Transformers Animated Season 5: Live Like Legends
by SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: In the aftermath of Season 4, the Autobots honor their lost ones by protecting both Cybertron and Earth from a new, and yet old dangerous threat they had never encountered before, as secrets will be revealed and lots of action will occur. Takes place after Season 4 of Animated, so if you haven't read it, then beware of Spoliers!
1. Live Like Legends Part 1

Episode 1: Live Like Legends. Part 1

 **Here we here! The 5th Season of Transformers Animated! I am glad you guys enjoyed the last Season, and I hope you will enjoy this next Season!**

 **I'm not sure how many Episodes I want to run just yet, I was either thinking 26 or 28 this time, but I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Anyways, here is the 1st Episode of Season 5, all Characters belong to Hasbro, Blackbird belongs to FRENZY, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

* * *

 **As the** **sun is rising through the horizon, Bumblebee is seen standing on a cliff looking at the sunrise, until he closed his Optics as the faded faces of Prowl, Sari Sumdac, and Optimus Prime was seen floating in the back of Bumblebee's Helm, and then he opened his Optics again to be standing on a rooftop on Cybertron, and then he jumped off the roof to ride on a rail, as Sideswipe appeared and swung next to Bumblebee, and then Crosshairs and Brawn appeared, jumping behind the two as Minerva was seen raising her hand up in the air, causing Bumblebee to extend his hand and grabbed Minerva up, as she too joined the ride and then they all jumped off the rail to Transform into their respective Alt Modes, driving next to the Metroplex as Ultra Magnus stood and took notice of the Autobots, along with Alpha Trion, Perceptor, and Cliffjumper as Bumblebee moved to Transform into his Robot Mode and his Blue Optics then brightened as we move really close to them.**

 **Then the Blue color started to transition into the skies of Earth, as Rodimus Prime was driving in his Alt Mode along side the road with Ratchet, Arcee, Ironhide, Bulkhead, and Springer, and then they Transformed into their Robot Modes as they looked at the city of New York, blue skies brightening the day as we turn up to Space and see a Black and Purple Decepticon, who let himself on fire as the Fallen sat on a Throne and looks at Cybertron with great interest, while we turn to Dinobot Island, with the Dinobots and Predacons are fighting against the Constructicons with the help of the Combaticons as Grimlock is seen swinging his Sword at Dirtboss, Snarl in his Rhino Mode tackling Mixmaster and Scrapper attacking Swoop, Razorclaw fighting against Brawl, and Inferno slashing his claws at Onslaught.**

 **Then Starscream is seen flying in the sky in his Alt Mode, as he shot at the Jet Twins, who shot back at him, and then on a grassy field, with the Autobot teams from both Earth and Cybertron and Decepticons, led by Galvatron, were seen charging towards each other as Lugnut, Astrotrain, Cyclonus, Tarn, Mindwipe, Blitzwing, and the rest of Team Chaar ran with Galvatron, and then once both sides met, they fired at each other, causing a light to take place, leaving the Transformers Animated logo to be placed in as the Autobot Insignia zooms out of visual.**

* * *

 _Camera Recording, old footage of Autobots' first days of arrival._

 _The building was on fire, and it was recently being put out, thanks to the works of the Autobot known as Optimus Prime, as a kid was heard in the background, since he is the one holding the camera, as he pointed it at the Red and Blue Prime._

 _Camera Kid: (Points the camera at Optimus) Holy crap, it's him! It's one of the Autobots!_

 _Kid 2: (Off-Screen) Dude, c'mon, go interview him!_

 _Camera Kid: Are you serious?_

 _Kid 2: Dude c'mon! This will make us look cool in school!_

 _Camera Kid: Alright, I'll do it! (Walks towards Optimus as he took a deep breath) Oh, I can do this! I can do this!_

 _Optimus: (Finishes talking to a fireman) No problem, just make sure everyone is okay._

 _Camera Kid: (Clears his throat as he stopped in front of Optimus) Ahem! Excuse me! Optimus Prime sir!_

 _Optimus: (Turns to the camera) Yes?_

 _Camera Kid: Excuse me, can I like, interview you?_

 _Optimus: (Smiled) Well, I did take a lot of interviews with the camera Bots floating around, but I don't see why not be interviewed by one of the younger generations of your species._

 _Camera Kid: Ok cool! Um, 1st question, is it true that you're not only a Robot, but you're also an Alien?_

 _Optimus: (Touches his cap) Well, considering my fellow Autobots and I are from a certain region in Space, I'd say we're what you may call us, "Aliens"._

 _Camera Kid: Whoa, cool! Alright um, next question! What are you and the Autobots like? Are you some sort of heroes on your Planet?_

 _Optimus: Well, to be fairly honest, we were not on my Planet at first, originally when we first arrived here, but to answer your question, the Autobots are Programmed to protect the source of Life, which that would mean you and your fellow humans too._

 _Camera Kid: Sweet! Can I ask you some more questions?_

 _Optimus: Well I uh-_

 _Ratchet: (Walks in the background) Prime, get a move on already! I'm late for my Stasis nap!_

 _Optimus: Sure thing Ratchet! (Turns to the camera) Sorry about this, but can we do just one more question for today?_

 _Camera Kid: Okay! Um... What do you like most about Planet Earth?_

 _The Prime then went silent for a brief second, as he turned to the air, and had this expression to think..._

* * *

 _Dream Sequence._

 _In a dream, Bumblebee was standing on a tropical Planet, as he stood on a ledge, looking at the sky until a young Red headed girl ran by, happily running and dancing around on the beach towards the sunrise, as the Yellow Minibot smiled and followed her to Omega Supreme as the Orion, where everyone he knew as his friend was at, enjoying the day while Bumblebee went to join them._

 _He bumped fists with Wasp, who was standing next to Ironhide and Chromia as they silently greeted each other, and felt a hand touching his, and he turned around and saw Minerva smiling at him, as he too smiled and then they went to exchange a kiss with each other and then leaned on each other's Helms, until Bulkhead silently pointed someone out, and then everyone turned to see Elita One and Sentinel Prime, who both came to the party they had as Bumblebee went to hug them both, who they both hugged back as Prowl then sat on top of a rock and smiled, whom Bumblebee turned to and nodded, while the Cyberninja nodded back in return, as he and his family turned and saw Blackbird walking to the ground, whom Bee smiled to and hugged him tightly, with his caretaker hugging him back in return._

 _Finally, everyone in the group took notice of a Red and Blue figure in the distance, as Bumblebee stopped hugging Blackbird and turned to the figure, with Sari following him, as the Yellow Autobot got closer, and saw the Red and Blue Autobot, who was staring into the beach, gazing into the horizon, as he turned around and revealed himself to be Optimus, who smiling at Bumblebee, who on the other hand at this expression of shock on him as he turned around and saw Sari, no longer her younger self, but now in her Upgraded teenage self, who only smiled as she nodded in some sort of approval, as he turned back to his Father, getting closer to him as he touched his Blue Helm, then moved to hug him, as the Prime moved to hug his Son back, and then Sari moved to join in on the hug, as Bumblebee moved to hug them both..._

Dream ends.

Bumblebee had his Optics closed, smiling while he laid himself on a blue glowing neon hammock, on a rooftop that appeared to be on Cybertron, his colors the same except that his Chestplate is completely Black, his Shoulders Golden, a part of his legs Golden while mostly Yellow, his wrists slated in Black and Gold, while sporting Autobot Elite Guard insignias on both his wrists, and his Pedes were Black, with the Headlights a little Golden, as the Cybertronian traffic flown above him, a Comms Signal was going off like a fritz, as he then opened up his Optics brightly.

Ultra Magnus: (Comms Channel) Bumblebee! This is Ultra Magnus, there's a Decepticon attack on the Metroplex Subway! your team is there, but they're taking heavy fire and they need your help apprehending the Cons!

Bumblebee: (Nodded his Helm as he activated his Comms) I'm on my way sir!

Bumblebee then turned to the other side of the roof, and then turned around to run towards the end of the ledge and jump out of it, falling to thousands of feet of skyscrapers, right until he caught onto a ramp with his own bare hands and slided down towards a subway train, landing on top of it and rided his way to his destination, while at the Metroplex, three Decepticon Clones of Starscream led by Astrotrain as they attacked the Subway, with Astrotrain trying to shoot at Crosshairs.

Astrotrain: (Shoots Lasers at the Green Autobot) Get back here and fight you cowards!

Crosshairs: (Turns to duck in the corner) These Bots are nuts! (Turns to Astrotrain and shoots at him)

Astrotrain: (Gets hit by Crosshairs) AHH! (Gets knocked away from a blast)

Sideswipe: (Grunted as he avoided fire) This is like the War all over again!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Sideswipe) Yeah, I bet being in retirement has made you miss all of this action huh?

Sideswipe: I didn't come out of retirement because of glory. (Activates his Blaster) I came out because of these Cons! (Gets up and shoots at the Cons)

Ramjet: (Flies in the air and shoots at the Blaster, causing it to explode) Ah, I'm so sorry about that!

Sideswipe: (Grunts) Son of a Glitch took out my gun!

Crosshairs: Yeah, and we're still getting shot at here! Where's the others at?!

Minerva: (Activated her Comms Channel as she ran) Sorry I'm late, but I little caught up by some civilians, I was helping them escape!

Crosshairs: Good to know pretty face, but just where exactly is the Boss at?

Minerva: (Runs through the Subway) Cybertron Command said that he is coming, and I'm hoping it won't be long until he gets here! (Gets blasted off the floor) AHH! (Falls several feet to where the two Autobots are)

Sideswipe: (Peeks his head out and sees Minerva) Are you okay?

Minerva: (Grunted as she got up) Yeah, I'm fine! (Turns around and suddenly, Astrotrin appeared right in front of her) Ok, I'm not sure how long though.

Astrotrain: (Growled as he looked at Minerva) Foolish Autobot! Where is Ultra Magnus?!

Minerva: Why, aren't we too boring for you?

Crosshairs: (Gets out and kicks Astrotrain in the stomach) Don't stand there, fight!

Minerva: Right! (Turns to Astrotrain and hits him the face)

Astrotrain: (Gets hit in the face) Gah! (Turns angrily at Minerva) You little Glitch! (Grabs her and throws her across the Subway)

Sideswipe: Minerva!

Minerva: (Gets thrown in the air) AHH! (Falls to the floor several times until she reached on a ledge and grabbed onto it just in time before falling hundreds of feet below) Whoa! (Looks below her) Ok, that was close! (Turns the ledge) Okay, just climb it, just climb Minerva, just-! (Tries to climb up, only for her hands to slip and let go) AHH! (Falls to the depths of Iacon right until a hand caught hers) AH! (Hangs in the air, only to be pulled up and got up into the ground, as she turned and saw Bumblebee standing in front of her) Bumblebee! Hey!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva) You ok?

Minerva: (Nodded) Yeah, thanks!

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Stay here. (Turns to the fight)

Astrotrain: (Looks around) Fools! I'm here for Ultra Magnus's attention! Not some puny Autobots! Give me something that I'm looking forward too!

Bumblebee: (Stands on top of a subway train) Hey Aftheads! Over here!

Sideswipe: (Turns around and sees Bumblebee) Is that who I think it is?

Skywarp: (Turns around and sees Bumblebee) AHH! The Elite Guard!

Astrotrain: (Turns to see Bumblebee, as he just chuckled) Hehehe! Oh, I was expecting to see your Granddaddy here boy! (Cracks his neck) But to see the Son of Optimus Prime here, I can set aside Magnus to see your head on a mantle!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Astrotrain with a stern look as he got into his battle position) Give me your best shot.

Astrotrain: With pleasure! (Turns to Sunstorm) Sunstorm! Blast this little shrimp off the face of this Planet!

Sunstorm: (Nodded) Why of course, oh wise and great leader!

Sunstorm turned to attack Bumblebee, who moved swiftly to dodge the blast shots, as he jumped up and got out his own Lightsabers to slice the Blasters off the Orange and White Seeker Clone's Wrist, and right afterwards, Brawn appeared and grabbed Sunstorm to throw him across the subway

Brawn: (Throws Sunstorm across the room) Take that Decepticreep!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Brawn) You're late.

Brawn: Lost track of time.

Sunstorm: (Lands onto a side door of a train) GUAH! (Falls to the floor unconscious)

Skywarp: AHH! Sunstorm's down!

Astrotrain: (Growled angrily) We can take them!

Crosshairs: (Gets out of his spot) Then do it boy! (Kicks Astrotrain by the shoulder)

Sideswipe: (Fights against Skywarp) Take on this you Slagger!

Skywarp: (Gets beaten down by Sideswipe) WAHH!

Ramjet: (Flies up into the sky) You're not hurt! (Gets hit by Brawn via broken boulder) AHH! (Falls to the floor) OOF! Ugh, nor am I hurt...

Astrotrain: (Growls as he caught Crosshairs' fist and face butted him) Fools! We are Decepticons! You cannot-! (Gets shot by Bumblebee's Stingers) AHH! (Gets jumped by Bumblebee and falls to ground, with the Minibot standing on top of him) Arrgh! You little brat! Just wait until I-!

Bumblebee: Cut the crap Astrotrain, I know you're just bait, so where is he? Where is Lugnut?

Suddenly, Lugnut dropped on top of the floor, taking the Autobots by surprise as they turned to look at him.

Astrotrain: (Grinned) Hehehehehe, he's right behind you!

Lugnut: (Growls) Autobots! Where is our almighty leader Megatron?! What have you done to him?!

Crosshair: 5 Earth Months, and he's still asking that question?

Sideswipe: From what I read, this Bot isn't exactly as smart as the rest of the Remnants.

Bumblebee: Of course he isn't.

Brawn: (Cracks his knuckles) Let's pound this guy!

Bumblebee: No. (Walks in front of the group) I got this handled.

Lugnut: (Turns to Bumblebee) You! The Son of Optimus Prime! Where is Lord Megatron?!

Bumblebee: (Walks slowly towards Lugnut) You have been out of your cell for a whole Solar Cycle, and yet, you have bothered to ask that question?

Lugnut: You Autobots say that Megatron perished on Trypiticon, but those are lies! Megatron will bring glory to the Decepticons! Megatron will bring what was rightfully ours! And Megatron is-!

Bumblebee: Dead, Lugnut, Megatron is dead, so is the Decepticon Empire, and so is all your dreams of Conquest! The only things that are left are the Decepticon Remnants, the ones that have scattered, your stubborn pride, and your ego! (Rolls his Optics) So for the love of God, do us both a favor, and accept those facts and bury it!

Lugnut: (Growled angrily) No! You will tell me where Lord Megatron is, NOW!

Lugnut charged towards Bumblebee, as he began to activate his POKE weapon, but that was right until Bumblebee activated his Sabers and made a jump towards him, and once they both landed to their spots, Lugnut's Servo containing the POKE started to take itself off of him, as his Servo was sliced off.

Lugnut: (Grabbed his shoulder) ARRAGH! MY ARM! (Gets shot by Bumblebee's Stingers) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bumblebee: (Deactivates his Sabers and Stingers as his team ran to him) Call Cybertron Command and make sure Lugnut is put on tight security. (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, place a sedative on Lugnut, he'll be screaming from the pain when he wakes up.(Turns Sideswipe) Sideswipe, call Cheetor and have any Copperbots be on guard for the three Seekers, Astrotrain and Lugnut until the Troopers can arrive, and then everyone else meet me at Metroplex Council Chambers.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Right away.

Grandus: (Looked at the whole scenario) Oh Primus, that was intense! (Didn't notice a chunk of debris falling on top of him)

Bumblebee turned to see Grandus, along with the chunk of debris falling right on top of him as he then moved towards him, and once he pushed Grandus away, he turned to the falling debris and activated his Stingers, as he then blasted right it, and then it became nothing but pebbles as it exploded, little piece falling right on top of the Yellow Bot as he turned to Grandus, without having any kinds of expression to him.

Grandus: (Looked at the little debris) That was cool! (Turns to Bumblebee) Thank you so much!

Bumblebee didn't say anything, not a word, as he only responded by Transforming into his Alt Mode and drove away towards the road, while everyone else just watched him leave.

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Well that was short.

Crosshairs: (Folded his Servos) Heh, the Boss doesn't even take Autographs, does he?

Minerva: (Looked at Bumblebee with a worried expression) Not anymore...

* * *

Bumblebee was riding a subway train, looking out the window as a holographic projection of Optimus Prime was displayed at a memorial, while speakers on a subway train was playing.

Speaker Train: (Speaking through the speakers as Bumblebee looked out the window) And here we are, passing through the Orion Pax Memorial! Built under his original name before given his Designation, Optimus Prime had recently given his own life to save the Planet Earth and our home Cybertron from the ruthless, tyrannical leader Megatron, whose plans and own Spark was destroyed above the Blue Planet's atmosphere-!

The speaker continued to play, while Bumblebee continued to look at the image of his Father, until his train went inside of a tunnel and the hologram was out of sight, as he stopped gazing out of the window and sighed... Then later at the Metroplex Council Chambers, he arrived inside with his team waiting, along with Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus and several Autobots like Warpath, Cliffjumper, and Cosmos as they all stood in front of a table.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to see Bumblebee) Autobot Bumblebee, congratulations on apprehending the Decepticon Lugnut and the other three remnants that attacked the Subway today.

Bumblebee: (Stopped in front of his group and the two councilmen) Are they back inside the Stockades?

Sideswipe: I stayed until I made sure Cheetor didn't do anything clumsy, and none of the prisoners escaped luckily.

Crosshairs: That's great, because I really hate to track that big Purple Cyclops all over again!

Ultra Magnus: You and your team had made quite the success today Bumblebee, this is a big win for all of us.

Bumblebee: (Stands in front of a table) It's not a win until we take Starscream down. (Displays an image of Starscream) Until he's out, the universe won't be safe until Starscream's Loyalists and the Decepticon Remnants are defeated.

Cliffjumper: Well it's good to know that the Cons have their own Civil War going on, thanks to Megatron's death and all, we could easily take them down with their own help.

Brawn: Right. (Turns to Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee) Is there anything we can do right now?

Ultra Magnus: Nothing else at the moment, so you and your team are dismissed.

Bumblebee; Roger. (Turns to his team) You guys can go ahead and take a break, I'll go hit the streets. (Turns to leave)

Minerva: (Turned to look at her friends briefly until she ran to Bumblebee) Bumblebee! (Gets his attention to her) Hey, so everybody is thinking about going to Macadam's Oil House tonight, and maybe after you're through with Swindle, you could maybe join us? I mean, there's Rust Sticks over there, Oil drinks, some Energony desserts-!

Bumblebee: (Nodded) I'll see if I have time. (Leaves)

Minerva: Ok, great! (Sees Bumblebee exit) Great, that's good to hear. (Turns to her team and her Dad) Hey, did you guys hear that?

Sideswipe: Yeah, he meant no.

Minerva: (Raises a brow) Why would you think that?

Sideswipe: I know because when I'm in that mood and said that during that mood, the answer would usually mean no, and from his position, his answer is no.

Minerva: (Sighs) You know what, I doubt he'll even come anymore.

Crosshairs: Well, he's been skipping that game, what's that called, Ninja Gladiator?

Brawn: Five months ago, he would have been complaining about work and wanting to take a break, but now, the kid's been all about work without even a word about wanting a break.

Warpath: Of course he's like that. (Folded his Servos) He lost his Father, so he needs something to focus his anger out on.

Minerva: Yeah, I'm worried that he'll be grumpy as Professor Ratchet, or even you Dad.

Warpath: (Raises a brow) I'm not grumpy.

Crosshairs: (Turns to Warpath) Dude, you're like the Prime example of grumpy.

Sideswipe: Yeah, you don't seem to be as joyful as the Jet Twins are.

Brawn: Not to mention your gruffy voice, like "Hey, an Autobot who doesn't fight is worse than the Decepticons, ahh!"

Minerva: No offense Dad, but you just have a grumpy look on you.

Warpath: Hey, but I'm not! I'm not grumpy!

Minerva: When was the last time you ever said something that isn't Decepticon hate related?

Warpath: (Sighs) Honey, please!

Crosshairs: Seriously though, with our team leader like that, it's making me wonder how his former team is doing back on Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, on the City of Detroit, it was a bright afternoon, as the view of the city was seen with Construction equipment towered over some of the destroyed skyscrapers still going under management, as we turn to the park, with people going there to hang out in peace, while a certain Pink Dodge Viper is sitting on a parking lot, as it scanned the area.

Arcee: (Scans the pedestrians in the park) Nothing here on my side, Jazz?

Jazz: (In his Alt Mode sitting in a spot the opposite where Arcee is) Nothing yet Cee.

Rodimus: (Stands on a rooftop looking over with binoculars as he stood next to a couple of newspapers, with the heading titles, "DECEPTICON SIGHTING?" and "MYSTERIOUS TRANSFORMER CAUSES EXPLOSION") Keep looking, the Detroit Bank truck will be moving by that area, and it's a possible target to where the Decepticons will hit, next.

Bulkhead: (In his Alt Mode, siting next to a dumpster) I still don't understand why the Decepticons would ever bother hitting a bank truck, they wouldn't even want Earth money.

Ironhide: (Sits in a parking lot of a basketball field) No, but ever since Megatron got blown up and Starglitch took over, Cons are scattered all over the place and will do anything to wreak havoc again.

Bulkhead: Yeah, but why are they waiting to attack though? And by the way, can we go watch our favorite TV show we've been waiting for the whole time?

Rodimus: Depending how long we have to wait here that is.

Ratchet: (Drives alongside traffic) Hey, since when did we ever hear the new Bot talk about TV?

Rodimus: Yeah, speaking of which... (Deactivates his binoculars and touched the side of his Helm) Hey, new Bot, do you have visual?

Springer: (Hops from building to building parkour style) Nothing yet! (Hops to the next building)

Rodimus: Are you sure? (Reactivates his binoculars and has sights on Springer) Or are you just hoping to the next building to the next?

Springer: (Lands on a roof top and sighs relaxingly) Ah, can't help it sir, new World, new Organics... (Walks to a ledge and places one Pede on top) And lots of new sights to see...

Arcee: I'm just curious if hopping is what you usually do all the time?

Springer: Well, no Bot ever calls me Springer for nothing, ain't that right Jazz?

Jazz: (Chuckled) You still got that charming sense of humor Springs!

Rodimus: (Looks over at the park) Just let me know if you spotted-!

Springer: (Sees a Bank Truck) Ah! I see it! Eyes on the prize, as the Earthlings would like to say sometimes.

Bulkhead: Ooh! Is it the Decepticons?

Springer: No, just the Bank Truck that Jazz explained to me, looks exactly a lot like I heard from the description.

Rodimus: Good to know, Ironhide, Bulkhead, you're up.

Ironhide: (Drives out of his spot) Understood Boss!

Bulkhead: (Drives out of his spot) Thanks Prime!

The two started to drive behind the Ambulance, as the bank truck started to stop, with the drivers coming out of the truck to go to the back.

Bulkhead: (Sees the drivers getting out) They're about to open up the trunk.

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow) On my mark, get ready to fight.

The guards opened the back door, only to reveal a box of beers, as they went out and picked out some drinks, with Rodimus deactivating his Crossbow.

Springer: Well, I didn't know fuel was something of value on this Planet.

Rodimus: Everyone stand down, there's nothing there.

Arcee: (Starts driving out of the park) So there was nothing here for Nano Sec to come after?

Jazz: (Drives behind Arcee) Seems odd that bankers didn't place all of the dollar signs in the truck.

Ratchet: I'm just wonderin why we wasted this whole time waiting for some Organics to drink if they weren't carrying the money?

Rodimus: Something must be off, it's like the bank didn't-! (Widened his Optics) Everyone move to the City Bank pronto!

Bulkhead: Why?

Rodimus: (Starts running off the rooftop) Because the Cons aren't targeting the truck!

Back inside of a bank, people were inside getting money checked in and out of the place right until a big machine came bursting inside the place, as it started to terrorize the civilians inside.

Transformer: (Attacks the bank) Die miserable Organics! Prepare to be incinerated!

Soon, the Autobots arrived as they all met up together, Transformed out of their Alt Modes and started to attack the machine, as Arcee moved to make a slice on it's legs, Ironhide moved to shoot at it on the stomach, then Rodimus shoot an arrow at it's Chestplate, and then finally, Springer comes in and jump kicks the Bot, knocking it down on the floor as it fell down, with it's Chestplate opening, revealing to be Henry Masterson, as he looked around at the Autobots.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Game boy?

Masterson: Oh come on! I was just getting started on this!

Springer: (Turns to Rodimus) I didn't know Organics would use other Bots this way.

Rodimus: Fortunately, this is the only particular fella that has an odd way of using them.

Bulkhead: (Turns around and noticed people are scared) Huh, these people are still scared of something.

Jazz: Maybe they still frightened of him.

Rodimus: (Turns to the crowd) Hey, everything is going to be okay now, you're all safe.

Female Coworker: (Looks scared) Get away from us!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow as he tilted his Helm) But... We just saved you.

Female Coworker: (Grabs a vase and throws it at Rodimus) I said get away!

Coworker: (Grabs ahold of his fellow coworker) Hey, it's okay! Just calm down...

Ratchet: (Walks next to Rodimus) What's up with these Organics?

Ironhide: Yeah, they're acting like they're scared of Masterson even though he ain't doing nothing right now.

Arcee: (Looks at the crowd and looked at some of them to see their terrified expressions) I don't think they're scared of him anymore... I think they're scared of us...

Springer: And I thought the Organics here liked us Autobots.

Rodimus: So did we.

Later, the police have arrived to arrest Masterson, as he was placed inside of a patrol car, the Autobots turned to some of the civilians that were frightened of the Autobots as they stood back away from them.

Jazz: (Folded his Servos) So I get that the whole Decepticon Invasion got folks still getting through with it, but I didn't ever think this would escalate into everyone getting scared of us.

Ironhide: (Rubbed his Helm) That's weird, people weren't like that the last couple of weeks.

Rodimus: So the question is why are some people so afraid of us? Why now?

Bulkhead: Look, the first time Megatron came back after 50 Stellar Cycles, people here were scared of Autobots because of the destruction that happened, so if it were my guess, people are just getting nervous to even look at a Transformer right in front of them, but they'll get over it.

Springer: Actually, I believe I know why everyone is, like Ratchet said, nervous.

Arcee: (Turns to Springer) What do you mean?

Springer: (Points at a big sized screen on a building) Look at the Holo Projector.

Jazz: You mean the TV screen?

Springer: Well, that too.

TV Screen: (Displaying news of the Decepticon Invasion) **-Just five months ago, a massive Decepticon spaceship hovered above the city of Detroit, and then began known to many in the local Detroit area as the Invasion, which was known to be one of the biggest-!**

Ironhide: What does this gotta do with anything?

Springer: Just keep watching friend.

TV Screen: **-However, despite the heroic actions of the Autobots and their help in the rebuilding process, some viewed the fact of Transformers in the country as a problem, some like the U.S. National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway. (Shows an image of Galloway) Galloway, who is also known to be a politician, has stated many remarks on how much damage the Autobots have done-!**

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Damage?! What is that guy talking about?!

TV Screen: (Displaying images of Galloway in the airport) **We're now live at the city airport, as the U.S. Advisor is seen arriving in Detroit, can our reporter tell us what's going on?**

Reporter: (On Screen live) **Well the President's Advisor has just arrived, and he just exited his plan, now we're hoping for an interview-!** (Noticed Galloway walking by) **Oh there he is!** (Turns to Galloway) **Excuse me, Mr. Galloway, what are you doing are in Detroit Michigan?**

Galloway: (Turns to the Reporter) **To discuss my speeches about the Autobot threat here, of course.**

Ratchet: Primus, what kind of Processor Overload is this guy going through?

Reporter: **What would you like to say to those who believe the Autobots mean us no harm?**

Galloway: **I'd tell them to go home, make a phone call to a Psychiatrist, and go to the Loony Bin so they can get their heads straight.**

Reporter: **That sounds awfully blunt Mr. Galloway.**

Galloway: **Yes, but make no mistake... The Autobots are nothing, but trouble. 5 years ago, everything was completely fine in the city of Detriot until the Autobots showed up, and brought their own Alien war down upon us! So believe me when I say this, but this City, this Country, and this Planet was far better off without them in it.**

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) Wow, a minute later, and I already hate this guy.

Springer: I can see a valid reason you would say something like that.

Ratchet: (Turns to Rodimus) So what do you think?

Rodimus: I'm usually calm about this, but I think the Advisor should be the one going to the Loony Bin, so that way he can get his head straight.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) Heha! Nice one there!

Arcee: But why would that man say such accusations like that? All we ever try to do is help!

Rodimus: You're right Arcee. (Turns to look at the city) And for as long as he was here, Optimus Prime worked hard to gain the trust of these Organics, so maybe it's time we did the same thing for his name.

Jazz: So you wanna go talk into that Galloway guy?

Rodimus: Not right now, but later, right now we have to check up on the Base. (Turns to the Autobots) Alright, let's Roll Out!

Bulkhead: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) So any chance we can get our friends from school today?

Rodimus: Actually, they're staying after school today.

Ratchet: Who in the right mind would want to stay in school after hours?

Arcee: I believe that would be me, of course.

Ratchet: Right, sorry Arcee.

Rodimus: I'm not sure, something about this, Football Practice.

Springer: What is a Football?

Meanwhile at another school, at a Football field where players were getting tackled down by a pretty good one, as he moved towards the runner with the ball and tackled him down hard, causing the coach blow out the whistle, as everyone stopped and took off their Football helmets, one of whom revealing himself to be Cade, who's hair was now cut shorter, as he panted and turned to the bleachers, noticing Maggie and Glen on there cheering for him as he waved and smiled at the two.

Football Coach: (Walks to Cade) Nice tackling right there Yeager, you did a good job!

Cade: (Turns to the Coach) Thanks Coach! Uh, practice isn't until next week right?

Football Coach: Actually, we might be involved in some big city event, so we may or may not meet again this week, but I'll let you know in the group text. (Walks away)

Football Player: (Walks next to Cade) Nice tackling out there Yeager!

Cade: Thanks! (Walks to the football player he tackled and extended his hand) You alright Lucas?

Lucas: (Groaned as he took Cade's hand) I'm fine! (Grunted as he got up) Oh, you sure have done some training lately man!

Cade: Ah, I wouldn't get too far on that. (Turns to the bleachers)

Lucas: (Walks with Cade) Hey uh, you're one of the new kids right? Were you one of the few kids that seen a Transformers up close and personal?

Cade: You could try looking up a Online video, or look up Hashtag Burgerbotmayhem later, you might find it there.

Lucas: Ok, so does that mean you were one of the kids that saw the Decepticons like blow up your old school last year?

Cade: Not so dramatic as you would think of it really.

Lucas: Alright well uh, then is it true that you're friends with some of the Transformers out there? Because honestly, I haven't really seen one up close before, and I thought it would be cool that maybe sometimes, you would maybe introduce me to one, because I have so many more questions to ask-!

Cade: Hey Lucas? I'm not sure what you heard, but I'm am just an average kid like everyone else is, so to be fairly honest to you, I don't know any Autobots, so sorry about that.

Lucas: Oh, well it's okay. (Walks away) See you in Auto Shop class tomorrow?

Cade: Yeah! (Turns to Glen and Maggie) Hey, how are you guys doing?

Glen: We're doing good!

Maggie: (Smiled as she got up and hugged him) Hey, nice work back there!

Cade: Thanks! So anyone good for Burger Bot today?

Glen: Yeah, we're all set, all we gotta do is call Tessa and Shane, and then we're good to go!

Cade: Where are those two anyway?

Maggie: They're both at his place having pizza, so they're both doing okay!

Cade: Alrighty! (Kissed Maggie on the cheek) Just let me put my clothes back on, and we can all hang out as usual!

Maggie: Ok, we'll be waiting!

Cade went to the restroom, as he placed his black T-Shirt with sleeves on, he got out of the bathroom stall and went to the sink to wash his hands, and after 20 seconds, he dried his hands and turned to leave the bathroom, only to see a dark silhouette, who was hooded, had on a mysterious, alien looking mask, and it was shadowed so Cade couldn't really see anything as he fell back against the wall and looked at it in shock, only to see Lucas standing in front of him, who was giving him a weird eye.

Lucas: (Raises a brow) Are you okay man?

Cade: (Pants as he looked around) Yeah... (Stands up) Yeah, I just slipped onto the floor, it's kind of slippery here.

Lucas: Ok, well uh, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, yeah I'll see you in class tomorrow. (Leaves the bathroom as he closed his eyes and sighed silently, before opening them back up and then grabs his skateboard and rolls into the school hallway)

* * *

In Maccadam's, most of Bumblebee's known friends were at the Oil House sitting on a shared table while waiting for their team leader, who hasn't shown up yet.

Lickety Split: (Slides down the table) Any more drinks for you today?

Brawn: Nah, we're still saving our credits for our team leader. (Sees Lickety leave) Who still hasn't shown his Faceplate yet.

Minerva: Where could Bumblebee be?

Crosshairs: Probably out doing another crime fighting without us, that's where.

Minerva: (Sighs) Of course.

Cosmos: You know, about 63% of crime has gone down dramatically ever since he became an Elite Guard.

Hot Shot: Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Bumblebee mostly ignores his friends 99.9% of the time now.

Sideswipe: I'm not sure about anyone else here, and I know the kid's a team leader now, but if he keeps doing this, he might get himself Slagged off easily.

Flareup: (Walks out of the table) Well, I think I'm going home for tonight, since I am tired tonight. (Turns to Warpath) Coming sweetie?

Warpath: (Noticed Minerva coming to the bar) I'll be out in a Nano Click. (Turns to Minerva and sits with her) You alright honey?

Minerva: Yeah, I'm, I'm fine Dad.

Warpath: You realize when you pause for a second, I can tell immediately you're not okay at all, you know this right? Is it about Bumblebee?

Minerva: (Turns to Warpath) I don't know Dad, I know Bumblebee has been through a lot in his life, first Sari died, and then his own Dad, who he just got back after a whole millennia! And I know he's sad on the inside, but it's been 5 months now.

Warpath: So, what you're saying is that you wanna talk to him about sharing his feelings, but you don't know how to approach it the right way?

Minerva: I don't know, I mean, I don't want to end up as one of those Femmes that would be known as a complete Glitch, but Bumblebee has become so distant from everyone! First his friends, but now it's starting to get worse, he hasn't talked to Elita One, or Sentinel in a long time now, and I think it's reaching a point where things need to happen now!

Warpath: Look, you're right about all of that, but I think it should be you that should talk to him.

Minerva: Why does it have to be me?

Warpath: Because you care about him. (Grabs his drink) And, you have a good Spark in you, and you know exactly what you want to say because your Spark wants to say it. (Gets up) I'll leave ya too it.

Minerva: Dad, wait! (Gets Warpath to turn around) Um, you're right, and I know this would be beyond protocol, but can you do me a very, very big favor for me?

Warpath: What is it that you want me to do?

Meanwhile inside Bumblebee's apartment, it was dark inside, the place was dusty, and the only thing keeping the room lit up was the bright colored lights from the Metroplex, as Bumblebee laid on his Berth, in a Stasis nap...

 _Dream Sequence, in Detroit._

 _It was dark and desolate in Detroit, and the atmosphere was pitch black as Bumblebee walked in the streets, looking around the lifeless town, with no cars, no drones, no people to fill in the space, as the small Yellow Elite Guard seemed to be the only living being out on the street._

 _?: Bumblebee. (Voice echos)_

 _Bumblebee stopped and turned around to see Sari, who was standing about 10 feet away from him as black smoked dirt covered her clothes, as she continued to stare at him, who looked completely shocked to see her._

 _Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Sari? (Voice echos)_

 _Sari: (Looked at Bumblebee) Why didn't you save me Bumblebee? Why didn't you even try?_

 _Bumblebee: I'm, I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to go Offline Sari, it should have been me that went Offline!_

 _Megatron: (Voice echos) Then allow me to do the pleasure._

 _The Minibot turned around, only for a Black hand to grab him by the throat and lift Bumblebee up in the air, as Megatron, who was dented, and damaged beyond repair as he got out one of his Swords out._

 _Megatron: (Pointed the Sword at Bumblebee's Chestplate) Allow me to let you join your Father in the well._

 _Bumblebee: (Felt Megatron stab him) AHHHHHH!_

Dream ends.

Bumblebee got out of his Berth panting, looking around to see that he is in his apartment complex, and gave out a sigh as he got off the Berth, walked to a punching bag that was hanging on the ceiling and began hitting it as memories started playing out in his head.

Flashback Bumblebee: _She's going to wake up, right? Is she going to be okay?_

Cade: _She's not okay Bumblebee... She's dead._

Bulkhead: _Sari's gone?_

Megatron: _If I die here, I am taking you all with me!_

Flashback Bumblebee: _You wanna fight? Here's a fight!_

Optimus: _Bumblebee no!_

Megatron: _Either you destroy me now, or your Son dies!_

Optimus: _I love you so much, I just needed you to know that._

Ratchet: _Prime, what do ya think you're doing?!_

Waspinator: _Wasp... Forgive... Bumblebot..._

Blackbird: _I'll always love you like my own kid..._

Prowl: _Since when are surround-sound speakers, a strobe light, and a hand-held media player, "bare esstientials"?_

Optimus: _Please, just follow my orders, just this once._

Flashback Bumblebee: (Looks out through the window in a flashback) _DAD!_ (Trypiticon explodes)

Bumblebee: (Punches the bag furiously as he activated one of his Stingers) ARRAGH! (Punches at the bag with his Stinger and tears a hole in it, causing all of the sand to get out as he panted, until a call came up and he answered) Hello?

Mainframe: Yes, is this the Elite Guard Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Who's asking?

Mainframe: This is Autobot Mainframe speaking, and I was told to call you on any details on a Bot named Swindle, is that right?

Bumblebee: Do we have a location?

Mainframe: Yes, it's in one of the old war factories in near the Metroplex Plaza, coordinates should be sent to your HUD.

Bumblebee: Alright, thank you for the call.

Bumblebee drove out of his apartment and into the Plaza, where he went inside of a abandoned building as he walked inside, looking around for any Decepticons, until the lights were flicked on, and Minerva appeared from around the corner.

Bumblebee: (Noticed Minerva) Minerva? What are you doing here? Where's Swindle?

Minerva: He's not here, Swindle went off Planet three weeks ago.

Bumblebee: Then why would Mainframe-?

Minerva: Because my Dad told him to do that, because I told him to, so he would get you to where I want you to be, so we can talk.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Alright, any news on the Loyalists or Remnants?

Minerva: No, I'm not talking about that, I meant the part where we talk personally! Talk about you! You haven't even visited the party tonight!

Bumblebee: (Turns around) I didn't have time for it.

Minerva: You never had time for 5 months! Every day is the same, you go out, catch Decepticons, and then you do it all over again without even taking a small break!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) And why should I take a break? Give me a reason to considering all of the Decepticons that are out there now.

Minerva: Bumblebee, I'm worried about you, you have been like this since-!

Bumblebee: Since what? Since Sari died? And my Father?

Minerva: (Sighs) I'm sorry, but it's been 5 months now, don't you think you've given yourself enough space as it is?

Bumblebee: I told you before Minerva, I'm very busy with everything right now.

Minerva: Look, if you just let me help you-!

Bumblebee: By what? By you simply touching any part of my body and then you place some good emotions inside me, telling me that I'm calm, and then I start feeling like every single thing is going to be okay? Is that what you're going to do, because that's just irony about to happen.

Minerva: Then talk to me! Tell me how it feels like! What you're going through right now, I can imagine it!

Bumblebee: I appreciate it, but my feelings don't matter anymore.

Minerva: What happened to you? The Bumblebee that I remembered-!

Bumblebee: The Bumblebee you would have remembered sucked, that's what he did, he sucked at everything!

Minerva: That's not what your Father would have said!

Bumblebee: Maybe not, but I do remember one simple thing about my Father, and he was a hero, who saved the day countless times, the old version of me on the other hand? Like I said, he sucked! That version was selfish, arrogant, stupid, all he did was mess around, play games, pull pointless pranks on his friends, Hell, whenever he was able to pull out of that big giant mouth of his, it would be nothing but to complain, or make stupid jokes, but you want to know what know what happened to that version? He went Offline! That's what happened! (Walks around Minerva and turns to the window overseeing Metroplex as he gave a deep sigh) When Megatron held me captive, I was helpless, I couldn't do a Damn thing about it because he held a Cannon right into my Faceplate because I ended up making this stupid idea to disobey very specific orders that was to stay put, and guess what happened next? Sari ended up being a part of the Allspark somehow, and then dying by an explosion of the reactor core. (Scoffed) Not only that, but because of my stupidity, my selfish stupidity, I also ended getting my Father killed too.

Minerva: Bumblebee, that's not true!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Is it? Because if I remembered correctly, my Dad told me to stay put, and I disobeyed, and that resulted in two people dying. (Laughed bitterly) Which is kind of ironic, because all my life, I had every bad thing happen to me from Birth; First was my Mom turning into a Spider, then my Caretaker poisoned, then Prowl, who just went up and used his own Spark to save billions of Human lives, then Wasp, who got stabbed for me, Sari who got blown up, and then my Dad, who was the hero of Cybertron and Earth, who left his mark on the Galaxy, who died for me! (Raised his hands up) But hey? Why should it have been him when it should have been me in the first place? The decision he made to save me and my friends? I wouldn't have agreed to it, but him? He wouldn't live with himself if he hadn't made that decision!

Minerva: (Looks solemnly at Bumblebee) I know you're sad-

Bumblebee: But I'm not. Why should I be? My Father got kicked out of the Autobot Elite Guard Academy a thousand years ago, and he wasn't sad, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't even happy, he was more focused on the team, on the mission, and on the goal at hand... He didn't have time to have emotions, so why should I have time? My Father left his mark on the whole universe while I just talked too much... The decision he made saved billions, but the decision I made however? It got good people killed, because I choose to be ignorant, to disobey orders, and acted without thinking... That is a mistake I am never going to repeat again. (Gave out a deep breath as he folded his Servos) So, if you have any updates about work, I would love to hear it right now, because I am wasting time here.

Minerva: (Looked at Bumblebee before blinking her Optics) Um, Ultra Magnus has the next meeting set up for tomorrow, and he wants everyone to meet up at the Autobot H.Q. on the early phase of the Solar Cycle.

Bumblebee: Great, then I'll be there.

Minerva: (Nodded as she turned to the door, before turning around to Bumblebee one last time) The Bumblebee I remembered... He may have been clumsy at times, and maybe a little bit of a whiner, but from besides all of that, he was happy, kind, and funny, and he is my favorite Bot! He practically saved me and everyone else's lives more times than the way you ever could, even if he didn't knew it, and I am not going to ask you to bring a part of him back because I can already tell that you've changed, but I just want you to at least think about that while you're trying to get rid of him!

Minerva then left the building, leaving Bumblebee all alone as he looked to the ground, leaving his mind to ponder while back in Fortress Maximus, Ultra Magnus was watching Bumblebee through a private security camera while he stood next to Kup, Warpath and Alpha Trion.

Kup: (Folded his Servos) Looks like the Kid's got a lot of emotions buried in him.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) It is worse than I thought... (Turns around) I had fears that my Grandson may have regrets in him, but I did not realize that he was burying them until now.

Warpath: Yeah, and we all know that doesn't really end well, especially with me of course.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What would you want to do now?

Ultra Magnus: What I want is to help him, help console his pain.

Alpha Trion: Then have you considered doing that by yourself then?

Ultra Magnus: (Blinked his Optics) Alpha Trion, I would, but I am an Elite Guard Magnus after all-!

Kup: Yeah, yeah! But to be honest, you're just a lead Military Bot around the entire Galaxy.

Alpha Trion: And that would mean that the Council and I are fully capable of handling it while you go be with your descendants.

Ultra Magnus: (Rubbed his Helm) I uh... I haven't really thought about what to say to him to be perfectly honest.

Alpha Trion: Then don't think about it, speak from what you believe in your Spark.

Warpath: (Turns to leave) See ya later Boss.

* * *

Back on Earth, a meeting is held at City Hall as the Mayor sat in front of a table along with many politicians, while Galloway is standing in front of a window looking out at the city.

Galloway: (Looks out through the window while pedestrians and cars pass by) Detroit Michigan, the Robot City some may call it. (Turns) You know, this town was normal once; with ordinary human beings just living their lives like every regular person would, but then the Autobots came, and then that was when everything changed here.

Maccadam: (Sits in a chair) Mr. Galloway, I believe you didn't come all the way from Washington D.C. just to make another hate speech to the Autobots, I believe you are here to discuss the rebuilding process of Detroit.

Galloway: Ah, the rebuilding process, yes I believe this city has taken a lot of it's tax dollars on property damage, which I believe is mostly the Autobot's fault, because they happen to leave behind damage wherever they go.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Galloway) Mr. Galloway, if that is what you believe, then you should also believe that they stayed behind and helped repair all the damage that was done to Detroit over the last five months.

Galloway: (Turns to Prof. Sumdac) And says the one man who not only is a businessman, but also happens to be the Autobot's friend, what a classic Isaac Sumdac motivational speech here, tell me, was it your idea to build a statue for the Autobots that wrecked this town to pieces, is that true?

Prof. Sumdac: Well from my point of view, the Autobots are heroes to many people Mr. Galloway, I only thought it fair to honor them.

Galloway: And tell me, what made you so anxious to place those robot faces as public statues? Is it the Autobots? Or is it the city? Or is your daughter? Because from what I heard that your daughter was a close friend to them until she met her demise, am I right? (Turns to Sumdac) Trust me Professor, guilt is one thing that is understandable, but worshipping a bunch of aliens is bad for work, especially in your business.

Prof. Sumdac: No? (Turns to Galloway) Neither is spreading fear to the public and making the Autobots a threat.

Galloway: I'm just-! (Turns around) I'm trying to make people see reason, that's all! Come on, I thought everybody in this room would agree with me for Christ's sakes.

Politician: Let's get to the point here, you said that the President is coming here to Detroit, correct?

Galloway: Yes, in fact, I believe he is about to join in on the meeting any second now. (Turns to a monitor screen, which turned on and revealed to be the President) Ah, there he is, Mr. President, how is your flight on Air Force One today?

President: (Turns to Galloway) Why I'm sitting comfortably in a seat, although I am quite disturbed that you have made a statement about the Autobots today Mr. Galloway.

Galloway: (Turns his head to Sumdac) With all due respect sir, I was only stating the facts.

Maccadam: Mr. President, what will be your plans once you reach Detroit?

President: Well for starters, I heard that you have made plans to rebuild the Detroit by placing a statue for Optimus Prime, so I thought I might go and send a speech to the city there, and honor the Autobots that attend there.

Galloway: Autobots that attend-? Sir? Are you implying that you want to invite the Autobots?

President: I'm hoping that they would come, the Autobots have risked their lives to protect the world from many obstacles, and people are leaving Detroit because of the damage that was caused, and people should feel happy in where in the city that they live in, so I thought a speech would do nicely to that.

Maccadam: I like the idea Mr. President, when will we be expecting you?

President: It won't be until a few days until I arrive, so I'll leave Mr. Galloway to the city until I arrive. (Call ends)

Maccadam: Well Mr. Galloway, it appears that the President doesn't seem to mind the Autobot presence in Detroit, so what does that tell you?

Galloway: I will only say that I hope the President will come to see what a mistake he is making once he arrives here, and sees full reason to it. (Turns to the table) I think this meeting's over, so I'll see you at the town event.

Prof. Sumdac: (Stands up) Mr. Galloway, I believe you are not as powerful as you think you are.

Galloway: Oh, well then, why am I here? (Turns to leave)

The meeting was over, as the Autobots overheard the chat from a rooftop.

Ratchet: (Turns off the speaker) Well it seems like this, President is coming over to the city now.

Maggie: At least that's exciting! I always wanted to meet the President!

Springer: Great! (Looks around) Um, what's a President?

Rodimus: The leader of this continent, you could say he's sort of like Ultra Magnus of sorts, but that won't be until a few days from now.

Bulkhead: So what do we do then?

Arcee: I suppose we just wait until something happens then.

Jazz: (Gets a call) Well speak of the devil, we got ourselves a call from Cybertron!

Rodimus: Patch us through.

Cliffjumper: (Group Channel) Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus has requested an immediate meetup of all high ranking Autobots to Cybertron, you and your team must join him inside the Metroplex for further details. (Message ends)

Ironhide: Well that was pretty quick.

Cade: Wait, what did it say?

Ratchet: A message said that Ultra Magnus requested for an immediate meetup on Cybertron.

Glen: So you guys are leaving?

Rodimus: For now, hopefully it will be short, we will need to be back here to help rebuild the trust between us and the Humans.

Tessa: Hey, if you see Bumblebee out there, tell him we said hi!

Bulkhead: You got it!

The Autobots then moved into their base, which was a junkyard of scrap metal and old rusted cars as they moved to a Spacebridge and jumped right into it, from Earth into Cybertron as they met up with Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion, and Bumblebee.

Bulkhead: (Noticed Bumblebee and smiled) Bumblebee! Hey buddy, it's been a long time!

Bumblebee: Sure it was.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) So, you haven't contacted any of us in while.

Bumblebee: I was busy.

Arcee: (Noticed Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus sir, we wasn't expecting you here!

Ultra Magnus: I was just passing by until I noticed your team, I presume you have received Cliffjumper's message?

Rodimus: We came as fast as we could sir! Are we still meeting in the Metroplex?

Alpha Trion: We are indeed, come, there is no time to be wasted.

Later on the Metroplex, a large crowd of Autobots gathered inside a briefing room while Rodimus' team sat next to Bumblebee's, with Bumblebee standing in front of the table.

Brawn: (Turned to Ironhide) Hey Ironhide, it's good to see ya!

Ironhide: Yeah, good to see you too Brawn. (Turned to Bumblebee) So I heard Bumbler's the new team leader around here.

Crosshairs: Yeah, and he's not exactly the exciting one there is, but he sure can kick ass.

Ratchet: Just what exactly does that mean?

Minerva: Bumblebee's changed, that's what it means.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Autobots) My fellow Autobots, we're all here because of a very important situation right now. (Turns to Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion, if you may please.

Alpha Trion: (Gets out a datapad) Wheeljack has intercepted this when he was working on upgrading the broadcasting system. (Placed it in)

Starscream: (On message) **Hello Autobots! It is I, Starscream! Leader of the Decepticons, and I have amassed an army that will wipe out all of you into pieces unless you surrender Cybertron and the Allspark to me!**

Decepticon Loyalist: (Off-screen) **Wait, you mean us, right?**

Starscream: (Grabs a can) **Shut up!** (Throws the can at the Con and turns back to the camera) **Right, onto the point, unless you surrender the Allspark and Cybertron within 24 hours, all of you will be wiped out from the face of the universe!** (Message ends)

Alpha Trion: (Turns to the Autobots) That was taken merely 12 hours afterwards.

Arcee: I don't understand, why are we getting this now?

Ultra Magnus: Well for starters, we didn't believe it was wise to create panic to the populace, that and apparently Starscream did not find it wise to make sure it was broadcasted globally.

Sideswipe: I always figured that Mech sucked at everything.

Bumblebee: What do you need us to do sir?

Ultra Magnus: I need every Autobot to go up into Cybertron's space and set up defenses for a possible attack, Bumblebee and Rodimus Prime, you and your teams will accompany me aboard the Steelhaven except Ratchet, Arcee, Perceptor and Wheeljack shall take Omega Supreme along with the assistance of Warpath.

Ratchet: Ah Scrap, now we got the crazy Tincan and the Bot who blows things up a lot.

Arcee: At least we get Omega Supreme though, it'd be nice to see him again!

Alpha Trion: We all have at least 12 Unit Cycles until Starscream begins his attack, so go prepare to head into Space with the next 6 hours! You are all dismissed!

Everyone dispersed while Rodimus and Bumblebee's teams met up with Ultra Magnus.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Sir, when will we heading out to the Steelhaven?

Ultra Magnus: In about 2 Unit Cycles, so I suggest we all get whatever we need before it's time.

Ironhide: (Coughed) Sir, if I may add, I know someone who would help shoot any Seekers out in space if needed to.

Ultra Magnus: Then you better hurry, because time is running out.

Ironhide: You got it! (Turns to leave)

Rodimus: Excuse me for one moment. (Turns to Ironhide) Hey, you mentioned the Bot's a great shot?

Ironhide: Yeah, my close associate happens to have a good skill in shooting inside of a turret!

Rodimus: And why do I get the feeling that she is only coming to have some fun?

Ironhide: (Turns to Rodimus and smiled) Because why the hell not?

* * *

Inside in an office, a Blue Colored Femme walked by as she passed through the windows of the waiting customers.

Tracks: (Stands in the first window) Excuse me, are you the accountant I was asked to wait for?

Rosanna: (Stands in the second window) Can we please hurry? I'm going to be late for my tour!

Huffer: (Stands in the third window) Hey lady! I'm late for my for next shift, so hurry it up!

?: (Stands in the forth window) Can I help you today?

Rattrap: (Stands in front of the Femme) Yes, um, I'm late on my debts, so I was wondering if I could get some free credits along with a cup of Oil today?

Chromia: (Looks at Rattrap) Where is your card?

Rattrap: Oh, I don't have one! Uh, could I borrow yours?

Chromia: (Now her face is seen as the Femme as she gave a WTF look at Rattrap) Uh, yeah, and how about you go Bite My Shiny Metal Ass!

Rattrap: (Raises a brow) Uh, excuse me?

Chromia: Buddy, this is a bank, not a lottery sale, or Macadam's Oil House, so either get a card from the window over there, or I'm gonna come climbing out of this window in the next five Nano Clicks and shove my Lightsaber up that snarky Aft of yours, okay?

Rattrap: (Nodded nervously) I'll uh... (Steps away from Chromia) I'll just go grab a check.

Chromia: Please do so. (Sees Rattrap leaves and sighs as she wrote on a paper, hardly noticing the face of the next Mech) Look, my shift ends in the next couple Cycles, so please say something that doesn't wanna make me punch you in the face.

Ironhide: (Smiled) Now if ya did that, then your fist would get hurt a lot.

Chromia looked up and saw Ironhide standing in the window, and then 2 minutes later, they were both in the alleyway making out as Ironhide had Chromia pushed against the wall while she wrapped her Servos around his neck.

Chromia: (Rubs Ironhide's neck while kissing him) You're back early!

Ironhide: (Rubs her back while kissing her) Well I have a mission here on Cybertron, so I thought I might pop by and give you a nice warming surprise.

Chromia: (Stops kissing Ironhide briefly) Oh, a mission hmm?

Ironhide: Huh uh.

Chromia: And where exactly on Cybertron is your mission?

Ironhide: (Points up at the sky) Right outside of it.

Chromia: (Raises a surprised brow) Ah, so it's a space mission then?

Ironhide: Yeah, and since we hardly fight together like we used to do, I was thinking maybe we can go up into space, try to see if Starscream's gonna try a dumb move on us, try shooting some Cons with Blaster Turrets, what do you say?

Chromia: (Smiled) It's a date. (Moves to kiss Ironhide passionately)

Ultra Magnus: (Comms Channel) Ahem. (Interrupts Ironhide and Chromia's makeout session) So I believe this "Someone" happens to be your lover, I presume?

Ironhide: (Clears his throat) Ultra Magnus, sir! Uh... (Rubs his Helm) How long were ya-?

Ultra Magnus: Not too long fortunately, now please hurry back to our coordinates. (Ends the channel and turns to Botanica) How is everything right now?

Botanica: I just got back from Dai Atlas, Alpha Trion has gave you the official green light.

Ultra Magnus: Thank you.

Botancia: Is there anyone else we should know to call help?

Ultra Magnus: We will need every single one that we have to defend Cybertron, and we'll need someone who knows what the Decepticons are doing.

Botanica: We have all of the Tacticians on board-

Ultra Magnus: I wasn't talking about the Tacticians.

Botanica: Then who were you referring to?

Ultra Magnus: I believe you would already know that answer already.

Botanica: (Widened her Optics) Oh Primus help me.

Somewhere in Space above the Planet Macron, Drift was in his spaceship fighting off pirates as they attempted to steal his own vessel.

Pirate: (Moves towards Drift) ARRAGH! Give us yee ship! (Gets kicked in the face) YOW!

Drift: (Grabbed one Pirate's Servo and throws him at the other Pirates) Get your own Damn ship already! (Hears the monitors blinking and turns to it to reveal Botanica's face, only except it read "PURE EVIL" on it, making him frown) Crap.

Pirate 2: (Roars as he jumped on Drift's back) Surrender the ship-!

Drift: (Yelps) Ah! For God's sakes! (Throws the Pirate against the wall) Give me one second already! (Answers the call) Hello Botanica.

Botanica: (On Cybertron) I'm sending you the coordinates to Cybertron, you need to get there immediately, and bring a ship capable of fighting.

Drift: I'm doing very well in Macron, thank you. (Raises his Helm to back head a Pirate's face, knocking him down) How are you?

Botanica: (Sighs) I don't have the time for this Drift, I have job I need you to do.

Drift: (Gets out his Sword and activates it) Uh... Pass. (Turns to clash his Sword against the Pirates' Blades and starts clashing with them)

Botanica: (Looks at Drift while he is fighting) I wasn't offering, I'm telling you, I have a job that I need you to do.

Drift: (Cuts a Pirate's hand off) Yeah, I'm not gonna let you charm me into this one Botanica. (Barely dodged a swing at his Faceplate and then stabs his Sword onto the ground so he can jump up and kick on his enemies while using it as a pole) As you can see, I'm already busy in the Falcon Nexus, so...! (Knocks everyone onto the ground and lands onto the floor, getting his Sword of the ground as he turned back to the screen) Unless you have anything else I like to hear, then my Audios are completely open.

Botanica: Okay let's be clear; I'm not any happier about this than you are, but I don't have a choice.

Drift: (Doesn't seem to notice a Pirate getting up) Well thank Primus I do. (Raises his Servo backward to hit the Decepticon Pirate, knocking him back onto the ground)

Botanica: No Drift, you don't, because guess what? There is a Omega Level threat approaching Cybertron right now, and all Autobots are ordered to respond to this level, and if should there be any that do not follow as ordered, you will be considered as a deserter and will be placed in the Autobot Stockades.

Drift: Oh, you're threatening me now?

Pirate 3: (Groans) What?

Drift: (Turns to the Pirate) Not you, her. (Turns back to the screen) Are you seriously threatening me? (Scoffs) Ok, let's state some facts here, if I recall, you are supposed to be the Head of the Plant Species Guild, and that doesn't involve any kinds of violence, so you can't really prosecute me.

Botanica: No I can't, but Ultra Magnus can, because he was the one that issued the order, and it is Green lit on Alpha Trion's approval, and so far that leads you to three choices; Warpath's Cannon firing upon your Helm, or Ultra Magnus' Hammer unleashing a thunder strike on you, or you can just go ahead and simply do what I tell you to do, okay?

Drift: (Frowns) Okay, okay, I'll meet you there. (Turns off the monitor) Primus. (Turns around and noticed the Pirates) Oh you Bots are still here?

Bludgeon: DRIIIFT! (Slams a door open, revealing himself as he stepped out) Your vessel is one of the fastest in the Galaxy, which is why we are gonna steal yer-!

Drift: Yeah, yeah, look, I love to hang out with you guys. (Turns to a terminal) But apparently, I have somewhere I need to be, so I'm gonna have to cut this very short. (Smiles) Hope you fellas have Space insurance.

Bludgeon: ARRR! Your ship shall be-! (Widens his Optic) Wait... (Didn't notice Drift attaching his Servo onto a steel plating) What do ya mean by Space insurance?

A.I: (Alarms are blaring) Warning; Airlock breach detected, containment failure-

Suddenly, the airlock was opened up, causing all of the Pirates to get flown out of the ship while Bludgeon grabbed onto the ground with his Hook, staring at Drift.

Bludgeon: (Growled) You may have won this round, but mark my words, this ship shall be-! (Lets go) MIIIIIIINE! (Gets thrown out of the airlock)

Drift: (Raises his other Servo) Come on! (Slammed on a button)

A.I: (Alarms stop blaring) Airlock containment breach restablized.

Drift: (Sighs in relief as he lets himself out of the steel plating) Alrighty then. (Turns to the cockpit) Back to Cybertron, here we go. (Transwarps into Cybertron)

* * *

Above Cybertron was a fleet filled with Autobot ships, an armada filling the Space as Bumblebee stood inside of the Steel Haven with his arms folded, looking out of the window and staring into the fleet while Bulkhead walked to the Minibot.

Bulkhead: (Walked to Bumblebee) Hey there Lil Buddy, how are ya doin?

Bumblebee: (Stares into the window) I'm fine...

Bulkhead: (Stands next to him) So with the fleet this size up here, Starscream probably has a big weapon handy, doesn't he?

Bumblebee: And all of Cybertron will be at risk unless we stop him.

Bulkhead: Yeah, not like something we can't handle. (Taps on Bumblebee's shoulder) Right Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) Is there something you need Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: No, not really, I was just checking up on ya, since it's been a while since I heard from you.

Bumblebee: My feelings aren't important Bulkhead, what matters is the mission at hand.

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Right, well I'll uh... (Turns away) I'll be with the others if you wanna check up on them too.

Bulkhead regrouped with the others down on the floor as Rodimus' and Bumblebee's teams turned to the big Green Bot.

Crosshairs: (Sat on a crate) Let me guess, Boss ain't coming down?

Bulkhead: (Shakes his head) I'm sorry guys, but he didn't seem excited to see us.

Springer: Is that Minibot upset with us?

Sideswipe: Not really. (Leans against a wall with his Servos folded) He's been distancing himself from anyone whenever he's not on a mission.

Jazz: That sounds like it's bad.

Minerva: Tell me about it.

Botanica: (Turns to the groups) Ratchet and Arcee are settled in with Omega Supreme right now, so we should be well prepared for battle soon.

Rodimus: Great, is there anyone else that's coming?

Botanica: Actually, he should be here right about... (Sees Drift's ship Transwarped into space) Now.

Drift: (Flies inside the hanger and comes out of his ship to greet the group) Alright, what is so important that I have to come all the way back here?

Jazz: What up Drift?

Drift: What up J-Dog? (Turns to Botanica) Hey, you still look like a Plant.

Botanica: Very funny.

Drift: Heard something, and turns to see his ship placed on locks) What the hell? (Turns to Botanica) Did you just impound my ship?!

Botanica: Just in case you changed your mind. (Turns around and leaves)

Drift: Oh yeah, nice to see you too! (Turns to the group) Ugh, thank God she's gone.

Ironhide: What's with the two of you?

Sideswipe: Rumor has it that Botanica dumped this Merc a while back.

Drift: Ok, that is not true! Ok, I dumped her! I was the one who did the dumping!

Kup: I don't think that's helping with your own case right now.

Drift: Nice to see you too Kupcakes. (Turns to Springer) Hey, Springer! Still jumping up and down a notch?

Springer: I always jump up and down when I feel like it.

Drift: Oh well that's just great-!

While the two groups greeted each other, Bumblebee was up on the stairs looking down at his friends, watching them communicate to each other as Brawn and Ironhide went to give fist bumps to each other, unaware that Ultra Magnus is walking to him.

Ultra Magnus: (Walks to Bumblebee) Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus sir. (Turns around to the window) There's no sign of any Decepticons yet.

Ultra Magnus: I already have Perceptor and Wheeljack on that end on Omega Supreme, there's no need to worry about that. (Walks next to Bumblebee, looking out through the window) It's quiet up here, probably one of the few places of solitude, a place to think.

Bumblebee: (Looks out through the window) With all due respect sir, I don't see how this involves with the mission.

Ultra Magnus: You know, I rarely looked out to the stars, it was for battle, not sightseeing... (Places his Hammer down next to a wall) After the Great War ended, I would sometimes look up into the sky and look at the stars, think about how large the universe is, how there are places unique to our imagination, and sometimes, I would think about the Bots that I have lost.

Bumblebee: Well that's not what I'm doing up here.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around) Forgive me for being rude, but you seem to be courting emptiness of late, I believe that is not your type of personality. (Looks at Bumblebee staring through the window) It's okay to go without the formalities Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Closed his Optics and folded his Servos) for 5 years, I acted like a child, but I'm not supposed to act like that... I'm not supposed to have fun, I'm supposed to be an Autobot.

Ultra Magnus: And you are an Autobot Bumblebee, you're also a hero.

Bumblebee: No, I'm not the hero, my Father was the hero, and so was Sari Sumdac. They both helped saved Earth and Cybertron, and they both gave their lives up all because of me, of which they weren't supposed to.

Ultra Magnus: (Kneeled down one Pede) Bumblebee... Have I ever told you about Solus Prime?

Bumblebee: Not that I remembered, no... Why? What about her?

Ultra Magnus: She was your Grandmother, and your Father's Mother... She was also my Bondmate... She was one of the bravest, kindest, and one of the few best trained Autobots that I have ever known.

Bumblebee: (Blinked a little) What happened to her?

Ultra Magnus: (Closed his Optics) Sometime when she was carrying with your Father and Uncle, she said that there was something out there in the Universe, something that she needed to investigate... She didn't know why, but she mentioned that she needed to know how the Allspark was first created, and what made it, so after she Sparked your Father and Uncle, I had a crew set up for her, and a ship, _The Lost Light_ , it was called, and then right before she left, she promised to me that she would come back for me, and our family... (Turns to Bumblebee, opening his Optics) She never did come back, and unfortunately, neither did the rest of her crew, and no one ever knew what happened to them, but something tells me that whatever happened, she became a hero for it.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Why... Why are you telling me all of this?

Ultra Magnus: To help you not to repeat the same mistakes I did once... I know what it's like to grieve, just as much it is hard to grieve one of my own, but when I grieved Solus, I pushed everyone away, including my children, and I do not want the same to happen with you too. I learned that the hard way that if you try to cut out the one thing that makes you who you are, then you loose that essential part of yourself.

Bumblebee: (Turns to the window) I can't help my friends and family if I'm broken.

Ultra Magnus: You're not broken. (Placed a Servo around Bumblebee's shoulder) And you indefinitely won't be when you have the ones closest to you. (Looks to the window) I once thought the same way as you did, but by the time I learned it was alright, it was already too late for me, but it's sure not too late for you to come being with your friends more often.

Kup: Hey, who did that?!

Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus turned around and saw Kup being filled with pink paint as Jetstorm and Jetfire gave each other a high five, and everyone else was laughing hysterically at that while Kup began to throw a fit over it, causing Bumblebee to smile a little during the scene.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks down at the group) They seem to be going pretty well with each other. (Turns to Bumblebee) I believe this is the right time for you to join them.

Perceptor: (On Comms Channel) Everyone! I am detecting Transwarp energy signatures all over the place! The numbers are massive!

Bumblebee: (Gripped his fist) Starscream.

Ultra Magnus: Ultra Magnus to Teletraan One, where are the frequencies being located?

Ratchet: (Inside Omega Supreme as he sat in the cockpit along with Arcee) It's located from the side opposite to us!

Arcee: They should be appearing any moment now!

Ultra Magnus: Everyone to your stations, begin battle formations!

Bumblebee: What do you want me to do?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Bumblebee) I'll be on the Bridge, you just join your team!

Ultra Magnus left while Bumblebee ran down and regrouped with his friends while every Autobot around them ran in and out of the hanger, jumping onto Starfighters.

Drift: (Sees Autobots getting on Starfighters) Oh, so it's a Space battle, ok, I like this!

Jazz: (Turns to the Jet Twins) Yo, I think you both are needed out there as Safeguard!

Jetstorm: Right! (Turns to his Brother) Let's go Brother!

Jetfire: Right back at you! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and flies out of the hanger along with his Brother)

Bumblebee: (Runs to the two teams) Hey, we should get onto a Starfighter!

Crosshairs: Uh, yeah, I don't think everyone knows how to be a pilot.

Bulkhead: And I ain't too sure how I could fit into a Starship!

Chromia: Well I didn't come here so I could just watch!

Rodimus: Hey, nobody here isn't just going to watch, surely there has to be something we can do.

Drift: I'd take my ship, but apparently, it's impounded.

Omega Supreme: Excuse me. (Has everyone's attention as he flew next to the Steel Haven) Ratchet said that you might be left out in the fight.

10 seconds later, the landing ramp from Omega Supreme was placed, and everyone went inside as Ratchet went to greet them.

Ratchet: (Smiled) Thought you Bots might need to get some bounce at those Cons?

Rodimus: You're the best Ratchet!

Minerva: (Turns to Warpath) Dad! (Hugs him) It's good to see you!

Warpath: (Hugs her back) Good to see you too honey.

Drift: (Noticed Perceptor) Hey Percy, how are you?

Perceptor: I'm fine Drift.

Omega Supreme: Is everyone onboard?

Arcee: We all are! Fly us out of here!

Omega Supreme then flown out of the Steel Haven and flew next to the rest of the fleet, looking over at the vastness of Space.

Ratchet: (Turns to Wheeljack and Perceptor) You two Bots have any idea when they're appearing?!

Wheeljack: Well, like Arcee said, they should be here any second right about-! (Suddenly, Transwarp portals were seen) Now.

Suddenly, a huge Decepticon Warship appeared, along with many Decepticon Fliers that flown right next to it as a large cannon was seen on the Warship, as Starscream sat on the Throne, wearing a Red cape as he looked over Cybertron and the amassed Autobot Fleet.

Starscream: (Looks at the Autobot fleet) Those Autobots may have an impressive fleet, but they can never amount to the same power that my glorious empire have, and soon, Cybertron will be mine for all the taking.

Soundwave: (Stands next to Starscream) You mean ours for the taking?

Starscream: (Turns to Soundwave and growls) Fool! Of course I meant ours! Why would I have it for myself?

Soundwave: You sound more as if I miss Megatron being the leader.

Starscream: Fool! Megatron's Offline! And he was insane! How could you even want to follow him again?!

Cyclonus: (Walks down the Throne Room) Well you have to admit, Megatron was crazy, but at least he never talked too much.

Rumble: (Walks next to Cyclonus) Yeah, maybe we should have joined the Renegades instead! All you do is talk too much!

Starscream: (Turns to Cyclonus and Rumble) Now wait just a minute! I'll have you know that if it weren't for MY intelligence, then we wouldn't be standing here on this day, and retake Cybertron for our own, along with the Allspark, all thanks to me!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Except we haven't take Cybertron or the Allspark.

Starscream: No we haven't. (Smiled) But at least not yet. (Stands up) And when we do, the Autobots will be nothing more but ashes as we rebuild a new, better Cybertron. (Turns to the three) But that depends if you are still loyal enough to witness it happen of course.

Rumble: (Takes in a deep Intake before bowing) Of course Lord Starscream, you have our loyalty.

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) You Idiot! You really think I would-! (Turns Icy and bows) Mein vill is yours to command, Lord Starscream.

Starscream: Good. (Turns to Cyclonus) Well Cyclonus, anything you have to say?

Cyclonus: (Looks at Starscream before bowing) Anything for you... Master.

Starscream: Great, now let's forget about this incident and focus on the real fight. (Turns to the window) Cybertron is close to being ours! Blitzwing, tell the commander to prime the weapon, today we snuff out the Autobot parasites once and for all, and nothing will stand in our way!

Meanwhile with the Autobots, they all saw the massive Warship floating in front of them as Ultra Magnus sat on the bridge of the Steel Haven, looking at the massive Decepticon Warship while Cosmos and Botanica stood next to him.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the fleet) Everyone, just stay in position, nobody take any action until I say so.

Warpath: (In Omega Supreme as he looked at the Warship) Slag, I haven't seen something this big since the Great War.

Arcee: That's a Decepticon Warship, I thought they were all destroyed!

Ratchet: Not all of them I'm afraid.

Springer: Something tells me this will be a battle not one shall forget.

Kup: Slag, that thing is big.

Brawn: Well that's what Decepticon Warships are.

Drift: That's not just any Warship... That's a Dreadnought!

Ironhide: Why do I get that doesn't sound good.

Bulkhead: How bad is it?

Drift: Bad enough that we need to move, now!

Bumblebee: Now just wait a minute, Ultra Magnus said to stay in position until he says so.

Rodimus: He's right, if we act now, they'll attack us.

Drift: Yeah, except that they're bound to attack us anyway, that thing is a Fleet killer, if we wait any longer, we're all good as dust! Omega Supreme!

Jazz: Whoa, Drift maybe we should just ease down a little.

Perceptor: Flying towards the Decepticons is not a very smart idea to do so Drift.

Sideswipe: Yeah, Ultra Magnus said for us to wait, he's the chief of Military of Command, he owns the commands that is meant for Autobots and Elite Guard.

Drift: Yeah well Ultra Magnus won't own any commands if he's dead! Omega Supreme, fly us towards the Decepticon fleet!

Omega Supreme: I cannot do that, I am ordered not to.

Drift: (Sighs) Of course you are, I'm sorry.

Omega Supreme: It's fine, you were just stressed out.

Drift: No, I'm not sorry about that. (Gets out a slicer) I'm sorry about this! (Placed it inside of a panel)

Omega Supreme: Drift, that is-! (Goes Offline)

Arcee: (Looks around) Omega?

Drift: (Goes to the cockpit) Everybody hold on to something!

Suddenly, Omega Supreme stared to fly away from the Autobot Fleet as it started to fly towards the Decepticon fleet, gaining everyone's attention including Ultra Magnus'.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to look at the ship flying away) Why is Omega Supreme flying out of protocol?!

Botanica: (Looks at the ship) Oh dear, it's Drift.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Cosmos) Cosmos, hail the ship immediately!

Cosmos: On it sir!

Crosshairs: (On a Gunner's seat looking around) What's going on up there?!

Ratchet: (Turns to Drift) What the hell did you do to Omega Supreme?!

Drift: Relax, Omega's fine, he's just taking a nap while I fly us to the Dreadnought.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Drift) Drift, stop the ship now! Ultra Magnus gave you an order!

Drift: No no no, Ultra Magnus gave You an order, I don't take orders from anybody.

Minerva: (Turns to see the monitors beep) Guys, the Steel Haven is hailing us!

Drift: Of course. (Answered the call)

Ultra Magnus: (On screen) Autobot Drift, just what are you doing?

Drift: Well, I'm saving the day, what do you think I'm doing? Going out to Macadam's Tavern?

Ultra Magnus: Drift, I'm warning you, if you don't turn back now-!

Drift: (Make static noises) Ah, sorry, what? I can't hear you, your frequency's going at a weird pace.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) You leave me no choice then. (Turns to Bumblebee, Jazz and Warpath,) Bumblebee, Jazz, Warpath, detain Drift at once!

Bumblebee: Roger that. (Activates his Stinger and points it at Drift's head) Stop the ship, now!

Drift: (Feels the Stinger on the side of his Helm) Oh kid, you have no idea how much I hate beating up the little people, do you?

Rodimus: Ok, why don't we just calm down here-

Warpath: (Activates his Chest Cannon) Oh, I've been waiting for this for Stellar Cycles!

Bumblebee: Stop the ship now! You don't have a plan!

Drift: Actually, I do! (Grabs Bumblebee's arm and throws him across the room) Attack.

Jazz: (Turns to Drift) I really don't wanna hurt you Drift. (Gets out Stasis Cuffs) But I can't let you go beyond the chain of command here.

Drift: Oh well in that case, you're definitely going to have to hurt me! (Kicks the Stasis Cuffs out of Jazz's hands and starts fighting him)

Minerva: Guys stop!

Warpath: (Points at Drift) Get out of the way Jazz, I'm trying to shoot the Bot!

Jazz: Yo dude, we're trying to detain him, not shoot him! (Gets punched in the throat) Gak!

Drift: Sorry Jazz! (Throws him at Warpath)

Warpath: (Gets hit by Jazz) OOF! (Falls down right onto Bulkhead)

Bulkhead: (Gets hit by Warpath) Gah! (Falls to the floor)

Rodimus: Everyone stand down!

Bumblebee: (Gets up and tackles Drift) Stand down!

Drift: (Kicks Bumblebee's stomach) I rather stand up! (Gets up and starts getting into fighting position)

Suddenly, an Arrow was shot, causing Bumblebee and Drift to be caught on a net, as Rodimus stood in front of the two.

Rodimus: (Turns to Bumblebee and Drift) Alright, now let's all just calm down. (Turns to the ship) First off, we should go and turn the ship around-!

Teletraan One: Warning, Decepticon Proximity alert. (Repeats)

Drift: (Sighs) Too late Hothead. (Activates his Sword and cuts the net, breaking him and Bumblebee free)

Soundwave: (On a panel as he detected an Autobot ship) Lord Starscream, there is an Autobot ship that just came right in front of us.

Starscream: (Smirks) Ha! Those feeble Autobots actually sent one ship to defeat us? They're more pathetic then they realize!

Soundwave: Permission to destroy sir?

Starscream: Hmm, no, I want those Autobots onboard to watch as I obliterate every one of their Fleet!

Wheeljack: (Looks at Perceptor) You look kinda nervous there Perceptor.

Perceptor: I'm fine Wheeljack, I just... (Looks at the Warship) I never been this up close with an army of Decepticons before.

Sideswipe: (Looks at the Warship) Great, now what?

Drift: (Turns to sit on the Cockpit) Now we do exactly as I planned.

Ratchet: You planned?

Drift: Hey like I said, I have a plan.

Bumblebee: To attack, but how?

Drift: You'll see when I'm ready, but right now, I need someone to prime the boosters.

Rodimus: Alright, is this a part of your plan?

Drift: Yes, of course it is!

Bumblebee: Well whatever it is, you should have at least waited until Ultra Magnus was ready!

Drift: You know what, just because you're Optimus Prime's kid, doesn't mean you scare me as much as you would think.

Rodimus: Hey, calm down! Alright? Look, Bulkhead can go to the engines and prep the boosters, but what would you want the rest of us to do?

Drift: Well, go to the Gun Turrets and yeah, just go ahead and hail the ship. (Gets everyone's facial reactions as WTF looks) I know what I'm doing, just hail them.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) For everyone's sakes, I really hope so. (Turns to move towards a Gun Turret)

Crosshairs: If I die, we're haunting you! (Follows Bumblebee, who is followed by Chromia, Ironhide, Rodimus and Springer)

Perceptor: Let's get this over with. (Goes to a panel and starts calling the ship)

Drift: Oh, and just make it an audio feed, no holo projections, and let me do the talking, just trust me.

Perceptor: (Raises a brow) Ok.

Cyclonus: (On another panel, getting a beep) Lord Starscream, the Autobot ship that is close to us is starting to hail us.

Starscream: Well, if they wish to speak during their final moments, I'll be happy to oblige, answer the call.

Drift: (On audio) This is Autobot Drift, speaking on behalf of the entirety of Cybertron, I'm here to speak to the so called Lord of Deceptcions please.

Starscream: (Stands up in a pride posture while smiling) This is Lord Starscream, leader of the Decepticons, soon to be ruler of Cybertron, and if you're here on behalf of the Autobots, you are wasting your time. (Moves back and forth while his hands are behind him) So tell your precious Magnus there will be no negotiations, no prisoners, and no surrender for you miserable Autobots...

Drift: (Silent for a second) Hi, I'm holding for Lord Starscream.

Starscream: This is Starscream fool! You and your friends are doomed! And we will wipe your filth from the face of the Universe!

Drift: Ok, I'll hold.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Hello?

Drift: Hello, yup, still right here.

Starscream: Can he-? (Turns to Rumble) Can he hear me?

Drift: Helllo?

Rumble: (Shrugged) I think so.

Starscream: So he can?

Drift: Starscream, with an S? Skinny looking Decepticreep? Looking kinda Pink?

Starscream: (Snarls) I can hear you! (On the Autobots side as Drift placed a finger on his mouth, hushing them) Can you hear me?!

Bulkhead: (On Comms Channel) Hey, the Boosters are ready now!

Drift: (Clears his throat) Look, I can't hold on for too long, so if you reach Lord Starscream. (Presses some buttons) Tell him it is an urgent message directly from Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Rodimus Prime, and every single Autobot on Cybertron and Earth.

Soundwave: (Walks next to Starscream) I believe this Autobot is merely toying with you.

Drift: Yeah, it's all about how fat and hideous his Mother is.

Starscream: (Starts making a hateful glare onto Omega Supreme and turns to Rumble) OPEN FIRE ON THAT SHIP!

Perceptor: (Gulps) Drift!

Drift: Yeah, it's time to party! (Punches a button)

Suddenly, Omega Supreme's Engine Thrusters started to boost up, causing the ship to move faster towards the Warship, as Starscream and his servants looked from the bridge at the Red and Yellow Autobot.

Oil Slick: (Turns to Starscream) He's heading towards us my Liege.

Starscream: (Grinned) Oh, well that Autobot is as insane as I took him for!

Bumblebee: (Sees the Warship getting closer) Drift, what the Slag are we doing right now?

Drift: What do you think you're doing? Take out the surface Cannons, it'll clear a way for the Fighters to blow the living Scrap Metal out of the big Cannon!

Warpath: So that's your plan the whole time?! (Fiddles with his fingers) Huh, it's actually not so bad than I thought it would have been.

Arcee: So how long will it be until Omega will wake soon?

Drift: Give or take, about a 2 Cycles now.

Sideswipe: 2 Cycles? How are you even sure we'll last 2 Cycles?

Drift: Because you got one hell of a Pilot right now!

In Space, Teletraan One fired upon the Surface Cannons, one by one as they started to explode, dodging many blaster fire coming the exploding Cannons.

Ironhide: (Blows up a Cannon) YAHOO! Now this is better than simulation!

Chromia: Oh hell yeah! (Blows up a Cannon) Take that!

On the Bridge, Starscream witnessed the destruction of the Warship's surface Cannons as he stood on the Bridge.

Decepticon 1: (Looks at the battle) Holy Slag, that ship is fast! (Gets punched by Starscream) OW! (Falls to the floor) I'm okay!

Starscream: Why hasn't any blown those stupid Autobots out of Space yet?!

Springer: (Blows up a Cannon) WOOHOO! I haven't had this much fun since the Great War!

Rodimus: (Blows up a Cannon) Alright, how many are left?

Drift: Just one more and we're good!

Ratchet: (Hears a monitor beeping) We got incoming!

Suddenly, a group of Decepticons started to fly out and attack the ship, disabling the weapons system in the process.

Bumblebee: (Gets electricity flying all over where he is) AH! (Presses a button, but he isn't firing anything) My weapons are jammed!

Springer: Same here with me!

Drift: (Presses a button, but nothing is working) Blast, those Fraggers shot the weapons systems!

Wheeljack: Well, perhaps we could try fixing it?

Ratchet: It would take too much time!

Arcee: And besides, we don't even have the right equipment with us!

Perceptor: Well you could have just said that we're all Slagged!

Wheeljack: (Raises a brow) What's with you?

Perceptor: I'm stressed, that's what!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) It appears zheir weapons system is knocked out.

Starscream: (Smiled) Excellent, now those Autobots will be crushed in no time...

The Cons in space proceeded to shoot at the ship, while on the inside, wires were activated, and a main Processor was being rebooted as Omega Supreme became Online once more.

Omega Supreme: (Groans) What happened?

Ratchet: (Smiled) Omega Supreme!

Arcee: You're back!

Omega Supreme: Where are we? (Gets blasted) AH! (Looks behind him and noticed a bunch of Cons) What the-?! (Turns around and noticed that he was in front of the Decepticon Warship) How did we get all the way here?!

Drift: (Everyone turned to Drift) Well, since we're here, maybe you could try helping another Bot out?

Omega Supreme: Permission to Transform into Robot Mode then?

Arcee/Ratchet: Permission-! (Turns to each other) Sorry, force of habit.

Ratchet: (Clears his throat) Why don't you go first?

Arcee: Thank you. (Turns to Omega Supreme) Permission granted.

Suddenly, Omega Supreme Transformed into Robot Mode, causing the Cons that were chasing him to stop and Transform as well, looking up at the massive figure of the Autobot, while Starscream watched from the Bridge and witnessed the ginormous Autobot.

Cyclonus: (Looks shocked) Well I'll be damned...

Rumble: (Looks at Omega Supreme) Uh... We're all gonna die.

Soundwave: (Turns to Starscream) I reccomend-

Starscream: (Growls in frustration) Shut up, I give the commands here! Now I want every single Decepticon to turn away from the Autobot Fleet and blast that big, piece of Junk out of Space!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) You Moron! That's Omega Supreme! (Turns Random) Supreme? As in Supreme of dancing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soon, the Decepticon Flyers started to turn away from the Autobot Fleet and turn to Omega Supreme, giving everything they got as they fired upon him, making everything on the inside shake.

Minerva: (Feels everything shaking) Whoa! (Grabs onto a chair)

Bulkhead: (Grabs onto a panel) Why am I getting the feeling of Deja vu here?

Omega Supreme: (Grunts) Ratchet, Arcee, there's so many Decepticons out here!

Ratchet: I know old friend, which is why you're gonna show them what you're made of!

Arcee: You can do this! I feel it!

Omega Supreme: Alright, everyone hang onto something!

Drift: Oh, well that's what I said, I said that first.

Suddenly, Omega Supreme unleashed a burst of energy, and shockwave that blasted away all of the Decepticons as they were flown away from the Autobot, causing one to crash land onto the last surface Cannon, as Starscream witnessed the outcome.

Starscream: (Growls) This is not what I wanted to happen!

Soundwave: I believe this is why Megatron never approved of you taking charge.

Starscream: (Turns to Soundwave) Silent you insolent fool! (Turns to Cyclonus) How is the Cannon?

Cyclonus: It's primed and ready.

Starscream: Then why haven't anyone fired yet?! Destroy the Autobot Fleet NOW!

The Cannon on the top started to glow as Omega Supreme took notice and the Cannon starting to prime itself.

Omega Supreme: (Looks at the Cannon) Wait, there's something up there, it's glowing.

Drift: It's the Dreadnought's Cannon! It's about to fire upon the Autobot Fleet, taking out everyone there!

Rodimus: (Runs inside the Bridge along with the rest of the Gunners) That doesn't sound good does it?

Bumblebee: What do we need to do stop it?

Drift: Well you would need to fire a bunch of missiles at it, and it should take the thing down!

Omega Supreme: Well in that case... (Activates his Missile Launchers) Allow me to do the pleasure!

Omega fired his Missiles upon the Cannon, causing a repeated amount of explosions to occur on impact until the Cannon exploded into pieces, causing a massive light to be seen all over as Starscream witnessed it's destruction.

Starscream: (Looked at the remains of his weapon) NOOO! I had everything planned out! How could this have happened?!

Soundwave: Perhaps you are not as intelligent as you believed yourself to be.

Starscream: (Turns to Soundwave) Shut up! (Throws a can at the Blue Decepticon)

Cyclonus: (Walks to Starscream) Sir, what would you want to do now?

Starscream turned to the window and looked at Omega Supreme, making a glare on his Faceplate while with the Autobots, they looked over the Cannon and celebrated it's destruction from inside Omega.

Wheeljack: HA! I knew it! I knew we wouldn't defeat the Cons without adding a big boom to it!

Bulkhead: (Smiled) That was amazing!

Arcee: (Smiled as he patted a Panel) You did great Omega.

Omega Supreme: Thank you Arcee, I appreciate it.

Springer: (Smiled) I knew this battle would be one to remember.

Jazz: No kidding.

Crosshairs: Hell yeah! (Turns to Sideswipe, who wasn't fazed at all) Hey, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?

Sideswipe: (Shrugs) Meh, I've seen explosions like that before.

Minerva: That was great! (Turns Bumblebee) Bumblebee? What do you think?

Bumblebee: Turns to Minerva, before looking at the destruction, and everyone around him cheering before turning back to Minerva, making a small smile to it as he is about to say something.

Perceptor: (Looks out the window) I hate to disrupt the celebrations, but I don't think we're quite done yet!

Decepticon Flyers were then amassed in hordes as they all flown towards Omega Supreme as Starscream looked out the window.

Starscream: I want every single Decepticon to blast that junk out it's misery and I don't care how big it is, I want it DESTROYED!

The Cons were getting closer to Omega, but then suddenly, blaster fire were fired upon them, and Autobot Starfighters, and of course Safeguard arrived on the battle, taking on the Decepticons that were too focused on the large Yellow and Red Autobot while the Steel Haven flown closer to the Warship.

Safeguard: (Flies next to Omega Supreme) **Need a hand?** (Fires on a Decepticon)

Jazz: (Smiles) Now we're talking!

Starscream: (Sees the Autobot fighters attacking) No, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Ultra Magnus: (On Comms) The Decepticons are distracted, focus everything on those fighters!

One by one, the Decepticon Flyers were taken out by overwhelming Autobot forces, as Starscream was looking over by his inevitable defeat of this battle.

Soundwave: (Folded his Servos) I believe you have a unsurprising defeat in the battle, my Lord.

Starscream: (Turns to Soundwave) It is not a defeat, it is-! (Stops in mid sentence and places a hand on his chin) A slight setback, that's all.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Get us out of here you moron!

Starscream: (Turns to Blitzwing) Don't tell me what to do! (Sits on his chair and activates a Comms Channel after clearing his throat) All loyal Decepticons, I am ordering a retreat of this battle.

With that said, the Decepticons then turned around and Transwarped their way out of Autobot Space, causing cries of victory for the Autobots as Rodimus and Bumblebee's teams looked from inside Omega Supreme.

Brawn: Another victory for the Autobots!

Crosshairs: Big time!

Perceptor: (Sighs in relief) That was very dramatic.

Wheeljack: (Pats on Perceptor's back) Hey, that wasn't so bad, now wasn't it?

Cosmos: (Looks out in Space) Looks like we did it. (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What do you think Ultra Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Cosmos) Patch me through to Omega Supreme, I wish to speak to Autobot Drift.

Bulkhead: (Sits next to Bumblebee) Hey, that was a pretty big win, wasn't it Lil Buddy?

Bumblebee: (Nods) Yeah, it was...

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) Yeah, it's just like old times, right?

Bumblebee: (Looks around and sees everyone cheering in victory as he looked around inside Omega Supreme) Yeah... Just like old times...

Rodimus: (Turns to Drift) Hey, I know everyone called you crazy earlier, but I thought you did pretty good on your end.

Drift: Hey, I'm just doing my part to help out.

Arcee: (Hears a monitor beeping) We have an incoming message from Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus: Let's play it.

Ultra Magnus: (On screen) My fellow Autobots, I must commend each and every one of you for your bravery in this fight today.

Rodimus: It wasn't a job we couldn't handle before sir.

Ultra Magnus: Indeed it was, but most importantly I wish to speak to Autobot Drift. (Turns to Drift) Drift, you're-!

Drift: (Raises his hand up) Stop right there, I know exactly what you're going to say. (Folds his Servos pridefully) In fact, I can already imagine a thousand things you are about to say right now...

* * *

In the Metroplex, in the Cybertronian Council Chambers...

Drift: (Stands in front of a podium looking appalled) What do you mean I'm under arrest?!

Alpha Trion: You disobeyed a direct order from Ultra Magnus himself when he ordered everyone to stay in position during the Space Battle of Cybertron.

Drift: Ok, so what? We won the fight anyway, so why is everyone giving me a hard time here?!

Ultra Magnus: (Stands in the podium while Bumblebee stood next to him) I was working out a strategy that could have been moved with precision, up until you disobeyed my direct command to stay in position.

Botanica: Imagine if something has gone wrong, if it failed, many Autobots would have been gravely injured or worse.

Drift: Well everyone's fine, right?

Alpha Trion: The point is that you have made a heavy risk today, and we fear that the next time you take such a risk again, you will be doomed to make dire consequences.

Drift: (Placed his handcuffed hands on the ramp) So just to make something clear before you guys start sending me off to the Stockades... One, if it weren't for MY knowledge of Decepticon weaponry, you guys would have been turned into Space dust, and two, are you all really going to send a Bot to the Stockades for winning a really big battle today? Are you guys really serious about that?

Perceptor: (Clears his throat) If I may add to this, I believe I'll have to side with Drift on this argument, he did know about the Dreadnought's Cannon.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Perceptor) Are you implying that he should walk away without punishment?

Perceptor: I am just implying that he should get an alternative, perhaps somewhere he can learn to follow directions with others, a place where he can bond well with Autobots around him.

Alpha Trion: (Places two fingers on his chin) Hmm, I suppose that is a fair alternative... (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Do you have any suggestions?

Ultra Magnus: Well I'm not so sure-!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Excuse me, Ultra Magnus sir? I've got an idea?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Bumblebee) What is it Bumblebee? (Bumblebee then moves to his Audio and whispers to him, making him widen his Optics) Oh... I see then... (Pulls away from Bumblebee and turns to Drift) Autobot Drift, I believe I have an alternative for you.

Drift: Anything is better than the Stockades.

Ultra Magnus (Looks at Bumblebee, who nodded in agreement as he turned back to Drift) How would you prefer to work with a Spacebridge repair crew?

Drift: (Raises a brow) Repair crew? What repair crew?

* * *

At the Spacebridge Nexus, Sentinel was seen as he stood one foot on top of a table in a pride posture.

Sentinel: (Places his hands on his hips) My name is Sentinel Minor, and I am the one in charge of this repair crew, so as long as you take directions seriously, then you'll do just fine. (Has a can thrown at his Helm) OW! (Turns to Siren) Siren! I'm talking to someone here!

Siren: (Running all over the meteor) Sorry sir! (Laughs with enthusiasm as he throw pink paint at Hosehead)

Hosehead: (Gets drenched in pink paint) AAHH! (Stands up) WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

Nightbeat: (Sighs as she walked to Hosehead) No we're not, it's just Siren screwing around!

Siren: What! (Stops in front of the two) I can't help it, I'm bored out here!

Hosehead: THAT DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO THROW PINK PAINT AT ME!

Siren: Oh come on, it was funny!

Hosehead: HOW WAS IT FUNNY?

Nightbeat: Oh come on guys, stop it!

The three Youngsters started to argue while Sentinel looked over and sighed at the drama.

Sentinel: (Turns to the figure he was talking to) I'm sorry about that, they just graduated recently, and they're all young, so it does get really difficult sometimes to get them to calm down. (Rubs his Helm) So uh, any questions you want to ask?

Drift: (Expression looks like a WTF look) This is the most absolute definitions of hell, is it?

Sentinel: (Scratches his Helm) Uh, well it depends on how you look at it.

Drift: Hehe, yeah... Bye bye. (Turns to leave but is stopped by Warpath) UGH!

Warpath: (Stops Drift by touching him by the Chestplate) Where do you think you're going?

Drift: Yeah, to the Stockades, I changed my mind, it is very, very much better over there than over here!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Drift as he walked next to Warpath) Drift, this is a better alternative for you than the Stockades.

Drift: (Turns to Bumblebee) Better?! (Points at the Headmaster Juniors) How is this better?! From what I can already tell, those three are going to be a pain in my Processor!

Bumblebee: At least you can still keep your ship, considering Sentinel Minor's Crew doesn't have ship, and their only use of travel is through a Spacebridge.

Warpath: (Leans down to Drift) Then again, I'd be more than happy to drag your Aft to a cell anytime soon.

Drift: (Points at Warpath) You're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you? (Hears Warpath chuckling) You are. (Turns around at the kids, who are still arguing before sighing in defeat) Primus help me. (Turns to Sentinel) Alright Chin face, where do we go?

Sentinel: We don't ship out until after the ceremony.

Drift: Oh, so I get a few Solar Cycles in peace before the Pit takes place, of course. (Sighs as he walked past Sentinel) That's just comforting to know.

Sentinel: (Turns to Bumblebee and Warpath) Something tells me this one is going be difficult to be with.

Warpath: Yeah, good luck with that one. (Turns to leave) Anyways, we're on our way now. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Bumblebee, you coming?

Bumblebee: (Turns to look at Sentinel before turning back to Warpath) Actually... I think I'm going to stay here a little longer, you go ahead.

Warpath: Whatever you say kid. (Drives away)

Sentinel: (Turns to look at Bumblebee as he gave a smile) So, you changed your Paint Job huh?

Bumblebee: (Looks at his own Paint Job) It was Prowl's Paint Job before his sacrifice... I thought I might wear it, so I would honor him in someway.

Sentinel: (Folds his Servos) Yeah, I see that you've been busy these past Solar Cycles.

Bumblebee: I have... (Turns to look at the Headmaster Juniors) So, that's your Repair Crew huh?

Sentinel: (Turns to his team) Yeah, they're somewhat, loud, but I'm dealing with it.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Hey, I used to be loud too, remember?

Sentinel: (Smiles) Hehe, oh yeah, I remember... (Turns to Bumblebee) How have you been doing really?

Bumblebee: Fine... (Sees Sentinel raises a brow) Ok, to be honest, I'm still coping.

Sentinel: Yeah, me too kiddo.

Bumblebee: But the thing is though... I have been distant from everyone, including you, and Mom... (Turns to look at the stars) Part of me wants to go hang out with my friends the way I used to back then, but another part of me feels that if I do so, I would forget everything and everyone that I lost... Blackbird, Prowl, Wasp... Sari... (Grips his fists) Dad... (Turns to Sentinel) I just don't want to forget about them.

Sentinel: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) C'mon, that's just being silly.

Bumblebee: How?

Sentinel: Look, I'm still sad that I lost your Father on Trypiticon, but take it from me, I was in a bad end when me and your Father lost your Mother on Archa 7, and of course, I did the same things you have done, only in the meanest way possible, but your Dad? (Chuckles as he looked at the stars) Well, he was stronger than I was, and he had you, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl with you, and I'm pretty sure he had never forgotten about her period.

Bumblebee: Dad was always pretty good at hiding emotions well.

Sentinel: My point is that, and this is probably something I heard from Earth, but the thing about Life is that there are ups and downs for everyone, but that's all about how change is. (Turns to Bumblebee) I was afraid of change back then, but your Father faced it adaptively well, so don't be afraid like I was, embrace it... It's not so bad once you've gotten used to knowing it.

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he looked at his Uncle) Thanks Sentinel... I really appreciated that.

Sentinel: (Smiled) Hey, anything for my favorite Nephew. (Rubs the Yellow and Black Minibot's Helm)

Drift: (In the distance) HEY! (Bumblebee and Sentinel turn to him as Siren played with his Sword) That is not a toy! Give that back right now!

Sentinel: (Sighs) Boy, sometimes I feel like this job is going to get harder every Cycle.

Bumblebee: Well, if it helps in anyway, my Father was in the same position you were, so he would have known what it felt like when he had me.

Sentinel: (Smiled at Bumblebee) Yeah... (Turns back to Drift, who is now having Siren's arm locked as he's about to break it) I guess you're right.

They both looked from the distance as Nightbeat tries to calm everyone down while Drift is now strangling Siren...

* * *

At the Metroplex, Ultra Magnus was alone in the Council Chambers when Bumblebee walked in.

Bumblebee: (Walks inside) Ultra Magnus sir?

Ultra Magnus: (Rubs his Helm tiredly) Mmm, yes Bumblebee?

Bumblebee; (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Are you feeling well?

Ultra Magnus: (Nods) Yes, of course I am, I'm just feeling surprisingly tired tonight. (Smiles) But of course, that would be because of my age, hehe.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Your age has nothing to do with how well you do your job sir.

Ultra Magnus: Thank you. (Clears his throat) I apologize, what do you need?

Bumblebee: (Looks around the room) Do you know when Rodimus' team going back to Earth?

Ultra Magnus: In the next Mega Cycle,they'll be rolling back to Earth while you and your team stay here on Cybertron-

Bumblebee: Actually, about that, I was hoping my team and I could visit Earth. (Sees the Magnus widened his Optics) If you would permit me to do so.

Ultra Magnus: (Smiles) Well, what changed your mind?

Bumblebee: (Looks down on the floor before looking up) Someone that heard it from Earth told me recently that there are ups and downs for everyone, but that's just how change is... (Folds his Servos) And if I am to embrace the change, then I have to be brave enough to do it.

Ultra Magnus: Embrace the change so you can move forward... (Nodded) Consider you and your team on an assignment to help out Rodimus' team on a few missions on Earth. (Places a comforting pat on Bumblebee's Shoulder) And for what it's worth, I am very proud of you making this step for yourself Bumblebee, and so would your Father.

Bumblebee: (Looks out the window) Yeah, something tells me he would have been proud too.

Later, Bumblebee was in his apartment cleaning the place up as Drive by Incubus was playing while he looked over a photo of himself, Optimus Prime, and Younger Sari being inside a photo booth, with pictures of many fun, friendly interactions was played out in those frozen memories until he noticed a video, with Optimus Prime in it as he turned it on, and it showed him on Earth after putting out a fire.

 _Camera Kid: (Off screen) What do you like most about Planet Earth?_

 _Optimus: (Turned to look around) Well, that's a very good question... (Turns to the kid) Well, what I like most about Planet Earth is how unique the life is out here._

 _Camera Kid: Ok, can you be specific?_

 _Optimus: (Scratches the side of his Helm) Well, what I mean is that every time I come around Detroit, I take notice of the gatherings of several Organics, and they have great quality time here, and it's not just their intellect, their happiness, their freedom, it's... Well, it's how everyone acts as a family, and I believe that's what matters, because even though one loses another, it's always good to keep the ones closest to you, even if one should feel all alone, you'll always have friends and family with you..._

 _Ratchet: (Comes right behind Optimus) Alright, that's just great motivation back there, now are we done yet?_

 _Camera Kid: Uh, yeah! Actually, we're done here! Thanks a lot!_

 _Optimus: (Nodded as he waved his hand) No problem, you just have a nice day today._

With that, Optimus Transformed into his Alt Mode and then drove off with Ratchet, as the recording then ends, Bumblebee is left with his hands shaking on the camera as he sighed and put it away. Then we see the Yellow Minibot back on the train as he turned to a window and saw a hologram of Optimus Prime, taking a close look at it as emotions flooded in his Processor, before closing his Optics and taking in deep Intakes.

Bumblebee: (Takes in a deep Intake) Keep the ones closest to you...

He opened his Optics as the hologram of Optimus Prime was still lit up, before disappearing from visual as the train went into a tunnel, and later in Maccadam's Tavern, the Autobots, Bumblebee and Rodimus' teams were there in celebration as they all sat on a table, until Bulkhead and Minerva turned around and noticed Bumblebee walking inside, as they both pointed him out and everyone started to cheer while no sound was heard, Minerva went up and hugged the Elite Guard close to her, to which he embraced the hug and then went to the table to join his friends, smiling at the warm welcome, while on Iacon, the tall buildings were laying peacefully still until a window was broken in from the inside, ending the music abruptly.

Decepticon 1: (Holds onto the blaster Rifle as he looked at the broken window in satisfaction) Niiice!

Decepticon 2: (Gives a grappling gun to the other) Get on a move on, we're on a time here.

Decepticon 1: (Gets the grappling gun) Alright, sheesh.

The Decepticons fired a grappling gun onto another building while on the streets, a lone, yet menacing looking figure was standing in the streets holding a mask in his hand, until a Speeder pulled up, and the figure placed the mask on while getting inside the Speeder.

Decepticon 3: (Turns to the Decepticon that got in as he already had his mask on) You the 5th Bot? (Sees him nod silently) Alright, then let's roll!

The driver drove the Speeder off the area while the Cons zip lined from their spot and into a rooftop, the two of them landing hazily on the floor as the Cons inside the Speeder drove inside the street.

Decepticon 3: (Drives the Speeder) Alright, three of a kind, let's do this.

Decepticon 4: (Loads his weapon) That's it? Three Bots?

Decepticon 3: Yeah, two on the roof, three on the ground, every Bot gets a share, and 5 shares is plenty.

Decepticon 4: 6 shares you mean? Don't forget about the one that planned the job.

Decepticon 3: Does that Bot really thinks he can sit on his Aft while we do all the dirty work for him? (Scoffs) Yeah right, that wacko's far behind.

Decepticon 4: Hehe, yeah, no wonder people call him the Fallen.

Decepticon 1: (Sets up the gear) So why do you think he's called the Fallen?

Decepticon 2: (Activates a Chainsaw and slices open a panel) I heard he went Offline once, and then suddenly, he came back to life sometime later.

Decepticon 1: How did he managed to do that?

Decepticon 2: Beats me. (Opens the panel after he deactivated his Chainsaw)

Decepticon 4: So why are we sitting inside a hunk of junk when we could Fly up into the skies and take the cargo by force?

Decepticon 3: Because the Autobots would recognize us as Decepticons dummy, this is all Grounder stuff. (Stops the Speeder) Ok, we're here.

The Cons got out of the Speeder and walked to a ledge as they looked at a building, with shipments of Decepticon weaponry in it as the Autobot Troopers safeguard it, the three crouched down and got out their Blaster Rifles.

Decepticon 3: Ok, we go and knock these Autobots down to the ground, apparently the guy doesn't want anyone dying so we will detain them. Ready?

Decepticon 4: Yeah, we're all set to go.

Decepticon 3: Ok, here we go! 3, 2... (Gets up) 1!

The three got up and fired stun rounds at the Autobot Troopers, causing most of them to fall down to the ground as they made their way inside, the Cons up on the roof were there disabling the security system.

Decepticon 1: (Hears the beeping) Alrighty, here comes the silent alarm... (Makes some tinkering and the beeping stops) And there it goes. (Chuckled) That's weird, the call was trying to be sent to one of those smart Aft Councilmen.

Decepticon 2: (Aims his Blaster at his partner) Is it a problem?

Decepticon 1: No. (Shuts the panel) I'm done here. (Gets shot in the back) UKK! (Falls to the floor dead)

Decepticon 2: (Grabs the bag of equipment) Ok, that's done. (Goes inside the building)

Decepticon 3: (Walks around the building next to the stunned Autobots) Alright, we don't want anything to do with you Autobot scum, we just want some of our guns back. (Didn't notice the mystery Decepticon place some type of grenade on a Trooper's hand) That's all.

As the Decepticons roamed the building, Cheetor was peeking through a window, seeing how his comrades were taken down.

Cheetor: (Looks out the window) Decepticons? Slag! (Goes to a desk and pulls out a weapon) Here we go!

Decepticon 4: (Points his weapon around the room) Alright, nobody move until we're done, got it? Stay on the floor! (Gets shot in back) AHH! (Falls to the floor unconscious as Cheetor walks through with a Blaster)

Decepticon 3: (Turns around and saw Cheetor with a gun) Slag! (Takes cover) Get down!

Cheetor: (Fires on the Decepticons) Take this Decepticreeps! (Fires on the mystery Decepticon as he took cover next to Decepticon 3) Come on! We kicked your Afts before, we are sure to the Pit we can do it again!

Decepticon 3: (Turns to the silent Con) He's out, right? (Sees him nod as he got up to fire on Cheetor)

Cheetor: (Sees the Decepticon get up) HI-YA! (Fires on the Decepticon, getting a graze at him) Take that, you Motherf-! (The Mystery Decepticon gets up and shoots at the Yellow and Orange Autobot, causing him to be stunned too) AHHH! (Falls to the floor)

The silent Decepticon looks at Cheetor as he is laid still on the ground, while the Decepticon that got shot last got up from the floor.

Decepticon 3: (Wipes off his wound) Where did you learn to count?! (Groans) God, you know what, you stay here, I'll check on the Driller! (Leaves the room to go inside of the saferoom, as the 2nd Decepticon was drilling a bank door) So this is where all the weapons are stored?

Decepticon 2: (Drills the door) Yeah, and I'm almost finished!

Decepticon 3: Great. (Looks around the room) Say, where's the hacker at?

Decepticon 2: Oh yeah, long story short, the Fallen told me once the guy was done, I take him out. (Stops drilling and opens the door) Hey, one less share right?

Decepticon 3: (Eyes the Decepticon carefully) Funny, that's what he told me something similar about you. (Aims his Blaster at the Driller)

Decepticon 2: (Turns around and widened his Optics) Wait, what?! (Sees the Con aimed a Blaster at him) No, no-! (Gets shot on the waist) AH! (Gets shot several times on the Chestplate) OH! (Groaned as he fell to the floor Offline, his Paintjob turning Gray)

The Decepticon then went inside the vault and carried crate after crate of weapons to the room while the quiet other watched the Autobot Troopers, who were all paralyzed from getting stunned as the Decepticon carried the last of the crates out.

Decepticon 3: (Carries the crates out of the vault) That's a lot of weapons... (Placed them onto a pile) If this Fallen Bot is so smart, he would have had us bring in a much bigger vessel.

The Decepticon was looking out at the Autobots until he heard a Blaster being activated, as he turned around and saw the other pointing one right at him as he stood next to the crates.

Decepticon 3: (Points his Blaster at the quiet Decepticon) Let me guess, the Fallen told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the merchandise.

Silent Decepticon: (Sighs as he looked at his wrist, displaying the time) No, no no no, I kill the Pilot. (Circles around the Decepticon)

Decepticon 3: (Raises a brow) Pilot? (Sees the Decepticon in question staring at him as he stopped next to a wall) What Pilot-!

Suddenly, the back of a ship was crashing through the wall the Decepticon aiming a Blaster at his so called partner, as the concrete fall all over him.

Decepticon 3: (Gets crushed by the crashing ship) AHH! (Gets buried beneath)

Decepticon 5: (Gets out from the back) Moment of Truth! Time to go! (Looks at the Autobots as he is being handed the crates) Those scum aren't getting up aren't they? (Places each of the crates inside of the ship) Man, those are a lot of weapons! (Places a crate in and turn to look around) Hey, what happened to the rest of the Bots?

Those were his last words as the Decepticon then shot at the Pilot dead, making him fall to the floor as the mysterious walked over to grab the grenade out of the Trooper's hand and went grab the last shipment as Cheetor watched the Con.

Cheetor: (Glared at the Decepticon) You think you're so smart, huh? (Makes the Decepticon stop and turn around to his attention) Whoever this Fallen bozo is, he'll just do the same to you... (Groans as he struggled to move, the Decepticon get out his grenade) I've seen Decepticons work before, but you, you kill out of random... (The Decepticon walks towards him closer) Just what exactly do you believe in, huh? What do you believe in?! (Gets his Helm gripped by the Con)

Silent Decepticon: (Places the grenade inside Cheetor's mouth) I believe that I am the only one in in existence that will make this entire Universe...

He takes his mask off, and apparently a disguise equipment off too as his Paintjob was Black and Brown, as he is none other then the Fallen himself, as he looked at Cheetor with his most frightening, yet menacing stare that would make the Copper Bot have nightmares.

Fallen: (Looks down at Cheetor) Burn... (Smiles evilly as he chuckled)

He then got up and left Cheetor to the ground with a grenade inside his mouth still as he hopped inside the ship and flown out of the building, making Cheetor accidentally open up the lead to the grenade.

Cheetor: (Widened his Optics as the grenade is opened) MMM! MMM! (Grenade detonates, as white puffy smoke came out of it, it caused the Autobot to sigh in relief) Mmm...

Meanwhile with the Fallen, he flown the ship into the air traffic, blending in with it as Autobot Elite Guard ships arrived, the Fallen activated his Comms Channel while he looked down at Cybertron.

Fallen: (Looks down at Iacon) This your Master speaking... I have the weapons myself, and they shall be delivered onto a safe location.

Cyclonus: (On Channel) Of course Master, are we ready to proceed?

Fallen: (Grips his hand into a fist) Soon Cyclonus, but first, it's time for the Decepticons to know that I'm back...

* * *

 **Hey, this is the end of Part 1 now, I just wanted to say that it is good to be back after my last work from the year long Season!**

 **I have been working on this one ever the New Year started, so I had lots of ideas in my mind, and lots of ideas from you guys, and I appreciate your support on this!**

 **I meant to get this and the other two episodes posted together, but I sort of ran out of time, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting all year, so I decided to post this one now and post the rest when I get finished with them.**

 **You can check out the details on my profile, along with my new Episode Summary listed down below, it should have dates of when I'm posting the chapters.**

 **Anyways, it's nice to see you guys again, I hope you enjoyed this Episode, and stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Live Like Legends Part 2

Episode 2: Live Like Legends Part 2

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network, so for the love of God, do not SUE!**

* * *

In the streets of Detroit, two men were Being chased by the police due to the fact that they robbed a thrift store as the suspects shot at the police through the night.

Thief 1: (Shoots at the police cruiser) Go back to eating donuts, you stupid ass cops!(shoots at the cruiser's tires)

Police Officer 1: (Gets his car tire shot) UGH! (Crashes his car into a tree)

Police Officer 2: (Gets out of the car and grabs his police radio) Dispatch, we have two armed men with loaded firearms heading to Bellevue, I repeat-!

Thief 2: (Smiles) HA! Those cops didn't see that one coming!

Thief 1: Yeah, at his rate, nothing in this town is gonna stop us!

Rodimus: (Jumps in front of the car, making it stop as he looked down at the two thieves) I wouldn't count on that.

Thief 2: (Widens his expression) Crap! Pull back!

Thief 1: Got it! (Pulls the car back)

Bumblebee: Hey! (Lands behind the car, making it stop as he looked down at the two) got somewhere you need to be?

Thief 2: (Looks up at Bumblebee) What the f-?!

Thief 1: (Floors the pedal) Hang on, this is going to be one big turn off! (Turns to the street on the left, and then he crashed into Bulkhead's Wrecking Ball) ARGH!

Bulkhead: (Stands in the street with his Wrecking Ball as he looked down at the two) Huh, I didn't even swung the thing. (Pulls his Wrecking Ball back) Are you both alright?

Bumblebee and Rodimus walked over to the street as the Thieves got out their guns and shot at the Autobots, their bullets pointlessly reflected off their Chestplates.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Are you guys serious right now?

Bulkhead: I can't believe this, and I just apologized!

Bumblebee: (Grabs the 1st Thief) You got the other one?

Rodimus: (Grabs the 2nd) Yep. (Lifts him up to face him)

Thief 2: (Turns to Rodimus as he is held in his grip and then shoots at his face as he closed his eyes) AHHHHH! (Gun clicks as he opened his eyes and saw that there were hardly any bullet holes on the Autobot's face) Huh?

Rodimus: (Grabs the gun off the Thief's hand) Are you done now? (Drops the gun to the ground)

Thief 2: (Wrestles his arms out and punches at Rodimus, only to have his hand hurt really bad) ARGH! (Grabs his hand) My hand!

Rodimus: (Smirks) Now see, if the bullets don't work on sentient Robots, then why do the punching? (Turns to Bumblebee and Bulkhead) I never really understood that.

Soon, the police arrived and the Thieves were placed in handcuffs as the Autobots looked over their latest accomplishment.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the Thieves being placed in the police cruiser) I have to say, it's good to be back here on Earth. (Turns to Bulkhead and Rodimus) I almost forgotten how much adventure there was on this planet.

Bulkhead: (Smiled at Bumblebee) Well it's good to be having you back here Lil Buddy, things aren't the same without ya.

Rodimus: I'm guessing you're not going to be staying here for good though.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Only as long as I have to be, I have responsibilities to do on Cybertron now that I'm a part of the Elite Guard.

Bulkhead: (Widened his brow) Look at you Bumblebee, you definitely have changed a lot.

Bumblebee: I'm not the same as you knew me Bulkhead, not after-! (Pauses) ...Not after what happened before.

Rodimus: (Placed his hands on his own waist) Well we're be happy to have you and your team as long as you need to be.

Bumblebee: That's good to hear.

Police Officer 1: (Shoves the 2nd Thief towards the cruiser) Come on, get a move on.

Rodimus: (Noticing the officer having a hard time) Hey, you need some assistance officer?

Police Officer 1: (Looks up at Rodimus and had a nervous expression) Uh, you know what, we're good pal.

Rodimus: You sure? That fella over there looks like he's-

Police Officer 1: I said we're good. (Turns away from Rodimus)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What's that guy's problem?

Thief 1: (Turns to the Autobots with a prideful look) His problem is with you! You dumb Robots! (Struggles in the officers' hold as he turned to look at them) Yeah, that's right! Nobody doesn't want your help anymore, so go back to where you came from! (Spits on the ground) Hehehaha!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Now what's that supposed to mean?

News: (Displayed on several TV screens as Rodimus turns to them) - **Despite news of the President's arrival, the National Security Adviser, Theodore Galloway continues to spread fear among fellow Detrioters...** (Shows an image of Galloway) **As he continues to make speeches about how the Autobots are a threat, and-!**

Rodimus: (Lowers his brow) I may have a feeling about what...

* * *

Later at the junkyard, the Autobots were inside an old warehouse looking at Galloway's information as they looked over previous speeches recently.

Ratchet: (Folds his Servos as he looked at a picture of Galloway) There were other Organics that have an opinion about us, but this particular Organic has a lot on his mind.

Jazz: To be honest, the guy ain't too much of a fan about us.

Crosshairs: (Lies down on a couch) So what you're saying is that this guy's a hater, right?

Rodimus: (Nods) That sounds just about right.

Sideswipe: (Scoffs) Call him what you want, but to me, that one is a moron.

Ratchet: You said the words right out of my mouth Sideswipe.

Bulkhead: Even if that's the case, we should at least try to make him change his mind about us.

Arcee: He's right, everyone on Earth seems to listen to him, so perhaps we could-

Bumblebee: (Shakes his Helm) I doubt we could change his mind, people like him are too stubborn to change what they think.

Rodimus: Besides, Galloway isn't the one who's important. (Displays a picture of the President) This man is considered to be one of the primary World leaders here on Earth, and everyone on this territoy calls him the President of the United States.

Springer: (Raises a brow) I thought he was only called the President?

Jazz: He is, he's just been called both ways.

Springer: Ah... (Placed a hand on his chin) Interesting...

Minerva: Well it's worth a good shot, people look up to him the most.

Ironhide: But how are we supposed to know if that will even work? People don't seem to like us like they did before.

Rodimus: We have to try Ironhide. (Turns to a window overlooking a view of the city) Optimus Prime worked so hard to get the public to trust him and the rest of us. (Turns back to the Autobots) I believe it's our duty to honor that and do the same thing he once did before.

Bulkhead: Does that mean we have to do it now?

Rodimus: Tomorrow when the President arrives in Detroit.

Ironhidr: Ah, crap.

Crosshairs: (Smirked) At least the rest of us don't have to go there.

Bumblebee: (Folds his Servod) That goes for you too Crosshairs.

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics) Oh come on!

Brawn: (Grinned) You were saying?

The Autobots left to their rooms, except for Arcee and Ratchet, who stayed in the main room as the Pink Femme looked over the view of the city, with the Red and White Firld Medic walking over to her.

Ratchet: (Walks over to Arcee) You doing alright Arcee?

Arcee: (Looks over to Ratchet) I'm okay Ratchet, I'm just thinking about how terrified some people are of us now.

Ratchet: (Places a hand on her shoulder) It'll be alright. (Looks at the city) Besides, this kind of thing happened before, back when Megatron came back for the first time in 50 years, we managed to pull through with the Humans, we'll find a way to pull through with then again.

Arcee: Maybe... (Turnd to the window) How do you think Cybertron is doing right now?

Ratchet: (Smiled) Probably faring much better than us right now...

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, we turned to Ultra Magnus awakening from Stasis, as he got up from his Berth only to receive a call on his HUD.

Ultra Magnus: (Answers the call) This is Ultra Magnus speaking.

Cliffjumper: (Comms Channel) Ultra Magnus, you're needed from Alpha Trion, there's been a break in!

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow) Where?

Later, Ultra Magnus arrived on the scene as he Transformed into Robot Mode and looked around inside the warehouse, he noticed an Offline Decepticon lying on the floor while technicians examined the body.

Alpha Trion: (Finished talking to an Autobot Trooper and turned to take notice of Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus, I'm glad you're here.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Alpha Trion) What happened Alpha Trion?

Alpha Trion: (Points out to the rest of the area) I'm afraid a group of Decepticons managed to locate their weapons from the Great War and took them back.

Perceptor: (Walks next to Alpha Trion) Those weapons are known to have brutal results when placed in the wrong hands.

Ultra Magnus: (Closes his Optics) I see... (Opened them up) How many Casualties?

Alpha Trion: There's been four, but strangely, those five happen to be Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus: (Widens his Optics) Decepticons? How-?

Cliffjumper: (Walks to Ultra Magnus with Warpath) Whatever killed the Cons weren't any of the Autobots, that's for sure. (Gets out a datapad and uploads the footage from the robbery) Turns out the Cons managed to off each other one by one. (Shows footage of Cheetor stunning one of the Decepticons) Except for this one, Cheetor managed to get one of them taken out before he was incapacitated.

Warpath: (Folds his Servos) He's currently in custody, but this one wasn't the one who caused his buddys to die.

Ultra Magnus: Then who did?

Cliffjumper: (Shows footage of the escape) This one is the one that escaped with the weapons. (Shows footage of the Fallen shooting the pilot) We don't know who this is in particular, but whoever that is, he certainly gave Cheetor a fright.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the footage of the Fallen taking off his mask) Wait, stop there! (Looks at the paused screen and saw the Fallen's face, widening his Optics) No... It can't be!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) Sir? What's wrong?

Alpha Trion: (Looks at the screenshot, widening his Optics as well) Oh Primus, it's him again!

Warpath: (Raises a brow) Is that Con someone we should know about?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, I want you to go back to Cybertron Command and set out a high alert for this Bot, and tell them to contact me directly, do not engage until I arrive!

Cliffjumper: (Gives a confused look) Sir, is there something we're missing about him? Who is he?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns around to look at the city of Iacon as he gripped his Hammer) That Con was someone from a very long time ago, and if that is who I think it is, then I fear that it will only be a matter of time until he strikes again...

* * *

Somewhere on Cybertron, a prison truck was moving along a lonely Cybertronian road as the Autobot Troops rided inside Dug Base, looking after the Decepticon Prisoners.

Dug Base: (In his Alt Mode) We're about 30 more Cycles until we reach the Nucleon Mines, so it's gonna be a while.

Autobot Trooper 1: Thanks Dug. (Turns to his fellow soldier)

Autobot Trooper 2: (Folded his Servos as he looks at the prisoners) So these are the Decepticons that got their Afts handed to them, huh?

Autobot Trooper 1: (Looks at Strika) Yeah, rumor has it that some of these Cons were still loyal to Megatron, even right after he's lost his Processor.

Autobot 2: (Looks at Lugnut) Huh, I wonder if these Bots are dumb enough to follow Megatron, even after he went Offline. (Chuckled)

Lugnut: (Turns to the Trooper angrily) Rah! Lies! Megatron lives! Megatron will return to have revenge!

Autobot Trooper 2: (Raises an amused brow) Well if that's true, then where's he at? Oh wait, he's in space as a floating pile of ash!

Lugnut: (Roars angrily and stuck his arm out to try and grab the Trooper) FOOL! Just wait until I escape and I will crush your Helm into pieces!

Autobot Trooper 1: (Placed a hand on his friend's shoulder) Hey, let's settle down on tormenting the prisoners, the last thing need is for them to get too agitated. (Turns around and leaves)

Autobot Trooper 2: (Follows his friend) What? I'm just messing around...

Lugnut: (Sees the Autobots leaving a growled) RAAAGH! (Extends his arm towards the Autobots) Get back here, you Autobot scum!

Strika: (Sits in her seat as she sighed) It's no use, my love. (Turns to Lugnut) Shouting isn't going to bring those Autobots back, and neither will it bring back Lord Megatron.

Lugnut: (Turns to Strika) No! No my love, Lord Megatron still lives! All we have to do is wait and-!

Strika: (Stands up) And what? Let our Plates rust from working in the mines? (Places both hands on her Bondmate's neck) I hate myself for saying, but Lord Megatron is gone... If he was Online, he would have sent a message by now... (Let's go of his neck) But we will have time to mourn later... Right now, we need to escape and return to the Blue Planet to exact our revenge.

Lugnut: (Lowers his Helm before looking up at his Bondmate) Yes, but how do we get out of this confinement?

Strika: (Looks around) We'll escape eventually, those Autobot fools cannot hold us forever.

Outside the convoy, a circular device was seen flying towards Dug Base, and landed on top of the roof of his Alt Mode.

Dug Base: (Felt a tap on him) Hey, do you need something?

Autobot Trooper 1: (Inside the cockpit with his partner) No, we're fine Dug.

Dug Base: Then why did you tap me?

Autobot Trooper 2: (Raises a brow) None of us tapped you.

Dug Base: Then who-!

Suddeny, electricity starts flowing all over him, affecting the Autobots inside as they got knocked into Stasis Lock, a Decepticon ship flown next to Dug Base, as the landing ramp was lowered, Nightbird was seen walking down along with Shockwave and a small Decepticon, who was wearing a robe around, and it was strangely the size of a human being as it flown next to the two Cons.

Shockwave: (Takes a curious look at the Decepticon) Just tell me who exactly is that with you Nightbird, I never seen him before.

Nightbird: (Walks to the trunk) It's a she, and Luke I told you before, she's my companion. (Gets out her Sais) Now shall we get this over with?

Shockwave: As always, ladies first.

Nightbird then slashed at the doors, unlocking them as they opened up, revealing Lugnut, Strika, and the remains of Team Chaar as they got of the back.

Oil Slick: (Looks at Shockwave and Nightbird) About time you got here.

Blackout: Where were you? We've been waiting for Deca-Cycles now!

Barricade: (Got out of the ship) Took us longer to find a ship capable for us.

Shockwave: We apologize for the long wait.

Strika: We're here now Shockwave, the rest doesn't matter anymore.

Lugnut: (Gets his Stasis Cuffs off of him) Right now, we need to return to that Planet the Autobots swore to protect and avenge Lord Megatron!

Astrotrain: (Grins) I agree, let's destroy those Autobots!

Nightbird: Whoa, Boys, Boys, Boys! Now wait a Nano Click, there's somewhere we need to go first.

Shockwave: (Raises an Optic brow) We do?

Mindwipe: (Walks out of the ship to look at his fellow Decepticons) Yes, we have a message to come meet and greet, the coordinates are already on set.

Strika: Who is it from?

Meanwhile in deep Space, Starscream was on his warship, sitting on his throne getting a report from Cyclonus.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) What do you mean you don't know who?

Cyclonus: (Stands before Starscream) The one who sent the Transmission was anomalyous, he wouldn't give out his Designation.

Tarn: (Walks next to Cyclonus) But he did send in coordinates to his location.

Rumble: And why would he do so?

Tarn: The message was said that he wanted to talk.

Starscream: About what?

Cyclonus: It is unclear, but perhaps we should consider meeting this mystery Bot.

Blitzwing: (Turnd Hot) So we can get caught in an ambush?! Frag that! (Turns Icy) Indeed, ze fact on that transmission sounds very odd.

Tarn: But imagine how much resources he may have, we could benefit from this so much that we can have enough firepower to turn the Autobots into ashes.

Starscream: (Places a finger on his chin) Hm... That sounds like a good idea. (Smiles) Well then, make a deal, or steal the resources, we're coming for him either way. (Turns to Blitzwing) Plot a course on those coordinates! We're moving to the location now!

Blitzwing: (Icy nodded) Yes mein liege. (Leaves)

Blitzwing manned the warship and placed in the coordinates, and soon enough, they Transwarped out of the area, while with the poyalist party, they all drew onto the ship as they flown out of Cybertron.

Strika: (Sits in a seat next to Lugnut) Plot a course to these coordinates, I want to know who we're speaking to.

Nightbird: (Nodded) As you wish.

Once they plotted a course, they Transwarped their way out of Cybertron Space, the Blue ball forming around them until it disappears, leaving the oncoming Autobot ships to find nothing but a clear spot...

* * *

Later, both Loyalist and Renegade factions Transwarped into the Planet Thrull, as they appeared on opposite sides of meteor, which had some kind of outpost set up on it.

Strika: (Is on the left side of the outpost as she looked at it) Hmm, one of our old bases from the War...

Barricade: Why would this moron want us to meet here?

Shockwave: (Flies the ship) That is puzzling...

Lugnut: (Turns to Nightbird and Mindwipe) Are you two sure this is the right coordinates?

Nightbird: It's what we pulled up.

Strika: Fly the ship in, I want to meet this contact at once.

Shockwave: On it.

They landed on the left side while the Decepticons on the right side of the outpost where slowly landing their ship on the rocky surface, as the landing ramp was loaded, several Decepticons, including Starscream, Rumble, Tarn, Cyclonus, Blitzwing, and Soundwave were seen walking down the ramp and towards the outpost.

Starscream: (Has an unamused expression as he walked behind his servants) So this is the place this messenger has sent?

Tarn: These are the coordinates he has sent us, oh Great Leader.

Starscream: (Placed his hand on his chin) Fine, I just hope this isn't a waste of my own time right now...

The Renegades walked inside, as both sides start to get closer and closer to each other every passing second, as they walked inside of a large, empty, open space room that is big enough to fit in war cannons, as lights started to flicker on, and they both catch other visually, all taking sudden surprises to one another.

Strika: (Raises a brow at Starscream) Starscream?!

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) It's you! You-! (Placed his hand on his chin) Uh, what's your name again lady? I don't remember your name.

Lugnut: (Growls angrilly as he saw Starscream: TRAITOR!

Starscream: (Sighed in annoyance) Oh, and you're here too, you I recognize.

Strika: What is this madness?! Is this your doing?

Starscream: (Glares at the Loyalists) MY doing?! How do I know it's not YOUR idea in the first place?!

Astrotrain: Well clearly, you're very good at lying-

Rumble: Oh please! Who here in this room hasn't said one lie the first time?!

Shockwave: Obviously, this would be your first time that you have been lying to yourselves, do you people truly believe Starscream is the leader we were meant to have?

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) At least he isn't trying to blow us all to bits with a Fragging bomb!

Barricade: And that gives you an excuse to leave for this traitor?!

Starscream: If I am a traitor, then would that make it for all of my servants standing next to him loyally?

Soundwave: (Stands next to Starscream) We are at least 26% loyal to Starscream

Starscream: (Turns to Soundwave) No one told you to talk Soundwave! (Turns back to the Loyalists) Still, I'm trying to bring the Decepticons to glory while you are trying to avenge a death of a mad Mech!

?: (In the shadows) Hehehehe...

Starscream: (Raises a brow as he heard someone laughing) Hey! What's so funny?! (Turns to his group) Who's laughing?!

Rumble: (Shrugged) Not us sir.

Starscream: (Turns to the Loyalists) Hey! What's so funny?!

Shockwave: (Looks around the room) It's not us, you dolt!

Starscream: Then who's laughing?!

Suddenly, as the laughing continued, someone stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to the Decepticons, as the Fallen laughed, he walked in between the two sides.

Fallen: (Slows down on the laughing) Hehehehe, oh, I could've said that so much better.

Strika: (Raises a brow when she noticed the Fallen) Who are you supposed to be?

Fallen: (Looks at his wrists) Yes, I heard you wouldn't have heard of me by now... (Steps on a stool) I am one of the last who has lived for Billions of Stellar Cycles, seen the beginning of the Universe itself, and the rise and fall of our empire... I am the Fallen.

No one said anything for 5 seconds, until Starscream started making a snickering noise, and then began to laugh hysterically as he started to sit down on a table.

Starscream: (Closes his Optics and pounds on the table) Hahahahahahahahahah! (Slows down) Ok, ok, hold on! (Turns to the Fallen) You're telling each and every one of us, that your name's "The Fallen"? (Bursts up laughing again) HAHAHA! Why are you called that? Did you trip and fall on your Helm so hard that your Processor is going on a Glitch? HAHAHAHA!

Fallen: (Looks unamused at Starscream's reaction) Are you done?

Starscream: (Slows down and breathes) Oh, okay, okay, I'm done now.

Strika: (Looks suspiciously at the Fallen) What do you want?

Fallen: Oh, well I'm so glad you asked that question, because I want each and every single one of you in this room to kneel.

Shockwave: (Raises an Optic) What?

Starscream: (Amusement stops) Wait, what now?

Barricade: What did you say?

Everyone started to make questioning sounds as the Fallen started to get out a Sword that came directly from his wrists and swung it in the air several times as he looked at the two groups.

Fallen: (Stares at both sides) Kneel... (Smiled sinisterly) Before your Master.

Starscream: (Starts to glare at the Fallen) Alright, this isn't funny anymore. (Turns to a Decepticon Renegade) You, kill this fool!

Fallen: Oh, don't start so hasty. (Stabs the Sword to the ground) Here, let me show you a trick. (Gets out a knife and places it upward on the table) I am going to make this knife disappear before your very Optics.

Decepticon Renegade: (Walks to the Fallen) Alright you showoff, you chose the wrong-! (Tries to shoot at the Fallen, only for him to grab and twist his Servo) ARRAGH!

Fallen: (Grabs the back of his head and placed it down onto the knife, stopping his screams) There. (Throws the body down on the floor) Nice trick huh? (Points out at the body) Oh, and that's how we used to do it back in my day.

Strika: (Turns to her side) Destroy him!

Fallen: Wait, wait! (Sighs) Ok, I've done this the wrong way, let's just try again. (Sits on the table) I am the Fallen, and I am here to lead you.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Lead us?! (Turns to the Fallen) Now you listen to me, there must be someone who has the intelligence to lead the Decepticons to victory, and that someone is me! So why should I let some second rate loser take my place when I just got it?! (Moves to hit the Fallen)

Fallen: (Caught Starscream's fist and turned to him) Because... (Stands up) I know Cybertron from the back of my Processor. (Grips his fist hard) And you're right, someone with intelligence must lead us all to victory, unlike a typical idiot, who thinks he can truly be a leader by wearing a cape and a crown! (Uses his other Servo to rip the cape off and hits Starscream in the face, taking his crown off)

Starscream: (Falls to the ground and looks up at the Fallen) You fool! I have brought back warships and united an army of Decepticons! Enough to break through to Cybertron!

Fallen: Yes, I heard of your petty attempt last Solar Cycle, and I'm sure everyone in here knows exactly how that went.

Shockwave: But you fail to mention why we should let you lead us.

Fallen: (Turns to Shockwave) Because I can get each one of you two of the most valuable things that you all seek.

Rumble: (Folded his Servos) And what would that be?

Fallen: Revenge, and restoration of the Decepticon name.

Astrotrain: What makes you think the Decepticon name needs restoration?!

Fallen: Well let's date back to four Stellar Cycles now. (Walks in a forward/backward route) You see, four Stellar Cycles ago, you were the most fiercest beings in the Universe, and despite your previous failure in the War, no Autobot would ever dare to cross in your path, not even their Magnus and their worthless Council. (Chuckled) You were practically the strongest of them all, so what happened? Did you manage to defeat the Autobots once and for all? (Looks around at everyone) No, you started to fail, over and over again, because you were following a blind leader.

Lugnut: (Growls) Liar! Lord Megatron is a great leader! Lord Megatron-!

Fallen: Is nothing, but ashes in Space now. (Places his hands behind his back) And let me count off the number of failures in recent years; First, Megatron failed to take the Allspark, which resulted in it being shattered to pieces by a mere Autobot, second, he failed to bring us to Cybertron through their own technology, only for a massive giant to come in and take you all down like you were mere bugs, third, he failed to destroy both of Cybertron's and Earth's cities, and he got defeated by the same mere Autobot, who used the Magnus Hammer to bring him on his back, and then last, but not least, he failed to take that Human Planet as his own and destroy Cybertron.

Soundwave: (Makes a curious point) What's the point?

Fallen: (Stands in front of both groups) My point is that Megatron failed, not just his goals, but he failed you all as a leader; taking the Synthetic Energon turned him mad, causing his mind to loose focus of the real mission, and he had thus humiliated himself and all of you in Cycles...

Barricade: Well you're wrong about that, we're not humiliated, we are strong.

Fallen: Are you? (Folded his Servos) If you're strong, then why aren't you standing together then? (Took notice of the two sides looking at each other) Look at yourselves, a long time ago, nothing could stand in your way, and now you're all reduced into Protoforms playing tug of war, because you're all useless without a leader, and what you need is a leader. (Glares down at Starscream) A true leader, that is.

Strika: (Looks at the Fallen) And you think you're one who should do so?

Fallen: I would have thought the dead Mech behind me would prove so otherwise.

Strika: (Folds her Servos) Our allegiance is to Lord Megatron only, even if he is Offline, we will carry his Designation with us to the Cosmos on our own!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) I don't like those inzane Mechs over zhere! (Turns Icy) But then again, we just met you, and we clearly do not know anything about you.

Rumble: Yeah, you can't just come bursting in here and tell us you're gonna lead us just like that!

Fallen: You didn't seem that bothered with Starscream.

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) He didn't stab that Mech in zhe head!

Blackout: Yeah, I think we're good on our own.

Strika: (Activates her weapons along with everyone else) Surrender yourself, or else you will be annihilated.

Starscream: (Stands up) Yeah! (Makes a narrow look at Strika) Like she said.

Fallen: (Blows some air) You know, I was almost expecting this to happen, so for those who work for me, you all know what to do now.

Suddenly, Nightbird, Tarn, Mindwipe, and Cyclonus pulled out their weapons and placed the groups they were at in a vulnerable position, as Nightbird had one Sai at Shockwave's throat, and the other at Barricade's Chestplate, while Cyclonus pointed his Purple Lightsabers at Starscream and Soundwave, Mindwipe had his Claws dangerously placed at Strika and Lugnut's Chestplates, and Tarn pointed his Blaster at Astrotrain, Rumble, and whatever is left of Team Chaar as they took their comrades by surprise, the small Decepticon flew up on the Fallen's shoulder.

Strika: (Sees Mindwipe placing his Claws at her Chestplate) What is the meaning of this?!

Starscream: (Felt a Lightsaber dangerously close to his Chestplate as he turned to Cyclonus) Hey! What are you doing?! I'm your leader!

Cyclonus: (Shook his Helm) You were never a leader of anything.

Fallen: (Walks around the groups) If you're wondering why the ones you call ally are doing this is because they work for me, in fact, they plead their allegiance to me long before they were apart of you.

Shockwave: (Felt Nightbird pressing a pointed Sai at him) The Transmission, all of this was so you could lead us all here, wasn't it?!

Fallen: Well, I wasn't lying about the weapons, everything else however was an elaborate ruse just to bring you all here.

Starscream: (Points at the small Decepticon) And what about him? Or her? Who is that supposed to be?

Fallen: She, is none of your concern, unless you make it her concern. (Turns to Starscream) Now, what's it gonna be?

Starscream: (Looks around the room before looking at the Fallen) Ok, I think we can agree to your terms.

Fallen: Just as I thought. (Turns to the Loyalists) What about you? Changed your mind?

Lugnut: (Glared at the Fallen) Never! We rather die than give up Lord Megatron!

Strika: (Looks at the Fallen) We'll be fine without you!

Fallen: (Nodded) Alright then... (Turns to Nightbird, Mindwipe and Tarn) Release them.

Suddenly, Tarn, Nightbird and Mindwipe drew back their weapons from the Loyalists, confusing all of them.

Strika: (Raises a brow) You're letting us go?

Starscream: (Raises a brow) You aren't going to Slag them?!

Fallen: I asked if you wanted to surrender, and you did. (Points at the Loyalists) They didn't, so they're free to go, I never said anything about killing in that process.

Starscream: (Points at the small Decepticon) Then why did you threaten me with her?!

Fallen: I meant to say that you would make her concern by anyone trying to attack me.

Shockwave: (Rubs his neck) Why let us go?

Fallen: (Turns to the Loyalists) Well, I had Cyclonus and Nightbird study each, and every single one of you while they with you the whole time, and they informed me that each of you have a particular talent that I am interested in.

Strika: We're not going to join you.

Fallen: Oh I wasn't tell you to join me, I was asking you. (Points out to the door) And I'm letting you and your group leave, so that you may have time to consider. (Waves his hands in the air) But then again, if you get caught by the Autobots once more, then I'll know where to find you.

The Loyalist party didn't say a word, only sought the opportunity they were given as they walked out of the room, with the Fallen watching over the group.

Small Decepticon: (Stands on the Fallen's shoulder as she turned to him) Should we go after them Father?

Fallen: (Turns to the Small Decepticon) No Misary, they'll change their minds in due time...

* * *

Back on Earth, Cade was at school, alone in a classroom as he worked on some school work, until he heard a noise coming from the hallways.

Cade; (Raises a brow) What the hell? (Walks to the door and opens it, looking around the hallway as he got out of the classroom) Huh... (Turns around) Must have been-!

Cade turned around, only to see Megatron standing before him, taking him by suprise.

Megatron: (Looks damaged as Energon bled out, and he was missing an Optic as he glared down at Cade) Hello Child.

Cade; (Widened his eyes) Megatron?! (Falls down to the floor) OOF! (Turns to look up at Megatron) It can't be! You're supposed to be dead!

Megatron: (Activates his other Cannon and aims at Cade) Think again...

Megatron fired the shot, causing Cade to scream, only to open his eyes and saw that he was in his room, laying on his bed as Maggie laid next to him groaning in sleep, Cade looked around while panting.

Cade: (Panted) What the hell?

Maggie: (Moaned as she got up) You're awake already.

Cade: (Turns to Maggie) Hey... (Moves to kiss her on the cheek) How are you doing?

Maggie: (Rubbed her eyes) Fine... (Saw Cade going to put on his shirt) Are you okay?

Cade: (Puts his shirt on) Yeah, I'm fine. (Turns to Maggie) Why do you ask?

Maggie: Well, I heard you say, "What the hell', so I thought you might have had a bad dream.

Cade: (Scratches his head) Yeah, but it's nothing, just some bad memories. (Hears honking) Whoa, who do you think that is?

Maggie: Could be Rodimus, Ironhide, Bulkhead, it could be anybody.

Cade: Let's check it out.

The two got out of the house as they noticed a Black and Golden Compact, as it had Autobot Elite Guard Symbols placed on the doors as they both took a good look at it.

Maggie: (Turns to Cade) Is that who I think it is?

Cade: (Looks at the car) Yeah... (Walks to the car) Hey, Bumblebee, is that you?

Bumblebee: (In his Alt Mode) No, it's Cliffjumper! (Transforms into his Robot Mode, smiling) Who do you think it is?

Maggie: (Gasps in excitement) You're back!

Cade: (Looks at Bumblebee) Hey! (Looks at the Paint Job) You changed your colors!

Bumblebee: You like it?

Cade: Oh yeah, it's really lit!

Maggie: Hey, when did you come back?

Bumblebee: Last night. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Now come on, you'll be late for school!

Cade: Alright! (Gets inside of Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Opens his door for Maggie) Hey, where's Tessa at?

Maggie: (Gets inside of Bumblebee) She's with her boyfriend right now, sometimes every once in a while, she sleeps at his place.

Cade; (Buckles his seat belt in) Yeah, she should be at school by now though. (Honks the horn) Now come on! Let's ride!

Bumblebee: Cool! (Drives out of the driveway and into the street as he got a call) This is Bumblebee.

Rodimus: (Driving somewhere in the city) Hey, I'm heading into City Hall, see if I can get a glimpse at one of Galloway's speeches.

Bumblebee: You're on a recon mission? Let me go out and-

Rodimus: No, I got this on my own, you just worry about getting Cade and Maggie into school.

Bumblebee: Alright then, good luck! (Ends the call) So it's the new school, right?

Cade: Yeah, it's just up this way...

Back with Rodimus, he drove onto the street and into an alleyway, as he Transformed into Robot Mode and climbed up onto a building and into the roof, as he knelt down to take a look at the crowd gathered around City Hall, with Galloway standing in front of a podium as cameras were pointed in his direction.

Galloway: (Stands in front of a podium) -Now this city used to be normal! A decent place to live in, and now parents are afraid to even let their own children out in the daylight, because of the monsters that roam these streets!

Rodimus: (Groaned) Monsters? As if!

Springer: (Walks next to Rodimus) That man is certainly out of his Neural Processor, that's for sure.

Rodimus: (Turns around and sees Springer) Hey, weren't you supposed to be at the Base?

Springer: (Sits next to the Prime) Jazz figured you'd be bored, so he sent me here to keep you company.

Rodimus: (Turns to look at the crowd) Thanks, but as for everything else, I got it from here.

Springer: (Chuckled as he nodded) That's what everyone says.

Galloway: (Looks around the crowd) -And if we do not stand up, these Robots, these Transformers, will come back and annihilate us all! Trust me on my words, danger will be upon us all!

Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the parking lot, causing many civilians to panic and run all over the place as Galloway was then escorted out of the stage, and then Blackout and Oil Slick appeared, wreaking chaos around them.

Blackout: (Noticed people getting in their cars to escape) Hahahaha! I don't think so Humans! (Uses his Blackout ability to cut power all over the area, causing the cars to die and not function and resulting in some getting into a crash) Yes! No one can escape!

Oil Slick: (Throws explosive vials onto the empty cars) Don't get too cocky, just remember the real objective!

Blackout: Yeah, I know!

As the Decepticons were causing lots of property damage, Rodimus and Springer looked from the rooftop, taking notice of Blackout and Oil Slick's appearances.

Springer: (Noticed Oil Slick and Blackout) Decepticons!

Rodimus: (Activated his Comms) This is Rodimus Prime! We have Decepticon activity on City Hall! Does anyone copy?

Crosshairs: (Comms Channel) Yo, Swiper and I read you, we're on our way! (Ends call)

Rodimus: (Activated his Crossbow) It's going to be a while before backup arrives. (Turns to Springer) Let's keep the Decepticons off from the pedestrians until they arrive!

Springer: (Nodded) Lead the way!

The two Autobots dropped down from the roof and entered the street as Blackout was about to stomp his foot onto a protester, Rodimus fired an Arrow, causing it to explode onto Blackout's Chestplate and fall to the ground, his massive Pede moving away from the civilain as he fell onto his back, which drawn Oil Slick's attention as he noticed Rodimus Prime and Springer's appearances.

Oil Slick: (Looks at Rodimus) Well well well, looked who dropped in on the party?

Rodimus: (Aimed his Arrows at the Decepticons) Stand down Oil Slick! I don't know how you got out, but you're going back to where you came from!

Oil Slick: (Smirked) Well then you'll just have to catch up with me Autobot! (Transforms into his Alt Mode as he drifted next to Blackout) I'll take the target, you just keep the Green Autobot busy! (Drives away)

Springer: (Noticed Oil Slick driving away) He's getting away!

Rodimus: After him! (Sprints towards Oil Slick, but gets knocked down by Blackout) UGH! (Falls onto his back)

Blackout: (Stands in front of Rodimus) You're gonna have to go through me Autobot! (Attempts to stomp onto Rodimus)

Springer: (Gets out Blue Kunais and throws them at Blackout's Pede) Take this!

Blackout: (Gets his Pede stabbed by Kunais) OW! (Grabs his Pede while jumping up and down) My foot!

Springer: (Gets Rodimus up) You go after the runaway. (Gets out a Blue Guardian Sword) I'll handle this brute!

Rodimus: (Nodded) Alright. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Be careful! (Drives away)

Blackout: (Gets the Kunais out of his foot and turned to Springer) You hurt my foot!

Springer: (Swung his Sword around) Well, from where I was standing, you were going to step on my friend back there, and it looked very purposeful.

Blackout: (Glared at Springer) You're gonna pay for that! (Activates his Blasters and aimed at Springer)

Springer: (Blows some air as he got into a defensive position) Here we go...

Springer charged towards Blackout, causing the Decepticon to fire Purple blaster shots at him, while the Green Autobots swung his Sword around to deflect the shots, as slow motion turned up and he was then jumping in the air attacking Blackout while blaster fire were seen flying at him, as we turn back to Rodimus' part, he was continuing to chase after Oil Slick through their respective Alt Modes.

Rodimus: (In his Alt Mode) Stop this and surrender Oil Slick! Make this easy on yourself!

Strika: (Comms Channel) Oil Slick, you have one of the targets?

Oil Slick: (In his Alt Mode) I'm leading one of them right to you now. (Turns right on an alleyway)

Rodimus: (Noticed Oil Slick turning into an alleyway) Hey! Get back here!

Rodimus turned and followed Oil Slick to the alleyway he turned off to, as both Autobot and Decepticon Transformed into their Robot Modes, Rodimus saw that Oil Slick has seemingly ran into a dead end, as the Dark Red and Orange Prime Reactivated his Crossbow and aimed it at Oil Slick, who just raised his hands up in surrender.

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at Oil Slick) You have nowhere else to go! I got you now!

Oil Slick: (Smiled) Oh no, I got you now.

Suddenly, a grenade fell right in front of Rodimus' Pedes, and then it unleashed a shockwave of energy that shocked Rodimus, giving him so much pain as Strika, Lugnut, Astrotrain, and Barricade.

Rodimus: (Gets shocked as he widened his Optics) AHHH! (Falls onto his knees) UGH!

Strika: (Walks behind Rodimus) We were looking forward meeting with you, Autobot.

Rodimus: (Grunted in pain as he saw Strika) General Strika? You're supposed to be in the Nucleon Mines!

Barricade: Guess what, she and her darling Bondmate had an early parole.

Astrotrain: (Smirks) Yeah, and we thought we might wanted to find one of you Bots, you know, just so we can... (Kicks Rodimus' stomach) Hang out!

Rodimus: (Gets kicked in the stomach) GUH! (Falls onto the ground and groaned as he looked at Strika and Lugnut) What are you doing here?

Lugnut: (Slams Rodimus onto his Chest as he held him on the ground with his one Servo) We want answers! That's what!

Strika: We want to know where your base is, now.

Rodimus: Oh sure, it's up your Bondmate's Exhaust Port. (Starts to feel Lugnut's weight go higher) AHH! (Gets lifted and thrown onto the side of a dumpster) ARGH!

Strika: Perhaps this Mech is a little reluctant to comply... (Turns to Barricade and Astrotrain) Barricade, Astrotrain, I think you both would do in "Persuading" this Autobot to cooperate.

Astrotrain: (Chuckled) With pleasure General!

Barricade: (Walks to Rodimus with Astrotrain as he kicked Rodimus' Chestplate against the dumpster) We're so going to enjoy this...

Rodimus opened his Optics to widen them as he saw Astrotrain land a punch right into his face, while back in the new school, Bumblebee just drove into the parking lot, seeing the campus more of a outdoor school as he opened his doors to let Cade and Maggie out.

Cade: (Gets out of the car) Thanks Bee!

Bumblebee: No problem. (Looks around) This is your new school? What happened to the last one?

Maggie: (Gets out her bag) It got closed down after the Decepticon attack there, along with some other schools following the Invasion.

Cade: (Gets out his backpack) Yeah, this school actually sends in every student from all grade levels from Kindergarten to 12th, it's not so bad really. (Shuts the door) We'll see you around then?

Bumblebee: You can count on it. (Drives away) See you guys soon!

Maggie: (Waved her hand) Bye!

Bumblebee drove out of the parking lot and turned to a street as he drove to a stop sign, Bulkhead caught up with him in his Alt Mode as he stopped next to him.

Bulkhead: (Stops next to Bumblebee) Hey there Lil' Buddy, how are you doing?

Bumblebee: Ok, it's just been a while since I came back to Earth, I'm still getting around the Junkyard.

Bulkhead: Well, the Plant got blown up, and we couldn't stay in Knockout's Club for long, so we found that place, and we thought, "Why not?", you know?

Bumblebee: I understand. (Transforms into Robot Mode) Well, it's good to see everyone still doing well here on Earth, despite the reception.

Bulkhead: (Transforms into Robot Mode and walks to Bumblebee) Hey, are you sure you're alright Lil' Buddy? You're looking kinda quiet, is it because-! (Rubs his Helm) Well... Uh...

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) It's not about my Dad Bulkhead, I just... (Rubbed his shoulder) Something's missing here...

Bulkhead: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: (Points at the school) You see that place over there? Every day, I'd pick up Cade and Tessa and then I'd drop them off to school every morning, and I was happy to be with them, but what really made me happy a lot was when...

Bulkhead: (Lowers his Helm) Was when Sari was here...

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yeah... (Turns to look at the city) Things doesn't feel the same around here without her.

Bulkhead: So... Does this mean you won't be staying for long?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) I wish I could turn time around, but things aren't what they used to be anymore... I'm not the Bot you knew me before...

Suddenly, two cars were speeding up on the street Bumblebee and Bulkhead were on, and then they Transformed themselves to revealed as Crosshairs and Sideswipe, as they walked to the two.

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, there's an attack going on at this, "City Hall", and we're sent in to help out.

Crosshairs: Anybody want to come with us?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I can-!

Bulkhead: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) No Bumblebee, I'll go ahead and handle this, you go ahead back to base and think.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Thanks. (Turns to Transform and leave)

Bulkhead: (Turns to Sideswipe) So, City Hall huh?

Sideswipe: Yeah, there's Decepticons attacking in that area.

Bulkhead: Alright, then let's get to it!

They all Transformed into their Alt Modes and headed into City Hall, as Springer was busy fighting against Blackout, who attempted to throw a car at him, only for Springer to hop away from the car and land against a wall and held onto a fire escape.

Springer: (Hangs onto a fire escape as he looked at Blackout) You know, throwing things all over the place doesn't really help with anything!

Blackout: Be silent and get terminated already! (Activates his Missiles and shoots at Springer)

Springer: (Widened his Optics when he saw the Missiles) Slag. (Jumps out of the fire escape and narrowly avoided the explosion) GUH! (Falls onto the ground several times towards Blackout's Pedes)

Blackout: (Sees Springer laid in front of his Pede) Die! (Raises his Pede)

Springer: (Opens his Optics and sees Blackout about to stomp him) Ah! (Rolls himself away from Blackout, avoiding getting stomped at while the Con tries to stomp him several times) Can you please give me a chance to get up already?!

Blackout: (Tries to stomp on Springer) Silence!

Springer: Alright! (Gets up to do a back flip, kicking Blackout by the chin)

Blackout: (Gets kicked by the chin) AH! (Moves back a little and looks at Springer) You kicked me!

Springer: (Stands up and stares at Blackout) I said please, didn't I?

Blackout: (Growled) You're gonna get it now, you little runt! Nobody isn't coming for you to help!

Bulkhead: (In his Alt Mode, driving towards Blackout) I wouldn't say that! (Rams at Blackout)

Blackout: (Gets run over by Bulkhead) GUAH! (Falls onto the ground)

Crosshairs: (Drives next to Springer and Transforms into Robot Mode) Now that's what I'm talking about!

Springer: (Turns to the Autobots) About time you came!

Sideswipe: (Transforms into Robot Mode next to Crosshairs) We came as soon as we could.

Bulkhead: (Looks around) Wait, where's Rodimus at?

Springer: He was chasing after Oil Slick the last time I seen him.

Blackout: (Gets up from the ground and snarls at the Autobots) You will all perish!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Blackout) Says who? (Gets out his Blasters and starts shooting at Blackout, before he got picked up by him) Whoa! (Gets thrown across the street) AHHH!

Jazz: (Comms Channel) Yo, how you guys doing?

Bulkhead: We need some help with Blackout over at City Hall!

Jazz: City Hall? Where's RP at?

Sideswipe: (Gets out Stasis Cuffs and runs towards Blackout) He went after Oil Slick! (Jumps at Blackout, only to get swatted away in the air) ARAGH!

Jazz: Well, I'm trying to contact him, but he ain't picking up, look, I'll be sending in some back up, ya'll just hang in there. (Ends call)

Bulkhead: Sounds like he might be in trouble.

Springer: (Swings his Sword) So go after him, we'll handle Blackout!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) You sure?

Crosshairs: (Runs behind Blackout) We got this! (Gets out grenades and slides down to place them right beneath Blackout, causing them to explode) You go check up on Hot Rod!

Bulkhead: Ok! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Just don't forget to call backup!

Bulkhead drove off and left while the others regrouped, watched as Blackout started to get up onto his feet.

Crosshairs: (Turns to Springer) So let's be honest here, we're all screwed, right?

Springer: As long as we work together, we will have a chance at surviving this until reinforcements arrive.

Sideswipe: Yeah... (Pulls out an Axe) That is, if we survive this.

Blackout: (Glares at the Autobots) Prepare yourselves for your imminent termination!

Crosshairs: (Groans) Man, I'm begining to wish I'd just stayed on Cybertron.

The three Autobots charged at Blackout, reigniting the battle while Rodimus on the other hand was getting beat up brutally, getting slammed against the wall as Barricade and Astrotrain stood over him.

Astrotrain: (Stands over Rodimus) We're going to ask you again! Where's the location of your Base?!

Rodimus: (Groaned) I'm not telling you a thing!

Barricade: (Sighs) Here we go again.

Strika: No, let Lugnut do the interrogation this time. (Turns to Lugnut) Go on my darling, add in some persuasion to this Mech.

Lugnut: With pleasure! (Grabs Rodimus and lifts him against the wall) Now tel me! Where's the location of your base!

Rodimus: (Grunted) Alright fine! It's at the Factory Automotive Production Plant, not too far from here-! (Lugnut's grip on him starts getting tighter) ARGH!

Lugnut: (Tightened his grip on Rodimus) Your new Base, not the old one fool! Where is it?!

Rodimus: You might as well get this over with, because I swear, it's making me tired!

Barricade: Alright. (Activates his Blade and walks towards Rodimus) If you say so.

Strika: (Stops Barricade by placing a hand on his shoulder) Wait, we still haven't found the location of the Base!

Barricade: (Turns to Strika) It's pointless! This Autobot is a Prime! He's too loyal to give up any secrets!

Astrotrain: (Looks at his brusied knuckles) Yeah, I'd say my hands usually hurt when I'm beating up a punching bag, I'd say we all tried it.

Oil Slick: (Smirks) Not me.

Astrotrain: (Raises a brow) And what exactly are ya gonna do?

Oil Slick: What I'm always good at. (Turns to Strika) If you let me permit.

Strika: (Nodded) Proceed. (Turns to Lugnut) Lugnut, drop the Autobot.

Lugnut: (Nodded) Of course. (Drops Rodimus)

Oil Slick: Thank you General. (Walks to Rodimus) Hey there Autobot, you've taken quite some hits back there...

Rodimus: (Looks up and glares at Oil Slick) If you think I'm telling you a thing, you're wrong... (Spits out some Purple Energon at Oil Slick's face)

Oil Slick: (Gets spat on his face and wipes it off his Glass) That wasn't very nice... (Gets out a vial) Maybe you need another trip of Cosmic Rust, don't you say?

Rodimus: (Looks at the vial, revealing it to be Cosmic Rust as he widened his Optics) NO! (Kicks Oil Slick and attempts to run)

Barricade: (Noticed Rodimus about to run) Hey! (Raises his knee to kick Rodimus by the stomach) Where do you think you're going?!

Oil Slick: (Gets up as he carried the vial) Hold the Autobot still... (Walks towards Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Gets his Servos held up by Astrotrain and Barricade) Get off of me! (Noticed Oil Slick coming closer to him) Get away from me! (Stars struggling)

Oil Slick: (Makes a cocky smile as he watched Rodimus squirm) What's the matter? You seem rather nervous.

Rodimus: (Continues struggling in fear) Get that thing away from me!

Oil Slick: Unless you want Cosmic Rust on your systems, you will tell us the location of your new base now.

Rodimus looked at the vial in fear, with the Chemical Warrior about to drop it again until Bulkhead arrived, Transforming into Robot Mode as he saw his leader and the rest of the Decepticons.

Bulkhead: (Noticed the Decepticons) More Decepticons?!

Strika: (Turns around and noticed Bulkhead) What the-?!

Rodimus: (Turns his Helm around and noticed Bulkhead) Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: (Noticed Rodimus, widening his Optics as he noticed the injured state he was in) Prime! Don't worry! (Activates his Wrecking Ball) I'm coming to get ya!

Barricade: (Raises a brow) Seriously? With a Wrecking Ball?

Lugnut: We have seen how you move your weapon, you cannot possibly defeat us all with one swing!

Bulkhead: (Aims his Wrecking Ball at Rodimus) Actually, I ain't aiming at you guys for once.

Suddenly, the Wrecking Ball swung away, as it went towards Rodimus, the Ball then Transformed into a hand, taking it's grip on Rodimus, and then snatched him away from Barricade's and Astrotrain's captivity as he was pulled right onto Bulkhead.

Oil Slick: (Widened his Optics) What the Hell?!

Bulkhead: (Gets Rodimus on his hand) I got you Prime!

Lugnut: (Growled) Puny Autobots!

Strika: (Turns to Bulkhead) Impressive trick, but what makes you think escaping us will be easy? (Activates her weapons)

Jazz: (Drives next to Bulkhead along with Arcee and Ratchet) Because they got friends on the other end too!

Barricade: Oh come on! '

Ratchet: (Activates his Magnets) Either you got a problem or you can scram!

Strika; (Glared at the Autobots before turning around) Decepticons, retreat, we need a new plan of attack!

Astrotrain: Roger!

Lugnut: No! We can take them!

Strika: (Placed a hand on Lugnut's shoulder) Not right now Lugnut! (Transforms into her Alt Mode) Now let's leave!

The Decepticons left the area, including the reluctant Lugnut as he Transformed into Alt Mode and followed Strika from behind while they left the Autobots there behind.

Bulkhead: (Looks up at the Decepticons) Here they go, leaving again.

Ratchet: Of course they would. (Deactivates his Magnets) It's no surprise Decepticons leave in the middle of a battle.

Arcee: (Turns to Bulkhead, only to notice Rodimus' injuries) Rodimus! You're hurt!

Rodimus: (Gets off of Bulkhead's hand) I'm okay... (Falls on one knee) Argh! Ok, just a little.

Ratchet: (Gets Rodimus' hand) You taken some hits there, let me check you out.

Rodimus: Wait, where's Springer at?

Back at City Hall, the fight between Springer, Sideswipe, Crosshairs and Blackout was still going on as they fought near a city statue.

Crosshairs: (Drives around Blackout as he dodged blaster fire) Come on Decepticreep, is that all you got?

Blackout: (Shoots at Crosshairs) Hold still rodent!

Crosshairs: (Dodges another blaster fire) Ah duuuude, you're boring the Hell out of me right now, you know that? You must be so lame.

Blackout: (Widened his Optics) Lame?! (Jumps up in the air) HOW'S THIS FOR LAME?! (Lands on the ground, causing a small earthquake that made driving harder for Crosshairs)

Crosshairs; (Swerves around uncontrollably until he crashed onto a pole) GUH! (Transforms into Robot Mode and laid on the grass moaning) Ugh...

Blackout: (Looks at Crosshairs with pride) Hehehehe!

Sideswipe: Hey! (Swings his Axe onto Blackout's Pede, cutting it)

Blackout: (Gets cut by Sideswipe's Axe) AHHHH! (Turns to Sideswipe angrily) You imbecile! (Hits Sideswipe in the Chestplate)

Sideswipe: (Gets hit by the Chestplate) ARAGH! (Gets thrown in the air until he landed on top of a taxi) OOF!

Springer: (Jumps from behind Blackout) I believe you had enough right here! (Swings his Sword upward in an attempt to cut one of Blackout's Servos off)

Blackout: (Grabs Springer) Get off! (Throws him at the street)

Springer: (Gets thrown in the street) AHHH!

Strika: (Comms Channel) Blackout, where are you?

Blackout: (Looks around) I'm still distracting those puny Autobots like you said General.

Strika: You have already failed in that, because now we are falling back because of you.

Blackout: (Widened his Optics) But I was doing what you-!

Strika: I'll deal with your failure when we meet again. (Ends call)

Blackout: (Groaned) Great. (Turns to the Autobots getting up) We'll see you Autobots around...

With that, Blackout Transformed into his Alt Mode and flew up into the sky, leaving Springer, Sideswipe, and Crosshairs behind as they watched him leave.

Springer: (Looks at Blackout) He's retreating.

Crosshairs: Damn, I was just getting started with this fool...

* * *

Later, the police and firemen were repairing the damage that was caused by the Decepticons as the Autobots stood on a street, meeting up together.

Bumblebee: (Stands in the circle) So you're saying that Strika was there in the attack?

Rodimus: Along with her Bondmate, Barricade, Astrotrain, Blackout, and Oil Slick.

Crosshairs: (Groans) Great, here we go again, back to chasing the massive moron!

Minerva: Wait, how are they out? Weren't they supposed to be in the Stockades?

Arcee: Last I heard, they were heading towards the Nucleon Mines to work.

Ratchet: We outta call Cybertron Command about this.

Rodimus: We will, but for now, we should check in with everyone here, oversee the damage.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) You mean in other words, that we outta apologize for the damage that was caused by the Decepticreeps to that egotistical moron?

Brawn: (Folded his Servos) I got to agree, that nutjob doesn't like us too much.

Rodimus: Well that nutjob happens to have the City's trust in him, so we need to get his trust as well.

Jazz: (Turns around and noticed Galloway standing next to the statue talking to a police officer) Well, if we're doing this now, he's over there at the statue.

Rodimus: (Turns to Galloway) Ok, then let's go.

Crosshairs: Wait, we're doing this now?

Rodimus: Yes, now.

Bumblebee: Hold on, maybe we should just limit this to 2 Bots, we don't want to get this guy scared, so why don't I go with you and everyone else just stay here.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Ok, that's fine. (Turns to the Autobots) We'll be back. (Turns to leave)

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) What are the chances of the meeting going to be good?

Springer: Very unlikely.

Sideswipe: Well if it helps... (Gets out a speaker) At least we'll hear what they're saying.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Sideswipe) What do you-?

Sideswipe: I planted a sound speaker on Rodimus' Spoiler while he was getting fixed up, just in case he would do this.

Crosshairs: At least I don't have to get bored out of my Processor now.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Rodimus walked over to Galloway, who was having a freaking meltdown as he yelled at the officer in front of him.

Galloway: (Stands in front of the police officer) Why aren't you arresting those Robots?! Can't you see they caused the damage around here?

Police Officer: (Stands in front of Galloway while taking notes) Sir, is it possible you are traumatized by this incident?

Galloway: (Raises a brow) Traumatized?! What are you, DEAF?!

Rodimus: (Stands behind Galloway and clears his throat) Excuse us, but you don't happen to be Theodore Galloway, right?

Galloway: (Turns around and noticed Rodimus and Bumblebee) Oh well, speak of the devil! (Turns to the police officer) There! Call in the SWAT teams!

Police Officer: You know what, I think I'm done here. (Turns around and leaves)

Galloway: (Sees the officer leaving) HEY! Where are you going?!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You seem like you're having a bad day.

Galloway: (Turns to the Autobots) Yeah, no thanks to you! (Turns to peek at the other Autobots) And your other Autobot drones! You're the reason City Hall's a mess now!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Excuse me, but I believe it was the Decepticons who did the damage here.

Galloway: (Scoffs) Autobots, Decepticons, whatever! For all I know, you're both working with each other just to wreak chaos all over the Planet!

Rodimus: Mr. Galloway, we want you to understand that we're here to help, we work to make sure no Decepticons cause harm to you or this City.

Galloway: Well, you did a banged up job so far, because look around! (Points at the damage) It's your fault either way!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Our fault? All we did was help!

Galloway: (Turns to Rodimus) Did you? Because from the way I see it, all you do is cause damage than help! (Walks back and forth) And even if you're trying to help, even if! There were entire schools that was demolished, skyscrapers having their rooftops blown to pieces, people moving out of Detroit because of you! And here I am standing here, and I'm supposed to listen to you?!

Bumblebee: We both speak for behalf of the Autobots.

Galloway: Really? Well what happened to Optimus Prime? What, is that moron having a vacation while this City suffers?

Bumblebee: (Raises a offended brow) What did you just call him?

Minerva: (Widened her Optics as she looked at the Autobots in front of her) Uh oh...

Bulkhead: That doesn't sound good.

Galloway: (Turns around and leaves) You know, I could hardly give a crap-!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Galloway and stands in front of him) Hey! Don't turn your back on me, what did you call Optimus Prime?!

Rodimus: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) Hey, take it easy!

Galloway: A moron, why? Is it so sensitive on your Planet then?

Bumblebee: (Kneels down to Galloway) Listen to me you self centered Asshole! Optimus Prime was a hero! And if you're wondering why he hasn't been seen lately, it's because he practically died to save you and the World from destruction!

Galloway: (Gets an unamused brow) Really? Well then at least that's one less of you freaks that we have to worry about.

Galloway then left the area, leaving Bumblebee having a really angered look on his expression as he is about to turn around, possibly to Galloway until Rodimus intervened.

Rodimus: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's Chestplate) Hey, slow down!

Bumblebee: (Gets stopped by Rodimus) Didn't you hear what he just said?!

Rodimus: I did, and it's not going to help anyone, or yourself by being pissed off, and that's something your Father wouldn't do!

Bumblebee: (Closed his Optics, gripping his hands until he took an Intake and let go of his fists) Ok, I'm calm now...

Rodimus: (Lets go of his Chestplate) Let's get back to Base...

Bumblebee: (Nodded his Helm as he turned around) I really hate that guy.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Feeling's mutual.

* * *

Later, the Autobots regrouped at the Junkyard as they were inside of the old warehouse watching news of the attack from earlier.

News: (Displays images of the City Hall attack) Reports of Decepticon activity were seen earlier today, and despite multiple witnesses saying positive messages about the Autobots, Theodore Galloway-!

Crosshairs (Turns the TV off) I think we had enough of this guy for today.

Arcee: I can't believe that man would be so brutal, even after everything we've done.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) Well people like him aren't always smart, or nice.

Brawn: Yeah, just like Starscream.

Jazz: You know, that's actually a great combo for a metaphor there.

Rodimus: Well, we should keep our Optics out for the Decepticons tomorrow, because they're looking for us.

Springer: Why would they?

Ratchet: (Scratches his chin) Let's see, we're known to be Optimus' team mates...

Bumblebee: I'm his Son.

Bulkhead: And apparently, the Cons think we sorta blew up Megatron on Trypiticon.

Ironhide: And that gives them plenty of reasons why they want us all dead.

Minerva: Talk about Baggage huh?

Sideswipe: What do you mean by "Baggage?"

Bumblebee: Look, right now, we should rest up, because we don't know when the Decepticons will strike again.

Rodimus: Actually, we might have an idea.

Brawn: We do?

Rodimus: Yeah, tomorrow, the President of the United States will be giving off a speech in the City while the Mayor demonstrates some new Statues honoring us Autobots.

Ratchet: At least not everyone on this Planet hates us.

Sideswipe: So what's the plan then?

Bumblebee: We go in to the on top of the rooftops and we keep lookout for any Decepticon activity, and hopefully stop them before they can begin terrorizing the City. (Turns around) I'm going to call Ultra Magnus, give him a status update.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Rodimus) Prime? Anything else we should do?

Rodimus: (Shakes his Helm) No, you're all dismissed.

Crosshairs: Then I guess we're done here.

Everyone started to leave while Rodimus sat on a chair, with Ratchet noticing a depressed expression on his Faceplate as he turned back and walked to the Prime.

Ratchet: (Walks to Rodimus) Hey, you alright kid?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Not really Ratchet...

Ratchet: What's wrong? Galloway got into your head?

Rodimus: No, it's... (Waves his hand around) It's nothing.

Ratchet: From my experience, nothing ain't entirely nothing at all, especially with the mood you're in.

Rodimus: (Stares at a wall for a while) When the Decepticons beat me up, they wanted to know where our base is...

Ratchet: Of course they would, but it wasn't your fault you got caught by them.

Rodimus: It's not just that, it's... (Sighs) When I refused to talk, Oil Slick volunteered to try to use Cosmic Rust on me again, and when Strika gave him permission to do so, I started to panic.

Ratchet: Well, considering I once had an experience with that blasted Pit Spawned chemical, I can understand why you would do so.

Rodimus: (Turns to Ratchet) Except I wasn't supposed to Ratchet! I'm supposed to be a Prime, I'm supposed to lead the Team here, all I have to do is to take one for everyone here that's with me... (Scoffs) What good am I of a leader if I'm too scared to face off against Cosmic Rust?

Rodimus then walked away without saying anything else, leaving Ratchet behind while Bumblebee was in Communications, talking to Ultra Magnus through the Monitor as he informed of the Decepticon presence.

Ultra Magnus: (On screen) I see, and are you and any Autobots in your area alright?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) We're fine sir, we had some complications, but we'll try to deal with them tomorrow.

Ultra Magnus: Do you need backup? I can call in some Elite Guard to the area, perhaps send in Agent Blurr to assist.

Bumblebee: Actually, Minerva has some friends at Dinobot Island, and Ratchet and Arcee have an asset here they can use, so we're good out here.

Ultra Magnus: That's good. (Sees Bumblebee nod silently, noticing a depressed expression from the Minibot) Bumblebee? Is everything alright?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yeah, I Just... (Sighs) I just had a bad day today, and it's not the Decepticons, it's just another issue that we're dealing with.

Ultra Magnus: Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you and Rodimus' teams will figure it out, each of you have figured things out, and so did your Father.

Bumblebee: I know, it's just really hard, especially with some particular Human having to hate each of our guts so much that he talks crap about Dad to that end.

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) It's that bad, is it?

Bumblebee: Yeah, it is.

Ultra Magnus: Well, I hope you and your team will do fine, and hopefully will not encounter that Human you mentioned, it's best to ignore him.

Bumblebee: Ahh, yeah, I wouldn't bet on it anytime soon. (Sighs) Ok, well, it's good talking to you sir, I'm going to log off.

Ultra Magnus: Wait, before you go, have you and any Autobot in your region noticed something... Someone, in the Decepticons that seems rather, strange to you?

Bumblebee: (Lowers his brow, confused) No, we haven't, just the ones we know... (Folds his Servos) Why? Is there something I should know about?

Ultra Magnus: (On Cybertron as he looked at the recent screenshot of the Fallen) ...No. (Shakes his Helm as he turned to Bumblebee) No, it's nothing, you just be careful.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) I will, take care... (Smiled a little) Grandpa...

The monitor then turned off, leaving the Magnus to sigh while Alpha Trion stood at the doorway, witnessing the conversation.

Alpha Trion: (Folded his Servos) You didn't tell him, did you?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns around and saw Alpha Trion, before turning to grab his Hammer) He doesn't need to know about it yet.

Alpha Trion: Ultra Magnus, you have seen how dangerous the Fallen is, you should at least inform your Grandson about it!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Alpha Trion) The last time I faced him, I lost plenty of good Bots, I nearly lost my own! And besides, for all we know, that image could be anything!

Alpha Trion: From all my knowledge of him, he always eliminates the ones that have outlived their usefulness to him.

Ultra Magnus: Alpha Trion, I respect your wisdom, but I don't want to raise a panic to the Autobots, most importantly to the populace! I can't let this get out until I'm sure it is him.

Alpha Trion: And if it is him?

Ultra Magnus: (Closed his Optics as he sighed) Then may Primus help us all...

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, the Decepticons were inside the sewers, inside one of Blackarachnia's old hideouts as they looked over the news of their recent attack.

Astrotrain: (Watched footage of Blackout getting his Pede stabbed by Sideswipe) HA! You have slow reflexes Blackout!

Blackout: (Turns to glare at Astrotrain) Hey! Don't make me come over there!

Oil Slick: (Holds Blackout's Shoulderplates) Hold still! I'm still trying to fix you up!

Blackout: Okay, okay! Geez!

Shockwave: (Types on the Monitor displaying the news) I must admit, Blackarachnia had quite the setup built here, even before she sided with the Autobots again.

Spittor: You mean Optimus Prime's Glitch Bondmate?

Barricade: (Scrapes his Blade) And Bumblebee's mother, can't wait to get my hands on her...

Lugnut: (Kicks a table upside down) RAAAGH! Our mission was a failure!

Barricade: (Groans as he rolled his Optics) Here we go again!

Astrotrain: (Face palmed himself) Not this Fragging nonsense.

Lugnut: We had the Autobot in our hands! Just telling us what we wanted until the rest of them arrived! Our mission was a waste!

Strika: (Turns to Lugnut) Calm down Bondmatre, yelling out frustrations is not going to get us anywhere.

Lugnut: (Turns to Strika) I know! I'm just-!

Barricade: (Stands up) Angry because we lost the objective, blah blah blah! We heard it all before!

Lugnut: (Turns to Barricade) Is there a problem Barricade?

Barricade: Oh I don't know Lugnut, is complaining nonstop about losing such an issue with you? Because I don't see anyone else about a Glitch about it!

Lugnut: (Glared his Optic at Barricade) What did you call me, you piece of Scrap Metal!

Shockwave: (Turns around from the Monitor and raises his hands up) Gentlemen, please! Let us not argue here, it is pointless to be even doing so!

Strika: Shockwave's correct, the Autobots are having turning us against each other! But rest assured, we will annihilate them all in Lord Megatron's name!

Spittor: But what if we don't?

Strika: Then we shall do it again!

Astrotrain: (Scoffed) Yeah. (Stands up) Let's do that, let's all get together, and try eliminating those Autobot scum over and over again, and then fail right at the very end!

Strika: (Raises a brow) Do you have something to add, Astrotrain?

Astrotrain: I'm just saying maybe we shouldn't do this alone here! Maybe we should get some help, you know, from... (Tilted his Helm to the left) The other guy...

Lugnut: Preposterous! You are speaking of treason!

Astrotrain: Hey, it's not treason, if Megatron's already Offline!

Spittor: You know, that's actually true, we do need a leader here.

Strika: We do not need the Fallen's help, no matter who he is!

Astrotrain: Well, you got to admit, this Fallen Bot did say he had weapons on him, and he actually looked serious when he promised some revenge.

Shockwave: Don't be ridiculous, we don't even know a thing about him! We can't possibly do this without knowing the consequences!

Oil Slick: (Fixes up Blackout's wound) Says the Bot who joined Inferno's coup last year.

Blackout: Oh yeah, what are you even doing here anyway? Why don't you join Starscream's group? They don't like Megatron!

Shockwave: 1st correction, I joined for Lord Megatron's benefit, and I rather cut my own Neck Cables than join that arrogant waste of intellect!

Barricade: Agreed!

Strika: Everyone stand down! Now I know we're in need of a leadership, but that does not mean that we bend our knees down to those who decide to pop up out of nowhere! Now, if anyone decides to speak one more word of this, and I don't care who it is, I will gladly make sure you will be punished severely! Now, any questions? (No one says anything) Good. (Turns around to the Monitor) Now, let us get back to the business at here...

* * *

The next day, the Autobots were at the event, watching from various points as half of them were on the rooftops while the other were in their Alt Modes, blending in with the parked cars as they overseen the event, there was several statues covered in a huge rag as a stage was built behind them.

Ironhide: (In his Alt Mode) What's up with the tarp?

Rodimus: (In his Alt Mode sitting in a block across from Ironhide) They're unveiling some statues today, from what I heard from Cade.

Glen: (Sits inside of Ironhide) So you guys think that the Decepticons are coming here to attack us?

Bumblebee: (Sits on a rooftop, keeping watch over the event) They want payback for what happened to Megatron, so they're here to draw our attention, so by attacking here, we're going to help save the people.

Cade: (In the crowd wearing his football jersey) So it's a trap? Why do it then if we already know it is?

Arcee: (On another rooftop with Jazz and Ratchet) We don't want anyone to get hurt from this, civilians are everyone's priorities.

Bulkhead: (In his Alt Mode sitting in the parking lot with Minerva and Springer) And the Cons are our problem, so we gotta be here.

Brawn: (Sits next to Minerva in his Alt Mode) That's great, but one thing's bothering me though... (Turns his front windshield towards Galloway, who was sitting in a seat on stage) Why is this Afthead doing here?

Tessa: (Blending in with the crowd as she sat on a bench) Yeah, that's a good question, considering that guy hates us.

Bumblebee: (Rolls his Optics) For whatever reason, that is unknown to all of us.

Rodimus: Let's just get back on the task at hand, there's no possible way of knowing when the Decepticons will strike, so everyone be prepared.

Crosshairs: (On the roof) Yeah, and maybe later we can send this Dip Stick off to the ocean.

Bumblebee: Easy Crosshairs.

Cade: (Walks to Rodimus) Hey, why is everyone being crazy about, whoever it is that we're talking about? What did he do?

Rodimus: Well, he said that we're a danger to this Planet, and all we do is bring trouble to wherever we go to.

Cade: And you believe him?

Rodimus: Honestly, considering my encounter with them yesterday, I'd say maybe he was right about it.

Cade: Well screw the guy! He doesn't know you, he doesn't really know any of you!

Rodimus: Well, people don't seem to like us like they would have anymore, so maybe we're better off on Cybertron.

Cade: Hey, hey, look, everyone has opinions about everything, alright? People have opinions about which song is better, or what restaurant serves the best food, or even which football team is going to beat the other on a game night, either way, you can't listen to people like him, they're just assumptive of everything. (Folded his arms) And tell me this, would you believe Megatron if he said that? Or S.T.E.A.M, or anyone else that hates us? No, you wouldn't, would you?

Rodimus: No, not really.

Cade: Exactly, so people are scared, but they're get over it.

Rodimus: And what makes you think that?

Cade: (Smiled a bit) Because you're not only here to beat Decepticon Skidplates, but you're also here to remind people what the Autobots can do.

Rodimus: (Turns his windshield to Cade) Cade... Thank you, it gives me perspective now.

Cade: (Nodded) Hey, no problem.

Cade went to tap on Rodimus' hood, only the second he touched him, everything on Rodimus started to show off visible energy running through the Prime, as Cade from his point of view could literally see Rodimus' Spark beating, his Spark glowing and beating at a steady pace while he stood there and watched, everything around him was normal, and Rodimus was wondering what exactly Cade was looking at.

Rodimus: (Turns to Cade) Cade? Is there something wrong with my hood? (Sees Cade just standing there) Cade?

Boy: (Runs into the sidewalk and bumps into Cade) OOF!

Cade: (Gets bumped into by the boy, causing him to let go) Uh! (Noticed the kid) Sorry!

Blonde Mom: (Noticed her son bumping into Cade) Daniel! (Walks next to Cade) Danny, honey, come here! Come here. (Turns to Daniel as she placed a hand around his shoulder and turned him to Cade) Don't think bumping into someone was an apology.

Daniel: (Turns to Cade) I'm sorry for bumping into you.

Cade: (Nodded) Nah, you're totally okay, thanks for the apology.

Daniel: (Turns to his Mom) Can I go now Mom? I want to get up close!

Blonde Mom: (Nodded) Just don't get far ahead, your Father's coming soon! (Sees Daniel leaving and turns to Cade) I'm sorry about that, he's just enjoying the microsecond I have left before he's a teenager.

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, it's fine miss.

Blonde Mom: (Turns to leave) Have a nice day!

Cade: (Waved his hand) Bye!

Rodimus: Cade, are you okay?

Cade: Yeah, just some nice people, nothing dangerous.

Rodimus: I meant that you were staring at my hood, is everything okay?

Cade: Oh, yeah, it's fine.

Rodimus: Okay...

As they stayed in their position, the Blonde left to move into the event as her phone rang, she got it out, which said "Spike" on it, to which caused her to smile.

Blonde Mom: (Answers the phone and puts it next to her ear) Spike, where are you? Daniel's all riled up, I need some help here!

Spike: (On a sidewalk walking to the park) I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just running late because of traffic. (Turns to a crosswalk and walks along with the crowd) It'll take me at least five minutes to get there, you don't mind surviving that long Carly?

Carly: (Smiled as she nodded) Just don't keep us waiting.

Daniel: (Runs to his Mom) Mom! It's starting! It's starting!

Carly: (Turns to Daniel) Okay honey! (Turns to her phone) It's about to start, you may want to hurry!

Spike: Okay, I will! Love you!

Carly: Love you too, bye!

She hung up her phone and turned to walk to follow her Son towards the center stage, as Professor Sumdac turned to the crowd, the Mayor walked to him, he too gazing upon the crowd.

Maccadam: (Turns to Sumdac) Professor, is everything all set up?

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to the Mayor) Yes Mr. Mayor, it's all ready! (Turns to look around) Where's the President?

Maccadam: That's what I'm wondering.

Galloway: (Turns to Maccadam and Sumdac) I know.

Maccadam: (Turns to Galloway) Is he coming?

Galloway: He can't, he's running late, he's celebrating his wife's birthday today.

Prof. Sumdac: Well what are we going to do?

Galloway: That is all up to you, because I'm here to oversee this, wack job entertainment you set up here. (Turns to leave) I'll be watching.

Maccadam: You're generosity's been noted Mr. Galloway. (Turns to Prof. Sumdac) Professor, I believe you should speak for the President himself.

Prof. Sumdac: Me? But what about you?

Maccadam: I have sore throat right now, I doubt anyone would understand what I'm saying even with the microphone speaker on.

Prof. Sumdac: Well, alright then. (Walked up the stage)

Maggie: (Stands next to the crowd) Hey, Professor Sumdac's on stage.

Bulkhead: (Standing on the rooftop with Bumblebee) What's he doing here?

Prof. Sumdac: (Stands in front of the microphone and clears his throat) Hello everyone? (Turns everyone's attention to him) I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid the President is running late, but! (Points his hand up) But I know you all didn't come here to see me, so let me say a few words to get this started! (Raises his hands up in demonstration) Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me to present to you, the Autobots!

The tarp covering the statues were taken off, as they were revealed to be 5 of them, consisting of the original Earth team of Autobots; Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl, as everyone started to clap their hands and cheer, the non statue Autobots from all over looked at the shiny statues made out of silver in awe.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as he saw the statues) Hey, that's-!

Bumblebee: (Looked at the statues) Us...

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Hey, you're down there as well Ratchet!

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Well, I do like the art, even though it's missing some paint.

Crosshairs: (Looks at the statues) So that's them huh? The original five.

Springer: (Sits next to Crosshairs) The first five to find the Allspark, first five to come to Earth, and first five to defeat Megatron. (Turns to Crosshairs) Now that's pure honor.

Prof. Sumdac: (Clapped his hands) Now, I know there are some who aren't really comfortable with them out there, but ever since I first met them, they saved my daughter from many disasters, and she helped them in return, and I feel honored to be placing this statue, since they were my daughter's inspiration, and I hope that by placing this on, there would be many inspirations to many generations to come...!

Glen: (On his laptop when it started beeping) Whoa, guys, something's happening!

Ironhide: What do ya mean Glen?

Rodimus: What's happening? Is it the Decepticons?

Glen: No, I'm detecting a bomb placed right next to our vicinity!

Cade: There's a bomb?!

Jazz: Where's it at?

Glen: I'm working on it! (Types something on the computer and then finds the dot) There! It's on the stage at the stand!

Bumblebee: That's where the Professor is standing!

Rodimus: We need to do something! (Transforms into Robot Mode, surprising others around him) Everyone on the ground, clear the civilians away from the stage!

Brawn: (Transformed into Robot Mode) Got it!

Minerva: (Transformed into Robot Mode and turned to the civilians) Everyone! Get away from the stage!

Daniel: (Noticed Rodimus, Brawn, and Minerva) Mom look! It's the Autobots!

Carly: (Turns around and noticed them as well) Oh my god, it is!

Brawn: (Picked some people up and placed them away from the stage) Get moving! Run!

Ironhide: (In Robot Mode) Get a move on people! Let's go!

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns and noticed the Autobots) The Autobots?

Rodimus: (Turns to the Professor) Professor! You need to move away from the stage now!

Galloway: (Walks to the Autobots) Wait a minute, what is this?! What are you Robots doing?!

Rodimus: (Turns to Galloway) There's a bomb on the stage! (Turns to the stand) And it's inside the microphone stand!

Glen: Hey be careful! It could be armed!

Rodimus: (Gently pushes Sumdac away from the stand) Stand back! (Picks up the kiosk and takes a peek inside, noticing a small bomb placed in the bottom corner, with 5 seconds on the time as he widened his Optics) EVERYONE GET DOWN!

Rodimus turned around and throws the kiosk up at the sky, and then a few seconds in the air, it exploded, causing many shouts to occur, as it was seen from all over the city, taking the attention of the man called Spike, who too noticed the big pop in the air.

Spike: (Saw the explosion in the air) Oh god, Carly, Daniel! (Starts to run, knocking some pedestrians) Excuse me! Sorry!

Bumblebee: (From the rooftop) Is everyone okay Rodimus?

Rodimus: (Looks around as he saw people getting up) Yeah, everyone's safe here!

Spittor: (From the sky) Not for looong!

Suddenly, Spittor, Shockwave, and Astrotrain appeared, taking everyone, including the Autobots by surprise as the Decepticons stood in front of them.

Astrotrain: (Turns to the Autobots) Looking for us?

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Decepticons!

Lugnut: (Jumps behind Ironhide and grabs him) Prepare to be destroyed! (Throws Ironhide across the park)

Ironhide: (Lands next to Brawn) UGH!

Rodimus: (Turned to Lugnut) Decepticons on sight!

Bumblebee: We're on our way!

Bulkhead: Yeah! Like he said!

Strika: (Lands in front of Bumblebee and Bulkhead) Going somewhere?

Barricade: (Lands behind Bumblebee and Bulkhead and activated his Blaster) We can't let you go yet.

Bumblebee: (Noticed Barricade as he turned Bulkhead) I got him! You okay handling her?

Bulkhead: Yeah, just fine with it. (Activates his Wrecking Ball and swings it at Strika)

Strika: (Gets thrown off the roof) AUGH!

Bulkhead left to follow Strika, while Bumblebee stayed behind and turned to Barricade, who deactivated his Blaster to switch with his Blade as they both walked around in a shared circle)

Barricade: (Pointed his Blade at Bumblebee) I see you're Golden now.

Bumblebee: Why do you care?

Barricade: Because I'm going to enjoy painting it with your Energon right after we conquer your precious Earth.

Bumblebee: Funny. (Stops to activate his Lightsabers) That's what Megatron had in mind right before he went boom.

Barricade only reacted in anger as he growled, he charged at Bumblebee and swung his Blade at him, which resulted in the two clashing with each other while on the ground, Springer and Crosshairs joined in with Arcee, Ratchet and Jazz on the street as they saw Rodimus, Minerva and Brawn facing off against Lugnut, Astrotrain, Blackout, and Shockwave.

Jazz: Looks like RP's gonna need more help!

Arcee: Then let's go!

Bulkhead: Hey heads up!

Strika: (Falls right in front of the Autobots) AUGH!

Bulkhead: (Turns to his fellow Autobots) Is everyone okay?

Springer: Indeed we are!

Crosshairs: Come on! We gotta go!

Oil Slick: Not so fast! (Lands in front of the Autobots, along with serveral Decepticon Renegades) We have business to attend to.

Ratchet: (Looks around and noticed Decepticons around them) Well that's just great!

Oil Slick: (Turns to Strika, who just got up) What do you want to do General?

Strika: (Turns to Oil Slick and the Renegades) Separate them, makes it easier to take them out.

Sideswipe: (Activates his Axe) This is going to be great!

Jazz: Yo, some civies are in trouble!

Oil Slick: Too bad, because you're going to need more bigger friends to handle us!

Bulkhead: Actually, now that you're thinking about it, we do!

Strika: And where are they supposed to be?

Suddenly, the Dinobots appeared out of nowhere, jumping right in front of Strika was Grimlock in his Alt Mode as he startled her and everyone around.

Grimlock: (Turns to Strika) Grimlock no like mean Bots! (Transforms into Robot Mode) Grimlock destroy!

Soon enough, Snarl and Swoop arrived, as Grimlock grabbed Strika and threw her in the air, he attacked the Renegades in front of him, knocking them out on the ground while Snarl was in his Alt Mode and swung his tail at the Cons, and Swoop was in the air scratching some of them in their faces, overpowering them completely while Oil Slick went to retreat from the area.

Brawn: (Noticed the fight) Yeah! Now we're talking!

Sideswipe: There's still many of the Decepticons here, so some of us has to stay here and fight the ones here!

Ratchet: But there are too many people here!

Maggie: Hey, what about us? We can help!

Jazz: Get them out of here! We'll handle the Decepticons!

Tessa: Okay! (Turns to everyone running) Come on, this way!

As the Autobots fought against the Decepticons and their human allies helping everyone leave, Spike was just arriving on the scene as he saw people running away from the battle that ensued.

Spike: (Runs closer to the fight, running through the crowd) Carly! Daniel!

Carly: (In the crowd in she heard Spike's voice) Spike?

Spike: (Heard Carly's voice) Carly! Where are you?! (Moved around and saw Carly) Carly!

Carly: (Turned around and saw Spike) Spike!

Spike: (Goes and hugs her) Are you okay? (Looks around) Where's Daniel?!

Carly: I can't find him! Spike, I can't find Daniel! (Turns around) Daniel! Daniel, where are you?!

Spike: (Pushed the person out of his way) Daniel! Danny! Where are you son?!

Daniel: (Walked next to the stage set) Mom! Dad!

Spike: (Heard his son's voice) Danny?

Carly: (Moved the person out of her way and saw Daniel) Daniel!

Daniel: (Looking scared as he saw his Mom and Dad) Mom! Dad!

Spike: Danny! (Tries to move towards his son, but is struggling with the crowd) Daniel! Stay right there, we're coming to get you!

As the parents tried to get their son out, Rodimus was facing off against Shockwave, while Brawn fought against Lugnut, Minerva and Ironhide fighting against Astrotrain and Blackout, the Autobots seemed to be on the winning tide, as Strika got up from the ground and saw Grimlock in his Alt Mode and grabbed a Renegade with his mouth and threw him across the street, and Sideswipe hitting another in the gut, her eyes glowed in anger.

Strika: (Glared her Optics) Astrotrain! Slow the enemy down!

Astrotrain: With pleasure General!

Astrotrain got out a weapon, and suddenly he jumped in the air to slam it down on the ground, causing a brief earthquake to occur, as everyone fell onto the ground, nearby equipment started to break, including a stage set that started to fall down right on top of Daniel, as it landed on his chest.

Daniel: (Felt the set on his chest) OW! Mom! Dad!

Spike: (Got up from the ground and saw Daniel trapped in a wreck) DANIEL!

Carly: (Widened her eyes and saw what Daniel was trapped in) HONEY! (Runs to her son) Danny!

Rodimus got up and heard Carly's voice, as he turned around and saw Daniel trapped on a stage set, with Spike and Carly trying to get it off of him, as he tried to get up to go help them, Strika came from behind and slammed her Pede on his back.

Rodimus: (Felt Strika slam her Pede on his back) AAHH!

Strika: (Stood on Rodimus) You cannot win this! (Grabbed Rodimus by the shoulder and slammed him onto the ground) We Decepticons are stronger then your insignificant beings! (Threw him in the air)

Rodimus: (Gets thrown across the air to land against the stage) ARGH!

Strika: (Walks towards Rodimus) With, or without Lord Megatron, we shall annihilate you and all of those who dare oppose us! (Placed her Pede right on Rodimus' Chestplate) How could you possibly hope that you can defeat us? (Felt a rock thrown at her) Uh? (Turns around and sees Cade standing with rocks)

Cade; (Throws rocks at Strika) Get out of here! Get out!

Strika: (Turns to Cade) Puny Human, how could you-! (Felt another rock thrown at from a different angle) Uh? (Turns around and sees civilians gathering rocks and throwing them at her) What?!

Pedestrian 1: (Throws rocks at her) Get out of this town!

Pedestrian 2: (Joins in with the rock throwing) We don't want you here!

Pedestrian 3: (Throws rocks at her) Leave that Bot alone!

Pedestrian 4: You did enough damage to this City!

Strika: (Gets her brow dangerously down) You dare defy me?! Against us?

Rodimus: (Grabbed an Arrow from his Subspace) You were asking how we could hope to defeat you? (Stabbed her by the Pede)

Strika: (Gets her Pede stabbed by an Arrow) AHHH! (Lets her Pede go of Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Gets up) It's because we actually have hope! (Grabbed another Arrow and starts scratching Strika's Chestplate) Because hope makes us stronger! (Scratched her again) Hope makes us forget about the fear, and the pain! (Kicks her onto the ground)

Strika: (Falls on her back) UGH!

Rodimus: (Stands on top of her) And hope makes us brave! Brave enough to fight back against tyrants like Megatron, and you! (Activated his Crossbow and shot at Strika's limbs, causing them to melt into hardened copper that is meant to tie her down as he turned back to her) In case you were wondering.

Rodimus turned around as people started to cheer, the Autobots were starting to become victorious, as Arcee knelt down and swung her Lightsabers at a Decepticons knee, bringing him down while Ratchet used his Magnets to throw some Decepticons at Bulkhead, who swung his Wrecking Ball at the Decepticons so Snarl could jump up and kick them in the air, sending one to Brawn, so he could punch him in the face, as they knocked them out instantaneously as Shockwave and Oil Slick attempted to escape, they got knocked out by Astrotrain, who was thrown by Grimlock, and Blackout was effectively taken down by Springer, Crosshairs, Sideswipe, and Jazz, with Springer and Sideswipe taking him by the Pedes, and then Jazz and Crosshairs knocking him out with their solid kick/jab on the Helm, and Minerva took Spittor down, simply by using her Empath Mode and putting him to sleep, as she stared at the Con snoring, Rodimus walked over to the family and lifted up the stage set off of Daniel.

Rodimus: (Lifted the stage set off of Daniel) Here you go.

Carly: (Saw the stage set lifted off) Daniel! (Hugs her son) Oh baby!

Spike: (Hugs his son too) Your okay son! Your okay!

Daniel: (Hugged his parents as he looked up at Rodimus) Thank you...

Rodimus: (Smiled) No prob-!

Lugnut: (Activates his POKE weapon and tries slamming it at Rodimus) ARRAGH!

Rodimus: (Looks up and saw Lugnut about to use the POKE against him and the family) Wha-! (Raises his hands up to grab the Servo using the POKE) Ugh!

Lugnut: (Tries to make the POKE button touch Rodimus) You Autobots will not leave this Planet alive! You will be DESTRO-! (Gets his face hit by a Stop sign pole) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) What the-?!

Wreck Gar: (Places his Stop sign on the ground and smiles) Hello sir! I am Wreck Gar! I am an Autobot hero!

Rodimus: (Turns to Wreck Gar) Wreck Gar? Oh yeah, I forgot, you're Ratchet's asset.

Ratchet: (Walked over to Wreck Gar) Where have ya been at the whole time?!

Wreck Gar: (Scratches his Helm) Well, I was on my here, and then there was traffic, then there was music, then there was movie trailers, then there was-!

Ratchet: (Shakes his Helm) Okay, okay, never mind then...

Ironhide: (Walks to the three as everyone regrouped) Is it over now?

Rodimus: Yeah, these Cons are done.

Bulkhead: Wait, where's Bumblebee?

Barricade: (Gets thrown in front of the Autobots with Stasis Cuffs on his wrists) ARGH!

Bumblebee: (Walks to the group as he wiped his hands) Woo, sorry it took me so long. (Folded his Servos) What did I miss?

* * *

Later, the Decepticons were rounded up by the Autobots and were placed in the Junkyard as the Elite Guard personnel arrived, with Ultra Magnus and several Autobot Troopers taking them in their transport ship, as the groups watched them walk onto the landing ramp.

Lugnut: (Struggles with his Stasis Cuffs) Cowards! Let me out of these blasted Stasis Cuffs and fight me!

Autobot Trooper: (Holds onto his Blaster as he took Lugnut in) Get a move on.

Ultra Magnus: (Holds onto the Magnus Hammer) You and Bumblebee did great work on apprehending these Renegades.

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) Well we couldn't have done it without the help of our teams sir.

Ultra Magnus: I see. (Turns to the Decepticons) Well, with not only General Strika and her Bondmate back in custody, but with most of the Renegades arrested, we could easily take down Starscream's empire sooner than we think.

Bumblebee: I can only hope it is so sir.

Strika: (Walks to the ramp as she turned to Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Bumblebee) It doesn't change anything, you may have us in chains, but we still have our strength in hand!

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) Yeah, and you'll definitely need once you and your Bondmate reach a lovely honeymoon towards the Nucleon Mines.

Ultra Magnus: (Sees Strika placed inside the vessel as he raised an Optic brow) Rodimus Prime, may I ask what exactly is a honeymoon?

Rodimus: Just something that involves love relationships sir.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus, do you need me and my team back on Cybertron?

Ultra Magnus: Actually, I probably need both of you back on Cybertron, because Alpha Trion is having a Hero's Festival of Celebrations, and I believe it would honor him quite well if you all came back.

Rodimus: We'll be there.

Ultra Magnus: (Smiled) Great, then we shall head back to Cybertron through the Spacebridge while the Autobot Troopers transport the Cons to Epsilon Iridani, there's a outpost there that can hold them until they're ready for a suitable transport back to Cybertron, and it's one of the few places closet to Earth.

Bumblebee: Anything else we should know?

Ultra Magnus: Only that we may leave when you're both ready.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Noted.

Ultra Magnus turned around and gave a deeply heavy sigh as he turned around and left the two, as Rodimus went to Kup, who was with Ultra Magnus as well.

Kup: (Folded his Servos) So you're doing well on here Earth.

Rodimus: I do my best to lead.

Kup: Even if you got thoughts about not being meant to lead due to fear?

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) How did you-!

Kup: Ratchet told me, we talk sometimes. (Placed a hand on Rodimus' shoulder) Look kid, I don't blame ya for bein scared of Cosmic Rust, nobody would! But don't think for one Nano Click that you're not fit to be a leader because of fear, because fear's like an adrenaline, and believe it or not, it helps ya know that deep down, you're just like everyone else in the universe...

Rodimus: (Nodded slowly) Thanks... I guess.

Kup: Great, so hurry up with whatever you need to get done, I'm waiting for you!

Rodimus: (Smiled) Still having that grumpy old man issue huh? (Turns around and leaves)

Kup: (Raises a brow) Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

Rodimus went inside of the building to check up on everyone else, as he saw that Bumblebee explained everything to the Autobots inside.

Crosshairs: So what now? We're going back home then?

Bumblebee: Yes, and so is Rodimus' team.

Ironhide: Already?

Rodimus: (Stands next to Bumblebee) There's an event that Alpha Trion wants us to attend, so we have to go for a while, but it won't be long.

Cade: Well I hope you guys have fun.

Maggie: Yeah, we'll totally miss you guys.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I'll miss you guys too.

Sideswipe: I admit, I had a hefty time here.

Crosshairs: And I can see why everyone here likes it on this Planet.

Bulkhead: So when do we leave?

Rodimus: Uh, right now.

Glen: (Widened his eyes) Right now? As in, "Right now", right now?

Rodimus: Is there a problem?

Glen: No! No problem, just one thing that hopefully you could look up while you're still here.

Rodimus: What is it?

Glen: It's about the bomb.

Rodimus: Glen, we stopped the bomb from detonating on the pedestrians, and there won't be any more of them now that the Decepticons-!

Glen: Yeah, about that, it wasn't them.

Arcee: (Raises a brow) What do you mean it wasn't them?

Glen: I'm saying that everything else the Decepticons did was totally their fault, but the bomb however? They didn't do it, I looked up the blueprints while I was surfing/hacking the net, and the bomb was made on Earth!

Springer: Someone tried to attack their own people?

Tessa: You realize not all of us humans are that close right?

Ratchet: Well who would try setting up that bomb?

Bumblebee: Well, there's so many enemies Professor Sumdac has, like Meltdown, Static, S.T.E.A.M...

Jazz: Hold on, what if it ain't one person the bomber's after? What if the bomber was trying to target everyone at the Unveiling?

Rodimus: Impossible, the only few reasons someone would bother trying that is unless they-! (Widened his Optics) Unless they trying to get payback or frame someone...

Mineva: (Tilts her head to the left) Okay, you're getting that look like you know who our bomber is.

Rodimus: Everyone get ready to head out, we're taking a visit.

Brawn: Any idea who?

Rodimus: (Turns around and leaves) Someone who would never even think twice about...

Meanwhile, on Sumdac Tower, Professor Sumdac was in a meeting with the mayor as they both stood next to the window.

Maccadam: That was quite a speech you made Professor, despite the dramatic interruption.

Prof. Sumdac: Well, I'm just trying to be my daughter in a way, so maybe she would be proud of right now...

Maccadam: (Patted on Sumdac's back) I'm sure she is. (Turns to look out at the city) Either way, I believe our event was quite successful.

Galloway: (Slams the door open) Like hell it is! It was a disaster!

Prof. Sumdac: (Face palmed himself) Here we go again.

Galloway: (Walks to the two and shows them an Autobot T-shirt up to their faces) See this? Huh? See this? I caught this on my way over here, apparently, thanks to those nutjobs out there, they managed to brainwash everyone into thinking they're here to help! AGAIN!

Maccadam: Well what did you expect? The Autobots helped save the city from danger.

Galloway: Sure they did. (Turns to Sumdac) And I'm sure this mess is all because of YOU!

Maccadam: (Turns to Sumdac) Do you need help?

Prof. Sumdac: Actually mr. Mayor, I think I have this handled.

Maccadam: Then in that case I shall make my leave. (Leaves the office) Good day.

Galloway: (Turns to Sumdac) This is all your fault! Because of that preposterous speech of yours, and those big shiny statues you built today, people are starting to believe a word you say! You, an old mechanic that does nothing but make robot drones! Well I hope you're happy Sumdac, because when I reach the President, I'll make sure you'll be in big trouble, not only with the U.S. government, but with all of your company values and product you made! (Turns around)

Prof. Sumdac: (Takes a mug of coffee) That's funny, I actually had a talk with him today.

Galloway: (Stops where he is, and turns back to Sumdac) What do you mean?

Prof. Sumdac: (Sips his coffee) Well, after the event, the President approached me and congratulated me on my speech during the unveiling after he thanked me for taking his place, and we had a lovely chat about you specifically, and if I remember this right, he was shocked and appalled about your behavior during the week that you were here, so he decided to have me bring you this... (Hands out a note) A handwritten note written by him, it's for you by the way. (Sips his coffee)

Galloway: (Gets the note from his hands) Give it to me! (Opens the note and reads the letter) _Mr. Galloway, I heard of your recent behavior not only towards the Autobots, but towards the people of Detroit, and the ones who help maintain the peace, and therefore, in the name of the White House, I authorize your complete termin-!_ (Stops talking and reads the rest of the paper, as he gripped it violently, and finished reading the paper as he glared at Sumdac) You did this, didn't you?!

Prof. Sumdac: If it helps in anyway Mr. Galloway, being fired from the President iof the United States is currently not the biggest story in the world. (Shrugs) At least, not for another 24 hours.

Galloway: (Rips the paper and tears it apart) You think this will stop here? Now? (Throws whatever left of it to the ground and walks closer to Sumdac) I have friends inside, I'll find my way back up, and you will pay for this humiliation, because now, you have all of my attention!

Prof. Sumdac: Of all the people you had attention for, I am not one that is easily impressed. (Heard a silent alarm beeping from his computer) But unfortunately for you, I am not the one you should be worried about right now.

Suddenly, a large thud was heard from the balcony, as Galloway and Sumdac turned around, they saw Rodimus standing outside on the balcony as he walked inside the office.

Rodimus: (Walks inside) Professor... (Stops and bends down to look at them) Are you finished with him?

Professor: (Walks away from Galloway) He's all yours Rodimus Prime.

Galloway: Wha-? (Turns to Rodimus) What do you think you're gonna do?

About 15 minutes later, Rodimus arrived at Dinobot Island as he Transformed into Robot Mode, he let Galloway out, who was soaking wet from the water, and he had clothes even more dirty as he was dropped into the sand, looking up and seeing Bumblebee and Cade standing in front of him.

Cade: (Walks to Galloway) This him?

Bumblebee: Yeah.

Galloway: (Looks at Cade) Who are you supposed to be-?! (Gets a hook right up his face from Cade) UGH! (Falls to the ground, as he got up and touched his cheek, he turned dramatically at Cade) What the hell was that for?!

Cade: (Rubbed his fist) That's for talking crap about my friend's Dad Asshole.

Galloway: (Raises a brow) Who?!

Rodimus: (Facing the city with his Servos folded) The attack at the Unveiling, we know that was you.

Galloway: (Turns to Rodimus) Me?! (Gets up) Are you blind, it was those Decepticons that did it! They were the ones that was causing a wreck!

Rodimus: Perhaps, but the part where the bomb was placed in the kiosk, and the robbery that Masterson was doing, that was all you. (Walks to Galloway) You know, at first, we all thought you were just an annoying Organic who just doesn't like us at all, and personally, I started to believe some of the words you said earlier, but when I figured out the bomb was made by Organic technology, I realized all of that talk was just for show, so that way you could hire someone to plant the bomb and then pin it on us, and it would have been the only thing that benefited you had I not have stopped it from injuring anyone.

Galloway: Yeah? Well you, and your friends can't prove it!

Rodimus: Not yet, but I see you Galloway. (Bends down and leaned his face towards Galloway) Earth is under our protective jurisdiction, and like it or not, we defend it from any threat, Decepticon or those like you, and when me and some of my friends get back.. (Stands up) You got all of our attention. (Raises his hand in the air)

Bumblebee: (Transforms into Alt Mode) Let's get out of here.

Cade: (Opens up Bumblebee's car door and turns to Galloway) You know, you should have thought twice about screwing with these guys, because now, you're the one that's screwed! (Gets inside of Bumblebee) You have the Boosters?

Bumblebee: (Activates his Jet Boosters) Ready to rock.

Rodimus: (Raises his hand up as he sees Swoop coming close) Autobots! Roll Out! (Grabs ahold of Swoops hand and gets carried away to Detroit)

Galloway: (Sees the Autobots leaving) HEY! You can't just leave me here!

The Autobots left Galloway behind on Dinobot Island, with Rodimus getting a lift from Swoop, and Bumblebee using his Boosters to drive on the water as they headed back to Detroit, Cade placed a hand on Bumblebee's passenger seat, and then he started to experience the same thing he had with Rodimus, with energy lines flowing inside, and the same Blue light was seen in front of him, as it beated at the same rate Rodimus' was, Bumblebee noticed Cade was panting.

Bumblebee: (Hears Cade panting inside of him) Hey, Cade, are you okay?

Cade: (Blinks his eyes and the energy started disappearing as he panted) Yeah, I'm fine.

Bumblebee: You sure?

Cade: Yeah, I just had a very long day...

* * *

In Space, hours has passed since the transport left Earth, as the vessel transporting the Prisoners was floating at a steady pace, alone in the empty void with nothing, but stars to light up the journey as they made their way towards their destination, the Autobot Troopers had all the Prisoners sharing the same cell, all of them had gags on as they were watched over by the Troopers.

Autobot Trooper 1: (Looks at the Decepticons) Look at these punks, they look angry!

Autobot Trooper 2: Who can blame them? With their leader gone, they'll do anything to try getting payback.

Autobot Trooper 1: Well too bad for them, it failed badly! (Chuckled)

Autobot Trooper 3: (Piloting the ship) Hey there boys, we'll only a few Solar Cycles away from getting to Epsilon Iridani, so hang in there.

Autobot Trooper 2: Hey, we're only transporting prisoners, what could go wrong?

Suddenly, there was an explosion that was heard from outside, and it caused the ship to shake, knocking everyone down as they taken by surprise.

Autobot Trooper 1: (Groans as he got up) Is everyone alright?

Autobot Trooper 2: What was that?!

Autobot Trooper 3: (Cockpit functions are seen to be damaged as electrical surges were seen) Attention! All piloting functions have been disabeled, I can't fly the ship!

Autobot Trooper 4: (Walks to the door of the Cockpit) Hey, what happened? Was there some kind of malfunction with the engines?

Autobot Trooper 3: I don't know, but I can't call for help because something's jamming our Comms!

Autobot Trooper 2: Who would jam our Comms?

Autobot Trooper 3: I don't know! I can't-! (Sees a shadow looming over him) What the-?

The pilot looked up, only to see very large ship, much bigger than the transport, looming over them as it darkened with it's shadow, the Autobot looked up, realizing it is a possible Decepticon attack.

Autobot Trooper 3: (Looks up at the ship) Oh no...

Autobot Trooper 1: Now what?

Suddenly, loud noises were heard from across the hall, as every Autobot turned around, the banging noises were drawing closer and closer, hinting at the arrival of some very uninvited guests.

Autobot Trooper 5: (Sees the door with the banging noises) It's a Decepticon attack!

Autobot Trooper 6: Everyone battle formations! Defend the prisoners!

Autobot Trooper 3: (Turns from his seat and sees everyone moving) Hey, what's going on? What's all that noise?

Suddenly, once it started getting louder, the door started to have a few banged dents on it, right before it was smashed opened, the door flying out into the hall as every Autobot that were outside got into position, they had their weapons ready, while the Decepticons, whose mouths were shut from the gags, watched silently from their cell as the doorway was only pitch black at first, until a breathing noise was heard, and then suddenly, a Sword was let up on fire, along with a certain Decepticon, who stood alone in the hallway as he stood in the doorway, he stared at the Autobots that had their weapons locked and loaded, and were staring back at the Fallen.

Autobot Trooper 1: (Aims his weapon at the Fallen) OPEN FIRE!

Suddenly, every Autobot started firing their weapons at the Fallen, who simply deflected them with his Sword, as he deflected some of them at the Autobots, while the meantime, he moved at a fast pace, swing his flamed sword at the Autobot Troopers, who had no time to react as one by one, they were given violent deaths, all while the Decepticons stared, their eyes widened from the brutality they had witnessed, as only a minute later, they were all laying on the floor Offline, their shells going Grey as the Fallen stood over their corpses.

Fallen: (Cracks his neck as he sighed in bliss) Oh, I missed this! (Turns to the captured Renegades) Oh, there you are... (Walks to the cell and unlocks it, opening it up as he looked at them) Now, considering that I am witnessing you in chains, I'm going to give you all an option; join me, or I will walk away and leave you all starving without Energon. (Takes Strika's gag off) What do you say?

Strika: (Looks at the bodies of the Autobots and closed her Optics in shame) ...What is your command, my Lord.

Fallen: Hmm, looks like you are smart after all...

The Fallen then started to cut everyone loose of their Stasis Cuffs, while one Autobot Trooper, being the pilot, was left standing, he watched as the Fallen gotten the last of the Decepticons loose, he started to get his weapon while he aimed at the Fallen, hoping to shoot at him while he didn't noticed.

Shockwave: (Looks at the Fallen) Where do we start?

Fallen: Cybertron, but not yet, I-! (Gets shot inches from the Helm) UHHH! (Turns to feel his graze, and then turned around and noticed the Autobot Trooper still standing) Oh, you're still alive.

Autobot Trooper 3: (Widened his Optics) FRAG! (Shuts the door and locks it, as he crawled to the cockpit, he had his weapon aimed at the door while he started to activate an audio log) This is Troop number 086! (Sees door being banged on) If you're hearing this, this is a Code Red! Repeat, Code Red! (Sees the Fallen's Sword come stabbing through the door) Warn Ultra Magnus! Cybertron Command! There's someone coming to Cybertron! (Sees the door about to be opened) He's coming!

Suddenly, the door was popped open, as the Trooper made his last stand by firing his weapon in a frenzy, while the Fallen deflected every blaster shot that came at him, he sliced the Autobot's hand that contained the weapon clean off, and then raised his Sword in the air to stab him, making his scream as it was mixed in with Cade's, who was just waking up in the middle of the night, experiencing a dream that seemed too real to be one.

Cade: (Panted as he turned around, noticing no one but him in bed) What the hell was that? (Sighs) God...

Cade went downstairs to get himself a water, and once he got a glass, he went back into his room, and turned on the light, only to see papers scattered all over, with strange symbols drawn all over, plastered in every spot, including the ceiling, and floor, as he looked around in shock.

Cade: (Widened his expression at the papers of the Symbols) ...What the F-!

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! It's me again! Alive and breathing!**

 **I'm so sorry for being late, I just had an issue thinking what to put in for this one scene, but I figured it out, and now everything's okay, because here we are! Episode 2!**

 **I hope that you guys have enjoyed this Episode as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and I urge you to leave a Review down below so you can share your thoughts on this! Let me know what you think of it!**

 **As always, stay tuned for more, and have a nice day!  
**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	3. Live Like Legends Part 3

Live Like Legends Part 3

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On Cybertron, things seemed peaceful in Iacon as Perceptor was in the Cybertron Infirmary overlooking a Decepticon patient with Wheeljack, as the unconscisous Decepticon is placed on a medical Berth, he was being examined by the two Autobot Scientists.

Wheeljack: (Looks over the Decepticon on his datapad) So this is one of the Cons that was responsible for the robbery the other Cycle?

Perceptor: (Taps on the monitor keyboard) Indeed, he is the only one that may know an answer to who the one that escaped is. (Turns around to the Berth) We're here to make sure his Processor is intact, and no significant damage was made to him.

Wheeljack: And the question is why we should do that when medical experts like Red Alert and First Aid can do that?

Perceptor: (Taps onto a holographic picture of the Decepticon) They're both working on a special needs case, so the Council and I agreed that top scientists should be able to do just fine as Medical Officers would.

Wheeljack: Of course, you and the Council. (Turns around to a monitor and taps onto the keyboard) I can imagine that with you on the front row seat of it, you probably have a lot more excitement than I do.

Perceptor: (Raises a brow) If I might add, you were on Earth during Megatron's takeover of Trypiticon, and on the Invasion of Earth.

Wheeljack: Yeah, but that was the last time I had any fun at all!

Perceptor: Because there was an explosion, of course, we're scientists Wheeljack!

Wheeljack: I know, I just get bored out of my Processor when I'm busy modifying some Upgrades.

Perceptor: (Swipes the picture away and turns to the Decepticon) Yes, and I can imagine you're still continuing to make more Upgrades. (Isn't aware of the Decepticon's Digits moving)

Wheeljack: (Turns to Perceptor) Hey, it's actually very useful when making newer Upgrades, not just myself, but for every Autobot period!

Perceptor: (Grabs a light and looks over the Decepticon's Helm) Which I can imagine is for battle, of course.

Wheeljack: (Turns to the Monitor) Oh ho, yes, indeed! Oh, just think of it, when one Decepticon comes in, he'll be like, "Oh hey! I'm going to destroy you, Autobot Dog!" And then the Autobot in particular will be like "Oh yeah? Well why don't you get a load of this!" And then bam! Decepticreep won't know what'll hit him! HA! (Continues typing on the keyboard while he raised a brow) Huh, you're being kinda quiet Percy, that's not really you're-!

Wheeljack turned around, only to see the Decepticon, who was in Stasis Mode on the Berth, now fully Online, and has Perceptor captured in arm lock while having a Blaster pointed at his Helm.

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics) Oh Primus!

Decepticon: (Points a Blaster at Perceptor's Helm while holding him hostage) Don't move, or I'll blast his Helm clean off!

Wheeljack: (Raises his hands up) Hey! Let's just take it easy friend! We mean you no harm!

Decepticon: Oh yeah? Well where the Slag am I?! And where are the rest of my comrades?!

Wheeljack: Oh yeah, they're Offline.

Perceptor: (Widened his Optics) WHEELJACK!

Decepticon: (Widened his Optics) What did you say?!

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics) Oh dear, I might have spilled the lead too soon.

Decepticon: Did you Autobots kill them?!

Wheeljack: Oh no, your other friend killed them, the one with the scary face-!

Perceptor: Wheeljack! He has a Blaster pointed at me! Why are you telling him things that will make him shoot me?!

Wheeljack: (Turns to Perceptor) Well I'm sorry! I'm just trying to be very honest here! Considering it's actually a well known fact that honesty is a good trait for hostage negotiations!

Decepticon: You know what, both of you just shut up already! (Backs up to the door) I'm gonna take my leave, and if you make one move, or call the Elite Guard, your friend is gonna get it!

Wheeljack: Actually, I'm afraid that's a little too late, because I sort of, pressed the emergency call while I still had my hand on the keyboard-!

Decepticon: WHAT?!

Perceptor: Are you kidding me?!

Wheeljack: Hey, hey! I wasn't even looking! For all I know, I probably didn't even pressed the emergency call!

Autobot Trooper: (Comes inside) What's the emergen-! (Noticed the Decepticon holding Perceptor hostage) What the Slag?!

Wheeljack: Oh Scrap, that's not good.

Autobot Trooper: (Gets out his Blaster and aims at the Decepticon) Put the scientist down!

Decepticon: (Turned to Wheeljack) You snitched on me?!

Wheeljack: Well to be truly honest, I didn't really mean to!

Autobot Trooper: (Activates his Comm Channel) All units, this is Code Yellow! Prisoner has taken a Scientist hostage, requesting immediate back up!

Decepticon: (Looks around at everyone) Screw you! (Throws Perceptor at Wheeljack) You're not taking me alive! (Runs and pushes the Trooper out of the way to make his way out)

Autobot Trooper: (Gets up and chases the Decepticon) Suspect is on the move! I repeat-!

Wheeljack: (Groaned as he opened his Optics and saw Perceptor laying on him, making him widen his Optics) Hey, you're okay! (Sees Perceptor give a WTF look at him) What are you looking at me like that for?

The Decepticon went running in the halls, being chased by the Autobot Trooper as the chase went on until the Con encountered more Autobot Troopers on the end of the hallway, and when he went up the stairs, he stopped in the middle as more Autobot Troopers arrived, all of them with Stasis Cuffs on their hands along with loaded Blasters.

Autobot Trooper: (Stops alongside his Troopers and aims his Blaster at the Con) Stop now! You have nowhere left to run!

Decepticon: (Looks around for a way out and spotted a window just behind him) Maybe I don't have to run!

With that said, he flung himself out of the window and Transformed into his Alt Mode in mid air, flying out of the Cybertron Infirmary as the Autobots looked out from the window and saw him leave.

Autobot Trooper: (Sighs) Alert Cybertron Command, we have an issue going on...

* * *

Later, many more Elite Guard personnel arrived, as experts came in and photographed the whole thing, as Alpha, Bumblebee, Kup, and a Blue Autobot named Depth Charge stood in front of Perceptor and Wheeljack inside the lab that the Decepticon was in.

Perceptor: (Rubbed his Helm) I had no idea the Decepticon was awake, I didn't have the chance to notice.

Alpha Trion: It wasn't your fault Perceptor, you couldn't have predicted when he'd come back Online sometime.

Wheeljack: Hey, which is funny, because he's named something does meant for perceiving things! (Chuckled as he noticed everyone looking at him, making his laugh stop) Right, bad timing.

Depth Charge: (Folded his Servos) Well, I'll send the word out, have my precinct and others to keep a high look out for your prisoner. (Turns to leave)

Kup: Any ideas on how to find our Con?

Alpha Trion: I'm afraid we'll just have to wait until he'll show up again... (Turns to Bumblebee) Any sign of your Grandfather Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Shook his Helm) He said he was going to check up on the tranport heading to Epsilon, said that he needed to see if everything's fine with the prisoners. (Folded his Servos) Is there anything I can do?

Alpha Trion: (Placed a hand on his Servo) Only that you go join your friends and rest, you have a celebration that is starting tomorrow, and the last thing I need is for you and your teammates to get their Processors tired from the search, we'll be fine, just make sure to let me know when your Grandfather comes back.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Alright, that can do... (Turns to leave)

Kup: (Folded his Servos) When do ya think Magnus will come back?

Alpha Trion: I don't know, but hopefully when he does, it'll be because of good progress...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Moon of Styx, the Decepticons, now fully united, were in one of their bases as the Fallen sat on a Berth, getting his Helm getting fixed up by Tarn and Oil Slick after getting a grazed burn from the breakout of the Loyalists.

Tarn: (Used a tool to fix up the wound) You've taken quite the shot there Master, but rest assured, it won't be there for long.

Fallen: (Sits still as his wound is fixed) How long would it take for it to be fixed.

Oil Slick: (Holds a datapad) From my account, it won't be for another two Solar Cycles.

Fallen: No, that is unacceptable doctor, I want the wound to be cleared by tomorrow.

Oil Slick: (Raises a brow) Excuse me... (Clears his throat) My Liege, it is only a slight burn, it's not-! (Gets grabbed by the throat as he dropped his datapad) GUK!

Fallen: (Grabbed Oil Slick by the throat as he pulled him closer to face him) Do not question my intellect doctor, only do as you're told! (Pushed him to the floor) Now if you don't get it healed by tomorrow, I shall have your Spark ripped out without mercy!

Soundwave: (Walks inside) If you do not mind, I have the perfect calculations for that solution, Master.

Fallen: (Turns to Soundwave) Oh, you must be the one with higher intelligence than Shockwave, you think you can do heal it by tonight?

Soundwave: I am Programmed to create perfect calculations.

Fallen: Then in that case, Tarn, get Oil Slick out of here before I get up and slam my Pede down onto his thick Helm of his.

Tarn: (Nodded) Yes Master.

Tarn moved to grab Oil Slick and carry him out of the room while the rest of the Decepticons watched from another room as they witnessed the Fallen being healed by Soundwave.

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) Well, he's such a joy to work with.

Lugnut: (Turns to Starscream) What are you still doing here traitor?! I thought the Fallen had got rid of your existence!

Starscream: (Turns to Lugnut) Well, the Fallen has seen that I have ways of being able to see useful tactics on the field, and if I am a traitor, then you must be as well, considering that you're here, you agreed to side with him.

Strika: (Turns to Starscream) We work with the Fallen, only because we have actually seen what he has as a skilled fighter... (Glared down at Strika) But make no mistake Starscream, even if we're on the same side, this does not mean that we take any liking to you at all.

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Ladies, Mechs, let us just not fight anymore.

Rumble: Yeah, can we just go back to where we all got along without having to kick each other's Afts, I only enjoyed doing that when we're all drunk at the bar.

Astrotrain: Yeah, so do I. (Turns to the Fallen) Anyone have an idea why he's freaking out over a simple head wound though?

Shockwave: (Turns to the window) Unfortunately, that answer eludes us all.

Starscream: (Turns to the window) If he's that worried about one tiny issue, then perhaps he isn't worth following at all.

Misary: (Comes inside) Do not talk to him that way!

Spittor: (Turned to Misary) Hey, you're one of that Fallen Bot's followers!

Starscream: (Turns to Misary) You again? What are you here for?

Misary: I'm here to serve my Master, as well as I should honor and respect him, like the rest of you should!

Starscream: (Knelt down and glared at Misary) And why should I listen to you? You're nothing, but a small Shell with nothing that could possibly protect you from big, massive Cybertronians that could step on you like a bug! (Gets grabbed by the chin and is thrown upside down on the floor) ARGH! (Looks up and sees Misary activating her Blades, aiming them at him) Well, you're a strong little lady!

Misary: (Leans her Helm at Starscream's Faceplate) Careful about what you say, looks can be deceiving.

Cyclonus: (Comes inside) That is enough Misary, the fool has had been taught his lesson.

Blackout: (Turns to Cyclonus) Hey! It's Cyclonus!

Starscream: (Turns to Cyclonus) You! (Gets up) You were working with the Fallen this whole time! You're the one that caused me to fall back to nothing, but a Mech that has to follow orders again!

Cyclonus: You weren't even going to rule as a leader for too long anyway, you were going to fall just as much as Megatron did, only worse.

Strika: And yet you didn't decide the same for the rest of us?

Cyclonus: None of you had the same qualities as our Master has.

Nightbird: (Walks next to Cyclonus) And we serve him much like we did Megatron.

Shockwave: Just how long have you been working with him?

Mindwipe: (Walks in between Nightbird and Cyclonus) Longer than you think.

Starscream: Well, if it's true, then that would explain why I have never seen this small mechanism before.

Misary: You dare to question my height?

Fallen: (Walks inside, his wound fully fixed up) Enough Misary, it is fine. (Rubbed his Helm as he turned to Soundwave) I must say, you have done quite the job in fixing my wound, you are one talented Mech.

Soundwave: (Nodded) My reputation proceeds me.

Fallen: Indeed it has. (Turns to the rest of the Decepticons) I apologize for the inconvenience that took place.

Strika: You were saying that we were heading to Cybertron?

Fallen: Tomorrow, there's this ceremony being hosted by Alpha Trion, which leaves them unprepared for us.

Barricade: So that's it? We do that and then what? Take them down head on?

Fallen: Not exactly, first, we shall take down their defenses and security for the ceremony, and then we shall take them down when they are vulnerable, make them think they are safe when suddenly, everything around turns to chaos.

Starscream: Not sure you heard it before, but we all tried doing that tactic earlier!

Fallen: And the reason why both of you failed is because you revealed yourselves and your goals too soon, and because of your actions, the Autobots became prepared for them. (Folded his Servos) But this is different, because this time, none of them will even know what will hit them.

Tarn: (Comes inside) Master, we have encountered a slight problem.

Fallen: (Turns to Tarn) What is it?

Tarn: One of the mercenaries that helped you recover the weapons have survived, and is currently on Cybertron as of right now.

Fallen: Ah, so we have a loose stray... (Folded his Servos) Well, we can't exactly let it make a mess and ruin the surprise party, now can we?

Nightbird: Shall we deal with this?

Fallen: No, I have a contact on Cybertron who will personally deal with this matter. (Turns around the group) For right now, let us come and discuss our battle plans for tomorrow...

* * *

Later the next day, Alpha Trion was inside the Metroplex on a balcony when Ultra Magnus came by and walked next to him.

Ultra Magnus: (Stood next to Trion) Alpha Trion, you seem like you're having a pleasant day.

Alpha Trion: I don't suppose you made contact with the transport to Epsilon yet.

Ultra Magnus: (Shook his Helm) No, I tried, but everything went static when I called them, perhaps they're having technical interference right now.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) And if they're not?

Ultra Magnus: What are you saying? Are you assuming the Decepticons managed to break out again?

Alpha Trion: With the help of the Fallen, perhaps.

Ultra Magnus: Alpha Trion, you can't be serious!

Alpha Trion: Just as you can't be serious as to ignore the problem! You know it's him!

Ultra Magnus: But it can't be him! It's impossible to be it so!

Alpha Trion: With him, nothing is impossible.

Ultra Magnus: So you want me to risk causing panic to the entire Planet by revealing that one of the most ancient beings have resurfaced, and has come back to life?

Alpha Trion: No, I just need you to be sure if the Transport is alright, by sending in a small team to check in and see if they're alright. (Turns around) And send in the ones that know when to use discretion, if you still like to keep your own family in the dark.

With that said, Alpha Trion left, leaving Ultra Magnus alone while everyone else hung out at the streets of Iacon, with Bulkhead and Brawn having their arm wrestle, and Jetfire having a fire shooting contest with Hot Shot, with everyone having a fun time as Crosshairs was shooting off Energon bottles from a table.

Crosshairs: (Shoots 5 bottles at once as he blew off the steam and turned to two Femmes) Now that, is how I blasted those Cons with these bad boys.

Femme 1: (Giggles) Wow, you were so brave!

Femme 2: It must have been really hard taking them down!

Crosshairs: Oh don't worry about it ladies, it wasn't even that hard for me.

Minerva: (Rolls her Optics) Tell that to Springer and Sideswipe.

Crosshairs: (Turns to Minerva) Hey! (Turns to the Femmes) Give me like 5 Nano Clicks. (Turns to Minerva) Hey! Don't try and distracting me! I'm trying to impress the ladies here!

Minerva: Yeah, by telling them how you took on the Cons one by one, all by yourself? Yeah right!

Crosshairs: Hey, it's just a story! And the ladies love hearing them! It's what gets them interested!

Minerva: Not so much anymore.

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to-! (Turns around and sees Springer with the Femmes) What the-?!

Springer: (Folded his Servos as he smiled) Perhaps I can interest you Femmes in showing off some of my Cyberninja moves.

Femme 1: (Gasps) You're a Cyberninja!

Femme 2: Oh Primus, I always wanted to meet one!

Springer: Well then it's your lucky Solar Cycle after all! (Laughed lightly as he placed both Servos around the Femmes' shoulders and left inside of a building)

Crosshairs: (Gets an irritated brow) Why that mother-! (Turns to stomp towards Springer)

Jazz: (Turns to stop Crosshairs) Hey! Easy on that attitude Crosshairs!

Crosshairs: Why are you stopping me?! That son of a Glitch Springer took those girls from me!

Jazz: Hey, can't help a woman who likes Cyberninjas a lot more!

Crosshairs: (Gets Jazz off of him) Ah, blast! I was going to enjoy that!

As Jazz attempted to calm Crosshairs down, Sideswipe was watching the whole ordeal, giving a groan as he went to a table and saw a waitress popping by.

Sideswipe: (Turns to the waitress) One can of High Grade please. (Saw her nodded as he folded his Servos)

Ultra Magnus: (Drives next to Sideswipe and Transforms in front of him) Sideswipe, it's good to see you back.

Sideswipe: (Noticed Ultra Magnus) Magnus! What can I do for you?

Ultra Magnus: (Sits on a chair where Sideswipe's table is) I have a mission for you, it's easy, nothing bad, it's just that I need you to fly up into Space and check on the Transport carrying the Decepticon prisoners from Earth.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Why? They should be fine as long as they're in Stasis Cuffs, and we just apprehended them, so there's no way they could get out that quick.

Ultra Magnus: I know, but I tried contacting them, and they haven't reported back to me or any Autobot Officials, so that's why with your skill set, you could go and investigate the matter faster than anyone could, and I heard of your previous success last Stellar Cycle that involved the Stunticons, so if anyone can do it, it's you.

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Alright, but I'm going to need a ship for this job.

Ultra Magnus: I may have the perfect Bots that can get one for you.

The Magnus then turned to Ratchet, who sat on a chair over looking over the entire scenario with the rest of his fellow teammates and friends hanging out with each other, while Arcee popped by and walked to the Medibot.

Arcee: (Wrapped her Servos around Ratchet's Chestplate) Hey you! What are you doing sitting alone on a chair?

Ratchet: (Smiled lightly) I'm just enjoying the view Arcee, that's all.

Arcee: (Smiled as she sat next to him) So, this is nice, being back on Cybertron after dealing with Decepticons.

Ratchet: Yeah, but from what Rodimus said, we'll have to come back to Earth to deal with Galloway for the stunt he pulled.

Arcee: (Placed her Helm on Ratchet's shoulder) Yes, but for now, we can just enjoy the time off and relax, at least we might have time to ourselves.

Ratchet: (Smiled as he closed his Optics and placed a comforting hand on top of Arcee's Helm) Yeah, that I'm really looking forward to.

Sideswipe: (Walks to Arcee and Ratchet) Arcee, Ratchet, I need your help with something.

Ratchet: (Opened his Optics and groaned) Ugh, and I was just starting to take Arcee's advice right now!

Arcee: (Turns to Sideswipe) What do you need Sideswipe?

Sideswipe: Ultra Magnus has sent me on a mission, wants me to check up on the transport heading to Epsilon Iridani, and I know you both have a friendly history with Omega Surpreme, so I was wondering if I could borrow him... (Scratches his Helm) With your assistance, of course.

Ratchet: (Sighs) Well, I doubt Omega would listen to anyone, but me and Arcee, so luckily for you, we're your lucky cards.

Arcee: We'd be happy to offer any assistance when it's needed.

Sideswipe: (Smiled) Great, then let's get on to it.

Ratchet, Arcee, and Sideswipe left, while Ironhide sat on a table with Chromia and Rodimus while they drank Blue Energon glasses.

Rodimus: (Looks at Ironhide and Chromia) So how are you guys doing right now?

Chromia: Ah, well we're doing good with this "Long distance relationship", as the Humans would call it, pretty okay.

Ironhide: (Smiling) Yeah, and we're thinking that we could visit each other on the weekends, me to Cybertron, and Chromia to Earth!

Rodimus: And you're allowed to do this now?

Ironhide: Well... (Coughs his throat) With your permission, sir.

Rodimus: (Leans back at his chair while grabbing his drink) Well, I would, buuuut... (Leans forward and smiles) Yeah, why not?

Ironhide/Chromia: (Both smiled in joy) Heeeey!

Ironhide: (Raises his drink) Good one Boss!

Rodimus: (Nodded) Thanks Ironhide. (Turned to a holoprojector of Cybernews) Huh, what's this?

Cybernews: (Broadcasting on a live frequency) -In the aftermath of the robbery of old Decepticon weaponry, one of the Decepticons who were responsible had escaped Autobot custody last Solar Cycle, as Autobot Depth Charge has the rest of the Autobot unit looking into-!

Ironhide: (Watched the news) Sounds like another Con escaped.

Rodimus: Seems so.

Chromia: Well maybe we should help out then.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What? No, Depth Charge has it handled.

Chromia: Not with Cheetor, and I'm sure he's already heard it, so he's bound to be very clumsy enough to get on Depth Charge's nerves.

Ironhide: Yeah, and I feel like strechin my legs. (Stands up) Come on Hot Rod, what do ya say, huh?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Alright, but I can't come with you on this, I'm needed here, so you'll have to send someone else to help you.

Ironhide: Okay... (Sees Brawn) What about Brawn?

Brawn: (Slammed Bulkhead's Servo against the table) Yeah! Beat that!

Bulkhead: (Felted his hand slammed painfully hard) OW! (Gripped his hand) Brawn, ya could have at least warn me you were gonna do that!

Rodimus: (Makes an uneasy look) I'm not so sure I should let Brawn come along with you both.

Chromia: Hey, with muscle like his, we're bound to bring the Con in unconscious.

Ironhide: Yeah, come on Rodimus, at least give Brawn a chance.

Rodimus: Okay, fine! But don't make any messes, alright?

Ironhide: (Grinned) You can count on me!

Ironhide and Chromia then left to go get Brawn, while Bumblebee was with Minerva, Blurr, and Wheelie were sitting on a table together while they all sat dwon on the chairs.

Wheelie: (Smiled in excitement) Oh! And I'm wondering maybe if I could get you Bots to have my autograph signed, that'd be really cool!

Bumblebee: (Chuckled) Okay, one at a time, alright?

Minerva: Hey, how are you doing after the whole Vortex incident?

Blurr: (Stands up) Well,Istillhavevoiceissuesgoingon,butoverall,I'mstilldoingprettyokay,despiteeveryonenotunderstandingawordofwhatI'msayingrightnow!

Minerva: (Tilts her Helm to the side) Uhh... Maybe you need to repeat at least some of those phrases you said.

Bumblebee: Either way, it's good seeing you Blurr, I hope we hang out more tonight.

Blurr: (Smiled) Hey! Metoo!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, may I have a word with you for a Click?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Of course sir! (Turns to the others in his table) Excuse me. (Turns back to Ultra Magnus) What do you need sir?

Ultra Magnus: Nothing much, just checking on how you're accommodating here.

Bumblebee: Uh, pretty okay, it's nice to see everyone again. (Folded his Servos) So, where do we go when it starts?

Ultra Magnus: I'll tell you when the time is right, but for right now, I have some great news for you Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Okay, what kind of news?

Ultra Magnus: (Smiled) It's about your mother...

* * *

Back in the Cybertron Infirmary, there was a Yellow and Black Femme standing on a track, as Elita One gave a sigh and looked at Red Alert and First Aid, who gave out big thumbs up as she closed her Optics before Transforming into her Alt Mode, driving around the track at a high, but accurate speed, as she reached the end of the finish line, she Transformed back into her Robot Mode and landed on her Pedes smoothly, as he looked at the smoke from all the driving she did.

Elita One: (Panted) Phew... (Turns to Red Alert and First Aid, who just came out) How did I do?

Red Alert: (Smiled) You did great Elita! You've progressed so well over the last 5 months!

First Aid: (Holds out a datapad) At this rate, you'll be able to go walk out of this building and explore the outside again!

Elita One: (Widened her Optics) You think so? (Turns to Red Alert) So does this mean that I can-?

Red Alert: (Nodded) You can leave anytime you like to.

Elita One: (Gasps lightly) Wow! Thank you! Both of you, you really helped me a lot!

First Aid: It wasn't a problem at all! Just make sure to consume Energon daily, and you'll be just fine!

Red Alert: (Gets a beep on her wrist and checks it out) Hey, guess what Elita, you have a visitor!

Elita One: A visitor? Who?

Bumblebee: (Drives out into the room, and transformed right into his Robot Mode, looking around the room) Where is she?

Elita One: (Widened her Optics as she saw Bumblebee) Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Turns around and sees his Mom, widening his Optics more) Mom...

The two of them got closer to each other, as they both stared at each other in silence, taking every single second of knowing each other's company until they both moved to hug each other in embrace.

Elita One: (Hugs her son) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Hugs his Mom) Mom!

Elita One: (Pulls away for a second and looks at his Paint job) Hey, so it is true about you changing your Paint job!

Bumblebee: (Smiled) You like it?

Elita One: Oh yeah! I love it! (Smiled a little) Your Father would've liked it too...

Bumblebee: (Nodded) I know... (Grabbed her hands tightly) Mom, I'm so sorry I never visited you, I just joined the Elite Guard, and I had so much responsibility that I didn't have before-!

Elita One: (Grabbed her Son's hands in comfort) Hey, I understand, being an Elite Guard is hard these days...

Sentinel: (Comes inside) You know

Elita One: (Turns from Bumblebee and to Sentinel, widening her Optics) Sentinel?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sentinel and smiled) Hey! It's good to see you!

Sentinel: (Walks to the two) Good to see you guys too! (Turns to Elita) Elita! You're looking better!

Elita One: (Smiled) Thanks to First Aid and Red Alert. (Hugs Sentinel) It's good to see you again.

Sentinel: (Smiled as he hugged her back) Good to see you too...

As they hugged each other, Bumblebee watched it happening in front of him, smiling on the outside while inside feeling a chunk of guilt building up...

* * *

In Space, a Transwarp Portal appeared, as Omega Supreme flown out of the portal, he floated into the vast reaches of Space while Ratchet, Arcee, and Sideswipe were inside of him, overlooking everything that is outside.

Omega Supreme: (In his Alt Mode) We're here now...

Ratchet: (Gave thumbs up) Thank you old friend.

Arcee: (Turns to Sideswipe) Are you sure these are the right coordinates Sideswipe? It looks deserted out here.

Sideswipe: Form what Ultra Magnus said, this should be the last route they've reached, so the transport has to be here somewhere.

Ratchet: It better be, or else we came all the way out here for nothing.

Arcee: Easy Ratchet, we'll still have plenty of time for the celebration when we get back.

Omega Supreme: (Detected something) Ratchet, Arcee, I found something, it's close.

Arcee: (Turns to the front window) Pull us to it Omega.

Omega Supreme then flown to the source, which was indeed the Transport carrying the Decepticons, only except it was dark, and some scorch marks was seen on the side of the ship as the Autobots seen the damage.

Arcee: (Looks outside the window) What happened?

Ratchet: (Turns to a panel) Omega, contact the Bots, see if they can answer.

Omega Supreme: I'm not sure that's possible, I can see that their communications tower blown off.

Sideswipe: Then try scanning for Heat Signatures, there has to be someone on there.

Omega Supreme: Of course. (Scanned the ship for any sources of life, only to spot none as the screen showed zero) Guys, I don't know what to say, but the Transport's empty, I can't spot any Heat Signatures.

Sideswipe: That's impossible, there should be plenty of Autobots on there, along with the Decepticons.

Ratchet: It's possible the Decepticons could be using Signal Dampeners to mask their presence, but I doubt that since we caught them.

Arcee: Well we have to find out why the ship's empty! Omega, land next to the ship, we're going to board it.

Omega Supreme: Of course.

Omega Supreme then flown next to the Transport, to then he loaded up the boarding ramp, as Ratchet, Arcee, and Sideswipe walked onto the ship, and inside of a corridor, which was pitch black, and the Autobots could hardly see anything in the room.

Ratchet: (Looks around) It's too dark in here, we'll have to put on flashlights.

Sideswipe: Agreed, let's turn on our Headlights for this one.

They turned on their Headlights to light up the room, as they now noticed doors being busted open, leaving a trail of scattered doors down the corridor.

Arcee: (Looked at the doors laying on the ground) Someone's been here before...

Ratchet: Yes, and I don't think whoever it was, or whatever it was, wasn't the friendly type.

Sideswipe: Seems like these broken down doors lead to somewhere. (Gets out his Axe) Let's keep an Optic out, just in case...

Arcee: (Activated her Lightsabers) Good idea...

They walked down the dark hallways, following the trail of broken down doors as they walked down to the last door, they then find nothing, but corpses of the Autobot Troopers that once patrol these hallways, now lying on the floor Offline, their Gray, colorless shells indicating that as the Autobots that are Online are left shaken by the sight.

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Primus...

Arcee: (Looks at the bodies) These bodies... They were-!

Sideswipe: The Troopers that were transporting the Prisoners. (Turns to the cells, noticing the prisoners missing) They're gone.

Arcee: You don't think they would have done this?

Ratchet: (Bends down and examines an Offline Autobot Trooper) Seems so, these wounds prove it so.

Sideswipe: (Sits next to Ratchet and looks at the body) Even if it is so, I doubt they would have done it.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) What do ya mean?

Sideswipe: Look around, this wasn't an ordinary Decepticon breakout, whoever did this, he or she must have had an expert skill with a Blade, because they were all slashed this brutally... (Points at the wounds) And look at them closer, there are scorch marks on where they were cut, and I doubt Decepticons would have that equipment to pull that off.

Ratchet: (Turns to the wound, widening his Optics) Say, you're right! (Turns to Sideswipe) You've gained a lot of awareness Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: I learned everything from the War, that's all I needed to be a good Autobot Investigator.

Arcee: (Turns to the Pilot's door) Hey, there's the pilot's room! (Walks inside, noticing the dead Autobot Trooper on the ground)

Ratchet: (Walks inside) Arcee, did ya find the Pilot?

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) He's the same as everyone else onboard... (Noticed the stab wound on the Trooper's Chestplate) Only this one had something stabbed on his Chestplate.

Ratchet: (Noticing the Pilot's stab wound and cut off hand) Looks like he got the worst of it all. (Shook his Helm) Poor Bots, they didn't have the chance to get prepare themselves...

Sideswipe: (Walked inside, noticing an Audio Log lying next to the Trooper) Hey, there's an Audio Log on the floor.

Arcee: You think this Bot might have recorded whatever happened here?

Sideswipe: (Picks up the Audio Log) Only one way to find out. (Pressed the button)

Autobot Trooper: (Recorded audio from earlier) **_This is Troop number 086!_** (The door is being banged in the background) _**If you're hearing this, this is a Code Red! Repeat, Code Red!**_ (A Sword was then heard stabbing through the door) **_Warn Ultra Magnus! Cybertron Command! There's someone coming to Cybertron!_** _ **He's coming!**_

The door is then heard being opened, as the Autobot Trooper in question was heard shooting his Blaster at whoever it was he was shooting at, until he was heard getting his hand sliced off, due to the pained screams the three heard, and then finally, and stab was heard, silencing the Trooper as the Sword was heard getting off his Chestplate, a sigh was heard.

?: (Sighs) _**Today, this Transport, tomorrow, all of Cybertron will burn**_ ** _..._** (Audio Log ends recording)

Arcee: (Looks at Ratchet and Sideswipe) Who was that?

Ratchet: Whoever it was, he was responsible for murdering all of these Troops here, and possibly the prisoners' escape.

Sideswipe: Yeah... (Turns to look at the bodies once more) And something tells me we're all going to have one long Solar Cycle ahead of us...

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Ironhide, Chromia, and Brawn were walking on a street as they stopped by at a low budget apartment complex.

Brawn: (Looks up at the building) This is it?

Ironhide: Seems like one of the few places a Con could hide.

Chromia: And from the info on the escaped Con, I'd say this is the place where the dumb ones would hide...

Brawn: Well let's go bring this punk in.

The three walked inside, as they reached the elevator and went up to the floor the wanted Decepticon presumably lived in as they walked down the hallway looking for the door number.

Ironhide: (Looks around the hall) Man, this place is dusty!

Brawn: Yeah, well blame whoever made this dump!

Chromia: (Turned to look at the door and found the right door number) Hey, I found it!

Ironhide: (Smiled) Great! (Activated his Steel Brass Knuckles) Let's get him! (Punched at the door, busting it open) Knock knock.

Brawn: (Walked inside, looking around the room) Ya sure this is the right place? There's nobody here.

Ironhide: It should be it, one of my buddies at Command said so.

Chromia: It is... (Points at the scattered equipment and Energon cans) Our Con's been packing in a hurry.

Brawn: What has he been running off to?

Suddenly, a Blue streak came out of nowhere, surprising the Autobots as it ran around the room several times until it stopped, revealing none other than Blurr as he stood in the room.

Blurr: (Touched his chin) Hmm, suspectisnotatnotedhidingplace, butseemstoplanonleavingthePlanetduetopackedluggageandEnergoncanseverywhere, andthreeAutobotsstandinginhisroom. (Raises a brow) Speakingofwhich... (Turns to Ironhide) WhatareyouBotsdoinghere?! ThisisEliteGuard-!

Ironhide: Whoa, whoa whoa! Slow down Blurr! We're just looking for the Decepticreep, just like you are.

Brawn: Question is, how did you find this place?

Blurr: Well, duetotherightintelligence, thisisnonetobeoneofthefewDecepticonhideoutsthatwouldbeused-!

Chromia: Okay, we get it Blurr, who else is with you?

Blurr: (Widened his Optics) Oh! (Scratches his Helm) Just,aprofessionalcollegueofmine,whoisasoldasIamcurrently, andknowsplentyofthingsoffindingthings...

Wheelie: (Is heard driving down the hall) Blurr, slow down! (Comes inside the room, Transforms right into his Robot Mode, showing himself off to everyone in the room) You never let me reach places with you!

Brawn: (Folded his Servos) So, I didn't get most of what you said, but I'm pretty sure you said something about, "Old as you are" right now.

Blurr: (Face palmed himself) Wheelie! Itoldyoutowaitoutside!

Wheelie: Yeah, but I'm bored! I wanna see some action! (Looks around the room) Is there any right now?

Brawn: No, now go fuzz around in the halls, we're busy here.

Wheelie: Alright, jeez! (Walks out)

Ironhide: (Turns to Blurr) Let's get back on the serious note, where is the Decepticon leaving to?

Blurr: Thatisunknowntome.

Chromia: (Looks around the room) Wait a minute, this guy isn't just leaving, he's literally running away!

Ironhide; (Turns to Chromia) How can you tell?

Chromia: He's packing up Energon like he's moving to another Planet, you don't do that unless you're planning on selling them for profit, or trying to load a huge portion onto a ship.

Brawn: But why grab a ship? He's a Decepticon, he can Transform and fly the Energon out of the Planet if he wanted to.

Blurr: Yes, butwhythough? (Heard something coming in and groaned) Wheelie! (Turns around) Youneedtostay-! (Stops mid-sentence to the Decepticon holding Wheelie hostage) -Outside...

Decepticon: (Holds Wheelie hostage while aiming a Blaster at his Helm) What are you dogs doing here?!

Brawn: (Sees Wheelie held in captivity) Oh Slag!

Ironhide: (Places his hands mid air) Hey, easy! Let's just take it down a notch.

Decepticon: Why are you here?!

Chromia: Look, we just want answers, okay? That's all we want.

Decepticon: Are you one of them?! Are you with Him?!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Who's him? (Placed a Pede a step)

Decepticon: Hey! Don't get any closer, or this kid's gonna get hurt!

Brawn: Buddy, if we're being honest here, if you even think about hurting that kid, we're gonna hurt you a lot more worse.

Wheelie: (Whimpered) Blurr?

Blurr: Wheelie, staycalm, okay?

Decepticon: Oh man, it was supposed to be a job, a simple job! I didn't have any idea He was gonna be there, or otherwise I wouldn't even be in this mess!

Chromia: Hey, why don't you tell us about Him? Who is he?

Ironhide: And don't say it's Megatron.

Decepticon: Oh no, He's a lot more worse than Megatron! He's crazier than him! He's gonna-! (Gets his wrist blown off by a missile) AHH! (Drops Wheelie)

Wheelie: (Falls to the floor) OOF!

Blurr: (Noticed Wheelie on the ground) Wheelie! (Goes on a streak and picked Wheelie from where the Con is)

Decepticon: (Gripped his blown off wrist) Oh Scrap! They're here! They're Fragging-!

Suddenly, a few Blaster shots broke through the window, leaving blaster holes as the Con was shot several times on the Chest, before falling dead on the ground, leaving the Autobots surprised as they looked at the body on the ground.

Wheelie: (Widened his Optics) What just happened?

Brawn: (Placed a hand on Wheelie's Optics) Hey, don't be peeking through, it's nothing you need to be worried about.

Chromia: (Moved to the window, noticing a figure Transforming into a Jet) The shooter's on my sight, he's leaving!

Blurr: (Turns to Brawn) KeepaneyeonWheelie, Igottheshooter! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives through the window, breaking it completely)

Brawn: (Watched Blurr leave) Yeah, I'll just stay here then...

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide) I'm going with him!

Ironhide: (Nodded) Go get him, we'll call Cybertron Command!

She nodded as she then Transformed into Alt Mode and drove out of the building, driving onto the street while Blurr took the rooftops, tailing the attacker, who's Alt Mode was a Cybertronian Assault Jet, with Yellow, Red, and Ble while everything else was Black as Blurr continued trailing the Con.

Blurr: (Drives on the rooftops) ThisisAutobotEliteGuardAgentBlurr! TherewasashootinginPolyhex, andIamcurrentlytailingtheshooter!

?: (In her Alt Mode noticing Blurr) You're a fast talker... (Activated her Blaster from the back) Let's see if you're fast enough for this! (Shoots at Blurr, until shooting at a gasoline tank)

Blurr: (Drove next to the gasoline tank until it exploded next to him) AHH! (Drives off distance and crashed next to a pole, Transforming into Robot Mode groaning) Ugh...

?: (Deactivates her Blaster) Easier than I thought...

However, what the shooter didn't know was that Chromia was taking a short cut, driving right onto a bridge that lead her right into a ramp that would jump right at the shooter, as she noticed Chromia in her Alt Mode.

?: (Noticed Chromia driving towards her) Sister!

Suddenly, Chromia made the jump, tackling the shooter head on as she Transformed into Robot Mode, and jumped on top of the Jet as she grabbed her by the wings.

Chromia: (Grabbed the shooter's Wings) Stand down and surrender!

Soon enough, the shooter lost control due to Chromia being on top of her, as she then flown right onto a shopping district, they both went through the window, going inside of a mall as they crashed through a fountain statue, and landed onto the ground, as Chromia got up and saw the shooter, now in her Robot Mode as she had her Black, Yellow, Blue, and Red colors as before, her Helm was colored Black while the top sides were trimmed Yellow, and her Faceplate had a red painted trimed in style as the Femme glared at Chromia, she on the other hand had a shocked expression as she started experiencing a flashback, with the Femme inside of a ship before being put back into reality as she saw the Femme before her.

Chromia: (Widened her Optics as she looked at the Femme) Windblade?

Windblade: (Glared at Chromia) Long time no see, Sis.

Ironhide: (Arrived inside and saw Chromia and Windblade) Chromia!

Windblade: (Gets out a smoke bomb) I'll be you seeing you real soon.

She then threw it to the ground, causing smoke to appear, and once it was blown away, Windblade was gone, leaving a shocked Chromia alone with Ironhide, Brawn, Depth Charge, Wheelie, and the rest of the Autobot Troopers that came along.

Depth Charge: (Looked around) Search the area! She has to be around here somewhere!

Brawn: (Looked around) The shooter was a Femme? Oh, Hot Shot's not gonna believe this!

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia, noticing her silent motion) Chromia? (Placed a hand on her shoulder) You okay?

Chromia: (Placed a hand on his and turned to Ironhide, nodding) I'm fine... (Turned to leave) Just seen a ghost, that's all...

Ironhide watched as Chromia left the scene, while everyone else looked around the mall and searched for Windblade...

* * *

Later, Bumblebee and his family were meeting up in the Metroplex, as they stood on a balcony looking over the city of Iacon, the sky filled with traffic by ship while the lights lit up the city.

Sentinel: (Placed a hand on Elita's shoulder) It's been great to hang out with you again Elita.

Elita One: Me too Sentinel, it's been forever since we've did something like this.

Bumblebee: Did you guys ever spend it with me?

Sentinel: Oh definitely buddy!

Elita One: Of course! Sometimes, I'd be holding you, and then Sentinel, and then your F-! (Widened her Optics, stopping where she was) Well, you know what I mean.

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he leaned forward to the rail, looking out at the city) I know what you meant Mom.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Hey, did you have a long day at work or something?

Bumblebee: No, it's fine.

Elita One: (Turned to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, if you're not okay with-!

Bumblebee: I'm fine with you guys mentioning Dad, alright? I'm fine with it.

Elita One: Then what's wrong?

Bumblebee: Nothing's wrong.

Sentinel: Something tells me that isn't exactly true. (Folded his Servos) Look, maybe you outta give yourself a break from work for a while.

Bumblebee: Oh, if I did, then that just be letting myself off the hook.

Elita One: From what?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sentinel and Elita) From what happened at Trypiticon!

Sentinel: What happened at Trypiticon?

Eilta One: (Raises a brow) What do you mean by-! (Widened her Optics) Oh Primus... Bumblebee, do you...? (Looked at Bumblebee) Do you think for what happened to your Father was your fault?

Bumblebee: (Turns back to the view) And for what happened to Sari, yes, it was all me...

Elita One: Hey... (Turns to Bumblebee and turned his Helm to her) Hey, look at me, what happened to your Father and Sari, you did not cause them to happen!

Bumblebee: I was the one disobeying orders from Dad, and look where that got him.

Elita One: Look, what happened to Sari, she did what she had to do, just like what happened with Prowl, and with what happened to your Father, if anyone's to blame, it's all me.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Why? You couldn't have done anything that morning when you got healed, you were still readjusting back then-!

Elita One: I know, I was still readjusting to being back as I am today, I just... (Sighs) I was the one to tell him... I was the one that told your Father to kick Megatron's Aft, and now he's gone. (Turned to Bumblebee, smiling a little) What do you know? Great role model from your Mom, right?

Bumblebee: Back then, you didn't really set a lot of good examples.

Elita One: Oh no I did not. (She laughed, along with Bumblebee) But you know, after realizing it, I was glad to see you, after all those Stellar Cycles...

Sentinel: Hey... (Has Bumblebee and Elita turned to his attention) Well, this is going to be ironic, but if anyone's blaming each other, I should be the main one, considering I had that stupid idea to go to that Planet in the first place, and well, in a way, I ended up causing to loose not just you Elita, but your Son, and my Brother as well... (Closed his Optics) I guess I just lost everyone that day...

Bumblebee: Hey, you know what... (Turned to both Sentinel and Elita) Maybe starting now, we should all stop blaming ourselves for this, because all it leads us is nothing, but depression, and Dad wouldn't want us to be depressed.

Elita One: (Nodded) You're right... (Turns to Sentinel) Perhaps we should all move forward in his name.

Sentinel: (Smiled a little) Yeah, for Optimus...

Hosehead: (Comes in suddenly) SENTINEL MINOR SIIIIR!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Whoa!

Elita One: Oh my God!

Sentinel: (Turns to Hosehead) Hosehead! What did we talk about keeping your voice down?

Hosehead: SORRY! (Cleared his throat) Sorry sir! But Ultra Magnus wants your presence right now sir

Sentinel: Ultra Magnus? What does he need me for?

Back inside, there was a screaming match going on inside the Council Chambers, as Drift and Botanica were seen next the Magnus' chair arguing.

Drift: (Looked at Botanica) What do you mean I don't have control over myself?

Botanica: Well, considering you have irresponsible behavior everywhere you go, you seem to launch yourself off to the next Mech you see every time you-!

Drift: Botanica, it's a job I have! It's what I do!

Botanica: Doing extreme physical violence on others, is that a part of your job?!

Drift: Oh my God! (Placed his hand on the intercom, accidentally turning it on for everyone inside and outside the building to hear) Will you let me finish without criticizing me?!

Botanica: I am not criticizing you, I am stating logical facts on what you do!

Drift: Which is help others with problems of their own, that's what I do!

Botanica: Yes, and I'm sure it involves other Bots getting horrified, like the time I heard about you hanging Rattrap upside down, hanging on top of a rooftop!

Drift: Oh here we go again! Making me sound like I'm the bad guy here in this mess!

Botanica: I'm not trying to make you a bad guy-!

Drift: Well it does sound like it!

Botanica: Well, maybe you should stop being so agressive to everyone around you whenever you're dealing with someone that is doing minor problems!

Drift: Minor problems? How is stealing a Bot's puppy a minor problem?!

As they continue to argue, everyone inside and outside could hear every word they're both saying, making everyone having awkward expressions, while outside the Council Chambers, everyone was having WTF expressions laced on their faces right now, as Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Brawn, Blurr, Chromia, Jazz, Siren, Nightbeat, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Alpha Trion, and Ultra Magnus stood right outside, while Bumblebee, Elita One, Hosehead, and Sentinel arrived to the scene.

Wheeljack: (Looked at the ceiling) Oh Primus, they really have relationship issues right now.

Jazz: You don't say.

Ultra Magnus: (Turned around and noticed Sentinel in the room) Sentinel Minor, I believe you do not need an explanation to the current situation right now, correct?

Sentinel: (Sighs) Yes sir, I'll go ahead and deal with it.

Alpha Trion: For this task, I shall gladly accompany you. (Turned to open the Council doors, as he and Sentinel walked in) Botanica!

Sentinel: Drift!

Drift/Botanica: (Turned to Sentinel and Alpha Trion) WHAT?!

Sentinel: Let me speak for everybody here, everyone can hear a single word you're saying!

Alpha Trion: All because you have the intercom on!

Botanica: We have the-?! Wait, what!

Drift: (Raises a brow) What do you mean we have the intercom on? The intercom-! (Turned to the intercom, which had a green light glowing) Is on... (Turned to Botanica) Oh Primus. (Clears his throat and grabbed the speaker) Attention everybody, we were experiencing a minor error on, a scene that we are working on, for a movie! So uh... (Scratched his Helm) Don't worry, none of it actually happened! So nobody freak out, because it was just in a movie! An upcoming movie, which is called... (Turned to Botanica) "The Relationship Gone Terribly Wrong". (Turned to the mic) So I hoped everyone enjoyed that, and well... (Shrugged) Have a nice day! (Turned off the intercom)

Botanica: (Raises a brow) You honestly cannot expect everyone to believe that!

Drift: (Turned to Botanica) Of course they would, you guys are Elite Guard, you're very popular.

Botanica: Okay, then if we were making a movie, than why in the Stars would the Cybertronian Council of the Autobot Commonwealth would make a movie that is based on entertainment?!

Drift: Oh, well what did you want me to say? That we were actually having an argument? Because that would be just real funny right now-!

Sentinel: (Turned to Drift) Ok, Drift! For Primus' sakes, if you and Botanica are going to argue, then take it somewhere private so nobody can hear you!

Alpha Trion: I agree with Sentinel Minor, and when you both do so, can you please make sure there is NO intercom in your area?

Botanica: (Nodded) Yes sir!

Drift: Fine by me. (He and Botanica turned to leave)

Sentinel: (Turned to Drift) And can you keep your voices down this time?

Drift: Kiss my Ass! (Leaves)

Ultra Magnus: Well, thank you for your assistance Sentinel Minor, I think we can call it now-!

Ratchet: Wait Ultra Magnus, we have something you should hear.

Ironhide: And we have something you should need to know about the missing Decepticreep.

Alpha Trion: In that case, we should discuss this privately. (Turned to Elita One, Sentinel, Siren, Hosehead, and Nightbeat) Which means you five should leave now.

Elita One: (Nodded) We understand.

Sentinel: (Turned to his team) Come on, let's go.

Siren: But I wanna hear what's going on!

Sentinel: Now Siren!

Siren: Man! (Leaves with everyone)

Ultra Magnus: (Turned to Ratchet and Ironhide) Alright you two, what is it that you wanted to show us?

Meanwhile with Drift and Botanica, they walked down the hallway as a few Autobot personnel walked by, some laughing quietly while they left.

Botanica: (Heard some Autobots laughing) Oh, this is embarrassing.

Drift: (Walked with Botanica) Embarrassing for the both of us, or embarrassing for you? Sorry, I've been losing track lately.

Botanica: (Stopped and turned to Drift) You know what I meant Drift?

Drift: Do I now?

Botanica: You didn't have to make an excuse! What you did back there was entirely not necessary, we could have handled it professionally!

Drift: (Raised his hands mid air) Sorry! Just didn't really think-!

Botanica: That's my point Drift! You don't think! You never think! You always act without thinking! (Folded her Servos) Look, do you want to do know why we broke up?

Drift: Oh yeah, I forgot! (Snapped his fingers) We were on a date, and then this Mech walked up to you, and then I defended you from him, and then you freaked out for no reason at all! I remember it now.

Botanica: Yeah, that's what you think you remember, from what I remembered, that Mech wasn't even trying to do anything at all!

Drift: He was walking up to you-!

Botanica: To offer me to donate Credits! He was a part of a charity group that was fundraising for the refugees from Zeotopia, and he was going to ask me to donate, up until you decided to draw out your Sword and then place it near his neck, threatening to cut it off because you assumed he was going to flirt with me!

Drift: The Bot could have been anybody! We don't know if he was really a part of charity!

Botanica: And that was why I had Perceptor ID him! (Steps back) It's like I said Drift, you always act without thinking! Just like you acted without thinking when you flown Omega Supreme into battle!

Without another word, she left Drift alone in the hallway, leaving him speechless while back inside the Council Chambers, Ultra Magnus and the Council was told about what happened to the Decepticon from the robbery, and what happened to the Transport carrying the Decepticons as they listened to the Audio Log from the ship.

?: (On audio) _**Today, this Transport, tomorrow, all of Cybertron will burn**_ ** _..._** (Audio Log ends recording)

Ultra Magnus: (Turned to Sideswipe) When was this taken?

Sideswipe: Only a Solar Cycle after it was recorded.

Jazz: But what exactly did that message mean though?

Wheeljack: That something's gonna happen today, which probably will on the definite side.

Arcee: But if they're making something happen, then why Offline Autobots, and then some of their own? It doesn't make sense.

Brawn: Well, maybe it had to do something with that Femme from earlier, she was the one that had the Con offline.

Perceptor: Perhaps they're all linked together.

Ratchet: What do you mean?

Perceptor: (Gives out holographic images of the robbery, the breakout, and the assassination) All three of these events happened simultaneously in just one week, all done by Decepticons of unknown origins, perhaps we're not only dealing with Decepticons, but something else entirely different.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What should we do right now sir?

Ultra Magnus: Right now, we should keep this to ourselves, we don't want anyone to panic, so I suggest that if you want to inform anyone of this, inform it to those who can keep it on a low profile. (Stands next to Alpha Trion) I shall tend to this matter on my own, the rest of you prepare for tonight, that is all.

As everyone left the room, Alpha Trion turned to Ultra Magnus, who sat down on his chair with his Hammer.

Alpha Trion: (Folded his Servos) You know who it is, don't you? Don't you recognized his-?

Ultra Magnus: I know what his voice sounded like Alpha Trion, I could never forget a voice as vile as his.

Alpha Trion: Then why haven't you told everyone about him?

Ultra Magnus: Didn't you hear my word about causing a panic?

Alpha Trion: I'm just saying that the longer you keep this buried, the more you will have endangered not just yourself, but everyone on Cybertron, and the whole Universe!

Ultra Magnus: Which is why I will put myself before everyone else! No one should have to endure the Fallen's wrath, so I shall investigate this personally, you go ahead and prepare for the Celebration.

Alpha Trion: You know that is very dangerous if you choose to handle this on your own, you did that before.

Ultra Magnus: And I rather do it again than everyone else dying around me...

Back outside the Council Chambers, as everyone left separately, Ironhide noticed Chromia having a scared expression on her, as he expressed concern by walking to her.

Ironhide: (Turned to Chromia) Hey, you okay? You look like you just seen a Pernian gorilla jump right at you-!

Chromia: He won't handle it in time.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Who? Ultra Magnus? What makes you say that? (Sees Chromia walking away silently) Hey, are you okay?

Chromia: I'm fine... (Keeps walking)

Ironhide: (Looked at Chromia) That Decepticon Femme in Polyhex... (Sees Chromia stopping) You know her, don't ya? (Walks to her) Let me guess, she's another sister of yours?

Chromia: (Stared at the window before sighing) Her name is Windblade... (Turned to Ironhide) And it's not her that I'm worried about.

Ironhide: Then what is it? (Looks at Chromia, who just turned silently) Hey. (Placed his hands on Chromia's hands) Hey, do you know who that Con was? If you do, then tell me, it's alright.

Chromia: (Takes in a deep intake) For the entire that I knew him, he only ever had one goal in mind... (Turned to Ironhide) To wipe out the universe in flames, and if he had the Allspark, he could do it with only one single move of his hand. (Snaps her fingers) And just like that, everything burns to a crisp...

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) What's his name?

Chromia: (Turned to the window) ...The Fallen...

Ironhide: (Placed a hand on her shoulder) Chromia, how did you know this? This Fallen, how do you know about him and his plan?

Chromia: (Turned to Ironhide) Because I was his favorite daughter...

* * *

Outside of Cybertron, there was a cloaked Decepticon warship floating from above, as Starscream stood in front of a window looking at the Planet.

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) What a waste of time... If I were the Fallen, I'd just blow this Planet to pieces, destroy all of these puny Autobots while we have the chance.

Mindwipe: (Walked to Starscream) And risk the Allspark being destroyed in the process?

Starscream: (Turned to Mindwipe and groaned) Oh, not one of you again! Aren't you supposed to be with the Master right now?

Mindwipe: He's busy making preparations for the assault.

Starscream: (Rolls his Optics) Of course he is! Wasting time when we should be acting!

Soundwave: (Walked to Starscream) And acting first without thinking is what made you fail the last attack on Cybertron.

Starscream: At least I had a weapon! (Fiddled his fingers) Until the Autobots blew it up.

Mindwipe: (Looked at the window and sees Windblade in her Alt Mode flying towards the ship) Windblade is back.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Windblade? Who is he supposed to be?

Windblade: (Flew inside of the hanger and Transformed into Robot Mode, standing in front of Starscream, Mindwipe, and Soundwave) I'm a she, moron.

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) Oh! You're Windblade! (Walked to her with flirtation) So, care to tell me about your flying skills?

Windblade: (Turned to Starscream) The only thing I'm telling you is the many reasons why you don't have a girlfriend.

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) No! That's not... (Fiddled with his fingers) Well, just not sufficiently true, that's all.

Mindwipe: Says you.

Strika: (Walks inside, noticing Windblade) You, I have never seen you before.

Lugnut: Are you another one of the Fallen's followers?

Windblade: You could say I'm more to him than that.

Starscream: What's that supposed to mean?

Fallen: (Walked inside and noticed Windblade) Daughter...

Windblade: (Turned to the Fallen) Father. (Kneel down one knee and bowed)

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) Wait, you're his-!

Rumble: (Folded his Servos) Stating the obvious.

Fallen: (Turned to Windblade) I suppose you've taken care of the problem?

Windblade: (Bowed before the Fallen) It's been done, he's been taken care of...

Fallen: (Looks at Windblade) Hmm... (Walked to her) Well done on the task... (Touched her cheek gently) Except there's one thing you messed up on...

Windblade: (Looked up at the Fallen) Father? I don't-! (Gets slapped in the face) AUGH! (Fell to the floor)

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) Ouch!

Fallen: (Stood up) You gave yourself away... (Circled Windblade) And now, the Autobots know who you are, know what you look like, and most importantly, now know something is going on because of your recklessness.

Windblade: (Turned to the Fallen) Father, I am sorry, it won't happen again! Just-!

Fallen: You'll have plenty of time to make up for it. (Turned to a monitor and looked up the footage of the chase between Chromia and Windblade) Besides, despite your recklessness, you have located where your Sister is.

Strika: (Turned to the Fallen) My Lord, Master, we have everything set up, it will only take about-!

Fallen: (Turned to Strika) Whatever you have ready General, we'll have to take what we have and move forward.

Strika: (Widened her Optics) Now? Why?

Fallen: (Turned to walk down the hall) The timetable's been moved up, quicker than I anticipated... (Turned to the Decepticons) The Autobots have begun suspecting of our plot, and the more we wait, the less advantage that we have against them. (Turned to Nightbird, who just arrived) Where is Misary?

Nightbird: She just finished training Master, she'll be out just about-!

Misary: (Comes out and flew next to Nightbird and the Fallen) I'm ready when you are.

Fallen: (Nodded) Good. (Turned to everyone) Everyone prepare to arrive, the time has come to remind these Autobots what we are capable of. (Turned to Windblade) And I expect no failures in this, if so, there will be severe punishments, now go.

With that said, everyone started to leave, as Starscream went to follow Windblade, who just gotten up and Transformed into her Alt Mode, as she prepared to fly out of the hanger.

Starscream: (Turned to Windblade) So, that's your daddy, huh?

Windblade: Don't pretend to my friend and get moving. (Flies out of the hanger)

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) Well, apparently there's a lot of family drama going on...

Starscream then left to move out of the hanger, as Misary was about to follow Nightbird and Cyclonus, she was then stopped by the Fallen, who stepped right in front of her as he looked down at her.

Fallen: (Knelt down to Misary) You're too small to handle the mass, you'd burn to much. (Transformed into his Alt Mode) Come, I'll carry you. (Lets Misary in as he flew out of the hanger) You were given the instructions from Nightbird, weren't you?

Misary: (Nodded) I know what to do Father...

Fallen: And I trust that you will accomplish it, just remember, should you encounter anyone during the mission, then whatever you do, don't freeze.

Misary: I never freeze Father.

Fallen: Well, then we shall see about that...

* * *

On the Planet's surface, the Autobots were all gathered on a plaza in Iacon, as there was a kiosk set up for Alpha Trion while everyone else hung out with each other, as Bumbebee looked at the sky while Bulkhead stood next to Ratchet, Arcee, and Rodimus Prime.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Ratchet and Arcee) So the Cons escaped again?

Ratchet: Yeah, and whoever set them free aren't really the nicer ones.

Arcee: And Ultra Magnus and the Council doesn't want us to raise a panic, so we have to keep this quiet, but I'm not so sure if we should wait. (Turns to Rodimus) Prime, what should we do right now?

Rodimus: Well, we should trust in Ultra Magnus and the Council, wait until the Celebration is over, and then let's see what to do next.

Bulkhead: Alright Boss. (Turns to Bumblebee, who was looking at the sky) Hey Lil Buddy, you seem quiet.

Bumblebee: (Turned to Bulkhead) Hey, did Ratchet and Arcee tell you?

Bulkhead: They did, and they told me to keep quiet, same as Rodimus. (Folded his Servos) You okay though?

Bumblebee: (Turned back to the sky) Do you think things could have been different?

Bulkhead: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: I mean what if I stayed on that Transport? If I stayed, those Troops would have still lived, and the Cons wouldn't have escaped, again!

Bulkhead: Hey, you didn't know that was going to happen, no one did! Besides, even if you did stay, then maybe we would've lost you too. (Points out at Elita One and Sentinel) And they would've lost you too, so you just gotta hope for the best, and then do your best to prevent bad things from happening to others, and when the problem rises, we'll be there to take em down, just like we'd always do it.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I guess... (Turns to Bulkhead) Well, I should get going, it was nice catching up with you.

Bulkhead: Yeah, I'll see you around Bumblebee.

They both left to seperate while Ironhide and Chromia were just arriving, as they went to find a spot.

Ironhide: (Walked with Chromia) And this Fallen Bot, he's your Dad?

Chromia: He's not my Father Ironhide, he took me from my family and trained me to be a lethal warrior, and the crazy thing is, he's actually been Offline for Billions of Stellar Cycles now!

Ironhide: Then that's great, right? We don't have to worry about him.

Chromia: But what if he's not though? I thought all this time, he was just an illusion in my head, but now, after hearing his voice-!

Ironhide: (Placed his hands on Chromia's shoulder) Hey, relax, okay? If he comes, I won't let anything happen to ya, that's a promise.

Chromia: (Turned to Ironhide) Ironhide, I don't want to have my life put on your shoulders-!

Ironhide: You already have! Along with my Spark. (Hugged Chromia) Now come on, let's just enjoy the Celebration, and we can deal with this later, alright?

Chromia: (Nodded) Alright.

They both turned to find a spot, while Rodimus was walking around until he found Red Alert standing next to a bar advertised by Maccadam's Oil House.

Red Alert: (Gets her drink) Thank you, tell Alchemist Prime he does a great job in the business. (Sips her drink)

Rodimus: (Smiled as he stood next to Red Alert) Well this is new!

Red Alert: (Turned around and sees Rodimus) Rodimus! Hey, long time no see!

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) I didn't know you drink Oil.

Red Alert: Well, I'm just experimenting new tastes, that's all.

Rodimus: Oh, well that's good to try out new things. (Leaned back against the bar) Hey, I haven't seen you in a while now.

Red Alert: Not since Megatron's death, no. (Placed her drink down) So, how is everything on Earth?

Rodimus: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, there was some issues going, and currently there's a particular Organic my team and I are after, but overall, things are doing great! (Placed his hands on his waist) How is everything on Cybertron? For you, of course.

Red Alert: Well, I continue my good work at the Cybertron Infirmary, with First Aid's help of course, so things are doing fine.

Rodimus: (Smiled) That's good... (Folded his Servos) We never had gotten this a lot, didn't we?

Red Alert: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Rodimus: (Turns to Red Alert) This! You and me, we never had gotten enough time together, haven't we?

Red Alert: (Gets a complexed brow) Huh, not really, now that you've mentioned it. (Turned to Rodimus) What are you proposing though?

Rodimus: That maybe whenever we have free time, we could, I don't know, talk, hang out, find out which favorite drink from Maccadam's...

Red Alert: (Laughed a little) Okay, I'm still experimenting on that, but yes, I think I'd like that.

Rodimus: Me too.

Ratchet: (Walked around when he had Pink Energon spilled all over him by Hot Shot) HEY! (Turned to Hot Shot) What's wrong with you?!

Hot Shot: (Turned to Ratchet) Sorry Ratchet, I didn't mean to do that!

Rodimus: (Looked at the scene and turned to Red Alert) Okay, this is my cue, I should go and handle this.

Red Alert: (Nodded) Yes, of course, you go ahead and do that.

Rodimus: Okay. (Turned to leave) It was nice talking to you by the way.

Red Alert: (Smiled) Me too.

Rodimus left to contain the mess, all while no one ever noticed the Decepticons landing below the plaza, as Strika's and Starscream's groups, including Cyclonus, Mindwipe, Tarn, and Nightbird as they all Transformed into Robot Mode.

Strika: (Activates the Comms Channel) Master, we have arrived, where are you?

Fallen: (Flying in the air) Taking care of a small task, just follow my Warriors' instructions, and do what you're told.

Strika: Roger that. (Turns to Cyclonus) The Fallen told us to follow your instructions.

Cyclonus: Starscream's group shall take the left side and shall be accompanied by Windblade and Nightbird, I shall accompany your group, as well as Tarn and Mindwipe to the right.

Blackout: I'd say it would be just like old times, if we didn't find out you were lying to us.

Cyclonus: Who hasn't said a lie to each other?

Barricade: (Gets out his Blade) Let's get this over with.

Mindwipe: (Nodded) Follow us... (Leaves as Strika's group followed him, Tarn, and Cyclonus)

Starscream: (Turned to Windblade) So, I guess we're following you now.

Windblade: Do as your told, and you won't be as clumsy as you are at thinking. (Turns around and leaves)

Starscream: (Scoffed) Thinking? I am not clumsy on my thinking, what does she think she's talking about?

Meanwhile, the Fallen was flying to the Metroplex as he flew next to the bay, he Transformed into Robot Mode and let Misary down on the floor.

Fallen: (Turns to Misary) Your Heat Signature is different from everyone else's, they won't spot you. (Bends down to look at Misary) You already know the objectives, you know your training, you know what to do.

Misary: (Nodded) I will not fail you Father.

Fallen: (Turns around) Once you have it, bring it to me. (Transformed into his Alt Mode) And remember, do not freeze.

The Fallen then left the bay, leaving Misary to fly towards the inside, unaware that she triggered a silent alarm, as a message was sent right to Bulkhead, as he heard the beeping coming from his wrist.

Bulkhead: (Turned to his wrist) What's up now? (Touched his wrist, seeing a message that read "INTRUDER ALERT! BREACH LOCATED AT BAY 6!") Whoa! That can't be good!

Hot Shot: (Noticed Bulkhead's concerned expression) Hey, is everything okay?

Bulkhead: (Turns to Hot Shot) There's an intruder at the Metroplex!

Hot Shot: Really? How do you know that?

Bulkhead: Because Perceptor designed a system used to locate any unknown Signatures that aren't Autobot registered, even the most tiniest of ones, and he had me be the one that gives out a message, so that I would tell him about it.

Hot Shot: Well, should we?

Bulkhead: (Turned to Perceptor, who was talking to Alpha Trion and Botanica) Nah, I don't wanna stress anybody out, I should go ahead and handle this myself.

Hot Shot: Hey, you shouldn't have to do it on your own, let me help you out!

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Alright, let's find ourselves a ship, we can get there before anyone can even notice.

As they left the party, Drift was walking around until he spotted Jazz sitting down on a table.

Drift: (Turned to Jazz) Hey, Jazz, you got a minute?

Jazz: (Turned to Drift) What's cracking Dawg?

Drift: (Sits down on the table where Jazz is) So, you know how me and Botanica, had this mutual breakup, but then one time, you start thinking back and-!

Jazz: (Smiled) Oh, I get it! You want to have to be together with her again, don't you?

Drift: (Raises a brow) No, I meant like... (Twired his fingers) Like, when you think back to an event, and then you think "Oh, well that's what happened, huh?", but then you start going back to the event to behind the scenes, and well, you start realizing some things didn't really happen, or maybe the person you originally thought you assumed was completely the opposite of what you thought of him-!

Jazz: (Raises a brow) So, from what I'm hearing from you, you thought somebot was doing something bad, but then it turned out it was a different outcome, and that's why you and Botanica aren't together anymore. Right?

Drift: Well, something like that.

Jazz: Well, if you wanna get back together with her, then all you have to do is apologize to her, that's all you gotta do.

Drift: Jazz, I'm not trying to be a smart Aft, but have you imagined Megatron surrendering himself and actually making an apology, would you easily be quick to forgive?

Jazz: Ok, well that's different, cuz if Megatron was Online and he ever did do that, then that would be a looong time, considering his actions, but yours on the other hand, it's not likely a major level event for everyone on Cybertron.

Drift: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, are you bluntly saying that no one on the Planet gives a damn about my love life?

Jazz: No, the point is man, is that you gotta at least try to fix the wound that you made, or otherwise that wound ain't gonna get better by the next day or the other.

Drift: (Nodded) Alright, I can consider that. (Stands up) Thanks J-dog.

Jazz: No problem, just don't mess it all up.

As Drift left the table, below the Autobots were the Decepticons as Strika's group followed Cyclonus, Mindwipe, and Tarn, as they were on the left side, which contained the electrical grid as they stood inside the room, there was many Autobot Troopers on the ground, defeated as the victors stood in front of a panel.

Shockwave: (Folded his Servos) That wasn't so bad, despite the recent news of late.

Tarn: (Worked on the panel) Don't get your Processor in a bunch. (Activated the Comms) Master, we have the electrical grid on our control.

Fallen: (Just arrived in the hanger as he Transformed into his Robot Mode) Good, stay in position until I say so. (Turned his Channel to Starscream's group) Starscream, tell me you have succeeded in jamming communications out?

Starscream: (Smiled) I am glad to say that we have taken it all over, thanks to my tactical combat.

Windblade: Oh please, we mostly did the work for you.

Starscream: Well I helped, didn't I?!

Soundwave: Only at 15%.

Starscream: (Lowers an annoyed brow) Really?

Nightbird: We are ready to proceed when you are Father.

Fallen: Excellent, have Soundwave direct all volume to my voice. (Walks inside of an elevator) The time of our Rebirth has begun.

Starscream: (Raises a brow at Nightbird) Wait, you're one of his Daughters' too?!

Nightbird: Why yes... (Gave a rivalry wink at Windblade) Only one of the behaved ones.

Meanwhile, on the Plaza, Alpha Trion was standing in front of Botanica and Preceptor as they stood on the stage.

Alpha Trion: (Tries to activate his Comms Channel) I can't get a hold on Ultra Magnus. (Turns to Preceptor) Preceptor, any luck on your end?

Preceptor: Unfortunately not, but he left a message earlier that he may have found a lead on the whereabouts on the Decepticons.

Botanica: For now, we should not stress ourselves further and get to the Celebration at hand.

Alpha Trion: Of course Botanica. (Turns to the kiosk and sighs) Let's begin. (Walked to the kiosk and tapped on the mic) Attention, everyone. (Gets everyone's Optics on him) I just wanted to say that I am indeed glad that everyone could make it here tonight, and that everyone is having a good time here. (Placed his hands on the kiosk) I know that many of you have endured so many hardships in the past, and you had gotten through everything to keep the Cosmos safe, but in the future, the Council and I hope to-!

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise coming from the microphone, as everyone covered their Audios, causing some, like Bumblebee, Rodimus, Ironhide, Warpath, Ratchet, and Alpha Trion to make alerted expressions, until the main Councilman tapped on the mic, causing the the screeching noise to stop.

Alpha Trion: (Tapped on the mic and cleared his throat) -Spend time creating projects, that will involve preventative measures that will bring peace to-!

Fallen: (On the mic) Peace... (Makes everyone react in surprise) That's what everyone wants these days...

Tracks: (Widened his Optics) What was that?!

Lickety-Split: I don't know!

Mainframe: How could he be-!

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Who the Slag could that be?

Ratchet: (Turned to Arcee) Trouble.

Fallen: (Still on the microphone) You people, you all want to protect the World, the Universe, but you don't want them to change...

Chromia: (Has this widened expression of fear) Ironhide! (Turns to Ironhide) It's him!

Ironhide: (Turned to Chromia) Him? That's-!

Chromia: My Dad...

Fallen: You people think you're safe here? Hiding on this Planet while the stars burn every drop of their gas slowly? (Chuckled sinisterly) Well today, I'm here to prove just how wrong you all are.

Suddenly, Blackout, Rumble, Cyclonus, Blitzwing, and Lugnut appeared, as they took everyone by surprise, causing several pedestrians to get away while several combatants turned to fight, only to get swatted by the large Decepticons, as they attacked the plaza, Bumblebee and Rodimus's groups, along with several others like Warpath, Flareup. Wheeljack, Mirage, Chromia, and Cliffjumper got together and saw the carnage.

Rumble: (Swerved his Servo at a Trooper, making him fly away) Take this you Bots!

Bumblebee: (Sees Lugnut firing his Missiles) Decepticons!

Rodimus: (Activating his Crossbow) I'm guessing they're the ones that escaped.

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Escaped? Wait a second, what do you mean they escaped?

Warpath: The Slag happened?

Cliffjumper: Why weren't we told of this?

Bumblebee: Okay, we can talk about this later! (Activates his Stingers) Right now, we need to get to get these Cons away from civilians!

Rodimus: (Turns to Arcee) Can you contact Omega Supreme?

Arcee: (Tries to open a Comlink) I'm trying! But something's messing with my Sensors!

Jazz: The Cons must be jamming our frequencies right now! I can't get a hold of any other Elite Guard personnel to get over here.

Sideswipe: And I can't contact Cheetor, Depth Charge, or any Precinct nearby. (Activates his Axe) We're on our own on this.

Wheeljack: Of course!

Rodimus: Then let's take them down, hard! (Everyone scatters as he runs to the Cons) Bulkhead, we're going to need your-! (Turned to look for Bulkhead, but he's nowhere on sight) Bulkhead? Bulkhead!

Red Alert: (Walked around among the chaos and sees Rodimus) Prime!

Rodimus: (Turns around and sees Red Alert) Red!

Blitzwing: (Goes Random) HAHAHAHAHAHA! It'z good to be bad! (Laughs continuously as he fired Flame Missiles at Red Alert)

Rodimus: (Noticed the Flame Missiles fired at Red Alert) Oh Shit! (Runs to Red Alert) Get down! (Tackled Red Alert)

Red Alert: (Gets tackled at Rodimus) UGH! (Falls into the bar with the Prime as they avoided the flames hitting them) AUGH!

Rodimus: (Gets his Helm up and looks at the Medic) You okay?

Red Alert: (Looked up at Rodimus) This isn't what I expected when I'd get back to the field.

Rodimus: Yeah. (Activated his Crossbow) Neither did I. (Gets up and shoots out his Arrows) Hey, did you notice Bulkhead anywhere near you?

Red Alert: Why? He left the party with Hot Shot earlier!

Rodimus: Just where exactly could he have gone to?!

Back in the Metroplex, Misary was walking down the halls, and turned to the room that had held important items of value, as she kept on walking, as walked to a door, which was locked so she turned up to the panel and opened her Palm to blast at it, causing the door to open, as she activated what appeared to be a Jetpack, she flew up into the air and stared at none other than the Allspark itself, as it laid dormant on top of the shelf.

Misary: (Activated her Channel) Father, I found it... (Flies closer to the Allspark) I found the Allspark.

Fallen: (Got his gear ready) Good, bring it to me.

Misary: Yes. (Touched it, but then gasped) Father, it's... It's cold!

Fallen: That's the other half of it's power, my Daughter, the other half should be inside of it.

Misary: How do you know that?

Fallen: Because you have that half.

Misary: (Widened her Optics) Father?

Bulkhead: (Stood in the room with Hot Shot) Hey! (Gets Misary's attention as he Activated his Wrecking Ball) Look pal, I don't know who you are, but we're gonna need ya to not touch that.

Hot Shot: Yeah. (Activated his Flame Thrusters) And we'd hate to hurt you, but we will.

Misary: (Looks at Bulkhead and Hot Shot) Father, I've been spotted!

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow, hearing the feminine voice) Wait, you're a Femme?

Bulkhead: Oh, they're getting harder to tell, aren't they?

Fallen: Then you know what to do, show them what you can do.

Misary: (Nodded) Yes, Father. (Activated her Red Lightsaber)

Bulkhead: (Groaned) Alright. (Starts swinging) We warned you.

Misary: (Sees Bulkhead swinging his Wrecking Ball) I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Bulkhead: Yeah, well there's no stopping it now. (Swings his Wrecking Ball at Misary)

Misary: (Sees Bulkhead swing his Wrecking Ball at her) Too bad. (Jumps up and swings her Saber at the Wire holding the Wrecking Ball, cutting it off, along with the Wrecking Ball)

Bulkhead: (Felt his Wrecking Ball get cut off and widened his Optics) AHH! (Grabbed his wrist) My hand!

Misary: (Lands on the floor as the Wrecking Ball fell next to her) I warned you.

Hot Shot: (Glared at Misary) Hey! You're gonna pay for that! (Shoots his Flame Throwers at her)

Misary: (Flies up into the air, dodging several flames, until she felt one scorch her shoulder) AUGH! (Falls into the wall and onto the floor) UGH!

Hot Shot: (Smiled) HA! Take that! (Turned to Bulkhead) Hey Bulkhead, are you okay?

Bulkhead: (Groaned as he got up) Just don't let her get the Allspark.

Hot Shot: (Nodded) Will do! (Turned to Misary) How did that feel lady?

Misary: (Grunted in pain as she touched her burnt shoulder) That... (Turned to grab her Lightsaber, only to reveal them to be Twin Sabers as she got out the other Lightsaber and swung them in the air) Hurt.

Hot Shot: (Widened his Optics as he saw Misary with two Lightsabers) Oh crap.

Misary then flown up into the air as Hot Shot tried shooting more Fire at her with his Flame Throwers, and once she got closer, he went from Throwers to Thrusters as he swung his Servos to try to hit her, only for Misary to slice off the weapons on his wrist, disabling them as she flew away from Hot Shot.

Hot Shot: (Widened his Optics in pain) AUGH! (Folded his Servos and bent down his knees) Seriously?!

Misary: (Looks at Hot Shot) Nothing personal. (Shoots at Hot Shot, knocking him down)

Hot Shot: (Falls to the floor) UGH! (Falls unconscious)

Bulkhead: (Turned to Hot Shot) Hot Shot! (Turns to Misary) Hey, leave my friend alone! (Swings his Servo downwards and hits Misary)

Misary: (Gets hit and falls to the floor) UGH! (Gets up and nearly dodged getting stomped on by Bulkhead)

Bulkhead: (Tries stomping on Misary) I don't really hit Femmes, but you forced my hand now!

Misary: (Rolled over to avoid being stomped) So have you! (Gripped her hand into a fist and slammed it onto the floor, causing a big wave to occur, knocking Bulkhead into the air)

Bulkhead: (Gets flown into the air) AHH! (Falls to the floor) OW!

Misary: (Stood up, looking at her hand) Whoa... I do have it...

She then turned around and flown back into the air, getting the Allspark and placing it on her back, as she turned to leave, she heard Bulkhead groaning, as she flown to him and landed on his Chestplate, she stared at the Green Autobot in silence.

Fallen: (In a Flashback) _You know your training, you know what to do._

Misary: (Blinked) I know what to do...

She then activated a Saber and pointed it right at Bulkhead's Chestplate, as he opened his Optics and sees her aim the Saber at his chest, making his Optics widened, all while she stared at him, noticing the fear in his Optics as she tilted her Helm in wonder, in a sense of familiarity, not hearing her Comlink being activated as the Fallen's voice was heard.

Fallen: (On Comms Channel) Misary, are they taken care of? Misary, speak to me!

Misary: (Blinked her Optics) Yes. (Deactivated her Lightsabers) They're dealt with.

Fallen: Good, now bring the Allspark to me, it's time for the end to come. (Ends Channel)'

She looked at him one more time, before flying out of the room, leaving Bulkhead in a fixed curiosity as he got up from the floor and looked back at Misary, who left the hallway.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Who is that Femme?

Meanwhile, back in the fight, Cosmos was on the ground in cover, until Lugnut appeared and jump-scared him from above.

Cosmos: (Noticed Lugnut) AHH! (Crawls away from him)

Lugnut: (Walked to Cosmos) Do you have any last words Autobot?

Cosmos: Yes! Yes I do! Just let me say it first! (Stares at Lugnut for a brief second) Is that underwear?

Lugnut: (Raises a brow) What?

Cosmos: Underneath your waist, is that underwear?

Lugnut: (Looks down at his waist) No, it's not underwear!

Cosmos: You sure? Because it looks like it!

Lugnut: Why are you asking me something that is irrelevant?

Cosmos: Uh, well, I don't know, one, it was something I picked up on Earth, and two, I was hoping this was a long enough distraction for me!

Lugnut: (Raises an even questionable brow) What? (Gets hit on the head by a chunk of debris) OW! (Falls on the ground)

Ratchet: (Turned to Cosmos) Get outta here Cosmos!

Cosmos: (Nodded) You mentioned it! (Gets up and runs)

Wheeljack: (Turned and sees Preceptor on the ground, with Botanica on his side) Percy! (Runs to them) What happened?

Botanica: One of the Cons knocked him down, Wheeljack, we need your assistance!

Wheeljack: Well ma'am, you don't need to tell me that already! (Looks at the head wound) You have been through worse, haven't you Percy?

Perceptor: (Looks up at Wheeljack) Please, don't call me that...

Cyclonus: (Lands down next to the three Autobots) Well well, hideaways.

Botanica: (Stands up) Stand back! We are unarmed!

Cyclonus: (Activated his Purple Lightsabers) I could care less. (Raises his Lightsabers up)

Drift: (In his Alt Mode) HEY! (Drifted around and knocked Cyclonus to the ground)

Cyclonus: (Fell to the ground) UGH! (Swings his Lightsaber at Drift, who Transformed into Robot Mode) You have no business here!

Drift: (Clashed his Sword with Cyclonus' Saber) I'm needed when I'm needed to be!

Sentinel: (Noticed Drift fighting against Cyclonus) Hey! (Activated his Shield and threw it at Cyclonus' face)

Cyclonus: (Gets hit by the Shield) GUH! (Falls to the ground)

Drift: (Noticed Sentinel) Nice one Boss!

Sentinel: (Nodded) Keep them safe! (Turned around and ran back to Elita One) Hey, we need to leave!

Elita One: (Looked around frantically) Wait! Not without Bumblebee!

Sentinel: Bumblebee will be fine! He's part of the Elite Guard!

Elita One: (Looks around) Bumblebee! Bumblebee, where are you?!

Blitzwing: (Lands in front of Elita One and Sentinel as he turned Hot) Where do you zhink you're going? You're staying where you are!

Sentinel: (Activated his Shield and pulled Elita back) Get back Elita!

Bumblebee: (Turned to notice Blitzwing near his family) HEY! (Activated his own Lightsabers and sliced Blitzwings hands off)

Blitzwing: (Gets his hands cut off) AUGH! (Turned to Bumblebee) You cut my hands off!

Bumblebee: Don't touch my Family then! (Hits Blizwing in the face, knocking him out as he turned to Sentinel and Elita) You guys okay?

Sentinel: We're okay.

Elita One: Bumblebee! (Hugged him) Are you alright?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) I'm fine. (Hugged her back) I'm fine...

Minerva: (In another area, fighting off Rumble with her parents) Bumblebee, where are you?! We need help!

Bumblebee: (Gets his Mom off) Mom, I need to go now, Sentinel will get you out of here.

Elita One: Bumblebee, I can help! I-!

Bumblebee: You just got out, the last thing I need is to see you get hurt, now go! Please...

Elita One: (Looks at Bumblebee) Okay, but be careful!

Sentinel: (Placed a hand on Elita's shoulder) Come on, we need to go! (Leaves with Elita One)

Flareup: (Gets knocked down by Blackout) AHH!

Warpath: (Widened his Optics) Flares! (Shoots his Chest Cannon at Blackout) You don't do that to her! (Gets blasted away) GUAH!

Blackout: Get out of my face Autobot!

Bumblebee: (Activated his Stingers and shoots at Blackout) Back off!

Blackout: (Gets shot by Bumblebee) OW! Hey, watch it!

Arcee: (Jump kicks Blackout) Take this!

Blackout: (Gets kicked on the face) OOF! (Falls to the floor, unconsicious)

Rumble: (Shoots at Springer, Cliffjumper, and Ironhide) Come on, give me a challenge!

Ironhide: (Turned to Cliffjumper and Springer) Follow my lead! (Turns Steel and he got out of position and stood up, taking blaster fire)

Rumble: (Shoots at Ironhide) Oh come on man! You Bots bulletproof now?

Cliffjumper: (Sneaks up behind him and jumps at Rumble, covering his Optics) Take this Con!

Rumble: HEY! (Moves around) Get off of me!

Springer: (Moves towards Rumble, knocks his knee down and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out) Stay down.

Ironhide: (Turns back to being Orange) Is that all of them?

Rodimus: (Gets out of the bar) I think so.

Crosshairs: (Ran back with Chromia and the Jet Twins) Yo, we got everybody out, the Cons beat yet?

Minerva: They're done.

Crosshairs: Good, because I'm getting sick of-!

As they talked, the Decepticons watched from the cameras, seeing the Autobots victorious as they stood where they are.

Strika: (Looks at the footage) They're down!

Starscream: Of course they are, my Liege, can we go and destroy these Autobots ourselves?

Fallen: (Looks at the Autobot groups) No. (Pressed a button on the elevator) I'll take care of this myself. (Elevator door closed in front of him)

Alpha Trion: (Groaned as he got up from the floor and looked around at the plaza) The plaza!

Bumblebee: (Turns to see Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion.

Rodimus: (Turns to Alpha Trion) Sir! Are you okay?

Alpha Trion: (Walks slowly down the stage) I'm fine! Where is-! (Hears the elevator from behind him) Huh? (Turns around to look at the elevator)

Warpath: (Sees the elevator being activated) What's that?

The elevator door opens, and he walked out, taking a look around of everything as the Autobots took notice of him, taking several steps towards the stage while Chromia stared at the Fallen, one with surprise, and the other disbelief as she looked at the Fallen.

Chromia: (Looks at the Fallen) By Primus's name, it's him...

Crosshairs: Do we know this guy?

Rodimus: Only one way to find out...

Fallen: (Walks in the stage, taking notice of Alpha Trion) Trion, you look well.

Alpha Trion: (Looked at the Fallen in shock) The Fallen!

Fallen: Ah, so you finally learned my name, hm? (Circled around Trion) How long ago since we last met? About, 4 Million Stellar Cycles? Few Centuries before the Child's Play you were doing in?

Bumblebee: (Activated his Stingers) Hey! (Makes the Fallen turn his attention to him) Stay away from the Councilman!

Fallen: (Turns slowly to Bumblebee) Ah, here you are, one of the big Bots in town. (Leaned against a pillar and folded his Servos casually) How's your good old Dad doing these days?

Rodimus: (Steps up in front) Who are you?

Fallen: (Turns to Rodimus) And you, the one who thinks he can fills the same steps as Optimus Prime took himself, how utterly pathetic.

Rodimus: Cut the chatter, who are you, and what do you want?

Fallen: Oh, onto the point then? (Walks from the pillar) Well, if you're so inclined to know, I am the Fallen, and right now, I only just want one, simple, thing.

Bumblebee: Yeah? And what's that?

Fallen: (Stares at the Autobots with a sinister glare) Retribution.

Suddenly, the Fallen kicked the kiosk across the plaza, nearly hitting the Autobots as they avoided it, they turned back to the Fallen, only to find that he's gone, until he suddenly landed right in front of them in surprise.

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics) Whoa!

Sideswipe: (Backs away from the Fallen) Back up! Back up!

Warpath: (Activates his Chest Cannon) Alright you Fragger, get a load of th-! (Gets kicked across the plaza) UGH!

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) DAD!

Flareup: Warpath! (Gets hit onto the floor) UGH!

Minerva: Hey, leave my family alone! (Gets swatted away like a fly) AHH! (Gets knocked into a pillar and falls to the ground in Stasis Lock)

Springer: (Gets out his weapon) This one is a tough one!

Bumblebee: Everyone, be careful, let's take him down strategically!

Fallen: Oh, tactics are the last thing you need to think about!

Arcee: (Jumps up at the Fallen and swings her Lightsabers at the Fallen) HAAA! (Clashes her Blades with the Fallen's Sword) Stand down!

Fallen: I prefer to stand up! (Lights himself and his Sword on fire and throws Arcee onto the ground)

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Arcee!

The Fallen then slammed his Sword onto the ground, creating a blast wave that made everyone around him to go up into the air and fall to the ground, taking Jazz and Mirage down as Crosshairs and Sideswipe tried to attack him from behind, he Activated his Cannon and blasted at them, knocking them down as Mirage and Cliffjumper tried to attack from the left side, he got out fire grenades that explode simultaneously, taking the two unconscious while the Jet Twins and Brawn tired attacking from above, only to get shot out of the sky via the Fallen's Cannon, with Rodimus and Ironhide attempted to attack him head on, the Decepticon then turned to them and punched at Rodimus, making him fly several feet into the air while Ironhide turned into Steel and attempted to hit the Fallen with his fist, only for his fist to be caught by the Fallen, as he looked down at the Steeled covered Autobot.

Fallen: (Holds onto Ironhide's fist) I heard of your talent... (Gives the fist a tight hold) Shame, I would have preferred it if you were on my side.

Ironhide: (Feels his fist getting bended backwards as he felt intense pain going on) AHHH! (Turns back to Orange)

Fallen: (Gets out his Sword) There we go. (Raises his Sword at Ironhide)

Chromia: (Turns to the Fallen, Activates her Double Bladed Lightsaber and runs to the Fallen to block the Sword from swinging downwards at Ironhide) Get off of him!

Fallen: (Turned to Chromia, with an amused smirk) Ah, my Favorite Daughter returns to me at last.

Chromia: (Looks at the Fallen) You were supposed to be Offline! I saw you go Offline!

Fallen: Yeah, 2nd time's a charm. (Activates his Cannon and blasted at Chromia)

Chromia: (Gets shot by the Fallen) AUGH! (Fell back onto the floor)

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Chromia! (Gets hit in the head hard by the Fallen) GUAH! (Falls down)

Bumblebee: (Runs to Rodimus, as he looked at the Fallen) He's tough! Who is he?!

Rodimus: (Gets up) I don't know, but we can't let him win, that's for sure! (Activated his Crossbow) You attack with the Sabers, I shoot with my Arrows!

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Deal! (Turns to the Fallen) Hey! I think you've had enough of the party tonight!

Fallen: I'm just getting warmed up.

Bumblebee then Activated his Lightsabers, charging at the Fallen as he started clashing blades with him, while Rodimus took to a higher vantage point and shot at the Fallen with his Crossbow, making several Arrows explode on him, as the fight waged on, the Fallen then grabbed Bumblebee by the Pedes and threw him up at Rodimus, taking him down along with the Prime, making them fall to the ground, as they both attempted to get up, the Fallen stepped his Pedes on the two, causing them to stay down as the Decepticon stood in the Plaza next to the defeated Autobots.

Fallen: (Sighs) Now this is peace in my time, all of you, beaten on your own territory, and without having the chance to counter this at all. (Looks down at Rodimus and Bumblebee) As I said before, you thought you were safe here on Cybertron, but you never were in the first place, not really.

Misary: (Arrives with the Allspark) Father, I have it! It's here.

Fallen: (Nodded as Misary flown to him and gave him the Allspark) And now, to the conclusion of my argument, you Autobot believed that casting us out and keeping the Allspark here was fine, but in the end, you were all deceived by yourselves. (Turns to the Allspark) And now, I will remake this Planet to my own image, starting with this-! (Felted the Allspark, widened his Optics) It's cold...

Misary: Father? You said that the other half of it should be in there, it's fine that is cold.

Fallen: Only when it contained half of it, it shouldn't be this cold, unless-!

He opened up the Allspark, only instead of finding a Blue, glowing container filled with energy, it was completely empty, devoid of nothing but pitch black as the Fallen took a good look at it, looking for any signs of energy inside.

Fallen: (Looks inside the container of the Allspark) It's empty... (Gets an angered expression) WHY IS IT EMPTY?! (Throws the Allspark container to the stage in a fit of rage)

Strika: (Comms Channel) My Lord, most of the Autobots have been alerted by the bystanders, what is your command?

Fallen: (Turned to the sky, noticing some Autobot Speeders coming his way) This mission was a waste of time, we need to retreat, now!

Starscream: Oh, so now he's speaking my language?

Fallen: (Turns to Misary) We need to move now. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Get in!

Misary climbed aboard the Fallen without hesitation as he flown out of the plaza, along with the Decepticons, including the ones that were beaten earlier, flown next to their leader as they disappeared, the Autobot forces arrived, as the ones on the plaza got up, looking around at the damage that was caused by the Decepticons.

Depth Charge: (Runs to Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion sir! We came as soon as we could, where are they?

Alpha Trion: They left the scene already Depth Charge, and I'm afraid they will be long gone from here.

Bumblebee: (Helped Rodimus out by putting his Servo around his shoulder) And they have a new Con.

Rodimus: (Groaned as he stood in front of Bumblebee) And they were after the Allspark.

Depth Charge: Well, then did they take it?

Rodimus: (Turns to the empty chamber) Something tells me that someone else took it long before anyone else could...

* * *

Later, the Autobots regrouped at the Metroplex, as they met up with Bulkhead and Hot Shot, as they walked down the Council hallways.

Bulkhead: (Groaned as Ratchet carried his cut off hand with his Magnets) So, the Allspark chamber was empty? How is that possible?

Arcee: We don't know, nothing that happened tonight makes any sense, how did they even managed to get into Cybertron?

Alpha Trion: That is unknown, even to most of us, but for now, we should get into the Chambers, find Ultra Magnus and tell him about this incident.

Hot Shot: Yeah, speaking of which, where is Ultra Magnus? I thought he would've shown up after the whole fiasco?

Ultra Magnus: (Inside the Council Chambers) Ugh...

Sideswipe: (Heard Magnus from inside the Chambers) Something tells me where he was.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Ultra Magnus! (Opens the Council doors and finds Ultra Magnus on the floor) Ultra Magnus! (Runs to his Grandfather) Sir, are you alright?

Botanica: What happened?

Ultra Magnus: (Groaned as he got up from the floor) I was, investigating the Decepticons when something hit me, and the last thing I remembered was walking down the halls until I woke up, finding all of you standing in front of me. (Noticed some dents on the Autobots) And you were in a battle previously, what happened?

Rodimus: The Fallen happened, or whoever his name is.

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) The Fallen? How-!

Bumblebee: He came out of nowhere, first the Decepticons attacked us by surprise, and then he showed up and took us all down without hardly any struggle!

Ratchet: The Slagger's strong as Megatron was.

Ultra Magnus: Well, how did you survive his encounter?

Springer: He and the Decepticons left before reinforcements arrived.

Crosshairs: And to make things even crazier, the Allspark container, the one we're carrying right now? It's empty!

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) It can't be, that's impossible.

Perceptor: (Carried the Allspark, placed it on the floor and opened it, revealing it's emptiness) Unfortunately, it isn't so.

Hot Shot: Oh Primus, that can't be good, could it?

Wheeljack: And to make things even more stranger, Perceptor and I worked on the Allspark, 5 months after Trypiticon, it was in it's normal balanced state, but now, it's just empty.

Mirage: Could someone have siphoned it's power during those 5 months? It's impossible to be drained in that time period, it would take millions of Stellar Cycles for it to drain!

Perceptor: Well, apparently, it isn't so, but right now, Wheeljack and I will overlook footage, see if anyone has gotten to the Allspark in the 5 month time period.

Cliffjumper: Yeah, well I'm going to the Intelligence Guild, let them know to tighten up security around Cybertron's defenses, make sure no Con gets inside.

Warpath: Yeah, that includes me as well. (Walks with Cliffjumper) Wish me luck.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What do you want us to do sir?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Alpha Trion and sighed) Well, Bumblebee, I'll need you and your team to be here on Cybertron, see if we can spot any Decepticons hiding out in Cybertron, Rodimus Prime, I need your team back on Earth, in case of any more Decepticon attacks there, and as of right now, I am declaring a high level event, should the Fallen appear in sights, all Autobots must contact me and the Council directly.

Rodimus: Roger that sir. (Turns to his team) Say your goodbyes and get whatever you need, we'll be heading to the Spacebridge Nexus shortly.

Everyone started to leave, as Ironhide went to grab his gear, he spotted Chromia, who was waiting outside the Council Chambers as he turned to walk to her.

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) Hey, are you okay?

Chromia: (Nodded) I'm fine. (Turns to his hand) Are you okay?

Ironhide: Oh, well, your Dad managed to give quite a handshake, so I think that went well just fine.

Chromia: (Nodded) I didn't want anything to happen to you, I should have known he'd be there-!

Ironhide: Look, I'm fine, everyone's fine, Cliffjumper's having Cybertron's defense leveled up, so if your Dad tries to-!

Chromia: The Fallen isn't my Dad, and even if security is doubled, he'll get in either way.

Ironhide: Then we'll be ready for him, I promise. (Places a hand on her Helm) Look, I'm going back to Earth with my team, so if you need to talk to me, just call me, and I'll answer right away.

Chromia: (Nodded) Okay.

Back with Bumblebee, he was grabbing his gear as Bulkhead stepped in, walking to the Minibot as he rubbed his reattached hand.

Bulkhead: (Rubs his hand) So, I guess we're going back to separate ways.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) Yes, it would seem so.

Bulkhead: Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when this Fallen Bot showed up, if I had known, I would've stayed longer.

Bumblebee: It's fine Bulkhead, besides, I think you would've gotten a lot hurt if you were there.

Bulkhead: Yeah, well, I ended up getting my hand cut off by that one small Decepticon today, so that's something.

Bumblebee: How did that happen?

Bulkhead: I swung my Wrecking Ball, and then well, she happens to have found my wire to be a good advantage for cutting it.

Bumblebee: Oh, well watch carefully with Decepticreeps with Blades with blades.

Bulkhead: Yeah, I'm not so sure about it.

Bumblebee: What's that supposed to mean?

Bulkhead: Well, that same Decepticon that cut my hand off, she was gonna stab her Lightsaber into my Spark Chamber, but apparently, she didn't, it's like she didn't want to get me Offline.

Bumblebee: Well either way, I'd be more careful, considering this Fallen is as capable as Megatron was, his allies are more deadlier than before.

Bulkhead: I guess so.

Bumblebee: (Gets a call) Hey, I gotta go, I got a call.

Bulkhead: Yeah. (Turns to leave)

Bumblebee: And hey, it was actually good to be hanging out with you again.

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Yeah, same with me. (Leaves)

Bumblebee: (Answers the call) Hello?

Elita One: Bumblebee? Are you okay?

Bumblebee: Mom, hey, I'm okay, I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine.

Elita One: Oh, that's good, that's really good, look, your Uncle wants to talk to you as well, can you answer him?

Bumblebee: Sure thing, we'll talk soon, okay?

Elita One: Okay, love you.

Bumblebee: Love you too.

Sentinel: (Turns into Bumblebee's Channel) Hey there, you okay? I heard you took a heavy hit today.

Bumblebee: I'll live, are you okay Sentinel?

Sentinel: Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving right now, and I will probably be gone for a while, so are you gonna be okay without your Uncle for a while?

Bumblebee: I have a team with me, but yeah, I'm going to miss you a lot.

Sentinel: Well, from where I'm stationed at, it'll be at the far corner of the Universe, but if you need to call me, just try sending me a message, and I'll try to call you when I get the chance.

Bumblebee: (Smiled) Thank you.

Sentinel: No problem, I'll see you around Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Goodbye Sentinel.

Later, with Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion, they stood in front of a table as they looked over the footage from earlier.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the Fallen) So it is him...

Alpha Trion: I'm afraid so...

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) I should have been there.

Alpha Trion: He would have defeated you, along with everyone else there.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the footage) Well, contact me once Cliffjumper made enough defenses on Cybertron, I'll be in my Quarters researching more details on the Decepticons that attacked.

Alpha Trion: Aren't you going to tell them though?

Ultra Magnus: About what?

Alpha Trion: You know what.

Ultra Magnus: (Stops where he is) Everyone already knows about the Fallen.

Alpha Trion: Do they?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Alpha Trion) Well what do you want me to say? That I have known about the Fallen for Eons and I have held it from everyone's knowledge?

Alpha Trion: Everyone should know exactly what they're dealing with now that he's back, they should at least know about it!

Ultra Magnus: You're right, but for now, let me give me time who I should tell first, considering that I have a lot of Autobots wanting information about him.

Alpha Trion: If that is what you wish, then fine, but beware the consequences of waiting for too long.

With that said, he left the room, as he walked down the halls, he noticed a mirror, looking upon it's reflection, instead of looking at himself, he caught the Fallen's cold expression on the mirror, causing the Magnus to turn around, only to find nothing, as he turned back to the mirror, he only stared at himself, sighing in relief as he left to venture down the halls.

* * *

Later, on a rooftop in Iacon, Misary was standing there, looking at her wound as burnt marks were seen on shoulder, she healed herself up with a fixing tool, while the Fallen arrived on the rooftop, standing behind Misary.

Misary: (Turned around and sees the Fallen) Father, I thought you were-!

Fallen: (Walks to Misary) You froze when you were going to execute that Autobot, I seen the footage inside the vault, courtesy of Soundwave.

Misary: (Looked up at the Fallen) Father, he was already down, I didn't know what to-!

Fallen: (Sighs) It's fine... (Sits down in front of Misary) This was your first time out on the field since your revival, you're used to taking out holograms, not actual targets. (Tilted his Helm) Why are you still wearing it though?

Misary: (Raises a brow) Wearing what?

Fallen: Your mask, why not take it off? (Sees her turn her head around) There's no one here with me, it's just you and I, it is fine to reveal your face to me, I've seen it before.

Misary, who seemed reluctant to do so, took off her Helmet and Mask, which then revealed a Dark Skinned Human being with Red long Hair, as her Red eyes diverted to the floor in front of her as the Fallen looked at her face.

Fallen: (Turned her chin up to his attention) There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?

Misary: (Looks up at her Father) The Allspark, you said it was empty, why?

Fallen: (Sighs as he gets up from the ground) That because it is empty.

Misary: Well then did I managed to take all of it?

Fallen: (Stands in front of the end of the roof, looking over the city of Iacon) No, I had Tarn look up your body, you only contained one half of the Allspark, the other half is somewhere, out there in the Universe, waiting to be claimed, it's key to be discovered.

Misary: And what if someone has already taken the half?

Fallen: Then if that is the case, then whoever it is that is out there will have to show himself, one way or the other...

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Cade was walking down the streets, getting rid of the papers that held drawings from the previous night as he walked on the sidewalk, he got a call and answered his phone.

Cade: (Answered the call) Hello? Tess, hey, how are you doing? (Walks down the street, inside of a store) I'm fine, I'm just getting myself a snack, look, I'm going to take the subway back home, okay? (Gets himself a soda as he walked to the cashier) Oh, they're coming back from their trip huh? (Paid the cashier the money and walked out of the store) Well that's great! We'll be seeing them tomorrow then. (Nodded) Huh uh, yeah, that's great, love you too sis, bye. (Ends the call as he walked near an alleyway)

Thug 1: (Noticed a lady coming out of a building) Hey there girlie, what are you packing?

Thug 2: (Gets Cade's attention unknowingly as he walked in front of the girl) Hey, where are you going?

Thug 1: Yeah, what's your hurry lady?

Thug 2: It's a long night, we got time in the world.

Girl: (Tries to get onto the sidewalk) Please, just leave me alone!

Thug 1: (Grabs her by the arm) Hey, we just wanna say hello, what's so bad about that?

Cade: (Sighs) You got to be kidding me. (Walks up into the alleyway) Hey, leave her alone!

Thug 1: (Turned around and sees Cade) The hell you say to me asshole?

Cade: The lady wants to be left alone, then leave her alone!

Thug 2: (Turns around, letting the girl run away) Hey, you go beat it kid, this ain't your business!

Cade: Oh, well it is, since you're harassing the girl!

Thug 1: Hey! (Gets out a pocket knife) You got a problem Asshole? Because you got a problem up in here!

Thug 2: (Cracks his knuckles) Let's teach this kid a lesson, yeah?

Thug 1: Agreed!

Cade: Hey man, back off! (Sees the 1st Thug coming at him) I said BACK OFF!

Cade then hit the thug in the chest, which surprisingly, sent him up in the air, as slow motion took place as the thug was flown 6 feet into the air, until he crashed right onto a car's front windshield, making it's alarm to be activated, as Cade and the other thug looked at him at surprise.

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Whoa!

Thug 1: (Groaned) What the hell man?!

Thug 2: (Turns to Cade in a scared expression) Oh God, you're one of those Autobot freaks, aren't you?!

Cade: (Looks shocked as everyone else) I...

Thug 1: (Gets off the car) Ugh! (Gets up) Come on, let's get outta here man!

Thug 2: (Runs with his partner) Screw this city man, I'm moving up to Chicago!

The two ran away from Cade into the alleyway, while he on the latter, looked at his hands, as they glowed a blue light from them, until they faded, leaving him shocked at what he has just done.

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he took a shaky breath) What the hell's happening to me?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Space on the KVI Cluster, Sentinel Minor's group was there, as Drift's ship floated among the asteroids, he was sitting on his chair, staring at a blank screen until he activated it, calling the name "PURE EVIL", and then contacted Botanica, for which she did.

Botanica: (On screen) Drift, what do you need?

Drift: (Fiddled his fingers) So, that celebration went wrong really quick, didn't it?

Botanica: (Sighs) Well, despite the mess, we are doubling up the security so we would decrease the Decepticon prescence here on Cybertron.

Drift: Great... (Folded his Servos) So um... Are you okay?

Botanica: (Gives off an awkward look) Yes, I'm fine, are you?

Drift: Oh, good, just checking how you're doing after that whole incident from today, so...

Botanica: Well, I'm doing fine, thanks to you... (Raises a brow) Wait a minute, you didn't call me just to see how I'm doing, did you?

Drift: (Makes a light smile) Well, what do you think?

Botanica: (Widened her Optics and gave off a soft smile) Well, I hope you have a good time with Sentinel Minor's group.

Drift: Yeah, and I hope you have a good time putting Cons away in the Stockades, but then again, you have that handled.

Botanica: (Smiled) Goodbye Drift. (Ends the call)

Drift: (Sighs) Goodbye Botanica... (Gets a can hitting his Helm) OW! (Turns to Siren) What the hell?!

Sentinel: (Walks inside) Siren, did you throw another can at Drift again?

Siren: Sorry, just trying to aim at the garbage disposal!

Nightbeat: (Walks next to Siren) Well, you could have just walked to the garbage disposal yourself without throwing it!

Siren: But it would've looked cool!

Hosehead: (Walks inside) WHAT WOULD LOOK COOL?

Sentinel: Hosehead, what did we talk about?

Hosehead: SOR-! (Clears his throat) Sorry sir!

Sentinel: It's fine, just lower your voice! (Turns to Siren) Siren, pick up the can and throw it away properly! (Turns to Drift) Drift, have we arrived yet?

Drift: (Sighs as he got the monitors out of the way and turned to the front window while sitting in the pilot's seat) Yeah, we're here, KVI Cluster, fanciest place in the region.

Sentinel: Good. (Sits next to Drift in the Co-pilot's seat) Let's stop by to the nearest asteroid and get to work, simple job, no harm done.

Drift: (Raises a brow) Seriously? No harm done?

Sentinel: Yes, it's just us out here, so how bad can it be out here? (Turns to the window and widened his Optics) What is that?

Drift: (Turns to the window) What do you-? (Widened his Optics) Whoa.

As they flown closer, they spotted debris of a destroyed ship floating in Space among the Cluster, as shipwrecked parts were scattered around, the Autobots looked at the window with curiosity.

Nightbeat: (Looks at the wreckage) What happened?

Sentinel: I have no idea at all.

Hosehead: I thought you said it was just us out here?!

Sentinel: Okay, calm down Hosehead, it's probably one of the ships from back in the Great War, so let's just calm down, nothing is coming to us-!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a body landed right in front of the window, taking everyone by surprise as the body covered the front windshield of the ship.

Hosehead: (Widened his Visor) AHH! ZOMBIE!

Siren: Cool! A Offline Decepticreep!

Drift: Okay, great, glad you're enjoying this, now get the windshield wipers and get this dead corpse off my ship!

Nightbeat: Wait! (Turns to a panel displaying the Bot's vitals) This Bot's vitals are beating at a uneven pace, but whoever it is, he's still Online!

Sentinel: Can we get a light on him? I wanna see who it is.

Drift: Alright, just gotta know who's Exhaust Port we have to kick.

Drift actiavted the windshield lights, revealing the figure more as a Red and Blue Autobot, who's armor was dented badly, has a painted decal of Flames on his Autobot Symbol, and was lying on the window unconscious, as everyone inside looked at the Bot in surprise, all of them knowing who exactly landed in front of them.

Nightbeat: (Widened her Optics) Primus, is that-?!

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Optimus?!

Siren: (Widened his Optics) Holy crap dude!

Drift: (Shares his expression with everyone else) Well, this isn't something you see everyday...

* * *

 **What up guys, it's me again!**

 **Hey, I meant to post this last week, but then somehow, I gotten myself sick, so I had a Spring Fever of my own if you all know what I mean?**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, and I urge you to place a Review down below, let me know what you guys think of this!**

 **I hope everyone has had a wonderful Spring Break, and I will catch up with you all in the next Episode!**

 **Stay tuned for more and have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	4. The Prime Who Died

Episode 4: The Prime Who Died.

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

* * *

 _Flashback, the Day the Decepticon Empire fell..._

 _The Trypiticon's core was badly damaged, with little time left to escape as Megatron slowly got up to his feet, Optimus was facing Bumblebee, whom he gave the Yellow Minibot a loving hug._

 _Optimus: (Hugs Bumblebee tight) I love you so much, I just needed you to know that._

 _Bumblebee: (Hugged his Dad back a little) Dad, I love you too, but why-!_

 _Suddenly, Optimus pushed Bumblebee back and then went to the panel to shoot at it, causing the door to be closed shut, as everyone else outside was shut out, leaving Optimus the only one with Megatron._

 _Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Dad?! Dad, what are you doing?!_

 _Ratchet: Prime?! (Walks to the shut door) Prime, what do ya think you're doing?!_

 _Optimus: You all need to go, now! (Activates his Axe) I'll hold off Megatron! You just get yourselves back to Earth safely, now!_

 _Rodimus: Optimus, we're not leaving you!_

 _Optimus: Rodimus, you need to get them out, now! While you have a chance, go! (Turns around and charges towards Megatron)_

 _Bumblebee: (Sees Optimus walking away) Dad no! (Bangs on the door) Guys, come on! We need to get him out of there!_

 _Arcee: There's no time! We have a full minute until Trypiticon explodes!_

 _Ironhide; (Turns Steel and bangs on the door) Hot Rod, what do ya wanna do?!_

 _Rodimus: (Looks at the door and closed his Optics) We need to leave, now!_

 _Bumblebee: (Turns to Rodimus) No! My Dad's in there! We have to save him!_

 _Cade: Yeah, we can't just leave him!_

 _Rodimus: I know, but he left himself in there so we can have a chance to escape! (Turns to Bumblebee) I'm sorry, but we have to go, your Father would've wanted you to go!_

 _Bumblebee: (Closed his Optics) But we can't just leave!_

 _Bulkhead: Bumblebee, we gotta go, now!_

 _Jazz: We got 50 Nano Clicks!_

 _Rodimus: (Picks Bumblebee up) Come on, let's go!_

 _Bumblebee: (Struggled in Rodimus' hold) NO! (Looks at the door) DAD!_

 _The group left the Throne room, as Optimus walked towards Megatron, as the Tyrant has his Sword drawn out._

 _Megatron: (Glared at Optimus) This is the end Optimus Prime..._

 _Optimus: (Glared at Megatron) You're right Megatron... (Extends his Axe's handle) It is the end._

 _The two then charged without second thought, as they clashed each other's weapons, they fought for a good 20 seconds as they fought near the throne, fighting each other in the last seconds of their lives._

 _Optimus: (Dodged a swing of Megatron's Sword) Megatron, enough! Trypiticon is about to explode! (Collided his Axe with the Warlord's Sword) Can't you see this fight is over now?_

 _Megatron: (Collided his Sword with the Prime's Axe) You're going to die here, Optimus Prime! (Head butted Optimus, knocking him away) This entire Prison shall be your grave!_

 _Optimus: (Wiped his intake due to Purple Energon coming out) Yeah, that's something I'm really looking forward to. (Lifted his Axe up in mid air to block the Sword hitting him)_

 _Megatron: (Clashed his Sword with the Axe in mid air) In that case, allow me to satisfy you, Autobot. (Activates his Cannon and shoots Optimus by the side of his waist)_

 _Optimus: (Gets shot by the waist) AAGH!_

 _Optimus backed away, stumbling a couple of feet away from Megatron as there was only a mere 15 seconds on the clock to detonation, as Optimus was loosing his strength from the wound, he swung his Axe at Megatron, only for the Decepticon to catch it with his Sword and swung it up in the air, throwing it to stab the wall as he kicked Optimus onto the ground, as there was now a matter of 10 seconds while the large Gray Warlord stood over the Red and Blue Prime._

 _Megatron: (Stands over Prime) There, now **I** am the victor, Optimus Prime. _

_Optimus: (Glared at Megatron as he laid on the floor, holding his wound) Do your worst._

 _Megatron aimed his Cannon at Optimus, preparing to fire, only for everything in the room to self destruct, as parts of the Throne Room exploded, part of the ceiling broke apart, falling right on top of Megatron as debris fell on top of him, the explosions caused the fortified windows that shielded the outside windows to be broken apart, causing air to be sucked out into the gaping hole, as Optimus quickly held onto a ramp, holding on to dear life._

 _Optimus: (Holds onto the ramp) Ugh! (Raises his head up, only to see a piece of the throne to be broken off and hit him square in the face) Augh! (Lets go and gets sucked into the window) AHHHHH!_

 _Megatron: (Sees Optimus leaving the Throne) No... (Explosions started to get more extreme, as flames started to engulf him) NOOOOOO!_

 _While being sucked into Space, Optimus could hear Megatron's last scream mixed with pain and total defeat, as Optimus was starting to float some fair distance away from Trypiticon, the Prison began to explode in a chain reaction, as many booms was heard, Prime only stared at the Prison while everything around him was getting destroyed._

 _Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he sees Trypiticon about to explode) Crap._

 _Suddenly, the entire Prison exploded, causing a huge wave to push Optimus away from the blast, as he was flying backwards away from the big ball of fire floating above Planet Earth._

 _Optimus: (Gets flipped repeatedly upside down) AAAHHHH! (Pants as he is going upside down, until he stopped moving, as he panted, a huge chunk of scrap was flying right towards him) Oh no, no, no, n-! (Moved his hands up in defense as the chunk hitted him, causing him to black out)_

 _Hours later, Optimus opened his Optics to see himself floating next to the wreckage of what was left of Trypiticon Prison, as he looked around at the destruction he was floating next to while they all, including him, hovered above Earth._

 _Optimus: (Panted as he looked around) Primus... (Tries to move, only to feel pain from his waist) AHH! (Gripped his left side, as he saw that his waist was damaged) FRAG! (Gave several Intakes) Okay, okay, I need to make a call. (Touched his Helm to activate Comms) This is Optimus Prime, I'm in need of immediate medical attention! (Gets nothing but static) Hello? Can anyone hear me? (Gets static still) Hello? Dammit! (Lets go of his Helm) I can't contact anyone, it must be due to that blast from earlier that caused my Comms to not work... (Sighs) Slag... (Floats in space for a while as he is starting to loose consciousness) No, I can't... (Blinks his Optics) I can't go into Stasis, not yet... (Blinks his Optics slowly) Come on... Come on..._

 _Optimus started to begin a fight that was about the will to stay awake, which was a futile fight due to the wound on his waist, the Prime started to close his Optics while drifting next to the debris, as his last seconds being awake was suddenly being casted around by a shining light, as he was suddenly being lifted up, he opened his Optics one last time, catching a glimpse of a ship that he was being pulled onto, before finally closing his Optics, drifting into Stasis Lock..._

* * *

In the Present Day, in the KVI Cluster was nothing but a wreckage of a ship previously abandoned, along with Drift's ship that was floating about 30 feet away from it's distance, Sentinel Minor's crew was standing in the Medbay, all of them standing in a circle around Optimus Prime, thought to be dead, only to turn up Online, but in Stasis Lock as he laid down on a Berth.

Siren: (Looks at Optimus, his Visor widened in amazement) Whoa dude, it's him!

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos) Yes, it is.

Siren: Holy Slag, it's actually him! The real Optimus Prime!

Nightbeat: Yes, we know, it's him Siren, we can all see it!

Hosehead: Are we sure he's not a zombie?!

Siren: (Groans in annoyance) Dude!

Nightbeat: No he's not!

Hosehead: Well, are we really sure? Because what if he comes Online and ends up trying to eat us?!

Sentinel: Hosehead, he's not a zombie, like Nightbeat said, his vitals are okay, and he wouldn't attack us, he's Optimus Prime for God's sakes.

Hosehead: (Nodded slowly) Okay... (Touched his chin) But how is he still Online?!

Drift: (Folded his Servos) Yeah, and what in the name of Primus is he doing floating among space junk when he should've at least been floating next to Trypiticon junk?

Sentinel: (Rubbed his Optics) I don't-! (Sighs) I don't know, but the important thing is, that he's here now, and we have to be here to help him in any way we can. (Turns to Nightbeat) Nightbeat, can you tell us about how he got those dents?

Nightbeat: (Looks at the wounds) Well, I'd say he may have gotten them from the ship we passed through, but these wounds are ones that went through a battle before.

Siren: Yeah right!

Drift: (Looks at Optimus' wounds) Oh no, she's right. (Activates his Headlight as he looks over the wounds) Few of them were from that shipwreck, but most of them are 5 Lunar Cycles old. (Looks at his fellow crewman) Care to guess where he got those?

Sentinel: Trypiticon.

Drift: Exactly.

Siren: Yeah, and how do you know all that? Are you some kind of Docbot?

Drift: Actually, I've taken some lessons in repairing Bots, some of them were back when I was a Con, and others when I was with some lovely Femmes, whom I've had some... (Rubbed his Helm) Well, pleasant moments with them.

Hosehead: (Widened his Visor) Wait, are you implying that you had-?

Sentinel: Yes Hosehead, you don't need to state the logic in that statement. (Turns to Drift) But seriously, can you heal my Brother?

Drift: (Placed his hips) Well, I'm not entirely equipped to fix Bots, but I have some tools that may get him patched up. (Turns to a monitor) Still, something about this is alluding me.

Siren: What do you mean? It's Optimus Prime, it's actually him that's here!

Drift: (Turns around) I know it's him smart alec, it's something about this just feels off...

Sentinel: What do you mean?

Drift: Well look at the wounds, they're months old, and the shot on his waist is too severe, even for your Brother to handle.

Nightbeat: What are you saying though?

Drift: I'm saying, that with wounds like these, he shouldn't even be Online, let alone be all the way out here instead of Earth.

Hosehead: Yeah, what exactly was he doing over here anyway?

Siren: Yeah, shouldn't he be floating next to Space debris as dust, or at least be floating next to Space debris as a Shell?

Nightbeat: (Touched her chin) And if he's been Online all these Lunar Cycles, he should have at least been trying to make contact to the public, not to mention wanting to see his family again.

Sentinel: (Walks around) Look, I know each of us have a lot of questions that need to be answered, myself personally, but for now, we should contact Cybertron immediately and let them know that Optimus is here and is need of medical attention. (Turns to Optimus) And while we wait, we should all be here, we don't know when he'll start to wake up from Stasis Lock, so-!

Hosehead: (Hears the monitor Spark beat starting to spike bigger) Hey, something's up with the Spark monitor!

Siren: (Turns to the monitor) Is that good or bad?!

Nightbird: (Walks over to Optimus, noticing his Optics squinting) His Optics... (Turns to Sentinel) Hey, I think he's waking up!

Drift: (Widened his Optics) Well that was quick.

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics and walked over to where Nightbeat stood) Stand back, everyone let me handle this! (Turns to Optimus, noticing his hands are moving as he leaned closer to him) Hey there old buddy, it's your old pal Sentinel! I've missed you-!

Suddenly, what he expected was a question of where he was, Optimus' only response was lifting his Servo up and grabbing Sentinel by the throat, taking the group by surprise as they saw Optimus choke his own Brother in front of them while he glared his Optics at him, his Optic color now strangely Purple instead of the usual Blue as he looked like he was going to murder Sentinel.

Siren: (Widened his Optics) Whoa!

Drift: What the Frag?!

Hosehead: (Screams in terror) AHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!

Optimus: (His Optics Purple instead of Blue as he choked Sentinel) ARAGH! (Throws Sentinel to the wall)

Sentinel: (Gets thrown against the wall) GUAH! (Leans against the wall as he groaned) Optimus! (Turns to look up, only to narrowly catch Optimus' hands about to choke him again) Optimus, it's me! What are you doing?!

Optimus: (Optics still Purple as he attempted to put his hands on Sentinel's throat and speaks alien language) ARAGH!

Sentinel: What?! (Gets choked by Optimus) Ugk!

Optimus: (Started to choke on Sentinel as he continued mumbling alien language) ARAGH!

Siren: (Turns to Drift, Nightbeat, and Hosehead) Okay, he's gone nuts!

Nightbeat: Well, we gotta do something!

Drift: Yes, and I will! (Walks to the two) Stay back!

Drift picked up a wrench and ran to hit Optimus by the side of his Helm, making him let Sentinel go as the choked Brother coughed to catch a breath, Optimus on the other hand got up and glared at Drift with a death stare, causing his Purple Optics to glow.

Drift: (Widened his Optics as he noticed Optimus' expression) Sorry.

A second later, Optimus tackled Drift out of the medbay, taking the fight down into the brig as Drift immediately got up onto his feet, looking at Optimus as he started to stomp towards the Cyber Ninja.

Drift: (Holds his hand up) Whoa, slow down there tough guy! (Dodges a punch from Optimus) Hey, take it easy! (Jumps over the table to get a safe distance from Optimus) Hey, Optimus, look at me, okay? It's Drift, the Bot that you helped that one time? (Circles the table as Optimus trails him) Look, I'm your friend here, and I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you, and so does everyone on this ship! Alright, we just want to know what happened to you-!

Optimus: (Jumps over the table) AUGHHH! (Tries tackling Drift)

Drift: (Dodges being tackled by Optimus) UGH! (Turns to Optimus) You know what, screw this! (Goes to Optimus and kicks a his Chestplate, and then moves to hit him again, only for Optimus to grab his fist and and to get flipped over Optimus to where he is behind him) UGH! (Gets chocked by Optimus again as the Prime used both Servos to choke him) Uk! (Gripped his hands on Optimus' shoulders) You could at least recognize me!

Nightbeat: (Runs in the room and jump kicks Optimus) Hui-Yah!

Optimus: (Gets kicked on the Helm) GUH! (Lets go of Drift as he stumbled backwards)

Nightbeat: (Lands on the floor and turns to Optimus in her battle position as Siren and Hosehead joined) Optimus Prime, we do not wish to hurt you, but we will use excessive force if you do not comply!

Hosehead: Yeah, STAND DOWN! (Gets a WTF look from Siren and Nightbeat as he gets an awkward brow as he turned to them) What?

Optimus: (Looks at the three and growls) AUAGH!

Siren: (Gets into battle pose) Okay, I don't think he's in the mood to listen right now!

Hosehead: Does this mean we have to fight him now?

Nightbeat: (Sighs as she sees Optimus running towards them) Guess so!

The fight ensued, as Optimus got close to the Headmaster Jrs, Siren came up and gave Optimus quick uppercuts on his torso, while Nightbeat did the kicking midair, as she kicked him on his upper Chestplate, she tried landing a kick onto his Faceplate, only for the Prime to counter and grab the Femme to throw her at the Communications panel, disabling it while Siren tried to land a hook, he had his hand caught by Optimus' and got hit in the face himself knocking him to the ground as the Prime attempted to lift his Pede to step on his Helm, only to get white puffy foam all over his face, as he smeared it off and turned to Hosehead, who was using his hoses to shoot foam at Optimus earlier.

Hosehead: (Looks at Optimus) STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS! (Gets a death glare from Optimus) Please?

Optimus' only response was sprinting towards Hosehead, only to bump into a blunt object, knocking him to the floor briefly as Sentinel, now back in action, stood in the room with his Shield as he looked at Optimus while in his battle pose.

Sentinel: (Has his Shield ready as he looked at his Brother) Optimus, I know you just came back from the Well of Allsparks, but you need to stop this right now!

Optimus: (Got up as he growled) AUGHH! (Sprinted towards Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Sees Optimus sprinting towards him) Oh great! (Lifted his Shield up to defend himself as Optimus started pounding on his Shield)

Hosehead: (Looks at the fight between Sentinel and Optimus) Uh, sir? What's wrong with your Brother?

Sentinel: I don't know Hosehead, do I look like I have all the answers in the region?! (Gets kicked by the knee) UGH!

Optimus: RAAGH! (Tackled his Brother to hit him on the stomach)

Sentinel: (Gets hit by the stomach a few times) Ugh! Guh! Ah! (Grabs Optimus to flip him upside down to crash him on the floor WWE style)

Drift: (Gets up while rubbing his throat) Well, this should be a really great time to call Cybertron right now!

Siren: (Gets up) Actually, Prime threw Nightbeat to the Communications panel, and she ended up breaking it by accident.

Drift: Oh, so we're screwed then, just great!

Nightbeat: (Gets up while groaning) We have to put him down somehow!

Sentinel: (Defends himself with his Shield while on his knees as Optimus pounded at it) If anyone's got any ideas, now's the time to do it!

Siren: (Looks at Optimus and widened his Visor) Hold up, I think I got one! (Turns to Hosehead) Hey Hose! Can you shoot your Hoses at Prime again? I need a distraction!

Hosehead: (Gets out his Hoses) Uh, sure Siren!

Nightbeat: Wait, Siren, what are you thinking of right now?

Siren: Well, you know how I was named Siren, right Nightbeat?

Nightbeat: (Widened her Optics) Oh no, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do!

Drift: (Turns to Nightbeat) What do you mean what he's going to do?

Optimus: (Gets foam on his Optics) AHH! (Backs away from Sentinel)

Siren: (Turns to Sentinel) Hey boss! You might wanna stand back and plug your Audios! And so does everyone else!

Sentinel: (Raises a brow as he backed away from Optimus) Okay, but why?

Siren: (Turns to press a button on his Helm) Because things are about to get loud up in here!

Siren then took a deep Intake, as Optimus rubbed the foam out of his Optics, Siren suddenly let out a loud Sonic Scream, vibrating the whole room with loud noise as everyone in the crew covered their Audios while Optimus on the other got flown across the room, until landing on a wall as everything got damaged, until Siren stopped, letting the Prime off the wall and fall to the ground, as the whole room got damaged, wires were seen all over while the team got up, rubbing their Audios from the scream.

Siren: (Rubbed his Helm) Woo, that was sure loud. (Placed his Servos on his waist) Is everyone okay?

Everyone except Optimus and Siren: (Turns to Siren) WHAT?

Siren: (Nodded) Okay, good to know you guys are okay.

Hosehead: (Rubbed his Audios while groaning) No we're not!

Drift: (Groaned as he noticed Optimus weakly getting up) Hey, we're not done yet! He's still up!

Sentinel: (Walked towards Optimus panting as he almost got up) I'm sorry Optimus... (Panted as he Activated his Shield again) But this isn't personal! (Hits Optimus on the Helm with his Shield, knocking him outcold as he leaned against the wall, sitting down) Huh, this feels just like old times...

* * *

Later, everyone got Optimus back in the Medbay, with Stasis Cuffs attached to his Servos and Pedes while he laid on the Berth in Stasis Lock, everyone kept a close eye on him due to the earlier unexpected incident from earlier.

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos as he stared at Optimus) Drift, how bad is the damage?

Drift: (Sighs as he rubbed his Helm) Well, with Communications out, I doubt it's possible to make a call to anyone now.

Nightbeat: (Looks at Optimus) I don't understand, why would Optimus Prime acted in such a violent behavior?

Siren: Did whoever owned the ship that's floating as a pile of Space trash might have added some funky Programming into his system?

Hosehead: Is he gonna attack us again when he wakes up?

Sentinel: (Shakes his Helm) Even if he wanted to, he can't with the Stasis Cuffs holding him, so we can be safe at least. (Turns to Drift) Drift, Transwarp us to Cybertron, we're going to need Red Alert, Wheeljack, Perceptor, First Aid, any Bot that has the smarts to figure out what's wrong with Optimus to help him.

Drift: Oh sure, we could've done that already if the Transwarp Drive wasn't completely damaged all thanks to Siren over here!

Siren: (Raises a brow) Are you saying it's my fault?

Drift: Well, you could've warned us if you were going to literally scream at the top of your Voice Box, or otherwise I would have known to put up a Blast Door on the Transwarp Drive!

Sentinel: Okay, what else is damaged besides the Transwarp Drive? Is everything completely damaged?

Drift: Well not everything, I can still pilot the ship, since the Engines aren't damaged that badly, and the map is alright. (Turns to the monitor) On the meantime, I suggest we go ahead and head to Terminus, it's a long shot, but-!

Sentinel: (Turns to Drift) Wait a minute, Terminus? Why are we going there?!

Drift: (Turns to Sentinel) Well, I'd pick Skriixos V, but that Planet's been declared as a diminished research facility, so it's likely to be abandoned-!

Sentinel: (Shook his Helm) No, I meant why are we going to Terminus when we should be heading back to Cybertron?!

Nightbeat: Yeah, I agree with Sentinel Minor, shouldn't we head back to Cybertron?

Drift: Well, there's Stero, Sargasso, Aquarius, Necronom IV, but last I heard, those planets are either unhabited, or hangouts for bounty hunters, and if rumors are right, Yautja isn't really a common place no bot would dare go to.

Siren: (Walks next to Sentinel and Nightbeat) Uh, yeah, why can't we just fly to Cybertron? Don't they have a lot of medical care over there?

Hosehead: Yeah, Cybertron Infirmary is like the best place to go to when you're injured.

Sentinel: Drift, why Terminus? Cybertron is obviously one of the best choices to go!

Drift: (Sighs) Okay, you know what, let me get out the galactic map, alright? (Turns to the monitor and shows an image of the Milky Way) Okay, so, see that Red dot right on the very top of the universe? (Points at the Red dot) Yeah, that's us at the top of the KVI Cluster, now see this Red area riiight down next to the center of the universe? (Points at the Red lining around the left side) That would be the Autobot Space, which contains almost 30 Planets in the territory, if the Rigel System actually counts, and they're sure to have a lot of medical care no matter if we land on Cybertron, Vespa II Alpha IX, Omnitron, whichever we choose, but let's say we go with your idea and head there. (Points back to the KVI Cluster) Now, the reason we got here so quickly was because of the Spacebridge, but because there are no Spacebridges here, we would have to go back to Autobot Space the old fashioned way, traveling a long time and distance from here to there, and of course, we'd survive, considering the amount of Energon stacked up in our storage. (Points at Optimus) But this Bot on the other hand? Well let's go back to how damaged his wounds are, sure most of them aren't that bad, but you see that nasty one on the right side of his waist? (Points at Optimus' waist) Well, I could try getting that patched up, but I doubt with the amount of time we'd have to go through, I highly doubt Optimus Prime would even survive the trip back home, so here are two options we could go at; One, westick to your idea and risk Optimus Prime's health on the line, or Two, we can go with my idea and head to Terminus, which is one of the highly populated Planets in this sector, and yes, it isn't really a part of the Autobot Commonwealth, but at least he can get the help he needs a lot quicker with the distance it's at. (Folded his Servos) So, what's your choice boss?

Nightbeat: (Looks at the map, and turns to Sentinel) Boss, Drift's right, this would take a long time to get back to Cybertron, and with the Transwarp Drive not working, I don't think we'd be able to make it in time.

Sentinel: (Looks at the map and turns to Drift) You sure there's medical equipment over there?

Drift: I have a friend in Terminus that can help us out, I promise you guaranteed.

Sentinel: (Sighs) Alright, then plot a course for Terminus, and once we get there, I want Optimus to be brought directly there, no exceptions!

Drift: (Nodded) Can do! (Turns to the three) You better have brought something to not get bored, it's going to be a long trip!

Siren: (Groans) Yay us!

Hosehead: (Rubbed his Helm as he looked at Optimus) What do you think he was trying to say?

Siren: Uh, I don't know, that he had his entire Processor to go nuts on us? Yeah, I think that's what exactly he was trying to say.

Nightbeat: (Touched her chin in curiosity) That language, what is it supposed to mean?

Siren: (Raises a brow) You're curious now?

Nightbeat: They could have been just mumbling, but they could also could have been some kind of language. (Turns to Hosehead and Siren) Perhaps Optimus was trying to tell us something, beyond that rage, he could have been trying to warn us about something.

Hosehead: Well, do we have a translator here?

Nightbeat: No one here could translate it, but maybe there's something on Drift's ship that could translate it. (Turns to leave.

Siren: (Sees her leave) Are you sure it'll even work?

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Optimus Prime's sudden arrival, as the crew had gotten out of the KVI Cluster into the vast reaches of Space, they wandered for days, as the team consumed Energon, while Sentinel Minor would come into the Medbay and check in on Optimus daily, as he is seen sitting a chair next to the Berth Optimus is laying on, looking at him as he laid there in Stasis Lock, bandages placed on some of his wounds while Drift came in and checked on the two.

Drift: (Walks to Sentinel) We're about 50 Clicks away from our destination, so it shouldn't be long now before we arrive

Sentinel: That's good, anything else we should know once we get there?

Drift: Well, I know this Planet's filled with lots of strange Bots, mostly scavengers, and Terminus City should have lots of spare parts available, so I think about a few more weeks there of fixing up the Transwarp Drive, and then we should be on our way back to Cybertron once Optimus is fully patched up.

Sentinel: (Nodded) Great... (Turns to Drift) Thank you for helping him out, I know you did the best you could in fixing him.

Drift: (Folded his Servos) Hey, it's no problem at all, as long as he doesn't try to kill us again, I won't have to keep fixing him up all the time.

Sentinel: I doubt that, as long as the Stasis Cuffs are on place. (Placed a hand on his chin) How are the Younglings doing?

Drift: Oh, bored to the Pit, but it seems they have something to do, so there's nothing we should be worried about. (Placed his hands on his waist) Is there anything else I can do right now?

Sentinel: No, you've done enough Drift, just make sure we're still on course. (Leaned forward) When we arrive, we find your friend, and we let Optimus out to get the care, see if we can help him.

Drift: (Nodded) Noted. (Turns to leave)

Sentinel: (Turns back to Optimus as he leaned his chair forward to him) Hey there buddy, it's me again... I know I've said this before, but you gave us all a pretty good beating back there, despite your wounds, you're still one of the toughest Bots I know... (Folded his Servos) You know, when I was told that you went Offline, I thought I would never see you again, after seeing you and your team fight against Megatron after that stunt he pulled on the bridge... (Closed his Optics as he leaned back against his chair) So, I meant to tell you this when you first woke up, but there was a lot of changes that went on while you were away; Bumblebee took my place after I got removed from the Elite Guard, and now he's a skilled Autobot Elite Guard Warrior, Elita One was in Cybertron Infirmary after she had gotten rid of her Techno Organic half, and managed to get a lot of help thanks to Red Alert and First Aid, she got to be with her Son after a long time, and Rodimus Prime took over team on Earth, and now it's under their jurisdiction... (Leaned forward) So far, everyone's doing okay last I checked, but you should have seen your Son Optimus, he did such a good job in the Elite Guard, taking down Decepticons that were on Cybertron, but he missed you so much, and he still does, I haven't even told him or Elita because, well the Communications managed to jam everyone's Comlink, so we couldn't contact anyone... (Sighs as he placed his hands on the Prime's) What I'm trying to say is, if you would see your Son now, you would have been so proud of him... (Got up from his chair) And that's why I'm going to bring you back home Orion, I'm going to do everything I can to help you, so please hang in there Brother, so everyone can get to see you again...

Sentinel then left the room, while he walked down the halls, he noticed the Headmaster Jrs. in their room as they looked over ancient symbols projected holographically as he walked inside.

Siren: (Folded his Servos) Seriously, why are we even doing this?

Nightbeat: To find some answers Siren, that's what we're doing!

Hosehead: This doesn't really answer anything-!

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos) What's going on here?

Hosehead: (Widened his Optics being startled) AH!

Siren: (Turns to see Sentinel) Sentinel Minor sir!

Nightbeat: (Turns to Sentinel) Sir, we didn't know you were in here-!

Sentinel: (Walks to the panel, looking at the symbols) What are they supposed to be?

Nightbeat:(Looks at the symbols) Oh, well that's just, something I found in a history vid, and, well...

Siren: Oh come on Beats! You could at least tell him about it!

Sentinel: Tell me what? What is it that I should know?

Nightbeat: (Sighs) These are the symbols that I found on Optimus Prime, sir.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Optimus? But that's impossible, there's nothing on there besides dents and wires.

Nightbeat: Yes, but I noticed something on the back of his neck, it was very short, but I managed to take a close picture of it and then uploaded it on the panel to see if we could translate them.

Sentinel: Well, can you?

Nightbeat: Getting to it.

Siren: Meaning that she's going to take forever!

Nightbeat: Actually, I'm going to be short because I'm going to be finished by the time this conversation ends.

Siren: (Raises a brow) What now?

Nightbeat: (Hears a beep) Ah, here we are, done!

Hosehead: We are?

Nightbeat: Yeah, displaying translation now!

She then showed the translation digitally, revealing only 5 words, which read "WRATH, WAR, DEATH, WISDOM, JUDGEMENT", as the group looked at the words in wonder.

Nightbeat: (Looks at the words) Wrath, War, Death, Wisdom, and Judgement? What's that supposed to mean?

Sentinel: I don't know... (Turns to Hosehead and Siren) Hey, did we run a scan on that ship back in the Cluster and scanned for any Decepticon readings?

Siren: We did boss, but all checked out, not one more Heat Signature was there, Prime was the only one there.

Hosehead: And the ship wasn't even a Decepticon ship, it was of unknown origins really.

Sentinel: And how do you know that?

Hosehead: Well, that's what I read when I scanned it sir.

Sentinel: Primus... (Looks at the words again) Where has Optimus been to these last 5 Lunar Cycles?

Nightbeat: I think the question we should we really be asking, is who was he with?

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside the ship, making everyone stumble on the floor uncontrollably as the room shook, and the panel stopped showing off the words as the 4 managed to stand their equal footing.

Sentinel: (Grunted as he felt the ship shaking once more) UGH! (Held onto the wall) What now?!

Drift: (On Ship loud speakers) Hey, anyone that's has absolutely nothing to do, you should get your Afts back on the bridge ASAP!

Everyone ran to the bridge without question as they ran back inside, Drift was on the Pilot's seat looking like he's in distress as his team ran to him.

Sentinel: (Runs to Drift) What's the trouble?

Drift: (Points at the windshield) They are! (Point at a ship that's attacking them) Those people are shooting at us!

Hosehead: (Grabbed his Helm) Oh Scrap! It must be the Cons from the Cluster!

Drift: No, different ship, and I don't know who they are! (Hears a comlink going off) Hey, someone's calling us!

Siren: Hey, I thought you said communications was down!

Drift: Yeah, but only when we try to make a call, someone on the outside can! (Turns to Sentinel) And they're still hailing us, so you want us to answer it?

Sentinel: Put through, it could whoever's shooting at us from behind!

Drift: Alright, let's see who it is, and it better not be another dead Bot! (Answers the call)

Swindle: (On screen) Driiift! Why, it's a fancy seeing you here.

Drift: (Looks at Swindle) Oh Swindle, you trading Slagger!

Sentinel: (Looks up at the screen) This is Sentinel Minor, and I speak for myself and the crew here!

Swindle: (Turns to Sentinel) Oh, so it's the Bot who got fired from his job and is now a Repair crew! What another surprise seeing you here, considering you were Optimus Prime's Brother!

Sentinel: Yeah, and I'm going to ask what exactly are you accomplishing by blowing us all up?

Swindle: (Widened his Optics) Oh, I'm not the one that's shooting at you, they are! (Points at the Pirates lead by Bludgeon as they are seen firing at the ship)

Bludgeon: (Is seen coming towards them) Hello Autobots!

Drift: Oh, Bludgeon! How was the airlock ride, huh?

Bludgeon: Silence yourself! I told you before that I will have your ship, and I will do it by any means necessary!

Nightbeat: Well, you can't do that if you'll destroy it!

Bludgeon: Oh I know my dear, that's why I'm only crippling it in order to fully confiscate it from your ownership completely!

Swindle: And in exchange for the ship, I get to claim lots and lots of loaded Spare Parts that you have on board.

Drift: Oh Swindle, you have no idea how much I'm going to kick your Aft once I get a hold of you, and wipe that smirk off your face for this!

Swindle: Oh well in that case, you'll have to get through to my bodyguards! (Winked as he waved his hands) See you when we arrive with the boarding party! (Ends call)

Hosehead: (Heard the boom as he felt the ship shake) AHH! They're going to board us!

Drift: Yeah, and it's not really my first time that Bludgeon done it before!

Sentinel: What does Bludgeon want with your ship anyway?!

Drift: Well, I was on Macron having a nice lovely evening when Bludgeon noticed my ship, took a sudden interest in it and offered to buy it from me, so when I refused, he didn't really like it, so he thought he could try stealing it from me. (Grunted when he felt a boom next to him) Of course, I got rid of them the first time by making a breach to the airlock, but I doubt he'd ever forget about that now that he's come back for a second round!

Siren: Well, it would have been great if you told us all that before, or otherwise we would have prepared to take them on!

Drift: Well I'm sorry, I was too busy thinking about how Optimus Prime landed right in front of my windshield, care to share your excuse?

Sentinel: Look, it doesn't matter, right now, we should defend ourselves and Optimus, because if they come in here and find him, he's going to be in a lot of trouble!

Drift: Which is why I'm going to get rid of them! Hang on!

Suddenly, Drift jump started the Engine Thrusters, making his ship fly away from the Pirate's ship while Bludgeon looked at the ship fleeing, while standing next to Swindle.

Bludgeon: (Growled) They're getting away! (Turns to Swindle) Your Upgrades on the ship haven't breached it's shields yet, and their engines are still working, so they can still make their escape!

Swindle: (Closed his Optics in pride) Relax my good customer, I have a contingency for that.

Bludgeon: And what would that be exactly?

Swindle: (Smirked as he pointed out two shadowed figures) Did I mention that I have bodyguards now?

Back on the ship, the Crew are all sitting down on chairs as they can see the Lime Yellow Planet of Terminus from their view as Drift continued to fly the ship there.

Drift: (Holds onto the wheel of his ship) We're 30 Clicks to our destination!

Siren: Great, then maybe we can get rid of these Cons once we reach the Planet!

Hosehead: Hey, I don't hear them shooting at us anymore, so maybe we lost them! (Hears rapid pounding on the side) What's that?

Nightbeat: Probably a sign that we didn't lost them!

Sentinel: Who's shooting at us now?!

Drift: I'm looking! (Pulls up the monitor to look at the back side of his ship, and noticed two Decepticon Seekers) I'll be Pit Slagged, we got two Seekers on our tail!

Sentinel: Seekers?! Don't tell me the Empire is here too!

Drift: I'm getting a closer look, they look like the type Starscream's Alt Mode would look like, but it's different!

Siren: Well who are they supposed to be?!

In the Space Battle, two of the Seekers, one was Dark Blue and Yellow, along with a Red Trim on the Wings, and a shade of Black tinted on the spot the window would be while the other was Dark Red with some Black Trims on the Wings as they both flew past the ship's shields and fired at the engines, the Blue one accidentally hit knocked the Red one off course, causing the Red Seeker Transform into his Robot Mode and get a bad mood from that.

Red Seeker: (Glared at the Blue Seeker) HEY! (Kicks the Blue Seeker by the Wing) Watch where you're going!

Blue Seeker: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and glared at the Red counterpart) How about you go back to the boss and let me do the shooting! The engine is MINE to destroy!

Red Seeker: That's not fair Dirge! You always destroy everything else first, and never share with me!

Dirge: Oh eat a pile of garbage Thrust! You're always envying yourself about having being first!

Thrust: Well you're always so greedy that you never let me destroy anything first!

Swindle: (On Comms Channel) Excuse me boys, I don't remember paying you to talk when you're supposed to do when you're told, like destroying the Engines for example?

Dirge: (Smiled) Of course boss! (Points at the engines and blasts at it, destroying it)

Thrust: (Groan) Dirge, you did it again!

Dirge: Light up slow poke, it's already done!

And it is, for the engines are now disabled, causing the ship to shake as everyone inside have heard alarms go off, wires start to crackle electricity while the Autobots saw the warning signs on the monitor screens.

Drift: (Looks at the warning sign, which read "ENGINE THRUSTERS DISABLED") Oh those Pile of Tin took out the Engines!

Sentinel: Well how many Clicks do we have left?

Drift: Only 15, which we're closer to Terminus, but not close enough.

Nightbeat: Can we still get there?

Drift: Right now, the ship is running back up power to get us to the Planet, but I doubt we'll have enough time to stop them from boarding us!

Hosehead: What are we gonna do?!

Sentinel: Now we'll have to fight back!

Siren: How? We don't have any weapons to fight against them!

Sentinel: No, but we have our wits! We'll fight them head on!

Nightbeat: Against a whole group of Pirates?

Sentinel: What else is there to do?!

Nightbeat: Well, Swindle is a sales Bot, right? He has tons of armed weaponry in his arsenal, maybe we can find something that we can use to fight back!

Sentinel: No, that's a terrible idea, we'll have to board their ship to make that work!

Drift: Okay, well then how about a couple of us stay here on the ship while the rest of us board their ship while they're busy fighting? It's called distraction for a reason.

Siren: Alright, then how about I go up there and grab their weapons? Sounds good to let those scumbag Pirates hear the sound of my voice!

Sentinel: Not alone you're not, I'm sending Hosehead with you.

Hosehead: (Widened his Optics) WHAT?! But why can't I stay here?!

Sentinel: Drift and I will be the defensive while Nightbeat can defend Optimus in the Medbay, you'll have to help Siren out in the long run.

Hosehead: But sir! I never fought a real Decepticon before! We're not even the Elite Guard, we're Repair Bots!

Sentinel: Well then consider this an Upgrade! When they come, we're all soldiers now, no questions or excuses, we'll fight them until we give out our Intakes! Now everyone prep your gear, I'm going to check up on something! (Left the room)

Drift: (Looks at the monitor, showing the Pirate ship coming closer to them) Alright, this should be a long hour until we get Terminus. (Turns to the three) You guys ready for this?

Siren/Nightbeat/Hosehead: NO!

Drift: (Sighs) Of course not.

As the rest of the crew stood in the brig, Sentinel walked to the Medbay and walked to Optimus, who was still bedridden as the Blue Minor sat on a chair and grabbed his Brother's Blue hands as he looked carefully at Optimus.

Sentinel: (Looked at Optimus as he held his hands) Optimus, Optimus, come on, wake up! I need you right now! Not tomorrow, not next week, not next month, NOW! (Looks at Optimus as his Optics are still closed) Look, there are Decepticons attacking and about to raid our ship, I could take them on, and so can Drift, but the Headmaster Jrs. have never fought a single Decepticon before, and we'd be outnumbered by the second! (Griped his hands on his Brother's) Optimus, if you can hear me, please, just wake up! We need you! I need you! (Looks at Optimus, whose Optics are still closed) WAKE UP! (Panted as he still haven't gotten a facial reaction from Prime)

Drift: (Walked inside as he saw Sentinel yelling) He can't help us Boss. (Sees Sentinel's Helm turn around) Look, I love to get back up as much as you, but we're on our own on this... (Placed a hand on Sentinel's shoulder) Come on, we'll be fighting soon, so grab your gear and let's get to the loading ramp, they'll be likely to attack us from there.

Sentinel: (Nodded as he sighed) Alright... (Lets go of Optimus' hand) Let's get to it.

The two went off to their destination, as the both of them left the Med Bay, Optimus' hand was seen giving a slightest twitch, as his finger was seen moving slowly...

* * *

The Pirate ship was now flying next to the Autobot ship, as Bludgeon and his Pirates were looking at the ship from a monitor, Swindle and his bodyguards; Dirge and Thrust walked to Bludgeon as they looked at the Pirates watching the monitors.

Swindle: (Turns to Bludgeon) Well, we're getting pretty close to the ship now, huh?

Bludgeon: Indeed we are... (Turns to Swindle, looking at the Starscream Clones) I'm just a bit curious on how yee get the Clones to work with yee.

Swindle: Oh, well I simply made them! You see, I saw the Starscream Clones back when we were aboard one of the Elite Guard's vessels, and I surprisingly found one of the Cloning devices on there, so after some well planned scheduling, I managed to create Dirge and Thrust from my own hands.

Bludgeon: (Placed a hand on his chin) Hmm, impressive, perhaps yee maybe interested in giving me more of this Clonin tech you got set up.

Swindle: Why of course! But why don't we discuss this after we take this ship for your purposes, yes?

Bludgeon: (Nodded his Helm) Yes, that is a conversation for another time. (Turns to his fellow Pirates) Ahoy maties! We are close to claiming what is ours! Now let us board thee ship and make it ours!

The Pirates yelled out positive Arrs as they loaded up the loading ramp, and set it on the ship, while Drift and Sentinel Minor on the other hand were waiting for them, as the Cyberninja had his Sword ready while the Ex-Elite Guard had his Lance and Shield ready, both of them hiding behind crates while Siren and Hosehead had hid behind the crate far away from the room as the looked at the two Autobots standing ready for battle.

Sentinel: (Stood behind a crate) Drift, you have our Comms working, right?

Drift: Only for all of us on the ship to hear, Siren, Hosehead, can you hear us?

Siren: Loud and clear.

Sentinel: Nightbeat, can you reach us?

Nightbeat: (Inside the Med bay with the door locked as she stood next to Optimus Prime) Locked myself and Prime in the Med bay, no Con is coming in through the doors.

Sentinel: Well just be prepared, the Decepticons are mostly big, so they could break it down if they want to.

Drift: (Noticed lasers cutting through the launch doors) They're coming in!

Sentinel: Alright! (Activated his Battle Mask) Everyone get ready!

The lasers cut through the doors in a rectangular shape, until the lasers were deactivated, and then the door was kicked opened, as Bludgeon and his Pirates walked through the doorway, looking around for any Autobots as they had their weapons ready.

Pirate 1: (Looks around) There's no Autobot in here Captain!

Bludgeon: (Walks inside) Search the entire ship, they cannot hide in here forever.

Drift: (From the shadows) Who said we were hiding? (Jumps and kicks Bludgeon by the side of his Helm)

Bludgeon: (Gets kick on the Helm) AUGH! (Stumbled to the right as Drift landed on the floor, he turned to the Autobot growled) ARR! Fire on that Bot maties!

Pirate 2: (Nodded) Yes Captain! (Shoots at Drift)

Sentinel: (Gets out his Shield and blocked the shots on him and Drift) Don't think I would miss out on the party huh? (Uses his Shield to take out several Pirates by deflecting their Blasters)

Bludgeon: (Sees some of his men getting blasted by the deflection) Ah, stop the firin'! (Gets out his Sword) Lets do this like real Pirates! ATTACK!

The Pirates and two Autobots charged at each other, fighting as Siren and Hosehead noticed that there were no more Pirates coming out, he nodded to Hosehead and he and him ran up inside the Pirate ship, the battle raged on while Swindle sat down on a chair, enjoying an Energon cup shaped like a tiki as his guards stood next to him.

Swindle: (Smiled as he enjoyed his drink) Ah, this is nice, not only I'm getting a chunk of Spare Parts, but I'm also getting an opportunity to sell more of merchandise...

Thrust: (Turns to Swindle) How come you don't ever share most of this stuff with us boss?

Swindle: Because I only sell them, and if you wanted any of my stuff, you could always come to me for interest of purchase.

Dirge: (Scoffed) Please, it wouldn't make a difference, I'd still get to be first as always!

Thrust: (Turns to Dirge) That's because you never let me destroy things first!

Swindle: (Turns to the two) Are you both arguing still?

Thrust: Because he won't let me have my fun! Shouldn't that be fair since I'm the first Clone?

Swindle: (Raises a brow) What? No, you're not the first Clone you were ever made.

Thrust: Oh, that's not fair!

Dirge: Oh stop whining! It won't let you get the things you want!

Thrust: (Turns to Dirge) And yet you always get to be first to blow things up!

Dirge: Because I deserved to blow things up because those things were MINE to blow up!

Swindle: (Hears the Cons arguing and sighs) Come on, let's just talk this out...

As the commotion went on, Siren and Hosehead snuck inside and noticed the three Decepticons in the bridge, causing them to hide, as they looked at the group arguing.

Hosehead: (Sees Swindle, Dirge, and Thrust) I thought they were all on the ship!

Siren: Just the Pirates, but not the two Seekers and that Bot Drift called Swindle.

Hosehead: Now what?

Siren: Now we sneak past them, simple. (Moved his hand forward) Come on! Swindle must have his equipment stored somewhere...

Hosehead: (Walks with Siren) Okay. (Looks around and noticed a room full of weapons) What about that room?

Siren: (Turns to what Hosehead was talking about and smiled) Sweet! Come on! (

Hosehead : (Runs inside the room, noticing a bunch of equipment insidee) Whoa, this dude has a ton of stuff in here!

Siren: (Looks around) Yeah, and it's all junk! (Kicks a Spare Part across the room) How are we supposed to find weapons in here?! (Noticed a box) Huh? What's in there? (Walks to the box, opens it up and sees a Red and Blue Saber laying inside, as he picked it up and took a good look at it, noticing the unique weave the Saber has) Ooh, this looks interesting!

Hosehead: (Turns to Siren) You find something?

Siren: (Turns to Hosehead) A weapon, one of them at least. (Placed it inside his Chest Compartment) Come on, let's see if we can find more of this stuff. (Walks around until a blaster shot next to him) AHH! (Turns to the end of the room and sees Swindle standing at the doorway along with Dirge and Thrust)

Swindle: (Folded his Servos as he shook his Helm) Tsk, tsk, tsk, now didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch another Bot's property?

Hosehead: (Widened his Visor) Uh oh, they found us!

Dirge: (Walks in) Let me destroy these Autobots boss!

Swindle: (Touched his chin) Hmm, no, I think I'll have Thrust do the honors.

Dirge: (Widened his Optics) What?!

Thrust: (Thrusted his Servo backward in joy) YES!

Dirge: But I'm good at destroying things!

Swindle: Destroying ship parts, perhaps, but I'm curious to what Thrust can do besides drones.

Thrust: (Smiled as he activated his Blaster) Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!

Siren: (Waved his hands in the air) Wait! You guys wanna see a trick?

Swindle: (Shrugged) Considering you're about to get Slagged, I don't see why not. (Smiled) What's the trick kiddo?

Siren: (Turned on a button on his Helm) Actually, it's not really a trick, it's more like a SCREAAAAAA-! (Activated his Sonic Scream, knocking Thrust, Dirge, and Swindle out from the ground)

Thrust: (Gets flown in the air) AHH!

Dirge: (Gets flown in the air) I told you I was the beeeeest! (Crashes into a wall) OOF!

Swindle: (Crashed against a wall) UGH! (Falls to the floor) OOF!

Siren: (Turns to Hosehead) Hosehead come on, let's get out of here before we get Slagged! (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Hosehead: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) You got it! (Drives with Siren)

Swindle: (Gets up groaning as he watched the Autobots leave) Nice trick... (Turns to the room, noticing one of his boxes open as he widened his Optics) Oh no! Don't tell me-! (Runs to the box, finding it empty) Ah Slag, those brats took one of my expensive items!

Dirge: (Gets up groaning) What do you wanna do now?

Swindle: (Turns to Dirge and Thrust) Go after them! They committed theft, so they gotta pay!

Thrust: (Nodded as he got up) Yes boss!

Dirge: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Let's crush some Autobots!

Dirge and Thrust left the ship once they Transformed into their Alt Modes, with Swindle following along as the battle waged inside the Autobot ship, Sentinel and Drift took it inside the brig as they fought against several Pirates, taking them down until Bludgeon came in and activated his Pirate Hook, swing it at Drift, who immediately blocked it wit his Sword, but only to get kicked by the massive Decepticon as he was flown to Sentinel, knocking him and the Minor down as Bludgeon walked towards the two Autobots.

Blugeon: (Walked to the Autobots as he laughed) Hahahaha! None of you Autobots could possibly believe that you would save yourselves and this ship, with only just the two of you, now could you?

Siren: You got that right! (Drives in the room to activate his Sonic Scream, hitting Bludgeon and a few of the Pirates)

Bludgeon: (Gets hit by the Sonic Scream) AHH! (Gets flown across the room)

Sentinel: (Gets up) Siren, did you and Hosehead find anything useful?

Siren: (Gets out the Saber) Well, I found this, but we didn't grab much.

Hosehead: We had to leave the ship as soon as we were caught.

Drift: (Gets up) By who?

Dirge: By us! (Flies in and Transforms into Robot Mode) Prepare to be destroyed Autobots! (Shoots his Blasters at the Autobots)

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Get down! (Drops to the floor as he barely dodged Decepticon fire)

Nightbeat: (Folded her Servos as she heard the Blaster fire from the Med Bay) I hope they're doing okay. (Turns to Optimus, walking towards him) If you were Online right now, we would really use your help now... (Looks down at his body and noticed his hands are moving) Hm? (Looks at his fingers, which started to twitch) Oh Primus... (Turns to Optimus, whose Optics are starting to move slowly) You're about to wake up! (Activates her Comlink) Hey guys, this is Nightbeat! Optimus is about to wake from his Stasis Lock!

Sentinel: (Gets up as he widened his Optics) He's starting to wake up?! (Gets hit by Bludgeon) UGH!

Bludgeon: (Turns to Sentinel) Who is?

Drift: (Fights against Dirge) Come on Nightbeat, don't let the Cons get inside the Med Bay!

Bludgeon: The Med Bay huh? (Walks out of the room) What could you be hiding in there that's so important?

Sentinel: (Gets up and noticed Bludgeon leaving) Nightbeat, there's a Con coming your way!

Nightbeat: (Hears loud stomping nearby) I can hear that! (Unlocks the Prime's Stasis Cuffs) You may wanna hold him off for a while longer!

Hosehead: (Runs to Bludgeon) TAKE THIS! (Gets out his Hoses and shoots at Bludgeon) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Doesn't notice the Hoses aren't being put into effect)

Bludgeon: (Gets an annoyed brow as he walked towards Hosehead) Get out of my way! (Smacks Hosehead across the hall)

Hosehead: (Gets thrown across the hall) AHH!

Siren: (Runs to Bludgeon) Oh no you don't creep! (Gets tackled by Thrust) UGH!

Swindle: (Walked next to Thrust) That's good Thrust, hold him down! (Turns to Bludgeon) Hey Bludgeon, there's an Autobot on the floor!

Bludgeon: (Walks towards the Med Bay doors) Not now Swindle.

Swindle: (Walks to Bludgeon) Hey, what do you mean not now?

Thrust: (Turns to Swindle) Wait, what do you want me to do with him? (Gets hit in the face by Sentinel's Shield) AHH! (Falls to the floor)

Sentinel: (Gets Siren's hand) You okay?

Siren: (Turns to point at Bludgeon) They're about to get in!

Sentinel: (Noticed Bludgeon at the Med Bay doors) Slag! (Runs to the Med Bay) Come on!

Bludgeon: (Tries opening the doors, but noticed they were locked) Alright then. (Activated his Pirate Hook and swung the Hook at it, breaking the door open)

Nightbeat: (Noticed the door being broke open) AH! (Gets startled as she sees Bludgeon walking in)

Bludgeon: (Walks inside and noticed Optimus laying on the Medical Berth, making him widened his Optic) Oh, I'll be! (Walks to Optimus) The Prime who died!

Nightbeat: (Runs towards Bludgeon) Get away from him! (Gets kicked by Bludgeon) AHH! (Lands on the wall) OOF!

Swindle: (Runs inside the room) Hey! Bludgeon! What are you doing inside a Medical Bay? There are still Autobots on the ship and you're just-! (Gets picked up by Bludgeon) Hey, what are you doing?! Why are you-! (Noticed Optimus on the Berth, making him widen his Optics) Heeeeey, never mind them, looky here!

Sentinel: (Runs inside the room) HEY! Runs towards Bludgeon) Get away from him! (Gets slammed towards the wall with Bludgeon's hand on him) UGH!

Siren: (Gets inside) I got you boss!

Swindle: (Turns to Siren) Oh no you don't! (Throws a shock device at Siren's neck and activates it)

Siren: (Gets his neck shocked) AHHH! (Falls to the floor, groaning)

Swindle: (Looks at Siren) That's a shock dart meant to keep any Bot to get shocked should they keep talking too much, or on your case, keep them from screaming. (Turns to Bludgeon) Alright, I think we're good!

Bludgeon: Excellent! (Turns to Optimus) Now that there are no interruptions, I shall have the head of Optimus Prime mounted on my wall once I cut it off!

Swindle: (Nodded) Suuure, and maybe we can talk trade prices over it once you're through with beheading the Prime.

Bludgeon: Eat dust Swindle, this one is mine for the taking. (Raises his Hook in the air)

Sentinel: (Struggled to get loose of Bludgeon's grip as he sees Bludgeon about to swing his Hook at Optimus) NO!

Suddenly, everything turned into Slow Motion, as Bludgeon raised his Hook down at Optimus, Sentinel got one arm out in a feeble attempt to stop Bludgeon, while Siren laid on the floor and Nightbeat laid against the wall, she opening her Optics and widening their expressions as the Hook was mid air into the strike point, Optimus Prime's Optics suddenly sprang open, his Optic Color Blue as Slow Motion was done, the Prime immediately grabbed the Hook and kept it away from his Helm as the Hook was inches away from his Faceplate.

Optimus: (Grunted as he kept the Hook from stabbing his face) Get that thing off my face! (Kicked Bludgeon away from the Berth)

Bludgeon: (Gets thrown across the Med Bay) UGH!

Swindle: (Widened his Optics as he noticed Optimus getting up) Oh hey, Optimus Prime! My, you're looking really well! Uh... (Nervously rubbed his Helm) Perhaps we could make ourselves a deal-! (Gets punched in the face by Nightbeat) AUGH! (Falls to the floor)

Optimus: (Turns to Sentinel) Sentinel? Is that you?

Sentinel: (Nodded as his Optics widened) Yeah, yeah it's me Optimus... (Circled the Prime) Are you, well, you?

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Why wouldn't I be?

Nightbeat: (Stood up after getting the dart off of Siren) Holy Scrap, it is really you!

Drift: (Runs inside the Med Bay with Hosehead and noticed Optimus is awake) Whoa! (Stops where he is) Prime, is that you?

Optimus: (Nodded) Yes, it's me. (Turns to Drift) Drift, what are you doing here?

Drift: (Raises a brow) What am I doing here? It's my ship!

Optimus: Your ship? Wait, what am I doing in your ship? (Looks around) Sentinel, where are we?

Sentinel: (Looks at Optimus) Wait, Optimus, don't you remember anything that's happened when you were still Online?

Optimus: (Rubbed his Optics) I was floating in Earth Space, next Trypiticon debris, and the next thing I know is I see a Decepticon throwing his Hook right at my Faceplate!

Hosehead: (Widened his Visor) Oh boy, I don't think he remembers what happened a couple of weeks ago!

Optimus: What do you mean I don't remember what happened a couple of weeks ago?

Drift: (Turns around and noticed Bludgeon is getting up) Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we're not done yet!

Bludgeon: (Gets up off the floor as he glared at Optimus) You're going to pay for that Prime!

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Hey, you can still fight, right?

Optimus: (Groaned as he touched his waist) I'm feeling sore from the wounds, but I'll still fight! (Tries getting his Axe, only to notice he didn't have it) Hey, where's my Axe?

Siren: (Widened his Visor) Oh! Yeah, you didn't have it on you when we found you, but I found something else that's useful! (Gets out the Saber and gives it to Optimus) Come on, use it!

Optimus looked at the Saber, as he pressed a button, a Blade came springing out, as it grew tall to reach only a couple of inches above his Helm, as he turned to take a better look at, before looking back at Bludgeon and swung it at the Pirate, slicing off the Hook as Bludgeon yelled out in pain.

Bludgeon: (Widened his Optic in pain) AHH! Not again! (Fell to the wall)

Optimus: (Swung his Saber around as he took a good look at it) Oh yeah, I'm keeping this.

Nightbeat: You might as well considering you lost your Axe. (Feels the whole ship shake) Whoa! (Stumbled around)

Drift: (Almost lost his footing as he grabbed ahold of the Berth) UGH! (Turns to walk steadily out of the Med Bay) What now?!

The Crew ran back inside of the bridge as they saw that they were entering Terminus' Atmosphere, as heat started to come up, the Pirate ship started to fall apart, along with the Autobots' as pieces of it started to break out, making holes in the ship as few Pirates were flown out of the ship, there was another hole to be blasted open as it took Thrust, Dirge, Bludgeon, and Swindle out of the Med Bay, while the Autobots stayed on the bridge seated.

Hosehead: (Sat down on a chair as alarms blared out) WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Drift: (Grabs ahold of the wheel) We're entering the Planet's Atmosphere! Because those blasted Pirates didn't take their loading ramp off, it's tearing both of our vessels apart!

Sentinel: Anything we can do to stop it?

Drift: (Grunted as he felt the weight of his ship get heavy) Not much, but if someone can get the loading ramp off, then it'll save us all time to live longer!

Optimus: Okay! (Gets up from his seat) I'll go take care of it! (Runs off)

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus wait! (Sees him leave) Great! (Gets off his seat)

Siren: (Hangs on to his seat) Boss, what are you doing?!

Sentinel: I'm going to stop Optimus from getting killed, you guys stay here and help Drift reduce the landing! (Runs out of the room)

Back with Optimus, he ran inside of the loading ramp, as a hole was busted open, he immediately grabbed onto something as he climbed towards the panel, he made several climbs up until he reached it, and pounded the release button, causing the loading ramp to be disconnected, and the Pirate ship to fall away from the Autobots' as Optimus tried to get out, a piece of the wall that Optimus held onto came off, and then he started to fall out, when Sentinel came in and grabbed the Prime by the ankle, barely letting him fall.

Optimus: (Grunted as he felt Sentinel grab his ankle) AUGH! (Turns to Sentinel as he dangled around in the air) Sentinel, what are you doing?! It's not safe for you to be here!

Sentinel: (Grunted as he held onto Optimus and a pole) Somebot's gotta be around to stop you from getting killed! (Closed his Optics as he grunted) AGAIN!

Back in the bridge, the Headmaster Jrs. and Drift were still at their seats as the clouds cleared up and revealed a populated Sector, as their ship was about to crash into the city.

Nightbeat: (Looks at the city) You can stop this from landing in the populated sector, right?

Drift: (Grunted) Well, maybe not, but I can reduce the damage at least! (Lifts up the wheel)

Siren: (Sees a building coming up) Whoa, we're about to crash in a building Drift!

Hosehead: WE'RE ABOUT TO DIIIIIIIIE!

Drift: (Growled as he lifted up the wheel) COME ON!

Drift grunted as he tried lifting the ship up above the building, until Nightbeat came in and helped Drift by lifting up the wheel, and soon enough, Siren and Hosehead came and helped, as the four of them lifted up the wheel, and with the combined help, the ship managed to be lifted up in mid air, barely hitting the building with only by the satalite as nearby Bots dodged the ship, as they got out of the city and landed right into the desert, making several hops before marking their spot, as they arrived in Terminus, just outside of Terminus City, the Autobots all panted while sighing in relief.

Drift: (Panted as he wiped sweat off his Helm) Phew, that was close. (Patted Hosehead's back) Hey, you guys did pretty good, despite the fact you annoy the crap out of me.

Siren: (Panted) Thanks.

Drift: (Gets up from his seat and activated his Comms Channel) Hey, it's Drift, you and Optimus still Online?

Sentinel: (Groaned as he and Optimus stood in front of the desert, both of them getting their breath) Yeah, just barely.

Drift: Great, well, we're be going outside, so just meet us there.

Sentinel: Roger that. (Ends call as he turned to Optimus, sitting against the wall) Oh, 5 seconds, and you're still getting into the action huh?

Optimus: (Panted) It's what I do for a living.

Sentinel: (Nodded as he sat against the wall across from Optimus) I can tell... (Chuckled) It's good to have you back Optimus. (Lightly punched Optimus by the shoulder)

Optimus: (Smiled) Yeah. (Looks outside and noticed the desert) Hey, what continent on Earth are we in?

Sentinel: Oh no, we are far away from Earth right now, we're at Terminus.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Terminus? Why here? (Looks around) Wait a minute, where is everyone? And how did I get from floating in Space next to what was left of Trypiticon Prison into Drift's ship, not to mention Terminus?

Sentinel: (Closed his Optics) You may wanna keep sitting down Brother. (Opened his Optics) Because this is going to be a long story...

* * *

Later, Optimus and Sentinel joined up with Drift and the Headmaster Jrs. as they stood in front of what was left of Drift's ship.

Drift: (Looks at the wreckage when turned and noticed Optimus and Sentinel walking by) Hey, you Bots are back! (Looks carefully at Optimus) That's really you, right?

Nightbeat (Turns to Optimus) Yeah, or is it the crazy, whacked up, murdering version that we're worried about?

Optimus: Sentinel Minor told me of what I have done. (Raised his Servos up) Don't worry, I am not going to attack you all again, and I apologize if I did that, and if I caused any harm to you.

Siren: Oh no it's fine, besides, we kicked your Skidplate, so why are we standing here right?

Sentinel: (Walks next to Optimus) You know, since we're here now, I'd like to introduce you to each other. (Points at the Headmaster Jrs.) Optimus, I'd like you to meet Siren, Nightbeat, and Hosehead, the Headmaster Jrs.

Siren: (Waved his hand) Hey!

Hosehead: (Waved his head) Hello!

Nightbeat: (Smiled as she waved her hand) Hi! (Folded her Servos) Don't worry, we all know who you are.

Optimus: (Smiled) Well, Siren, Nightbeat, Hosehead, it's nice to meet you all. (Folded his Servos) I'm glad to meet you all here, despite the circumstances. (Turns to Drift) Drift, it's good to see you again.

Drift: (Nodded) Heh, likewise. (Handshakes with the Prime)

Siren: (Widened his Visor) Wait a Nano Click, Drift?! You knew Optimus Prime?

Drift: (Shrugged) Meh, sorta, we hung out, we kicked ass, and then I told him a couple of his Teammates were in love with each other.

Siren: Aw, dude! Why didn't tell us before?!

Hosehead: Never mind that, how did you survive?

Nightbeat: Yeah, there was no way you could have gotten out of the explosion intact!

Optimus: Well, I did, and I did so without being intact. (Folded his Servos) After Megatron knocked my Axe off, he pinned me to the floor and was about to take his kill when the bridge started to collapse, and I was thrown out of the window by a hole, and sucked out into Space, and that's when I was drifting next to rubble, lucky to have survived the explosion.

Drift: That's great, but how did you get from there to the KVI Cluster? We literally found you there along with a ship!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) A ship? What do you mean?

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, when we found you, you were floating next to a shipwreck, can't you remember?

Optimus: (Shakes his Helm) No, I... (Rubbed his Optics) I was floating above Earth, and was about to be in Stasis Lock, when...

Suddenly, Prime started to experience a flashback at his time after Trypiticon, when a ship flown in and took him up inside, and his last known image was a bright light until he blinked, seeing himself around the Autobots as he rubbed his Optics again.

Optimus: (Rubbed his Optics) I'm sorry, I don't remember how I managed to even get to the KVI Cluster.

Sentinel: Well you know what? (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) As long as you're Online, we can worry all about that later.

Hosehead: Well, yeah, as long as he doesn't try to murder us again...

Optimus: Why don't we all move on to the problem at hand. (Turns to Drift) Drift, how bad is the damage? Can you fix the ship?

Drift: (Turns to his ship) Well, right now, it would take me a long time to get it repaired, but with the right spare parts, I can salvage whatever's left of it and get us all back home to Cybertron.

Nightbeat: That's great! Are you sure you can fix it?

Drift: Positive. (Unfolded his Servos) And to be perfectly honest here, I'm surprised we managed to live through the crash, not to mention that there was nothing that exploded-!

Suddenly, the entire ship exploded right in front of the Autobots, causing them to fly across the air backwards, until landing right in the sand, as they all got up, they saw the ship being in flames as they stood in front of what's left of it.

Drift: (Widened his Optics in seeing his ship exploded until he bursted in laughter) Hehehehehehehe! (Continued laughing as he fell back into the sand) Oh Primus, would you look at that? (Turns to the Autobots) My ship exploded! (Continued laughing as he got up, until he started to bang on a shipwrecked part) DAMMIT! (Kicks at the part) ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Whoa, Drift calm down! It's just a ship!

Drift: (Turns to Sentinel) Oh it's not just any ship, it's MY ship! The most expensive ship in the Galaxy! (Turns to it) And I loved that thing!

Optimus: (Turns to Drift and patted on his back) You'll be fine! Besides, you can get yourself a new one.

Drift: (Whimpered) I loved that ship...

Hosehead: Hey, at least we're not in trouble anymore, right?

Nightbeat: (Looks around) Uh, guys? (Turns everyone's attention to her) We're still stuck here.

Hosehead: (Looks around the desert) Oh yeah, we still are.

Siren: (Kicks at the sand) Great, now we're stranded on this Planet without a freaking ship!

Optimus: Hey, everyone calm down! We still have a chance to survive this Planet! (Points at Termimus City) We're not that far from Terminus City, so if there's any chance, perhaps we can find a place to seek shelter and then hopefully find ourselves a ship that can transport us out of here. (Turns to the Autobots) But for now, like it or not, we're going to be stuck here for the time being.

Sentinel: (Nodded) He's right. (Walks next to Optimus) And right now, we need to stick together, more than ever. (Turns to Drift) Drift, can you still contact your friend here on this Planet?

Drift: (Looks at his ship one more time before turning back to his team and sighing) It'll take me a while to call, but yeah, I think my contact can help us not only fix whatever's left of Optimus Prime's wounds, but also find us a ship we can use.

Optimus: Alright, then we should head out into the city, we have enough Credits to get ourselves a decent place to live in until it's time to leave. (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Sentinel: (Nodded) You got it!

Optimus/Sentinel: Autobots! (Looks at each other for a brief second) TRANSFORM AND-! (Looks at each other awkwardly)

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) I'm sorry, do you want to-?

Sentinel: (Shakes his Helm) You know what, you're still a Prime, you go and say it.

Optimus: (Nodded) Right. (Clears his throat) Transform and Roll Out!

They Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove into Terminus City, driving into the sand into finding themselves a nice road for them to adapt to as they continued their journey into the city.

Siren: (Drives next to Optimus) Hey Prime! Uh, I can call you Prime, right?

Optimus: (Drives next to Siren and Sentinel) Sure thing!

Siren: Great! Um, something just came up my Processor, and I'm just curious, since you survived the explosion, could it be possible that Megatron, you know, managed to survive as well?

Hosehead: Oh yeah, That's a good question!

Nightbeat: Yes, should we be worried about Megatron again?

Drift: Yeah, because I'd hate to deal with his Aft again.

Optimus: No, I highly doubt it. (Turns a narrow right on the freeway) The last time I saw Megatron Online was when he was buried from a ceiling collapse, and he was still trapped inside of the bridge when it exploded, so there should be without any doubt that Megatron couldn't have survived the explosion at all...

* * *

Meanwhile at New Kaon, the Fallen was sitting on his Throne while the rest of the Decepticons, including Starscream's and Strika's groups, stood in the Throne room as Mindwipe came in with a floating casket, as he stood before the Fallen.

Mindwipe: (Bowed before the Fallen) Master, I have brought you something you will like.

Fallen: (Looks at the casket) Tell me it's the piece of the Allspark we've been looking for?

Mindwipe: Actually, I believe this particular relic may be of great interest to you. (Noticed Lugnut and Shockwave) And some of you, say to least.

Fallen: (Stands up) Show me.

Mindwipe turned to the casket to type in a code, and then opened it as steam came out, the Fallen walked to the casket, everyone's Optics looking down at what is revealed to be the body of Megatron, as his Shell is seen to be completely Gray, including the sides that should have been Red as everyone started making a mixed reactions of gasps and whispers.

Lugnut: (Gasp as he widened his Optic) Lord Megatron!

Starscream: (Looks at Megatron as he widened his Optics) Well I'll be!

Shockwave: (Walks to the casket and looks at the casket) I can't believe it, it's really Megatron! (Turns to Mindwipe) How and where did you get this?

Mindwipe: I had my prized assistant from Earth recover it when she was on a trip to Trypiticon, and even I am surprised as much as everyone else is.

Strika: (Looks down at Megatron's lifeless body) Well, what shall we do now?

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) Well, I believe we should go put his body back into Space where it belongs, let it rust there!

Lugnut: (Turns to Starscream) No you fool! Megatron shall receive a proper funeral! It should be the least we can in honor of his glory-!

Fallen: We shall do neither.

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Then, what shall we do with him?

Fallen: (Looks at the body) We're going to bring him back Online.

Nightbird: (Widened her Optics as she looked at the Fallen) Father, you're kidding!

Shockwave: You mean you want to bring him back to life? To bring Megatron-?

Fallen: (Turns to Shockwave) That's not Megatron, not anymore. (Turns to Megatron) Megatron went extinct the moment he took that degrading Energon, made his Processor impure, mad with insanity. (Touched his Helm) I think it's fitting that we should call him... (Touched his Faceplate) _Galvatron_...

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't add this sooner, but I wanted to finish this Episode up so that way you guys don't have to wait another week for it to come out!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Episode, so leave a Review down below to give me your thoughts on this, let me know what you think!**

 **Stay tuned for the next Episode and have a nice night!  
**

 **PEACE!**


	5. A Musical First Date

Episode 5: A Musical First Date.

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

* * *

On Cybertron, Bumblebee's team was inside the lab of Perceptor and Wheeljack as they stood before the Allspark, which laid on a podium as the two scientists analyzed the container that once held power.

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Have you found any energy so far?

Perceptor: None that we can spot anyhow.

Brawn: (Folded his Servos) This whole thing don't make any sense to me, how could this have happened?

Wheeljack: Well, Perceptor and I looked up the footage, and nothing has interfered with it since 5 months, it's like it moved itself out of it's shell without no one to touch it.

Crosshairs: So whatever's in that box really wants to get out and exercise, huh?

Perceptor: I don't believe it is the case. (Shows images of the Allspark) We have no confirmation to where the energy source may have gone, and we don't know what kinds of consequences there would be if it was used by the wrong hands.

Sideswipe: Sounds like that's going to be a fight we'll just be waiting for around the corner.

Minerva: Well, we'll have to see when that is once we find the source. (Turns to the two) If we find it, what do we do to put it back inside the chamber?

Wheeljack: Oh, we're working on that my dear, but don't worry about it right now, we haven't found the silly creepy crawler yet.

Perceptor: We shall contact you once we have results.

Bumblebee: Okay, then we're rolling out.

The Team then left the building and met back outside as they were standing on a street walking down the sidewalk.

Brawn: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Boss, what do ya want us to do right now?

Bumblebee: Well, like I said, there's nothing to do besides wait for any updates from Perceptor and Wheeljack, so I think we should do active patrols around the city, make sure there are no signs of the Fallen or any Decepticons in the area.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) That can do. (Transforms into Robot Mode along with Crosshairs and Brawn) We'll alert you right away when we caught something. (Drives away with the rest of the team)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Alright Minerva, it's you and me, where do you think we should patrol?

Minerva: Oh I don't know... (Twirled her fingers a little) Maybe a small drive through at Maccadam's?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Okay, that's sounds like a good place to start.

Minerva: Or maybe a trip to the Polyhex Plaza, or a small walk in the park, or maybe even just go drive to the tallest building in Iacon and look at the stars! I heard it's really beautiful up there!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Uh, Minerva, are you talking about things that's related to the subject?

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Oh, what subject? Is it the one that involves evil Decepticons in Cybertron, or maybe is it, I don't know, ideas for our first date! (Lightly smacks Bumblebee's Helm) Silly!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Oh, right! (Face palmed) Minerva, I'm not sure it's a good time to go on a date, not at a time like this!

Minerva: Why not?! Come on Bee! (Placed her head on Bumblebee's shoulder) Let's be honest here, you and I like each other, we both like hanging out with each other, come on, let's do something that isn't a mission or something that involves a Decepticon!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) You think I haven't tried? Look what happened at the Celebration two weeks ago, and try thinking again if doing normal stuff is a good idea!

Minerva: (Folded her Servos) Okay, first off, we had no idea that was going to happen at all! Second, it's not a bad idea! (Sees Bumblebee turn around) Okay, look! (Turns Bumblebee in front of her) Look at this way, my Mom and Dad, they met during the War, bad stuff happened and all, but they still got to hang with each other!

Bumblebee: What does the Great War have to do with us? We weren't even there to see it!

Minerva: (Placed her hands on his cheeks) My point is that it's okay to have a little bit of normal in our lives! We can still make it work despite everything that's happened and might still be happening right now!

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Okay, how about I'll think about it, okay? Just let me think about it, and I'll call you.

Minerva: (Nodded) Alright Boss Bot. (Turns to Transform into her Robot Mode) Don't keep a girl waiting. (Drives away, leaving Bumblebee on the sidewalk)

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Let me think about it, right... (Gets a beep on his wrist and turned to it, causing him to widened his Optics) Oh Scrap! I'm late!

The Minibot Transforms into his Robot Mode and drives away off the street and into Orion Pax Memorial, as he Transformed back into Robot Mode, he saw Elita One sitting down on a bench as he walked to her.

Bumblebee: (Walks to Elita) Mom!

Elita One: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Bee! (Gets up and hugs him) How are you doing?

Bumblebee: (Hugs her back) I'm doing fine. (Breaks the hug and sits down on the bench) Sorry I'm late, I had some Elite Guard business.

Elita One: Oh it's okay, I understand completely! (Sits back down on the bench) Besides, you'd have a lot on your Processor right now than usual.

Bumblebee: Yeah, you could say something like that. (Folded his Servos) So, how is everything going with you so far? Did you find something to work at?

Elita One: Um, not yet, but I'm still working on it. (Smiled) Besides, being a half Spider, half Cybertronian would make it somewhat challenging to get myself one.

Bumblebee: You're a smart Femme Mom, you can get one somehow.

Elita One: Yeah... (Looks up at the sky) One day. (Turns to Bumblebee) So, what about you? Do you have something to do today?

Bumblebee: Well, nothing much, except going on patrol and thinking about a first date-!

Elita One: (Raises a curious brow) Did you just say, "First date"?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What? No! (Shakes his Helm) No, of course I didn't say that! (Tilted his Helm) Did I just say that?

Elita One: Oh, let me guess, you're seeing someone right now, aren't you?

Bumblebee: Well, no! (Rubbed his Helm) Kind of.

Elita One: Okay, well, when's your date going to be?

Bumblebee: Date? Mom, no, my Girl-! (Groans) My teammate and I, we're not going on a date!

Elita One: Why not?

Bumblebee: Because it's risky, and besides, there are Decepticons that could be hiding out in Cybertron-!

Elita One: Oh lord, it's okay for you to go out! You're an Elite Guard, you should know that by now!

Bumblebee: Not with the threat of the Fallen that is.

Elita One: (Placed a hand on his back) Look, if you think really hard about this, there's always going to be disaster around the corner no matter where you go, and you and others like you are bound to getting into trouble, but as long as you keep the people you care about close to you, it'll make you much stronger to get out of that trouble while you got to fight for it. (Sighs) You have someone you care about, and this person probably cares about you too, so go take her out, have fun! Make yourselves happy while you're still young.

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he looked at the ground) Yeah, I guess you're right. (Turns to Elita) Thanks for that Mom. (Still sits on the bench)

Elita One: (Looks at Bumblebee) I meant now!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Wait, now?

Elita One: Yes, now!

Bumblebee: Oh! Okay! (Gets off the bench)

Elita One: Go, we have time for this later!

Bumblebee: Okay! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Bye Mom! (Drives away)

Elita One: (Stands up from the bench) Good luck! And don't mess this up!

She waved goodbye to her son while unaware to anyone, a small probe was seen hiding on a Energon Tree, silently recording the small encounter between Mother and Son.

* * *

Later, Bumblebee was driving up next to the street where Minerva was at, as she drove next to an Energon fountain, until they both met up with each other and Transformed into Robot Modes as they turned to each other.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) How are you doing?

Minerva: Nothing much, no one noticed any Decepticreeps, so nothing out of the ordinary.

Bumblebee: That's good. (Turns to the fountain) So what are you feeling like right now?

Minerva: (Sighs) I don't know, anything but patrols perhaps.

Bumblebee: (Smiled as he grabbed her hand) Who said anything about patrol?

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Wait, we're not going on patrol?

Bumblebee: Not for a while!

Minerva: Oooh! This is great! Finally, we get to hang out like we would have been!

Bumblebee: Yeah, except, well... (Rubbed his Helm) I don't know where we should go for a date.

Minerva: Well, like I said, there's a lot of places to choose from, we just got to go to places that makes our date memorable!

Bumblebee: Sure, but like what though?

Grandus: (Walks around the street with posters) HELLO! ROSANNA'S CONCERT TICKETS ON SALE! (Throws around Rosanna posters around the street) GET YOUR TICKET NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LAAAAATE!

Minerva: (Turns to look at a poster and then turns to Bumblebee with a smile) Well?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Minerva, please don't-!

Minerva: Come on, it'll be fun! (Pulls Bumblebee's hand)

Bumblebee: (Gets pulled on by Minerva) But I don't actually listen to Rosanna!

Minerva: (Walks to Grandus) Excuse us, but we'd like to buy Rosanna tickets!

Bumblebee: But-!

Grandus: GREAT! (Hands out Rosanna tickets after getting the credits) HAVE A NICE DAY! (Leaves)

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Great! Now we have our date!

Bumblebee: Wait a-!

Minerva: (Transforms into her Alt Mode) Don't worry, I'll be careful with our tickets! Just don't be late for the concert! (Drives off)

Bumblebee: (Sees Minerva leave) Minerva wait! (She already left, as he sighs) Oh great...

* * *

Later, the two met up with each other at the Iacon City Arena, as thousands upon thousands came walking inside of the arena with Rosanna tickets, as Rosanna posters were plastered up on the Arena walls, while Bumblebee and Minerva looked around the place, looking upon it's decoration.

Grandus: (Stands in front of the Arena) GET YOUR ROSANNA TICKETS RIGHT HERE! (Gets out a series of posters and art) ALONG WITH A VINTAGE COLLECTION MADE BE ME, BECAUSE I'M ROSANNA'S NUMBER ONE FAN!

Bumblebee: (Looks around the Arena) Wow, so many came here just to see Rosanna!

Minerva: Yeah, she's like the best Bot on Cybertron! She's a pretty great singer, and I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I happen to listen to some of her songs!

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, that's great Minerva.

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) You alright Bumblebee? You don't seem that okay being here.

Bumblebee: Well, why wouldn't I be? I was dragged here because you wanted to go here, but I didn't! I never even listen to Rosanna!

Minerva: Well, consider this the first time you have listened to it! And besides, since it's our first date, we should make this one memorable! Come on Bee, can you at least try it out?

Bumblebee: (Looks around the Arena before sighing) Alright, let's try it out.

Minerva: (Smiled) Greaaat! (Pulls on Bumblebee's hand) Now come on, we'll lose our seats if we wait around for too long!

Bumblebee: (Walks a little with Minerva) Okay! But should I call the team first?

Minerva: Oh come on, we're out in the crowd, it's not like they'll know we're actually going to be here!

As they came to go inside of the Arena, Sideswipe, Crosshairs, and Brawn were up on a rooftop looking over the Arena as they spotted Bumblebee and Minerva through their binoculars.

Sideswipe: (Sees Bumblebee and Minerva through the binoculars) Spotted them. (Takes it off) They're going inside the Arena.

Crosshairs: (Folded his Servos) Don't tell me they're there to see Rosanna!

Brawn: What, you ain't a fan of her?

Crosshairs: It's not that I don't like her, it's just everyone keeps talking about her! Like, there's "Rosanna's this!" Or "Oh, do you listen to Rosanna?" Everything's always Rosanna lately!

Sideswipe: Well, you can't really help how everyone thinks about her, she's one of the top celebrities in Iacon.

Brawn: I heard she even owns like 5 pets.

Crosshairs: Well of course she would! With a ton of Credits, she could afford to buy herself something more than where they come from!

Sideswipe: (Looks at the Arena) Well, there's nothing to do here-! (Noticed down on the street) Wait. (Looks closer and sees Blurr driving around the Arena) I see Blurr.

Brawn: Blurr? What about that fast talker?

Sideswipe: (Looks at Blurr making another circle) He's been circling around the Arena for 5 minutes, and he hasn't stopped just once.

Crosshairs: (Folded his Servos) Who cares? He's probably just speeding around the place, looking for a way inside.

Sideswipe: Or for something suspicious. (Turns to leave) I'm going to check it out.

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) You're serious?

Sideswipe: (Goes downstairs) Unless you Bots have something better to do than watch the view.

Brawn: (Shrugged) Eh, he's got a point.

Crosshairs: (Groans) Fine. (Turns to follow Sideswipe) But I swear, if this ends up as a waste of time, I'm going to have us pay 50 Credits in advance.

As they went to follow the Black, Red, and Lime Green Autobot, Bumblebee and Minerva got inside of the Arena with a crowd as many Autobots gathered around, loud crowd noises were heard as they went into their seats and looked around the crowd.

Minerva: (Looks around the Arena) Wow, I know we just talked about a lot of Bots here, but man there's so many Bots here!

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Yeah, I haven't seen this much since the Stunticon Show.

Minerva: Yeah, I was there when it happened, Sideswipe did a good job back then.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You were at the Stunticon Show?

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Yeah, I was like in the Front row with my Mom and Dad. (Raises a brow) Why are you asking?

Bumblebee: Because I was there too!

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Really? Where?

Bumblebee: On top, where the V.I.P. is next to where the Council was!

Minerva: I was literally underneath them! Primus, we were there at almost the same place!

Bumblebee: Man, that feels weird!

Minerva: I know right! (Noticed the stage lights going off) Ooh! It's starting, it's starting!

They both turned to the stage as it started to flash around blinking lights, a smoke came into view as the crowd started to get loud, and the speakers started getting activated as they rang out in the Arena.

Speaker: (In speakers) **Femmes and Mechs of all ages! The moment you're all waiting for is finally here!** (Lights started to light up, revealing a shadowed figure) **I give you, the one, and only, ROSANNA!**

Suddenly, the lights brightened, revealing a Pink Femme, a Yellow and Black Mech, and a Blue Primitive on stage as they started to wave their hands around the air, making the crowd go wild while they continued to wave their hands for the audience.

Speaker: (Flash lights around the Blue Primitive and the Yellow Bot) **And also introducing the band are Jackpot and Sights! And I believe it is time to let the lady speak for herself, right Rosanna?**

Rosanna: (Giggled as she gained a microphone) **Thank you! Thank you everybody for being here!** (Sees the audience cheer as she looked at the crowd) **You know, music is very special to me, I have been inspired by the art of the sound that is played, not just on Cybertron, like Iacon or Chrystal City, but around Planets from the entire Galaxy! And that is why t** **oday, me and my band are going to play some unique music from the Planet Earth! Starting with the song, _Beautiful,_** **by Christina Aguilera of Earth!** (Turns to the Mech as she peered away from the mic) Ready Jackpot?

Jackpot: (Nodded) Ready! (Turns to the Blue Primitive) C'mon Sights!

Sights responded with a squak as he Transformed into a Guitar, landing in Jackpot's hands, making the Yellow Autobot string him as he got ready, Rosanna turned back to the microphone while the entire audience waited for the moment.

Rosanna: (Cleared her throat as she grabbed the mic) **_Don't look at me._** (Guitar strings started to roll as she began to hum in a sweet beautiful voice to blend in with the guitar for a good 25 seconds) _**Every day is so wonderful.  
And suddenly.  
It's hard to breathe.  
Now and then, I get insecure.  
From all the pain.  
So ashamed.  
I am beautiful, no matter what they say.  
Words can't bring me down.  
I am beautiful, in every single way.  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no.  
So don't you bring me down today.**_

As she sang, everyone started cheering in excitement, as they began to listen to the song, some people started to dance, enjoying the music that rang in everyone's Audios.

Grandus: (Shouts out in excitement) OOOH! I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I JUST WANNA DIIIIIE! (Starts dancing, accidentally knocking a couple of Autobots down while unaware of his actions)

Minerva: (Smiled as she listened to the song) Wow, this is great!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Rosanna) Yeah, this song's a good one!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee and pulls on his arm) Come on, let's dance! (Started dancing after she pulled him off his seat)

Bumblebee: (Smiled a little as he started to dance too) Okay, sure thing!

Rosanna: (Starts dancing a little as she continued singing) _**To all your friends you're all delirious.  
**_ _ **So consumed in your doom.  
Try in' hard to fill your emptiness. the piece is gone.  
Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?  
'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say.  
Words can bring you down. oh no.  
**_ _ **Cause you are beautiful in every single way.  
**_ _ **Yes, words can bring you down, oh no.  
So don't you bring me down today.  
No matter what we do.  
**_ _ **No matter what we do.  
(No matter what we say)  
**_ _ **No matter what we say.  
(We're the song that's outta tune)  
**_ _ **(Full of beautiful mistakes)  
(And everywhere we go)  
And everywhere we go.  
(The sun will always shine)  
**_ _ **The sun will always shine, always shine!  
(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)**_

As the song continued to play, Sideswipe, Crosshairs and Brawn were now on the street watching Blurr making another circle as the Blue Speedster now turned to an alleyway, they started to move to where Blurr was.

Crosshairs: (Walks to the alley) Okay, now I'm started to get curious to what Blurr's doing right now.

Brawn: Tell me about it. (Turns to Sideswipe) Swipes, what are ya thinkin right now?

Sideswipe: That Blurr might be up to something, which is what I want to know.

Crosshairs: (Sees Blurr about to pop out) Well you'll have to be really fast, because he's about to come out again!

Sideswipe: (Gets out a device) That's what I'm counting on.

When Blurr suddenly popped up, Sideswipe threw a grenade that detonated on the ground, causing electricity to sparkle out of the grenade as it affected Blurr's Alt Mode, causing him to revert back into Robot Mode as he crashed down onto his Faceplate, landing next to the three Autobots.

Blurr: (Lands in front of Brawn, Crosshairs, and Sideswipe) YYOOOOW! (Turns to get up) Whodidthat?!

Sideswipe: (Grabs Blurr and pins him against a wall) What do you think you're doing Blurr?

Blurr: (Turns to Sideswipe) Ishouldprobablyaskwhatdoyouthinkyou'redoing,sir! YouareinterruptingimportantEliteGuardOperation-! (Gets a hand covering his mouth) UMFFF!

Sideswipe: If you don't tell me what you're doing without talking too fast, I swear-!

Cheetor: (Comes out of a trailer and noticed Sideswipe) Hey! Partner, hey what are you doing?

Sideswipe: (Turns to Cheetor, raising a brow) Cheetor?! What are you doing here?

Cheetor: Well, I'm helping out on Blurr's group, that's all!

Brawn: Group? It's only just Blurr out here!

Dug Base: (Transforms into his Robot) Not exactly.

Crosshairs: (Looks at Dug Base) Oh, well that makes sense.

Wheelie: (Pops out of Dug Base's hand) Hey, don't forget about me!

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Now that doesn't make any sense at all.

Brawn: Okay, can somebody tell us what exactly is going on here before I punch somebody so hard, his Aft is going to fall to the ground in a Stasis Lock.

Blurr: (Gets Sideswipe's hand off his mouth) It'saboutRosanna'sconcerttonight,about-!

Sideswipe: (Shuts Blurr's mouth again) Can someone, besides Blurr tell us what's going here?

Wheelie: (Hops down on the ground) What's Blurr trying to say is that something's bad about to happen, that's what!

Crosshairs: How bad are we talking here? Like bad for you, or bad for us?

Cheetor: Bad for everybody really.

Sideswipe: How?

Dug Base: It's a long story, but to make it short, it's about Rosanna.

Brawn/Crosshairs/Sideswipe: (All have confused looks) ROSANNA?!

* * *

Meanwhile on the Cybertron Metroplex, Elita One was walking around the halls when she overheard an arguement going on, as she came inside and opened a door, revealing Perceptor and Wheeljack inside as they both stood in their lab, standing next to a hologram of the Allspark as they continued to talk.

Perceptor: (Looks at Wheeljack) But you can't just make a modification on processing data, that is just not standard protocol!

Wheeljack: Well, I know you're a head of the Science Guild, but you could at least agree that it would get us the information faster than expected!

Perceptor: But it would still take time to get it, because if you do that, then we'd have to go rewrite the system, and it would take Solar Cycles for it to-!

Wheeljack: Well I'm sorry, but are you the expert of being the best Bot with making Upgrades?

Perceptor: No, I'm technically an expert of science, I believe the honor of that expertise is for you Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: I'm just saying-!

Elita One: (Stands in front of the two) Ahem. (Makes the two have their attention to her) Are you both having trouble figuring something out?

Perceptor: (Widened his Optics) Elita One! (Straightens his glasses) I apologize, Wheeljack and I were just having a difficulty of agreeing on something.

Wheeljack: Don't worry, it's what us boring, dull scientists do all the time whenever we work.

Elita One: That's fine. (Turns to the hologram of the Allspark) Is this what you're working on? (Turns to Perceptor and Wheeljack) Why do you need to work on the Allspark when you know of it's power?

Wheeljack: Well, we wouldn't have to do so if it wasn't empty.

Elita One: (Widened her Optics) What?!

Perceptor: (Turns to Wheeljack) Wheeljack, what are you doing?

Wheeljack: (Turns to Perceptor) What? I thought she knew! (Turns to Elita One) Didn't you?

Elita One: No.

Wheeljack: Oh, then I was mistaken.

Elita One: What do you mean the Allspark is empty?

Perceptor: We do not know the answer as of yet, but we are looking into that.

Wheeljack: And we would do that so much faster if Percy only agreed with my idea!

Perceptor: (Turns to Wheeljack) Your idea is horribly miscalculated, getting an Upgrade on the equipment would take Stellar Cycles.

Elita One: Is that why you're both arguing so much? Because you're trying to make modifications to the system.

Wheeljack: (Turns to Elita) Well, do you have any other ideas?

Elita One: (Turns to a panel) Why not just rewrite the binary power influx into the processing computer? And then that way it will increase brain power for you both to get the data necessary for the Allspark.

Perceptor: That is... (Touched his chin) Not a benevolent idea that I have heard.

Wheeljack: Yes, that could work indeed! (Turns to Elita) How did you come up with that idea!

Elita One: Well, I may be a former Decepticon, and probably a Academy drop out, but I also have picked up some really big smarts when I was still inside.

Wheeljack: Well, let us try it out then!

Perceptor: (Grabs a plug) Let's get to work.

After a good 15 minutes, after some plug-ins and modifications, they turned the monitor on, and then suddenly, the numbers started to go up rapidly, as the machine started to make more data then it did before.

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics in excitement) Yes! We did it!

Perceptor: Thanks with the help of Elita One.

Elita One: (Smiled as she nodded) It was no problem at all. (Turns to leave) I should get going now.

Wheeljack: (Turns to Elita) Wait, you're leaving?

Elita One: I just got out of the Cybertron Infirmary a couple of weeks ago, and I'm still on the job hunt, so-!

Perceptor: So perhaps you could work here?

Wheeljack: Yes! That is also a great idea, one I don't have to argue with!

Elita One: (Turns around to look at Perceptor and Wheeljack) Are you both offering a job?

Perceptor: It's not much, but usually, work always takes about a minimum of 8 Cycles.

Wheeljack: It's how time goes around here. (Placed a hand on the wall while lifting one Pede up against the other's knee and placing a hand on his waist) That is, if you're interested.

Elita One: (Looks down on the ground briefly before turning to look up at Perceptor and Wheeljack) Okay, since I have nothing else to do, why not?

Wheeljack: Splendid! (Places a hand on Elita's shoulder) Come, let us show you around our lab...

As the two scientists went to give Elita their tour around their facility, the probe from the park was now seen floating in front of the window, looking at the group, mostly Elita One as it then started to leave, flying to another building, landing in the hands of a Purple hand, as it was lifted to reveal none other than the Motor Master, and the Stunticons as they looked at the probe recording, revealing the three Autobots inside the Metroplex lab as they stared at the footage.

Motor Master: (Looks at the recording, mostly Elita) It's HEEEEEER! The MOOOTHER of Bumblebee!

Dead End: (Groaned) We know, we can see her already!

Wildrider: (Looks at the footage) Yes! Now we can get to blow up that traitorous hag into pieces! And if we can't blow her up, then we'll smash her into pieces!

Breakdown: (Whimpers) But what if it's a trap though? What happens if we go in there, and then suddenly they knew we were coming and then they capture us before we start!

Drag Strip: (Turns to Breakdown) Why are you freaking out all the time? It's a waste of time!

Breakdown: Because the universe is out to get me! (Everyone groans in annoyance) It is! I know it is because I have so much bad luck all the time! Like the time I have tried to get myself a Frenzy, and then the whole soda machine exploded on me, and I was filled with Frenzy liquids all over my-!

Drag Strip: (Groans angrily as she looked at Breakdown) Look you whiny little Glitch, either you shut up and stop whining, or else I'll stomp on your Processor so hard, you will have leaked yourself!

Breakdown: (Whines and hides behind the Motor Master) Help me!

Motor Master: (Growled in annoyance as he pushed Breakdown away) ENOOOOUGH! We still have our REVEEEEENGE to take care of, starting with ELITA ONE!

Dead End: (Folded his Servos) I thought it was Optimus Prime.

Motor Master: (Turns to Dead End) Yes, but we can't get our REVEEENGE on him if he's OFFLIIIIINE! (Turns to the recording) And BUMBLEBEE is too hard to attack, so we'll have to go after his MOOOOOTHER for REEEEEVENGE!

Toxitron: (Pops in) Sounds fun!

Drag Strip: Question is, how will this work?

Dead End: (Turns to the hologram of the Metroplex) Everyone of the Autobots are busy at the concert, so the entire Metroplex is empty except for Elita One and those other two Autobots.

Breakdown: But what if it's a trap!

Dead End: Doubt it, I checked out the security, it's incredibly low due to the distraction, so we're good to move.

Motor Master: EXCELLLLENT! Our SPY is doing a good job on DIIIIIISTRACTING the AUTOBOTS long enough to have our REVEEEEENGE!

* * *

Back in the concert, Rosanna was now finishing up the Christina Aguliera song into moving up with another, called _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift, as the guitar strings started to get amped up into the music, and Rosanna was tapping her feet with the song.

Rosanna: (Taps her feet as she lifted the mic to her mouth) _**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said.  
She doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room.  
It's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do. **_(Crowd is heard going loud)

Minerva: (Shakes her head as she listened to the song) Man, this is really cool!

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he shook his head with a rhythm) Yeah, I've heard this sometimes on the radio on Earth several times, it's really one of the best ones.

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) You see? This is what I'm talking about! It's nice to have a nice time out here!

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yeah, it's really great!

Minerva: (Lowers her brow) What's wrong? Do you not like it here?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What? No! (Placed his hands on her shoulders) I like it here! I do!

Minerva: (Folded her Servos and turned away) Well, I don't feel like it, because you don't seem to be enjoying it.

Bumblebee: Minerva, I-!

Warpath: (In the crowd when he spotted Bumblebee and Minerva, raising a brow) MINERVA?

Minerva: (Turns to Warpath, widening her Optics) Dad?

Warpath: (Walks through the crowd with Flareup) What are you doing here?

Flareup: (Widened her Optics when she noticed Minerva) Minerva! Darling, your father and I didn't know you were going to be here!

Minerva: (Turns to her parents) Mom, Dad, I didn't know you guys were here too! (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee and I are here for our first date!

Flareup: (Widened her Optics) Wow, is that true?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yes, it's true!

Warpath: (Folded his Servos) Well, that's just funny, I never got the notice from any of you at all!

Minerva: Dad, I'm old enough to date without your permission!

Warpath: I know that! I'm just being precautious, that's all!

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he looked around) Well, we're having a great time here so far!

Minerva: Yeah, we're doing fine!

Flareup: (Nodded) Alright, well, we're going to be somewhere on the left side, so contact us if you need us for anything!

Warpath: Or if the date goes terribly wrong that is.

Flareup: (Turns to Warpath) Hey! What's wrong with you?!

Warpath: Sorry honey! (Turns to leave with Flareup)

Minerva: (Sighs as she turned to Bumblebee) Sorry about that, I should have told them we were going on a date.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Oh no, it's fine, totally! (Looks around) Um, you don't know what time this ends, do you?

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: What?

Minerva: Why would you ask me that question? We've just got into the 2nd song!

Bumblebee: I'm sorry, I just-!

Minerva: Just what? Just want to get back into the action! (Scoffs) Primus, I bring us both here to have a good time, and it's like you don't even want to have fun, you just want to keep working!

Bumblebee: Well, no I don't-!

Crosshairs: (Walks through the crowd and turns to Bumblebee and Minerva) Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting something!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Crosshairs) Crosshairs?! What are you doing here?!

Crosshairs: We got a problem boss, and I think you should really hear this! (Looks around) Privately!

Bumblebee: Well, no! Minerva and I-!

Minerva: (Sighs) Whatever, Bumblebee obviously doesn't want to be here, so let's just go.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, but-!

Minerva: (Waved her hand away) It's fine! We have something better to do anyways, so let's just get it over with. (Walks away)

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics as he turned to Bumblebee) Okay, maybe I'm glad to interrupt whatever you two were talking about.

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he turned to Crosshairs) Alright Crosshairs, where do we go?

Crosshairs: (Nodded) Just follow me.

They turned to catch up with Minerva while the band started to play out the instrumental while Rosanna danced around the stage.

Rosanna: _**Oh I remember you driving by my house.  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh.  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs.  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong.  
Think I know its with me...  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands.  
You been here all alone.  
So why can't you see...  
**_(Shakes herself and the mic) _**You belong with me!  
Standing by and waiting by your back door.  
All this time, how could you not know baby...  
You belong with me, You belong with me.  
You belong with me...  
Have you ever thought just maybe...  
You belong with me, You belong with me... **_

The song ended, making the crowd cheer in excitement as the band smiled at the joy of their audience, looking at their cheery faces.

Grandus: (Waves his hands) WOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU ROSANNA!

Jackpot: (Waved his hands in the air as he smiled) Man, they all love us!

Rosanna: (Turns to Jackpot) I know right? (Turns to the crowd) Alright, we're going to take a small break so we can get our next song ready! Please stick around for a little while, because we're going to be right back with a new song!

They waved their hands goodbye as they turned to get off the stage, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, and Minerva were out of the Arena and went to the alleyway from before as they reached the area.

Bumblebee: (Looks around the alley) What are we doing here Crosshairs?

Minerva: Yeah, this looks a little creepy.

Crosshairs: Just keep walking. (Turns to the trailer) See that trailer? Let's go inside.

Bumblebee: Why?

Crosshairs: Just trust me, go inside.

Bumblebee and Minerva turned to each other with a concerned brow until they both walked inside of the trailer, they saw Sideswipe, Brawn, Blurr, Cheetor and Wheelie inside once they hopped in.

Minerva: (Looks around and sees Sideswipe and Brawn) Guys?

Bumblebee: (Noticed Blurr, Cheetor and Wheelie) Blurr? What are you doing here?

Blurr: I'mhere-!

Sideswipe: He's here with Wheelie and Dug Base to investigate the pop singer Rosanna.

Minerva: (Raises a brow) Rosanna? Why? She's just a pop singer!

Blurr: AndalsoaDecepticonspy!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What?! How is she a spy?!

Brawn: From what Blurr says it, Rosanna could be working for the Decepticons as a spy.

Minerva: No way! Blurr must be wrong, Rosanna's kind, gentle with primitives, and gets along with everybody!

Bumblebee: Why do you think she is a spy? (Turns to Sideswipe, Brawn and Crosshairs) Guys, you can't possibly believe this!

Crosshairs: Yeah, we were skeptic about too until Blurr gave us the info about her.

Sideswipe: (Gets out the document) According to this, Rosanna is an Autobot civilian, but there's an error on this, with no known relatives, and no date of Creation.

Brawn: It's like she was actually hand made by someone else entirely!

Cheetor: She doesn't even exist right now.

Minerva: But she does!

Wheelie: She could be a ghost.

Blurr: OraDecepticonspy!

Bumblebee: And even if she is a Decepticon, why do you think she would actually spy on us? All she does is sing!

Blurr: That'sagoodquestion, because-! (Gets his mouth shut by Sideswipe) MMM!

Sideswipe: What Blurr's trying to say is that sometimes, there are Autobots who think they'd never work with the Cons, but they're not aware of the Decepticon Programming underneath them.

Back in the backstage, Rosanna, Sights and Jackpot were were sitting in their respective chairs as they looked at Tracks, who was standing in front of them with papers.

Tracks: (Looks at Rosanna) Oh Rosanna darling, you and the band did wonderful out there! I mean of course, I particularly don't bother being with Organics, they do have some unique sounds over there on Earth!

Rosanna: Thank you Tracks, I really appreciate that.

Tracks: It is no problem at all! Now let us try working on your next song!

Jackpot: Oh yeah, I was thinking of maybe trying something with a bit more pizzazz, like maybe some gangster song, like that one from an Earth movie I watched!

Rosanna: Jackpot, what did I tell you? I'm not doing _You Don't Own Me,_ it doesn't fit along with the album!

Tracks: Well, I'd have to listen to the song first to deter that myself, but come on, we need a 3rd song! Gimmie some ideas!

Rosanna: Well, I was thinking-! (Widened her Visor and touched her Chestplate) OH! (Fell to the floor)

Tracks: (Widened his Optics) Rosanna!

Jackpot: Oh Slag!

Tracks: (Gets down and helps Rosanna up) Are you alright?

Rosanna: (Nodded as she got up) I'm fine, I just need to go to my room for a Nano Click.

Tracks: You're not sick are you?

Rosanna: No, I think I just need some Energon to refresh myself. (Moves out of the room) Excuse me.

Jackpot: (Sees Rosanna go to her room and turns to Tracks) So, can we try out my idea?

Tracks: (Sighs) Alright, but let us hurry, I have other fashion appointments waiting-!

As they talked, Rosanna was in her room going to a fridge to get herself an Energon drink, when something just popped into her Processor.

?: (Inside Rosanna's head) _Rosanna..._

Rosanna: (Yelps as she dropped her drink and looks around) Who's that? Who's in my room?

?: (Gives a dark chuckle) _Oh poor little girl playing the Autobot act, how cute._

Rosanna: (Looks around) What do you mean? I am an Autobot! I swear!

?: _Shh, hush honey, I'm going to make all of your worries disappear in no time._

Rosanna: What do you-? (Her Visor starts to glow Red) Huh? (Widened her Visor as she felt an extreme headache) AHH!

Rosanna fell to the floor once more, as her colors started to change colors, they swaped from Pink to Dark Pink, several times over as Rosanna continued to wail in agony, until she stopped, her colors finally stopping at Dark, as she got up off the floor slowly, she turned to a mirror, her Faceplate now Purple as she looked at her new Paint Job, her shoulder now contained a Decepticon Symbol, replacing the Autobot Symbol as she continued to stare at herself.

"Rosanna": (Looks at herself until she gave out an evil smile) Now we're talking baby... (Turns to the door and gets out, noticing Jackpot and Tracks) Oh boys! How are we doing?

Jackpot: (Turns to Rosanna and widened his Optics) Whoa, when did you get yourself a Repaint?

Tracks: My, you look-!

"Rosanna": Fabulous? I know right?

Tracks: (Clears his throat) Well, I looked over Jackpot's idea for _You Don't Own Me_ , and-!

"Rosanna": And what? What's wrong? (Turns to a disk) Can I listen to it?

Tracks: Um, yes, of course!

"Rosanna": Alright. (Listens to the song, and gives out a satisfied expression) Mmm, that sounds... Very pizzazz.

Tracks: (Widened his Optics) You like it?

"Rosanna": Like it? (Turns to Tracks) I love it! We're playing this! (Turns to Jackpot) Hey baby, how about we show our beloved audience a really great taste in music?

Jackpot: Sure thing Rose!

"Rosanna": (Giggles) Oh silly, with the song we're playing, you might as well call me, Flip Sides.

Jackpot: (Raises a brow) Uh, okay? Do I get to sing though?

Flip Sides: Suuure! Why not?

Tracks: Now wait just a minute-!

Speaker: (On radio) Tracks, is Rosanna and the band ready? The crowd is getting really impatient!

Tracks: I-! (Turns to the three before sighing) They're ready.

Speaker: Well tell them to get moving, we're losing time and money here!

Flip Sides: Alright boys, let's get this party started!

Outside the stage, everyone was waiting anxiously for Rosanna to return, until Flip Sides, Jackpot, and Sights appeared, making the crowd go wild as they walked to the front of the stage, Grandus was quiet, as he noticed a change in her Paintjob.

Grandus: (Raises a brow) R-Rosanna?

Flip Sides: (Walks to the front of the stage as she grabbed the mic) Alright everyone! You all ready for some entertainment?

Audience: (All goes really loud) YES!

Flip Sides: Then allow us to give you some entertainment! (Turns to Jackpot) Let's hit it kiddo!

Soon, everyone settled down, as Sights Transformed into a Guitar, he landed back in Jackpot's hands as he started to use his strings, Flips Sides had her Microphone ready as she raised it up on her lips.

Flip Sides: (Uses the mic) **_You don't own me..._** (Music plays for a good 5 seconds) **_You don't own me..._** (Music plays for another 5 seconds)

Jackpot: (Gives out a deep Intake before using the mic) **_Well, let's go.  
But I'm Gerald.  
And I can always have just what I want.  
She's the baddest I would love to flaunt.  
Take her shopping, you know yves saint laurent.  
But nope, she ain't with it though.  
All because she got her own dough.  
Boss bossed if you don't know.  
She could never ever be a broke hoe. _**

Flip Sides: (Song plays for 2 seconds) **_You don't own me.  
I'm not just one of your many toys.  
You don't own me.  
Don't say I can't go with other boys..._**  
(Pauses for 3 seconds) _**Don't tell me what to do.  
And don't tell me what to say.  
Please, when I go out with you.  
Don't put me on display.**_  
(Pauses for 3 seconds) _**You don't own me.  
Don't try to change me in any way.**_

Grandus: (Tilted his Helm while everyone enjoyed the song) That's not Rosanna! Who the heck is that?!

Back outside the Arena as the song continued to play, the Autobots inside of Dug Base looked over Rosanna once more, as they finished explaining everything to Bumblebee and Minerva.

Bumblebee: (Walks back and forth) So what you're saying is that Rosanna is a Decepticon Cell on the inside, and she doesn't know that she's one of them?

Cheetor: That's what the data Blurr had said.

Blurr: AndwiththeinformationIgathered, it'sonlyamatteroftimebeforeherDecepticonProgrammingkicksinandactivatesitself.

Crosshairs: Can you repeat that again?

Wheelie: He says the Decepticon Programming will kick in within a matter of time.

Brawn: You understood a word he said?

Sideswipe: How do you know that?

Wheelie: I've been with Blurr for a long time to register what he says from time to time. (Shrugs) It's weird, but I can figure out what he is saying beyond the fast forward talk in his system.

Minerva: Well that's good. (Turns to the Arena) But still, how do we help her?

Dug Base: Help her? She's a Decepticon Cell, handmade from themselves entirely!

Minerva: But she still thinks she's an Autobot, which is why we should help her! (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you agree with me, don't you?

Bumblebee: I don't know Minerva, I've trusted Longarm before, and he ended up not only as a Decepticon known to be Shockwave, but he turned Wasp into a traitor, and he even killed him without mercy!

Blurr: NottomentionhetriedtotakemeOfflinebysmashingmeintoacube!

Bumblebee: Okay, that too.

Crosshairs: Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until something pops up out of nowhere.

Grandus: (Goes outside the Arena) Hello?! Someone, I need help! Rosanna's in trouble!

Brawn: (Turns to the window and noticed Grandus) What's Grandus doing now?

Grandus: (Looks around at passing pedestrians) Help! Someone, Rosanna's in trouble! (Sees everyone passing him) Why can't anyone listen to me?!

Cheetor: (Raises a brow) So, does he know something?

Wheelie: (Peeks through the window) Could Grandus know something's up with the Pop singer?

Grandus: I'm not crazy! That Femme on the stage, it's not Rosanna! It's someone else!

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Looks like it.

Grandus: (Looks around) Can't someone help?! Rosanna's in trouble, and no one's listening to me!

Sideswipe: (Walks with Brawn, Cheetor and Crosshairs as he turned to Grandus) Sir, I'll have to ask that you come with me.

Grandus: (Turns to Sideswipe) But-! (Gets Stasis Cuffs on his wrist) What the-! (Gets frozen) AHH! (Falls to the ground, surprising the bystanders)

Cheetor: (Smiled) Yeah, take that!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Cheetor) You really had to put Stasis Cuffs on him?

Cheetor: (Turns to Crosshairs) What? I couldn't help it!

Sideswipe: (Turns to nearby pedestrians) Everyone move along, this is TransTech business, everybody, just move along! (Turns to the others) Alright, let's lift him up.

Crosshairs: (Tries to lift up Grandus with Cheetor and grunted) Trying, but he's so fat!

Brawn: Let me try. (Pushed Crosshairs and Cheetor out of the way and lifted up Grandus by the back as he lifted him over his Helm)

Grandus: (Gets lifted up in the air) AHH! (Is carried off the street) Wait! But I'm trying to warn you! Something's wrong! Very very wrong with Rosanna!

Sideswipe: (Walks with the group as they turn to the alleyway) Buddy, you don't say.

* * *

Back inside the Metroplex, Alpha Trion walked inside Wheeljack and Perceptor's lab to see them working on the Allspark specs, along with Elita One as he walked inside.

Alpha Trion: (Noticed Elita One) Elita One, I did not expect you to be here.

Elita One: (Turns to Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion, it's good to see you here.

Perceptor: (Turns to Alpha Trion) Elita One was helping us on getting data on the Allspark.

Wheeljack: And she did a great job, because now we have the data running faster than it used to have gone!

Alpha Trion: Really? (Turns to Elita One) Well in that case, I believe you would make a fine addition here Elita One.

Elita One: (Smiled) Thank you sir.

Wheeljack: (Hears the monitor beeping) Ah! We have it now!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Wheeljack) You do?

Perceptor: Indeed. (Turns to the monitor and displays the Allspark) Hmm, the Allspark looks exactly the same-! (Widened his Optics) Wait, something's wrong.

Wheeljack: Oh, I see it too!

Alpha Trion: What's going on?

Perceptor: This will sound odd, but 5 Lunar Cycles ago when the Allspark was brought back to Cybertron, only half of it's energy was stored there and the other half was already drained.

Wheeljack: And to make things more insane, the remaining half was drained out of it's container, day by day, just very slowly until it stopped only a few Solar Cycles before the Fallen made himself known!

Alpha Trion: But that is impossible, you'd have to have some sort of machinery to drain it!

Perceptor: And that's the thing, there was no device, it was drained out on it's own!

Elita One: (Looks at the data) No, not drained... Siphoned. (Hears an alarm go off) What the-?

Alpha Trion: (Turns to look around as he heard the alarms) That's strange, it's the alarm...

Wheeljack: That's only supposed to go off when either something's been stolen or someone broke inside the building, right?

Motor Master: (Is heard in the halls) Oh BLACKARAAAAAACHNIA! Where ARRRRRRE YOOOOOOU?

Wheeljack: Oh Slag, not him!

Wildrider: Come on out and die, you GLITCH!

Elita One: The Stunticons! They're inside the Metroplex!

Perceptor: And from my guess, I'd say they're here for you!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to the hallway, noticing it empty) Alright, let us head to the Council Chambers, we'll be much safer in there!

Elita One: Wait, why don't I fight them? They're after me!

Alpha Trion: Because I do not wish to see you get yourself harmed in anyway, and besides, even if we fought back, it would futile to do so due to their weapons being known to be very lethal.

Wheeljack: We could try some Blasters in the Armory!

Perceptor: That's too far, and beyond that, we'd have to Transform into our respective Alt Modes to drive there, and risk the possible attack from the Stunticons.

Elita One: Well we can't just stand around and do nothing inside of the Council Chambers! They'll find us eventually!

Alpha Trion: Which is why there is a emergency beacon I have placed inside should there be an attack, and I can contact anyone that is nearby!

Elita One: (Looks around) Alright, well it's not like we have a choice anyway. (Transforms into her Alt Mode) Let's move!

They drove out of the lab and drove down the halls into the Council Chambers, as they Transformed into their Robot Modes and turned to the doors.

Perceptor: (Turns to the door access code) Now the doors should be locked up due to the breach, so I'll have to get through the three security codes to get inside.

Elita One: There's three of them?

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Elita) We had set up three in case of a situation like this, and should anyone try to get in, they'll have to go through at least three codes instead of one.

Wheeljack: (Noticed Dead End lurking by) Well, you may want to hurry, I think they're about to spot us!

Dead End: (Walks around the halls until he noticed the Autobots) HEY! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives towards them) Motor Master, I found the Autobots, including the traitor known as Blackarachnia!

Motor Master: Go and destroy the rest, but bring her to me Online!

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics and turned to Perceptor) Hey, you don't think you can stop for a Nano Click and blast that Con off the ground?

Perceptor: (Uses the 1st security code to access the 2nd) I can't! If I do, then the security will think I stopped, and then it will go back into the 1st code, restarting the process all over again!

Elita One: (Turns to Perceptor) Then allow me to handle him! (Touched Perceptor by the shoulder, downloading his Cannon and turned to Dead End to activate her own Cannon to shoot at him)

Dead End: (Gets shot and Transforms into his Robot Mode to fall onto the floor) OOF!

Elita One: (Smiled) Got him!

Drag Strip: (Runs inside the hallway towards Elita) Come here traitor!

Elita One: Great! (Shoots at Drag Strip, as Breakdown and Wildrider appears) Hurry it up!

Perceptor: (Uses the 2nd to use the 3rd) Almost there...

Alpha Trion: Time is at the essence!

Elita One: (Shoots at Breakdown) I'm not sure how long I can use up my Download! (Gets shot by the shoulder) AHH! (Falls to the floor, and is caught by Wheeljack)

Toxitron: (Smiled as he carried a Blaster) Toxitron helped!

Motor Master: (Turns to Toxitron) FOOOOOL! I want her Online, not OFFLINE!

Toxitron: But Toxitron only shot her in the shoulder!

Perceptor: (Uses the 3rd code and opens the doors) Everyone, get in immediately!

Motor Master: (Noticed the Autobots going inside the Chambers) COOOOOOME HERE! (Runs towards to the doors as they slammed shut on him, only for slam himself against it and fall to the floor) GAH!

Drag Strip: (Gets up and tries getting inside, but it's locked) The Bots locked us out!

Motor Master: (Growled as he got up) OOOOOOOPEN THAT DOOOOOOOOR!

Wildrider: (Comes in and bangs on the door) Let us in! Come on, we promise we smash you! Pretty please?

The Stunticons continued to bang on the doors as the Autobots on the inside stayed away from the doors at least 5 feet away as they looked at the doors being banged on.

Wheeljack: (Heard Elita groaning as he turned to her) You're hurt! (Lifts her up) Come, let me and Perceptor fix you.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to his seat) The doors will hold, but not for long. (Activates the beacon)

Elita One: (Groaned as she was laid on a table, with Perceptor getting his tools out along with Wheeljack) How long will it be until someone gets the beacon?

Alpha Trion: I don't know...

Wildrider: (Is heard on the outside of the door) NOW OPEN THE DOORS! (Bangs on the doors)

Alpha Trion: (Turns to the doors) But hopefully, it will be long before they get in here.

Wildrider: (Bangs on the doors once more) LET US THE FRAG IN!

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Bumblebee's Team, along with Cheetor, Blurr, Dug Base, and Wheelie had Grandus tied on a table as he laid down in Stasis Cuffs.

Grandus: (Looks at the group) I'm telling you! Something's wrong with Rosanna! I know because she only sings the good music, the light hearted kind! The song she was singing however, it was something a Decepticon would listen to! And her Paintjob? Oh man, when would she ever-!

Bumblebee: (Places his hand on Grandus' mouth) We get it, something is wrong with Rosanna, we're aware of it too!

Sideswipe: And from the sound of it, it looks like her inner Decepticon Programming just became active.

Wheelie: That's not good, is it?

Blurr: Wemuststopherthen!

Crosshairs: From what? She just became an active Decepticreep, so she couldn't have done something that isn't terrible!

Dug Base: (Gets a beeping noise) Guys, I just detected something!

Brawn: (Groans) What is it now?!

Dug Base: From what I'm reading, there's a bomb set up just underneath the entire Arena!

Minerva: Already?! But she's still singing, isn't she?!

Bumblebee: (Turns to the window and noticed Rosanna not on stage anymore) Not anymore! (Turns to the group) Okay everybody, we need to move! There's so many people in that Arena that are going to get-! (Gets a call) What the-? (Answers the call, and sees the emergency beacon that's active) Oh now what?

Blurr: (Widened his Optics) Theemergencybeacon!

Wheelie: Emergency beacon? What's that?

Bumblebee: It's a message for the Autobot personnel on Cybertron that works in the Metroplex, should there be some trouble that comes in the Metroplex! It sent us a message!

Cheetor: Well, what does it say?!

Bumblebee: That's what I want to know! (Activates the recording)

Alpha Trion: (On screen as banging noises are heard in the background, while Wheeljack and Perceptor was fixing Elita's shoulder) **This is Alpha Trion, and this is an emergency!** (Banging noises appear) **A group of Decepticons, known as the Stunticons, have invaded the Metroplex and have attempted to attack us!**

Bumblebee: (Noticed his Mom in the picture) Mom!

Alpha Trion: (Banging noises are heard again) **If you get this, then I urge you to come to our assistance immediately!** (Now there's a pounding on the door as it got louder and louder) **And please, hurry!** (Message ends)

Bumblebee: (Turns to the group) Alpha Trion's in trouble, so are Wheeljack, Perceptor, and my Mother!

Sideswipe: But there's a bomb in the Arena, we can't leave!

Brawn: Not to mention Rosanna going on a fritz on her Decepticon Programming!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Boss, we can't be at two places at once, so what do you recommend?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Alright... Half of us will be here at the Arena stopping Rosanna while the other half will be at the Metroplex saving the Council from the Stunticons!

Sideswipe: (Cracks his neck on both sides) Those Cons and I have a history together, so I think it's fitting I should be at the Metroplex.

Cheetor: (Pops behind Sideswipe's back) And me! Don't forget about me too!

Sideswipe: Right, and you too.

Minerva: Well someone has to stay here, so I'm going to be here to stop her from doing any kinds of damage!

Crosshairs: Well, I ain't too much of a Rosanna fan anyways, so I'll just stick with Sides and Cheetor on this bit.

Brawn: And you'll need some muscle, so I'll come with you too. (Turns the others) Anyone else?

Wheelie: I'll come!

Blurr: (Turns to Wheelie) No, youstayhere!

Wheelie: But-!

Blurr: BecauseIsaidso!

Wheelie: (Groans as he folded his Servos) Fine!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Boss, I think your Moms in there too, wanna tag along?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva for a few seconds, before turning to Crosshairs) I'd love to, but there isn't enough Bots to stay here, and I think the five of you should handle the job just fine. (Folded his Servos) Just hurry, I don't know how much time the Council will have before the Stunticons get through the doors.

Sideswipe: Took the words out of my mouth! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Alright, let's move out!

Sideswipe's group drove out of Dug Base's Vehicle Mode while he, Bumblebee, Minerva, and Wheelie stayed behind in the Arena at the alley.

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, you didn't really have to stay.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Hey, we're on a date, right?

Wheelie: Hey. (Turns Bumblebee's and Minerva's attention to him) Do you need me and Dug to do something?

Bumblebee: No, I think you're good.

Minerva: Yeah, I think we'll just find some people in the Arena that is a part of the Elite Guard.

Dug Base: But there's four of us.

Wheelie: Yeah, and we could help out too!

Bumblebee: I'm not too sure about this.

Wheelie: Hey, do you at least have a 5th Bot?

Grandus: HEY! (Turns everyone's attention to him) What about me?!

Minerva: Oh Primus, we forgot to cut him loose, didn't we?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Wheelie and Grandus) Wait a Nano Click, I think I may have an idea!

* * *

Later at the Metroplex, the group arrived at the entrance, which was found to be busted open from earlier as they walked inside, they can hear the pounding from above.

Sideswipe: (Hears the banging from above) They're still pounding the doors, that's good.

Brawn: I ain't too sure why that is.

Sideswipe: Because that means they haven't broke through quite yet, which gives us enough time to get to the upper levels to stop them from breaking in.

Cheetor: Well that's good. (Points at the elevator) All we have to do is use the elevator, and then we're all solid!

Crosshairs: (Loads up his weapon) Let's get a move on then.

They moved towards the elevator while on the Upper levels, Wildrider was still pounding on the doors in frustration while everyone else just waited.

Dead End: (Leaned against the wall while hearing the pounding) Have you even reached a single dent yet?

Wildrider: (Pounds on the doors) Still working on it!

Drag Strip: (Rolls her Optics) You said that just 15 Cycles ago, and you're still working on it!

Wildrider: I've done this before, alright! (Pounds on the doors again) Just takes me about a week or two to get it open.

Motor Master: (Growled in frustration) ENOOOOOOUGH! (Gets out his own Axe, which had two Blades welded together) I'll handle this MYSELF! (Run towards the door to swing his Axe at it, causing Wildrider to back away from the door as he took a stab at it)

Wheeljack: (Noticed an Axe popping through the door) Oh dear, I think they're getting through!

Drag Strip: (Looks at the door) After this, we can finally get this over with!

Breakdown: (Heard an elevator being beeped, and noticed the doors opening, revealing a set of Autobots inside as it resulted in him making a squeak) AH! (Points at the Autobots) More Autobots!

Dead End: Oh that's just great!

Toxitron: (Noticed Sideswipe in the group) Hey, Toxitron remember Autobot!

Motor Master: (Turns around and noticed Sideswipe as well) YOOOOOOU! (Stops swinging his Axe at the doors and turns to the Autobots) YOOOOOOOOU CAUSED THE RUINATION OF THE PLAAAAAAAN AT THE SHOOOOOOOW!

Sideswipe: Nice to see you too, ugly!

Brawn: (Cracks his knuckles) Let's take em!

The Autobots charged out of the elevator to brawl with the Stunticons, all except for Motor Master and Toxitron as they stood next to the door.

Motor Master: (Turns to Toxitron and lends him his Axe) Keep bursting through the door! (Turns to Sideswipe) I got business with that MEEEECH! (Turns to the battle)

Toxitron: (Looks at the Axe) Looks shiny! (Swings the Axe at the door, making a hole in it) Oooh, what's in there? (Peeks his face into the hole, looking at Alpha Trion, Elita One, Perceptor and Wheeljack) Heeeere's TOXY!

Elita One: (Noticed Toxitron's teeth) Ugh, that's not Optimus, but dear lord, his Dentals are disgusting!

Breakdown: (Looks at the fight around) What should I do?!

Wildrider: (Hits Cheetor in the Faceplate) Fight you fool!

Breakdown: Do I have to?! (Suddenly, Blurr runs around him) AHHH! (Gets Stasis Cuffs on his wrists and falls to the floor) Guh!

Blurr: (Wipes his hands off) One down! (Runs around the room hitting a few Cons in the way) 5 more to go!

Crosshairs: (Ducks down to avoid a kick from Dead End) Man, you guys used to fill in entertainment back in the day! (Tries to shoot at Dead End)

Dead End: (Dodges a shot from Crosshairs) It was all just a show then!

Crosshairs: Show as in you were showing us a show, or a show as in you were lying to all of our faces while planting bombs underneath Kaon?! (Gets an uppercut at his stomach) GUH!

Dead End: (Moves to swing his arms down into one fist) Both. (Moves to attack Crosshairs, but then had Stasis Cuffs placed on his wrists) What the-?! (Gets frozen and falls to the floor) GAH!

Blurr: (Runs around the room) 4 to go!

Crosshairs; (Groaned as he got up) I had that!

Blurr: (Stops in front of Crosshairs) Sureyoudid! (Runs off)

Brawn: (Runs into Drag Strip) Look, I ain't much of a lady hitter, so I don't wanna hurt ya!

Drag Strip: Quit Glitching and fight already! (Kicks Brawn by the stomach, knocking him to the floor as she then swung her Lightsabers in the air) AUGH! (Swings them down)

Brawn: (Widened his Optics) AH! (Rolls over to avoid being stabbed as he got up) Alright, you asked for it! (Punched Drag Strip in the Chestplate, knocking her out as she fell to the floor)

Blurr: (Runs by Drag Strip) Hey! (Turns to Brawn) Youdidn'thavetohitherthathard!

Brawn: She asked for it!

Cheetor: Guys! (Getting choked by Wildrider) Little help!

Blurr: (Turns to Cheetor) Rightbackatyou! (Turns to run towards Wildrider and placed him in Stasis Cuffs, freezing him) Gothim!

Cheetor: (Still getting choked by Wildrider as he fell to the floor with Wildrider) Still dying here!

Blurr: (Widened his Optics) Oh! (Grabs Cheetor off of Wildrider) Sorryaboutthat!

Motor Master: (Growls loudly) AUUUUUUUUGH! (Grabbed Sideswipe and throws him to the Autobots) MAAAAAAAAGGOOOOOTS! You will all perish here!

Sideswipe: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Sideswipe got up off the floor and runs towards Motor Master and gives him a kick at the knee, while Cheetor jumped to jump kick him in the Faceplate, Blurr circling around the Motor Master to give punches at him in speed, Crosshairs shooting at him in the chest, and Brawn jumping to deliver the final blow as he gave him a jab in the face, knocking him to the ground as the Autobots reigned victorious.

Cheetor: YEAH! We kicked the Stunticons' Afts again! (Lifts his hand up) High five!

Crosshairs: (Smiled) Why not? (High fives Cheetor)

Toxitron: (Breaks the door down) Toxitron open door fully now!

Brawn: (Turns around and sees Toxitron opened the door) Scrap, we're not done yet!

Toxitron: (Suddenly gets blasted in the Chestplate) AHH! (Falls against the wall and leaned against it) Ugh...

Perceptor: (Walks out with his Shoulder Cannon's steam flowing out) I believe the situation is, indeed over now.

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Man, and I thought he was supposed to be just the skinny Bot!

Perceptor: (Turns to Crosshairs) My strength is not in the body, but only in the mind of my Processor.

Sideswipe: (Runs inside with the others as he met up with the Council) Alpha Trion, sir we received your beacon and came here as straight as we could!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Sideswipe) We're just thankful that you came here, had you all been late, then I'm afraid we would have suffered a much terrible fate.

Elita One: (Groaned as she is helped by Wheeljack) Looks like you guys handled it pretty well. (Looks around) Hey, where's Bumblebee?

Crosshairs: Oh yeah, he's on a date.

Wheeljack: Oh is he? And how's that going right now?

Sideswipe: That's what I want to know too...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Arena, Flip Sides was standing inside of the lower levels as she had a bomb inside, looking at it in a sinister glee.

Flip Sides: (Giggles evilly) Just a short while now, and then it's popping the fires!

Wheelie: (Walks inside with Grandus) Excuse me, miss? (Turns Flip Sides attention) Can we get an autograph from you? We're your biggest fans!

Grandus: Yeah! We'd really appreciate if you signed off our autographs!

Flip Sides: (Looks at Grandus and Wheelie) Hmm, sure. (Walks to the two) Seems fitting, considering we're all going to get lit up soon. (Moves to get a pen)

Bumblebee: (Hiding in a corner) NOW! (Turns to shoot at Flip Sides)

Flip Sides: (Gets nearly shot as Blaster fire was blasted on the ground in front of her) What the Frag?!

Dug Base: (Jumps in and grabbed Flip Sides) I got her!

Flip Sides: (Struggles in Dug Base's Servos) Hey, get off of me, you oversized Autobot!

Minerva: (Runs in with Stasis Cuffs) Sorry about this! (Placed Stasis Cuffs on Flip Sides) But this is for your own good!

Flip Sides: (Gets frozen from the Stasis Cuffs) UGH! (Falls to the floor) AUGH! You pigs! You set this all up so you could get these Cuffs on me, did you?!

Grandus: (Scratches his Helm) So, can I still have your autograph?

Bumblebee: (Turns to the bomb) The bomb! (Turns to Flip Sides) How do we disarm it?

Flip Sides: (Chuckles darkly) Oh there's no way to disarm it! It's all hardwired, and any wire that's cut off, and the all place goes boom!

Dug Base: Alright, there can't be a way of not disarming it, all bombs have a way of being deactivated!

Flip Sides: Oh there's none! All except one!

Bumblebee: Yeah? And what is it exactly?

Flip Sides: (Gives a smug expression) Sing.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What?!

Flip Sides: It's simple really, all you have to do is sing one song, with a clean voice, and then the bomb is disarmed! It's how I made the bomb that way, unlike any of you, you're all going to burn in-! (Gets touched by Minerva and then widened her Visor) AHH!

Suddenly, with Minerva's focused concentration, Flip Sides' Paint Job started to change again, now moving to fully colored Pink as her Visor was now back to Autobot Blue, as she looked around and saw that she was in the basement.

Rosanna: (Groans as she looked around) Where am I? How did I get here?

Grandus: (Jumps in excitement) Rosanna's back!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, how did you do that?

Minerva: Well, she technically has two personalities, so all I did was tell the Decepticon Programming to go to sleep, and therefore telling her Autobot Programming to wake up from her nap.

Rosanna: Decepticon Programming? What-! (Noticed a bomb) Oh dear! Is that a bomb?!

Wheelie: What are we going to do?!

Dug Base: Well, we could sing!

Bumblebee: You're not serious, are you?!

Dug Base: Well, that's what she said earlier!

Bumblebee: But she could have been lying!

Minerva: It's worth a try!

Wheelie: But who's gonna sing though?

Grandus: I will! I'll go sing! (Runs upstairs) I'll go save the day!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Is he even good at singing?

Bumblebee: There's only one way to find out! Come on! (Turns to leave)

Rosanna: Wait! What about me?!

Wheelie: (Turns to Rosanna) Are you having thought of blowing things up again?

Rosanna: What? No! I'm a good person, why would I do that?!

Wheelie: (Touched his chin) Hmm... (Smiled) Okay! (Gets the Stasis Cuffs off her)

Meanwhile on the outside was waiting for Rosanna to perform, but there's no pop singer around, making everyone impatient as they started throwing things in the air.

Mainframe: (Throws a Rust Stick at the stage) Where's Rosanna at?!

Huffer: Come on, I paid good Credits for this!

Lightbright: We're waiting here!

Tracks: (Peeked through the curtain, and sees the crowd being impatient as he turned to Jackpot and Sights) Where is she? Where is Rosanna?

Jackpot: I don't know, the last time I saw her, she was going downstairs!

Tracks: Downstairs?! Why would she do that? There's nothing down there! (Runs to the stairs, only to get trampled by Grandus) AGHHH!

Grandus: (Tramples Tracks) Excuse me, coming through!

Tracks: (Sees Grandus going to the stage) Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Bumblebee: (Runs inside with Minerva) Hey, can we get the sound speakers ready?!

Tracks: (Turns to Bumblebee) On whose authority?!

Bumblebee: Elite Guard, now set up the sound speakers and a microphone!

Tracks: Now wait a Nano Click, you can't just come bursting in here and-!

Minerva: Oh for the love of Primus, shut the hell up already! There is a bomb inside the Arena, and you will never see the light of day again unless you do what we say already!

Tracks: (Widened his Optics) ...Okay! (Runs to the settings)

Jackpot: (Raises his Servos up) Look man, I just gotta tell you, that bomb was not me! I swear, I may have done some things, but man, I do not go well with the pyro-!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) No one ever said you did.

Jackpot: Oh, so I'm good?

Dug Base: (Comms Channel) Is everything set up?

Bumblebee: Yeah, we're still on it, how's the bomb?

Dug Base: (Reads the timer) Well it only has 5 Cycles left, so you may want to hurry it up!

Bumblebee: Okay! (Turns to a mic and throws it Grandus) Grandus, catch!

Grandus: Huh? (Barely grabbed the microphone) Whoa! Okay! (Turns to the stage and test the mic, hearing the sound go on as he lifted it up) **Hey everyone! Uh, Rosanna's kinda feeling a little sick right now, so I'm going to sing a song for you! It's called uh...** (Turns to the others) What's the song?

Minerva: Uh, try _What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction!

Grandus: (Turns to the crowd) **_What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction! **(Song starts with a bit of rock into it as he taps his foot) **_You're insecure!_** (His singing voice is hoarse) **_Don't know what for!  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door!  
Don't need make up!  
To cover up! _**

As Grandus continued to sing, unaware of to him, his voice was completely off base, and he kept speaking very loudly to the mic, causing the sound screeching noise to occur, making everyone cover their Audios to keep themselves from hearing the horrible singing made by Grandus.

Grandus: (Dances around the stage) **_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else!  
The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell!  
You don't know! (Uh oh!)  
You don't know you're beautiful! _**(Continues to sing the lyrics while everyone is booing at him)

Huffer: (Covered his Audios) What is this?!

Rattrap: I thought I paid for Rosanna, not this crap!

Warpath: (Folded his Servos) Flares, I hate to tell you this, but your friend Grandus is the most horrible singer I have ever seen!

Flareup: (Groaned) Oh Primus, help him.

Huffer: (Throws a can at Grandus) Get outta here!

Grandus: (Got a can thrown at him) OW! (Turned to look at the crowd and now heard the booing) Wait, does anyone like my music? (Gets more stuff thrown at him) OW! (Backs up until falling into the backstage) OW! (Groaned)

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) He can't sing.

Bumblebee: He can't sing.

Dug Base: Bumblebee, the clock's still ticking, the bomb is still armed!

Bumblebee: Oh great!

Rosanna: (Groaned as she walked up) What's happening?

Tracks: (Turns around and noticed Rosanna) Rosanna! (Walks to her) Oh dear, you look like a mess, what happened to you?!

Minerva: (Turns to Rosanna) Wait, there's Rosanna! (Turns to Bumblebee) She could sing for Grandus!

Bumblebee: (Nodded) You're right! (Turns to Rosanna) Hey, Rosanna? Look, I know what you're going through, but we need you to sing, right now!

Rosanna: (Groaned weakly) But, I can't... I'm too tired right now.

Dug Base: 4 minutes right now!

Bumblebee: Look, Rosanna, you have to sing!

Minerva: But she can't!

Bumblebee: Well then who else is going to sing?!

Wheelie: (Folded his Servos) What about you? Why don't you sing?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What?! No way, I'm not a singer!

Wheelie: Well someone's got to fill in for Rosanna, right?

Tracks: Why is everyone talking about singing when there's a bomb underneath us?!

Bumblebee: (Scratched his Helm) Look, even I did sing, even if I do it, no one would want me on stage! They want Rosanna!

Minerva: Look, you got to try! At least try!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva, and then everyone around him as he took a deep Intake, grabbed a can of Frenzy's nearby and chugged the whole thing down his throat until he was done, making a sigh) Someone get me a mic!

After a few seconds, everyone in the crowd was making booing sounds, until Bumblebee came onstage with a mic in his hands, making everyone in the audience quiet down as they all started to whisper, mostly in curiosity as they remembered the Minibot from anywhere.

Cliffjumper: (In the V.I.P. with Mirage and Cosmos) Bumblebee?

Elita One: (In the Metroplex with the others as they watched the footage) Why is my son on Rosanna's stage?

Cheetor: Don't tell me he's about to sing right now!

Bulkhead: (On Earth watching the feed, sitting on the Stone Couch along with his team when they saw Bumblebee) Whoa, is Bumblebee going to sing right now?

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos with a grin) Now this is money I would've definitely paid for!

Bumblebee: (Clears his throat as he held the mic in his hands) **Hey everyone! Um...** (Rubbed his Helm) **Like Grandus said, Rosanna's feeling kind of sick right now, so I'm going to vouch for her tonight, starting with...** (Turns to the others) What song?!

Minerva: Um... (Snaps her fingers) Try _Closer_ by Chainsmokers!

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he turns to the crowd) **_Closer_ by the Chainsmokers! **(Gives a deep Intake as the music starts) Here goes... (Places the mic on him as he looked at the crowd) _**Hey.  
I was doing just fine before I met you.  
I drink too much and that's an issue.  
But I'm okay. ****  
(Pause)  
Hey.  
Tell your friends it was nice to meet them.  
But I hope I never see them again.**_

Minerva: He's doing good! Dug Base, how's the bomb!

Dug Base: It's actually blinking, in a good way, tell him to keep it up!

Jackpot: (Turns to Minerva) Hey, I listened to that song before, I think it takes two Bots for this song!

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) What?! Why?!

Jackpot: Because there's also a Femme that sang in the song too, Halsey or something.

Wheelie: What are we going to do? Bumblebee's in trouble if we don't something!

Minerva turned back to Bumblebee, who was still singing, entertaining everyone in the crowd as he kept it at a good pace.

Bumblebee: (Taps his Pede) **_No I,I,I,I,I, can't stop!  
(Pauses)  
So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover!  
That I know you can't afford!  
_** ** _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder!  
_** ** _Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole.  
From your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older!  
(Pause)  
We ain't ever getting older!  
(Pause)  
We ain't ever getting older! _**

Minerva: (Walks on stage with a mic on her hand) **_You..._** (Turns Bumblebee's and the audience's attention to her) **_Look as good the day I met you.  
I don't get why I left you, I was insane!_**

Warpath: (Widened his Optics) Minerva?!

Flareup: Oh Primus, I should have brought in a camera!

Minerva: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's) **_Stay...  
_** (Stood in front of Bumblebee) _**And play that Blink-182 song.  
That we beat to death in Tucson, OK. **_(Sees Bumblebee nodded as she turned away to a few feet to the stage) **_I know it breaks your heart!  
Moved to the city in a broke down car and!  
4 years no call, now I'm lookin pretty in a hotel bar!  
And I,I,I,I,I, can't stop! _**(Crowd is heard cheering for her) **_No, I,I,I,I,I, can't stop!_**

Bumblebee/Minerva: (Both stood behind each other's backs as they sang along)

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover.  
**_ _ **That I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder.  
**_ _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole.  
**_ _ **From your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older! (Pauses as the crowd cheers)  
**_ _ **We ain't ever getting older!  
**_ _ **(Pauses again)  
**_ _ **We ain't ever getting older!**_

Bumblebee: (Pulls back from Minerva and turns to her while singing) _**So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover.**  
 **That I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder.**  
 **Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole.**  
 **From your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older!  
We ain't ever getting older!**_

Minerva: _**No, we**_ _ **ain't ever getting older!**_

Bumblebee: _**We ain't ever getting older!**_

Minerva: **_No, we ain't ever getting older!_**

Bumblebee: _**We ain't ever getting older!**_

Minerva: _**W**_ ** _e ain't ever getting older!_**

Bumblebee: _**We ain't ever getting older!**_

Minerva: **_No, w_** ** _e ain't ever getting older!_** (Music flows as the audience cheered for them)

Bumblebee/Minerva: **_We ain't ever getting older!_**

Bumblebee: **_Ahh!_**

Minerva: _**Ahh!**_

Bumblebee/Minerva: **_No, we ain't ever getting older!_**

Finally, the music ended as they both stood on the stage, everyone was cheering for them like crazy, some shouting good messages to them while down below, the bomb was instantly disarmed, shutting off as Dug Base noticed the sudden changes.

Dug Base: Hey Bee, it's down, the bomb's down!

Bumblebee: (Sighed as he used the mic) **_Thanks everybody for letting us in and uh..._** (Turns to Minerva briefly, and then back at the audience) **_Go break some eggs!_**

With that said, Bumblebee and Minerva both dropped their mics and exited the stage, with many people continuing to cheer for them...

* * *

Later, the Autobots all regrouped at the Metroplex, as they all stood inside of Perceptor and Wheeljack's lab to see the two examining Rosanna while she laid on a table.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Bumblebee's team) Because of the fact that Rosanna was created by the Decepticons, Perceptor and Wheeljack are working at their best to get rid of any traces of the Decepticon Programing that is inside of her neural network.

Brawn: That's sounds like a challenge, even for their smart Aft minds, it'll be hard to deal with the Programming since it's known to be difficult to get rid of.

Alpha Trion: Well, luckily for everyone, including her, they'll have help with that.

Elita One: (Walks inside of the room where Perceptor and Wheeljack are at) Hey guys, how are we doing?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Wait, what's my Mom doing here again?

Alpha Trion: Well, your Mother walked in when Perceptor and Wheeljack have been having trouble in finding the cause of the Allspark being drained out, and with her help, they all managed to find an answer to how.

Minerva: Does this mean we know where all of it's energy went?

Alpha Trion: Well, unfortunately, we do not, but we do know that half of it was siphoned out by some unknown force of some kind.

Sideswipe: And the other half?

Crosshairs: Yeah, what did you mean by "Half"?

Alpha Trion: This may sound a little disturbing, but we learned that the Allspark was half empty when it came into Cybertron after Megatron's Invasion of Earth, but we're still looking into that. (Folded his Servos) For now, I'd like to congradulate you all on not only defending us when we needed it, but also saving an entire Arena full of Autobots from a bomb today, you have all saved many Autobot lives.

Bumblebee: (Pointed out at Blurr) Well, we couldn't have done it without Blurr, without him, we'd all be in trouble.

Blurr: (Smiled) Itwasnotaproblematall! (Turns to Rosanna) AlthoughIshouldrecommendwelookoutforanyAutobotwithDecepticonProgramming, mostofthemmaynotknowthattheyareDecepticonCellsontheinside,whichiswhy-!

Sideswipe: (Shuts Blurr up by placing his hand on his mouth) Which is why we'll deal with it, and will talk about it later.

Bumblebee: Is there anything else you need us to do sir?

Alpha Trion: Nothing much Bumblebee, only to inform you that your Mother enjoyed the performance you gave back on the concert earlier. (Turns around and leaves)

Crosshairs: Oh yeah! (Turns to Bumblebee) Since when did you leaarn how to sing boss?

Brawn: Hey wait! I know, you probably got it from yer girlfriend Minerva over here!

Bumblebee: Hey guys, can you lower it before I send you into a long boring patrol out near Polyhex?

Sideswipe: Well noted sir, need us for anything?

Bumblebee: No, I'm good. (Turns to Minerva) Besides, Minerva and I have something to do, and I think we both got it handled.

Brawn: Of course you do!

Crosshairs: Yeah, how obvious!

* * *

Later in Bumblebee's apartment, he and Minerva hung out over there as they watched the news displaying them singing the song together on stage from Rosanna's concert.

Cybernews: (Displays footage of Bumblebee and Minerva singing) -Due to Pop star singer Rosanna being reported to be having an issue with her Processor, and Autobot Grandus' voice issue, the audience was ready to leave when fortuantely, Autobot Elite Guard member Bumblebee, the Son of Optimus Prime, and with the help of his fellow teammate Minerva, they both saved the show with one of Earth's favorite songs, _Closer_ by the Chainsmokers, featuring Halsey-!

Minerva: (Leaned on Bumblebee's shoulder as she watched the news) Do you think it was a good idea not telling the public about that bomb underneath the stage?

Bumblebee: Well, Alpha Trion didn't want to make everyone panic over it because of a certain Fallen issue we're dealing with, but yeah, I think in retrospect, it's probably for the best.

Minerva: Yeah... (Turns to Bumblebee) So, when exactly did you learn how sing?

Bumblebee: Well, I got it from Earth, but more importantly, where exactly have you learned to sing?

Minerva: Mmm, you could say I made some practice to it, that and I developed in an interest in it. (Smiled) Man, you should have seen my parents, my Mom's asking me when we'll ever do that again.

Bumblebee: (Smiled) Can't say I blame her, I like to do it again.

Minerva: Is that so?

Bumblebee: Yeah... (Smiled as he turns to Minerva) I'm glad we came there.

Minerva: (Smiled) I'm glad too...

Suddenly, they both gave each other a kiss, a soft one as they leaned each other, until they stopped, looking at each other again.

Minerva: (Smiled) So, first date was great, how was the first kiss?

Bumblebee: Well, not as public as I was earlier. (Laughs with Minerva)

Ultra Magnus: (On screen on Bumblebee's Monitor) Bumblebee, I have heard what have happened, are you alright?

Bumblebee: (Gets up off the couch and turns to Ultra Magnus) Yes sir we're fine! (Folded his Servos) Hey, where were you by the way?

Ultra Magnus: I was in space looking for any of the Fallen's whereabouts, I apologize if I wasn't there to help. (Raises a curious brow) Although, from what I have heard, it sounded like you didn't really need my help at all. (Folded his Servos) What is it that I hear about you, singing?

Bumblebee: (Shrugs) Well, it's a long story really...

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm glad to be posting this, because I have really enjoyed making this Episode, and I personally just wanted to say that half of this credit goes to Dinobot King/Victor, because he was the one that gave me an idea for this one, and it was really fun for me to be typing.**

 **One Direction was his idea while everything was entirely mine, so Vic, by the time you've read this, thank you for giving me this idea!**

 **I meant to post this last week, but I got caught up from school, so you know how it is, but I'm glad you guys are patient to be reading this!**

 **Let me know what you think about this Episode down in the Review section, and stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **Again, let me state that all characters belong to Hasbro, along with all the songs rightfully belong to their respected owners as I have listed in the Episode.**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Cult of Primus

Episode 6: Cult of Primus

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

 **BTW, if you haven't read Episode 5, check it out, this Episode's a day early!**

* * *

 _Flashback, Detroit Michigan..._

 _It was a nice day out in Detroit, people were walking in and out of the street as usual, some buying from a nearby hot dog stand or getting out of a taxi, all minding their business in a casual day in Michigan._

 _Office Worker: (Walks in the street talking to someone on a phone) Hey, this is great news baby, I promise you, we'll be the greatest parents the city's ever seen, I promise you, now I gotta go, bye! (Nodded as he drank a cup of coffee) I love you too honey, bye! (Hangs up the phone and noticed a homeless man lying down on the street as he grabbed his wallet and got out some change) Hey, you want some change sir? (Sees the man just sitting down as he stood in front of him) Well um, I'll just put some down in-!_

 _Homeless Man: (Sat down on the street against a wall) That talk you were chit chatting about... (Gets up) You about to have something brewing at the farmhouse soon?_

 _Office Worker: (Chuckled) Uh, yeah, actually my wife just got pregnant today, that's really exciting!_

 _Homeless Man: It's a waste of time._

 _Office Worker: (Raises a brow) What?_

 _Homeless Man: Listen, I was just like you once, okay? I used to have a job, sit at a desk inside of an office, supporting my wife, just like you do right now, and then, one day. (Gets out a bottle of whiskey) I come home on the night of our anniversary, and then I caught her in bed with another man. (Takes a sip of it) Then one day you're working at a nice office, and the next thing you know, you end up right here on the sidewalk without a single place to live in, so if you want some advice? It's a croc, the dreams you worked so hard, all gone in one big boom by one switch of a button. (Leans against the wall) Just like that..._

 _Office Worker: (Hears something in the air as a shadow started to envelop him, as he looked up at the sky and widened his expression) Oh god!_

 _Homeless Man: (Sips another Whiskey) You actually agreeing with me?_

 _Office Worker: No, up in the sky!_

 _Homeless Man: (Looks at the sky) What's that supposed to-? (Widened his eyes) Oh crap._

 _Suddenly, an entire Prison like ship was floating in the air, flying right above Detroit as cars started to crash into each other, and people beginning to panic as they started to run in all directions while the homeless man just stood there, looking at the sky in horror._

 _Hours later, at night..._

 _The city was in absolute chaos, Decepticons were flying around the city blowing up parts of the skyscrapers while Tanks roamed the streets, destroying everything in their path, as the homeless man from before was inside of a church along with a group of people, hiding from the destruction that goes in outside._

 _Waitress: (Looks outside the city) Oh my goodness, look at what's happening!_

 _Construction Worker: What are we gonna do?_

 _As everyone talked, the homeless man just looked around, staring at people who held crosses and symbols of religion in their hands as a policeman walked to the podium._

 _Police Officer: (Stands in front of the podium) Alright, everyone listen up, I know that's what's happening here is scary, but we all need to remain calm... As long as we're all quiet, nothing's going to come through those doors-!_

 _Suddenly, something busted through the chapel doors, surprising everyone around as they turned around to see a large Decepticon walking inside, looking menacing while the scared sheltered back to the podium in fear._

 _Police Officer: (Gets a person behind the podium) Everyone back away, back away!_

 _Decepticon: (Chuckled) Ah, poor little Organics playing hide and seek... (Activates his weapons) Well, game's over now!_

 _He started to aim a Cannon at the crowd and was ready to open fire, until a particular Orange Arrow landed right behind his back, and was suddenly being electrocuted, making the Con scream in pain until he fell to the floor in Stasis Lock, with the one who stood behind him was none other than Rodimus Prime, as he deactivated his Crossbow and looked around at the crowd._

 _Rodimus: (Looks around) Is everyone okay?_

 _Police Officer: (Nodded) Yeah, yeah, we're all okay!_

 _Rodimus: Great._

 _Ratchet: (Walks in with Jazz) Prime, get a move on, we got to keep going!_

 _Jazz: It won't be long until those D-Cons track us back here!_

 _Rodimus: Alright, but help me bring this one somewhere far away where he can't be in vincinity of the civilians, I wouldn't want it to wake up to just hurt them again._

 _Ratchet: Alright. (Activates his Magnets) Let me take care of it! (Uses it to lift up the unconsicious Con in the air and drag him out of the building)_

 _Rodimus: (Turns to the civilians) Everyone keep hidden, if there's a basement, hide in there so that way, no Decepticon can spot you from the opened doors._

 _Police Officer: Well do! (Turns to the civilians) Everyone, follow me!_

 _As the officer pointed everyone downstairs, the man from earlier today stared at the Autobots, Rodimus Prime in particular as they walked out of the chapel._

 _Jazz: (Turns to Rodimus) You know, you could have warned us before you were gonna do that RP._

 _Rodimus: What was I supposed to do? Those people were in danger._

 _Ratchet: Ugh, Primes, always stubborn to a fault, I swear to Primus! I don't understand-!_

 _Homeless Man: (Stares at the Autobots in awe) Primus... (Looks away to look at the floor, and into the ceiling) Primus..._

* * *

Detroit, 6 months later...

In the city, morning dawned as the sun rose over the Yeager residence, Cade Yeager was lying on his bed while his alarm clock started going off.

Cade: (Moaned as he turned off the alarm) Shut up... (Goes back into his nap, right until a car horn started making a loud HONK) AAHHH! (Gets up off his bed and sees Rodimus honking his horn) AAH! PRIME, QUIT HONKING!

Rodimus: (Gives off a pride grin while he continues to honk his horn) I'm not sure Cade, are you fully awake for school now?

Cade: YES! Yes, I'm awake for school, now turn it off!

Rodimus: (Grinned as he turned it off) Good morning Cade.

Cade: (Groaned) Did you really have to do that?

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) Well, you weren't getting up, so I figured I'd have to do that for you.

Cade: By honking your horn right inside of my room?! (Raises a brow) Wait, how did you get inside my room?

Rodimus: Well... (Rubbed his Helm) I got inside the house garage, and then I had to squeeze through all that-!

Cade: (Sighs) On second thought I don't know. (Turns to the bathroom) Just let me get dressed for school, okay?

Rodimus: (Nodded) Alright. (Turns to the window) I'll be outside waiting.

Cade: Okay. (Turns to Rodimus) And don't honk again, please!

Rodimus: Hey, I only honked once, and I do it all the time!

Cade: Not inside my room okay?!

Rodimus: (Chuckled) Alright, won't happen again.

Cade: Never again! Period!

Rodimus: (Gets out of the room while laughing) Just get dressed Cade!

Cade; Seriously man, not cool! (Sighs as he got inside) God.

Cade went inside to go brush his teeth, when suddenly he started to receive a headache, as he rubbed his head around only to see symbols all over the wall and mirror, and his skin too as he looked at his hands and sees symbols on his hands.

Cade: (Looks at his hands as he looked at the symbols) Oh no... (Looks at the mirror and sees symbols on his face too) Not again! (Headache intensifies) AHH! (Falls to the floor as he used one hand to hold his forehead while whispers started to appear) Get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head! (Groans in pain as a Red Autobot like symbol appeared, until the whispers disappeared as he opened his eyes and sees that there are no more symbols on the walls, nor on his skin, giving a relieved sigh) Finally... (Turns around, only to he his other hand with a pencil, as he looked down and saw that he drew the symbols on a piece of paper) Ugh, again?!

Rodimus: (Honks his horn outside the house) Cade, get a move on, you're going to be late!

Cade: (Sighs) Give me a second!

Cade wasted no time in grabbing the paper and putting it in his drawer as he went on to get dressed for school...

* * *

Later in school, Cade was at an Automotive Diagnostics class as he was using a sand blaster to clean up a spare part as he was about to doze into sleep, he blinked his eyes open, trying to focus as he tried to clean up the part, only to close his eyes slowly, drifting to a nap until Lucas came by.

Lucas: (Walks to Cade) Cade? (Touches his shoulder and shakes him) Cade!

Cade: (Opened his eyes) I'm awake! (Looks around and sees Lucas) Lucas?

Lucas: (Chuckled) Man, is it me? Or were you about to sleep in class today? (Laughs)

Cade: Hey! (Lightly punched Lucas' shoulder) It's not like that man, I'm totally focused right now!

Lucas: Hey, I'm not judging you dude, and besides, Mr. Brown wouldn't care anyway. (Points at the teacher, who is sleeping on the job) Look, everything's all loud, and the old tart is like taking a nap while listening to his ear buds! And even if anyone's not doing what they're supposed to do, he still gives everyone an A because he thinks we're all working while he's taking a nap! Seriously, he does that everyday, swear to God!

Cade: (Looks at the teacher) Huh...

Lucas: (Turns to Cade) Seriously dude, are you like, staying up late at night or something? Because you looked like that person who spent weeks on a stranded island without having a day's worth of a sleep.

Cade: (Nodded as he walked away from the sand blaster) I'm fine, I just have been getting a lot of headaches recently.

Lucas: (Walks with Cade) Well, you should probably get some Ibuprofen for that, it doesn't help much, but it should do the best it can on easing it all up.

Cade: (Walks to his table) If you say so. (Turns to Lucas as he sat down next to him) Hey, did the coach say when we'll be having practice again?

Lucas: Well, I heard from Jimmy, he said that we won't be having it until next week because he's sick right now, so we're good all week.

Kid 1: (Walks inside the room) And I'm telling you, I was walking down the street last Saturday to get myself a cup of coffee when some guy in a car was speeding down the road and was about to hit when one of the Autobots, Jazz I think came in and pulled me from the car!

Lucas: (Looks at the kid) Man, he's one of the lucky ones to get saved by the Autobots.

Cade: (Widened his expression) Oh, and how did he get saved exactly?

Lucas: (Turns to Cade) Oh yeah, it's actually short story really; the guy was walking in the street when he nearly got run over by some speeding driver, and then he got saved by the Autobot Jazz, and from what I heard from him, Jazz was like, and these are his words, "Yo, you gotta look ways before crossing the street dawg!", and he literally said that as a sentence!

Cade: (Nodded as he gave an amused brow) You don't say.

Kid 2: (Sat down on a table next to Cade and Lucas) So what happened to that driver?

Kid 1: (Takes his backpack off and gets out his stuff) Oh you should've been there, Jazz was all-!

As the kid was putting stuff out, a Blue card fell out of his bag, as Cade looked at the card, it revealed a symbol, an Autobot like symbol, same one as before, only except it had a small circle on the forehead, and the face was much wider than the average Autobot insignia, as Cade started getting a small flashback of that symbol, before blinking his eyes staring at the symbol.

Cade: (Gets up and looks at the card) Hey... (Turns to the kid) Hey, where did you get this?

Kid 1: (Looks at the card) Oh, man that was from some freaky lady while I was walking to school this morning.

Kid 2: Lady? What lady?

Kid 1: Dude, the lady was creepy as hell! I mean, I was walking to school this morning when the lady appeared, and she seemed pretty nice so we engaged in a normal conversation when she told me that I was "Special", and the weird thing was, she knew what my name was!

Kid 2: (Widened his eyes) Whoa!

Kid 1: I know, right?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, how could she have known your name? Do you live next to her?

Kid 1: No, she isn't in the same neighborhood as I was, it was like she knew who I was right before I told her my name!

Kid 2: So what happened? Did she like, try to kiss you or something?

Kid 1: No, she just gave me that card and told me to meet up at some community so I may "Learn my path".

Lucas: (Looks at the card) Dude, that lady must've been part of a cult or something, because there is no way that any of what she said was being flirtatious!

Kid 2: Yeah, she could've definitely been in some kind of a cult, especially if she gave you a card that isn't her phone number.

Kid 1: Oh, I don't know, but I am absolutely taking a different route to school, because I don't wanna meet that lady again, and I don't care how long it takes, I just wanna stay as far away from her as possible.

Cade: (Takes the card) Hey, do you mind if I take this?

Kid 1: (Looks at the card) You can have it, I really don't want it anymore.

Cade: Thanks.

Lucas: (Turns to Cade) Hey, why do you need that card anyways?

Cade: I don't need it, I just want to take a closer look at it.

Lucas: Okay, well I should get back to washing cars. (Turns to go outside) Hey, good luck with whatever you're doing.

Cade nodded as he looked at the card in silence...

* * *

Later in the Junkyard, Cade inside the warehouse with Glen as they both looked for clues on the card, but they seem to have an issue in doing so.

Cade: (Looks at the computer) Anything yet?

Glen: (Types on his laptop) Nah man, I ain't got nothing. (Turns to Cade) You said you found this at school?

Cade: Yeah, and some kid got it from a lady handing pamphlets like these out in the street.

Glen: Man, that's weird... (Turns to look at the card) Maybe we should ask the Autobots about this, maybe they might know something about this?

Cade: Maybe. (Stands up) Besides, they're likely to find out anyways, so let's go tell them about the card.

They both went outside to find the Autobots, as they on the other hand were outside watching Rodimus doing target practice as he aimed his Arrows at the spray painted bullseyes that were on the hoods of vehicles.

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at the targets) Place your bets Bots, because I am about to score!

Maggie: Here we go!

Shane: Man, I've been waiting to see something like this for a while!

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Now let me be clear on this, I do not believe that Prime can get all the red dots, you'd have to be really good at this to make it happen.

Jazz: Ease up Docbot, it's all cool.

Arcee: Besides, Rodimus was trained by Kup back when he was still a Prime, he should be very well trained for this.

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) And I've been in Team Athenia long enough to know he is very good with a Crossbow, so he knows what he's doing.

Springer: (Sits on his Sword) It all depends on how well he has learned the teachings of the teacher.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Springer) Wow, you're really digging into that wise Cyber Ninja stuff Springer.

Springer: (Jumps off his Sword and lands next to Bulkhead) Well, I'm also stating this as a fact, and from the great wise words of Dai Atlas.

Rodimus: In case everyone's wondering, I'm about to shoot now!

Tessa: Oh, here it comes!

Jazz: Here we go baby!

Ironhide: It's party time!

Rodimus: (Aims at the targets) Alright, just about there...

Cade: (Walks to the others) Hey guys!

Rodimus: (Loses his concentration) Huh? (Lets go of the string and releases the Arrows, missing all of his shots) Oh man! (Turns to Cade) Cade, you made me lose my concentration!

Cade: Well, I'd apologize, but I guess that's what you get for honking your horn inside of my room while I was sleeping!

Glen: Wait, he did what now?

Maggie: Oh, he did that you too huh?

Cade: Yeah, he-! (Widened his expression and turned to Maggie) Wait, what do you mean?

Maggie: Ok, well you know how I wake from school everyday? (Points at Bulkhead) Well, that's where Hot Rod got it from.

Bulkhead: (Curled his fingers) Well, it wasn't really my idea, I just got it from Ratchet. (Gets his Helm banged on) Ow!

Ratchet: (Gave a grumpy look at Bulkhead) It wasn't my idea, it was your idea, considering you always honk your Fragging Horn to take me from my Stasis Nap!

Arcee: Oh Ratchet, it wasn't Bulkhead, it was me!

Ratchet: Yeah, and-! (Widened his Optics) Wait. (Turns to Arcee) You did that?

Arcee: Who else has to wake you up for work everyday?

Rodimus: Alright, we're all getting off topic here. (Deactivates his Crossbow) Cade, what do you need?

Cade: Well, I found something in school today that you guys might be interested in.

Rodimus: (Knelt down to Cade) And what exactly is it that makes you think that?

Cade: Well... (Gets out the card) I was hoping you tell me.

Rodimus looked at the card before getting it from Cade to take a good look at it, until he saw the particular Insignia on the card, making him not only widen his Optics in shock, but gasp in complete realization.

 _Flashback, Cybertron, over eight hundred Stellar Cycles ago._

 _A Red and Orange Mech was standing next to a Blue Mech, Pink and Black Femme, and a big sized Red and Yellow Mech with a Yellow Faceplate, as they all stood in front of a particular Turquiose colored older Mech, who looks a lot grumpier rather more excited with everyone else._

 _Kup: (Marches back and forth in front of the cadets) Alright, listen up ya piles of Scrap Metal! I ain't your baby sitter, and I ain't your daddy, and I sure ain't your granddaddy either! But that doesn't mean you all go around playing like Protoforms, so I'm gonna be your Drill Sargent until you're molded exactly into the Autobot Shells you all need to be! (Stops where he is and turns to the Cadets) Now let's see why you're all here! Who do you all want to be? (Turns to the Red and Yellow Mech) Why are you here?_

 _Red and Yellow: To be an Elite Guard Tactian sir!_

 _Pink and Black: To be an Elite Guard Marksman sir!_

 _Blue: To be an Elite Guard Explosives Specialist sir!_

 _Red and Orange: To be an Elite Guard Soldier sir!_

 _Kup: Alright, from where I'm standing, yall seem to have promising motives, but let me determine that myself! (Turns to the Red and Yellow Autobot) Let's start off with you! What can you do?_

 _Red and Yellow: Well to be honest sir, I can't really do much in combat._

 _Kup: Then why are you here wasting my time?!_

 _Red and Yellow: Well, like I said, I can't do much in combat, but I have something that can be very useful in a fight._

 _Kup: (Folded his Servos) Alright, let's see what you got!_

 _Red and Yellow: You all may want to hang on to something. (Activates his side speakers, which turned on music, as it suddenly blasted everyone away with the sound vibrations)_

 _Kup: (Screams as he fell against the crowd) GUH! (Turns to the Red and Yellow Mech) Alright, that's enough!_

 _Red and Yellow: WHAT?_

 _Kup: I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!_

 _Red and Yellow: Okay. (Turns off the song)_

 _Kup: (Sighs as he rubbed his Helm) Well boy, you got some interesting tastes in music!_

 _Red and Yellow: Well I have my interests in some Quarian trash and a little bit of Ragnarok & Roll. _

_Kup: Yeah, and you blasted us all out of our spots! (Folded his Servos) I think Blaster's a good of a name for you cadet._

 _Blaster: (Smiled) Thank you sir!_

 _Kup: Don't be thanking me yet! (Turns to the Pink and Black) Alright lady, what can you do?_

 _Pink and Black: Okay, well I have these! (Gets out some Blasters) Don't worry, they're not really armed, so-!_

 _Kup: Lady, aren't ya gonna shoot at something or not?_

 _Pink and Black: Oh I am, I just-! (Thought she saw something) What is that?! (Starts shooting all over the place at a fast pace) And that? Wait, what's that up there?!_

 _Kup: (Disarms the Femme of her weapons) Hey, calm down! Alright miss Quickslinger? (Touched his chin) Huh, Quickslinger, yeah, that'll be your name little lady!_

 _Quickslinger: (Raises a brow) Wait, but I'm at your height sir! Wait, I'm not little on the outside... (Scratches her Helm) Am I?_

 _Kup: (Gives her back her Blasters) Just don't think too much about it. (Turns to Blue) Alright, your turn kid! What can you do?_

 _Blue: (Gets out some Grenades) Oh I can do this! (Throws some Grenades, as they detonate from impact) Woo! That's what I'm talking about!_

 _Kup: (Raises a brow) So that's it? You just go ahead and throw Grenades around?_

 _Blue: Well, yeah, they're well effective around in battle, aren't they?_

 _Kup: Yeah, except you can give me more than that! And if not, you can just scram! (Widened his Optics) Wait a Nano Click, I think Skram is a good name for ya! Only except it'll be with a K attached to it._

 _Skram: But-!_

 _Kup: No buts until you show me something more than explosives! (Turns to the Red and Orange) Okay kid, what can you do?_

 _Red and Orange: (Smiled) Well I'm glad you asked that sir! (Gets out his Crossbow and shoots at several targets from far away with his Arrows) Now what do you think?_

 _Kup: (Folded his Servos) What do I think? I think you enjoyed that a little too much, didn't you?_

 _Red and Orange: Yeah... (Folded his Servos) And what if I did?_

 _Kup: And if ya did, than that's something we'll have to keep on Optic on!_

 _Red and Orange: More likely how grumpy you are._

 _Kup: (Raises a brow) Boy, what did you say to me?!_

 _Red and Orange: Oh nothing sir! Just making a comment on your behavior, that's all._

 _Kup: Oh, you wanna go that kid? (Points at the fire painting on his Autobot symbol) Well, since you're so much of a hothead, I'm gonna be naming ya Hot Rod for being that Smart Aft punk you're acting like! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Now everyone Roll out!_

 _Hot Rod: (Raises a brow) Wait, where?_

 _Kup: To church, because you need some lesson about respect!_

 _Hot Rod: Are you serious right now?_

 _Kup: Yeah I'm serious, now Transform boy!_

 _Hot Rod: (Sighs as he Transforms into his Alt Mode) Great..._

End Flashback.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics as he held the card) Where did you get that card?!

Cade: (Raises a brow) From school, I just said that.

Jazz: (Walks next to Rodimus and looks at the card) Well I'll be! It's the symbol of Primus!

Arcee: What?

Ironhide: It can't be!

Bulkhead: It's gotta be a joke!

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, it's the symbol of what now?

Ratchet: Let me see that! (Takes the card from Rodimus and takes a closer look at it) Well, by the Allspark! It is the symbol of Prim-!

Rodimus: (Turns to Ratchet) Yes Ratchet, we know! It's the Fragging symbol of Primus, we all get it!

Tessa: (Widened her expression) Whoa, what's with you?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Sorry, I uh... (Rubbed his Helm) I just have a bad history with it, that's all. (Turns to Ratchet) I apologize for the outburst Ratchet.

Ratchet: (Looks at Rodimus) Well, that's just fine.

Shane: Wait a second, what exactly is Primus?

Maggie: Primus is sort of like their god.

Arcee: He's not just our god, he's the embodiment of our most sacred religion on Cybertron!

Glen: And why is it that there are cards being given away on the streets with Primus' face on them?

Springer: Yes, that is a good question I believe we all need answering.

Bulkhead: Yeah, why is Primus' symbol on these cards?

Ironhide: More importantly, who's been giving them away?

Rodimus: All of them are questions we want to know, but first, we have to find the source of it all. (Turns to Cade) Cade, you found this at school, right? Anything else we should know about it?

Cade: Well, I think it says something inside of the card.

Arcee: (Looks at the card and opens it) It does. (Reads it) _To those who have receieved this gift, then this means that you are one of the chosen to be in service of Primus! Please come to this address at 6 PM tonight for a meeting, where the path to Primus awaits._

Shane: Okay, that does not sound anymore creepy than it should be!

Jazz: More creepier if it's a human writing these.

Rodimus: Well, luckily, we have a good start on where it is, now we just have to be there tonight when this meeting starts. (Turns to Cade, Maggie, Glen, Tessa, and Shane) You all may have to go in there for us, we might startle anyone there.

Tessa: Great, now we're going to a cult meeting, that's just great!

Glen: This is not going to get more awkward, is it?

Rodimus: (Turns to everyone) Now everyone get ready, we have meeting to attend to...

* * *

Later that night, the Autobots went to the address at the exact time it said to meet up, as they parked in front of a community building, the humans got out of their Alt Modes as they stood in front of the building.

Cade: (Looks at the building) This it?

Arcee: From what I read on the address, this looks like the right place.

Jazz: And the right time too.

Maggie: Okay, so what, we just go inside and just let you know what goes in there?

Ratchet: Not quite. (Slips his hand out of the door and gives them each a device) These devices on your hands will be producing live videotapes when ya go in there, so that way, we'll be able to see from the outside, and you don't have to explain any gibberish.

Tessa: (Looks at the device and puts it on) Okay, this should be fun.

Rodimus: Alright, you all know what to do, just find us intel about this, and come straight back, nothing else.

Glen: Hey, sooner we're done here, sooner I can get out of the creepy hideout.

Cade: (Puts on the device and walks to building) Let's go.

They walked inside, as they went through the entrance, they walked inside to find a room full of people, as they were seen talking around, having conversations with one another while they walked around.

Shane: (Looks around) Looks like one of those alcohol addiction meetings.

Tessa: Yeah, only more innocent.

Cade: (Touched his earpiece) Hey guys, are you getting all of this?

Springer: Loud and clear.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the view) Huh, these people don't look like they're much of a threat really.

Ironhide: But that don't mean they still have something to do with Primus right now.

Jazz: Speaking of Primus, they have its' Insignia on that wall.

Ratchet: (Scoffed) What do these Organics know a thing about Primus?

Rodimus: Let's just keep watching and see where this gets us.

Maggie: (Looks around and noticed a redhead) Wait a minute, is that Sierra?

Tessa: (Turns to the girl) Oh god, it is her!

Arcee: Who's Sierra?

Glen: Sierra's a girl that goes to our school.

Maggie: Yeah, what's she doing here?

Cade: (Noticed her looking at them) I think she noticed us.

Shane: (Looked at her walking to us) And now she's walking to us.

Sierra: (Walks to the group as she looked at the group) Hi.

Cade: Hey.

Sierra: (Gently grabbed both her hands and placed them on her stomach) Are you, new here?

Cade: Uh yeah, actually we are!

Sierra: (Smiled) Lucky you. (Looks at the group) All of you, my first meeting was transformative.

Maggie: Really? (Looks around) Uh, what exactly happens during these meetings?

Sierra: Oh um... (Smiled) I think it's more powerful for you to experience it yourselves.

Cade: Try me.

Sierra: (Looks at the podium and noticed the stage switch light turning on, hitting the podium spot) It's starting! (Turns to the group) Please, sit! (Turns to go to her seat)

Shane: (Looks around) So where do we sit?

Cade: Anywhere I guess. (Turns to sit down as he touched his earpiece) Hey, it's starting.

Rodimus: Good, just stay there, you're all doing a good job.

As the group sat down, the room lights darkened down, with nothing but candles lit, and the stage light pointing at the podium as a man walks from the entrance and walks down the aisle between the two rows of seats.

?: (Walks in the aisle) I was once an average everyday human being, just like most of you. (Walks past the group) Until one day, a dark, terrible day, my life changed for the worst, and I found nothing but sadness within myself. (Walks past Sierra) I did drugs, liquor, things to numb my mind from the pain of living in the streets, forgetting my shadowed exile from society. (Walks to the stage) But one day, I have found my light within me... I have found, the path to my salvation! (Walks to the stage, revealing himself to be the homeless man from before, now all fully dressed in clean clothes) Hello... I am Jericho... (Raises his hands in the air) And I welcome you, children of Primus!

Glen: (Looks at Jericho as he turned to the others) Is it me? Or is any of this feels a little...

Tessa: Culty?

Maggie: Yeah, that's the right word to describe it.

Jericho: (Looks at the people) We are here, all of us, by their grace... We are here together, standing in the light, for just one, only one reason... (Places his hands on the podium) We are here... Because the Autobots saved us!

Arcee: Wait, us?

Ironhide: Okay, what in the actual Slag is going on here?

Jazz: I don't know, but this is starting to become crazier every Nano Click.

Jericho: (Gets out a match stick and lights a candle) Let us begin, by reaffirming our faith. (Lights the candle) That we go forth alone. (Turns to the people seated) Our Sparks, souls, unites, under Primus' gladsome rays...

As Jericho recited a verse, Rodimus was sitting in his Alt Mode, listening to the verses that Jericho has said while he was thinking...

 _Flashback, 800 Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _The platoon were now sitting on their knees as they looked at the podium, waiting for someone as Hot Rod sitting there impatiently._

 _Hot Rod: (Looks at Kup) Look, I know we're here because of me, but why this place out of any type of punishments considering?_

 _Kup: You ever believe in Primus kid?_

 _Hot Rod: Well, I mean, I guess._

 _Kup: Nah, no guesses, either it's a yes, or a no, but either way, someone's got to believe in something. (Turns to Hot Rod) How else are we all here?_

 _Hot Rod: Uh, the Allspark?_

 _Kup: Don't get smart with me kid._

 _Blaster: Hey sarge, I think it's starting._

 _Kup: Alright, no one speak one word, or unless it's a question, than consider yourselves having 30 Transformation ups when we get back._

 _As they looked at the podium, Alpha Trion was seen walking to the podium stand, as Hot Rod widened his Optics in surprise._

 _Hot Rod: (Widened his Optics) Wait a Nano Click, is that, Alpha Trion?_

 _Kup: Yup, that's him alright._

 _Hot Rod: What's he doing here?_

 _Kup: Doing his job, believing in something. (Turns to Hot Rod) Something you should try out one of these days._

 _Alpha Trion: (Turns to the mic and turns it on as he looked at the Autobots) Greetings everyone._

 _Audience: Greetings._

 _Alpha Trion: Let us begin by reaffirming our faith. (Lights a candle) That we go forth alone. (Grabs the candle) Our Sparks unites us, under Primus' gladsome rays... (Jericho's voice was heard in the background) For Primus sees all, feels all... His love is eternal... (Looks at the audience again) May Primus protect us, so that we may protect others..._

Flashback ends.

Rodimus: (Looks at Jericho) He knew the verses...

Bulkhead: How could he have known them?!

Ratchet: That's impossible, no Organic could've easily recognized them!

Springer: Well, this one did...

Jericho: (Continues to talk in the meeting) Now many of us don't get second chances in life, many of us stay lost. (Walks off the podium and walks between the two rows) And I'm not talking about, driving around in circles because you're running out of gas and you have no GPS. (Walks back to the podium) I am talking about being spiritually lost, and needing to find your way back to a place you call home. (Turns to Sierra as he placed a hand on her shoulder) Like Sierra. (Nodded as she looked up to him) Don't be shy, go on my child.

Sierra looked at Jericho one more time before going up to the podium and standing in front of everyone, as the group looked at her in curiosity.

Shane: (Folded his arms) Okay, moral of the story folks...

Sierra: (Clears her throat as she stood in front of everyone) Hello... (Goes silent for a second) Uh, it was um... (Places her hands on the kiosk) It was during the summer, when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend, and I took it hard, snuck into a rooftop party...

Springer: (Looks at Sierra more closely) Wait a minute... I know this one...

Sierra: And then I got totally wasted, and then I stood on the ledge as a joke. (Looks at the meeting with a serious look) And the next thing I knew, I was falling...

Springer: (Widened his Front Windshield) It can't be!

Jazz: Wait, you knew this gal Springy?

Sierra: And as I fell, I thought, "I hope, that if this is it, then it's quick." (Sniffs as she wiped her eyes) But it wasn't quick, and that fall lasted an eternity for me! (Breathes heavily) And then he caught me... The one in green, who always hops from roof to roof.

Tessa: (Looks at Sierra) Springer...

Springer: Oh dear...

Sierra: And then, he let me down safely to the street, and then he told me everything is going to be okay. (Sniffs) Because him, the Autobot Springer! (Breathes heavily) I realized that I still deserved to be loved... (Wipes her tears off as she slows down on her breathing) Springer saved my life!

Suddenly, everyone except the Teens were clapping their hands, as they looked around and looked at the people sitting down, the Autobots outside looked at the live footage, all carefully taking their view on the people there.

Glen: (Activates his earpiece) Hey Spring, do you remember saving her?

Cade: I got better question. (Looks at everyone around them) Do any of you Bots remember saving these people?

Bulkhead: (Looks at the people there) I... (Widened his Windshield) I remember!

Rodimus: We remember all of them!

Jericho: (Placed a hand on Sierra's shoulder) And now, everyday, our sister Sierra, lives in the light of Primus' presence on Earth! The light, that shines through the Autobots. (Turns to Sierra and smiled as he let her sit down back to her seat) In the name of the Autobots, our saviors!

Cultists: (All in unison) In the name of the Autobots, our saviors.

Jericho: (Smiles in harmony) We give thanks.

Cultists: We give thanks.

Tessa: Wait, who are these people praying to exactly?

Rodimus: Us! (Transforms into his Robot Mode and leaned his hand against a city light pole) They're praying to all of us!

* * *

Later inside the Junkyard, the Autobots were inside the warehouse, all of them looking very disturbed as Glen was typing into the computer.

Glen: (Types on the laptop) Alright, so I ran facial recognition on every individual that was there, and you can all relax! (Turns to the Autobots) They're not little mini Decepticons in disguise, so we can take it easy on that.

Ratchet: I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Decepticons are really the last of our worries right now.

Cade: Yeah, about those people in there?

Glen: Yeah, all of them checks out, each and every one were saved from every bad thing in the city: like car accidents, hit and runs, people falling off the roof like that girl Springer saved, and they were all saved by all of you in this room, including the ones that used to be here before. (Gets out a display of Cliffjumper holding onto a car hanging off a cliff, and Prowl picking up a pedestrian that fell out of the window)

Jazz: (Folded Servos) What about Jericho?

Glen: Uh, yeah about him, I got some info him. (Displays the bio and personal info) So, Jeremiah "Jericho" Marx, age of 44, born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, definitely not Cybertronian. (Turns to the Autobots) No offense.

Ironhide: Any Red Flags to be aware of?

Glen: Well the guy was pretty much a boy scout back in the day, and was living the good life in the suburbs until about 3 years ago when his wife filed for divorce, and then suddenly his life fell apart. (Swipes into events) Uh, let's see, he was disbarred from teaching at a local community college due to having found drugs and alcohol inside his desk, and had some misdemeanor convictions for public drinking, disorderly conduct, and smoking in public.

Maggie: Wow, he was actually telling the truth when he said he did drugs and alcohol.

Glen: It doesn't stop there, one day, he had found himself at a financial crisis so deep that he lost his home in the suburbs and used to live in the streets in poverty until somewhere in the late summer of this year, he managed to pull himself back up to at least a stable balance and got himself a apartment and a decent job working as a community leader.

Ratchet: (Scoffed as he folded his Servos) Community leader my ass.

Springer: Is that all that we know about him?

Glen: On his bio, yeah.

Arcee: But I don't understand how it connects to us, I don't even remember saving him.

Rodimus: None of us do, and trust me, if I remembered saving someone, I would've remembered that Organic pretty well.

Glen: Well yes, that is completely right, because none of you probably saved him as an individual, so I looked deeper into mass emergencies, such as burning buildings, train collisions, Decepticon attacks, the usual. (Types into the computer) Now Jeremiah Marx was in... (Displays a picture of a chapel) In a Decepticon attack at a church during the Decepticon Invasion of Detroit.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Crap...

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics while he folded his Servos) Well I'll be Slagged.

Jazz: (Raises his Visor as he turned to Glen) Yo G, you sure that's where he was?

Glen: Yeah, he was hiding there along with some civilians and a lone police officer when one of the Cons bursted through the front doors and was about this close to taking fire at them when-!

Rodimus: When I shot him with one of my Arrows. (Sighs) Damn.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, did you know about this?

Rodimus: I was there when it happened.

Arcee; I don't remember being there while we were being hunted by the Decepticons.

Jazz: No, but you were already at Knockout's along with everyone else while me and Docbot were accompanying RP to find S.T.E.A.M. with the weapon plan, when there was a Con busting through a chapel full of people.

Rodimus: He was going to hurt them, had I not intervened, they would have gotten hurt.

Shane: So... Jericho was there when he and everyone else were saved by you.

Tessa: That explains why he likes you guys much.

Maggie: Yeah, and now we know how he became a leader of a religion that worships the Autobots.

Rodimus: Except it's not a religion, it's a Fragging cult!

Cade: Well as weird as it is, it's technically your guys' religion, I don't see what's wrong with that.

Arcee: Cade, that man has good intentions, but he's got the wrong idea about Primus!

Rodimus: He's taking the teachings of Primus and twisting them into his own version, like we're the gods, and Primus is just the messenger!

Jazz: And another thing that alludes me is how could he have gotten those verses, the sacred texts and the symbol?

Bulkhead: Yeah, you'd have to get all of that all the way from Cybertron, and he couldn't have gotten them that way.

Rodimus: Alright look, Jericho's handing out pamphlets and recruiting people that were saved by any Autobot to his Cult of Primus, he's got to have some kind of a motive here!

Jazz: Alight, well I'm gonna go contact Ultra Magnus and the Council about this, see what they have to say about it.

Glen: Yeah, I'm going to see if there's anything else I can dig up.

Rodimus: You actually did enough tonight Glen. (Turns to the humans) Right now, you all should get back to your homes and get ready for school, we'll handle this from here.

Cade: You sure?

Rodimus: We appreciate it, but this one's a very special case we need to handle ourselves. (Turns to Ironhide) Hide, it's your turn to take the kids home, then rendezvous back to base pronto.

Ironhide: Roger that. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Alright, come on in.

The kids started to get back inside, as Cade was about to hop inside the driver's seat, he started to have another hallucination, ones with the symbols he saw earlier, as whispers started to appear once more.

Cade: (Turns to Ironhide's driver's door when he started to have an hallucination, one with the same symbols, including the symbol of Primus) Mm. (Leaned at the door as he rubbed his head)

Ironhide: (Noticed Cade's odd behavior) Cade? You alright?

Cade: (Groaned as the headaches disappeared, along with the symbols and the voices) Yeah. (Opens the door) I just have a bad headache.

Maggie: (Turns to Cade as she sat in the passenger's seat) You're not sick, are you?

Cade: No, it's fine, I just... (Sat inside of the driver's seat) I just need to get myself some meds, and I'll feel better in the morning.

Ironhide: Alrighty then, hang on! (Drives away from the warehouse into the outside)

Rodimus: (Turns to the Autobots) Alright, now let's all discuss this, we know Jericho's recruiting people, and now we just got to figure out how many he has in his cult.

Bulkhead: Ugh, I hate to interrupt, but are we sure we should handle this?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What do you mean Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: I mean all those people are doing right now are just believing in something, that's all.

Ratchet: And all how is believing Autobots are some kind of god? We're just Cogs in the Machine, we ain't immortal!

Springer: Well, you'd have to admit on their standards, we are quite big enough to look like a god in their personal perspective.

Rodimus: But those people gotten everything about Primus wrong!

Arcee: Rodimus, we agree with you, but right now, those people, and probably Jericho, are completely harmless, all they want to do is worship something, and that's fine.

Bulkhead: And there's nothin' wrong in believing in something that's spiritual, so as much as shocking as this is, we probably don't even need to even worry about it.

Rodimus: (Sighs as he rubbed his Helm) I don't know, I just-! (Hears an alarm going off) Oh great, now what?

Jazz: (Runs inside) Yo, something set fire at one of Detroit's industrial districts down in Piquette ave!

Arcee: That building's old, it could burn down easily!

Rodimus: Autobots, let's Roll Out!

They all Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove out of the Junkyard, as 5 minutes passed, they arrived at the building, which was burning aflame as firefighters attempted to go inside, only to be flown away from the explosion as the Autobots looked at the burning building.

Rodimus: (Activates his Comlink) Springer, how many civilians are inside?

Springer: (On the rooftop as he looked at a teenage boy standing on the rooftop of the burning building) Just one, human teenage male, on the rooftop surrounded by flames! I can hop over and get him!

Arcee: Negative! (Holds out a device) Scanner's picking up the rooftop intensity level to be low, step on the roof, and you'll end up making it collapse!

Rodimus: Alright I got this! (Activates his Crossbow) Springer, see if you can put out the fires that could spread to nearby buildings, the rest of you keep the Humans away! (Shoots an arrow at a building, activating a grappling hook) I'm going to get the kid out! (Hangs onto the Crossbow as he lifted himself up to the building)

Bulkhead: (Turns to nearby pedestrians) Okay, everybody back up, you don't wanna be over here!

Arcee: (Picks up a pedestrian to put her at a safe distance away from the building) It's not safe to be walking to this area right now!

Ratchet: Everyone scram! (Waves his hands to keep away the people) You don't want to get burned alive, now do ya?

As the Autobots kept the civilians out of harm's way, Springer hopped over and threw in grenades that contained foam at the fires trying to spread to the buildings, while Rodimus got onto the rooftop and turned to look at the kid, along with the fire that draws closer to him as he stared at the orange and yellow abyss.

 _Flashback, 800 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Blaster: (Sprints as explosions were heard) Everyone move!_

 _The platoon was in a simulation, as they ran through a drench, there was lots of blaster fire being shot out they ran through explosions in the training._

 _Kup: (Runs with everyone) Keep goin! The only way this ends is when we reach the safe zone!_

 _Skram: Hey, can we take a break Sarge? I mean, if we got shot, it'll only be a dud, right?_

 _Kup: Oh, you'll get shot alright, by a blaster fire!_

 _Hot Rod: (Runs next to Kup) Wait, so this is all live ammunition?!_

 _Kup: What better way to make this more realistic in training?_

 _Quickslinger: Wait, now I'm confused again!_

 _Kup: If it helps, the weapons you have on ya are real enough to cause damage, so don't do anything stupid!_

 _Blaster: (Widened his Optics as he saw Turrets popping up) Turrets!_

 _Kup: Get down! (He and the group got down as they took cover behind a shipwreck) Now nobody do anything just yet, wait for my signal!_

 _Skram: Wait a Nano Click, if we have real ammunition, then I can just throw a grenade and blow those Turrets up easy!_

 _Kup: Kid, what did I just say about waiting for my signal?_

 _Skram: Oh come on Sarge! It'll be quick!_

 _Hot Rod: Hold on, he may be onto something here!_

 _Skram: Oh cool your fire Hot Rod! (Gets out a grenade) I'll make this quick! (Gets out the lid and turns to throw it, only to let his hand slip, and then suddenly, he dropped the grenade) Whoa!_

 _Blaster: (Widened his Optics as he saw the grenade drop) GRENADE!_

 _Kup: Everyone get down! Take-! (Widened his Optics as the grenade landed in front of him)_

 _Hot Rod: (Widened his Optics as he saw the grenade rolling towards Kup) SARGE! (Turns to fall on the grenade, shielding everyone away from possible explosion)_

 _Kup: (Widened his Optics even further as he saw Hot Rod drop on the grenade) KID!_

 _Suddenly, the grenade detonated, only no boom was heard at all as everyone looked at Hot Rod, who slowly got up, with Pink splattered all over him as he dripped of Pink._

 _Quickslinger: (Gasps as she looks at Hot Rod) It was a dud!_

 _Kup: (Activated his Comlink) This is Kup Prime, end the simulation now! (Simulation ended as he turned to Skram) Cadet, what in the literal world of Frags were ya thinking?!_

 _Skram: (Curled his fingers) I'm sorry Sarge, I thought-!_

 _Kup: Well ya didn't thought hard enough, now did ya! (Points at Hot Rod) Had that grenade not been a dud, you would've taken his Spark in an instant! There are a reason you follow orders, and that reason is so no Autobot in the field ever makes a mistake when handling with live Blasters and Grenades!_

 _Skram: (Lowered his Helm in guilt) I, I'm sorry..._

 _Kup: (Sighs) Everyone, get back to your bunks, we're calling it a Solar Cycle. (Turns to Hot Rod) Hot Rod, go to the washracks and clean yourself up, you got a mess all over you._

 _Hot Rod: (Nodded) Thanks Sarge._

 _Kup: And kid? Thanks for the save back there._

 _Hot Rod: (Nodded) No problem at all._

 _With that said, they both turned to leave, while Alpha Trion on the other hand watched from a monitor, witnessing the whole thing unfold as he stood next to Ultra Magnus._

 _Alpha Trion: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Well Ultra Magnus? What do you think about the Autobot known as Hot Rod?_

 _Ultra Magnus: Well, he definitely has potential, that's for sure. (Looks at the floor) Reminds me of someone that I once believed to have potential._

 _Alpha Trion: (Folded his Servos) Well in that case, you can contact Kup Prime, because I think Hot Rod will make a very well addition in the Autobot Academy._

 _They both stood in the room while Hot Rod was inside the washracks washing off all the Pink Paint off of him as he looked at himself in the mirror, thinking..._

Flashback ends.

Ratchet: Prime! That roof is about to collapse!

Rodimus: (Blinks as he noticed the integrity of the roof is becoming unstable) Right! (Shoots at a nearby taller building and swung himself in the air as he swinged towards the boy)

Teenager: (Looks around nervously at the fire until the rooftop collapses) Whoa! (Starts falling down) AHHH!

Rodimus: (Swings in to catch the kid right on time) I got you! (Swings down to the safety of the ground)

Bulkhead: (Sees Rodimus on the ground) He did it!

Rodimus: (Panted as he put the kid down) That was a close one... (Turns the kid) Are you okay?

Teenager: (Smiled in harmony) I was waiting for you.

Rodimus: (Raises a weird brow) You were what? (He sees the boy kneeling down to him all of the sudden) Wait, why were you-?

Sierra: (Runs to the kid as she placed her hands on his back) You did it babe! (Pants happily as she kissed him) They saved you!

Teenager: (Smiled at Sierra) I knew they would. (Turns to Rodimus) I never lost faith.

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Oh no...

Sierra: (Looks at her boyfriend) You're one of us now! (Smiled) Thank Primus!

Teenager: (Smiled as he turned to Rodimus) Thank the Autobots!

Rodimus looked down at the two in a mix of shock and disbelief, as he turned to his fellow Autobots, who were all sharing the same feeling he was...

* * *

Later the next day, the Autobots all met up back in the Junkyard as they looked at a picture of the building that was burned down.

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) So the kid lit a whole building on fire just so we could save his scrawny Skidplate?

Rodimus: (Leaned his hands on the table) This is worse than we thought. (Turns to the Autobots) Now not only Jericho's recruiting people, he's telling them to put themselves in danger just so they could test their faith.

Jazz: Yo, that's dangerous right there, cuz sometimes, we're not even here on Earth when situations like these happen.

Arcee: This has become serious, if Jericho specifically told that kid to burn down a building, imagine what kinds of things he'd tell many people to do just so they can join his cult!

Bulkhead: Alright, well then let's contact Fanzone, see if he'll be able to put Jericho in jail?

Ratchet: I tried that, but he told me something about this, "Freedom of Religion", and that he couldn't do a darn thing about it.

Springer: It almosts sounds like we're on our own here.

Arcee: Not entirely, unless we contact Cybertron Command about this, perhaps they can resolve this!

Rodimus: That's not necessary Arcee, because I think it's about time we had a nice chat about that Cult of his. (Gets off the table) I'm going to go meet up with Jericho, so if anyone wants to come, now's the time.

Jazz: Well, I haven't contacted Ultra Magnus yet, so I think I can tag along.

Arcee: Me too, I want to know how he could have known Primus in the first place.

Rodimus: Alright, then let's Roll Out, everyone else stay here in case things don't go our way and call Cybertron Command about this.

Springer: Understood.

* * *

Later, Rodimus, Arcee, and Jazz arrived at the community building from before, as they walked inside to see Jericho, who was sitting on the floor praying as he sat down criss-cross applesauce.

Jericho: (Has his eyes closed while praying) And may Primus seek out peace and harmony, and defend those from tyranny 'Til All Are One.

Rodimus: (Walks inside) Jeremiah Marx?

Jericho: (Opens his eyes as he turned around and sees the Autobots, giving out a positive sigh as stared at Rodimus Prime in particular) It's you! (Stands up on the floor while he looked at them) You're one that saved me!

Rodimus: Yeah, good to see you too, now we want some questions Jeremiah, and we need you to answer them.

Jericho: Oh of course, anything for my saviors!

Jazz: (Folded his Servos) So, we heard one of your followers was in a fire last night, and nearly died.

Jericho: I heard... (Turns to put out a candle fire) He wanted to test his faith... (Turns to the Autobots) And he was rewarded, because you saved him. (Points at Rodimus) You in particular.

Arcee: Doesn't it bother you that he burned a building down? That other people could have gotten hurt-?

Jericho: But they didn't, as was Primus' way.

Rodimus: (Scoffed) And what makes you think that was his way to begin with?

Jazz: (Turns to Rodimus) Whoa easy, no need to add an insult here.

Rodimus: Oh no, I wasn't making an insult at all. (Folded his Servos) In fact, I think it's... Admirable, that you want to help people, but logically, we can't really save everyone, there's only so few of us that come here-!

Jericho: (Looks at Rodimus) Is this a test?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What?

Jericho: Did you three come here to test my faith? In you?

Rodimus: No, no, I wasn't trying to test your faith, I was just trying-!

Jericho: Oh no, it is fairly alright, Chosen One!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) What did you just call me?

Jericho: Chosen One, the one Primus choose himself! When the time of darkness comes, and all hope is lost, one shall rise to unite, and guide us 'Til All Are On-!

Rodimus: (Glared angrilly at Jericho) I'm not the Chosen One, and there certainly is no Chosen One!

Jericho: But how could you not be? As Primus' chosen God-!

Rodimus: (Leans down to Jericho) But I'm not God, Primus is!

Jazz: Whoa, easy RP!

Jericho: Primus says that even his Gods can lose their way! (Looks at Rodimus) If you're lost, I can help you. (Turns to Arcee and Jazz) All of you!

Arcee: Okay, then can you help us on how you reached Primus' name? How you have received so much knowledge from him?

Jericho: (Nodded) Why of course! (Turns around to walk to a table, opens up a drawer and gets out a Datapad)

Rodimus: (Looks at the Datapad in Jericho's hand) Where did you get that?

Jericho: (Turns to Rodimus) I found every artifact of Cybertron there was to find! (Walks to Rodimus) This contains Primus' words, they can remind you of what he says!

Rodimus: (Snatched the Datapad from Jericho's hand) I know what Primus says, you're only perverting it!

Arcee: Prime!

Rodimus: No, I tried, but I'm just going to be blunt with this! (Turns to Jericho) Listen to me, you're going to stop having these meetings, you are going to stop telling people to put themselves in danger, so if I am a God, then you need to do exactly as I say!

Jazz: (Placed his hands on Rodimus' shoulder and pulls him back) Okay, okay I think we're done here. (Turns to Jericho) You trust us though, dig?

Jericho: (Nodded) I trust you.

With that said, the Autobots walked out of the building, as Rodimus stomped down to the street.

Jazz: (Looks at Rodimus) Yo RP, what was that in there?

Rodimus: It was nothing! (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Arcee: Well, it didn't seem nothing, you were clearly angry about something!

Jazz: Is Primus like something you're into?

Rodimus: What?! (Transforms into his Robot Mode) No, I'm not into Primus, and I'm not saying that I don't believe in him! I'm just saying that I don't believe what it says about it!

Arcee: Does it have to involve what Marx said about you being this, "Chosen One"?

Rodimus: Arcee, like I said, I don't believe a single damn thing about this "Til All Are One", Scrap Metal, nor this thing about the Chosen One, now can we all just please go back into base and call it a day?!

Jazz: Alright! (Transforms into his Alt Mode along with Arcee) Alright, we're moving now.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Thank you! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Now let's Roll Out!

The three drove off into the street, leaving it behind while Cade stepped out of a corner, watching them leave as he got out the piece of paper that he drew the symbols on, with whispers starting to form up until he rubbed his head as he put it away and head inside of the building, walking inside to see Jericho cleaning up the mess from the Autobots due to Rodimus knocking over some of the cheers from his outburst.

Cade: (Sees Jericho) Hey... (Turns Jericho's attentions to him) Jericho, right? I'm uh, Cade Yeager. (Walks to Jericho) I was here at the meeting from last night.

Jericho: (Sees Cade) Ah, you must have been the newcomer then. (Nodded) Yes, I remember you from last night.

Cade: Yeah. (Gets out the paper) Um, so I'm doing somewhat of a school research for myself, see if I could learn something about your... (Looks around) Religion, are you busy right now?

Jericho: Not right now, no. (Folded his arms) What do you need mister Yeager?

Cade: (Hands the paper to Jericho) Do you know anything about these symbols? (Jericho grabs the paper) I mean I understand if it looks like Japanese, but they looked kinda Alien to me, so I thought you could-!

Jericho: (Gasps as he looked at the symbols) The words of the Allspark...

Cade: (Raises a brow) What?

Jericho: These symbols... (Turns to Cade) These are ancient, over Millions and Millions of years old! (Scoffs) It's a miracle! Where did you get this?

Cade: (Looks down at the ground before turning to Jericho) Funny you should ask, because... I drew them... (Turns Jericho's immediate attention to him) Yesterday morning, and then a couple of weeks back, when I woke up in my room, and found symbols, all over the place: the ceiling, the walls, the floors...

Jericho: (Walks to Cade) You drew them from your bare hands?

Cade: It doesn't end there. (Turns around) ...Sometimes when I dream, I see things, memories, mostly my own, and others just a nightmare. (Turns to Jericho) But then recently, the dreams started to change. (Stands in front of a chair) The same night I found symbols all over my room, was the night I saw something strange...

Jericho: (Stares at Cade in wonder) What did you see?

Cade: I don't what I saw... But I saw this... Large Decepticon. (Small flashback of the Fallen slaying Autobot Troopers) He looked like he was Megatron's size, but he was different... He looked, more threatening, and the crazy thing is... He could light himself and a Sword he carries on Fire. (Rubbed his face) I thought it was random, nightmare, but it looked so real, it was like I was there!

Jericho: (Looks at Cade) I think I know what is happening to you.

Cade: (Widened his eyes) You do?

Jericho: Yes... (Walks to Cade) You my child, have a gift, and it is sleeping, but it's growing strong. (Places his hands on Cade's shoulders) You have the power of what Primus bestowed from the Well itself! You have the power of the Allspark itself!

Cade: (Looks at Jericho with a WTF look on him) Are you serious? (Scoffs) Okay, I came here here for answers, and I end up going to the one guy that has no idea what Primus really is! (Turns around and leaves)

Jericho: Wait! (Places a hand on Cade's wrist) I have spent months learning it's language, Cybertron's culture, and and the Cybertronian way of life, I know every single thing, including the Allspark itself! (Looks at Cade) The Allspark choose you Cade Yeager! You have a much bigger role in the Galaxy than you realize!

Cade: If you know so much about the Allspark, then you should know by now that the Allspark can only be used by Cybertronians themselves! (Shakes his hand off his wrist) Now this right here? We're done! D-O-N-E, done!

With that said, Cade walked out of the building, leaving Jericho inside as he left, the pastor turned to walk into a room, which contained a large device that gave out a humming sound, as it glowed a Blue light within.

Jericho: (Looks at the machine) In Their name, I swear... (Extend both his arms) I will serve Them... (Kneeled to the ground and placed both his hands together) I will save Them...

* * *

Later in the day, the Autobots were back inside of the Junkyard, as the kids met up back with them, looking around as Rodimus was absent.

Shane: (Looks around) Hey, where's Hot Rod at?

Ratchet: He's in a mood. (Points at Rodimus, who was sitting on the roof)

Maggie: Oh boy, what happened?

Jazz: Well, we managed to put an end to the cult. (Gets out the Datapad) With a heavy loud way apparently.

Arcee: He seemed rather upset, I never seen him this reactive before.

Cade: (Widened his eyes) What, was he mad about something?

Jazz: Mad's the right word alight, he was about to go talk to him about what Primus is all about, and was looking like he's going to kick his Aft until I ended it.

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) Well, Hot Rod's been a little sensitive over Primus.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Ironhide: Well, for as long as I knew him, Prime was never that excited when it came to talking about the religion, and nobody on Athenia knew why, but I think it has to do with him bein the Chosen One.

Arcee: Yes, Jericho mentioned about that, but why would he be that upset about it?

Ironhide: I don't know, maybe it's too much weight on his shoulders.

Glen: Well, I guess that's it, huh?

Springer: It would appear so...

As everyone talked, Rodimus sat on top of a rooftop of the warehouse that belonged in the Junkyard, looking at the evening sky as it turned Dusk, he turned to get out the pamphlet from before, and looked at it, looked at the symbol of Primus just thinking...

 _Flashback, a decade after the training incident._

 _Rodimus Minor was lying in his room, looking at the Medal of Valor, after achieving it at such a young age, he smiled at that, looking at the reward due to his achievement._

 _Cosmos: (Knocked on the door) Rodimus Minor? Alpha Trion wishes to speak to you._

 _Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Already? (Gets off his Berth) Huh, what does he need me for?_

 _Rodimus walked down the halls and into Alpha Trion's room, as he looked around and seen Alpha Trion standing in front of a window._

 _Rodimus: (Walks in) Alpha Trion sir? You wanted to see me?_

 _Alpha Trion: (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus Minor, yes, please come in._

 _Rodimus: (Walks to Alpha Trion) What do you need?_

 _Alpha Trion: I heard you have just received the Medal of Valor, congratulations on that._

 _Rodimus: Thank you._

 _Alpha Trion: And a decade ago, you risked your Spark to save the Spark of your Sargent, correct?_

 _Rodimus: Yes sir, and I ended up getting Pink Paint all over me, but I have managed to live with it._

 _Alpha Trion: Mmm... (Folded his Servos) With these kind of actions, I'd say you have the markings of a Prime within you._

 _Rodimus: (Chuckled) Thanks sir, I-!_

 _Alpha Trion: (Turns to a monitor) Have you heard of the prophecy of the Chosen One?_

 _Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Sort of, why?_

 _Alpha Trion: (Displays the picture) Well, the prophecy dictates that Cybertron will endure a day that will endure chaos and destruction, and when all hope is lost, one Autobot shall rise up from the ashes and lead all, protect all, and defend those from the dark 'Til All Are One._

 _Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) Well, that's a nice story, but isn't it just a prophecy?_

 _Alpha Trion: (Turns to Rodimus) Perhaps, but today, I have been thinking a lot, and the prophecy also states the Autobot in particular will be indeed the Chosen One. (Folded his Servos) And from what I have studied, it seems you are a more capable fit in choice._

 _Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Wait, you think I'm the Chosen One?_

 _Alpha Trion: Based on your resume, I'd say it is indeed plausible._

 _Rodimus: (Chuckled) Okay, I'm flattered, but I'm not sure that I'm this, Chosen One, I-!_

 _Alpha Trion: I know it may feel unbelievable, but trust in my wisdom that I have no doubts that you have the abilities, the attitude, and the tolerance of a Chosen One._

 _Rodimus: (Sighs) I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure I am this Chosen One!_

 _Alpha Trion: Rodimus-!_

 _Rodimus: With all due respect sir, I think I'm going to be heading back to my room now, I have some studying to do, and I don't want to fail my next test._

 _Alpha Trion: (Sighs) In that case, you are dismissed._

 _With that, Rodimus left the room, with a feeling of disbelief inside as he walked down the halls..._

Flashback ends.

Rodimus: (Looks at the card and sighs) And here I thought I might not have to think about it here on Earth.

Cade: (Gets on the roof) Hey, you okay?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Yeah, I'm fine Cade, what about you?

Cade: Well just swell. (Sits next to the Prime) So what was it with you having an attitude during all of this Primus stuff going on?

Rodimus: It's nothing Cade, it's just something I rather not think about right now.

Cade: Does it involve being this Chosen One Arcee mentioned?

Rodimus: Well... (Sighs as he laid down) Apparently, some Bots think I'm supposed to be some kind of major figure in a prophecy, and right now, I don't want to think that I'm that Bot who has to have that much weight on his shoulders.

Cade: (Scoffs) Yeah, you don't say. (Gets out the datapad) Well, since we have this now, I don't think we have to worry about-! (Activates the Datapad by accident) Whoa!

Hologram: (Is activated as it floats above the Datapad) _**Greetings new friends. If you're watching me, you received a collection of works and history from Cybertron.**_

Cade: (Looks at the Hologram) What is that?

Rodimus: A recording. (Turns the Hologram off) I think we're not done yet!

Later, everyone got back inside and were at the Monitor as Ratchet scanned the Datapad.

Ratchet: (Scans the Datapad) And you're sure this thing just activated and had a recording of some Bot talking about history and works, right?

Rodimus: I'm sure, and if I'm right, then there must be Probe somewhere.

Tessa: A probe, what do you mean?

Jazz: Yeah, Centuries after the War, Alpha Trion launched up Probes onto space through various numbers of Spacebridges so therefore any intelligent race like yours would get to have our arts and knowledge about our history.

Arcee: And you think one of them is here on Earth?

Springer: Sounds like it makes sense, considering Jericho had that Datapad to begin with.

Ratchet: And these Probes are powered by Forestonite, which is a powerful element that everyone should be very careful about.

Bulkhead: Yeah, such as garish color schemes that's hard to take out!

Rodimus: And can be explosive too. (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, you can track it right?

Ratchet: I can scan for Forestonite signatures on this Datapad, but I'm not sure I can locate the source with a small quantity.

Glen: Let me try then. (Gets on the chair and types on the computer) So am I looking for big or small energy signatures?

Rodimus: Try big.

Glen: Okay. (Types in something) Now just got add a bunch of this, annnnnnd, boom! (Clicks Enter, and then suddenly, large energy signature readings appear on the map with a bubble) Whoa, this is bad!

Springer: (Looks at the bubble) Don't have to tell us that!

Arcee: The Forestonite is degrading, if someone doesn't stabilize that, that's going to breach!

Cade: Okay, what kinds of breach are we talking about here?

Ratchet: The kind that is enough to wipe out an entire city block!

Shane: Jesus, that man doesn't know he has bomb inside of his building!

Rodimus: (Scoffs) He knows what it's capable of, that's why he kept it!

Jazz: Jericho was willing to burn down a building for one recruit, imagine how many recruits he'd get with just a bomb.

Rodimus: Autobots, this just became a Code Red, let's head into the Community Center to find him and the Probe, and contain this!

Glen: Uh, guys, it's not at the Center anymore!

Rodimus: Well where is it?

* * *

At Tigatron Stadium, the seated audience were cheering loudly for a football game between the Detroit Lions and the Miami Hurricanes, as people enjoyed the game, down below laid a Probe that emits a Blue light, along with a humming sound as the Cult of Primus all sat down before the Probe, Jericho was seen standing in front of it.

Jericho: (Looks at the Probe) Brothers and Sisters... (Turns to the Cult) Tonight, we repay the salvation that They has granted us. (Walks to the group) By bringing these people, into the baptism of light! (Continues to walk slowly) Tonight, we reaffirm to Them and to all. (Turns around and sits next to Sierra) That They, are the Gods of our Earth. (Extended his arms as he closes his eyes) 'Til All Are One.

All: 'Till All Are One.

The group kneels in front of the Probe while outside on the highway, the Autobots drove towards Tigatron Stadium at fast speeds as Ratchet activated his Sirens to move other cars out of the way.

Rodimus: (Drives towards Tigatron Stadium) Glen, we're almost to the Stadium, now you're sure that's where it is?

Glen: (In the Junkyard with Maggie as he typed on the Monitor) Yes, and I checked the attendance, the stadium is at full capacity!

Maggie: (Looks at the Stadium) Guys, that's 15,000 people, if you don't do something, they're all going to get hurt!

Rodimus: Alright, contact Captain Fanzone, tell them about the bomb, and get everyone out of there! (Arrives at the Stadium as they Transformed into their Alt Modes)

Ratchet: (Looks at the Stadium) According to my Scanner, the Probe's down below Tigatron!

Rodimus: Alright Autobots, we'll go down there to shut it down! (Turns to Cade, Tessa, and Shane) You three are crowd control, get as many people out as you can!

Cade: Got it!

Rodimus: (Runs to the lower Stadium) Autobots, let's move!

The two groups spread out, as the Autobots went underneath the Stadium while the kids went inside the Stadium, as the Autobots dwelled down, they went inside of a basement and saw the Cult kneeling before the Probe as Jericho sat in the center of them.

Rodimus: (Looks at Jericho) Jericho!

Jericho: (Opens his eyes) Our prayers have been answered.

Springer: (Walks to the group) Whatever you did to the Forestonite, to the Probe, you have to put a stop to it now!

Jericho: (Turns around to look at the Autobots) Don't you all see, the beauty? (Walks to the Autobots) The same vessel that delivered Primus' words to Earth has now become an instrument for destruction.

Jazz: Why are you doing this, why endanger not only yourself, but to all those people inside the Stadium?

Jericho: To give you the chance to deliver thousands to our ranks! (Smiled) A test to reaffirm to yourselves what Primus sees in you!

Arcee: But Primus is peaceful! (Looks at the Cult) Primus would never ask his followers to endanger other people!

Rodimus: (Looks at Jericho) What you're doing however is an insult to Him!

Jericho: What we're doing is an service of Him, and in service of you.

Rodimus: (Scoffs as he walked to the Probe) Ratchet, we're going to need your expertise on how-! (Walks into a red lazer light, and then suddenly, Green Droids appeared out of the Probe, widening his Optics) What-?!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics as he activated his Cannons) Centurion Droids!

Centurion Droid: (Scanned the Autobots) Warning, subjects in possession of high powered weapons. (Activates it's Blaster) Engage, engage, engage. (Repeats the words as it shot at Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Gets shot by the Servo) AHH! (Fell to the floor, injured)

Springer: (Gets out his Guardian Sword) Take cover! (Sees one of the Droids approaching him and jumps at it) YAH! (Slices the Droid's head off)

Arcee: (Activated her Lightsabers and deflected some blaster fire) Why are there Droids in the Probe?!

Jazz: (Activates his Nun Chucks) They were there only when someone activates them, and somehow, Jericho must have activated them!

Bulkhead: (Activates his Wrecking Ball) We could have at least learned that sooner! (Yelled as he throw his Wrecking Ball at a Centurion Droid, disabling it.

Rodimus: (Groaned in pain) Ugh...

Sierra: (Looks over at Rodimus along with the group as she turned to Jericho) What's wrong with him?

Jericho: Don't worry. (Sits down to avoid Blaster fire) This is all a part of Primus' plan.

Glen: (Hears the blaster fire in his headpiece)The Autobots are in trouble!

Maggie: Hey guys, something went wrong!

Cade: I heard! (Looks over at Tessa and Shane as they talked to Stadium security) Not so much happening on our end!

Tessa: (Walks with Shane and a security guard) We need to stop this game!

Shane: People are going to get blown up in here unless we get them out of here!

Security Guard: No can do, we got a packed house right now! (Walks to the game, as people enjoyed football) If anyone of you yell "Bomb" Out here, people are going to get trampled!

Cade: (Looks at everyone sitting down) Oh shit, it's like the Thanksgiving Day parade in here!

Tessa: (Touches her earpiece) Guys, you're gonna have to shut that thing down, we won't get everybody out in time! (In the basement as the fight continued to happen) Repeat, we will not evacuate in time!

Ironhide: (Shoots at some Centurion Droid with his Cannon) We need to get through!

Ratchet: (Activates his Magnets to create a force field shielding himself from blaster fire) Not until we get through the horde of Droids!

Rodimus: (Grunted in pain) We are all going to die! (Grunts as he turned to Jericho) You people need to shut it down!

Sierra: (Gasps as she turned to Jericho) You said that They would save us, that they would save everybody!

Jericho: They will. (Walks around Sierra and kneeled down before Rodimus) Those people up there, they need to be awoken. (Rodimus can be heard grunting) Only you can do that, you are the one to deliver Primus' light upon all of us!

Rodimus: (Groaned in pain as he got up) Don't you see? (Shows off his wound on his Servo, revealing wires on the inside) I am no God. (Shocks the Cult as he pointed at his Team) And neither are they!

Jericho: (Widened his eyes as he saw the wound) No. (Noticed Sierra about to panic) No!

Sierra: (Her expression is changed to being terrified) Oh my god! (Gets up, along with others)

Jericho: (Sees everyone leaving) Wait, stop!

Suddenly, the whole Cult started to disband, as they attempted to leave, the Centurion Droids noticed them, turning their attention to them as they pulled away from the Autobots to attack the people.

Sierra: (Gasps as a Centurion Droid is about to shoot her) AHH!

Springer: (Widened his Optics and turned to the Centurion attacking the people) YAH! (Sliced the Droid in half, turning his attention to Sierra) Everyone move, go!

Jazz: (Points at the exit) This way, get a move on!

Jericho: (Watched everything fall apart as he turned to Rodimus) I believed in you...

Rodimus: (Fell to the floor) Please...

Jericho watched everything that unfolded around the basement, and seeing the logic of the situation, he turned to the device and turned off the Droids, shutting them down as they went limp, arms and heads pointing to the ground as everyone stopped fighting.

Ratchet: (Picked Rodimus up with Ironhide's help as he turned to Jericho) Well, I'm glad you've seen reason in all of this.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the disabled Droids) Well this is great! (Turns to Jericho) Now can you disarm the Forestonite for us?

Jericho: Of course. (Turns to turn the device off, only for the humming to get louder, and the blue light to turn brighter) What?

Ironhide: (Heard the device starting to hum louder) What did ya do?!

Jericho: This is not me, that was supposed to turn it off, it's not turning off!

Glen: (Sees the Forestonite heat growing rapidly) Guys, I'm picking up a lot of heat on the Probe, what's happening?!

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) It's starting to discharge!

Ironhide: (Uses one Servo to Activate his Cannon and aims it at Jericho) Get away from the Probe and down on the ground!

Jericho: (Raises his hands up in the air) I'm just trying to help.

Ironhide: Now! (Jericho does what he says and gets on the floor)

Arcee: (Runs to the Probe and opens up a panel, revealing it's reactor core) We need to act quickly, the Probe is about to Overload!

Ratchet: I can't use my Magnets to lift it out of the Stadium and into the air, there's not enough time!

Rodimus: Wait. (Turns to Ratchet) Let go, trust me. (Ratchet nodded as he let go his Servo, he lifted it to aim at the ground, activating a laser cutting device on his wrist and makes a circle on the floor, making a huge hole inside as it was big enough for the Probe to fit in while he dropped his Servo) Now, now! (Points at the hole) Push it in! (Panted) Push it in!

Bulkhead: (Turns to the Probe and pushes it into the hole) Guh, argh!

Ratchet: (Activates his Magnets) I got it! (Lifts up the Probe and drops it inside of the hole) Everyone back away!

Ratchet used his Magnets to create a force field around the hole, and once the Probe exploded, a huge fire gone up into the hole, but it didn't spread to the room because of the force field, as the flames disappeared, Ratchet deactivated it, as smoke came from the hole while everyone looked at Jericho lying on the floor...

* * *

A few days later, Rodimus Prime was seen walking inside of prison stopping by a prison cell, in which Jericho was in as he was now dressed in orange prison jumpsuit, as Rodimus stood in front of his cell.

Rodimus: (Looks at Jericho) Hey. (Turns Jericho's attention to him) Are they treating you well?

Jericho: (Nodded) Oh, yes, thank you.

Rodimus: (Nodded a little as he knelt down to get an even level with Jericho) Well, I had a chat with the court system, and they agreed to at least give you a Three year sentence, so I hope that's enough for you.

Jericho: (Shrugged) Honestly, I lived long enough to have tolerance for time, so I don't really mind how long my sentence is, but I appreciate what you were doing back there.

Rodimus: (Sighs) You were misguided when you were following the religion of Primus, so I understand the confusion.

Jericho: (Chuckled) What makes you think I stopped? (Walks to the cell) I have known a fair share of disappointments in my life, but that does not mean I should push things that matter to me spiritually.

Rodimus: So, what does this mean? You think I'm a God still?

Jericho: No, I have seen the truth in that... You're just a living being in the Galaxy, just like I am, but that does not mean I have given up Primus, so when I pray, I pray not only to Him, but I also pray for you, and many others that come, for the journey you are to partake.

Rodimus: (Chuckled) Oh, you still think I'm the Chosen One though, do you?

Jericho: Perhaps, but that does not mean you have a task that Primus has now shown me you must partake.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Jericho: The boy... Cade Yeager, you must protect him.

Rodimus: Cade Yeager? Why?

Jericho: Because it is in the Will of Primus that He has plans in store for him, a Destiny that awaits him soon... (Places his hand on the glass) Your Destiny may be long ways ahead, but now I see your task, which is to protect him, guide him for he may be lost, confused... (Cade is seen in his home) But when Destiny arrives... All will be answered in time...

Cade is now seen in his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, as another hallucination occurred, his headache began to intensify, as whispers start showing up in his head again.

Cade: (Panted as he saw symbols in his vision, and whispers are heard in his mind) Stop it... (His hands started to glow Blue as he started to get mad) LEAVE ME ALONE!

Cade then swung his hands down at the sink, which to his surprise, he literally broke down the sink, making it fall to the floor as Cade stepped back to avoid the water pipe that just got cracked spill on him, looking at the damage that he has done as he looked at the broken sink.

Cade: (Panted as he widened his eyes, looking at the broken sink before looking at his hands) ...Whoa.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me again! Pretty early huh?**

 **Well I thought since I didn't post the last episode last week, I thought it would be nice to give you guys a bonus Episode because I made you wait for another two weeks, that, and so Season 5 can keep up with this week.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this episode as much as I have enjoyed writing it, make sure to add your Review to place your thoughts on this, and don't forget to check out the last Episode I posted yesterday if you haven't already read it!**

 **Stay tuned for more, and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Escape From Terminus

Episode 7: Escape From Terminus

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the Spacebridge Repair Crew crashed landed in Terminus, after having found Optimus Prime Online, and being attacked by Bludgeon's Pirates and Swindle's Starscream Clones, the group was forced to retreat into Terminus City after their ship crashed, living in Terminus City for the time being as we turn to the group being inside of an apartment, sitting in the living room as Siren kept throwing a bouncy ball at the wall back and forth, Nightbeat looking over some notes, Hosehead listening to music, Sentinel Minor walking back and forth in the living room, and Drift sitting in front of the Monitor as he was talking to someone on a collective call.

Drift: (Sits on a chair on a call) Hey, you remember me, right? From the job on Exbar?

Caller: (Comms Channel) Oh yeah, you're the one that was helped me out on that job, Drift right?

Drift: Yeah, you got me! Look, I'm with a group, and we're stuck on Terminus right now because well... (Chuckled) Funny thing that happened, my ship crashed in the desert and then blown up right in front of my Faceplate, now can you believe that or what?

Caller: No, I can't believe it all!

Drift: Yeah, so I was wondering if you can get us a ship for us? Because that would be really great right now!

Caller: Oh sure thing Drift, I'd love to that for ya, except there's just one thing I'm curious about.

Drift: Uh, yeah, go ahead.

Caller: Where in the Slag were you this past month?! I had a job for you on Chronos, and you didn't even show up!

Drift: (Widened his Optics) Oh, yeah about that, um... (Rubbed his Helm) I had this very important issue on Cybertron that I had to attend to, so-!

Caller: More important then getting the Son of a Glitch that was screwing my Granddaughter on a Berth?!

Drift: (Widened his Optics) Well-!

Caller: You know what, go Frag yourself Drift! (Ends the call)

Drift: (Nodded) Okay then...

Sentinel: (Stops walking and turns to Drift) Any luck?

Drift: Eh... (Turns to Sentinel) I'd be lying if I said we do.

Sentinel: (Sighs) Okay, what about Cybertron?

Nightbeat: (Sits on a table) Tried that, this Planet has terrible reception on Communications.

Sentinel: Okay, what about Earth?

Siren: (Raises a brow) Do you think we'd ever get past all of that Organic technology to get through with the Cool Bots?

Sentinel: (Groans) Just, keep trying! We can't stay here on this Planet!

Nightbeat: We'll try our best.

Sentinel: (Nodded) Great.

Sentinel turns to walk down a hallway and walk into a room full of monitors, as Optimus was seen standing in the room, he watches various of footage of Bumblebee's and Rodimus Prime's teams from old missions and such.

Sentinel: (Leans against the wall) How are you doing Optimus?

Optimus: (Looks at a footage of Bumblebee taking down Astrotrain) I still can't believe it... Bumblebee in the Elite Guard, I still can't believe it.

Sentinel: (Folded) Like I told you before Optimus, a lot of things has changed while you were gone. (Walks next to Optimus as he looked at various recordings) And since when you, well... "Died", the little guy's matured a lot.

Optimus: I can see that. (Looks at a footage of Bumblebee and Rodimus' teams working together before turning to Sentinel) And Elita? How is she?

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos) Well, her body was weak from handling that Organic of hers, so it took her a while to get her energy back, and you can thank Red Alert and First Aid for that.

Optimus: I'll take note of that... (Turns to the monitors) But still, I can't wrap my Processor around this... 5 Lunar Cycles since I'm gone, and everything changed just like that?

Sentinel: Well you were gone Optimus! Everybody thought you were Offline, I thought you were Offline!

Optimus: But I'm not! I... (Sighs as he walked around his room) I was floating outside of Earth, next to Trypiticon debris!

Sentinel: Yeah, and then the next thing we all knew, you were floating around the KVI Cluster next to some other debris that wasn't Trypiticon! (Sits on a chair) Look, I want to help you, I do! But I can't help you unless you remember how you got there!

Optimus: (Groans as he rubbed his Helm) You know I can't remember anything.

Sentinel: Then what about your time when you were floating next to Trypiticon! At least try to remember the last moments before you were placed into Stasis Lock.

Optimus: (Sighs) I'll try. (Sits down on a chair) Okay, now I was floating outside of Earth, and I was about to be placed in Stasis Lock when... (The ship appeared in his memory, widening his Optics) When the ship appeared!

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Ship? You mean the one from before?

Optimus: I'm not sure, I haven't seen what was left of it!

Sentinel: Alright, well did you know what kind of ship it was? I mean, was it an Autobot ship or a Decepticon ship?

Optimus: No, this ship was different... (Rubbed his Helm as he keeps remembering) Anyway, the last thing I saw was a tractor beam pulling me up to the ship, and then there was this bright light... (Bright light appears in the memory before he blinked his Optics, looking at Sentinel) And that's all I remember...

Sentinel: So that's it?

Optimus: Yes, that's all I could remember at least...

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos) Okay, when we get into Cybertron, we'll need to check you out, because we need to figure out who and what those Bots were and what they were doing with you.

Optimus: You're right. (Stands up) But right now, we need to focus on getting off of Terminus. (Gets out his Saber) From what I've heard, something's been happening over at Cybertron, and I'm pretty sure they'll need the help they can get.

Sentinel: Great, just when we get there, try not to get yourself killed again!

Optimus: But I haven't gotten over there.

Sentinel: I know, just a reminder not to go down in a bang the next time we face anymore trouble.

Siren: (Walks inside of the room and turns to the two) Hey guys, Drift said he got a lead on how to get out of Terminus.

Optimus: Okay, then let's hear what he has to say.

Everyone gathered in the living room as Drift walked in and stood in front of the group next to a table.

Drift: (Turns to his Crew) Okay, this is going to sound like a long shot, but I might have found out how to get off this sandy desert!

Optimus: We're listening.

Drift: So, remember my contact here on Terminus? The one I mentioned that could help us out?

Hosehead: Yeah, what about it?

Drift: That's a good question Hosehead, because I just found her! (Turns to the table, activates a Hologram, and shows off a Green Femme) Meet Greenlight, trained Autobot specialist in Combat, excellent Pilot, and a very good healer, which makes all the Mechs want her even more!

Sentinel: And why is she an important subject right now?

Drift: Because she's the only one that can get us a ship worthy of getting out of this dust-bowl.

Nightbeat: That's great, so why don't you contact her?

Drift: I would, but unfortunately, she and I had a falling out while we were doing this mission on Vandar, so she won't be wanting to see me the first time around.

Optimus: Alright, then we'll have to greet her in person. (Turns to the Crew) Does anyone want to go?

Siren: (Shakes his Helm) Nuh-uh! I am not setting my Pede out there just so I could clean my Pedes again! It took me a week to get it all off!

Hosehead: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, I don't really know how to talk to Femmes...

Nightbeat: You realize one of your friends is a Femme, right?

Hosehead: I know! But I meant, like asking them for things in particular. (Rubbed his Helm) I dont't know, I just get nervous around other Femmes!

Optimus: That's fine. (Turns to Nightbeat) Nightbeat, do you think you're up for it?

Nightbeat: I'd love to have a girl's talk, but I can't, I still need to figure out where Swindle's Starscream Clones and Bludgeon's Pirates are so they don't try tracking us down again.

Drift: That's a good idea! The last time we saw them, they got sucked out of the ship while we were crashing into the desert.

Optimus: And it's likely that they have come along for the ride, so Nightbeat, you go ahead and keep that up. (Stands up) I guess I'll go ahead and meet Greenlight myself in person.

Sentinel: Wait! (Stands up) Wait just a Nano Click, you're not going out there, not with Swindle and Bludgeon out there!

Optimus: I think I can handle myself Sentinel. (Gets out his Saber) I may have my Axe anymore, but I'll definitely take this one for insurance.

Sentinel: I don't doubt that, but that doesn't change the fact that the Decepticons know you're Online, and the fact that we're on a Planet full of Bots that are likely to recognize you doesn't really make it easy for you to get the job done.

Optimus: Well, we can't just wait for her Sentinel!

Sentinel: I know, which is why I'll do it!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Are you sure Sentinel?

Sentinel: Well yeah! You always wanted me to be a team player out there, right?

Optimus: I know, but I'm not sure you're very good at being low profile.

Sentinel: What? Yes I am! (Leans against the wall, only to knock down a lamp by accident) Whoops. (Leaned his Servo against the wall)

Drift: (Looks at the clumsy mess Sentinel made) Uh, I'm not so sure about this.

Nightbeat: Yeah, me neither.

Siren: (Scratches his Helm) I'd love to help you on your point, but...

Hosehead: I think we're on Prime's side on this.

Sentinel: Okay, guys! I can be sneaky when I want to! I can take on this entire world when I need to!

Optimus: (Sighs) Are you absolutely sure about this?

Sentinel: Yes, I am sure! I used to be a Fragging Prime, I can handle being stealthy!

Drift: Well in that case... (Walks to Sentinel and gives his shoulder a pat) We all wish you good luck on finding our girl.

Sentinel: (Nodded) Thanks. (Turns to leave) I'll be right back!

Siren: Okay!

Hosehead: Have fun!

Sentinel waved his hand goodbye before turning to exit the apartment, leaving everyone behind as they turned to look at each other.

Optimus: (Turns to Drift) Tell me you placed a tracker on him, right?

Drift: (Gets out several tracking devices) A souvenir from Dai himself.

Optimus: Alright, the three of you go ahead and work on tracking down the Decepticons, Drift, you get out location on Sentinel's tracker and keep me posted.

Drift: Right back at you.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Terminus, Swindle was seen walking around the sands as he picked up any remaining spare parts along with his Bodyguards as Bludgeon and his Pirates walked around the wreckage of what was once the Autobots' ship.

Swindle: (Grabs a piece of his item, noticing how much sand is inside) Oh, look at this mess! (Places it inside his Chestplate) Not only my items are scattered all over the desert, they're all being made a mess by all of this sand! Not to mention all of those pesky scavengers out there that would likely take my products! (Sits on a ship part) It'll take me Stellar Cycles to restore my stock!

Bludgeon: Bah! (Finally gets his Hook fixed) Nobody cares about yer yammering! (Turns to the wreckage) All we care about is getting the Autobots that stranded us on this Planet in the first place!

Swindle: (Turns to Bludgeon) Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's been two Deca-Cycles since we crashed here! And it took us all this time to find out where the ship was, only for almost all of my stock to be buried in rubble, or be taken by scavengers! And not one mention about any Autobot or Optimus Prime!

Thrust: Maybe they were blown up?

Dirge: I hope not! Because I want to destroy them first hand I get!

Bludgeon: Perhaps they have, but if they're still Functionin, I rather not waste the opportunity to Slag them!

Swindle: (Sighs as he picked up one last piece he found) Well, those Autobots did steal one of my expensive merchandise on the market, so perhaps I can tag along only to get it back. (Points at Terminus) And I think we'll start over there...

Bludgeon: Aye, agreed!

* * *

Later, Sentinel Minor was seen walking in the streets of Teminus City as he activated the Hologram that revealed Greenlight's Faceplate.

Sentinel: (Looks at he hologram) Ok, find the only source that can get us off world, hoe easy it is considering about a Thousand Bots are living here.

Sentinel disabled the Hologram as he walked into a large vast area of a junkyard, which is actually called "Junkyard Park" as it says on the sign while Sentinel walked in the area, some shadowed figures went past behind him, alerting the Blue Autobot as he turned around.

Sentinel: (Heard something behind him) Huh? (Turns around to find nothing, only to hear more movements around him) Who's there? (Activated his Lance and Shield) Show yourself!

Suddenly, they were Cybertronians that were disguised as junk, came out from the laying scrap around, as a circle was formed around the Autobot, a group of Bots that had dirty cloths on, as well as a dirty colored scheme, with Red and Lime Yellow an Green on their Paint jobs as they surrounded the Blue Minor.

? 1: (Chuckles sadistically) You came to the wrong place found this part!

? 2: This here's Junkion territory!

Junkion 3: Ooh, look at them weapons!

Sentinel: (Looks at the Junkions) Hey there guys... (Places a careful step back) How are you doing?

Junkion 1: (Looks at Sentinel) Are you a fighter? Or are you Spare Parts?

Sentinel: I'm passing through.

Junkion 1: He's Spare Parts!

Junkion 2: On your knees!

Sentinel: (Gets into his battle position) I don't think so! (A Junkion comes close to him) Back off! (Hits him with his Shield)

Junkion 3: (Gets out a Net cannon) This outta hold ya still! (Shoots the net at Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Gets caught in a net) Gah! (Net starts to electrify) AHH! (Falls to the ground) GHH!

Junkion 1: (Walks over to Sentinel with his fellow Junkions) Alrighty boys, it's scavengin' time!

The Junkions we're prepared to strip Sentinel apart when a large aircraft appeared, flying behind them until it made it's landing, as the ramp was fell down to the ground, a Green Femme was seen as she opened up her cockpit, taking a sip of her drink before throwing it away to walk towards the group.

Greenlight: (Walks down the Landing Ramp) He's mine.

She took a couple of steps to them until she dazedly fell down from the ramp, taking the Junkions attention away from her as they turned back to Sentinel.

Greenlight: (Places one hand up) Wait! (Gets their attention again as she got up onto her feet) Wait. (Turns to the Junkions) That Mech over there? (Points at Sentinel) He's mine. (Walks away from the ditch) So if you want him, you go through me.

Junkion 1: But we've already got him!

Greenlight: (Shrugs) Alright. (Walks to them) I guess I go through you.

Junkion 1: (Gets out his Rifle) More Spare Parts!

The Junkions ventured forward towards Greenlight, while she started to activate her Gauntlets, which took only a few tries until they were fully active, therefore activating her ship's Blasters, which move on the Femme's Servo motion as she aimed both Servos and Blasters at the scavengers and opened a barrage of Blaster fire on them, blasting the Junkions from where they stand, and once they were done, they were all laying on the ground defeated.

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics as he looked around) Slag.

Junkion 4: (Comes out from hiding) RAAAH! (Charges towards Greenlight)

Greenlight: (Grabs the Servo meant to hit her and facebutted him) Guh! (Grabs his Helm and knees him by the Faceplate, knocking him down into Stasis Lock as she turned to look at Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Got up from the net as he looked at Greenlight) Thanks!

Her only response instead of "You're welcome" however, was she threw a dart right on Sentinel's neck, and got out a device to press a button, and then Sentinel was electrified on the inside, making him paralyzed as he fell to the ground, as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, one moment he is seen being dragged through the sand, and the next one was he was dragged towards Greenlight's ship as he succumbed to falling unconscious.

* * *

Later, Sentinel blinked his Optics for a few more seconds to open them wide, finding himself inside of a dirty room as Greenlight was seen sitting on a chair, looking at him as he laid on a Berth.

Sentinel: (Groaned as he looked around) Where-? (Tries moving his Servo, only to find them Stasis Chained on there) Hey! (Struggles to get out) What the?

Greenlight: (Stares at Sentinel) Comfy?

Sentinel: (Turns to Greenlight) Hey! You did this, didn't you?!

Greenlight: I did, so what?

Sentinel: So, that you really didn't have to do that in the first place!

Greenlight: Oh, I kinda did really, had to make it look real to convince those Junkions we weren't acquainted with each other.

Sentinel: Oh, okay, so you go ahead and knock out Bots into Stasis Lock so you make it look like you don't like anyone, well it seems to be working! And those Junkions back in that Junkyard, I had them!

Greenlight: (Scoffed) Please, you were lying around in a net while those Junkers tried to salvage your own body. (Stands up) Now had I been there a Cycle later, you've would have been nothing but Spare Parts for them to sell off.

Sentinel: (Groans as he looked around) Fine, thank you for saving my life, knocking me out, and taking me to whatever this dump is!

Greenlight: Hey! (Gets out the device) Watch it, this dump happens to be where I live!

Sentinel: Oh, well I'm sure the neighbors sure love to know why you have an Autobot dragged into your apartment!

Greenlight: Actually there's no one in my apartment, know why? Because this place is condemned, and I'm the only one that lives here.

Sentinel: Wait, how could you live in here, the electricity's on!

Greenlight: That's because I paid for this whole place.

Sentinel: You bought an entire building?! Why?

Greenlight: So I can be left alone you moron! (Groans as she leaned against the wall) Look, this place is one of the only places that I can just have a moment of solitary to myself, and now, I have to make my room an interrogation room because I want to know why you're here.

Sentinel: Why do you want to know, you don't know a thing about me!

Greenlight: Oh, I know plenty enough about you Sentinel Magnus. (Folded her Servos) Or was it Prime? Oh wait, it's Minor, right? Because the last thing I heard was that you got kicked out of the Elite Guard because of some Frag-up you did on some Spider Planet. (Walks to the Berth) Now since you're done asking questions, it's my turn to ask questions, why in the hell are you here on this dump of a Planet when you should be working on some floating rock in Space?

Sentinel: It's, well... (Sighs) It's a long story.

Greenlight: I got time.

Sentinel: Well... (Looks at Greenlight) So, you remember Drift, don't you?

Greenlight: (Widened her Optics) Oh, that explains a lot! (Turns around) Ah, let me guess, that ship that almost crashed into a building two Deca-Cycles ago was his ship, right?

Sentinel: Yeah.

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) And you came looking for me because he knew that I'm here on this Planet, you could perhaps persuade me into getting you into a ship?

Sentinel: Well, if I said please?

Greenlight: (Chuckled lightly) No.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) What?!

Greenlight: (Turns to a table) You heard me, answer's no.

Sentinel: Wait a Nano Click, you can't just say no! What did Drift do that you don't want to not help?!

Greenlight: (Stops what she is doing and turns to Sentinel) Oh, he forgot to tell you about Vandar, did he?

Sentinel: Well, only that you had a falling out with each other.

Greenlight: (Scoffed) Oh he and I had a falling out alright. (Grabs a bottle of Oil) So, he and I were doing a job that involved sending a shipment to a private party, so. (Takes a sip of her drink) To make this story short, we encountered some Decepticons, and then I nearly got blown to bits because he blew up the cargo we were supposed to escort!

Sentinel: (Looks at Greenlight) Oh?

Greenlight: Yeah, and we both ended up losing a lot of Credits because he choose to blow up the shipment worth a lot of money! (Sighs as she sat down on a chair) So Drift still had plenty of Credits to go around because of his background, but me? (Scoffed) Well, look where that got me. (Points at the room) Right, in, here... (Drinks her drink)

Sentinel: (Looks at Greenlight) So, that's the falling out between you two?

Greenlight: (Nodded as she drank it empty) Look, I'm sorry you and your crew are stranded because of that reckless Glitchhead, but I can't help you. (Raised her arms up) I'm sorry, but when it comes to Drift, he tends to bring more of his problems to everyone around him, and I just can't let that affect my career anymore than he had already-!

Sentinel: Optimus Prime is Online!

Greenlight: (Stops where she is and looks at Sentinel) What now?

Sentinel: (Sighs) Look, my Brother, Optimus Prime? He's Online! My Crew and I are trying to get him back home on Cybertron, and you're the only one that can help us get off this World!

Greenlight: (Stands up from her seat) You must be either really desperate, or having a mid-life crisis, because from what I hear around here, your Brother's dead.

Sentinel: Yeah, that's what I thought as well until we found him floating in Space, right in the area where I was supposed to work at the floating rock you just bluntly called it!

Greenlight: Alright, do you have any proof? A photograph maybe?

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Uh, is that necessary?

Greenlight: (Folded her Servos) Do you want me to believe that he's Online?

Sentinel: (Groans in annoyance) Look, you don't have to believe me, but I'm telling you, Optimus is alive, and I need to get him back home! So can you please just help me and everyone that's with me get off this rock?!

Greenlight: (Stares at Sentinel and unfolded her Servos) Okay, let's say I believe you. (Walks to Sentinel) And that the Crew is looking for you, then they'll most likely be able to find you with this. (Gets the tracker off of Sentinel's neck)

Sentinel: (Noticed the tracker) What's that?

Greenlight: (Holds the tracker) A tracker. Drift may brings his problems to everyone around him, but he does have a good skill in keeping up with Bots.

Sentinel: So what? You're just going to leave me here while my team comes to get me?

Greenlight: Hm... (Shook her head) Nah. (Sits the tracker on the table) I think I'll sit here and wait for them to come, see if what you said is true. (Stands in front of him) And if it is, then I'll consider helping you.

Sentinel: You will?

Greenlight: And also keep my hands from slitting Drift's Fragging throat for Vandar, that's one possibility. (Folded her Servos) But yeah, I'll help be glad to help out.

Sentinel: (Smiled) Well, that's great! (Looks around) So uh... Do we just wait here until they come?

Greenlight: Well, it'll be a while until they come back for you, so I guess we'll just be in this room for the time being.

Sentinel: Alright, well that's just swell...

Greenlight: Of course, I'd have my boyfriend to hang out with, but we broke up a some Centuries ago, so that's not possible. (Sighs as she stood in front of the door) Yeah, it's just me and you, all alone to ourselves... (Stares at Sentinel for a while, until she gave out a seductive smile at him)

Sentinel: (Noticed her smiling at him) Uh, what are you smiling about?

Greenlight: I'm glad you asked, because I think I just figured out how to pass the time... (Turns off the lights)

Sentinel: (Noticed the lights were turned off) Whoa, why are the lights off?

Greenlight: It's funny... I always thought you and Optimus didn't like girls

Sentinel: Wait, what?

Greenlight: Just a thought on my Helm, you know, since in the vids I see you in, there's hardly any other Femme in the area that you seem to have grown close to, and of course, Prime got Elita to himself... (Walks to Sentinel) While you are left out all alone with no gal to keep you company. (Climbs on the Berth) Right?

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics, getting the idea) Whoa, now wait a Cycle! I uh-!

Greenlight: (Crawls closer to Sentinel, on top of his Chestplate) And you know, it's been pretty lonely these last few Centuries, if you know what I mean. (Playfully uses her finger to climb up his Chest) And there's not a lot of Mechs around this Planet that are nice or cute enough to be with, and I can be pretty choosy on who I pick...

Sentinel: (Blushes as he looks at Greenlight) Look, I'm not saying that I don't want to, because that could be nice, but also it's the wrong time! But, it's well... Nice... (Shakes his Helm) Look, maybe we could-! (Gets his mouth covered by Greenlight) Mmm!

Greenlight: (Covers Sentinel's mouth) Shh... Face it sweetie, I got something you want, and you sure have something I want. (Let's Sentinel's mouth go) So, since you and I aren't currently seeing anyone, how about we both let go of our thoughts and problems, and let's just have a nice time getting acquainted with each other. (Rubs his Chestplate) And if you're a good boy, then maybe, just maybe I'll give you a treat...

Sentinel: (Blushes really red until he just smiled) Well, since it'll be a while, right?

Greenlight: (Smiled) I'm taking that as a yes...

She then leaned closer to pull him into a kiss, to which Sentinel gladly joined in as the day began to settle down for the night, they both closed their Optics getting comfortable with each other...

* * *

Later with the rest of the Autobots, they were all in Optimus' room as they were watching Rosanna's Concert, which involved Bumblebee and Minerva singing, surprising most of the group.

Siren: (Raises a brow) Dang, they can sing!

Hosehead: I didn't know that Rosanna was making a concert some weeks before we left.

Nightbeat: Honestly, I would have stayed, because Rosanna's a pretty good singer.

Drift: Meh, she's fine. (Turns to Optimus) What about you big guy? What do you think?

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee and Minerva) Honestly, I'm more interested in Bumblebee singing, because that is something I have missed dearly.

Siren: Of course!

Hosehead: Duh.

Optimus: (Stands up) Hey, I'm going to be on the backyard. (Turns to leave)

Nightbeat: Okay, well see ya.

Optimus left the room to turn into the balcony, looking at the city of Terminus as the 4 moons lit up the night as he tried to contact someone.

Optimus: (Looks at Terminus City until he touched his Helm) This is Optimus Prime, calling on all Galactic Autobot channels, do you copy? (Gets nothing but static) Repeat, this is Optimus Prime, calling all Autobots in the Galaxy, requesting for immediate extraction, over. (Gets nothing but static again, making him sigh) We're too far away to call home... (Turns to look at his Saber, as he picked it up) Well, I could use the time to have a practice with you.

He activated the Saber, to which the Blade extended itself as he looked at it, until he turned to look at a lamp, as he gave just a couple of swings in front of the lamp, until he swung the Saber to one side of the lamp, and swung it on the other side, until he started practicing some forms of combat when he swung the Saber around in a unique sense of style, until he turned back to the lamp to swing at it again, only to slice it in half as it fell on the ground, to which Drift witnessed when he came outside.

Drift: (Looks at Optimus) So did you mean to do that on purpose, because that will make rent more expensive.

Optimus: (Sighs as he turned off the Saber and turned to Drift) You think so?

Drift: Yeah, pretty much.

Optimus: Alright, then fortunately we won't have to deal with that anymore when we get out of here. (Placed his weapon on his Subspace) Speaking of, where's Sentinel's location right now?

Drift: Right. (Turned to go inside) I kept tabs on his location, he was in Junkyard Park for only a few Cycles until he started to move to some other area, an apartment complex. (Turns to Optimus) Maybe he found Greenlight.

Optimus: Or maybe Greenlight found him. (Folded his Servos) Since I've known Sentinel, he's not that good at handling himself when in physical combat with someone that's proficient in fighting.

Drift: Well, right now he's still there, so what's your call?

Optimus: I say we go get him, it's been too long since we've last seen him.

Drift: I'll get the Juniors. (Goes inside Optimus' room to turn to the Headmasters) Hey, we're leaving.

Siren: Now?

Drift: Yeah, all of us, let's go.

Hosehead: Okay!

Nightbeat: That's great!

Siren: Wait a Nano Click, I'm not going out there just to get sand all over my Armor again! I just washed them off!

Nightbeat: Oh come on! You'll live with it!

Siren: But-!

Drift: (Grabs a layer of Sand) Hey. (Walks to Siren) Wanna take a look at something?

Siren: (Turns to Drift) Okay, what-? (Drift threw sand in his Faceplate) AHH! (Wiped his face off) Why?!

Drift: There, you got sand on you, now let's go!

Siren: Alright, alright! Jeez!

Later, the Autobots arrived inside of a condemned apartment as they walked inside to the upper levels and walked around the hallway with Nightbeat carrying a tracking device.

Nightbeat: (Holds the tracking device) Tracker indicates that he's close...

Hosehead: (Hears the device beep rapidly as they stopped in front of a door) I think this is it.

Optimus: (Looks at the door) This is the right place?

Drift: It should be, I got the right tracking equipment for it.

Siren: Guys, what if this is just bait? Like what if Sentinel Minor isn't even in there?

Hosehead: (Hears Greenlight giggling) Why am I hearing giggling right now?

Sentinel: (Is heard inside the door while Greenlight is giggling) Oh Primus no! Stop, stop!

Nightbeat: (Widened her Optics) He's in there!

Hosehead: And in trouble!

Optimus: (Activates his Saber) Stand back! (Raises his Saber up in the air, about to smash open the door)

Greenlight: (Giggles) No, you stop it! (Laughs with Sentinel) You're gonna make me Lubricate myself!

Siren: (Raises his Visor brow) Wait, are they both laughing together?

Hosehead: He's not in trouble?

Optimus: (Lowers his Saber as he noticed a green light on the panel) Door's unlocked.

Drift: You sure you even want to open it?

Optimus to the others for a brief second before he opened the door, as they looked inside, they saw Sentinel and Greenlight having fun together on a Berth, as they both laughed at each other because they were tickling each other, much to the group's disbelief.

Siren: (Looks at the two tickling each other) Are you serious?

Greenlight: (Smiled as she tickled at Sentinel's Audial Fins) How about this?

Sentinel: (Laughed loudly because she startled to tickle his Audial Fin) No, not the Fin! (Laughs loudly)

Optimus: (Looks at the two before clearing his throat) Ahem. (Gets their attention)

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics as he noticed Optimus) Optimus!

Greenlight: (Widened her Optics as she turned to Optimus) Hey, what do you know? You're still Functioning after all.

Optimus: As I live and breathe. (Turns to Sentinel) Sentinel?

Sentinel: (Gets off the Berth) Uh, hey, I was uh... (Stands up) I was just about to call you.

Optimus: (Looks around the room, noticing empty bottles, and broken Stasis Cuffs as he turned to Sentinel) Were you?

Siren: Wow, you guys were having a grand time, were you?

Drift: (Folded his Servos) Maybe it was a bad time to interrupt, wasn't it?

Greenlight: (Turns to Drift) No, there were no interruptions at all. (Raised her hand up) And don't get your Servos in bunch just because you're with Prime.

Optimus: (Turns to Greenlight) Look, Greenlight, we need to talk.

Greenlight: (Turns to Optimus) Yeah I know, your Brother told me all about it. (Turns to exit the room) And we'll talk more once we get into the hanger not far from here. (Walks away)

Nightbeat: (Turns to Optimus) Do you need us for anything?

Optimus No, go ahead. (Turns to Sentinel) We'll catch up with you.

Drift: Okay then. (He turns to leave along with the rest of the group)

Optimus: (Looks at Sentinel) So... (Folded his Servos while raising a brow) Did you get what you needed?

Sentinel: Well... (Smiled while rubbing his Helm) Yeah... (Widened his Optics) In convincing her of our current situation! Yes, no! (Rubbed his Helm) Maybe...

Optimus: (Unfolded his Servos as he sighed) Let's just get going so we can leave this Planet.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Well hey, don't be so grouchy about it! And hey! (Walks out of the room with Optimus) Don't try judgments, okay? From what I can tell, you also made out with someone, who happens to be a Decepticon!

Optimus: (Walks in the hallway) And that Decepticon happens to be Elita One on the inside, thank you very much.

Sentinel: Well, you know what I mean, you made out with her!

Optimus: Yes, at least I didn't sleep with her during a mission... (Walks down the hall while Sentinel stopped)

Sentinel: (Stopped where he is as he watched Optimus leave, making a sigh) Oh, this is not going away anytime soon... (Followed Optimus)

They both went into a hanger bay, which everyone else was there including Greenlight as she stood next to her Speeder.

Greenlight: (Noticed Optimus and Sentinel) So, the problem you have here is that you're stranded on this planet, and you may or may not be being chased after a group of Pirates and a Sales Trader with two Starscream Clones, right?

Drift: (Nodded) Yeah, that is the right description for it.

Greenlight: (Scoffed) Same old Drift, always bring his problems to everyone around him.

Drift: Hey, I threw the Pirates out of an airlock! I didn't think Swindle would seek them out and make a bargain with Bludgeon!

Greenlight: And that's why I never work with you ever again.

Optimus: (Walks to Greenlight) Greenlight, Drift said that you can find us a ship out of Terminus, is that true?

Greenlight: Well, yes I can. (Points at her ship) But not in this however, it's more of a Speeder really.

Sentinel: But you can get us off planet, right?

Greenlight: I can, and all of the ships on this planet except one are practically worthless.

Siren: What ship is that?

Greenlight: (Gets out a hologram of a White and Red starship) The Xantium, a battleship capable of-!

Optimus: Transporting Autobot Wreckers from mission to mission, I've read about this back in the Academy! It's supposed to be destroyed!

Greenlight: Well, it's not, because it's currently sitting down at one of the highest Junkion territories in Terminus.

Hosehead: Junkions? Like the ones that strip apart any Cybertronian Shell?!

Sentinel: Yeah, I had my fair share with them, they weren't very chatty.

Optimus: Okay, then I suppose we'll have to go through them if we want to get into the Xantium.

Greenlight: My thoughts exactly. (Turns on her Speeder as she loaded down the Landing Ramp) Anyone wants a ride?

* * *

Later, the Autobots headed down into the Junkion territory, as they flown in the air in the night sky, the Xantium was on a landing pad with a group of Junkions standing in front of it.

Nightbeat: (Noticed the Xantium) There it is!

Optimus: (Noticed the Xantium) I can't believe it, it's still looks functional!

Siren: Yeah, why didn't the Junkions dismantle it already?

Greenlight: They like Scrap Metal, but they also like fancy Scrap Metal, so sometimes they'd keep the rare things around just to admire them.

Sentinel: Well, that's makes things easy, all we have to do is go down there, take out some Junkions guarding the ship, and then we're off this Planet for good!

Drift: Yeah, there's just one problem.

Greenlight: No there isn't, it's just Junkions.

Drift: Not anymore!

He pointed down at Swindle and Bludgeon, who were both standing in front of the Junkions on the outside of the landing bay, both looking interested in getting the Xantium.

Swindle: (Looks at the Xantium) The Xantium, right? Oh that ship's worth a lot of Credits, that's for sure!

Junkion 1: (Looks at Swindle) You looking to buy it?

Swindle: Perhaps, if you let us in for a deal...

Siren: (Looks at Swindle talking to one of the Junkions) Hey, it's the Daytrader again!

Hosehead: And he looks like he's talking to someone.

Nightbeat: It's like he's trying to make a deal.

Greenlight: Oh Slag, that Decepticon garbage is trying to buy off the Xantium!

Optimus: We'll need to get onboard ASAP, because if they take the ship, we're going to be stranded here for much longer!

Greenlight: I know, which is why I have a plan for this!

Sentinel: You do?

Greenlight: Yeah. (Turns to Optimus) Although you may not like this plan so much.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Why do you say that?

Bludgeon: (Looks at the Junkions) Have any of yee seen that Optimus Prime walking around this Planet?

Junkion 1: Optimus Prime? (Scoffed) He's Offline!

Swindle: Well, not anymore, because we've seen him! Oh yes, he's somewhere on this Planet right now, hiding along with his Autobot friends.

Junkion 1: Yeah? And where is he exactly?

Greenlight: Right here!

Everyone turned their attention to Greenlight, who was walking towards them while dragging Optimus with his Pede, who looked like to be unconscious as she walked towards the Junkions, Swindle, and Bludgeon.

Greenlight: (Walks in front of them) This is him right? (Drops Optimus' leg to pick up his head) You looking for him?

Swindle: Ah, yes! (Smiled) Oh, this is just splendid!

Junkion 1: (Looks at Optimus) Yeah it's him, but he doesn't look so Online.

Greenlight: (Looks at Optimus) He was a tough Bot to fight, so I had to knock him out into Stasis Lock, make it easy for myself to capture. (Turns to the group) And I'm willing to give him to you, for $1 Million Credits. (Points at the Xantium) And that ship over there.

Swindle: (Widened his Optics) Whoa, now wait a Cycle sweetheart! I can deal with Credits, but we had our Optics on the Xantium first, so-!

Bludgeon: Bah! That ship is nothing to me but garbage anyway! (Turns to Greenlight) Yee can have the ship along with the Credits.

Swindle: What?!

Junkion 1: (Nodded as he looked at Optimus) Alright, well since she's offering, I might as well go ahead make this a decent trade.

Swindle: Now wait a minute! The Xantium is-!

Bludgeon: Not the only ship available on this Planet! Now transfer the Credits to this fine lady here!

Greenlight: Yeah, or it's no Prime for you.

Swindle: (Looks back and forth at the Xantium and Optimus Prime before closing his Optics in defeat) Fine! (Turns to his wrist and pressed some codes) There, the Credits are transferred into your account.

Junkion 1: And the ship is all yours for the taking!

Greenlight: (Smiled) Great. (Drops Optimus' head as she turned to pat Swindle on the Helm) Nice doing business with you boys. (Walks to the Xantium)

Bludgeon: (Moved his Servo to block her path) Wait. (Turns to Greenlight) The Prime had his friends with him on this World.

Greenlight: (Looks at Bludgeon) They weren't around when I took him down. (Shrugged) I guess they weren't very wise about going at this alone.

Bludgeon: (Looks at Greenlight carefully before moving his Servo out of her way) Alrighty then.

Greenlight: (Nodded) Splendid.

She turned to walk towards the Xantium, while she looked up at the sky to see her Speeder floating above, the Autobots looking at her while she winked her Optic at them, walking inside of the ship while the Junkions, Swindle, Bludgeon and his Pirates, and Thrust and Dirge turned to look at Optimus, who was still lying on the ground unconscious.

Swindle: (Bended down to get inside of Optimus' Subspace) Slag, it's not in there!

Thrust: What's not in there?

Swindle: The Saber! (Turns to Bludgeon) The Star Saber! It's one of my expensive merchandise on my inventory!

Bludgeon: It probably got lost in the sands.

Swindle: (Turns to the Junkion) Hey, none of you saw a particular handle that has the same colors as Prime here?

Junkion 1: If we did, we would've taken down into Scrap Metal anyway.

Swindle: What?!

Junkion 1: But don't get your Processor mixed up, we didn't even see it anywhere!

Swindle: Then where is it?!

Greenlight: (Sat on the cockpit as she activated her Comlink) Guys, I just claimed the ship, you're free to go now!

Sentinel: Okay! (Turns to Nightbeat) Now!

Nightbeat nodded as she got out the Saber, dropping it down into the air as it fell down, Optimus opened his Optics up and grabbed the Saber with his hand, kicking into action as he kicked Swindle by the Pede, knocking him down while he gave a swerve kick around Bludgeon, Thrust, Dirge, and the Junkion that was speaking as he got up onto his Pedes, taking everyone around him by surprise.

Optimus: (Activated the Star Saber as he looked around at the Junkions and Pirates) Greenlight, now's the time to get the ship ready!

Greenlight: (Working out the systems) Just give me a Cycle to figure out how to work out this thing out!

Bludgeon: (Turns to the ship) She played us all for a fool!

Swindle: And that means I transferred my Credits for nothing! (Turns to the Clones) Boys, I want my Credits back!

Dirge: With pleasure! (Flies to the ship)

Sentinel: (Jumps on Dirge) Not so fast!

Dirge: (Fell to the ground because Sentinel was on his back) AHH!

Bludgeon: (Turns to Optimus) Men! Get that Fraggin' Autobot!

Siren: (Drops down too) I don't think so! (Uses his Sonic Scream to knock down some Pirates and Bludgeon)

Junkion 1: (Turns to Siren and Sentinel) Look! More Scrap Metal!

Nightbeat: (Jumps in front of the Junkion) Not tonight!

Junkion 1: (Looks at Nightbeat before being jumped on by Hosehead) OW!

Hosehead: (Looks around) Wait, where did he go?

Greenlight: (Activated the Xantium) Okay, I got it running!

Optimus: (Fights against Thrust as he deflected some of the Blaster shots) Can it fly?

Greenlight: This ship hasn't flown in over 4 Million Stellar Cycles, it'll take a while to get the engines adjusted! (Presses some buttons) But that will be enough time for you to get those Clones down so we can fly out of here without any trouble!

Sentinel: (Uses his Shield to cover himself from getting shot by Dirge) Love the idea! (Turns to notice Junkions and Pirates forming up) But I think we're getting just a little surrounded over here!

Drift: Well, that's not a problem then. (Activated the Speeder's weapons mechanism) Everyone might want to take some cover!

Suddenly, Drift grabbed the gunner's handle and began firing upon the Junkions and Pirates, firing in such a rapid motion while taking them all down easily as Swindle and the Starscream Clones were blasted away from the firepower, knocking them down.

Greenlight: (Started the engines) I did it! Engine's all powered up, everyone get inside!

Sentinel: Alright, let's move!

Optimus: Drift, now's the time to let go!

Drift: I heard you! (Gets out of the Speeder, making it fall onto several starships and blowing them up in the process as he landed on the ground smoothly) Let's get off this rock!

Greenlight: (Activated the Loading Ramp) Everyone get in!

Siren: (Runs inside the Xantium) Finally we're off this Planet!

Optimus: Just keep moving! (About to run on the Loading Ramp) Don't slow down-! (Suddenly has a chain tied around his Pedes and fell to the ground, dropping the Star Saber) OOF! (Was starting to get dragged away from the Xantium) Ugh!

Bludgeon: (Dragged Optimus with a chain as he stood his ground) Yee ain't getting off this Planet in Stellar Cycles Prime! Not if I have anything to say about it!

Drift: (Turns around and sees Optimus getting dragged by Bludgeon) That's not good!

Sentinel: (Groans in annoyance as he turned to Drift) Get on the ship and tell Greenlight to keep the Engines ready, I'm going to get Optimus! (Runs off to Bludgeon)

Drift: (Nodded) Roger! (Runs inside of the Xantium)

Sentinel: (Runs towards Bludgeon while slicing the chain off of Optimus) Leave him alone! (Uses his Lance to swing at Bludgeon)

Bludgeon: (Grabbed the Lance) Oh mind your business elsewhere! (Throws Sentinel across the bay)

Optimus: (Noticed Sentinel getting thrown) Sentinel! (Gets up, only to be pinned back down by Bludgeon) AHH!

Bludgeon: (Turns to Optimus while pinning him down with his Pede) We're not done yet!

Greenlight: (Readies the engine) Everyone inside?

Hosehead: I think so!

Drift: (Runs inside) Hey, are the engines ready?

Greenlight: Yes, why?

Drift: Well, I need you to keep them primed because we haven't gotten everyone onboard yet!

Nightbeat: Who hasn't got inside yet?!

Siren: (Turns to a side window and noticed Optimus pinned on the ground and Sentinel lying against a crate) Oh man, Optimus Prime and Sentinel Minor are getting theri Afts handed to them!

Greenlight: Seriously? (Gets out off her seat) Drift, keep the ship ready, I'm heading out!

Drift: Wait, I can just go ahead and-! (Watched her leave) Do that, alright, she's gone now.

Greenlight: (Runs out of the ship grabbing the Star Saber along the way towards Bludgeon) Sentinel, get up!

Sentinel: (Groaned as he got up) On it!

Bludgeon: (Raises his Hook up in the air) Now time to stay Offline where ya belong! (Gets kicked in the Chestplate by Greenlight) GAH!

Greenlight: (Gets Optimus up) You alright?

Optimus: (Nodded) I'll live. (Gets the Star Saber) But right now, Bludgeon is our only obstacle, because he's hellbent on getting to me!

Sentinel: Well if anyone's got an idea, now's the time!

Greenlight: I just did! (Points at Bludgeon) See his one Optic? I say we pluck it out, make him blind so we can make our escape.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Okay, that sounds a little too rough, don't you think?

Greenlight: He's a Pirate! He's got plenty of Optics in his spare Inventory. (Noticed Bludgeon slowly getting up) Alright, you two distract him while I go from behind and take out his Shiny Optic of his.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Wait, you're going to do it?!

Greenlight: Yeah, I can do it.

Sentinel: But what if you can't?

Greenlight: (Raises a brow) Okay, whatever happened in me being known as the greatest Femme in the Galaxy?

Sentinel: Well-! (Raises a brow) Wait, what?

Greenlight; You told me back in my apartment that I was a talented Femme in the Autobot Ranks to hold my own, that was what you told me!

Sentinel: Yeah, I was-! (Pauses as he bit his lower lip) Uh, trying to seduce you.

Greenlight: (Raises a sarcastic brow) Oh ho, please! I was seducing you!

Optimus: (Steps in-between Sentinel and Greenlight) I hope no one here was thinking of seducing each other right in the middle of a fight!

Greenlight: (Groans) Whatever! (Turns to a different spot) Just keep him busy!

Bludgeon: (Turns to Optimus and Sentinel) Both of yee aren't leavin' this Planet til' I get your heads on a mantle!

Sentinel: (Activates his Battle Mask) Just try it, see what happens!

Optimus: If we have to go through you to leave this Planet, then so be it! (Runs towards Bludgeon to swing his Saber at him) ARAGH!

The two Autobots began to battle with the Pirate, while Greenlight got from behind him, getting a good vantage point until she jumped out and landed right on his back.

Greenlilght: (Gets out a knife) Sorry, not sorry! (Attempted to stab Bludgeon's Optic, only to get electrified) AHH! (Fell to the ground)

Sentinel: (Widened his Visor) Greenlight! (Caught her in his arms before she fell onto the ground)

Bludgeon: (Laughs sinisterly as he looked at the Autobots) Foolish dogs! I had planted a fail-safe mechanism in case any one of ya dares to pluck me only Optic!

Optimus: Great, now what?

As the battle was still fought, the Headmaster Jrs. sat inside of the Xantium and looked over at the fight.

Nightbeat: (Looks at the battle) We have to do something!

Siren: Well, I could go out there and blast him with my Sonic Scream.

Drift: No, Bludgeon might have the same device Swindle used to counteract with your ability, it would be pointless!

Hosehead: (Presses a button) Hey, I think I might've pressed something.

Drift/Siren/Nightbeat: (Turned to Hosehead) What?!

Suddenly, a targetting turret was activated, which aimed for Decepticon signatures, reading Bludgeon's as it started to fire upon the Pirate, taking him by surprise.

Bludgeon: (Gets hit by the Xantium's targeting turret) AH! (Falls to the ground)

Siren: (Raises a brow) Wow, that actually worked!

Drift: (Turns to Hosehead) Nice job kid!

Hosehead: Thanks!

Optimus: (Looks at Bludgeon before turning to the Xantium) He's down! (Turns to the Xantium) Drift, time to fly us out of here!

Drift: (Activated the system) You got it!

Soon, Optimus and Sentinel, who was still carrying Greenlight in his hands, ran onboard the Xantium just in time for it to pick itself up into the air, and fly away just after the Decepticons and Junkions got up on their feet and looked at the Xantium leaving Terminus.

Swindle: (Looked at the Xantium leaving) Hey! I still haven't gotten my Credits returned!

Later, the Xantium just exited Terminus' atmosphere to fly into the vast reaches of Space, leaving the Planet for good as it disappeared into the blankness of Space.

* * *

Several hours later, the group was resting aboard the Xantium as it floated in Space, as they all stood inside of the Med Bay, with Greenlight healing up Optimus Prime's earlier wounds from the previous weeks while everyone else just sat on a chair cleaning up the dirt from the battle on Terminus.

Greenlight: (Fixed up the last of Optimus' wounds) Okay, now that should be the last of the wounds. (Patted on his back) Now try not to get banged up on the rest of the trip back home.

Optimus: Thanks. (Rubbed his shoulder) So how long do you think it will take us to be back on Cybertron?

Drift: With this ship? Probably a few Lunar Cycles.

Sentinel: And we can't call anyone for a Spacebridge access either, because those Junkions must have taken apart the whole Communications Systems.

Hosehead: So we can't call anyone still?

Siren: (Groans) Why the irony man?

Nightbeat: Well hey, at least we have ourselves a ship.

Optimus: She's got a good point on that. (Stands up) For now, I think we should be well good on Energon to last us the entire trip as we get on our way back to Cybertron.

Greenlight: Alright then, I'll go check up to see if we're still on course. (Leaves)

Sentinel: (Watches Greenlight leave as he turned to the others) You know what, I think I'll go see if we can get Communications back up.

He left the room to catch up with Greenlight, as she looked up the galaxy map to look up their current course.

Sentinel: (Leaned against the wall) Hey there.

Greenlight: (Noticed the course is set for Cybertron) Hey.

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos) So uh, that wasn't so bad for our escape, wasn't it?

Greenlight: I've seen worse compared to that, but yeah, it was fun.

Sentinel: Great. (Turns to leave) Then I'll go ahead and check if I can still fix up the Communications. (Turns to leave)

Greenlight: (Noticed Sentinel leaving as she turned to him) Hey. (Makes Sentinel turn around) Before you go, I uh... (Folded her Servos) I just wanted to say thank you. (Sentinel raises a brow) For helping me with Bludgeon, I appreciated it.

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Oh! (Rubbed his Helm) Of course! Helping you with Bludgeon was uh... Good for me too. (Leaned his Servo against the wall) And if you need some more "Help", with anything else at all, then I'll be just around the corner, although I have a crew full of Younglings, and a Brother that was recently came back from the dead, so it can be a little difficult for me to multitask.

Greenlight: (Smiled) Hm, I understand.

Sentinel: Great.

Greenlight: And thanks for the lovely time at the Apartment, that was nice too. (Turns to leave)

Sentinel: (Gave a complex brow until he smiled) Huh... (Turns to go elsewhere)

* * *

Meanwhile on Terminus, The Pirates and Swindle were left stranded on the Planet, as all remaining ships that were in the Junkions' arsenal were destroyed from the previous battle as they stood in the bay.

Swindle: (Looks around the bay) Oh, this is hopeless! Not only did I not get back my expensive item, but we don't have a ship to fly out of this Planet!

Dirge: You know we could just fly you out of here, right?

Swindle: No, it will be too ridiculous to even carry me!

Bludgeon: (Turns to Swindle) Are yee sure that yee don't have any spare ships on this Planet?

Swindle: Off-world, sure, but on this world? No! It would take a miracle to get us out of here!

Thrust: (Points at the sky) Hey, something's coming!

Suddenly, a Thanatos-class starship entered the area, as it flew down in front of the group, taking everyone by surprise as the landing ramp was lowered, and the Fallen, along with Strika and Lugnut were seen walking down the ship towards the group.

Bludgeon: (Widened his Optic in noticing the Fallen) Aye, it's thee Fallen!

Swindle: Along with Strika and her cute Bondmate! (Turns to Bludgeon) It must be the Kalis' Lament because that's usually her ship!

Fallen: (Walks in front of Swindle and Bludgeon) You must be Bludgeon, correct?

Bludgeon: Aye! (Bowed before the Fallen) And I know of you, Master!

Fallen: Very wise of you to kneel.

Swindle: (Turns to the Fallen) Well, hey! What brings you around Terminus?

Fallen: (Turns to Swindle) It's you Swindle. (Folded his Servos) I have need of your services.

Swindle: (Widened his Optics) Oh? And what exactly is that specifically?

Fallen: (Smiled) You could say I have a certain... Asset needing to be "Galvanized"...

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me! I meant to post this yesterday, but I got caught up with Avengers Infinity War, which by god, it was amazing! I can't wait for Avengers 4 to come out, because Infinity War was definitely a 1st part of a Story!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this Episode, and please fill in your thoughts on the Review down below the page, and I'll be keeping up with you as I go.**

 **Hope you guys like it, and have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Brothers and Sisters

Episode 8: Brothers and Sisters

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

 **Except Blackbird, he belongs to FRAZZY.**

* * *

On Cybertron, the Autobot City of Iacon was glistening with Autobots roaming the streets in and out, mostly in a social sense while Sideswipe stood on a rooftop, overlooking the street he's on.

Sideswipe: (In Narration as he looked at the Bots in the street) _Iacon... The place of paradise._ (Looks at Warpath walking with Flareup) _Eons ago, it was pretty much a battleground for those who have witnessed it in their Optics._ (Sees Rattrap getting arrested by Depth Charge) _Now, it's almost the same like any other place on Cybertron. (Scoffed) Things have changed a lot over the years; some good. (Stands up as he got out a Red, Yellow and Black Necklace) Others, not so good._

Bumblebee: (On Comms) Hey Sideswipe, are you there?

Sideswipe: (Gets cut out of narration as he answered) What is it?

Bumblebee: We're being summoned at Fortress Maximus, Ultra Magnus has a mission assigned to us.

Sideswipe: I'm already on way. (Gets up)

Bumblebee: Then I'll see you there. (Ends call)

Sideswipe: (Turns to leave the roof while he's back in narration, sighing mentally) _Back in the day, I would have been excited to catch Con._ (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives down into a garage) _Now I just want the day over with so I can just rest._

Later, Bumblebee and his team were inside of the Fortress Maximus standing in front of a table as if they were waiting for someone.

Brawn: (Taps his Pede impatiently) How long do we have to wait here? He's taking too long!

Bumblebee: Relax Brawn, it's only been five Cycles since we got here.

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Five Cycles?! You can't be serious!

Sideswipe: It's true, it's been 5 Cycles, and 37 Nano Clicks right now.

Minerva: Hey, take it easy, I'm sure he'll be here in a moment.

Crosshairs: I don't know, but I sure hate waiting for something to happen, that's for sure.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Crosshairs) Well you'll have to be patient, time will go by shorter than you think.

Crosshairs: Yeah, just like the Fallen will go and nuke us all where we're standing! I'm just saying that if we wait for too long-!

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos while he does the narration) _Look at him... Complaining about waiting on something that could or could not happen as an excuse to win his case, what a poor tactic to go since that's what most Bots would assume something like that._ (Looks around the room while everyone is talking) _It's funny isn't it? One Solar Cycle, you're a TransTech Cop working to keep the peace, the next you're lying against an Energon tree enjoying retirement, and then the next, you're sitting down, tied in Stasis Cuffs in front of Decepticons and getting tortured for disrupting their previous activities, and then the next, you're standing right inside the Metroplex in front of these people_. (Looks at Bumblebee) _A kid who grew up too soon due to family tragedy_. (Looks at Minerva) _The medic that everyone gets along with, who happens to be dating with the leader of the team._ (Looks at Brawn) _The_ _Bot who hates being called short._ (Looks at Crosshairs) _And the last, but not least, the quickshot who will do anything just to get into the action, and gets too impatient for time to catch up._ (Takes a sip of Energon) _But like the Boss said, time does go shorter than you think. The only trick is, is to not think about time; just put your focus on one little thing._ (Takes out a necklace, which was Red, Yellow and Black) _Take good interest in it until something happens, and trust me, I learned that the hard way..._ (A door is opened, revealing Ultra Magnus as he walked in) _A long time ago..._

Ultra Magnus: (Walks inside the room as he turned to the table) Bumblebee, I am pleased that you and your have come.

Bumblebee: I'm guessing we have more Fallen news?

Ultra Magnus: Nowhere on his current location as of yet. (Displays the Galactic Map) But there are reports that there are Decepticon activity down in these three Planets. (Shows three Planets) Velocitron, Animatron, and Gigantron have all reported to have Decepticon sightings around those sectors.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the three Planets) What would the Cons want with those Planets?

Ultra Magnus: That is unknown to me and the rest of Cybertron Command, but however, we do know that they are on those Planets, so I suggest you and your team go to at least one of those Planets to investigate, see what they're up to.

Crosshairs: (Nodded) That's a piece of cake!

Sideswipe: (In narration, with his Optics widened) _Oh Slag, please tell me we're not going to one of those Planets, at least not the one where she_ -! (Pauses)

Bumblebee: We won't fail you sir! (Turns to the Autobots) Let's Roll out!

Sideswipe: (Out of narration as he nodded) Yes sir!

They exited the room and turned to walk down the hallways, making their way out of the Metroplex.

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Bumblebee, if I might ask, which of the Planets that we're going to first?

Bumblebee: Well, I'm thinking of Velocitron first.

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) Why?

Brawn: What do ya mean why?

Sideswipe: Well I'm just saying, Gigantron and Animatron are both capable of our Alt Modes.

Bumblebee: But Velocitron is the one that has the most sightings of Decepticons, it's where we're most likely to encounter Decepticons.

Minerva: And the Magnus already knows we're heading there, so he's sending in other Autobot squads to the other two.

Sideswipe: But do we really need to go there?

Crosshairs: What's the rush Sides? You scared?

Sideswipe: I'm not scared, I'm just being precautious of any Decepticons in the area that we may encounter.

Bumblebee: Well you can take it easy Sideswipe, we're well equipped to take on the Fallen.

Brawn: Yeah, what are ya nervous about?

The group started to leave, while Sideswipe stood where he was as he started to think...

 _Flashback, 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Sideswipe, in his Red and Black Paintjob, stood on the street of Iacon, looking in pride as he stood on his post, until a speeding Autobot in his Alt Mode was speeding down the street, making his cue._

 _Sideswipe: (Smirks) Finally some action! (Activates his Comlink) Hey, this is Sideswipe, I just caught a Bot driving too fast near the Iacon Battlegrounds, copy?_

 _Autobot Transponder: Roger that Autobot Sideswipe, remain where you are until backup arrives._

 _Sideswipe: Oh screw waiting! (Turns off the call) I'm taking this in for myself! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and chases after the Autobot) Hey buddy! You're going beyond the speed limit! (The Bot is still driving too fast) Hey! Can you hear me? You're driving too fast! (Turns to a left while chasing after him) You know what? Scrap it! I love a good chase! (Drives on to a ramp and Transforms into his Robot Mode to catch the Blue Autobot, stopping him as he placed Stasis Cuffs on his wrists) YEAH! Now you got served!_

 _Beachcomber: (Turns to Sideswipe) Dude, that was epic._

 _Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Wait, you just got placed in Stasis Cuffs, and you're telling me it's epic?_

 _Beachcomber: The ramp jump man, that was so cool dude._

 _Sideswipe: (Tilted his Helm) Huh. (Heard sirens nearing as he turned around and saw Depth Charge walking to him) Hey Depth Charge! Look what I got here!_

 _Depth Charge: (Folded his Servos) Yeah, I can see that! (Pointed out at the damage) Do you wanna look at what you've done along the way?_

 _Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Yeah, hit and run, property damage, duh!_

 _Depth Charge: (Leaned his head right up into Sideswipe's face) Because your Aft is here being too focused on chasing after that Bot while making a mess of it!_

 _Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) Well sorry! But I was the only one that was here before any of you Bots got here!_

 _Depth Charge: And from what I heard is that you were told to remain in position while the rest of us handled it. (Folded his Servos) Now explain why didn't you follow your directions before I start reminding you of how reckless, irresponsible you are?_

 _?: (A Yellow and Black Femme walks to the two) Depth Charge sir, I like to apologize on behalf of my Brother, his Audio systems is having a Malfunction._

 _Depth Charge; (Turns to the Femme) Really? And what makes you think so Sunstreaker?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Looks at Sideswipe before looking to Depth Charge) Well, whenever he has a call with someone, the line would be cut short, and we have been meaning to call the Cybertron Infirmary about it, but because of the recent arrests we've made-!_

 _Depth Charge: (Nodded) Alright, alright I hear you Sunstreaker. (Turns to Sideswipe) Sideswipe, go to a doctor and get that Malfunction cleared up, I can't have you working unless you can hear with both Audios working!_

 _Sideswipe: (Nodded as he gave a thumbs up) Roger!_

 _Depth Charge: Great, now both of you get out of here! I'm too young to be acting old for Spark's sakes!_

 _Depth Charge turned to leave with Beachcomber, while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left the scene._

 _Sideswipe: (Walks with Sunstreaker) Got to admit, I didn't think he'd actually fall for the Audio Malfunction._

 _Sunstreaker: Yeah, speaking of Malfunctions... (Punched Sideswipe by the Servo)_

 _Sideswipe: (Gets punched by the Servo) Ow! (Turns to Sunstreaker) Hey, what was that for?!_

 _Sunstreaker: For making save your Aft! (Punched him on the Servo) Again!_

 _Sideswipe: Oh come on, you know I had it all handled!_

 _Sunstreaker: Yeah, just like you just got it handled with Depth Charge!_

 _Sideswipe: So what, does this mean you don't like your favorite Brother anymore?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Smiled) You know I could never hate you Sides. (Hugs him)_

 _Sideswipe: Ah, got you! (Chuckled as he hugged her back)_

 _Sunstreaker: (Giggled as she got off the hug) Come on, we have another assignment booked up for us!_

 _Sideswipe: Where?_

 _Sunstreaker: On the Planet Velocitron, something over there we need to investigate._

 _Sideswipe: Oh man, not that Planet! It's filled with sand!_

 _Sunstreaker: Blue sand you mean? (Turns to Sideswipe) And besides, that's just the outside surface of it all._

 _Sideswipe: Do we really have to go Sunny?_

 _Sunstreaker: Well unless you want to have another complaint from Depth Charge, then be my guest! (Turns to leave)_

 _Sideswipe: (Turns to Depth Charge, who was talking with an Autobot Trooper as he sighed) Well, what's the worst can it be, right? (Turns to follow Sunstreaker)_

Flashback ends.

Brawn: (Pokes at Sideswipe's hand) Hey! Sideswipe, wake up!

Sideswipe: (Blinks his Optics) Yeah?

Brawn: Come on, we got to get goin, Velocitron isn't going to come for us ourselves ya know. (Turns to leave)

Sideswipe: Yeah... (Follows Brawn while narrating) _What's the worst can it be?_

* * *

Later, a Transwarp field entered into Space, until Omega Supreme in his Orion Starclass Alt Mode was seen flying out of the portal, and into the Planet Velocitron, as it was seen from Space as the Autobots started to fly towards it.

Minerva: (Sees Velocitron) We've arrived on course.

Bumblebee: (Stands in front of the main panel) Okay Omega, put us down onto the Planet's surface, the spot where most of the Decepticon activity has been spotted.

Omega Supreme: (On the intercom) Would you like me to let you know when we arrived on the surface?

Bumblebee: Yes please.

Crosshairs: (Sits on a chair where a panel is located) So how many Cons are dealing with?

Bumblebee: Shouldn't that many, the Decepticons have been going back and forth on an area of importance.

Brawn: Why would those Decepticreeps go to the same location over and over again?

Bumblebee: I don't know, but with the Fallen as their leader now, anything's possible, so let's all keep an eye out for anything.

Sideswipe: You got it. (Works the navigation system while thinking)

 _Flashback, 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _The Twins were both on the Planet Velocitron as they looked over the entire Blue surface filled with sand, as the Orange sky lit up the night sky._

 _Sideswipe; (Sighs as he folded his Servos, standing outside) How long are we going to be in this dustbowl of a Planet?_

 _Sunstreaker: (She comes out as she walkied next to Sideswipe) As long as we're supposed to be._

 _Sideswipe: (Turns to his Sister) But there's nothing to do out here on this Planet Sis! (Turns to the sky) Except stand here on the blue sand while looking at the sky rusting our Plating!_

 _Sunstreaker: Which is why have all the time to explore the place! Hey, at least we won't have anyone on our backs this time!_

 _Sideswipe: (Turns to Sunstreaker) Just what exactly are we even here for?_

 _Sunstreaker: Well, we're here to patrol the Planet because apparently, there's some mysterious activity going on here, and that's why we're investigating._

 _Sideswipe: Who's stupid idea was this anyway?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Snickered as she smiled) Mine, you moron._

 _Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) What? Why did you think about coming here?_

 _Sunstreaker: Because I'm curious to what's going on here and I want to know if it's dangerous._

 _Sideswipe: And if it is?_

 _Sunstreaker: Ha! (Turns to her Brother) And I thought you loved the thrill of danger Brother. (Turns around)_

Flashback ends.

Sideswipe: (Looks over navigation while narrating) _She was right, I loved the thrill of danger... The feeling of excitement when I caught someone, and the same feeling of glory when it came to turning somebot in, I loved it all._ (Leans back on his chair) _Or at least, I used to, until that Fragging Solar Cycle that it happened._

Omega Supreme: (On the intercom) We've arrived.

Bumblebee: Okay, put us down.

Omega Supreme landed on a landing bay, next to a sign that said, "Welcome to the Speed Planet", as they parked near a racetrack that had speeding Autobots around the area while the team got outside and took a view of their surroundings.

Sideswipe: (Noticed the racetrack, which read, "Speed Planet") What's this?

Brawn: It's a racing track, Bots sometimes come here to see others race each other for fun.

Crosshairs: (Smiled) Oh man, we should have a race here sometime, because I would love to be a part of that!

Bumblebee: Maybe later, but for now, let's just get find ourselves a lead. (Walks with the team)

Sideswipe: (Looks at the racetrack as he narrated) _Speed Planet... Slag, this place has changed over the past 30,000 Stellar Cycles..._ (Looks at the crowd cheering) _I wonder if any of these Bots enjoying the race knows of the tragedy that went on here... Do they know the face behind this circuit meant for entertainment? The Bot who died here?_

Minerva: (Turned to Sideswipe and placed a hand on his Servo) Sideswipe? Are you okay? (Activated her Empath ability by accident, widening her Optics in shock)

Sideswipe: (Shook his head and turned to Minerva) I'm fine, let's just get moving before we get lost. (Moves to the team)

Minerva: (Nodded as she processed the emotions) ...Right.

Later, the group went walked around the circuit when they saw Hot Shot exited the racetrack, and he noticed them in return.

Hot Shot: (Widened his Optics in surprise) Hey guys! (Smiled as he turned to the group) It's good to see you!

Brawn: (Smiled as he folded his Servos) It's nice seeing you too Hot Shot.

Bumblebee: What are you doing here Hot Shot?

Hot Shot: Well, since nobody seems to need my help, I just came here to the racetrack for fun. (Folded his Servos) What about you? What brings you all to Velocitron?

Crosshairs: There was a lot of reports coming from here that there was Decepticon activity nearby, and we thought it's best we checked it out.

Sideswipe: Do you know anything about it?

Hot Shot: Decepticons? Oh yeah, there were some Cons earlier, but they weren't at this side of the Planet, so it was fine. (Scratches his Helm) But if you said that there's reports of activity going on, then maybe I should join in, just in case you guys need backup.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) We appreciate it if you told us which side of the Planet they were operating at.

Hot Shot: Yeah, it's over the mountains.

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) Mountains?!

Hot Shot: Yeah, the one where-!

Sideswipe: They always shine great in the nightlight..

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow) Yeah... How did you know that?

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Yeah, did you research this place?

Sideswipe: I'm fine, now every one back off!

Brawn: Whoa! We were just asking!

Bumblebee: None of us meant to offend you Sideswipe!

Sideswipe: I know, I-! (Sighs) I'm sorry, I just need to get some fresh air. (Turns to leave)

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow) But we're standing in the middle of fresh air right now!

Crosshairs: (Scoffed) What's his problem?

Bumblebee: I don't know.

Minerva: (Taps on his shoulder) Hey Bee, do you mind if we talk?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Sure. (They both walked to another side of an area) What's up?

Minerva: I think we should carry on the mission without Sideswipe.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow as he folded his Servos) And why do you think so?

Minerva: I don't know, but what I felt when I touched him, he was feeling... Grief.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Grief?

Minerva: I know, I don't know why, but when I touched him, it felt like every Nano Click standing on this Planet is like being stabbed by needles inside my Processor over and over again, because all he felt was sadness, anger, and grief.

Bumblebee: For who though?

Minerva: For someone who... (Rubbed her Helm) Who went Offline on this Planet before...

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Right... (Nodded his Helm) Okay, tell everyone to get going, I'm going to talk with Sideswipe.

Minerva: (Nodded) Okay.

Minerva went to the group while Bumblebee walked over to where Sideswipe was standing next to a hologram, as it showed off the racetrack, until in his point of view, it started to give off a static screen, when it suddenly started showing off a face of a Decepticon, causing him to fall back from the jumpscare, as he looked at the screen, the race was still going on while Bumblebee walked to him.

Bumblebee: (Walks to Sideswipe) Hey. (Extended his hand) You okay?

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) Yeah. (Grabbed Bumblebee's hand and got up) Yeah, I'm just having a bad headache right now.

Bumblebee: From what Minerva told me, you're having more than that.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Sides, did you... (Sighed) Did you have someone close to you come here and die recently?

Sideswipe: What do you-? (Widened his Optics) Wait a Nano Click, did Minerva read my feelings?! (Groans) Tell her to mind her own feelings to herself!

Bumblebee: Look, I understand how it feels losing someone close to you, I get that! Which is why I'm placing you on Omega Supreme while the rest of us go to the mountains, because you don't seem up for the mission-!

Sideswipe: (Scoffed) Like Slag I am! I am fine! I can handle it on the field!

Bumblebee: Not if you're having a really bad time reflecting on the memories of the dead!

Sideswipe: And you expect of me to do nothing?!

Bumblebee: Nothing else but stay on-board Omega Supreme! Watch everything from here until you hear something happening, you call me, directly. (Patted on his back) Trust me, it's not a good idea to be on the field while you're grieving, those two aren't a really good combo.

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Alright, you got it boss.

Bumblebee: (Smiled) Great, now we'll be back. (Turns to the group)

Brawn: (Turns to Bumblebee while he's in his Alt Mode) Hey, what's this I'm hearing about Sideswipe not coming with us?

Bumblebee: He needs time off from the field. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) We're going to do this without him.

Crosshairs: Alright, well that's just fine, considering he's having a tantrum fit today.

Bumblebee: It's not his fault. (Turns to Hot Shot) So Hot Shot, you know where the Decepticon activity is located in?

Hot Shot: Yeah, I'll show it to you!

Bumblebee: Then lead the way.

The group drove off to follow Hot Shot into the outskirts of the Circuit while Sideswipe is left standing alone, watching them leave until he turned back to the Red, Yellow and Black necklace he carried in his hand...

* * *

Later, the group arrived at their destination as they stopped to Transform into their Robot Modes and looked around the area, noticing a Decepticon ship in front of them.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the ship) Sideswipe, are you seeing this?

Sideswipe: (Inside Omega Supreme as he looked at live footage of the ship) Loud and clear, that ship is definitely Decepticon.

Brawn: (Looks at the Insignia) Yeah, and it's got Decepticon written all over it.

Minerva What are they doing all the way up here?

Crosshairs: Yeah, and right inside Autobot Space?

Hot Shot: (Looks around) Well, they don't look like they're here right now.

Bumblebee: Sideswipe, are there any Decepticon Signatures near us?

Sideswipe: Not what I'm picking up, Omega?

Omega Supreme: I can't seem to locate a Decepticon Signature on Bumblebee's location.

Sideswipe: Then you're all good to move forward on whatever you're going to do next.

Bumblebee: Great. (Turns to Hot Shot) Hey, is there more to this place?

Hot Shot: Well, this is where they park their ship, but I think they're usually somewhere else.

Crosshairs: Okay, well, where's "Somewhere else" at?

Hot Shot: It's not that far from where we are, come on. (Walks to another area)

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he moved his hand up) Let's get going. (Moves to follow Hot Shot)

Minerva: (Looks around and turned to the sky) Man, the sky's so pretty out here on this World.

Brawn: Not bad for a huge pile of sand.

Sideswipe: Not everything is completely made of sand, this entire Planet is nothing more than garages and tool shops.

Crosshairs: And you studied the place already, haven't you?

Sideswipe: Someone told me about the fact long ago.

Crosshairs: And who is this someone exactly?

Sideswipe: (Pauses) ...No one you should be worried about.

Hot Shot: (Turns to a cave) Hey, I found something!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the cave) Yeah, we see it too.

Sideswipe: What? What do you see?

Bumblebee: Some cave.

Sideswipe: (Stands up) What kind of cave?

Minerva: It says, "Devil's Cave".

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) Devil's Cave?!

Brawn: Yeah, what about it?

 _Flashback, 30,000 Stellar Cycles._

 _Sideswipe: (Walks with Sunstreaker) Are we there yet?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Walks with Sideswipe) No._

 _Sideswipe: (Places his hands behind his head) Are we there yet?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Smiled) This is like the millionth time you've asked that question!_

 _Sideswipe: Are you sure it's a million?_

 _Sunstreaker: I don't know!_

 _Sideswipe: (Smiled) Okay, well then... (Turns to Sunstreaker) Are we there yet? Are we there yet? (Repeats repetitively the same question)_

 _Sunstreaker: (Laughs) Alright, alright! We're almost there! How about now? (Points at the cave)_

 _Sideswipe: (Turns to look at the cave) That's where we're going to?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) Hey, relax! It's not a dead end, it'll lead us to a path where we'll find the source of the activity that's been going on._

 _Sideswipe: Yeah, but inside of a cave? Seriously Sunny? That's like another sign of "Devil's Cave"._

 _Sunstreaker: Why would it be called the Devil's Cave?_

 _Sideswipe: I don't know! I'm just saying it doesn't feel right going in some spooky cave when there's Decepticons on the Planet, it's all too coincidental._

 _Sunstreaker: Oh come on, it'll be fine! Besides, if we meet up with some Decepticons along the way, then we can take them._

 _Sideswipe: And how are you sure of that?_

 _Sunstreaker: Because we got each other! (Lightly punches Sideswipe by the shoulder) Stronger together right? Or have you been too busy thinking about chasing after more speeding Bots and getting yelled for it on Cybertron?_

 _Sideswipe: (Sighs as he looked at Sunstreaker) Okay, fine! We'll go inside._

 _Sunstreaker: (Smiled) Great!_

 _Sideswipe: But if we do this, and if we do meet Decepticreeps, then I'm calling this the Devil's Cave!_

 _Sunstreaker: Oh come on, it doesn't even say the Devil's Cave anywhere!_

 _Sideswipe: Oh yeah? (Takes out a Laser Blaster on his wrist) Let's find out. (Turns to shoot at a wall in the cave, then stops as it is now spelled, "DEVIL'S CAVE") There, now it says Devil's Cave! (Turns to Sunstreaker) Happy?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Laughs) Hehaha! I can't believe you actually did that!_

 _Sideswipe: Well, why not?_

 _Sunstreaker: Because there won't be anyone else that would ever come back to this place at all! (Turns to the cave) At least not in a long time!_

 _Sideswipe: (Scoffed) Pft! Please! (Follows Sunstreaker) There's no way a Bot would come to this place! Not even for another 30 Thousand Years!_

Flashback ends.

Crosshairs: (On Comms) Hey Sides, you still there?

Sideswipe: (Shakes his Helm out of the memory as he turned to the monitor) All of you need to stay clear of that cave!

Hot Shot: What? Why?

Sideswipe: Because-! (Communications suddenly cut short on the team's end)

Bumblebee: Sideswipe? (Touched his Audios) Sideswipe, come in! Copy?

Brawn: Comms must be down.

Crosshairs: How? We're not even inside the cave yet.

Minerva: Something's jamming our Comm frequencies, and it's coming from inside the cave!

Bumblebee: Then we must be getting closer. (Moves his hand forward) Come on guys, let's find whatever the Decepticons are doing, and shut this thing down!

They ventured inside of the Devil's Cave, while back on Sideswipe's end, he was standing inside of Omega Supreme as he tried to contact the team.

Sideswipe: (Looks at the monitor now filled with static) Hello?! You can't go in there, it's not safe!

Omega Supreme: Sideswipe? I'm afraid there's some kind of jamming frequency that's interrupting our call to the team.

Sideswipe: Slag! (Turns to the ceiling) Well, can you locate their Heat Signatures?

Omega Supreme: Yes, and from what I can tell, they're still in close proximity of the Devil's Cave they mentioned.

Sideswipe: Are they inside?! (In Narration) _Please say no, please say no, please say Fragging no!_

Omega Supreme: Yes, they have gone inside the cave.

Sideswipe: Dammit! (Bangs on the panel)

Omega Supreme: (Felt Sideswipe banging on one of his panels) Sideswipe, can you please not bang on my panels? It hurts!

Sideswipe: (Sighs as he turned from the panel) Sorry about that. (Turns to the loading ramp) Look Omega, I need you to call Cybertron Command and send in some reinforcements! Bumblebee and the rest of my team could be in serious danger! (Activated the ramp) Tell them where to send in the coordinates!

Omega Supreme: And what about you?

Sideswipe: (Turns to leave) I'm going to the one place they're likely to go inside of! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives out into his destination as narration fills) _And I am not going to like it one bit!_

* * *

Later, the team ventured down into the cave, which had Green Crystal like energy sources planted around; ground,, walls, and ceilings while they continued to walk.

Minerva: (Looks around the cave, at the crystals) Well I should have known, this is a crystal cave!

Crosshairs: (Looks around) Yeah, it's not much of a Devil's Cave in here than I thought it would be.

Brawn: If I find the moron who made this idea up, I'll punch him wide in the Faceplate, and I don't care if it hurts.

Hot Shot: (Looks at the Crystals) Yeah, but they look somewhat familiar.

Bumblebee: I'm getting the feeling too. (Turns to Minerva) Hey Minerva, can you scan one of these Crystals?

Minerva: Sure thing. (Activated a Scanner and scanned out the Crystals, instantly getting results as she widened her Optics) Whoa, these Crystals contain portions of Forestonite on the inside!

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics) Forestonite? Are you sure?

Minerva: Yes I'm quite sure! And from what I can tell, these Crystals right here are only the small stuff!

Hot Shot: So have the Decepticons managed to crack open the big stuff?

Bumblebee: (Activated his Stingers) That's what we're about to find out. (Nodded his Helm while he formed his hand up) Come on.

They ventured further into the cave, only to see a large cavern filled with big Forestonite Crystals, which were being drilled out of by Decepticons as they continued to place in Forestonite inside of the containers, the Autobots hid behind a blind spot and watched them take the Crystals.

Brawn: (Looks at the Decepticons) Here they are, Decepticons on sight.

Bumblebee: Looks like we came to the right place.

Hot Shot: Yeah, but there's a lot of them though.

Bumblebee: And we can handle them. (Looks at the Decepticons) They don't know that we're in here, which works for our advantage, becausel all we need to do is-!

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics and pushed himself and Bumblebee out of the way) GET DOWN!

They ducked down to avoid a sudden blast shot that caused a big boom to be made, as the Autobots gotten up to see a Decepticon with a strange body physicality, with a Cannon placed on the top, while the head and face are placed in the Chestplate as his weapon was aimed at the Autobots.

Blot: (Activates his Comlink while shooting at the Autobots) This is Blot! I spotted Autobots in the caves!

Bumblebee: (Groans as he looked at Blot) Well, so much for the element of surprise!

Decepticon 1: (Comes out next to Blot) Autobots!

Decepticon 2: (Shoots at the Autobots) Attack!

Bumblebee: (Activated his other Stinger and started to shoot at the Cons) Alright, let's take them down!

Brawn: Right on! (Charged at Blot to tackle him)

Blot: (Gets tackled by Brawn) AUGH!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Minerva while shooting his Blasters) Minerva, why you sitting there doing nothing?!

Minerva: Do I look like I have a weapon on me?!

Crosshairs: (Gives one of his Blasters to Minerva) You do now! (Turns back to the Cons to continue shooting)

Minerva: (Looked at the Blaster) Okay! (Turns to aim at the Cons) Okay, just pull the trigger, and-! (Pulls the trigger) Ah! (Misses a shot, until she actually shot a ceiling gap, causing rocks to fall on the Decepticons) Whoa!

Hot Shot: (Activated his Flame Throwers and shot at the Cons) Alright, bring it on!

And the fight began, as the Autobots fought a group of Decepticons, one figure in the shadows was sitting on the ceiling, watching as the fight was being made, until his Red orb on his forehead started to glow, sending a signalling wave that was sent directly at Crosshairs, who was shooting at Decepticons until his Optics glowed for a brief Nano Click and then turned to shoot at Bumblebee by the knee.

Bumblebee: (Gets shot at the knee) OW! (Falls on one knee and turns to Crosshairs) Crosshairs! Watch your shooting!

Crosshairs: (Blinked his Optics and widened them when he realized he just shot Bumblebee) Whoa, sorry boss! I didn't! (Suddenly gets shot as well) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Crosshairs! (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, we have a Bot down! I need your medical assistance here!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Okay! (Turns to run to Bumblebee and Crosshairs when the same wave started to affect her, with her Optics glowing briefly, causing her to turn to Brawn and shoot at him)

Brawn: (Was fighting against Sky-Bite and Blot he got shot by the waist) AHH! (Touched his waist and turned to Minerva) Hey! Watch where you're-! (Suddenly got Swapped away by Sky-Bite) OH COME ON! (Crashed against the wall) OW! (Falls to the ground)

Minerva: (Noticed she caused Brawn to be defeated) Brawn! (Dropped her Blaster) I'm so sorry!

Blot: (Aims at Minerva) You sure are now! (Shoots at her with a Purple glowing net, encasing her in it)

Minerva: (Gets encased in a net) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Hot Shot: (Noticed their numbers decreasing) Uh Bee? I think we're getting a little surrounded here!

Bumblebee: (Turned to Minerva, and then to Crosshairs, and then back to the rest of the Decepticons) Something's wrong!

Hot Shot: (Shoots at the Decepticons with his Flame Throwers) You think?!

Sky-Byte: (Jumps down at Hot Shot) Here I come! (Elbow Slams Hot Shot)

Hot Shot: (Gets Elbow Slammed) AHHH! (Gets buried underneath Sky-Byte) _Help!_

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Hot Shot!

Mindwipe: (Falls from the ceiling) RAAHH! (Lands behind Bumblebee and snags him)

Bumblebee: (Gets lifted by Mindwipe) AH! (Turns around to look at Mindwipe) Get off me!

Mindwipe: (Brightens his Orb to send in waves at Bumblebee) You want to go Stasis...

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics as he felt something in his Processor) I... (Shook his Helm) No, I don't want to...! (Blinked his Optics) Go to... (Closes them shut) Sleep... (Falls into Stasis)

Sky-Byte: (Gets up and carried Hot Shot) Hey, I figured it was you doing all that hypnosis Programming back there!

Blot: Yeah, no way those Autobots started to shoot at each for no reason!

Mindwipe: (Turns to the two) You can all thank me later. (Turns to the unconscious Bee) For now, let us continue our work while we get these Autobots ready...

* * *

Later, Sideswipe was closing in on his destination, as he passed through the hills, he gotten himself a good view of the cave, getting memories from what transpired before...

 _Flashback, 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Sideswipe: (Walks in the cave with Sunstreaker while looking at the Crystals) Hey, are all of these Forestonite Crystals?_

 _Sunstreaker: Yes, why do you want to know?_

 _Sideswipe: Because they contain lots of powerful stuff! And I'm not talking about explosives, I'm talking about having your Paintjob changed completely!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Giggles) So you have been paying attention to Depth Charge after all._

 _Sideswipe: Well, I actually learned it on an entertainment spot while I played the broadcast in my Audios._

 _Sunstreaker: (Smiled) Funny. (Heard beeping coming from her Scanner) Whoa, heads up, I just picked up Heat Signatures in the area._

 _Sideswipe: Tell me it's in this cave._

 _Sunstreaker: Yeah, we're getting awfully close._

 _Sideswipe: HA! I knew it! We're calling this, "The Devil's Cave"!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) Didn't you already put that in on the entrance?_

 _Sideswipe: I know, but now you're buying drinks at Maccadam's!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Widened her Optics) What? No! I never agreed to that!_

 _Sideswipe: Okay fine! Then how about the first one to find the Decepticons will end up buying us drinks! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) 1st and 2nd rounds! (Drives off) See you at the finish line Sis!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Sees Sideswipe driving off) Sideswipe wait! Sideswipe!_

Flashback ends.

Omega Supreme: (Comms Channel) Sideswipe, can you hear me?

Sideswipe: (Stops in front of the cave and Transforms into his Robot Mode) I'm here, copy.

Omega Supreme: I've contacted Cybertron Command about sending in reinforcements, but they said that it will be a while before they arrive, because everyone is preoccupied with the other two Planets, and I still can't contact the team.

Sideswipe: So we're on our own?

Omega Supreme: I'm afraid so.

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Great. (Turns to the cave) Well, I guess I'll have to handle this myself. (Cracks his fists) I'm going in, so don't be surprised if I don't answer any calls from you. (Gets out his Axe) Over and out.

Omega Supreme: Sideswipe, wait-!

Sideswipe disconnected the call, and ventured down the cave, walking by the Forestonite Crystals next to him, silently thinking to himself as he heard voices from previous memories.

Sideswipe: (In a flashback) _So what, does this mean you don't like your favorite Brother anymore?_

Sunstreaker _:_ _You know I could never hate you Sides._

Depth Charge: _Now explain why didn't you follow your directions before I start reminding you of how reckless, irresponsible you are?_

Sideswipe: _How long are we going to be in this dustbowl of a Planet?_

Sunstreaker: _As long as we're supposed to be._

Sideswipe: _See you at the finish line Sis!_

Sunstreaker: _Sideswipe, wait! Sideswipe!_

Sideswipe: (Explosion can be heard in the background) _SUNSTREAKER!_ (Suddenly fell on his knees, as he started pant, narration kicked) _Primus..._ (Grabs a handful of sand and looked at it) _Of all the Planets in the Universe, why the hell did you have to send me to this place? Right back here?_

Blot: (Is heard from nearby) Alright, they're all in Stasis Cuffs!

Sideswipe: (Looks up, hearing Blot) _Oh, I recognize that filthy Con's voice from anywhere._ (Stands up to walk down the source)

Mindwipe: (Is heard as well) Excellent, that should keep them from moving while we continue our operation.

As Sideswipe crouched down to hide, he peered through the rocks to see his team tied in Stasis Cuffs, while the Decepticons continue to drill for the Forestonite Crystals inside the cave.

Sideswipe: (Looks at the Autobots tied in Stasis Cuffs) _Well fortunately, they haven't Scrapped them yet, so that's some good news._ (Turns to the Decepticons drilling) _But what are these Decepticons doing with the Forestonite?_

Bumblebee: (Groaned as he shook his Helm) Ugh...

Mindwipe: (Turns around, noticing Bumblebee waking up) Ah, you've awoken.

Bumblebee: (Blinked his Optics as he turned to Mindwipe, widening his Optics in full alert) You! (Tries to move, but finds himself trapped in Stasis Cuffs) Huh?

Mindwipe: (Chuckled) I'm afraid it's pointless to make an escape attempt. (Folded his Servos) Those Stasis Cuffs are made to hold any Cybertronian, including you Autobots.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Mindwipe) Okay, well then what are you waiting for? My team and I are literally helpless right now, you could have us all Offline if you wanted to.

Mindwipe: And as tempting as it is to take your Sparks, I'm afraid honor to take that pleasure is my Master.

Bumblebee: Let me guess, the Fallen?

Mindwipe: Precisely.

Sideswipe: (Listens in on the conversation) _Okay, so they're talking._ (Moves to the upper parts of the cave) _Good, that should give me time to find a way how to take these Decepticreeps by surprise while finding something to get all the Cuffs off._

Bumblebee: (Looks around as the Decepticons began to drill) So, what's all the Forestonite for?

Mindwipe: (Grabs a Crystal and observes it) You could say they're for... (Looks at Bumblebee) A special case, for a certain kind of asset we have in our Empire.

Bumblebee: And who exactly is this, "Asset", of yours?

Mindwipe: (Wiggles his finger sideways) Ah, ah, ah... That would just ruin the surprise, now would it?

Sideswipe: (Starts climbing up some pillars) _Huh, this asset must be strangely important that he won't give a name._ (Looks down below) _I'll put that up to note, but now I got to find something, maybe a distraction to get everyone out..._ (Looks at the Forestonite in containers) _Hmm... The Forestonite containers are overstuffed, perhaps I could-!_ (Widened his Optics, and then shook his Helm) _No, no, what am I thinking? Tried that once, I ended up screwing up badly._ (Looks around) _Alright, there has to be something else I can use to at least make a distraction..._

Decepticon: (Turns to Mindwipe) Sir, we've loaded up the last of the load onto the ship, I think we're ready to leave.

Mindwipe: Excellent. (Turns to Bumblebee) Perhaps my Master shall grant me a great reward for your capture, since you are one of his interests in killing off personally.

Bumblebee: Eat my dust!

Sideswipe: (Looks down at the group) _Crap, now?! (Sighs) Okay, think, there has to be some other way than explosives._

Blot: (Bumps into Sky-Byte) Hey, watch we're you're going!

Sky-Byte: (Turns to Blot) Me?! (Shoves Blot back) You're the one that isn't looking the right direction!

Blot: Hey, keep your hands off me!

Sky-Byte: Oh yeah? Or else what?

Blot: Or else I'm gonna Frag you up, that's what!

Sky-Byte: Whatever. (Turns around) Just stay out of my way.

Blot: You better stay out of my way buddy! Hmph! (Turns around)

Sideswipe: (Noticed the argument) _Bingo._ (Grabs a rock and throws it right at Blot)

Blot: (Felt a rock being thrown at him) Gah! (Turns around, assuming it was Sky-Byte) That's it! (Charges at Sky-Byte and tackles him)

Sky-Byte: (Gets tackled by Blot) AGH! (Falls to the ground)

Mindwipe:(Turns around, noticing Blot and Sky-Byte fighting) Hey, what's going on here? (Moves away from the Autobots to stop the fighting)

Sideswipe: (Smirks) _Perfect._ (Turns to Bumblebee) _Now, for the next part._ (Falls down and lands in front of his team)

Bumblebee: (Sees Sideswipe land right in front of him) Sides?

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey there boss.

Bumblebee: What are you doing here?

Sideswipe: Well, communications got jammed right after I warned you not to go inside the cave. (Grabs his Axe) So, I decided to get exercise and help you out. (Swings the Axe down at Bumblebee's restraints)

Crosshairs: (Groans) What, what happened?

Sideswipe: You got into a late night sleepover with some Femme last night. (Swings the Axe down at Crosshairs' Cuffs) No, you were taken down by Decepticons and were tied up here.

Crosshairs: (Rubs his wrists) Well that's just humiliating.

Bumblebee: (Gets up on his feet) Come on, we need to wake the others up-! (Gets shot by a Blaster shot) AHH!

Mindwipe: (Stands next to Sky-Byte as he witnessed him shooting Bumblebee) I believe you all should be wise to stay right where you are. (Shrugs) Unless you want to experience the most inexplicable death possible.

Sideswipe: (Turns to the Decepticons) Yeah, neither of those aren't not happening!

Mindwipe: Then in that case, I'll just have to bring you all to my Master in Spare Parts! (Moves his hand forward) Attack!

Blot: (Activated his Cannon) Open fire! (Shoots at the Autobots with the other Decepticons)

Crosshairs: (Ducks down) Okay, now what?!

Bumblebee: (Groans as he gripped his wound) Tell me you brought backup!

Sideswipe: They should be here any minute now!

Suddenly, a Spacebridge portal just appeared between the Autobots and Decepticons, taking everyone by surprise as Mirage and Flareup arrived, jumping out of the portal while it disappeared.

Flareup: (Turns to the Decepticons) Eat this Decepticreeps! (Transforms into her Alt Mode and hits Blot in the face with one of her Tires)

Mirage: (Comes to the Autobots) You requested some assistance?

Sideswipe: You sure took your time!

Bumblebee: Mirage, these Decepticons are trying to store Forestonite onto their ship!

Mirage: Forestonite? Why?

Sideswipe: It's for whatever they're trying to plan, which is something we cannot let happen!

Crosshairs: Well then let's go kick some Afts!

Bumblebee: Okay! (Gets up, only to cringe in pain) Uhh!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) I'm not sure you're in a shape to be fighting right now!

Bumblebee: I'm fine! I can still fight! (Groans as he leaned on the ground)

Mirage: (Turns to Bumblebee's wound) Not with that wound, you cannot. (Turns to Sideswipe and Crosshairs) Go, I shall keep guard until the rest of your Teammates awaken from Stasis.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Got it! (Turns to Crosshairs) I guess it's just you and me now.

Crosshairs: (Nodded) Then let's go do this!

And just like that, Sideswipe and Crosshairs went to find the rest of the Forestonite shipment, taking attention of Mindwipe as he noticed them leaving the battle.

Mindwipe: (Looks at Sideswipe and Crosshairs before turning to Sky-Byte) They're after the rest of the shipment, take care of them.

Sky-Byte: (Nodded) Understood!

Sky-Byte then flown out of the battlefield, along with Mindwipe, who stuck to the ceilings as Sideswipe and Crosshairs arrived to find the leftover shipment of Forestonite in another part of the cave.

Crosshairs: (Looks at the shipment) Is this all of it?

Sideswipe: No, unfortunately some of it left the Planet already. (Turns to Crosshairs) But we can at least destroy this half so that way, the Cons would have just a small portion of it!

Crosshairs: (Gets out his Blasters) Least we can do, right? (Aims at the shipment)

Sky-Byte: (Appears behind the Autobots) RAGH! (Hits both Autobots)

Sideswipe: (Falls to the ground) GUH!

Crosshairs: (Falls to the ground) AUGH!

Sky-Byte: (Gets in front of the shipment while he turned to the Autobots) Get your own shipment to destroy, you feeble Autobots!

Crosshairs: (Gets up) Oh yeah? Well bring it on tough Bot! (Runs towards Sky-Byte and shoots at him) Take that!

Sky-Byte: (Gets annoyed by the shots) Die Autobot! (Tries stomping on Crosshairs)

Crosshairs: (Avoids being stomped on and jumps onto the leg) Oh big mistake pal! (Planted two bombs on Sky-Byte's back)

Sky-Byte: (Felt something being put on his back) Huh?! (Turns to Crosshairs)

Crosshairs: (Turns to Sky-Byte and flips him off with the middle finger) Boom! (Jumps on a ledge and ducks for cover)

Sky-Byte: (Didn't like being flipped off) Why you little-! (Suddenly got blasted by an explosion behind his back) GAH!

Crosshairs: Hell yeah! (Turns to Sideswipe) Hey Sides, get over here and help out!

Sideswipe: (Groans as he got up) On it! (Turns to help, only to get grabbed from behind) Wha-! (Turns to Mindwipe) Get off me!

Mindwipe: (Turns to Sideswipe) You're a fiery Autobot. (His Orb starts glowing)

Sideswipe: (Suddenly felt dizzy) Hey... (Barely stood on his feet) What... What are you doing?

Mindwipe: (In Sideswipe's Point of View) Everyone has something to dread... (His Orb starts glowing brighter) What's your worst memory Autobot?

Sideswipe started to feel dizzy to the point where he fell to the ground behind his back, his Processor being placed back into a memory that isn't one he'd like to go back to...

 _Flashback, 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _Sideswipe: (Drives inside of the cave) Come on Sis, you're being such a slowpoke!_

 _Sunstreaker: (In Comms) Sides, you need to stop what you're doing and slow down!_

 _Sideswipe: Why not? I've had Autobots arrested before, so why not Decepticons? This is my chance to do that Sun! (Suddenly got stopped by an unknown force) UGH! (Transforms back into his Robot Mode and falls to the ground, as he looked up and sees Tarn standing right in front of him)_

 _Tarn: (Looks down at Sideswipe) Oh Autobot, you've got it wrong. (Knelt down to stare Sideswipe right in the Optics) This is your chance to die._

 _Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) Like Slag it is! (Kicks Tarn right in the face and gets up on his Pedes) There's no way I'm dying right in here today! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drove around Tarn in a circle) Come on Decepticreep! Show me what you got! (Drives up on a wall and flips up to Transform in midair to punch Tarn on the side of his Faceplate as he Transformed back into his Alt Mode) Come on! Is that the best you got? I know you can do so much better than that!_

 _Tarn: (Chuckled) Oh you're certainly right about that! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and crashed into Sideswipe)_

 _Sideswipe: (Gets crashed right into Tarn) Guh! (Looks at Tarn) Hey, that's not fair!_

 _Tarn: I haven't gotten to the best part yet! (Activated his Twin Cannons and aimed them at Sideswipe)_

 _Sideswipe: (Noticed the Cannons) Oh Scrap! (Transformed into his Robot Mode to turn around and run, only to be blasted from behind) AUGH! (Falls to the ground) Ugh..._

 _Tarn: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and stood in front of Sideswipe) Time's up Autobot... (Aims his Cannons at Sideswipe)_

 _Sunstreaker: HEY! (Kicks Tarn's Servo holding the Cannons) Frag off!_

 _Sideswipe: (Turns to Sunstreaker) What are you doing?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) Saving your life genius! (Extended her Servo to Sideswipe)_

 _Sideswipe: (Takes Sunstreaker's Servo and gets pulled back up) I had it back there!_

 _Sunstreaker: Oh I'm sure you did!_

 _Tarn: (Turns to the Twins) RAAGH! (Shoots at them)_

 _Sideswipe: (Barely dodged a shot) Whoa! What now?!_

 _Sunstreaker: Now we go call in some backup!_

 _Sideswipe: Can't you do it now?!_

 _Sunstreaker: I was until you rushed in like a Fast and Furious driver!_

 _Sideswipe: Okay, well you still just go ahead and call them, right?_

 _Sunstreaker: I can't, my Comms are jammed in here, that Con must be using a Jamming frequency!_

 _Sideswipe: Okay, then let's get out of here!_

 _Sunstreaker: Agreed, but we'll need to avoid him first!_

 _Sideswipe: Okay! (Looks at a Forestonite Crystal) How about the Forestonite? We can use them as a distraction, trap the Decepticon here until reinforcements arrive!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Widened her Optics) That's actually a great idea! (Turns to Tarn) Okay, I can distract him while you go ahead and blow up one of the Forestonite up. (Turns to Sideswipe) It should create a chain reaction that will cause this area of the cave to blow up, caving him in here!_

 _Sideswipe: (Nodded) Okay, but are you going to be okay?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Nodded) Don't worry about me. (Gets out her weapon) I got this! (Turns to Tarn) Hey buddy, do you mind we have some chit chat about that hideous mask of yours? (Shoots at him)_

 _Tarn: (Felt Sunstreaker shooting at him as he walked to her) You will not come of this place alive!_

 _Sunstreaker: We'll see about that!_

 _Soon enough, she started to fight against Tarn, as she jumped up at him and crossed her Pedes around his neck and proceeded to punch on his Helm, giving Tarn a hard time getting her off him._

 _Tarn: (Struggles to get Sunstreaker off him) Get off me, you Femme!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Punches at Tarn's Helm) Now! (Throws a Blaster at Sideswipe) Blow this place up!_

 _Sideswipe: (Grabs the Blaster) On it! (Grabs a Forestonite Crystal and throws it up to shoot at it, blowing it up, along with several parts of the area) It's done!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Gets off of Tarn) Let's get out of here!_

 _Sideswipe: My thoughts exactly! (Turns to the path)_

 _Sunstreaker: (Runs down the path) Come on, the end of the cave should be-! (Suddenly got grabbed by a Tendril) AHH! (Falls to the ground) Ugh!_

 _Sideswipe: (Turns around to notice Sunstreaker being trapped) Sunny! (Turns to see Tarn using some type of Tendril on Sunstreaker) Hey, let her go!_

 _Tarn: (Growls as he's trapped in debris) I told you, you're not getting out of this place alive!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Groans as she's about to be pulled towards Tarn) Sides, you have to go!_

 _Sideswipe: What?! (Turns to Sunstreaker) No! I'm not leaving you here!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Grunts) There's not enough time, you're going to die in here!_

 _Sideswipe: So will you unless I get you out of here! (Pulls on Sunstreaker's Servo) I'm not leaving you here until you're free!_

 _Sunstreaker: That's why I'm not giving you a choice here! (Touched Sideswipe's Chestplate)_

 _Sideswipe: What do you mean you're not-?! (Suddenly, a device was activated on his Chestplate) What the-?! (Turns to Sunstreaker) Sis, what did you do?!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Gave a sad smile at Sideswipe) Love you Bro._

 _Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) What?! (Suddenly, a rocket booster was activated, pushing him away from Sunstreaker) AHHHH! (Gets about a good enough length away to drop to the ground) UGH! (Gets up) Sun! Sunny! (Turns to run back) Sunstreaker! (Sees Sunstreaker and runs to her, only the explosion to get more extreme for the cave in to occur) SUNSTREAKER! (The cave in blocked his path back) NO! (Pounded on the rocks) No! Sunstreaker! (Tries to pull the rubble out, only just a little bit of dirt to get out, as he tried contacting her) Sis, you okay?! (Gets nothing but static) Sis, come on, answer me! (Static continues to make contact) Sunny! No... (Falls on his knees and leaned against the debris) Oh Primus... What I have I done?!_

 _Sideswipe continued to lean against the cave in, tears leaking out of his Optics as he face palmed himself to cover his face in agony._

Flashback ends.

Sideswipe was still lying on the ground, with his Optics wide open, expression filled with dread as he looked up at the ceiling, looking unaware as Mindwipe walked around the Autobot.

Mindwipe: (Observed Sideswipe as he circled him) I wonder what kind of terror you are witnessing to Autobot... (Folded his Servos) I admit, I may not see what it is you're seeing, nor do I care about your petty feelings, but I do wonder what kinds of memories that have drove you to have that look of sheer fear...

Crosshairs: (Is looking at Sky-Byte as he annoyed him with flash grenades) Hey Sideswipe, man, you're totally missing out on-! (Turns around, only to notice Sideswipe on the floor, being attacked mentally by Mindwipe) Whoa! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives towards Mindwipe) Hey back the hell off of him! (Runs him over)

Mindwipe: (Gets run-over by Crosshairs) GAH!

Crosshairs: (Transforms back into his Robot Mode and turns back to Sideswipe) Hey Sideswipe! (Knelt down, noticing his expression) Hey, wake up man, it's just a dream! It's just a dream!

Sideswipe: (Groans as he shook his entire body) What have I done?! What have I done?! What have I done?!

Crosshairs: Oh for Frag's sakes. (Gets out two tasers and placed them at Sideswipe's Helm) Wake up! (Activated the tasers)

Sideswipe: (Felt the tasers shocking his Processor) AGH! (Gets up and grabbed his Helm) Ugh!

Crosshairs: (Looks at Sideswipe) You alright? (Gets taken down by Sideswipe in surprise) Whoa! Take it easy, it's me!

Sideswipe: (Pinned Crosshairs down as he looked at him, panting) ...Crosshairs. (Gets up and extended his Servo) I'm... I'm sorry about that.

Crosshairs: (Takes Sideswipe's hand) You don't got to apologize to me. (Pointed out at Mindwipe) But that Con over there sure does for whatever he was doing to you.

Sideswipe: (Noticed Mindwipe as he is seen getting up) Oh, you have no idea. (Turns to Crosshairs and grabbed one of his Tasers) You mind if I borrow this?

Crosshairs: Yeah, you go take care of him. (Turns to Sky-Byte) I'll handle the big guy over here. (Runs to him)

Mindwipe: (Tries to get up on his Pedes) Ugh...

Sideswipe: (Walks towards Mindwipe) Hey Afthole... (Uses the taser to stun Mindwipe)

Mindwipe: (Gets stunned by the taser) AHH!

Sideswipe: (Leans his face up in Mindwipe's) You Fragged with the **Wrong** Autobot today! (Facebutted Mindwipe)

Mindwipe: (Gets facebutted) OOF! (Falls to the ground)

Sideswipe: (Sits on top of him to punch Mindwipe repeatedly in the face) Stay out of my head! (Gives a brutal punch) You stinky! (Gives off another) Filthy! (Gives one more punch) CON! (Knocks Mindwipe out, panted as he got up)

Crosshairs: (Gets carried by Sky-Byte) Hey, I'm gonna need some help here!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Sky-Byte) On my way! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and runs Sky-Byte over)

Sky-Byte: (Gets run over by Sideswipe) Ugh! (Falls to the ground, letting Crosshairs go as he attempted to get up, only to get stunned by a taser) AHH! (Lies on the ground stunned)

Crosshairs: (Turns to look at Sky-Byte, until he turned to Sideswipe) That was quick.

Sideswipe: It's because I'm pissed off. (Turns around to the shipment) Let's burn this shipment and get this night over with.

Crosshairs: (Nodded as he noticed Sideswipe's tone and expression) No problem...

Crosshairs aimed at the Forestonite and blown up the entire shipment, causing a chain reaction that's affecting the entire cave, as the Autobots and Decepticons took notice of the explosions.

Decepticon: (Noticed the explosion) The cave's collapsing!

Blot: Let's get out of here! (He and the rest started to leave)

Mindwipe: (Groans as he got up, noticing the cave being destroyed as he turned to Sideswipe and Crosshairs) What have you done?!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Mindwipe) My job...

Sky-Byte: (Gets up and turns to Mindwipe) Hey, we should be leaving now!

Mindwipe: Let's go! (Transforms into his Alt Mode along with Sky-Byte and flown out of the cave)

Flareup: (In her Alt Mode, driving next to Sideswipe and Crosshairs as she Transformed into her Robot Mode) Hey, we should be leaving!

Crosshairs: What about our team?

Flareup: They just started to pack up and leave along with the Decepticons, we should too!

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Let's go!

They then ran out of the cave as it started to collapse, and when they ran half way towards the exit, Sideswipe stopped and noticed a wall, which was actually the same cave in from 30,000 years ago, as he stared at it for a brief second, until he turned to leave, being the last one out of the cave as a Green ball of fire rang out of the cave, until smoke just came out as the cave was destroyed, buried inside while Sidesiwpe walked to the group.

Minevra: (Turns to see Sideswipe) Sideswipe!

Brawn: (Turns to Sideswipe) Hey, weren't ya staying inside of Omega Supreme?

Sideswipe: I was. (Stops in front of the group) Until Comms were jammed, and I had him call Cybertron Command for backup while I came to save you.

Hot Shot: Well that was nice of you to drop by.

Crosshairs: Yeah, and we got rid of the Cons-!

Suddenly, Decepticons appeared around the group, surrounding them as they circled the Autobots.

Crosshairs: (Brow drops) Seriously?

Mindwipe: (Folded his Servos) Did you Autobots seriously believe that we'd leave without getting our payback?

Bumblebee: Oh, you don't want to do that?

Mindwipe: And why not?

Bumblebee: (Smirked) Did we say that we have an Omega on our side?

Mindwipe: (Raises a brow) You're bluffing.

Suddenly, Omega Supreme was seen flying in the air in his Alt Mode and then Transformed into his Robot Mode, dropping right in front of the Decepticons and Autobots as they looked up at him.

Omega Supreme: I don't think so. (Aimed his weapons at the Decepticons) And I would be careful on what you do next.

Mindwipe: (Looks at Omega Supreme, lowering his Optics before Transforming into his Alt Mode) Let's move out.

Soon, the Decepticons followed suit, and flew up into the sky, leaving the Autobots behind as they saw them leave the Planet.

Omega Supreme: (Turns to the team) Should I follow them?

Bumblebee: No, let them run. (Turns to the cave) We stopped their operations, so that's the important thing that matters.

Sideswipe: Great. (Turns to Omega Supreme) Now let's get out of this Planet already...

* * *

Later, Bumblebee was placed inside of the Med Bay onboard Omega Supreme, as Bumblebee was seen sitting on the Berth with an armpatch around his Servo as Sideswipe walked in.

Sideswipe: (Walks to Bumblebee) You wanted to see me sir?

Bumblebee: Yeah, how are we doing so far?

Sideswipe: We're just about to dock inside Fortress Maximus right now, so we should good to go then.

Bumblebee: That's good. (Turns to Sideswipe) Hey, how are you doing?

Sideswipe: Fine. (Turns to Bumblebee) And if I might ask, how come everyone on this ship is asking about my well being? And don't tell me it's because Minerva read my feelings.

Bumblebee: Well, Crosshairs filled me in on a detail that while you fought against Mindwipe, you were experiencing some kind of a memory revisit, and you were asking yourself "What have I done", in a sentence repeatedly over and over, so I'm just wondering if you had any kinds of story in your past I should be curious about, should it affect the rest of our mission against the Fallen.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) Well, you don't have to worry, it's just something personal I had on that Planet, but it's done now.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Are you sure?

Sideswipe: What's done is done, in my past, there's things I wanted to change, but I know I can't.

Bumblebee: That... (Tilted his Helm) Sounds awfully familiar.

Sideswipe: Well, that's funny you should say that, because I actually told it to you once before.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What?

Sideswipe: (Smirked) Yeah, I figured you couldn't remember.

Bumblebee: Remember what?

Sideswipe: Well, you and I actually met before, probably around, I don't know... (Shrugged) 900 Stellar Cycles, when you were just only a Protoform, after Blackbird died.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Wait, were you...?

Sideswipe: I was one of the TransTech Cops that picked you up, yeah, that was me. (Sits on a chair) When I found you, you were a Leaking mess, and that was understandable because you lost the only caretaker that was there for you, and you couldn't sleep because you were having nightmares, so I told a story, you listened, and you fell into Stasis. (Looks at Bumblebee) And believe it or not, you were one of the reasons why I chose to come out of retirement, so I could see how well you've grown since then...

Bumblebee: (Looks shocked) I, I had no idea Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: Well, it's okay, because if you need anything to talk about, just come to me, and I'll come talk to you about. (Turns around to leave)

Bumblebee: (Sees Sideswipe leaving) Wait. (Sideswipe stops and turns to him) That story you mentioned... What was it about...

Sideswipe: (Looks down at the floor for a brief second until he turned to Bumblebee) It was a story about a Brother and Sister, that loved and cared for each other...

Bumblebee: (Shrugged) Care to tell me about it again? From what really happened, that is...

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) Sure... (Sits on a chair) It started out at a night in Iacon, when I was chasing after Beachcomber...

* * *

Later in New Kaon, Mindwipe, Blot, and Sky-Byte were standing in front of the Fallen in the aftermath of their failure.

Fallen: (Looks at Mindwipe, Blot, and Sky-Byte) What do you mean you lost the shipment?

Sky-Byte: Well, we're sorry sir, we were just caught up with the Autobots, they took us by surprise and took out the entire cave!

Blot: Well, that wouldn't have happened if you have not thrown a rock at me!

Sky-Byte: (Turns to Blot) I never thrown a rock at you!

Mindwipe: What they mean is, Master, that they both take full accountability for this loss, and they'll be glad to accept the punishment required.

Blot: Yeah! (Widened his Optics) Wait, what?!

Sky-Byte: Wait a minute, Master! (Turns to the Fallen) Master, please, don't kill us! Bring us mercy!

Fallen: Who said anything about killing any of you? (Folded his Servos) From what I have heard about, you both served under Strika in Team Charr once, as well as Mindwipe, so that makes you both formidable.

Sky-Byte: Oh... Well... (Rubs his Helm) I'm glad to have pleased you sir...

Fallen: But Mindwipe does have a point on you two making a pathetic fight while Autobots tear down our operations, so I believe some, disciplinary action is required for the two of you.

Blot: What?!

Fallen: (Turns to Tarn) Tarn? See these two get the lessons they deserve to know about.

Tarn: (Nodded) Yes Master.

Sky-Byte: (Gets grabbed by behind) Wait a Cycle!

Blot: Master please! Please, give us mercy!

Fallen: Oh? But I thought I did.

The two were dragged into a containment cell, as they were placed on Berths, they were Cuffed in Stasis Chains, from Pedes to the Helms as everyone except for Tarn left the room.

Blot: (Turns to Tarn) Hey, just take it easy on us, will ya?

Sky-Byte: Yeah, come on, you know how it is! Things happen by accident!

Tarn: (Nodded) I know... (Turns to the two) Which is why I am not doing the discipline here... (Raises his Servo to a darken corner) She will.

As Tarn left the room, a shadowed figure walked towards Sky-Byte and Blot, and as it got closer, it started to reveal a Yellow and Black Femme wearing a robe, who is wearing a hood over her head, and looks certainly familiar as she stopped in front of the two, looking like an Autobot herself.

Sky-Byte: (Looks at the Femme) Hey, you're just a Femme, aren't ya?

Blot: What are you supposed to be?

She started to remove her hood, revealing herself none other than Sunstreaker, as she glared down at the two Decepticons lying on Berths.

Sunstreaker: (Glares at Sky-Byte and Blot as she held a shock prod) Your worst nightmare. (Activated the prod)

Sky-Byte: (Widened his Optics) Wait, what are you doing?! (Gets shocked by the shock prod) AHHH!

Blot: (Widened his Optics) Oh Scrap! (Noticed Sunstreaker walking to him) Wait, wait a minute-! (Gets tortured as well) GAHHH!

Their screams echoed the entire room, as Tarn witnessed everything from a glass window, while the Fallen and Mindwipe walked next to him.

Fallen: (Sees Sunstreaker torturing Blot and Sky-Byte) You have done a well splendid job with this Autobot Tarn.

Tarn: Well, I wouldn't have done it, had her Processor not lost it's memory of her identity.

Mindwipe: Let us keep it that way...

Fallen: Agreed. (Turns around) For now, let us begin with the rest of the operation.

Mindwipe: (Raises a brow) I thought you needed the last shipment to-?

Fallen: I actually have enough to bring it to fruition.

Tarn: Then why did you have me bring punishment to those two if they never failed?

Fallen: It's like I said, they required discipline, as well as every Decepticon that should know better that failure is never tolerated, and if one fails, then all fails. (Turns to the two) That is what Megatron failed to see.

Mindwipe: Master, should we be aware that the Autobots could find out what we are planning soon?

Fallen: (Shrugs) Why worry? (Turns to a window) When we're done, they're not going to see what's coming to them.

The Fallen looked at a large lab, which consisted of Decepticon scientists, as well as the body of Megatron, who's body was completely remodified, including a new Helm that replaced the last one, one that instead of a square Helm, has three Chevrons attached on the forehead...

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry I am LATE! I had a lot of things happen to me recently, like Grad-Nite, family stuff, school stuff, and Deadpool 2 stuff, which I had watched yesterday, and was fantastically funny as ever.**

 **Again, I apologize for keeping you all waiting, and I hope you enjoyed this Episode well, and I will see you guys the next time I post the next Episode!**

 **Post your Review down below to add what you think of this, and stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	9. Holiday Mayhem

Episode 9: Holiday Mayhem

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

* * *

On New Kaon, there was a set of machinery set up all over a lab, as the deceased, gray, lifeless body of Megatron was seen lying on top of a Berth with a new Helmet on his head while Swindle and the Fallen is seen standing in front of him.

Swindle: (Looks at Megatron while he writes on his notepad) Let's see, new Helmet, check. (Checks the Cannon) New Cannon, check, New Bodyframe, check, and new Paintjob, soon to be added once Megatron-!

Fallen: (Folded his Servos) Galvatron.

Swindle: (Widened his Optics) Galvatron! Right, apologies, I can get those two mixed up since we're no longer officially calling him Megatron anymore. (Turns to Galvatron) Anyways, the new Paintjob should be added in once he's Online again.

Fallen: Anything that needs to be added to complete the process?

Swindle: Well, we've already added in the Forestonite in his systems, so the Paintjob should kick in once he's Online. (Turns to the Fallen) Now if there's one more thing I should add, it should be the Energon, because when I checked his Energon levels, it was low like that sandy desert on Terminus!

Fallen: That can easily be arranged, we have plenty of that in our disposal.

Swindle: I don't doubt it, but here's the catch. (Turns the Fallen's attention to him) You see, when it comes to healing Cybertronians with Energon, that's just fine, but when it comes to Cybertronians that have been Offline for quite a long time, like in Megatron's... (Rolls his Optics) Galvatron's case, we're going to need some kind of Energon that isn't old.

Fallen: What do you mean by that?

Swindle: I mean, we're going to need Energon that is fresh new, barely a few hundred Stellar Cycles old, one that just hatched out of the oven, like Sparklings! And one of those freshly refined Oil from Maccadam's! We need to get Energon that is baked, clean, like-!

Fallen: (Looks up in the air) Earth.

Swindle: (Widened his Optics) Earth! Yes, just like Earth!

Fallen: Yes, it would make sense. (Turns to a table and displays a hologram of Earth) Energon has been imbedded on that Planet for only two Stellar Cycles.

Swindle: And the newer the Energon, the warmer it is! (Pointed a finger up) But just to clarify, Earth is under Autobot occupation, so if we're going to get Energon from there, we'll need someone to take care of that for us.

Fallen: (Turns to Swindle) You let me worry about that, you just continue with the adjustments for Galvatron. (Turns to Barricade, who was leaning against the wall) You must be Barricade.

Barricade: (Turns to the Fallen) Yes sir, I am. (Gets off the wall) What do you need me for?

Fallen: I have a job I need you to do.

Barricade: (Folded his Servos) Does it involve someone Offline?

Fallen: Actually, as much fun as you would have gotten, this one is just a simple job, involving Energon.

Barricade: I can get that.

Fallen: From Earth, that will be tricky, so I believe you and I should handle this ourselves.

Barricade: Sounds fine, but what will be our plan if we encounter any Autobots there?

Fallen: Well, you can't get a successful delievery job done without a little distraction in place...

* * *

On Earth, Cade was seen running, panting while ringing was heard in his ears, footsteps landing in the snow as he just kept on running, until he tackled a football player from another school, all sound diverted back to the environment as everyone sitting in the bleachers was heard roaring with cheers.

Maggie: (Stands on her seat) WOO! Go Cade!

Shane: (Looks at Cade) Holy Crap, that was a good tackle!

Tessa: Yeah, Cade's been playing hard to get!

Glen: Hey, where is everybody at though?

Maggie: (Turns to Glen) What do you mean? Everybody's here on the bleachers!

Glen: I meant _Where_ is everybody at? Where's the Autobots? Don't they want to be watching this?

Tessa: Oh they're watching alright. (Points at the parking lot) Riiiight, over... (Noticed the Autobots in their Alt Modes parked behind the fence) There.

Glen: (Widened his eyes) Damn, why didn't I see them then?

Shane: Yeah, talk about Robots in Disguise!

Arcee: (Watched Cade do another tackle) Isn't Cade being a little too harsh with the other Players?

Ratchet: Oh it's fine Arcee, it's actually how this game works.

Jazz: Yeah, according from what I researched, this Planet's side likes to play this game of Football the way it's bein' played.

Rodimus: I respect all of the Human cultures on this Planet, but I don't understand how any of them would ever play this game.

Ironhide: Well I can. (Watched another football player getting tackled) It's like playing real rough without nobody giving one Scrap Metal about it.

Bulkhead: Yeah, that's something I might be interested in playing sometime...

Cade: (Sighs as he got up and picked the offending player up as he turned to Lucas) Hey, how's the scoreboard?

Lucas: Take a look yourself. (Pointed at the scoreboard, which read "Home; 48", and "Guest; 49")

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, we really need to up our game on this, don't we?

Leo: (Runs over to Lucas and Cade) Hey, coach wants us in a circle!

Cade: (Nodded) Got it! (He, Leo, and Lucas went over to the circle)

Coach: (Gathers around the circle) Alright, those players are tough, but so are we! Now we managed to get 48 ahead, that should be enough to make another push ahead to win, so Cade, you're going to be running over to the guest field with the ball.

Cade: (Widened his eyes and pointed at himself in the chest) Me?

Coach: Yes, you're going to be running field with the ball, so don't worry, your team's got your back.

Leo: (Patted Cade's back) You got this Yeager!

Lucas: You can do it Cade!

Cade; (Blows out some air as he nodded) Let's do it!

Coach: (Blows the whistle) Alright, let's move it maggots! Don't let the opposing team gain another yard!

Lucas: (Moves his hand forward) Come on, let's get into positions!

Everyone met back in the middle of the field, as the ball was placed in the middle between the two teams, Cade was on position when he started hearing the voices again, getting another headache as he looked around, observing the team in front of him as the voices started to rapid, he now started to hear heartbeats, not just his own, but everyone single person that is around him, which suddenly gave him the focus he needed when the whistle was blown, and the game started with the ball being kicked, as Cade started to run to the east side of the field while the ball was being chased.

Football Player: (Throws the ball to Lucas) Catch! (Gets tackled) OOF!

Lucas: (Catches the ball) I caught it, I caught it!

Leo: Lucas, throw it to me!

Lucas: (Throws the ball to Leo) Here you go! (Gets tackled) OW! (Falls to the grass) Why tackle me when I don't have the ball anymore?!

Leo: (Catches the ball as he caught sight of Cade) CADE! (Throws the ball at Cade) You got this!

Cade: (Catches the ball) On it!

Speaker: (Is heard throughout the entire field) And it looks like Yeager, number 83 from the Detroit Recreational School is running with the ball! Let's just hope he makes it and wins it for his school!

Tessa: (Stands up) Come on Cade, you got this!

Bulkhead: (Noticed Cade with the ball) Hey, Cade's got the ball!

Jazz: Come on, keep on runnin'! You're almost there!

While Cade began to run towards the enemy field, as voices was heard in his mind, and his panting breath was heard while running, he saw two football players running at him at opposite sides, and when the voices intensified, Cade started to roll forward in slow motion, avoiding the two players as they unintentionally tackled each other, and fell on the grass, taking a huge reaction on that stunt while Cade got up and kept on running.

Speaker: Whoa, and 83 managed to avoid getting tackled by Ohio State Players! Yeager's on point with the ball towards the competing team's goal!

Maggie: Ooh! He's doing it, he's doing it!

Speaker: (Cade is running towards the goal) Yeager's almost on point...

Cade: (Was running towards the goal when he felt someone coming to his right, making him stop to see the player from his right tackled the other player) Whoa! (Runs to the goal)

Speaker: (Crowd exclaims as Cade is seen running) Ooh, and the other two Ohio State School just bounced each other again! Looks like Cade Yeager has the upper hand on the tactics!

Cade: (Runs towards the goal) Come on, come on, come on! (Makes the goal) YES! (Throws the ball on the ground) HELL YEAH!

Speaker: (Crowd goes wild as Cade finished the game) And the game is won folks! Detriot just won the last game of the season!

Shane: He did it!

Tessa: WOO!

Lucas: (Laughs enthusiastically as he ran to Cade) You did it man, you frigging did it!

Leo: We won the game thanks to you!

Cade: Hell yeah we did! (Gets carried by his team) Whoa, haha! Hey, what are we doing?

Lucas: We're gonna do what we always do!

Leo: Juice bucket duuump!

Cade: Whoa, bucket dump?! No, come on, let's not do that! (Gets placed on a chair) Not in the snow, come on!

School Mascot: (Carries the bucket) Hope you're ready, because comes the juuuuice!

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he saw the bucket getting lowered) Oh god, help me! (Gets juice spilled all over him while everybody cheers) OOOOH! Shit!

Lucas: Wooo! (Laughs while everybody cheers, he patted Cade's back) How do you feel man?

Cade: (Turns to Lucas) I feel so freaking cold right now!

Leo: So do we man, do we!

Maggie: (Runs to the field towards Cade) Cade! (Hugs him) You did it!

Cade: (Gets hugged by Maggie) We did it. (Hugs her back) Hey, can you keep doing that?

Maggie: Doing what?

Cade: Hugging me, it's really making me warm right now.

Ratchet: (Watches the game victory) Well, the kid did it!

Springer: Yes, he had such a nice outplay on the field.

Arcee: He did really good, even though the game was... Too rough for my tastes.

Rodimus: Yeah... (Looks at Cade directly as he was met with the others) Maybe just a little too good...

* * *

Back in the Junkyard, My House by Flo Rida was being played as everyone celebrated the winning Football game at the school, as everyone had food and drinks set up, along some games being played.

Tessa: (Is seen watching Ironhide and Jazz playing off a Dance, Dance game) Come on Hide, right foot, right foot!

Ironhide: (Is struggling to win) I'm tryin' here!

Glen: Come on J-Dog, you can make it!

Jazz: I'm doing my best!

Ironhide: (Tries to get all the footing, until he fell onto his back, loosing) Ah, dammit!

Tessa: Crap!

Glen: (Chuckles) Hahaha! I knew you could do it!

Jazz: Well, I'm a Cyberninja, what can I say? (Turns to Ironhide to pick him up) You alright dawg?

Ironhide: (Groans) I'll live.

Glen: (Turns to Tessa) Come on, you know the rules, time to pay up!

Tessa: (Turns to Glen) Do I seriously have to?

Cade: (Sits on the couch) Well, you did bet $10 bucks on the victor, so this was technically your fault.

Tessa: (Turns to Cade with a sarcastic look) Oh, okay! (Pays Glen) Wow, I thought you'd have my back!

Shane: He's got a point babe!

Tessa: (Hits Shane on the shoulder) Shut up! (Everyone is laughing) Ugh, you guys suck!

Maggie: (Turns to Springer and Bulkhead) Okay, Springer and Bulkhead! You're up!

Springer: (Cracks his fingers as he turned to Bulkhead) I hope you've practiced this game before.

Bulkhead: You'd be surprised with the times I had with Bumblebee!

As everyone had a good time, Rodimus was seen on the railing above, watching them while they hung out, with Ratchet and Arcee walking to him.

Ratchet: (Walks to Rodimus) Hey Hot Rod, what are ya doing up here when the party's down there?

Arcee: Shouldn't you be congratulating Cade for the game tonight?

Rodimus: (Turns to Ratchet and Arcee) What about the two of you?

Arcee: Ratchet doesn't really like the loud noise.

Ratchet: Cee' and I were hopin to spend the night outside, have a nice quiet time there. (Folded his Servos) Now what's you're excuse?

Rodimus: It's nothing wrong, I just... (Turns to the railing) I'm just thinking...

Arcee: About what exactly?

Rodimus: (Looks at Cade talking to Maggie) It's something Jericho told me... About Cade.

Ratchet: Jericho? What did that kook say about him?

Rodimus: It was strange, and a little troubling. (Turns to the two) But from I was told, Cade had some type of "Destiny", that's waiting for him, and when the time came, I was needed to protect him.

Arcee: From what?

Rodimus: I don't know. (Turns to Cade) I mean, Cade seems to be fine, and he's in no trouble with anyone, but from what Jericho said-!

Ratchet: What Jericho says is nothing, but plain nonsense. I don't mind the Organic for believing in our religion, but I don't really like what the man says anything outside of it, regarding someone else in particular.

Rodimus: (Sighs as he shook his Helm) You're right, maybe I'm just over my head right now.

Arcee: Perhaps you should spend time with the rest of the group, it could help clear your Processor well.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Alright, well maybe it's about time I tried out that dancing game everyone's been talking about.

Arcee: (Smiled) That's the spirit.

Ratchet: Alright, now get goin', party shouldn't be lasting long since it's a school night.

Rodimus: (Rolled his Optics) Ratchet, it's literally their last day until Winter Break, they get school for at least another three weeks. (Folded his Servos) I thought we talked about this

Ratchet: (Waved his hand away) Ah, don't expect me to understand educational policies on this Planet too much. (Turns to leave with Arcee) Just have fun already!

Rodimus: (Nodded) Right. (Turns to the group below) Have fun...

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Detroit, a military type fighter gunship was flying above the trees, unaware of being observed by two Decepticons as they stood on a rock cliff.

Pilot 1: (Flies next to the two) Sierra-711 is on route back to base, over.

Commnuicator: Roger that, over.

Barricade: (Folded his Servos while leaning against the wall) I don't understand why we're following this ship when we already know where their military bases are? Why don't we shoot the thing out of the sky?

Fallen: Well, that's another thing about distractions, you just have to be observant for the littliest things, and they'll soon to pop out anytime... (Noticed a bunch of gang members driving by, which they painted on their cars, Lokos)

Lokos 1: (Driving in his muscle car) Woohoo! Yeah!

Lokos 2: (Drove shotgun while he turned to a rookie) Come on new blood! You can't be any slower than that! (Laughs with the driver)

Rookie Member: (Driving his bike) I'm doing my best here! (Noticed a gunship flying above them) Whoa, what's that?

Suddenly, the gunship flew next to the Lokos, until it turned around and flew down onto the street level, flying towards the group and made them stop when it flew right above them, taking them all in surprise as they looked at the gunship leaving.

Lokos Member 1: (Looks at the Gunship leaving) Goddamn Transformers!

Pilot 1: (Flew back into the skies as he laughed) First thing they're gonna do when they get back to Detroit is tell all their buddies that Martians are coming.

Pilot 2: (Draws out two fingers) 2nd thing, first they gotta get their pants clean. (He and the other Pilot start laughing as they flown away from the gang)

Lokos 2: (Patted on the driver's back) Come on, let's get going.

Lokos 1: (Nodded) Alright. (Turns to the Rookie as he got his back back up) Come on New Blood!

They drove away and onto the road, as the Fallen had witnessed the ship's performance at hand and observed it more.

Fallen: (Looks at the Gunship) Hmm, now that was an interesting ship... (Scans the ship, getting details when he widened his Optics) Ah, now that's more interesting.

Barricade: What? (Turns to the Fallen as he got out of his place) What did you find?

Fallen: (Turns to Barricade with a smirk) Our Distraction. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Watch. (Flies out of the spot and turns to the ship)

Communicator: Having fun with the new toy?

Pilot 1: Heh, you guys built us a winner Director! Wish I had one of these bad boys in the last war.

Communicator: With everything's that happened, I'm sure there will be another soon enough. Now how about some numbers?

Pilot 2: (Pressed a button) RMD pressure is 20-40 psi, exhale pressure, 11:04...

As the Pilot began to list all the components, the Fallen sneaked behind the gunship and got out a hand to place a device on the back of the ship, and then leaving as the device was triggered, with the Pilots unaware of his sudden prescence or tampering of the ship.

Pilot 2: (Continued to list off the numbers) Engine levels 220, fuel tap 280, airspeed-!

Communicator: Did you just say 280?

Pilot 2: (Checked out the numbers) Roger, 280. (Turns to the panel) Is that a problem?

Communicator: ...Get out, get out right now!

Pilot 1: You saying you want us to just leave it?

Communicator: Yes, my team will make the recovery in 5 minutes.

Pilot 2: But-!

Communicator: Land right now and get as far away from the vehicle as you can.

Pilot 2: (Nodded) Roger, making landing now.

Lokos Member 2: (Walks in the forest with the other Member and the Rookie) Man, did you guys saw how that thing flew?

Rookie: I don't know, but that was definitely a Transformer back there!

Lokos 1: Man, you two are such a couple of pussycats! Acting all scared of some Robot!

Rookie: But haven't you seen one before? They're big!

Lokos 1: (Scoffed) Bots may be big, but one day soon, and I promise you, we'll have something to make them look like child's play! Now forget about that, time for the initiation! (Gets out a knife)

Lokos 2: Oh yeah!

Rookie: (Noticed a knife being drawn) W-What's that for?

Lokos 1: Don't worry, this is just a part of the initiation bro.

Lokos 2: Everybody in the gang has a "Tattoo" branded, so this is how we get our tattoos.

Lokos 1: And we all get our tattoos like real men. (Placed a hand on the Rookie's shoulder) Now either you man, or you just a straight up pussycat all the way from Tokyo! (Suddenly, the Gunship flew over them again) Whoa!

Lokos 2: (Noticed the Gunship) Oh crap, it's come back to kill us!

Lokos 1: (Noticed the Gunship landing) Wait. (Puts away the switchblade) I don't think it spotted us.

The three ran over the cliff to see the ship landing on a large land of snow, as they observed it touching the field from above.

Rookie: (Looked at the Gunship) What's it doing?

Lokos 2: Is that even a real Transformer?

Lokos 1: Hmph! If it isn't a living Machine, then it must be those Cutthroats spying on us! (Turns to the two) All the other gangs want to know our we do our initiations.

Rookie: Well, then shouldn't we do something about it?

Lokos 1: (Turns to the Rookie smiling) Right on New Blood.

Soon, as the two pilots landed, they activated the opening door and got out of the ship, running towards the trees when cars started to drive out of the cliff, and landing onto the grass to drifting stop, hitting the two pilots by the back of the trunk as the cars stopped, knocking them both unconscious while the Lokos got out and took notice of the pilots.

Lokos 2: (Looks at the pilots) Okay, well it least we know it ain't any Transformers we got to worry about.

Lokos 1: (Smirks) Good. (Turns to the Gunship) Then let's see what this baby is packing!

They gotten inside of the gunship and got inside of the cockpit, as they looked around and observed the tech in front of them.

Lokos 2: (Looks around the ship) Whoa, what is this? A UFO?

Lokos 1: (Sits in the Pilot's seat as he looked over the buttons) Wake up man, all the writing's in English! (Pointed out the English writing)

Lokos 2: Huh, I didn't know you could read. (Sits on the Co-Pilot's seat) Okay, well if this isn't a UFO or a Transformer, then what is it?

Lokos 1: Don't know, don't care. (Plays with the handle)

Lokos 2: (Looks at the buttons) Hmm, I wonder what does this button does. (Pressed the button that said, "Torpedo", and then launched a torpedo, which shot at and obliterated a huge rock, taking him by surprise) Holy Shit!

Lokos 1: (Laughs sinisterly) Now I know exactly what this thing is!

Lokos 2: What?

Lokos 1: Ours! (Laughs as he flew the ship out of the field)

The Gunship was now no longer seen as the three flown it out of the area, just in time for some Military personnel to arrive, as the trucks drove in, scientists in hazmat suits came out and looked around, noticing the two unconscious pilots lying in the snow, as one scientist took off the mask, revealing her to be a blonde with glasses on as she noticed the gunship missing.

Scientist: (Turns to the Blonde) Director Mearing? We don't have eyes on the transport, it's not here! Who would have taken it?

Blonde: (Looks at the car and bike, noticing the Lokos logo as she took another look at the spot the ship was originally supposed to be) Lokos...

* * *

At Detroit, the Gunship was seen flying around the city as the three that were inside of it were hanging onto something while the driver was flying the ship.

Lokos 2: (Hung onto his chair) Wuh!

Lokos 1: Hope you both are ready, cuz I'm going to do a flip!

Rookie: (Hangs onto the spreader railings while standing) Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea!

Lokos 1: Well, too late! (Uses the throttle to flip the ship upside down) WOO HOO! (Ship is now back to the normal) Raaaad! You guys enjoying the ride?

Lokos 2: (Holds onto his stomach) Don't you think you should slow down a little?! (Widened his eyes as he covered his mouth) Oh god! (Gets out of his seat to throw up at the back of the ship)

Rookie: (Hangs onto something) How far is the hideout?

Lokos 1: Hey, also another great idea! Let's invite our friends over!

Later, at a Lokos Hideout, the gangsters were there hanging with each other when the same Gunship flown right in front of them, taking them by surprise.

Lokos 3: (Looks at the ship) What is that thing?!

Lokos 4: Oh god, it's one of those Decepticons, isn't it?!

Lokos 5: (Grabs a gun at aims at the ship) Shoot that thing! (She fires along with the rest of the group)

Lokos 1: (Opens the door and gets his one hand out) Whoa, whoa, hey! (Gets out to the doorway) It's just us guys!

Lokos 3: (Looks at the ship) Is that thing a Decepticon?!

Lokos 1: Hell no! This thing's our new whip! Now everybody hop on!

The rest of the Lokos gang exclaimed in delight as they got inside of the Gunship, none aware of the rookie's uneasy expression as they looked around the ship.

Lokos 4: (Turns to Lokos 1) Hey, nice ride dude! Where did you get it?

Lokos 1: I was just driving around the forest with some friends when Santa stopped by and decided I was a very good boy this year, so he gave me his sled as an early Christmas present.

Lokos 4: (Snickers as he gave Lokos 1 a high five) Nice!

Lokos 3: Hey, since we're on it, why don't we take this out for a spin!

Lokos 5: Yeah, I wanna see what this hunk of junk can do.

Lokos 2: Oh, it's more than a hunk of junk, that's what I can tell you!

Lokos 1: Yeah, I'm hungry, let's stop by at the Burger Bot!

Lokos 2; Yeah!

Lokos 3: Alright!

Lokos 4: Here we go!

Lokos 5: Let's hit this thing!

They flown out of the area and into the air, while back in the Junkyard, the party was still going on as everyone was starting to play ping pong, with Rodimus and Springer playing first.

Rodimus: (Hits the ball) Come on, you can do better than that!

Springer: (Smirked as he raised the tennis paddle) Alright, but you asked for it! (Hit the ball)

Rodimus: (Tries to hit the ball, only to miss, loosing the game) Oh come on!

Cade: Hey, you did great man!

Maggie: Jazz, you're next!

Jazz: (Flexed his fingers) Alrighty Springy, you better have learned everything from Dai Atlas by now!

Springer: I've been waiting for a game between us old friend!

Glen: Oooh, Cyberninja ping pong battle!

Shane: Now this should be good!

Ironhide: Alright, you two got this!

Leo: Okay, 2,3,4, and begin! (Everyone cheered as Jazz and Springer played Ping Pong)

Bulkhead: Come on Jazz, you can take it!

Cade: Let's do this thing! Woo!

Rodimus: (Looks at Cade as he turned to Tessa) Your Brother seems very excited tonight.

Tessa: (Smiled) Well yeah, it's Christmas break, and our parents are finally coming back home from New York soon, probably on the last week before we all go back to school, but it's fine because we'll just contact each other and wish each other a Merry Christmas.

Rodimus: Yeah... (Looks at Tessa) Say, did you happen to notice anything... Odd about Cade recently?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Not that I'm aware of. (Turns to Rodimus) Why?

Rodimus: (Looks at Cade, until he shook his head) It's nothing important. (Turns to Tessa) But if you see anything different, can you tell me or any of the Autobots directly about it?

Tessa: (Nodded) I don't see why not, but sure. (Alarms start blaring out) What the hell?!

Jazz: (Looks up at the ceiling with the alarms being sounded) Ah, and here I was just enjoyin' this game!

Glen: Well crap.

Rodimus: Glen?

Glen: I know, I know, I'm checking it out right now! (Goes to the monitor)

Ratchet: (Walks inside with Arcee, groaning tiredly) Ugh, what's the matter right now?

Glen: (Shows out a live feed of the Gunship in Detroit) Yeah, apparently, there are reports of a Decepticon flying around Detroit and just wreaking havoc right now.

Bulkhead: (Groans) Again?

Rodimus: Where is the Con at now?

Glen: Checking. (Types on the keyboard and finds the location) Okay, he's located at the Burger Bot downtown.

Leo: What are they doing at a Burger Bot?

Ironhide: What Decepticons always do, blow everything up!

Glen: Uh, actually, this one's kind of different, and a lot more weird. (Turns to the group) I mean, it's not even attacking the city right now, or shooting anything at all.

Arcee: That's odd for a Decepticon to do so.

Rodimus: Glen, what exactly is he doing?

Glen: Like I said it's weird!

Bulkhead: Just tell us!

Glen: Well apparently, this Decepticon is... (Turns to the monitor) Robbing the Burger Bot of all of its' burgers.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Say what now?

* * *

At the Burger Bot, the Lokos were using the Gunship to rob the Burger Bot, stealing all of it's hamburgers as human employees thrown as many burgers as they could to the 4 Lokos, who had the shuttle door open to catch all of the food as they could, laughing hysterically while the 1st Loko driving the ship smirked at the bitter irony.

Burger Bot Employee: (Throws the burger at the Lokos) Alright, we've gave you all that we have, now leave us alone, please!

Lokos 1: (Smirked) Now you see? That wasn't so bad giving to the needy at a time of giving, now was it? Now Merry Christmas! (Pushed the torpedo button, launching a torpedo at the Burger Bot sign and knocking it down) And a Happy New Year! (Laughed as he and the others flown of the area, flying above the highway as the Autobots drove on it)

Springer: (Noticed the Lokos on the Gunship) I don't suppose the Decepticons have any human allies, do they?

Arcee: Guys, we found the robbers, turns out it wasn't a Decepticon, but a bunch of gangsters riding inside of, some type of high grade transport.

Leo: (Stood in front of the monitor with the rest of the humans in the Junkyard) So it wasn't a Decepticon after all?

Ratchet: Nope, just the usual kind of criminals committing Grand Theft Auto.

Glen: Well that's actually great, because it would also have been weird to see that Decepticons would try stealing hamburgers, because they're Robots. (Pointed upwards) And so are you guys!

Cade: Hey, do you guys need us for anything at all?

Ironhide: Nah, I think we got this one handled.

Rodimus: Just stick to the monitor for any signs of trouble, we wouldn't want any more popping up in the area.

The Autobots continued to drive after the Gunship, unknowingly driving next to Barricade and the Fallen, as they stood on a rooftop observing their movements.

Barricade: (Watches the Autobots chase after the Gunship) Your idea worked, the Autobots are chasing after the Gunship.

Fallen: Just what I was hoping for. (Stands on a ledge) Now that both companies are busy, we can get the Energon supply that we're looking for.

Barricade: Isn't there one in the Autobot Base?

Fallen: Yes, but the Government of this continent has stored most of the Energon in one of their bases not too far from here. (Turns to Barricade) I shall intercept this base and get the load of Energon while you go to the Autobot Base to steal their Energon, and then we meet back here to fly out of this Planet back into New Kaon.

Barricade: Hmm... (Folded his Servos and touched his chin) That sounds pretty easy.

Fallen: Exactly. (Turns around) So you shouldn't make any mistakes, nor any kinds of failure on this mission, and trust that you do not like to see me when I am angry. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and flies into the sky)

Barricade: (Nodded) Yes sir. (Drops down the building, hangs onto the brick wall and makes a smooth landing as he Transformed into his Alt Mode drove away with his Sirens being activated)

Bulkhead: (Continues driving after the shuttle) They're not slowing down!

Rodimus: Then let's get their attention! (Transforms into Robot Mode and activated his Crossbow to shoot an Arrow near the Gunship)

Lokos 2: (Laughed with the crew when he noticed an explosion next to him) Yikes! (Jumps out of his seat) Did anyone see that!?

Lokos 1: See what?! (Heard an explosion next to his side) Huh? (Turns to see the Autobots on the highway) Oh well, well, well, if it ain't the Robots from Space!

Lokos 3: Wait, the Autobots? Here?

Lokos 5: Then what are we waiting for? Let's blast those Machines into Scrap Pile!

Lokos 4: Yeah, let's blast them!

Lokos 1: Can do! (Turns the ship around and fires a ballistic round of bullets at the Autobots)

Ratchet: (Noticed the bullets fired at them) Take cover! (Ducked down)

Ironhide: (Turns Bulletproof and shields himself, Arcee, and Jazz from gunfire) Those bullets can't hurt us right?!

Rodimus: (Runs away from the gunfire) Considering how fast they're being fired, yeah, they could! (Gets out his Crossbow and shot at the guns)

Lokos 1: (Tries to fire at Rodimus, bu the gun is down) Ugh! Those Autobots took out our gun!

Lokos 5: Can't you fire torpedoes at them?

Lokos 1: Yeah... Hey, I got an idea! (Shoots some torpedoes at the Autobots)

Bulkhead: (Gets down as a torpedo barely missed him) Whoa!

Jazz: (Dodged a missile) Guh!

Springer: (Activated his Guardian Sword and swung it at the last missile) YAH!

Rodimus: (Got up and looked around as he walked to his team) Everybody okay?

Arcee: (Looks around) Where did they go?

Rodimus: (Looks around the area) I don't know! (Ship suddenly flies behind him)

Lokos 1: (Smirks) Gotcha! (Fires Torpedoes on the Autobots)

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Everybody move!

Rodimus: (Turns behind him and widened his Optics when torpedoes were fired at him) Ah! (Turns to run, only to be caught in the blast radius) AHHH! (Falls to the ground) Guh!

Lokos 3: Bro! (In Japanese) Blow the bridge up already!

Lokos 1: (Smirks as he says it in Japanse) With pleasure...

He shot another torpedo, shooting at the bottom structure to break down the bridge, taking every Autobot down as they fell onto the ground, stunned as they slowly got up while the shuttle flown right in front of them.

Lokos 2: (Looks at the Autobots) Okay they're down!

Lokos 5: (Speaks Japanese) Finish them!

Lokos 1: (Cracks his neck) Here we go! (Chuckled as he aimed at the Autobots, looking pretty ready to fire when a turret was fired at them) Ugh! (The shuttle shakes, making everyone stumble as they felt the ship being fired at) Who's shooting at us?!

Rookie: (Turned to the side and noticed military black ops on the field) Uh guys? We got company!

Mearing: (Stands in front of the trucks) To the thieves that are inside, you are in possession of U.S. Government property! Get out of the experimental vehicle or else we will continue our assault!

Lokos 4: Man, it's the feds!

Lokos 1: Tch, man, let's take the party somewhere else! (Pulls up into the air)

Mearing: (Noticed the ship leaving) They're leaving! Don't let them get away!

Lokos 2: Hurry up!

Lokos 1: (Flown into the air) Okay, prepare for liftoff!

The gunship flown away, with the Lokos making their escape while the Autobots are left with some type of military black ops unit.

Mearing: (Bangs on a truck) Dammit! (Sighs as she turned to the Autobots) You alright?

Rodimus: (Groans as he got up and turned to Mearing) Nothing that a few fixes won't cure, but-!

Mearing: That's good enough. (Turns to her unit) Everyone, let's get going!

Bulkhead: Wait, aren't ya gonna tell us who you are?

Jazz: And more importantly, what's going with that vehicle?

Mearing: (Turns to the Autobots) It's all highly classified, and all I can tell you is that we're with the U.S. Government, and we're currently hunting down the punks that took a dangerous, highly classified experiment vehicle, so if you'll excuse me-!

Rodimus: Hold on a minute, you're with the Government? Who are you? FBI, CIA, NSA, Homeland Security? We know plenty enough about your World's organizations here.

Arcee: If it has to do with that gunship, then we need to know!

Mearing: It's not your problem to deal with.

Ironhide: Like Slag it isn't! (Activates his Cannons) Tell us what we need to know or else things are about to get really messy over here!

Soldier: (Noticed Ironhide's Cannons being activated) They're armed! (Takes aim along with everyone else in his unit) Everyone open fire!

?: WAIT! (Gets out of the vehicle and turned to the soldiers) Nobody shoot, just calm down for one second! (Turns to the Autobots) Look, we're after some kind of vehicle that has government grade weaponry on them, and you're going to need to trust us.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) And why should we?

?: Because you all know me. (Takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be Lennox)

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Captain Lennox?!

Lennox: Well actually, it's Sargent now.

Jazz: Hey, what's going on here?

Mearing: I told you all, that's none of your concern!

Lennox: (Turns to Mearing) Ma'am, with all due respect, the Autobots have helped protect this Planet from dangerous threats numerous times before, so I believe that they with their assistance, we can track down the Lokos faster than we would normally do it!

Mearing: (Looks at the Autobots, before sighing) Fine. (Turned around and moved her hand forward) Follow us, we're going for a drive. (Gets inside of a truck)

Rodimus: (Sees Mearing go inside of the truck) Ladies first. (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Springer: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Since when did we knew someone in the government?

Arcee: Lennox was a part of the National Guard when we last saw him.

Ratchet: Or so he was when we last saw him.

Rodimus: I don't know, but something tells me it's going to be a while before we get back to base.

Jazz: Yeah, we're going have to call the others back.

Bulkhead: Well I'm actually trying, but apparently, they're not picking up for some reason.

Meanwhile, back at the Junkyard, everyone was still inside the building when the monitor lost contact with the Autobots in a sudden moment.

Leo: (Folded his arms as he looked at the blank screen) Come on Glen, what do you mean you can't turn it back on?

Glen: I don't know what to tell you! (Tries to activate the computer) I had eyes, then a second later, I don't!

Shane: It's probably this place being so frickin old!

Maggie: (Looks at the others talking) Jeez, talk about the circuit breaker having a malfunction, right? (Turns to Cade, who was touching his forehead) Cade? Cade, are you okay?

Cade: (Groaned as he felt another headache, with voices in his head again) Yeah, I'm fine.

Maggie: (Walks to Cade) You don't look fi-!

Cade: (Turns to Maggie) I said I'm fine, okay Maggie?! I'm fine!

Maggie: (Looks at Cade in disbelief) ...Alright. (Turns to the others)

Tessa: (Noticed the whole erratic behavior and turned to her brother) Jesus, what was that for?! (Noticed Cade's expression changed) Cade? Cade, what is it?

Cade: (Looks like he knows) Someone's here.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Who's here?

Leo: (Hears police sirens) Hey, who called the cops?

Glen: (Groans) Man, don't tell me they're here tryin' to arrest me again!

Cade: (Turns to the window) It's not the cops!

Shane: (Raises a brow) What do you mean it's not the cops?

Maggie: (Walks next to Cade, standing in front of the window) Cade, what are you looking at?

Soon, everyone gathered at the window to look outside, noticing the police cruiser driving in on the Junkyard and stopped, only to Transform into none other than Barricade as everyone widened their expressions, knowing who exactly that is.

Cade: (Gives out a shaky breath) Barricade.

Shane: (Turns to Tessa) That's an Autobot, right?

Tessa: (Shakes her head) Oh hell no, far from it!

Glen: (Gulps) God, we're so screwed!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots regrouped at a military safehouse filled with soldiers wearing black camouflaged clothing as they gathered to where Mearing and Lennox are at.

Jazz: (Looks around the base) Man, I can't believe this place is for something of a Government hideout. (Turns to his team) I'm pretty sure places like these would be used for a party or something.

Ironhide: More importantly, I can't believe Lennox is actually working with whoever these people are.

Rodimus: Well whatever it is, I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this.

Springer: True, these people haven't attacked us.

Ironhide: You forgot to add "Not yet" to that sentence.

Arcee: Well, they're not attacking us right now, or they would have done so anyway. (Turns to look around, looking for Ratchet) Hey, where's Ratchet?

Rodimus: He's currently scanning through the databanks on that stolen vehicle the Government had made, since we can't get back in touch with Cade, Glen, Maggie, or any of the others at base, so he's doing this the old fashioned way.

Bulkhead: So that means we have to wait until he's done looking through the schematics on the thing that nearly turned us into Scrap Metal?

Jazz: Well hold on there, it shouldn't take Ratchet too long for it to make it happen, and I'm sure there's nothing wrong with these guys.

Bulkhead: (Looks around the base) I don't know Jazz, I'm just getting this weird feeling that this is something of a S.T.E.A.M. setup.

Rodimus: If it is, then we'll just kick everyone's asses.

Epps: (Walks to the group) Could you at least not kick my own ass?

Rodimus: (Turns to Epps) Epps? You're working for them too?

Epps: Yeah, it's called D.G.P. by the way, Division of Global Protection, and don't you guys worry, this organization is legit, so there's nothing here to be afraid of.

Jazz: Ain't you dating Monique right now?

Epps: Still am. (Folded his arms) We talk during work, through text message when we're not busy.

Mearing: (Walks next to Epps) Alright Epps, thank you for the introduction, I can take it from here. (Turns to Autobots) Since we have not properly introduced ourselves, allow me to be formal. (Folded her arms) My name is Charlotte Mearing, Director of the Division of Global Protection, and after a long discussion with Sargent Lennox, I have come to a decision.

Rodimus: (Turns to Mearing) And?

Mearing: And I've agreed to allow your help in our operation in recovering our stolen equipment as long as you cooperate with our orders that we give out.

Springer: Well since it is your property, we'll be fine with you being the brains, and the rest of us the muscle.

Mearing: Well, then I am glad that you understand our terms and conditions.

Rodimus: Wait, before we decide to move on, I just want to know what kind of vehicle that we're dealing with, because that wasn't anything we've encountered before.

Mearing: Like I told you, that was an experimental Government vehicle that was tested on the field when a group of Lokos, a part of the sister organization of the Yakuza was driving near the area of testing and took ahold of the testing vehicle.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Wait seriously? How did they stole it?

Ironhide: Yeah, from what we've seen, that thing can fly!

Mearing: Correct, but however, there was a breach in the ship, and no, I cannot say what kind because that information is classified, especially for everyone with a lower level of security in this agency.

Rodimus: Classified? Why?

Ratchet: (Stomps to the group) I'll tell you all why! (Turns to Mearing) What the Scrap Metal is wrong with you people?!

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet? What's wrong?

Ratchet: (Turns to his team) I've checked out the schematics on this agency's little science project of theirs, and apparently, they thought it would be so smart to place Energon inside of a reactor of the ship that we're tryin' to bring down!

Jazz: Energon, inside of a Human vehicle?

Springer: Now that's dangerous.

Rodimus: (Turns to Mearing) Did you knew about this?!

Mearing: (Turns to Ratchet) That information is classified, how did you manage to-!

Rodimus: Hey lady, don't turn away from me, I want to know if what Ratchet is telling us is true! Is there Energon inside the ship?

Arcee: Actually, I think the better question is what was the ship made for?

Mearing: (Looks at each of the Autobots and sighed) The experimental vehicle was a test to handle any combatants on the ground and air, including... (Turns to the Autobots) Transformers.

Ironhide: (Scoffed) Oh my god.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Epps) I thought you said this organization was okay?!

Epps: Hey, don't look at me! I didn't know about this!

Lennox: Yeah, neither did I!

Mearing: (Turns to Lennox and Epps) Because both of you had grown a type of trust in the Autobots last year. (Turns to the Autobots) And speaking of last year, Detroit was taken over by Decepticons by just hours! Imagine if they could do that again, only across the entire world!

Rodimus: We can stop them then!

Mearing: Can you? Because from what I've seen from the footage, they had you all outnumbered, and outgunned! And unlike you, we cannot take any risks that could jeopardize our nation, to the entire world!

Ratchet: Well like or not lady, but you already have by using Energon as fuel! Especially if there is a breach to it!

Springer: Wait, what do you mean there's a breach?

Ratchet: From what I've scanned, the gunship that those punks are using has a leak inside the Energon reactor, and if it explodes, it could level the entire city within reach!

Arcee: (Turns to Mearing) What were you thinking? You do not know how to handle Energon!

Mearing: You think this was my idea? I had this made for the Government, so how could I make something that is state of the art, how?!

Bulkhead: Well, you could have just said no in the first place, or else we wouldn't be in this mess!

Rodimus: Okay, everyone just stay calm, alright! Look, I don't really agree on Mearing's idea of making a weapon with Energon, but for right now, we need to put our thoughts aside, and get the gunship before it explodes. (Turns to Mearing) So since you're the ones that made it, don't you have a tracking device on where it is?

Mearing: (Nodded) We do. (Turns to a monitor) Right now, they're just moving around in the sky, but we can't send in air support without risking the safety of the pilots or the reactor being affected as it is.

Lennox: Wait, those guys are Lokos, right?

Mearing: Yes, why?

Lennox: Well, they're just the local gang inside Detroit, so perhaps there's another rival gang in the city as well?

Epps: Oh yeah, what about those Cutthroats? Monique told me that they're in conflict with the Lokos, so maybe they're the next place the gunship is heading!

Jazz: Do we have a location on where the Cutthroats are?

Mearing: We do. (Displays the map and sends the waypoint) It should be on the eastern side of town, where the local Chinatown is, you can't miss it.

Rodimus: Then let's head there before things get real messy. (Turns to the Autobots) Autobots, let's Roll Out!

Bulkhead: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Man, I can't believe this is happening.

Jazz: Hey chill dawg, I'm sure we'll take care of it.

Ironhide: Yeah, at least the kids are having a much better time than we are.

Unfortunately, that cannot be said the same for them as Barricade was seen walking around the Junkyard searching for Energon while the kids remain undetected inside the Warehouse.

Barricade: (Walks around the Junkyard) Master, I have arrived at the Autobots' base.

Fallen: (Is seen grabbing Energon from a storage container) Have you located the Energon yet?

Barricade: No, I have just arrived, and there's no sign of their share of Energon here.

Fallen: Well, keep searching, they must have some Energon to keep up with their energy, and they'd be foolish not to grab this World's Energon. (Grabs the last of the Energon and turns around leaving, walking around destroyed pieces of a hallway) Now I'm going to meet you over there, and if you have not aquired the Energon over there, then there will be grave consequences. (Walks out the building and Transforms into his Alt Mode to fly away from what was left of a government base)

Barricade: (Nodded) Yes sir. (Turns the call off as he turned to a Warehouse) Hmm, maybe this building is where they're keeping the Energon. (Walks to the Warehouse)

Leo: (Noticed Barricade walking towards them) Oh man, he's coming for us, he knows where we are!

Maggie: How could he know?

Cade: He doesn't, he thinks there's Energon in here.

Shane: Well is it?

Cade: No, it's somewhere... Low.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) What do you it's somewhere low?

Glen: Yeah, and how do you know he's not coming for us when he's really after the Energon?

Cade: It's... (Sighs) It's an educational guess, okay?

Maggie: Look guys, we gotta hide, or else he'll find us!

Leo: Yeah, but where?!

Cade: (Looks around the Warehouse, as whispering was heard in his head again) Ugh... (Suddenly, his vision changed into some sort of thermal vision, as he noticed everything in the room was Blue, until he noticed some Orange linings on the floor) What's that on the floor?

Glen: (Turns to Cade) What do you mean what's on the floor?

Tessa: (Noticed Cade walking to the floor) Cade, what are you doing?

Cade: (Sits on his knees and looked at the spot) Searching... (Touched the floor a few times, until he found an opening, as he opened up a floor panel, which lead down into the ventilation shafts) Oh shit!

Shane: Well I'll be damned!

Cade: (Turns to his friends) Everyone inside, now!

Leo: (Goes inside the vents) Nice save man!

Maggie: (Goes inside the vent after everyone else goes in) Cade, get inside!

Glen: And shut the floor!

Cade: What? (Turns to the floor panel) Oh! (Grabs the panel and hops inside vents as Barricade is getting in)

Tessa: Close it!

Cade: (Turns to put the panel back in) Trying! (Closes it fully) Got it!

Suddenly, Barricade got inside the Warehouse, as he looked around the empty building with just equipment set up by the Autobots as the kids were crawling underneath the vents, feeling the gravity of Barricade's footsteps above.

Glen: (Crawls inside as he felt Barricade's footsteps from above) Oh man, if he keeps doing that, he'll stomp on us next!

Cade: Stay quiet, he doesn't know we're here yet.

Barricade: (Looks around the room) Where is that Energon? (Noticed backpacks on the table) Hmm? (Walks to the table)

Cade: (Continues crawling where he felt a Sparkbeat) Shit!

Shane: What, what's up?

Cade: Barricade, he found our backpacks!

Tessa: Wait, are you sure?

Barricade: (Picks up a backpack, which he scanned as he spotted a picture of Cade, Maggie, Tessa, Glen, Leo, and Shane together, making him smirk) Perfect. (Touched his Neckplates, which activated a sound as his voice now impersonated Bumblebee's) Cade? (Took everyone below him his attention) Are you home?

Leo: (Looks up the vents as he heard Bumblebee's voice) Is that Bumblebee?

Cade: No, he's using that Upgrade that mimics someone else's voice, it's not Bee!

Barricade: (Looks around) Guys, it's Bumblebee! You know, your favorite best friend in the whole wide world?

Maggie: Oh yeah, it's definitely Barricade!

Shane: And that means he knows we're here too!

Glen: Oh god, that is so not good!

Tessa: What do we do?!

Leo: (Reached another vent opening) Hey guys, I found a way out!

Cade: Hurry up, he's going to find out we're down here!

Barricade: (Looks around) Guys, where are you? (Starts scanning the room)

Leo: (Opens the vent) Got it! (Jumps out as he turned to the others) Come on!

Tessa: (Jumps off the vent) Ugh!

Barricade: (Scanned the room, until he spotted them underneath the vents, smiling as he started to walk to the spot where they are) Did you guys miss me?

Cade: (Felted Barricade coming towards them) He knows where we are!

Glen: (Jumps out after Shane) OOF! (Turns to Maggie and Cade) Well hurry up!

Maggie: (Gets out of the vent) Ah! (Turns to Cade) Cade, move!

Cade: (Sees Barricade smashing the floor panels up) Shit! (Jumps out of the vent) AHH! (Falls onto the floor) Guh!

Barricade: (His voice is back to normal as he saw Cade going down lower) Damn! (Sighs as he cracked his neck) Alright, fine! I guess we're just do this the hard way! (Walks away)

Cade: (Looks up at the vent as he saw Barricade leave) He's gone.

Leo: Wait, he left?

Cade: Well, not entirely.

Glen: (Turns to a security camera and scoffed) Of course he didn't! Check this out! (Pointed at Barricade as he stood outside) He's literally waiting for us outside!

Shane: Oh man, we're stuck here!

Cade: (Turns to a door) Wait, there's something behind this door. (Opens it, revealing Pink fresh Energon inside) Whoa!

Maggie: Is that what I think it is?!

Tessa: Yeah, a good chunk of Energon that Barricade's looking for!

Glen: Yeah, and we're now sitting ducks here!

Cade: Maybe not.

Leo: What, you got an idea?

Cade: Maybe. (Turns to the others) And it's going to take three of us each to pull it off.

* * *

Later, the Autobots arrived at the Cutthroats hideout as they stood in front of a Chinese restaurant that had a parking lot full of motorcycles in front of it.

Bulkhead: (Noticed all the bikes in front of the restaurant) Wow, these guys are motorcycle fans, huh?

Rodimus: (Activated his Comlink) Just to freshen my Processor Mearing, why are the Cutthroats and Lokos fighting each other again?

Mearing: (Inside of a truck as she held a computer in her hand) They're fighting each other because of their Asian heritage, the Japanese and Chinese have a rough history together, and while some got over it, others like the Lokos and Cutthroats aren't exactly the welcoming type for each other.

Springer: So we're not going to get a welcoming from them either?

Mearing: No, so expect a full resistance from the Cutthroats, they're not easy to back down, especially from giant Robots like yourselves.

Rodimus: Then this should be fun. (Turns to the Autobots) Alright, let's get these people out. (Turns to the restaurant and busts it open, finding a lot of Chinese Cutthroat Gangsters inside) Everyone get out now!

Jazz: (Noticed none of them moving) They ain't moving Boss.

Ironhide: Maybe none of them speak English.

Arcee: (Turns to the Gangsters and speaks in Chinese) You all need to leave now! You're in grave danger!

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Arcee, what was that you were speaking?

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) It's the language that they speak of, I've spent some free time learning most of Earth's languages, including what Humans call it the hardest to learn.

Cutthroat Leader: (Turns to the Autobots) We do not take orders from anyone! Especially from a Machine!

Ironhide: Oh what do you know? They do speak English.

Cutthroat Leader: (Turns to his fellow Gangsters and speaks Chinese) Shoot them!

Cutthroat: (Gets out his gun along with everyone else and shoots at the Autobots) Hi-YAH!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow as bullets didn't harm him or the Autobots) Seriously? Guys? How is that helping?

Ratchet: For Spark's sake. (Uses his Magnets and disarmed the whole gang of their guns) Alright, all of ya get on out of here before you start getting hurt!

They didn't dare to question Ratchet's authority as they started to leave the restaurant, leaving the Autobots to themselves as they looked around the mess they made.

Springer: (Looks around the room) Well, it was more violent than I wanted it to be, but at least they took the initiative and left.

Rodimus: (Heard a gunship approaching) Yeah, just right on time! Let's get into position!

Soon, the gunship arrived into Chinatown, as the Lokos flown around the restaurant, they noticed the Cutthroats' absence, due to their bikes missing, and the restaurant having a wall missing.

Lokos 3: (Looks around the restaurant) Where are they?

Lokos 2: (Looks around) Looks like they're not here.

Lokos 1: Cowards! (Starts shooting at the restarant, blowing it up) Show your faces!

Rodimus: (Is hiding in a alley around the corner as he looked at the gunship) Arcee, are you in position?

Arcee: (Gets her Lightsabers ready as she stood on the roof with Springer) Springer and I are in position.

Bulkhead: (Stands around the alley next to the ship with Ironhide) Same here! Hide and I are ready to rumble!

Rodimus: Great, Jazz, Ratchet?

Jazz: (Gets out a hook as Ratchet tied the wire around a pillar) We're all set RP!

Rodimus: Great, now!

Jazz: (Gets out and placed the hook on the lower wing of the Gunship) Got it!

Lokos 5: (Turned around and saw Jazz behind them) Hey, it's those Autobots again!

Lokos 1: Yeah, well we already had our fun with them! (Pushes up the throttle and activated the ship's thrusters, only to be stopped by Ratchet) ARGH!

Ratchet: (Grunted as he held onto the wire connecting the hook) Ironhide, Bulkhead, now's the time to get rough here!

Ironhide: (Turns Bulletproof as he turned to Bulkhead) Ready Mudflap?

Bulkhead: Just like yesterday! (Turns to the ship charged at it with Ironhide) RRAGH! (Pushed the ship with Ironhide)

Lokos 4: (Felt the entire weight of the ship being knocked over) AHH! (Falls to the floor with everyone else)

Springer: (Sees the ship being pushed towards him and Arcee) Arcee, now's our move!

Arcee: Let's go! (Jumps off the roof with Springer as they fell towards the ship's engines) YAH! (Swung her Lightsaber at an engine while Sprigner swung his Sword at another, cutting off their movement as the gunship crashed into the street)

Lokos 2: (Groans as he opened up the ship's doors) Let's get out of here! (He moves along with the rest of the Lokos and runs to the streets)

Rodimus: (Noticed the Lokos leaving) They left the ship! Autobots go apprehend them while I go disarm the reactor!

Jazz: Can do!

Rodimus ran to the gunship and got inside as he turned to the reactor, he got out an Arrow and was ready to plant it on the reactor when suddenly, he was bounced back by a sonic pulse, as he was flown in the air and landed on the ground as ship panels fell on him.

Rodimus: (Gets attacked by a sonic pulse) AHH! (Falls onto the floor and gets panels fallen on top of him)

Lokos 1: (Gets on top of Rodimus and walks towards his Faceplate) Nice try Autobot! (Aims an advanced weapon at him) But this ship has more gear than it looks!

Rodimus: (Groans as he turned to the Loko) You'll go too! The reactor's overloading!

Lokos 1: Nah, nice try!

Rodimus: Look at it! That's glowing uncontrollably! And that Arrow can turn it off!

Lokos 1: Hmm, can't do it!

Rodimus: Are you out of your mind?!

Lokos 1: Hey, I'm not giving up this ship! For once in my life, I've got some real power!

Rodimus: What, so you didn't have any with the rest of your Lokos friends?

Lokos 1: Oh don't make me laugh! (Didn't notice the Rookie standing behind him) They were nothing, but a crutch!

Rodimus: So is this ship!

Lokos 1: Yeah, but it's a crutch with muscle!

Rodimus: I'm telling you this right now, it won't last!

Lokos 1: (Smirks) Maybe, maybe not. (Pointed the gun up close in Rodimus' face) But you won't be around to care! (Is about to shoot when he suddenly got hit on the head by a ship panel) AHH! (Falls off Rodimus and onto the floor as he was knocked out by the Rookie)

Rookie: (Looks at the Loko) So, just a crutch huh?

Rodimus: (Kicks the ship panel off him and gets up, grabs the Arrow and placed it on the Reactor, turning it off) Mearing, it's off! The reactor's been disarmed!

Mearing: (Sighs in relief) Okay, just wait there with the Lokos, they've got a lot to answer to in Military custody.

Rodimus: Roger that. (Turns to the Rookie) You may want to leave.

Rookie: (Raises a brow) You're letting me go? Just like that?

Rodimus: Well, I can already tell this isn't exactly what you signed for, since you helped me with him, so I'm giving a one time chance to change the way you are.

Rookie: (Nodded) Well, I can tell this wasn't meant for me anyway. (Takes the Lokos jacket off him and left the ship)

Ratchet: Prime, we got the punks rounded up.

Rodimus: Good. (Picks up the unconscious member up) I've got a stray with me, I'm bringing him to you.

Ironhide: Man, what a night!

Jazz: Yeah, kids' are not gonna believe what's happened tonight!

Back inside the Junkyard, Leo and Glen were seen with Maggie as they stand inside of the Warehouse, looking at Barricade from the outside as he stalked around, with his Blade sheathed out as walked back and forth.

Leo: (Looks at Barricade as he panted) I can't believe this is happening tonight! It's not even Christmas yet and already, I feel like I'm on the naughty list here!

Maggie: (Turns to Leo) Are you seriously talking about Santa Claus right now?

Leo: It's a freaking metaphor for we're going to die tonight without celebrating Christmas, alright?!

Glen: Hey can you keep quiet?! That Decepticreep could hear us if we do anything at all!

Leo: Sorry! Okay, this is thing we're doing is crazy, alright!

Maggie: I know, but we just have to trust in Cade, since we don't have the Autobots on our backs right now!

Glen: Yeah. (Gives a deep breath) Okay, are you guys ready to get it over with?

Leo: (Nodded) Yeah, shit! (Pounds his chest) Shit, I'm ready to go!

Maggie: (Nodded as she took a deep breath) Let's do this!

Barricade: (Swings around his Blade as he walks around) Dashing through the snow, running humans over, in the Alt Mode way we go, and laughing all the way...

Leo: (Gets out of the Warehouse with Maggie) Hey Assface! (Throws a snowball at Barricade) You want to grab us? Come get us!

Maggie: (Activates a Flare and swung it up the air) Come on, you big lazy metal junk! What are you waiting for?!

Barricade: (Turns around and noticed Maggie and Leo outside) Oh, speaking of running humans over... (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives towards the two)

Leo: (Widened his eyes as Barricade drove towards them) Oh crap! Maggie, let's go!

Maggie: (Turns to climb over a car) This way! (She and Leo climbed over the car into another row of the Junkyard, avoiding getting run over by Barricade)

Barricade: (Crashed into the car) Ugh! (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Hold still, you maggots! (Pushed over the pile of cars and chased after Maggie and Leo)

Maggie: (Runs as she and Leo are being chased by Barricade) Glen, hurry it up!

Glen: (Is at the monitors as he is trying to activate it) I'm trying! But Barricade's jamming signal is stronger than I realize!

Cade: Don't worry Glen! (Is with Tessa and Shane as they worked through the generator) We got your back!

Tessa: Shane, hurry, they need us to get this working!

Shane: (Works through the generator) Just a few more wires... (Gets the generator lit up)

Glen: (The monitor is activated as he smiled) It's up! Monitor is working!

Leo: Great, now hurry up and make the call!

Glen: On it! (Types in the call)

Rodimus: (Back in Chinatown with the Autobots as he greeted Mearing) I can trust you can put the Lokos in a safe punishable jail cell?

Mearing: Well, they have stolen government property, so we can arrange the perfect prison cell awaiting for them.

Rodimus: That's good, and the Autobots and I can trust you will no longer use Energon anymore?

Mearing: Well, here's the thing, that's not on me, but it's on the U.S. Government, I can't control that. (Folded her arms) But I think we can arrange that.

Rodimus: How so?

Mearing: An alliance, between the world Governments and the Autobots, help us on our world while we help you on the Decepticon problem.

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) I'd love to make peace between us, but I don't think it's a smart idea, since we've seen your fair share of war over your history books, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer.

Mearing: (Sighs) Shame, I was hoping to get this arranged before the issue has to be forced.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Mearing: Just a reminder that the Wild West doesn't last forever. (Turns around and leaves)

Ironhide: (Turns to Rodimus) Hot Rod, we've got a call from the Base.

Rodimus: (Turns to Ironhide) About time! (He and Ironhide turn to the others as they listen to the signal) How are they?

Jazz: I don't know, but we're about to find out. (Glen's face is suddenly lit up on Jazz's wrist displaying a screen) Hey G! How is holding at base?

Glen: Uh, not so good!

Rodimus: What do you mean?

Glen: You guys remember Barricade, right?

Bulkhead: What about him?

Glen: Yeah, here's the funny story, he's here! At our base, and is about to stomp on Maggie and Leo to death outside!

Rodimus: Glen, get out of there and wait in a hiding place until we get there! (Ends the call) Autobots, let's Roll Out ASAP!

Springer: Copy!

The Autobots then Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove straight back to Base, as Glen turned to call Cade back.

Glen: (Turns to the screen where Cade's face is) The Autobots are coming back! They're coming back to base!

Cade: Okay, now get out of there!

Glen: But what about Maggie and Leo?!

Cade: We got that covered, now go! (Gets out his Alien Gun along with Tessa and Shane) You guys set up?

Tessa: Yeah. (Gets her own Alien Gun from the Cybertronian 3D Printer) I always wanted to carry one of these.

Shane: (Gets his own Alien Gun) Let's kick this guy's ass!

Glen: (Gets out of the Warehouse and turned to Maggie and Leo) Guys! The Autobots are heading back to base, we need to get out of here!

Leo: About time! (He and Maggie get flung in the air by Barricade) AHH!

Maggie: (Is flying through the air) AHH! (Crashed into a car) Ugh!

Leo: (Falls in a pile of snow) OOF!

Glen: (Runs to Maggie and Leo) Guys! (Turns and noticed Barricade standing in front of them) Oh god!

Barricade: (Looks at the three of them) None of you brats are leaving this area! (Heard something, and turned around, noticing the bottom of the ground opening up, revealing a passage) Huh. (Walks to the passage and takes a look inside, until he got blasted in surprise) GAH!

Shane: (Shoots at Barricade with Tessa and Cade) Take this, you giant, son of a bitch!

Tessa: (Shoots at Barricade with ballisitic rounds) RAAGH!

Cade: (Turns to Maggie, Glen, and Leo) Get out of here! We'll hold him off!

Maggie: (Gets off the car) Please by safe! (Runs away with Glen and Leo)

Barricade: (Gets shot at numerous times) ARAGH! (Retreated back to another area)

Tessa: (Stops shooting when Barricade left) He's gone!

Shane: (Turns to Cade and Tessa) Man, did you guys see that? We kicked his ass!

Cade: Yeah. (Smiled) These things are fun, right?

Tessa: Oh, not in a doubt!

Shane: Yeah, although they're terribly well balanced.

Cade: Well, if there's too much weight, you lose focus on the aim, so-!

Tessa: (Noticed Barricade about to shoot them) GET DOWN!

Shane: (Turns to see Barricade shooting at them) Oh-! (Gets blasted across the air) SHIIIT! (Fell against a car) AGH! (Falls unconscious)

Barricade: (Groans as he walked to Cade and Tessa) I did not come to this Planet just to get my Aft taken down by three small, scrawny looking life forms like you! (Is about to stomp on them when he noticed something glowing in the passageway) Huh? (Turns away from the Yeagers as he walked inside the passage, which lead him to Energon) Oh, well what do you know? You Organics helped me. (Chuckled as he started placing Energon inside of his Subspace) No wonder these Autobots like you so much.

Cade: (Groans as he got up, he turned to Tessa) Tess. (Walks to her) Tessa!

Tessa: (Groans as she laid in the snow) Am I dead?

Cade: (Sighs) No, you're not dead sis.

Barricade: (Walks out of the passageway as he placed the last Energon inside his Subspace) Well, I like to thank you Organic runts for helping me find the Energon I was searching for, and I bid you farewell. (Turns to leave)

Cade: (Turns to Barricade) Wait! That Energon isn't yours to take! It's for the Autobots, it's theirs!

Barricade: Well not anymore.

Cade: (Picks his gun up) I can't let you leave with that!

Barricade: (Laughed bitterly as he shook his Helm) What? You think you'll stop me? (Pushed Cade to the ground by just flicking him)

Cade: (Gets flicked by Barricade) AH! (Falls to the ground)

Barricade: (Placed a Pede on top of Cade and lightly pressed against him) You Organics have no chance of defeating me! What could you possibly have to fight against me?

As Cade grunted, he suddenly felt voices inside his head again, as visions now appeared in his mind, visions of Sari Sumdac dying inside of the fire, and Optimus Prime sacrificing his life to fight Megatron, which appeared in the rhythm of his heartbeat, which made him open his eyes, now glowing a bright Blue as Barricade took notice of the change.

Barricade: (Noticed Cade's eyes glowing Blue) What in the Allspark? (Suddenly felt his Pede getting lifted up) What the?!

Cade: (Grunted as he pushed Barricade's Pede off him) Get the hell off me! (Suddenly his hands started to glow, which caused them to unintionally shoot a blast at Barricade, making him fly in the air)

Barricade: (Gets flown in the air) AHHH! (Crashed into a pile of cars) AGH!

Cade: (Panted as his stopped glowing, as he looked at his hands) Whoa...

Suddenly, there was an aircraft approaching the Junkyard, as it arrived, it Transformed into Robot Mode, revealing the Fallen as Cade looked at him, recognizing him from one of his dreams.

Cade: (Panted as he saw the Fallen) It can't be...

Barricade: (Groans as he got up, noticing the Fallen) Master!

Fallen: (Looks around, when he noticed Barricade pretty beat up) Don't tell me you were beaten by mere Organics Barricade.

Barricade: (Raises his hands up) Sir, it is not what you think-!

Fallen: You had... (Walks up to Barricade, leaning his face in front of him) One, Job, to do!

Tessa: (Gets up and shoots at the Fallen) Take this!

Fallen: (Felt blaster shots at him as he pointed backwards at Tessa) I'm going to take care of this for one moment. (Turns around and shot at Tessa)

Tessa: (Saw the Fallen shooting at her) Whoa! (Dodge the shot towards her as it exploded, making her roll down a few feet down the snow) AGH! (Gets up, only to see the Fallen walking towards her as she crawled backwards)

Fallen: (Walks towards Tessa) You should really think twice before doing such foolish actions Organic. (Raises his fist and is about to strike Tessa down when he felt something blocking him) Huh?

Tessa: (Closed her eyes, thinking the Fallen was going to launch his fist onto her until she looked up, noticing Cade holding the Fallen's fist up) Cade?!

Cade: (Grunted as he held the Fallen's fist, as he turned up and looked at him, which in turn he looked back at him) Don't touch my sister, you Fu-!

Suddenly, Cade raised a hand up and shot a blast at the Fallen, taking him by surprise as he was flown away in mid air before falling onto the ground, as Cade looked at the Fallen before getting his sister up.

Cade: (Pulled Tessa up from the ground) You alright?

Tessa: (Panted as she looked at Cade) Since when did you have powers?!

Cade: Uh... (Scratches his head) I'm still trying to figure that out to be honest.

Fallen: (Groaned as he got up, staring at Cade in shock as they both turned back at him) You... (Got back up on his feet) You're just like her...

Cade: (Raises a brow) Who?

Barricade: (Turned to a street and noticed the Autobots arriving) Master, the Autobots are here!

Fallen: (Turns to Barricade) The Energon!

Barricade: I have it inside my Subspace, we're ready to leave!

Fallen: (Turned to see the Autobots for a brief second before turning to Cade one last time) Until we meet again boy...

With that said, the Fallen Transformed into his Alt Mode and carried Barricade as they left into the sky, while the Autobots arrived, noticing the Decepticons in the air.

Ironhide: (Raised his hand up in the air) Yeah, you better run! You Decepticreeps!

Rodimus: (Turns to the Yeagers) Hey, you guys alright?

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, everything's okay.

Rodimus: (Turns to Tessa) Tess?

Tessa: (Turned to look at Cade silently) Yeah... (Turned to Rodimus) Yeah, everything's fine...

* * *

Later the next day, Cade and Tessa were at their house, as Cade walked inside of Tessa's room and knocked on the wall while she was braiding her hair.

Cade: (Knocked on the wall) Hey.

Tessa: (Braided her hair while looking in the mirror) You can come in.

Cade: (Walks inside) Hey, how are you doing?

Tessa: (Looks at Cade in the Mirror) Fine, nothing but bumps and bruises, but I'll live. (Turns to Cade) What about you?

Cade: Oh yeah, same as you.

Tessa: (Drops her brow) No, I meant how are you really? And please don't say it's spiders again, or else I will grab a baseball bat to smack you across the head for being an idiot!

Cade: (Raises his hand up) Please don't do that. (Sits on Tessa's bed) And to be honest though, I'm just adjusting to it still, but I wanted to thank you for not telling everyone else about this... Thing I have inside me.

Tessa: Oh, it wasn't my place to tell, it's yours. (Sits on her bed next to Cade) And seriously, where did you get this at?

Cade: I don't know! I mean at first, it was just hallucinations, and voices in my head, but now this thing I have, I think it's something else entirely.

Tessa: Wait, when did you have voices in your head?

Cade: (Looks at the ground) For about seven months now.

Tessa: Jesus, seven months?

Cade: (Turns to Tessa) Look, I thought it was some kind of weird PTSD, alright? I didn't want anyone to worry.

Tessa: But you shouldn't have kept it to yourself for that long! Were you even going to tell me?

Cade: Well... When the time was right.

Tessa: (Tilted her head) Is that your only answer to that question now?

Cade: Look I'm still trying to figure out whether I'm cursed, or got affected by radiation poisoning, or I don't know, getting the wrath of God on me! But all I know is that I can't tell anyone about this yet, and neither can you! At least until I can find out what's happening to me, and then I'll be ready to come forward about it.

Tessa: (Looks at Cade) Well, as long as you don't go nuclear on me, then I guess you could say I didn't see anything.

Cade: (Sighs) Thanks Tessa. (Turns to the door) Hey, I'm hungry, do you want some Burger Bot?

Tessa: (Goes back to braiding her hair) Nah, not today. How about some pizza?

Cade: Oh, pizza sounds great! (Opens the door) I'll make the call. (Starts walking down the hall when he started experiencing a headache) Agh! (Grabbed his head, until he started hearing voices again, only except it was coming out of one of the doors, as he walked slowly to it, he opened it up to see the Deceptcions inside the throne room in New Kaon) What the hell?

Starscream: (Folded his Servos as he stared at Barricade) What do you mean you gotten bested by a mere Organic?

Barricade: It was no mere Organic, I am telling you, it is unlike any I have ever encountered before!

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) Ooh, Barricade's got beat up by an Organic! Barricade's got beat up by an Organic! Barricade's got beat up by an Organ-! (Gets choked by Barricade) Guk!

Barricade: (Chokes Blitzwing) Taunt me one more time, I dare you!

Fallen: Enough Barricade, release Blitzwing at once. (Barricade released Blitzwing's neck)

Shockwave: (Turns to the Fallen) My Liege, what Barricade has said about the boy-!

Fallen: Is valid Shockwave, and I know because I was there that night. (Turns to the window) I feared it was gone, but now I have reason to believe that the missing half of the Allspark is inside of the boy.

Misary: (Walks to the Fallen) So he's like me Father?

Fallen: (Turns to Misary) Yes, very much like you Misary.

Strika: Sir, if it is so, should we set up a team to get the boy?

Fallen: No, not yet, I wish to complete Operation Resurrection first, then we shall set our eyes on the boy. (Displays an image of Megatron lying in a Berth)

Cade: (Noticed Megatron on the Berth) Megatron?

Suddenly, his voice echoed the room, as no one seemed to have heard it, Misary was the only one that felt it, as she turned around slowly, looking directly at Cade, surprising him as the Fallen noticed she turned around.

Fallen: (Noticed Misary turned around) Misary?

She didn't say anything, only raised her hand up, and shoot a pulse blast at Cade, taking him by a surprise.

Cade: (Saw Misary shoot at him) AHH! (Touched his stomach, feeling no wounds on him) What the hell?!

Tessa: Cade?! (Cade turned to her) What happened?

Cade: (Turned back around, noticing that he is now inside the study room as he looked around, before turning back to Tessa) Sorry, I uh... (Walks out of the room) I was having another hallucination.

Tessa: Are you okay?

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm fine, they just happen at random sometimes.

Tessa: (Looks at Cade) Maybe I should order the pizza while you go watch TV or something.

Cade: (Nodded) That sounds great.

Tessa: Yeah. (Turns to go downstairs) Pepperoni Pizza right?

Cade: Yeah, with the extra cheese on it!

Cade turned to look at the study room one more time, before turning to go walk downstairs, while back in New Kaon, Misary was seen aiming at an artifact, which she blew off in half, taking everyone's attention to her.

Fallen: (Walks to Misary) Misary, what exactly were you trying to shoot at?

Misary: (Turns to the Fallen and back to the artifact of which she shot) I apologize Father. (Lowers her hand) I thought I saw something.

Fallen: (Raises a brow) Saw what?

Misary: (Turned to the artifact one more time) It was nothing. (Walks away)

Shockwave: (Turns to the Fallen) Master, what did you mean when you said the boy was just like Misary?

Fallen: That's none of your concern Shockwave. (Turns to everyone else) All of you get out and work on Galvatron now! (Everyone leaves except Soundwave) Soundwave.

Soundwave: (Turns to the Fallen) Yes?

Fallen: I need you to keep an Optic on Misary, report to me if you notice any changes at all.

Soundwave: (Nodded) Yes Master.

Soundwave left the room while the Fallen turned to look at Megatron as the Forestonite started to change his Color from Gray to Purple...

* * *

 **Hey guys, I meant to put this up on Saturday, but I got caught up with the recent Solo movie, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **Anyways, happy Memorial Day! I hope you guys had a good day today, as well as you have enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Leave a Review down below to let me know what you guys think of this, and please stay tune for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	10. The Scars We Leave Behind

Episode 10: The Scars We Leave Behind.

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

In Space, the Xantium was seen flying in space as Optimus was seen practicing his Swordsmanship with Drift as they dueled each other in the storage.

Drift: (Wielded his Sword as he lightly touched Blades with Optimus) Easy... Easy... Strike! (Starts dueling with Prime)

Optimus: (Clashed his Saber with Drift) Huh! Ya! (Gets into a tight clash with Drift, until he lowered one knee to knock Drift off the floor)

Drift: (Gets dropped to the floor) Ugh! (Tries to get up, only to have two Blades in front of his neck as he looked up at Optimus being victorious)

Optimus: (Places two Swords against Drift's neck) Looks like I beat you Drift.

Drift: (Nodded) Seems so.

Optimus: (Disarmed the Saber as he pulled Drift up) I hope I didn't rough you up too much.

Drift: (Gets up) Oh trust me, I had worse. (Looks at Prime's Saber) That is a fine weapon you have gotten yourself there.

Optimus: Indeed. (Looks at the Saber) I've gotten quite used to it after loosing my Axe.

Drift: Well, at least this one should be way better than what you carried before. (Gets his Sword back) You know I have to say, I am really impressed! You've really adapted to this kind of technique in these last Deca-Cycles.

Optimus: Well, from what I learned from Kup, he taught me to blend in with the weapon itself.

Drift: Oh, well that's funny, that's something Dai Atlas told me.

Optimus: Perhaps Kup may have gotten it from him.

Drift: Oh who knows? Those two are as old as the stars!

Hosehead: (Walks inside the Storage room) Hey guys, do you mind if you pause real quick? I need to grab a Oil Can.

Optimus: Go right ahead Hosehead, I think Drift and I are done for today.

Drift: Yeah, I think you're all set up Prime.

Nightbeat: (Walks in) Hey guys! Um, we got a distress call, someone's in danger right now.

Optimus: (Turns to Nightbeat) Do we know who it is?

Nightbeat: Some locals on a Planet that far from where we are!

Drift: Okay, let's see what this Bot needs, and we'll think about it.

Optimus: (Walks out of the room) Let's go.

Later, everyone regrouped in the bridge as they gathered around the table.

Optimus: (Looks around) Is everyone here?

Siren: I think so.

Nightbeat: Wait, where are Sentinel Minor and Greenlight?

Sentinel: (Runs to the bridge with Greenlight panting) Hey! Sorry we're late!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Sentinel, why were you and Greenlight late?

Sentinel: Oh! Well... (Rubs his Helm) Funny story, we were uh-!

Greenlight: There was a leak in the Engine Drive, so we didn't want it to possibly destroy us in the process anytime we're flying back to Cybertron.

Sentinel: (Nodded) Right! Right, so what's uh, what's our sit-rep?

Optimus: (Continues to raise a brow) Riiight. (Turns to the table) Well, Nightbeat said that we received a distress call from a nearby Planet.

Nightbeat: It's actually more of a Distress Beacon, but it has a message attached to it, so I'll play it. (Plays the recording)

Message: (Is played through the ship) This is an emergency! Decepticons are attacking us, and our ship crash landed on an unclaimed Planet! We need help immediately, we are under-! (Transmission cuts out)

Nightbeat: And that was the last of the message before everything else became static.

Optimus: Where did the message originated?

Nightbeat: Last time the message was made, it was from the Planet Dabola.

Drift: (Widened his Optics) Wait, did you just say Dabola? As in the Planet Dabola? Dabola from the Great War?

Optimus: Is there something wrong Drift?

Drift: Yeah, about that, we shouldn't go there.

Siren: (Turns to Drift) Jeez, what's your rush?

Drift: I don't have a rush, I just have a very uncomfortable feeling about this. (Placed his hands on his waist) I mean come on! Someone in trouble while we're on our way back to Cybertron, and the fact that the Decepticons now know that Optimus Prime is alive, that just sounds way too much of a coincidence!

Sentinel: Wait, are you saying it's a trap?

Drift: Yeah.

Optimus: Look Drift, even if it is some kind of Decepticon trap, we can't just risk it and possibly abandon Autobots into the hands of the Decepticons!

Hosehead: And everything seems alright, our route is only one Lunar Cycle away, and Dabola's on our way just a couple of hours from now, so I think we can go there.

Drift: (Groans) Fine! (Turns around) But don't expect me to help you Bots out on the Planet!

Sentinel: (Turns to Drift while he's leaving) Now Drift, just wait a Nano Click-!

Greenlight: (Placed a hand on Sentinel's shoulder) Wait, let him go. (Turns to Optimus) It's probably best he stays on the ship.

Optimus: Greenlight, care to explain why?

Greenlight: From as long as I've known him, he had a reason to defect to the Autobot side, and that reason began on Dabola. (Looks around at the group) Trust me, it is not a very good idea to bring him into the last place he'd want to be in right now.

Sentinel: (Turns to the group) Well, I guess if it's as bad as you say, then I suppose Optimus and I can relate to something like that.

Optimus: Yeah, so perhaps someone should stay on the ship while everyone should stay on the ship.

Siren: (Folded his Servos) Well I'm totally am not staying on the ship, that's for sure! I don't wanna miss out on kicking Decepticon Skidplate!

Nightbeat: (Raises a brow) I thought you already did so on Terminus.

Siren: (Turns to Nightbeat) Yeah, well not enough!

Hosehead: But what about the ship's water system? I had water sprayed all over me when I was just taking a Leak!

Siren: Well you go clean it up! I'm not doing it!

Nightbeat: Oh don't be so lazy!

Siren: How am I lazy?!

Nightbeat: You just said you don't want to clean up-!

Hosehead: Why is it so hard for you to-?!

Greenlight: (Stands with Optimus and Sentinel watching the Headmaster Jrs. argue) Oh Primus, those three are so loud, my Audios feel like it's scraping my own Plating.

Optimus: Perhaps it's not best to bring them onto a rescue mission with us.

Sentinel: Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't just have them do nothing all the we're out, and Drift's already said no...

Greenlight: (Looks at the three, and then widened her Optics as she turned to Optimus and Sentinel) Say, you boys said that someone had to keep an Optic on Drift, right?

Sentinel: (Turns to Greenlight) Oh, are you thinking exactly what I am thinking?

Optimus: Yes... (Turns to the Headmaster Jrs. while they argue) This could work just fine...

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Xantium arrived at Dabola as it floated above the Planet's Red Atmosphere, Optimus, Greenlight, and Sentinel were at the ship's launching ramp while the Headmaster Jrs. and Drift stood in front of them.

Siren: (Widened his Visor as he looked at Optimus, Greenlight, and Sentinel) What do you mean we're staying on the ship?!

Optimus: Listen, I understand you three wanted to go, but some of us has to stay on board the Xantium while we go after the Autobots that are in need of our help.

Hosehead: But there's only three of you guys.

Sentinel: Yeah, well three's a good enough number to fight a group of Decepticons if needed.

Greenlight: All you have to do is stay onboard the ship and wait for us while we go take care of this.

Nightbeat: Okay, well can we at least help out on giving out coordinates from the bridge? I had it checked out, and it has a geographical map of any Planet in the known Universe.

Optimus: That's fine, but once we land, we''ll need to trust you to keep this ship safe until we make our return-!

As the group discussed their next course of action, Drift could not help himself, but stare from the window into the Red Surface of Dabola, thinking all to himself...

 _Flashback, 4 Million Stellar Cycles ago in the Great War._

 _A Decepticon warship was seen floating in the sky while battling against another Autobot Cruiser, a warzone in the air as a lone White and Purple Decepticon was seen standing on the cliff, looking over the warzone that took place._

 _?: (Looks over the warzone and sighs) Of all places, and I got sent to patrol for having a mind of my own. (Turns around and walks to the jungle as his face looks simlliar to Drift) Yeah, just a fun place to go... (Turns to a lake and sits down, when he saw a huge fish coming in) Whoa. (The fish is swimming around the area as he studies it) That looks... Unique. (The fish turns to him and looked up at him) Huh, you're a cute little fella, aren't you? (The fish is flapping around in his hand) Wait, are you alright? (Looks at the lake) You depend on water to keep you Functional, huh? (Placed the fish back into the lake, as it jumped around the water a couple of times before going back underwater) Heh, I guess this isn't so bad after all._

 _Barricade: (In Comms Channel) Deadlock, are you there?_

 _Deadlock: (Answers the call) What is it sir?_

 _Barricade: There is an Autobot spy on the loose that is holding stolen intel from us, and it's nearing your position, intercept it!_

 _Deadlock: (Smirks) Don't need to tell me twice sir! (Disconnects the call as he flung his Sword in the air) Finally, some real action!_

 _He headed into the jungle and searched through the area, until he spotted a female Autobot with a Turiquiose and Brown Paintjob, with a Yellow Faceplate as she was seen running around, she wasn't aware of the Decepticon's presence near her._

 _Deadlock: (Is seen on top of a tree, eyeing the Autobot) Looks like my target. (Jumps off the tree branch and landed right in front of her, taking her by surprise as he looked at her) Going somewhere?_

 _?: (Looks at Drift) I don't have time to deal with you!_

 _Deadlock: Well, as much as I'd love to mind my own business, my squad leader says you have intel that personally belongs to us, so I'm afraid I'll have to take that back._

 _?: Yeah? (Turns around and back kicks Drift) Well just try it Decepticreep! (Runs off)_

 _Deadlock: (Gets kicked in the stomach) Guh! (Groans as he saw the Femme running away) Alright then! (Gets up and Transforms into a Cybertronian Helicopter as he flown above her) For the record, I really wanted to have this go down peacefully! (Shoots out missiles at the Autobot)_

 _?: (Was running when she saw missiles flying right at her) Slag! (Jumps to into a bush, barely avoiding the blast radius as she fell onto the ground) AHH!_

 _Deadlock: (Lands in front of her as he turned back into Robot Mode) You give up yet?_

 _?: (Kicks Deadlock to the ground) I told you, I don't have time for this! (Turns to run again)_

 _Deadlock: (Groans as he looked at her running) Yeah, neither do I. (Raises his Servo and shot out a Purple Energy Net from his wrist, tying her up)_

 _?: (Gets tied up by the net) Argh! (Falls to the ground)_

 _Deadlock: (Sighs as he got up and stands over her) Yeah, that should keep you still as I hand you over to my Squad._

 _?: (Groans as she turned to Deadlock) You... You're more... Peaceful for a Decepticon._

 _Deadlock: Well, I try to be._

 _?: (Gets up a little as she looked at him) If you care about peace, then you must let me go at once!_

 _Deadlock: No can do, because I got orders just like you do, and I'm finishing mine to that extent._

 _?: Even if orders mean condemning a war that will devastate all Autobots in the Universe?!_

 _Deadlock: (Raises a brow) I have no idea what you mean, but I should bring you back to base. (Noticed Barricade in his Alt Mode) Oh, never mind, the boss is here._

 _Barricade: (Drove to Deadlock and the Autobot as he Transformed into his Robot Mode) Deadlock, I can see you've apprehended this Autobot scum by your own._

 _Deadlock: I do my best._

 _Barricade: Well done soldier. (Carries her with one Pede) I'll see to it that Lord Megatron shall grant you a great reward for this. (Turns to her) While you, Autobot Binary, you have a requested audience from Megatron himself._

 _Binary: (Grunted as she turned to Deadlock) You don't realize what I'm carrying, don't you? Have they told you the kind of intel it holds?!_

 _Barricade: (Stops for a moment and kicked Binary in the Helm) Shut up!_

 _Binary: (Gets kicked in the face) Gah! (Falls into Stasis Lock)_

 _Barricade: (Noticed Binary shut her Optics) Ah Scrap, don't tell me I killed her!_

 _Deadlock: (Knelt down and looked closely at Binary) No, she's fine. (Stands up) She's just gone onto a Stasis Lock._

 _Barricade: Will she wake up?_

 _Deadlock: She'll have a dent in her Helm, but she'll be able to live._

 _Barricade: That's not answering my question soldier._

 _Deadlock: She'll be able to wake up from Stasis Lock in another couple of hours sir._

 _Barricade: Good. (Continued to drag Binary off) Then I'll be sure to bring her to Lord Megatron as I'm supposed to do._

 _Deadlock: Boss, just so I'm curious, what was that Autobot talking about when she asked me what kind of intel it held._

 _Barricade: That is none of your concern Deadlock, now head back to base, I'll meet you there. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives off with Binary)_

 _Deadlock watched as Barricade drove off with Binary, as he was seen looking at her with curiosity in mind..._

Flashback ends.

Optimus: (Placed a hand on Drift's shoulder) Drift? Can you hear me?

Drift: (Shook his head and turned to Prime) Yeah, what's up?

Optimus: You'll be staying here on the ship with the Headmaster Jrs. until we get back, are you alright with that?

Drift: Oh it's fine, if they give me trouble, I'll be sure to slice their Servos off until they learn not to misbehave.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) I'm not sure that's-!

Drift: Oh trust me, I'll handle it juuuust fine.

Sentinel: Hey Optimus, we're about to reach the Planet's surface, so hurry it up!

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright. (Turns to Drift) Just at least try to be on your best behavior.

Drift: Well do.

Soon, the Xantium arrived inside the Planet, as it was filled with Jungles on an endless terrain while it landed on a good spot big enough for it to land as it loaded up the landing ramp.

Greenlight: (Shows her wrist) Signal is only another 10 miles away from here, we're close.

Sentinel: Hey, we might have enough time to catch the Cons off guard when we get there.

Optimus: Let's hope so. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Let's move out.

With that said, he drove off into the jungle, with Sentinel and Greenlight following suit while Drift and the Headmaster Jrs. stayed behind the Xantium.

Nightbeat: (Turns to Drift) So, what now?

Drift: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Siren: Well duh! We mean what are we supposed to do right now?

Hosehead: Do we need to check defenses right now?

Drift: Fine, go ahead, just do whatever! (Closes the landing ramp and walked down the hall) I'm going to be in my room. (Turns to the three) And if any of you, and I mean _Any_ of you disturb me, I promise you that I won't hesitate to slice your Servos clean off. (Turns to leave)

Siren: (Scoffed as he folded his Servos) Well that was rude.

* * *

Later, Optimus, Sentinel, and Greenlight arrived on the crash site, with strangely no one around, no battle going on, and even more stranger is that the ship itself had vines all over, looking very quite old as they walked to the shipwreck.

Greenlight: (Looks around the area) Looks like nobody's been here for a while.

Sentinel: (Looks at the ship) Jeez, isn't it me? Or does it look like whoever owned this ship haven't gave it a good clean up in a long time?

Optimus: Yes, this ship is strangely old, and may be out of date, but there are still Autobots in danger, right now they're under Decepticon fire.

Greenlight: Alright, but something about this suddenly doesn't feel right.

Sentinel: Come on, let's go inside.

They boarded the ship, looking around as the halls were dirty, and the ship itself looked like no one has been inside for centuries as the entire ship was darkened from the power outage.

Greenlight: (Walks around the ship halls) Okay, now I'm getting a real bad feeling about this...

Optimus: (Walks around the ship, looking around the halls) I'm starting to share what you're feeling right now.

Sentinel: Yeah, this doesn't seem right. (Turns to Optimus) Maybe we should check out the bridge Optimus. Perhaps someone might be over there.

Optimus: And the beacon seems to be transmitting from there, so let's head over and see what we can find.

Soon, they arrived on the bridge, as it looked the same as everything else on board as they walked towards the terminal, which was broadcasting the same message from before.

Terminal: (Repeats the same message) This is an emergency! Decepticons are attacking us, and our ship crash landed on an unclaimed Planet! We need help immediately, we are under-! (Statics cuts out, then repeats itself) This is an emergency! Decepticons are-!

Greenlight: (Walks to the terminal) Looks like we found our source.

Sentinel: Yeah, but why would it be playing out right inside of some old ship that hasn't been used in, probably in centuries!

Optimus: Maybe there was a glitch in the system. (Looks around the ship) Besides, Dabola was one of the Planets that was a part of the conflict of the Autobot Commonwealth and Decepticon Empire 4 million Stellar Cycles ago, so it's likely we won't find any survivors here.

Greenlight: Which means we might as well turn this off. (Works on the terminal) No need to be playing it if all we're going to find here is nothing.

Terminal: (Plays the message over and over again) We need help immediately, we are under-! (Static cuts out, then repeats itself) This is an-! (Greenlight cuts the power off) Emergency... (Powers off)

Greenlight: (Sighs as she got off the terminal) Done. (Turns to the two) It won't be playing more of that message anytime soon.

Optimus: It's for the best. (Looks around) At least in a way, we could bring this place a sense of peace from whatever happened to it before.

Greenlight: (Heard something beep, and turned to the ship's logs, making her raise a brow) Huh, that's weird.

Sentinel: (Turns to Greenlight) What is it?

Greenlight: So this ship is indeed the same age as the Great War, as well as the message, but what makes it strange is that the message was being played for the last two Solar Cycles.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Two Solar Cycles? Why would-! (Widened his Optics) We need to move, now!

Sentinel: Wait, what's happening right now?

Optimus: The fact that message was played for two Deca-Cycles, and the ship and message itself is 4 Million years old is no coincidence, which means either there's a glitch in the system, or it's a trap!

Sentinel: Whoa, hold on a minute! It could be just a glitch in the system, just like you said! But that shouldn't mean someone else is on this Planet! (Suddenly, a ball rolled right in front of them as he took notice of it) Hey, did any of you just drop that?

Suddenly, the ball activated itself, unleashing a huge amount of electricity onto the group, as they screamed out in pain before falling to the ground, as Optimus groaned in pain, he looked up to see a figure walking from the shadows, until it revealed itself none other than Lockdown as he walked to the group.

Lockdown: (Walks to the group, taking notice of Optimus Prime) Well, well, well, look what we have here... (Prime's vision is blurring out as he blinked a couple of times to see Lockdown kneeling before him) Turns out the dead do tend to come back from the grave, don't it? (Optimus then closed his Optics, blacking out)

* * *

Back on the Xantium, Drift was seen meditating in his quarters, with his Pedes sitting crisscrossed apple sauce, and his Servos raises up to lock fingers all together while he had his Optics closed, humming in a peaceful manner.

Drift: (Meditates as he hums) Umm... Umm... Umm...

Hosehead: (Walks inside of Drift's room nervous) Uh hey Drift... How are you doing?

Drift: (Continued meditating) I'm doing fine, just meditating. (Open his Optics) Now what do you want?

Hosehead: Oh nothing, it's just that well... (Scratches his Helm) There was something we noticed in the message, and maybe you could like, figure it out, just to see what the problem is...

Drift: Hosehead, do you remember what I said the last time you saw me?

Hosehead: Uh, yeah... You promised that if any of us bothered you, you would slice our Servos off.

Drift: Uh huh, and do you know what I'm feeling like right now?

Hosehead: No, what are you feeling?

Drift: Bothered. (Stands up) Absolutely bothered, and I hate bothered, especially when I'm meditating. (Gets out his Sword) And you know the next part... (Swings it around) Right?

Hosehead: (Widened his Visor) Uh oh. (Turns around and starts running out of the room to run down the halls) GUYS, DRIFT'S COMING TO CUT MY SERVOS OFF!

Drift: (Comes out of his room and chases after Hosehead) Come here, you little piece of Tin!

Nightbeat: (Turns to Siren as she stood in front of a terminal) Siren, remember, lower-!

Siren: (Nodded) Lower my voice, I know!

Hosehead: (Runs inside of the bridge) HEEEEEELP!

Drift: (Runs inside the bridge) Get back here-! (Gets blasted against the wall by Siren's Sonic Scream) ARAGH!

Siren: (Stops screaming and looks at Drift) That's for being an Aft!

Drift: (Groans as he got up) What's wrong with you Bots?!

Nightbeat: (Turns to Drift) Look, we're sorry to bother you Drift, but we have a problem!

Drift: (Turns to Nightbeat) Well why didn't you just tell me so?

Siren: Because you threatened to cut our Servos off dude!

Drift: (Turns to Siren) If I was bothered, which I was! (Turns to Nightbeat) Now what's the problem?

Nightbeat: It's been an hour now, and the others haven't come back yet!

Drift: Well yeah, they're probably fighting against Decepticons, you can't help it if time is being a Glitch right now.

Hosehead: But we tried calling them, and they haven't responded back!

Siren: Which leads us to believe they're either fighting off Cons.

Nightbeat: Or have been captured by Cons, which is more of the reason why we need your help right now!

Drift: Okay, so are you saying we should go out there?

Nightbeat: Well, not yet, at least until we can translate this message. (Turns to the terminal) I think there was something odd about this message, so I thought you would help us on that.

Drift: Funny, Hosehead mentioned something about that. (Walks to the terminal) And by the way, I wasn't really going to cut your Servos off.

Siren: (Raises a brow) You weren't?

Drift: (Turns to Siren) No, I was going to beat the crap out of you, and then paint you all in Pink, I thought you all would catch the fact I was kidding about cutting your Servos off.

Hosehead: Why would you kid about something like that?

Drift: Because I thought it was funny.

Hosehead: Not to us!

Siren: How is that even remotely funny?!

Nightbeat: Guys, can we please get a move on!

Drift: Right. (Turns to the terminal) Now what is so odd about the message that you need me to check out?

Nightbeat: Well, I've been looking over it, and the voice pattern is strange, like it has been scrambled so no one would recognize it.

Drift: Well then have you tried to unscramble it?

Nightbeat: Yes, and I've noticed a major difference in that message, so I wonder if you can see tell. (Plays the message)

Kup: (In the message) -This is an emergency! Decepticons are attacking us, and our ship crash landed on an unclaimed Planet! We need help immediately, we are under-!

Drift: (Widened his Optics) Kupcakes?

Siren: (Raises a brow) What do cupcakes have to with this?

Drift: No, there's some Bot I know, Kup, which I call him Kupcakes because of his actual Designation, very fun to use when we're close. (Turns to the Terminal) But why would-? (Widened his Optics) Wait, can you play that message again?

Nightbeat: Okay. (Plays the message again)

Drift: (Listens closely to the message as Kup is heard in the background) Wait a Nano Click... I know this message...

 _Flashback, 4 Million Stellar Cycles._

 _An Autobot Cruiser was being taken under fire by several Decepticon Seekers as Deadlock was seen flying next to Inferno and Blitzwing while they reigned down hellfire upon the ship's turrets._

 _Deadlock: (Shoots at the cruiser) Hey, can someone tell me why we're attacking this dump again?_

 _Blitzwing: (Shoots at the cruiser) Zhe Autobots are trying to search and rescue zhey're precious spy._

 _Inferno: And we're bringing it down for a counter attack, and then capture the Autobots on board._

 _Deadlock: Well that sounds easy._

 _Inferno: Of course it is, because we're much better than any of those Autobot Scrap pile!_

 _Lugnut: (On Comms) Decepticons! The Autobots are trying to activate a distress beacon! Lord Megatron wants those Autobots on board captured and does not want any more of their kind rescuing their own, so you must disable their cruiser before they succeed!_

 _Blitzwing: That is unfortunate._

 _Inferno: Any ideas?_

 _Deadlock: (Noticed the engines while the hanger was open) Hey, why don't you guys disable the ship's engines while I go in and take out their communications?_

 _Inferno: And why exactly would we do that?_

 _Deadlock: Because it will make the Autobots more focused on their engines failing while a Decepticon boarding their ship is the least of their problems right now._

 _Blitzwing: Hmm, he does make a good point._

 _Inferno: Yeah... Alright, let's do it! (Flies over to the engines with Blitzwing) You better know what you're doing Deadlock!_

 _Deadlock: (Flies over to the hanger) I always know what I'm doing!_

 _The two fired upon the ship's engines while Deadlock landed inside the hanger, as the Autobots on the bridge, which involved Autobots Kup Prime, Perceptor, and Ratchet as they did everything they could to make use of their ship's defenses._

 _Ratchet: (Works on a terminal when it blew up on him) Ugh! (Turns to Kup) Prime, we can't hold on out here for much longer! We need to call some reinforcements!_

 _Kup: (Is at the center terminal) Don't be ridiculous Ratchet! We can still outrun the Cons just a little while longer!_

 _Perceptor: The probabillity of fighting the Decepticons with only the three of us is likely of 55% chance we would have at defeating the Decepticons, but it would triple that percentage to at least 85% with additional Autobot allies on our side._

 _Kup: (Turns to Perceptor) Seriously, you and that high intelligent Processor of yours? It's a real pain in the Exhaust Port, you know that?_

 _Ratchet: That don't mean he has a point!_

 _Kup: (Sighs) Alright! I'm making the call, turn the Comms on! (Perceptor activated a distress beacon while Kup stood to the recording hologram) This is Kup Prime requesting immediate assistance!_ _This is an emergency! Decepticons are attacking us, and our ship crash landed on an unclaimed Planet! We need help immediately, we are under-! (Suddenly, a blaster shot destroyed the screen he was talking to) AGH! (Turns around with Ratchet and Perceptor and sees Deadlock standing in the Bridge doorway)_

 _Deadlock: (His wrist cannons hissed in smoke as he pointed it at the Autobots) Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?_

 _Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Decepticons have begun boarding our ship!_

 _Kup: Well what do you know? (Gets out a pair of Eskrima Sticks) I guess we're on our own on this!_

 _Perceptor: (Activated his Shoulder Cannon and aimed at Deadlock) Let us at least die fighting to the last of our strengths!_

 _Deadlock: (Chuckled as he shook his Helm) Oh I'm not here to kill you... (Gets out his Sword) But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you either!_

 _Ratchet: (Activated his Magnets) Just try it Decepticreep, try something really stupid!_

 _Before anyone could start the fight however, Blitzwing appeared from breaking through the window and freezing all the Autobots in one place, as he landed in between them and Deadlock._

 _Blitzwing: (Turns to the frozen Autobots) Easier than I thought._

 _Deadlock: (Raises his Servos up in annoyance) Hey! I had that!_

 _Blitzwing: (Turns to Deadlock) I'm sure you have._

 _Deadlock: Then why freeze them?!_

 _Inferno: (Flies inside and lands in between Deadlock and Blitzwing) Because we managed to blow the engines up, and now it's about to crash land into a large canyon nearby, and we don't want to be around when that happens._

 _Deadlock: Oh Frag, alright! (Turns to the Autobots) But what do we do with the Bots?_

 _Blitzwing: Lord Megatron may want them Online for Oil Slick's experiments._

 _Deadlock: (Raises a brow) Experiments? For what kind?_

 _Inferno: We don't have time to talk anymore! We need to move, now!_

 _Deadlock: Okay, okay! (Grabs the frozen piece of Ratchet) I'll grab him, you just grab the other two!_

 _Once Deadlock got a hold of Ratchet, Inferno had gotten a hold on Perceptor, and Blitzwing on Kup, as they flew out of the ship, which then crashed into the canyon and made a huge crash landing..._

Flashback ends.

Nightbeat: (Looks at Drift) Drift, what is it that you remember about that message?

Drift: (Shook his Helm and turns to the others) We need to find the group right now!

Hosehead: Why?

Drift: Because that message we received is only 4 Million Stellar Cycles old, and as far as I remember, that message was sent directly from a ship that crashed ages ago!

Siren: Then, that means the others are in serious trouble!

Nightbeat: But why would someone make that message again after all these years?

Drift: I don't know! (Gets out his Sword) It could be Decepticons luring Autobots to fight, or bounty hunters hunting us down because we stole the Xantium from Swindle a while ago, I'm not sure! (Turns to leave) You guys just stay here while I go fetch them!

Hosehead: Wait, you can't leave us in here!

Siren: Yeah, that would be super lame if we didn't come!

Nightbeat: Besides, if there's a Decepticon out there, don't you need all the help you can get?

Drift: (Turns to the three) Not sure you noticed by now, but I used to be an Ex-Con myself, and that means I can take care of myself just fine!

Nightbeat: So that's it? You're just going to leave us here?

Drift: Hey, you three have a lot to live for! Besides, don't you have Mommies and Daddies to go back home to? (Turns around)

Nightbeat: (Looks at Drift sternningly) No. (Drift stops where he is) We don't. (Turns to point at Siren and Hosehead) You see, we were Protoformed, but we never got raised by families, or anyone except for the Bots at the orphanage that gave a Scrap to care for us!

Siren: Yeah... (Rubs his Servo) I lost mine in an accident just a week after I was born, so I was not really one of the happiest Bots growing up that you knew me back in the day.

Hosehead: (Rubs his Helm) I never really knew my family at all, but all I know about them is that they dropped me off in some home, and that's the jest of it.

Nightbeat: And mine had been murdered by Decepticons in cold Energon while on a mission in Space, so don't think for one moment our lives were good and happy giving, because they never were to begin with!

Drift: (Turns around and looks at the three) Look, I sympathize all the sob stories that you have, but why should this change my Processor on letting you all with me?

Nightbeat: (Walks to Drift) Because if anyone of us were to die in battle, at least we'd have nothing to lose... (Shook her Helm) Because we don't... Not really.

Drift: (Looks at Nightbeat for a while before sighing) Fine. (Placed his Sword down, stabbing the floor as he turns to the Headmaster Jrs.) But let me clarify something before we go on venturing into the wild. If we're doing this, then we're doing this my way, and my way only, because if there is anyone in this team that knows a thing about Decepticons, it's me. (Points up at the ceiling) That, and if there are any Rust Sticks left, I always get to keep the last piece, capeesh?

Hosehead: (Raises a brow) Uh... Okay?

Drift: Okay. (Gets his Sword off the ground) Then let's go kick some Decepticon Skidplate.

* * *

Later, Optimus woke up from his Stasis Lock to find himself on a Berth in an old Medical Berth along with Sentinel and Greenlight as Lockdown was seen standing before him, folding his Servos while staring at him.

Lockdown: (Folded his Servos while staring at Optimus) Rise and shine, Dead Mech.

Optimus: (Groaned as he looked at Lockdown) Lockdown! (Turns to look at Sentinel and Greenlight, both of whom were still in Stasis Lock) What have you done with them?!

Lockdown: Relax, I hardly did anything with them, well, not yet at least. (Walks to Optimus) Of course, I have questions, and normally I'd ask where my target is, but this time, I really, really got to know. (Sits on a stool and sat next to Optimus) How the hell did you manage to survive an explosion the size of a sun, and then end up all the way to this sector of the Universe? Because for as far as I can tell, you're either one of those Clones made from the Decepticons, or you're just one lucky Bot with a ton of lives.

Optimus: (Glared at Lockdown) And if I were to tell you, then will you let me and my team go?

Lockdown: (Chuckled) Now don't make me laugh Prime. (Placed his Hook on his chin) But I have to warn you, if you're going to be playing that game, then I have to let you know that I won't hesitate to get answers in the most extreme case scenario. (Points at Sentinel and Greenlight) And that includes your friends too, don't think I won't get them just because they're in Stasis Lock.

Optimus: Alright, fine! I was fighting Megatron when suddenly the window got busted open, and I was sucked out into space, but I don't know how I managed to get off of the Earth sector into wherever I was, I have a memory loss on that!

Lockdown: (Folded his Servos) Well, I'm having trouble on the last part, considering it's been, half a Stellar Cycle since you "Died". (Gets up and walks back and forth) I mean come on, if you've been walking and talking all this time, and everybody thought you were Offline, then what exactly have been doing all these Lunar Cycles?

Optimus: I told you, I don't know! I can't remember how I even managed to get out!

Lockdown: Hmm, your acting is a little too real to be true. (Stops in front of him) But then again, why should I care? It's none of my business anyway. (Walks to him) Besides, all I really want to know is where the Xantium and that Star Saber is located, because from the Junkions and Swindle, they both placed Millions of Credits to get those two things back, and I'm not just going to let an opportunity like that slip past me just like that.

Optimus: Why do you even need this, Star Saber anyway? Or most importantly, why does Swindle want it back?

Lockdown: (Widened his Optics) What, you don't even know what it is? (Smirked) Wow, and here I thought the Bot who spent his time studying history vids had known better to what exactly that thing is.

Sentinel: (Groaned as he shook his Helm) What happened?

Lockdown: (Turned to Sentinel) Well speak of the devil.

Greenlight: (Groaned as she looked around and saw Lockdown) Lockdown?

Lockdown: (Folded his Servos looking at Greenlight) Greenlight.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) You two know each other)

Lockdown: We used to date.

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) WHAT?! (Turns to Greenlight) Since when were you gonna tell me that?!

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) Why would you want to know? I hardly know any of you Bots to begin with!

Lockdown: Oh, so you're not with them, huh?

Greenlight: (Turns to Lockdown) Seriously, why would I even go with these losers to begin with?

Sentinel: Losers?! Oh please honey! You and I had sex last night, and you enjoyed it!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Wait, you and Greenlight had what?!

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Oh shit, that right! I never had sex with her! What am I talking about, right? And even if we did, we would never, I mean never do it inside of the storage room full of Energon, why would we do that?!

Lockdown: (Turns around) Okay, you know what? I think I'm going to just wait around for your buddies to show up.

Greenlight: What makes you think we have others with us? It's just us!

Lockdown: Oh save the lying sweetheart, I got all the info I need from both clients to know all about that stunt on Terminus. (Turns to the three) Besides, it will only be a matter of time before they come right here, and give me all the info I need to find that Xantium...

* * *

Later, Drift and the Headmaster Jrs. arrived at the crashed shipwreck, looking around as they saw footprints leading to the ship.

Siren: (Knelt down and looked at the footprints) Looks like they went inside.

Drift: Figures, distress call inside of a crashed shipwreck, go figures.

Hosehead: So what do we do?

Drift: Well, I know that seperating is a bad idea, but I don't like getting ambushed all together, so I think it's a good time to split up into groups of two. (Turns to the group) I'm going to take Nightbeat while Siren and Hosehead, you guys can have each other to yourselves.

Siren: Why him? All he does is shoot water with his Hoses!

Hosehead: HEY!

Drift: Well one, you have a huge scream, and someone has to defend Hosehead from anything that may come your way.

Hosehead: Not you too!

Drift: And second of all, and I mean this in no offense, you're both a bunch of morons while Nightbeat is actually the only one with logic, so...

Hosehead: Wait, WHAT?!

Siren: Oh, so now you're roasting both of us?!

Nightbeat: Look, Drift is right, we don't need to get attacked all together, so one of us should find the others, while the other should find whoever sent that message and stop him!

Drift: Yeah, we'll start with the bridge, that's where the message was originated. (Turns to Siren and Hosehead) Good luck morons! (Leaves with Nightbeat)

Siren: (Sighs) Just great. (Turns to Hosehead) Come on, let's go find the others.

Hosehead: Alright, but for the record, I am absolutely not useless!

Siren: Sure you aren't.

While Siren and Hosehead left to go find the others, Drift and Nightbeat walked down the halls looking for any signs of their attacker.

Nightbeat: (Walks with Drift) So how did you know the message was played from the bridge?

Drift: Because I was there, I'm the one that shot at the screen before it could ever be sent.

Nightbeat: So that's it huh? You must have been through a lot afterwards.

Drift: (Scoffed) Oh you have no idea... (Looks forwards towards the hall) No idea at all...

 _Flashback, 4 Million Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _Deadlock was seen standing around in the cells, looking at Ratchet, Perceptor, and Kup as they laid inside of their cells in Stasis Lock._

 _Kup: (Groans as he got up) What the Pit happened?_

 _Deadlock: (Noticed Kup getting up) Oh, you're awake._

 _Kup: (Turned to Deadlock) You?! (Looks around, noticing he is inside of a cell) How the Pit did I get here?!_

 _Deadlock: Yeah, you may not remember this, but you and your friends over there were on the bridge, and we were all about to have a fight when one of my friends... (Scratched his Helm) Well, not really my friend actually, showed up and froze you all into a large Icicle, and then I guess you could call him my other coworker showed up and we flown you all out of your vessel right before it crashed. (Raises his Servos up) So here we are._

 _Kup: (Walks to the cell bars) Listen up, you Decepticon scum, you get me and my teammates out of this cell right now!_

 _Deadlock: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, who the Slag are you supposed to be?!_

 _Kup: My Designation is Kup Prime, and unless-!_

 _Deadlock: (Giggled in his mouth) Wait, I'm sorry, can you say your Designation again?_

 _Kup: (Raises a brow) My Designation is Kup Pri-!_

 _Deadlock: (Bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHA!_

 _Kup: (Noticed Deadlock laughing at him) Hey, what's so funny?!_

 _Deadlock: (Stops laughing a little) I'm so sorry man, I'm just thinking... (Points out at Kup) Your Designation is based off a cupcake! (Bursts out laughing again) HAHAHAHA! Oh that's funny!_

 _Kup: (Glares at Deadlock) So this is all funny to ya?_

 _Deadlock: Are you kidding? For all I know, I should just call you "Kupcakes"! (Widened his Optics) Hey, how about that! Kupcakes! HA!_

 _Ratchet: (Groaned as he wiped his Optics) What's with all the laughin'?_

 _Deadlock: (Noticed Ratchet waking up) Oh, and looks like Slapstick over there is waking up too._

 _Ratchet: (Turns to Deadlock) Hey, who are you calling Slapstick?_

 _Deadlock: I don't know, it's not like I don't know your name, oh wait! I actually don't know your name! (Points at Kup) Aside from Kupcakes over here._

 _Kup: Look, you gotta get us out of this cell right this instant!_

 _Deadlock: Oh yeah? And why should I?_

 _Kup: Because from where I'm standing, you're not like other Decepticons I've encountered before._

 _Deadlock: (Raises a brow) Okay, where are you getting at here?_

 _Kup: I'm just saying that you talk too much, you have an odd sense of humor, and most importantly, you don't act like some grumpy Decepticon that never do anything, but follow orders!_

 _Deadlock: You don't wanna tell Frenzy that._

 _Kup: My point is, maybe this might be the time where you find out whether or not, you're on the right side of this war, because something tells me you didn't sign up more than you bargained for._

 _Ratchet: Ok, Kup I get that you're trying to help, but this Bot is a Decepticon! He'd never listen to a word you'd say!_

 _Perceptor: (Woken up a few minutes earlier) The odds of converting a Decepticon is likely at 12%._

 _Deadlock: Yeah, your science Bot is mostly right on that, so can you please shut up before I begin being the not so nice Con?_

 _Barricade: (Walks inside the room) Deadlock, your shift's done._

 _Deadlock: Oh, right on time. (Walks out of the room) See you around Kupcakes. (Turns to leave when he saw Inferno) Inferno._

 _Inferno: Deadlock, Lord Megatron requests an audience with you._

 _Deadlock: (Widened his Optics) An audience? With me? Are you serious?_

 _Inferno: (Moved his hand forward to his direction) Follow me._

 _Deadlock: (Follows Inferno to the bridge) But I don't understand, I thought Lord Megatron was in Crystal City fighting against Autobots._

 _Inferno: He is, but he wishes to speak through holographic communications._

 _Deadlock: Okay, but why do I need his attention?_

 _Inferno: You'll find out for yourself. (Turns to a terminal and activates it)_

 _Megatron: (Is seen through a hologram as his presence is known to both Cons) Greetings, my loyal Decepticons._

 _Inferno: (Kneeled before Megatron) My Lord._

 _Deadlock: (Bowed before Megatron) My Lord._

 _Megatron: (Turns to Inferno and Deadlock) Rise up. (They both got off the floor) You must be Decepticon Deadlock, I have heard of your successful capture of the Autobot spy known as Binary, as well as the Autobot known as Perceptor._

 _Deadlock: Thank you... (Tilted his Helm) If I may, who's Perceptor?_

 _Megatron: One of the Autobots you have captured on the bridge, with the Cannon on his Shoulder._

 _Deadlock: Oh, the skinny one! Right._

 _Megatron: (Turns to Inferno) You may leave us._

 _Inferno: (Nodded) Of course. (Leaves)_

 _Megatron: (Turns to Deadlock) Would you care to walk with me Deadlock?_

 _Deadlock: I would be honored._

 _Megatron: Good. (Walks with Deadlock) You may not know this, but your reputation has been perceived by many in our ranks, and for that, you have my trust, because it is rare for me to gain the honor of my trust._

 _Deadlock: (Continues walking) I am honored my Liege._

 _Megatron: Not as much as I am honored to present to you our plans on the Planet Dabola, which involves the key component in defeating those Autobot Aggressors._

 _Deadlock: Really? What is it?_

 _Megatron: I shall show you._

 _Oil Slick: (Walks in front of Deadlock and Megatron) My Lord, is this the new Decepticon that has moved up in our ranks recently?_

 _Megatron: Why yes indeed Oil Slick, and it is time for him to know of our plans here._

 _Oil Slick: (Turns to Deadlock) Of course. (Raises his Servo towards the door) This way please._

 _Deadlock: (Walks through the door) Okay, so what exactly is-! (Widened his Optics) What the Slag?_

 _He looked at Berth, which contained a Femme that had Mermaid legs, and there were several specimen on the table next to it, which involved dead fish and plants, as a Minicon known as Scalpel was seen operating on the Femme, whose Pedes were seen against the wall as she groaned in pain, Deadlock was seen horrified by the sight as Megatron and Oil Slick were seen walking to her)_

 _Deadlock: (Looking horrified as he looked at the Femme) What... What happened?_

 _Oil Slick: (Inspects the Femme on the Berth) This Femme was a little to resistant to Scalpel and I's experiment, so you could say it was a little dramatic in here._

 _Deadlock: Who is she?!_

 _Megatron: Why, she is the same one that you captured recently, the one that was known as Binary._

 _Deadlock: Binary?! (Turns to look at Binary) That's... That's her?!_

 _Oil Slick: You sound surprised._

 _Deadlock: I'm just... I never thought I signed up for this!_

 _Megatron: (Turns to Deadlock) Is there a problem Deadlock?_

 _Deadlock: I... (Looks at Oil Slick and Megatron staring at him) ...No, there's no problem._

 _Megatron: Then you don't have a problem in not only showing these Autobots what happened to their precious spy, but also bring them to Oil Slick for further experimentation. (Leans in his holographic face in Deadlock's face) Is that understood?_

 _Deadlock: (Nodded slowly) Yes Lord Megatron..._

 _Megatron: Good. (Turns to point at Binary) Now bring this Autobot spy to them, so you may have the pleasure in relishing their horror within your own Optics. (Is seen sitting in his throne through the hologram) I am expecting great things to come out in our partnership, so don't disappoint me... (Ends communications)_

 _Oil Slick: (Turns to Deadlock) Alright, now hurry up and do whatever it is you got to do, I don't have all day..._

 _Deadlock: (Looks dumbfounded by all this) Right away._

 _Deadlock picked up Binary from the Berth and walked out of the room, with his expression being an uneasy one at best as he looked at her while she's in Stasis..._

 _Kup: (In a memory)_ _My point is, maybe this might be a time where you find out whether or not you're on the right side of this war, because something tells me you didn't sign up more than you bargained for._

Flashback ends.

Nightbeat: (Pokes at Drift's shoulder) Drift?

Drift: (Shakes his Helm) Yeah?

Nightbeat: (Points at an elevator) You said this was the way to the bridge?

Drift: (Looks at the elevator and nodded) Yeah, this is it. (Points at it) You go ahead, ladies first.

Nightbeat: Thanks. (Walks inside) So, how do we work this thing? Doesn't the ship have used up it's power all these years ago?

Drift: Yeah... (Gets out his Sword and aimed for the elevator switch) But that doesn't mean it's good for keeping elevator doors shut real tight.

Nightbeat: (Raises a brow) Wait, what? (Turns to Drift, only for the elevator door to shut on her when he swung his Sword at the switch) Hey! (Bangs on the door) Drift, what are you doing?!

Drift: Don't worry about it. (Placed a signal beacon on the door) If it helps in anyway, I'm leaving a signal beacon to let the others know where you are.

Nightbeat: Wait, where are you going?!

Drift: To find Lockdown, that's what I'm going to do.

Nightbeat: How do you even know that Lockdown's here?

Drift: Because I noticed his ship next to this one! It's hard to tell because it was disguised as a large tree, but there are gaps in between that you don't see very often, in which I'm one of those Bots that can see them, a little trick Dai taught me a while back.

Nightbeat: What, so you're just going to take on him by yourself?!

Drift: What, did you think this was your episode? (Chuckled as he turned to the door) Oh please honey, this is my show now! So sit tight and let me do my thing! (Turns around while he Transformed into his Alt Mode and leaves)

Nightbeat: Drift? Drift! (Bangs on the door one more time before sighing as she turned around and leaned against the door sitting down) You've got to be kidding me.

Later, Siren and Hosehead were walking around the halls in search of their missing friends when they spotted the medical bay and walked to the door to see through the glass window that Optimus, Sentinel, and Greenlight were laying on Berths, with bonds tightened on their wrists and ankle.

Siren: There they are!

Hosehead: (Tries opening the door, but it's locked) The door's locked!

Siren: Stand back Hosehead! (Steps back from the door) I got this! (Uses his Scream) **AHHHH!** (Busts the door open)

Optimus: (Noticed the door was busted open as Siren and Hosehead walked in) Siren, Hosehead?

Siren: (Walks to the group) Sup guys.

Hosehead: What happened?!

Greenlight: Lockdown ambushed us and took us here to interrogate us about where the Xantium is.

Sentinel: You all didn't leave the ship defenseless, didn't you?!

Hosehead: Well what choice did we have?

Siren: Besides, you guys weren't responding, and here you are tied up on Medical Berths!

Greenlight: Well, I would've gotten everyone out if Sentinel didn't screw it up!

Sentinel: Well I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice the fact that you told Lockdown that you never knew us in the first place!

Greenlight: I was using a clever lie! I was lying to try getting him off of me so I could knock his Aft out! I would've told you if we weren't in the situation!

Sentinel: Just like you were going to tell me about you and Lockdown being together?!

Optimus: Look, we don't have time for this! We need to get out of these bonds!

Siren: Okay, let's take a look. (Steps to where Optimus is, only for something to be triggered) Hey what did I just step on?!

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics as flame throwers were seen on the pipes) Booby trap!

Siren: (Widened his Visor as they were about to be fired) Oh Slag!

The flame throwers became active and shot at the group, only for Hosehead to come in and use his Hoses to take out the flames, deactivating the flame throwers as smoke was dissipated.

Siren: (Turns to Hosehead) Hoses man, you saved our Skidplates!

Hosehead: (Turns to Siren) Yeah, so much for me being... (Pressed his head against Siren's) USELESS!

Siren: (Covered his Audios) Okay, I'm sorry about that, so can you please not yell in my face again?

Optimus: Good work Hosehead! Now get these restraints off of us!

Greenlight: Wait, where's Drift and Nightbeat?

Hosehead: (Went to untie Sentinel's restraints) They went to the bridge to find out where Lockdown is!

Siren: Wait, I'm tracking a distress beacon where Nightbeat is! I can scan her Heat Sig inside of an elevator!

Sentinel: Wait a minute, so where's Drift at?!

Drift is up inside of the ship's engine room as he is searching for Lockdown, he thought about all of his past memories from before.

Barricade: (In flashbacks with several others) _Traitor!_

Botanica: _Why are you helping me?_

Megatron: _It is rare for me to gain the honor of trust._

Ratchet: _This Bot is a Decepticon! He'd never listen to a word you say!_

Oil Slick: _Hunt this traitor down!_

Kup: _This_ _might be the time where you find out whether or not, you're on the right side of this war._

Megatron: _Don't disappoint me..._

Kup: _Be_ _cause something tells me you didn't sign up more than you bargained for._

Drift: (Walks to the engines and plants a bomb on it, when he got up and sighs) So, are you going to stay silent and wait for me to turn around? Or are you going to speak up? Because your stealth technique has gotten too soft over the years.

Lockdown: (Chuckled as he stood a few feet away from Drift) Looks like those Protoforms who call themselves Ninja Bots really do live up to Yoketron's teachings, but do you know who you're dealing with kid?

Drift: (Turns around and glares at Lockdown) Oh, I know all I needed to know about you, Yoketron's murderer.

Lockdown: I see you also did your homework. (Uses his Hook to rub his chin) That one is impressive, considering the last Ninja Bot like you that I encountered was only three Stellar Cycles slow to figure that out. (Folds his Servos) But don't think I haven't done a lot of homework on you... Traitor...

Drift: You don't know Scrap about me.

Lockdown: Oh I know plenty about you Drift, or is it Deadlock if I recall? Because from what I hear, that used to be your old Designation... (Smirked) Wasn't it?

 _Flashback, 4 Million Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _Deadlock was carrying the one called Binary in his arms when he walked inside of the cells, as he walked to Barricade, who was still guarding the other three Autobots, who all took notice of Binary as Deadlock walked to them._

 _Barricade: (Raises a brow as he noticed Binary) What's with the girl?_

 _Deadlock: (Is seen unexcited) Lord Megatron thought it would be pleasing to see the Autobots in fear when they see a friend of theirs hurt badly._

 _Barricade: Really? (Chuckled) Now that's satisfying!_

 _Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Oh Slag, that's Binary!_

 _Kup: (Walks to the bar and looked at Binary before glaring at Barricade) You Decepticon scum! What have you done to her?!_

 _Barricade: Don't look at me! I was here guarding your sorry Skidplates until he came back! (Turns to Deadlock) Now what is it that you're here for besides entertainment?_

 _Deadlock: Oil Slick wants them for more experimentation._

 _Perceptor: Oh dear! I believe we're about to be next!_

 _Kup: Like Pit I am!_

 _Barricade: (Turns to Kup) What are you going to do about it?_

 _Kup: This! (Facebutted Barricade)_

 _Barricade: (Gets facebutted) UGH! (Turns and glared at Kup) Oh you done it now! (Opens the cell door)_

 _Kup: (Charges in and tackles Barricade in surprise) Decepticon Slagger! You think you can bring me in here for some Fragged up science project?! (Gets shock prodded by Barricade) ARGH! (Falls to the floor)_

 _Barricade: (Groaned as he stood up, looking down at Kup) I have had enough with your whining! (Slams the prod onto Kup's stomach)_

 _Kup: (Gets shock prodded in the stomach) AHHHHH!_

 _Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Kup!_

 _Barricade: (Points at Ratchet and Perceptor) You stay right in there, or else you're going to end up like him! (Goes back to torturing Kup) Now hold still! (Uses the Shock Prod once more)_

 _Deadlock: (Looks down at Kup's suffering) Oh Primus. (Puts Binary down and placed a hand on Barricade's shoulder) Hey, I think he's had enough!_

 _Barricade: (Shook Deadlock's hand off) Stay out of this Deadlock! This one's mine! (Pressed the Prod onto Kup's Chestplate)_

 _Kup: (Gets shock prodded in the Chestplate) AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Deadlock: (Looks at Kup's torture, as he turned briefly at his Decepticon symbol, before tightening his fists and turning to Barricade) HEY! (Uppercutted Barricade in the stomach and pushed him to the floor) I said that's enough! (Turns to Kup) Hey, you still with us?_

 _Kup: (Panted as he looked up at Deadlock) A little late to change your mind, don't ya think?_

 _Deadlock: I'm kind of a slow learner. (Turns to Ratchet) Hey Slapstick, you're a medic, right?_

 _Ratchet: (Nodded) I can patch him up with Perceptor. (Drags Kup inside of his cell) And for the record, my name is Ratchet!_

 _Deadlock: Sure thing Slapstick. (Turns to Barricade)_

 _Barricade: (Groans as he gets up, glaring at Deadlock) The Pit do you think you're doing?!_

 _Deadlock: (Glares at Barricade) I should ask the same of you! You could have killed him with that prod had you applied too much pressure!_

 _Barricade: It's an Autobot! They need to learn a lesson on obeying the rule of Megatron!_

 _Deadlock: And how is he gonna learn that if he's Offline?!_

 _Barricade: Don't you get it?! This is how we treat thugs like him to be at their proper place! Autobots are nothing, but vermin!_

 _Deadlock: So that's how it all goes huh? We just bring Autobots in, and then treat them like animals?!_

 _Barricade: This is what you've signed up for the moment you joined in, Decepticon!_

 _Deadlock: (Glares at Barricade more) If this is what Decepticons do... (Reaches his Chestplate and rips off his Decepticon Insignia) Then I don't want any part of it ever! You hear me? I am DONE!_

 _Barricade: Oh you're done alright... (Activated his Blade) Only when I kill you DEAD!_

 _Deadlock: Oh I love to see you try! (Bangs on his Chestplate while he got out his Sword) Come on, show me what you got!_

 _Barricade: (Charges towards Drift) RAAAAH!_

Flashback ends.

Lockdown: (Looks at Drift while he glared at the Bounty Hunter) Oh I've studied all about your stunt all these Eons ago on this Planet: The assault, the prison break, and of course, that one well known escape that resulted in the destruction of Oil Slick's research. (Points at Drift) Now that was all you... Now, originally, I would take the Xantium and of course Optimus Prime with me, and then leave everyone else for dead, but you? Oh, you have so many hits on you, I think I would score bonus Credits, so I think I'll take you with me once I deal with all your friends, Deadlock.

Drift: (Stares at Lockdown in the Optics) First off, Deadlock's been Offline for a long time now... (Gets out his Sword) And second, I did not come back here just to get captured by a bounty hunter that seems to be a very much of a hypocrite! Because from where I'm standing, you're buckets full on the betraying list.

Lockdown: Hmm... (Gets out his Hook) Then I guess we're both traitors of something.

Drift: (Raises his Sword high) I guess so.

They both stood their positions for only 5 seconds, until they charged at each other, with their weapons ready for collision.

 _Flashback._

 _Barricade collided his Blade with Deadlock's, as they started to press their weapons against each other, they both growled at each other before moving down the corridor and then clashing their weapons with each other, until Barricade landed a jab in Deadlock's Chestplate, and then moved to make an upward swing at him._

Flashback ends.

Lockdown and Drift made their Blades collide with each other's, until they moved to fight, clashing blades more while Drift moved to hit Lockdown in the face, only for the Bounty Hunter to kick him by the knee and then made him fall to the floor, as Lockdown began to make an upward swing at Drift.

 _Flashback._

 _Barricade swung his Blade at Deadlock, who quickly caught it with his Sword, as they collided with each other, Barricade pressed his down toward's Drift's Faceplate in anger._

 _Barricade: (Glared at Deadlock) I've always known you were always soft, Deadlock! That's why I always thought you were weak!_

 _Deadlock: (Grunted as the Blades went closer to his face) Frag you! (Kicked Barricade in the stomach)_

 _Barricade: (Gets kicked in the stomach) GAH! (Gets up as Deadlock got up as well, making him stare at the traitor) RAAAAH! (Charged at Deadlock, only to get shot) AGH! (Falls to the ground)_

 _Perceptor: (Deactivated his Cannon) That one is a very loud one._

 _Deadlock: Tell me about it._

 _Barricade: (Gets up quick and turns to Deadlock) We're not finished yet! (Charged at Deadlock) RAGH!_

 _Deadlock: (Caught Barricade in his Servos) Alright, "Squad Leader", if you want to act like an animal! (Throws Barricade into a cell) Then you'll be treated like one! (Closes the cell and locks it)_

 _Barricade: (Runs to his cell and grasped the Purple Energy Laser Bars looking at Deadlock) You traitorous scum! You're going to regret this!_

 _Deadlock: I already made a regret, and that was deciding to join you Bots!_

 _Barricade: (Pressed against the bars) You're a dead Mech, you hear me?! Once I get out of this cell, hordes of Decepticons will come crawling after you, and when they find you, I'm going to enjoy watching Lord Megatron rip you apart piece by piece-!_

 _Deadlock: Okay, you can shut up now. (Pressed a button on the panel and then suddenly, Barricade's cell was on mute, as Barricade was seen to be talking, but no sound came out)_

 _Perceptor: (Walks out of the cell and noticed Barricade's silence) Hmm, he appears to be talking, but he is silent._

 _Deadlock: Yeah, we have a mute mode inside of our cells, it gets Bots to shut up when they don't stop talking._

 _Perceptor: (Sees Barricade still making angry silent rants) I can see why it is very effective..._

 _Binary: (Groaned as she woke up) Where... Where am I?_

 _Deadlock: (Turns to Binary) Hey. (Walks to her) You're going to be okay._

 _Binary: My legs... (Her Mermaid Pede is wiggling) Why can't I feel my legs?_

 _Deadlock: You don't... (Turns to Perceptor, who nodded) You don't need to worry about it. (Looks at Binary) Look, we're going to get you out of here, I promise._

 _Kup: (Groans as Ratchet carried his Servo) You gonna promise me that too?_

 _Deadlock: (Gets up and turns around to Kup) You're still kicking!_

 _Kup: Oh please, I've had much more Decepticons take me on, but I can take whatever any Bot can through at me._

 _Ratchet: We need to get out of this ship, and call for Autobot assistance!_

 _Perceptor: No need, I have placed an emergency frequency, should we have gotten captured, Autobot forces shall arrive in mass quantity._

 _Binary: Then that means we need to get off this ship! The Commonwealth will have this ship destroyed if we don't leave now!_

 _Kup: Well, we'll need to get ourselves a ship fast if they're going to do that!_

 _Ratchet: But we'll have to go through hundreds of Decepticons in this place! How are we supposed to-!_

 _Deadlock: Hey, guys! (Turns everyone's attention to him) Hey, if you guys are listening, I have an idea!_

 _Perceptor: You do?_

 _Deadlock: Yeah. (Rubbed his Helm) Well of course, this one you aren't going to like so much._

 _Later, the group walked down the crowded hanger as Deadlock lead the group, everyone was in Stasis Cuffs, except for Binary as she was being carried by Deadlock as they approach a ship, passing through dozens and dozens of Decepticons._

 _Ratchet: (Is in Stasis Cuffs while he follows Drift) Is this really necessary?_

 _Deadlock: Look, it's either doing this the loud, suicide way, or doing it chameleon style, and I prefer living a lot longer, so we're doing chameleon style._

 _Kup: I don't know what you mean by chameleon style._

 _Deadlock: What? It's a metaphor for being stealthy! I thought you guys would figure that out._

 _Perceptor: In finding that logic on our own was likely 2%._

 _Deadlock: Alright, is everything all about numbers and percentages with you?_

 _Decepticon: (Is guarding a ship when Deadlock and the Autobots come) Hey, what's with the prisoners?_

 _Deadlock: (Turns to the Decepticon) It's a prisoner transfer, I'm taking these scum with me to New Kaon._

 _Decepticon: I didn't hear anything about a prisoner transfer! On whose orders?_

 _Deadlock: Lord Megatron's, and unless you don't want to get under his bad side, you let me and my batch of prisoners on that ship right now._

 _Decepticon: (Nodded) Right! (Turns to point at the ship) Lead the way sir!_

 _Deadlock: (Walks to the ship) Thank you. (Walks inside of the ship with the Autobots as he sat on the pilot's seat) You can take the Cuffs off you now._

 _Kup: (Takes the Stasis Cuffs off his wrist) Finally! Now let's get off this junk!_

 _Perceptor: (Turns to Deadlock) Do you know how to fly?_

 _Deadlock: Aside from being a Flyer myself, I had some manual pilot training, so we're all good. (Sets the ship floating in the air) Okay, and off we go! (Heads to the end of the hanger, only for a cable plugged in to hold the ship back) Ugh!_

 _Ratchet: What happened?_

 _Deadlock: (Groans) Great, the charging cable is still attached!_

 _Kup: Can't you get it off?_

 _DeadlocK: Don't worry, I can fix this!_

 _Binary: (Groans weakly) I don't... I don't feel good._

 _Ratchet: (Carries Binary up from her seat) I got ya._

 _Inferno: (Is heard on the communications terminal) This is Decepticon Inferno speaking, whoever is piloting Freighter number 026 is not authorized to do so._

 _Perceptor: That does not sound well for us._

 _Inferno: State your Designation, or else-_

 _Deadlock: Inferno, hey! it's me, Deadlock! Remember?_

 _Inferno: Deadlock? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be transferring the prisoners to Oil Slick?_

 _Deadlock: Uh, change of plans, Lord Megatron wants to see them in person! Says they have more vital Intel than we realized, and it's urgent that I get them there to New Kaon!_

 _Inferno: That's strange, I just received a message from Lord Megatron himself, and he was on Cybertron if I last recall only just 5 Cycles ago._

 _Decepticon: (Stood next to Inferno) Wait, I thought he said there was a prisoner transfer to New Kaon._

 _Inferno: And why would he say that?_

 _Barricade: (Transmission is scrambled) Inferno! Prisoners have escaped-! (Static) Deadlock-! (Static) Traitor!_

 _Inferno: (Raises a brow) Deadlock, are you attempting an escape right now?_

 _Deadlock: Uhh... (Gets up, grabs a blaster and shot at the communications terminal)_

 _Kup: What you do that for?!_

 _Deadlock: It was a boring conversation anyway! (Turns to Kup and Perceptor) Okay, new plan! There should a gunner's turret in the back, both upper and lower, so keep them off my back while I get this cable off!_

 _Kup: Roger that! (Runs to the back) Come on Percy! Move it!_

 _Perceptor: (Runs with Kup) I'm not sure I'm equipped for firearms combat!_

 _Kup: Oh, it's just like the same as playing a simlulator! (Gets on the upper turret) Just shoot at anything that looks like a Con!_

 _Inferno: (Call was ended as he turned to the Decepticons) Alert General Strika, we will need to-! (Suddenly, the ship started to fire upon them) AHH! (Ducks in cover as explosions came by)_

 _Kup: (Fires at the Decepticons) YEAH! Eat that Decepticreeps!_

 _Perceptor: (Fires at the ships) I find this action surprisingly satisfying!_

 _Kup: Well keep it up!_

 _Deadlock: (Cuts the cable loose) Got it! (Flies the ship out of the hanger)_

 _Kup: Nice work kid!_

 _Deadlock: (Noticed an entire fleet of Autobot ships arriving through a Spacebridge) Hey, your friends arrived! Look at the timing!_

 _Ratchet: (Patches Binary up) Maybe we can get onto the ship now!_

 _Deadlock: (Noticed a platoon of fighters coming his way) Hey, I think your friends are about to shoot us down._

 _Kup: What?! Well tell them that we're in here!_

 _Deadlock: Yeah, I blew out the Comms terminal, remember_ _?!_

 _Ratchet: This isn't going to be good._

 _Deadlock: Hang on! (Turns the ship around and flies back to the Decepticon ship)_

 _Perceptor: (Noticed Autobot fighters firing upon them) There has to be some way we can tell them we are on their side!_

 _Deadlock: What if I shoot at the Decepticon ship? Maybe that would convince them!_

 _Kup: It's a long shot, but it beats dying!_

 _Deadlock: Okay! (Flies to the shield generator) Hit it!_

 _Kup: (Fires on the shield generator) RAAAAAH!_

 _Deadlock: (The shield generator is destroyed) Nice shot!_

 _Perceptor: (Shoots at the cannons) Let's deal with these turrets so they don't shoot at us!_

 _Deadlock: Also a good idea! (Noticed a fish tank underneath the ship) Hey, that ship's above the lake, right?_

 _Kup: (Noticed the lake underneath the ship) Yeah, what about it?_

 _Deadlock: (Turns to fire proton torpedoes, firing near the fish tank, and releasing all the fish life down to their homes) Just curious._

 _Ratchet: (Stood next to a window looking for medical tools when he noticed Autobot fighters flying in between them) Hey, whatever you Bots are doing, keep at it, because I think the fleet knows we're not Decepticons!_

 _Kup: Great, now let's head back to the fleet!_

 _Soon enough, the ship was escorted to the Steelhaven, flying inside of the hanger as it landed, the landing ramp was loaded, with Autobot Troopers ready to shoot when Kup, Ratchet, and Perceptor getting out with Ratchet carrying Binary with his Magnets)_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Sees the Autobots out of the ship) Well this explains why a Decepticon fighter ship was firing at their own._

 _Kup: Sir, it's good to see you._

 _Ultra Magnus: Same as I Kup Prime, I'm glad you all made it out safe._

 _Ratchet: (Placed Binary on a Berth) I wouldn't say that, Binary needs medical attention._

 _Warpath: I'll have men to lead the way._

 _Deadlock: (Gets out of the ship) Hey, is it safe for me to come out? (Suddenly, every Autobot sans Kup, Ratchet, and Perceptor aimed their weapons at Deadlock) Okay... (Raises his hands up) I come in a peaceful surrender... (Raises a brow) Does this mean you won't shoot?_

Flashback ends.

Lockdown made a last swing down at Drift, who caught it quickly with his Sword as they collided with each other.

Lockdown: So tell me, what hurts worst? Being a shadow of who you were? Or knowing wherever you go, you were part of a group that did really nasty things?

Drift: (Grunts) Don't you ever shut up?! (Kicks Lockdown by the feet and slices his Hook off)

Lockdown: (Gets his Hook cut) ARAGH! (Clutched his severed Servo while lying on the floor)

Optimus: (Runs inside with the others) Drift, are you-?! (Widened his Optics when Drift defeated Lockdown) Okay?

Drift: (Sighs) Yeah. (Placed his Sword on his back) Just fine.

Lockdown: (Groans as he got up) Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go now! (Throws a smoke grenade and made his escape)

Sentinel: (Noticed Lockdown is gone) He's gone!

Drift: Leave it! This ship's about to explode!

Optimus: Then let's Transform and Roll Out!

They Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove out of the ship, with it being destroyed as explosions took hold and crumbled it to the ground as the Autobots Transformed back into their Robot Modes and turned to the ruin.

Siren: (Looks at the destroyed ship) Well I guess that's it huh...

Drift: Yeah. (Turns to leave) Now let's go, I had a long day...

* * *

Later, the Xantium left the Planet as Drift looked out of the window, observing the stars as he stood there thinking...

 _Flashback, 4 Million Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Deadlock was inside of a cell, sitting down impatiently while tapping his foot._

 _Deadlock: (Waits anxiously as he looked outside of his cell) Okay, how long am I supposed to be in here?! I helped out, didn't I?! (Ultra Magnus and Warpath arrived) Oh hey guys._

 _Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Warpath) Warpath, you know what to do._

 _Warpath: (Sighs as he opened the cell) I really don't like this._

 _Deadlock: (His cell is opened as he got out) Hey, so did Ratchet, Kupcakes, and Percy tell you about me?_

 _Ultra Magnus: They informed me that you not only helped them escape, you also defected from the Decepticons, and therefore rennounced your membership with them when you ripped off your Decepticon symbol, is that not true?_

 _Deadlock: Yes, everything you said was true._

 _Ultra Magnus: And you also captured them before your defection previously, have you?_

 _Deadlock: Yeah... (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Look sir, I did some things that I was ordered to do, but I didn't realize it until now that I was siding with a bunch of cowards, thugs, and even some corrupt Bots that only fight for their own enjoyment, and I didn't know about what they were doing to Binary until I learned it the hard way... Sir, I'm just asking for some kind of second chance._

 _Ultra Magnus: Well fortuantely for you, that has been acknowledged._

 _Deadlock: Well thanks!_

 _Ultra Magnus: Oh I didn't do that._

 _Deadlock: But who did?_

 _Binary: (Wheels her way to Deadlock) Me._

 _Deadlock: (Widened his Optics) Binary!_

 _Botanica: It's Botanica now... I changed it because of what I am made of now..._

 _Deadlock: Oh, well Botanica, it's good to see you're okay._

 _Ultra Magnus: Botanica has mentioned that the Cyber Ninja Corps will be a good place for you to start with your training as an Autobot, but first, some requirements are needed. (Deadlock is seen in a lab as tools were unwelding his Decepticon look) In order for you to become an Autobot, you will have to undergo a procedure that switches your Flying model into a formal Grounder model. (Perceptor and Wheeljack are seen placing Tires on Deadlock) Of course, it won't be pleasant, but it is pretty quick and steady, with Perceptor and Wheeljack working under the procedure. (Deadlock is seen on a table as his Optic Colors are being changed from Red to Blue) I know this may seem hard, considering that being a Flyer is a part of your function for most of your life, but sometimes, there are changes that need to be made for the better._

 _Deadlock: (Is now seen in the lab, with his Optics Blue, has a White, Red, and Yellow Paintjob, and he is a Grounder now as he gains a new Autobot Symbol) That wasn't so bad._

 _Perceptor: Can you Transform into your Alt Mode?_

 _Deadlock: Sure. (Transforms into his Alt Mode, which was now a car) Huh, these wheels aren't bad at all._

 _Wheeljack: Can you perform a practice driving test for us?_

 _Deadlock: You got it. (Drives around circles) WOO HOO! (Transforms back into his Robot Mode) Whoa, that was cool!_

 _Perceptor: And I think that's it. (Placed a hand on Deadlock's shoulder) You're all set to go._

 _Deadlock: Thanks. (Leaves the lab) I'll see you guys around) (Leaves the room)_

 _Kup: (Folded his Servos as he noticed Deadlock's Grounder look) Well you look a lot different than I remember._

 _Deadlock: (Turns to Kup) Hey Kupcakes, good to see you._

 _Kup: Are you seriously still calling me that?_

 _Deadlock: Why not? It's funny!_

 _Kup: (Rolls his Optics) How do ya feel?_

 _Deadlock: Well, I fell... (Looks at his hands) Different, like I feel changed now..._

 _Kup: Well are ya gonna be okay._

 _Deadlock: (Turns to a window) I don't know... Honestly, this is the first time I've been free, without anyone having to bark out orders in and out every Cycle..._

 _Kup: (Walks to Deadlock) You know, I haven't thought about giving you a new Designation yet._

 _Deadlock: (Turns to Kup) Should I?_

 _Kup: Well, Deadlock sounds too Decepticon, so I don't think any Bot is going to be comfortable with that name. (Touched his chin) But I think Drift sounds like an excellent name for an Autobot._

 _Drift: (Raises a brow) And you think so, why?_

 _Kup: Well for starters, I've seen how you drift, and you drift good. (Walks away) And second part is, your Processor always seems to be drifting away to your thoughts..._

 _Drift: (Looks at Kup leaving, before turning around and looking at himself in a mirror) Drift huh? (Looks at his hands) My name... Is Drift._

Flashback ends.

Optimus: (Walks to Drift) Drift, how are you holding up.

Drift: (Nodded as he turned to Optimus) Never better, how's everyone else doing?

Optimus: Well just fine, even though Nightbeat didn't really like the fact that you locked her in an elevator, and Sentinel and Greenlight had an arguement, but surprising, they managed to work it out anyway.

Drift: Wow, that quick huh?

Optimus: I guess love takes place in different forms and shapes. (Folded his Servos) Look, I came to check up on you because I've learned about your experience on Dabola, and from what I was told, things weren't so good for you there.

Drift: The past is in the past Prime, there's no going back. (Turns to the window) All we can do is just look forward into the future...

Optimus: (Nodded) I guess so.

The Xantium then made it's leave of Dabola as it flew away from the Planet at a fast pace, passing through a Moon while unknown to the team, the Death's Head was tailing them, as Lockdown sat in his cockpit, looking down at it with interest.

Lockdown: (Follows the Xantium) Don't think I'm done with you Bots just yet, not till I get my Bounty.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am having a really bad habit of being late right now, and I know, I suck! But here I am! 10th Episode of Transformers Animated, Season 5!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, as well as you have enjoyed your day, and please leave a Review to let me know your thoughts on this.**

 **See you guys next time, and stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Shadow of Megatron

Episode 11: Shadow of Megatron

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

On New Kaon, the Decepticons were in New Kaon with Galvatron lying in the Berth, with everything almost set up as the Fallen stood in front of his Berth.

Tarn: (Works on a datapad) Everything is all set up Master, Galvatron is only 90% ready for resurrection.

Fallen: If it's only 90%, then does it mean we are missing something?

Oil Slick: No, we actually need to have it charged up for a whole Solar Cycle, then Galvatron will be ready.

Swindle: Yes, so don't worry about a thing! We've got it all covered!

Fallen: Including that Synthetic Energon?

Swindle: Well, what about it?

Fallen: My followers have seen first hand at what Megatron became of that fake substance, I don't want to risk the chance of Galvatron being a repeat of what happened.

Swindle: Okay, so you want us to get it out of his system? Okay, that can work! I'll get it started right away!

Fallen: (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave, I need you to do something for me.

Soundwave: What is it Master?

Fallen: Galvatron may be having his Synthetic Energon taken off, but just in case things go sour, I need you to collect a Bot of great importance. (Placed a datapad on Lazerbeak) It'll be on the datapad.

Soundwave: (Scans Lazerbeak through the datapad as his Visor glows, until it stops) Target received. (Turns around) I shall make the search at once.

Fallen: You may want to take in some help, just in case.

Soundwave: Yes sir. (Leaves)

Fallen: (Turns around and looks at Galvatron as he rubbed his lifeless Helm) It's only a matter of time now before you're fully complete. (Rubs his Helm one last time) Whatever you do... Don't disappoint me.

He turned around and left the room, while Lugunt, Team Chaar, Shockwave, and Barricade took a look at Galvatron as he laid on the table lifeless.

Barricade: (Looks at Galvatron) Are we even sure we can bring him back?

Lugnut: Do not have doubts Barricade! Once the restoration is complete, Lord Megatron will return, and he will bring the Decepticons back to it's order!

Shockwave: Are you sure Lugnut? Perhaps the Fallen has a reason to bring him back.

Strika: Whatever the reason is, when Megatron comes back Online, we take our chance and kill this fool who dares to take in his rightful place in the throne!

Spittor: Are we actually gonna do that?

Strika: Only when the time is right and precise...

* * *

On Cybertron, the team was in Maccadam's Tavern hanging out as everyone shared a nice cup of Energon and Oil all together.

Brawn: (Drinks another sip of Oil as he placed it on the table) Oh boy, that was strong! Lickety! Can I get another!

Lickety-Split: Nice try Brawn, this is your 4th drink, and Alchemist Prime only permits 4 rounds!

Brawn: Oh come on! (Hic) What harm could a 5th drink do?

Crosshairs: (Walks over to the bar) Wow, you look wasted.

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Wasted? As in that game shot meme from Grand Theft... (Scratches his Helm) What was it called again?

Crosshairs: (Turns to Lickety) Hey, my Boss over in that table near the Holo Terminal is paying for me, and my friend here, so is it okay if I take him out back?

Lickety-Split: As long as he doesn't vomit on the way out.

Crosshairs: (Nodded) Got ya. (Turns to carry Brawn) Come on Little man, let's go.

Brawn: Little?! Who the Slag are you calling little?! (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Boss! Back me here! We Small Bots have rights here!

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he raised his mug up) Great Brawn, that's great.

Brawn: Equal freedom for Little small people! We're like-! (Felt something in his stomach) Oh Primus, I don't feel too good.

Crosshairs: Oh no, hold it in man! We're almost there!

Brawn: I'm not sure how long I can last!

Crosshairs: (Opens the door) Come on, let's do it out here! (Closes the door)

Brawn: (Is heard outside) I think I'm going to be sick! (Vomits) RAAGGH!

Minerva: (Looks uneasy) Ugh, Brawn is not going to feel good after this.

Sideswipe: (Pours a FRENZY into his drink) Brawn's a tough Bot, he'll pull through.

Bumblebee: Hopefully soon, because we have to report to Ultra Magnus in the next Solar Cycle, and wants all of us to be there.

Minerva: Is it important?

Bumblebee: If he wants all of us there, then maybe.

Sideswipe: In other words, I'm sure you meant absolutely.

Minerva: Does it have to do with Decepticons?

Bumblebee: I'm not sure, but they have been awfully quiet since our last encounter with them on Velocitron.

Sideswipe: I find that odd that they would do a mining operation for Forestonite, only to stop dead right in the next day.

Bumblebee: Yeah, that doesn't feel right with me either.

Minerva: Well, we can worry about that tomorrow! Right now, let's just have a fun time tonight!

Sideswipe: You two go ahead. (Sips his FRENZY) I'm going to watch some Slagger getting caught by Copper Bots, or if Cheetor is being the screwball like he usually is.

Cheetor: (Walks in with a Blue Minibot Femme) Wow, I am so glad you care so much for me!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Cheetor) Hey Cheetor. (Noticed the Blue Minibot) Who's the Femme?

Cheetor: Oh yeah! This is Glyph! We met with each other while I was picking up Paint Jobs for a friend of mine. (Turns to Glyph) Hey Glyph, this is Sideswipe and his new team, Bumblebee and Minerva!

Glyph: (Smiled) Well it's so nice to meet you!

Sideswipe: Nice to meet you too. (Shakes her hand) I'm sorry, have we met before?

Glyph: (Shakes her head) I don't think so, why?

Sideswipe: Nothing, you just remind me a little of someone I know.

Minerva: How are your guys' Solar Cycle?

Cheetor: Nothing much, just hanging out with each other since it's my day off.

Glyph: Hey don't forget, we're meeting my Dad tomorrow for some Energon!

Cheetor: I won't! (Turns to the group) Yeah, we're meeting her family tomorrow, so.

Bumblebee: Oh that's great!

Cheetor: Yeah, it won't be that bad! It's just meeting her Dad, that's all.

Sideswipe: Okay, well you be careful, alright Cheetor?

Cheetor: Hey, what's the worse can there be? (Turns to Glyph) Come on baby, let's go take a table. (Turns to leave with Glyph)

Sideswipe: (Groans) I wish he hasn't used that cursed question.

Bumblebee: Something tells me tomorrow will be very dramatic for Cheetor.

Minerva: Yeah.

Sideswipe: (Turns to leave) Well, I'm going to check on Crosshairs and Brawn now, see you tomorrow.

Bumblebee: See you.

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) So, how's your night going so far?

Bumblebee: Oh, well it's fine so far... This is like the only time I've had a break since taking on Decepticons.

Minerva: Well, we all need a break sometimes. (Noticed Bumblebee's uneasy look) Hey, are you alright?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm fine.

Minerva: (Raises a brow) You realize I can read your feelings by touching you, right?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Honestly, I don't know... I'm getting this feeling, a bad feeling.

Minerva: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: Well, I haven't felt this feeling in a long time now, but I only feel it when it involved...

Minerva: (Noticed Bumblebee's silence) When it involved what?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) ...Megatron.

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Megatron? But he's Offline!

Bumblebee: I know, I know, but sometimes, whenever I dream, I just see him grabbing me, lifting me from behind and stabbing me through the Chestplate, and now lately, I've been feeling like he's somehow still out there, in the shadows, just waiting to come out!

Minerva: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) Look, Megatron was a monster long before he took Synthetic Energon, and luckily, your Father put a stop to him once and for all!

Bumblebee: Yeah, at a price. (Sips his drink)

Minerva: (Widened her Optics at what she said and looks at Bee) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-!

Bumblebee: (Places a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder) Hey, it's okay... (Turns to a holoprojector, revealing old footage of Optimus Prime) Besides, everywhere I go, I'm always reminded of my Father, whether it's the good times, or the bad times. (Turns to Minerva) And you know what? Maybe that's why I'm having this bad feeling lately, because Megatron was the one who killed my Father, and I have been having this guilt for him and Sari for months now, and you know what? Maybe it's that time that I am fully ready to move on.

Minerva: (Looks at Bumblebee) Well, are you really sure Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Yeah. (Placed his hand with Minerva's) Besides, they would have wanted me to be happy, my Mom wants me to be happy, our friends on Earth wants me to be happy... Maybe I should get out to the Galaxy and be happy.

Minerva: (Holds her hand with Bumblebee's) Well, I'm always there if you need me.

Bumblebee: (Smiled as he pulled Minerva closer to him) Maybe now's the time.

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Oh, okay then!

They pulled each other into a kiss, enjoying the night while it lasted...

* * *

Later the next Solar Cycle, everyone regrouped at Fortress Maximus, as they all sat on a table, Brawn rubbed his head from the night he had.

Brawn: (Rubbed his Helm) Ugh, why do I feel like a million lasers are penetrating my own Processor?

Crosshairs: (Lightly punched Brawn by the Servo) You've drank so much Oil last night man!

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Wait, I was drunk? (Widened his Optics) Oh, I was drunk.

Crosshairs: (Snickered) Man, you were so out of it last night! You even threw up Fluids!

Brawn: (Waves his hand around) Okay, okay, I'm starting to get the picture, can ya not rub the memories in my face?

Ultra Magnus: (Walks inside with Cliffjumper) Bumblebee, I'm glad you and your team made it.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What's the sit rep sir?

Ultra Magnus: Well, Cybertron Intelligence has indicated that there is a lone Decepticon Seeker sighted recently. (Turns to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, will you share your information you have for us?

Cliffjumper: (Nodded as he worked on the terminal, showing a hologram of Slipstream in the middle of the table) According to intelligence, one of the Decepticon Starscream Clones, the Femme known to be Slipstream, was spotted on the west side of the Universe, on the Planet Crystallium.

Sideswipe: Isn't that Planet one of the cold places to go to?

Cliffjumper: Crystallium is known for it's cold temperature, but however, it does not pack in any kinds of snow, and on the very bottom of the Planet's surface, it is filled with crystals of various colors.

Ultra Magnus: And it is also the location where Slipstream is located in, and it will be a matter of time before she moves into another Planet.

Bumblebee: Why? Does she know that we know where she is?

Cliffjumper: No, but from what reports suggest that she often stays on a Planet for a Deca-Cycle before moving to another Planet. (Closes the Hologram) Right now, this only her mid Deca-Cycle, so it is a good time to make a successful ambush on her before she makes her move.

Crosshairs: Okay, so when do we leave?

Ultra Magnus: I'll have Perceptor and Wheeljack prepare Omega Supreme, he'll be ready in another 5 minuites. (Turns around) Alright, dismissed.

Everyone left the room and met up in the hallway walking down together.

Brawn: So we're hunting down another Starscream wannabe?

Bumblebee: She's not just a wannabe Brawn, Slipstream is the only Clone that is a Femme, and actually has the logic that the real Starscream never could.

Minerva: But that means we'll have to be more careful when dealing with her.

Bumblebee: Exactly, so when we reach Crystallium, we take her down right.

Sideswipe: Sounds pretty simple.

Cheetor: Hey! (Is seen behind the group as they turned to him) Mind if I join?

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) Oh no...

Minerva: (Turns to Cheetor) Cheetor? I thought you were supposed to be with Glyph to meet with her Dad?

Cheetor: Oh yeah, well, I actually did! Like a Cycle ago.

Bumblebee: How was it?

Cheetor: It was... (Fiddled with his Digits) Not what I really expected.

Sideswipe: (Sighs as he face palmed himself) What happened?

Cheetor: Okay, well last night we left the Oil House, we had a, well... (A flashback is seen with him and Glyph sharing a Berth) You could say it was very relaxing!

Sideswipe: Go on.

Cheetor: Anyway, we woke up from Stasis in the morning...

 _Flashback, a Cycle ago..._

 _Cheetor and Glyph were seen at Polyhex Plaza, as they stood next to a store selling Rust Sticks._

 _Glyph: (Smiled at Cheetor) Hey, I'm glad that you're going to be meeting my Dad today!_

 _Cheetor: Yeah, me too Glyph!_

 _Glyph: Hey, I hope I'm not pushing this on you too fast, since normally, we'd introduce families much later than we would do so._

 _Cheetor: Hey don't worry about it! Besides, I've never met your old Mech before, and I think it's best that we do so right now to get it over with!_

 _Glyph: Are you sure?_

 _Cheetor: (Smiled) Yeah! What's the worse there is to it?_

 _Depth Charge: (Walks to the two, looking at Cheetor) Cheetor? Is that you?_

 _Cheetor: (Turns to Depth Charge) Charge? What are you?_

 _Glyph: (Turns to Depth and Charge and widened her Optics) Daddy! (Runs to hug him)_

 _Cheetor: (Widened his Optics as he saw Glyph hugging Depth Charge) Daddy?!_

 _Glyph: (Turns to Cheetor) Cheetor, this is my Dad, Depth Charge! He's like the top Defense Bot in Iacon. (Turns to Depth Charge) Dad, this is Cheetor, my Boyfriend!_

 _Depth Charge: Oh... (Turns to Cheetor, glaringly) So that's your Boyfriend?_

 _Glyph: Yeah! (Noticed the awkward tension here) Hey, are you two okay? You both look like you know each other._

 _Depth Charge: (His Optic brow is lowered on Cheetor) Oh it's fine honey... (Crushes his Oil Can) Just, fine..._

Flashback ends.

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics) Oh damn! You Fragged the captain's daughter, didn't you?!

Cheetor: I didn't know that Depth Charge was Glyph's Dad! I didn't know until later!

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Okay, where's Depth Charge right now?

Cheetor: Spending time with Glyph, which I don't know how much time, so maybe since you're going off Planet, I could tag along for a little while? I can help!

Brawn: Making messes, that's for sure!

Cheetor: Well, I don't know what's gonna happen if Depth Charge gets to me! Come on, at least let me have a few hours of calamity before he comes and beats my Aft up?

Sideswipe: (Groans as he turned to Bumblebee) Hey, do you mind if Cheetor comes with us?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) It's fine.

Cheetor: (Sighs in relief) Thanks!

Bumblebee: Come on, we got a Decepticon to catch.

* * *

Later, the team arrived on the Planet Crystallium, with Omega Supreme landing on the White Surface next to a mountain as the team walked out of the loading ramp.

Crosshairs: (Looks around the horizon) This is Crystallium? Where are all the crystals at?

Sideswipe: (Walks past Crosshairs) Haven't you heard? It's beneath the Planet's surface.

Minerva: And you know, there's a fact that the surface we're standing on is made of 100% salt.

Cheetor: Seriously? (Raises his foot, noticing salt on the bottom) Oh, great!

Bumblebee: (Noticed some buildings from afar) Come on, Slipstream is reported to be in this inhabited sector, so we can catch her off guard while we still have the chance. (Turns to Omega Supreme as he Transformed into his Robot Mode) Omega Supreme, you'll stay here in position, just in case she turns to the sky, you're our fly Bot for the job.

Omega Supreme: (Nodded) Understood Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Turns to the city) Okay, let's Roll Out!

The team Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove to the populated sector in Crystallium, while inside of a tavern, Bots from all over were there, socializing or taking a drink, like Slipstream as she sat on a bar stool, slowly slipping a can of Oil while the band was playing their local music.

Bartender: (Walks to Slipstream) You look like you've seen better Solar Cycles.

Slipstream: (Turns to the bartender) Tell me about it. (Slips her drink)

Bartender: (Sits on a stool and leaned against the bar) So, what's your story?

Slipstream: (Finishes slipping her drink as she glared at the bartender) Why do you care?

Bartender: Lady, everybody's that drinks here has a story, whether it's good or bad, and from where I'm sitting, yours was far from good. (Gets off the bar) But hey, you seem like you're just visiting, so what's the point of keeping things to yourself if you're gonna be gone?

Slipstream: (Looks at the bartender, turns to her drink and drinks it full before slamming it down the table) Get me another drink, and maybe I'll make you satisfied with your wants.

Bartender: Sure. (Refills her drink and passes over to her)

Slipstream: (Gets the drink) Well, since you're so curious about my story, I can only tell you that I was in a group, a very large group that seemed fine, and I met a Mech who promised me the whole Universe, only for him to lose his Processor and try destroying the whole world with the group in it, so I took my chance to leave, and that is all. (Sips her drink)

Bartender: Must have been the kind of Mech who seem charming enough to fall for, huh?

Slipstream: I wouldn't say charming. (Puts her drink down) But... At least he seemed to care before losing his shit.

Bumblebee: (Walks in with Crosshairs and Brawn) Come on, Cliffjumper says she'd be here.

Brawn: In place so crowded?

Crosshairs: Yeah, just don't get drunk again, well you?

Brawn: Oh shut up kid!

Slipstream: (Turns to notice the Autobots) Scrap.

Bartender: (Noticed the Autobots walking in) Are they looking for ya?

Slipstream: Huh-uh. (Drinks up the last of her beverage and turns to the bartender) Whatever happens next, just know you can keep whatever change is left.

Bartender: (Raises a brow) Okay, but are you gonna start-! (Is suddenly pulled from his seat) AHH!

Slipstream: (Points her wrist Blaster at the Autobots) You Autobots beat it, or else this poor excuse of a Mech is gonna get it!

Crosshairs: (Noticed Slipstream taking the bartender hostage) Looks like that's our girl Boss!

Bumblebee: Yeah! (Activated his Stingers and aimed at Slipstream) Put the bartender down Slipstream! There's no need for any trouble if you just come with us!

Slipstream: Trouble already started when you came! And don't act like we're friends, I know why you're here! And there's no way I'm going to the Stockades!

Sideswipe: (Is at a window activating his Crossbow) Boss, I'm in position... Just say the word.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Slipstream) Sideswipe, now!

Slipstream: (Has an Arrow shot at her blaster, letting the bartender go) GAH!

Bartender: (Falls to the floor) AHH!

Brawn: (Charges at Slipstream) RAAAH! (Tackles her)

Slipstream: (Gets tackled by Brawn) UGH!

Brawn: (Lays on top of Slipstream while holding her Servos down) Lady, I don't normally do this to other Femmes, so make this easy on me, will ya?

Slipstream: (Turns to Brawn and face butts him) AGH!

Brawn: (Gets face butted by Slipstream) AGH! (Let's go of Slipstream's Servos and is shot by her) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Slipstream: (Gets up from the floor) Leave me alone! (Turns to the back exit and blast opens it to escape)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Brawn) Brawn's down!

Minerva: (Runs inside) Excuse me, medic coming through! (Goes to Brawn and knelt before him while getting her medkit out) You guys go, I'll take care of Brawn!

Crosshairs: Whatever you say!

The Autobots left to chase Slipstream, while at another area, Lazerbeak was scene doing recon, flying in the air as his visual on Slipstream and the Autobots are being live streamed right now by Soundwave, with Tarn, Thrust and Dirge.

Soundwave: (Sees the Autobots chasing after Slipstream) Warning, Autobots spotted, making chase after Decepticon Slipstream.

Dirge: (Clapped his hands together) Oh good! More Autobots to destroy!

Thrust: Yeah, and I get to destroy them first!

Dirge: (Turns to Thrust) No, me first!

Thrust: (Turns to Dirge) No, me first!

Tarn: (Turns to the Clones) None of you are destroying anything! Your task is to get your fellow Clone before the Autobots!

Soundwave: The possibility is unlikely, due to the Autobots close proximity to Slipstream.

Tarn: I know. (Turns to Soundwave) Which is why I brought in additional back up for this occurrence.

Bumblebee: (Turns to leave the tavern) Sideswipe! Slipstream's outside and is on the move!

Sideswipe: (Turns to leave his position) Copy, I'm onto her now!

Slipstream: (Shoots at Sideswipe) Frag off, will you! (Turns to another alley, only to cross paths with Bumblebee and Crosshairs) Huh! (Turns around, only to see Sideswipe blocking her path as she looked around at the crowded area)

Bumblebee: (Aims his Stinger at Slipstream) It's over Slipstream! We've got you surrounded!

Crosshairs: (Aims his Blaster at Slipstream) Yeah, so be a good girl and-! (Suddenly, he got attacked from above as a robed figure jump kicked him in the face) UGH! (Falls to the ground)

Bumblebee: (Noticed Crosshairs getting attacked) What the-! (Also got hit by the figure) GAH! (Fell onto a dumpster)

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) Huh?!

Slipstream: (Turns to the robed figure) Who are you supposed to be?!

The figure said nothing, only to move to a wall and lead what seemed to be a female Servo the way, opening Slipstream the way out as she took no question and left the alley to the figure and the Autobots.

Sideswipe: (Watched Slipstream leave) HEY! (Chases after her, only to be hit in the chest by the figure) Guh! (Backs away a bit as he looked at the figure)

Crosshairs: (Groans as he and Bumblebee got up, standing next to Sideswipe as he noticed the figure) Hey, who's the Bot dressed like Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Who's that supposed to be?!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Sideswipe) Haven't you had the time to watch Star Wars?

Tarn: (Is speaking through the Comms) Very good apprentice, now keep them busy as we make our extraction.

Sunstreaker: (Is seen through the shadowed hood as she got out her Bo Staff) As you wish. (Extends the Bo Staff handle and swung around the air before getting into battle position)

Sideswipe: (Watched the figure, not knowing it's Sunstreaker move her staff) She looks good.

Bumblebee: Yeah. (Activated his Lightsabers) And is also in our way! (Moves towards the figure and swung his Sabers at her)

Minerva: (Fixed up Brawn as she walked out of the tavern, and Cheetor helped him up) Guys, I'm hearing fighting going on.

Crosshairs: (Gets out his Blaster and tried to aim at the figure as she took out Bumblebee) We've got a third party on the field! Don't know who! (Gets his Blaster taken out) Agh!

Brawn: Third party?! (Gets Minerva off him) Who else is here?

Sideswipe: Not sure! (Sees Crosshairs battling the figure in melee combat) But you're going to have to catch Slipstream without us! Something tells me our time table is running out faster than we thought!

Cheetor: But where could she have gone if you guys lost her?!

Brawn: (Noticed Slipstream running into the market) I see her! She's in the market!

Minerva: (Sees Slipstream in the market) Okay, let's go! (Runs to Slipstream, only for Tarn and Soundwave to land right in front of them) Huh?!

Tarn: (Aims his Muti-Blaster Cannon at the two) Don't think you Autobots are going anywhere. (Shoots at them)

Cheetor: (Gets hit by the blaster fire) AHH! (Falls to the ground knocked out)

Brawn: (Dodges the blaster fire) Take this Con! (Hits Tarn at the stomach)

Tarn: (Is punched in the stomach, and was sent flying over the plaza) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Soundwave: (Uses Lazerbeak as he Transformed into a Guitar) Autobot defeat, imminent. (Strung a guitar string)

Brawn: (He and Minerva were hit by Soundwave's power Guitar Wave) AHH!

Minerva: (Got hit by the Guitar Wave) AHH! (She and Brawn fly in the air to fall to the ground) Ugh!

Brawn: (Falls to the ground) OOF! (Lies on the ground in mid Stasis)

Slipstream: (Sees the fight between Tarn and Soundwave against Brawn, Cheetor and Minerva) Soundwave? What's he doing here? (Felt a hand on her shoulder) What the-?! (Turns to aim her Wrist Blaster Cannon)

Thrust: (Raised his hands up when Slipstream aims her weapon at him) Hey, watch your fire! We're here to help you!

Dirge: (Turns to Thrust) You mean, I'm here to help her? You're just the lackey!

Thrust: (Turns to Dirge) Are you seriously trying to rescue her first?!

Slipstream: (Looks at Thrust and Dirge) Wait a minute, you're both just like me! What's going on?!

Soundwave: (Walks with Tarn as he approached the Clones) What is going on is that we are extracting you from the Autobot presence on this world.

Slipstream: And why?

Tarn: You'll see soon enough. (Activates his Comlink) Apprentice, we have her, you may finish with the Autobots now.

Sunstreaker: (Heard the message, before getting hit by Bumblebee) AGH! (Steps back, only for Crosshairs to grab her Servos from behind) Ugh!

Crosshairs: (Holds the figure from behind) I got him! I got him!

Bumblebee: Hold her still! (Gets out Stasis Cuffs) I want to know his business here!

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the Stasis Cuffs before back heading Crosshairs) UGH!

Crosshairs: (Gets back headed by the figure) AGH! (Is then grabbed by the Servo and is thrown upside down, hitting Bumblebee) AHH!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics before getting body slammed by Crosshairs) GAH! (Falls to the ground with Crosshairs as they both got knocked out)

Sunstreaker: (Turns around panting before getting hit in the face) AHH! (Backs up as she looks at Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: (Looks at the figure as he tightened his fists) Who are you?!

She said nothing, only shouted when she threw herself at Sideswipe, and then falling to the ground, cracking the surface as they fell onto a mining operation, as they fell onto a Pink salty area, landing next to miners working the place.

Sideswipe: (Fell onto the ground) UGH!

Sunstreaker: (Fell onto the ground) AGH! (Rolled a few times away from Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: (Groans as he got up) Ugh...

Miner: (Turns to Sunstreaker as she got up) Hey, you two can't be here! (Suddenly got swatted by her Bo Staff) AHH!

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe and charges at him with her Bo Staff) RAAGH!

Sideswipe: (Gets out his Crossbow and shoots at her) Yah!

Sunstreaker: (Is shot by an Arrow and is throw a few feet away from Sideswipe) AHH! (Falls to the ground, dropping her Bo Staff while lying next to Crosshairs' Blaster)

Sideswipe: (Sighs as he put up his Crossbow and gets out Stasis Cuffs, marching towards the figure) Listen, I don't know if you're working with the Fallen, or just another Bounty Hunter, but you're going to tell me who you are, and who sent you-! (Got close as he took the robe off, revealing Sunstreaker to him as he widened his Optics, stopping dead on his sentence)

Sunstreaker: (Groans) Ugh... (Turns to look up at Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics as he saw Sunstreaker lying before him, breathing heavily in shock) Sunny?

Sunstreaker: (Looks at Sideswipe before noticing the vulnerability, kicking Sideswipe by the knee) YAH!

Sideswipe: (Gets kicked by the knee) GAH! (Gets hit in the face) UGH! (Falls to the ground as Sunstreaker got Crosshairs' weapon, while he got up) Sunstreaker! (Suddenly, he got shot in the Servo) AHH! (Clutched his wound as he looked at Sunstreaker in disbelief) Why-?

Before he could ask, Sideswipe was hit by a Stasis Grenade, when detonated, he was placed in a Stasis limbo, along with other mining workers that were nearby, as Tarn arrived, landing next to Sunstreaker as he looked at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: (Grunted when he felt the energy of the Stasis grenade) Ugh, uh... (Looks at Tarn and Sunstreaker)

Tarn: (Looks at Sideswipe before turning to Sunstreaker) Did he give you any trouble?

Sunstreaker: (Shook her Helm as she looked at Sideswipe) He was merely in the way of my escape.

Tarn: That does not matter. (Turns around as he gently carried Sunstreaker) Come, we are heading to Zarak for the completion of Galvatron.

He flew out of the mining cave and left, just in time for the Stasis limbo to end, releasing Sideswipe and the other workers of the short confinement as he looked up at Sunstreaker leaving.

Bumblebee: (Groans as he got up) Hey, where did that Bot in the robe go?

Sideswipe: (Looks at Sunstreaker in disbelief as she was carried into the sky, blinking as he responded) He, he got away.

Bumblebee: And Slipstream?

Brawn: (Groans as he watched the Cons exiting, creating a cloaking field around them) Gone, along with the other Cons, we lost her.

Bumblebee: (Gets Crosshairs onto his feet) Okay, everyone regroup, we're going back to Omega Supreme and figure out why the Decepticons were here.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Yeah, I read you and clear. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drove out of the cave)

* * *

Later, the Autobots got off of Crystallium as Omega Supreme floated in Space, they were in contact with Ultra Magnus as they reported the events of their mission.

Bumblebee: (Stands in front of the screen) I'm telling you sir, none of us could have predicted the other Decepticons arriving on the Planet to search for Slipstream.

Ultra Magnus: (On the screen as he looked at the team) Hmm, this sounds troubling indeed... Perhaps with the Fallen in their place, the Decepticons have upped their game, being more together than we normally take them for.

Brawn: Oh they were all together before, but not like this!

Crosshairs: And why would they even bother saving Slipstream! She hasn't been with them for a while now!

Ultra Magnus: True, but with the Decepticons having a new leader, they've become far more predictable than we realize.

Bumblebee: What do you want us to do now sir?

Ultra Magnus: Have your team report back to Cybertron, I don't think we can do much now that Slipstream is back in Decepticon hands. (Turns to a panel) Signing off. (Ends call)

Cheetor: So that's it? We're just going back home?

Crosshairs: (Turns to Cheetor) Are you really that scared to get Fragged up by Depth Charge?

Cheetor: Well no, not that! I'm just saying there's more to this!

Minerva: What do you mean?

Cheetor: Well like Crosshairs said! Slipstream has never been with the Cons of half a Stellar Cycle, neither Renegade or Loyalist! And usually, deserters would have been shot on the spot, but they kept her Online... Why?

Brawn: Okay that's... (Diverted his Optics to the ceiling) Like the first time you've made a good point Cheetor.

Crosshairs: Yeah, and who was the Bot in the robe? (Sideswipe is seen making a flinch when he heard that name) Seriously, those moves she made, that was Cyber Ninja stuff right there, and I know it's a Femme because the way her voice gave off, so it's definitely a Femme!

Bumblebee: Well, she was good, I'll give her that. (Turns to his seat) But it's not like we can do anything right now... She's probably back in New Kaon, the main base of Decepticon operations, so there's nothing we can do about it.

Sideswipe: (Looks at the floor as he got his wound cleaned by Minerva) Actually, there could be a way.

Cheetor: (Turns to Sideswipe) What do you have in mind partner?

Sideswipe: (Turns to his team) When the Decepticon Tarn spoke to... The Femme, he told her that they were heading off to Zarak.

Brawn: Now where is that supposed to be?

Omega Supreme: Zarak is a Moon orbiting in the Dark Nebula, which is right below it.

Brawn: Now how did you know that?

Omega Supreme: I may be an Autobot made by hand, but I've got the Processor of an entire galactic map inside me, so I know my Planets and Moons.

Brawn: Really?

Omega Supreme: Yes, don't you?

Brawn: Well... (Rubbed his Helm) Just a little bit.

Bumblebee: Okay, so the Decepticons are regrouped on Zarak... (Turns to Sideswipe) What else have you learned?

Sideswipe: I don't know much, but I did overhear Tarn speaking of someone named, "Galvatron".

Crosshairs: Galvatron?

Cheetor: What kind of a name is that?

Sideswipe: I don't know, but he spoke about like it was important.

Bumblebee: Well, are you saying we should intercept this?

Brawn: Are ya kidding? What if it's so important for them that they could use this, Galvatron against us later?

Crosshairs: Yeah, something doesn't feel right with that name, so I think we should stop whatever it is they're doing on Zarak while we still got the chance to do so.

Bumblebee: But we've been ordered to come back to Cybertron!

Cheetor: Yeah, but not a direct order.

Omega Supreme: And from what I know from Zarak, it's close from where we are.

Minerva: How close?

Omega Supreme: Close enough to Transwarp us there on the spot.

Minerva: Then we can still take care of it while we're out in Space. (Turns to Bumblebee) Don't you think?

Bumblebee: (Looks around at everyone) You guys are going to keep bugging me until I say yes, aren't you?

Brawn: Yup.

Cheetor: Totally.

Crosshairs: Took the words off my mouth.

Minerva: You're on your own on this one.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Fine. (Turns to his seat) Omega Supreme, plot a course for Zarak!

Omega Supreme: Right away! (Builds up a Transwarp Portal and teleports away from Crystallium)

* * *

On the Moon of Zarak, Slipstream was escorted by Tarn, Sunstreaker, Soundwave, Thrust and Dirge as they met up with the Decepticons, Fallen, Misary, Windblade, Strika, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Starscream, and Shockwave as they stood inside of the room.

Fallen: (Noticed Slipstream coming inside) You must be the Female Starscream I've heard so much about. (Walks to Slipstream) We're so glad you came back.

Slipstream: (Looks around at everyone as she turned to different directions) Okay, so let me ask, what is this place, why is everyone here, and are you all going to kill me?

Fallen: It's actually the opposite, so it's your lucky day.

Slipstream: Then why am I here?

Starscream: Good question! (Windblade shot Starscream in the Pede) OW!

Fallen: That is a good question (Turns around) Please, follow me.

Slipstream: (Follows the Fallen into a lab) What are you trying do?

Fallen: You'll see. (Turns to Swindle and Oil Slick) How's the specimen?

Swindle: (Turns to the Fallen) He's almost set to go!

Slipstream: He? Who's-?! (Noticed Galvatron lying a table, recognizing his face none other than Megatron) Megatron?! What is this?!

Soundwave: The reason why you were brought here.

Slipstream: And that reason is what? To show me you're setting up some kind of resurrection of a mad Mech?!

Oil Slick: The reason why you're here is because you were Megatron's lover before he died, and even though we are taking most of the Synthetic Energon out and replacing it with the normal based Energon, we have reason to believe that only remenants of it still remain inside of his systems, which could lead to severe results.

Slipstream: There already will be severe results unless you put an end to this!

Fallen: And there will also be severe consequences if you do not comply with our demands. (Leans his Helm over to Slipstream) The reason I haven't had you Offline on the spot was that you would be the one thing that makes him freeze his actions, and if something goes wrong, and you're not here, I will hunt you down until there is nowhere you can hide. (Turns to leave) Now I'm going to be in New Kaon with General Strika, Soundwave, Tarn, and Shockwave, we have something to discuss there, so I trust you to get the job right and done.

Starscream: Wait, what are we doing here then?

Fallen: You, along with those staying, will be sure the process will be a success, and be sure to help Galvatron in his time being Online once more. (Turns to leave) Now I will depart.

Misary: (Flies up to the Fallen's Faceplate) Wait Father, what am I supposed to do?

Fallen: What you have the power to do... (Leaves) Good luck.

Tarn: (Turns to Sunstreaker) Stay here and make sure everything goes accordingly.

Sunstreaker: (Noticed) Sure thing.

Strika: (Turns to Lugnut) Lugnut, be sure Megatron will have the best of care, when everything's ready.

Lugnut: Yes my love.

Soon, the Fallen left with Soundwave, Strika, Shockwave, and Tarn, while the Decepticons inside the lab stayed behind as Slipstream looked at Galvatron being worked on.

Slipstream: (Sighs as she looks at Galvatron) I can't believe we're really doing this.

Wingblade: Neither can I. (Walks past Slipstream as she started overhearing what Starscream was saying to Blitzwing in another area)

Starscream: (Talks to Blitzwing) Don't you realize what happens if they succeed in bringing back Megatron?!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) We all go to Scrap!

Starscream: No, you will be fine while I get turned to Scrap! And he'll probably Slag me first because I'm the one that betrayed him in the first place!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Vhat do jou suggest ve do about it?

Starscream: I suggest we kill Megatron before he even gets the chance to be brought back!

Wingblade: (Turns to the two) You two plan on sabotaging Galvatron?

Starscream: (Widened his Optics when he noticed Wingblade overhearing his plans) What?! No! Of course we're not! I'd love to see the mighty Megatron back on his Pedes, Online and ready to-!

Wingblade: (Walks in front of them) However you're planning it, I want in.

Starscream: (Raises a brow as he was interrupted) Wait, can you repeat that?

Wingblade: I said I want to help you kill Megatron before he even wakes!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) How do ve know ve can trust jou?! Jou are zhe daughter of the Fallen!

Wingblade: You both seen how he's treated me! You both should know by now how much I hate him, just as much as you hate Megatron.

Starscream: But why do you want to have Megatron stay the same Offline Shell as he should be?

Wingblade: Because I don't want the possibility of bringing the Mech who would bomb his entire army back in our ranks, only to do it again.

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Vell, she does have a point.

Starscream: (Sighs) Fine! (Points at Wingblade) But if you dare to cross me during this, I will not hesitate in shooting you!

Wingblade: Right, just like you won't hesitate in making unsuccessful flirtations with another Femme you meet!

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) OOOOOH! She got you good! She roasted you real big this time!

Starscream: (Groans as he turned to Blitzwing) Shut up!

* * *

Later, Omega Supreme Transwarped the team to the Moon of Zarak, as they landed on the surface, they walked out of the large ship and walked around the rocky area while the stars brightened the environment.

Cheetor: (Looks around the area) This is Zarak?

Crosshairs: Seems so.

Cheetor: Looks creepy.

Brawn: Yeah, well creepy places like these are what Decepticons are interested in anyways.

Bumblebee: Omega Supreme, can you scan any Decepticons nearby?

Omega Supreme: I'm detecting almost 10 Decepticon signatures beneath our current position.

Minerva: They must be underground if we're above them.

Sideswipe: So where's the way down?

Omega Supreme: Scanning. (Scans the area, noticing something about a big rock next to the group) Try that big rock over there on your left.

Cheetor: Ooh goodie! (Runs to the big rock and touches it to find a pattern) Please show me a secret passage, show me a secret passage, show me a secret passage...! (Pressed a on a stone wall, as the rock moved over to reveal a secret passageway) Yay! Found it!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the passage) Let's see where this leads us. (Turns to Omega Supreme) Omega, if we need your assistance, we'll contact you, okay?

Omega Supreme: Understood.

The team ventured down the passage, as they walked down the tunnel, they noticed Forestonite containers on the side of the walls, as well as some Energon lying next to them, including the Synthetic Energon in which the group have not failed to notice.

Crosshairs: (Looks around at the containers) Man, what's with all the containers?

Sideswipe: (Noticed Forestonite in the containers) There's Forestonite in them.

Cheetor: Yeah, and some Energon! (Noticed the Synthetic Energon) And some green... Whatever that is.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics as he noticed Synthetic Energon) That's Synthetic Energon!

Cheetor: Wait, there's a Synthetic kind?

Minerva: Not the kind you would want to take.

Brawn: (Looks over at the Synthetic Energon) Wasn't this stuff all destroyed on Trypiticon?

Sideswipe: That's what I've thought too.

Bumblebee: Something doesn't feel right. (Moves his hand forward) Come on, let's find out what they're up to.

Crosshairs: (Loads up his Blaster) I swear, if I spot any zombies in the next corner, I'm going to loose my Throttle!

Soon, they headed down the hall, as they noticed a large door, with some security on it.

Minerva: (Looks at the door) Looks like they don't want any uninvited guests in there.

Bumblebee: Too bad, because we're gonna have to crash the party. (Looks around) Is there another way we can get in?

Brawn: (Turns to a vent) There's a ventilation shaft, we can go see where that leads us.

Sideswipe: Let's take it.

Brawn: (Pulls off the vent cover and gets in) Let's get a move on.

Soon, everyone got inside the vents and walked inside, as they exited the shafts, they found themselves in the upper levels as voices were heard from below.

Lugnut: (Is heard downstairs) How much more time will it take?

Swindle: (Is heard downstairs) Relax, we're almost done! Mech is going to be up and Functional again!

Lugnut: Hurry it up! I hate being put to wait while-!

Cheetor: (Hears the voices) Hey, isn't that the voice of Lugnut?

Bumblebee: Of course, which means we're close.

Sideswipe: (Turns to the ramp) Let's get to the bottom of all this.

Crosshairs: (Leans over a railing and observes the lab) Man, they've been busy!

Minerva: (Notices Slipstream leaning against a wall) Hey, that's her! The one we were going to capture on Crystallium!

Bumblebee: Good, which means we can-!

Brawn: Wait, there's something else here...

Cheetor: Yeah! There's the two Starscream Clones, the Original Starscream, Blitzwing-!

Brawn: Not the Cons! Something on the Berth.

Crosshairs: (Notices a Purple body on the Berth) Who's that supposed to be?

Bumblebee turned to look at the Berth everyone was speaking about, as he noticed a Mech with Purple and Gray on his Armor, with his Helm shaped something almost similar to a samurai, and has that one particular Faceplate that one would never forget about, especially if it's the same one that tried to kill Bumblebee, as he widened his Optics, knowing all too well who was really lying on that Berth.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Megaton!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) What?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Galvatron lying on the Berth) That Mech on the table, that's Megatron!

Sideswipe: Are you sure?

Bumblebee: I never forget the face of the son of a bitch that spent his life on trying to conquer the Universe and kill me along everyone I ever known!

Crosshairs: (Noticed Sunstreaker walking over to Swindle and Oil Slick) Hey, I spotted that Femme that whupped our Afts!

Sideswipe: (Immediately turned to Sunstreaker) What's she doing?

Cheetor: Hold on, I think they're about to have a conversation!

Sunstreaker: (Walks over to Swindle and Oil Slick) How's Galvatron working out?

Swindle: (Turns to Sunstreaker with a smug smile) Just perfectly my dear! Now we just need to find an Allspark Fragment, and we're all set!

Oil Slick: We don't have any Fragments, and the Allspark is empty!

Swindle: Well then I'm not sure we're going to make this work with any Allspark!

Misary: (Turns to the group) Let me worry about that.

Oil Slick: (Noticed Misary) Why should you care?

Misary: Because I have something none of you don't.

Swindle: And that is?

Misary: This. (Shows off her hand, with it glowing Blue as she took everyone by surprise)

Lugnut: (Noticed Misary glowing her hand) By the Allspark! How could you weld it's power?

Misary: I don't know. (Stops glowing her hand) But my Father said that I only have half of the power of the Allspark, which should be enough to bring Galvatron to life.

Swindle: Well that's just perfect then! (Noticed the monitor is beeping) Oh, right on schedule! (Turns to Misary) Alright miss! Time to show off your magic tricks!

Misary: Of course. (Walks to Galvatron)

Crosshairs: (Watches the Decepticons work) By the Allspark, the Cons are actually trying to bring Megatron back from the dead!

Sideswipe: So that's what Galvatron is all about.

Minerva: Can they do that?

Sideswipe: With that Femme apparently having half an Allspark with her, they sure can!

Brawn: Then let's stop waiting around kick some Afts!

Cheetor: Yeah! Let's do it! (Is about to leap the railing)

Sideswipe: Wait! (Pulls Cheetor back) Wait a minute, we can't just go jumping in out of nowhere! The Cons will have us outnumbered!

Cheetor: (Glares at Sideswipe) Uh, hello?! In case you haven't noticed, Megatron's about to become evil Frankenstein, and then we won't be able to do Scrap about it!

Sideswipe: Cheetor, we have to think this through!

Bumblebee: No, he's right. (Activates one of Lightsabers) If Megatron's back from the dead, the Decepticons will become unstoppable, and they'll be able to wreak so much havoc with him back in the War!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you're not serious about going in there blind, are you?!

Bumblebee: What other choice do we have?! Megatron's bad news, you all should know better!

Sideswipe: But I think we should fight with our heads! Think this through!

Brawn: There should be thinking when it comes to Megatron! Glitch deserves to stay dead where he belongs, so I say we go now!

Crosshairs: Yeah, on second thought, I'm going with Sides and Doc Lady on this.

Brawn: Crosshairs, are you serious right now?!

Crosshairs: Look, I get Megatron is bad news, but if you're thinking about this more clearly, we're about to go toe to toe on 10 Decepticons, including Megatron!

Bumblebee: And that won't happen if we don't strike now! (Shook his Helm) I don't know why we're even discussing this! We need to go down there right now!

Sideswipe: With all due respect Boss, we shouldn't just go out into the open!

Brawn: Mech, you weren't there when that Tyrant shot one of the Jettwins without a shred of thought!

Cheetor: Yeah, and if he's loose, then game over man!

Minerva: But we shouldn't just go out into the open without getting killed!

Bumblebee: If Megatron isn't stopped, then everyone's going to get killed!

Crosshairs: Look man, I get you and the Bots you worked with had some really bad history with Megatron, but maybe we should consider-!

Bumblebee: There's nothing to consider when it comes to Megatron Crosshairs! I don't know why you Bots are arguing with me, you should be agreeing with me!

Minerva: And we do! But if we do this, then there will be casualties! (Places a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) Look, we have to alert Cybertron Command about this! They can send in additional reinforcements, and then we can wait for them to come here so we can take care of Megatron!

Bumblebee: (Shakes his head in denial) No, the last time I waited, two people close to me died! (Activates his Stinger) Today, he pays with the deaths of Sari, my Dad, and every Bot he's taken!

Sideswipe: Bumblebee, that's not a good idea!

Crosshairs: (Noticed Bumblebee about to jump off the railing) Whoa, Bee!

Bumblebee: (Stands on the railing and is about to jump) Raa-! (Felt Minerva place her hand on his Helm)

Minerva: (Places her hand on Bumblebee's Helm while using her Empath Mode) Sleep...

Minerva's Empath ability took hold on Bumblebee, as he felt the sudden urge to take a Stasis Nap, as he fell backwards onto the ground, unintentionally making a loud THUD, taking the Decepticons' attention as they diverted away from Megatron to take focus on what they heard.

Starscream: (Looks around) What was that?

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) Oooh! Looks like someone's in here vith us!

Lugnut: (Growls impaitently) Find whatever make that noise and hurry it up! Lord Megatron is counting on us for his salvation!

Starscream: (Took the chance as he stood "Guard" with Wingblade) Yes, Wingblade and I shall take such "Care" with our sleeping Mech while you go make your investigations...

Wingblade: (Raises a brow at Starscream) You can shut up now, or else you're going to make yourself suspicious.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) What? I'm known to be a very clever liar-! (Lugnut turns to Starscream) Uh, I mean, very clever liar when it comes to lying to Autobots!

Swindle: (Turns to Thrust and Dirge) Boys, please be so kind enough to find out who could possibly be snooping around our lab?

Dirge/Thrust: (Nodded) On it! (Turns to join the hunting party)

Crosshairs: (Noticed the Decepticons searching the place) Looks like they know something! Our gigs up!

Sideswipe: Slag! (Activates his Crossbow) Okay, since Bumblebee isn't available right now, I'll be leading the charge! Brawn, take care of the Clones! Crosshairs, try diverting the Decepticons' attention away from Megatron, or Galvatron, whoever he's being called right now while I shut down their systems! (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, you stay here with Bumblebee until he wakes up! (Turns to Cheetor) And Cheetor! (Sees him smile) You just don't do anything.

Cheetor: (Widened his Optics) What?! But-!

Sideswipe: Ah! Don't got the time to argue. (Readies his weapon) Let's do this! (Jumps off the rail)

Brawn: (Jumps off the rail and took out Thrust and Dirge) Take this ya Cons!

Thrust/Dirge: (Got knocked out by Brawn) OW!

Lugnut: (Noticed Autobots in the area) RAAGH! The Autobots are here! (Activates his Cannon and shoos at Sideswipe) Don't let them get near Lord Megatron!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Lugnut) Hey ugly! (Shoots at Lugnut from behind) Take your big sized Optic on me!

Lugnut: (Turns to Crosshairs, being annoyed by his attacks) RAAH! (Tries to smash Crosshairs as he slammed his fist down on him)

Crosshairs: (Avoids being smashed by Lugnut's hand) Whoa!

Sideswipe: (Runs over to Galvatron's table and turns to Oil Slick and Swindle) Whatever you're doing with Megatron ends here!

Oil Slick: (Gets out a chemical component and throws it at Sideswipe) RAH!

Sideswipe: (Caught the component in his hand without breaking it) Your turn! (Throws the component at Oil Slick)

Oil Slick: (Is caught by the component AHH-! (Gets frozen in ice)

Swindle: (Raises his hands up as he looks at Sideswipe) Hey! Listen, I don't have enough parts on me right now, but when I'm back in the market, I'll sell you an 90% discount on all my stock! Deal?

Sideswipe: If you think a bride is going to stop me, you're wrong.

Swindle: Oh well, at least attempted bribery can often lead to a distraction!

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Wha-! (Gets hit by a Bo Staff) AGH! (Stumbles back a little as he noticed Sunstreaker with the Staff) Right.

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Swindle) I'll deal with him! You just get Galvatron finished! (Turns to fight Sideswipe)

Swindle: (Sighs in relief) Woo, that was a close call! Don't you say-! (Turns around, only to get hit in the face real hard by Wingblade) YOW! (Falls to the ground knocked out)

Wingblade: (Turns to Starscream) Oil Slick got knocked out by the Autobots, and I took Swindle down, now finish this!

Starscream: (Activated his Wrist Cannon as he aimed it at Galvatron's Helm) Oh, I've been waiting for this to actually happen for years! (Powers it up)

Misary: (Noticed Starscream about to shoot Galvatron) HEY! (Raises his hand blaster and shoots at Starscream)

Starscream: (Gets shot by Misary) OW! (Gets flown in the air) AHH! (Falls to the ground) OOF! (Falls into Stasis Lock)

Misary: (Turns to Wingblade) What do you think you were doing siding with Starscream?!

Wingblade: Megatron isn't meant to come back to life little girl!

Misary: I'm no little girl! (Shoots at Wingblade)

Wingblade: (Gets flown across the room) AHHH! (Falls to the ground)

Cheetor: (Taps his foot) You know what? I'm going to help!

Minerva: But Sideswipe said to stay put!

Cheetor: (Jumps over the rail) Trust me, I can help out! (Jumps onto Crosshairs by accident) AGH!

Crosshairs: (Cheetor fell on top of him) OOF! (Fell to the ground, then turned to Cheetor as he laid on top of his back) The hell are you doing?!

Cheetor: (Looks at Cheetor awkwardly) Uh, helping?

Blitzwing: (Flies above the Autobots in Random) Time make Popcycles! HAHAHA! (Freezes Cheetor and Crosshairs into their spots)

Cheetor: (Is frozen except from the head as he turned to Crosshairs) Uh... Sorry.

Crosshairs: (Is feeling annoyed as he was too frozen except from the head up) Sure you are.

Lugnut: Well done Blitzwing! Now let us help Megatron! (Turns to Galvatron, only to have his Pedes frozen) What? What is the meaning of this?!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) Vhat makes jou think I vant to help Megatron after he tried to kill me?! (Gets hit from behind by Brawn) AHH! (Fell to the ground)

Brawn: (Stands next to Lugnut) Just because you don't like him doesn't mean we're friends!

Lugnut: (Breaks his Pedes out of the ice) RAAH! (Knocks Brawn to the side of the wall)

Bumblebee: (Groans as he woke up) Minerva?

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Gets up) Hey, I had the most strangest dream I've ever had, like we were searching for Slipstream, then we tracked her down on some moon where we saw Megatron about to get... (Looks around) Wait, where are we?

Minerva: (Rubs her Helm) Well, about that...

Brawn: (Is carried by Lugnut as he is held at the top of Lugnut's head) Hey, someone get me off of this giant Behemoth!

Bumblebee: (Turns to the rail, and noticed the fighting going on as he turned to Minerva) You knocked me out, didn't you?

Minerva: (Shrugs) Sorry!

Bumblebee: (Groans) Just wait here! (Jumps off the rail and cuts Lugnut's Servo off)

Lugnut: (Gets his Servo cut off as he lets go of Brawn) AHHHH!

Brawn: (Fell onto the floor) Ugh!

Crosshairs: (He and Cheetor are let loose from the ice as Bumblebee freed them) Thanks boss.

Bumblebee: (Noticed Blitzwing getting back) We're not done yet!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) JOU'RE DAMN RIGHT AUTOBOT! (Shoots at the Autobots) AHHHH!

Bumblebee: (Ducks in cover as he avoided the ballistic blaster fire) Where's Sideswipe?!

Cheetor: (Ducks in cover) He was going to go take care of Megatron for us!

Bumblebee: Okay, how's is that going?

Cheetor: I don't know, maybe he's having a better time than we are!

Sideswipe: (Fights against Sunstreaker as he caught the Bo Staff and pushed her against the wall) Wait a damn Nano Click! I just want to talk to you!

Sunstreaker: (Glares at Sideswipe) There's nothing to talk about! (Kicks Sideswipe off of him as she started to do melee combat)

Sideswipe: (Fights his Sister in combat) Listen, I don't know what happened, and we got to this point! (Gets his Servo caught and is thrown across the room as he rolled over backwards, getting up to face her) But whatever the Cons did to you, this is not who you are!

Sunstreaker: (Walks to Sideswipe) I don't know you pal. (Grabs her Bo Staff and swung it downwards at Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: (Rolled his head down to dodge the strike, and tackled Sunstreaker against the wall) But you do!

Sunstreaker: (Grunted as Sideswipe held her against the wall) No! (Elbowed Sideswipe in the back and got him off her) I don't!

Sideswipe: (Grunted as he turned to Sunstreaker) What's wrong with you?! Don't you remember me?

Sunstreaker: If I would, I would, but I don't! (Swings her Bo Staff at Sideswipe as he dodged her attacks) And stop pretending that you know me, because you don't!

Sideswipe: (Caught the Staff in his Hand) But I do! (Pulled it closer to him so he could grab Sunstreaker and hold her in an arm lock from behind) I know you! I've known you for every single day of my life!

Sunstreaker: (Moves backwards to get Sideswipe off her) Ugh!

Sideswipe: (Is pushed against the wall) Guh! (Sunstreaker moved to attack, only for him to grab her arm and held it where he stood) Listen to me! I've watched you die! (Kicks her on her knees and held her in his arms) We were fighting a Con, a cave was collapsing, and you pushed me out while you were buried! (Gets hit in the stomach) OOF! (Is thrown backwards onto the ground) Gah!

Sunstreaker: (Gets up while grabbing her Staff) Why the hell are you so damn interested in me?! (Is about to swing downwards at Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: (Sees Sunstreaker about to swing downwards at him) Because you're my sister Sunstreaker! (Sunstreaker stopped where she was as he got up) You're my sister... (Points at himself) And I'm your Brother.

Sunstreaker: (Panted heavily as she looked at Sideswipe) Brother?

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Yeah. (Walks carefully to her) Primus, you really can't remember me, can you? Do you even remember your name?

Sunstreaker: (Looks down at the floor) My... My name?

Sideswipe: (Walks closer to her) It's Sunstreaker... (Places his hand gently with hers) Your name is Sunstreaker...

Sunstreaker: (Sighs heavily) Sunstreaker...

Sideswipe: (Places another hand on her shoulder) Sunny, what have they done to you? (Suddenly got blasted by some kind of blast wave) AHH! (Falls to the ground, placed into Stasis Lock)

Swindle: (Used his Servo Cannon to fire on Sideswipe as he turned to Sunstreaker) Hey, what were you doing standing around here for?

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Swindle, as she turned back to look at Sideswipe briefly) I...

Misary: (Flies between Sunstreaker and Swindle) We need to move! Autobots are all over the place, and we are running out of time!

Swindle: (Nodded) Right! (Turns to a terminal and powers it up)

Bumblebee: (Noticed the terminal is being activated as he turned to his team) Guys, we need to move! They're about to bring back Megatron!

Crosshairs: (Gets out his Blasters) We got you covered, just finish this! (Gets up and shoot at Blitzwing) AHHHH!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy as he saw Crosshairs shooting at him) Veally, is that necessary?

Cheetor: (Activates his Energy Grill Saw and runs to cut Blitzwing's leg) YAH!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot as he held his Pede) OW! That hurt!

Brawn: (Jumps up from his spot and hits Blitzwing in the face) RAAHH!

Blitzwing: (Gets hit in the face) OW! (Falls to the ground, as he turned Random) HAHA! That was epic! Let's do it again, again!

Misary: (Places her hand on Galvatron's Chestplate) Let's start now! (Her hand glows as Galvatron is now glowing completely)

Bumblebee: (Runs to the table as he reached his hand out into the light) NO!

Suddenly, there was a wave of energy dispersed around the room, sending everyone, Autobot and Decepticon alike fell to the ground as the light disappeared, and when everyone got back up, Galvatron was still frozen, lifeless, while Oil Slick moved to him.

Minerva: (Jumped over the rail to check on Bumblebee) Bee! You okay?

Bumblebee: (Groans as he raised his head up) I'm fine.

Oil Slick: (Walks to Galvatron carefully) Galvatron? Are you awake? (Touched his Chestplate)

Swindle: (Raises a brow) Is he Online?

Oil Slick: (Turns to Swindle) He isn't moving.

Swindle: (Sighs) Well, then it didn't work. (Walks to the table) Sorry everybody, but this was a complete waste of-!

Suddenly, Swindle's throat was caught in a deadly grip, taking everyone by surprise as the Mech lying on the table turned his Optics Online, Red eyes glowing while the Mech that was once Megatron rose from the table and glared at Swindle.

Galvatron: (Choked Swindle as he looked at him) WHERE AM I?! (Throws Swindle across the room)

Swindle: (Gets thrown across the room) AHHH!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics as he turned to Galvatron) Oh god, they did it!

Cheetor: (Got up with Crosshairs and Brawn) That's not good!

Oil Slick: (Gets choked by Galvatron too) Ugk!

Galvatron: (Turns to Oil Slick while strangling him) I demand to know where I am!

Lugnut: (Turns to Galvatron) Master, please calm down! You've just-!

Galvatron: Don't tell me to calm down! (Throws Oil Slick at Lugnut, knocking them out as he turned to smack Misary out of the air) Insect!

Misary: (Gets hit by Galvatron) AHH! (Falls next to Wingblade and Starscream)

Wingblade; (Groans as she got up, noticing Galvatron Online and functional) By the Stars, it worked!

Starscream: (Sees Galvatron and his brow dropped significantly low) Great.

Crosshairs: (Turns to Bumblebee) Boss, what do we do?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Galvatron as the ressurected Mech finished dealing with Sunstreaker and then came to his direction) Everyone, give everything you got on him! (Activates his Stingers and shoots at Galvatron) Let's take him down!

Brawn: (Turns and charges at Galvatron) You're gonna wish you stayed an Offline Mech! (Jumps to hit him, only to be swatted in the air) AHH! (Crashed against the wall) Ugh!

Cheetor: (Uses his Saw to try cutting Galvatron) Come on buddy! Give me your best shot!

Galvatron: (Turns to Cheetor) Quit annoying me! (Activates his now Orange Servo Cannon and aims at Cheetor)

Cheetor: (Widened his Optics) Uh oh! (Dodges the shot) AHH! Not that kind of shot! (Gets hit by the Blaster fire) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bumblebee: (Shoots at Galvatron) Where's Sideswipe?

Minerva: (Looks around and noticed Sideswipe lying on the ground unconscious) Sideswipe's down!

Bumblebee: Well get him on his Pedes! We need him!

Minerva: On it! (Runs to Sideswipe and placed her hand on his Chest) Wake!

Sideswipe: (Gets up as he turns to Minerva) What happened?! What's going on?

Minerva: (Turns to point at Galvatron) That's what's going on!

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics when he noticed Galvatron) Oh Scrap! (Hisses in pain) I'm not sure I can fight! Whatever I was hit with, it must have made me paralyzed!

Sunstreaker: (Watches the battle as she turned to wake up Slipstream) Get up!

Slipstream: (Groans as she got up and turns to Sunstreaker) What's happening?

Sunstreaker: (Points at Galvatron) You're needed! You need to tame Galvatron right now!

Slipstream: What makes you think that will even work? I'm not even sure he actually loved me!

Sunstreaker: Well, he will rip apart everything that moves after he's done with those Autobots! You have to at least try!

Slipstream looked at Sunstreaker, before looking at the fight as Brawn and Cheetor were taken out, with Bumblebee and Crosshairs being the last ones standing as they fought against Galvatron.

Crosshairs: (Runs and shoots at Galvatron) RAAAAA-! (Gets shot by Galvatron) AHHHH! (Fell to the floor)

Bumblebee: No! (Activates both Lightsabers) Not this time! (Swings his Sabers at Galvatron's Pede) RAH! (Cuts Galvatron's Armor until he was grabbed by the throat) Guk! (Drops his Lightsabers as he was lifted up in the air to face Galvatron)

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) Bumblebee!

Galvatron: (Holds Bumblebee in a death grip as he met eye contact with him) I remember you boy... (Tightened his grip in anger) Your Father, is the reason why I always keep losing! Now, tell me where he is, or else you will die!

Bumblebee: (Grunted as he struggled in Galvatron's hold) There's no point! (Chokes) You... You killed him on Trypiticon!

Galvatron: You lie! I've watched him go out of the window!

Bumblebee: I'm telling you, we never found his body!

Galvatron: (Looks at Bumblebee) Sadly, I believe you... Fine. (Lifts Bumblebee in the air as he continued to choke him) Then I suppose I'll settle with that, never ending rivalry by ending you!

Slipstream: (Turns to Galvatron) Megatron! (Galvatron stops what he is doing and turns slowly to Slipstream) It's been a long time.

Galvatron: (Turns to Slipstream, widening his gaze) Slipstream. (Drops Bumblebee as he turned his attention to her)

Minerva: (Runs to Bumblebee) Bee! (Holds his Helm as he gasped for air)

Slipstream: (Stands where she is as Galvatron walks to her) I know that I left you when you needed help, when you were in that Prison, dying alone in ashes. (Galvatron gets closer and closer) But I realized I shouldn't have left you, so I'm here now. So even though you hate me, I will be here to support you however I can. (Breathes shakily as Galvatron now stood in front of her)

Galvatron: (Stands in front of Slipstream as he looked at her) Slipstream... (Gently touched her face as he rubbed it) Why would I ever hate you?

He then hugged her in surprise, taking Slipstream in absolute shock as she started to slowly hug him back a little as Wingblade and Starscream got up and looked at the scenario playing out.

Wingblade: (Looks at Galvatron and Slipstream) He really does love her after all...

Slipstream: (Raises a digusted expression) Gross!

Sideswipe: (Groans as he used Comms) Omega, get us out of here!

Suddenly, the top of the ceiling was being ripped apart, as the Decepticons took cover, the Autobots got back on their feet as Omega Supreme had ripped open the ground to lead way for the Autobots while he extended his giant hand down to them.

Omega Supreme: (Lands his hand down on the ground) Quickly! Get a move on!

Crosshairs: (Gets up along with Brawn and Cheetor) Let's move!

Cheetor: (Runs over to Sideswipe's side and placed his arm around his neck for support) Come on partner! Let's get out of here!

Minerva: (Helps Bumblebee onto the hand) Hurry!

Omega Supreme: (Sees all Autobots standing on the palm of his hand) Let's leave! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and flies away into Space)

Starscream: (Sees Omega Supreme leaving) They're getting away!

Wingblade: Let them, we've already won this round!

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Are you so sure about that? (Points at Galvatron as he held Slipstream back for protection)

Wingblade: (Looks at Galvatron) I suppose we'll have to find out...

* * *

Later, everyone was in the Cybertron Infirmary as Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion, Perceptor, and Cliffjumper were in the medical room that the team were sharing as they reported what happened on Zarak, informing them of Galvatron.

Alpha Trion: (Stands in front of the team) This all sounds very... Disturbing... (Turns to Bumblebee) Are you sure that Megatron has returned?

Bumblebee: He's called Galvatron now, and yeah, he still has that tight grip that would feel like death coming a mile away.

Ultra Magnus: Well, this could explain the Forestonite mining, and the Energon theft on Earth.

Cliffjumper: But why would they even want to bring him back?

Crosshairs: I've been wondering the same since that Fallen is the one that's taking charge.

Perceptor: Perhaps Galvatron is only a backup muscle in their faction, considering that they are no longer calling him Megatron anymore. (Turns to the team) But what I find most disturbing is that you mentioned one of the new Decepticons, the one that calls herself Misary has the power of the Allspark.

Sideswipe: Just the half of it from what we overheard.

Ultra Magnus: Then that would mean that the other half of the Allspark is somewhere out there, we just need to find it and-!

Perceptor: Actually, Wheeljack and I have already located the trace of the other half of the Allspark, and from what we have researched, the trace of it is located on the Planet Earth.

Brawn: Earth? Why would that other half be there?

Perceptor: We don't know why, and unfortunately, we do not have the exact location of it as we can only identify them using Allspark traces.

Alpha Trion: Well, it would make a plausible sense, considering the Allspark was inside of Trypiticon, and at the exact time when the 1st half was siphoned, so it is possible that Earth is the only place where the 2nd Allspark half was siphoned to.

Ultra Magnus: How long will it be until you're all healed?

Minerva: I can only add about a few Solar Cycles.

Ultra Magnus: Then Bumblebee, you and team will shall rendezvous with Rodimus Prime's and locate the 2nd half of the Allspark before the Decepticons manage to find it. Perceptor and Wheeljack shall come and assist in locating it.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Understood sir. (Gets up) If you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a walk. (Walks out of the room)

Minerva: Excuse me, I need to do something real quick. (Leaves the room) I'll be right back.

Alpha Trion: (Raises a brow) Is there something wrong with Bumblebee?

Brawn: You could say he's had a very, very bad day today.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) I can only imagine...

In the halls, Bumblebee was walking out to a balcony, looking at the city of Iacon as he leaned against the rail, Minerva joined him as she too leaned against the rail and looked at the city while air traffic was going in and out.

Minerva: (Leans against the balcony) Hey.

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he leaned against the balcony) Hey.

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) Do you want to talk?

Bumblebee: (Shakes his head) Not really.

Minerva: Well, can you tell me you're okay?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) What do you think?

Minerva: (Sees Bumblebee's expression and nodded in understanding) Sorry... (Turns around) I'll leave you be... (Is about to leave)

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva) Why did you stop me? (Minerva stopped where she stood) You knew I could do it... You knew for certain with the training I had been going through, I was prepared to do what was needed to be done, so why stop me?

Minerva: (Turns slowly back to Bumblebee) Because I was scared.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You were scared?

Minerva: For you... (Rubs her Servo) I was scared that if you managed to stop Megatron from being brought back to life, the Cons would have shot you down without a second thought.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva) And the 2nd reason?

Minerva: (Looks at Bumblebee) I know you've never really killed someone before... (Bumblebee sighed) My Mom and Dad, they had to kill before, as much as they hated doing so, they did... And it changed them a little, so I was scared that if you actually managed to do it, you wouldn't be the same Mech I know and love...

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva before turning to the balcony) I was close, you know... Last night, when I told you that I was ready to move on, that was true... (Minerva walked slowly to him) I was this close to moving on with my life, but now... (Scoffed) Now the Mech who caused the Great War to happen, brought a living hell to me and my friends, and then killed two of the people that mattered to me, is back from the dead...

Minerva: (Walks closer to Bee) Bee?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva, with tears coming out) And now I'm back to feeling regret... Regret that I failed them both, and now it's worse than I could possibly comprehend, I just-! (Sighs) I just hate feeling alone...

Minerva: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) You're not alone Bee... I'm here, and the team's here for you...

Bumblebee: (Nodded) I know that...

Minerva: Then hug me like you miss me Bumblebee...

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva) Well then get over here.

With that said, the couple brought themselves closer to a comforting hug, as Bumblebee leaned his head down on Minerva's shoulders to let out his tears...

* * *

In New Kaon, Galvatron was placed in Stasis as Soundwave stood in position, keeping an eye out as the Fallen, along with numerous Decepticons stood behind a window and looked at Galvatron.

Fallen: (Folded his Servos) So, he's Online now?

Shockwave: From what I've heard from Swindle before he made his leave, he claimed that Galvatron had indeed some traces of Synthetic Energon inside of him, but howver his Processor is still rampant from what happened on Trypiticon, so Soundwave will be making adjustments, attempt to sooth his Processor before reawakening. (Turns to the Fallen) Soundwave says it will only take a few Solar Cycles to happen.

Fallen: Make sure he's ready, because we have something to catch soon.

Wingblade: (Turns to the Fallen) What do you mean?

Fallen: While I was on Earth, I encountered a Boy who is revealed to have the 2nd half of the missing Allspark energy we have been looking for, and my contact on Cybertron reveals that the Autobots are suspecting the Allspark traces on Earth.

Lugnut: So how do we find this boy?

Fallen: Not yet Lugnut, the Autobots aren't ready, and neither are we. (Turns a hologram of Earth) But when we are, the Autobots will be powerless when Galvatron arrives... (Turns to leave, along with everyone else except the Loyalists)

Strika: (Turns to Shockwave) What else should we know?

Shockwave: I am saddened to say, but I'm afraid the Synthetic Energon corrupted his Processor completely.

Lugnut: What do you mean? Lord Megatron will be alright, won't he?

Shockwave: Physically, yes. (Turns to Galvatron) But I can't say the same for the Mental.

Barricade: Well, there has to be some way we can fix this! Megatron is Online, so we can still make repairs!

Shockwave: I don't think that is true anymore Barricade. (Turns to the group) Perhaps, we should all consider the possibility that the Mech we once knew and served has perished. (Turns to Galvatron) And the Bot who is now Galvatron, is only a mere Shadow of Megatron...

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me! I know this is one is a day early, but I thought I might post this because I've made you all wait for so long, so here's another early Episode from me!**

 **I hope you guys have a nice day, as well as you have enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave your review for this Episode!**

 **EDIT: Also, I forgot that today was Father's Day, so Happy Father's Day guys!**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Allspark Unbound

Episode 12: Allspark Unbound

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

In one of the highways of Detroit, there were cars wrecked, flipped, or just flipped sideways as the highway laid empty and silent, until Cade was suddenly thrown against a van, as he looked up to see Misary about to silce him in half, which Cade avoided immediately as he turned back to her, only to avoid getting cut by her as she continued to swing her Blades at him.

Cade: (Dodges several swings from Misary) Hey! Stop trying to kill me, will ya!

Misary: (Swung her Blades at Cade) I'm not here to kill you. (Turns to her back to kick Cade to the ground) I'm here to bring you to my Father by any means necessary, even if it means disabling you.

Cade: (Groans as he looked up at Misary) Really? Well sorry sweetheart, but Daddy can kiss my ass! (Raises his hand up, glowing Blue as he shot her)

Misary: (Gets blasted by Cade) UGH! (Gets pushed back a couple of feet as she turned to Cade) It will be so much easier if you just surrendered!

Cade: Yeah? (Gets up) Well I'm not really the surrendering type!

Misary: Then so be it! (Raises her hand up and shot blaster fire at Cade)

Cade: (Barely dodged a laser shot) Whoa! (Ducks down onto a taxi cab)

Misary: (Gets on top of the cab and raises her Blades at Cade) RAH!

Cade: (Looks up at Misary) Ah! (Crawls backwards, avoiding getting cut by Misary) Look, I don't really hit girls, so I don't want to hurt you!

Misary: (Jumps off the car) Then give up! (Swung her Blade downwards at Cade, only to get her hand holding the Blade caught by him) Ugh!

Cade: (Sighs) Fine. (Looks at Misary as his eyes glowed Blue) I warned you!

Suddenly, Cade shot lasers out of his eyes, pushing Misary away about 10 feet away from him as her mask was completely shattered, pieces of it fell to the ground while she fell to the ground.

Cade: (His eyes continue to glow Blue) Wow, that actually worked. (Walks towards Misary) Alright, time to turn you in!

Ratchet: (Grunted as he pressed a hand against a bus while clutching to his wound, activating his Comlink) Cade! You don't want to hurt Misary!

Cade: (Walks closer to her whlie pressing on his earpiece) Yeah, you're a little late on that, because I already did.

Ratchet: Well stop it! You have no idea what you're doing!

Cade: Well you know what? I don't want to stop, because if what you and the others said is true, then we finally have something that will help us win against the Decepticons, so I'm putting an end to this now! (His hands start glowing) Starting with her!

Ratchet: Cade, I'm telling you, you don't want to do that!

Cade: Oh yeah? Watch me!

He grabbed his earpiece and shattered it, as he continued to walk towards Misary, she got up slowly, looking hesitant to turn around until she did so, making Cade stop dead where he was, his eyes and hands stopped glowing as he widened his expression in shock.

Cade: (Looks at the true face of Misary, widening his eyes in surprise) Oh my god!

* * *

36 hours earlier on Earth, it was night in the Motor City, and everyone was at the Junkyard as it was a snowy night, while Cade and co were hanging out when he noticed a huge snowman just standing next to some old cars.

Cade: (Looks at the snowman) Wow, that is the biggest snowman I have ever seen!

Glen: (Looks at the giant pit of snow) Wow Bulkhead! You really expanded your horizons in making a huge snowman!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What? I don't remember making a snowman.

Glen: Then what's this-?

Jazz: Hehehe! Not Snowman guys! (Reveals himself as the snowman as he shook himself from all that snow) Snowbot!

Glen: (Sees the snow falling on him and Cade) Watch out!

Cade: (Gets buried by snow) AHH!

Jazz: (Chuckled as he watched Cade and Glen being buried by snow) Looks like there's a flarry in a hairy!

Ironhide: (Laughs out loud) Now that's funny! Hahaha!

Bulkhead: I knew Jazz would have it in him!

Glen: (Groans as he got up off the snow) Yeah, I think we caught his drift.

Jazz: (Kneels before Cade and Glen) Hey, there's no need to get all sad! There ain't nothing wrong with having a little fun!

Cade: Oh we know! (Smirks) Which is why we prepared a little something of this!

Rodimus: (Jumps in the air as he used his Crossbow to shoot snowballs at Jazz) Bonzai!

Jazz: (Gets shot by Rodimus via snowball) AHH! (Falls to the ground laughing) Hahaha! Good one Hot Rod!

Maggie: (Laughs with everyone as she grabbed a par of snowballs) Snow fight! (Throws a snowball)

Springer: (Grabs a snowball and aims at Bulkhead) Watch your head!

Bulkhead: (Gets hit by a snowball) Hey, now you're gonna get it!

Ratchet: (Looks at everyone playing around while he stood outside the warehouse) I don't understand this snowball fight! All it is just throwing around soft white land with more land!

Arcee: (Works on a datapad while standing next to Ratchet) Well, I think it provides a playful creativity for all living beings!

Ratchet: What do ya mean by a playful creativity?

Arcee: Think about Ratchet! (Turns to grab a snowball) Just look at this! This substance is much softer, and easier to grab ahold of unlike the grass here on this Planet! (Points at a snowman) And look at that snowman over there! The ground that covers dirt, sand, and grass are usually thick, but the snow is easier to grasp! And once it has enough landfill, it easily creates a single shape and form! (Shows the snowball to Ratchet) Just like this snowball here!

Ratchet: Okay, well... (Rubs his Helm) I suppose you do have a point in playful creativity. (Turns to Arcee) But I don't know why everyone's making a big deal out of it.

Arcee: So they could have fun. (Places a hand around Ratchet's shoulder) Don't you think we should also have fun?

Ratchet: (Looks at Arcee and sighs) Fine. (Points one finger up) But no snowballs!

Arcee: That can be arranged!

Ratchet: Great. (Gets a snowball hit on his Helm) Gah! Oh come on!

Ironhide: (Drives around the Junkyard) Gotta look around the battlefield Ratchet!

Ratchet: (Turns to Ironhide) Are ya serious right now?!

Cade: (Noticed Rodimus grabbing a snowball as he aimed at Ratchet) Hey Ratchet, watch out for Rodimus!

Ratchet: (Turns to Rodimus) Seriously Prime?!

Rodimus: (Turns to Cade) Alright then Cade! You rat on me! (Throws a snowball at Cade) I'll splat on you!

Cade: (Gets hit by a snowball as he fell to the ground) Ugh! (Lies on the ground laughing) Hehaha! This is fun!

Much later, it was that hour that everyone needed to take a night's rest, as Rodimus is seen in his Alt Mode driving Cade and Tessa home.

Tessa: (Sighs as she looked out the window) Man, that was a good time.

Cade: I've had so much fun tonight.

Rodimus: Yeah, I think we should do this more often when the Winter Cycle comes in.

Cade: Agreed!

Rodimus: Hey, you guys just want to go home, right?

Tessa: Actually, I haven't ate anything since I've left the house.

Cade: Neither did I, so do you mind if we could pick up some Burger Bot along the way?

Rodimus: Sure.

They pulled up to the Burger Bot, as the place was crowded with people getting in and out of the restaurant carrying Milkshakes.

Cade: (Gets out of the car) What is happening over here?

Rodimus: I didn't know happy hour changed to night time.

Tessa: Yeah.

Lucas: (Walks around the parking lot when he noticed Cade and Tessa) Hey guys!

Cade: (Turns and noticed Lucas) Lucas? Is that you man?

Lucas: Yeah, it's good to see you! (Noticed Rodimus in his Alt Mode) Whoa, you didn't tell me you guys own a freaking Lambo!

Cade: (Scratched his head while looking at Rodimus) While, it's not really ours...

Tessa: We're borrowing it for a friend tonight, since he's off town right now.

Lucas: Oh, that's sweet! (Shows a special type of Milkshake) Hey, you guys here to try out a Hot Rod?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Hot Rod?

Tessa: Uh... (Looks around) Where? Where's Hot Rod?

Lucas: (Widened his eyes) Oh no! Not the Transformer, I meant the Milkshake.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) There's a milkshake with my name on it?

Lucas: (Looks around) Wait, who was that just now?

Cade: Look, forget about it! You mentioned the Hot Rod shake?

Lucas: Yeah! Yeah, the Burger Bot changed the Milkshake menu with additional flavors! (Shows the menu on his phone) Of course, these just came out tonight, so after that, tomorrow they'll be giving off the flavors in different seasons! Of course there's the Arcee Shake, a Vanilla shake mixed with Strawberries, the Bulk Monster, the Springer, Iron Freezy...

Tessa: (Searches the menu) Wow, they're just adding this tonight?

Cade: All the seasonal flavors in one night?

Lucas: Well yeah! The company pretty much gave us a Christmas present by doing this! You guys want some?

Tessa: Well, we're here now, so maybe we could try out some stuff.

Lucas: That's good! What are you getting?

Tessa: Okay, well-!

As they talked, Cade was listening in, until another headache has occured, making him grunt as he walked around the parking lot, voices filling up his head as they were all simultaneously heard loud in his mind.

Cade: (Holds his head) Ugh!

Voice 1: _Seriously, what's taking so long for my #6 to cook? It's a freaking fast food restaurant, it shouldn't take this long!_

Voice 2: _Man, I need to get that Christmas present now before tomorrow, or otherwise my Wife's is going to kill me!_

Voice 3: _God, when is this guy done using the stall? I really need to go bad!_

Voice 4: (A man is seen walking next to Cade, with sweat on his forehead, and is looking like he's in distress) _That's all it takes, just one step off the ledge, and that's it._ (Cade turned to his attention as he walked to the Subway) _Nobody's gonna miss me when I'm through, nobody._

Tessa: (Turns to Cade) Cade? (Cade is interrupted from his thoughts as he turned to his Sister) What flavor are you having?

Cade: (Looks at the three) Uh, not sure. (Turns to the man as he walked down the subway) I'll be right back! (Turns to leave)

Tessa: (Sees Cade walking away) Where's he going?

Lucas: Not sure. (Turns to the restaurant) I'll order some fries and burgers for you guys.

Tessa: Thanks! (Turns to Rodimus) Where's Cade going?

Rodimus: I'm not even sure. (Noticed Cade walking down the Subway) But something tells me it's the Subway.

Tessa: (Turns to the Subway) Why would he going to the Subway?

She walked to the Subway, while Cade was down inside of it, he walked through the crowd to follow the man in distress, as he tailed him right to the subway train station, as the man himself was standing on a ledge, Cade could hear a train dropping by, suddenly taking in the realization of that man's intent.

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he looked at the man) Oh hell! (Runs through the crowd) Hey! Someone, stop that man!

Tessa: (Is inside the Subway as she followed Cade) Cade, what's going on?!

Man: (Sighs heavily as he noticed the train getting close) Goodbye cruel world... (Is about to step off the ledge)

Cade: (Runs to the man) Hey! (Pulls the man off the ledge, right on time as the train passed by while it slowed down)

Tessa: (Widened her eyes as she saw Cade save a man) Oh god! (Runs to them)

Cade: (Turns to the guy) What the hell's wrong with you?! One day before Christmas, and you pull this crap?!

Man: (Looks around at everyone staring at him as he turned to Cade) You saved me...

Cade: (Scoffed) Yeah! No shit!

* * *

The next day, the Autobots were in the Junkyard watching the news of what happened last night in the Detroit Subway transit.

News: (Shows footage of the Subway) -And just before the man could make the leap to sudden death, 17 year old Cade Yeager had luckily pulled him out of harm's way, as-!

Springer: Well, that boy's a savior alright.

Ratchet: Kid's been with us for only a Stellar Cycle, so he's probably learned everything he could from us.

Ironhide: Yeah, but how did he know that man was going to commit suicide?

Jazz: Cade said he heard the man whispering, so that's how he got the tip.

Rodimus: Yeah... (Gets up from the Stone Couch) But right now, let's go ahead and make another patrol-!

Suddenly, a Spacebridge portal appeared right in front of the team as they were taken by surprise by it's sudden appearance.

Ratchet: What in the Allspark?!

Arcee: What's going on?

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow) Everyone, get ready!

Everyone prepared their weapons of choice, and as soon as the portal vanished, Bumblebee's group, consisting of himself, Minerva, Crosshairs, Sideswipe, and Brawn, along with Perceptor and Wheeljack has appeared in the middle, as the Earth team has disguarded their weapons in recognizing their faces.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as he sees Bumblebee) Bumblebee! (Walks to Bumblebee while making that squeaky duck sounds and hugs him tight) It's so good to see you Lil' buddy!

Bumblebee: (Grunted as he felt Bulkhead hugging him) It's nice seeing you too Bulkhead, but you're crushing me!

Ironhide: (Walks over to Brawn) Brawn, my Mech!

Brawn: (Smiled) Hey! (Pounds his fist with Ironhide's) How's it been?

Ironhide: (Shrugs) Not much, just dealing with crazy cult Humans, and dealing with more Humans in military vehicles, so life around here's somewhat the same.

Ratchet: And not to mention our Energon was stolen from the Decepticons just a week ago.

Minerva: We've heard! Are you okay Professor?

Ratchet: Ah, it ain't nothing wrong! Besides, we've got Energon on this Planet, so we can always restock.

Rodimus: (Walks to the group) Hey, I'm glad to see everyone, but why did you all come? We weren't expecting some additional Autobots today.

Wheeljack: (Raises a brow) Didn't you get our message last night?

Perceptor: We never sent them a message really.

Wheeljack: Well why didn't we-! (Widened his Optics) Oh right, we were all in a hurry.

Arcee: In a hurry for what exactly?

Bumblebee: Wheeljack and Perceptor said they found the location of the 2nd half of the Allspark energy here on Earth, and we're here because of the threat of Galvatron.

Springer: Who's that supposed to be?

Sideswipe: It's another name for one word. (Folded his Servos) Megatron.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Megatron?!

Bulkhead: But that's impossible!

Jazz: Yeah, Megatron's dead!

Crosshairs: (Sighs) Not anymore.

Ratchet: Wait just a Nano Click, how did Megatron end from being some Offline Shell into being brought back from the Pit?!

Bumblebee: It's a long story, but right now, we don't have time for it!

Perceptor: Correct, because of Galvatron, the Decepticons will likely double their efforts into finding the 2nd half of the Allspark.

Arcee: But where's the 1st half?

Wheeljack: One of the Decepticons have it inside of them.

Ironhide: Are you serious right now?

Wheeljack: Well, the Decepticon in question is actually the size of a Human.

Bulkhead: And that helps how?

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics) ...Right. (Rubbed his Helm) Primus, why did I say that?

Rodimus: Alright, well if what you say is true, then we need to get a head start on this before they do! So is there a way we can find the 2nd source?

Perceptor: We have equipment with us that can do just that.

Rodimus: Okay then! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Then let's Roll Out!

The Autobots Transformed into their Alt Modes and turned to drive into the streets, as they drove together side by side, none of them were aware of some military vehicles looming behind them while they continued to drive.

Rodimus: So how did Megatron come back?

Bumblebee: There was some plan involving-? (Noticed military trucks behind them) Hey, what are those guys doing?

Arcee: (Noticed the military trucks) I see them too!

Springer: (Sees the trucks) Just what exactly are they do-?! (Military trucks suddenly pull up in front of them) Whoa! (Pressed the brakes) What the?!

Ratchet: (Transforms into his Robot Mode along with everyone else) Hey, what's the idea? Can't ya see we're trying to get to someplace?

Jazz: Wait, these are all military!

Lennox: (Gets out of the trucks and walks to the Autobots) Hey guys.

Ironhide: (Noticed Lennox) Lennox? What's going on here?

Lennox: Look, just stay where you are, and there's not going to be any trouble!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Lennox) Look, whatever's going on, we need to go! We have something important to do!

Mearing: (Is riding on a helicopter as she held a microphone) Not anymore! (The Autobots turned their attention to her) Autobots, stay right where you are! (Her chopper is being lowered down to the ground)

Rodimus: (Noticed Mearing inside the helicopter) Oh great, not her again!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Rodimus) Do we know her?

Rodimus: Yeah, and we're not on very good terms right now.

Mearing: (Her chopper landed as she got out to meet up with the Autobots) All of you that is a Robot, get your asses back in Vehicle Mode and follow us, you're needed.

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) We don't work for you Director.

Mearing: You do now. (Holds out a sheet of paper) I have Presidential Signature and Congressional Confirmation all right here.

Wheeljack: (Raises his hand) Excuse me, but some of us just got here, so can I ask what all those papers are supposed to mean?

Mearing: It means that the U.S. Government, which is the one you're currently facing, has agreed that the Autobots are to work with us, which also means that our problems are your problems, and your problems are our problems, whether you all like it or not. (Puts away her papers) So congratulations Autobots, you are all now a part of the Division of Global Protection.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Kaon, Galvatron was lying on his Berth for the past few days when he soon woke up from his Stasis, getting up in high alert as he looked around to see Soundwave standing in front of him.

Soundwave: (Looks at Galvatron) Do you remember me?

Galvatron: (Looks at Soundwave) ...Soundwave. (Looks around the room) Where am I?

Soundwave: You are currently inside one of the medical rooms in the fortress inside of New Kaon... Slipstream and the others brought you back here from the Zarak Moon to let your Processor rest-!

Galvatron: (Looks at his hands, which they are now Purple) Why am I Purple?

Soundwave: It was due to the Forestonite we implanted on you Galvatron, for the-!

Galvatron: (Turns to Soundwave) Galvatron? That's not my Designation!

Soundwave: Incorrect, your former was Megatron, but the Fallen decreed that your new Designation would be Galvatron, which is now your Primary title.

Galvatron: (Gets off the Berth and walks to Soundwave) Tell me... Where exactly is this Fallen Mech?

Fallen: Right here. (Galvatron and Soundwave turned to him, as he stood at the door with Lugnut and Starscream) It's ironic, isn't it? (Walks to the two) I was just coming to check on you, and here you are, ready to move.

Galvatron: (Turns to the Fallen, widening his Optics in shock) You... I thought you were merely a myth!

Starscream: Mega-! (Fallen turns to him) Galvatron, you know the Fallen?

Galvatron: (Turns to Starscream, giving off a glare) You! (Walks to him)

Starscream: (Realizes Galvatron is about to attack him) AH!

Fallen: Wait! (Placed a hand on Galvatron, preventing him from getting to Starscream) You need to take it easy.

Galvatron: (Glares at Starscream) You have no idea who that scum is.

Fallen: I know that he's had opportunities to kill you before. (Galvatron turns to him) The first time was lucky, the rest however, well you've handled them well. (Turns to Starscream) Despite the fact he once had an Allspark Fragment on his forehead, I can imagine it was exhausting to try killing him.

Galvatron: (Looks at the Fallen) Then why not let me do it now?

Fallen: Because I've had my fair share of assassination attempts before... And I also know what it's like, to be born, to die, and then born again, which I promise you, that is something we can both relate to. (Turns to Starscream) But killing him won't even be worth anything at all, since we all have our fair share of betrayals. (Turns to Galvatron) And the one important thing is to focus on our dream objective, while rationing out anger out on others is only a waste of time.

Galvatron: (Nodded) Yes, I understand now...

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Really? Just like that?

Galvatron: (Turns to the Fallen) How am I alive?

Fallen: Come with me. (Walks out of the room with Galvatron) When Mindwipe found you, your body was heavily damaged, and your Spark was drained out, so we had to jump start it again, using Energon from the Planet Earth, and using Forestonite to help in with the process helped immensely, as you can see for yourself.

Galvatron: (Walks with the Fallen) Earth... That's the place where I died.

Fallen: You don't need to worry about that, but I will need you to head over to that Planet soon.

Galvatron: Why?

Fallen: Because very recently, the Allspark's energy was somehow split into two halves. (Misary joined in) We have the first, but the 2nd is located on the Planet, and you will find it in the of the Decepticons.

Galvatron: Then what are we waiting for? Let's move while we have the chance!

Fallen: (Chuckled) Oh, I appreciate your excitement to get back out in the field, but you're not ready yet.

Galvatron: What do you mean? I am fully capable of fighting!

Fallen: There is without a doubt that you can, but what is on Earth is far from your combat expertise.

Galvatron: I can handle it!

Fallen: Not yet! You've just awaken from Stasis, and you've returned to the land of the living, so give it time, and you'll be fully ready to take on the whole Universe. (Places a hand on Galvatron's shoulder) Understand?

Galvatron: (Intakes slowly) Understood.

Fallen: Good. (Turns to leave) Now, I have some business to attend to, and I'd prefer not to be late. (Turns to Galvatron) We'll speak more soon, once you're ready. (Leaves)

Soundwave: (Turns to Galvatron) Galvatron, let me lead you to your quarters.

Galvatron: (Turns to Soundwave) Yes, Soundwave, take me there... (Follows Soundwave)

Starscream: (Raises a brow at Galvatron) So, Megatron, Galvatron, whatever we're calling him now has really gone numb on his Processor.

Lugnut: (Turns to Starscream) Megatron is only adjusting to the Forstonite, and being back Online after a long time of Deactivation! You show respect Starscream!

Starscream: (Folded his Servos while sneering at Lugnut) I'm sorry, I thought the Fallen was supposed to be our leader.

Lugnut: Bah! (Turns to leave)

Starscream: (Glares at Lugnut) Moron. (Turns to Misary) What?

Misary: (Looks at Starscream) You have an attitude.

Starscream: (Rolled his Optics) Mind your business! (Leaves)

* * *

On Earth, Cade was back home with his sister as they opened Christmas presents, with one present at a time.

Tessa: (Opens up her present, revealing a credit card) Is this the credit card to one of my favorite stores inside the mall? (Turns to Cade)

Cade: (Smiled) You seemed to like shopping there, so I thought why not.

Tessa: Thanks. (Gives Cade his present) Okay, now it's your turn.

Cade: (Takes the present) Thank you. (Opens up his present, revealing a new batch of earbuds) You got me new earbuds?

Tessa: Well, you keep on breaking them!

Cade: Honestly, the stuff I buy is cursed, I don't know why they happen!

Tessa: Well, there should be at least three more to last you until June.

Cade: (Nodded) Thanks. (Looks at his earbuds)

Tessa: (Looks at Cade) Are you okay?

Cade: (Nodded again) Yeah, I'm fine.

Tessa: Are you sure?

Cade: Yeah, it's just that incident at the Subway last night was really dramatic.

Tessa: Well, you managed to stop a guy from committing suicide, so I think I see your point. (Folded her arms) But how did you manage to find out he was going to do that?

Cade: I... (Rubbed his head) I heard him.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) You heard him?

Cade: I heard him talking to himself, talking about how nobody's gonna miss him after he was going to do what he was gonna do.

Tessa: So... (Scotts closer to Cade) Are you sure it was a whisper? Or was it your... You know?

Cade: I'm not sure. (Sighs) I mean last night, I've heard voices, only this time, they were voices of people, and I heard them all talking at the same time until I heard the man I saved.

Tessa: Okay, first you can hear voices, then you have hallucinations, then shoot energy blasts with your hands, and now you can hear voices of other people? This doesn't make any sense!

Cade: I know! But I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

Tessa: You had like one week to do it! No, actually months! And you still haven't figured it out!

Cade: I don't know Tess! What do you want me to do?

Tessa: Get help!

Cade: From who?

Tessa: The Autobots! They can help us! And we're even friends with them! I don't know why you haven't told them.

Cade: Because they have other issues of their own, and I don't want to put them through with my issue.

Tessa: Oh yeah, like they had an issue having a snowball fight last night?

Cade: Tessa come on! You know what I meant!

Tessa: I'm just saying they wouldn't mind finding out what's wrong with you! And you'd feel so much better if you were just honest about it!

Cade: I guess, but-! (Hears two heartbeats) Wait... Someone's here.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) What? How-?

Cade: Ssh! (Stands up as he listened to the beatings, raising his head as he felt two footsteps coming for the front door) Oh man! (Turns to the cabinet)

Tessa: (Turns to Cade as he goes to the cabinet) Cade, what are you doing?!

Cade: Tessa, get the Bat! (Gets out his Alien Gun from the cabinet)

Tessa: (Sees Cade get out his gun) Shit, is someone trying to come into our house?!

Cade: Yeah!

Tessa: Oh, I'm totally getting the Bat! (Goes to the top of the kitchen fridge and picks up the baseball bat)

Cade loaded his Gun as he turned to the door, unlocking the door slowly as he held his weapon against the door, when he opened it, revealing none other than his parents, Judy and Ron Yeager, as they stood in front of the door taking their own son by surprise.

Cade: (Widened his eyes in shock as he looked at his parents) Mom? Dad?

Judy: Cade!

Ron: (Smiled as he looked at Cade) Son, it's been too long!

Cade: (Sighs heavily as he dropped the gun) Yes it has. (Hugs the two) God, it's good to see you guys!

Judy: (Hugs her son back) It's good to see you too!

Tessa: (Looks at her parents as they hugged Cade) Mom? Dad?

Ron: (Turns to Tessa, smiling) Tessa! You look really nice!

Tessa: (Smiles) Thanks! (Drops her bat) Um, what are you doing here?

Cade: (Clears his throat as he broke the hug) Yeah, I thought you guys weren't coming back until New Year's!

Judy: We were, but luckily, the doctors in New York managed to fix up your Father just in time for Christmas!

Ron: And it's also Christmas! We weren't just gonna leave you two spending it all by yourselves!

Cade: (Hugs his parents) Well, it's good to see you guys!

Ron: (Chuckled) It's good to see you too.

Tessa: (Hugs her parents) Gosh, I missed you!

Judy: So have we! (Felt Cade hugging her really tight) Whoa, Cade, you have a really tight hug!

Ron: (Grunted) Yeah.

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Whoa! (Breaks the hug) Sorry about that! I was... (Turns to Tessa) Working out. (Turns to his parents) I'm a Football team now!

Judy: Oh, you're playing football!

Cade: Not until next year when I'm a Senior, but yeah, I'm playing football!

Ron: Oh man, we've really gotta catch up with each other!

Tessa: Well, I have plenty of video recordings of that on my phone, so we're all covered!

Judy: Great! But let's open our presents first!

Cade: Right! (Turns to the tree) Tree's this way.

* * *

Back with the Autobots, they were placed in the D.G.P. base of operations, as they stood around in a large area of space, the Dinobots, as well as Wreck Gar and Inferno, were brought in to the base as they were escorted to the Autobots.

Bulkhead: (Noticed the Dinobots, Wreck Gar, and Inferno) They got you Bots too?

Grimlock: (Walks to the Autobots) Grimlock nor Dinobots didn't want to leave Dinobot Island! But New Mean Lady told us to!

Wreck Gar: Yeah, that lady was actually very sassy.

Ratchet: Yeah, she's known to have knack for it.

Mearing: (Walks to the group) Now, is everyone all accounted for?

Rodimus: (Turns to Mearing) Mearing, let the Dinobots and Wreck Gar go, they don't have anything to do with this!

Mearing: I'm afraid I can't really do that, because I've been instructed not only to bring you Autobots into the fold, but also any Robot from Space wearing the Autobot Insignia like the Dinobots over there as well.

Inferno: (Points at his Symbol) Inferno isn't wearing Autobot Symbol!

Mearing: No, but you've been reported to be sharing the same Island as the Dinobots.

Inferno: (Folded his Servos) As long Dinobots don't bother Inferno!

Bumblebee: Okay, just so we can understand all of this, why are we all here?

Mearing: Because I've been ordered to have you placed here, because you all work for the D.G.P, and you have a mission being assigned to you.

Rodimus: Look, we don't have time for this! We need to go somewhere before Galvatron arrives!

Mearing: And who is Galvatron exactly?

Rodimus: Galvatron is-!

Mearing: Okay, I'm already bored, you can shut up now.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) I haven't gotten to what I had to say!

Mearing: Well, I have a tendency to focus the priorities of the key goal rather than anyone else's problems. (Turns to an Agent) Now this is Agent Fowler, he's going to take charge of your operations that comes in from here on out. (Turns to Fowler) Fowler, care to give off the mission?

Fowler: (Turns on a computer screen) Now you may not heard of this, but the Mexican Cartel have reached a weapons shipment that is considered illegal, and highly dangerous.

Wheeljack: I don't mean to pry, and I mean no offense, but your weapons are primitive! Like, you Humans just started making Cell Phones a Century ago, and now recently, you've been making your metallic drones to serve you! What makes this weapons shipment so dangerous that we have to handle it?

Fowler: Because that weapons shipment is a shipment from an old S.T.E.A.M. hideout that contains weapons of your people's designs!

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics as everyone started to look at him) Okay, I take that back.

Arcee: How did the Cartel reach the shipment?

?: (Walks to the group) Because one of the people who made the weapons have started to become gunrunning dealer in the black market. (Shows his badge) Agent Simmons, reporting for duty under intelligence, and no, you will not know my first name.

Crosshairs: We weren't asking for it.

Simmons: Good, let's keep that on a professional level. (Shows more pictures of the gunrunning shipment) So far, these weapons are being sold tonight at the old movie theater in Dearborn, which is where you come in and stop the trade from happening.

Rodimus: Alright, but then after that, we are done with this partnership.

Mearing: That won't be happening anytime soon.

Rodimus: Mearing, you were doing experiments with Energon without our previous knowledge!

Fowler: Sorry to bust your Circuits, but we never really did have to ask for your permission.

Brawn: I don't know what everybody's talking about, but the part where using Energon without our consent is absolute bullshit.

Mearing: Be that as it may, recent events lead us to this point.

Perceptor: What kind of events exactly?

Simmons: Here! (Shows footage footage of the Fallen attacking an U.S. military base)

Bumblebee: (Noticed the Fallen on the footage as he turned to the Humans) When was this?

Mearing: (Turns off the video) That was taken at the exact same night Rodimus Prime and his team of Autobots have extracted the experimental vehicle for us. (Turns to Rodimus) As well as the same night where he rejected my offer of our Planetary alliance.

Rodimus: Yeah, so you could feel free to use Energon, or any of our Planet's known resource for yourselves!

Bulkhead: (Walks in between Mearing and Rodimus) Guys, guys! Look, I understand we're off on a bad place here, but can't we all agree we're on the same side? (Turns to Mearing) And listen, we get you're trying to help out, but we've had it all under control for the last five years.

Simmons: Oh, under control, huh? Such as the increased damage during those five years?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Where are you getting at?

Simmons: Okay smart guy! I'll tell you! (Shows footage of Starscream's first attack on Detroit) Few of you remember this one, right? The one where Sumdac was showing off his Train project, and then Decepticon Starscream rolls in, playing big bad back in the day... (Footage of civilans getting hurt in the crossfire) No? Well about this? (Shows footage of Megatron fighting against Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Prowl) Yeah, that's where the brains and brawn come mixing into one big, bad, Grinch in Gray, wasn't it? (Optimus was seen saving two kids from the highway debris, while a taxi cab was hit by debris) Ooh! Look at that guy! I can imagine him waking up in the hospital the next day with a concussion on his head, because that's got to hurt! And that's not all! (Shows the footage of Lugnut Supremes in Detroit) Oh, the metallic Godzillas! How could anyone forget? (Jazz was seen in the footage sheltering people from falling debris while others were hit by the debris) Yeah, I've even heard a lot of people got hurt from that incident, despite your best efforts. (Jazz turned his Helm away) Oh, and here comes the finale! (Shows the Invasion of Detroit) Yup, the stuff everybody can not afford talking about in public, especially the ones that were there. (Decepticons were seen attacking the city from various places) Yeah, you Autobots were either captured on board the big ship while the rest of you were just hiding from the ones that you were supposed to protect the people from, am I right, or am I right?

Rodimus: (Noticed Bumblebee turning his head away while Trypiticon was seen exploding in Space) Okay, we get your point.

Fowler: (Turns to Simmons) Alright, that's enough. (Turns to the Autobots) Look, a great deal of you have saved, and protected our Planet on so many occasions, but while most of the public have made you the definition of heroes, there are some that prefer words like Aliens, Robots.

Arcee: (Folded her Servos) And what exactly would you call us?

Fowler: How about dangerous? I mean, what would you all call a group of extraterrestial individuals like yourselves, having the ability to disguise themselves as any Vehicle in the world, and is allowed to do absolutely anything they want, and routinely ignore law based Amendments, regarding the Law Enforcement to do their jobs without having any kinds of interference, and then inflicting their own will wherever they choose, and who, unconcerned about what kinds of chaos and destruction they leave behind?

Mearing: (Turns to the Autobots) For the past 5 years, you Autobots have operated with unlimited power, and no supervision. (Folded her arms) That is something the American Government, as well as the other governments of the world can no longer tolerate. (Walks to them) But I think we have a solution to that problem.

Rodimus: And that involves us working with you?

Mearing: More like a cooperation with us. (Walks to Rodimus) But I must warn you, any of you step out of line, and there will be severe consequences, got it?

Ratchet: (Folds his Servos) If it gets you all to shut up about our past battles, then consider us understood.

Mearing: Good. (Sighs) Now, if we can get back to the mission at hand, that can be appreciated.

Fowler: As Simmons was saying, the sell off will be tonight, so this one will be a 5 Bot job. (Turns to the Autobots) So, I think the 5 will be Rodimus Prime, Grimlock, Wreck Gar, Inferno, and the Bot with the Italian Paintjob because of his mouth!

Wheeljack: (Raises a brow) What's an Italian?

Rodimus: He was referring to you.

Wheeljack: Oh, so he's calling me Italian? I don't even know what that means!

Mearing: You'll be starting in another 5 minutes, while the rest of you can just go out on patrol.

Bumblebee: Alright, but we're only doing it because we want to. (Turns to Rodimus) Primus, who are these people?

Rodimus: Long story, but we need to find the other half of the Allspark before any of the Decepticons arrive!

Ratchet: That's fine, because Perceptor and I will go ahead and do that while everyone else just play along with these Humans.

Perceptor: That is a solid plan at best.

Bumblebee: Okay, then I'll lead everyone with the patrols while Ironhide and Brawn get the rest of the Dinobots at bay.

Rodimus: Alright then, then good luck to everyone here.

* * *

Back in New Kaon, Galvatron was seen staring into the stars while Lugnut, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave were observing him at a safe distance.

Starscream: (Looks at Galvatron) Look at him! He's been standing there, observing trillions of suns for over 5 Cycles now! His mind really has become corrupt.

Lugnut: Shockwave, are you certain that there is nothing we can do about Lord Megatron's personality?

Shockwave: Positive, nothing that I have seen bares resemblance to the Megatron we knew inside Galvatron.

Soundwave: His Processor was just reborn, with the Synthetic Energon running it a long time, it's been damaged beyond repair.

Starscream: Well then that's just great.

Lugnut: Of course you would say that Starscream! Considering you have tried taking Lord Megatron's throne many times in the past!

Galvatron: (Walks to the group) What's going on here?

Shockwave: (Turns to Galvatron) Mega-! (Clears his throat) Galvatron, we were just leaving.

Galvatron: Wait... (Looks at Shockwave) I remember you... You were my spy.

Shockwave: Indeed I was.

Lugnut: How are you feeling?

Galvatron: I feel... Reborn. (Turns to the window) And unsatisfied.

Soundwave: How so?

Galvatron: The missing piece of the Allspark is still out there, waiting to be taken while I am sitting here, doing nothing as the Autobots could be getting their filthy hands on it right now!

Lugnut: You think we should leave?

Galvatron: (Turns to Lugnut) We?

Lugnut: Yes! We were your servants Megatron! Don't you remember?

Galvatron: I... (Turns to the window) That is not my name anymore...

Starscream: That's what I've been trying to tell him!

Shockwave: Well, perhaps that may be so, but you don't want to be staying here all this time, don't you?

Galvatron: No, I don't... (Turns to Shockwave and Lugnut) When do we leave?

Lugnut: We shall leave immediately if that is what you wish!

Galvatron: Then let's go, bring anyone that is on our side, and meet up on that dreaded Planet.

Starscream: Now wait a Nano Click! You can't leave, the Fallen said-! (Gets tasered by Soundwave) AHHH! (Falls to the ground in Stasis)

Galvatron: (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave? Aren't you on Starscream's side?

Soundwave: Only for the time being until now, for I was merely doing it for your name's purpose.

Galvatron: Hmm, then perhaps you are still useful to us after all. (Turns to leave) Let's make a move on.

They proceeded to leave the Planet, while Misary was on the ceiling, looking at the Decepticons leaving as she fell smoothly to the ground, tailing them while on Earth, the Yeager family were still in their home eating their lunch after opening their Christmas presents.

Cade: (Eats a sandwich while looking at his parents) So, how was New York?

Ron: Ah, New York was busy, crowded, and it's big, but... (Eats his chicken) It wasn't Detroit, that's for sure.

Tessa: (Noticed her Dad's new eye) Hey, you have a new eye!

Judy: Yes he does.

Ron: Well, after getting all that implants off me, and making my arm looking more... (Lifts his arm up) Normal, they gave me a new eye, since my old eye looks like I'm Schwarzenegger in one of his movies.

Cade: Ah, good ol' Arnold.

Judy: So, while we've been gone, what have you two been doing all these months?

Tessa: (Eats her salad) Well, in the summer, we had this huge, Decepticon Invasion happening.

Ron: Oh god, we've heard about that on the news!

Judy: Yeah, were you both safe?

Cade: Yeah, I mean, the Autobots beat them, so that's good we have them around.

Ron: Yeah, I hope nobody here lost a friend during those two days.

Cade: (Stops eating his food, as he looked at Tessa, before turning to his parents) Actually, we did.

Judy: Oh?

Cade: Yeah. (Eats his food slowly) Two of them actually, and they were good people, everybody knew them well.

Ron: Oh, is that so?

Cade: Yeah, and another friend of mine also lost our friend, along with his Dad, so he had to go out of town to find some peace inside him.

Judy: Was the Father one of the friends you were referring to?

Cade: Yes indeed, and the other was a good friend, a rich girl.

Ron: A rich girl?

Cade: Yeah, and well, she was known to be... Odd, because she would like eat her food really fast, and was kind of sarcastic, but... (Sighs) She was nice, and caring.

Tessa: And she was loved by everyone, so it got everybody that knew her, especially her family, really depressed.

Judy: (Sighs) I'm so sorry. (Holds Ron's hand) We're both sorry that we weren't here for that.

Tessa: It's okay Mom. (Eats her salad slowly) It's not your fault Dad had to go to New York for surgery.

Ron: So this friend of yours... She must have been a really special kind of person to know.

Cade: (Sips his water as he looked at his parents) You could say something like that. (Goes to drink his water again when he felt another headache) Ugh! (Drops his glass, spilling water on the table)

Judy: (Watched Cade spill water on the table) Oh Cade, you got water all over the mahogany!

Ron: (Watched Cade groan) Hey Son, are you alright?

Cade: (Grunted as he felt the headache intensify) Yeah, it's just a headache.

Tessa: (Widened her eyes when Cade was having a headache) Uh... (Turns to her parents) Cade has been having headaches due to the Winter Season.

Judy: Oh, are you okay Cade?

Ron: You're not sick, are you?

Cade: No, no, I just need to go get Ibuprofen out of my bathroom. (Gets off his chair) I'll be back.

Cade went upstairs to his bathroom, as he gone to his bathroom cabinet, he felt the same feeling he had before, while back in New Kaon, as Misary was following Galvatron and his band of Decepticons, she felt the same wave of feeling as well, as they both simultaneously turned around, seeing each other again, but at different places at the same time.

Misary: (Looks at Cade from New Kaon) You again.

Cade: (Jumps as he saw Misary) Shit! (Grabs a bottle of soap and throws it at Misary, but nothing touched her) Wait, how come I can't see the soap hitting you? Did I not throw it far enough? (Raises his hand up) No wait! Don't tell me, another hallucination! (Scoffs)

Misary: (Stares at Cade) You're not doing this... The process itself would kill you before you could even land a whole sentence.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, you can... (Tilts his head) You can see me? Like actually see me? And you're not another figment of my dementia?

Misary: (Tilts her head) Why would I be inside your mind?

Cade: Oh god, this is so much worse. (Sighs) Shit, this is way worse!

Misary: You sound panicked.

Cade: Well, aside from Decepticons seeing everything in my head, yeah, I'm in a panic here! (Folded his arms) So what? You gonna start shooting at me again?

Misary: Depends if you annoy me.

Cade: Go figure.

Misary: (Looks around) I'm curious, why is this happening to just you and I?

Cade: That's what I'm curious about too.

Misary: Be serious, there must some reason that this is happening, unless... (Looks at Cade) Unless you have it too.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Have what?

Ron: Cade?

Cade: (His connection to Misary is interrupted as he looked at his Dad) Dad! (Looks around) Hey, how are you?

Ron: Fine. (Looks at the soap bottle on the ground) What is your soap doing on the ground?

Cade: I... (Looks at the soap) Am not sure.

Ron: Listen, your mother and I have been talking, that since we're back here, we should celebrate tonight with a family dinner!

Cade: With what turkey?

Ron: Yeah, we didn't pick one up on the way back, so we decided to do some Chinese tonight. (Tilts his head) Unless, you're still having headaches.

Cade: No, Dad! (Places a hand on his shoulder) I'm all up for some Chinese! So what time are we leaving?

Ron: A little about 7:30, which is still opened by then.

Cade: Great, then I'll be ready by then!

Ron: (Nodded) Great. (Noticed a writing on the wall) Hey, what's that drawing over there?

Cade: Huh? (Turns to the wall, noticing Alien Symbols on the walls) Oh! (Turns to Ron) Just some, sketch art I've been crafting.

Ron: And you did it on a wall?

Cade: I ran out of paper.

Ron: Okay, well, I'll make sure to get some when you get back from school.

Cade: Okay, great! (Sees his Dad leave, as he turned to the wall) Crap. (Looks at the wall) What the hell is up now?

* * *

Later in the night, Rodimus Prime's group, consisting of himself, Grimlock, Wheeljack, Inferno, and Wreck Gar were standing outside of the movie theater as they looked at the empty theater while some gangs parked their cars and walked inside.

Rodimus: (Sees the gangs going in) Okay, I see some people walking in.

Fowler: (Stands in front a van while Mearing and Simmons stand next to him) Good, the Los Zetas and the Lokos arrived, which means we have the right place.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You mean, you actually guessed they were coming here?

Simmons: Hey, focus on the target here! Our inside man is on the job, and when he says, "Strawberries", that's the go ahead!

Rodimus: Roger. (Turns to his group) You Bots know what to do?

Wreck Gar: (Gave a thumbs up) Yes sir!

Inferno: As long as team gets done, Inferno gets done.

Wheeljack: We got it!

Grimlock: (Nodded) Grimlock understand.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You sure about that?

Grimlock: Grimlock knows! No eating humans!

Rodimus: Good. (Turns to the building) Ready when you are.

Epps: (Whispers) Got you. (Walks in disguise as he walked with the Los Zetas)

Dealer: (Looks at the two gangs) Hello fellas! You came back for more?

Lokos: You know what we're looking for, so show us the shit!

Los Zeta: Don't make us wait!

Dealer: Hey, hey! When have I ever failed you before? (Shows the goods) Here, all the merchandise is here.

Epps: (Looks at the S.T.E.A.M. weaponry) Man, look at that! It's like taking a peek at strawberries!

Rodimus: That's our move! Let's Roll! (Activates his Crossbow and blows a hole in the wall)

Dealer: Gah! (Moved away as the wall was opened up, the Autobots arrived) Oh damn!

Wheeljack: (Activates his Blasters and turned to the gangs) Don't move!

Lokos: Shit, we've been made!

Inferno: (Hisses as he leaned his face up close at the Lokos and Los Zetas) Don't think about it!

Wreck Gar: (Picks up the dealer) Look at me! I caught the bad guy!

Rodimus: That's good Wreck Gar!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock got bad guy too! (Grabs Epps by the back of his shirt with his mouth)

Epps: (Gets lifted up by Grimlock) WHOA! Hey man, I'm on your side! (Gets out his D.G.P. badge) See?

Rodimus: (Looks at Epps) Slag, it's Epps. (Turns to Grimlock) Grimlock, put him down.

Grimlock: (Whines) But Grimlock got bad guy!

Rodimus: Epps is on our side! Put him down!

Grimlock: (Groans) Fine! (Drops Epps to the floor) This is reason why Grimlock own leader on Dinobot Island!

Rodimus: Hey, don't be pouting at me!

Epps: (Gets out his Comms) Hey, we got the shipment secured!

Mearing: Good job everyone, I'll send some reinforcements on your way.

Epps: Nah ma'am, I know someone down in the Police that can take care of them.

Mearing: Are you referring to your girlfriend?

Epps: As, long as it's safe to refer her as my girlfriend in your standards, director.

Mearing: (Rolls her eyes) Just make sure they're placed in a cell Epps.

Epps: Roger that. (Turns off the Comms while turning to the Autobots) Hey, I got it all taken care of, you Bots go ahead and head out into the city.

Rodimus: You got it Epps.

Los Zeta: (Grunted at the Autobots as he had cuffs placed on him) Stupid Robots! Why don't you mind your own business?!

Rodimus: (Turns to the punk) Well, this was my business when you were meddling with something you don't know how to work with.

Los Zeta: Great! First you Bots come all over the city, then you attack us whether your Robot or even disguised as a human!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What?

Los Zeta: Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Cabron! An Amigo and I were walking down an alley when one of you disguised as some dumb kid sent my Amigo flying across the air onto a car!

Epps: (Gets the Los Zeta up) Okay, that's enough!

Wheeljack: (Turns to Rodimus) What was that about?

Rodimus: I don't know... (Turns to Grimlock, Inferno, and Wreck Gar) You guys will need to head back to our base, just in case more of the D.G.P. come looking for you.

Wreck Gar: Okay! (Looks around) Um, where is the base exactly?

Rodimus: It's the old Junkyard across town, you won't miss it!

Inferno: Whatever Autobot says!

Rodimus: (Contacts Ratchet and Perceptor) Perceptor, Ratchet, any leads on the other half of the Allspark?

Ratchet: (At base with Perceptor) We're back at our Base right now, and the strangest thing was found.

Perceptor: (Uses his scanner to locate Allspark trails) Apparently, the missing half of the Allspark energy was centered around here at the Junkyard.

Bumblebee: (Is with the other Autobots on patrol) Junkyard? Isn't that where the base here on Earth is?

Bulkhead: You guys don't think the Allspark is here, right?

Ratchet: No, the trails are low, but it's all over the place, that's for sure!

Springer: That's disturbing, how could we have not noticed?

Perceptor: Wait, I have the location of the Allspark trail leading to another part of the city. (Places in the coordinates)

Bulkhead: (Reads the coordinates) Wait a second, that's where the Yeagers are!

Rodimus: Yeagers?!

Bumblebee: We're near by, so we can check it out.

Soon, the Autobots arrived at the Yeager residence, as they Transformed back into their Robot Modes, they looked around the place.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Cade! Tessa! It's us!

Ironhide: (Looks inside) I don't think they're home.

Jazz: Yeah, the whole house is empty.

Crosshairs: Wow, humans have really bad security around private property.

Brawn: It's not so bad once you stay here long enough.

Minerva: Oh, and watch your step! Last time I came by, I tripped over and fell on top of a water fountain.

Sideswipe: (Checks Cade's room) Hold up, there's something in here.

Bumblebee: That's Cade's room.

Sideswipe: But something is inside of it.

Bumblebee: Let me see. (Gets inside of Cade's room as looked around) I don't see anything Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: I'm talking about the wall.

Bumblebee: Wall? What-? (Turns to the wall, which had Alien symbols on it) Whoa. (Walks to the wall and scans it, showing it to everyone) Guys, are you seeing this?

Ratchet: (Looks at the picture Bumblebee) That can't be! Those are Ancient Cybertronian writing!

Arcee: What's that doing inside Cade's room?

Rodimus: I have no idea, but why would Cade have-?! (Widened his Optics in realization as memories start to kick in)

 _Various Flashbacks._

 _Jericho: The Boy... Cade Yeager, you must protect him._

 _Rodimus: Why?_

 _Bumblebee: Hey Cade, are you okay?_

 _Cade: Yeah, I'm fine._

 _Los Zeta: An Amigo and I were walking down an alley when one of you Bots disguised as some dumb kid sent my Amigo flying across the air onto a car!_

 _Cade: I just had a very long day._

 _Jericho: When Destiny arrives..._

 _Fallen: WHY IS IT EMPTY?!_

 _Jericho: All will be answered..._

Flashbacks end.

Wheeljack: (Noticed Rodimus' expression) Hey, what's with that look?

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics in realization) SCRAP!

* * *

Back with the Yeagers, they were inside of a Chinese restaurant, eating some Chinese food as they sat together on a table.

Judy: (Eats a Spring Roll) So, since usually we'd eat out on New Year's, how about we can just call this a celebration to being back together again.

Yeagers: (Lifts their glasses up) To being together again! (Drinks their glasses)

Ron: (Sips his drink) Mm, speaking of New Year's, how does everyone think we should celebrate after being gone for an extensive amount of time?

Judy: Oh, are we really discussing this?

Ron: Oh come on! We're having dinner on Christmas, so we might as well do something else besides that on New Year's!

Cade: Okay, well maybe we could go to the Clock Tower for New Year's?

Judy: Oh no, that's too many people!

Tessa: Okay, how about a party?

Ron: No, just the four of us is fine! No one else needs to-!

As the family talked, Cade listened until he started hearing voices, but instead of the usual foreign language or the whispers of other people however, the voices began calling out his name, chanting them out both first and last name.

Voice 1: (Inside Cade's mind) Cade...

Voice 2: Cade Yeager...

Voice 1: (Cade starts getting their attention as he turned around) Save her...

Cade: (Looks around the restaurant) Save who?

Tessa: (Turns to Cade) What was that Cade?

Cade: (Turns to his family) Uh, nothing. (Gets out of his chair) Excuse me, I have to-!

Voice 2: Save her Cade...

Cade: SHUT UP! (Turns everyone around him to his attention, widening his eyes) Oh... (Waves his hand at everyone awkwardly) Sorry?

Judy: (Widened her eyes at Cade) Cade, what was that for?!

Cade: (Turns to his family) Sorry! I don't know what gotten into me. (Turns to the bathroom) I'll be in the restroom! (Leaves)

Ron: Cade! (Sees Cade leaving)

Judy: (Sighs) What was wrong with him?

Ron: (Turns to Tessa) Tessa, are you sure that your Brother doesn't something else more than headaches?

Tessa: Uh...

Cade: (Walks into the bathroom) What the hell?

Voice 2: Save her.

Cade: (Groans as he looked in the mirror) I can hear you, but save who?!

Patron: (Raises a brow while he washes his hands, turning to Cade) Excuse me, who are you talking to?

Cade: (Turns to the people looking at him, while his Eyes glowed Blue) Not now!

Patron: (He and the others widened their expressions in terror) Oh god! (He ran out with everyone else, making a huge scene after exiting the bathroom)

Judy: (Noticed the people getting out of the bathroom in a panic) What's going on?

Server: (Walks to the men) Excuse me, what's the problem?

Patron: (Turns to the Server) Call the Police! There's something wrong with that kid!

Tessa: (Widened her eyes) Shit.

Ron: (Noticed Tessa's expression) Tessa?

Tessa: (Turns to her parents) I'm uh... (Gets out of her seat) I'm going to check on Cade! (Turns to the bathroom)

Judy: (Turns to Ron) Something's wrong.

Ron: Yeah. (Gets out of his seat)

Voice 1: (Still inside Cade's head) You must save her Cade.

Cade: (Groans painfully as his eyes glowed Blue) Leave me alone!

Tessa: (Walks to the bathroom and knocked on the door) Cade, you're starting to freak everyone out, what's going on?! (Hears Cade groaning in pain) Cade? Cade!

Ron: (Walks to the bathroom) Get out of the way Tessa!

Tessa: (Turns to her Dad) Dad, wait!

Ron: Move! (Turns to knock on the bathroom) Cade, what's going on?

Voice 1: (Continues whispering with the other voice) Save her...

Cade: (Grabs his head) Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

Ron: Cade! (Opens the door, only to find his eyes glowing) What the?!

Tessa: (Widened her eyes when she saw Cade glowing) Cade?!

Cade: (Voices intensify as his entire body started glowing) LEAVE ME ALONE!

Suddenly, the light around Cade glowed bright as the sun, until a wave of energy was dispersed, sending Tessa and Ron flying across the room, everyone gasping in shock as the electricity was cut off, only for a few seconds until it was back on, as everyone got up, they looked at the bathroom, now looking like a bomb went off inside of it as what remained of it was only a massive scorch mark as the Yeagers walked to it.

Tessa: (Looks at the blast radius) Oh god...

Ron: (Looks around) Cade! (Runs inside the room, seeing no signs of Cade anywhere) CADE!

Judy: (Sighs in shock) Oh god! Where's Cade?!

* * *

Cade slowly blinked his eyes open, as he moved his head around, the horizon around him was all nothing, but a big white area lit by some light, the area never ending as he slowly got up, looking around the endless void of White as voices echo the silence.

Voice 1: (Echoes the entire void) _Why do you waste your time with those old history vids?_

Cade: (Sighs heavily as he looked around the void) Hello? (His voice echoed the entire area)

Voice 2: _All the great Autobot leaders learned from the past._

Cade: (Looks around, hearing voices) Hello?! (His voice echoed much louder, seeing no response)

Voice 3: _Hi! I'm Bumblebee!_

Cade: (Heard Bumblebee's name) Bumblebee? Is that you?

Voice 4: _Hi little creature! My name's Bulkhead!_

Cade: (Heard Bulkhead's voice) Bulkhead?

Voice 5: _Ar, Arcee sir._

Cade: (Looks around as voices fill the air) They're just voices... (Looks around) But from where?

?: (Voice echoed) Cade Yeager...

Cade: (Turns around, noticing a figure turned face forward towards a house) Hello? (Walks to him and the house)

Voice 6: _Remember, stillness... Then strike._

Voice 7: _I defeated Megatron!_

Voice 8: _STARSCREAAAAM!_

Voice 9: _Listen up, small human, Autobots are not Organic Babysitters._

Voice 10: _They aren't a bunch of Bolts!_

Voice 11: _Don't try to be a hero._

Voice 10: _They're my friends!_

Voice 11: _It's not in your Programming._

Voice 10: _And I need them!_

Cade: (Looks at the house) Why does that look like my house? (Turns to the figure) Hello?

?: (Turns around, with it's shape and form looking a lot like Cade) Hello Cade.

Cade: (Raises a disturbed expression) Whoa. (Looks at the duplicate of himself) What are you?

Duplicate: (Looks at Cade) I'm you, as well as a part of you.

Voice 12: _I'm hit! Medic!_

Cade: (Looks around the void) What is this place?

Voice 13: _Hang in there soldier!_

Duplicate: It's the place where the Past, Present, and Future align themselves all together in one, and the voices you hear are currently of the past mixing in with the present.

Voice 14: _Not my gig anymore... Sentinel ain't playing my tune._

Voice 15: _I thought all the Fragments were put back together._

Cade: Yeah. (Listens more closely to the voices) I'm starting to recognize some of them. (Turns to the Duplicate) Like Bumblebee's!

Voice 3: _You lied to me!_

Cade: (Hear's Bee's voice) There! That's him!

Voice 2: _I have to tell him now._

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Oh hey, that's Optimus!

Voice 2: _It'll only make things worse if I wait._

Cade: That was Optimus...

Voice 14: _And I got a vibe tells me that I should be sitting in on this one for a while._

Cade: And that one was Jazz! (Turns to the duplicate) Hold on, why am I here?

Duplicate: Because there is someone out there that needs your help.

Cade: My help? Who?

Duplicate: You knew her, long before she became a Decepticon...

Cade: Okay, but who is this "She", that we're talking about here?

Tessa: (Voice is echoed) _Cade!_

Cade: (Turns around in hearing his sister's voice) Tess?

Tessa: _Where are you?_ (Voice is echoed)

Duplicate: It's time for you to go.

Cade: (Turns to his duplicate) Wait! Who is this girl I'm supposed to save?! And what do you mean "Before she became a Decepticon"? What's that supposed to mean?!

Duplicate: When the time comes... (Places his hand on Cade's forehead) You'll know.

As soon as Cade's duplicate copy touched his forehead, the real Cade was sent flying backwards into the air, and then dropping onto the ground, which suddenly formed into liquid water while Cade screamed his lungs out.

* * *

Cade woke up, gasping for air, as he saw himself lying on the ground, inside of an empty building with daylight showing from the top window while he got up onto his feet.

Cade: (Got up and looked around the building) How on Earth did I get here? (Walks out of the building, finding himself a few feet away from the Chinese Restaurant as police were all over the street) Whoa! (Walks onto the street)

Tessa: (Has a towel placed on her while drinking water when she noticed Cade walking around) Oh my god! (Gets the towel off her and runs to Cade) Cade!

Cade: (Turns to Tessa running to him) Sis. (Walks to her as he looked around)

Tessa: (Hugs him tightly in relief before breaking it) Where the hell were you?!

Cade: (Looks around the street) What time is it?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Is that the first question you're going to ask? Seriously?

Cade: (Watches the police going back and forth) What are the cops doing here?

Tessa: Oh, because Santa Claus robbed the bank! (Punched him in the chest) Moron! Mom and Dad called them!

Cade: Why?

Tessa: What do you mean why?! After that stunt in the bathroom, you can't remember what happened?!

Cade: Tessa, there was no need for you to call them! I had it under control!

Tessa: Well, not anymore! Because remember that secret I kept for you? Well, the gist is up! Everyone inside the restaurant knows about your powers, and so does Mom and Dad!

Cade: (Looks at Tessa) You didn't tell them, did you?

Tessa: (Shrugs) What was I supposed to do?

Cade: Tessa, I get Mom and Dad, but now everybody knows what I can do! And I'm not ready for that kind of public attention, and I don't know what to tell the Police!

Tessa: Cade! You were gone for 12 hours!

Cade: (Widened his eyes) What? How is that possible?

Tessa: You tell me!

Ron: (Gets out of the car) Cade!

Judy: (Gets out of the car) Oh my goodness! (Hugs him)

Cade: (Gets hugged by his parents) Guys!

Ron: (Stops the hug to look at his son) What the hell was that?! And since when did you have... (Pointed at Cade) Whatever you have?

Cade: It's... (Rubs his head) It's a long story.

Monique: (Walks to the family) Well, well, well, just what I was looking for.

Cade: (Turns to Monique) Hey, how's your day?

Monique: Oh, I'm glad you asked that, since my day started with phone calls about some kid glowing inside a Chinese Restaurant, and then making a blast inside of the bathroom! (Folds her arm) Mind telling me what's wrong with you?

Fanzone: (Walks to the group) I was just about to ask that.

Cade: Fanzone! I haven't seen you in a while.

Fanzone: Save it kid, what's with the powers?

Rodimus: Captain! (He and the Autobots arrive as they Transform into their Robot Modes) We got this.

Cade: (Turns to the Autobots) Hey guys!

Ron: (Widened his eyes at the Autobots) Wait, you know the Autobots?!

Judy: Well... (Shrugs) Yeah.

Ron: (Turns to Judy) You knew?!

Judy: For a while.

Rodimus: (Turns to Fanzone) Look Captain, we'd like to bring Cade with us back to base.

Fanzone; Oh no! I got some paperwork to fill out, and I ain't leaving until-! (Noticed a Black Lexus parking) Oh now what?!

Mearing: (Gets out of the car and walks to the Autobots) I let you Bots out for 12 hours, and already, you're back into your old habits!

Ratchet: There's no time for this nonsense!

Mearing: Oh, I've got plenty!

Fanzone: I'm sorry, who the hell are you?!

Mearing: (Turns to Fanzone) Private Government organization, I will not disclose it, or my name, so it's none of your damn business! (Turns to the Autobots) And you! What exactly do you think you're doing here?

Bumblebee: Look, Rodimus Prime said that our friend here was in danger, so we were trying to find him to make sure he was okay.

Mearing: Oh? Well I feel so bad! (Folds her arms) Yeah, this, right here. (Points at Cade and the Autobots back and forth) This isn't happening anymore, we don't allow teenagers to run around the playing field, so say your goodbyes, and-!

Tessa: Wait a minute, who the hell are you supposed to be? The Autobots don't work for you!

Mearing: Believe it or not sweetheart, they do now.

Cade: (Starts laughing) HAHAHAHA!

Mearing: (Turns to Cade) Is there something funny?

Cade: (Stops laughing) Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just curious... (Walks to Mearing) So just because you have the Autobots working for you, you think they're going to take orders from some self obnoxious bitch who thinks she owns everybody?

Jazz: Whoa! Ease it down there dude! Chicks don't like being called that!

Fanzone: (Raises his hands up) Okay, I don't have the time for this! (Turns to put a hand on Cade) Listen kid, you're gonna have to come with us-!

Suddenly, when Fanzone touched Cade by the arm, a burst of energy was sent out, making everyone, except for the Autobots, falling to the ground, and those in close proximity flying into the air as car alarms were activated, Cade slowly got up, his hands now glowing Blue as he stared at them, the Autobots looked at him in shock, while Perceptor's scanner was beeping radically, he got it out, revealing high Allspark signatures, pointed directly at Cade.

Perceptor: (Widened his Optics) The boy... He has the missing Allspark half!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics as he looked at Cade) Cade?!

Cade: (Pants heavily as he looked at the Autobots) Guys...

Rodimus: (Knelt down and opened his palm) Cade, get on!

Cade: Prime, I-!

Rodimus: Just do it! Let's go!

Simmons: (Groans as he got out of the car) Holy shit! (Looks at Cade and drew out his gun) Get your hands where I can see them!

Mearing: (Gets up and sees Rodimus getting Cade) Prime, get back!

Rodimus: Everybody relax! This Organic is not well!

Ron: (Turns to Simmons) Put the gun down, he's just a kid!

Simmons: (Turns to Ron) That kid dangerous!

Ironhide: Yeah, so are we pal!

Mearing: What do you think you're doing?!

Rodimus: We're taking him to a place where he can get help!

Mearing: Like hell he is! Put him down!

Rodimus: That isn't happening.

Mearing: (Gets out her gun) I gave you a direct order!

Rodimus: (Looks at Cade) Like my friend said. (Turns to Mearing) We don't take orders from you!

Wheeljack: Hey guys, hold up! (Gets in between) Look, can't we all talk about this peacefully? (Everyone turns to him) Well, then again, we're running short on this Episode, so... (Gets out Flash grenades and pulls the string out while closing his Optics in glee) Cheers!

Suddenly, the Flash grenades exploded, brightening everyone's vision as the Autobots were heard to be Transforming into their Alt Modes, and after everyone's vision was clear, the Autobots, and Yeagers were gone in a second.

Simmons: (Looks around) They're gone!

Monique: (Looks around) What the hell just happened?!

Mearing: An act of treason, that's what! (Groans) Goddammit! (Turns to walk away while grabbing a transceiver out of her pocket) This is Director Mearing, issuing a Code Blue! Code Blue, Autobots have all gone rogue! Proceed with caution, over!

Fowler: Copy that, over! (Turns to the men) Alright, let's go! We got Autobots to hunt down!

Epps: (Hears the news as he turned to Lennox) You hear that?

Lennox: (Sighs) Shit's gonna get nasty from here on out.

Meanwhile, the Autobots made their escape through the streets as they cut over to a highway, driving all together as they drove in their Alt Modes, with Cade sitting inside of Rodimus while Tessa, Ron, and Judy sitting inside of Bumblebee.

Cade: (Looks around as he sat inside Rodimus) What just happened?!

Rodimus: Wheeljack used a flash grenade, specifically for humans!

Cade: Okay, well who the hell were those guys?!

Ratchet: How about you tell us how you managed to get half the Allspark inside of your Organic body!

Cade: Allspark?! That's what's in me?!

Perceptor: Your body is showing strong Allspark signatures all over, which is affecting your nervous system, should there be any kinds of stress involved.

Cade: Okay, my nervous system is absolutely okay!

Bulkhead: Cade, you literally called Mearing a bitch!

Minerva: A self obnoxious one at least.

Cade: I did? (Widened his eyes) Oh god, I did! Why would I call her that?! (Shakes his head) Wait a minute, how could I have another piece of the Allspark inside me?! Isn't that for Autobots and Decepticons?!

Ratchet: That's what I'm wondering!

Rodimus: Look Cade, we're going to figure this out, but right now, we're going to have to take you someplace where you're going to be safe! Now I need to know, is there anyone else that knows what you have in you?

Cade: Uh... (Scratches his head) About that!

Springer: (Noticed a car crashing) INCOMING!

Bumblebee: (Dodges a car crashing) Whoa!

Tessa: (Hangs onto the passenger side) What's going on?!

Bumblebee: Looks like it's a bumpy ride!

Arcee: (Hits a car) Ugh!

Ratchet: Arcee! (Turns around)

Crosshairs: (Crashes too) Gah!

Minerva: (Stops) There's too many Vehicle Modes crashing into each other!

Bulkhead: (Is with Ironhide and Brawn) Hey guys, I think we're getting separated!

Jazz: (Is with Springer and Wheeljack) None of this feels right! (Looks at the mass car collision) How could everybody be crashing at the same time?

Rodimus: (Is with Bumblebee, Perceptor, and Sideswipe) Just make sure the civilians are safe! Something's going on, and I don't know-!

Perceptor: (Sees a cop car driving towards them) Hang on, there is a Copper Bot Vehicle approaching.

Cade: (Looks at the police cruiser, feeling it's Spark Beat) It's not a cop! Guys, it's not a real cop!

Perceptor: Not a real cop?

Barricade: (Disguised as a police cruiser, until he Transformed mid way into Robot Mode) Get out of the way! (Pushes Perceptor off the road)

Perceptor: (Crashed off the highway) AHH! (Falls into the lake)

Judy: (Sees Barricade) What the hell?!

Bumblebee: Great! It's Barricade!

Rodimus: Okay, just make sure to-! (Gets hit by Astrotrain) Gah!

Astrotrain: (In his Alt Mode driving as he kept slamming against Rodimus) Take that, you Autobot scum!

Sideswipe: Alright, who else is here?! (Gets slammed into Soundwave) Ugh!

Soundwave: (Slams his Alt Mode on Sideswipe's) Autobots inferior, Decepticons superior!

Bumblebee: What do you Cons want?!

Barricade: We're only here for the boy! Hand him over, and you can move along!

Rodimus: Yeah, that's not gonna happen!

Astrotrain: (Growls) Hand the brat over! (Slams into Rodimus again)

Rodimus: (Grunts) Ugh! (Turns to Astrotrain) So, you guys want to play rough? Then let's play rough!

Cade: Rodimus, what are we-? (His seat is moved downwards) AHH!

Rodimus: Hang on! (Opens up his Driver's door to release his Servo, activating his Crossbow and shooting an Arrow at Astrotrain)

Astrotrain: (Gets hit by an arrow) AGH! (Crashed off the highway) AHH!

Cade: (Gets his seat back up) Whoa! Since when could you do that?!

Rodimus: We're not called Transformers for nothing Cade.

Jazz: (Sees Bumblebee, Rodimus, and Sideswipe fighting against Soundwave and Barricade) Looks like they need our help!

Ratchet: (Gets Arcee up) Well, let's get a move on then! We don't have that much-! (Got stabbed by a pincer through the waist) RAGH!

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet!

Brawn: (Looks up at the sky) Heads up!

Strika: (Floats in the air with Blackout, Lugnut, and Skybyte) Keep them off our backs.

Blackout: Yes ma'am. (Drops onto the highway)

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Get down!

Ironhide: (Blackout landed, making him fly in the air) AHH! (Crashed onto a car)

Sky-Byte: (Drops down next to Blackout) Sorry, did anyone get hurt?

Jazz: (Moves to Activate his Nun-Chucks, but they aren't doing so) Hey, my Nun-Chucks ain't working!

Brawn: It's Blackout! He disabled our weapons!

Sky-Byte: Sure did! (Aims his Pincers at the Autobots) You wanna give up now? (Gets kicked in the face) OW!

Arcee: (Lands smoothly to the ground) Actually, I think hand to hand combat works just fine with us!

Crosshairs: (Jumps in the air) Let's kick their Afts! (Hits on Sky-Byte's Faceplate)

Sky-Byte: (Gets punched in the face repeatedly) OW! Get off me!

Ironhide: (Moves to hit Blackout) Yah!

Blackout: (Gets hit by Ironhide) AH!

Jazz: (Turns to Bulkhead) Hey Bulkhead! You go and Brawn head and catch up! We'll handle the Cons!

Bulkhead: Okay! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Let's go Brawn!

Brawn: Man, I missed this! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives off)

Soundwave: Autobot numbers, insufficient! (Sound blasts at Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: (Gets Sound blasted) AH! (Crashed into a car) UGH!

Soundwave: Autobot numbers, now acceptable!

Bumblebee: You could have just said you wanted to play fair! (Activates his Stinger and shoots at Barricade)

Barricade: (Gets shot by Bumblebee's Stinger) AHH! (Drifts sideways)

Rodimus: Alright, let's ditch him! (Activates his Crossbow) Ready Bee?

Bumblebee: Let's try it out! (Mixes his Stingers with Rodimus' Arrows, and hits Soundwave with it)

Soundwave; (Got attacked by the mix attack of Bumblebee and Rodimus) AHH! (Drifted sideways before running off the highway)

Tessa: (Pants heavily) Holy shit, that was intense!

Bumblebee: Is everyone good?

Ron: (Nodded) Yeah!

Cade: (Nodded) I'm fine on my end!

Rodimus: Okay, so we should be good to go! (Sees Lugnut and Strika flying in the sky) Oh, you got to be kidding!

Lugnut: Hand over the child, you pathetic Autobots! (Fires rockets at the two)

Bumblebee: (Dodges the rockets) Oh come on! Not this!

Strika: Hand him over, and we shall spare your lives!

Rodimus: Heard that a million times already, and I'm still Functioning!

Bulkhead: (Drives behind Bumblebee and Rodimus) Hey guys, we got your back!

Brawn: (Grabs a car and Transforms in mid air to throw it at the two) YAH!

Strika: (Gets hit by the car) Ugh! (Crashed next to Lugnut)

Lugnut: (Gets hit by Strika) AHH! (Falls to the frozen lake)

Brawn: That got them!

Rodimus: Where are the others?

Bulkhead: There were more Decepticons over there, so we came by to check up on you!

Bumblebee: Doing fine so far! I think we might be able to make it!

Suddenly, Galvatron was seen floating in the air, growling in the bitter failure of the Decepticons in his charge while staring at the Autobots about to leave the highway.

Galvatron: (Growls) No you don't. (Falls to the ground and lands onto the highway)

Rodimus: (Sees Galvatron landing) Whoa! (Hits the brakes with everyone else)

Bumblebee: (Sees Galvatron) Galvatron!

Bulkhead: That's the Megatron back from the dead, ain't it?

Brawn: Yup.

Cade: Wait... (Turns to look at Galvatron) Megatron?!

Galvatron: (Stomps his way to the Autobots) Bring me that CHILD! (Runs towards them)

Rodimus: (Sees Galvatron running) Turn around, turn around! (Turns around with the others)

Cade: (Hangs onto his seat) Since when did Megatron come back?!

Bumblebee: That's another long story!

Rodimus: Is it me? Or were the last two days full of long stories right now?!

Galvatron: (Growls when the Autobots were driving away) COME HERE! (Transforms into his Alt Mode, a Fighter Jet, and flies above them)

Arcee: (Knelt before Ratchet as she fixed his wound) You going to be alright?

Ratchet: (Grunted as he felt the welding equipment being used on him) Yeah, just do what I taught ya to do, and I'll be fine as a kite.

Springer: (Carries Perceptor) Hey, I found Perceptor.

Wheeljack: (Turns to Springer) Is he alright?

Springer; He's in Stasis, but he'll live.

Sideswipe: (Groans as he walked to the group, turning around to see Bumblebee and Rodimus's groups being chased by Galvatron) Hey, we're not done yet!

Galvatron: (Sees the other Autobots) RAAAGH! (Fires missiles at them)

Jazz: (Sees Galvatron shooting at them) Everybody move! (Gets hit by the missiles) WHOA!

Cade: (Sees the others getting attacked) He's shooting at them!

Rodimus: He's not in the mood to fight more Autobots then!

Bumblebee: Then we take him down! (Opens all of his doors) Everybody out!

Tessa: (Turns to her family) Guys, let's go! (Jumps out of the car)

Judy: (Jumps out of Bumblebee) Ahh!

Ron: (Falls onto the ground) Ugh!

Bumblebee: (Jumps in the air, Transforming into his Alt Mode and shoots at Galvatron with his Stingers) YAH!

Galvatron: (Dodges the shot) Insect! (Shoots at Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Gets shot by Galvatron) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bulkhead: Bumblebee! (Transforms into his Robot Mode) That does it! (Activates his Wrecking Ball and swings it at Galvatron) RAH!

Galvatron: (Caught the Wrecking ball as he Transformed into his Robot Mode with his hand) Weak! (Throws Bulkhead into the air)

Bulkhead: (Gets thrown across the air) AHH!

Brawn: (Charges at Galvatron) Come get some! (Gets blasted away by Galvatron) AHH!

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and lets Cade loose) Cade, you go find your family, and run!

Cade: But I can help out!

Rodimus: You never had an Allspark inside of you, so you don't know how to wield it! (Activates his Crossbow) Go! I'll cover you! (Turns to Galvatron) So, you must be Megatron with a new name, huh?

Galvatron: (Stares at Rodimus) Have we met, Autobot?

Rodimus: (Glares at Galvatron) Oh, you have no idea! (Runs towards Megatron) RAAH! (Slides down the ground, grabbing an Arrow and cutting Galvatron's Pede) YAH!

Galvatron: (Felt a cut on his Pede) Ugh! (Touched the ground)

Rodimus: (Gets up and shoots at Galvatron's hand touching the ground nearing his Pede, tying it up) Take this! (Grabs another Arrow to cut at Galvatron's face)

Galvatron: (Gets a cut in his face) Ugh! (Touched his Faceplate, noticing Energon coming out as he chuckled) Hehe, all that... (Turns to Rodimus) Just to make me Bleed? (Gets the restraint off his hand and smacks at Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Gets smacked by Galvatron) UGH! (Falls to the ground) Uh.. (Tries getting up, only to have Galvatron stomp on him) Agh!

Galvatron: Impressive try, Autobot, but you would never live up to the same surprise as Optimus Prime did on me! (Grabs Rodimus and throws him at the rest of the Autobots)

Rodimus: (Lands next to the Autobots) UGH!

Tessa: (Sees Galvatron winning) We gotta do something!

Judy: Honey, we can't do anything!

Tessa: But the Autobots will die if we don't do anything!

Ron: Wait. (Looks around) Where's Cade?

Galvatron: (Stands next to the Decepticons as he looked at the Autobots) Now, I shall put an end to all of you Miserable Autobot lives! (Turns to the Decepticons) Decepticons! Fire when ready!

The Decepticons shot missiles into the air, and were about to fall right onto the Autobots when suddenly, when the Autobots looked up into the sky, the missiles were floating in mid air, shocking everyone as they just floated, not hitting anything.

Galvatron: (Widened his Optics) What?!

Crosshairs: (Sees the missiles floating) Aren't they supposed to hit us, and then we die?

Cade: HEY!

Soon, everyone turned Cade, who lifted his hand up, Glowing bright as he managed to stop all the missiles from landing with just the palm of his hand, surprising everyone as he raised the missiles up into the air, aiming for the Decepticons.

Galvatron: (Widened his Optics at Cade) What is this?!

Cade: (Panted) It's called Karma, Asshole. (Swung both hands downward) RAGH! (The missiles start falling onto the Decepticons)

Barricade: (Widened his Optics as the missiles flew towards them) Oh, Motherf-

Soon, the missiles landed, hitting the Decepticons as they were taken down by their own weapons while explosions were made, a raze of hellfire drawn upon the Cons while Cade stood where he was, watching his masterpiece work out like art.

Cade: (Sees the missiles falling on the Cons) Whoa. (Turns to the Autobots) This is what the Allspark can do?

Rodimus: Well... (Gets up grasping his Servo) Yeah, technically.

Cade: (Scoffed as he turned to the explosions) Wow.

Galvatron: (As soon the smoke cleared, he was the only still Online) Ugh...

Cade: Jesus, they're still breathing?

Rodimus: (Groans) Okay Cade, let's go!

Cade: No. (Walks to Galvatron) I'm finishing where we left off.

Rodimus: Cade wait a minute!

Cade: Hey, I got this! (Climbed on top of Galvatron)

Galvatron: (Groans as he saw Cade climb to the top of his Chestplate) You...

Cade: (Sighs as he looked at Galvatron) This one's for Optimus. (His hand now glowed as he aimed at Galvatron's Chestplate, only to get kicked in the chest) UGH! (Falls off of Galvatron)

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Cade!

Suddenly, Misary appeared as she flew out of the sky and landed on the ground, looking at Cade as she walked towards him.

Cade: (Sees Misary, widening his expression) Tell me you're actually in front of me this time!

Misary: I thought the kick would convince you otherwise.

Rodimus: (Walks to Misary) Get away from him!

Misary: (Turns to Rodimus) Back off. (Uses her hand and blasts at Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Flies into the air) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bulkhead: (Groans as he looked at Misary) Hey, that's the same Femme that cut my hand off!

Ratchet: (Looks at Misary) Something's odd... (Scans her)

Cade: (Circles Misary as she circled him) So, I guess this is the part where we don't talk at all, isn't it?

Misary: That depends if you're not willing to surrender.

Cade: Oh, I'm definitely not surrendering, that's for sure.

Misary: (Activates her Twin Sabers) Suit yourself.

And so, the two began to fight, as Cade moved to hit Misary, only to be thrown against a van, starting from the very begining as they fought, Ratchet got up and scanned at Misary.

Ratchet: (Scans Misary) Bulkhead, why do you know this Femme?

Bulkhead: Well, the funny thing was, she was gonna kill me, but then she didn't!

Bumblebee: (Groans as he laid on the ground) Why would she do that?

Bulkhead: I have no idea... Maybe she ain't like most Cons.

Ratchet: Well, I'm trying to see if I could-! (Gets the results) Wait, that can't be... (Widened his Optics) Oh no, it can't be possible!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, what's wrong?

Ratchet: (Groans as he pressed his hand against a bus) I know who this "Misary" really is!

Misary: (Swung her Blade downwards at Cade, only to get her hand holding the Blade caught by him) Ugh!

Cade: (Sighs) Fine. (Looks at Misary as his eyes glowed Blue) I warned you!

Suddenly, Cade shot lasers out of his eyes, pushing Misary away about 10 feet away from him as her mask was completely shattered, pieces of it fell to the ground while she fell to the ground.

Cade: (His eyes continue to glow Blue) Wow, that actually worked. (Walks towards Misary) Alright, time to turn you in!

Fallen: (Is heard on Misary's Comms) Misary... Can you hear me?

Misary: (Panted as she touched her face) Father... I'm exposed!

Fallen: I know.

Misary: What do I do?

Cade: Oh yeah? Watch me! (Breaks his ear piece and walks towards Misary while his hands glow)

Fallen: Let them see it.

Misary: Father?

Fallen: It's fine Daughter, let them all know what you look like on the inside...

Soon, Misary got up very slowly, as Cade got closer and closer, she turned around, revealing her face to everyone, as Cade stopped dead on where he was, her face was dark skinned, Human like he was, her eyes Human, with Red Pupils, and her Hair had the familar Red Color, and the same face of someone he knew a long time ago, as everyone looked at her, they widened their Optics, and the few who knew her best like Bumblebee, got up in complete shock, knowing all too well who that is...

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Sari?

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) No way!

Cade: (Widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Sari standing in front of him) Oh my god!

He looked at her for a while, until Sari turned and back kicked him, making him fly across the air and landing against a car.

Cade: (Fell on top of a car) UGH!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) What the?!

Sari: (Walks to Cade) You're going to pay for that mask. (Jumps on top of the car where Cade was lying on)

Cade: (Panted as he looked at Sari) Sari!

Sari: (Tilts her head) Oh, you'll be sorry alright. (Raises her Saber)

Cade: (Widened his eyes) WHOA! (Covers himself)

Sari: (Moves to swing at Cade, only to be blasted by Bumblebee) UGH! (Fell onto the ground, only to get back onto her feet as she looked at Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Aims his one Stinger at Sari) Trust me, you don't want to do that!

Fallen: Time to retreat Misary, you've did what you could.

Sari looked at the Autobots, before making a smoke bomb and made her escape, as well as apparently the rest of the Decepticons as they vanished into thin air.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Sari!

Rodimus: (Groans) How was that possible?

Cade: (Blinks his eyes) Guys... (Feels tired) I'm feeling kind of... (Falls unconscious)

Bulkhead: (Sees Cade falling onto the ground) Cade!

Ratchet: (Picks Cade up) He's fine! He's just fallen into Stasis.

Tessa: (Looks around) What the hell was that? And was that Sari?

Rodimus: It's, complicated. (Turns to the Yeagers) Listen, your son has something of our origin, and we would like to help him if you would let us.

Judy: (Looks at Cade) As long as you get whatever's inside of him out.

Ron: (Looks at Cade, before turning to the Autobots) Just help my boy.

Rodimus: (Nodded as he turned around) Come on... (Turns to leave)

Tessa: (Sees the Autobots leaving) Wait! Where are you guys taking Cade? Those guys will be looking for him!

Rodimus: (Turns to his fellow Autobots, as he turned to Tessa) That's why we're taking him to someplace where your World's Governments wouldn't even bother going to...

* * *

Later, Cade woke up on a ship, as he got up, he looked around the room, which was Yellow and Red, as Rodimus stood in the room keeping a close eye on him.

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) How you feeling?

Cade: (Groans as he rubbed his head) Like a huge headache is about to explode. (Turns to Rodimus) And I'm not talking about the ones you see in your head.

Rodimus: (Nodded) I can understand.

Cade: (Looks at Rodimus) This may sound crazy, but I thought I saw Sari Sumdac yesterday, and she was attacking us, and she was about to stab me, and... (Sees Rodimus nodding) That was real, wasn't it?

Rodimus: (Nodded) I'm afraid so.

Cade: (Sighs in shock) Shit. (Looks around) Hey, where are we? I don't recognize this place.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Cade, I need you to listen very closely. (Kneels down before him) You have the other half of a very powerful construct, and it is known to have destructive uses to it, and I didn't want to risk the chance of getting everyone at your home hurt, so...

Cade: (Raises a brow) My home? What are you talking about?

Rodimus: I'm getting there. (Picks Cade up) You see, the Decepticons will go all over the universe looking for you now that they know where the missing half of it is, and we didn't like the possibility of the governments of your World doing experiments on you.

Cade: Okay, so why don't we just hide?

Rodimus: Oh, I'm not hiding. (Turns to Cade) You are.

Rodimus turned to open the balcony doors, as they walked out, Cade looked around the horizon, revealing Cybertron in all it's glory, as Iacon buzzed life freely, with air traffic going in and out of the sky.

Rodimus: (Carries Cade up) Cade Yeager, I'd like to welcome you to Cybertron.

Cade: (Widened his eyes in shock as he looked at Iacon) This... This is Cybertron?!

Rodimus: (Turns to Cade, smiling) You like it?

Cade: I do, it's just... (Sighs in shock as he looked at the city) It just looks so different!

Rodimus: Well, it may look different to you, but to me... (Turns to Iacon) It's just home.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am posting this Episode early because I am going on a camping trip lasting the entire weekend, so I'm posting this today so I won't be late like I was last time.**

 **Hope you guys have a nice day, and make sure to post your review down below for this Episode!**

 **PEACE!**


	13. So Far, Yet So Close

Episode 13: So Far, Yet So Close

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

 _Flashback, a Thousand Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _Optimus and Elita One were seen standing in front of the ship they would be taking with them to the Planet Archa 7 as Elita carried baby Bee in her Servos, who was making soft whines while his Mother cradled him._

 _Elita One: (Sees Bumblebee Leaking while she held him) Aw, don't be so sad Bumblebee, we'll be home with some nice Energon nice and sweet._

 _Optimus: (Folds his Servos) I still don't know if going to a prohibited Planet is a great idea to go for._

 _Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) Well what other choice do we have? (Looks at Bee) Energon is the one thing our baby needs right now, and there's no other Planet closet to us that has sustainable Energon for him._

 _Optimus: I just don't want things to go wrong in any way. (Walks to Elita and Bumblebee) What if we don't come back, and our son has to grow up all on his own?_

 _Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) Is that what you're worried about?_

 _Optimus: Well, yes. (Gently grabs Bumblebee from Elita's Servos and holds onto him) We just had him for a Deca Cycle now, and I just don't like the thought of having Goldbug being left without his family._

 _Elita One: (Folds her Servos) It will be fine Optimus. (Walks to her Bondmate) I love him as much as you do, but if anything happens, at least he'll be safe here than what could possibly be on the Planet._

 _Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee again) Yeah, you have a point on that._

 _Sentinel: (Walks to the two) Hey guys, we're ready to go. (Looks around) Hey, where's the babysitter at?_

 _Red Alert: (Walks to the group) It's Red Alert by the way. (Stands in front of them) And I still think this is one of the worse terrible ideas that I have heard._

 _Sentinel: Well that's why you're keeping an Optic on the Protoform! (Turns to go back inside the ship) Ready when you two are!_

 _Elita One: (Rubs on Bumblebee's Helm) See you in just a couple of Solar Cycles Bumblebee. (Kisses his cheek and walks inside)_

 _Red Alert: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, you want to say anything?_

 _Optimus: Give me a moment, please. (Turns to look at his son) We'll be back for you Bee. (Rubs his Helm) I promise... (Turns to Red Alert) Will he be alright?_

 _Red Alert: Optimus, I'm studying to be a doctor, I've been equipped to handle Protoforms before._

 _Optimus: Alright... (Gives Bee to Red Alert) We'll be back when we arrive with the Energon._

 _And with that said, he turned to the ship, getting inside as he got into his seat, sitting next to Elita while Sentinel sat in the Cockpit._

 _Sentinel: (Presses some buttons) Alright, everybody strap in, because we are ready for take-off!_

 _Suddenly, the ship lifted itself up into the air, and flown into the sky, with the three leaving Cybertron and venturing their destination to Archa 7, unaware of the tragedy that will unfold..._

* * *

In Space, the Xantium was presently seen flying next to a moon as Optimus was sitting down in the Medical lab while Greenlight fixed up the wounds from the previous fighting.

Greenlight: (Uses a Blow Torch to fix up Optimus' waist wound) Doesn't hurt much, does it?

Optimus: (Grunted as he felt the Blow Torch hitting his wound) No, it's actually very comfortable where I'm sitting.

Greenlight: (Chuckled) What do you know? Optimus Prime has some sarcasm in his Programming.

Optimus: I didn't mean-!

Greenlight: Hey, it's all good. (Looks at Optimus) I wouldn't like the feeling of a Blow Torch on my waist either. (Turns to continue back to healing the wound) But you do what you gotta do to get things all patched up whether you like it or not, right?

Optimus: (Nodded) Right, just... How long do you have until it's fixed?

Greenlight: Not long. (Continues using the Blow Torch) So what caused that wound on your waist?

Optimus: (His brow is lowered grimly) Megatron.

Greenlight: (Nodded) Of course. Let me guess, the Fusion Cannon?

Optimus: The one and only.

Greenlight: Oooh, that had to hurt. (Turns off the Blow Torch) Okay, I'm done. (Optimus got up as she turned to him) Well, your wound has been stabilized, but it's going to take a couple of Solar Cycles until it's all fixed up, so I'd recommend some bandages to cover that up until you can look good as new.

Optimus: Great, thank you for the help Greenlight.

Greenlight: No problem at all. (Wraps bandages around Optimus' waist)

Optimus: (Continues to sit on the Berth) So how are things between you and Sentinel?

Greenlight: (Continues to wrap bandages around) What do you mean by that?

Optimus: I meant since our last encounter with Lockdown the other day had you and him being a thing and all, I can imagine there was a lot of confusion.

Greenlight: (Finishes wrapping the bandages around Optimus' waist) Who says we're a thing?

Optimus: (Raises a brow) But I thought-?

Greenlight: (Turns to leave) You should be good to go, so I'll be in my Quarters if you need anything.

Optimus: (Tilts his head while looking at Greenlight) Right.

Optimus left the Medbay to go to the Bridge, heading to the Cockpit to sit next to Sentinel while looking over the flight map they're currently on.

Optimus: (Looks at the map) Sentinel, where are we right now?

Sentinel: On some Planet called Pova, and we're this close to getting back into Autobot Space, and then one Deca Cycle later, and we're back home!

Optimus: (Looks at the map) Only a week until we're home... (Sighs) That's good.

Sentinel: (Turns to look at Optimus) So you're that anxious to get back home, huh?

Optimus: Well, of course, I am Sentinel. (Turns to the front windshield) Everyone in the Universe, aside a few we've encountered have no idea that I'm still Functioning, and I need to get back as soon as possible.

Sentinel: Hey, take it easy! We're only about a Deca-Cycle away from Cybertron, just as I said. (Places a hand on Optimus' shoulder) Besides, when we get home, everybody's gonna be excited to see you! Especially Bumblebee and Elita!

Optimus: (Nodded) Right.

Greenlight: (Walks to the two) Hey, where are we right now?

Optimus: Right now, we're only a Deca-Cycle away-!

Greenlight: Okay, I'll stop you right there, where are we right now?

Sentinel: (Turns to the map) Well, we've just passed Na'Conda about a few Solar Cycles ago, so right now, we're nearing Pova.

Greenlight: Great. (Turns to leave) I'll be at my Quarters.

Sentinel: (Doesn't look at her) Good for you.

Optimus: (Noticed Sentinel's grim expression) So, how are you and Greenlight?

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Me and Greenlight? (Makes a fake laugh) Why Optimus, that's ridiculous! Greenlight and I aren't a thing!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) So, you and her having sex in the storage room isn't a thing?

Sentinel: Okay, well that was just a one-time thing!

Optimus: And that night in Terminus in that condemned building?

Sentinel: Well, maybe we might have done it a few times.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Sentinel.

Sentinel: Okay, okay! Look, Greenlight and I, we're not really talking to each other as much.

Optimus: What do you mean? I thought you and her worked it out?

Sentinel: Yeah, but I can't wrap my Processor around the fact that she used to go out with a Decepticon! (Turns to Optimus) I mean, Lockdown?! Since when was that a thing?

Optimus: Well, she's not going out with him anymore, so maybe you and she can still talk about it.

Sentinel: I don't know, I might as well have lost the only Femme I had as a girlfriend.

Optimus: What's that supposed to mean?

Sentinel: Well, you don't know this, but a while after Trypiticon, I started to branch out, with things... (Fiddles with his fingers) Which didn't really work out for me at all.

Optimus: What happened?

 _Flashback, about a few Deca-Cycles after the death of Megatron._

 _Sentinel: (Sits inside Maccadam's Tavern with a Femme) So uh, you like Rust Sticks, huh?_

 _Femme 1: Well, I just like the taste of it, as a dessert really._

 _Sentinel: Yeah. (Now sits with another Femme) So, you like fireworks huh?_

 _Femme 2: Of course! Fireworks are like popping explosions waiting to happen, and like BOOM! You know?_

 _Sentinel: Riiight. (Now sits with an another Femme) So, how long were the lips like that?_

 _Femme 3: (Her lips are extremely huge) I just had an Upgrade on them, and the doctor will be doing some editing on it, so I hope they're okay._

 _Sentinel: Oh yeah, they look just fine! (Sits with the first Femme) Since you like Rust Sticks, would you care to um... (Fiddles with his fingers) Share one with mine?_

 _Femme 1: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Sentinel: (Sits with the 2nd Femme) You must be crazy to love fireworks, right?_

 _Femme 2: (Gets an offended brow) Are you implying that I'm crazier than you?_

 _Femme 3: (Rubs her lips) I mean, I didn't really want it that way, so are you sure that you like it?_

 _Sentinel: No. (Shakes his Helm) I mean, yes! Why wouldn't I like it?_

 _Femme 3: (Raises a brow) Wait, you said no!_

 _Sentinel: No I didn't._

 _Femme 3: Yes you did, you said no!_

 _Femme 1: (Grabs her drink) So, are you asking me if you really wanted to share a Rust Stick, or what's between your waist?_

 _Sentinel: What, no! I never implied that!_

 _Femme 2: So, you think I must be this crazy slut, with a crazy obsession with fireworks! HAHAHA! (Gets everyone's attention now)_

 _Sentinel: (Looks around) Hey, can you keep it down? You're attracting everyone's attention-! (Gets hit by a glass) OW!_

 _Femme 2: (Hits Sentinel with a glass) FRAG YOU!_

 _Femme 3: (Whimpers as tears pour out of her Optics) You said no! (Whines)_

 _Sentinel: (Widened his Optics as he saw the Femme about to cry) Oh no, please don't Leak! Please don't Leak!_

 _Femme 3: WAAAAAHH! (Sobs out loud for the whole Oil House to hear)_

 _Femme 1: You know what? I'm going to take my leave. (Grabs her drink and throws the Energon in Sentinel's Faceplate) Have a nice life Afthole!_

 _Femme 2: (Stomps off) If I see you again, I'll beat the Slag out of you!_

 _Femme 3: (Continues to Leak) IM SO UGLY! AHHHH!_

 _Sentinel: (Facepalms himself) Scrap._

Flashback ends.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Dear god Sentinel!

Sentinel: Well, what was I supposed to do? I didn't know how to talk to Femmes back then!

Optimus: You could have just asked Elita for advice.

Sentinel: Yeah, but Elita was transferred to the Cybertron Infirmary! She still had to get used to being fully Cybertronian after being a Techno-Organic for one thousand Stellar Cycles!

Optimus: Okay, I can pass that. (Turns to the window) But surely, you couldn't just talk to Bumblebee?

Sentinel: What, are you serious right now?

Optimus: (Turns to Sentinel) What? You mean Bumblebee didn't talk to you?

Sentinel: No! In fact, he spent 5 whole Lunar Cycles in the Elite Guard! 2 in training, and the rest going out, beating and turning Cons in! And he spent them not having any kinds of socialization with any Bot! Not to his friends, not to Elita, not even to me! So I'm telling you, he took it really hard when you died, and yeah, he's starting to get a little bit better, but the Bumblebee you last saw him, he probably went along with Trypiticon in flames.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Wow... (Turns to the window) So, it's that bad, huh?

Sentinel: (Sighs) Yeah, he seems like he's okay, but I think he's trying to keep his cool like you would, but only in a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. (Turns to Optimus) So maybe once we get back, a part of him will come back when he sees you again.

Optimus: I hope so.

As they continued to fly, Lockdown's own ship, the Death's Head, was seen flying behind the Xantium as he sat inside his cockpit, eyes on his target.

Lockdown: (Looks at the flight map) Pova, huh? (Cracks his neck a couple of times) Well, I suppose I'll lend in a helping hand on this. (Presses some buttons) But first, I'll need some incentives to get those Bots onto the Planet.

Suddenly, the Death's Head fired Proton Torpedoes, heading straight towards the ship's engines and detonated upon impact, as the Xantium shook, taking everyone by surprise by this event.

Hosehead: (Runs to the ship's Bridge with everyone else) WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Optimus: (Grunted as he held the ship's wheel) We've been hit!

Drift: By what?!

Sentinel: (Turns to the ship's schematics) The Engines were hit by some kind of Proton Torpedoes!

Nightbeat: Proton Torpedoes?! How is that possible?

Siren: Are we being attacked?!

Optimus: Look, we're not getting any more hits, but we're going to have to make a trip to the nearest Planet if we don't want to get stranded in Space!

Greenlight: Well, we can't crash this ship into a million pieces this time, or else we'll never make it back to Autobot Space!

Optimus: That's why I'm going to land this in the ice, so hang on!

Soon, the Xantium was plunged into the Planet Pova, the ship passing through the Atmospheric heat into the sky, heading down to a large frozen lake as Optimus continued to hold on.

Optimus: (Grunts as he held on the wheel) Everybody better hold on to something quick, because this might be really rough!

The Xantium then made a few skips in the water before making it stopped, standing on top of the ice as the Autobots sat in their seats, clinging to them with their lives as they all sighed in relief.

Sentinel: (Sighs as he turned to Optimus) You sure know how to make a landing!

Optimus: (Turns to Sentinel) Trust me, this isn't my first time preventing a crash landing.

Siren: (Turns to the group after he got up) Don't tell me we're stranded on another Planet again!

Optimus: Hopefully not. (Turns to Drift and Greenlight) Drift, Greenlight, go check on the Engines, see how bad the damage is.

Greenlight: Shouldn't take too long!

Drift: We'll be back when we check it out.

They went to look at the Engines, while the Death's Head floated in the sky, looking over the Xantium lying in the lake as Lockdown sat down looking down at the ship.

Lockdown: (Grins) There, that should do it. (Turns to fly the ship somewhere else) Now to grab an old friend of mine...

* * *

About a half hour later, the Autobots waited in the bridge until Drift and Greenlight returned from the Engine Room.

Sentinel: (Noticed Drift and Greenlight returning) Hey, how're the Engines holding up?

Drift: So, which one first? Good news or Bad News?

Siren: Good news!

Hosehead: Good news, absolutely!

Greenlight: Well, the good news is that we are not going to be stranded on this Planet for long.

Optimus: And the bad news?

Drift: It may take us only a few Orbital Cycles until the Engines are fully repaired, so it will take a while before we'll be up and running again.

Greenlight: Our best guess is that we'll be able to leave Pova around night time, so I hope somebody's got a plan to kill the time.

Optimus: Well, perhaps we should start on who attacked us in the first place, and if the attacker has followed us back to Pova.

Nightbeat: Maybe it could be Lockdown since he left us on Dabola.

Siren: Oh yeah, maybe he could have been following us the whole time since we've left that Planet!

Sentinel: Great, just the last Bot we needed to deal with.

Optimus: Well, that's the first clue to who we have, but we should all remain on guard. (Turns to the Headmaster Jrs.) You three will accompany me on a patrol around the area. (Turns to Sentinel) And Sentinel, you can stay here with Drift and Greenlight, make sure nothing comes inside the ship.

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) Yeah, I think Drift and I can handle ourselves just fine.

Sentinel: Yeah, I agree.

Optimus: There's no time for an argument, we need every Bot we have to get through this Solar Cycle.

Greenlight: Alright, fine! (Turns to leave) Just make sure to stay out of my way!

Drift: What's her problem?

Sentinel: (Folded his Servos) It's nothing!

Optimus: Of course it isn't. (Turns to Sentinel and Drift) Make sure everything is okay, we'll come back shortly. (Turns to the Headmaster Jrs.) Come on, let's Transform and Roll Out!

They Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove out of the ship into the ice, leaving Drift and Sentinel inside the Xantium as the loading ramp was lifted up into its place.

Drift: (Turns to Sentinel) So, any idea to kill the time?

Sentinel: Well, like Optimus said, we should fix the ship, and stay out of Greenlight's way.

Drift: (Raises a brow) What's with you two anyway?

Sentinel: Oh nothing, we're just having issues with sharing some truth to each other!

Greenlight: (In another room) I heard that Afthead!

Sentinel: (Walks to his quarters) Yeah, you were meant to!

Drift: (Sighs as he facepalmed himself) This is going to be a long Solar Cycle.

* * *

On another part of Pova, the Death's Hand was landing into the snow, as Lockdown walked down the loading ramp, he walked up to a shack and kicked it open, walking around the seemingly empty area in the dark.

Lockdown: (Walks around the room) I know you're in here... (Looks around) Your stench can't hide you Lockdown.

?: (Hides in the shadows) What do you want?

Lockdown: I need your help. (Steps into a trap) Huh? (Is caught in a net) AHH! (Is now hanging upside down

?: (Walks to Lockdown, having a Green Visor, and a Purple Paintjob) If you're here about the new Predacon project, I already told you I'm out.

Lockdown: I'm not here for that.

?: Then why do you need my help?

Lockdown: I got some Autobots down on this Planet, and I've been meaning to bring them in as a bounty, but they've been hard to do so.

?: Oh, so you need Muscle, is that it?

Lockdown: Well from what I'm after, they're worth a lot of Credits.

?: (Grabs a hold on the net) And if I help you, will you leave me alone?

Lockdown: If that is the case, then yeah, pretty much.

?: (Looks at Lockdown) ...Fine. (Rips the net off of Lockdown) Where are they?

Lockdown: (Gets off the floor, turning to the Con) Glad to have you with me Tarantulas.

* * *

Back with the Autobots, they were doing patrol around the Icy World of Pova, as they drove around the snow, searching for any signs of life out in the Planet.

Optimus: (In his Alt Mode) Anyone detected anything yet?

Nightbeat: Nada, I'm getting nothing from here.

Hosehead: Yeah, I'm not reading any Decepticon Signatures either.

Siren: Maybe we got hit by a meteor or something.

Optimus: Now, let's not just stop from making a patrol. (Transforms into his Robot Mode and stops in front of the three) And there's anything I learned from experience, Decepticons tend to cloak their own Heat Signatures, which always led to a surprise ambush, so we need to keep our Optics forward at all times.

Nightbeat: So how long do we have to keep on patrolling?

Optimus: As long as it takes.

Siren: Seriously?! But it's been over 2 hours now!

Optimus: Well, we can't go back to the ship and take a break, ignoring the possibility of a potential threat that could take on us!

Hosehead: Okay, well shouldn't we go to the ship for the protection?

Optimus: No, because the Xantium is our only vehicle capable of bringing us back to Cybertron, and we can't do that if it's destroyed!

Nightbeat: (Raises a brow) You seem anxious.

Optimus: No, I'm just being more focused on the mission!

Siren: Yeah, the mission to patrol more, or the mission to get back to Cybertron, right?

Optimus: What's that supposed to mean?

Siren: Well, you seem a little bit more anxious to get home more than what's going on here, is that right?

Optimus: Okay, my mind is on the mission! I always put my personal feelings aside, the mission comes first!

Hosehead: Yeah, but the mission to all of us out of this Planet, or just you?

Optimus: No, that's not what I meant!

Nightbeat: Look, guys, we gotta keep on moving!

Siren: Alright!

Optimus: Good. (Activates his Comms) Drift, what's the status on the Ship's Engines?

Drift: (Uses a welding torch to put two pieces back together) So far, so good.

Greenlight: (Uses a socket wrench to tighten up a bolt) We only got about an Orbital Cycle left until we got the engines fixed.

Optimus: That's good, keep up the good work!

Greenlight: Got it. (Turns to leave) I'll be grabbing more bolts.

Sentinel: Okay.

Drift: (Raises a brow) Is that all you have to say right now?

Sentinel: (Turns to Drift) What?

Drift: Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but you need to talk it through, and right now, with her leaving the room to get more Bolts is a pretty good time to do so.

Sentinel: Hey, are you seriously telling me what to do on personal relationships right now?

Drift: Well, I thought you weren't in charge anymore when your Brother came back Online.

Sentinel: What does that have to do with it?

Drift: I'm saying, you need to get your Aft up and talk to her, or else things will never be okay with the two of you ever again! (Patted on Sentinel's back) Just saying. (Leaves to work on the engines)

Sentinel: (Sighs) Fine!

Sentinel left the engine room to find Greenlight, who was in the tool room getting more Bolts when he arrived.

Sentinel: (Walks to the doorway and clears his throat) Ahem!

Greenlight: (Continues to grab bolts) Who is it?

Sentinel: Oh, it's me. (Placed his hand against the door) Again.

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) What is it?

Sentinel: Nothing, I just thought we needed to talk.

Greenlight: (Goes back to getting Bolts) What's there to talk about?

Sentinel: (Walks to Greenlight) Look, you and I haven't been okay with each other since, well... Lockdown.

Greenlight: (Groans as she dropped all the Bolts and turns to Sentinel) Are we seriously going to do this again?

Sentinel: Well, we can't avoid the conversation forever, now can we?

Greenlight: Well, I would if you don't talk about it.

Sentinel: Now wait a minute, you're not going to tell me that you want to go live out the day, and ignore the whole scenario in your head right now?

Greenlight: Uh... (Turns to Sentinel) Yeah, that's about it.

Sentinel: Wow! (Scoffs) Just like that huh?

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) What did you want me to say? That I'm sorry for telling you that my ex, was a Bounty Hunter obsessed with trophies, and that was all he would care about?

Sentinel: Well, you could've just led with that!

Greenlight: Oh, would you then be all "Oh that's fine Greenlight, it's all good! I don't mind if you dated a Decepticon Bounty Hunter that tried to hunt me and my friends in the past!" You wouldn't mind at all, would you?

Sentinel: Okay, now you're exaggerating.

Greenlight: Why do you care so much about this anyway?

Sentinel: I just don't want any kinds of secrets between us, that's all!

Greenlight: Oh? (Folds her Servos) So we're a thing now?

Sentinel: Of course we are! (Raises a brow) Aren't we?

Greenlight: Okay, when is my Creation Cycle? What is my favorite color? And most importantly, what is the one Planet I'd like to go for a vacation?

Sentinel: Uh... (Rubs his Helm) Your favorite color is... Green?

Greenlight: Sentinel, you're a great Bot, but we haven't even done anything besides trying to get back to Cybertron! And yeah, the Interface was good too, but that was just for when we got bored.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) So all this time, all I was to you was a booty call?!

Greenlight: Well... Yeah if you want to put it that way. (Places a hand on her hip) Wait, you're not telling me you were feeling something, were you?

Sentinel: I did feel something! (Lowers his brow) Or at least I thought I did.

Greenlight: (Looks at Sentinel) Sentinel-!

Drift: (Walks in) Hey, I just picked up something outside, you guys wanna check it out?

Sentinel: (Walks off) I got nothing to do anyway.

Greenlight: (Sighs) Let's go.

They went outside to check it out, walking around the snow as they looked around in the blizzard.

Drift: (Looks around) Looks like it's getting really windy out here!

Greenlight: Yeah, I don't think it's safe to be out here when the weather's like this!

Sentinel: We should tell Optimus to get back here! (Activates his Comms) Optimus, can you hear me? (Gets nothing, but static) Great, snow's in the way of communications!

Drift: Well now what-?! (Sees a tree being thrown at them) WHOA! (Jumps up in the air)

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Get down! (Pushes Greenlight, only to get hit by the tree) UGH!

Greenlight: (Sees Sentinel getting hit by the tree) Sentinel! (Turns to the figure in the blizzard) Who's out there?

Drift: (Gets out his Sword) You don't want us to hurt you!

Tarantulas: (Inside the blizzard) Oh, you shouldn't be worried about hurting me... (Jumps from behind) When you should be worried about me hurting you! (Shoots webs at Drift)

Drift: (Felt Tarantulas shooting webs around his Servos) Ow, hey! (Moves around while trying to get webbing out of his Optics) Get off it off me!

Tarantulas: (Stands in front of Drift) You'll have to try harder than that.

Greenlight: (Turns to Drift, noticing Tarantulas on his back) I got your back! (Activates her Gauntlets and shot out blast waves at Skipjack)

Tarantulas: (Jumps off of the ground) Careful where you shoot!

Drift: (Gets shot by Greenlight) ARGH! (Flies in mid-air before falling to the ground)

Greenlight: (Widened her Optics) Sorry Drift!

Drift: (Groans as he got up) Whose side are you on anyway?!

Tarantulas: (Shoots webs at a tree and swings it at Greenlight) RAGH!

Greenlight: (Gets hit by a tree) GUH!

Drift: (Also gets hit by a tree) UGH! (Falls into Stasis Lock with Greenlight)

Tarantulas: (Activates his Comms) Hey Bounty Hunter, I got the other Autobots on the ship you were talking about.

Lockdown: Good, I already have the others in my sights.

Tarantulas: Alright, then I'll go ahead and bring these three onto the ship.

Meanwhile, with the other Autobots, they continued their patrol when Optimus started to call the Xantium, but to no sudden avail.

Optimus: (Activates his Comms) This is Optimus, the storm has started to increase, how is the ship? (Gets nothing but static) Hello? Can you hear me?

Hosehead: (Raises a brow) What's wrong?

Optimus: I can't get ahold of the others, they're not responding.

Nightbeat: Maybe it's the increase of the storm creating a disruption in our communications, it's probably best we came back to the ship.

Optimus: (Looks around) You're right, this storm is starting to get dangerous, so let's-!

Siren: (Heard something move in the distance) Wait, did you Bots hear that?

Optimus: Hear what?

Hosehead: (Looks around, until he heard footsteps) I HEAR IT TOO!

Nightbeat: Who is that? (Suddenly falls to the snow) Ugh! (Gets pulled away) AHHH!

Siren: (Widened his Visor) Nightbeat! (Looks around) Hey, show yourself!

Hosehead: (Also falls into the snow) ARGH! SOMETHING'S PULLING ME!

Optimus: (Turns to Hosehead) Hosehead, hang on! (Runs to get Hosehead)

Hosehead: (Extends his hand for Optimus, only to be dragged away) AHHHHHHHHH!

Siren: Oh man, they got Hoses too!

Optimus: Siren, form up behind me! We should stick together!

Siren: Actually, I'll just get this all over it! (Uses his Sonic Scream) **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** (Moves around in a circle)

Optimus: (Gets it by the Sonic Wave) ARAGH! (Falls down into an icy lake, and gets inside of the water)

Siren: (Continues to Scream) **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!** (Suddenly got a dart landed on his neck) Ugk! (Suddenly gets shocked) AGH! (Falls down into the snow)

Lockdown: (Walks to Siren) Well, you got yourself quite a voice kid. (Knelt down to pick on Siren over his shoulder) Maybe I can figure out a way to rip out that Voice Box to add to my trophy!

Tarantulas: (Calls Lockdown through Comms) Hey Bounty Hunter, are you done with them all yet?

Lockdown: (Turns to look for Prime) I don't see Prime anywhere on my sights. (Picks Nightbeat and Hosehead, and drags them in the snow) But if I'm counting on it, he'll come showing up for his new crew.

Tarantulas: Alright, just get in the ship, it's getting too cold for our Plating to be outside.

Lockdown: Don't have to tell me that.

Lockdown took the Headmaster Jrs. to the Xantium while unbeknownst to him, Optimus sunk down to the bottom of the lake in Stasis Lock...

* * *

 _Dream Sequence._

 _Optimus opened his Optics, looking around the area for any signs of trouble, only to find himself lying on a Berth, inside of a room as it looked like he was back on Cybertron._

 _Optimus: (Looks around) How did I-? (Felt a hand touching his shoulder) Huh? (Turns to Elita, widening his Optics) Elita?_

 _Elita One: (Moans tiredly as she touched Optimus) What are you doing up Sweet Sparks?_

 _Optimus: (Looks at Elita) Nothing. (Lays back down, touching Elita by the cheek) I thought I'd lost you._

 _Elita One: (Smiles) Nope, I'm still right here._

 _Optimus: (Looks around) Where's Bumblebee?_

 _Elita One: Asleep in his crib, peacefully._

 _Optimus: (Smiles a little) I don't remember-!_

 _Elita One: We overslept, which is nice. (Touches Optimus' Faceplate) But now you need to get up._

 _Optimus: (Smiles) Actually, how about we stay for a while instead? (Rubs her Helm) Just you and me, together..._

 _Elita One: Mm, nothing would make me happier. (Gets up from the waist) But you're not home yet._

 _Optimus: (Raises a brow) What do you-?_

 _Optimus turned to look at the window, now replacing the view of Cybertron with an image of White Cold winds, snow coming into the room as Optimus got up from the waist up, looking at the blizzard flowing outside._

 _Optimus: (Looks out the window, watching snow coming inside the room) I'm still on Pova._

 _Elita One: (Rubs Optimus' shoulder) You need to wake up, so you can return home, back to our Son. (Rubs his face as he turned to her) He needs you, more than ever._

 _Optimus: (Looks at Elita) And what about you?_

 _Elita One: (Smiles) I'll still be here when you get back. (Pulls Optimus' head closer to hers) Now wake up Prime... Wake up!_

Dream Sequence ends.

Optimus lit his Optics on, finding himself inside the water as he looked up to see he is inside the ice.

Optimus: (Looks around in the water) You gotta be kidding! (Swims up to the icy surface, and hits on the ice) Come on!

Prime activated his Saber and cut the ice open, making room for him to get out, as the night lit with its unique aurora borealis coloring the sky as he got out of the ice and started to walk back to the ship.

Optimus: (Panted as he walked) Elita... Bumblebee... (Swung his Saber behind his back) I'm coming home...

* * *

Later, Prime arrived at the front of the Xantium, looking around while cautiously entering the ship quietly, unaware that he is being spotted by Lockdown and Tarantulas through the ship's cameras.

Lockdown: (Sees Prime entering the Xantium) That's him, right there.

Tarantulas: Ah yes, the one that is supposed to be Offline.

Lockdown: (Turns to Tarantulas) Alright, I'll stay here in the bridge while you go give him the run for his Engines.

Tarantulas: (Turns to Lockdown) And you want me to do this why?

Lockdown: Well from what I've heard, he's got a bad relationship with Spiders.

Tarantulas: Then I shall do what I am best at. (Jumps into the ceiling with his Webs)

Lockdown: (Looks at Tarantulas climbing the ceiling) Uck, I don't know how Techno Organics can even be used to that.

Siren: (Bangs from inside a door) Hey let us out of here you ugly Aft Bounty Hunter! This is our ship!

Lockdown: (Bangs on the door) Quiet in there kid, this ship is stolen property, and I'm gonna take it back to its owner locked and tight.

Sentinel: (Bangs on the door) You can't keep us in here forever Lockdown! We're going to get out eventually!

Lockdown: Oh, you'll get the chance eventually once I turn you all in for my Bounty. (Turns to leave) And don't worry about your friend Optimus Prime, he'll be joining you real soon.

Sentinel: Or most likely, he'll come and make you look really silly! That's what will happen!

Drift: (Folds his Servos while standing against a wall) Can you not shout anymore? That's not helping.

Sentinel: (Turns to the group) Well, we can't just stay here while those Cons are on this ship! (Turns to Siren) Siren, can't you use one of your Sonic Screams to blast open the door?

Siren: (Grunts as he rubs on his collar) I would, but whatever that Bounty Hunter did to me caused my Upgrade to not function.

Nightbeat: Then we must find another means to escape so we can get them off our ship!

Hosehead: How are we supposed to do that? They locked us in here!

Drift: (Turns to the others) Well, I don't know about you, but I didn't get this far from Terminus just so I get turned in by a Bounty Hunter looking for Credits!

Greenlight: (Groans as she got off the floor) What's going on?

Siren: What's going on is that we're stuck in Storage, held captive by Decepticons that really like to have us killed right about now, and we have no idea how to get out of here!

Sentinel: (Turns to Drift) Look, can't you just use your Sword and cut open the door?

Drift: Do I look like I have my weapons on me?

Siren: What about you? You have a Lance and a Shield!

Greenlight: (Looks up on the ceiling) Hey guys...

Sentinel: I would do that if I haven't had my weapons taken away!

Greenlight: Guys...

Hosehead: Why is everyone arguing right now?!

Greenlight: GUYS! (Gets everyone's attention) Have any of you considered using the ventilation shaft? (Pointed at the vent)

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) Oh, okay then... (Clears his throat) Well, I suppose we can all climb through the vents and help Optimus now.

Drift: (Walks to the vent passing by Sentinel) Jeez, no wonder you got demoted from the Elite Guard.

Back with Optimus, he walked inside of the Xantium and walked around the corridor, with his Saber ready in hand as the halls were dark, with spider webs spread on some of the ceilings.

Optimus: (Walks around, noticing spider webs in the ship) Spider webs... (Sighs) Why am I getting the feeling this is going to get all too familiar?

Tarantulas: (In the shadows) Optimus Prime... (Gets Optimus' attention) Back from the Graveyard of Trypiticon.

Optimus: (Looks around) Who's there?

Tarantulas: Why I am your worst nightmare! (Drops down from the ceiling and stands in front of Optimus) Prepare to meet your doom!

Optimus: (Gets his Saber ready) What have you done with my crew?

Tarantulas: If that is what you wish to know, then feel free to be informed that you'll be joining them soon! (Shoots out Spider Webs)

Optimus: (Widened his Optics and swung his Saber) YAH! (Cuts the webs as Tarantulas disappeared into the shadows) Of course, it just had to be a spider in the ship!

Tarantulas: (Crackles as he moves in the darkness) Tell me Prime, how is it that you are still Functional? Is it out of duty? (Swings a pipe at Optimus)

Optimus: (Sees the pipe being thrown at him) Rah! (Cuts the pipe in half)

Tarantulas: Or is it out of pure adrenaline?

Optimus: (Looks around while walking) Why don't you make this easy on yourself, and come on out.

Tarantulas: Why? So I cut the game too early? (Throws a wall panel at him)

Optimus: (Swings the wall panel) You think this is a game?

Tarantulas: I do not know about you, but I like the idea of Predator and Prey... (Moves in the darkness) Where Prey moves so unaware of his surroundings... (Jumps out and lands on top of Optimus)

Optimus: (Gets jumped by Tarantulas) UGH! (Falls onto the floor while Tarantulas is on top of him)

Tarantulas: (Leans his Face down at Optimus) While the Predator makes the move to claim his Prey! (Hisses as he raises his claws in the air) Are you prepared to die a 2nd time?

Optimus: (Grunts as he glares at Tarantulas) No thanks, I already died twice. (Activates his Grapplers, and shoots at Tarantulas)

Tarantulas: (Gets tied in Optimus' Grapplers) RAH! (Falls to the floor)

Optimus: (Gets up off the floor, looking down at Tarantulas) And I am not planning on making it a third. (Leans down at Tarantulas) So tell me, where is Lockdown?

Tarantulas: (Grunts as he struggles in his bonds) On the bridge...

Optimus: And why should I believe you? Most Cons aren't very hesitant about being honest.

Tarantulas: Because if you want to see your precious friends again, then that is where you will meet them! (Cackles in laughter)

Optimus: (Glares at Tarantulas while getting up) We'll see about that.

Optimus left the corridor, heading down to the bridge as he looked around for any signs of Lockdown, who is nowhere to be seen.

Optimus: (Walks in the bridge) Lockdown, I know you're here! (Walks in the center) I'm just a bounty to you, right? Well, come on out! I'm right here!

Lockdown: (In another space) Oh yes you are Prime... (Gets out a remote) Right where I want you to be!

Lockdown pressed the trigger on the button, which then activated a booby trap on Optimus, as his Pedes were suddenly tied on a rope, causing him to be flipped and hanging upside down from the ceiling as Lockdown got out of his hiding spot.

Optimus: (Gets flipped upside down) AHH! (Starts hanging upside down) Ugh! (Struggles to get out of his bonds)

Lockdown: (Walks to Optimus) You know, I got to hand it to Megatron. (Stops in front of him) I can see why he drove himself mad because you are so very hard to die.

Optimus: (Looks at Lockdown) Lockdown, put me down right now!

Lockdown: Nuh-huh! That ain't happening. (Placed his Hook around Optimus' neck) I came a long way just to claim my Bounty, and I ain't gonna give it up just so you can haul yourself back to Autobot Space.

Optimus: Don't you understand Lockdown?! All I want is to go home!

Lockdown: And all I want is to get the payment for your Bounty! And this ship, and twice the size of your Crew, so to me, all of you are my huge paycheck, and there's nothing that's gonna stop me from getting it! (Suddenly gets hit by a pipe) GAH! (Falls to the ground)

Hosehead: (Stands above Lockdown) HOW ABOUT US?

Siren: (Stands next to Lockdown) YEAH! We got you! Biatch!

Sentinel: (Runs to Optimus) Optimus, you alright?

Optimus: (Sees his fellow Autobots in front of him) Yeah, can you get me out?

Drift: (Gets out his Sword from Lockdown's Subspace) Leave that to me? (Swings his Sword, and cuts the rope around Optimus' ankles)

Optimus: (Gets free from the ropes, but then falls down to the floor) UGH!

Nightbeat: (Sees Optimus fell onto the ground and turns to Drift) Drift! He was hanging upside down!

Drift: (Widened his Optics) Right! (Puts his weapon away) Sorry about that!

Optimus: (Groans as Sentinel helped him up) A little warning would have been nice!

Drift: Hey, tell it to Lockdown! (Points at Lockdown) He showed up and damaged the Engines without warning!

Optimus: That doesn't excuse-! (Shakes his Helm) Nevermind, I'm starting to have deja-vu about warnings.

Greenlight: Wait, speaking about that... (Walks over to the panel) I'm reading the schematics here, it says the engines are fully primed and ready!

Optimus: Could be because Lockdown made the repairs for us, considering he sees us as his paycheck.

Sentinel: Well that's a shame because we'll have to cancel that paycheck.

Siren: Then let's get out of here!

Optimus: Wait! Have any of you managed to see a Techno-Organic Spider around this ship?

Sentinel: Techno-Organic Spider? Who else could you be-? (Gets tied up by webbing) ARGH! (Falls to the floor)

Tarantulas: (Appears at the doorway) Autobotssssss... (Hisses)

Drift: (Raises a brow) Are you kidding me right now?

Nightbeat: Now what? (Suddenly got tied up by a net by the ankles) AHH! (Falls to the floor)

Lockdown: (Gets up off the floor) You Autobots aren't going anywhere until I get my Credits!

Tarantulas: (Turns to Lockdown with a brow) You mean, _Our_ Creditssss?

Lockdown: (Rolls his Optics) Yeah, our Credits, just get the Autobots back inside the storage compartment!

Tarantulas: As long as you keep your end of the bargain! (Turns to the Autobots)

Optimus: (Looks at Tarantulas and Lockdown after he cut open the webs holding Sentinel) We need to get them off our ship!

Drift: (Turns to the cockpit) Yeah, why don't you guys take care of that while I get the ship started!

Sentinel: (Gets up off the floor) Then let's get them!

And so, the battle started as Optimus and Sentinel began to fight off against Lockdown, while Greenlight and the Headmaster Jrs. fought off against Tarantulas, as Drift activated the Xantium's engines, it's massive weight pulling itself off the ground as the fight continued from the inside.

Greenlight: (Fights off against Tarantulas) Hey Siren, maybe it's about time you used that song you promised us for your tour?

Siren: I can't get it working! The stupid collar is messing with it!

Nightbeat: (Tries to knee kick Tarantulas, but he jumped up to avoid the blow) Can't you just take it off?

Siren: I'm trying to!

Tarantulas: (Caught onto Greenlight's hand as he held her in the air) None of you Autobots are going to escape this ship-! (Suddenly gets foam in his Visor) UGH! (Drops Greenlight while he tries to get the foam off his Visor) I can't see!

Hosehead: (Charges towards Tarantulas) AAAAAGH! (Tackles Tarantulas)

Tarantulas: (Gets tackled by Hosehead) OOF! (Falls to the floor as he gets punched repeatedly by Hosehead) ARGH!

Hosehead: (Punches Tarantulas) TAKE THIS DECEPTICREEP!

Siren: (Widened his Visor as he saw Hosehead beat up Tarantulas) Whoa, go Hosehead!

Greenlight: (Turns to Optimus and Sentinel) How do we get them out of our ship?

Optimus: (Clashes his Saber with Lockdown's Hook) Can't we focus one thing at a time?

Drift: Well, if you don't want to wait, there's always the airlock trick you can pull off!

Greenlight: (Raises a brow) Airlock? (Widened her Optics) That's it! (Transforms into her Alt Mode) I'll be right back! (Drives towards the airlock)

Tarantulas: (Gets the foam out of his Visor and pushes Hosehead off him) Get off of me!

Hosehead: (Gets pushed by Tarantulas) OW!

Tarantulas: (Sees Greenlight driving away) Where are you going Autobot? (Runs to chase after her)

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics as he sees Tarantulas chasing after Greenlight) Greenlight! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) I gotta go get to her before Tarantulas attacks! (Drives away)

Lockdown: (Kicks Optimus to give him more space) Looks like it's just me and you now Prime.

Optimus: (Pants as he glares at Lockdown) You still have the rest of the Autobots here to deal with Lockdown!

Lockdown: Bring it on! (Motions his hand back towards him) I can take the exercise!

Siren: Well let's go!

They started to fight each other while Greenlight went over to the Airlock, Transforming back into her Robot Mode as she looked at the door.

Greenlight: (Looks at the airlock door) Alright, how would you work out an airlock that hasn't been used in 4 Million Stellar Cycles? (Sees a panel) Now, what about this? (Presses a button, which seems to have unlocked the airlock) Okay, that's a start. (Turns around, only to see Tarantulas about to attack) What the-?!

Tarantulas: (Sees Greenlight and is about to attack her) RAAH! (Gets hit from behind by a Shield) UGH! (Falls to the floor)

Sentinel: (Transforms back into Robot Mode as he walked to Greenlight) Are you alright?

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) Fine, and I had that by the way!

Sentinel: Oh, well sorry for saving your Skidplate!

Greenlight: Oh I think the only Skidplate you need saving is your own! (Uses her Gauntlets to shoot a blast wave at Tarantulas)

Tarantulas: (Gets up, only to get hit by Greenlight) AHH! (Flies across the room)

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?!

Greenlight: You were an Elite Guard, who should have plenty of training, only to apparently suck at avoiding getting hit by a spider web!

Sentinel: Oh I suck? Well, how about you? Considering you suck at honesty!

Greenlight: (Raises a brow) Are you seriously going to talk about this again?

Sentinel: Since we never really finished our conversation about that, yeah, I am going to talk about it!

Greenlight: (Groans) Sentinel, this isn't the right time for this!

Sentinel: Not the right time to tell me that all the times we made out was just for fun to you?! That apparently, I was just a Fragging booty call, who you never gave a damn about?!

Greenlight: For Frag's sakes, I do care about you!

Sentinel: How the hell am I supposed to know that?!

Suddenly, Tarantulas got up and activated a turret, firing upon the two as Sentinel acted on putting his Shield up, protecting them both from Blaster fire as they looked at each other, Greenlight pulled Sentinel close to her to kiss him, taking him by surprise as he widened his Optics, only to close them as the two made love, while she moved her hand on the panel, opening the airlock as Tarantulas took notice, he broke the kiss to take the chance to knock him out of the ship.

Tarantulas: (Falls out of the ship) AHHH!

Sentinel: (Sees Tarantulas falling) And stay out! (Turns to Greenlight)

Greenlight: (Sighs as she looks at Sentinel) Does that convince you?

Sentinel: (Turns to Greenlight) Uh, yeah! (Rubs his Helm) Kind of, sorta... (Sees a spider web attached to the floorboard) Wait, what's that?! (Turns to Tarantulas, who was climbing his way back to the Xantium, using a web) Oh come on!

Tarantulas: (Climbs up towards the ship) None of you shall escape me! All of you shall-! (Gets blasted by Greenlight again, flying in the air) AHHHH!

Greenlight: AND FRAG OFF! (Shuts the airlock door as she turned to Sentinel) And you know what, the kiss sounded a bit much, was it?

Sentinel: (Looks blankly at Greenlight) We really need to sort out our relationship after this. (Raises a brow) Wait, is this a relationship still?

Greenlight: (Sighs) Come on!

Back with the others, Optimus and the Headmaster Jrs. are still fighting against Lockdown, who makes a formidable opponent due to the number of Modifications he has on him as he threw Hosehead towards the wall and put him on the same melted foam that was once used on Bulkhead.

Hosehead: (Gets encased by the melted foam) Hey! Let me out!

Nightbeat: (Moves to hit Lockdown, only to get tied up by two nets, both of them tying her Servos and Pedes) UGH! (Falls to the floor)

Lockdown: (Sees that he's beaten Hosehead and Nightbeat) Come on, is that the best you Bots can do?

Optimus: (Swings his Saber at Lockdown) Drift, how's it coming?

Drift: (Is at the cockpit working the controls) We're about 3000 high in altitude, we're at the skies now!

Siren: (Dodges a swing from Lockdown's Hook) If anyone has any ideas, now's the time!

Optimus: (Looks at the escape pods) Siren, can you still get the collar off you?

Siren: No, I can't!

Optimus: Alright then! (Runs towards Lockdown, and then slides down the floor to kick Lockdown by the knee)

Lockdown: (Gets kicked to the floor) UGH! (Drops a remote from his Subspace)

Optimus: (Gets the remote and presses a button) How about now?

Siren: (Feels the collar taking itself off) Hey, the collar's off! (Rubs his neck) My Neckplates feel so much better now!

Optimus: Okay, now trying pushing Lockdown towards the Escape Pod!

Siren: (Nodded) Okay! (Looks at Lockdown as he got up) This one is for my neck! (Uses his Sonic Scream) **AAAHHHHH!**

Lockdown: (Gets hit by the Sonic Scream) GUH! (Falls inside into the Escape Pod)

Optimus: (Runs to the Escape Pod) Time to end this! (Shuts the door)

Lockdown: (Sees the door shutting down in front of him) No! (Tries to rush in, but gets locked in) Are you kidding me?!

Siren: (Smirks) HA! Looks like you got. "Lockdowned", right?

Drift: (Shrugs) Good approach, but needs editing.

Lockdown: (Grunts as he bangs on the door) This ain't the last you've seen of me! I'll be coming for you next time!

Optimus: (Glares at Lockdown) I'm counting on it.

With that said, Optimus activated the Escape Pod, which jettisoned itself off the Xantium and into the Planet's surface, as the ship flown itself off the Planet.

* * *

Later, the Autobots regrouped at the Bridge, as they looked at the map, showing their proximity towards Autobot Space.

Drift: (Sees the map) Okay, once we cross the Red Lines, we are officially back in Autobot Territory!

Hosehead: And then we're back to Cybertron?

Drift: Hey, we're close, but it'll only take us a good Deca-Cycle until we get there, so cool your Torque down a notch.

Greenlight: (Sighs) Good, because it'll be nice to get back home!

Optimus: It will indeed. (Turns to his fellow Autobots) Listen, I know this trip has been very dramatic and wasn't something that we were expecting, but I'd like to thank you for the help you put in on this journey. (Put his hands on his waist) I know it wasn't easy getting this far.

Sentinel: (Folds his Servos) Hey, don't thank us! It was our job to bring you back home safe and sound anyway.

Nightbeat: And it was quite the experience we had with you.

Siren: Yeah... (Rubs his Servo) Can I apologize for the way I acted before? I was freaking out back there, which I really shouldn't have, but-!

Optimus: (Nodded) It's okay Siren, I can understand the gravity of the situation we had on all of us. (Gets out a can of Energon) But if there's one thing that helps put us through, it's because we're in this together, as a team.

Drift: (Gets another can of Energon) Cheers to that.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they gone to do their own individual conversations, Greenlight and Sentinel were left together as they stood before each other.

Sentinel: (Rubs his Helm) So, about before-!

Greenlight: (Shakes her head) No, this was on me, I acted like a complete Glitch saying we weren't a thing together. (Smiles) Besides, I think I'm starting to like you.

Sentinel: And I'm like you too, but I thought about what you said before, and you were right... I have no idea what kinds of things you like, and neither do you know anything that I like.

Greenlight: (Nodded) Yeah.

Sentinel: So, how about once we get back to Cybertron, maybe we start getting to know each other better.

Greenlight: (Nodded) And that sounds like a good idea, but how about we start doing that now? We only have a Deca Cycle left until we come back to Cybertron, so why don't we start now?

Sentinel: (Nodded) Yeah, you're right. (Puts his drink down) So, you first, or should I?

Greenlight: (Shrugs) Ladies first.

Sentinel: (Rolls his Optics) Oh, haha! Very funny! (Smiles) Okay, well... I happen to be a fan of... (Fiddles his fingers) Rosanna.

Greenlight: (Widened her Optics) The Singer?

Sentinel: (Sighs as he nodded his head in embarrassment) The one and only.

Greenlight: (Smiles) Haha! Now that's a good start!

Sentinel: (Nodded) Yeah, and what about you?

Greenlight: Well, let's see... (Touches her chin) My favorite Color happens to be... Green.

Sentinel: (Shrugs) Well, that's no surprise there. (Points at Greenlight) I mean look at you!

Greenlight: (Giggles) Stop!

Drift: (Sighs as he drank his drink) About time we came back to the territory.

Optimus: Well like you said, it'll only take us a Deca-Cycle to get back to Cybertron.

Drift: I know, but I'm looking for some peace and quiet after this. (Shrugs) If, we don't end up becoming famous for bringing you back that is.

Optimus: Well we'll have to wait and see about that.

Drift: (Noticed an Oil Can lying on the floor) Ugh, seriously? (Picks it up) Can't any Bot ever pick up their own trash these days? I mean, all you have to do is just go put in the trash, rather than throwing it down the ground, it annoys me that people are ignorant that way.

Optimus: (Smiles) Heh.

Drift: (Raises a brow) What?

Optimus: Nothing, it's just that you remind me a little bit about Prowl.

Drift: The one from your original crew? Huh... (Rubs his chin) Good to know he got annoyed as well.

Siren: (Looks at the map) Whoa, hey everybody! It's time!

Nightbeat: (Raises a brow) Time for what?

Siren: (Points at the map) The map, it's time to start the countdown!

Drift: (Raises a brow) We're seriously making a countdown?

Siren: Why not? We should do it for the fun of it!

Optimus: (Nodded) You know what? Why not?

Sentinel: I'm up to it if everyone's up for it.

Greenlight: Oh count me in!

Nightbeat: Sure thing!

Hosehead: Okay!

Drift: (Shrugs) Ah, what the hell?

Siren: (Looks at the map) Okay, everyone, when we start getting really close to the line, get ready to count to five, alright?

Everyone nodded in agreement as the dot that hinted the Xantium drew closer to the Autobot Territory, causing them to chant as if it was New Year's Eve.

Everyone: (Chanting) 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (They reached Autobot Space) WOOO!

Everybody cheered as they finally reached Autobot Space, celebrating the Cycle as they made their journey back to Cybertron.

* * *

Back on the Planet Pova, Lockdown and Tarantulas were inside the Death's Head in the aftermath of their defeat by the hands of the Autobots from the night before.

Tarantulas: (Folded his Servos) You should have just let me Slagged them!

Lockdown: (Starts getting his ship ready for launch) The Bounty ain't so good if they're Slagged. (Turns to Tarantulas) That would make our pay drop.

Tarantulas: But it would get the job done!

Lockdown: Look, if you want someone Slagged, then leave the client to sort them out. (Gets a call) Oh, speaking of clients, I better take this. (Answers the call)

Fallen: (Appears on a Hologram as he looks at Lockdown) You must be Lockdown, correct?

Lockdown: (Folds his Servos) Well well well, you must be the Fallen that I've heard so much about... I've heard you've been pumping Oil into the Decepticon Empire recently.

Fallen: Well, I need to get the troops back into shape if we're going to take over the Galaxy.

Lockdown: And I'm betting you didn't call me just have a chat about the restoration of the Empire, didn't you?

Fallen: That is right... (Folded his Servos) I hear you have a reputation for delivering Bounties, so what if I told you I had one just right for your alley?

Lockdown: (Leans forward in his chair) Who's the target?

Fallen: This one is, very special...

Lockdown: How special?

Fallen: Special enough that it holds half the power of the Allspark inside his own body.

Lockdown: (Widened his Optics in surprise as he turned to Tarantulas, who nodded in agreement as he turned to the Fallen) Alright, I'm listening...

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's me again! I like to apologize for being a Month late!**

 **I was hoping to get this Episode posted the week after the last one, but then I was in the Beach, then I was getting my official State ID, then I'm in another Camping trip, yeah, that's Summer for me.**

 **Anyways, I am so sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long, and it's my hope that I will try my hardest not to keep you guys waiting for such an extensive amount of time ever again!**

 **Leave a Review down below if you enjoyed this Episode, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Happy New Stellar Cycle!

Episode 14: Happy New Stellar Cycle!

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

 _Flashback, the Day After Trypiticon Fell..._

 _The Fallen was seen inside of his chamber, lava flowing down as part of the room as he stood in front of the Monitors, looking over the events that transpired over the last 24 hours as Cyclonus and Nightbird walked inside towards their Master._

 _Fallen: (Stands in front of the Monitors as Cyclonus and Nightbird stood behind him) What brings your presence?_

 _Cyclonus: (Kneels before the Fallen) Master, the Trypiticon Prison has been destroyed, as well as Megatron._

 _Fallen: I have heard..._

 _Nightbird: And the Girl, she managed to gain the full power of the Allspark, but she reported to have died in action, and the Autobots currently have her body in their possession._

 _Cyclonus: So with your permission, we ask if we could infiltrate the Autobots and escort her to you?_

 _Fallen: (Stood before the monitors) Denied._

 _Nightbird: (Raises a brow) Father, if I may ask, why not?_

 _Fallen: (Turns to the two) Because I have already acquired her for us._

 _Soon, the Fallen led the two to another room, as Mindwipe and Tarn were inside with Sari Sumdac, now wearing a Black dress as she laid down on a Berth seemingly dead as they walked to her._

 _Fallen: (Walks to Sari) While the Autobots were mourning the loss of her and Optimus Prime, I saw my chance to bring her here unnoticed._

 _Tarn: (Turns to the Fallen) Master, I have run a scan on her, and it turns out that not only the girl is still quite alive but is in at a comatose state, but she also contains half the power of the Allspark inside of her._

 _Fallen: (Turns to Tarn) How long until she wakes from the coma?_

 _Tarn: Not too long, and rest assured, the explosion in Trypiticon's core had hit her head to the point where she will have no recollection of her identity, nor any of the Autobots she fought side by side with._

 _Mindwipe: (Folded his Servos) I was impressed that I didn't even need to wipe her Memory in the first place._

 _Nightbird: (Turns to Sari) So what do we do with her?_

 _Fallen: We take her in. (Turns to Sari) She will make a very useful ally to us, and the war that is soon to come._

 _Cyclonus: (Turns to the Fallen) Master, should we worried about another being with powers like hers? Tarn did say she contained only half the power of the Allspark._

 _Fallen: (Walks to Sari as he softly rubbed her hair) I cannot imagine anyone else that is as extraordinary as her..._

* * *

Back in the Present, Cade was seen lying on a table being scanned by Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Red Alert, Yellow lasers shooting at Cade without harm while in another scene, the Autobots, both Bumblebee and Rodimus Prime's teams gathered in the Metroplex Council Chambers as they discussed what happened on Earth.

Ultra Magnus: (Sits in his chair while looking at the groups) So you mean to tell me that not only you brought an Earth-based Organic to Cybertron, it also wields half the power of the Allspark?

Bumblebee: Indeed, he somehow got into contact with the Allspark and wields half its power.

Rodimus: But to how he got it is still unknown to us.

Alpha Trion: This news is very... (Cade's vitals are now seen through a screen, as Perceptor and Wheeljack see positive results of Allspark energy inside of him) Disturbing.

Cliffjumper: From what I've dug up, the Allspark can only be wielded by those of Cybertronian origins, and the result of an Organic possessing such power can result in an instantaneous death.

Bumblebee: Yes, but yet Cade Yeager managed to wield it!

Ratchet: And from what we've checked out, he still does.

Botanica: But to how he can do so is still the question we're looking for.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Perceptor) Perceptor, you have visited the Planet yourself and studied the boy's biology, so perhaps you could shed some light into this mystery.

Perceptor: (Stands up) Of course Ultra Magnus. (Turns to his fellow Councilman while Cade was seen having a needle put onto his arm) Of course, we don't know the answer to where Cade Yeager managed to get the Allspark into his system, we did find out that the other half of the Allspark was indeed siphoned into him in only 5 Lunar Cycles, and then it only took 2 more to fully manifest onto himself.

Alpha Trion: Alright, but that doesn't answer how he can still live with it.

Perceptor: We don't know how it's possible, but Wheeljack and I have worked upon a theory. (Gets out a datapad and shows a holographic image of Sari in her Decepticon Armor) The one is known as Sariana Sumdac, or now known to be a Decepticon by the name of Misary, was the last individual to come into contact with the Allspark during the Invasion of Earth, where she was thought to be killed in action.

Botanica: I'm sorry, but we were led to believe Sari had perished on Trypiticon.

Cliffjumper: You're not saying that the Sumdac child was somehow brought back from the Well of Allsparks?

Rodimus: Yeah. (Turns to Bumblebee, who looked at the floor) And unfortunately... (Turns to the Council) She has aligned herself with the Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus: Is that so?

Perceptor: Yes, and it's possible that she did not die, but rather go into a dormant state after her attempt to destroy the Prison's Reactor Core. (Shows another Hologram, which is Cade) And this leads to one possibility since Cade Yeager and Sari Sumdac both share the power of the Allspark, that they both have some kind of bond between them.

Bumblebee: (Looks up at Perceptor) Bond?

Alpha Trion: What do you mean by that?

Ratchet: (Steps in) He means that the reason why Cade isn't turning into a pile of ash, and why he and Sari share the Allspark is because they have managed to gain contact through it at separate times, and when that happened, they managed to create a connection to each other, resulting in both of them having two separate Allspark halves.

Cliffjumper: So that means the Decepticons have another half of an Allspark on their side.

Bulkhead: (Steps in) But there is a possibility that she could have been Reprogrammed by the Decepticons to work for them! I mean, Soundwave tried doing to the same a while back, because there's no way Sari would ever-!

Ultra Magnus: Autobot Bulkhead, I admire the thought, but if this is true, then we have no choice, but to declare her as a Decepticon herself.

Alpha Trion: Indeed, Sari Sumdac was a good ally to the Autobot Cause, but unfortunately, we have to come to accept that she poses a danger to all now that the Decepticons have her on their Cause.

Botanica: But as for Cade Yeager, what do you suppose we do since he has the other half of the Allspark?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Bumblebee) I believe Autobot Bumblebee can elaborate on that question, considering his past experiences on Earth.

Bumblebee: (Turns to everyone around him) Well, I've known Cade for only a Stellar Cycle, and he has helped out a lot, despite not being a Techno-Organic, so I think we should help him in return.

Alpha Trion: And we'd be willing to do so, but the question we now ask is where exactly is he?

Cade, was in the room he was placed in, standing on a balcony with energy screens, looking at Iacon as the life filled the air, while Bumblebee came in to walk to Cade.

Bumblebee: (Walks to Cade) Cade.

Cade: (Turns around and sees Bumblebee) Bee! (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, how's your day?

Bumblebee: Pretty smooth. (Knelt down and handed him a small bag) I knew you would be hungry, so Crosshairs made a quick stop to Earth and got you some grub.

Cade: (Takes the bag and grabs out a grilled cheese) Grilled cheese, huh? (Takes a bite out of it) Mmm! Man, this is good!

Bumblebee: (Smiled) Glad you like it. (Sits down in front of Cade) How are you right now?

Cade: (Swallows his bite) Well, I'm still currently... (Looks at Iacon) Adjusting.

Bumblebee: I understand that you were brought here without your consent, and if I had it any other way-!

Cade: Hey, no hard feelings! (Puts down his sandwich) I mean when I was little, I used to dream going up into Space, traveling to other Planets, maybe even visiting the Moon, just... (Looks at his hands as they began to glow again) Not the way I'd picture it. (Sighs) I mean, first I get the Allspark in me, then apparently, I get myself into trouble with the Government, and the next, I learn not only Sari Sumdac is alive, but she is now a Decepticon, who all now want to dissect me, or whatever-!

Bumblebee: Hey, none of those are any of your faults! We're going to help you Cade, and you're going to get through this.

Cade: I know. (Turns to Bee) I mean, you guys know a lot about the Allspark, so I'm pretty sure that if I'm pointed at the right direction, then I can go home. (Shrugs) Simple, right?

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Helm) Well...

Rodimus: (Walks inside with Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead) Bumblebee, is Cade all set up?

Cade: (Turns to the others) Hey guys. (Raises a brow) Um, set up for what now?

Jazz: Hadn't BB told you yet?

Bumblebee: Right. (Turns to Cade) After we brought you here, the Council was taken by surprise, but Perceptor managed to tell them about how you have one half an Allspark in you.

Cade: So, shouldn't I be okay then?

Arcee: The Council requested an audience with you.

Cade: Why? I'm not in trouble, am I?

Ratchet: You're not, but you're going to have to be in one of the Med Labs since the Council will be there waiting for you.

Bumblebee: Yeah. (Stands up) I'll be with Ultra Magnus, but don't worry, everything's going to be fine.

Cade: (Takes a big breath in) Okay, let's do it.

Rodimus: (Picks Cade up) Right this way.

They all turned to leave the room, all except for Bumblebee and Bulkhead who stayed behind as Bumblebee walked to the balcony.

Bulkhead: (Noticed Bumblebee going to the balcony) So how's Cade doing?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Cade thinks everything is going to go back to normal in just one second.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Well, isn't it bad to hope for something?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) No, but that hope is probably going to go out in a fuse! Besides, Cade doesn't understand how the Allspark works! And since there is a bond between him and Sari, it's going to be much harder to help him!

Bulkhead: Yeah, but we'll get through it to him.

Bumblebee: I know. (Turns around to the balcony) But I can't focus my Processor right now! With the Fallen, Megatron, or Galvatron, whatever he's called now, still loose in the Universe, and the fact Sari's alive, but now a Decepticon is mind-boggling! And now that the Council issued her as a threat makes it harder for me to concentrate because she's my friend! (Sighs as he sat down against a wall)

Bulkhead: (Sits next to Bumblebee) Sari's my friend too Bumblebee, and I don't like how she's been branded as a Decepticon either.

Bumblebee: I know... (Turns to Bulkhead) And I'm still shocked, but mad that she has been alive the whole time, and I didn't find out earlier! If I'd known she didn't die, I would never have lost my sight on her, and then she'd never be used as a Decepticon weapon in the first place!

Bulkhead: Hey, it ain't your fault Sari's been brainwashed by the Cons!

Bumblebee: But it is Bulkhead! I was the one looking out for her, Cade, and Minerva, and she ends up captured and turned into a Con.

Bulkhead: But that doesn't mean you have anything to do with it! Besides, if Sari's alive, maybe there's a chance that... (Widened his Optics) Oh, never mind.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What, was is it?

Bulkhead: (Curled his large Claws) Well, I was just thinking that since Sari is okay, that maybe... You know, that your Dad could be...

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Bulkhead, I know you're trying to help out. (Gets up and turns to Bulkhead) But my Dad gave his life on Trypiticon, and even if he was still Online, wherein the name of the Allspark would he be right now if he isn't here?

* * *

In Space, Thunderstruck, by the A.C.D.C. was being played in the background while the Xantium floated in space, the Autobots, consisting of Optimus Prime, Sentinel Minor, Greenlight, Drift, and the Headmaster Jrs. sat in their seats staring at the front windshield.

Siren: (Yawns as he leaned against his chair) Are we there yet?

Drift: (Sits in the Cockpit) Just wait for one more Solar Cycle, you'll live.

Optimus: (Sits in his seat looking at the vastness of Space) Greenlight, can you make contact with any Autobot in this range?

Greenlight: (Sits in the Co-Pilot's seat, working out the navigation) I would, but we still can't communicate with anyone in this old junk.

Drift: But that doesn't mean someone could try calling us, which is perfect because once we reach Cybertron Space, Autobot Command will probably call us for permission to dock.

Nightbeat: (Widened her Optics) Oh Primus, I forgot about that! How could I forget?

Hosehead: Wait, can't we just land there without any trouble at all?

Nightbeat: Not during a war between Autobots and Decepticons!

Sentinel: Everyone relaxes! I have access codes with me, should there be any kinds of disaster during our Spacebridge Repair, so we're all set up for the moment arrives.

Optimus: That's good to hear.

Siren: Yeah, but I wanna head back so we can celebrate the New Stellar Cycle!

Drift: Oh god, here we go again!

Siren: Hey! I always spent the New Stellar Cycle celebrating it!

Nightbeat: By partying all night long?

Siren: What else a Bot has to do all Cycle?

Optimus: Look, Siren, you can celebrate the New Cycle next Stellar Cycle, it'll be too late when we get there.

Greenlight: (Noticed a Planet) Whoa, look at that!

The ship flew next to a Planet that has lights brightening up the surface as the Autobots looked down at the Planet's surface.

Drift: (Looks at the Planet) Hey, this must be Dromadon.

Siren: (Widened his Visor) Dromadon?! As in the actual Dromadon?! The planet full of never-ending partying Dromadon?! (Gets up off his seat and pointed at the Planet) Let's go over there!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Siren, you can't be serious!

Hosehead: Yeah, the Planet's full of Shrikebats!

Siren: But most of it is filled with Bots having so much fun!

Optimus: Siren, the answer's no, we're not going to Dromadon!

Siren: But it's right there! And you guys said yourselves! Cybertron is only a Solar Cycle away from here, so why don't we use this opportunity to have some fun?

Drift: (Rubs his chin) You know, I could go for a drink right now.

Optimus: (Turns to Drift) Wait, Drift no!

Greenlight: Actually, I agree with him, I need to have myself some fun!

Optimus: (Turns to Greenlight) Greenlight, not you too!

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, just calm down! It's not a bad idea to celebrate the New Stellar Cycle.

Optimus: But we have to get to Cybertron!

Sentinel: Which is only a Solar Cycle away from here! And if you think about it more clearly, we had been through a lot on this journey!

Hosehead: Well yeah... (Placed his finger at the palm of his other hand) There was us stranded on a Planet, then getting attacked by Junkions...

Nightbeat: And then those awful times being hunted down by the Bounty Hunter Lockdown, and that Techno-Organic from Pova... (Folds her Servos) Yeah, I think this might be a sound idea.

Optimus: Wait, so now everyone wants to go?

Sentinel: Okay, think of it this way. (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) Dromadon is a Planetary Member of the Autobot Commonwealth, so if there's any chance, we'll see about making a call, and then boom! Everybody knows we're alright! It's a win-win for all of us, don't you agree?

Optimus: (Looks around at everyone staring at him) None of you are going to stop until I agree on this, aren't you?

Sentinel: (Nodded) Yup.

Greenlight: Of course.

Drift: Not letting you go that easily.

Hosehead: Just this one trip?

Nightbeat: It won't be that bad!

Siren: We promise you'll love it!

Optimus: (Sighs as he facepalmed himself) Alright, plot a course for Dromadon.

Siren: (Smiles wide) WOO HOO! (Sits on his seat all excited) LET'S PARTY!

Siren's cheering can be heard throughout Space as the Xantium began to fly towards the Planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Kaon, Galvatron woke up from Stasis to find himself in an empty room, as he looked around the area, he spotted a door, which opened automatically the second he walked to it, finding himself in a hallway that is empty.

Galvatron: (Looks around the hall) Hello? (His voice echoes) Hello? (No response as his voice echoes) Hmm, no one's here...

Galvatron just walked around the hall, until he spotted a room that had a table full of Energon and Oil in it, as the former Tyrant walked inside, looking around the area.

Galvatron: (Walks to the table) This table... Who-?

Before he could ask, Misary, or also known as Sari, walked past him without giving Galvatron any attention to him as she walked over to the table, using her Jetpack to get on top while he stared at her.

Galvatron: (Looks at Sari) You... Where is everyone? (She ignores him as she went to grab Energon) Do not stand there and ignore me, I demand to know why-?!

Before he could say anything else, however, she took off her Mask to reveal her face, as she went to pour Energon into a cup that's big enough for her to lift, and then began to drink it as Galvatron stared at her, looking at her in question of who she was until memories from past events began to unfold... Memories that started when she was just a little girl that was the Daughter of the man who had him inside of his own luxury tower for 50 years, to the Techno-Organic that was an ally for the Autobots, who was responsible for crushing his body to the point he couldn't even walk, and the memories of her interference on his Invasion of Detriot, making his Spark boil in anger when he recognized the seemingly normal Organic standing before him.

Galvatron: (Stares at Sari in anger) You! (Gets out his Sword) I remember you, you small, Techno-Organic insect-! (Moves to cut her, only for her to grab him by his own wrist) What?! (Gets flipped upside down, and down towards the ground) AGH!

Sari: (Glares at Galvatron as she got out a Red Wakizashi style Blade to hold up in the air) Raagh!

Fallen: (Steps out of the shadows with the rest of the Decepticons) Enough! (Sari turns to him) Misary, that is enough, we shall take it from here.

Sari: (Nodded as she deactivated her Weapons) Yes Father...

Fallen: (Turns to Nightbird) Nightbird, be a dear and escort your sister back to her Quarters.

Nightbird: (Nodded) Yes Father. (Leaves the room with Sari)

Galvatron: (Gets up as he stared at Sari until he turned back to the Fallen) What is she doing here?!

Fallen: She is our ally against the Autobots.

Galvatron: Last time I saw her, she was against us!

Fallen: Until the event at Trypiticon left her mind shattered in pieces, leaving her no memory of who she was, or who she was affiliated with, so if I were you, I'd keep it that way if you don't want her to kill you during your Recharge! (Folded his Servos) Now tell me what the hell you were doing on Earth?

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) I'll tell you what happened! Megatron, or Galvatron, was planning to seize the boy without your permission, and I, your most loyal servant, was about to stop him and his subordinates when-!

Fallen: (Gets agitated and threw a knife at Starscream) YAH!

Starscream: (Has a knife stabbed to the wall just inches away, right next to his head) AH! (Jumps out in fright)

Fallen: (Points at Starscream) Did I ask for your opinion Starscream?

Starscream: (Looks at the Fallen) Apparently not, my Liege.

Fallen: Didn't think so, now stand there and shut up! (Turns to Galvatron) Now, care to explain why you went after the Boy so carelessly?

Galvatron: I went after him because we were waiting for too long! The Autobots had already learned of the Allspark within him, and I saw the chance to take them from surprise!

Fallen: And all you did was put everything I had in motion at risk! Now not only do the Autobots have learned of the Human, but they also placed him on Cybertron for protection! Which means I had to hire a Bounty Hunter to deliver him to me, and to make things worse, they also have seen the face of Misary, which they recognized as the former Sari Sumdac, so that means I have to put our best weapon against them in the barracks until the time comes for our Reign!

Galvatron: Our Regin?! Who are you to judge me! You are not the leader of the Decepticons, I AM!

Fallen: (Widened his Optics in sarcasm) Oh are you now? (Grabs a drink of Oil) So, you don't think sacrificing all the Decepticons to pave the way for your New Cybertron Project, or injecting yourself in Energon that is tainted, even for the Processor to handle, or even allowing your own former 2nd in Command to get lucky and put a bomb right on your back in an effort to seize control of the Decepticons, is not poor leadership?

Galvatron: (Raises a brow) Where are you getting at?

Fallen: You damn well know exactly where I am getting at! (Walks to Galvatron) You see, I have been watching you for Millions of Stellar Cycles now, looking as you thought nothing, but the Power of the Allspark, and your personal revenge against the one that bested you in battle while you lazily let everyone in your command acted like children! None of the less underestimating a mere Autobot Spacebridge Repair Crew, five that grown into a force that ended with you inside of a burning pile of junk that was Trypiticon! (Throws his can away after he finished with it) Not to mention the mere fact that you had gone Offline by a mere Autobot who was smaller than your large size.

Galvatron: (Glares at the Fallen) How dare you! I took that Autobot with me when I had the chance! I never hesitated when the moment came that I would have the chance to kill Optimus Prime!

Fallen: And look at you, still acting like that was some act of redemption for your petty reputation, the Synthetic Energon splitting your Processor to the surface of your Protoform! (Walks closer to Galvatron) Your revenge against Optimus Prime drove your Spark mad with insanity! (Stands before Galvatron) You're unbalanced, physically and mentally, full of rage and careless to the point that you were bested by a mere Child, who never held the Power of the Allspark in his entire life! Your former name, your being Online is nothing, but a mere mockery of who you are! A complete, utter FAILURE!

Galvatron: (Starts getting angry, and activates his Cannon) RAGH! (Aims at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Grabs Galvatron's Servo to push it up in the air, making him shoot at the ceiling, and then throwing him down onto the ground) RAAGH!

Soon, all Decepticons loyal to the Fallen and Galvatron started to point their weapons at each other, ready to fight as the Fallen stood before Galvatron, lying on the ground as the former Tyrant got up on his feet.

Fallen: (Sighs) And here we go again! Back with the Civil War, I prevented in your absence. (Turns to Galvatron) In which you caused.

Galvatron: (Gets up, glaring at the Fallen) You don't deserve to be in the Throne! I had sat on it long after you, and I deserve my rightful place in it!

Starscream: (Raises his hand up) Can I say something?

Fallen and Galvatron: (Both turning to Starscream) NO!

Starscream: (Grips both his hands and placed them on his waist) Okay, then I'll just go back to being silent.

Fallen: (Glares at Galvatron, until he took a deep Intake) You know what? I think I have an idea to settle this dispute.

Galvatron: And your idea is?

Fallen: Does your disabled Processor remember the traditional Decepticon way of transitioning one's leadership to another?

Galvatron: Hmm... (Nodded as he rubbed his chin) The Duel for Dominance, I remember... That only happens when one Stellar Cycle reaches its end.

Fallen: And guess what? Today's the last day of its Stellar Cycle. (Gets out his Sword and stabbed it to the ground) So if you wish for a challenge for a Duel for Dominance, now is a very good time boy.

Galvatron: (Looks at the Fallen) Alright. (Gets out his Sword and stabs it to the ground) Challenge Accepted.

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Cade was inside a room where he was prepared to meet with the Autobots for questioning while Sari was still in New Kaon, just walking back to her room after being escorted by Nightbird.

Nightbird: (Looks at Sari) Now stay here in the room until Father says so, got it?

Sari: (Nodded as Nightbird turned to leave) Nightbird? Am I in trouble?

Nightbird: (Turns to Sari) If you were, you'd be talking to Father right now, would you?

Sari: (Nodded in agreement) Right, sorry I asked.

Nightbird: Just stay in here. (Leaves the room)

Sari sighed as she gone to her Berth when a small echoing sound was heard, while Cade back on Cybertron heard the sound as well, making them both turn to look around until they started facing each other.

Sari: (Sees Cade in front of her) You again?

Cade: (Widened his eyes when he sees Sari) Sari!

Sari: (Raises a brow) Why are you apologizing?

Cade: (Raises a brow) What? (Shook his head) No, I wasn't apologizing.

Sari: Then why did you say sorry for?

Cade: I-! (Closes his eyes as he's starting to get to get the connection here) Your name... (Opens his eyes) Is Sari, Sarianna Sumdac.

Sari: (Raises a brow) What? No, my name and Designation is Misary!

Cade: Is that what the Cons told you?! Sari, don't you remember me?

Sari: (Shakes her head) No.

Cade: Seriously? (Sees her shaking her head) Okay, what about Bumblebee? Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz, Arcee... (Pauses for a moment) Optimus... (Looks at Sari) Don't you remember anything?

Sari: (Looks at Cade) I... (Rubs her head) I don't... I can't remember anything of who I was...

Cade: (Stares at Sari) Tell me what exactly have the Decepticons told you?

Sari: (Sits down on her Berth) They told me... That the Fallen is my Father.

Cade: That's not true!

Sari: That he is not my adopted Father?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Okay, I guess he sort of is your step-dad.

Sari: Alright, well they also told me that I'm a Techno-Organic, half Cybertronian, half Human.

Cade: (Nodded) Okay, keep them coming.

Sari: And that the Autobots tried to kill me, causing my memory to shatter.

Cade: Okay, and you just helped me crack Two Truths and a Lie.

Sari: And which is the lie?

Cade: Sari, the Autobots are your friends! They have been your friends for years, they would never attempt to harm you at all!

Sari: That's not what my Father says!

Cade: Of course he would say stuff about that because he's been lying to you ever since you've lost your memory!

Sari: No! He would never do such a thing! And how dare you assume that the Autobots are my friends!

Cade: Alright, fine! Do you want proof? (Gets out his phone, selecting some pictures until he showed one of Sari and Bumblebee together) Here, see? Look at it!

Sari: (Looks at the photo, which shows her and Bumblebee taking a selfie) What? (Groans as she gets a headache) Ugh...

 _Flashback, Last Year..._

 _Bumblebee: (Looks all happy) Wanna take a selfie, Sari?_

 _Sari: (Nodded) Sure! (Takes a selfie with Bee) Smile! (Takes the picture)_

Flashback ends.

Sari: (Groans as she turned to Cade) I don't understand! Why would I be taking a picture with the Autobot that shot me!

Cade: Because that Autobot is your friend Sari! And the one reason he shot at you was that he was trying to protect me!

Sari: Protect?

Cade: Yes, the Autobots protect others from threats, that's what they do! They're not into Intergalactic Domination, unlike the Decepticons!

Sari: My Father is not interested in Intergalactic Domination, he is interested in bringing balance and order in the Universe.

Cade: Which means a lot of chaos and destruction to do just that! Haven't you been with them long enough to know just how crazy they are? And don't say not one of them hasn't tried to kill you.

Sari: (Thought about Galvatron attempting to slice her in half) Few of them may try to go off balance, but the Fallen will sort them out.

Cade: (Rolls his eyes) Of course he will.

Sari: (Rubs her arm) But what did you call me earlier?

Cade: (Looks at Sari) Sari Sumdac.

Sari: Sari... (Touched her chin) Someone else called me that...

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Someone else did?

Sari: In my dreams... When I sleep. (Turns to Cade) And you said that there are things that my Father is not telling me?

Cade: (Nodded) Yes! Come back to us Sari, we can help you... I can help you...

Sari: (Looks at Cade) You would? Why?

Cade: Because you're my friend Sari.

Jazz: (Walks inside) Cade, you ready dawg?

Cade: (Turns to Jazz, turning back to Sari, who vanished as he now faced a wall) Yeah. (Turns to Jazz) Yeah, let's do this.

Sari was left facing the doorway Nightbird left in, as she laid against her Berth, thinking about what Cade had told her while he, on the other hand, was escorted by Jazz, both unaware that they were being watched by Lockdown, who was on another rooftop scoping out his latest Bounty.

Lockdown: (Looks at Cade through a Scope) So the big bad Fallen placed a Bounty on this Cade Yeager, who carries half the power of the Allspark in him. (Deactivates his Scope) Not sure if I wanna call it the best Bounty, or the weirdest one ever.

Tarantulas: (Hangs upside down while holding onto his web attached to a vent above them) When are we going to acquire the boy?

Lockdown: (Turns to Tarantulas) Hold it Webbot! We can't just go in there like a couple of hotheads, not when there's a ton of Autobots inside Fortress Maximus.

Tarantulas: (Turns to Lockdown) And that stops us why?

Lockdown: Because we'd be outnumbered before we can even get to the kid! (Turns to the building) And since that's the case, we need to find a more easy approach without causing too much of a ruckus that will get our attention.

Tarantulas: Fine. (Drops from the web, standing in front of the ground facing Lockdown) Then do you have any ideas how to do just that?

Lockdown: Yeah, something called a distraction. (Turns around) Follow me, I might have an idea.

Lockdown started to leave the rooftop with Tarantulas while Cade was brought to a chamber, with the Autobots consisting of Alpha Trion, Perceptor, Botanica, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Rodimus Prime, Ironhide, Red Alert, Dai Atlas, Wheeljack, and Ratchet being inside as Jazz escorted him in.

Cade: (Looks at everyone staring at him) I know I'm not in trouble, but I feel like my younger self again for being in trouble for stealing a pencil.

Jazz: (Walks next to Cade) Just keep it nice and easy Cade, they just wanna talk.

Cade: (Takes a deep breath as he walks to the Autobots) If you say so.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at Cade) Your name is Cade Yeager, is it not?

Cade: (Looks at Alpha Trion) Uh, yeah, that's my name.

Botanica: (Looks at Cade) Do you know who we are?

Cade: Well aside from Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, Rodimus, I have absolutely no clue about who you Bots are.

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) Wait, don't you even recognize me? I was on Earth last year!

Cade: (Turns to Cliffjumper) Well I do, it's just that there was a lot of Autobots last year, and it was kind of hard to keep count of who was who.

Red Alert: Well, you do have a point there.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at Cade) We are the Autobots that run the Cybertronian Council here on Cybertron. (Points at himself) My Designation is Alpha Trion, head of the Council. (Points out the rest of the Council) The others are Dai Atlas, head of the Cyber-Ninja Guild, Botanica, the head of the Plant Guild, and Perceptor, head of the Science Division Guild, whom I have no doubt you have met on Earth previously.

Cade: Oh? Well um... (Looks at Bumblebee, who nodded) Well, it's really nice to meet you all for the first time around.

Dai Atlas: (Looks at Cade) Do you know why you are here?

Cade: Ah, let me guess, I have half an Allspark inside of me? I already got the news when I was being chased down angry Decepticons, including the son of a Bitch that brought me and my friends a living hell, whom we thought to have blown up back in Trypiticon, so no explanation is needed.

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) No explanation at all?

Cade: (Rubs his arm) Well, I actually would like some answers... (Looks around at the Autobots) Like, do you guys have an idea how to get this out of me? Because I don't like the concept of being hunted down for the rest of my life to be a dream thing.

Perceptor: We are still working on a solution, however, it is possible to have the Allspark Cube to be brought in to push the energy back inside of it.

Cade: Okay, then let's do that! Easy peasy, then I'll be able to fly back home, right? (The Autobots start to give each other looks, in which he noticed) Right?

Alpha Trion: Mr. Yeager, as much as we want to help you, that wouldn't be as simple as you made it sound.

Cade: What's that supposed to mean?

Red Alert: From what we learned from Perceptor's reports, you and Sari Sumdac not only have a connection to the Allspark, but both of you share a very high bond with each other.

Wheeljack: The process of you placing the energy you have within only results in half of its power being restored.

Ratchet: And it's also possibly fatal, because of the Bond you share, it will only work if Sari is brought back here, and siphons out all the Allspark in her with you at the same time, therefore disabling the bond.

Cade: Okay, so what does that mean? Am I stuck with it now? How am I supposed to tell everyone else on Earth about that?

Cliffjumper: That's another thing, you won't need to do that, because you won't be able to go back to Earth.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Okay, what?!

Botanica: You may only carry half the Power of the Allspark, but it doesn't mean it isn't highly dangerous as it was in it's Prime.

Alpha Trion: Therefore, in the time being, you are to remain here on Cybertron until we can remove the bond inside you and Miss Sumdac safely.

Cade: (Scoffs) This is Bullshit!

Ratchet: Cade, it ain't that easy-!

Cade: No, let me rephrase what you just told me! (His Eyes start glowing an Allspark Blue, which gave everyone immediate notice) So, not only the Decepticons are after me, but I can't even go back home!

Bumblebee: (Walks to Cade slowly) Cade...

Cade: (Gets angry while his Eyes start glowing brighter) I can't go back to my family, to school, everything that I have known my entire life-!

Rodimus: (Walks with Bee) Cade, just calm down!

Cade: (His hands start to glow as his anger grows) And now I can't go back to any of that because I'm stuck with something I never even ASKED FOR!

Cade then knelt down and slammed his fist to the ground, unintentionally making the whole room to shake, with the lights flickering in static while everyone looked at Cade in shock, who just panted as he stared at the ground, looking at the crack lines he just made.

Jazz: (Stands next to Cade as he looks at him) Yo Cade, just calm down dawg.

Cade: (Pants as his hands and eyes stopped glowing, looking at the damage he caused) I... (Looks at the Autobots) I'm sorry! I... (Looks at his hands) I didn't mean to do that!

Perceptor: (Nodded) It is quite fine Cade, it's the Allspark affecting the nervous system of your body.

Red Alert: We believe that while it resides in you, it can ultimately affect your personality and your basic emotions.

Alpha Trion: Which is why we brought Dai Atlas in, so he can help you channel the Allspark inside you, therefore channeling your mind.

Botanica: It's the best that we could do for your predicament. (Clasps both her hands together) We apologize, but there wasn't much we could do to help.

Cade: (Sighs as he got up) If it helps me not turn everything I touch into rubble, then it's all good. (Looks around) When do we start?

Dai Atlas: We can start now if you like.

Cade: (Nodded) I'd like that.

Everyone started to gather in the corners of the room while Dai Atlas, Jazz, and Cade sat in the middle of the Chamber, being observed by everyone that stood on their Pedes.

Arcee: (Turns to Bumblebee) Where's your Grandfather? I thought he'd be here for this.

Bumblebee: He had to go Off-world for a while. (Turns to Arcee) Said it was classified, so it must be important.

Rodimus: (Turns to Red Alert) Hey, thanks for helping Cade out.

Red Alert: No problem. (Looks at Cade) I couldn't refuse to turn away help from someone that carries an Allspark inside in him.

Rodimus: Yeah. (Looks down)

Red Alert: (Noticed Rodimus' being depressed) You alright?

Rodimus: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm good.

Dai Atlas: (Sits in front of Cade) Now I learned that Jazz has been a good friend to you on your Homeworld, so I thought I'd include him during our session, is that alright?

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, I'd like that.

Jazz: It's all good Cade, just let us know when you're ready.

Cade: Well, I have nothing to do today, so let's get started.

Dai Atlas: Alright then, now close your Optic Sensors.

Cade: Okay. (Closes his eyes)

Dai Atlas: Now breath. (Cade breathes slowly, in and out) Now... Reach out. (Cade starts to slowly move his hand up, reaching out)

Jazz: (Sees Cade moving his hand up) He meant to reach out with your mind Cade.

Cade: (Drops his hand down) Oh, sorry! I'll try again.

Dai Atlas: Alright, now breath. (Cade starts to repeat the order) Calm your central Processor and your Protoform, look beyond this room, see what the Allspark sees... (Sees Cade nodding) Now... Reach out.

Cade opened his eyes again, only this time, he finds himself in an Energon Farmland, a yard filled with Energon trees as he got up, looking around the surrounding area.

Cade: (Looks around) Guys? Where are you?

Jazz: (Sits next to Cade and Dai as he watched him with his eyes closed) You're still here back in the Chamber with us dude.

Cade: How? I'm at a field, with trees that have Pink glowing stuff growing on them!

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Is he referring to the Energon Farmlands?

Ratchet: That sounds just about it.

Dai Atlas: Cade, I need to you to calm yourself, it is not just your view, but the Allspark's as well. You're tapped into its point of view, looking around the surroundings of Cybertron without even moving your own body.

Cade: So I'm having a clear mental image right now? (Sighs) Yeah, this can't get any weirder.

Jazz: Can you try to look somewhere else? Try to relocate yourself.

Cade: (Looks around the field) Okay... (Mentally closes his eyes, then opens them back up to see that he's in Iacon filled with Bots partying) Okay, now I'm back in the city, and everyone's having a grand time here.

Dai Atlas: The people in the city, what are they doing?

Cade: (Looks around, watching as Wheelie was setting off a firework) Just setting off fireworks. (Sees a screen that says "Happy New Stellar Cycle") And there's a sign saying, "Happy New Stellar Cycle". (Raises a brow) Wait, you didn't say you guys celebrated New Year's.

Dai Atlas: Alright, now try looking beyond Cybertron.

Cade: Are you sure I can even do that?

Dai Atlas: Just try your best to add detail.

Cade: Okay. (Closes his eyes mentally) I see... (Sees an image of a sun) A sun... (Sees an image of a Planet that has Alien fish swimming around on the beach) A beach, with fishes that are really huge. (Sees an image of an egg hatching, with a large bird looking over its babies) And now there's an egg hatching, with the mother being there for her babies.

Dai Atlas: And why would you be seeing those things happening?

Cade: I don't know, what do you think?

Dai Atlas: The Allspark may be a tool for destruction, but its uses are not always that way, as the Universe is a very big place, and the one thing that fills the hole in the space is...

Cade: Life... (Sees an image of a Nublouan Tiger and Lion together with their Cub)

Dai Atlas: Yes, the life that fills the air on Cybertron, as well as the air of Earth, is the same to many Planets around the Galaxy. (Points out at Cade) Life is what the Allspark brings forth, from its Energy-!

Cade: (Started to blink when he suddenly found himself in another room) There's something else... (Looks around) It's dark, and man, it's really cold in here.

Jazz: Cold? Where are you now?

Cade: I don't know, somewhere inside a room... (Noticed a Berth with a cloth on it) Wait, I see something. (Walks to it)

Dai Atlas: (Raises a brow) What is it that you see?

Cade: A table, with a cloth covering it.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) What kind of room is he in?

Cade mentally walked to the front of the Berth, which held something on as the cloth covered it, as he took it off, he stood back to reveal an Offline Waspinator inside the Berth, Gray and lifeless as he was when Shockwave had once stabbed him with his own Claws.

Cade: (Steps back in shock as he looked at Waspinator) Holy Shit!

Jazz: Cade, what is it? What's wrong?

Cade: Wasp! (Looks at Waspinator) I see Wasp on the table.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Wasp?!

Bulkhead: But I thought he went Offline!

Cade: Wait.. (Walks closer to Waspinator) He still is... (Moves to touch Wasp by the Helm) I think it's okay... (Suddenly, the second he touches Waspinator, his Colors start changing back to Green, as his Spark was suddenly lit up from his Chestplate) Okay, something's happening!

Jazz: Cade, what is it?

Cade: (Backs away from the Berth) I don't know, I just touched Wasp, and suddenly, he just turned from Gray to Green in an instant!

Alpha Trion: (Widened his Optics) Dai Atlas, end the session immediately!

Dai Atlas: (Turns to Cade) Cade, open your eyes, open them back up!

Jazz: (Places a hand on Cade's back, shaking him) Cade, get out of there! Cade!

Cade stood there in the mental vision as he saw Waspinator's Optics glow Purple for the first time since his death, before he blinked, opening his eyes back to reality as he gasped, panting while he laid on Jazz's palm while everyone stared at him in shock.

Rodimus: (Runs to Cade) Cade! (Kneels down before him) You alright?

Cade: (Pants as he nodded) Yeah, I'm fine.

Ironhide: (Looks at Cade walking up to him) Cade, what did you mean when you saw Wasp?!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Alpha Trion) More importantly, why did he see Wasp?

Alpha Trion: (Looks at Bumblebee, noticing his expression) Bumblebee, please understand-!

Bumblebee: Alpha Trion, what did Cade saw back there?!

Perceptor: He saw the lab that the Predacon Waspinator was in.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Why was Wasp inside a lab?

Wheeljack: After his death, Waspinator was brought in to Fortress Maximus where Perceptor and I were assigned to use him for study. (Everyone looks at him) Well, don't look at me! It was all Ultra Magnus' idea!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Ultra Magnus started this?!

Bumblebee: (Groans) First my Father kept secrets from me, and now my own Grandfather is keeping secrets from me?!

Alpha Trion: Bumblebee, do not get upset with him! I was the one that granted him permission to do so, but right now we all need to get to the lower levels and check on the body!

Ironhide: Why so we could kill Wasp again?!

Rodimus: Ironhide, calm down!

Bumblebee: This is something that shouldn't have been kept from us! I for one should have known!

Alpha Trion: Your Grandfather deemed the information classified!

Bumblebee: Classified?! I'm part of the Elite Guard, I should be authorized to learn this information!

Jazz: Whoa, everyone just ease it down for a Nano Click! (Everyone turns to him) Now I get that Wasp is a huge topic for everybody, but we need to make sure he also ain't going to be a problem again! (Turns to Cade) Now Cade, are you sure that when you touched Wasp, his Paintjob was turned from Offline Gray to his original Paintjob.

Cade: Yes... (Rubs his head) No... (Looks at everyone) Look, I was just looking at what the Allspark was seeing, right? I wasn't even really inside the room with him, so for all I know is that I didn't even really touch him anyway!

Red Alert: I like to think that, but with the Allspark, any kinds of possibilities could happen at any moment!

Warpath: (Calls from the Monitor) This is Autobot Warpath to any Autobot Personnel, this is an emergency!

Bumblebee: Warpath? (Takes the call) What's the problem?

Meanwhile, from the outside, Lockdown and Tarantulas were seen in the front of Fortress Maximus as they went to plan out how to get inside.

Lockdown: (Looks at the Fortress) Okay, so I'm thinking that we should set off some charges at the door, making everyone to come out while we sneak in through the ventilation system, then find the kid, stun him, grab him, then fly out of the Planet to deliver for the Decepticons.

Tarantulas: Hmm, I suppose that will suffice. (Turns to Lockdown) Did you bring the charges?

Lockdown: (Gets out a pair of bombs with him) Never leave home without 'em. (Turns to the front door) Alright, now let's-! (Hears some commotion going on) Hey, do you hear that?

Tarantulas: Hear what?

Before Lockdown could continue the conversation, a blast blew open the door from the inside, making the two Cons to go hide in cover while the figure responsible for making an entrance was the now resurrected Waspinator, who looked extremely lost and out of his mind as he looked around, growling in a scared tone.

Waspinator: (Pants as he looks around the area) Where is Wasp? (Grabs his head) Ugh, why is Wasp's head hurt so much?! (Looks up and sees the city of Iacon) Wasp needs help!

Warpath: (Turns to Wasp) Stop right there! (Shoots at Waspinator)

Waspinator: (Gets shot by the shoulder) AHH! (Flies away in panic towards Iacon)

Warpath: (Activates his Comlink) I'm going to need every available Autobot to in Iacon for an escaped... (Watches Waspinator leaving) Whatever that thing is!

Lockdown: (Raises a brow as he turned to Tarantulas) Is he with you?

Tarantulas: (Turns to Lockdown) Do I even look like I know him?

Lockdown: (Turns to Waspinator) Well, whatever he is, he just did the job for us...

* * *

Later, Waspinator was seen on various footage of him attacking parts of Iacon as the Autobots intercepted a transmission from one of the Autobots fighting him.

Springer: (Is seen in the transmission with Hot Shot and Brawn) We're going to need some assistance! This Waspinator is hard to take down!

Hot Shot: (Is seen in the background) Whoa, Springer! Look out!

Springer: (Turns around to see an Energon tanker being thrown at him) AH-! (Transmission ends when tanker hits)

Cade: (Blows some air as he sat on top of a desk) Okay, this is bad.

Wheeljack: (Rubs his Helm) Looks like the New Stellar Cycle's ruined.

Ironhide: (Turns to the Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Alpha Trion) Well, I'm pretty sure none of that would have happened if you didn't put Wasp inside of a lab!

Perceptor: (Turns to Ironhide) We apologize Ironhide, we only did what we thought could help benefit in future projects.

Ironhide: Well this project is now starting to attack Iacon! Wasp deserved to be among those in the Well, not this!

Bumblebee: Look, like Jazz said, there's no time to get angry right now! We need to get to Wasp before he does any more damage!

Alpha Trion: And what do you suggest Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Send me, Bulkhead, and Ironhide in! We know Wasp well in the past, so maybe he'll listen to us!

Bulkhead: And Ultra Magnus isn't here right now, so I guess you guys are in charge now.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at the three) Alright, head over to Iacon and apprehend Waspinator before more Bots get hurt.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Got it! (Turns to Ironhide and Bulkhead) Alright, let's Roll Out! (Transforms into Alt Mode with the two and left Fortress Maximus)

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Perceptor) Perceptor, how many are out there right now?

Perceptor: Almost 90% of Autobot Personnel are out there, with us, Jazz, Wheeljack, Rodimus Prime, and Red Alert still inside Fortress Maximus.

Alpha Trion: Well as long as the Fortress is kept under observation, and the Autobots dealing with Waspinator, everything is alright.

Jazz: (Turns to Alpha Trion) What do you want us to do sir?

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Jazz) Take young Yeager back to the quarters he was in, I think it's time to let his mind rest.

Cade: (Nodded) Whatever you say.

Jazz: (Picks Cade up) Come on dude, let's go.

Cade: (Stands on Jazz's shoulder while Jazz walked) Man, I screwed up badly.

Jazz: Well it ain't your fault man, nobody could've known things would go sideways, and the fact Wasp was is some lab instead of being placed with all the other lost Sparks is kind their fault, to begin with.

Cade: (Sighs) I don't know man, but with everyone having this much of a trouble, I feel like the Decepticons are having just a grand time right now...

* * *

Speaking of the Decepticons, every single one of them gathered in the New Kaon Gladitorial Arena, making it very loud as the Cons shouted their excitement for the match between the Fallen and the now resurrected Galvatron, as posters of them were plastered on the Arena walls, even Lugnut was holding up a sign reading, "GO LORD MEGATRON!" up in the air without giving a crap who he accidentally swung and hit someone with it.

Lugnut: (Holds up sign) In the name of your glory, claim your rightful place in the Throne! HAIL LORD MEGATRON!

Rumble: (Turns to Lugnut with a brow) Wait, I thought it was Galvatron now.

Lugnut: (Angrily turns to Rumble) SILENCE FOOL! I'm trying to make a statement here!

Swindle: (Walks up and down the stairs offering bet placing) Place your bets right here, fellow Cons! Place your bets on who's gonna win! Galvatron, or the Fallen, make it quick because I have to go start the match soon after I submit all the Credits to my Processor! (Rubs his Helm) Oh, which reminds me, has anybody seen my stapler?

Wingblade: (Stands in the Arena halls, looking over the seated crowds) All this excitement, just for two Mechs to fight each other to the death?

Starscream: (Walks to Wingblade) Well, you have to admit, that feels pretty exciting!

Wingblade: (Turns to Starscream) For you? Anything involving Galvatron getting Slagged always excites you.

Starscream: (Stands next to her) Well, as much as I deeply despise that good for nothing, Hunk of Junk, I actually place my bets on him today! Because now he has the chance to get rid of that annoying Fallen! And then once he's rid of, I'll have the opportunity to Scrap Galvatron from existence, and then claim back my seat of the Throne where it rightfully belongs.

Wingblade: (Raises a brow) You actually want Galvatron to win?

Starscream: (Turns to Wingblade) Why? Nervous about your daddy lately?

Wingblade: The Fallen? No, my Credits are on Galvatron.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Oh, so now you support deathmatches?

Wingblade: Let's get one thing clear, I am no supporter of this game, but if this is the possible chance to get rid of the Fallen, then I'm all up for ridding that twisted psychopath, after all the torture he put me through, and the pain I had to endure because I couldn't keep him satisfied!

Starscream: (Looks at Wingblade in shock) Wow, you really hate the Mech. (Rubs his chin) That sounds a lot like me hating Megatron, only in a different circumstance.

Wingblade: Don't push your luck.

Swindle: (Walks to the center of the Arena, grabbing a microphone) Alright, Mechs and Femmes! It's time for the main event to begin! But first, let me introduce you to the contestants! (One of the Arena doors is opening) You know him as the big, the bad, and brutal of all Decepticons! He also claims himself as a freedom fighter! Others call him the master of all Cons! And most importantly, he's been brought back from the Pit! (The figure begins to walk out of the door) Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... (Galvatron walks out of the door, with lights flashing over him) GALVATROOOOON!

Lugnut: (Crowd goes wild while he got up) YES! Bring forth our rightful leader! The true heir to the Decepticons!

Galvatron Fan Crowd: (Chants his name) GALVATRON! GALVATRON! GALVATRON! GALVATRON!

Swindle: (Smiles as he raises his hands in the air) Alright, this is it! (Rubs his hands together excitedly) Let's get ready to welcome this Bot, here he comes! (The second Arena door is opening) Now, what can you say about this Bot? Well, some say he's Legend, others say he's supposed to be dead! (Fires is seen in the shadow of the door) But I guess he packs enough heat in his Spark that neither the Well nor the Pit could even hold him because he's too hot to even touch! And boy, those Autobots better be careful when running into this Bot! (The figure on fire starts to walk out of the door) Because he gives them the run for their Circuits! Fellow Decepticons, I give you... (The Fallen walks out of the door, with lights flashing over him) THE FALLEEEEEN!

The crowd begins to go into a mixture of chants and boos at the Fallen, as both fighters began walking up towards the center, meeting each other face to face while Swindle walked in between them.

Swindle: (Turns to Galvatron and the Fallen) Okay, now as much as everyone wants to see these two beat each other senseless, I have to, unfortunately, list out the rules that are in tradition. (The crowd groans in annoyance) Now there are only two basic rules in this event; One, no firearms or Transforming in the Arena, and to make sure that is in effect... (Opens his Chestplate like it was a cash register) I'll need you both to hand over any Blasters, Cannons, whatever shoots Lasers or Missiles, and your Cogs of course.

Galvatron: (Disconnects his Cannon from his Servo and hands it over to Swindle while glaring at the Fallen) I don't need my Cannon to kill you, old man...

Fallen: (Hands over his Blaster to Swindle) Oh believe me... (Disconnects his Cog, and hands it over to Swindle) You'll find me much harder to kill...

Swindle: Alright, save it for when you start killing each other. (Places both Cogs into his Chest Compartment) Now for number two... (Gets out the Cons' melee weapons) Both competitors are at no right to forfeit the Duel for Dominance unless one decides to spare his opponent at the end of the match. (Shrugs) I mean, it's a deathmatch, so personally, I'd find that disappointing, but if you wanna live a little longer, then hey, one of you better hope you're really lucky.

Galvatron: I don't believe in luck.

Fallen: I feel the same.

Swindle: Eh, whatever floats your boat. (His podium is flying up in the air while Galvatron and the Fallen were seen standing on circular disks, flying away from each other until they each stood on their fighting spots across the Arena) Okay, everybody, it's the main event time! (Crowd gets louder as he said the words) Let the fight, BEGIN!

Fireworks were shot out into the sky as the crowd screamed out simultaneously, cheering as the fight began, with the two walking over to each other slowly, with both Blades at hand.

Galvatron: (Walks over to the Fallen with his Swords) I shall claim what is mine in the first place!

Fallen: (Walks over to Galvatron with his Sword) If it helps, I'll let you go first, see how well you fight.

Galvatron: (Tightens his grip on his Swords) With pleasure!

And thus, the fight begins with Galvatron moving forward onto the Fallen, swinging his Swords at him, who blocked his attacks as the crowd shouted their cries of enjoyment, Galvatron continuing to press the offensive as he moved to clash blades with his rival, he kneed him by the stomach, and then thrown him down to the ground, entertaining the audience as the Fallen got up on his feet.

Fallen: (Pants as he rubbed his stomach) That wasn't bad, pushing the offense, making me lose my footing.

Galvatron: (Circles around the Fallen) I told you I didn't need my Cannon to kill you.

Fallen: (Gets up) And I told you before, I wanted to see how well you fight up close, and I have...

Galvatron: (Sprints towards the Fallen) RAGH! (Swung his Sword downward, only to have his wrist caught by the Fallen as he was being stopped swinging his Sword down on his enemy) GAH! (Struggles to move his hand out as he looks at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Looks at Galvatron) Which means playtime's over now. (Headbutts Galvatron)

Galvatron: (Gets headbutted by the Fallen) GUAH!

Galvatron stumbled back after getting headbutted by the Fallen, who took one of his Swords to break it in half, dropping the broken pieces to the ground as the crowd goes loud for the action.

Swindle: (Folded his Servos) Oh come on guys, now I'll have to fix that!

Wingblade: (Looks at the Fallen, widening her Optics) Uh oh.

Starscream: (Turns to Wingblade) What, what is it?

Wingblade: The Fallen was only toying with him.

Starscream: So, that means what exactly?

Wingblade: The fight's really going to get started...

Lugnut: (Roars with the crowd) Show him who you are Lord Megatron!

Galvatron: (Glares at the Fallen, until he moved to swing his other Sword at him) RAAAGH!

Galvatron moved to cut his enemy, only for the Fallen to move out of the way like a game of toro, as he turned back to the Fallen, he made another move towards him, only for the opponent to make an excellent defensive tactic, with him clashing Blades with each other at every turn, the battle epic on a proportion that made the crowd more and more interested.

Fallen: (Clashes his Blade with Galvatron) Come on, you can do much better than that!

Galvatron: (Clashes his Blade with the Fallen) Hold still!

Fallen: (Ducks as Galvatron's Sword moved to cut his head) You fight with anger... (Punches Galvatron by the throat)

Galvatron: (Gets punched by the throat) GUK! (Coughs as he held his throat, stumbling backward)

Fallen: (Swung his Sword around in the air) You move towards your enemy with impulse and intent...

Galvatron: (Turns to swing his Sword at the Fallen) RAH!

Fallen: (Clashes Blades with Galvatron) But the one thing you lack is not underestimating your enemy more clearly. (Moves to cut Galvatron by the shoulder)

Galvatron: (Cuts cut by the shoulder) AHHH! (Grips his shoulder)

Fallen: (Circles Galvatron) You attack blindly because you only think about dominance while your enemy has the upper hand.

Galvatron: (Moves his Servo to try hitting the Fallen) RAH!

Fallen: (Dodges the swing of Galvatron's Sword) Autobots may be small, but they do have an open mind.

Galvatron: (Gets up and moves to swing at the Fallen more) RAAGH! (Gets his wrist caught, and held up in the air) UGH!

Fallen: (Moves to hold Galvatron's Servo in the air) And that is when you allow them to gain the upper hand, causing your forces to fall while they succeed to victory! (Makes Galvatron drop his Sword, grabbing to cut his leg)

Galvatron: (Gets injured on his Pede) AGAH! (Falls on his knees as he panted, looking up at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Points his now Flaming Sword at Galvatron's Faceplate) And that, is why you fail...

The crowd now started to chant the Fallen's name, as he was seen to be the victor of the match while Galvatron was on his knees, changing everyone's opinion about the match as they cheered for the Fallen.

Crowd: (Chants) FALLEN! FALLEN! FALLEN! FALLEN!

Lugnut: (Looks around the Decepticons chanting the Fallen's name) What are you doing?! This is heresy!

Rumble: Glitch, shut up! The Fallen's winning!

Starscream: (Widened his Optics as Galvatron was on his knees) All those Stellar Cycles I tried to Slag Megatron, and the Fallen gets to do it?!

Galvatron: (Growls lowly as he stared at the Fallen) What are you waiting for? You've won... (Lowers his head) Finish me...

Fallen: (Looks at Galvatron) I may have won the match... (Stabs both his and Galvatron's Swords to the ground) But I still have a use for you... (Turns to the Crowd) I have chosen to spare my opponent!

Swindle: (Raises a brow) Wait, seriously? (Looks around) Okay, I guess we're done now. (Gets on the podium, and moves forward towards the Fallen) Alright, Mechs and Femmes! I hereby announce the victor, and now official new Lord of the Decepticons... (Raises the Fallen's Servo up like a champ) THE FALLLLEEEEN!

The crowd roared in applause, all but those loyal to Galvatron cheering for the Fallen, as Lugnut sadly dropped his Megatron sign to the ground, while the victor remained victorious to his official role in the Decepticon Empire...

* * *

Back on Cybertron, the Iaconian locals were inside of a nightclub, with Blaster being the DJ as he played Bangarang by Skrillex, while everyone enjoyed the song until Hot Shot was thrown inside, breaking the window glass as it took everyone by surprise.

Blaster: (Widened his Optics while he left the song playing) Whoa! (Looks at Hot Shot) You alright dude?

Hot Shot: (Groans as he got up) Everybody, clear out of the building!

Jackpot: (Raises a brow) Why? What's all the-? (Turns to the broken window, only to see Waspinator getting inside the club, making him widen his Visor) HOLY SCRAP METAL! Hubcap, look!

Hubcap: (Sees Waspinator and widened his Optics while dropping his drink) AH! Organic! There's an Organic in the room!

Waspinator: (Looks around at the Autobots in the club when he starts hearing voices) Ahh! (Gets ahold of his head as voices are heard in his Processor) Why is everyone talking?! Leave Wasp alone! (Shoots his Stingers all over the place)

Tracks: (Ducks down as Waspinator was shooting) Someone, get that thing out of here!

Hot Shot: (Gets up and moves towards Waspinator) Hey, stop shooting!

Waspinator: (Looks at Hubcap, starting to get a flashback of Bumblebee back in the Autobot Boot Camp) Bumblebot?! (Turns towards Hubcap) What is Bumblebot doing here?

Hot Shot: Oh no you don't! (Jumps on a table and kicks Waspinator in the face)

Waspinator: (Gets kick in the face by Hot Shot) OW! (Stumbles backward, turning to Hot Shot) Stop hurting Wasp! (Shoots at Hot Shot)

Hot Shot: (Gets shot by Waspinator) WHOA! (Gets grabbed by Waspinator and flies into the ceiling window) AHH! (Both leave as they shatter the ceiling window)

Blaster: (Looks around as he turned to a microphone) Okay folks, I think we're about done here for tonight.

While Waspinator took Hot Shot out of the nightclub, the street they were on was in a chaotic mess, with property damage set all over, and fires brewing from windows of several buildings as Hot Shot was thrown onto the ground while the Predacon flew above him.

Hot Shot: (Gets up and turns to Waspinator) I was hoping I wasn't gonna use this, but you left me no choice here! (Activates his Flamethrowers and shoots them at Waspinator)

Waspinator: (Barely dodges the shot as a fire hit him by the wing) OW! (Puts the fire out of his wing, until he stared at it, looking surprised that he has wings) Wasp has wings? Wait, since when could Wasp-? (Looks at his hands) Oh Scrap! What's going on with Wasp?! (Gets hit by a thrown pipe) OW!

Brawn: (Walks to Waspinator) Come on, Ugly! Show me what you got!

Waspinator: (Growls as he glared at Brawn) Will every Bot stop hurting Wasp?! (Grabs Hot Shot)

Hot Shot: (Gets grabbed by Waspinator) Whoa! (Gets thrown towards Brawn) AHHHH!

Brawn: (Widened his Optics as Hot Shot was being thrown at him) Hang on kiddo! I got ya! (Jumps to catch Hot Shot, only when he did, he was pushed from the velocity at which Hot Shot was being thrown as they both fell to the ground hard) AHH!

Springer: (Turns to Waspinator, as he Activated his Sword) We do not wish to harm you, friend! We only wish to speak!

Waspinator: (Turns to Springer) Then why is everyone trying to hurt Wasp?! (Grabs a street sign and throws it at Springer) RAH!

Springer: (Widened his Optics when he saw the sign being thrown at him, and then moved to slice it in half) YAH! (Springs up from the ground and drops to the ground towards Wasp to jump attack)

Waspinator: (Sees Springer in the air and uses his Stinger to shoot at him) RAH!

Springer: (Gets shot by Waspinator in the air) AHH! (Falls to the ground next to Brawn and Hot Shot) OOF!

Waspinator: (Sees Springer, Brawn and Hot Shot down as he turned around, looking around the street) Why is no Bot helping Wasp?! (Hears more voices as flashbacks start popping into his head) Ahh! Why is Wasp's Processor hurting?!

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide arrived on the scene as Waspinator was seen moving around, clutching his head in pain as they Transformed back to Robot Mode, standing next to Springer, Brawn, and Hot Shot.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Waspinator, surprised to see him) Oh man, it really is Wasp!

Springer: (Turns to see Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide) Ah, it seems reinforcements arrived.

Bumblebee: (Sees Springer) Springer, what's Wasp up to right now?

Brawn: Right now? (Turns to look at Waspinator) Doing a lot of damage, that's what!

Hot Shot: And he sounds like he has no idea that he's a Predacon!

Ironhide: Wasp's been Offline for a good Stellar Cycle now. (Turns to look at him) He might be lost, having no idea what happened, or where he was the last Solar Cycle.

Bumblebee: (Turns to the three) Alright, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and I will handle this, the rest of you can go see if anyone was hurt, get them to the Cybertron Infirmary!

Springer: (Nodded) Understood! (Leaves with Brawn and Hot Shot) Good luck!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ironhide and Bulkhead) Alright, any ideas?

Ironhide: I should go talk to him, he'll wanna see me.

Bulkhead: You sure about that? Wasp wasn't such a friend during most of our time on Earth.

Ironhide: Yeah, but he was my friend most of the time I was in Boot Camp, I can try talking some sense into him.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Okay, but be careful!

Ironhide: I'm bulletproof, I can handle about anything! (Turns to walk towards Waspinator) Wasp! Is that you?

Waspinator: (Stops where he is, and turns to Ironhide, widening his Optics) Ironbot?

Ironhide: Yeah... (Walks slowly to him) Yeah, it's me, pal!

Waspinator: (Looks around) What's going on? First Wasp was in Boot Camp, in a wheel looking in front of Sargebot, then Wasp finds Wasp in a lab! And now everybot's trying to hurt Wasp!

Ironhide: (Keeps on walking) Wasp, what do you mean you were looking in front of Sargebot?

Waspinator: (Has a flashback of him being framed) Wasp was getting arrested! Placed in Autobot Stockade when Wasp woke inside Fortress Maximus! (Looks at his hands) And then find Wasp turned into a freak!

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) Uh, Bumblebee? I don't think Wasp remembers how he got turned into a Predacon!

Bumblebee: Neither does he remember how he got Slagged by Shockwave!

Waspinator: (Turns to Ironhide) Ironbot has to help Wasp! Wasp feels so lost right now! (Rubs his head as voices continue to flow in his Processor) And Wasp has voices inside Wasp's head! Wasp doesn't know where voices coming from!

Ironhide: Hey, look, buddy, it's all going to be alright! (Moves closer to Waspinator) Just come with me, I'll explain everything-!

Waspinator: (Looks at Ironhide, until the Orange Bot moved closer to him, he saw Bumblebee from the distance) Bumblebot?

 _Flashback, in the Autobot Boot Camp..._

 _Bumblebee: (Sees a poster of Ultra Magnus, smiling) I am so Elite Guard material!_

 _Wasp: Ha! In your dreams, Sub-Compact!_

 _Sentinel: (Is seen impressed by Wasp's skill) Welcome to the Platoon, Wasp!_

 _Wasp: (In a training simulation with Ironhide as they looked at Bumblebee covered in Pink Paint) HAHA! Bot, you really are a Bumbler!_

 _Bumblebee: (Picks Wasp up after "Longarm" tripped him) Let me help you up there, Wasp._

 _Wasp: (Shakes Bumblebee off his back) Keep your Servos off of me, Gear Grinder!_

 _Sentinel: (Walks over to Bumblebee standing over Wasp's open locker) What are you doing over Cadet Wasp's locker?_

 _Bumblebee: (Points out a Decepticon communicator) Exposing a Decepticon Spy, sir._

 _Wasp: (Is carried in a stroller by Cliffjumper) But I'm innocent, I'm telling you! You're making a big mistake, all of you!_

 _Sentinel: (Rips Wasp's Autobot Insignia off his Chestplate) Mute it, Traitor!_

 _Wasp: (Turns angrily towards Bumblebee) I'll get you Bumblebee! If it's the last thing I'll ever do! (Echoes as the memories come to an end)_

Flashback ends.

Waspinator: (Growls while glaring at Bumblebee) BUMBLEBOOOOOOOT! (Flies in the air)

Ironhide: (Turns to Bumblebee, before turning to Waspinator) Wasp, no! (Gets pushed out of the way) Ugh! (Falls to the ground)

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as Waspinator flies towards them) Uh oh!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Waspinator flying towards him as he activated his Sabers) Here we go...

Waspinator shouted his roar as he fired his Stingers at Bumblebee, who jumped up to begin the fight while back in Fortress Maximus, Cade was standing in the balcony, looking at the view of Iacon while Jazz was his room, keeping him company while footage of Waspinator and Bumblebee was seen on the footage of Cybernews.

Jazz: (Watches the live footage of Bumblebee fighting against Waspinator) Looks like BB is having a rough reunion with Wasp right now.

Cade: (Looks over Iacon while standing in the balcony) Yeah, no thanks to me.

Jazz: (Turns to Cade) Oh come on, it ain't your fault this is happening!

Cade: I know. (Turns to walk back inside) I'm just depressed right now.

Jazz: (Sees Cade sitting next to the seat made for him) You ain't liking it here on Cybertron?

Cade: No, don't get me wrong! (Turns to Jazz) Cybertron has everything I would imagine, I just... (Turns to look down at the floor) I'm thinking about home...

Jazz: Like Earth home?

Cade: (Nods) Yeah.

Jazz: Well hey, don't be stressing too much, we'll get you back home-!

Cade: And what if I don't? (Looks at Jazz) Jazz, Earth has been my home for all of my life, and ever since I have had half an Allspark inside me, I have been losing my mind, writing weird symbols on walls, or a scrap piece of paper, and do things I could never do before. (Looks around) And knowing that whenever I get angry, I turn into a living weapon that could possibly bury this whole place to the ground without even remotely trying, and I could never see my family again until it's out of me, I just feel like my life is ruined in every proportion I never thought would happen.

Jazz: (Looks at Cade) Well, we're being honest here, I think I can understand where you're going through.

Cade: (Turns to Jazz) You do?

Jazz: Yeah... (Looks at Iacon) Back in the War, I used to live in a City called Tagan Heights.

Cade: Nobody seemed to say anything about that.

Jazz: That's because it ain't something you would call home, because back when I was living there, the whole city was covered in debris and wreckage from the Great War, even sometimes, there'd be fighting going on while I was tryin' to have a nice Recharge.

Cade: Wait a minute... You lived in a war zone?

Jazz: I was actually Protoformed in it before it even turned into a war zone, to begin with. (Folded his Servos) I mean, I never really had the chance to know my Creators because they fought and gone Offline at the beginning of the War, while Tagan was left to ruin.

Cade: So, you lived in a place full of wreckage and debris all by yourself?

Jazz: Well, not really, there were others like me that lost their Creators that lived in Tagan Heights. (Leaned against his chair) And for a good few hundred Stellar Cycles, we all lived together in this one building where only half of it collapsed while the bottom half was steady, but we had been living there together for a good while now, till one day, a Bot came.

Cade: A Bot came? (Gets out of the chair and walks to Jazz) Who?

Jazz: You could say that that Bot was the reason I'm a Cyberninja to this day.

Cade: (Placed a hand on one of Jazz's Pedes) Must have been one cool Bot to-! (Sees his hand glowing) Oh god, Jazz!

Jazz: (Sees Cade's hand glowing on his Pede) Whoa, Cade, just keep cool! Just-! (Freezes) Uh!

Cade: (Looks up at Jazz) Jazz?! (Sees nothing, but white forming in his vision) Oh god!

 _Flashback, about 4 Million Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _Cade blinked his eyes to find himself in a wartorn Cybertronian city, with flames developed in some of the destroyed buildings, and some collapsed a while ago as the young human looked around._

 _Cade: (Looks around the city) Jazz?! (Gets no reply) JAZZ! (Gets no reply as he looked around the ruined city) Oh man, how did I get here?!_

 _Rapier: (In a distance) Come on Jazz, can't you get this to work or not?_

 _Cade: (Heard Jazz's name as he turned to the voice) Jazz? (Runs over to the source) Jazz, are you over there?!_

 _Jazz: (Is seen working on some kind of ATM) Cool your Torque Rapier, I got this all covered!_

 _Cade: (Sees Jazz with three other Autobots) Jazz! (Walks over to him) Jazz, where are we?!_

 _Ransack: Come on Mech, the Bot I owe Credits to might put a Bounty on me if you don't hurry!_

 _Jazz: Trust me, I've done this a lot..._

 _Crumplezone: (Folded his Servos) Are you even sure there are any more Credits in that thing?_

 _Jazz: We'll have to wait and find out..._

 _Cade: Credits? (Looks at Jazz, who was seen to be hacking into an ATM) Jazz, what are you doing?_

 _Jazz: (Hacks into the ATM) Alright, just a few more Nano Clicks, and then we are loaded with Credits!_

 _Cade: (Walks to Jazz) Dude, you're an Elite Guard! Why would you be robbing-? (Moves to touch Jazz, only for his hand to phase through it without physical touch) What the?_

 _Jazz: (Gets it done, and Credits are rolling out of the ATM) And we have our scheduled Deca-Cycle paycheck!_

 _Rapier: (Sees Credits coming out) Oh, Jazz! You rock!_

 _Ransack: (Moves to place Credits inside his Chestplate) You saved my Aft just now, you know that?_

 _Crumplezone: Heh, what did I tell ya Ransack? Jazz is the best Bot in Tagan Heights!_

 _Cade: Tagan Heights? (Looks around at the city) Oh god... (Turns back to Jazz) I'm in a memory..._

 _Jazz: (Places some Credits inside of his Subspace) Hey, there's enough of this to carry back home!_

 _Ransack: Wait till I call the others!_

 _Rapier: Well, good luck, because I've been trying to contact them, but they haven't been responding._

 _Crumplezone: Oh, maybe we should look around to see if we can find a Tool Shop to fix your Communications Array!_

 _Rapier: (Scoffs) Man, you don't know what you're talking about! I'm all good!_

 _Ransack: Are you sure?_

 _Rapier: Yeah, because if I had Cosmic Rust in me right now, I'd still be kicking and Functional!_

 _Crumplezone: Whoa, that's actually not something you should try._

 _Ransack: Yeah, you could go Offline from that stuff._

 _Rapier: Me? Offline from Cosmic Rust? Pfft, as if that will ever happen!_

 _Jazz: (Tries to make contact, but has no response) Hey, Rap has a point there, I can't get into contact with anybody in this frequency._

 _Ransack: Wait, really?_

 _Crumplezone: (Tries to activate Comms, but he strangely couldn't) That's strange, neither can I..._

 _Jazz: (Turns to the others) Maybe we should head back, get ourselves Scanned, see if there's anything up in our systems._

 _Rapier: Yeah, I'm just getting bored out here any-! (Sees a Decepticon flying in the sky) Oh, Scrap! Guys, there's a Decepticon!_

 _Ransack: (Widened his Optics) What?! Where?!_

 _Rapier: Up in the sky!_

 _Jazz: (Sees the Decepticon) Oh Slag, I see him!_

 _Crumplezone: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!_

 _Ransack: (Sees the Decepticon now circling the area) Oh Slag, he's making a circle! He must know we're here!_

 _Rapier: Guys, we should do something quick, or we're all gonna get Slagged in the next five Nano Clicks!_

 _Jazz: (Looks around) Everybody, hide!_

 _Crumplezone: Are you nuts?!_

 _Jazz: (Runs into an alleyway) Got any better ideas?_

 _Ransack: (Finds a pillar and crotches behind it) Oh, Frag it!_

 _Cade watched as everyone began to hide, with the Decepticon that arrived turned out to be Blackout, as he Transformed into his Robot Mode and looked around for any signs of life out in the open._

 _Blackout: (Looks around) Slag, I thought I saw Autobots out here..._

 _Megatron: (Calls Blackout) Blackout, what is your status?_

 _Blackout: I'm on the way back to base Lord Megatron. (Searches for any Autobots) I'm just making sure no puny Autobots have seen me, leave no thought that we have a base here._

 _Megatron: Make it quick, time's running shortly after our previous, talented Decepticon, Deadlock had defected to the Autobot tyranny. (Ends call)_

 _Blackout: (Walks around) Alright, any Autobots wanna play? (Walks around the area, passing by Jazz) Come out, come out wherever you are..._

 _Ransack: (Continues to hide behind the pillar) Guys, I am freaking out right now!_

 _Jazz: Just keep it cool Sacks, it's all good as long as we don't attract his attention._

 _Ransack: But what if he doesn't leave? What are we supposed to-? (Moves his Pede to accidentally hit a can) Ah!_

 _Blackout: (Heard Ransack making a noise) Hmm? (Turns to the pillar that Ransack is hiding in) Oh? (Walks to the pillar) Did I hear something moving?_

 _Ransack: (Gasps as he hears Blackout coming closer) Oh Scrap! Somebody help me out, or else I'm Slagged!_

 _Crumplezone: Guys, we gotta do something!_

 _Rapier: No way, we'd all get Slagged if we gave ourselves out!_

 _Ransack: (Hears Blackout getting closer) Guys, please do something!_

 _Blackout: (Walks closer to the pillar) Am I getting warmer now?_

 _Jazz: (Peeks out of his hiding spot, looking at Blackout as he walked to the pillar) Oh, Slag it! (Gets out of his hiding spot, grabs a rock and throws it at Blackout) Hey ugly!_

 _Blackout: (Gets hit by a rock) Hmm? (Turns around, seeing Jazz)_

 _Jazz: You want a piece of this? (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Come and get it! (Drives away)_

 _Blackout: (Chuckles) Finally! (Flies after Jazz)_

 _Ransack: (Gets out of his hiding spot, watching as Jazz gets chased by Blackout) Jazz, what are you doing?!_

 _Crumplezone: (Gets out of his hiding spot) Jazz, run!_

 _Rapier: Oh, he's gonna get Scrapped!_

 _Cade: (Runs after Jazz) Jazz! (Runs into the tire smoke, only to find himself in another area) What the? (Looks around) Where am I now?!_

 _Jazz: (Drives away from Blackout) Come on, you gotta do better if you wanna catch me, slowpoke!_

 _Blackout: (Flies after Jazz) I already have something in mind, Autobot! (Jumps down to the ground, activating his Mod)_

 _Jazz: (Gets hit by the Blackout wave, getting his Cog turned off as he was forced to Transform back into Robot Mode) UGH! (Falls to the ground several times) Oh... (Tries to Transform, but he couldn't) Hey, what did you do to me, dude?!_

 _Blackout: Its Blackout, you miserable Autobot, and I turned off your Cog... (Raises his foot up) Just so you can hold still!_

 _?: (From a distance) Get away from the Youngling._

 _Blackout stopped what he was doing, and turned around, only to see Master Yoketron standing a few feet away from him as Blackout put his Pede down._

 _Blackout: (Looks at the Cyberninja) What are you going to do about it?_

 _Yoketron: I shall be forced to disarm you if you deem it necessary for me to do so..._

 _Blackout: HA! (Walks over to Yoketron) I like to see you try! (Tries to stomp on Yoketron, only for him to jump on his Pede) Huh?!_

 _Yoketron then moves to run on Blackout, getting out his two Katana style Blades and then making very quick cutting, and then once he dropped to the ground, Blackout's Servos began to fall down, after getting sliced off by the skilled Cyber Ninja warrior._

 _Blackout: (Sees his Servos cut clean off) AHHH! (Runs away) Get away from me!_

 _Yoketron: (Watches as Blackout made his leave while turning to Jazz) Are you alright, Young Bot? (Extends his hand to Jazz)_

 _Jazz: (Looks at Yoketron's hand and reached up for it) Yeah... (Gets up with Yoketron's help) Thanks a lot dude, you just saved my Exhaust Port! How did you do that?_

 _Yoketron: By the ways of the Cyberninja..._

 _Jazz: Cyberninja? (Folds his Servos) Huh, that sounds awfully dope._

 _Yoketron: What were you doing out here? This is a battleground, you should not be out here._

 _Jazz: No offense Ninjabot, but this battleground is where I live in, along with a bunch of other Bots._

 _Yoketron: Really? You do not have a home to go back?_

 _Jazz: Well, we did, until they all got messed up badly from the War._

 _Yoketron: Hmm... (Folds his Servos) This sounds very disturbing, I'll have to make contact with Ultra Magnus and the High Council, make an evac for any Younglings in this Sector._

 _Jazz: Whoa, you don't wanna do that! Everybody will freak out, especially if they don't know what's going on._

 _Yoketron: Then perhaps you can assist in the operation? It would help me immensely if they listened to one of their own._

 _Jazz: I can sure try, but I ain't too sure everybody's gonna be willing on this._

 _Yoketron: Come on, don't you believe it's best living in someplace comfortable rather than someplace filled with violence?_

 _Jazz: (Looks around the ruined city) Well, somewhere else is way better than here... (Turns to Yoketron) Okay, when do we start?_

 _Yoketron: (Turns to leave) Follow me..._

 _Cade watched as the younger Jazz went to follow Yoketron until a shade of white began to fill the air again..._

Flashback ends...

Cade gasped, letting go of Jazz while he too gasped for air, both of them coughing after what had happened between the two.

Jazz: (Coughs as he looked at Cade) You alright Cade?

Cade: (Coughed as he looked at Jazz) Yeah... (Nodded) Yeah, I'm fine... (Looks at his hands) What the hell just happened?!

Jazz: (Rubs his Helm as he pointed at Cade) I... I saw you... You were in my Processor somehow.

Cade: Wait, you actually saw me?

Jazz: In my memories, when I met Master Yoketron at Tagan Heights...

Cade: So that was real? You looting some ATM, and the Con chasing after you, that all happened?

Jazz: (Takes a big Intake) Yeah, like Millions of Stellar Cycles ago.

Cade: Okay, first the Symbols, then the Powers, now this? Man, this shit's getting weirder!

Rodimus: (Comms Jazz) Hey Jazz, are you there?

Jazz: (Answers the call) Yeah Hot Rod, what's up?

Rodimus: I think there's something you should check out, meet me in the halls.

Jazz: Copy that. (Ends the call) I gotta go. (Turns to leave)

Cade: (Looks at Jazz) Jazz, I didn't mean to do that!

Jazz: (Turns to Cade) Hey, it's all good! I was just telling you about Yoketron anyways...

Jazz left the room to meet up with Rodimus Prime, as he walked over to the Prime, he saw Purple Webbing in the ceilings, with a trail leading to the rooftop.

Rodimus: (Looks at the webbing) Was this Waspinator's?

Jazz: Nah, I don't think Wasp's capable of shooting webs.

Rodimus: Well, if it isn't Wasp's, then we might have unwanted company...

Tarantulas: (Pops out of a vent) You got that right! (Shoots at Rodimus with his Webs)

Rodimus: (Gets caught in a Web) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Jazz: (Turns to Tarantulas) Whoa, you're new!

Tarantulas: (Hisses at Jazz) I have for the boy!

Jazz: Yeah? (Activates his Nun-Chucks) Well, you can't have him!

Tarantulas: (Growls) So be it!

The fight began with Jazz and Tarantulas while Cade was still in his room, hearing banging noises from across the hall, unaware of the presence of Lockdown climbing into the balcony.

Cade: (Walks over to the door) What is going on in there? (Moves to open it, only for a device to come attached to it, and activated a forcefield around it) Whoa!

Lockdown: (Climbs up the balcony and walks over to Cade) Nothing that you should be worried about, kid.

Cade: (Turns around and sees Lockdown) Lockdown?! What the hell are you doing here?!

Lockdown: The Fallen hired me to collect your bounty, so you're coming with me!

Cade: Like hell I am! (His hands start glowing, and then he shot Allspark lasers at Lockdown)

Lockdown: (Ducks down, avoiding the blast as he turned to look at the hole in the wall) Wow. (Turns to Cade) They weren't lying about you having half an Allspark inside you.

Cade: And half as deadly, so if I were you, I'd stay right where you are.

Lockdown: And if I were the Cons, I'd pay me double for this job! (Gets out a net and throws it at Cade)

Cade: (Gets his legs caught in a net) AH! (Falls to the ground)

Lockdown: (Picks Cade up from the ground) Come on kid, this will a lot easier on both of us if you just stopped squirming!

Cade: (Bangs on Lockdown) Let go of me! Let go-! (Sees his hand glowing again) Oh, not again!

Lockdown: (Raises a brow) What? What are you-?! (Gets frozen on the spot) UGH!

 _Flashback, through a series of memories..._

 _Lockdown was seen in Yoketron's Dojo, seeming as the highest of his fellow Ninjabots, as well as a worthy Cyberninja himself, as he was seen bowing loyally to Yoketron._

 _Lockdown: (Bows before Yoketron) Master Yoketron, to what I owe the pleasure to?_

 _Yoketron: It is good to see you old friend. (Sees Lockdown getting up) But I have been hearing troubling rumors._

 _Lockdown: (Raises a brow) What kinds of rumors Master?_

 _Yoketron: Springer and Jazz have reported to me that you have been using Modifications as a habit in the last few Deca-Cycles, is that true?_

 _Lockdown: Master, with all due respect, why does that matter if I do?_

 _Yoketron: Because I want you to look me in the Optic Sensor, and tell me you are not becoming addictive to the Modifications._

 _Lockdown: (Raises a brow) Master, please! As if I would call it an addiction!_

 _Yoketron: Then what exactly would you call it?_

 _Lockdown: I think the term I'd call would be... Trophies._

 _Yoketron: Lockdown, we are Cyberninjas, we do not believe in prizes._

 _Lockdown: But Master, can't we earn just a little in battle? After all, it's your teaching that is all about earning._

 _Yoketron: Earning, yes, but earning happiness, not things that we use in battle._

 _Lockdown: Yeah, but think about it! With enough Mods, we could use this to take down the Cons easily! Then and there without any trouble!_

 _Yoketron: Lockdown, I am sorry, but I cannot condone this activity without the risk of corrupting fellow Autobots in battle._

 _Lockdown: So what are you trying to say?!_

 _Yoketron: I'm saying that I will have no choice, but to exile you from this Dojo effective immediately._

 _Lockdown: (Widened his Optics) What?! Master, you can't be serious!_

 _Yoketron: I am sorry, but I'm afraid you have been corrupted by the series of Modifications that you have become dependent on them._

 _Lockdown: You son of a Glitch! I put my entire life on this Dojo! And now you're going to kick me out for just a few Modifications?!_

 _Yoketron: Lockdown, I advise you begin to leave... (Opens the Dojo doors) Now.  
_

 _Lockdown: (Glares at Yoketron) Oh, you're going to regret this! (Walks away) Because I'm going to come back here, and when I do, I won't hesitate to Slag you back to the Well of Allsparks!_

 _Lockdown then proceeded to leave the Dojo grounds, ending his membership as a Cyberninja for good..._

Flashback ends.

Lockdown gasped as he dropped Cade to the ground, shocked as Cade was free, he went to free his legs from the net tying him while the Bounty Hunter for the first time in his career became scared straight.

Lockdown: (Pants as he stared at Cade) You... You were in my Processor!

Cade: (Groans as he got up) Well, I did tell you to stay where you were! (Shoots at Lockdown with the Allspark Blast)

Lockdown: (Gets blasted by Cade) AHH!

Tarantulas: (Fights against Jazz until Lockdown was seen bursting through the wall and thrown against him) AGH! (Fell to the ground)

Jazz: (Sees Tarantulas getting knocked out by Lockdown) Whoa! (Sees Cade walking through the hole in the wall) You alright dude?

Cade: (Sighs as he gave a thumbs up) Peachy.

Rodimus: (Cuts his way out of the web and gets up) Where did these two come from?

Jazz: I ain't sure, but at least they're out of the way right now.

Wheeljack: (Walks out to see the mess) Spark, what happened?

Jazz: (Turns to Wheeljack) Just a couple of party crashers, nothing wrong at all.

Rodimus: You may wanna call TransTech, and get Depth Charge put these two in the Stockades.

Wheeljack: Excellent idea, but I think you should head over to Bumblebee's position immediately!

Jazz: Oh, so the situation with Wasp's that bad huh?

Wheeljack: Well, from what I have seen on the Net, Waspinator believes that Bumblebee still betrayed him, but the problem is that he can't seem to retain his past memories from before.

Cade: So he's having memory issues?

Rodimus: Can't he be able to remember?

Wheeljack: Maybe in a few Deca-Cycles, but I think that will be long before he rids of his "Enemies" first.

Jazz: So there's nothing we can do?

Wheeljack: None that I can think of...

Cade: (Rubs his arm, before turning to the others) Actually, I think I can help...

* * *

Later, Jazz and Rodimus took Cade to Iacon, right in the middle of the fight between Waspinator and Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bulkhead, who were all having a tough fight among the former Platoonmates.

Bumblebee: (Grunts as he raised Waspinator's hands up) We're friends Wasp! Try to remember!

Waspinator: (Growls at Bumblebee) Wasp remembers enough about Bumblebot to know Bumblebot, not Wasp's friend! (Throws Bumblebee away)

Bumblebee: (Gets thrown in the air) AHHH!

Bulkhead: (Uses his Wrecking Ball to swing at Waspinator) YAH!

Waspinator: (Flies up in the air and shoots at Bulkhead) RAH!

Bulkhead: (Gets shot by Waspinator) AGH! (Falls to the ground)

Waspinator: (Tries to shoot both Bumblebee and Bulkhead) RAAAH!

Ironhide: (Turns Bulletproof and shielded Bumblebee and Bulkhead from Waspinator's attacks) Ugh! (Walks slowly towards Waspinator) Wasp, enough! They ain't here to hurt you!

Waspinator: (Shoots at Ironhide continuously) Bumblebot and Bulkbot did that when they had Wasp and Ironbot put through Sargebot's punishments! Don't Ironbot remember that?!

Ironhide: (Grunted as he felt the waves of Waspinator's Stingers hitting him) Now that you've mentioned it, Transformups are the least of our worries right now!

Cade: (Gets out of Jazz) Looks like we missed the New Stellar Cycle afterparty.

Bulkhead: (Gets up, noticing Rodimus, Jazz, and Cade) Guys? What are you doing here?

Jazz: We came because Cade says that he could help Wasp out with his memories!

Bumblebee: What? No, that's too dangerous! (Turns to Cade) You don't know-!

Cade: Bee, trust me! I've just experienced two memories of different Bots, and I think I can figure Wasp's mind out completely!

Bumblebee: Memories? What do you mean?

Rodimus: Cade said that he could see through memories of any Cybertronian with just a single touch!

Jazz: And if you want proof, ask me! I saw him going through my memories like a vacuum cleaner!

Cade: I can do this! I can put Wasp's memories back together, just give me a chance!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Waspinator, who continues to shoot at Ironhide) I can't believe I'm actually saying this! (Turns to Cade) Get in!

Cade: (Nodded as he walked to Wasp) Ironhide, I got this, stand back!

Ironhide: (Noticed Cade) Cade?! What are you doing here?

Cade: Just trust me! I can handle Wasp!

Ironhide: Well, I hope you seriously know what you're doing! (Gets out of Waspinator's target range)

Waspinator: (Sees Ironhide leaving his sight) Where's Ironbot going?!

Cade: (Tries to get Waspinator's attention) HEY! Over here!

Waspinator: (Turns to Cade, raising a brow) What kind of lifeform is carbon-based Organic?

Cade: (Walks slowly to Waspinator) Hey, you have some trouble remembering things, right?

Waspinator: Wasp... (Rubs his Helm) Wasp confused... (Sees memories of him getting turned into a Predacon) Wasp sees Wasp turned into a bug... (Sees Blackarachnia) Then Wasp sees Spiderbot in Wasp's Processor... (Grabs his head) Wasp's head hurts!

Cade: I know... (Walks over to Wasp, standing right in front of him) That's why I'm here, so I can help.

Waspinator: (Turns to Cade) Organic... Help Wasp? (Leans his head in front of Cade) Can Organic help Wasp?

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah... (Placed both his hands on the sides of Waspinator's Helm) Just stay right where you are... (His hands start glowing)

Waspinator: (Sees Cade's hands start to glow, then felt frozen) Ah!

Cade: Hey, take it easy, it's all good... (His vision begins to go white) It's all good...

Soon, they both began to see memories of before... Memories of Waspinator attacking at the Homecoming Dance, reuniting with Ironhide, only to attack him and Bumblebee at once, then of him being with the Autobots as they fought against Shockwave and Bludgeon, and finally, memories of him, sacrificing his life for the Bot that changed his life for the bitter...

 _Series of Flashbacks._

 _Bumblebee: You would go so far to go back and hurt Wasp again!_

 _Shockwave: I even once considered to offer some of you a place in the Decepticons..._

 _Ironhide: YOU SON OF A GLITCH!_

 _Waspinator: Longbot no friend of Wasp! Longbot framed Wasp!_

 _Shockwave: I'll make sure to let your Father know you died a quick death._

 _Waspinator: (Gets impaled by Shockwave) Bumblebot, move out of Longbot's way!_

 _Bulkhead: Hey, Wasp, help's on the way..._

 _Bumblebee: Oh Slag, Wasp!_

 _Waspinator: Waspinator... Forgive... (Goes Offline) Bumblebot..._

Flashback ends.

Waspinator: (Gasps) Ahh! (His hands fell down while panting)

Bumblebee: (Walks slowly to Waspinator) Wasp?

Waspinator: (Gets up, turning to Bumblebee) Bumblebot... Forgiven.

Bulkhead: (Gives a sigh of relief) Finally.

Ironhide: I guess we don't need to keep on fighting anymore...

* * *

Later, everyone regrouped at the Metroplex as Ultra Magnus was seen in the monitors contacted while Waspinator was seen in another view, being transported by Ironhide to the Spacebridge Nexus.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Bumblebee) So you mean to tell me that not only you let the child loose on Cybertron, you let him use the Allspark powers on Waspinator? That could have been disastrous!

Bumblebee: Sir, with all due respect, did you not think it was not disastrous to keep my fellow Autobots and myself in the dark by keeping Waspinator in a lab inside Fortress Maximus?

Ultra Magnus: (Rubs his Helm) Well, I suppose you make a good counter-argument Bumblebee. (Folded his Servos) But in the meantime, I'll be making my way back to Cybertron to assess the damage, and I like to thank you for taking care of the situation personally when I get back. Magnus out. (Signs off)

Bulkhead: Huh... That went well than I expected.

Bumblebee: Wait till we meet again because there's a lot I like to get off my mind!

Jazz: Well, don't take it too hard man, at least Wasp's okay.

Bumblebee: But he had no right to keep the truth from me!

Cade: Yeah, but you can't really hate him for that... (Folded his arms) I mean, I guess what happened before gave us a chance to bring back someone we lost.

Bumblebee: Yeah... (Turns to Cade) And by the way, thank you for helping Wasp out, I really appreciated that.

Bulkhead: Yeah, and when could you see memories by touching someone?

Cade: Yeah, that one just came out of nowhere, but I think this might help us out.

Bumblebee: Why do you think so?

Cade: Well... (Rubs his arms) From our last encounter with Sari, she didn't seem to... Remember who I was, nor anybody else for that matter.

Jazz: So you're saying the Cons are using her?

Cade: Maybe, but if it's amnesia we're dealing with, and the way I restored Wasp's memories, I think this could be how we get Sari back!

Bulkhead: You really think so?

Cade: Worked with Wasp.

Bumblebee: Cade, that would be great!

Cade: Yeah, just as great as I have to go back to my room in Fortress Maximus, again...

Jazz: Actually, I had some connections back there, and I transferred you to Bumblebee's Apartment in Iacon, where you might feel comfier there.

Cade: Wait, so I get to live with Bumblebee now?

Bumblebee: If that's what you want.

Cade: (Smiles) Hell yeah, that's what I want! Let's go!

Bulkhead: (Transformed into his Alt Mode) Get in Cade!

Elita One: (Walks in and sees Bumblebee) Bee?

Bumblebee: (Turns around and sees Elita) Mom? (Turns to the others) Hey, I'll catch up! (Turns to Elita) Mom, how are you doing?

Elita One: Fine. (Walks to Bumblebee) I heard about Wasp, I couldn't believe he was back.

Bumblebee: Yeah, but luckily, he remembered what happened, and right now, Ironhide is sending him back to Earth to live with the Dinobots.

Elita One: Dinobot Island huh? That place gave me memories.

Bumblebee: Yeah, you can say that... (Folded his Servos)

Elita One: (Looks at Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you okay?

Bumblebee: Uh, yeah, I'm just thinking... (Looks at Elita) You heard about Sari Sumdac, right?

Elita One: I work with Perceptor and Wheeljack now, so I hear about everything.

Bumblebee: Do you... (Turns to the window, looking out into the sky) Do you think there's a chance that... That Dad has survived?

Elita One: (Raises a brow) What makes you say that?

Bumblebee: Well, Sari's back, Wasp's back, maybe we could-!

Elita One: (Places her hands on Bumblebee's shoulders) Bumblebee, I know you want to be hopeful, but your Father went Offline in Trypiticon, and his body was never found in Space, I have come to accept that... You should too.

Bumblebee: (Lowers his Helm, nodding) If he was here... Do you think he'd be proud of what we've become?

Elita One: (Hugs him) Honestly, he could not have been prouder...

* * *

Back in the Planet Dromadon, Optimus was seen on a balcony, looking at the skies while everyone partied inside, with Sentinel walking to Optimus.

Sentinel: (Walks over to Optimus) Optimus, what are you doing out here? Aren't you gonna have fun?

Optimus: I went to check to see if there were any communications back to Cybertron. (Turns to Sentinel) There wasn't any, was there?

Sentinel: (Rubs his Helm) Well, Siren did have a good idea about this Planet...

Optimus: (Smirked as he shook his head) It's fine. (Turns to the skies) Besides, this made me realize we're not in any hurry at all at this time.

Sentinel: Seriously?

Optimus: We might miss a Solar Cycle on schedule, but we're going to be back either way.

Sentinel: Okay, well we'll be inside if you wanna hang out. (Walks back inside)

Optimus: (Stares into the stars) I'll be home soon... I promise...

Optimus continued to stare at the stars as the New Stellar Cycle Clock went 12:00, making the New Stellar Cycle as everyone cheered the end of the last one...

* * *

Back in New Kaon, Galvatron was seen standing next to the Fallen, as his new 2nd in Command as they looked at the stars in the void of Space.

Fallen: (Looks at the galaxy) Look at all these stars... Soon, we'll be able to conquer them all when we are ready. (Turns to Galvatron) As long as I have your full cooperation, correct?

Galvatron: (Nodded) Yes...

Fallen: Yes what?

Galvatron: (Lower his brow) Yes-!

Fallen: No. (Tilts Galvatron's head up facing him) Look at me while you say it.

Galvatron: (Looks at the Fallen) Yes... My Lord...

Fallen: (Smirks) Slow, but you'll get the hang of it. (Turns to the window) Now leave me...

Galvatron turned to leave, his hands tightening into a fist while Soundwave came to the Fallen.

Fallen: (Notices Soundwave, but doesn't look at him) Soundwave, if you have anything to report, do it because I have business to attend to.

Soundwave: I have a status report on Decepticon Misary.

Fallen: (Turns to Soundwave) And what about Misary?

Soundwave: Misary is not currently in New Kaon.

Fallen: Then where is she?

* * *

On Earth, Sari is seen standing on a highway, looking at the streets of Detroit while the snow fell from the night sky, people walking around celebrating the New Year's while she turned to fly down into a parking lot, looking directly at a building.

This building she is staring at is one in particular familiarity, had it not been burned in the fire by the Decepticons during the Invasion of Detriot, as she walked inside, the Autobot symbol laid covered in dirt, as well as everything else inside, burnt of anything that remained of the former Autobot base known as the Plant.

As she explored the building that used to be filled with life, she noticed a room with a tree grown inside of it... The tree has been burned from the explosion, but that does not mean it stops it from standing still, as she walked to the tree, moving her left hand to place her palm at the surface of the tree, rubbing it to feel the wood in her hand, while having another voice in her head.

Voice: (In Sari's mind) _Stillness..._ (Sari turned around, looking for anyone behind her) _Then strike..._ (Echos)

Sari looked around the room, before turning to the tree, moving the lay against it, feeling the familiarity around it as she went to sleep on it...

* * *

The next day, Cade, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead woke up in the apartment, as it was filled with a mess as they laid fireworks all over the place.

Cade: (Groans as he got out of bed) You guys have cooler New Year's parties than Earth.

Bumblebee: (Groans as he got up out of his Berth) Don't mention it.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Cade and Bumblebee) Hey, I'll go ahead and take everything out to the Recycling, you guys need anything?

Cade: Uh, yeah, triple cheeseburger with no mayo, please.

Bumblebee: And Rust Sticks, save me some Rust Sticks!

Bulkhead: (Nodded) You bet. (Turns to leave with the trash)

Cade: (Looks around the place, when he felt a Spark beat) Whoa...

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) Cade, what is it?

Cade: (Hears the Spark beating, as a hand rubbed the table) Someone's here.

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stinger) Who? Decepticons?!

Cade: I don't know, it's small!

Bumblebee: Stay behind me!

Bumblebee moved to get out of his room to move into the living room, his Stingers out and ready when he turned to the dining table, he widened his Optics, as he and Cade saw a familiar Redhead, wearing a Peach outfit, with similar ponytails as the girl turned to the two, giving them her best smile she could muster.

Sari: (Smiles at Bumblebee and Cade) Hi guys...

* * *

 **Hey, sorry I'm late! I meant to post this last Weekend, but it turns out I made one of those chapters that are long, due to the long dialogues I crafted.**

 **Also, I like to note that I have a Dentist Appointment on Thursday to have all four of my wisdom teeth removed, so from I was told, I'm going to be feeling quite sleepy, and quite dizzy, so that's going to be a lot of fun for me.**

 **I may, or may not be able to work on the next two Episodes after my wisdom teeth removal, because they're both a two-parter, but I'll try to work on them before my appointement on Thursday.**

 **And for those wondering when Optimus Prime will come back, I will give out one obvious spoiler that he will come back to the rest of the Autobots during the two part episode, and that's all I'm going to say, because the rest about the two part Episode story is full spoilers, and it will take the fun out of everything.**

 **And as always, leave a Review down at the bottom let me know your thoughts about this, and please stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Of Two Worlds Part 1

Episode 15: Of Two Worlds Part 1

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

The scene began where the end of the last Episode left off, with Cade and Bumblebee standing inside the apartment when Sari was standing in the living room, standing proud while happy to see her friends are here.

Sari: (Smiles at Cade and Bumblebee) Hi guys.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Sari?

Cade: (Walks to Sari slowly) You're here... (Touched her face gently) How, how are you here? Last time we saw you, you were with the Decepticons!

Sari: (Nodded) Yes, I was, but Soundwave was brainwashing me! Using me as a weapon for the Decepticons, but I broke free of his control!

Bumblebee: How did you escape?

Sari: When I broke free, nobody knew I wasn't in Soundwave's control, so I went to the nearest hanger bay, hopped on a ship, and piloted my way from them all the way back here.

Cade: So does this mean you're back?

Sari: (Smiled) I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!

Bumblebee: Oh thank Primus! (Picks Sari up and hugs her tight)

Sari: (Felt Bumblebee hugging her) Oh Bee, you don't need to do that!

Bumblebee: I do! (Lets Sari go and looks at her while smiling) Believe me, I've been meaning to do this the moment we got you back!

Bulkhead: (Walks inside) Hey guys, I forgot to ask, is there anymore Fireworks in the-? (Notices Sari with Cade and Bee, widening his Optics, gasping) Sari?

Sari: (Turns to Bulkhead) Hi Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: Sari! (Drops all the firework trash and walks over to her) It's really you!

As they chatted, Cade smiled at the reunion, until the headaches started again, and voices in his head start to fill.

Voice 1: (In Cade's mind) Cade...

Cade: (Grunts as he rubbed his head) Now what?

Voice 2: (In Cade's mind) It's not her...

Voice 1: She is not who you think it is...

Voice 2: That is not her...

Cade: (Groans) What's that supposed to mean?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) Cade, you alright?

Cade: (The voices cleared out, and he turned to Bumblebee while rubbing his head) It's the headaches running.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Okay, let me know if I need to call Wheeljack if the headaches don't stop.

Cade: (Nodded) You bet.

Bumblebee turned back to Sari and Bulkhead, while Cade stood where he was, looking at Sari very oddly, yet now very suspicious of her at the same time.

* * *

Later, they went to Fortress Maximus to meet with the Council upon Sari Sumdac's arrival, as Bulkhead stood with Sari in front of the Council.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Sari) So let me get this straight, you were being used as a pawn in the Decepticon Soundwave's Reprogramming, as an intent to use you as a Decepticon weapon, and then you somehow managed to escape onboard a Decepticon ship and then just escape?

Sari: You sound as if you don't believe me.

Ultra Magnus: I do, I just find it very skeptical that you were able to escape the Decepticons without having any difficulty at all.

Sari: (Shrugs) What can I say? Decepticons are stupid as they always were!

Bulkhead: The point is that Sari is finally back to us in one peace! That should make us all happy, should it?

Alpha Trion: I'm afraid that I'll have to side with Ultra Magnus on this one. (Folded his Servos) From the recent events that took place, you were attacking Autobot forces, only for you to come back at a rare circumstance is alluding, even for me to comprehend.

Botanica: May we ask how you have got past Soundwave's Programming?

Sari: (Touches her hands together) Well, it was very hard for my own Brain to concentrate, because from Soundwave's Programming, it told me that I was made a Decepticon, and I was supposed to attack the Autobots, but after my recent encounter on Earth, with my friends... (Turns to Cade and Bumblebee standing behind them, before turning back to the Council) The part of me that everyone knew me best clicked in, and I got out as soon as I broke free of his Programming.

Ultra Magnus: And you wish to return to us for the Autobot Cause?

Sari: Anything to get payback for what the Cons have done to me!

Alpha Trion: Well, we'll just have to ask what the rest of Council thinks. (Turns to Perceptor) Perceptor?

Perceptor: I believe that it is a sound option that we allow Sari Sumdac to return to us once more, considering that she has the last remaining element of the Allspark to restore it.

Cliffjumper: I agree, with Sari back, the Decepticons have a slim chance at winning now that they don't have another Allspark with them.

Botanica: Indeed, and I also believe that we should allow her to return to her known Autobots since she has been considered an ally and friend to them in 5 Stellar Cycles.

Ultra Magnus: Thank you Botanica. (Turns to Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion, what is your take on this?

Alpha Trion: Well, I still have it hard to believe that Sari has come back this easily, but if the majority of the Council believes we take such an action, that I shall accept Sari Sumdac a full pardon due to her being forced to cooperate with Decepticon hands.

Ultra Magnus: Then it is decided. (Turns to Sari) Sariana Sumdac, you are to be pardoned from all crimes, and you are free to go anywhere you, please.

After the meeting, the group met back with each other, happy that Sari is back and all.

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Well, I was a little shocked to believe this, but I'm glad you're back kid.

Arcee: It's so good to see you again Sari!

Sari: (Smiles) It's good to see you guys too! I'm glad to be back here after being kept in Decepticon captivity!

Cade: (Nodded Huh-huh.

Sari: (Turns to Cade, seemingly worried) Is everything alright?

Cade: Yeah! (Nodded) Fine, it's just... (Rubs his arm) I wish we could get back everyone we cared about...

Sari: Why? (Looks around) What happened? Wait a minute, where's Optimus at? I haven't seen him all day.

Jazz: Oh Slag, you ain't heard, haven't you?

Sari: Heard what? (Looks at everybody) Where's Optimus at?

Bumblebee: Sari, we um... (Knelt down to Sari) We can talk about that later... (Placed a hand onto Sari's shoulder) Right now, the important thing is, you're back!

Cade: Yeah, really quick. (Everyone turns to him) Don't get me wrong, it's just that one moment, you were an assassin for the Decepticons, ready to slice off hands and legs altogether, and then the moment you saw us on Detroit, whoosh! Here you are, back to normal like nothing ever happened, it's just... Weird.

Bulkhead: Cade, Sari's back home! How's that weird!

Cade: I just... (Sighs) You know what, I'm being a dick, I'm sorry.

Sari: Oh it's okay! Besides, it's good to be worried.

Ratchet: And the one thing about this is now we get the chance to remove the Allspark bond you two share without causing any kinds of fatal harm to any of you.

Arcee: He's right, I should go find Perceptor, see if there's anything we should know about the process before it starts. (Turns to leave)

Jazz: That reminds me, I should check up with Cliffjumper, see if there's a way to put that energy back inside the Allspark container. (Turns to leave)

Bulkhead: Well, I should go check on Ironhide, see if Wasp's placed on Dinobot Island. (Turns to leave)

Ratchet: (Turns to leave) Well, you all know where I'll be at.

Bumblebee: I'm going to see Ultra Magnus real quick. (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus, what are you gonna do?

Rodimus: I think I'll just check on Red Alert. (Turns to leave)

Bumblebee: Okay. (Turns to Cade and Sari) I'll be back, so you guys don't go too far.

Everyone left one by one, leaving Cade and Sari together, as she went to go outside into the balcony, looking over the city of Iacon while Cade followed suit.

Sari: (Breathes in the air, and exhales) This city has not changed at all when I last left... All the lights, the technology... (Looks up at the sky, watching the air traffic go through) The traffic.

Cade: (Looks at Iacon) Yeah, it's kind of like how you would see in a Star Wars Movie. (Shrugs) Or Star Trek, if you're into that.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) I can imagine it was overwhelming for you when you first saw this.

Cade: Oh, I was amazed! (Turns to Sari) So, you were brainwashed by Soundwave, right?

Sari: (Nodded) Yeah, but I escaped his Programming.

Cade: Well, from the sound of it, you made this Fallen guy sound like he was your Father.

Sari: Well, yeah! That's what Soundwave made me believe!

Cade: Yeah... (Looks at her while walking to her) Sari, what was the last thing you remember?

Sari: (Raises a brow) Why is that important?

Cade: I just need to know, in case Soundwave got into your head a little, now what was the last thing you remember?

Sari: (Stares at Cade while he stood in front of her) I remember seeing you... In my room, looking at your eyes... (Rubs at his face) And that face...

Cade: (Raises a brow) Okay, what does my face has to-?

Before he could he ask, Sari lunched forward, grabbed Cade to pull him into a kiss, taking him by full surprise as he widened his eyes, moaning into the kiss as she pulled him into an embrace, lasting only a few seconds before he pushed her away.

Cade: (Pushes Sari away, gasping) Oh god, Sari! (Looks at her) What's wrong with you?!

Sari: (Panted as she looked at Cade) What do you mean? It's me!

Cade: Yes, I know it's you, but why did you kiss me?! I have a girlfriend, Maggie! You know that already!

Sari: (Raises a brow) Maggie? (Widened her eyes) Oh, Maggie! (Places her hands on her mouth) Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-!

Cade: (Sighs) You know what? I think it's best we don't see each other for a while. (Turns to leave)

Sari: (Sighs as she watched Cade leave) Cade-!

Cade: (Raises his hand up) Stop! (Turns to Sari) Just stop, please!

Cade left the balcony and walked down the halls of the Fortress Maximus, as he walked alone in the halls, he felt the familiar faint sound of his bond between and Sari linking up again, making him stop where he is.

Cade: (Sighs as he felt the bond take form) I really do not want to do this right now.

Sari: (From behind Cade) Are you in a bad mood?

Cade: (Turns around) What do you-?! (Looks at Sari, only to find her back in her Decepticon Armor, and strangely sitting against a burnt tree) Why do you have that on?

Sari: (Raises a brow as she sat on the tree) What do you mean?

Cade: The Decepticon Armor, didn't you take it off when-? (Looks at Sari's area, recognizing the tree) Wait... (Looks around Jazz/Prowl's old room) You're in the Plant... (Turns to Sari) What are you doing all the way over there?

Sari: (Looks at Cade, being confused) What do you mean? I've been here since last night... (Looks around) You never really told me about this place.

Cade: Well, I didn't need to, you already remember that.

Sari: (Tilts her head) Remember what?

Cade: The Plant, the Autobots' first base of operations when they first arrived on Earth, how could you-?

"Sari": (Walks behind Cade) Cade! (Cade turns to the girl that looks like Sari) Can we talk?

Sari: (Turns to the girl, raising a puzzled look at her) Who is she? (Cade turns to her) And why does she look like me?!

Cade: (Looks at the real Sari) What the hell?!

"Sari": (Touched Cade) Cade?

When she touched him, the link was cut short, as he turned around, he saw the halls of Fortress Maximus again as he turned back to the girl that claims to be Sari Sumdac as eerie music settled in.

"Sari": (Looks at Cade) Are you okay? You look distressed.

Cade: (Looks at "Sari" very carefully) Uh, yeah, I'm just fine.

"Sari": (Sighs) I am so sorry about the kiss! I guess the Allspark goes crazy in a nutshell when we're both close together, am I right?

Cade: Yeah, you are so right...

"Sari": Oh Cade, you're not that upset, are you?

Cade: No, not at all, I just need some time to think about... (Stares at Sari) Something else.

"Sari": (Smiles) Well, I'll be around if you need anything. (Walks away)

Cade: Yeah... (Turns to watch "Sari" leave) Thanks... (Turns to walk down the halls) What in the hell is going on?

* * *

Later, Cade met up with Ratchet and Wheeljack, as Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus were inside, observing the DNA of Sari Sumdac.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Cade) So you believe that the Sari Sumdac we have in Fortress Maximus is some kind of duplicate?

Cade: I'm just saying, something's really off with her! Like weird stuff happened!

Jazz: What kind of weird stuff exactly?

Bumblebee: More importantly, what did she do?

Cade: She um... (Rubs his head) She kissed me.

Ratchet: (Raised a brow) She kissed you?!

Jazz: You serious?

Bumblebee: Aren't you still dating Maggie?

Cade: (Raises his hands) Hey, it wasn't my idea! She just used her tongue on my mouth!

Wheeljack: Are you sure you're not overreacting?

Cade: No, I'm not overreacting! Something's up, I feel it!

Ultra Magnus: Well, it could just be the Allspark having a reaction when two beings having a high connection to it.

Ratchet: But it is safe to check, especially when it comes to the Allspark.

Wheeljack: (Monitor beeps) It's done.

Cade: (Turns to Wheeljack) And?

Wheeljack: Everything checks out, Sari's pretty much as Sari as she can-! (Noticed something) Wait, that's odd...

Jazz: What is it?

Wheeljack: So, this may sound awfully confusing to most of you, but there's something strange about this.

Bumblebee: What do you mean: You said everything checked out, didn't you?

Ratchet: (Looks over the Monitor, widening his Optics) By the Allspark!

Bumblebee: Guys, seriously, what is wrong?

Ratchet: Sari's Bloodwork and Cybertronian origin is there, but there's something missing!

Cade: What's missing?!

Ratchet: She's missing the other piece of the Allspark!

Jazz: (Widened his Visor) For real?

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the schematics) How is this possible?

Wheeljack: I honestly have no idea! Could it be possible the Decepticons have taken the other half out of her before she escaped?

Ratchet: Even if they did, how would it explain her behavior to Cade earlier?

Bumblebee: Could she be drugged?

Ratchet: No, it's clean, nothing inside her system at all.

Jazz: Well this is serious because we have no idea where the other half of the Allspark went!

Ultra Magnus: Maybe perhaps we should look at this another way.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What do you mean sir?

Ultra Magnus: I mean we should get a closer look at the Femme we let into our doorstep. (Turns to Cade) Mr. Yeager, was there anything else that was odd about her?

Cade: Well, she didn't seem to remember Maggie.

Jazz: How could she forget Maggie?

Wheeljack: Primus, with all the drama stocked up here, I'm starting to think we're dealing with some kind of Evil doppelganger or something!

Ultra Magnus: Wheeljack, please be more reasonable.

Bumblebee: Well actually, now that you mentioned it, there was a time when Sari and Bulkhead went into an alternate Universe where Autobots were-!

 _Flashback, last year..._

 _Nemesis: What is the meaning of this?_

 _Evil Bulkhead: Who the Pit are you?!_

 _Evil Ratchet: Filthy, icky, yucky, slimy, gross-!_

 _Bug Bite: HEY! Copycats! Lord Nemesis is talking to you here!_

 _Evil Sari: Found you! (Uses Chainsaws) Now it's playtime!_

Flashback ends.

Bumblebee:(Widened his Optics) Evil...

Wheeljack: (Raises a brow) You realize, I was only making a fair joke earlier.

Jazz: Nah, that fact's for real! Last Stellar Cycle, we had to deal with twisted versions of ourselves in an alternate dimension!

Cade: Wait, since when did that happen?

Ultra Magnus: Yes, I remember the incident from before, Optimus Prime explained it to Alpha Trion!

Ratchet: And if that Sari doesn't have the Allspark, then that would mean-!

Before he could explain, a sudden wave was fired on the group, hitting them hard as they flown into the air, and landed on the ground as the Evil Sari walked inside, electricity crackling from the ceiling as she made her entrance.

Evil Sari: (Walks inside the lab) Finally, it's about time someone figured it out. (Her Colors start changing from Orange and Cream into Purple and Lime Green) You know, I am soooo sick, and tired of playing this, weak, vulnerable Sari Sumdac! (Her Hair changes to Purple while Red Crystals start sticking out from her head) Ugh, she's such a pill, it's pathetic.

Bumblebee: (Gets up, looking at Evil Sari) YOU! (Runs after her while Activating his Lightsabers) You had no right to-! (Gets blasted by one of Evil Sari's Palm Laser shots) AGH! (Falls to the ground) Ugh!

Evil Sari: (Turns to look at Bumblebee) And you're as naive as I took you for! (Turns to see a table flying at her, causing her to Activate her Chainsaws and slice the table in half) RAH! (Turns to Ratchet, who Activated his Magnets) Well, you're certainly polite!

Ratchet: And you certainly ain't my friend!

Evil Sari: Wow, I'm heart-broken! (Jumps into the air) Not! (Gets hit by a Nun-Chuck) AHH! (Falls against the wall)

Jazz: (Swings around his Nun-Chucks) Don't wanna be the Bot that hurts Organics, but I'll have to if you make be that Bot!

Evil Sari: (Gets up, glaring at Jazz) How touching. (Lifts Jazz up telekinetically)

Jazz: (Gets lifted in the air) Whoa! (Gets thrown across the lab) AHHH!

Cade: (Sees Jazz being thrown across the room) How could she do that?!

Ratchet: She must still be having her connection to the Allspark! It makes her even more dangerous!

Evil Sari: And more lethal! (Turns to Ratchet and shoots out Laser Eyes)

Ratchet: (Get hit by the Laser Eyes) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Evil Sari: (Sees Ratchet falling down) Stay dog. (Turns to Wheeljack)

Wheeljack: (Looks at Evil Sari) Oh, so you like to play rough, huh? (Gets out a Blaster) Well, get a load of this!

Evil Sari: (Uses her Saws to slice off the Weapon) YAH!

Wheeljack: (Sees the weapon disabled) Okay, nevermind that. (Throws it away and gets out a Cannon) How about this!

Evil Sari: (Cuts off the Cannon too) RAH!

Wheeljack: (Throws away the Cannon and gets out a Stun Gun) What about this? (Gets the weapon cut off) Oh for Primus sakes! I worked hard on all these weapons!

Evil Sari: Guess you won't need to worry about that. (Walks towards Wheeljack)

Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics when he sees her drawing out her Chainsaws) Ahh! (Backs away) Hey, don't make me step on you!

Cade: (Runs towards Evil Sari) HEY! (Moves to hit her with his Allspark Powers)

Evil Sari: (Gets hit by a Blast) AGH! (Flies in the air and falls down, getting up as she turned to Cade, smiling) Oh, so you like to play the bad boy, huh?

Cade: (Walks over to Evil Sari) You are going down!

Evil Sari: Aww, what's the matter? Was the kiss too much for you to handle?

Cade: Oh baby, don't even get me started! (Moves to hit her)

Evil Sari: (Dodges the hit) Oh, I like it when the bad boys play rough!

Cade: (Tries to shoot at her) Well, how about you go back home and-! (Felt dizzy) Oh. (Stumbles around the room) What on Earth?

Evil Sari: (Sees Cade acting all dizzy) Aww, I'm sorry babe... (Grabs a hold of Cade) I forgot to tell you about my secret ingredient that's for my lipstick.

Cade: Lipstick? (Touched his lips) You... (Vision gets blurry) Drugged me?

Evil Sari: One way I had to get you taken down. (Drops Cade, who fell asleep on the floor) Well, now that's done-! (Hears thunder rolling in) Huh? (Suddenly gets lightning struck) AHHH! (Falls to the ground) Ugh... (Falls unconscious)

Ultra Magnus: (Walks over to Evil Sari) That's enough out of you.

Jazz: (Gets up) Is she down?

Ultra Magnus: Yes, and place an Energy Net around her until we get her a containment cell for her.

Bumblebee: (Gets up, noticing Cade lying on the floor) Cade!

Ratchet: (Walks over to Cade and scans him) He's just unconscious, nothing to worry about.

Wheeljack: Well then. (Gets up) I suppose that's all done and over with now.

Jazz: Nuh-uh, not by a long shot!

Bumblebee: If that Sari is here in our reality, there could possibly be more!

Ratchet: And they could possibly take over Cybertron disguised as ourselves within Solar Cycles!

Ultra Magnus: Then, in that case, I'll make a call... (Activates his Comlink) Mainframe, are you there?

Mainframe: Yes Ultra Magnus, what can I do for you?

Ultra Magnus: Activate Lockdown Protocol 7945-8326.

Mainframe: Wait, that protocol?! Sir, you do realize what will happen, don't you?

Ultra Magnus: I understand the outcome Mainframe, now do as you're told!

Mainframe: Yes sir!

And soon enough, Mainframe activated the Lockdown, which then suddenly, Fortress Maximus became heavily fortified in steel walls, literally becoming encased by it as Autobots inside the building began to notice the steeled walls covering the windows, and the lights turned off to replace them with Red flares, lighting everything in their color as the Lockdown came into effect.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) What just happened?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the group) I initiated an Omega-Level Lockdown that was meant to keep Decepticons inside should there be an incident like this happening! (Gripped his Hammer with both hands) With no way in or out, they will be trapped in here with us!

Ratchet: Or worst yet... (Turns to look around) We'll be trapped here with them!

* * *

Later, the Autobots still inside the lab had stayed to make contact with everyone else that's still inside the base as they made communications through the Monitors.

Alpha Trion: (In the Monitors talking to the Autobots) Ultra Magnus, how could you initiate an Omega-Level Lockdown without High Council clearance? All Autobot personnel inside Fortress Maximus are locked from the inside!

Ultra Magnus: I apologize Alpha Trion, but there has been a breach in our security!

Bumblebee: There's a group of rogue Cybertronians that infiltrated our security, we couldn't risk them getting out into Iacon!

Alpha Trion: Hmm... This sounds disturbing, how do you all know this?

Jazz: (Points at Evil Sari tied in a net) Just ask phony Sari Sumdac over here, and she'll tell you.

Ultra Magnus: This Sumdac child was playing the act of the Sumdac Child of our Universe if you catch my drift.

Alpha Trion: All right, make sure there are no more like her in the base, I'll see if I can access the security cameras for any kinds of strange disturbance. (Ends the call)

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Autobots) Alright, now is there anything that these Autobots from the different Reality could use against us?

Ratchet: Well, they could change their Paintjobs into the ones of our universe, so that's their advantage.

Wheeljack: Could they also use our weapons against us?

Bumblebee: Arcee did say she was going to check on Perceptor.

Ratchet: Yeah, and that's what she did!

Jazz: But what if it ain't her?

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) What are you going at?

Jazz: Look Docbot, I don't mean to pry, but everyone split up after the meeting with the Council-!

Ratchet: And you think that Arcee is one of them?!

Bumblebee: Look Ratchet, maybe we should consider every possibility there is! The Autobots from the Alternate Universe could have come along with their Sari, so it could be any one of us!

Wheeljack: Yes, including the rest of you and myself! (Widened his Optics as everyone started to look at each other) Oh, Primus, this is serious!

Ultra Magnus: (Raises his hands up) Now everyone, just keep calm.

Bumblebee: Slag, I need to find my Mom!

Jazz: And what if your Mom's been replaced by one of them!

Bumblebee: That's not possible, her duplicate in the 2nd reality is still Blackarachnia, so she'll be impossible to replace!

Wheeljack: And what if someone she's with is replaced?

Bumblebee: Oh yeah? (Activates his Stingers) How am I supposed to know anyone of you are really my friends or those sick sons of Glitches trying to kill us!

Jazz: Whoa, keep cool BB!

Ratchet: What about you Jazz? (Activates his Magnets) You seem pretty non-hesitant to point out Arcee as one of those Autobots!

Jazz: (Activates his Nun-Chucks) I'm just trying to put everyone in the right minds here!

Wheeljack: (Gets out his Upgraded Weapons) By pointing out anyone that isn't really one of our Autobots?!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Wheeljack, pointing his Stingers at Wheeljack) What about you?

Wheeljack: What about me?!

Bumblebee: You said it could be you, so are you implying that you're with that Sari over there?

Wheeljack: Oh don't look at me! It was you that pointed it out that it could be any one of us! Those were your words!

Ratchet: Yeah, you know what? (Turns to point his Magnets at Bumblebee) How do I know you ain't that White and Purple little Scraplet from that World?!

Bumblebee: (Points his Stingers at Ratchet) And how am I supposed to know you're not that nervous coward from that World?!

Ratchet: Do I look nervous to you?!

Ultra Magnus: ENOUGH! (Slammed his Hammer down, making it loud enough for him to get everybody's attention) Listen, I understand the gravity of this situation, but if there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's having Autobots we know personally to turn on each other! Especially when the problem we have is happening now.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) But sir, how are we supposed to do that if we aren't able to trust each other?!

Jazz: Or anyone else for that matter.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) I suppose we'll have to go our separate ways then.

Wheeljack: Uh, sir, may I advise against that?

Ultra Magnus: Wheeljack, as much as I like to have everyone accompany each other, I'm afraid we cannot risk the possibility of any ambushes, so the moment everyone exits those doors, you're on your own. (Turns to Sari) This Sari seems to know everything about us, so if her Autobots came, some of them may act as anyone we know, so I advise those who consider going out there, be very cautious of those around you, and also be very discreet! Not everyone out there could be someone we know, so drawing attention will create a panic as well as an opportunity!

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he looked around at everybody) Okay... (Heads to the door) If anybody's wondering, I'll be going the West Corridor. (Leaves)

Jazz: (Moves to the door) I'll head down East. (Leaves)

Wheeljack: (Moves to the door) Well, I suppose it may, or may not be harmless to check on my dear fellow colleagues of mine, see if they don't try something we don't like. (Leaves)

Ratchet: (Heads to the door, before turning to Ultra Magnus) Just to be curious, what exactly will you be doing?

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Sari) Someone must keep guard over this Sumdac Child in case she tries anything to escape.

Ratchet: Alright. (Turns to leave) And just in case you're one of them, she better be here when we get back...

With that said, all four Autobots began to venture down the halls all by themselves while Ultra Magnus was left with the Evil Sari, whom unknown to the Magnus, her hands were quietly cutting through the Energy Ropes powering the Net holding her...

* * *

While everyone was separated, Jazz walked down the halls alone, with his Nun-Chucks in his hand while vigilantly on guard.

Jazz: (Walks down the East Corridor) Maybe I'm overreacting a little, but maybe I'm not. (Looks around) I just hope it's just Their Sari, but it's a little too much to hope on. (Heard banging on the hall) Huh? (Turns to look around) Who's there? (Sees a door being banged on the inside) Well, Jazz... (Walks to the door) Looks like it's time to find out the hard way...

As Jazz walked to the door, Bumblebee was in the West Corridor, walking down with his Stinger and Saber ready to roll as he searched for signs of hostiles.

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he walked down the halls) Come on, Bee, how do you know which Autobot is good, and which is bad? (Shrugs) Well, if they shoot at you, they're bad. (Nodded) Right, that's how you know.

Bulkhead: (Sees Bumblebee) Know what?

Bumblebee: (Turns Bulkhead, aiming his Stinger at him) AH!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics while raising his hands up) Whoa! Watch your Stingers Lil' Buddy, it's me!

Bumblebee: (Panted as he sees Bulkhead) Bulkhead! (Slowly lowers his Stinger) What are you doing here?

Bulkhead: I was just getting back from Ironhide, he said he took Wasp back to Dinobot Island. (Sees Bumblebee with his weapons) Hey, I saw the base on Lockdown, do you know what's going on?

Bumblebee: (Stares carefully at Bulkhead) ...Security precaution, just in case Lockdown or Tarantulas got out of their Holding cells while Cade transfers his Allspark energy back into the Cube.

Bulkhead: Oh, so we're doing the transfer right now? (Looks around) Okay, so where are Cade and Sari at?

Bumblebee: In a safe place, listen, I gotta go. (Turns to leave)

Bulkhead: (Walks in front of Bumblebee) Whoa, what's the hurry Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Bulkhead) I have to get to my Mom, she needs my help with something.

Bulkhead: Okay, well, can you at least tell me when's the Lockdown gonna be over?

Bumblebee: Why? (Grips his Saber tightly) What's your hurry?

Bulkhead: Oh, I didn't say I was, I'm only just curious because we can't really stay locked up in here forever, right?

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he walked around Bulkhead) Right. (Walks away until he stopped, turning back to Bulkhead) Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Yeah?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Bulkhead) ...Whatever happens, just be careful, alright?

Bulkhead: With the Decepticons you mean?

Bumblebee: Yeah... (Turns to leave) Something like that...

Bulkhead: Uh... (Shrugs) Okay, I'll see you around then.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee left their separate ways, while Ratchet walked down the main halls, while Autobots were seen all over as they socially talked to each other, sharpening their weapons, or loading them up as the Medic eyed every Bot in the room, who he knew that anytime, any one of them could be an Autobot from the other Reality, ready to take on everyone around them while he walked inside of Perceptor's Lab, just in time to see Arcee talking to Perceptor about the Allspark transfer.

Perceptor: (Looks at Arcee) And if we carefully remove the Allspark energies away from the two, the Cube will continue back to equilibrium.

Arcee: And they won't come harmed?

Perceptor: That is what we are working at, yes, as we-! (Noticed Ratchet in the room) Ah, Ratchet, you're just in time.

Arcee: (Sees Ratchet) Hey Ratchet, what are you doing here?

Ratchet: (Walks carefully to Arcee) I just wanted to check in on things, with the Allspark and everything.

Arcee: Well, things seem to be going on at a positive direction, Perceptor is quick to figure out how we can get the Allspark back inside of the Cube without hurting-! (Noticed Ratchet's grim expression) Ratchet? Are you alright? You seem distressed.

Ratchet: (Looks at Arcee) Arcee... (Closes his Optics) I'm sorry.

Arcee: Sorry? For-? (Suddenly, she started to float in the air) Oh! Ratchet?!

Ratchet: Forgive me for this! (Puts Arcee inside of an Auto-Defense Field)

Perceptor: (Turns to Ratchet, seeing the commotion that's going on) Ratchet, I must ask what is the meaning of this.

Ratchet: Long story short, there's been a breach of security!

Arcee: Breach of security, what do you mean?!

Ratchet: There are Autobots that look like us but evil, that's what!

As Ratchet kept Arcee held in a force-field, Red Alert was seen in her Quarters, working on something when she heard a knock on her door, prompting her to walk over to open it, revealing Rodimus Prime as he stood outside her door.

Red Alert: (Sees Rodimus) Rodimus!

Rodimus: Hi. (Looks around) Do you mind if I come in?

Red Alert: (Shakes her Helm) Come right in. (Rodimus comes inside) What do you need?

Rodimus: I need some help.

Red Alert: Oh, don't tell me you made a dent in your Plating?

Rodimus: Oh no, not that kind of help, I need... (Sits on a chair) Some advice.

Red Alert: Oh? (Walks around her room) Does this have to do with you acting depressed?

Rodimus: Well... (Grasped both his hands together) Something like that...

Red Alert: Oh boy... (Gathers some tools) What happened?

Rodimus: Well, you already know about Cade Yeager, right?

Red Alert: Yes, you and Bumblebee's teams brought him here together.

Rodimus: Well, something happened on Earth.

Red Alert: What kinds of things?

Rodimus: (Sighs) It's a long story.

Red Alert: Hey, the whole facility is placed in a Lockdown. (Put some tools away in her drawer) It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon.

Rodimus: (Looks at Red Alert, and looked at the ground) Well, after Optimus Prime gave his life, I was assigned to Earth, as you already know. (Gets up and walks around) And then after a while, the Humans started to get fearful of us, so I intended to follow the same footsteps as Optimus did, gain their trust. (Walks over to a window, which was covered from the steel blocking the view of Iacon) And I did gain most of the Planet's trust, but others of their Government didn't really seem convinced, because of the damage that was left over in the years we operated there. (Placed his arm on the upper side window, above his head) So, there was this idea that the Governments and the Autobots would start working together, and it was starting to work when Cade turned out to have half an Allspark inside of him, and then the Humans started to freak out... (Sighs as he gave himself a facepalm) And now I think I broke any chance of peace between us and them, which is going to take a long time to heal before we can start again, and I can't find Kup anywhere because of this Lockdown... (Turns around) So I was wondering what you-!

Suddenly, before he could say anything, Red Alert came in and kissed the Red and Orange Prime, taking him by surprise as he widened his Optics, cheeks blushing red as she stopped the kiss, both looking at each other.

Red Alert: (Placed her hands on Rodimus' Chest) I think you should stop thinking so hard, and relax... (Rubs his shoulders) After all, you'll have plenty of time to make up for that...

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics, blushing as he looked at Red Alert) Just like we have time for this?

Red Alert: Yeah, make up for lost time.

Rodimus: (Gave out a flirty smile) Wow! (Placed his hands around the female Medic's waist) Who are you, and what have you done to Red Alert?

Red Alert: Oh... (Pushes Rodimus onto a table) You could say, that she's... (Climbs up on the table) A little disposed right now...

The two started to kiss again, unaware to the Prime, she was starting to get out a very sharp Saw from one of the drawers, as Jazz back inside of the East Corridor began to open up the door, he finds what appears to be another Red Alert, with her bound and gagged, her Pedes trying to kick open the door when she saw Jazz opening it, widening her Optics as well as her cries for help.

Good Red Alert: (Moans through the gag) MMM! MMM!

Jazz: (Widened his Visor) Oh Slag! (Knelt down and gets the gag off of Red Alert) What happened Red?

Good Red Alert: (Gasps for air) I don't know! One moment, I was in my Quarters when someone that looked exactly like me bashed me in the Processor, knocking me into Stasis Lock so I could be dragged in here!

Jazz: (Takes the Stasis Cuffs off of Red Alert) Okay, so we look into your Quarters, cuz the way I see it, that's most likely where we're going to find your Counterpart!

Good Red Alert: (Stands up) My Counterpart? What do you mean by that?

Jazz: It's a long story, I'll explain on the way!

Good Red Alert: Wait! There are two more Autobots tied in here!

Jazz: (Looks at Red Alert) Who?!

Back with Ultra Magnus, he was still inside the lab looking after the Evil Sari, as she attempted to cut through the Energy Net binding her together.

Ultra Magnus: (Stares at Evil Sari) I know you're awake. (She stops cutting the rope) I noticed the way your body pivots each time you try to cut through the Net.

Evil Sari: (Opens her eyes as she looks up at Ultra Magnus) And you think that will stop me from cutting through this why?

Ultra Magnus: Because those are made of Velocitronian Energy, they're very thick and very difficult to cut through, even with a small blade you're carrying.

Evil Sari: (Scoffs as she drops the knife) Okay genius, are you going to talk me to death? Because I might just die of boredom.

Ultra Magnus: I'm only going to need answers from you, and I will need clear, honest ones, not the ones you fabricated your way in here.

Evil Sari: (Crackles in laughter) Hahahahahaha! (Breathes as she looks up at Ultra Magnus) Let me guess, you wanna know if there are more like Us, running around your base, right?

Ultra Magnus: I just need to know how many of you from your Dimension are there because My Autobots are starting to have absolute distrust among each other, especially since Your Autobots look exactly like Mine.

Evil Sari: (Shrugs) Okay. (Leans forward) You wanna know how many of us are there? (Gets the Magnus' complete attention) We're everywhere you even look.

Ultra Magnus: Impossible, we would have seen it!

Evil Sari: Really? (Scoffs) That's the problem with You Bots, you're all so naive on trusting each other that you fail to even recognize a difference... (Sees someone coming inside) And you do know the sad truth about this? It's that this proves my point otherwise.

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow) What do you-! (Gets shot in the shoulder) AGH! (Falls to the floor, turning to see Wheeljack in the doorway) Wheeljack?! What are you doing?!

Evil Wheeljack: (Colors turning Green, Yellow, and White, while additional Colors were turning Black and Red while his Optics turn Red, and his Autobot Insignia turned Purple as his fingers turned into Talons) My objective. (Aims his Blaster at Ultra Magnus)

Ultra Magnus; (Grabs his Hammer and uses Lightning at Evil Wheeljack) Ugh!

Evil Wheeljack: (Gets struck by Lightning) AHH! (Falls to the floor, while Ultra Magnus made his escape)

Evil Sari: (Lowers a brow as she glared at Wheeljack) Took you long enough.

As Ultra Magnus walked down the halls, Jazz released the Good Wheeljack, who was in the same position as Red Alert was in.

Good Wheeljack: (Groans as he rubbed his Helm) So, I was just walking down the Lab Ultra Magnus was in when this copycat started to attack me! And the way he had his Colors made, it was disgusting! (Shivers)

Jazz: Okay, so there's you and Red Alert, who else?

Good Red Alert: I don't know, we'll have to look!

Jazz: (Sees the door, and opens it) Oh Slag, you too?!

Back inside Perceptor's Lab, Ratchet still had Arcee inside of a Magnetic Force Field as he explained the situation to her and Perceptor.

Arcee: (Inside the Forcefield, hanging in the air) So you're saying that the Autobots from an Alternate World have invaded ours?

Ratchet: Yes, and I can't be too sure if you're the Arcee I know or the Arcee that would be something else!

Arcee: Ratchet, you know me! I would never cause harm to anyone intentionally!

Ratchet: Yeah, well the Sari Sumdac of their World played a good act to fool us, so how am I supposed to know you're not fooling me too?!

Arcee: Ratchet, I'm not one of them! I swear you have to believe me!

Ratchet: (Closes his Optics) I'm sorry, I just cannot tell!

Perceptor: (Walks slowly to Ratchet) Ratchet, may I add some explanation to this?

Ratchet: Dammit Perceptor! There's enough explanation about the Two Worlds, what else is there to know?!

Perceptor: I like to say your intentions are really excellent. (His Colors suddenly started to change) But the duplicate you are looking for... (Voice is starting to change into a much, louder, evil) Is not the Autobot Arcee.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow as he turned around, only to be fired upon by Perceptor) AAGH!

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet!

As Ratchet fell to the floor, he looked up to see Perceptor, now turning White and Red, his Servos turning Purple, Glasses turned Red as the same time his Optics turned Purple, as well as the circular Orb on his forehead as he looked down at the injured Medical Bot.

Evil Perceptor: (Looks down at Ratchet) You know, I must say I am rather impressed by the way you took to action, as well as I must thank you for dealing with Arcee for me... (Knelt down to Ratchet, his Shoulder Cannon ready to fire) You have just made this job a lot easier for me to take care of.

Ratchet: (Glares at the Perceptor in front of him) Eat my dust! (Uses his Magnets to shoot at Perceptor)

Evil Perceptor: (Gets thrown up against the wall) AGH!

Arcee: (Bangs on the Forcefield) Ratchet, get me out!

Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) Hold on Arcee! (Moves to her, only to blocked from a barrage of firepower blasted at him) AH!

Evil Perceptor: (Fires a barrage of blaster fire at Ratchet) Make this easier on yourself, and I'll kill you before you even notice!

Ratchet: (Uses his Magnets to create a Forcefield) How about you go Frag yourself!

Arcee: (Bangs on the Force Field) Ratchet, you need to get me out! I can help!

Ratchet: Arcee, use your Lightsabers!

Arcee: What?

Ratchet: Use them! It'll disrupt the Forcefield, now do it!

Arcee: Okay! (Activates one of her Lightsabers and cuts through the Forcefield, making her escape as she landed onto the floor) It worked! (Turns to Evil Perceptor, jumping onto the table to do a flip, slicing off his Shoulder Cannon) YAH!

Evil Perceptor: (Gets his Cannon cut off) AGH! (Falls onto the floor)

Ratchet: (Gets up, turning to Arcee) Thanks Acree, sorry I had to do that.

Arcee: It's okay, I understand what you had to do.

Evil Perceptor: (Gripped his Shoulder Cannon) This doesn't change anything, you know? (They both turn to him) Not by a mere second!

Arcee: (Turns to Evil Perceptor) How many of you are there?

Ratchet: And I suggest you start answering real carefully about it.

Evil Perceptor: (Smirks as he turned to the two) More than the two of you can handle.

As they confronted the Perceptor Counterpart, Rodimus was still making out with the Red Alert Counterpart, who seems to not notice her getting a Saw as he was lying against the table with Red on top.

Rodimus: (Looks at Red Alert) So, you're a lot more... Active then you usually are.

Evil Red Alert: (Giggles as she smiled) Well, I got bored with work.

Rodimus: Really? (Looks down, noticing her grabbing a Saw) You don't really get bored with work that often.

Evil Red Alert: Well, tonight with the Lockdown took a toll on me, and you know what? (Grabs a hold of the Saw while slowly raising it up) I just can't tolerate it, you know?

Rodimus: Yeah, I know, except there's just one problem... (Stealthily grabs his Crossbow) You're usually a lot more tolerant in this kind of situation. (Shoots at Red Alert)

Evil Red Alert: (Gets shot up towards the Ceiling) AGH! (Gets tied onto the ceiling as her Paintjob gave out a Black and Purple Hue, as well as her Faceplate that just became Purple, and Optics Red)

Rodimus: (Sighs as he got off the table, looking up at the Red Alert that he apprehended) Ah, let's see... (Looks at the visual look of Evil Red) Different Colors, more seductive, and your Autobot Symbol's Purple, so either you're a Clone, or you're Red Alert's Counterpart from the Universe I traveled to Last Year.

Evil Red Alert: (Groans as she attempted to get out of the net) It's Purple Alert by the way!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Seriously? (Shrugs while nodding) Okay, I'll go with that, but first off, what the hell are you doing in my Universe?

Hot Shot: (Comes inside) Hey Rodimus! (Sees Purple Alert hanging up on the ceiling) Whoa, who's that, and what's she doing on the ceiling?

Rodimus: (Turns to Hot Shot) Hot Shot, you're just in time! (Turns to Purple Alert) Find Ultra Magnus and inform him we have someone that doesn't belong here!

Hot Shot: Sure thing... (His Colors start changing from Blue and Yellow to Green and White) There's just one problem with that.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What kind of a problem are we-?! (Suddenly got hit by a Heat Blast) AUGH! (Falls to the floor, looking up at Hot Shot) Huh?!

Evil Hot Shot: (Walks to Rodimus as his Optics change into Red, and Symbol turns Purple) The name's not Hot Shot. (Activates his Fire Blades) It's Heatwave. (Moves to stab Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Looks at Heatwave) Alright, Heatwave! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Don't mind if I take a little drive, do you? (Runs over Heatwave)

Heatwave: (Gets run over by Rodimus) GAH! (Falls to the ground)

Rodimus: (Drives in the corridor) Okay Prime, time to get help! (Drives into the main hall of Fortress Maximus) Hey, there's a couple of Autobots that are-! (Transforms into his Robot Mode, only to widen his Optics) Oh, Shit.

What Rodimus is seeing that made him say that are Autobots literally fighting against Autobots, except the Autobots are of the Universe in which they're Evil, as the Main Hall was turned into a massive Battle Royale, with everyone shooting off Blasters, dueling each other in Melee Combat, via Lightsaber, or Hand to Hand.

Good Cliffjumper: (Throws an Evil Autobot against the floor) Come on Slaggers, I can do this all day! (Gets hit in the face) UGH! (Falls to the ground, to turn to himself)

Evil Cliffjumper: (His Paintjob was Gray and Red as he cracked his neck) Really? (Caught his own fist) So can I! (Jumps onto himself, making themselves roll over upside down while rolling next to the Springers)

Good Springer: (Has a duel with himself) Have you no Honor in hurting others?!

Bad Springer: (Smirks) Honor? (Face butts himself) Frag Honor! It can kiss my Ass!

Dai Atlas: (Swings his Blades at several Bad Autobots) You are invading! Get out, now! (Moves to cut one particular Bad Autobot) YAH! (Turns to the Autobot)

Bad Bulkhead: (Rubs his Servo, turning angrily at Dai) Oh, you Fragger! (Uses his Wrecking Ball on Dai)

Dai Atlas: (Gets pushed at full force by the Wrecking Ball) GUH! (Falls against the wall)

Rodimus: (Looks at the chaos spread) You have got to be kidding me! (Sees a sign being swung at him) WHOA! (Falls to the ground, looking at what looks to be Wreck-Gar) Wreck-Gar?!

Evil Wreck-Gar: (Smirks as his Color Scheme was Green and Purple) That's my name! (Raises the Sign upward) Time to die now!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) AH! (Rolls sideways, avoiding getting hit by a Street Sign) Do all Wreck-Gars carrying Street Signs in the Multiverse?! (Rolls backward to turn around, only to see Kup pointing a Blaster at him) Kup?!

Kup: (Arms his weapon) GET DOWN! (Rodimus got down so he could shoot at Evil Wreck-Gar)

Evil Wreck-Gar: (Gets shot by Kup) GAH! (Falls to the ground)

Rodimus: (Looks at Evil Wreck-Gar) Thanks! (Turns to Kup) How did you know I'm not one of them?

Kup: For starters, he was attacking you! (Points at Evil Rodimus) And the other you already showed up with a bunch of others!

Evil Rodimus: (Rides Evil Grimlock while shooting at Good Autobots with his Crossbow) HAHAHAHA! Now, this is the fun time for me! (Crackles with insanity)

Good Rodimus: (Looks at his Evil Counterpart) Ugh, I must suck right now!

Kup: (Turns to Good Rodimus) You think?! You tried to cut my own head off!

Good Rodimus: (Turns to Kup) Are you talking about me, or are you referring to the other me?

Kup: (Raises a brow) Do I really need to answer that question?! (Suddenly gets hit by a high velocity of Speed, making him fly into the air) AHH!

Good Rodimus: (Gets flown in the air by the same speed that hit Kup) GAH! (Both of them fell to the ground) GUH! (Gets up, looking around) What was that?!

Kup: (Looks around, noticing a Black and Purple streak running around the hall) I think that was Blurr!

Good Rodimus: Blurr?! (Sees a Blue Streak running around hitting Bad Autobots) But he's right over there!

Kup: (Gets up and drags Rodimus with him) Come on kid, let's go!

Good Rodimus: (Gets dragged by Kup) Why? We can take them!

Kup: Trust me, kid! Two Speedster Bots in the same room do not blend well together!

Kup and Rodimus left the battle, as everything started to turn into slow motion, Blurr was seen running around, hitting various Bad Autobots on his way when suddenly his Evil Counterpart showed up, jumping off the rail to make a jump kick, in which the Good dodged quickly as he started to fight himself.

Bad Blurr: (Moves to hit Blurr at a fast pace) Hold still!

Good Blurr: (Moves to do the same at the same speed) Youfirst,Blurr!

Bad Blurr: It's Vortex, you moron!

As they both ran at super speed, everyone that was fighting inside started to float, causing everyone to wiggle around the air while the Speedsters circled the entire Hall, until they ran at opposite directions to jump off at separate railings, making moves to hit each other in the face, in which they did, cutting off the speed as everyone started to fall down to the floor, including the two Blurrs, Good and Evil as they both panted.

Evil Rodimus: (Gets up, looking all hyped up) WOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!

As the battle inside Fortress Maximus brew, Ratchet took a peek out of Perceptor's door, looking over the fight between the Good and Bad Autobots while Arcee stood guard over him.

Ratchet: (Peeks through the door) It's not just Their Perceptor! It's almost all of them!

Arcee: (Turns to Evil Perceptor, who was tied in a knot by an Energy Rope) You! What is your plan? Why are you here in our World?

Evil Perceptor: (Looks up at Arcee) You really want to know that question?

Ratchet: (Turns to glare at the Evil Perceptor) I'd answer her if I were you.

Evil Perceptor: (Smirks) You want an honest answer? Fine, I'll humor you. (Leans forward) You screwed with us, that's why... You see, last year, after you helped our Decepticons, We Autobots began to dwindle in number, and lost Our Cybertron, no thanks to you. (Chuckles) But that's fine because now, we get to have Cybertron back anyway, you know why?

Ratchet: Because you want to replace our Cybertron and make it yours...

Arcee: But you can't do that! This is our World, not yours!

Evil Perceptor: Does it really matter? We're here now, all over Your Base, which will soon become Our Base. (Looks at the two) And you know what? All this would never have happened, have you chose to not interfere with Our World, and minded your own business, on your own-! (Gets hit in the face hard by Ratchet) UGH! (Falls into Stasis Lock)

Ratchet: (Rubs his hand) Their Perceptor talks too much.

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, what are we gonna do?

Ratchet: Don't panic, there are Autobots that haven't been replaced by these Slaggers. (Turns to the door) And if we're lucky, the Bots that I met up are the ones we know of-! (Opens the door, only to get kicked in the Chestplate) AHH! (Falls to the floor)

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet! (Runs to him, only to see a Femme walking through) Huh?

Evil Arcee: (Makes her entrance as her Paintjob was Black and Red, wearing a Battle Mask as she looked over to see her Good Counterpart standing before her) Ah... (Deactivates her Battle Mask, grinning) Here I am. (Activates her Red Lightsabers and moves onto her Counterpart)

Good Arcee: (Activated her Blue Lightsabers and clashed with her Evil Counterpart) Ugh!

Ratchet: (Gets up, seeing the two Arcees fighting) Arcee!

Good Arcee: (Duels herself in combat) Get out of here Ratchet! I'll hold her off!

Ratchet: No! There's no way I ain't leavin' here without you!

Good Arcee: I can take care of myself Ratchet, but you need to go! Hurry!

Ratchet: (Shakes his head) I can't believe this! (Turns to leave) Be careful!

Evil Arcee: (Collided her Blades together with her Counterpart's) Ugh, are you seriously caring for the Bot? He's nothing, but useless Mech.

Good Arcee: (Grunted as she collided her Blue Blades with her Counterpart's Red Blades) At least he's a doctor!

Evil Arcee: A doctor that's only needed when he's called!

The two Arcees continued to fight each other, while Elita One got out of her Quarters, walking around as she heard blaster fire echoing across the corridors, unaware of the battle being waged inside the Base.

Elita One: (Walks around Fortress Maximus) Hello? What's going on? (Gets no response, but only shouts of pain from another area as she heard the sound) Okay, why am I getting the feeling I should have stayed back inside of my room? (Walks around) Where's Bumblebee right now?

As she walked, Alpha Trion was inside the Bridge with Binary and Mainframe, overlooking the live footage of Good and Evil Autobots fighting each other while Fortress Maximus was torn apart.

Binary: (Looks over security footage) This is madness! How could this have happened?

Mainframe: (Sits on his chair typing on the keyboard) I'm not sure, ma'am! These Autobots, they look almost the same, except they wear different Paintjobs! And it looks like they're literally fighting each other! Like two copycats made from the same Protoform!

Alpha Trion: That's because it's the Autobots from the alternate Universe that Bulkhead and Sari Sumdac have traveled to once! They have come to our Universe, it seems.

Binary: As to any reason as to why?

Alpha Trion: (Sighs) That, I do not know.

Bumblebee: (Comes inside) Alpha Trion, sir! We've been compromised!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Bumblebee) I know Bumblebee, your Grandfather has already informed me.

Bumblebee: (Looks around at the steel walls) This Lockdown, is it gonna keep the imposters out?

Binary: It should, Perceptor and Wheeljack made this protocol themselves.

Bumblebee: And how many activation switches are there, should the duplicates try to find a way out?

Mainframe: Well, I'm glad you asked Bumblebee! (Turns to Bumblebee) In fact, the only way to Deactivate the Lockdown is this Monitor! (Taps on the monitor he's using) Right here!

Bumblebee: Really? (Activates his Stingers) Good to know.

Suddenly, Bumblebee turned his Stingers to shoot at Alpha Trion, Binary, and Mainframe, taking them all out at once as his Colors took form, revealing to be none other than Bug Bite, who turned to walk towards the Monitor, sitting on the chair as he activated his Comms.

Bug Bite: (Activates Comms) This is Autobot Bug Bite, I found the Monitor containing the Deactivation of the Lockdown. (Types onto the keyboard) Disabling now.

Soon after Bug Bite disabled the Lockdown, all the lights began to turn back into normal, making everyone's Colors bright as the Evil Autobots seemed to have taken complete control of Fortress Maximus, with Bumblebee and several other Good Autobots left, taking notice of the Lockdown deactivation.

Bumblebee: (Walks down the halls when he sees the Lockdown being shut down) Oh no! (Runs down the hall) This is not good!

Jazz: (Walks down the halls with Red Alert, Wheeljack, and Perceptor when the Lockdown was disabled) Uh oh... (Turns to the others) This ain't good for us.

Rodimus: (Walks down with Kup when he sees Jazz's group) Jazz!

Jazz: (Turns to Rodimus, getting out his Nun-Chucks) Roddy, Kup! (Gets into his combat stance) Is that really you Bots?

Kup: (Walks over to the group) Oh relax! The whole base is taken over by these Bad Autobots, so we would have attacked you by now.

Red Alert: (Sees Rodimus) Rodimus! (Walks over to Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Sees Red Alert) Red! (Walks over to her and hugs the Medic) Hey, you're okay!

Red Alert: Same can be said to you!

Kup: Look, as much as we like to have a nice reunion, we have other Autobots that aren't our friends trying to Slag us!

Jazz: Yeah, we should find a place to lay low, keep them off our backs!

Wheeljack: Actually, there is a safe room not that far from here!

Perceptor: Indeed, Wheeljack and I produced it should there be a danger this scale that happened to Fortress Maximus.

Rodimus: Okay. (Turns to break the hug) Then let's head there!

The group moved over to the Safe Room without further adieu, while Ratchet kept on running in the corridors until he ran into Ultra Magnus, who was damaged from the Evil Wheeljack that damaged him previously.

Ratchet: (Sees Ultra Magnus injured, widening his Optics) Ultra Magnus sir!

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as he sees Ratchet) Ratchet... (Nearly falls to the ground)

Ratchet: (Held onto the Magnus by the chest) Easy sir, I got you.

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as Ratchet helped him walk) We've been... Compromised.

Ratchet: (Helps Ultra Magnus walk) Tell me something I don't know...

As Ratchet helped the Magnus out, Bumblebee was still seen sprinting in the halls, looking for his Mother while the attack raged on inside the Base.

Bumblebee: (Sprints in the halls) Come on Mom, where are you?!

Elita One: (Walks around the halls, seeing the Lockdown being lifted) That's odd... (Doesn't notice a figure standing far away behind her) The Lockdown's been lifted, but there's still blaster fire going on.

?: (From behind Elita) Elita.

The Yellow and Black Femme suddenly froze, stood where she was, Optics widening in shock as she heard the voice that called her name, making her slowly turn around to see a familiar Red and Blue Prime, standing just a few feet away from her as he began to walk towards her.

Elita One: (Widened her Optics as she saw the Mech walking towards her) Optimus?!

"Optimus": (Nodded his Helm, giving off an innocent smile) Yes Elita, it's me...

Elita One: (Let out an emotional gasp) How... How are you here? (Looks around) Optimus, what's happening?!

"Optimus": It's alright... (Slowly lets out his Axe from behind) There's been a Decepticon attack, but I came back and took care of it with the help of our Fellow Autobots.

Elita One: (Chokes up a sob as she looked at him) I'm sorry, this just... (Sighs) I can't believe this is real!

"Optimus": (Nodded) I know, and I can say the same about myself.

Elita One: But how are you here?

Bumblebee: (Runs into the hall, seeing his Mom and, what looks like his Dad) Dad?

"Optimus": (Extends his hand to Elita) Come with me Elita, I'll explain everything to you, I promise...

Bumblebee: (Looks at him closely, widening his Optics as he started to run towards his Mom) MOM, NO!

Elita One: (Turns around, seeing Bumblebee run after her) Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Runs towards his Mom) Mom, get back! That's not Dad! It isn't him!

Elita One: What?! (Turns around, only to see an Axe flying at her Faceplate) Ah! (Ducks down to the floor, barely dodging the swing of the Axe as she looked up at the Bot that looks like Optimus) Optimus?!

Nemesis: (Blows an Intake as he looked down at Elita) Sorry, "Darling". (His Colors now turn Green and Purple as he raised his Axe up in the air) Optimus is Dead. (Moves to swing at her)

Bumblebee: (Runs towards Nemesis with his Sabers activated) GET AWAY FROM HER! (Moves to block Nemesis' Axe from swinging it at his Mother while he Activated a Stinger at shot at him)

Nemesis: (Gets shot by Bumblebee) UGH! (Stumbles back)

Bumblebee: (Turns to his Mom) Mom, get up, get behind me! (Turns to Nemesis)

Nemesis: (Looks at his wound, then turns to Bumblebee, chuckling) You gained some moves after our last meeting kid, I'll give you that.

Bumblebee: (Glares at his Father's Counterpart) What are you doing here?!

Nemesis: I'm glad you asked because My Autobots and I are the paychecks your Daddy forgot to pay before he stopped Functioning. (Swung his Axe around) Starting with taking your Cybertron over, and with you and your Mother!

Bumblebee: Well, bring it on, Afthole!

The two were just about to fight when a fire began blazing in between them, making them stop in the middle as they were interrupted of their brawl, as they turned to see Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Safeguard, running from the other corridor as they ran up to them.

Bulkhead: (Runs to Bumblebee and Elita) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Sees his friends) Guys! (Turns to walk to them) Is that really you?

Ironhide: If we weren't, we'd be shooting at ya.

Elita One: Bumblebee? (Looks at Nemesis) Who is he?! What's going on?

Bumblebee: (Turns to his Mom) Mom, I'll explain later! (Turns to Safeguard) Safeguard, go and keep my Mom safe!

Safeguard: (Nodded) **And what about the rest of you?**

Ironhide: We'll see about taking this place back, but for now, we'll have to settle with running right now!

Elita One: Wait a minute, why should we separate?! It's a terrible idea!

Bulkhead: Yeah, I have to agree with her.

Bumblebee: No, it's not! Look, the Autobots from the Alternate Universe are here, which means we're compromised! We can't go fight back if the Bot next to us is one of them!

Ironhide: Which is a better reason to separate! Best if we avoid an ambush in one big group!

Elita One: Bumblebee, I don't like this!

Bumblebee: Neither do I, but we have to! I'll be fine, just stay with Safeguard! (Turns to Ironhide and Bulkhead) Come on, let's move!

Safeguard: (Turns to Elita One) **Come on, we need to move now!**

Elita One: (Looks at Bumblebee) Alright, I'm coming!

The group separated, as Nemesis Prime stood in front of the fire that lit up the floor, as his Autobots began to arrive, ready to chase after the ones they're against.

Nemesis: (Noticed His Autobot Troopers arriving and ready to move when he raised his hand up) Let them run... (Turns around) We've taken over Their Fortress Maximus, so it will be only a matter of time before they resurface...

* * *

Later, Nemesis arrived at the Bridge, with it being under His control, as he walked up to his group of Autobots, which consisted of Heatwave, Bug Bite, Evil Bulkhead, Evil Ratchet, Evil Arcee, Evil Ironhide, Evil Jazz, Evil Perceptor, Evil Wheeljack, and Evil Sari Sumdac as they stood before their Leader.

Nemesis: (Walks to his Autobots) Before we begin, I like to congratulate all of you on making Operation Shattered Glass a huge success! You all have helped tremendously in taking over this World's Fortress Maximus, and shall be rewarded well after we conquer this Cybertron, but first, what's the status?

Evil Wheeljack: The Lockdown is being lifted, and the steel walls are being put back into their positions as we speak.

Evil Perceptor: It should give us only a couple of Cycles before Iacon is unlocked for us to Conquer, Lord Nemesis.

Nemesis: Excellent, you both did well. (Turns to Sari) Unlike our Techno-Organic Slave, who seemed to have gotten carried away.

Evil Sari: (Looks up at Nemesis) Yeah, well you should have just let me taken them out before, or otherwise, we wouldn't have to be wasting our time hunting them down!

Nemesis: And I would allow you to do so had the Boy not gained half the Power of Their Allspark! It was the only reason why I sent you in, to bring him to me, and look what happened!

Evil Sari: (Folds her arms) Well, if it gets you to stop pouting, I managed to drug him before those Pussies took him, so he'll be knocked out for a while.

Nemesis: Hmm... (Folded his Servos) I suppose you haven't done such a bad job after all. (Turns to Arcee) As for you Arcee, have you taken care of your Counterpart?

Evil Arcee: Oh, I was just ready to slit my own Throat Cables when two other Glitches showed up and saved her Aft, caught me off guard.

Evil Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) Well, I did warn ya not to go over there alone!

Evil Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet, with an accusing look) Are you accusing me of not handling my objective?!

Evil Ratchet; (Widened his Optics and shook his head) Uh, no! Of course not! I'm just saying, there were others that would have aided her, and-!

Evil Arcee: (Stomps over to Ratchet) You know, I have no clue why this World's Counterpart of myself would even consider going out with a bush wagon, scrub, cowardly piece of shit like you!

Nemesis: Alright, that is enough Arcee, you can leave me to handle Ratchet, I shall leave you to handle yourself very well.

Evil Arcee: (Nodded as she bowed) Apologies, my Lord.

Nemesis: Apologie accepted, now take Heatwave, Jazz, and Ironhide with you, escort our prisoners to the Cells, and await further instruction. (Arcee nodded while she left with her group, while he turned to Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor) You three, there are still Autobots that do not share our ideals as we do, so get the security system and scour them!

Evil Ratchet: Apologies, Lord Nemesis, but someone must have cut the security feed, so we can't really track them down!

Nemesis: Then do not waste my time! Get it working again, and find them, or else face the consequences!

Evil Ratchet: (Nodded his Helm in agreement) Yes Lord Nemesis! (Turns to leave with Perceptor and Wheeljack)

Bug Bite: (Turns to Nemesis) Lord Nemesis, what would you like me to do right now?

Nemesis: Nothing for the moment, Bug Bite... (Turns to a window, showing off Iacon) For now, let us enjoy the moment, as this Cybertron will be rebuilt into our Vision!

The Evil Autobots looked over the City of Iacon with ill intent, while the few remaining Good Autobots, like Bumblebee, Good Bulkhead, and Good Ironhide, ran down the halls when they encountered Good Ratchet carrying Ultra Magnus on the way over.

Bulkhead: (Sees Ratchet and Ultra Magnus) Ratchet! Ultra Magnus!

Ratchet: (Groans as he saw the three) Help me with him!

Bumblebee: (Runs over to them) What happened?

Ratchet: (Ironhide and Bulkhead help out with Ultra Magnus) Their Sari Sumdac must have gained some help because They managed to cause damage to the Magnus.

Ironhide: So, that would mean she's loose, right?

Ratchet: Right...

Bulkhead: Slag, and to think that was Our Sari back there...

Ironhide: Wait, what about Cade? Where is he in all of this?

Bumblebee: With me. (Opens his Chestplate, revealing an Unconscious Cade inside after closing it) After we found out about our Duplicates, I put him in here, just in case anyone had any funny ideas and grab him while we were out.

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as he sees his Fellow Autobots) Bumblebee?

Ratchet: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Sir, you shouldn't be talking, you should rest.

Ultra Magnus: No, I need to know... Fortress Maximus, how...?

Bumblebee: The Fortress has been completely compromised sir, the Evil Autobots were everywhere, disguised as everyone we knew!

Ultra Magnus: Then, I'm afraid we are all but lost here...

Bulkhead: Sir, is there no other way we can get immediate backup?

Ultra Magnus: Even if we could, our Counterparts would only mimic our Voices and fool the rest of our Autobot allies on the outside, so there is no Bot in Cybertron that we could look forward to helping us stopping this Invasion...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the city of Iacon, Autobots everywhere were walking in the streets, minding their business as two Brothers, Huffer, and Pipes were working on a sewage maintenance together while they still had their shift to work.

Huffer: (Works on the Oil) Hey Pipes! How long do we have to be here!

Pipes: (Looks over the Datapad on his hands) Just one more Cycle Huffer, and then we're home free.

Huffer: (Sighs as he placed all the Oil inside the tube, and placed down inside the drain) Seriously Pipes? Can't we just let someone else take the shift for us?

Pipes: I wish we could, but with Fortress Maximus under Lockdown, we can't be too sure of anything.

Huffer: Oh, since we did we started working with the Elite Guard, huh?

Pipes: We don't, we just work for the Commonwealth.

Huffer: Whatever, it's just nothing exciting ever happens in this dump. (Folds his Servos) I swear, if there is one thing that will make my day, it should be anything, or anyone, period! I don't even care who it is! Just make this Solar Cycle exciting for me!

And Huffer just got his wish, because suddenly, a Purple Spacebridge Portal was activated, surprising the two, and other Autobots around, as they looked at the Portal lying in front of them.

Huffer: (Looks at the Portal, and widen his Optics) Whoa Pipes! What did you press on that Datapad?!

Pipes: Me?! I didn't do anything!

Huffer: Then what the Frag is this?!

Soon, a figure walked out of the portal, and as it closed down, the figure was none other than Megatron, except this Megatron, had a White and Blue Color Scheme on him, his Decepticon Symbol Red, and his Optics Blue, while he surprised, and freaked everybody out as he walked around in the street.

Pipes: (Widened his Optics as he stared at Megatron) Oh Huffer, what kind of a wish did you make?!

Huffer: Don't look at me! I didn't mean for Megatron to come out of nowhere!

Megatron: (Looks around the street, noticing the two) Excuse me! (Walks over to the Brothers) What city is this?

Huffer: (Looks up at Megatron, who was staring down at him) Uh, Iacon, sir! Are you um... (Gulps) Lost?

Megatron: (Looks around Iacon, giving off a smile) Actually, I think I found myself at the right place at the right time.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that last Episode because I really had a lot of fun writing this piece!**

 **Anyway, I'm recovering from my post Wisdom Teeth removal, and I'm surprised I can still write while walking around my house, listening to music! So I'm doing okay, still alive and breathing.**

 **Fill out your Reviews down below this page to share your thoughts about this Episode, and stay tuned for Part 2 of this Episode!**

 **Everyone have a fun Weekend!**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Of Two Worlds Part 2

Episode 16: Of Two Worlds Part 2

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

The scene begins with Fortress Maximus on being lifted from the Lockdown from the last Episode, as Nemesis Prime and his group of Evil Autobots stood in the bridge, looking out at Iacon as Nemesis stared on and on into the city.

Nemesis: (Looks at Iacon) I must admit, the Autobots of this Universe have the same Advancements as we once have, but they have wasted it all building a democracy when they could have built an empire.

Evil Wheeljack: Well that all changes when we conquer their Cybertron and make it ours!

Nemesis: (Turns to Wheeljack) You are correct on that Jazz. (Turns to the window) This Universe is ripe for the taking, and once we exterminate the poor excuse of their talents, we will have hundreds and hundreds in our fleet, ready to make this Galaxy ours as it should be! (Turns to a Monitor and contacts Bulkhead) Bulkhead, round up the prisoners and take them for execution.

Evil Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) Yeah, about that...

Nemesis: (Raises a brow) What?

Bug Bite: He's saying that he Fragged up!

Nemesis: (Turns to Bug Bite) I didn't ask for you, did I Boy? (Turns to Bulkhead) Now, what is the problem?

Evil Bulkhead: Well, the thing is, not all of this World's Autobots are captured, because most of them are still in the halls fighting our Autobots.

Nemesis: And the main ones?

Evil Bulkhead: We haven't caught them yet sir.

Nemesis: Well bring Heatwave and Jazz with you and find them, they cannot have gotten far, with the Lockdown still taking it's precious time to be lifted, so they won't be able to leave this building. (Turns to Arcee) And Ratchet, bring Perceptor and Wheeljack with you to find Fortress Maximus' security system, there must be a way to speed up the lockdown lift so we may take our rightful place on Cybertron.

Evil Ratchet: Yes Master. (Turns to leave)

Nemesis: (Turns to Evil Sari) You, I thought I had you tasked with bringing the Boy to me.

Evil Sari: And I almost had the guy, but His Autobots got to him right after I knocked him out.

Nemesis: Well bring Bug Bite with you, and find him! He has about a half piece of this World's Allspark, and I'm going to need that to establish my occupation on this Planet! So get moving.

Evil Sari: Whatever. (Turns to Bug Bite) Alright Daddy's boy, you heard him.

Bug Bite: (Scoffs) Don't think you have the authority to tell me what to do, Techno-Organic Slime!

Evil Sari: And from what I hear, you don't have a lot of respect either, so don't be a hypocrite and get going! These losers could be anywhere in this rathole.

Meanwhile, with the Good Autobots, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Ratchet were seen being chased by Evil Autobot Troopers, with the group being placed in a shootout while Bumblebee attempts to open the doors to the safe room.

Good Bulkhead: (Stands behind a wall to avoid blaster fire) How long until you put the codes in?!

Bumblebee: (Tries to use the codes) Just a little while longer!

Good Ironhide: Hurry! (Activates his Cannons and shot at the Troopers)

Good Ratchet: (Carries Ultra Magnus' shoulder) We don't have a lot of time here!

Bumblebee: I'm doing the best I can! (The doors open) Huh?

Good Jazz: (Is seen inside the doorway) Come on, get in!

Good Bulkhead: (Notices Jazz) Jazz, are we glad to see you!

Bumblebee: (Gets to Ultra Magnus and helps lift him) Ratchet, cover us!

Good Ratchet: On it!

Ratchet activated his Magnets to shield everyone getting inside, and once they did so, he got inside while the doors were slammed shut, with the Evil Autobots banging on the door while the group met up with Jazz, Rodimus, Kup, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Red Alert inside.

Good Rodimus: (Sees Ironhide) Hide!

Good Ironhide: (Turns to see Rodimus) Prime, are we glad to see you!

Good Jazz: (Turns to the group) Is it you guys for real? Or are you one of those fakers acting like our friends?

Good Bulkhead: Trust us, if any of us try to attack, feel free to defend yourselves.

Bumblebee: (Carrie's Ultra Magnus' Servo) Help me with Ultra Magnus!

Good Red Alert: (Runs over with Bulkhead and helps Bumblebee lift Ultra Magnus onto a Berth) What happened?

Good Ratchet: Slagging Bots hit Ultra Magnus pretty hard!

Kup: Yeah, what are they? Decepticons?!

Good Bulkhead: Yeah, they aren't Decepticons!

Good Red Alert: Then what exactly are they? Because they seemed really intent on attacking us!

Bumblebee: They're Autobots! (Everyone looks at him) From an alternate Universe.

Good Wheeljack: (Raises a brow) Are you having a Processor Meltdown?

Good Bulkhead: No, it's true guys! Look, Sari and I got transported into someplace that looked exactly like Earth, but instead, we got sent to an alternate dimension where Autobots are bad, and Decepticons are good!

Kup: You have got to be kidding!

Good Rodimus: He's not, I found Bulkhead and Sari along with another group of Autobots, and these Autobots are bad news!

Good Jazz: Same here and these Bots have some bad Color Schemes, just like the Cons do.

Good Red Alert: Is that why there was a Lockdown here in Fortress Maximus? Why weren't we alerted by this?!

Good Bulkhead: Yeah... (Turns to Bumblebee) Is that why you told me to be careful earlier when we walked into each other in the hallway?

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Helm) I'm sorry Bulkhead, but I couldn't take any chances.

Good Ironhide: Chances? We would have at least had a chance to defend ourselves, or otherwise, we'd never be here in the first place!

Good Bumblebee: Well, what were we supposed to say? "Oh hey everybody, there are Evil Autobots from an Evil Dimension seeking to rule our World, do you happen to be one of them?" "Oh no Bumblebee, I'm from around this World, you don't have to worry about me!" "Thanks, catch you later then!" Do you see how complicated that would have been?!

Good Bulkhead: Well, you didn't have to go into that direction.

Good Ratchet: The point is, it was Ultra Magnus' idea to keep it quiet, so you can complain to him about it.

Good Red Alert: (Looks over Ultra Magnus) I don't think he can at the moment.

Good Rodimus: (Turns to Red Alert) What do you mean? What's wrong with him?

Good Red Alert: Ultra Magnus must have gone into Stasis Lock before Bumblebee's group came in, and given the injury he's sustained, he'll be in Stasis Lock for a while.

Bumblebee: Is he going to be okay at least?

Good Ratchet: (Walks over to Ultra Magnus) Well, it's not too bad that he'll go Offline, but he's gonna have to sit on the bench for a while.

Good Perceptor: (Walks over to Ultra Magnus) Perhaps while we are here, we should tend to him while we still can.

Good Wheeljack: (Walks over to Ultra Magnus) Alright, but why are they here? Don't these Autobots have Their own Cybertron to be in?

Good Ratchet: (Fixes up on Ultra Magnus) I'm not sure, but from our last visit, I'm willing to bet that they want revenge for meddling with their business last year.

Good Perceptor: I suppose so. (Looks around) Where are the rest of Our Autobots?

Bumblebee: We're not so sure, but the last time we saw them, my Mom was with Safeguard...

Good Rodimus: Cliffjumper was literally fighting himself, along with Blurr, and as for everyone else, we're not sure.

Good Ironhide: Well I saw Chromia leave with two other Autobots, so maybe they're out looking for more of Our Autobots, try to take back Our Base.

Good Jazz: Let's hope about to that. (Looks around) Wait, where's Cade?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Oh right! (Opens his Chestplate and gets Cade out) Cade, wake up.

Cade: (Wakes up) AHH! (Gets off of Bumblebee and glowed his hands, pointing at the Autobots) Get the hell away from me!

Good Jazz: (Widened his Visor) Whoa, take it easy Cade!

Cade: What kind of Autobots are you?! (Looks at each, and every one of them) Are you the kind that is my friends, or are you the kind that would stomp on me the minute I turn my back?!

Good Bulkhead: Cade, it's us! We've been with you for a year!

Cade: How am I supposed to know if everyone around me has the same face?!

Good Rodimus: Cade, one of your favorite Rock band is Rise Against, and you hated Pickles so much that you threw up into the trash can, now do you believe us?

Cade: I would if Their Sari didn't know every detail about us!

Good Ratchet: Listen, if we were one of those Bots, we'd be taking you to the rest them, but we're not! So if you see any of us try or act something very off, then feel free to use the Allspark on them, got it?

Cade: (Looks at the Autobots carefully before lowering his hands down, not glowing anymore) Okay. (Sighs as he sat down)

Bumblebee: Are you okay?

Cade: (Groans as he rubbed his head) Ugh, Sari, not Sari, knocked me out with her lips, but I'm still breathing.

Kup: (Raises a brow) She could take you down with lips?

Cade: When they're put on a certain substance that makes you sedated, or killed, yeah, in a way she could.

Good Rodimus: Okay, we need to find a way to take back Fortress Maximus and get these Evil Autobots off our Planet!

Good Red Alert: By ourselves?

Good Rodimus: From where I'm standing, everyone is by themselves at this point!

Good Bulkhead: Yeah, but we're not! We're in here together!

Cade: Yeah, and we're perfectly safe here! (Felt the door being heavily pounded on) AHH! (Backs away from the door) That was loud!

Good Jazz: (Sees the door getting pounded on) Percy, how long will that door last?

Good Perceptor: With the amount of Autobots from an alternate dimension trying to get in, I'd say only hours until they eventually break in.

Cade: Great, just like Five Nights At Freddy's, wasting all of your battery with both the doors locked and shut until the power goes out, and an Animatronic comes in with a jump scare.

Bumblebee: Alright, what now?

Good Rodimus: I guess we wait here.

Bumblebee: For what? For them to get in?

Good Rodimus: There's too many of them out there, and we have to wait until someone comes in to help.

Bumblebee: Comes in to help? Who would be able to help us from outside the Lockdown?

* * *

Above Cybertron, Shining Star by Earth Wind and Fire was played in the background as the Xantium flew into the Planet, with Optimus, Sentinel, Greenlight, Drift, and the Headmaster Jrs. sitting in their seats, looking at the Planet that they call home.

Drift: (Sits in the Cockpit, looking over Cybertron) Here we are! Home at last!

Hosehead: (Sighs in relief) Finally!

Siren: About time!

Nightbeat: Good lord!

Sentinel: (Sighs) Well, this was a long time coming, right guys?

Optimus: Yeah, well I've been meaning to come back ever since Terminus.

Greenlight: And here we are! (Sits in the Co-pilot's seat) Just in time for that nice, relaxing break we all needed.

Drift: (Sends in the codes) Just finding a neat landing to Iacon, and we're good to go. (Sees a greenlight) Here, found one!

Optimus: Is it the one in Fortress Maximus?

Greenlight: Not really, but it's in Iacon Space Travel.

Optimus: Then let's head there. (Turns to Sentinel) So, do you have an idea where Bumblebee and Elita are going to be?

Sentinel: Well, they're both stationed here on Cybertron, so it's likely we're going to find them here.

Optimus: That's good because I have been gone for too long now.

Sentinel: Well, we're back home now, so there should be nothing in the way right now...

Greenlight: (Goes inside the Red Clouds and noticed Iacon) Okay, we're home!

Drift: (Looks at Iacon) Looks just the same as we last left it! (Noticed Fortress Maximus, raising a brow) Oh hey, what's this?

As the Xantium flew next to Iacon, it passed by Fortress Maximus, which appeared to be in a Lockdown, which was apparently lifted, because the steel walls around it were slowly coming down to the ground as the Autobots inside the ship took notice of it.

Siren: (Looks at Fortress Maximus) Whoa, what's going on in there?

Greenlight: (Looks at Fortress Maximus) I'm not sure, something must have happened while we out.

Optimus: (Looks carefully at Fortress Maximus) Something bad apparently...

Sentinel: Well hey, the Lockdown seems to be lifted, so maybe everybody handled it.

As the Xantium flew in the skies, Rattletrap was seen down in the streets of Iacon with Grandus, as he was seen selling Rosanna trading cards, both of them were unaware of a calm, yet seemingly familiar presence of a threat before, as Autobots around who took notice of it started to turn around and run the opposite direction.

Rattletrap: (Gets out Rosanna trading cards) So here I have the deluxe collection of the Rosanna! All here for the taking! Just for $30,000 Credits of course.

Grandus: Are you sure this is the deluxe version? Because I think I already have that in my inventory.

Rattletrap: Oh, but this is something you have not seen yet! In fact, I got Rosanna albums that haven't even hit the market yet! Here, just check it out! (The presence starts to walk towards him from behind)

Grandus: (Sees the presence, making him widen his Visor) AHHHHH! (Turns around, Transforms into his Alt Mode, and drives off the street)

Rattletrap: (Turns to Grandus, seeing him leave) Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to at least check out my merchandise?

Megatron: (Walks to Rattletrap) Excuse me, fellow Cybertronian.

Rattletrap: (Sighs) Yeah, what do you-?! (Turns around, looking at a pair of large Pedes) Whoa! (Looks up, seeing the Good version of Megatron, as he started to jump out in freight) AHH!

Megatron: (Smiles as he knelt before Rattletrap) I'm sorry to bother you, but you don't happen to know where the nearest TransTech station is, do you?

Rattletrap: (His body is literally shaking in fear) Uh, yeah... (Points over to the TransTech precinct) Right over there!

Megatron: (Turns to Rattletrap's direction, then turns to him, smiling) Thank you. (Turns around and walks over there)

Rattletrap: (Sees Megatron leaving) Scrap this! (Turns around, Transforming into his Alt Mode and driving away) I'm done for today, I'm getting the Frag out of here!

As the Decepticon walked over to the station, Sideswipe was seen being inside of TransTech, as he stood in line with a number of Bots, until the next Bot was finished, as it was his turn to walk to the Autobot Trooper in the desk.

Autobot Trooper: (Sits on a desk) TransTech services, how can we help you?

Sideswipe: I'd like to see Chief Depth Charge if he's available.

Autobot Trooper: And what's your Designation?

Sideswipe: You may, or may not remember me, but I used to work here.

Autobot Trooper: (Looks up to see Sideswipe, widening his Visor) Sideswipe! Hey, it's good to see you! (Points at Depth Charge) He's over there on the right!

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Thanks. (Turns to Depth Charge) Depth Charge, you got a Nano Click?

Depth Charge: (Was writing out a report when he noticed Sideswipe) Sideswipe? (Gets out of his desk) What are you doing here?

Sideswipe: I'm here because well... (Folded his Servo while he leaned against another desk) I need a favor.

Depth Charge: (Sighs) Let me guess, Cheetor sent you to make me forget about him dating my Daughter, didn't he?

Sideswipe: (Shook his Helm) Okay, not that kind of favor, Cheetor can resolve that issue with you personally.

Depth Charge: Okay, then what kind of a favor are you asking me here?

Sideswipe: (Looks around, before turning back to Depth Charge) Can you overlook the files on the Velocitron incident back 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago?

Depth Charge: Which files? All of them?

Sideswipe: No, just the one with... (Rubs his Servo) My sister.

Depth Charge: (Raises a brow) Sunstreaker? Sideswipe, are you serious? Why do you need those files for?

Sideswipe: I just to check something, make sure I didn't miss anything.

Depth Charge: Sideswipe, it's been 30,000 Stellar Cycles since... (Folded his Servos) Well, I don't really need to get into full detail on that part.

Sideswipe: I need the files to gain some... Closure, if you don't mind.

Depth Charge: (Widened his Optics) Oh, so you're actually ready for that? (Blows an Intake) Okay, well it's an old case, so I'll need some time to gather up the files, so if you're gonna stay here, you'll have to wait.

Sideswipe: Well, I got nothing to do, so what's gonna make me leave?

Depth Charge: Heh, I guess 30,000 Stellar Cycles did the trick on you, huh? (Hears stomping inside the building) Ugh, what big sized Bot did we bring in here now?

Megatron: (Walks over to Depth Charge and Sideswipe) Excuse me, it's very important that I see the High Council.

Depth Charge: (Groans) Yeah, yeah, everybody wants to express their problems to them, so you'll have to-! (Turns to look at Megatron, making widened his Optics in surprise) HOLY-! (Falls to the ground) Ah!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Megatron, widening his Optics) The Frag?! (Gets out his Crossbow, aiming at Megatron) What are you doing here?!

Megatron: (Smiles as he raised his hands up, with Autobot Troopers around getting out their Weapons and aiming at him) No need to make a scene here, I just need you to contact the High Council for me, and they are not available, then I suppose any Autobot of high importance will have to do.

Depth Charge: Yeah? (Gets out his Wrist Cannons) And if we aren't interested?

Megatron: Oh, I don't know... I'll destroy Cybertron... (Shrugs) Does that suffice?

* * *

Back inside Fortress Maximus, Elita One and Safeguard were both walking down the halls, with the Elite Guard's weapons primed as they looked out for any threat that comes their way.

Elita One: (Looks around the hallway) Is this even safe to be out here?

Safeguard: (Looks around with his weapons drawn) **Bumblebee said it wasn't a good idea to walk around in a big group together!**

Elita One: Well, I don't think we shouldn't have separated in the first place!

Safeguard: **And you think we do? We didn't know Mirror Versions of ourselves would come here!**

Elita One: Yeah, and neither did I. (Nodded) Yeah, I can take that excuse for both of us, but let's hope we don't run into more of the Bad versions of ourselves.

Safeguard: **Yeah, maybe-!**

Elita One: (Heard a can clattering in the hall) Did you hear that?

Safeguard: (Sees a can rolling down the corridor) **Do you have a weapon?**

Elita One: Not really, no!

Safeguard: **Then get behind us!** (Aims his Weapons around, until the can detonates, revealing to be a flashbang) **AGH!**

Elita One: (Gets caught in the flashbang, making her cover her Optics) UGH!

She covered her Optics, as light flashed in her vision, a series of noise followed, with Safeguard grunting, and beatings on metal, clanging being heard until Safeguard was heard to make a groan, as Elita got her vision back, she saw Safeguard, now Transformed back into the Jet Twins known as Jetstorm and Jetfire, lying on the ground in Stasis Lock, as Flareup was seen standing before them, looking over the two while unaware of Elita's presence.

Flareup: (Looks at the Twins) It's the Twins.

Elita One: (Sees Flareup and runs towards her) Get away from them! (Jump kicks at her)

Flareup: (Gets kicked by Elita) AGH! (Falls to the floor, only to get up and face her) You! (Runs after Elita)

Elita One: (Touched Jetstorm and downloaded his Mod, just in time for Flareup to jump kick her) AHH! (Stumbles backward until her opponent jumped behind her and grabbed her Servos from the back) UGH!

Flareup: (Placed Elita in an armlock behind her back) What kind of Autobot are you?!

Elita One: (Grunts) What?! (Felt her Servos getting tight) AH!

Flareup: (Tightened her grip on Elita) I said, what kind of Autobot are you?! (Suddenly got pushed off of Elita by Wind Tornados) AHH! (Rolls backward on the floor)

Elita One: (Panted as she turned around to face Flareup) The kind that's going to kick your Aft if you lay one more Digit on me, that's what!

Flareup: (Gets up, looking at Elita) Alright, shiny! (Activates her Fireblades) Let's see what you got! (Runs after Elita) RAAAH!

Elita One: (Runs after Flareup) YAAAAH!

Chromia: (Moves to activate her Lightsaber and placed it in between the two battle-ready Femmes) Stop! (Turns to Flareup) Flareup, what are you doing?!

Flareup: (Turns to Chromia) What do you mean?! I'm trying to see if this Femme is one of Us or one of Them!

Elita One: (Raises a brow) One of us?! How do I know you're not trying to take me Offline?!

Flareup: Oh honey, don't try the act! I've seen Bots that could lie better than you!

Arcee: (Steps in) It's okay Flareup, it's just Elita One! That's Bumblebee's mother.

Flareup: And you know this how?

Chromia: Because my Boyfriend met her back when she was Blackarachnia, and according to him, her Counterpart's still a Techno-Organic in that World.

Cosmos: (Catches up with the ladies) And I was just about to get out my equipment when you girls started to fight! Jeez, couldn't you wait for another Nano Click?

Arcee: (Turns to Cosmos) We apologize Cosmos, can you scan her for us?

Cosmos: Just getting to it! (Gets out a device and scans Elita, as he checked the results, they lit the screen with Blue) Okay, she's clear!

Arcee: Alright then. (Turns to Elita) We're sorry about Flareup, she's a little anxious with the Autobot Duplicates from the other World.

Elita One: (Looks suspiciously at the group) Yeah, and I'd like to believe you Bots are of this World, except I don't know how considering you already figured out what we're dealing with here.

Chromia: Well, we were going to do this without having any fights, but Flareup got too anxious to get into a fight.

Flareup: Hey, those Slaggers pretended to be my Bondmate! I am not going to tolerate that!

Arcee: (Noticed the Jet Twins) Why were the Jet Twins with you?

Elita One: They were with me, trying to find someplace out of sight when you Bots showed up.

Chromia: (Hears footsteps) Speaking of out of sights... (Turns to look at a corner where the footsteps are coming from) We got incoming!

Flareup: Oh, let's take them!

Arcee: Wait! We can't just leave the Twins here, they'll be vulnerable!

Elita One: She's right, we need to get them someplace safe!

Cosmos: Well, there's always my lab. (Turns to walk to a door, and opens it) There! (Turns to the Femmes) We're good to go!

Chromia: (Raises a brow) Wait, your lab is right here next to us?

Cosmos: Well, yeah! I mean, you all already knew that, right?

Elita One: (Shakes her head) No.

Arcee: I don't think so.

Chromia: Not really.

Flareup: I would remember if you showed me.

Cosmos: (Raises a brow) Are you ladies serious? (Sighs) Wow, I really need to get out some more.

Elita One: (Hears the footsteps coming closer) Look, we need to get them inside, now! (Gets a hold of Jetstorm) Help me!

Soon, a horde of Evil Autotroopers started to walk through the corridors, marching their way down the path, stomping to add volume to the silence, as they looked around for any of the Good Autobots in their sights.

Evil Autotrooper: (Looks around the corridor, seeing no evidence of life) All clear, move out.

They proceeded down the halls without question, unaware of a particular group of Good Autobots hiding inside the lab as they saw them leave.

Chromia: (Sees the Evil Autotroopers leave) Well, that's over with.

Flareup: Yeah. (Folded her Servos) But it would have been better if we just Slag them though...

Elita One: (Turns to the others) So, do you people even have a plan?

Arcee: Well, we're in the process of helping whoever we can.

Chromia: How about the rest of Our Autobots down in the cells? I thought I overheard one of Those Autobots talking about a mass execution.

Flareup: Mass execution?! My Bondmate, the real one, and my Daughter are there!

Cosmos: Oh man, all of those Bots are gonna get Slagged!

Arcee: Which is more of the reason we need to go help them!

Elita One: Count me in! I need to get out and help out however I can!

Arcee: (Turns to Elita) You have a weapon?

Elita One: Not really, but I could always borrow someone's abilities by just touching them.

Cosmos: Oh, well that's a lot better than being stabbed by Pincers. (Elita turned to him, making him raise his Servos) No offense!

Arcee: (Gets out one of her Lightsabers and hands it over to Elita) Here. (Elita took the Saber) You might need one, just in case none of us are around in a bad situation.

Elita One: (Looks at her Weapon) Thanks. (Puts it in her Subspace as she looked at the door) Okay, let's go.

* * *

As the Xantium made it's landing, the ship's landing ramp was unloaded into the pad, the group walking down from the ship as they walked into Cybertron's surface for the first time in months.

Drift: (Gives out an Intake) Ah, good to be back home!

Siren: Finally man! I've been waiting for Lunar Cycles ever since we started this journey!

Greenlight: Yeah, I think it's nice to get a break from Space for a while.

Optimus: (Looks around Cybertron) Looks like we're here now.

Sentinel: Yeah. (Walks next to Optimus) Now it's time we get the word out that you're officially back up and running!

Nightbeat: (Walks out of the ship) Hey, now that we're here, how are you going to let everybody know you're not Offline anymore?

Optimus: Well first off, I'll handle that on my own. (Turns to the group) You all helped so much on bringing me back, but I think you should go home and rest while I sort things out.

Hosehead: Are you serious right now?

Drift: Look, I like to go have a nice drink at Maccadam's, but I have some things I need to clear up with Botanica.

Sentinel: And you'll need backup on how you came all the way back here!

Siren: Yeah! (Folded his Servos) We deserve the credit too, you know?

Greenlight: And it would be pointless doing it all alone anyway.

Optimus: Why do you say that?

Greenlight: Because guess what the cat dragged in. (Points out at a group of Autotroopers driving towards them)

Nightbeat: (Raises a brow as she spotted the group) Autotroopers? Why deploy them here?

Siren: We're not in serious trouble or anything, right?

Sentinel: (Looks at the Troopers) I don't think so...

Autotrooper: (Drives to the group, then Transforms into his Robot Mode with his fellow Troopers) Halt! Get back into your vessel, and leave this Sector.

Sentinel: Leave?! (Walks to the group) Wait a minute, we just landed here! Why are you telling us to pack up and leave?

Autotrooper: Have you not gotten the message? This Sector has been placed on an evacuation.

Drift: Evacuation?

Greenlight: Okay, what's going on now?

Autotrooper: There's been an incident, and all unauthorized Autobot personnel has been asked to evacuate.

Sentinel: Okay, so what's the incident? What happened?

Autotrooper: I can't really say for that matter, it's too complicated.

Optimus: (Walks in) Well, perhaps I can help with that.

Autotrooper: (Turns to Optimus, widening his Visor) Optimus Prime?! Sir, is that really you?

Optimus: Check my Spark, Processor, CNA, it's me.

Depth Charge: (Walks over to the group) Okay, now this Solar Cycle has turned into one crazy Day of the Dead because you were Offline, last we checked.

Optimus: (Turns to Depth Charge) Are you the one in charge?

Depth Charge: Currently, yes.

Optimus: Why has the Elite Guard placed this Sector into Evacuation?

Depth Charge: Oh, I'm not Elite Guard, we're TransTech. (Raises his hands) And before you asked, we couldn't get into contact with the Elite Guard in Fortress Maximus because of the Lockdown, so we had to move into preventative measures.

Optimus: Okay, just tell me what exactly is going on here? What's the problem?

Depth Charge: Sir, it's Megatron... (Rubbed his Helm) I don't know how to say this, but... He's back...

Siren: DUDE! You said he was dead!

Nightbeat: (Turns to Siren) Seriously?!

Siren: (Turns to everybody looking at him) What? He said Megatron was Offline!

Hosehead: But how was he supposed to know that he wasn't?

Optimus: (Looks around at everybody) Megatron... (Turns to Depth Charge) Where is he?

Soon, Optimus and the team were lead to the TransTech station, as Autobot Troopers were seen guarding a door that seems to be holding a very important Mech while Depth Charge escorted him to Sideswipe and Cheetor, who stood next to the door.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow when he spotted Prime) Is that Optimus Prime?

Cheetor: First Megatron, now Prime?!

Optimus: (Walks to the door) Is Megatron in there?

Depth Charge: (Nodded) Yeah, right inside.

Drift: Has he tried anything?

Sideswipe: Surprisingly not, and he hasn't even done anything at all for over 30 Clicks when we got him.

Optimus: (Walks in front of the door) I'm going in.

Sentinel: I'll back you up.

Sideswipe: Count me in, I wanna know what exactly he's up to...

Drift: Something tells me I should also tag along.

Optimus: (Nodded) Just stay close behind me. (Turns to Depth Charge) We're ready.

Depth Charge: Okay. (Unlocks the door) He's all yours.

The door was opened, allowing Optimus, Sentinel, Drift, and Sideswipe to walk inside, as the door shut behind them, Megatron was seen standing in front of a window, looking out of the city of Iacon while the three Autobots slowly approached him.

Megatron: (Folded his hands behind his back while staring into the window) I have to say, your security is very well efficient in taking dangerous threats seriously, should there have been an attack at all...

Optimus: (Slowly walks towards Megatron) ...I've watched you die Megatron.

Megatron: Oh, indeed you have. (Turns around, revealing himself to the three) Yet, that was the Megatron of Your World, that you have witnessed dying...

Optimus: (Recognizing the Megatron of the alternate Universe as he widened his Optics) You! (Walks over to Megatron) What are you doing here?

Megatron: I came because I'm on a very important mission.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Uh, sir? May I ask what's going on?

Optimus: (Turns to Sideswipe and Drift) This is Megatron of another Reality where Decepticons are good, and Autobots are purely bad.

Drift: Okay, maybe I should have just taken the bar then.

Sentinel: No, he's right! This version of Megatron is the non-murdering type we shouldn't worry about, he's okay.

Sideswipe: Huh, Bumblebee mentioned something about that.

Optimus: Wait, you know Bumblebee?

Sideswipe: Well technically, he's the leader of the Team that I'm a part of, so he's sort of like my boss.

Drift: OK, so if this Megatron's here, then Our Megatron is still currently an Offline Shell right now.

Sideswipe: Yeah, actually, Our Megatron is still Online, but he's now called Galvatron.

Optimus: Are you serious?

Sideswipe: Serious as you being Online after surviving a whole, powerful explosion from Trypiticon Prison, yes, I am that serious. (Folded his Servos) By the way, where exactly have you been all this time?

Sentinel: With us, trying to get back here while dealing with Pirates, Junkions, Bounty Hunters, Predacons, all somewhat interesting Space traveling adventures that led us here.

Megatron: I'm getting the sense that you all haven't been in contact for a while now.

Optimus: We have a lot we need to catch up on, but first. (Turns to Megatron) You said you were on a mission, but what kind of mission exactly?

Megatron: I'm here because your World may be in danger that none of you has ever had to deal with before.

Optimus: What kind of danger?

Megatron: You remember My Autobots from My World, correct?

Optimus: I have a vivid memory of who they are.

Megatron: Then it is my utmost duty that they have come to your World, with the intent to conquer Your Cybertron, and rebuild it in their Image while moving out to the rest of Your Galaxy, and since I have been told the Elite Guard personnel have not been able to be contacted, then I fear the moment the Lockdown is completely shut down, then Your World may be doomed...

Sentinel: But didn't we put them behind bars in Your World?

Megatron: Indeed, and for a time, we have managed to take back Our Cybertron, but the Autobots of My World managed to break free, with the help of Nemesis Prime's fellow Autobots, and they made their escape to your World.

Drift: Okay, so how long have they been here?

Megatron: In my World, it's been three Deca-Cycles, Earth weeks since they disappeared, so I can imagine it is the same time as they have been in Your World.

Sideswipe: That's impossible, we would have detected them long before you would have come.

Megatron: My World's Autobots are the same as you, and the rest of Your Autobots, so with the time they had been here, I can only say that they had enough time to learn about each of their own Counterparts' pasts, recent history, relationships...

Optimus: All enough information that they could disguise themselves as one of Us! They could pretend to be one of us and take over Our World without even a single struggle!

Drift: Oh, that's not good.

Optimus: (Turns to Megatron) Look, do you know where Your Autobots are?

Megatron: I have tracked their Signal back to Your World, which is heavily reading high on Your Fortress Maximus.

Sideswipe: Slag, my team's in there! They could already be replaced by those Slaggers!

Drift: I'm sorry, doesn't Botanica work in there?

Optimus: Okay, so let's just say the Autobots of Your World has taken over Fortress Maximus and found a way to shut down the Lockdown, just how many are we dealing with?

Megatron: Enough to single handily take on Your whole Universe in Deca Cycles.

Sentinel: And I don't suppose you brought any backup with you?

Megatron: I only came here on my own, so I would avoid having a mass confrontation between My Decepticons, and Your Autobots.

Optimus: Then I suppose we'll just have to call in some reinforcements... (Turns to Sideswipe) Do you know any Autobot that could assist us?

Sideswipe: Well... (Folded his Servos) I could name just a few...

Optimus: Good, then round them up! We'll need all the help we can get!

* * *

Back inside Fortress Maximus, the Good Autobots, Bumblebee's group, have waited inside the room as they heard constant banging on the door, with the Evil Autobots attempting to break inside as they continued their assault on the door.

Jazz: (Looks at the door being banged on) Man, that's not going to hold up forever, is it?

Perceptor: Rest assured, that the door capacity is at 67% capacity to withstand the assault.

Rodimus: And that won't do us any good until it reaches 0%! We need to get out of here!

Kup: And then let them come in here to swarm all over us?!

Rodimus: We don't have any option Kup! We need to move!

Ironhide: He's right. (Activates his Cannons) It's about time I started kicking my own Skidplate out of Our house.

Ratchet: Ironhide, don't be acting all crazy now!

Bulkhead: No, I agree with Ironhide! They can't just barge into Our Universe, and replace us!

Bumblebee: Right. (Activated his Stingers) This is Our World, and if they want it bad enough, they'll have to get past us to go get it!

Kup: (Groans) What's with Young Bots having such a lack of thinking these days?

Rodimus: We are thinking Kup! For Our Cybertron, Our Earth, hell, even Our own Reality!

Red Alert: But there's too many of them to take on your own!

Bulkhead: So we go find Our Autobots and take on Our Evil Counterparts! We're at the equal number as well as they!

Wheeljack: I'm not sure that's true, considering the Evil Bots took control of Our Fortress Maximus, and probably have Our Autobots being inside the Containment cells.

Jazz: But it's a good chance we could bust them out and take control again! From what I experienced, these Bots aren't as smart-headed as we are!

Red Alert: Even if we were able to leave, we'd still have to take care of Ultra Magnus!

Ratchet: Yeah, and if he was still awake, you all would have a good chance at taking them on, considering all of Our Counterparts are as equal to us in combat!

Cade: So how about we wake him up?

Perceptor: That's unlikely, considering it will take time to have him get up and ready for battle.

Cade: Okay, but what if we moved up the timetable on that?

Bumblebee: What are you saying?

Cade: (Sighs) Okay, so you all know how I have half an Allspark inside me? So that means I could not only be a living weapon, but also heal stuff, like broken minds, or maybe other wounds, so... (His hand goes into a circle, making everyone try to see the idea)

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Cade, that is absolutely not going to happen!

Rodimus: Yeah, that's definitely out of the question, you're not going to do that!

Cade: Oh come on! I'm actually starting to get a hang of this!

Kup: By looking into everyone's memories by a single touch, by the way, I don't want you making a move on me, ya hear?

Cade: Seriously, I can help! I helped Wasp, didn't I?

Perceptor: Correction, you helped retain Waspinator's full Memory Circuits, but you have never attempted at making a full physical healing technique on any Cybertronian.

Cade: Look, we're out of time here! Those guys out there could bust in any second, and Magnus could help out! So, how about you guys can be the Mechanics, and I'll be the Jumper Cable, easy and out!

Red Alert: Well... (Listens to the banging on the door) He does make a valid point.

Bulkhead: I ain't too sure about this.

Bumblebee: Me neither, but I don't think any of us have any other option...

Rodimus: Right... (Turns to the Bots helping Ultra Magnus) Well?

Wheeljack: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, we don't really have the right, proper tools to fix him...

Ratchet: (Sighs) Alright, bring Cade over to the table.

Cade: (Gets picked up by Bumblebee) Thank you. (Is put onto the table, as he stood on it, looking at Ultra Magnus) Okay, time to work my magic. (His hands suddenly glow as he touched Ultra Magnus by the Helm)

Red Alert: (Noticed the wounds on Ultra Magnus starting to get repaired) The wounds, they're repairing themselves!

Ironhide: I think that's the Allspark for ya Red.

Bumblebee: (Sees the wounds disappearing) You're doing good Cade, keep at it!

Cade: Okay... (Continues to heal Ultra Magnus when he suddenly starts seeing forms of white) Oh shit, not again!

Jazz: (Widened his Visor) Cade, what's wrong?!

Cade: (Memories about to come into the fold) Agh!

 _In another place,_ at _another time..._

 _Cade gasped, as he found himself inside of a dark forest, looking around to see flames burning the jungle as the smoke filled the air._

 _Cade: (Looks around at the burning forest) Ugh, dammit, here we go again..._

 _Voice 1: You lied to me!_

 _Voice 2: Megatronus, don't make me do this!_

 _Cade: (Looks around, seeing no one) Okay, so if I'm in a memory, what exactly is going on?_

 _Voice 3: You're a monster!_

 _Voice 1: This, was all of YOUR doing!_

 _Voice 2: I am sorry..._

 _Voice 1: I'm gonna make sure everything that happens..._

 _Cade: (Walks around the burning forest) Okay, there's voices going around..._

 _Voice 2: But you forced my hand._

 _Voice 1: All the Energon that spills..._

 _Voice 2: I never wanted this to happen..._

 _Voice 1: Will be on YOUR hands!_

 _Voice 3: You did what you had to do..._

 _Cade: (Looks around, not seeing signs of life) But where is everyone?_

 _Voice 1: (In the shadows) Cade... Yeager..._

 _Cade: (Stops dead on his tracks, hearing someone calling his name) Ok, dear voices flowing inside my head, tell me I did not just hear someone calling me out while I'm walking down someone else's, Memory Lane..._

 _As Cade stood where he was, a shadow began to cover his spot, as he turned around, he stepped back in panic, as the Fallen suddenly appeared right in front of him, walking towards him as he ignited his entire body on Fire, his hand extending itself to grab Cade, as the boy moved back in surprise._

 _Fallen: (Moves to grab Cade) You will be MINE!_

 _Cade: (Sees the Fallen trying to grab him) AHH! (Falls down to the ground, which suddenly turned into a glass, as he fell through it, making him fall endlessly down to a seemingly endless abyss)_

End sequence.

Cade: (Lets go of Ultra Magnus) AHH! (Falls down onto the table, panting)

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Cade! (Walks over to him) What happened?

Cade: (Breathes) I uh... (Turns to Bumblebee) I don't know. (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Did it work?

Ratchet: (Looks over the spot where Ultra Magnus' wound once had been) His wound disappeared like it was never there.

Perceptor: But despite the healing factor, Ultra Magnus has yet to be awakened from his Stasis Lock.

Rodimus: It was a good try Cade, but at least you helped him with his wounds.

Bulkhead: Yeah, at least you're the best thing we had since Sari's Key.

Cade: Okay, I don't know what Sari's Housekey have to do with me helping someone, but thanks for the support.

Ironhide: (Hears the constant banging) Don't know if anybody noticed, but we still have the Fraggers still trying to get in!

Jazz: Seems like we'll have to take them on without the Magnus!

Rodimus: Alright. (Gets out his Crossbow) Then I guess we'll just have to get ready for them! Ratchet, try to-!

Evil Autotrooper 1: (Heard behind the door) Hey, what the Slag? (Suddenly gets attacked) AHHH!

Evil Autotrooper 2: AGH! (Gets slammed against the door)

Evil Autotrooper 3: WAAH! My Servo!

Wheeljack: (Raises a brow) What's going on?

Bulkhead: I have no idea.

Red Alert: (Noticed the door being unlocked from the outside) The door, it's being opened!

Bumblebee: (Activated his Stingers) That's not good!

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at the door) Everyone, get ready!

The group got into battle positions as the door was opened, revealing none other than the Female Autobots, as well as Cosmos, who carried the unconscious Jet Twins with his Servos as they walked inside.

Flareup: (Walks inside) Anyone ordered the cleanup service?

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Arcee!

Arcee: (Walks in, seeing Ratchet) Ratchet, is that you?

Cade: Tell me you guys are actually Our friends!

Bumblebee: Don't worry! (Walks to Elita) My Mom's proof enough!

Elita One: (Sees Bumblebee) Bee! (Hugs him) You okay?

Bumblebee: Yeah. (Pulls away from her) Never better.

Chromia: (Walks over to Ironhide) Well this feels a lot like Deja Vu, except, I'm the one that's saving your Aft.

Ironhide: (Walks over to Chromia) Now I thought that was my job.

Chromia: (Smirks) And I thought you were the real Ironhide.

Ironhide: (Shrugs) Well, get over here.

Chromia: (Drops her weapon) Haha! (Jumps onto Ironhide, and kisses him while he carried her)

Kup: (Raises a brow when he sees them kiss) Seriously? Now?

Rodimus: Well, you can't really blame them for loving each other.

Jazz: (Sees Cosmos carrying the Jet Twins) Yo, what happened with the Twins?

Cosmos: (Carries the Jet Twins and placed them on the ground) Uh, you may wanna ask Flareup that question.

Flareup: (Sees everyone looking at her) What? I had to make sure they weren't one of the Fraggers.

Bumblebee: Yeah, that reminds me, what's it like right now?

Arcee: Not good, they're planning to perform a mass execution on Our Autobots.

Wheeljack: Okay, that's not terrible. (Everyone looks at him like WTF) Oh come on, I was being sarcastic!

Jazz: How long do we got?

Arcee: We're not sure, but they could be doing it any moment now!

Cade: Do we know where they're being kept at?

Cosmos: In the cells!

Bulkhead: Okay, then we should head over there and stop them! We could use the firepower to fight against those Copycats anyway!

Bumblebee: Alright, you guys go ahead.

Cade: (Turns to Bee) Wait, you're not coming?

Bumblebee: My Father's Evil Counterpart is here on Our Cybertron, and someone has to go stop him.

Ratchet: Not alone, you're not!

Bumblebee: Ratchet, if Nemesis Prime has the same combat training as my Dad, then he's extra dangerous! I gotta do this!

Rodimus: Okay, then I'll coming too!

Jazz: Rodimus, someone needs to lead one group to find the rest of Our Autobots!

Rodimus: Yeah, well with Optimus' Counterpart having the same training, and with my help, we could take him down together!

Arcee: But who's going to lead us?

Cade: Uh, hey guys? How about me? You know, the walking Allspark of death?

Chromia: (Raises a brow) Uh, you know what? I think we're pretty good.

Bulkhead: Besides, there's Evil Sari walking around the halls, she could be looking for you!

Perceptor: And the likely hood of you encountering her is very high.

Cade: Alright, then I'll deal with her while the rest of you kick your own asses!

Kup: But that doesn't answer the question on who's gonna lead the rest of us to free everyone else if Bumblebee and Hot Rod are gonna go toe to toe with the Optimus Prime copycat!

Elita One: I'll do it! (Everyone looks at her) Besides, I had some experience leading the Dinobots.

Bulkhead: But that was when you were Blackarachnia.

Cosmos: And don't they hate you now?

Elita One: Oh come on, that was a lifetime ago! Look, do you need someone to lead or not?

Wheeljack: Well, she's got a point there.

Ironhide: I don't really mind it.

Jazz: I guess it's all settled then! When do we split?

Elita One: As long as everyone gets ready.

Cosmos: Well, someone should keep an eye on the Jet Twins until they wa-!

Jetstorm: (Gets up) Ah!

Jetfire: (Gets up as well) What the?! (Looks around) How did we get here?

Bumblebee: (Turns to the Twins) You guys alright?

Jetstorm: (Rubbed his Helm) Last time we were awake, Brother and I were Safeguard.

Jetfire: And we were with Elita One until something attacked us, knocked us into Stasis Lock!

Flareup: Yeaaaaah... (Rubs her Helm) Sorry about that.

Perceptor: That's odd, you weren't supposed to wake for another few Cycles...

Cade: Ahem. (Everyone turns to him) Wonder how that happened?

Ironhide: (Tilts his head) You woke them up?

Cade: Hey, it's like I said! I'm getting the hang of it.

Bulkhead: Didn't you have another peek at someone else's memory?

Cade: Well, most of the time really.

Rodimus: Okay, well next time, let us know when you're going to do something like that, because-!

Cade: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! We don't know the full extent of how powerful I am, I understand.

Elita One: (Turns to the Twins) Listen, we're going to go out and free the rest of Our Autobots, wanna help?

Jetstorm: (Nodded) Yes!

Jetfire: Absolutely!

Perceptor: And perhaps we shall assist in Rodimus Prime and Bumblebee as well.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Perceptor and Wheeljack) Against my Dad's Counterpart?

Wheeljack: Well, actually Ourselves, considering that if We were Them, we'd be trying to speed up the shutdown sequence of the Lockdown.

Ratchet: And I'd be the Slagger helping em'. (Sighs) Scrap, I guess that means I should come along as well.

Red Alert: It's fine, besides... (Gets out her gear) It's been a while since I've been on the field, just never thought it would be the home-field.

Cosmos: Okay, then I guess I'll just stay here keeping Ultra Magnus company until he wakes up, then I'll see where else it leads me.

Rodimus: That's fine then. (Nodded as he got out his Crossbow) Let's move out!

Cade: Great! (Walks with the Autobots) Let's go, uh, big giant crampy old Aqua Blue Robot.

Kup: (Raises a brow) It's Kup.

Cade: Sorry, I can't remember everyone's names!

* * *

Later, the Autobots, consisting of Optimus Prime, Sentinel Minor, Drift, Greenlight, the Headmaster Jrs., Sideswipe, and Megatron walked inside the underground tunnels as they reached a door leading up into Fortress Maximus.

Optimus: Is this the way in?

Sideswipe: I got the intel from the Construction Twins, this leads us to Fortress Maximus from underground.

Megatron: We must move with caution, Nemesis Prime is rumored to have also brought a weapon of mass destruction with him, and I do not want any encounters with it once we find My Autobots.

Siren: (Turns to the others) Doesn't this sound a little weird that this Megatron is actually trying to help us?

Sentinel: It's a different Megatron Siren.

Greenlight: Yeah, but that doesn't make this more awkward then it seems for us.

Nightbeat: (Opens the door, leading to a hallway inside of Fortress Maximus) Okay, I think we're here!

Optimus: Alright, let's move!

Drift: Wait, hang on a minute! If there are Autobots that are Evil, how can we tell which ones are our friends, or the other is Megatron's Evil Counterparts?

Nightbeat: That sound like a huge problem for all of us.

Optimus: Well, we'll just have to try.

Megatron: Wait, I may have an idea.

Optimus: (Turns to Megatron) What are you suggesting?

Megatron: Since My Autobots have disguised themselves as one of You... (Points out at an electric Paint Job device) Why not disguise yourselves as one of Mine?

Meanwhile, the Evil Autobots stood guard in the imprisoned Good Autobots, who were trapped in cells as the group, consisting of Evil Arcee, Evil Jazz, Heatwave, Evil Grimlock, Evil Rodimus, Evil Springer, Evil Cliffjumper, and Evil Bulkhead were seen standing in the cells as they looked at their prisoners.

Crosshairs: (Bangs on his cell) Come on, let us out, you cowards!

Warpath: You cannot keep us in here forever!

Mirage: (Bangs on his cell) You don't have the right to keep us against our will!

Evil Arcee: Yeah, well we sure do now... (Presses a button)

Good Autobots: (Suddenly get shocked by electricity) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (The electricity stopped, making everyone fall down gasping for air)

Evil Arcee: (Grins mischievously) And unless you all want to get your Processors fried, all of you better start behaving right now.

Evil Ironhide: (Smirks) Good one General.

Evil Jazz: You still know how to torture in style.

Evil Arcee: Oh please, the pleasure was all mine... Now, when do we start to kill Ourselves, quite literally?

Heatwave: We still haven't gotten word from Nemesis Prime ma'am.

Evil Sari: (Walks with Bug Bite and turns to the group) Well, we're having some fun, aren't we?

Evil Springer: (Noticed Sari, making him cringe) Ugh, you're still hanging with the freak?

Bug Bite: (Folded his Servos) You can blame my Father for that if you dare.

Evil Sari: Oh, all of you can bite my ass!

Evil Arcee: (Turns to Sari) You, did Lord Nemesis say anything about the execution yet?

Evil Sari: Not really, and I don't know why you're even talking to me! He doesn't tell me anything about his plans!

Evil Arcee: Of course he doesn't, because he doesn't trust little Organic runts like you, and he learned the hard way of trusting you when you failed to bring a simple Boy to us.

Bug Bite: Not to mention taking on the rest of These Autobots.

Evil Arcee: Well, if I weren't mistaken, I thought Daddy told you that you had some long chores to do?

Bug Bite: Well, if you don't mind us, I think these chores might lead up back here, in case they try to free their own friends.

Evil Bulkhead: Ugh, I don't even understand how all these Bots could even do that? Friendship, what a load of bull.

Evil Arcee: Hmm, none of the less, that could also happen as well. (Turns to Evil Rodimus) Rodimus, I'll have you and your pet Dinosaur be on guard for any loose strays, make they sure they feel "Welcome".

Evil Rodimus: (Grins while sitting on top of Grimlock) Yes ma'am! (Uses a whip on Grimlock) YAH!

Evil Grimlock: (Gets whipped like a horse) RAHHH! (Moves out)

Evil Arcee: (Turns to Bug Bite and Sari) And as for you tell, you're welcome to stick around if that's what you like.

Evil Sari: Okay... (Walks past Arcee) But not because you gave me permission to.

While the Evil Autobots stood guard, the Good Autobots, consisting of Elita One, Chromia, Flareup, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, Kup, Red Alert, Safeguard, and Cade arrived at the cells as they stood in the corner, looking at their Evil Counterparts standing guard over Their fellow Autobots.

Good Arcee: (Looks behind her cover to look at Evil Arcee) Ugh... (Turns back to her cover) I can't believe my Counterpart could be this Bad.

Kup: And I can't believe your Counterpart has this bizarre Paintjob on her, uck. (Rubs his Helm) I can't imagine what my Counterpart looks like.

Elita One: (Looks over at the Evil Autobots) So, how many of them are there?

Good Jazz: Well, I counted at least 10 of them, which means we're only one bigger than their group, including Cade.

Cade: Oh, so now I'm helping?

Good Bulkhead: Well, they have Their Sari with them, so I think it's a good thing you're around.

Good Ironhide: Does anyone have any ideas on what advantages we have?

Chromia: Well, for one thing, Their Grimlock doesn't seem to have learned how to speak...

Flareup: And they sound completely ignorant about anything.

Elita One: But not the fact that we might show up, so they're not completely stupid.

Red Alert: (Folded her Servos) The only thing I am feeling sorry about this trip is the fact my Counterpart isn't with them because I would love to knock my own Dentals out for trying to act like me!

Good Jazz: Whoa, you sound mad.

Red Alert: Well, I don't know why I shouldn't be, considering some of them actually did pretend to be Ourselves!

Safeguard: (Turns to the group) **Do we have a plan of attack on this?**

Elita One: I don't know, just attack? (Turns to everyone staring at her) Wait, you're expecting me to make the plan?

Kup: You're the one that volunteered to be the team leader in this.

Elita One: And that involves me having some sort of attack plan?

Good Bulkhead: Well, that's how it usually works in this part.

Elita One: Ugh, alright. (Turns to get off the corner) Let's see... (Observes the Evil Autobots, then turns to the Good Autobots) Alright, I might have an idea...

Back in the Bridge, Nemesis Prime was seen standing in front of the window, observing Iacon while Purple Alert went inside, walking over to her Lord and Master as she kneeled before him.

Purple Alert: (Kneels before Nemesis) Lord Nemesis, I come with news from Ratchet.

Nemesis: (Continues to stare at the window) Give me the details.

Purple Alert: The doors are almost unlocked, only a mere 20-minute Cycle before we are free to reign this Universe.

Nemesis: Excellent, and the rest of the Autobots of this World?

Purple Alert: They are yet to be found my Liege.

Nemesis: Hmm... (Folded his Servos) Well no matter, we have most of them anyway. (Turns to her) Go to Arcee, tell her that it is time to execute this World's Autobots' early retirement.

Purple Alert: (Nodded) Yes Lord Nemesis.

She turned to leave, moving down to the corridor as she continued to walk, until she walked into a laser, causing Arrows to be shot at her, making complete waves of electricity running through her as the Good Autobots, Bumblebee, Rodimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor came out to see their trap spring.

Purple Alert: (Gets shot and electrocuted by Arrows) AAAAGH! (Falls to the floor in Stasis Lock) Ugh...

Good Rodimus: (Looks down at Purple Alert) Looks like it worked. (Turns to Wheeljack) Thanks for the mods Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: (Gave a thumbs up) Well, I'm just happy to help.

Bumblebee: (Looks down at Purple Alert) Looks like we were here just on time, Nemesis already gave out an order to execute all of our friends.

Ratchet: Worse than that, the Lockdown lift is almost complete! We'll need to hurry if we don't wanna make this day into a lot more of a mess than we already have!

Perceptor: Perhaps it is wise to move out where Ratchet's, Wheeljack's, and my own Counterparts in the Power Grid, that would be where they could speed up the process.

Good Rodimus: Okay, then you three go while we handle Nemesis Prime.

Ratchet; You sure you both are up to it?

Bumblebee: We got this, just go beat yourselves up.

Wheeljack: Wait, do you mean, ourselves? Or beat our Counterparts?

Bumblebee: Ugh, you know what I mean!

Ratchet: Let's go already!

Wheeljack: Okay, okay! I was making a funny gesture. (Leaves with Ratchet and Perceptor)

Bumblebee: (Sighs deeply) Okay, let's do this. (Turns to move)

Good Rodimus: Whoa. (Puts a hand on Bumblebee's chest) Wait for just one Nano Click. (Turns to Bumblebee) You sure you're up to this?

Bumblebee: Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

Good Rodimus: Because we're dealing with another Counterpart of your Father.

Bumblebee: Yeah... (Folded his Servos) And what about it?

Good Rodimus: I just need to know if you're ready to step into that point where you have to look at the Bot that looks exactly what your Father had looked like, and I also need confirmation that you're able to keep it together in the fight. (Folded his Servos) If you get my drift.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Rodimus) I already know that Nemesis Prime is nothing like my Father. (Placed his hands on his hips) Besides, he tried to murder my own Mother, what more proof do you need?

Good Rodimus: (Looks at Bumblebee before turning around) Alright, you take lead then.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Got it.

They both moved to the door, entering the Bridge as they walked inside, seeing Nemesis standing by the window as he folded his hands behind his back, looking at Iacon with ill intent.

Nemesis: (Looks at the window, noticing the glass reflection of Bumblebee and Rodimus Prime) I don't suppose you two brought back up. (Turns to them) Because it would be foolish to fight me on your own.

Good Rodimus: (Glares at Nemesis) We don't need any assistance. (Gets out his Crossbow) All it takes is just the two of us!

Nemesis: Ah, just two of you then? (Turns to Bumblebee) I don't suppose your Father isn't coming to save you this time around, will he?

Bumblebee: (Glares at Nemesis) I didn't need him to save me anymore after he died. (Gets out his Lightsabers, activating them both) And you'll find that our will, strength, and endurance is equal to yours!

Nemesis: (Grins) Hmph. (Gets out his Axe) Have it your way boys.

They moved to begin the battle, while the Evil Autobots guarding the Good Autobots stood their ground, until a grenade popped out, taking Rodimus and Grimlock by surprise as they got hit by the explosion, the Good Autobots appeared, making their attack run at the Bad Autobots, from above the ceiling, and straightforward out of their hiding places.

Evil Rodimus: (Gets hit by the blast radius) AGH! (Falls to the floor with Grimlock)

Good Bulkhead: (Activates his Wrecking Ball and swung it at his Counterpart) YAH!

Evil Bulkhead: (Gets hit by the Wrecking Ball) UGH! (Falls to the ground)

Good Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons and began to fire) RAH!

Bad Ironhide: (Sees his Counterpart shooting at him) Ah! (Falls to the floor, ducking to avoid blaster fire)

Safeguard: (Moves to shoot Wind at the Evil Autobots) **Get a load of this!**

Evil Springer: (Gets blasted by the Wind) AAHH! (Flies across the room)

Cade: (Moves to shoot Allspark powers at the Evil Autobots) Eat this, you turds!

Evil Sari: (Dodges the fire) Ooh, they're here!

Evil Arcee: (Sees them attacking) They're here! Take the offensive-! (Gets kicked in the face) AGH! (Falls to the ground)

Good Arcee: (Jumps from the ceiling) You forgot about us!

Flareup: (Uses her Heat Blades to cut Cliffjumper) RAH!

Bad Cliffjumper: (Dodges being cut by Flareup) Whoa!

Chromia: (Jumps from the ceiling) AHH! (Cuts Bad Ironhide by the shoulder)

Bad Ironhide: (Gets cut by the shoulder) AH! (Gripped his shoulder) You cut my Servo! (Turns angrily at Chromia) YOU GLITCH!

Chromia: (Raises an offended brow) What the hell did you just call me?!

Good Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Oooh, that's a bad idea to call her that.

Bad Ironhide: (Turns to Good Ironhide) Oh yeah? What makes you-?! (Gets hit by the Faceplate) GUH!

Chromia: (Moves to savagely beat the living hell out of Bad Ironhide) Don't! (Headbutts him) Call! (Knees him by the stomach) Me! (Carries him over her head) A GLITCH! (Throws him to the floor)

Bad Ironhide: (Gets thrown to the floor) AGH! (Moans) Ugh... (Sees Chromia stabbing the ground with her Lightsaber just inches away from the spot right under the waist) AHH!

Chromia: (Glares at Bad Ironhide) Be lucky I haven't driven this up your Aft! (Picks it up and walks away)

Good Ironhide: (Makes a whistle as he looked at his girlfriend) You weren't really serious about putting your Saber up my Aft, were you?

Chromia: Oh trust me. (Winks at him while walking by) I would.

Good Ironhide: Oh. (Widened his Optics) Wait. (Turns to Chromia) What?!

Good Jazz: (Moves to throw his Nun Chucks at Heatwave) Sorry, not sorry!

Heatwave: (Gets hit by Jazz's Nun Chucks) AGH! (Falls to the ground)

Evil Rodimus: Ugh. (Gets up) What's going?

Kup: Hey. (Turns to Evil Rodimus and punches him straight in the face)

Evil Rodimus: (Gets hit in the face) AAGH! (Falls to the floor in Stasis Lock)

Kup: Ah... (Rubs his knuckles) I think I enjoyed that a little.

Bug Bite: (Looks around at the Good Autobots) Where did they come from?!

Evil Sari: More importantly, aren't you going to deal with them?!

Bug Bite: (Turns to Sari) Who are you to give me orders?! (Suddenly gets tackled by Elita One) AHH!

Evil Sari: (Sees Bug Bite getting tackled) Seriously?!

Cade: (Walks to Sari) Hey! (Gets her attention) You and I didn't finish our Date.

Evil Sari: (Turns to Cade) Sorry sweetie. (Activates her Chainsaws) Date night's over now. (Runs after Cade)

Cade: (Sees Evil Sari running after her with her Chainsaws) Oh not this time! (Shoots an Allspark Wave at her)

Evil Sari: (Gets pushed by the Allspark Wave) WAAAH! (Falls against the wall) Ugh! (Falls to the floor) Oh!

Evil Bulkhead: (Gets up, glaring at his Counterpart) You wanna get a piece, huh? Alright, let's go! Round 2-! (Gets shocked from behind) AAAAAAAGH! (Falls to the ground while Red Alert stood behind him)

Good Bulkhead: (Looks at Red Alert) Hey, thanks Red!

Red Alert: Hey, well I haven't had fun in a while.

Good Arcee: (Pins her Counterpart to the ground) Give it up! It's over!

Evil Arcee: (Grunted as she had her arms pinned behind her) Not by a long shot!

Hot Shot: (Bangs on his cell) Hey! Can you let us out now?

Good Ironhide: (Turns to Hot Shot) Sure thing pal! (Walks to his cell) Just give me one second to-! (Suddenly gets punched in the face real fast) AGH! (Flies in the air, before falling to the ground) UGH!

Elita One: (Turns to see Ironhide down while pinning Bug Bite onto the ground) What the?! (Also got hit) GAH! (Flies in the air before falling to the ground) AGH!

Cade: (Looks around) Hey, what's going on?! (Sees a sudden fast blur) What the-?! (Suddenly gets swooped from the ground, and then placed inside of a pod) Hey! (Bangs on the pod) What the hell?!

Good Jazz: (Looks around as Chromia, Flareup, Bulkhead, and Red Alert get taken down, placed in Stasis Cuffs) Okay, something's really up-! (Gets hit in the face) AHH! (Fell to the floor with Stasis Cuffs on his wrist) What the?!

Kup: (Widened his Optics) Aw, Slag! It's Their Blurr! (Gets grabbed by Vortex) AGH! (Gets pushed against the wall)

Vortex: (Leans up close at Kup) How many times do I have to tell you Bots, the name isn't Blurr! (Threw Kup to the ground before putting Stasis Cuffs on him) It's Vortex!

Arcee: (Turns to Vortex, widening her Optics) Huh?! (Gets suddenly pushed to the ground) AHH! (Suddenly found herself in Stasis Cuffs) Huh?

Vortex: (Placed a hand against the wall) Why can't you get it through your thick Processors already?! (Gets hit by Fire) AGH! (Falls to the floor)

Safeguard: (Floats in the air while shooting Fire at Vortex) **You start behaving, right now!** (Suddenly gets hit by an Allspark power) **AAHH!** (Falls to the ground)

Evil Sari: (Looks over at Safeguard) And how about you grow a backbone...

Nemesis: (Walks from the shadows) Excellent work, all of you.

Evil Arcee: (Gets up, seeing Nemesis Prime, making her widen her Optics) Nemesis! (Bows before him) I had no information that you would be coming here!

Nemesis: And I had no information that you had a lack of skill Arcee! (Folded his Servos) As a matter of fact, I don't even consider the last time I even recalled you for being caught off guard in an ambush!

Evil Arcee: I had it under control my Liege! (Turns to grab Elita One, hold her up in her grasp) As a matter of fact, I even managed to have Vortex stay in position in case any of Our Counterparts attempted to make a move!

Nemesis: Not all of them, I don't see Bug Bite's Counterpart here.

Evil Arcee: Well, they'll be found eventually, my Lord.

Elita One: (Glares at the two) You'll never get the chance! They'll fight back, especially against you!

Nemesis: Really? (Turns to Elita) And just what makes you think that you have any chance of winning this?

Elita One: (Glares at Nemesis) Because my Son's Father happened to be Your Counterpart, who is also a part of the Elite Guard, and if Optimus were still Online, he'd come and fight back, just like my Son would!

Nemesis: Well, that's funny... (Quietly gets out his Saber) Because if I'm being completely honest here... My name isn't really Nemesis.

Suddenly, he swung his Saber at the Evil Arcee, taking her by surprise as she ducked out of the way, only for her to leave room for him to cut Elita's bonds, as well as him Activating his Grapplers and shooting them at Vortex, tying his legs up and making him fall to the ground, as his Paintjob suddenly changed from Green and Purple, into the all too familiar Blue and Red, revealing none other than Optimus Prime, as everyone widened their expression in complete shock and surprise while he stood among the Good and Bad Autobots.

Optimus: (Smirks) It's Optimus Prime!

Good Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Boss Bot?!

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Holy Shit!

Evil Sari: (Turns to Optimus, getting out her Saws) You came out here at a wrong time, buddy!

Optimus: Oh, I have. (Turns to Sari) And I didn't come here alone!

Bug Bite: (Raises a brow) What? (Suddenly got picked up) Huh?!

Good Grimlock: (Picks Bug Bite up by the back of his neck with his mouth) ROAR! (Throws him against the wall)

Bug Bite: (Gets thrown against the wall) AGH! (Falls to the floor)

Good Grimlock: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Grimlock destroy!

Heatwave: What the Slag?! (Suddenly gets Scream Blasted) AAAAH! (Flies across the room)

Siren: (Arrives with reinforcements, consisting of himself, Nightbeat, Hosehead, Sentinel, Greenlight, Sideswipe, Drift, and Megatron) Make room for the party guys!

Greenlight: (Gets out her Gauntlets and shoots Vibrational Waves at Evil Bulkhead) Eat this!

Evil Bulkhead: (Gets pushed back) AGH!

Drift: (Drives on the wall) Don't mind if I do! (Transforms into his Robot Mode and Jump Kicked Evil Springer)

Evil Springer: (Gets jump kicked by Drift) GAH!

Botanica: (Is seen trapped in the cell as she noticed Drift) Drift?

Drift: (Turns to Botanica) Hey! How are you doing?

Megatron: (Walks in with his Cannon ready) To the Autobots that belong to My World, you're all coming with me!

Evil Sari: Like hell I am! (Gets pinned down by Sideswipe) AHH!

Sideswipe: (Looks down at Evil Sari) Yeah, well you don't have a choice in that matter! (Suddenly gets kicked swiped by Evil Arcee) OOF! (Falls to the floor)

Evil Arcee: (Gets Sari in her Palm) We're surrounded! (Uses her Lightsaber to cut through Vortex's bonds) Fall back, fall back!

With that said, the Evil Autobots, Arcee, Sari, Heatwave, Vortex, Jazz, and Cliffjumper left to the halls, while the others, Bug Bite, Ironhide, Springer, Grimlock, Rodimus, and were at the mercy of the Good Autobots, as they began freeing prisoners, some of them met up with Optimus, completely surprised by his sudden appearance.

Elita One: (Looks at Optimus, in shock) Optimus?!

Optimus: (Turns to look at Elita) Elita... (Moves to comfort her until he got slapped in the face) Ow! (Rubbed his faceplate) What was that for?

Elita One: (Shook her head) Sorry, I just needed to know if I was dreaming...

Optimus: Oh well... (Shrugs) It's no dream at all-! (Gets slapped again) Ah! (Rubs his face) Okay, what was that other slap for?!

Elita One: What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were dead! Everyone thought you were dead!

Optimus: Right, Elita-!

Elita One: And what was wrong with you when you suddenly decided to make the sacrifice play, huh?! (Punches Optimus by the Chestplate) Why did you even do that?! What was wrong with you?!

Optimus: Elita, enough! (Pulls her into her comfort)

Elita One: (Panted as she laid in Optimus' arms) I thought you were gone for good...

Optimus: It's okay... (Rubs her Helm) It's okay, I'm here now...

Kup: (Looks at Optimus) Yeah, you sure are. (Has Optimus gain his attention) Is it me, or am I seeing another Counterpart here?

Sentinel: Nope. (Joins in) No Counterpart, no Clone, that's the real Optimus Prime right here.

Bulkhead: Are you serious?

Optimus: It's true, it's really me.

Sideswipe: CNA confirms it all.

Good Jazz: (Rubs his wrists and walks over to Optimus) Well, it's good seeing you OP.

Optimus: (Turns to Jazz, smiling) Good to see you too Jazz. (Looks around) It's good to see all of you.

Good Ironhide: (Rubs his Helm) But I don't understand, where the Frag were you after all this time?

Optimus: It's a long story.

Cade: Okay, so you're not some kind of imagination we just put into our heads?

Optimus: Of course not. (Turns to Cade) And Cade, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on Earth?

Good Jazz: Oh yeah, about that-!

Evil Springer: (Struggles in his bonds) Get your filthy hands off me! One more touch, and I'll have you Scrapped deep that you won't even-! (Suddenly gets blasted by an Allspark Energy) AAGH! (Falls to the floor)

Cade: (His hands glowed for a brief second until they stopped) That guy has a temper.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Cade, was that, was that the Allspark inside of you?!

Cade: (Turns to Optimus) It's been a rough Fall semester for me.

Arcee: (Turns to Optimus) But I don't understand, if you survived, how come you never came into contact with us immediately?

Sentinel: Yeah. (Rubs his Helm) We had our previous vessel crashing, and exploding on Terminus, and we acquired a ship that was able to get us all the way back here.

Drift: But we could not make any communications none of the less.

Megatron: (Walks to the group) We have no time to debate, we need to find Nemesis Prime immediately!

Good Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Weren't you Galvatron just last Deca Cycle?

Optimus: It's a different Megatron! He's from the Universe Our Counterparts originated.

Good Bulkhead: Oh yeah...

Optimus: But none of the less, he has a point! Does anyone know where Nemesis is?

Flareup: He's at the Fortress Maximus Bridge.

Safeguard: **Isn't that where Bumblebee and Rodimus Prime were going to?**

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Bumblebee is heading there?!

Good Ironhide: With Rodimus Prime, and you weren't exactly around for the debate.

Optimus: I need to head! (Turns to Megatron) I'm sorry, but-!

Megatron: It is fine, I'll handle things from here, you just go fight Nemesis!

Optimus: (Nodded) Right.

Optimus Transformed into his Alt Mode and drove into the Corridors, as Fortress Maximus was slowly being retaken by the Good Autobots, Evil Ratchet, Perceptor, and Wheeljack were at the Power Grid, looking over the servers, how to turn them off while the Good Ratchet, Perceptor, and Wheeljack were seen sneaking behind them as they got inside.

Evil Wheeljack: (Powers down the shutdown sequence) The Lift has been speeded up to 65% maximum.

Evil Perceptor: Excellent, then we are close to making our exploration on this Cybertron.

Good Ratchet: (Gets out of his hiding spot, Activating his Magnets) Not if we can help it!

Evil Ratchet: (Turns around, seeing his Counterpart with his Magnets as he widened his Optics) AHHH! (Hides behind the computer)

Evil Perceptor: (Turns to Ratchet) You're too late, we are inevitable to leave this building, and to a new age!

Good Perceptor: (Walks out of the corner, facing his Counterpart) We'll see about that. (Uses his Shoulder Cannon to fire at his Evil self)

Evil Perceptor: (Ducks to avoid the blaster fire) Ahh!

Evil Wheeljack: (Gets out his Cannon) Get a load of this! (Fires at his Good self)

Good Wheeljack: (Widened his Optics) Wahh! (Barely dodged the blaster fire) Oh, so you want to play dirty, huh? (Gets out his Cannon) Well, let's play dirty, Glitchhead! (Shoots at Evil Wheeljack)

Good Ratchet: (Moves to the panel) There's no way to have it shut down! (Activates his Comlink) Arcee, do you read me?

Good Arcee: (Moves down the halls) I copy, what is it?

Good Ratchet: The Lockdown lift is imminent! You need to go-! (Gets tackled by Cliffjumper) AGH! (Falls to the floor, looking at Evil Cliffjumper)

Evil Cliffjumper: (Looks down at Ratchet) Who do you think you're talking to?! (Begins to punch Ratchet)

Good Ratchet: (Gets hit repeatedly by Cliffjumper) AGH!

Good Arcee: (Hears Ratchet getting hurt in the audio background) Ratchet?! (Runs downs the halls) Hang on, I'm coming to you! (Suddenly gets jump kicked) GAH! (Falls to the floor, lying on her back)

Evil Arcee: (Stands on top of her Counterpart) He's gonna die alone... (Activates her Lightsaber, leaning the tip of the Blade right in front of her face) As will you...

Elita One: (Walks to Evil Arcee) She's not alone... (Activates the Lightsaber the Good Arcee gave her)

Chromia: (Moves behind Evil Arcee, activating her Double-Bladed Lightsaber) She's got friends too, you know.

Evil Arcee: (Looks at both Elita One and Chromia, before activating her second Lightsaber) RAAAGH! (Moves to attack Elita)

Elita One: (Blocks Evil Arcee's attacks) Ugh!

Chromia: (Moves to attack Evil Arcee) Yah! (Her attacks is blocked by the Evil Arcee)

Evil Arcee: (Collided both her Blades with Elita and Chromia's) You think I can't take the three of you on my own?!

Elita One: Make that four! Now!

Flareup: (Jumps off the ceiling) RAAH! (Cuts the back of Evil Arcee)

Evil Arcee: (Gets her back cut) AGH! (Stumbles around, turning to the four) Fine! I'll take all four of you!

Greenlight: (Shows up) Make that five! (Activates her Gauntlets and shoots out her Vibrational Blasts at Evil Arcee)

Evil Arcee: (Gets blasted across the hall) AAAAHHHH! (Slid across the floor after falling)

Good Arcee: (Gets up after giving her hand to Elita) Thanks for the assistance.

Elita One: It was no problem. (Turns to Greenlight) Oh, and thank you for helping out.

Greenlight: Hey, I have nothing else to do, so I'm happy to help another Femme out.

Evil Arcee: (Gets up, glaring at the Femmes) You-!

Vortex: (Speeds down the halls to grab Arcee bridal style) Come on General, we're outgunned! (Ran down the hall in full speed)

Evil Cliffjumper: (Hits Ratchet repeatedly) Come on, aren't you gonna fight back, you old Mech? (Suddenly gets lifted by Ratchet's Magnets) Huh? (Floats in the air) Hey!

Good Ratchet: (Uses his Magnets at Cliffjumper) I am fighting! (Throws Cliffjumper at Evil Wheeljack and Evil Perceptor)

Evil Cliffjumper, Perceptor, and Wheeljack: (Gets knocked out after Cliffjumper was thrown) AGH! (Fell to the floor in Stasis Lock)

Good Ratchet: (Looks over the three) It's called fighting smart.

Good Wheeljack: (Turns to Ratchet) Good one.

Evil Ratchet: (Sees them looking over His Autobots, and attempted to make his leave when the door was suddenly slammed shut) AH!

Good Ratchet: Oh no you don't.

Evil Ratchet: Dammit!

The battle began to turn over for the Good Autobots', while back in the Bridge, Bumblebee and Good Rodimus were fighting off against Nemesis Prime, as they fought off with equilibrium, due to each of their own personal training.

Nemesis: (Fights against Rodimus and Bumblebee) You both had impressive training. (Rodimus moves to hit him with his Crossbow, but he caught it in mid-air) But I had better! (Whacks him with his own Crossbow)

Rodimus: (Gets hit by his own Crossbow) GUH! (Falls to the floor)

Bumblebee: (Moves to cut Nemesis) RAH! (His offensive was blocked by Nemesis' defensive) Yeah, you're more of a Nemesis instead!

Nemesis: That's my name! (Kicks Bumblebee in the stomach, and moves to stab him with his Axe, only to be tackled by Rodimus) GAH! (Falls to the floor)

Rodimus: (Kicks the Axe across the floor and gets behind Nemesis to grab both of his Servos) Bumblebee I got him!

Bumblebee got up, seeing as Nemesis was held in Rodimus' grip, moved to Activated his Stingers and began aiming at him, ready to fire when suddenly, his hands started shaking, his Dentals gritting each other as memories began to play in his head.

Optimus: (In a flashback) _I want to be there for you as your dad, for as long as you need me..._

Rodimus: (Grunted as he held Nemesis back) I have him! Take the shot!

Bumblebee: (Shook as he aimed at Nemesis) I... I...

Nemesis: (Grinned) Oh, he can't! (Back-headed Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Gets back-headed) UGH! (Gets up to move after Nemesis, only to be tied in Grapplers) AGH! (Falls to the floor)

Nemesis: (Gets up as he turned to Bumblebee) I think he's seeing too much of his Father right now, aren't you?

Bumblebee: (Gritted his Dentals) Get out of my head! You're not my Father!

Nemesis: Oh, then in that case... (Moves closer to Bumblebee) Why aren't you taking the shot?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Nemesis) RAAHH! (Aimed his Stingers upward at the ceiling, shooting at it as he closed his Optics)

Nemesis: (Grinned as he stared at Bumblebee) Didn't think so. (Kicks Bumblebee to the floor)

Bumblebee: (Gets kicked to the floor) Gah! (Looks up at Nemesis)

Nemesis: (Walks to Bumblebee) You're just as weak as your Father once was... (Stands right on top of him) And you fail just as much as your Father does, which is why you failed to even save him... (Steps on his Axe handle, making it fly up to his hand, gripping it) But if it helps in anyway... (Raises his Axe up) You'll be joining him real soon...

Optimus: (Arrives as he walked to Nemesis) Hey! (Punched Nemesis in the face)

Nemesis: (Gets hit by the face) UGH! (Stumbles backward, turning to Optimus only to be tied in Grapplers) AGH! (Falls to the floor)

Optimus: (Glares at Nemesis) Get away from my Son!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics when seeing Optimus) Optimus Prime?!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics, looking at Optimus) D-Dad?

Optimus: (Looks down at Bumblebee) Bumblebee... (Knelt down, extending his hand to him) Are you alright?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus, making him shake a lot more) NO! (Sways Optimus' hand away) Stop it! Stop trying to trick me!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Bumblebee, stop! (Holds both of his Son's Servos together) Bumblebee, look at me, look at me! (Has Bumblebee look at him) It's me Bumblebee, no tricks, no lies, it's really me...

Bumblebee: (Looks up at Optimus, Optics watering) Dad... (Moves to hug his Father) Dad! (Whimpered in his Dad's embrace) Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I pushed you away! For making you sacrifice your Spark! I'm so sorry! (Optics leak as he whimpered) I'm sorry...

Optimus: (Hugs Bumblebee, rubbing his Yellow Helm) Shh, it's okay Bumblebee... (Patted on his back) It's okay, you never did anything wrong...

Nemesis: (Cuts through the Grappler Cable) How touching... (Gets up while getting the Good Autobots' attention) Aren't you supposed to be in the Well right now?

Optimus: (Turns to Nemesis) I'm hard to kill.

Nemesis: So am I! (Gets out his Axe and charged towards Optimus) RAAAAGH!

Optimus: (Gets out his Saber and swung at his Counterpart's Axe) YAH! (Hits the Axe Blade, breaking the metal completely as he swung downwards)

Nemesis: (Widened his Optics) What?! (Sees his Axe destroyed by the Saber, looking at it in shock) You... You have a Star Saber in Your World?! (Gets shot by Bumblebee) AGH! (Falls to the floor, in Stasis Lock)

Bumblebee: (Panted as he looked at Nemesis) Okay, now I got it...

Rodimus: (Gets up, after grabbing a blade to cut through the Grappler Cabel) Whoa, what kind of Blade do you have?

Optimus: I don't know... (Looks at the Star Saber) All I know is that it's called the Star Saber...

Bumblebee: Did you also know did it could literally destroy a metal from any Blade handle period?

Optimus: Well, I just used this as a replacement for my Axe, since I lost it in Trypiticon.

Bumblebee: Yeah, by the way, where the hell was you for the last 8 Lunar Cycles?! I thought you were Offline!

Optimus: I know, and I promise, I'll explain every detail for what happened, but for right now, we should get back to the fight.

Good Jazz: (Uses a Comlink) Hey Prime, we have retaken Fortress Maximus! It's ours again Boss Bot!

Optimus: Great! Thanks, Jazz. (Turns to Rodimus and Bumblebee) Okay, I guess it's over now...

Rodimus: Phew. (Turns to look at Iacon) Good riddance, I had a long Solar Cycle...

As the three looked over Iacon, Evil Arcee, Heatwave, Vortex, and Evil Sari were seen walking down the halls, not seeing any sign of Their Autobots around at all.

Evil Arcee: (Looks around) Where's Jazz?! I thought he was with us!

Evil Sari: He was until this World's Grimlock found him, and Cliffjumper went on a berserk spree, so that's four of us now.

Heatwave: Yeah, we might need to get out of here now.

Evil Arcee: Alright, let's head to the ship, we can get out to the galaxy, see where we could go.

Vortex: Actually, I might have found some Bots that are willing to help us... (Turns to a door, opening it, revealing none other than the Combaticons)

Onslaught: (Gets out of the cell, seeing the Evil Autobots in front of him) So, what are you? Some kind of Decepticon group we never met before?

Vortex: We're Autobots from another World, and we also share our sense of spilling blood and violence like you Decepticons do, and we're happy to assist you and your Empire in any way if you allow us to do so.

Onslaught: Hmm... (Folded his Servos) Alright, you Bots have a ship?

Evil Arcee: (Looks around at her Autobots before turning to Onslaught) I think we have just something you'll absolutely benefit from...

* * *

Later, the Evil Autobots were rounded up, as they were now placed in Stasis Cuffs, with the Good Autobots now having stood triumphant of their Home, while the rest stood next to Optimus, who explained everything that has happened since.

Optimus: (Explained to everyone what happened) And then Sentinel's group found me and helped get me back to Cybertron.

Ratchet: But I don't get it, how did ya end up from being in Trypiticon to being sent all the way over to the Cluster?

Optimus: I don't know. (Rubbed his head) I can't seem to remember the last 5 months of my life apparently.

Cade: That sounds awfully disturbing.

Bumblebee: But at least you're back now! That's the important thing!

Optimus: Yes, and I'm willing to make up for the times that I have missed since then.

Ultra Magnus; Well, it is good to see you back Optimus Prime. (Turns to the Good Megatron) And I offer my thanks to you, for helping us counter this threat today.

Megatron: Your World should not have to suffer the actions of My Autobots. (Turns to the Evil Autobots) They are my responsibility alone.

Bulkhead: Yeah, by the way, did you get all of them?

Megatron: Most of them, but unfortunately, a few have made their escape after retaking Your Fortress Maximus.

Ultra Magnus: Perceptor has told us that they managed to use a ship to get off Planet somehow, but rest assured, we will find them and bring them back to their proper Universe.

Cade: Uh, yeah, that reminds me, how are you going to get all of these Bots back to your World?

Megatron: (Smiles) Well, I have it under control.

Ironhide: (Feels wind blowing) Okay, what's going on?

Megatron: Oh... (Turns to where the wind is blowing everything off) I believe that is my ride back home...

Suddenly, a Purple Spacebridge Portal appeared, taking everyone, but Megatron by surprise as Seekers began to get out, including Slipstream, who's Colors were Red and Yellow as she approached the Evil Autobots.

Slipstream: (Turns to Megatron) Megatron! Is that all of them?

Megatron: Indeed Slipstream, have your men put them inside the portal.

Slipstream: With pleasure sir! (Turns to an Evil Cliffjumper and gets him up) Alright scumbag, move it!

Megatron: (Turns to the Good Autobots) I hope we can meet again one day.

Optimus: Feeling's mutual.

With that said, after rounding up all the Evil Autobots, the Spacebridge Portal closed, with the Good Autobots having no sign of any of their Counterparts on the matter.

Cade: (Rubs his head) Okay, am I the only one here that feels creeped out that we actually appreciated Megatron being here?

Bulkhead: All I know is that I'm glad this whole thing is over now.

Arcee: Yes, I believe I'd like to wait another Year before meeting my Counterpart again.

Ultra Magnus: Actually, I believe that your Counterpart is one of the few that escaped during the battle, along with Her World's Sari Sumdac and Blurr.

Sideswipe: Not to mention they busted the Combaticons out of their cells on the way out.

Rodimus: Well, they'll have to come out of hiding somehow. (Turns to Optimus) Do you think you're up for it?

Optimus: I'm always willing to help out however I can.

Ultra Magnus: Yes, but let us all take some rest today, we had quite an ordeal.

Crosshairs: Yeah, I think I'd like a break, please.

Optimus: Alright. (Gets out his Saber) But I'm also curious about this particular weapon-!

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics when he saw Optimus wielding the weapon) You have the Star Saber?!

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Well, yes. (Looks at the Star Saber) At least, that's what I've been told it is called. (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Do you know what it is sir?

Ultra Magnus: I... (Rubbed his Helm) Excuse me, I have to go think about something... (Turns to leave) You're all dismissed.

Cade: (Raises a brow) What's his problem?

Bumblebee: I don't know, but with my Grandfather being the Magnus, I think he has a lot on his mind.

Optimus: (Turns to the group) Well, if anyone's ready, I'd like to get back into the field, make up for some lost time.

Elita One: Yeah. (Places a hand on Optimus' hand) Maybe we could make up for lost times...

Optimus: (Turns to Elita, smiling) I'd like that...

Bumblebee: (Pops in between) And what about me?

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Yes, you too Bumblebee...

Everyone turned to their separate ways, while Cade walked with Bulkhead and Jazz after everyone else left.

Cade: (Walks with Bulkhead and Jazz) So, first Sari came back, and now Optimus.

Jazz: Except OP ain't in cahoots with the Decepticons.

Bulkhead: Or maybe forced to work with them, that's also possible.

Cade: I don't know, but I'm getting the feeling things are starting to turn to a corner here, you know? Like nothing else we need to worry about is going to happen next.

* * *

Later, the remaining Evil Autobots, with the help of the Combaticons, were seen in Space, inside a Bridge as they worked over the controls.

Evil Sari: (Groans as she folded her arms) Are we there yet? I'm starting to get itchy over here!

Vortex: Just get used to it brat, it's going to be a while.

Onslaught: (Looks around the ship) So, this is your vessel?

Evil Arcee: Of course it is.

Onslaught: And I'm curious... (Turns to Evil Arcee) Does It, have a mind of its own?

Evil Arcee: (Grins) All you need to know that whoever your boss is, we'll happily provide in exchange for Energon and shelter.

Onslaught: (Leans against his seat) Whatever you say, lady...

They continued to drift in Space, as they sat inside what appeared to be an alternate version of Omega Supreme in his Alt Mode, with Colors being Purple and Blue instead...

* * *

On Earth, Sari, the one of our current Universe, was seen walking in a cemetery, towards a gravestone that had a wilted flower on it, as she wiped it off, revealing her name on the gravestone, which read " _In loving memory of Sariana Sumdac, Beloved Daughter, Beloved Friend, died 2110"_ , as she stared at the gravestone in curiosity, while the Fallen was seen standing behind her, observing her as she looked at the gravestone.

Fallen: (Looks at Sari) Her name was Sariana Sumdac. (Sari turns to him) You are not her. (Kneels before her) In fact, you are much more than she ever was.

Sari: (Turns to the gravestone, having a brief flashback of Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the Highway) Those Autobots...

Bumblebee: (In a flashback) _Sari!_

Sari: (Stares at the gravestone) Who were they?

Fallen: You have encountered them before... (Sits down next to her) Long ago even before Trypiticon fell, Sari Sumdac was an ally to them, a friend of theirs, and in that other life, they allowed Sari to die...

Sari: (Turns to the Fallen) Is that way Galvatron attempted to harm me?

Fallen: You shouldn't worry about him, you leave him to me.

Sari: But the Autobots... (Turns to the gravestone) They know me...

Fallen: They knew of the person in the other life. (Turns to Sari) And it is my fear that they may try to deceive you again, and turn you away from us.

Sari: (Shakes her head) That won't happen, Father. (Turns to the Fallen and placed a hand on his Pede) I won't allow it.

Fallen: (Nodded as he smiled a little) Come. (Opened his palm up for Sari to get on, as he started to walk away from the cemetery) There's something else you should know.

Sari: What is it, Father?

Fallen: The one that has died after you, Optimus Prime. (Turns to Sari) It turns out he has survived the collapse of Trypiticon, and not only has he came back, but he also carries something, a weapon known as the Star Saber.

Sari: And why is it important that we know of this?

Fallen: Because Misary... (Turns Sari to look at him) That was the weapon that first killed me...

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me! I'm sorry for making you guys wait another week for this Episode to appear, I was hoping to make it the week before, but I had some family work then.**

 **So I thought I posted this today, or otherwise, I'd make you all wait like waiting for Avengers 4 to come out next year, so you guys are welcome!**

 **Post your Review down at the bottom of the page, and let me know your thoughts! I hoped you guys enjoyed this Episode, and I hope to see you guys next time when I post the next Episode!**

 **PEACE!**


	17. The Old Game of Sport

Episode 17: The Old Game of Sport

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 _Flashback, 8 months ago..._

 _It was a week after the Invasion of Detriot, with the damage reigning heavily high as the news report gave the details while a man was seen sitting in his chair, who wore safari gear as he watched the news._

 _News: (Seen on TV) -The damage has been so high, the U.S. Government has granted additional funds to the State of Michigan, but however, some parts of Detriot would have to be considered as a no zone, areas where the damage has been heavily damaged to the point of no return, as City Officials-!_

 _?: (Pours a glass of wine) Bah, invasion. (Puts the bottle on the table and then takes a small sip of it) If I owned the lot, I'd make those Bloody Purple eyed bastards look like child's play with my traps!_

 _Servant: (Walks inside) Lord Chumley sir, I have an update about the crisis in Detroit._

 _Chumley: (Turns to his servant) Ah, I already know all about it Dinsmoore, the Autobots have been placed with a new leader. (Sips his drink) Some fiery bloke called Rodimus Prime._

 _Dinsmoore: Oh, so you know Optimus Prime is no longer leading them?_

 _Chumley: I know enough that he has not seen with his fellow Bots on this Planet, so I'll have reason to believe that he's gone back to Homeplanet with all of his Robot mates with him. (Leans against his chair) I'm sure he'll be coming back sometime soon, then claim his head as a lovely trophy._

 _Dinsmoore: Oh, well, that's the thing, sir..._

 _Chumley: (Turns to Dinsmoore) What?_

 _Dinsmoore: Optimus Prime hasn't really left the team, nor the Planet, but rather he... (Rubbed his head) Suffered a dire, disastrous fate that none intended._

 _Chumley: (Raises a brow) Oh? (Puts his glass down) So he's passed away then?_

 _Dinsmoore: (Nodded) I'm afraid so sir._

 _Chumley: Oh, well that's a shame, I would have liked to have done the honor myself. (Sighs) Well damn, no use hunting something that's already been claimed._

 _Dinsmoore: Well, I'm sure that there is something else much more interesting that would suit your interests, sir._

 _Chumley: Oh there is. (Turns to activate a screen) Just the kind that is just perfect for me..._

 _Chumley and Dinsmoore turned to look at the photo of the Dinobots, as the man with the African Safari looked at Grimlock with a predatorial look..._

* * *

Today on the Planet Cybertron, Optimus was inside the Metroplex sitting inside Perceptor's Lab being examined while he was watching the news with his fellow Autobots.

Cybernews: (Displays footage of Optimus walking in the streets of Iacon while everyone else looked at him with shock) So, everybody seems to be seeing one massive Processor Malfunction, because it looks like Optimus Prime, who had previously given his own Spark on Trypiticon Prison, was seen walking in the streets of Iacon, just near the Orion Pax Memorial! Not only that but the Autobot Cliffjumper, who is the current head of the Intelligence Guild, confirmed that Optimus Prime is indeed Online! Although there is no-!

Optimus: (Looks at the news) So, you guys made a memorial in my original name?

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Optimus) It was the least we could have done since you have paid such a price in saving the Universe from Megatron.

Optimus: Yes, but from what I heard, he's still out there.

Wheeljack: Well ish, I mean, his Processor kind of all crazy from the previous Synthetic Energon before.

Cliffjumper: And what I've been told, he's been working as 2nd in Command for the Fallen.

Bulkhead: So he's sitting on Starscream's spot?

Elita One: Oh, I can already imagine the pure irony.

Optimus: Speaking of which, do we know anything about the Fallen?

Bumblebee: Well, he just appeared of nowhere, attacking us at a party here on Cybertron.

Rodimus: He's also responsible for the deaths of the Autotroopers onboard a prison transport heading to Epsilon Iridani.

Cade: And spoiler alert. (Points at himself) He also wants me because I have a literal half piece of the Allspark inside of me, so I can't really go back to Earth. (Rubs his arm) Which really sucks.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Alpha Trion, who was staring at him) Well, we are still looking up any clues on the matter. (Turns to Optimus) But still, you do not have any recollection of where you were during the time before you were found by Sentinel Minor's crew?

Optimus: I can't really remember anything. (Looks around) All I remember was drifting in Space, slowly running out of my Energon Reserves when a ship suddenly just appeared, pulling me into it through some kind of Tractor Beam, and the next thing I knew, I was onboard Drift's starship while were we about to crash right onto Terminus.

Minerva: Okay, that's so creepy!

Alpha Trion: Yes, it actually is, indeed disturbing. (Turns to Optimus) Did you make a full identification of the ship that pulled you from the wreckage?

Optimus: I wish I did, but the light, it brightened up my view so much, I couldn't get much of a detail.

Ultra Magnus: Alright... (Turns to Sentinel's group) Sentinel Minor, have you and your crew get any details from the shipwreck you oversaw in the KVI Cluster?

Sentinel: Well we do sir, but it's off the charts.

Nightbeat: According to what we researched, the ship was not of any Autobot, nor Decepticon origin. (Shrugs) It's like it never existed.

Perceptor: That is very strange. (Placed a hand on his chin) Before the ship exploded, did you manage to save the hard drive of the ship's database?

Siren: Aw, Scrap man!

Hosehead: Oh boy...

Nightbeat: Oh Primus! (Facepalms herself) Why didn't I think of that?!

Drift: Yeah, we barely had time to do all that, soooo...

Wheeljack: Oh it's fine! Besides, we could go through the Spacebridge datafiles, see what the coordinates are for when you arrived at the spot in the KVI Cluster you had gone into, where you would find the wreckage that Optimus Prime was in.

Perceptor: Yes, I believe I want to go on an expedition for this ship myself...

Springer: Yes, but that begs the question on who, or what took Optimus that day when Trypiticon fell.

Ratchet: Well, if it wasn't the Cons, or any Autobot at that time, then who was it?

Optimus: I'm not sure, I wish I could remember.

Cade: (Clears his throat) Ahem! (Everyone turns to his attention) Any of you ever thought that I could help?

Rodimus: (Turns to Cade) You want to try it on Optimus)

Optimus: Try what? What does that mean?

Jazz: Well, when I was keeping an eye on Cade, his Allspark powers slipped out when he touched me right on the Pede, making him see inside of my memories.

Optimus: That's odd. (Turns to Cade) By the way, you never told me how you got the power of the Allspark in your possession, it shouldn't be possible!

Wheeljack: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! (Turns to Elita) Elita, can you please add the details for us?

Elita One: (Walks to play the footage of Trypiticon) When Sari Sumdac first obtained its power, the Cube was having some kind of power overflow, making a huge light to occur right on time... (Pauses the image of Cade stepping in front of the Allspark, flashing right into his eyes) For this to happen.

Cade: (Looks at the image of him getting flashed at by the bright light) Oh hey, that was when I had that bright flashing light in my eyes! Man, that gave me spots for weeks!

Bumblebee: But what does that have to do with Cade getting the Allspark inside him?

Perceptor: Well, like Elita One stated, the Allspark went into a power overflow, causing it to look for any organism as a backup generator, like Cade for example.

Elita One: And after Sari went into a coma, her Allspark connection was completely shattered, causing her to lose half the power of the Allspark...

Wheeljack: While siphoning out the other half right into the backup generator, known as Cade Yeager!

Cade: Okay, that makes sense, but I'm not really a Techno-Organic like Sari is.

Elita One: Well like I said, when the Allspark when into its power overflow, it was looking for a backup generator, doesn't matter if the sentient being was Organic or Cybertronian, all it needed was an extra space to put into good use.

Cade: Oh, some I'm just a living storage unit, huh?

Wheeljack: Well, you're a living storage unit that can contain half the power of the Allspark, so no hard feelings there, right?

Sentinel: Alright, but what does it help with helping Optimus on solving his memory issue?

Cade: Right! So, you may or may not have heard, but long story short, I accidentally brought Wasp, or Waspinator back from the dead, who had trouble remembering things, so I stepped in and restored his memories, easy peasy.

Optimus: So, you can help put back memories that I can't seem to remember?

Cade: Well yeah! I'm actually starting to get a hang of this gig anyway.

Hosehead: Is it safe to do that though?

Alpha Trion: I'd advise going against it, but Mr. Yeager has proven to master his Allspark energy and put them into good use, so I can only say it is as safe as it can be.

Crosshairs: Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's find out what Prime forgot.

Optimus: Alright. (Kneels down to Cade's reach) Should I just sit down, or-?

Cade: Just lean your face forward, place my hands on your chin, and let me see what I can dig up. (Moves to touch Optimus' chin while his hands glow) Oh, and you may also see me in your memories, and feel absolutely weird.

Optimus: Weird? Weird how-! (Suddenly gets frozen on the spot) Ugh!

Cade: (Sighs) Yup. (Sees a flash of white light) That's what I'm talking about.

 _Flashback sequence, inside Optimus' memories..._

 _Cade found himself standing inside of Trypiticon Prison, as he stood inside of the Bridge just in time to see the final, climactic battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron, as Prime turned to say his final goodbye to the Autobots._

 _Optimus: (Activates his Axe) I'll hold off Megatron! You just get yourselves back to Earth safely, now!_

 _Bumblebee: (Bangs on the door) Dad, no! DAD!_

 _Cade: (Sighs as he looked at the scene) Well, this brings back memories._

 _Megatron: (Glared at Optimus while drawing out his Sword) This is the end, Optimus Prime..._

 _Optimus: (Glared at Megatron) You're right Megatron... (Extended his Axe handle) This is the end._

 _And then the battle rang out, as Cade saw it all the to the end, as Optimus was then flown into the pocket of space, while Megatron was left behind in ashes, as flames passed through Cade without even touching him, until he_ _found himself standing in the air, which isn't really air, rather he is floating in Space, next to the broken debris of what was once Trypiticon Prison, as he looked around the wreckage that was formed after the explosion._

 _Cade: (Looks around at the debris) Man, this place is a mess!_

 _Optimus:_ (Floats in space for a while as he is starting to lose consciousness) _No, I can't..._ (Blinks his Optics) _I can't go into Stasis, not yet..._

 _Cade: (Looks at Optimus as he was about to go into Stasis Lock) Wow, you really don't look too good. (Floated himself over to Optimus) Okay, so you said you were running after Energon Reserves when you saw a bright light. (Looks around) Now, where is it?_

 _Suddenly a light enveloped the two, as Cade looked up to see the same exact one Optimus described as Optimus was being slowly picked up into the ship._

 _Cade: (Looks at the light) There you are. (Floats up with Optimus) Okay, mystery Bots, time to find out who and what you-!_

 _Right before Cade could get onto the ship, however, he found himself right back in Space, however, being no longer in Earth Space, but rather the KVI Cluster as he looked around, seeing the debris of the shipwreck that Optimus was in._

 _Cade: (Looks around) Wait, seriously? That's it? (Turns around to look at Optimus floating in Space) Okay, now what?_

 _As Cade moved towards Prime, his Optics opened in an instant, but instead of the usual Blue Optic glow, they gave out a Purple colored hue, taking Cade by surprise as he was then hurtled backwards into Space, which then began showing flashbacks of Optimus' journey back to Cybertron from the moment he was found by Sentinel's crew into being reunited with the rest of the Autobots on Cybertron._

Flashback ends.

Cade: (Gasps) Ahhh! (Falls down backward)

Rodimus: (Sees Cade gasping for air) What happened?

Bumblebee: (Picks Cade back up) Did you find out what happened?

Cade: (Gets back on his feet) I just saw Optimus floating next to Earth, and then I just saw him floating next to a shipwreck that isn't Earth! (Turns to Optimus) Did you remember anything now?

Optimus: (Rubs his Helm) I... (Turns to the Autobots) I still don't remember anything.

Cade: Well then I'm sorry guys, but I got nothing.

Arcee: You did the best you could Cade.

Alpha Trion: Perhaps we should look into this more. (Turns to Optimus) But for now, you should give the time to look up some things, perhaps help with some of your fellow Autobots on a few cases.

Optimus: Well, I've been meaning to make up for some lost time.

Ultra Magnus: In that case, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Elita One shall go see the coordinates where Sentinel Minor's group went to find you, while I will send in Bumblebee's group to oversee the wreckage. (Leaves) You're all dismissed.

Bumblebee: (Rubs his Helm) So much for spending some quality time together.

Elita One: Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that. (Turns to Optimus) Besides, I'm pretty sure your Dad wouldn't want to have all the press begging for questions right now.

Optimus: I promise you both we'll be able to hang out, I swear.

Bumblebee: It's all good Dad! (Leaves with his team)

Elita One: Have a great time! (Turns to leave with Perceptor and Wheeljack)

Optimus: (Turns to Rodimus) So, do you need anything that needs to be done?

Rodimus: Not really, but we could show you around the new base on Earth.

Jazz: You might like it there.

Optimus: Well, I could assess things that have happened while I was gone anyway. (Folded his Servos) When do we start?

* * *

On Earth, Grimlock roamed Dinobot Island, as he running around in his Alt Mode, through the snow as he was seen chasing after a flock of birds, blowing out his Fire Breath as his fellow Dinobots and the two Predacons, Swoop, Snarl, Inferno, and Waspinator watched.

Grimlock: (Chases around the flock of birds) Roar! Get out of Dinobot Island, stupid birds!

Swoop: (Raises a brow) What did birds do to Grimlock?

Grimlock: Stupid birds pooped on Grimlock! Grimlock make them pay! (Transforms into his Robot Mode, activating his Fire Sword) RAAH! (Swung it at some of the birds sitting on the branches, but missed them as they quickly got out to avoid the fire)

Snarl: (Folded his Servos) Snarl think Grimlock go to water, wash Grimlock clean.

Inferno: Inferno thinks bird poop is not bad, as long as Grimlock gets used to bird poop being landed on him.

Grimlock: (Snarls lowly) Grimlock has it done all the time, but Grimlock no likes it!

Waspinator: (Raises a brow as he looked at the Dinobots) Weren't Dinobots working for Spider Bot?

Swoop: Dinobots used to, but Dinobots stopped working for Spider Lady.

Snarl: Spider Lady got turned into nice, Pretty Yellow Lady, but Dinobots stopped working for Spider Lady long before she turned into Yellow Lady.

Grimlock: (Growled while cutting a tree) Spider Lady was mean! Spider Lady used Dinobots! Spider Lady used Grimlock! (Roared loudly while chopping the tree in half) Spider Lady never liked Grimlock...

Waspinator: (Rubbed his Helm) Waspinator don't think Spider Bot never liked Waspinator either.

Swoop: Swoop doesn't think Spider Lady liked any Bot. (Scratches his head) Except Prime Bot maybe. (Turns to Inferno) What about Inferno? Does Inferno know Spider Lady?

Inferno: (Scratched at a stone rock) Spider Bot reason Megatron turned Inferno into Predacon.

Waspinator: Hey, that's also what Spider Bot did to Waspinator!

Snarl: Can Dinobots and Predacons agree both Dinobots and Predacons hate Spider Lady?

All: (Shouted in unison) AGREED!

Grimlock: (Transformed back into his Alt Mode, lying against the ground like a dog) Grimlock only wish Grimlock had more to do... (Hears thumping noises) Hey, what is making a weird sound?

Suddenly, two more Dinobots appeared, as Slag and Sludge came right out of nowhere, both of them wearing strange collars on their necks as Slag went to kick Grimlock out of his resting area.

Slag: (Kicks Grimlock off the spot) RAH!

Grimlock: (Gets kicked onto his back) Ow! (Gets up, seeing Slag and Sludge together) Hey! That hurt Grimlock!

Inferno: (Sees the two retreating) They're getting away!

Snarl: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Dinobots and Predacons go after them!

Grimlock: (His nozzles breathed out smoke as he ran towards the two) Dinobots, Destroy!

The Dinobots and Predacons went after Slag and Sludge, leading them right into the beach, as they tracked them down there, there were traps suddenly set up, just in time for the two groups to be caught in one big metal net as they were now hanging in the air, trapped by the net as they struggled to get out.

Grimlock: (Squirms inside of the net) Hey! What keeps Grimlock in ropes?!

Snarl: (Growls) Me Snarl don't like being pressed against Dinobots and Predacons!

Waspinator: Waspinator can't get out!

Inferno: It's a trap!

Swoop: What is this thing?

As the group wondered what was going on, Lord Chumley was seen walking out to the group, clapping his hands together as he admired his own handiwork.

Chumley: (Walks to the group while clapping) Hehehaha! Now that was amazing! (Stands in front of the group) You Metallic Beasts walked right into my trap without any trouble at all!

Grimlock: (Turns to Chumley) Hey, let Dinobots loose! (Uses his Fire Breather to shoot at the ropes binding them together, but they didn't burn loose)

Chumley: (Folded his arms together) Nice try, but I've been looking the whole Lot of you for a while now, and I know what materials I need just to counteract your fiery breath! (Turns to Dinsmoore, who just appeared using a remote to control Slag and Sludge) Dinsmoore, the device was a success!

Dinsmoore: Thank you, sir. (Hands it over to Chumley) Our client has loaned it us himself, claiming that this technology was one of the few to be recovered from the Decepticons during the Crisis in Detriot!

Chumley: Ah, the one that controls the body itself! (Turns to Slag and Sludge, who both stood there, forced to stand in their Alt Modes) This thing makes anyone as I please! Like having these two Mates standing in like the London Royal Guard! (Turns to the Dinobots and Predacons) But now that my Traps work, and with the help of these Foul Beasts, I'll make sure to capture every one Autobot in the city, and add them into my private collection!

* * *

Later, Optimus was shown around the Junkyard, as he was looking around the new Autobot Base on Earth, guided by the Earthbound Autobots.

Optimus: (Looks around the Junkyard) So we couldn't go back to the Plant, could we?

Jazz: We went back to see what we could recover, but the Plant was burned down to the point it couldn't be saved.

Ratchet: Detroit had a lot of repairs done, but the Plant was beyond repair, no thanks to Megatron.

Rodimus: (Sat on top of a car) But we did find the Junkyard to have the new Base relocated.

Bulkhead: Yeah, it ain't like the Plant like it was before...

Arcee: But at least it's enough to place enough shelter for us.

Springer: (Sprang onto the top of the roof) And a place where we could have our own solitude to ourselves.

Ironhide: (Turns on his Metal Armor and begins punching a hanging car) And where would have some target practice! (Makes one more hit on it) YAH! (Punched the engine right out)

Optimus: (Looks around the base) Well, it sounds like you all were busy while I was gone.

Rodimus: We did everything we could to help Earth Optimus, and we still managed to keep it safe while you were gone.

Optimus: Speaking of which... (Turns to Rodimus) Kup mentioned to me about how we were having problems here on Earth, something about a Mearing?

Rodimus: Well, yeah... (Rubs his Helm) About that-!

Jazz: (The Monitor starts beeping) It's all gonna have to wait for a Click, cuz we got ourselves an emergency line coming up.

Optimus: (Turns to look inside) Who's calling?

Monitor: (Shows a screen image of Wreck-Gar) Hi! I'm Wreck-Gar! Hi! I'm Wreck-Gar! (Repeats the same lines non stop)

Ratchet: (Walks over to the Monitor) Wreck-Gar must have used the Frequency Channel I told him to use!

Springer: It seems like he's starting to remember things we tell him about.

Ironhide: Yeah, but ain't that Bot just... (Shrugs) Random?

Arcee: His Motherboard may be a little off, but he does mean well.

Bulkhead: But why would he be calling us?

Ratchet: I guess we'll have to find out. (Answers the call)

Wreck-Gar: (Is seen onscreen while the background is upside down) Hi Ratchet, how is your day?

Ratchet: It's just great Wreck-Gar. (Raises a brow as he noticed the background image is upside down) Hey, I think you may be having some kind of malfunction going on, because everything, except you is upside down!

Wreck-Gar: Really? Oh right, I forgot! My friend Grimlock is holding me upside down! (Turns to point the camera at Grimlock) Want to say hi?

Grimlock: (Is seen moving his hand towards the camera) ROAAA-! (Connection ends)

Jazz: Uh oh, was that Grimlock in the background?

Optimus: Looks like he's causing some trouble. (Turns to Ratchet) Do we have a location on where the call came from?

Ratchet: Yes, it was in Downtown Detroit, not too far from here!

Rodimus: Okay then! (Turns to Optimus) You ready to get back into the action like old times?

Optimus: I'm always ready for the action. (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Alt Mode with everybody else) Autobots! Let's Roll Out!

Optimus: (Raises a window brow) Wait, what?

Rodimus: (Turns to Optimus) What do you mean, "What?" I did say Roll Out, didn't I?

Optimus: Yes, but you forgot to say, "Transform and Roll Out".

Rodimus: Oh that? Yeah, we just cut that part out last year, we didn't feel like using it anymore.

Optimus: Well, I didn't mind using it. (Turns to the others) You all didn't mind me saying, "Transform and Roll Out", did you?

Ironhide: Oh god, please!

Ratchet: Bullet to my Motherboard, please.

Bulkhead: Don't make us have to hear it again!

Jazz: I think I prefer just Rolling out to be fine.

Arcee: Can we get going, please?

Optimus: (Sighs) Fine! Let's Roll out!

They drove out of the Base, driving towards Downtown Detroit as the Dinobots were seen throwing Wreck-Gar around the street, right in front of the Autobots as he laid on the ground.

Wreck-Gar: (Looks up at the sky, seeing the Autobots) Hi! I'm Wreck-Gar!

Ratchet: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) We know that we're friends. (Picks Wreck-Gar up)

Wreck-Gar: Oh, right! (Gets up after grabbing Ratchet's hand) How are you guys?

Jazz: Okay, but what have you done to make the Dinobots angry?

Wreck-Gar: Actually, I didn't do anything at all. (Turns to the Dinobots wreaking havoc) They were having a wild party, and all I did was say hi, and then the T-Rex just grabbed my legs and throwing me back and forth onto the ground.

Grimlock: ROAR! (Moves around the street with a collar attached to his neck as he made a lot of damage with the Dinobots, including Slag and Sludge)

Optimus: (Raises a brow as he noticed the collars) Wait, what are those collars the Dinobots have?

Rodimus: (Noticed the collars) Hey, good eye! The Dinobots would never like that being placed on them!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Yeah, and I learned that the hard way while trying to play fetch with Grimlock.

Arcee: Maybe if we could get them off, we could find out who or what did this!

Springer: Alright then. (Gets out his Blade) Let us go cut the collars off, and-! (Suddenly gets lifted by Inferno) AHH!

Ironhide:(Sees Inferno carrying Springer) What the Scrap? (Suddenly gets lifted into the air) AHH! (Looks up, seeing Waspinator) Wasp?! What are you doing?!

Waspinator: (Also has the collar attached to him) Waspinator sorry! But Waspinator not doing this!

Razerclaw: (Also appears with the rest of the Predacons, leaping towards Jazz) MEOW!

Jazz: (Gets tackled by Razerclaw) UGH! (Falls to the ground)

Tantrum: (Runs towards Bulkhead in his Alt Mode) I'M TANTUUUUUM! (Tackled at Bulkhead)

Bulkhead: (Gets tackled by Tantrum) WHOA! (Stumbles back a little while holding Tantrum by the back)

Rodimus: (Sees the Predacons attacking with the Dinobots, as they all had collars on their necks) Something's wrong, they're all wearing collars!

Arcee: (Gets attacked by Rampage, grabbing his Servos and lifting them up away from scratching her face) Could it be the Decepticons!

Ratchet: (Shoots his Magnets at Razerclaw, getting him off of Jazz) I don't know, it could be anyone! (Suddenly gets carried by Divebomb) AHH! (Is lifted up into the air)

Arcee: (Sees Ratchet getting caught by Divebomb) Ratchet!

Springer: (Gets his Sword out while being carried by Inferno) Apologies friend, but this may hurt! (Swung it at Inferno's collar)

Inferno: (Gets cut by Springer, as well as having his collar cut off) AGH!

Springer: (Falls into the Ground) AHHH! (Grabs his Sword and used it to stab down a brick wall) Ugh! (The velocity is slowed down as he made back down safely)

Jazz: (Sees Inferno falling onto a dumpster) Looks like Springer got Inferno's collar off! (Suddenly gets grabbed by Swoop) Whoa! (Gets carried into the air) Oh come on now!

Swoop: (Flies next to Waspinator and Divebomb) Sorry!

Ratchet: (Squirmed as Divebomb carried him in the air, next to Ironhide, who was being carried by Waspinator, as well as Jazz, being carried by Swoop) Get off of me, ya giant Rust Bucket!

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow, aiming at Divebomb and Waspinator) Hang on, I got you! (Suddenly gets tackled down by Slag) GUH! (Falls to the ground)

Optimus: (Sees Rodimus getting attacked) Rodimus! (Suddenly gets tackled by Snarl) UGH! (Falls to the ground)

Snarl: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Snarl sorry about this! (Starts hitting Optimus in the face)

Optimus: (Grunted as he felt Snarl hitting him) Then stop hitting me!

Snarl: Snarl can't! Snarl's body being controlled by weird man with weird accent.

Optimus: Weird man? (Gets hit by Snarl) UGH! (Caught Snarl's fist) What weird man?!

As the battle began, Chumley was in his home overlooking the live footage of the fight, as Dinsmoore was seen standing next to Chumley while he sat in his chair, they both just witnessed Optimus Prime kicking Snarl off of him while Activating his Star Saber.

Chumley: (Looks at Optimus while he fought off against Sludge) Well, I'll be! Is it my dream? Or am I seeing Optimus Prime on the screen?

Dinsmoore: The visual of the camera does not lie since it is on live footage.

Chumley: Well Blimey! (Stands up, looking at Optimus carefully) And here I thought I'd never get the chance to claim his head! (Chuckled) Haha! Now I'll have his head in my collection in no time!

Dinsmoore: Sir, as much as I enjoy the thought, I'm afraid we have some unintended company. (Points out at the number of military vans coming towards the Transformers' way)

Chumley: (Sees the military vans) Aw, Bloody Hell! (Turns to grab the remote) Alright, fun time's over for now. (Presses the button) Time to bring back the new toys, see what they brought in.

Suddenly, the collars on the Predacons and Dinobots started to beep, as they were now starting to retreat, with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz in tow, while the Autobots, including Wreck-Gar and Inferno, remained, as they caught the attention of the D.G.P, as the vans started to stop, soldiers hopping out as they aimed their weapons at them.

D.G.P Soldier: (Is inside a helicopter while holding a microphone) Autobots, stand down! Repeat, stand down, you are under arrest!

Optimus: (Raises a brow as the helicopter flew above them) What do you mean? We're here to help!

Rodimus: Hey, remember that problem that I was going to tell you about? (Gets up) Well, this is the problem.

D.G.P Soldier: Autobots, we will use lethal force if you do not surrender!

Arcee: We don't have time for this! We have our friends that need saving!

Rodimus: Right! (Gets out an Arrow) Everybody close your Optics!

Suddenly, Rodimus shot an arrow into the air, causing a flashbang to be detonated, as everyone covered their eyes, while the Autobots made their escape through the sewers.

* * *

Later, the Autobots regrouped at the Junkyard, overlooking the footage of the Dinobots and Predacons taking Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide as they observed the tech the that on them.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the video) Looks like they were being forced to do some bad things.

Arcee: But who is it that's controlling them?

Springer: It could either be one of the Decepticons, or the people that you mentioned, S.T.E.A.M, they could be doing this.

Optimus: Actually, it could be neither, because Snarl mentioned a weird man with a weird accent, so it could be someone else in this play.

Bulkhead: Well, if we find him, then we find our friends and get them back!

Arcee: But we'll have to do it while avoiding conflict with the D.G.P, we don't want to hurt them.

Optimus: Yes, by the way, who exactly are they? And what does D.G.P. mean?

Rodimus: (Sits on a car, looking at the city) Department of Global Protection. (Turns to the Autobots) An Earth-based unit designed to protect the world from Transformers.

Optimus: And they're against us?

Rodimus: Not at first, we were going to be having a good working relationship, but then Cade had the Allspark, and they were going to hurt him... (Rubbed his Servo) So, that was a bust.

Springer: So it explains why the Organics aren't so happy to see us.

Bulkhead: Yeah, and everybody's back to hating us now.

Rodimus: (Turns to Optimus) We're sorry about this, we really tried to gain their trust like you did, and we tried really, really hard...

Optimus: It's not your fault Rodimus, you didn't know what else to do.

Arcee: Do you think we can get their trust again?

Optimus: Of course we can, it is possible. (Folded his Servos) Besides, they know we are here to help, we just have to convince them we can do it.

Wreck-Gar: (Comes inside) Hey guys! The bug looking bot is awake!

Rodimus: (Turns to Wreck-Gar) Great, where is he?

They walked outside, walking to Inferno, who just woke up as he got up off of a truck.

Inferno: (Groans as he looked around) Where is Inferno?

Rodimus: (Walks to Inferno) Easy, you're in a safe place.

Inferno: (Rubs his neck, noticing the collar is off) Inferno's collar is off! (Turns to the Autobots) Inferno is in Autobots debt.

Springer: Well, it was no trouble at all, despite falling from the sky of course.

Arcee: Hey Inferno, one of the Dinobots said that there was a weird man with a weird accent, can you tell us more about him?

Inferno: Oh, old man with weird accent? Old man responsible for controlling Dinobots and Predacons' bodies!

Optimus: Okay, so he's old, and he is responsible for controlling the Dinobots and Predacons. (Placed his hands on his waist) Do you have any more details? Where his safe house is?

Inferno: Last time Inferno saw old man, old man was living in woods, outside of Detroit.

Springer: The woods outside of Detroit. (Turns to the Autobots) He could be referring to the outskirts.

Rodimus: (His wrist starts beeping) Hey, someone's trying to call us!

Bulkhead: Could it be our friends?

Rodimus: It's Ratchet's signal, it's definitely them!

Optimus: Answer it, they could have escaped.

Rodimus: Right on it. (Answers the call) Ratchet, can you hear me? Where are-!

Chumley: (Is heard in the call) Hello there chaps! I have to say, it's been quite a day, seeing you Robots fighting one of another, I was actually considering popping over one the American movie theaters to fetch me some popcorn!

Rodimus: (Looks around at his fellow Autobots, before turning to his wrist) Who are you? And what have you done with our friends?

Chumley: (Is seen inside of his mansion as he had Ratchet lying on the table, cables hooked up against his Processor as he used him to call the Autobots) Now now, I'm willing to give you the answer, but first off, I want to speak directly to Optimus Prime and don't give me one of your silly little makeup stories! I know he's still functioning!

Optimus: (Steps forward) This is Optimus Prime, now it's your turn! Who are you, and what have you done with the Dinobots, Predacons, and the Autobots you have taken?

Chumley: (Walks around the room, observing the Autobots, Dinobots, and Predacons placed in traps, as Ironhide was seen using his Bulletproof Mod to protect himself from getting cut by the lasers) Oh, they're quite comfortable in my home! They're all having a nice time playing with my traps, just as we speak! And to answer the previous question, Chumley's the name, and hunting's my game!

Optimus: Alright Chumley, what do you want?

Chumley: Oh, I don't want anything! I just want you! (Sits on his chair) You see, I'm into unique, exotic items, and you happen to fit into my list.

Optimus: Well I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not some item you can add to your collection, so I'm going to have to deny it.

Chumley: Oh yes, go back to your Planet in outer space, I don't mind at all! (Looks over the screens of Autobots, Dinobots, and Predacons being inside of their traps) But I must warn you however, I still have your so-called friends and your army of beasts here with me, and I do not know how long it will be until they run out of their stamina. (Grabs a cup of tea) However, I am willing to release them back into the wild, if you are so willing to come over to the outskirts of Detroit, it's where my Mansion is. (Pours the tea into the cup) There, I am offering you a sporting chance to rescue your companions!

Optimus: Torture isn't sport! It's actually far from it.

Chumley: Well be that is it may, I have them right here, so if you want them back, you'll have to go get them yourself. (Widened his eyes) Oh, and if you don't mind, I prefer it if you came here alone, makes the game much more entertaining then it is, but be warned that you have only precisely 4 hours to free them, or else they all suffer a dire, unpleasant death. (Checks his watch) Which is now 3 and a half! Clock's ticking Prime, what's your decision?

Optimus: Alright, I accept your challenge.

Chumley: Splendid! Then I shall be seeing you soon. (Ends the call)

Bulkhead: (Looks at Optimus) It's a trap, it's gotta be one!

Arcee: He's clearly baiting you! He wants you alone because you'll be vulnerable!

Optimus: Even if that's the case, Chumley has our friends with him, and he was pretty clear when he said I had a timetable.

Springer: But it's unwise to go at it alone, considering how this Chumley is unpredictable.

Rodimus: And besides, we already lost you once, we can't afford to lose you again!

Optimus: I know that, but we can't afford to lose anyone else to this man! If he only wants me to go, then I shall have to go on my own. (Gets out his Star Saber) Besides, if he wants a one-man battle, he's gonna get it.

* * *

Later, Optimus arrived at the outskirts, as he Transformed into his Robot Mode, looking around the area as he surveyed his surroundings.

Optimus: (Activates his Comlink) This is Optimus, I arrived at the spot, do you copy?

Rodimus: We read you loud and clear! Arcee and Springer are talking to Inferno right now, see if there is anything that we can use against him! So for now, try to-! (Static comes up) -careful ou-! (Static comes again)

Optimus: (Hears the static coming inside of his Audios) Rodimus, I'm losing your signal, can you hear me? (Gets nothing but static now) Chumley must be using some kind of jamming signal. (Sighs) Well, here goes nothing.

Optimus walked down into the forest, finding the Mansion that Chumley mentioned, as he headed inside, Chumley was seen looking over the security footage, seeing Optimus on the cameras as he drank a cup of tea.

Chumley: (Sees Optimus on the cameras) Ah, there he is! Oh, I love how a good sport plays hard to get!

Dinsmoore: Shall I set up the trap sir?

Chumley: Aw, not yet! I like to have myself some fine entertainment before capturing my prey.

Ratchet: (Grunted as he struggled against his binds) You ain't gonna get away with this! Optimus Prime is far more capable than you would ever imagine!

Chumley: (Turns to Ratchet) Oh, I forgot you were still here. (Presses a button) Don't you have a trap to be in?

Ratchet: (Feels the table moving up, as the floor below him started to make a hole, just in time for his restraints to be unlocked as he is falling down into the hole) AHHHHH! (Fell onto the ground) UGH! (Gets up, groaning) Ugh... (Hears machinery being activated as he was suddenly being fired at by turrets) Ahh! (Transforms into his Alt Mode, driving into a track that circles around endlessly) I am way too old for this Scrap!

Jazz: (Stands completely still as he has lasers pointing at him, with turrets aimed right at him) You think you have it hard, then you should check out my situation!

Ironhide: (Grunted as he felt lasers trying to cut him open, with his Bulletproof Armor being Activated) I don't think I can last long in this thing!

Ratchet: (Grunted as he drove past the blaster fire) We just have to keep it up until Optimus can get to us! I heard from that Lockdown wannabe that he's here!

Jazz: Really? (Moved a muscle, and a blaster shot right next to him, inches away from his Servo, only grazing it) Ugh! Well, let's hope he doesn't end up being in here with the rest of us!

The Autobots remained helpless inside of their caged traps, while Optimus walked down the halls of the mansion, hoping to find signs of life when the loudspeakers were turned on, the sound echoing the halls at a loud screech as Chumley's voice rang the air.

Chumley: (Is heard on the loudspeakers) Well hello Optimus Prime! Why it is such an honor to have such a guest like you into my home! I hope you like the decor, the mahogany, has a nice way of blending in with the landscape we're in right now.

Optimus: (Continues to walk down the halls, looking for Chumley) If you're so welcoming, then why aren't you here to greet me yourself?

Chumley: (Is seen inside the security room, looking at the live footage of Optimus Prime) Well I would do so myself Mr. Prime, but given the circumstances, I'm afraid that I have to be placed in a safe area, so I would avoid, unintended conflict with you.

Optimus: You already started one the moment you resorted to kidnapping, now where are my friends?

Chumley: Oh, they're right downstairs! Here, let me show you the way down. (Presses a button, revealing a secret passage to Optimus) They are beneath this very castle as we speak! So feel free to come down and join them, but be careful! There are dangers that lurk down there, so I wish you Godspeed Old Sport! You're going to need it!

Optimus: Sure. (Walks down the passage) I'll play your game, even though you're just hiding behind a door while I do all the dirty work.

Chumley: I heard that! Don't make me increase the difficulty for you! (Ends the call) My, he has a temper.

As Optimus walked down the passage, he found himself inside of a hallway, walking down the halls when there was a lizard type beast lurking in the shadows, taking Optimus by surprise as he was attacked by the creature.

Optimus: (Gets bit by the beast by the shoulder) AAAGH! (Kicks it off of him, gripping his shoulder as he looked at his wound, before turning to the monster in front of him) What is that thing?

Chumley: Why that is one of many exotic species produced by Prometheus Black himself! Before he was turned into a living acid, this was one of his early Advanced Organic experimentations, and I bought it off the Black Market just for you to battle!

Optimus: (Grunts as he grabbed both of the creature's hands away from him) That's just great! (Facebutted the beast) Ugh! (Makes it stumble back as he got equal space) Alright, let's get this over with! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and runs the creature off the ramp) UGH!

Creature: (Gets run over by Optimus and falls down into the water) AAAAHHH!

Optimus: (Groans as he Transformed back into his Robot Mode) You'll have to do so much better than that if you want to have beat Chumley! (Walks down the halls)

Chumley: Oh, that was only the first part of the game Old Sport! I hope you're ready for round 2!

Optimus: (Walks to the halls) Round 2, that's just nice. (Sighs as he walked into a room) Now, what is this?

Chumley: Wait for it! (Presses a switch)

Suddenly, the second Chumley pulled the switch, the whole ceiling was lit on fire, as well as swinging, sharp objects were added in, moving back and forth in the air, saws running live on the walls, and acid was seen on the ground, making it look like a complete nightmare as Optimus looked at the room he walked into.

Chumley: (Looks at Optimus as he stood in the room) Now Optimus Prime! The only way of getting through to that door is to get onto the other side of that room! That is if you can survive the Maze of Death I have laid for you.

Optimus: (Looks at the contraptions that Chumley set up) Chumley, you have just become the official Organic madman that I have ever met!

Chumley: Well you may see me that way, I see myself as the greatest hunter in the world! Now, just a reminder, when you arrived here at my home, you had only mere 15 minutes left. (Looks at his watch) Now it's only 5! Think you can make it before meeting your doom?

Optimus: I wouldn't think so at first... (Gets out his Star Saber) Not before bringing along my weapon of choice with me! (Shoots his Grapplers at the ceiling, and then swung into the air, slashing his Saber at the jigsaw moving across the room back and forth) YAH! (Cuts down the sharp ax blades, and makes it across the room just in time for the Grappler cable to be melted from the heat, as he made a smooth landing) Ah, still got it. (Walks down the halls)

Chumley: (Glares at Optimus, looking at his weapon) My, I should have known you would have brought toys of your own!

Optimus: Well, like you said Chumley, Hunting's your sport, and I'm going to enjoy it when I start looking for you after I free my fellow Autobots. (Walks down the halls)

Dinsmoore: (Looks at the monitors, looking at Chumley) Sir, Optimus Prime is getting awfully close to the others! He's going to free them!

Chumley: Do not panic Dinsmoore! (Turns to Dinsmoore) I have one last round before he could even claim victory! It's the last stepping stone before it is time to bag our Prime Target! (Turns to look at Optimus once more) We just have to wait until he gets what he wants...

Optimus continued down the passage until he reached the room where the Autobots are being kept, as well as the Dinobots and Predacons, who were all kept in cages as spikes were coming off the ceilings of their cells, slowly nearing their touch against the Dinobots and Predacons.

Grimlock: (Blows fire at the spikes, with no damage whatsoever) Me Grimlock no like pointy metal sticks pointing at Grimlock!

Waspinator: (Whimpered as he laid onto the ground) Oh, Waspinator don't want to go Offline again!

Ratchet: (Continues driving, avoiding blaster fire when he noticed Optimus standing in the room) Prime! You're here!

Ironhide: (Turns his head to Optimus) About time you showed up!

Optimus: (Looks at everyone being in trouble) Hang on! I'm going to get you out!

Chumley: (Grabs the microphone) Nah, uh, uh! We still have round 3 to get past, if you seek to free them!

Optimus: And what could round 3 possibly be?!

Chumley: It's coming right at you! (Presses a button, releasing an energy net)

Optimus: (Sees the net and swung his Saber at it) RAH! (Cuts it in half, making it fall to the floor as he looked up at the ceiling) Is that it? (He is unaware of the net rapidly reattaching itself) You cannot possibly have more nets like that for me to not cut?

Chumley: (Smiles evilly) Oh indeed I have Mr. Prime!

Jazz: (Peered his Visor down at Optimus, noticing the net being reattached) OP, watch out!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Huh? (Turns around, only for the net to tie him around his Servos) Gah! (Drops his weapon as the net suddenly electrifies him) AHHH! (Falls to the floor)

Chumley: (Looks at the cameras) Ah, the impressive technology you Robots have! I acquired the net after your massive battle with the Decepticons and that giant ship floating above Detroit! I knew I would find the use for it the moment I laid eyes on it! (Leans back against his chair) Face it, Mr. Prime! You have lost!

Optimus continued to lie on the floor in pain, electricity coursing through his body as the net held him together, until out of nowhere, a shot of Blue energy sprang after the net, not only cutting it off but also disabling it completely, releasing Optimus from the binds as the ropes fell to the floor, taking everyone by surprise as Optimus got up off the floor.

Chumley: (Widened his eyes in distraught) WHAT?!

Optimus: (Groaned as he rubbed his Servos) How did that happen?

Tantrum: (Rammed at his cell several times) GET TRAPPED BOTS OUT OF CAGE NOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics, as he saw the clock tick to 10 seconds) Right, I'm coming! (Grabs his Saber and threw it across the controls) YAH! (Makes the shot, disabling the traps as the cages were open, as well as everyone's restraints)

Razerclaw: (Felt the restraints take off) Razerclaw free! (Jumps out of his cage) Roaw!

Ironhide: (Feels the restraints being unlocked, as well as the laser being disabled) Finally! (Deactivates his Armor and gets off the table) I can catch a break!

Jazz: (Gets out of his cell) Woo, that was one of the longest Processor over Matter techniques I had to do!

Optimus: (Walks to everyone) Is everyone alright?

Ratchet: (Panted as he walked to the group) I think it's fair to say that I'm too old to be driving for the longest period of time.

Slag: (Walks in front of the group) Enough talk! Where is weird old man with weird accent?!

The man with the accent, AKA Chumley, was seen in his security room, looking over the cameras as the Autobots, Dinobots, and Predacons were seen free from their cages.

Chumley: (Looks at the Transformers as he grasped his own head) How the hell could this have happened?! I set the trap brilliantly! (Turns to Dinsmoore) Dinsmoore, I thought you have informed me the traps were all completely ready?!

Dinsmoore: I had them set as you have told me sir, but I don't know what happened!

Chumley: (Sighs as he facepalms himself) This is what I get for letting a stupid ape to do a professional's work! (Gets up) Alright, the whole plan is a bust! Let take our leave before those Mechanical Beasts find us!

They made their exit through the back of the house, making their way to the garage as they ran inside of an SUV, getting ready to escape.

Chumley: (Gets in the backseat) Start the bloody car already!

Dinsmoore: (Get out the car keys) Where to sir?

Chumley: (Puts on his seatbelt) Anywhere, but this Robot infested household, that's what!

Dinsmoore: Right away sir! (Starts the car and drives down the road, only to be stopped abruptly) AGH! (Slams his head against the steering wheel)

Chumley: (Felt the weight of the car stop suddenly) GAH! (Looks at Dinsmoore angrily) Are you trying to get us both killed?! Watch the road!

Dinsmoore: But sir! (Feels the car being pulled up into the air) We never crashed at all!

Chumley: Then what was-?! (The car hood starts tearing above him) GAH! (Lies down against the car seats, looking up at the sky to see the other Autobots, with Inferno looking down at him, making him widen his eyes in terror) Dear mother of God! (Bulkhead then picked him up) AGH! (Squirms in Bulkhead's head) Get your shiny, metal claws off me! I mean it, you blasted pieces of Scrap Pile!

Bulkhead: (Looks at the others as he carried Chumley) So, is this the right guy?

Rodimus: Let's see, weird old man, with a weird accent. (Looks at Chumley) That fits the description just well...

* * *

Later, Chumley was seen on TV, with handcuffs placed on him and Dinsmoore as they were escorted to a police cruiser, the news making their reports as the Autobots watched the coverage.

News: (Displays footage of Chumley and Dinsmoore being placed inside of the police cruiser) -Sources confirm that Lord Chumley the Forth, the descendant of the 1st, a war veteran of the Vietnam War, was arrested on charges of an illegal activity, involving the abduction of previous Autobots in Detroit! (Shows an image of the D.G.P) The Autobots are known to be fugitives of the law, as confirmed by the new Organization known as the Department of Global Protection, also known as the D.G.P, Chumley was found in possession of illegal items that were confirmed by the Detroit County Police, stating that the items were from the Black Market! (Displays an image of the monster Optimus fought previously) Including one of the former Prometheus Black's Lab Animals. (Displays an image of Chumley and Dinsmoore) The FBI confirmed that Chumley will be facing up to 15 years of-!

Bulkhead: (Sits on the Stone Couch, watching the news) OK, it sucks that we're now fugitives of the law now, but at least we got him in prison.

Rodimus: Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that we're not getting the respect we had before.

Ratchet: (Finishes repairing Jazz's wound) As long as that man isn't harming more Bots, that's the last thing I need to think about.

Ironhide: Yeah, we dodged a bullet on Optimus stepped in and saved our Metal Bacon! Right, Boss Bot? (Turns to Optimus)

Optimus: (Looks at the TV) Yeah... (Turns to the Autobots) Say, has anyone seen a blue blaster fire shot at the Energy Net placed on me?

Jazz: No, but as a matter of fact, we all saw the shot when we were in cages.

Springer: (Raises a brow) Blue blaster fire? What do you mean?

Optimus: I mean there was someone else there in the mansion when I was placed in an Energy Net. (Placed a hand on his chin) Apparently, whoever it was that helped us didn't want to be found.

Arcee: Maybe one of the Predacons got out, or maybe the Dinobots or the Predacons, surely, they must have been a part of that shot, maybe Inferno, or Waspinator could have done that.

Ratchet: No, nobody was out of the cages until Prime disabled the system keeping us trapped.

Bulkhead: Then who was it?

Optimus: I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll have to find that out soon enough.

Rodimus: (Turns to the group) Well, I guess that means you're going back to Cybertron then?

Optimus: I'd love to, but not yet. (Looks at the city of Detroit) Like you said, the Humans don't have our trust like they used to, so perhaps we could remind them who we are.

Ironhide: But that's the problem Prime! Most of everyone here love us, but the ones in charge of this Planet? They don't trust a single thing out of us!

Optimus: Alright, then we'll have to gain their trust. (Turns to the TV, displaying a dark-skinned man wearing a suit, who happens to be the President of the United States) Starting with the one person that everyone seems to trust most...

* * *

Back with Chumley, he was escorted out of his cell and into the garage, escorted by a dozen guards as he was sentenced the Detroit State Prison, as he was walking in handcuffs placed around his wrists.

Chumley: (Walks down the garage, being escorted by the guards) Alright Mates, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like my cell to have a nice, comfortable bed for me to sleep on, as well as a tele! And I'm not talking about those cheap, big boxed assortments, I'm talking about the flat screened kind! As well as a personal library, I am fond of literature, you know.

Guard: (Walks to the garage door) We're not taking you to the Prison. (Turns to Chumley, taking off his handcuffs) The boss wants to talk to you.

Chumley: Oh, the boss eh? (Rubs his wrists) Well, you're gonna have to be specific, I have plenty of clients that are called, "The boss". (Walks outside, seeing a limo in front of him) Oh, now what is this?

Chumley walked to the limo, looking at the glass window, until one of them opened, revealing none other than Theodore Galloway, as he sat in the limo, looking at Chumley as he held a glass of wine.

Galloway: (Looks at Chumley) Well? Aren't you coming inside? (Opens the door)

Chumley: (Looks at the limo) Well, if you insist. (Gets inside of the limo, making it drive away as he sat in the seat opposite of Galloway) Now you took your bloody time.

Galloway: I hired you to capture the Dinobots and Predacons and set them to create chaos around the city, I didn't hire you to have a child's play.

Chumley: (Folded his arms) Well, what did you expect? How was I to know Optimus Prime was back, coming to thwart my plans!

Galloway: (Raises a brow, looking at Chumley) Optimus Prime? He's back?

Chumley: Living and breathing! If they could even call it breathing that is.

Galloway: I see... (Puts his drink down) Well, this changes things a bit.

Chumley: I'm sure it does, now. (Extended his open hand to Galloway) My payment, please.

Galloway: (Looks at Chumley) You expect me to pay you? For not doing your job?

Chumley: Like hell, I didn't! I tested out your collared toys, didn't I? And I have gone to jail because of you! So I'd like to receive my compensation if you don't mind!

Galloway: Let me get real honest with you Chumley. (Folded his arms) I hired you to bring public opinion about the Autobots down, and you have done just the opposite, and technically, you were going to jail until I had to pull some hefty strings to bail you out, and your passport from London to Detroit? You can kiss it goodbye, because the moment your name popped up on live TV, you just became a brand new resident for the U.S. Prison system, so if you wish to leave, feel free to go do so. (Opens the door as the limo stops) But just know, I'll have to inform the Prison that their new inmate has escaped the transfer, therefore you will have law enforcement, FBI, CIA, NSA, you name it, all coming for your ass, and there's no place on Earth where you can hide.

Chumley: (Looks at Galloway, raising a brow) Are you blackmailing me?!

Galloway: (Sips his wine) I'm only stating the facts here. (Puts his drink down) And you know, with your skill asset, I could easily let this all go, if you agree to work for me full time, that is...

Chumley: (Glares at Galloway) You rotten, American Shit! (Sighs as he sat down against his seat) Alright, you made your point.

Galloway: (Grins) I'm so happy you decided to stay. (Closes the door) Now then, friend... (Pours a drink for Chumley) Let us start to meet up with the others.

Chumley: (Raises a brow as he was handed the drink) Others? There are more just like you?

Galloway: (Looks out the window) Mr. Chumley, all you need to know that there are people in this world that shares the same opinion about the Autobots just like you and me. (Turns to Chumley) And you have just became a part of those people.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this Episode as well as I have!**

 **Please feel free to post a review down below the screen to let me know your thoughts, and please stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **Have a nice day, and I'll catch you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	18. Forming Alliances

Episode 18: Forming Alliances

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network, you already know all that!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a clear sky in the night, as Air Force One was seen flying in the sky, the full moon covering it with its light while the President was seen sitting on his chair, using a laptop as he watched recent footage of the Autobots in Detroit.

News: (Displays the Autobots on the screen) The Autobots fight against the Decepticons has lead into the formation of the D.G.P. (Displays a picture of the D.G.P. and Mearing) Charlotte Mearing, the director of the organization has been given Presidential Confirmation to hunt down the Autobots, as they have become fugitives of the Country. (Displays protesting on the streets) Leading to a massive public backlash, as many people took up to the streets in protest, many of them are Autobot supporters.

Protester 1: (Is seen in an interview with other protesters) The Autobots were there when people were in danger! They saved as many lives than the police and fire department, or even the military ever could!

Protester 2: We can't just turn our backs on them just because they don't want to work with the Government! It's their choice not to, so we don't need to hunt them down like animals just because they said no!

Protester 3: Don't get me wrong, I love this Country and the World, but people have the right to join the Marines only because they want to! Not everybody needs to go join the Navy, or the Marines, or even the Police, so why are we making the Autobots look like the bad guys because they didn't want to work with the Government?

Elderly Pedestrian: (Is seen on the screen) What's an Autobot?

News: (Displays the footage of rioting) However, despite the support, there are some people that do not seem to share the same opinion as these protesters, as a few in the Nation have been seen violently assaulting the Autobot supporters, calling them "Traitors to their Planet", not to mention the large amounts of property damage that was reported in the last month, as the Anti Autobot group members were seen violently assaulting an Orange Toyota Supra in Jasper, Nevada, viewers be warned, the footage can be graphic for children to watch.

Anti Autobot Protester: (Is seen bashing the windows of the Supra with a baseball bat) It's not a car, I'm telling you! (Starts banging the bat onto the hood of the car) This thing's a goddamn alien, I'm telling you! (Is then pulled away from the car as police pulled him away) Go back to your own F##king Planet, you Tin Plated F##K!

News: (Shows off the Global Map) The World has been in a state of crisis, as reports are coming in from New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, you could see people tearing apart Automobiles, Helicopters, even their own Electric devices, due to the fact that Transformers could actually disguise themselves as anything mechanical. (Shows an image of police using scanners on a car) The police on all 50 States have been granted use of a special type of scanner, which helps display whether the vehicle or device itself is just an ordinary mechanical use or a Robot in Disguise. (Displays the picture of Theodore Galloway) Senator Theodore Galloway of the State of Michigan, who had gained the role after gaining support from his followers, despite being fired from his job as the U.S. National Security Advisor, who had started the Anti-Autobot group, "Keep Earth Human", has this to say about the D.G.P.

Galloway: (Is seen in an interview) The Division of Global Protection is the best thing that has happened to this Country! They will keep neighborhoods safe, streets clean, and keep the Autobots out of Earth for good! (Gets out a board, displaying a phone number) And please, if you spot any Autobots, or Decepticons, or anything suspicious, such as bright colored cars driving next to your home, or a fighter jet flying in the sky with unusual color schemes, call 855-363-8392 for the D.G.P, because only you can prevent another attack. (Puts it on the side) Only you can do it, so if you see something, say something. (Smiles) Because only you can Keep Earth Human.

Advisor: (Walks over to the President) We're heading in close to Detroit sir.

President: (Sighs as he looked at the advisor) How far now?

Advisor: Only another half hour until we land.

President: Alright. (Looks the news) I may have gone too far with forming the D.G.P. (Shuts the laptop and turns to the window) People are in disarray, going crazy in chaos because I let the D.G.P. turn the Autobots into Wanted Criminals.

Advisor: Well sir, you cannot really blame people for being afraid.

President: I know. (Rubbed his head) Everyone is just too paranoid after the Invasion of Detroit. (Turns to his advisor) But some people are supporters of the Autobots, while the other half is completely scared.

Bodyguard: (Runs inside the room) Sir, there is an emergency!

President: (Turns to the bodyguard) What is it? (Feels the weight of the plane tilted) AHH! (Falls to the floor, with everyone else as drinks, bottles, even his laptop were dropped to the floor) What the hell is that?!

What it was, were Jetstorm and Jetfire flying next to Air Force One, using Ratchet's Magnets to control the use of the plane as they descended down into the surface.

Jetfire: (Turns to Jetstorm) Hey, are we even allowed to borrow Grumpy Doctor's Magnets?

Jetstorm: He said he was fine with it as long as we gave them back.

President: (Walks to the window, seeing Jetfire piloting the Plane as he widened his eyes) Oh dear god, what is going on?!

Bodyguard: We don't know sir, they just came out of nowhere!

Advisor: We're under attack! Call in the Air Force!

President: No wait! Not yet. (Looks at the Autobot symbol on Jetfire) They don't seem to be Decepticons, and they haven't started to fire at us... (Turns to the bodyguard) Has the pilot said anything about their intent?

Bodyguard: All he said was that they're taking us somewhere else.

The Jet Twins continued to fly Air Force One until they reached a destination, a clear field of snow as Optimus, Rodimus, and Ratchet were there, waiting for their arrival as the Jet Twins set the Plane down, the passengers seeing the Autobots outside of their jet.

President: (Looks at the Autobots) Well, this should be good. (Walks to the door) I'm going out.

Bodyguard: (Turns to the President) Mr. President, that is a bad idea!

President: Like I have said before, if they wanted to attack, they would have done it by now! Now let me through!

The President walked out of his personal jet, while the Autobots began to walk to him, as the Jet Twins flew next to them, handing out Ratchet's Magnets.

Jetstorm: (Hands the Magnets back to Ratchet) Here you go Ratchet!

Ratchet: (Gains his Magnets back) They better not be damaged when I start inspecting them.

Optimus: (Walks to the President, bending on knee down in front of him) Mr. President, on behalf of all Autobots, I'd like to deeply apologize for interrupting your flight, but we really need to talk.

President: A phone call would have been preferred. (Folded his arms) And I already know what it is that you want to talk about.

Optimus: Then you already know what we want.

President: Look, I understand what you are doing is for the greater good, but I cannot just ignore every disaster that comes from your problems! Everyone is looking to me to do something, even Congress is pressing me!

Rodimus: Can't you just tell them that we don't mean any harm?

President: And then what? Will it all be bygones be bygones? People take things very seriously around here!

Rodimus: And we do the same back on Cybertron!

President: Does it involve you disregarding that when you decided to bring an individual into your custody without our consent?

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) Well, sorry for my abrupt behavior, but from where I am standing, you don't need to give us permission on every little thing that goes around your Planet!

Optimus: What Rodimus Prime means to say, is that we're perfectly capable of handling the situation without any Human interference.

President: And what makes you decide that?

Optimus: Because honestly sir, if we're talking about war here, then consider us Autobots expendable, since we have seen your share of war before, and it cost many of your Organic lives, but with us? We can reduce that amount greatly if you only let us protect Your Planet.

President: So what are you suggesting?

Optimus: An Alliance, between Autobot and Humans, it's the one thing that will put this all behind us.

President: Are you serious?

Optimus: What else is there to lose?

President: Look, I'm all up for it, but there are other World Leaders out there, just like me! England, France, Germany, all of them are curious, but also very cautious about you, and if you're serious of forming an Alliance, then it will take time to gather everyone!

Optimus: Well then take all the time you need. (Walks away backward) We'll be waiting.

With that said, the Autobots Transformed into their Vehicle Modes and drove out of there, with the Jet Twins doing the same and flying above them as everyone else in the plane started to get out and run to the President.

Bodyguard: (Runs to the President) Mr. President! Are you alright?

President: (Turns to the crew) I uh... (Walks back to the plane) I need to make some phone calls...

* * *

Later, Optimus, Rodimus, Ratchet, and the Jet Twins were back on Cybertron, walking from the Spacebridge portal as they headed back to the Metroplex.

Ratchet: (Drives with Rodimus and Optimus) So, are we serious about making an Alliance with the Organics?

Optimus: It's the only way we can gain their full trust again, besides, you have seen how they have been reacting to us.

Rodimus: But we never even tried to hurt them, we tried helping them!

Optimus: That doesn't mean they're still going to be afraid of us.

Rodimus: And you think forming an Alliance will make them feel any better?

Optimus: It's worth a shot. (Begins to arrive at Iacon) At least, we have a chance at having a good relationship with them. (Drives further towards the Metroplex)

Ratchet: (Drives next to Rodimus) You have to admit kid, Optimus is doing a good job with diplomacy so far.

Rodimus: Yeah... (Continues to drive) Better than me at the very least.

Soon, they arrived at the Metroplex, as Cade, Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, and Bumblebee waited for them to arrive, seeing them Transform back into Robot Mode as they began walking to them.

Cade: (Walks to the others) So, how's it doing at home right now?

Optimus: Well, I just had a talk with the President, and he's going to set up a meeting with the World Leaders for an Alliance between Autobot and Human.

Bumblebee: Wow, that's a really big deal.

Ultra Magnus: Perhaps we could offer some assistance? After all, the High Council and I are also what you may call us, World Leaders.

Optimus: Maybe, but let's give them time to gather the members first.

Perceptor: How long do you believe that will be?

Optimus: As long as it takes.

* * *

On Earth the next day, construction workers were seen at one of the sites from the Invasion of Detroit was most hit, as they gathered Decepticon technology onto truckloads, as a supervisor of the Government were there to overlook the operation.

Supervisor: (Writes onto her Ipad as the work continued) Come on people, we're on a deadline! These have to be shipped by tomorrow morning in Ohio! (Turns to her Ipad again, until she noticed a construction unit arrived, as a woman was seen walking out of a Forklift) Hey, are you the missing crew from the 10 o'clock shift? You were supposed to be grabbing the items buried underneath the ground!

Woman: (Walks to the supervisor) Sorry, we were caught in traffic. (Stops in front of him) So, all these items, they're all Decepticon weaponry, correct? All of this from the Invasion?

Supervisor: (Raises a brow) Lady, you're paid to work, not talk, now get moving!

Woman: (Chuckled) Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not working for you. (The supervisor turned to her) In fact, I'm not really from the 10 o'clock working shift this morning, in fact, I'm actually here because you know all of the items that you're collecting? I'm taking them with me if you don't mind.

Supervisor: (Raises a brow) Lady, what's your name?

Woman: (Smiled) Call me Michelle.

Supervisor: What, no last name? (Scoffs) Alright then Michelle, I don't know what kind of stunt you're pulling, but this is a Government sanctioned workplace and the Decepticon weapons are now our property, which means you're invading private property, so I'll have to ask that you leave the premises, or else I'll have to make a disturbing phone call to the police.

Woman: (Looks at the man, before giving off a sigh) Ugh, you know what? You're right! None of this actually belongs to me, what was I thinking? (Giggles as she placed a hand on the supervisor's shoulder) In fact, it actually belongs to them.

Supervisor: (Raises a brow) Them?

Suddenly, the Construction unit that was brought, suddenly Transformed, as they turned out to be the Green and Purple Transformers, known as the Constructicons, as everyone in the workplace stopped what they were doing, making shocked expressions as the Constructicons stood over them.

Dirtboss: (Transforms into Robot Mode as he turned to the workplace) We're back Fraggers!

Supervisor: (Widened his eyes) Oh my god! (Drops his Ipad, as he turned to go call the D.G.P. hotline until a gun was placed right on the back of his head)

Michelle: (Points a handgun at the supervisor) Don't even think about it, buddy.

Mixmaster: (Picks up the workers one by one) Alright everybody, get your asses back over here! (Placed them all in one group pile, and then covered them in cement)

Scrapper: (Walks inside the site as he turned to Michelle) Hey, thanks for letting us in Michelle!

Michelle: (Continues pointing a gun at the supervisor as she took his phone away) You just do your thing while I handle the workforce.

Supervisor: (Raises his hands up) Jesus, what do you want?!

Dirtboss: (Raises a brow as he turned to the supervisor) Didn't you hear what the lady said earlier? (Walks around the area) Look at ya! Taking stuff that doesn't belong to ya, what a disgrace! Now we may be called Constructicons, but the Con is in that name, and if we have a Con in that name, then there's a con all these over stuff that you're haulin', then that means those are OUR property!

Supervisor: We're sorry, okay? We're so sorry, we were just following orders!

Dirtboss: And me and these fine Bots were following orders too! Until the sicko shouted out that he would blow us all to kingdom come! (Sees Scavenger putting the Decepticon equipment onto Long Haul's back) And now, if you all don't mind, we'll be taking our stuff back where it belongs!

Bonecrusher: (Turns to Dirtboss) We got what we came for, boss.

Dirtboss: Alright, let's get outta of this dump! (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Michelle: (Continues pointing the gun at the supervisor, backing away towards Long Haul) See you around boys.

With that said, Michelle got inside of Long Haul as the Constructicons began driving away with their merchandise, all seen from the footage Galloway had released just now on live TV as he displayed the footage.

Galloway: (Is seen on TV showing off the robbery) You see, this is why the Autobot Alliance between us and them is a bad idea! Transformers are nothing, but constant issues in our lives that we are forced to deal with every single day! (He is now seen in his home pouring coffee as he watched himself being on the news) I have confirmed reports that there are more Transformers are committing crimes like these all week long, if this goes on, if we actually consider this so-called, "Alliance", then it will be nothing but chaos. (His phone begins to ring) They will take advantage of this act, I swear to you upon my mother's life. (He picks up the phone and answers it while the news began to talk about the incident) Tell me you got good news.

Michelle: (Is seen inside of a warehouse with the Constructicons as she took an eye on them) They got the weapons we need for the next phase of our plan.

Galloway: (Gives a sigh of relief) Oh Michelle, you are a sweetheart.

Michelle: Don't go too far Senator, I have a boyfriend.

Galloway: I know, I just didn't want you to feel unappreciated, that's all. (Gets out a cigarette) Now, where are the Constructicons?

Michelle: (Turns around, seeing the Constructicons drinking Oil) Oh, they're right here in the warehouse, just like you told me to lead them.

Mixmaster: (Cheers around Bonecrusher as he and his fellow Constructicons tell him to chug the Oil) Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!

Bonecrusher: (Chugs the whole thing down into his mouth, until he emptied the can, getting up as he wiped his mouth) Oh, that was some good Oil!

Hook: Yeah! Now you win a prize!

Bonecrusher: What's the prize?

Scrapper: (Hands out another Oil Can) Another can of Oil, just for you!

Bonecrusher: Nice! (Takes the can and chugs it as everyone begins to chanting for him to chug)

Galloway: (Gets out a lighter) Alright, now I have three of our Party Members coming over, so you know what to do, right?

Michelle: Why do you think my boyfriend gave you permission to borrow me?

Galloway: That's my girl. (Smokes a cigar, blowing out the steam) Now go take care of it.

He ends the call, as Michelle put up her phone, looking over the Decepticon Oil Cans from the raid, as she got out the vial, opening up the lid to put the liquid inside of each of the Oil Cans, emptying out the whole vial as she placed it carefully inside her back pocket while the Constructicons were too busy trying to drink Oil.

Bonecrusher: (Empties out his 2nd Oil Can) Ugh, have any more of this stuff?

Scavenger: Sure do!

Dirtboss: (Walks to the group) Alright, alright, enough of this shenanigans! Let's get back to what we're going to do with this stuff!

Hook: (Turns to Dirtboss) What are we going to do with them, boss?

Dirtboss: What we're going to do is take over this town! Show those Autobots that we own it!

Mixmaster: Oh come on boss, the Autobots have hardly come around ever since that kid had some sparkly stuff coming outta his hands, they haven't even been around here since last Christmas!

Dirtboss: Then let's show the whole town that we own them! Let's make use of all of this since Megatron's too Scrapped to care!

Michelle: (Puts the Decepticon Oil Cans inside of a stroller and brings them to the Constructicons) Hey boys, guess what I found?

Long Haul: (Turns to Michelle, gasping when he saw the Decepticon Oil) Is that Decepticon Oil?!

Michelle: The best Oil you could ever have on Earth!

Bonecrusher: Oh hell yeah! (Gets up)

Dirtboss: (Sees everyone going over to Michelle grabbing a drink) HEY! Aren't any of ya gonna pay attention?

Scrapper: (Grabs a drink) Oh come on boss! It's okay to have a little drink every now and then!

Mixmaster: And besides, we have the stuff from that construction site, so how about we call this a celebration for a victory?

Scavenger: Yeah, there ain't nothing wrong having fun just a little bit.

Dirtboss: (Looks at the Cons and sighed) Alright fine. (Walks over to the Oil Cans) But then tomorrow, we'll make this town our Bitch, got it?

All Constructicons: GOT IT.

Long Haul: (Turns to Michelle) Hey, maybe we should make a toast! Y'know, how everyone would put their glasses together to celebrate something?

Bonecrusher: Yeah, that ain't a bad idea! (Turns to Michelle, who was getting out a bottle of whiskey) Hey Michelle, do you have any idea what to say cheers to?

Michelle: (Opens up the whiskey) I say... (Raises her bottle in the air) Cheers to a whole, new era.

Scavenger: Hmm, whole new era...

Mixmaster: I like it.

Hook: Doesn't sound so bad.

Dirtboss: Ah, whatever. (Grabs a drink) Let's just get going with our drinks!

They all began to sip up their drinks, while Michelle drank hers, everyone else started to cough, as some of them dropped their cans before they could even get to finish it, oil spilled onto the floor as they began to feel dizzy.

Scrapper: (Moves around all dizzy) Ugh, I don't feel so good. (Drops his can)

Mixmaster: Yeah... (Placed his hand against the wall) Whoa, what kind of Decepticon Oil is this?

Michelle: (Drops her drink onto the table) Aw, what's the matter, boys? Are you feeling a little bit on edge?

Dirtboss: (Groans as he stumbled around the floor) Michelle? Aren't you... (Fell to the ground, crawling slowly towards Michelle) Aren't you supposed to be acting funny too?

Michelle: (Sees Dirtboss crawling right in front of her) Yeah, I'm so sorry boss, but the thing is, I'm already working with an organization that also really wants to borrow your stuff, so...

Dirtboss: Michelle? (His vision is becoming blurry) You did this? Why you... (Starts to go unconscious) Ugh.

Soon, all of the Constructicons started to go into Stasis Lock, one by one, as the garage doors were being opened, revealing Chumley and Angry Archer, as they stood behind her as the Constructicons were at their mercy.

Angry Archer: (Looks at the unconscious Constructicons) Well, you've done a marvelous performance madame!

Chumley: Yes, but how did you manage to take them out?

Michelle: I added in a potion a Decepticon named Soundwave once used on the Autobots, only I made this one more quickly effective.

Chumley: Well, I would have just gone with a Booby trap on your position, but this seems to work too.

Michelle: (Turns around) Alright, isn't there supposed to be three of you?

Lena: (Comes in) There is. (Walks to Michelle) And the Senator wasn't lying when he said that you were the best.

Michelle: (Raises a brow) Aren't you the head of S.T.E.A.M?

Lena: Indeed I am.

Angry Archer: (Places his bow on the ground to lean on it) What's a big head of an organization like yourself doing in this part of Nottingham?

Lena: (Turns to Angry Archer) And I should ask the same of you, a bank robber pretending to be Robin Hood. (Turns to Chumley) An Englishman that sees trapping Transformers as a sport. (Turns to Michelle) And you, currently in a relationship with a mobster.

Michelle: At least I get out into the sunlight every now and then. (Folded her arms) Not sure I can say the same about you.

Chumley: (Walks over to the two) Ladies, ladies, as much as I love to see a much-sported catfight, let us not forget that we have some very important items that we need to consume. (Turns to the Constructicons) As well as some very special "Guests" we need to accommodate.

Lena: Agreed. (Turns to the Constructicons) Besides, I heard one of them has a type of special Technology that allows the user to control other Transformers.

Angry Archer: So you want to use that upon themselves?

Lena: Oh, it's not that I want to. (Walks to them) It's that I will do it so.

* * *

Later, Isaac Sumdac was seen inside of his office, looking over papers as he listens over to the radio, tonight's latest topic was the Alliance between Autobots and Humans as it was spoken nonstop.

Radio: (Talks onto a loudspeaker) Honestly, I think that it's a great idea for an Alliance to be formed, I do! It should relieve the tension that everybody's feeling right now, maybe not everybody, but probably a majority of everybody in the World, because everyone's freaking out right now thinking that their own car is a Transformer!

Prof. Sumdac: (Scoffs as he poured a cup of tea) Well, if you see a giant head sitting inside your laboratory, then that's how you'll know... (Moves to drink his tea, hearing giant footsteps behind him) I know you're here Rodimus Prime.

Optimus: (Walks to the Professor) Actually, Rodimus is at the base at the moment.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns around, seeing Optimus as he widened his Optics) Optimus Prime! (Drops his cup) I thought you have been destroyed!

Optimus: It's a long story. (Kneels in front of him) Listen, there is a summit forming around the Autobot Alliance tomorrow in a place called, "New York", and we are in need of an ambassador that could represent us-!

Prof. Sumdac: (Stands up) I know what you are going to ask of me, but I am sorry to say that I will have to decline.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What do you mean you have to decline? You always helped us in the past before.

Prof. Sumdac: (Walks around, grabbing a beer bottle) You're right, I always have helped you before. (Turns to Optimus) Until the day I lost my Daughter that is.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics, realizing the tension) Professor, what happened before-!

Prof. Sumdac: Don't apologize to me Prime! I know Sari gave up her Life to save everyone and everything, and I know it was never your intention, but the truth is, I am tired of being placed in one of your problems, one that is life-threatening on so many levels that it has a cost... (Opens the bottle) So, I do not want anything to do with the Autobots anymore... Not after my Daughter's death. (Drinks the beer)

Optimus: (Looks down at the Professor in empathy) I... I respect your decision Professor. (Turns to leave) I'll make sure no Autobot, myself included, won't be a bother to you anymore...

Optimus left Sumdac Tower, as he started to walk away, looking up at the tower as Ultra Magnus was seen walking to him.

Ultra Magnus: (Sees Optimus) Well?

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Professor Sumdac still believes that his Daughter has died on Trypiticon.

Ultra Magnus: And you haven't told him the truth?

Optimus: I don't think to tell a grieving parent that his Daughter is currently aligned with the Decepticons is exactly the right time for it. (Turns to Sumdac Tower) Besides, our War with the Decepticon has intersected with his life drastically that I think it's time we don't need to have him around anymore...

Ultra Magnus: Well, as much as I respect your wisdom, we are still in need of a Human Representative.

Optimus: I know, and we can't exactly rely on Maggie, Tessa, Glen, Shane, or Leo on this event, since they're considered what the Humans here call it, "Underage". (Folded his Servos) I guess we'll just have to do this on our own, and hope it goes for the best.

Ultra Magnus: I suppose so... (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Let's head out, we're done for tonight.

Optimus Transformed into his Alt Mode and followed Ultra Magnus, while Rodimus was seen in the Junkyard, looking at the news reports of an Alliance between Human and Autobot was going to be formed, as he sat on the couch looking at the TV.

News: (Displays the news heading, "Human and Autobot Truce?") What is known to be the biggest, controversial topic of the century, the President of the United States has stated just revealed last week that he is open to having an Alliance between Man and Machine, and he invites world leaders to gather together to make it possible. (Shows a picture of a U.N. building) As of right now, a meeting has been scheduled for this Friday at the United Nations in New York City, with all D.G.P. activities being halted, their organization being rumored to shut down should the Alliance be formed-!

Springer: (Walks over to Rodimus) Well, at least we do not have to worry about walking outside without the police being onto us right now.

Rodimus: (Sees Springer) That's the least of our worries right now.

Springer: I know. (Sits next to Rodimus) Optimus seems to have a right idea on having this Alliance done because there are a lot of opportunities that could possibly happen with this.

Rodimus: Yeah. (Grabs a cup of Energon) And he seems to be doing a much, better job at making peace with the Humans than I ever did. (Drinks it)

Springer: (Raises a brow as he looked at Rodimus) You do not seem to be in the settled mood.

Rodimus: Well, what do you think? Ever since Optimus was believed to be Offline, I was the one supposed to be filling in for him! I was supposed to do lead the team like he did, I was supposed to stop the Decepticons like he did, I was supposed to keep the relationship between the Autobots and Humankind stable like he did, and I couldn't do any of that! (Leaned against the couch) I just ended up failing all of that, and it only took about eight Lunar Cycles for that.

Springer: Whoever said you failed at being a leader?

Rodimus: Well look around! Everyone seems to trust Optimus, rather than me! Because he's the best Bot around for the job, and I'm just the screwup. (Sighs) Just another reason why I am the wrong choice for being the Chosen One.

Springer: Well, for starters, no one has ever said you failed, but there were mistakes along the way.

Rodimus: Yeah, no kidding.

Springer: But, if there was one thing that I have learned at the Cyberninja Corps, it's that failure isn't always a bad thing, but rather it's actually a lesson. (Placed his Sword onto the ground) Of course, it's one thing to be a bad thing, but sometimes, it teaches us in a way we wouldn't think at first... Sometimes, it teaches us that you don't always have to succeed all the time, and you learn from the mistakes that you have made before. (Folded his Servos) Just look at General Strika, you have managed to defeat her in combat before.

Rodimus: Yeah, and she ended up getting broken out by the Fallen later on.

Springer: Because they have learned from their previous mistakes, and therefore, they have gotten a lot better. (Touches his chin) Aside, from bringing Megatron back to life, that probably was not the smartest thing they have done. (Turns to Rodimus) The point is, we learn from our mistakes, so that way we get to become more prepared in the future, and then succeed. Optimus Prime had once made a grave mistake, and he learned from it, but Megatron? He was too obsessed with defeating his opponent that he has lost sight of his goal in conquering the Universe without learning anything from his mistakes, that was his downfall. (Stands up) Now, you can choose to continue thinking about how you failed, or you could think of why you failed, so, therefore, you may become better, that decision is yours to make.

With that, he left the room, leaving Rodimus to himself as he began to reflect on what Springer had said to him, looking at a reflection of the glass of himself as the night continued to shine its moon...

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Cade was seen back inside of Perceptor and Wheeljack's lab with Bumblebee overseeing the research as Nightbeat and Minerva look over the symbols that Cade once drew.

Cade: (Sat onto a chair) So, remind me again why we're here again?

Nightbeat: Perceptor and Wheeljack wanted us to look over the symbols that you have drawn back on Earth while Perceptor goes to Earth with the rest of the Council, and Wheeljack looks over the Spacebridge coordinates where my Crew had found Optimus Prime.

Minerva: (Writes onto her datapad) Also known as Bumblebee's Dad, or as my Boyfriend's Dad. (Blows a big chunk of air) Wow, I can't believe he's still Online!

Bumblebee: Yeah, neither can I!

Minerva: And it's only been eight months since the whole fiasco on Trypiticon, right?

Nightbeat: Well, it's been only three months since I've been with him.

Cade: (Looks at the Star Saber flying in a Stasis Field Generator) So did he also get that new weapon of his during that time?

Nightbeat: (Looks at the Star Saber) Yes, he got it from Siren, who has nabbed it from Swindle.

Bumblebee: What was Swindle doing with a weapon like that?

Nightbeat: I don't know, but for one thing, it was like a gift all wrapped up for your Dad, because of how well he really handles it!

Bumblebee: Yeah, well that's my Dad for you.

Minerva: (Sighs as she continued to use her datapad) Okay, so before we forget, let's get back into the subject at hand. (Displays the symbols holographically) So, you drew these Symbols all by yourself?

Cade: Not intentionally, and it wasn't really pleasant either.

Nightbeat: But what made you drew them?

Cade: I don't know how it does it, but it happens at random times, like during the day, night, even during my sleep, I hear these voices in my head, and then I see the symbols on the walls, the floors, the ceiling, even my own skin!

Minerva: Hmm, sounds to me that you experience high-level dementia while you write the symbols out.

Nightbeat: And what did you say about the voices?

Cade: Well, they appear into my head while I see the symbols, it's like they're trying to tell me something.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Could they be telling you to write the symbols somehow?

Cade: Maybe. (Shrugs) I mean, they always appear inside my head whenever I start seeing them.

Minerva: Huh, that's interesting, it's like the Allspark is trying to communicate with you.

Bumblebee: But that can't be, the Allspark doesn't have a conscious, does it?

Nightbeat: Actually, I have studied research from Mirage that the Allspark is rumored to have a unique intelligence, and it rarely responds to any sentient creature that appears to be Organic.

Minerva: Man, Mirage is going to have a field day when he hears about this!

Cade: Wait, what does this mean? Do I like, speak your Language now?

Nightbeat: It's possible, of course, most Cybertronians prefer to speak the Basic, Standard Langauge, we are all accustomed to knowing the words that our Ancient Language has to say.

Cade: Okay, then can you guys read out what I wrote? Because it is, quite literally speaking, very Alien to me!

Minerva: Well it's actually in a strange encryption because the words you wrote down are like deciphering a puzzle piece.

Bumblebee: But can we read it still?

Nightbeat: Barely. (Turns to the Symbols) All we're reading are two words, which are "Moon", and "Star".

Cade: Yeah, it is really starting to sound like a puzzle piece the more you say it.

Nightbeat: We're going to get to the bottom of this, but in the meantime, you should take some rest.

Minerva: And it's really important that you let us know that you experience some more Dementia, so that way, we could get new information about the puzzle piece. (Turns to leave with Nightbeat)

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, that's a lot to take in.

Cade: Tell me about it. (Folded his arms) First, I learn I have half a power of an ancient artifact, then I learn it is also has a conscious, and it is talking to me, that is a lot for me to take in, I think I have reached my limit of knowing everything outside this Space Adventure.

Bumblebee: But that doesn't mean you don't hate it, don't you?

Cade: I don't, it is just surprising to me. (Walks out of his chair, until he starts having the voices in his mind) Oh crap.

Bumblebee: What? What's wrong?

Cade: Bee, remember what I said about having voices inside of my head?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Really? I should go get Minerva and Nightbeat back-!

Cade: Wait, wait! It's not showing any symbols like it usually does.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Okay, well what are they saying?

Cade: I don't know, it's like having to listen in on everyone talking at once! (Widened his eyes) Wait, they're saying something...

Bumblebee: What? What are they saying?

Cade: (Slowly turns to the Star Saber) They're all talking about the Star Saber.

Bumblebee: (Turns to the weapon) The Star Saber? Why, what about it?

Cade: (Walks to it) The voices... They want me to touch it.

Bumblebee: Why would they want you to do that?

Cade: I have no clue. (Turns to Bumblebee) But, there's no harm wrong with just a simple thing, right?

Bumblebee: (Looks at the Saber,) Alright, I'm going to get it down. (Walks to the Saber, deactivating the Stasis Field Generator as he grabbed it, not realizing how heavy it was) Ugh! Man, this thing is heavy!

Cade: (Looks at Bumblebee carrying the weapon) You got it?

Bumblebee: (Grunted as he laid the weapon onto the ground) Yeah, I got it. (Puts the Star Saber gently to the ground as he stood up panting) Okay, now all you have to do is touch it, and then what?

Cade: I'm not sure... (Walks to the Saber, extending his hand to it) I guess we're about to find out...

Cade moved to touch the Saber's Hilt, and as he did, nothing happens at first, until he turned around, finding himself standing inside of some type of space station, next to a massive Star as it was starting to make something until the next spot he saw was a hand banging onto a heated metal, hard and with good endurance, until he sped up into the scene where the Star Saber was formed, as the Blade was attached to its Hilt, as the maker began to pass its creation onto a pair of hands, whose identity is unknown as the hands let the Saber fall right into its hands.

Cade: (Looks at the Star Saber being placed onto the user's hands) Okay, so the weapon was made, and it was passed to the first Bot to ever use it... What's next on our trip?

?: Megatronus, enough!

Cade: What? (Turns around, finding himself back inside of the burning forest as he was in before) Hey, isn't this the same forest that was on fire?

?: This is all on you Prime!

Cade turned to the source of the voices, as it revealed two familiar figures, one being Ultra Magnus, who seems a lot younger than he was before, and the other was the Fallen, who was lying against the ground as the Magnus held the Star Saber in his hand, standing on top of the Fallen as he seemed to have the upper hand.

Cade: (Walks over to the two) Hey, that's the Fallen! And... (Sees Ultra Magnus) Ultra... Crap, what's his face? God, I wish I knew everybody's names!

Ultra Magnus: (Stood over the Fallen, as Energon was bleeding out of his shoulder) This didn't have to go this way Megatronus!

Fallen: (Glared up at Ultra Magnus) Oh it did, Tyger! This whole Universe is filled with failed creations, and I wanted to set it onto the right path!

Ultra Magnus: By committing Genocide!

Fallen: Oh, don't criticize me for being too "Extremist", as you like to put it in! I am saving this Universe!

Ultra Magnus: The only thing the Universe needs saving from is you. (Gripped the Star Saber) You're far too dangerous to be out here Megatronus!

Fallen: Spare me the speech, if you're going to make the blow, then do it! But just know, if you don't do it, then I'll just come back! (Gets up onto his feet) And when I do come back, I'm gonna make sure that everything that happens... All the Energon that spills... Everyone that will get harmed, will be on YOUR hands! And I'm going to make it a living Hel-!

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus growled in anger, as he plunged the Star Saber right into the Fallen's Spark Chamber, making Cade completely surprised by this action, as the Fallen stepped down onto his knees, going Offline as the Saber dripped with his Energon, making Cade step back in shock.

Cade: (Steps back a bit) What in the actual F-?! (Steps back, stepping into a rock) Agh! (Falls onto his back, as he is placed back into reality, panting like crazy)

Bumblebee: (Gets onto his knees, picking Cade up) Cade! Are you okay? What happened?

Cade: (Panted as he got up) So... When is your Dad, and your Granddad coming back from Earth?

Bumblebee: Today, right after they make the Alliance formed, why?

Cade: Well, that's actually great because... (Turns to Bee) We really, really need to talk to your Gramps!

* * *

Back on Earth, people were at the New York City United Nations building, as two kinds of parties, the Pro-Autobot Supporters, and the Keep Earth Human Protesters, as crowd control was seen keeping the two groups away from each other, news reporters were seen as they began to report live onto the scene.

News Reporter: (Is seen outside of the UN building) I'm here live in New York City, as today World Leaders are being gathered to talk about the proposal of the Intergalactic Alliance between Autobot and Human! Political leaders from England, France, Germany, Russia, over 180 countries have been brought here for this major event! There is no official confirmation whether the Autobots will come to the event, but-!

Pro Autobot Supporter: (Pointed something out) Hey look! It's the Autobots!

Suddenly, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion, Perceptor, Cliffjumper, Rodimus, Springer, and Bulkhead had arrived, as they all drove into the driveway, Transforming into their Robot Modes as everyone started to send in a mix of cheers and boos, as if the whole thing was inside of a baseball stadium as the Autobots began to walk inside of the UN building.

News Reporters: (Sees the Autobots, looking quite surprised) Okay... (Turns back to the camera) It appears that the Autobots have arrived on the scene, and it looks like they are here to discuss the proposal about the Autobot Alliance as well! As the Alliance should happen or not, one thing's for sure, the outcome will never be the same again!

Alpha Trion: (Walks to the building, looking around as the crowd started to roar) So, this is Earth?

Optimus: This is it.

Alpha Trion: (Noticed the Keep Earth Human Protesters as they booed at them) I don't think some of the Organics here are fond of our presence.

Cliffjumper: Trust me, everybody's a critic on this Planet.

Bulkhead: (Walks to the building) So, do we all have to go in there at the same time?

Ultra Magnus: No, not all of us. (Turns to Rodimus) You and Springer will be with Rodimus Prime, while Optimus Prime, the Council and I will go in and negotiate.

Rodimus: That will do sir.

They walked inside, seeing the humans inside of the halls, as they looked up at them, looking shocked by the appearance as if they have never seen them before, as the Autobots proceeded down the halls.

Springer: (Raises a brow as he noticed their expressions) Don't these Organics know who we are?

Optimus: Well in their defense, Detroit was the only place we have ever been to on Earth, so New York is a new kind of territory for us.

President: (Sees the Autobots, as he turned away from one of the political figures, turning to them) You're here!

Optimus: (Turns to the President) We wouldn't miss it for anything else Mr. President.

President: Well, it's great that you're all here! Nobody thought you would show up here until now. (Turns to Alpha Trion) Although, there are some of you that I don't believe we've seen before.

Alpha Trion: Well, Perceptor, Cliffjumper, and myself are part of a political group we like to call ourselves as the High Council, and we come here to negotiate whatever terms required for the Alliance to occur.

President: I'm happy to hear!

Bodyguard: (Turns to the President) Mr. President, the Ambassador from Australia has arrived.

President: Okay, thank you! (Turns to the Autobots) I have to go! It's a policy to greet other people from foreign countries here. (Turns to leave) Thank you for coming!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Optimus) Do you have any idea when the meeting starts?

Optimus: Should be about another 5 minutes.

Rodimus: Alright, well we'll be out to see if there are any trouble.

Alpha Trion: Good luck.

With that said, Rodimus, Springer, and Bulkhead began to leave the building, leaving Optimus, Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion, and Perceptor in the building while they began to go outside.

Bulkhead: (Walks with Springer and Rodimus) Oh man, I'm glad we aren't in there! Because I don't think I would be able to explain hard questions that would be asked!

Rodimus: OptimusPrime and the Council will have it handled, they know diplomacy from the back of their hand.

Galloway: (Walks inside of the building) Oh, I'm sure they do, except I haven't really seen it yet.

Rodimus: (Turns to Galloway, widening his Optics) You?! What are you doing here?!

Galloway: Oh, why are you being so hostile? I'm only here as a diplomat discussing the Alliance, that's all.

Springer: (Raises a brow) Weren't you the National Security Advisor?

Galloway: I was, and regrettably, I have been fired from the post, but I manage to become Senator of the State of Michigan all thanks to you when you and that Insect Autobot decided to leave me stranded on an Island filled with Dinobots.

Rodimus: You tried to commit Homicide.

Galloway: Well, that was never proven, now was it? (Walks past the three) Now if you'll excuse me, I have an entire World to convince...

Bulkhead: (Looks at Galloway while walking away, as he turned to Rodimus and Springer) Am I the only one that doesn't really like that guy?

Rodimus: Nope.

Springer: Never liked his characteristics.

Bulkhead: Well, good! Because he really has a weird wig.

Rodimus: (Walks outside) Everyone better keep a lookout for any signs of trouble, just in case things start to escalate.

Soon, the meeting began to start, as the Autobots walked inside, politicians looking at them in shock as they stood in the center of the Conference Room while the President of the United States walked to the podium, cameras rolling as he touched the microphone.

President: (Tested out the sound quality of the microphone) Testing. (Cleared his throat) Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we are all here to discuss the Autobot and Human Alliance, but first, let us welcome the Autobots here in the United Nations! (Turns to the Autobots) Would you care to share a few words?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Conference committee) We Autobots share the same ideals of freedom just as much as your kind does, and we are happy to defend your World from the Decepticon threat that still looms in the Universe.

Nigerian Ambassador: (Placed a hand on the speaker) We have heard stories of you in our country, and the stories we have heard from is that of tales of destruction that come from the battles that are waged in your path against the Decepticons.

Alpha Trion: We Autobots wish to bring peace among the Universe, we never intended on bringing harm to your Planet.

Ukrainian Ambassador: (Placed a hand on the speaker) But the Decepticons do! They are a part of your World, are they not?

Ultra Magnus: The Decepticons may share our Cybertronian origins, but they do not share our ideals as we do!

Japanese Ambassador: Yet, they share the same firepower as you do! How are we supposed to defend ourselves from them when they could invade our Planet at any place and time?

Argentinan Ambassador: I agree! Our country has a poor economic system, and we do not have the same amount of weapon supply like other countries do! What if the Decepticons plan to invade our country? We'd be defenseless against them!

Perceptor: That is why we have a type of teleportation technology known as a Spacebridge, it is designed to teleport Autobots to any place in the Universe, and with a situation like yours, we could deploy Autobots into the field to defend the country from the Decepticon threat.

Galloway: (Sat in his seat, pressing the speaker) Well true, that does sound very useful, but don't you Autobots think that we were better off without your help?

Optimus: We believe that is a terrible idea, Senator...?

Galloway: Galloway. (Smooths out his tie) Theodore Galloway of Michigan.

Optimus: Right, Senator Galloway, we believe that would be a terrible idea because the Decepticons do not care whether or not an Autobot is stationed on your World, they would come to invade it and take it over within a week

Galloway: And you think that this, Spacebridge technology would help us against them?

Cliffjumper: Is there something you like to add Senator?

Galloway: Oh yes I do, in fact, if this Spacebridge technology is such a grand idea, how come the Decepticons are rumored to have that same technology as you Autobots do? Because as good as your excuse it was, pointing out your Spacebridge technology, I have my sources telling me that the giant Alien ship that floated above Detroit, that was the size of an Island, was actually a Prison from your World, that was transported from there to this very Planet! (Sees everyone whispering as he turned to the Autobots, leaning against his chair) Now, is there something you would like to add to clarify that statement?

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Optimus) That's odd, there was no way the Senator could have known that information, we never even let it out in public.

Ultra Magnus: Senator Galloway, let it rest assured that the Decepticons no longer have that technology, as it was destroyed along with the rest of Trypiticon.

Galloway: But then how did they get it in the first place? The reason that Detroit experienced a 24-hour nightmare was not that you couldn't stop them, but because they had the same power that you have in your possession! Mind to explain to me, and to the world, the reason how they could have made the Invasion happen?

Prof. Sumdac: It was because of me!

Everyone gasped, as they turned to see Professor Issac Sumdac, who just walked inside as he walked to the podium, grabbing the microphone as all eyes, especially the Autobots, turned to him.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to the cameras) My name is Professor Isaac Sumdac of Sumdac Systems, and I am willing to explain every detail that has happened over the last five years since the Autobots' first made their appearance.

As the live footage displayed on Rodimus' group's wrist, they all stood outside the building, in the parking lot to avoid the attention of both Pro and Anti Autobot groups as they listened in on the broadcast.

Springer: (Sees Professor Sumdac on the screen) It is fortunate that Professor Sumdac has come to the meeting.

Rodimus: Yes, or otherwise, things might have gone from worse into a complete disaster.

Bulkhead: (Rubs his head) Speaking of which, has anyone told him Sari is still alive?

Rodimus: You think telling the Professor that his own Daughter survived, suffers from amnesia, and is currently serving the Decepticons to do their bidding, is a great idea right now?

Bulkhead: Well, I wouldn't have gone off on that approach.

Springer: But true, a Father does need the truth sometimes.

Rodimus: Well it was Optimus' decision, so-! (Suddenly gets covered in Cement) Guh! (Falls to the ground)

Bulkhead: (Sees Rodimus go down) Whoa! (Turns to the Constructicons, who just arrived as he widened his Optics) Hey! What are you guys doing?!

Mixmaster: (Grunts as he had a chip planted on his neck along with the other Constructicons) I don't know! Something's on our necks, making us do something we ain't really meant to do!

Springer: (Sees the chips on their necks) Someone's planted chips onto their necks!

Rodimus: (Uses the Exhausts on his wrist to burn the cement, making his escape as he got up from the ground) Could it be the same Tech Chumley used on the Dinobots and Predacons?

Dirtboss: (Grunted as he moved towards the Autobots) Whatever's on our necks, get them off!

Bulkhead: (Gets out his Wrecking Ball) I got really bad feeling about this!

Rodimus: Autobots! (Activates his Crossbow) Attack!

The battle had begun, while most unbeknown to either side, Chumley, Angry Archer, Michelle, and Lena were seen inside of a van, as they began to record the fight from across the street from the United Nations as they witnessed the fight between Autobots and Constructicons.

Michelle: (Looks at the live feed) How are we able to see all this?

Lena: Being the head of S.T.E.A.M. has its uses, especially in hacking into the camera, thanks to Mr. Archer here.

Angry Archer: Any reason why you needed my assistance on that?

Chumley: Yes, we could go out there, put in the same microchips that we had on those accursed Constructicons!

Lena: True, but this is all Galloway's plan.

Michelle: And the plan is what exactly?

Lena: Show the world what the Autobots are truly capable of...

The battle continued, while on the inside, Sumdac has explained step by step on what had happened during the time the Autobots have been on Earth, as he stood in front of the Ambassadors of the World.

Arabian Ambassador: (Looks at Sumdac) So after the fight over this, Allspark, the Tyrant Megatron took you captive, and forced you to create a Spacebridge for them?

Prof. Sumdac: Against my will, along with another Autobot, yes.

British Ambassador: And then it was that moment that the Decepticons have archived the blueprint for the Spacebridge in order to build themselves a new one, therefore transporting the Prison that kept Megatron there onto our very Planet?

Prof. Sumdac: That is what happened, of course.

Galloway: And what proof do you have of this, made believe folktale that you have presented for us?

Prof. Sumdac: You believe that what I have said isn't true? That everything that occurred the moment I was held against my will to the moment the Decepticons have made their attack on Detroit was false?

Galloway: I just find myself hard to believe that the Autobots would have such a terrible job at locating you until the moment of their Spacebridge plan, none of the less, have the Decepticons actually spare you at that moment.

Prof. Sumdac: Well, they needed me alive! Of course, because I am the one that is an expert at engineering.

Galloway: (Scoffs) Expert at engineering huh? Did you happen to get that at Paw Paw? The little farm shack you have just outside Detroit?

President: Senator Galloway, I think we're all here to discuss the terms of the Alliance, not about the CEO of Sumdac Systems.

Galloway: Oh, that's right! I apologize, Mr. President, it's just that a thought occurred to me just now, and that thought is the one detail that Sumdac had just given us.

President: And that would be...?

Galloway: (Turns to Sumdac) What was the head of Megatron doing inside your lab?

Prof. Sumdac: (Looks around, seeing everyone looking at him as he turned to Galloway) I found him out in the field one night when I was doing a science project of my own... I took him into my lab, and when he woke, he told me that he was an Autobot, and he too was looking to help.

Galloway: And that lead you into being convinced into restoring his body as a whole?

Prof. Sumdac: Manipulated, Senator, I was manipulated into helping Megatron!

Galloway: So you claim, and from what I heard, that head was placed there for nearly, what? 20? 15 years? So to speak? And from the time that the Autobots were on Earth while Megatron was inside your custody, the Autobots were said to be here for 5 years, as for Megatron, it tells me another, so it begs me to wonder just how long exactly was it since you found him on a field that fateful night?

Prof. Sumdac: (Looks around at everyone, his sweat seen to be dropping as he looked at the floor in shame) About 50 and a half years ago at the very least. (Hears everyone gasping as they become shocked by the news) But I swear to you upon my life, the Autobots have not been put into any of this at all, it was my doing-!

Galloway: Okay, you can stop right there! (Leans forward onto his desk) So let us get the story straight, you found Megatron in your backyard after he was crashed landed into the Earth's orbit, took him in as spare parts to create an army of robotic drones from his own Scrap Metal, just to gain financial success. (Folded his arms) That sounds very selfish of you to do Professor, even I'm appalled, considering your creations were the best thing that helped the World, or at least, it was, wasn't it? Not to mention it was around the same time that the Autobots have arrived on Earth.

Optimus: What's that supposed to mean?

Galloway: I'm only saying that you and Sumdac have made this grand plan scaling 5 decades to take over our World and its resources while taking up the disguise as heroes, now wasn't it?

Optimus: No, it certainly is not! My Crew and I were in Stasis during that time, we wouldn't have been able to make contact with any Organics at the time!

Alpha Trion: And despite your accusations, we Autobots are sworn protectors of the Universe, and we would never allow ourselves to make any types of deception just to gain your trust!

Galloway: Really? Then how come you never told us that there was any danger outside?

Lena: (Sees Galloway on the live news feed) That's our cue...

Lena clicked on a button, turning the TV screen inside of the UN on, revealing a live feed of Rodimus, Springer, and Bulkhead fighting against the Constructicons, taking everyone by surprise as they looked up the fight on the screen.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks up at the screen) What is this?

Galloway: Oh come on! Give up the act, its all over! Besides, we know you planned to have this big giant opera play of three of you Autobots fighting against an army of Decepticons head on so that way, we all could forget about the whole incident revolving around Detroit!

Alpha Trion: That's a lie! We didn't even know that there would be an attack going on!

Galloway: Tell me, is that part of the act too? Because I'd love to see the script in all of this.

Russian Ambassador: (Turns to the Autobots accusingly) You lied to us?!

Korean Diplomat: This was all some trick?!

Optimus: (Places his hands up) Now wait a minute, everyone! There is a mistake!

Galloway: Oh yes there is indeed! The mistake of ever having an Alliance with you Invaders!

Soon after, some of the Ambassadors started to make an uproar, as Lena, Angry Archer, Chumley, and Michelle were still inside the van, looking over the news feed of the Autobots being framed while another feed still showing the rest fighting against the Constructicons.

Chumley: (Looks at the news feed) Bloody Mary, he's starting look like a prophet!

Lena: And that's the plan. (Leans against her seat) Have the Constructicons captured, give Galloway all the intel from my Organization at S.T.E.A.M, and then have it all blamed on the Autobots to the point they will be exiled from our World permanently.

Angry Archer: (Folded his arms) Well, that's the biggest heist I've heard of since Nottingham!

Chumley: (Turns to Angry Archer) You ever considered that you're starting to get a little too committed to playing the character, aren't ya Mate?

Michelle: (Looks at both feeds) So... All of this, just to kick the Autobots out of Earth for good?

Lena: Hmm-mm, all that timed and planned.

Michelle: Well then... (Grabs out a gun) That's all I needed to hear. (Points at the three)

Angry Archer: (Turns to Michelle, seeing that she got out a gun) What the hell?!

Suddenly, Michelle fired three rounds at the three, taking them all on impact, as they all expected a bullet, they instead felt complete paralyzation inside their bodies, making them drop to the floor as Michelle began to walk to the front of the van.

Michelle: (Sighs as she put her gun away) You're probably wondering why you aren't dead yet. (Sits in the driver's seat) Well, the thing about technology is that it can bring lots of opportunities, such as guns that can have stun rounds, leaving the victim completely paralyzed from the waist down, all the way to the main motor functions of the body, making your own limbs drop dead, as if you all were sleeping, but in an uncomfortable way... (Sorts her way into the controls)

Lena: (Grunted as she glared at Michelle) I knew I didn't trust you the moment I laid eyes on you!

Michelle: Well, next time you have the feeling... (Turns to turn off the beacon controlling the Constructicons) Don't hesitate to believe it.

Michelle turned off the remote control, leaving the Constructicons free from the Human control as Bulkhead moved to hit Mixmaster in the face, unaware of his freedom.

Mixmaster: (Gets punched in the face) YOW! (Falls to the ground, waving his hand up) Wait, wait, wait! Bulky, you can stop, I have control of my body again!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Seriously? That quick?

Springer: (Looks at the Constructicons, seeing the chips on their necks being deactivated) I think I can say the same for everyone else.

Rodimus: (Turns to the Constructicons, seeing their chips being turned off) That's weird... (Turns around, looking for anyone) What just happened?

Scavenger: (Rubs his head) Hey, do you know where we are? Because I could use some really good Oil right now.

The Autobots looked around with the Constructicons in confusion, while everyone else inside looks at the feed on the outside, seeing them stop fighting as it made things harder for the Autobots on the inside to control the situation.

Nigerian Ambassador: (Sees the fight ending) Why have they stopped fighting?!

Optimus: Everyone calm down, this is all a big misunderstanding!

German Ambassador: Nein, this is all a lie!

French: How are we supposed to believe you?

Galloway: Ladies and gentlemen, is it just me? Or have the Autobots been lying to us the whole time just so they could take over our Planet?

Ultra Magnus: We'd never do such a thing, this is all a complete misunderstanding!

Cliffjumper: You have to believe us, this isn't what is going on here!

Galloway: Oh I believe in something alright! I believe that this Alliance is a coverup to take over our lives, our homes, and our Planet! Starting with brainwashing our Younger Generation into making us believe that these Autobots are supposed to be the good guys! Well, you know what? I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of having to rub each and every one of their backs every time a disaster comes, so I say we put them all into a big, massive shuttle, and get their ET metal Asses back to where they came from, and don't come-! (The whole room blacks out, until the room lights went back on, as the TV starting to show static) What the hell?

Michelle: (Grabs a microphone, tapping at it a couple of times) Excuse me? (Everyone immediately turns to her) Can everyone turn their attention to me?

President; (Sees Michelle, raising a brow) I'm sorry, who are you, miss...?

Michelle: Please, just call me Michelle.

Galloway: (Sees Michelle, surprised by her appearance) W-What are you doing here?

Michelle: Oh, I'm really glad you asked because I'm here to resolve a problem. (Walks around) You see, there is a big misunderstanding going on.

British Ambassador: Yes, we currently see that!

Michelle: But the problem is, you're all led to believe that the Autobots are trying to invade the World, but the truth is, this was all one big lie, just to give that man! (Points out at Galloway) An excuse to get them off our Planet, and to call off the Autobot and Human Alliance.

Optimus: (Turns to Michelle) And you know this how?

Michelle: Allow me to show you. (Grabs her pendant, revealing a hard drive as she opened up the pendant capsule, turning to the computer) If you allow yourselves to divert your attention back to the screen above, I'm going to show you the truth behind all this.

She then plugged in the hard drive with the computer, turning the TV back on to reveal earlier, very recent footage of Lena, Chumley, and Angry Archer inside of the van, as they were seen watching the two feeds, both the news, and the security camera as everyone began to look up at the screen.

Chumley: (Looks at the news feed while the footage plays out) _Bloody Mary, he's starting look like a prophet!_

Lena: (Is seen in the footage as well) _An_ _d that's the plan._ (Leans against her seat) _Have the Constructicons captured, give Galloway all the intel from my Organization at S.T.E.A.M, and then have it all blamed on the Autobots to the point they will be exiled from our World permanently._

Galloway: (Everyone is heard gasping as everyone began to turn their attention to him, making him sweat) That's a lie! I-I don't even know these people!

Michelle: Well, that's what you would say, so that's why I whipped something up special, just for you. (Turns on an audio log)

Galloway: (Is heard in the Audio log) _Tell me you got good news._

Michelle: (Is heard in the Audio Log) _They got the weapons we need for the next phase of our plan._

Galloway: (Gives a sigh of relief) _Oh Michelle, you are a sweetheart._

Michelle: _Don't go too far Senator, I have a boyfriend._

Galloway: _I know, I just didn't want you to feel unappreciated, that's all._ (Gets out a cigarette) _Now, where are the Constructicons?_

Michelle: _Oh, they're right here in the warehouse, just like you told me to lead them._

Galloway: _Alright, now I have three of our Party Members coming over, so you know what to do, right?_

Michelle: _Why do you think my boyfriend gave you permission to borrow me?_

Galloway: _That's my girl, now go take care of it._ (Audio turns off, as everyone began to suspect him)

Michelle: (Folded her arms) Galloway thought that he could lie his way to everyone just to win an argument, but I suppose that all came crumbling down the chimney, now that I exposed you for the type of man that you truly are.

Optimus: (Turns to Galloway) Senator... (Folded his Servos) Is there something you would like to add to clarify that statement?

Galloway: (Looks around nervously as everyone stared at him) I, uh... (Turns to the President, getting out a gun as he held him hostage) NOBODY MOVE! (Shoots the pistol into the air, making everyone shout as security began to move in, pointing their weapons out) Now you all listen to me! I'm going to take the President with me, and he and I are gonna have ourselves a chopper away from here, and none of you are gonna do a damn thing about! (Points the gun at the Autobots) Especially you! You, self-righteous, Alien garbage! (Gets stunned by Michelle) UGH! (Drops his weapon to the floor, along with himself as he became paralyzed)

Michelle: (Sighs as she looked at Galloway) I never did like you anyway. (Turns to leave) Not that anyone ever did in the first place.

Optimus: (Knelt down, looking at the President) Mr. President! Are you alright?

President: (Rubbed his back) Never better. (Turns to Michelle) Thank you so-! (Saw that Michelle has vanished) Hey... Where did she go?

Rodimus: (Runs inside with Springer and Bulkhead) Hey! We heard what happened! Is everyone alright?

Optimus: Yeah. (Rubs his head) I think it's safe to say everybody dodged a bullet here. (Turns to Galloway, who was seen being dragged away by security) Well, mostly everyone.

* * *

Later, the news was reporting images of Galloway being sentenced to Prison as the Autobots were seen inside of the Metroplex looking over the footage.

News: (Displays footage of Galloway being placed onto a prison bus) After a shocking revelation at the United Nations revealing Senator Galloway's true colors, the former attempted to hold the President hostage, but only for a brief moment as he was suddenly stunned by a taser during the standoff. The Supreme Court has given him life in the imprisonment for-!

Bulkhead: (Rubbing his head) Well, that was a close one there!

Rodimus: (Turns to the others) But what does this mean for the Alliance that we were planning?

Ultra Magnus: Well, it is currently still in discussion, but we'll have to sort that out in another time.

Alpha Tiron: But the good thing about this outcome was that the Governments of the World were considerate of the Alliance, and therefore, they will make sure no Autobot is to be assaulted by any law enforcement, or military on Earth.

Optimus: That's the one thing I wanted to get our minds out of before making it back because I don't want there to be any problems between the Autobots and the Human Race.

Ironhide: At least there will only be a few, including S.T.E.A.M.

Rodimus: By the way, does anyone have any idea who that woman, Michelle was?

Ultra Magnus: We don't know, not even the Earth Governments when they attempted to identify her, but the security footage was malfunctioned after the small blackout we experienced at the United Nations.

Optimus: Well, let's hope whatever she is, we don't hear her going into any trouble...

Bulkhead: Yeah, maybe we can all take a break right now...

Cosmos: (Calls the Autobots) Hey, this is Cosmos! Is Ultra Magnus back from Earth yet?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the monitor, activating the call) This is Magnus, what do you need Cosmos?

Cosmos: Oh! Well, that's good that I'm speaking to you sir, because Bumblebee wishes to have your immediate attention right away, inside of Perceptor's lab!

And that's where they all went to, as they walked inside, finding Bumblebee and Cade as they waited for them to arrive.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Bumblebee) Bumblebee, what is it that you needed my attention?

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) I don't know sir... You tell Cade.

Bulkhead: Cade? What does Cade have to worry about?

Cade: Nothing, just something that we needed info about the Fallen.

Ultra Magnus: I already told you, we know nothing else of the Fallen.

Cade: Oh, maybe all, except that his name is Megatronus? (Ultra Magnus widened his Optics) And that you were the one that stabbed him right in the heart with the same weapon that Optimus brought it along when he came back?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Wait, what?

Optimus: Cade, what are you talking about?

Bumblebee: Cade touched the Star Saber, and when he did, he was shown a vision where Ultra Magnus had not only known the Fallen long before any of us did, but it turned out that he knew about the Star Saber as well!

Ironhide: Ya being serious right now?

Cade: Yes! I saw him, and the Fallen inside of a burning forest, and he just stabbed him right in the chest with the Saber!

Optimus: Wait a minute, this is all getting confusing! (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Sir, can you sort this out? Because this is starting to get more disturbing!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Magnus, I believe it is time.

Optimus: Time? Time for what? (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What is it that you're not telling us?!

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at everyone, sighing) What Alpha Trion implied was that I have, and regrettably, kept something to myself from all of you...

Bumblebee: (Sighs) And here I thought we'd got rid of secrets in the family.

Ultra Magnus: The truth is, I have known about the Fallen for a long time now... (Walks to the Star Saber, grabbing it) As well as the weapon known as the Star Saber.

Optimus: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) What do you mean? Are you telling me that the Saber was yours?!

Ultra Magnus: Well, I have only used it just once, it never really belonged to me... (Turns to Optimus) It actually belonged to your Mother...

* * *

 **Whoo, and that's one way to end an Episode with a Cliffhanger, am I right? Hey guys, I hope you are having a nice day, as much as I am posting this Episode of Transformers!**

 **I sure hope that you enjoyed this Episode, and I ask that you let me know your thoughts down in the Reviews!**

 **Hope you guys have a nice day, and stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	19. The Forgotten Legacy

Episode 19: The Forgotten Legacy

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

 **Also, just so you are aware, there are going to be a couple of Death scenes, and some Dark stuff that will be unfolded in this Episode! Just so you know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The scene began where the previous Episode left off, as the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz, including Cade were all standing in Perceptor's Lab, shocked to hear what Ultra Magnus had to say as Optimus held the Star Saber in his hand, looking at it as he found out the weapon had belonged to his Mother.

Optimus: (Looks at the Star Saber) The Star Saber... (Turns to Ultra Magnus) It was my Mother's weapon?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, who's your Mom, and how come I never met her yet?

Bumblebee: Solus Prime was my Grandmother, who went on a voyage with a crew of Autobots on a ship called _The Lost Light_ , but they never came back, so they were rumored to have been gone Offline during the mission.

Cade: Oh... (Rubs his head) Sorry about that.

Jazz: But how did it manage to be from Solus' hands into Optimus' hands?

Optimus: Siren grabbed it from Swindle's inventory while we were being crash-landed to Terminus.

Ratchet: Now how did Swindle get his hands on a weapon that important?

Optimus: I don't know... (Turns to Ultra Magnus) But the one thing that is bothering the most is that you knew the Fallen, and you never told the rest of us! Is there anyone else that knows about him that we don't?!

Ironhide: (Twirled his fingers nervously) Well, I can't imagine anyone else that would keep a secret like this at the moment...

Alpha Trion: (Walks to the group) As ashamed as I am willing to admit, I have also known about the Fallen for quite some time now.

Bulkhead: How come you never said anything about him in the first place?

Alpha Trion: It was not my place to reveal the truth. (Turns to Ultra Magnus) I always believed that position would be the Magnus, considering he was the one that first defeated the Fallen.

Ultra Magnus: But I didn't do more than just beat him... (Turns around) I did something that would fill my Spark with regret...

Rodimus: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) And that involved killing him with the Saber.

Ultra Magnus: Yes. (Turns to the group) And it would be the last time I'd ever use it because I do not condone killing at any means necessary, no matter how serious the Bot has done! It was the reason why we put Decepticons Prisoners into our custody without harm.

Cade: Okay, well then, why would stab him the chest if you didn't want to kill him?!

Ultra Magnus: I never intended to do that! But the Fallen... Megatronus... He forced my hand...

Rodimus: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Okay, is there anyone else that knows about the Fallen besides you and Alpha Trion?

Alpha Trion: No, we are the remaining two that has knowledge about the Fallen.

Rodimus: Good, because I think maybe it's about time you told us something about the Fallen, things we don't particularly know of yet.

Ultra Magnus: And I'm willing to answer all of your questions... (Sits on a chair) Where do you want to begin?

Optimus: (Sits on a chair) Let's start off from the beginning, and tell us everything you know.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) Agreed.

Optimus: So... (Leaned forward against his seat) How did you and the Fallen first met?

Ultra Magnus: (His Optics start to dim as he looked onto the floor) It all started in a long time ago...

* * *

We're taken to Millions of years long before the Autobots found out about Earth's existence, as Ultra Magnus was seen standing on the surface of Talos IV, looking young and prideful as he looked out into the stars.

Ultra Magnus: (In narration as he was seen standing on the field) It was over a 5 Hundred-Thousand Stellar Cycles before the War between the Autobots and Decepticons began, and I was a young Bot back then, and, like you and Rodimus, I also was a Prime, only I was the one that the Autobot Commonwealth has chosen to replace the current Magnus before me, in a long line of Generations after the Magnus, Power Convoy retired. (Is seen running towards something) But in my youth, I never truly sought out the title of Magnus, but rather something that involved adventure.

Ultra Prime: (Is now tackling a Primitive Cybertronian version of a Bull) RAH!

Primitive Bull: (Gets tackled by Prime) AAAAGH!

Ultra Prime: (Fell onto the ground, and then got back up as he saw the bull getting up) Come on boy, let's see what else you got!

Ultra Magnus: (Continues narrating while the younger him was getting the Primitive's attention) I was more interested in combat than anything else really, I never was into politics like I once was...

Ultra Prime: (Sees the bull getting prepared to charge at him) Come on, come at me! Come right at-! (Stepped on a twig by accident) AHH! (Fell against a tree) Ugh!

Ultra Magnus: (The Prime moaned while he continued to narrate) And unfortunately, I had yet to gain the wisdom that I have today because I was too cocky to see the danger I'd put myself in.

Ultra Prime: (Turned his head up to see the bull charging right at him, widening his Optics) Uh oh!

Primitive Bull: (Charges towards the Prime) MOOOOO!

Ultra Prime: (Rolled himself away from the tree as the bull charged at it, ripping it apart) WHOA! (Turns to the bull, who still has his attention) Okay, you win, game over, now just take it easy!

Primitive Bull: (Turns charing at the Prime again) MOOOOOOO!

Ultra Prime: (Sees the bull charging towards him) Oh, Scrap!

The bull was about to strike down the Prime when it suddenly gets encased by an Energy Net, causing the creature to fall onto the ground, as Ultra looked over the creature, seeing it caught inside of a net.

?: (Is heard on a tree) For the record, you do make a pretty good tackle!

Prime looked up at the Bot that just saved him, as it was no other than Solus Prime, who jumped out of the tree to greet him.

Solus: (Turns to Ultra, extending her Servo to him) You alright Tyger?

Ultra Prime: (Gets Solus' hand) I'm fine. (Gets up) By the way, I had that under control.

Solus: You mean getting pummeled by a Primitive? (Turns to the bull) Right, I absolutely believe that!

Ultra Prime: (Folded his Servos) Oh come on, I know you're making fun of me right here!

Solus: (Cuts the bull free from the net) You got to admit, you really do seem cute when you start complaining.

Ultra Prime: (Scoffs) Oh, okay then, I guess it's going to be that way then huh?

Solus: (Turns to Ultra, smiling) Depends on how you look at it in a certain point of view.

Ultra Prime: (Smiles at Solus) And what's your point of view?

Solus: My point of view... (Walks closer to Ultra) Is that I am staring into the Optics of one of the greatest Bots I have ever known...

Ultra Prime: (Looks into Solus) You think so?

Solus: Yes, really...

They then made out into a passionate kiss, as they pulled into each other into an embrace, taking comfort as they broke the kiss, gazing into each other's Optics as they met.

Solus: (Looks at Ultra) And you will be so much greater when you're a Magnus.

Ultra Prime: (Raises a brow) Wait... Is this what the visit's all about?

Solus: Well... Not all of it.

Ultra Prime: (Sighs as he turned around) We're not having this discussion again.

Solus: (Looks at Ultra turning around) You can't just ignore it every time it's brought up!

Ultra Prime: Yes I can, just watch me.

Solus: (Walks in front of Ultra) Listen, being a Magnus isn't a bad thing! You get to become one of Cybertron's greatest leaders, and you can be able to lead the Autobot Elite Guard!

Ultra Prime: Yes I know, but I don't think that lifestyle isn't meant for me! Okay, I don't think Magnus would even fit into my character! I mean, Ultra Magnus? Does that even sound good to you?

Solus: (Shrugs) Well, it actually does have a nice ring to it the more you say it.

Ultra Prime: The point is, I don't want to give up what I have! The adventures, the battles, traveling around the Universe, it what makes me who I am!

Solus: And that's why you don't want to have that title?

Ultra Prime: I just don't want it to change who I am. (Turns to Solus) And how it affects us.

Solus: Oh Tyger... (Rubs Ultra's face) I get it, I do, but being a Magnus doesn't mean that not everything will change! It only does if you decide to change it.

Ultra Prime: Well, if you think so, then why don't you be Magnus?

Solus: Why would you think so?

Ultra Prime: Because you're more responsible than I am! And look at me, I'm more of a warrior than a politician, what good am I to-! (Felt the ground rumble) Wait, did you hear that?

Solus: (Looks around) I felt it too.

Suddenly, a giant-sized beast appeared, taking the two Autobots by surprise as the beast slammed its fist onto the ground, making them fall down from the sheer force it made.

Ultra Prime: (Falls to the ground) GAH!

Solus: (Fell with Ultra) AH! (Gets up, seeing the beast) That thing isn't in a good mood!

Ultra Prime: (Gets up, looking at it) Alright then, let's take it down!

?: WAIT!

Suddenly, two hands were placed on Ultra and Solus' shoulders, as they turned around to see a Black and Brown Decepticon with Purple hands as he came forward, looking at the beast as it went on a rampage.

?: (Looks at the beast) I got this...

The beast moved to attack the Con, only for him to make a jump above the creature, landing behind it's back as the Primitive swerved around the area, trying to get its assailant off.

Ultra Prime: (Sees the Con being on the tiger's back) What are you doing?!

?: (Grunts as he was on the creature's back) I'm holding him! Now get the net!

Solus: What?

?: The Energy Net, the one you used on the bull, put it around its legs!

Ultra Prime: Hey, that's good thinking! (Turns to Solus) Solus!

Solus: I'm on it! (Gets out the Net, and throws it around the creature's legs) YAH!

Beast: (Gets its legs tied around, causing him to move around uncontrollably) AOOO! (Falls to the ground while the Decepticon laid on top of it)

?: (Sighs as he got off the creature's back, meeting with the Autobots) Well, that went well.

Solus: Thank you for the assist, we really appreciate it!

Ultra Prime: (Looks at the Con) Yeah, who are you? And what are you doing out here?

?: (Turns to Ultra) Oh, well I've been looking for the same creature that was bothering you. (Folded his Servos) And my Designation is Megatronus, by the way.

Ultra Prime: Right... (Looks at the creature, seeing it moaning) Well, thanks for the help, but we got it from here. (Turns to it.

Megatronus: (Placed a hand on the Prime's chest) Wait. (Turns to the Prime) The creature was never trying to attack. (Turns to the beast, walking to it)

Ultra Prime: (Raises a brow) That's a little bit hard to believe.

Megatronus: The Beast has something stuck between its claws. (Knelt down to the beast, looking at the object stuck on its claws) Like a splinter, but more frustrating.

Solus: (Looks over the creature, seeing the object) It's caught on a knot. (Turns to Megatronus) You think you can get it out?

Megatronus: I can. (Turns to the Autobots) But I'll need your help to hold him down while I make it work.

Ultra Prime: (Sees the object, nodding) Alright, let's do it. (Holds the creature still with Solus) Ready when you are!

Megatronus: Okay. (Gets out a pair of tweezers and starts pulling off the object)

Beast: (Feels the object being pulled out) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Ultra Prime: (Grunts as he and Solus held it down with their might) Anytime now!

Megatronus: Almost there... (Pulls the object out) Got it!

Beast: (Felt the object pulled out) AOOOOAR! (Calms down as it laid down to rest)

Solus: (Looks at the creature, seeing it go to sleep) It's cooling down...

Megatronus: Yes, well after that ordeal, it will probably go into a Stasis Lock. (Turns to the two) So, what are you two doing out here?

Ultra Prime: We're on break.

Megatronus: Yeah? So am I. (Points over to the cliffs) I have a place over in mountains, would you like to come over?

Solus: (Nodded) Sure, we'd like to!

Ultra Prime: Well, I think we've had our fair sure with the wilderness today...

Megatronus: Great. (Turns to walk) It's down this way...

* * *

Later, Ultra Prime and Solus arrived at Megatronus' home, as they sat outside on the balcony, looking over the night as the stars became clear as bright.

Solus: (Looks over the stars) It looks magnificent out here.

Ultra Prime: (Looks over the sky) You aren't lying.

Megatronus: (Walks to the two) Well, Talos does look well in the dark. (Sits on a chair) So, how are you both doing?

Solus: Great, thank you again Megatronus, we really appreciated your help out there.

Megatronus: Yes, and I like to thank you for helping the creature as well if I only had your name...

Solus: (Widened her Optics) Oh! Dear, we're sorry! My Designation is Solus Prime, and I am an Autobot!

Megatronus: Yes, I can visibly read the symbol on your Chestplates very well.

Ultra Prime: Right, well, my Designation is-!

Megatronus: (Turns to Prime) Let me guess, Ultra Prime? The next Autobot in line to be Magnus when Power Convoy gets replaced? (Leans against his chair) Yeah, I've heard all about you, as well as the rest of my fellow Decepticons, and they don't really like your Autobot Magnus so much.

Ultra Prime: (Looks at Megatronus) Well, it isn't my fault! I don't even-!

Megatronus: It's all good... (Gets out Energon Cubes) Besides, the issues playing over our factions are the reasons I came here, just to get away from it all.

Solus: You left here for that reason?

Megatronus: Arguments over a major topic never really suited me. (Turns to the two) Want an Energon Cube?

Ultra Prime: Sure. (Takes the Cube from Megatronus)

Megatronus: (Looks at the two) So, care to share me your story? Like what are two of Elite Guard's finest Autobots doing out in this part of the Galaxy?

Ultra Prime: Well, like we said, we're out taking a break. (Sips his drink)

Megatronus: (Raises a brow) Aren't you supposed to be on Cybertron getting prepared to be Magnus?

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Megatronus) Well, you said arguments over a major topic doesn't really suit you, so being Magnus doesn't suit me at all.

Solus: (Turns to Megatronus) He's still thinking about it.

Ultra Prime: And I really like to enjoy my drink in peace, please!

Solus: (Turns to Ultra Prime) Well, you can't just walk away from it all the time!

Ultra Prime: And I don't want to talk about it!

Megatronus: Whoa, hey there, why don't we all relax? Besides, we all had to endure a disaster today, so how about we end the Solar Cycle with happy thoughts, okay?

Solus: Alright... (Gets up) I'll be inside.

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Solus) Solus-!

Solus: It's fine... (Walks inside)

Megatronus: (Looks at Ultra) She's nice.

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Megatronus) I'm sorry, don't get her wrong, Solus is a very nice Bot, we're just having an argument...

Megatronus: You two going out?

Ultra Prime: Something like that, yeah.

Megatronus: You don't seem to like the idea of being a Magnus.

Ultra Prime: Well, the idea sounds nice, but I don't want to have everyone's shoulders to be rested in my hands! And I don't want things to change between me and Solus, but she keeps on telling me it's a great idea to be a Magnus...

Megatronus: But you prefer action rather than politics.

Ultra Prime: Exactly! Okay, I'm not a leader, I'm a soldier, and I like it the way it is.

Megatronus: Yeah... (Raises the Energon Cube close to his face) I can relate to something like that. (Sips the Cube)

Ultra Prime: Seriously?

Megatronus: (Puts the Energon Cube down) Well, Gigatron, my Decepticon leader, isn't exactly popular these Cycles, and everybody's looking to me as if I'm supposed to be their leader. (Leans back) But personally, I just want to see the Galaxy, to meet people, and just be myself! I don't care about the glory, I just want to form my own destiny.

Ultra Prime: Yeah, that's what I think too... (Turns to Megatronus) You don't seem like most Decepticons.

Megatronus: Yeah... (Turns to Ultra Prime) And you don't seem like most Autobots either.

Ultra Prime: And we both seem to have our own Factions expecting something big out of us.

Megatronus: Heh... (Nodded) Indeed so... (Looks out into the sky) This feels weird.

Ultra Prime: (Raises a brow) What does?

Megatronus: An Autobot and Decepticon, hanging out together, that doesn't feel strange to you at all?

Ultra Prime: Hey, we're all Cybertronians, aren't we? Who cares about what faction you're in?

Megatronus: I guess... (Gets out two drinks) Here, want a drink?

Ultra Prime: Sure. (Grabs the drink) What is this?

Megatronus: Talosian Ale, and from what I have learned, this is the kind of drink that is not only good but it gets you so drunk, you will do all kinds of weird things, trust me, you do not wanna have another one of these after you finish the first round.

Ultra Prime: Oh... (Looks at it) Well, that doesn't sound humiliating.

Megatronus: Tell me about it... (Grabs the drink)

Ultra Prime: So, anything to say about this newfound friendship of ours?

Megatronus: How about... (Raises his drink) To forming our own Destiny.

Ultra Prime: (Nodded) To forming our own Destiny.

They tipped the glasses together and began to drink their desserts, looking over the stars as the night followed...

Ultra Magnus: (Fills in the narration) That was the day we would become great friends, almost possibly considered ourselves as Brothers in another way... But unfortunately, there were dark times that would cause our friendship to fall into an ultimate demise...

* * *

Later, Ultra, Solus, and Megatronus were seen on the Rigel System, walking through what looks like a farmer's market as it was crowded, everyone was seen buying tools and weapons for their own as the three walked in the convention center.

Ultra Prime: (Walks around the area with the two) This is a great place to hang around!

Solus: (Walks with Ultra and Megatronus) Well, we needed to go do this anyway, find new weapons for ourselves since we have the time.

Megatronus: Yeah, I'm sure glad you two are happy to be here.

Solus: (Turns to Megatronus) Hey, what's wrong? Don't you like it here?

Megatronus: It's not that I don't... (Looks around at fellow Cybertronians, who keep staring at him) I'm not sure everyone here likes me so much.

Ultra Prime: Well, ignore them! They see you with us, so they shouldn't have anything to worry about!

Weapons Seller: (Is seen in the plaza) Want weapons? Come over to buy them over here! These are weapons you've never seen before!

Solus: (Sees the Seller) Hey, we're looking to buy weapons.

Weapons Seller: (Sees Solus and Ultra) Well, you've come to the right place! I have them right inside my ship!

Ultra Prime: (Sees the ship) Just to be curious, how are we supposed to know that the weapons you're selling are weapons we have never seen before?

Weapons Seller: (Points at Ultra) I'm glad you have asked that question because I am the one that made them! Especially the high-quality stock!

Solus: Well then, we'd be happy to browse.

Weapons Seller: Excellent! I'm happy you're interested!

Megatronus: (Nodded) It is no problem at all. (Tries to come inside the ship)

Weapons Seller: (Sees Megatronus, widening his Optics) Whoa! (Raises his hands up, blocking Megatronus) What do you think you're doing?

Ultra Prime: Whoa, take it easy, he's with us!

Weapons Seller: (Turns to Ultra, raising a brow) You have a Decepticon with you?!

Megatronus: Yeah... (Glares at the Seller) And this Decepticon can understand the same language as you speak!

Solus: Listen, it's alright! Okay? He isn't going to cause any trouble.

Weapons Seller: Yeah, well guess what lady, I have a strict policy, not inviting Decepticons to buy my shipment, and if you two are going in, then he's going to have to stay out!

Ultra Prime: (Raises a brow) What?! (Glares at the Seller) Now wait for just one Nano Click, that's outrageous! You can't just blow other Bots off just because they're not an Autobot!

Megatronus: You know what? Whatever, it's fine... (Turns to walk away) I'll just go find somewhere else, you two go ahead, and get yourself a weapon.

Solus: (Turns to Megatronus) Wait, Megatronus!

Megatronus: (Turns to the Autobots) It's fine! You two go ahead, I'll still be here when you're done... (Turns to leave)

Weapons Seller: (Turns to walk inside of his ship) I'll be inside waiting...

Solus: (Turns to Ultra) Come on Tyger, let's go...

Ultra Prime: (Looks at Megatronus walking away, then turns to Solus, walking with her to the ship) This is ridiculous! I can't believe he'd done that! I don't think we should even be buying off from this Bot!

Solus: Maybe not, but we can identify him, and then make a report on him in the Elite Guard, that should at least give Megatronus the justice he deserves.

Ultra Prime: (Nodded) Hmm, that isn't a bad idea. (Nodded again) Yeah, let's do it.

A short time later, they were walking through a selection of weapons that the Seller has introduced them to, as they looked around, seeing all kinds of merchandise.

Ultra Prime: (Looks at the weapons) You said you made these weapons?

Weapons Seller: All yes! I made them all by myself!

Solus: (Looks around) Is that all you have right now?

Weapons Seller: Oh, that's not all miss! I actually got something you both would really be interested in!

The Weapons Seller turned to grab a case, laid it out on the table and then opened it up, revealing a Saber of unique design, as the three looked at it with great interest...

Ultra Prime: (Looks at the Weapon) Whoa, what is that?

Weapons Seller: This, is what I would call, The Star Saber. (Picks up the Saber) This one is probably the most unique item I have ever welded! (Turns to give it to Solus)

Solus: (Takes the Star Saber, looking at it) Why would you call it, The Star Saber?

Weapons Seller: I am very glad you asked that question because the Blade itself was welded right out of a Star! And I can't really say which Star because it is a Buyer's Secret.

Ultra Prime: Alright, how much for it?

Weapons Seller: That would be around $7 hundred-thousand Credits.

Solus: Dear Spark, so expensive.

Weapons Seller: Does this mean that you are not going to buy it?

Solus: Actually, I was thinking about getting a free discount on this item. (Turns to the Seller) Considering that you were being rude to our friend.

Weapons Seller: Oh come on, I told you both! I have a strict policy with Decepticons!

Ultra Prime: Yeah, well that Decepticon happens to be friends with two of the Autobot Elite Guard, so unless you want to go back to Cybertron in Stasis Cuffs, you should really give the lady a nice Discount.

Weapons Seller: Ugh, fine! You both can keep the weapon for free, just don't arrest me, alright!

Solus: (Inserts the weapon into her Subspace pocket) Thank you for the kind donation. (Turns to Ultra) Alright Tyger, let's go.

Ultra Prime: (Turns to leave with Solus, smiling) Oh, Megatronus is going to love to hear this! (Walks out of the ship with Solus when suddenly, there was a commotion being sen around a big crowd) Hey, what's going on?

Solus: (Sees the crowd circling around) I'm not sure... (Hears a Blaster Fire go off in the circle, hearing the crowd gasp) Tyger!

Ultra Prime: I saw it! (Runs inside of the crowd) Everyone get out of the way! Move!

They moved forward onto the crowd, and they saw Megatronus brutally beating a Mech to death, as he was seen punching him senselessly in the face.

Megatronus: (Rapidly hits the Bot in the face) RAAAAGH!

Ultra Prime: (Widened his Optics) Megatronus! (Moves to his friend, pulling him off the Mech) Hey, that's enough!

Solus: (Moves to the Mech, looking over him) He's in Stasis Lock... (Turns to Megatronus) What were you thinking?!

Megatronus: (Gets Ultra off of him) He started it! He called me scum! And he tried to shoot at me!

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Megatronus) But you could have had the Bot Offline!

Megatronus: (Turns to Prime) And so what if I did?

Ultra Prime: (Looks at Megatronus) Megatronus, don't say that! Not in front of these people!

Megatronus: Or what? What do they care?! All I am is a Decepticon to them! They don't give a damn what I say as long as they see me as some animal!

Solus: Guys! (Points out the Steelhaven) We got company!

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Megatronus) Megatronus, I'm sorry, but you have to go!

Megatronus: (Scoffs) Just like all Autobots, you decide I do not belong here.

Ultra Prime: No, it's not like that!

Megatronus: Whatever, I'm leaving.

Megatronus had Transformed into his Alt Mode, flying out into Space while the Steelhaven landed in front of the crowd, as its landing ramp was extended downwards, Autotroopers were seen coming out of the ship with Power Convoy and Alpha Trion coming out to see Ultra and Solus out in the street.

Power Convoy: (Sees the two) Ultra and Solus Prime! What is the meaning of this?

Ultra Prime: It's fine! Look, the problem is gone now, it's all sorted out, now let's just go home.

Alpha Trion: Wait a minute Ultra Prime, we have also gotten a message that not only the assailant was a Decepticon, but he was accompanied by two Autobot Elite Guards.

Power Convoy: Is there something you'd like to add?

Ultra Prime: I... (Turns to Solus, as he turned back to the group) Look, we can explain.

Power Convoy: You can explain it all once we return to Cybertron. (Turns to walk back inside of the ship) Now follow me, both of you!

Ultra Prime: (Sighs) Frag...

* * *

Later, Ultra and Solus were brought to the High Council as they stood in the Council Chambers, looking at Power Convoy, Alpha Trion, and Highbrow while they stood in their stands.

Power Convoy: (Looks at the two) So you mean to tell us that you have been associating yourselves with a Decepticon?!

Ultra Prime: Megatronus isn't like the others, he's different!

Solus: Since our time with him, we've known him to be kind, understanding, and peaceful, all he wants is to be his own person!

Highbrow: That is unlikely, considering that Megatronus is known to be next in line to be the ruler of Decepticons.

Alpha Trion: For all we know, he could have been manipulating the both of you just to infiltrate us!

Ultra Prime: No, that's not who he is! We've known him for only 5 Lunar Cycles now, he would never wish to cause harm to anyone!

Power Convoy: And yet, he made a deadly assault on an Autobot back in the Rigel System.

Ultra Prime: That's because the moron tried to shoot him! He was only trying to defend himself!

Alpha Trion: Ultra Prime, Decepticons are easily known for their deception, and Megatronus is a Decepticon-!

Ultra Prime: So what?! Why does it matter if he is a Decepticon? Since when was it important whether anyone was either an Autobot or a Decepticon? We're all Cybertronians! It doesn't matter what faction we're all in, we all have Cogs! And most importantly, we all share the same damn Planet!

Highbrow: That may not be the case very soon...

Ultra Prime: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Power Convoy: Ultra Prime, it is not publically official, but there are rumors of a war that will come soon...

Solus: (Raises a brow) A war? What war?

Alpha Trion: A war that will be fought between Autobots and Decepticons alike, a war that will be much worse than the 3rd Cybertronian War that all records were erased from the Great Plague.

Ultra Prime: Well, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be doing something about this? We shouldn't let this happen!

Power Convoy: The Council has agreed that we shall do no action of the Decepticon activity.

Ultra Prime: What, so we're just going to sit on our Afts and do nothing?!

Alpha Trion: We cannot risk taking action against any Decepticon without causing a war!

Ultra Prime: I'm not saying we should! I'm just saying we should at least try to talk to them, hear them out!

Power Convoy: And then possibly learn of our secrets? Let them take over Cybertron within only a mere Deca-Cycle?

Ultra Prime: Is that seriously the thing you worry so much about?

Power Convoy: Ultra Prime, I ask that you stand down before you think of something reckless and irresponsible!

Ultra Prime: Oh, I'm being irresponsible?! I should say the same about you, considering how lazy you are!

Power Convoy: You are not thinking like a Magnus right now, you are thinking like Protoform living in a fantasy!

Ultra Prime: While you wait and be patient, Decepticons are considering waging war against us when we should be reaching out to them in peace! You'd rather stand giving off one speech after another while Cybertron falls.

Power Convoy: You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!

Ultra Prime: And you are an old man and a fool!

Power Convoy: ENOUGH! (Slammed his Magnus Hammer to the floor, making it echo around the room) I will not listen to this any longer! You, along with Solus Prime are to stand stationed here on Cybertron until further notice, or else there will be consequences for the both of you!

With that, the meeting ended as Ultra and Solus were placed out into an open balcony, looking over Iacon as it was still expanding their reach.

Solus: (Looks over Iacon) Look at this City... So nice, so peaceful... All of it, and it's going to be set in flames soon...

Ultra Prime: (Looks over Iacon) You were right about me being Magnus Solus... (Turns to her) I should have listened to you, and to my role. (Turns around) Or otherwise, we'd never be standing around here, waiting for a war that is about to happen!

Solus: (Turns to Ultra) Tyger... We can't control what things can happen, and what things can't.

Ultra Prime: Of course we could, we're Autobots!

Solus: That's what I meant, what I mean is... There are some things that are beyond anyone's control, and, we can't control what everyone thinks... Everyone has an opinion, Tyger. (Rubs his face) Autobot, Decepticon, even we ourselves have an opinion.

Ultra Prime: (Looks at Solus) And what is your opinion in all this?

Solus: I think that what P.C. Magnus has in mind is wrong, but... In a way, we can't call out the Cons without issuing war, because they think we're all being cruel to them.

Ultra Prime: (Nodded) Yes... (Looks up) But not all of them. (Turns to leave)

Solus: (Sees Ultra moving) Wait, what are you doing?

Ultra Prime: You're right, everyone has an opinion! You, me, and Megatronus! If we get him with us, we can go convince both Factions that we are better if we are united!

Solus: Ultra, you know we're not allowed go out of Cybertron!

Ultra Prime: Yes, well I'm not standing around while we could all die. (Turns to Solus) Are you?

Solus: (Looks at Ultra Prime leaving, as she shrugged) Oh what the hell. (Walks with Ultra) Someone's got to save you from getting hurt somehow...

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Talos IV, as they drove in their Alt Modes, on the fields until they stopped at Megatronus' home, Transforming into their Robot Modes while they stood in front of the house.

Ultra Prime: (Looks up at the house) If I were Megatronus, he'd be coming here to not think about major topics right now. (Sighs) Well, looks like today might the day we'd have to talk about it.

Solus: (Turns to Ultra) You realize that if we do this, it is going to change everything... You know this, don't you?

Ultra Prime: I do... (Turns to Solus) But at least, things will change for the better.

Solus smiles at Ultra, until she noticed something behind him, causing her to walk past him, making him turn around and see a ship next to the house, as they both walked to it.

Solus: (Looks at the ship) I know this vessel... (Turns to Ultra) This is Gigatron's ship!

Ultra Prime: (Looks at the vessel) What is this doing out here?

Solus: You don't think Gigatron has heard of what happened on the Rigel System, do you?

Ultra Prime: If Gigatron's here, then-! (Looks at the house, widening his Optics) By the Allspark!

They ran inside, bursting through the door as they ran upstairs, noticing the mess on the way up.

Ultra Prime: (Runs upstairs with Solus) Gigatron! If there is one Bot you should talk to, it's-!

They went to the living, only stop right where they stood as Megatronus sat on a couch, Energon dripping from his hands while staring at a lifeless Shell while holding a Holocron in his hands, his expression seems to be devoid of any kind of emotion while the rest of his body shook, as the two Autobots walked inside, noticing the body of Gigatron lying in a pool of drained Energon.

Ultra Prime: (Widened his Optics as he looked at Megatronus) Megatronus?

Megatronus: (Continues staring at the floor) Prime? Was that you and Solus walking inside?

Solus: (Looks at Gigatron's body) Oh Primus... (Knelt down, looking at it) Is that... Is that Gigatron?

Megatronus: (Nodded slowly) It is, or at least, was...

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Megatronus) Megatronus, what did you do? (Gets no response) Tell me, what did you do?!

Megatronus: (Continues staring at the floor) I was just enjoying my Energon Cube... Staring at the sun going down when Gigatron came... Claimed I was a traitor to the Decepticons, and tried to have me Offline... (Is seen in a flashback, stabbing Gigatron in the Chest) So I killed him first... (Watched as Gigatron fell to the floor) It was either kill or be killed... And then I became terrified of what I've done...

Solus: (Stands up, looking at Megatronus) What happened here... It wasn't your fault.

Ultra Prime: Listen, we can figure this out! There's no need to be scared-!

Megatronus: I was scared... (Looks at the Holocron) Until I saw the Holocron... (Is seen in a flashback, picking it up) I opened it... (Opens the Holocron, light brightening his face) And then I saw something that, for a long time, it was hidden from all Cybertronians...

Solus: You saw something? (Walked in front of Megatronus) What did you see?

Megatronus: (Tilted his head up, looking at Solus) Everything.

Suddenly, he dropped the Holocron to lift one hand up at Solus' throat, making her choke as he flung her up into the air, before slamming her down onto the table.

Solus: (Gets slammed onto the floor, breaking the table) AGH!

Ultra Prime: (Widened his Optics) SOLUS! (Moves to her, only to grabbed by Megatronus in the throat) GUK!

Megatronus: (Lifts Ultra up into the air) I'm sorry, but I can't let you both leave just yet...

Ultra Prime: (Chokes when Megatronus tightened his grip) What... Are you... Doing?!

Megatronus: (Looks at Ultra) What the Universe needs me to do.

He then slammed his head really hard against the wall, and began to repeat the action three more times until he dropped Ultra onto the floor, as his Optics dimmed, he looked at Megatronus one more time before falling into Stasis Lock...

* * *

Soon, Ultra opened his Optics, finding himself lying on a Berth restrained as Megatronus was seen operating on him, as he was finished doing something to his head.

Ultra Prime: (Groans as he saw Megatronus) What are you doing?

Megatronus: Relax. (Turns away from the table) Just came by to make a checkup, considering I bashed your head against the wall five times.

Ultra Prime: (Grunts as he felt the restraints on him) Hey! (Turns to Megatronus) Hey, let me out!

Megatronus: (Puts the tools up) I can't do that.

Ultra Prime: Yes you can! You're standing right there, you're fully able to-! (Noticed Solus lying on a Berth opposite of him, also restrained as she was across the room) Solus! (Turns to Megatronus) What have you done to her?!

Megatronus: You can rest assured that I have done no such thing to Solus. (Rubbed her head) Asides from a few dents, she'll continue to Function.

Ultra Prime: (Looks at his friend) Why did you do it? Why did you attack us?!

Megatronus: Because if I had told you what I intend to do, you and she would take things the wrong way.

Ultra Prime: Megatronus-!

Megatronus: DON'T CALL ME THAT! (Throws an Energon Cube against the wall, turning angrily at Ultra) Megatronus was my slave name, given to me by other slaves... (Leans his head against Ultra) It's the _Fallen_ now... And it is what I am...

Solus: (Wakes up, groaning) Ugh... What happened?

Fallen: (Turns to see Solus waking up) Ah, you're awake. (Walks to the other side of the room) Good, that means we're ready to move forward.

Ultra Prime: Move forward on what? What are you doing?!

Fallen: (Turns to the two) I want to show you something...

The Fallen moved to open a door, which then revealed the same Weapons Seller from the Rigel System, who had been tied, hanging upside down with a gag on him as the Autobots widened their Optics, seeing dents, scrapes, and Energon leaking on him.

Ultra Prime: (Looks at the Weapons Seller, widening his Optics) What is this?

Fallen: (Turns to the Autobots) Recognize him from the Rigel System? (Turns to the Seller) Some time ago after I brought you both here, I caught him breaking into my home, seeking retribution for taking one of his weapons... (Walked to him, grasping his chin while listening to him moan) So I brought him here... (Gets out a blow torch, turning it on) To talk. (Placed the torch right onto his skull)

Weapons Seller: (Felt the torch burning through his Helm, causing him to scream through the gag) MMMMMMMMMM!

Solus: (Struggled in her restraints) Megatronus, stop! You're hurting him!

Fallen: (Turns off the torch) I've seen so many people like him in my life, knowing they are worthless... (Drops the torch) Lazy... (Gets out his own Sword) And enough to know he has done nothing useful to even be worth meaning!

Ultra Prime: Megatronus, stop! What is the point in all of this?!

Fallen: (Turns to Ultra) The point is, there is a balance in order that needs to be restored! Order that must be carried out to bring a balance to life!

Ultra Prime: By killing that Mech?!

Fallen: By ridding the Universe of anything that was never meant to be! (Turns to the Autobots) Organics and Primitives are both nothing, but an accident! They never were meant to be a part of this Universe! The whole Galaxy is made out of a damn puzzle!

Solus: Are you suggesting to Genocide?!

Fallen: It's the one thing that will save us all... (Turns angrily at the Seller) Especially from those who prey only for wealth.

Ultra Prime: Megatronus, listen, just listen to me! Alright, do you remember what you said to me on the balcony the first time we met? You told me that you didn't want the glory! You wanted to see the Galaxy, meet people, and be yourself! You also said that you also want to form your own destiny, well you can! But not like this! You do this, there is no going back! You will prove to everyone that Decepticons are savages, but we can change that! (Makes the Fallen slowly turn his attention to him) You can be in charge of your own destiny Megatronus! You can be a better Mech than this!

Fallen: (Looks at Ultra) You're right... I can be in charge of my own Destiny... (Held his grip tighter on the Sword) But I can't do that if I continue letting everyone tell me what to do every single day of my life... (Raises his Sword) Especially from those I consider being my friends! (Turns to the Seller)

Ultra Prime: (Widened his Optics) NO!

Suddenly, the Fallen plunged his Sword against the Seller's chest, killing him in an instant, as his body turned Gray, he pulled it out, looking at the body as he glared at the former.

Fallen: (Looks at the Seller) No more Credits for you. (Cuts the chain off, letting the body drop to the floor)

Solus: (Looks at the Fallen) What have you done?!

Fallen: (Turns to Solus) What I had to do... (Turns to the body) Getting rid of the less needed, one by one...

Solus: (Glared at him angrily) You're a monster!

Fallen: True... (Turns to the Autobots) But I'm a monster with a goal... (He suddenly was lit on Fire) Even if it takes Millions of Stellar Cycles to do it!

Ultra Prime: Megatronus, listen to yourself! Look at what you've become!

Fallen: (Turns to Ultra) Oh, I'm fully aware of what I become... (Doesn't notice Solus lockpicking her way out of the Stasis Cuffs) But I just need you both to understand, what I am doing is for the good of everyone, and everything-!

Solus: (Gets out of the Berth) RAH! (Jump kicks the Fallen in the face)

Fallen: (Gets jump kicked by surprise) Gah! (Stumbled backward, until he stopped to look at Solus) I don't want to hurt you Solus!

Solus: It's far too late for that!

Fallen: (Charges forward at Solus) RAAAAH!

Solus: (Jumps over the Fallen, pushing him to the wall) YAH! (Lands on the floor as she ran to Ultra)

Ultra Prime: (Looks at Solus) Solus, get me out!

Solus: I'm on it! (Tries to unlock the restraints, but then got pulled by the Fallen) Ah!

Fallen: (Grabs Solus and throws her against the wall) RAGH!

Solus: (Gets thrown against the wall) Ugh! (Fell to the floor)

Fallen: (Walks towards her) Don't make this anymore harder than it is!

Solus: (Sees the blow torch right in front of her, as she moved to grab it, she turned to the Fallen, igniting the torch right in front of his face) RAAAH!

Fallen: (Gets the blowtorch hitting his face) AAAAAAAGH! (Smacked the blowtorch away, causing it to burn things to the ground) Damnit! (Gets out his Sword and then stabbed Solus by the Pede)

Solus: (Gets one of her Pedes stabbed) AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ultra Prime: (Widened his Optics) Solus!

Fallen: (Gets the Sword out of Solus' Pede) I told you, I didn't want to hurt you! I-! (Smelled smoke, and then turns to the side of the room where the blowtorch was, seeing how the room on fire, as well as a small gasoline tank) Oh...

Suddenly, the tank exploded, causing the Fallen to fly across the air, as well as Ultra getting freed from his restraints as he got out of the Berth, picking up Solus in his Servos as he gone ahead and lifted her up into the stairs, getting out of the house before it started to set aflame, as he laid her down onto the ground, while the Fallen, who was severely damaged by the explosion, made his escape as he attempted to board Gigitron's ship, taking notice of the Autobots.

Ultra Prime: (Sees the Fallen trying to leave) Megatronus! (Sees the ship launch) He's going to escape!

Solus: (Grunted as she got out a grenade launcher) Don't think so! (Shoots the launcher at the ship)

Fallen: (Gets his ship hit by a grenade launcher) GUH! (Tries to maneuver his ship as it makes it crash landing) AAAHHHH!

The ship crashed into the forest, setting it on fire as the two Autobots looked at its impact, noticing the trace of the fire leading to the ship.

Solus: (Groans as she deactivated the grenade launcher) Okay, now! Go get him!

Ultra Prime: (Turns to Solus) No, Solus! You're badly injured, I can't just-!

Solus: Don't worry about me! Megatronus is the priority! You need to get him before he escapes!

Ultra Prime: Okay, well I don't exactly have a weapon!

Solus: (Groans as she got the Star Saber out) You do now! (Hands it to Ultra) Go!

Ultra Prime: (Looks at the Star Saber, turning to Solus) I'm coming right back, alright? (Gets up) Hang in there!

He turned to leave Solus to go into the burning forest, as flames were seen sparkling fireballs, the heat lit the night up as the Prime looked around for the Fallen, until he was kicked from behind by his attacker, taking him by surprise.

Ultra Prime: (Gets kicked in the back) UGH!

Fallen: (Glared at Ultra) You lied to me! (Kicks the Prime in the stomach) You told me we were friends! (Kicks him again) And now look what you did! This, was all of YOUR doing! (Moves to kick Ultra again)

Ultra Prime: (Grabs the Pede in a counter) No! (Kicked the Fallen onto the ground) This was all on you Megatronus! (Gets up onto his feet)

Fallen: (Gets up onto his feet) I wanted you and Solus on my side, Prime! I wanted to do this together!

Ultra Prime: What you're planning is not order, it's murder!

Fallen: Then I'll to do things by myself!

With that said, the Fallen tackled Ultra, as the two began a fist fight, with the Decepticon slamming his fist down onto the Autobot's stomach several times until he got countered by the Prime, who used both of his Pedes to kick the Fallen off of him.

Then, when the Fallen got back up, he Activated his Sword, in which he used to set on fire, including himself as he swung onto the Prime, who dodged it a few times to avoid getting hit by the Blade until he Activated the Star Saber he received from Solus, and then began a duel with the Fallen as they fought each other to the death.

Ultra Prime: (Clashes the Saber with the Fallen's Blade) Stop this Megatronus, you're getting out of control!

Fallen: You don't understand! (Facebutted Prime) No one understands!

Ultra Prime: No, it's you that doesn't understand! Murdering indiscriminately is wrong! It's not even justice, it's just pure bloodlust!

Fallen: I am the only one that knows what needs to be done!

Ultra Prime: I don't know what's wrong with you, but I will have to stop you!

Fallen: If that is what you wish... (Tightens his grip) Then you'll just have to kill me! (Swung his Sword down at Ultra) RAAAHH!

Ultra Prime: (Gets cut by the shoulder) Ugh! (Moves to block the Fallen's attacks) Megatronus, don't make me do this!

Fallen: My name is no longer Megatronus! (Continues to attack the Prime) It is the Fallen now!

Ultra Prime: (Grunts as he was getting attacked) Damnit Megatronus!

Ultra then kicked the Fallen by the chest, and then moved to the offensive as he began to swing the Saber down at the Fallen, who kept blocking it as the Prime moved to swing it down over and over until the Saber struck the Fallen's Burning Blade one more time, and it shattered the Blade into pieces, taking them both by surprise, as he swung it downward, making the Fallen drop to the ground as the Autobot stood over him, victorious.

Ultra Prime: (Panted as he stared down at the Fallen, Energon dripping down from his shoulder) This didn't have to go this way Megatronus!

Fallen: (Glared up at Ultra Magnus) Oh it did, Tyger! This whole Universe is filled with failed creations, and I wanted to set it onto the right path!

Ultra Prime: By committing Genocide!

Fallen: Oh, don't criticize me for being too "Extremist", as you like to put it in! I am saving this Universe!

Ultra Prime: The only thing the Universe needs saving from is you. (Gripped the Star Saber) You're far too dangerous to be out here Megatronus!

Fallen: Spare me the speech, if you're going to make the blow, then do it! But just know, if you don't do it, then I'll just come back! (Gets up onto his feet) And when I do come back, I'm gonna make sure that everything that happens... All the Energon that spills... Everyone that will get harmed, will be on YOUR hands! And I'm going to make it a living Hel-!

Ultra Prime: (Growled in anger as he tightened his grip on the hilt of the Saber) RAHH!

Suddenly, the Prime plunged the Star Saber onto the Fallen's Chest, right into his Spark Chamber as the Fallen choked, widening his Optics as he fell onto his knees, with the Saber still stuck inside of him as the Prime knelt down with the Fallen, taking an eye level with each other.

Ultra Prime: (Panted as he looked at the Fallen) I am sorry... I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted any of this to happen... (Placed a hand on the Fallen's shoulder) But you forced my hand...

Fallen: (Breathed heavily as he slowly put a hand on the back of Prime's head) You... Y-You... (Looks at Ultra one more time) You haven't seen the last of me...

Those were his last words, as he finally went Offline, his Colors going Gray as Ultra got up, pulling the Saber off of the Fallen's chest as he looked over the body, while Solus walked over, seeing the battle dying down...

Solus: (Walks over to Ultra) Ultra? (Walks next to him, seeing the Fallen Offline) Is he-?

Ultra Prime: (Nodded slowly) Yeah... (Drops the Saber to the ground) It's done... (Turns around, walking only a few feet away until he fell onto his knees, panting)

Solus: (Walks to Ultra, kneeling next to him) Tyger? Are you okay?

Ultra Prime: (Panted slowly, his body shaking) I never wanted to take him Offline... But Megatronus, he... He threatened to harm everyone we ever knew, and I... (Closes his Optics) I just snapped...

Solus: (Places a hand around Ultra's shoulder) You did what you had to do... (Tilts his head to her direction) Tyger, look at me! It was not your fault, Megatronus brought it on himself...

Ultra Prime: (Looks at Solus) Solus, I... I killed him because I actually wanted to... Does that make me a horrible Mech? Taking a life with intent?

Solus: You killed out of fear Ultra... You only did for the sake of everyone in the Universe...

Ultra Prime: I don't know... (Looks up at the sky) But that doesn't make me feel like I failed him...

Solus: You never failed Megatronus Tyger... Megatronus failed you...

They both laid there on the grass, as Elite Guard ships were arriving on the scene, lights were shining at the two while the night settled...

* * *

Back in the Present, Ultra Magnus had just explained everything about the past to the Autobots, about his friendship with the Fallen, how Megatronus became the Fallen, and how he had killed him...

Ultra Magnus: (Closed his Optics) And that would be the last time I'd ever killed... Soon after that, when word spread that Megatronus had killed Gigitron, the Decepticons were very quick to forget about Gigitron... It was like as if he never existed at all, but the Fallen? (Turns to the Autobots) He became a folktale to few that bother to listen, but it did raise down the tension between Autobots and Decepticons after it was told that he was killed by an Autobot, but that was only for a brief while, since there were reports of Decepticon uprisings, and when I became Magnus, I placed in the Decepticon Registration act, hoping to resolve the issue, but when Megatron arrived... (Sighs) Well, in the end, I suppose the Great War was an inevitable outcome no force could ever stop...

Optimus: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) You were trying to prevent the War from happening...

Ultra Magnus: I tried everything in my power, but it just came to fruition anyway...

Bumblebee: But I don't understand, what happened to the Holocron that the Fallen had?

Ultra Magnus: It survived the fire, which came to a surprise, and then after Optimus and Sentinel were Protoformed, Solus set out into the _Lost Light_ with the Holocron, hoping to find the source of its original Creator, but, as you already know, she never really did return...

Bulkhead: Yeah, but, what about the Star Saber? Wasn't that Solus Prime's weapon?

Jazz: And how did it get from her possession into Swindle's?

Rodimus: And most importantly, how could the Fallen still be Functioning if you killed him all those Stellar Cycles ago?

Ultra Magnus: All those still elude me to this very Solar Cycle...

Optimus: (Stares at Ultra Magnus) Ultra-! (Pauses) Father... How could you keep this from me and Sentinel all this time?

Ultra Magnus: Because the horrors that your Mother and I have endured... I never wanted you to experience the same circumstance that we have experienced before...

Bumblebee: Yeah, that's kind of a Thousand years too late Grampa.

Cade: (Raises a brow) A Thousand Years? What's that supposed to mean?

Bumblebee: Cade, that's like my age!

Cade: Wait, you're-! (Widened his eyes) Oh my god, you're like, really old!

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Well, that's a bit much of an understatement.

Optimus: But if you had us, we would have gained knowledge about him to prepare to be ready for him!

Ultra Magnus: I never knew he'd make his return! Besides, I saw his Spark drain out, I even gave him the same funeral ritual of vaporizing his Shell into tiny stardusts, I was sure he had become Offline!

Ironhide: Well, apparently not!

Ultra Magnus: I just didn't want you to see me as a failure as I saw myself that night when I killed him...

Optimus: Well, that's the thing Father, it's like you said! You didn't fail the Fallen, the Fallen failed you! (Gets up with the Star Saber primed) And as far as I'm concerned, he has been defeated before, so if you can do it, then so can we!

Alpha Trion: The Fallen is nothing you have faced before, he is only intent on burning the Universe into a crisp!

Rodimus: Yeah, well the same goes for Megatron when he attempted burning Earth and Cybertron down, that didn't go well for him either!

Cade: If we kicked Megatron's ass, we sure can kick this guy's ass too!

Optimus: So, we find him, we get Sari back, and then we beat him once and for all!

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) Alright. (Get up) Where do you wish to start?

* * *

About a day later, the Fallen was seen standing in Talos IV, standing in front of an old building, from what looks to be his former home, as he walked into the ruins, observing the place he used to call home as he moved through the rubble.

Fallen: (Looks down at the ruins) This place has changed so much over the years...

Cyclonus: (Arrives at the spot as he Transformed into his Robot Mode) Master, we have a location of the shuttle.

Fallen: (Turns to Cyclonus) Where is it?

Cyclonus: In the KVI Cluster, would you like to have us go over there?

Fallen: No, but send a motion alarm for the Autobots in case they arrive, I want to greet them in person...

Cyclonus: Yes Master, but I have other news about the boy.

Fallen: What about him?

Cyclonus: I have learned that he writes Symbols, messages from the Allspark itself!

Fallen: So he has what Sari Sumdac doesn't? (Nodded) Alright, keep me posted... (Turns to leave) Inform me if there is an opportunity to take him.

Cyclonus: (Raises a brow) Master, I don't understand how we could do it so, with the child in the Autobots' possession-!

Fallen: (Turns to Cyclonus) The Autobots cannot hide him from me forever! I will have the last remaining piece of the Allspark, even if it means I'll have to **_kill_** those who attempt at getting in my way!

* * *

Somewhere in the near future, Iacon looked like it was recently under fire, as ships were seen making repairs around some of the buildings that have some of the windows set on fire, Rodimus was seen standing over some gravestones while Cade, whose foot had some bandages on him, limped his way over to the Prime.

Cade: (Walks over to Rodimus) So, how is everyone?

Rodimus: (Sighs as he folded his Servos) Everyone else is tending over to the losses, especially Optimus.

Cade: Yeah... (Rubbed his arm) I guess that's partly my fault...

Rodimus: It isn't... (Turns to Cade) Although, making a dangerous act like that is something you should never, ever do again.

Cade: I'm sorry... (Rubbed his arm) I thought we would get everyone out...

Rodimus: And thanks to you, we have... (Looks at the gravestones) Well, mostly...

Cade: (Folded his arms) Well, at least we know what to do when we get the Fallen... (Turns to another figure standing next to Rodimus) You ready to do what needs to be done, right?

Cade and Rodimus turn to the figure, who turns out to be Sari Sumdac, who appears to have tears flowing steadily out of her sockets, as she placed a pair of flowers over one of the gravestones, before turning to the two.

Sari: (Sniffs while rubbing her eyes, looking at Cade and Rodimus) Let's find this Son of a Bitch!

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking... "Oh my god, who's gonna die?!" Well, probably just a few Characters, as sad as it may be, but you don't have to stress about it until at least Episodes 22 and 23 are posted.**

 **Just wanted to say that there are about 9 more episodes left now, because this Season, I am putting the Episode count to 28, that's the number I am going to end the Season on, just so you guys know.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing a Spider-Man series along with the Transformers Animated Series, but I want your votes on whether or not I should wait to do until I'm finished with the current Transformers Animated Season, cuz personally, I'd do both, and maybe I could, but then again, I ultimately need to know what you guys think by making a vote on my Profile.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Episode, as well as you are having a nice, fair day, and please stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

 **And feel free to add in a Review at the bottom of the screen to let me know your thoughts.**

 **PEACE!**

 **EDIT: Sorry! For those wanting to vote on my Profile, I haven't put the Poll to show it on my Profile, but I got it all fixed, so you guys are free to vote now!**

 **Cheers!**


	20. Divided We Fall

Episode 20: Divided We Fall

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In Iacon, Bumblebee and his team were seen doing a patrol around the streets as the leader told the team of the new information about the Fallen.

Brawn: (Drives next to Bumblebee) So, all this time, Ultra Magnus had known about the Fallen, but he also Slagged his Aft?

Bumblebee: That's the basics of it!

Crosshairs: Man, this doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't the Fallen be Offline already?

Minerva: There was no way he could have come into contact with the Allspark somehow! Not if Ultra Magnus turned his body into ashes!

Bumblebee: We still don't know how he managed to do it, but right now, our job is to look after the streets while Optimus and Rodimus Prime figure it out.

Crosshairs: Aren't you going to call him your Dad?

Bumblebee: I prefer to keep it professional when it comes to being on the job!

Brawn: That doesn't apply with Sideswipe apparently, considering he's not even here with us!

Bumblebee: Yeah, where is Sideswipe? (Transforms into his Robot Mode, turning to the others) Has anyone gotten into contact with him lately?

Minerva: (Transforms into her Robot Mode) He said that he was busy at the moment, saying that he had a project to work on.

Crosshairs: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Project? What is he, a scientist now?

Brawn: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) He probably is working on a case right now.

Bumblebee: That's weird... What could possibly be more important than the Fallen that Sideswipe has to work on it?

Back with Sideswipe, he was seen in his apartment, looking over a line board, energy lines containing photos of each Cybertronian, one of whom was his Sister, Sunstreaker, as well as other Planets while he moved over to begin a recording.

Sideswipe: (Activates audio recording) Audio Log #12-26-07. (Stands up, looking at the line board) It's been... Too long since I was separated from my Sister, Sunstreaker... (Placed a hand on a picture of Sunstreaker) About 30 Millenniums since I lost her on Velocitron, because for a time, everyone, including myself, had believed that she had perished by the hands of a Decepticon... (Drew his finger on a picture of Planet Crystallium) But then recent events were revealed that not only had she survived... (Drew his finger on a picture of Tarn) But she also happens to be working for the Decepticons... (Drew his finger on a picture of the Fallen) Including the Fallen... (Sat down on a chair) Now, I had feared that she lost her way, by betraying the Autobot Commonwealth by siding with them, but after a close encounter on the Moon of Zarak. (Looks at a picture of Zarak) I have good reason to believe that she had not only survived, but she has no recollection of who she is, or of anyone else that she had been with... (Closed his Optics) Including myself... (Opens his Optics, getting off the chair) But that doesn't mean I'm giving up that easily. (Turns to the line board) Besides, during my encounter with her, she seemed to have memorized her own name... It was slow, but I knew from her expression that she knew that name well, so that means somewhere in her Processor, she is wanting to remember the Bot she once was, and I'm going help her! (Gets out his Necklace, looking at it) Even if it takes me Offline... (Turns to the recording) End Log. (Shuts off the Audio Log)

Cheetor: (Bangs on the door) Hey Swipes! It's me, Cheetor! Can you open up?

Sideswipe: (Turns to cover the line board with a cover cloth) Just a Nano Click. (Turns to the door, opening it to see Cheetor) Hey kid, what are you doing here?

Cheetor: Well, for one thing, Depth Charge and I are pretty okay now. (Points at his own face, revealing a black eye) Besides, we made it up to each other pretty well as you can see.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Depth Charge did that?

Cheetor: Well, he just hit me in the Optic... (Rubbed his Servo) And, electrocuted my Nut Bolts for only 5 Nano Clicks, so that's not gonna feel the same again...

Sideswipe: Okay, I don't need to hear that.

Cheetor: Yeah, here's the second thing! (Hands out a file to Sideswipe) Charge wanted me to give you this, said something about you gaining some, "Closure" If I heard correctly.

Sideswipe: (Takes the file from Cheetor) Thanks Cheetor. (Turns to Cheetor) This helps me out a lot.

Cheetor: Great! Now, do you need help with anything?

Sideswipe: No, I'll handle things from here.

Cheetor: Well, that's good, because I think I'm going to see a doctor about my Nut Bolts... (Turns to leave, limping) Ow... Ow... Ow...

Sideswipe turned to open the file, seeing Sunstreaker's bio and everything else as he looked over recent events on the file, revealing the Racing Track on Velocitron as a Yellow Vehicle Mode was seen racing past other racers.

Sideswipe: (Looks at a picture of Sunstreaker racing) Heh... (Smirks) Even with no memories, you still have a taste for speed...

* * *

Back in another area in Iacon, Wait by Maroon 5 was played in the background as Ironhide was seen lying on a Berth, until he woke up from his Stasis, getting himself up as he stared into the window facing the city, while the familiar feminine hands of Chromia were rubbing his shoulders as she came up behind him.

Chromia: (Sits behind Ironhide, laying her head behind her Boyfriend's shoulder as she looked at the window) And here I thought I had a nice view from my office.

Ironhide: (Smiles as he felt Chromia behind him) I like it when you do that...

Chromia: When I do what?

Ironhide: Rubbing your hands on my shoulders... It feels good, especially when you're around.

Chromia: Well... (Pulls Ironhide to her) I like this when I wake up next to you...

Ironhide: (Smiles as he pulled her for a kiss) Mmm... (Pulls away as he leaned his head against her forehead) Ya ever consider movin' in with me?

Chromia: That soon?

Ironhide: Well, we have been with each other for a good Stellar Cycle now, so I think we're at a good point so far, don't you?

Chromia: (Giggles) Mmm... (Gets up off the Berth) You know, when I first came here, I never really thought I'd stick around for too long, but then I found being an accountant does have its good way to kill time.

Ironhide: (Gets up off the Berth) Well, I think you've found your spot here in Iacon pretty well.

Chromia: Yeah... (Gets her Double-Bladed Lightsaber placed into her Subspace) Despite the possibility of what everyone would think of me if they found out I was one of the Daughters of the Fallen.

Ironhide: Yeah... (Placed his hands behind her back) Well, what the hell do they know?

Chromia: (Chuckles as she turned around, facing Ironhide) Asking you to spy on me?

Ironhide: (Shrugs) What do I know? (They both chuckle) Heh, seriously though... When are we gonna talk about him?

Chromia: (Sighs) I thought you knew about him already.

Ironhide: Well, just that he was good buds with Ultra Magnus until he got stabbed in the Spark.

Chromia: Yeah... (Pulls away) That was the reason why I left...

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) You knew he went Offline?

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide) I knew that he was Offline, until that Solar Cycle he revealed himself back in a few Lunar Cycles ago... (Gets out a glass of Energon) I believed that he was turned Offline, but another Decepticon was disguising himself as the Fallen, making it look like he wasn't Offline.

Ironhide: But that's not the only reason you left?

Chromia: (Closes her Optics) Ironhide, you have to understand, I did things I didn't want to do.

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) But ya did em' to survive.

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide) But if I told you what kinds of things I have done, you would never look at me the same...

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Is that why you're always so nervous with me whenever I ask about yer' Father?

Chromia: The Fallen was never my Father, and I am not nervous.

Ironhide: Aren't ya supposed to be when it comes to him?

Chromia: Ironhide-!

Ironhide: (Placed his hands on her shoulders) Listen, what ya did back then, you did what ya had to do... I don't need to know the details, I just know that you're a good Bot, and you have a good Spark on the inside... That's all I need to know...

Chromia: (Looks at Ironhide) Ironhide... (Sighs as she hugged him) Primus, you really are a decent Mech...

Ironhide: (Closed his Optics, smiling as he hugged her back) Aren't I always?

Crosshairs: (Folded his Servos, leaning himself against the doorway) You Bots sure make a really great couple.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics as he turned to Crosshairs) Hey, what are ya doin' in here?

Crosshairs: For starters, you left the door open. (Walks to the two) And the next part, Bumblebee sent me on a mission to seek out Sideswipe, and Brawn recommended to me that I should come to you since you guys are a formidable pair.

Chromia: Sideswipe has been missing?

Crosshairs: Ever since the weird, crazy stunt with another multiverse, he's been spending time with himself lately, and never came into contact.

Ironhide: You don't think he's one of those Autobots, don't ya?

Crosshairs: No, Percy checked everyone out afterward, and everybody here is clean. (Folded his Servos) I just need to find him because there's someplace we need to go.

Ironhide: Where?

Crosshairs: Some Planet called, Lithone.

Chromia: (Widened her Optics) Lithone?!

Crosshairs: (Chuckled) Yeah, you think that's a crazy idea too, huh?

Ironhide: Why do you need to go there?

Crosshairs: Because apparently, there have been sightings of the Decepticons in the last couple of Deca-Cycles, and we were going there as a group, but Sideswipe is missing...

Ironhide: Well, maybe we could head on over there?

Crosshairs: You sure?

Ironhide: Yeah, what's the harm in that? (Turns to Chromia) Right Chromie?

Chromia: (Nodded slowly) Yeah... (Turns to grab her gear) Give me a Nano Click...

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Does she seem kinda pacy to you?

Ironhide: (Noticed Chromia's concern as he looked at her) You have no idea...

* * *

On the Planet Velocitron, Sideswipe arrived through a shuttle, as he walked to the Veclocitronian Racing Circuit, as crowds of Autobots started to roar, as well as the sounds of engines acting on a high speed.

Loudspeaker: (Is heard during a race) And she takes point! Oh, she's a pretty good driver! (The sound of a cannon was heard) And we have a winner! The Mysterious Lamborghini wins the round, and remains victorious!

The crowd started to burst out in cheers, as Sideswipe got a good view of the race, he saw Sunstreaker the victor of the race, as she raised her hand up just to share the spectators' excitement, keeping it cool while Sideswipe observed his Sister...

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) Typical.

Knockout: (Transforms into his Robot Mode, rubbing his paint) Ugh, that Femme is one of the unique drivers I have seen!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Knockout) Hey, do you know who that Femme is?

Knockout: (Turns to Sideswipe) Not really, but she needs to be careful when she's drifting! (Rubbed his Servo) She made a scratch on my Paintjob!

Sideswipe: (Makes a soft chuckle) Of course she did.

Knockout: (Raises a brow) Why would you say it like that? You know her?

Sideswipe: Something like that, do you have any clue how to get in the race? (Points at Sunstreaker) Specifically her?

Knockout: Oh, that's easy! All you have to do is challenge her, and she'll race you! Start to finish, the winner gets at least $5,000 Credits from you, and the loser gets Scrap.

Sideswipe: Alright, do you have anyone I can talk to? To let her know?

Knockout: (Nodded) Yeah, I might know a Bot.

Back with Sunstreaker, she was with Swindle, who was happy to be making Credits as he had paid bets transferred to him.

Swindle: (Gets a lot of Credits) My, I have to thank you for this! You really are doing a wonderful service in helping me through this financial crisis!

Sunstreaker: (Folded her Servos) As long as I make Credits, you can get your fair share.

Swindle: Sure thing. (Gets the Credits transferred to him)

Sunstreaker: (Placed a hand on Swindle's shoulder) Hey, where's my cut from the last race?

Swindle: Oh, right! (Begins the transfer) I'll have it downloaded to you now.

Sunstreaker: (Gets the Credits from Swindle) Thank you.

Swindle: (Gets a message) Oh, hey! (Smiled) Someone else is wanting to race you!

Sunstreaker: I don't have time for it Swindle, I got things to do other than racing!

Swindle: Okay, just one more race! One more, and then you're free to do whatever you please!

Sunstreaker: (Groans) Fine! But one more, and that's it! Now, where is he?

Swindle: It's on your HUD.

Sunstreaker: (Gets the race location on her HUD) Okay, I'm on my way.

Sunstreaker walked her way to her destinated coordinates, as she walked to the race line, she looked around for any sign for her opponent, until he appeared, revealing none other than Sideswipe, as he walked next to her.

Sideswipe: (Walks next to Sunstreaker on the race line) You know, right before you disappeared for 30,000 Stellar Cycles, you were always interested in things like these.

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe, scoffing) You have gotta to be kidding.

Sideswipe: Hey, I'm here for a fight, I just want to talk!

Sunstreaker: Oh, I believe you on that, I just can't believe the fact that you're supposed to be my Brother.

Sideswipe: Well, what can I say? 30,000 Stellar Cycles have made me that, "Protective Brother" kind of character.

Sunstreaker: (Sighs) You've got some serious Nut bolts, man.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos, smirking) You told me that one before.

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) You know, you're lucky I missed my shot.

Sideswipe: You sure about that? Because I think you hit your mark.

Sunstreaker: Really? (Scoffs) What is it with you? Did you have a death wish or something?

Sideswipe: If that's what it takes to bring my Sister back, then by all means.

Sunstreaker: Yeah, well good luck losing your Credits because after we're done with the race, we're not seeing each other again.

Sideswipe: That's unless you win. (Sunstreaker gets his attention) But if I win, you and I are talking, just between you and me.

Sunstreaker: (Raises a brow) Seriously? Just to talk?

Sideswipe: I've got nothing left to lose from this.

Sunstreaker: (Sighs) Your funeral. (Positions herself as if she was running in the Olympics)

Sideswipe: (Stretches his Servos) That's funny, that's also what you would also tell me whenever we have our own matches. (Positions himself the same way as Sunstreaker)

Loudspeaker: Race is set to begin! Are you ready?!

Sunstreaker: Ready. (Makes her Engine hum loudly)

Loudspeaker: Get set! (The lights exploded like a firework as smoke came out) GO!

They both Transformed into their Alt Modes, driving in the road as the race began, Get Low by Dillion Francis was played in the background while they raced each other around the track.

Loudspeaker: (Sees the two racing each other) Alright, the newcomer is in the lead, as the Mysterious Lamborghini takes 2nd!

Sunstreaker: (Drives behind Sideswipe) You know, I'm bound to be in front of you really soon!

Sideswipe: Oh don't hold your breath!

Sunstreaker: Keep talking! (Drives next to Sideswipe, about to take the lead until there was a right turn)

Sideswipe: (Drifts around the right turn) Gh!

Sunstreaker: (Saw Sideswipe drift in front of him) Ah! (Drifts after him) Hey! Watch it!

Sideswipe: (Drifts along the road) That's something Knockout actually mentioned when you scratched his Paintjob!

Sunstreaker: Oh please, everyone's Paintjobs get scratched every day! He can always patch it up!

Loudspeaker: (Oversees the race) Oooh, looks like the newcomer is starting to give the Mysterious Lamborghini a run for her money! But let's make this more interesting! (Sends out a Centurion Droid after the two) Now, let's really give them a run for their money!

Sideswipe: (Sees the Droid after them) Just like old times...

Sunstreaker: (Noticed the Droid tailing them) Great! That thing's set to explode the second it touches any of us!

Sideswipe: I know! Just follow my lead! (Drove onto a canyon as he and Sunstreaker are being chased) Alright, get it to follow you!

Sunstreaker: Isn't that the opposite of what we're supposed to do?!

Sideswipe: Trust me, I've done this before!

Sunstreaker: (Sighs) This is insane! (The Centurion Droid is now behind her)

Sideswipe: (Sees the Droid behind Sunny) Alright, on three, drive around me on your left! Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!

Sunstreaker drove next to Sideswipe, making the Droid chase after her, but just in time for Sideswipe to turn around and drives backward in front of it, making it swerve around the road until it crashed, exploding on impact as Sunstreaker drove by him, taking a quick glance at him, who did the same, until she took the lead, while Sideswipe turned back around and drove behind her in 2nd Place.

Loudspeaker: (Saw the whole action play out) Oh, and the newcomer made an impressive trick on the Droid, making it blow up without even touching them! Too bad he's in 2nd place though as the Mysterious Lamborghini takes the lead!

Sideswipe: (Turns back around at the road, grunting) Yeah, still got it!

Sunstreaker: (Panted as she drove) This Bot's crazy!

Loudspeaker: (Oversees the race) Alright, the Lamborghini takes the lead... (Sees the two racers driving to a left corner) Alright, they make a left turn! (Sideswipe turns left on the passage, taking lead while Sunstreaker turns right on the passage, taking 2nd) Oh, and the Femme's back in 2nd again! Looks like we have ourselves an interesting race!

Sideswipe: (Takes the lead) You still with me slowpoke?

Sunstreaker: Oh, now you did it! (Drove in front of Sideswipe, kicking in her Nitrous as she speeded ahead)

Sideswipe: (Sighs as he saw her take the lead) Too soon Sis. (Activates his fair share of Noz as he drove ahead in front of Sunstreaker)

Sunstreaker: (Saw Sideswipe take the lead once more as she slowed down) You've gotta be kidding!

Loudspeaker: Oh, and the newcomer comes in the lead once more! (Saw Sideswipe hit the finish line) And he won! Femmes and Mechs, the newcomer not only just won the race, but he just became Velocitron's all-new racing Champion! (Sideswipe Transformed into his Robot Mode) Everybody give it up for the victorious, Newcomer!

Everyone cheered for Sideswipe, as he won the race, Sunstreaker Transformed into her Robot Mode, looking at Sideswipe while she got a call from Swindle.

Swindle: (Contacted Sunstreaker) Hey, what the Scrap was that? I just lost a lot of Credits from that run!

Sunstreaker: Sorry, I... (Sideswipe turns to her) I don't know what happened.

Swindle: (Sighs) You know what? I think I made enough here! I'll catch you later! (Ends the call)

Sideswipe: (Walks to Sunstreaker) You upshifted early.

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) I do that so you'd brake!

Sideswipe: And you actually have done that the first time around. (Smirks) And that was the last time you ever made me do that. (Folded his Servos) So, I'm pretty sure you remember our terms if I won the match, right?

Sunstreaker: (Sighs as she looked at Sideswipe) Alright... I'm all yours.

Sideswipe: Great. (Turns to leave) Come along, I need to show you something...

* * *

 _Flashback, about a Thousand and half Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _A young Protoform and her Mother were seen hiding inside of a shed, as blaster fire was heard, and people were shouting either in pain or in panic, as the chaos was heard from the outside._

 _Mother: (Comforts her Daughter) We'll be safe here! Don't worry, we'll be safe here!_

 _Protoform: (Heard an explosion really close by) AHH-! (Gets her mouth covered by her Mom)_

 _Mother: (Covers her Daughter's mouth) Shh, it's okay! It's okay... It's gonna be alright, we-! (The shed door was kicked down, taking her and her Daughter by surprise) AHH!_

 _Cyclonus: (Gets in, looking at the two) Come here!_

 _Cyclonus dragged the two out, as outside was revealed the Planet Lithone, under fire as a large Decepticon Warship started to reign down heavy fire on the populace, as civilians were seen getting shot down, or blown apart by the Warship's cannons, as Cyclonus continued to drag the two, until Tarn stepped in._

 _Tarn: (Noticed the Protoform) Wait. (Walks to the Protoform, scans her, as the datapad lit up) The girl's perfect. (Nightbird arrived) Nightbird, take this child to our Master._

 _Nightbird: (Nodded) Of course._

 _Protoform: (Gets dragged away from her Mom) Mother! (Sees her Mom getting dragged away by Cyclonus) MOTHER! (Pounded on Nightbird's hand dragging her) Let go! You're hurting me!_

 _Nightbird: (Roughly held onto the girl's wrist) Quit hitting me, you spoiled brat! (Gets shoved by a bystander) Ugh! (Lets go of the girl's hand, not noticing as she turned to the Mech) You Fragger! (Moved to throw one of her Sais at the Mech, stabbing him in the back)_

 _Protoform: (Moved around, looking for her mom) Momma!_

 _She continued doing so, but in brief time only, as in a matter of seconds, she bumped into someone's Pedes, as she looked up, revealing none other than the Fallen, as he looked down at her with great interest._

 _Fallen: (Looks down at the girl) What's wrong, little one?_

 _Protoform: (Looks at the Fallen) My Mother... Where is my Mother?_

 _Fallen: (Knelt down before the child) What's your name?_

 _Protoform: (Continues to stare at the Fallen) Chromia._

 _Fallen: You're quite the fighter, Chromia. (Extended his hand to her) Come... Let me help you..._

 _Chromia looked at the Fallen, taking his hand as she was guided to his shuttle, as they made their departure off the planet, the Fallen took out a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, showing it to the Blue and White Protoform._

 _Fallen: (Shows the Lightsaber to Chromia) Look... (Activated the weapon, both hilts active) Pretty isn't it? (Disabled it as he placed one finger right in the middle of the Saber) Perfectly well balanced, as all things should be. (Tilted the weapon a little) But too much on one side... Or the other... And everything becomes too much to handle... (Threw it midway in the air before catching it, giving it to Chromia) Here... You try._

 _Chromia took the Saber into her hand, as she made her attempt to balance the weapon as he did, the entire Planet of Lithone was heard making a large, cracking noise, as she turned to look, but the Fallen softly turned her away._

 _Fallen: (Softly turns Chromia to the Lightsaber) Nuh-huh... Concentrate... (Sees Chromia balanced out the weapon in her finger, without tilting it as he made a smile) There... You've got it... (Rubbed her head) It's yours now..._

 _Chromia looked at the weapon, while Lithone was in flames, as the Planet was cracked to pieces while the Decepticon Warship made it's way out, the shuttle containing her and the Fallen were seen boarding on as Lithone was destroyed..._

Flashback ends...

Chromia held the Lightsaber that was given to her a long time ago, looking at it as she, Ironhide, and Crosshairs were inside of Omega Supreme, as they flown in Space.

Ironhide: (Sat in the co pilot's seat) So, any details about Lithone?

Crosshairs: (Sat on the pilot's seat) Not much, but there was this major accident that occurred over there, with the entire Planet cracked to pieces, no survivors, and lots of casualties.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) What happened?

Crosshairs: Nobody knows, but from what the Intelligence gathered, there was some major accident with the Forestonite, causing the Planet to crack... (Chromia continued to look at her weapon) It's a sad story man... A lot of Bots have gone Offline, and nobody knows how it happened, not even a single recording or message.

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia, who noticed her silent expression) You don't say?

Crosshairs: Hey Omega, how long until we arrive?

Omega Supreme: Possibly tomorrow at the next Solar Cycle.

Crosshairs: Alright then. (Gets up) I'm gonna Recharge now... (Goes to his Quarters) I'll catch you Bots tomorrow.

Ironhide: Sure! (Turns to Chromia) So... Lithone, huh? (She remains silent) Look, you don't have to say anything, but if you don't wanna come with us, then you can stay here on the ship-!

Chromia: (Puts away her weapon) I need to ask a favor?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) What kind of a favor?

Chromia: (Walks to the pilot's seat, looking at the stars) The Fallen is one of the most dangerous, and lethal of all Decepticons, and no matter where we go, the path we choose will always lead to him.

Ironhide: Yeah, I'm pretty sure everybody got the memo very clear on that note. (Folded his Servos, leaning against his chair) But that don't mean we might be seeing him there-!

Chromia: But if we do... (Turns to Ironhide) I need you to kill me.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) You're joking... Right? Is this some kind of a joke?!

Chromia: (Shook her Helm) I know something the Fallen doesn't, and if he gets his hands on that intel, then all of Cybertron will be at risk.

Ironhide: Okay, well don't you think I outta know something that you don't?

Chromia: Only if you wanna die.

Ironhide: Chromia, we're Autobots! There's always going to be times when we take risks and you know I'm always willing to take it!

Chromia: Not this risk! This one is something you cannot afford to take!

Ironhide: Chromia, I want to help you-!

Chromia: And you can! But only if you kill me, because if I were to get caught, then everyone will be at risk!

Ironhide: I-!

Chromia: (Placed a finger on Ironhide's mouth) Swear to me, on your life that you will kill me... (Looks at him as she lets go) Swear to me...

Ironhide: (Looks at her, until he slowly nodded) Okay.

Chromia: (Sighs as tears rolled down her cheeks) Thank you...

With that said, they moved to kiss, passionately as their Optics closed together, enjoying the moment.

Omega Supreme: (Noticed the two kissing each other) You both aren't going to Interface inside of me, are you?

Ironhide: (His kiss with Chromia was interrupted as he made a brow) We... Were just about to say something about it.

Crosshairs: (Is heard from his room) Oh god, please don't!

* * *

Back with Sideswipe, he was on a shuttle with Sunstreaker, as they flew in the air on Velocitron, looking over the canyons as they sat next to each other.

Sideswipe: (Pilots the ship while Sunstreaker sat in the co pilot's seat) So how did you do it?

Sunstreaker: (Raises a brow) How did I do what?

Sideswipe: That night here on this Planet... How did you survive?

Sunstreaker: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sideswipe: Of course you don't... (Turns to Sunstreaker) But I think in a way, you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Sunstreaker: What could you be-? (Looks at the windshield, finding something out) What?

The shuttle landed in front of a collapsed cave, right where the two had been 30,000 years before, as they got out, looking at it as they observed at what was once there.

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the cave) What is this?

Sideswipe: You know what it is... It's the place you and I have gone to. (Walks to her) It's the place where I lost you.

 _Flashback, 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Sideswipe: (Watched helplessly as the cave collapsed in front of him) SUNSTREAKER!_

 _Sunstreaker: (Gets buried inside) AHHH!_

Flashback ends.

Sunstreaker: Ugh... (Rubbed her head groaning as she started to have a brief memory of it) I... (Turns to Sideswipe) I don't remember! I certainly don't remember you!

Sideswipe: But you remember this place? Don't you?

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the cave) ...This was the last place that I remembered waking up in before I got rescued...

Sideswipe: By who?

Sunstreaker: A Decepticon named Tarn... He said that I lost my memory when the cave collapsed and... (Blinks) Look if you're trying to trick at all-!

Sideswipe: It's not a trick! (Walks in front of her) Sunny, you're my Sister, my real Sister! And I'm your Brother! This is true!

Sunstreaker: But how am I supposed to know? For all I know, you don't have any evidence to support that!

Sideswipe: Yeah, I figured you might say something like that. (Gets out a holographic recording)

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the footage) What's this?

Sideswipe: Just watch. (Plays the audio as he and Sunstreaker were seen) _Got to admit, I didn't think he'd fall for the Audio Malfunction._

 _Sunstreaker: (Is seen in the footage) Yeah, speaking of Malfunctions... (Punched Sideswipe by the Servo)_

 _Sideswipe: (Gets punched by the Servo) Ow! (Turns to Sunstreaker) Hey, what was that for?!_

 _Sunstreaker: For making me save your Aft! (Punched him on the Servo) Again!_

 _Sideswipe: So what, does this mean you don't like your favorite Brother anymore?_

 _Sunstreaker: (Smiled) You know I could never hate you Sides. (Hugs him)_

 _Sideswipe: Ah, got you! (Chuckled as he hugged her back)_

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the footage) What is this?

Sideswipe: (Walks next to her) That was us, 30 Millienia ago, when I was chasing after a suspect. (Folded his Servos) But not out of duty, just sheer glory, and when I got in trouble, you bailed me out.

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) And why would I do that?

Sideswipe: Because back in the day, I was your reckless, inconsiderate, and a Fast and Furious Twin Brother, who was hoping to get in with the action, and you were the smart, tactical, and well trained Twin Sister that I knew and love.

Sunstreaker: (Rubs her head, having a brief flashback of her and Sideswipe hanging out) I... (Shook her head) Why are you showing me this?

Sideswipe: Because deep down, there is some part of you that knows that you know who you are, just like you know exactly who I am.

Sunstreaker: (Turns to walk) I already know who I am!

Sideswipe: Yet you don't even know your name? I just told you, your name is Sunstreaker!

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe) Says you!

Sideswipe: Because it's the truth! And I want you safe!

Sunstreaker: I'm already doing alright!

Sideswipe: What? Hanging out with the Decepticons?!

Sunstreaker: One of them saved my Spark.

Sideswipe: To use you Sunny! To you use you as some weapon for them to fight with, they don't care about you! None of them do!

Sunstreaker: And you think being an Autobot is a great idea? I'm sorry, but where were they when I was standing right here? Lost, alone, and confused? Where were they when I needed help the most?!

Sideswipe: I thought you had gone Offline! (Sighs) Okay, do you want to get to the part where I lost you?

Sunstreaker: (Folded her Servos) I think that would be fair to say your part in this.

Sideswipe: There was an assignment, here on this Planet, 30,000 Stellar Cycles ago, we found a Decepticon, but then he started to empower us both, so I devised a plan.

Sunstreaker: (Is seen in a Flashback) _I'll distract him!_

Sideswipe: I was supposed to go blow up one of the Forstonite Crystals in the cave while you went ahead to distract him.

Sunstreaker: (Rubs her head as memories began to appear) _Let's get out of here!_

Sideswipe: The plan worked, but then the Con used some kind of tendril on you.

Tarn: (Is seen in a Flashback) _You will not come out of this place alive!_

Sideswipe: I tried to help you, but you pushed me away, by placing a rocket booster on my Chestplate, and sent me out of there, while the cave collapsed around you.

Flashback Sideswipe: _SUNSTREAKER!_

Sideswipe: (Looks at Sunstreaker) You saved my own Skidplate while you gave yours up... I tried to help you, but when the cave collapsed... (Sighs) I thought you were gone for good.

Sunstreaker: (Looks at Sideswipe) Listen... That Femme you knew back then... (Shook her head) It's not me anymore...

Sideswipe: (Scoffs) Not from what I saw... (Placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it) Because from the way you raced... That was the sister I remembered long before, so like it or not, you're the same exact person that I know...

Sunstreaker: I... (Her wrist is beeping, as she turned to look at it)

Sideswipe: (Noticed Sunstreaker getting a message) What is it?

Sunstreaker: I... (Turns to Sideswipe) I have to go!

Sideswipe: And where to exactly?

Sunstreaker: Lithone.

Sideswipe: Why? That Planet is nothing, but a crater.

Sunstreaker: I-! (Widened her Optics) Wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that... Why would I tell you that?

Sideswipe: Because there's a part of you deep down that you trust me because I'm your Brother.

Sunstreaker: Look, we can have this conversation all Cycle, but I have to get there, now!

Sideswipe: Alright. (Turns to the shuttle) Let's go.

Sunstreaker: (Raises a brow) "Let's"?

Sideswipe: Yeah, I'm taking you there.

Sunstreaker: (Scoffs) Okay, I can afford a transport, I don't need you to help me.

Sideswipe: (Turns to Sunstreaker) Yeah, well I'm pretty sure the Bots back on Cybertron would love to hear about you going to a destroyed Planet, especially if you're working with the Decepticons.

Sunstreaker: (Raises a brow) You would snitch on me? On your own Sister?

Sideswipe: Believe it or not, you did the same to me too.

Sunstreaker: (Scoffs) Wow, you're an Afthole. (Walks on board the shuttle)

Sideswipe: Yeah, you used to also call me that.

Sunstreaker: Just, shut up and drive. (Sits in the Co Pilot's seat) Please?

Sideswipe: (Gets in the Pilot's seat) Okay... Preparing for liftoff...

* * *

The next day, Ironhide, Chromia, and Crosshairs, being inside of Omega Supreme, arrived at the Planet Lithone, as the world looked dark and barren, it was seen cracked open, but the land seems to still float together as it floated above the planet's core, as they fly towards it.

Crosshairs: (Looks at Lithone) Damn... This is Lithone?

Chromia: (Sighs as she looked at her former home) What's left of it...

Ironhide: (Looks at the Planet) Omega, can you detect any Decepticon readings from here?

Omega Supreme: I can read just a few signals coming from one of the cracked pieces of the Planet.

Crosshairs: Okay, then let's get to it! Take us to the surface.

Omega Supreme made his way onto the surface, landing onto the ruins of the Planet as they landed inside of an old town, he placed the Landing Ramp onto the ground, making Ironhide, Chromia, and Crosshairs leave as they set foot on the destroyed world.

Omega Supreme: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and knelt down) Listen, I cannot remain here on this Planet for too long! The atmosphere would tear me apart, so I need to head back to Space!

Chromia: (Turns to Omega) It's alright! Just come back for us in 2 Orbital Cycles, at the same spot as before!

Omega Supreme: (Nodded) Understood! (Transforms back into his Alt Mode and flew out of the Planet)

Ironhide: (Checked out his Audios) My Receptors are getting nothing but static from the storm. (Turns to the two) So that means we're on our own for the next couple of hours.

Crosshairs: That makes things really great. (Turns to walk) Let's go.

They began to walk inside of the ruined city, as they began exploring the area, Chromia looked around at her former home, taking in the environment around her as she began remembering the events that took place...

Young Chromia: (Is seen in a flashback) _Mother!_

Fallen: (Is seen in a flashback) _Perfectly balanced..._ (Activated the Double-Bladed Lightsaber) _As all things should be._

Chromia: (Sees an image of Lithone being destroyed) Ugh. (Fell on her knees)

Crosshairs: (Noticed Chromia getting on her knees) Whoa! You alright?

Ironhide: (Noticed Chromia on her knees, as he turned to Crosshairs) I'll check on her, you go ahead! We'll catch up!

Crosshairs: (Nodded) Don't leave me hanging. (Turns to move out)

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) Chromia. (Gets on his knees, trying to get her attention) Chromia, look at me! (Chromia starts looking at him) Listen, I got some flares packed in with me! Just say the word, and I'll set one off and have Omega get here-!

Chromia: No! (Placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder) I got this... (Gets up) Let's complete the mission.

Ironhide: (Nodded slowly as he too got on his feet) If ya say so...

Back with Crosshairs, he started to explore on his own until Ironhide and Chromia could catch up, looking around the area while a figure was hiding in the shadows, looking upon the Green Autobot.

Crosshairs: (Walks around the area) Ugh, this place gives me the creeps! No wonder everybody calls this place a Ghost Planet.

Ironhide: (Catches up with Crosshairs, along with Chromia) Hey, you mind waiting around for a Nano Click?

Crosshairs: (Turns to Ironhide) Sorry man, I just want to get this thing done, so I can get off this-!

Chromia: (Widened her Optics) Get down! (Pulls Ironhide down)

Ironhide: (Gets pulled to the ground) Guh!

Crosshairs: (Turns around, only to be caught in an Energy Net) AGH! (Fell to the ground)

Ironhide and Chromia looked at Crosshairs being trapped in a net, before Windblade revealed herself, as she flew down in front of the Autobots, getting into a fighting stance.

Chromia: (Widened her Optics as she saw Wingblade) Wingblade!

Windblade: (Glares at Chromia) Sister.

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Sister?!

Ironhide: (Activates his Shield Mode and charges at Windblade) RAAGH! (Gets placed in Stasis Cuffs) Huh?! (Gets thrown against a wall) Guh!

Windblade: (Turns to Ironhide) Back off Mech! (Turns to Chromia, activating her Pink Lightsabers) This is between me and her!

Chromia: (Activates her Lightsaber) Windblade, we don't need to fight!

Windblade: Yes, we do! (Swung her weapons at Chromia) RAH!

Chromia: (Made the defensive) AGH!

The two began a heated Lightsaber duel, as they fought each other with the extent of their training, while Ironhide and Crosshairs watched while they were bound in their restraints.

Crosshairs: (Turns to Ironhide) Be honest with me, is this also turning you on?

Chromia: (Swung her Blades at Windblade) We don't need to fight Windblade!

Windblade: (Made a backflip) Don't pretend you actually care about me!

Chromia: (Swung her weapon around) I do! You were the only one I valued as a family!

Windblade: (Glares at Chromia) Then why did you leave me?! (Flew up in the air, only to charge at Chromia) RAAAH!

Windblade was about to make another attack, until she got hit by an Arrow, putting her inside of a Net as she fell over to the ground, rolling over, as Chromia looked and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing together as they both joined the Autobots.

Sideswipe: (Walks to the group) Started the party without us?

Crosshairs: (Noticed Sideswipe) Where have you been?! (Cuts himself out of the net) Bumblebee has been trying to reach you-! (Noticed Sunstreaker) Hey, aren't you that Femme that kicked Aft in Crystallium?

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Crosshairs) Depends on how much you want your Dentals to get knocked out.

Sideswipe: Hey, easy! She's with me!

Ironhide: (Gets released from the Stasis Cuffs) Is she?

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Look, this is going to be a long story, but this Femme right here? She's my Sister.

Crosshairs: Oh great! So is she also gonna say that Decepticreep over there is her sister too?

Ironhide: Just, who is she?

Sideswipe: Her name is-!

Chromia: (Widened her Optics, seeing Sunstreaker) Sunstreaker!

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Wait, you also know her?

Sunstreaker: (Folded her Servos) Well, of course, she does, considering she's the Fallen's Daughter.

Sideswipe: (Widened his Optics) What?!

Crosshairs: The Frag are you-?! (Gets hit in the head hard) GUH! (Fell onto the ground, in Stasis Lock) Ugh...

Ironhide: (Turns to Sunstreaker) You just had to give it away?!

Sunstreaker: (Raises a brow) What? I didn't know we were keeping secrets.

Sideswipe: Speaking of secrets... (Turns to Ironhide) Mind telling me about your Girlfriend that we don't know?

Ironhide: (Turns to Sideswipe) How about you tell about your Sister, that we don't have a clue about?

Chromia: Okay, look! We have the Decepticon in our hands, so why don't we wait until Omega Supreme arrives in the next two hours?

Sideswipe: Yeah, that's a good idea! How about we spend those hours explaining this?

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) It ain't none of your concern Bot!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Ironhide) Yeah? Well, it's none of your concern when it comes to my sister!

Sunstreaker: (Walks to the two) Alright, look! How about we all explain to each other about this? We got plenty of time here, so how about we both come clean, and we don't have to get into a fist fight here!

Ironhide: Alright, fine! Who wanna start?

Chromia: I'll go.

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) Chromie-!

Chromia: We need to get this over with anyway! Besides, I'm done hiding...

Sideswipe: Okay... (Folded his Servos) Give me everything you know...

* * *

About an hour and a half later, both parties fully explained themselves about their fair share of secrets, as they sat on stair steps, facing the sky.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) So... You were raised here?

Chromia: Until the Fallen took me, yes.

Ironhide: (Turns to Sunstreaker) And your sister has no memory about herself and works for the Decepticons?

Sunstreaker: That depends on your preference.

Sideswipe: Okay, so we got about 30 Cycles left... (Gets up) So, once we reach Cybertron, Chromia will have to explain everything about herself.

Ironhide: (Gets up, turning to Sideswipe) Now wait a minute! Chromia's done nothing wrong in her life!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Ironhide) She used to be a Decepticon.

Ironhide: Not by choice!

Sideswipe: Either way, everyone needs to know about this, I cannot just let this go unnoticed.

Ironhide: Yeah, well you didn't seem to mind keeping your Sister out of the equation!

Sideswipe: Because I was trying to get her back before she got hurt!

Ironhide: And you don't think that I'm trying the same with Chromia?! (Folded his Servos) And by the way, how are we supposed to know that Sunstreaker's actually with us?

Sideswipe: What do you mean?

Ironhide: You said so yourself! Sunstreaker currently works for the Decepticons, and she still is, ain't she?

Sideswipe: That part you leave for me!

Ironhide: No, this is important for all of us! Alright, she could be playing you, and we couldn't know until it was too late!

Sideswipe: And should I have to assume the same about Chromia? For all I know, she's just waiting to stab you in the back the second you turn!

Ironhide: She ain't like that! I've known for about a Stellar Cycle now, she ain't no traitor!

Sideswipe: And that's supposed to make me feel better how?

Ironhide: Look, she could have had me Slagged the minute I found out, but she hasn't! You know why? Because I trust her!

Sideswipe: Trust her? Or should love be in that sentence?

Ironhide: Point being, I know her well enough that she has my back! But the question is, whether or not your Sister has yours!

Sideswipe: What are you-!

Ironhide: Look, you just got her yesterday, right? So how come she didn't fight you the first time? Took off whenever you weren't focused on something?

Sideswipe: Because I think a part of her is remembering about who she is! (Folded his Servos) Okay, you're right! She could have done those things, but she hasn't!

Ironhide: Not yet at least!

Sideswipe: And I can't say the same about Chromia?

Ironhide: I had her trust for a year! And you had your Sister's trust for what? A Solar Cycle?! I can't be around for that if she ends up stabbing us in the back later on!

Sideswipe: You take one step at her, or else-!

Ironhide: Or what? What are you gonna do Autobot?

Chromia: Enough! Look, Sunstreaker and I are fully capable of taking care of ourselves, and if anything should happen, then we'll deal with it when the time comes! Got it?

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Alright then.

Crosshairs: (Groans as he woke up from Stasis Lock) Ugh, god! (Rubs his head)

Ironhide: (Turns to Crosshairs) Hey, how are you feeling?

Crosshairs: (Groans) I felt like, someone just hit me really hard in the head!

Sideswipe: I cannot imagine.

Crosshairs: (Turns to the group) So, did anything happen while I was out?

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) It's all good.

Crosshairs: Really? Okay, that's great.

Suddenly, a ship was seen flying in the sky, as the group took notice of it, seeing the ship Transform into Robot Mode, revealing none other than the Fallen, as he landed on the ground several feet away from the group.

Chromia: (Sees the Fallen, widening her Optics) It's him!

Crosshairs: (Sees the Fallen) Now what?!

Sideswipe: (Turns to Crosshairs) Crosshairs, you and Sunstreaker get the prisoner out of here!

Crosshairs: (Turns to Sideswipe) What? And miss out on the fun?!

Chromia: Someone needs to watch her until we get back! Or if the Fallen tries anything funny!

Crosshairs: (Groans) Ugh, you guys suck! (Gets Windblade up on her feet) Come on, let's go!

Windblade: (Gets up) I was a fool...

Crosshairs: (Nodded) Yeah, you don't need to tell me otherwise, now move!

Fallen: (Walks over to the Autobots) So, my least favorite has failed then?

Sideswipe: The same way that you are going to in a minute? (Activates his Crossbow) Most likely.

Fallen: (Smirks) You, believe it or not... (Gets out his Sword, looking at it) It's actually good she did fail so.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) And why's that?

Fallen: (Turns to the Autobots) Because it gives me a chance to talk...

Crosshairs: (Back with Windblade, getting a flare) Alright. (Ignites the flare and throws it to the ground) This flare should signal Omega to come to pick us up, so don't do anything stupid!

Windblade: (Looks at the ground) I cannot believe I have been so blind.

Crosshairs: You know, that is the second time that I've heard you beat yourself up for failing.

Windblade: (Turns to Crosshairs) You idiot, don't you understand? I never was meant to succeed!

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Wait, what now?

Fallen: (Continues looking at the group) You know, it's funny how fate works these days... (Sighs) Fate brought Optimus Prime to the Allspark, and then, to Megatron, and then suddenly fate brought the Allspark to two, unique individuals. (Swung it around his back) I mean, Sumdac I knew, but Yeager? (Scoffs) I'll admit, I did not see that one coming.

Sideswipe: The Scrap's your point?

Fallen: Did Chromia tell you about this Planet? About what really happened?

Ironhide: She gave us enough detail to what you've done!

Fallen: Oh, so she came out after all? I'm impressed... (Walks back and forth) But of course, thinking back now, I realized that all those Stellar Cycles ago... It lead both of us back here to where we first met... (Turns to Chromia) Isn't strange how fate works, right?

Chromia: (Looks at the Fallen) You knew... (Scoffs) All this time, you knew I'd come.

Sunstreaker: (Looks up at the sky) How long until he arrives?

Crosshairs: About two minutes, top!

Sunstreaker: Stay here! (Turns to leave) I'll be right back!

Fallen: (Looks at Chromia) I counted on your arrival little one. (Swung his blade off his back, lighting it in flames) You and I have unfinished business.

Ironhide: Like hell she does! (Activates his Armor) Father or not, you're gonna have to get past us!

Sideswipe: (Aims his Crossbow at the Fallen) Yeah, like the Orange Mech said!

Fallen: If you say so. (Walks to the Autobots)

Ironhide: Chromia, take right-! (Sees Chromia turn left) Wait, I said right!

Chromia: No time for that! (Activates her Lightsaber and starts fighting the Fallen) RAH!

Fallen: (Starts a duel with his daughter) Egh! (Grunts as he took the defensive streak) You still remember your training little one! (Caught Chromia's hand) But you should know better...

Chromia: (Gets her hand caught, getting lifted in the air) AGH!

Fallen: (Looks at Chromia) I fight better! (Slashed his blade at the Lightsaber, knocking it down to the ground)

Sideswipe: (Runs to the Fallen) Get off her! (Jumps at him, only to be hit by a fire blast) AGH! (Fell to the ground, against a wall)

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons, aiming at the Fallen) Let her go, asshole!

Chromia: (Grunts as she got put on the ground, with the Fallen having a firm grip on her back) Ironhide!

Ironhide: (Aims at the Fallen while turning to Chromia) I thought I told you to go right!

Chromia: Now? Really?!

Fallen: (Looks at Ironhide) Ah, the indestructible boyfriend.

Ironhide: (Turns to the Fallen angrily) You let her go, and I won't have to turn you into Spare Parts!

Chromia: Ironhide!

Ironhide: Or maybe put a giant hole in your Spark right where I'm aiming!

Chromia: No, not him! (Ironhide turns to her) Ironhide, you promised!

Ironhide: (Looks at Chromia) Chromie-!

Chromia: Dammit, don't Chromie me! You promised!

Fallen: (Sees Ironhide slowly draws his weapon at Chromia) Oh, daughter... You expect too much from him...

Ironhide: Don't even say a word!

Fallen: (Raises a brow) She's asked, hasn't she? Go on, do it. (Sees Ironhide struggling) Mmm, let me help you...

Chromia: (Gets pushed towards Ironhide) UGH!

Fallen: (Pushed Chromia closer to Ironhide) DO IT!

Ironhide: (Struggles to shoot as he looked at Chromia) I told you to go right!

Chromia: (Panted as she leaked her Optics out) I love you... With all my Spark...

Ironhide: (A tear starts going down his cheek) I love you too... (Closed his Optics, about to pull the trigger when he suddenly got tasered from behind) AHHHH!

Ironhide fell on his knees, as Sunstreaker, holding an electric prod in her hands, stood behind him, as she walked around, turning to the Fallen.

Sunstreaker: (Knelt before the Fallen) The mission has been a success, Master. (Gets the ship in front of them) I also even hitched us a ride.

Fallen: (Nodded) Good work... (Sideswipe moved his head up, witnessing his Sister's betrayal) Tarn will be pleased. (Looks down at Ironhide, who looked up at him) I like you. (Turns to board the ship)

Chromia: (Grunted as she was pulled onto the ship) Get off me! Get off!

Sideswipe: (Grunted as he slowly got up) Sunny!

Sunstreaker: (Turns around, turning to Sideswipe) I'm sorry, but I have my orders (Turns to get on board)

Ironhide: (Gets on his Pedes, moving after the ship) CHROMIA!

Suddenly, the ship's engines activated, pushing Ironhide off his feet as he rolled over several feet on the ground, before getting up to see the ship depart.

Ironhide: (Sees the ship leave) NO!

Crosshairs: (Activate the Comms) Hey guys, Omega's back! Let's go!

Sideswipe: (Nodded as he got up, only to see a bomb, widening his Optics) Slag, this whole place is rigged to blow! (Turns to Ironhide) Hey, we need to move!

Ironhide: (Turns to Sideswipe) YOU! (Pushed him) I told you we couldn't trust her! I Fragging told you, I FRAGGING TOLD YOU-!

Sideswipe: Yeah, kill me later, there's a bomb! Let's Roll Out! (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Ironhide: (Turns to see the bomb, widening his Optics) Damn! (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

They both started driving to Omega Supreme, arriving on point as Crosshairs got out, seeing the two arrive.

Crosshairs: (Sees Ironhide and Sideswipe) Hey, where's Chromia and that Yellow Femme!

Ironhide: Crosshairs, get your Aft on the ship!

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) Hey, what's going on?

Sideswipe: (Runs on the landing ramp) The area's armed with explosives, that's what!

Crosshairs: (Widened his Optics) Slag! (Gets inside)

Sideswipe: (Gets inside of Omega Supreme) Omega, get us out of here, now!

Omega Supreme: Understood!

Omega made his lift off, flying out of the area, just in time for the bomb to go off, making a gigantic explosion as it made the entire ship shake from the vibration, until they made it out of orbit, as they left Lithone behind...

* * *

Later, the group returned to Cybertron, having reported everything that's happened on their trip to Lithone, as they explained it to Alpha Trion, as well as Rodimus Prime, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, and Cliffjumper.

Crosshairs: (Looks at the Autobots) And then the area went boom like a nuke was set off!

Alpha Trion: And the Decepticons, they took Chromia with them?

Ironhide: Yeah... (Turns to Sideswipe) No thanks to him!

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow, turning to Ironhide) What, you think this is my fault?!

Ironhide: (Gets up) None of this would have happened if you just listened to me!

Rodimus: Hold on, what's going on here?

Ironhide: What's going on is that Sideswipe thought it was alright to not let us know that his Sister, who thought to have gone Offline was actually turned out to be Online all this time, and is the very reason why Chromia isn't here with us!

Bumblebee: Wait, you mean Sunstreaker?! (Turns to Sideswipe) Sideswipe, why didn't you say anything?

Sideswipe: I was hoping to do this on a personal investigation.

Cliffjumper: But you could have informed us immediately!

Sideswipe: Oh, just like Ironhide informed you that his Girlfriend is the Fallen's favorite Daughter?!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Wait, what?

Crosshairs: Oh yeah... (Raises a brow) Wait, is that why you guys hit me in the head?!

Optimus: (Turns to Ironhide) Ironhide, why didn't you say anything about her?

Rodimus: (Turns to Ironhide) You told me last year on Earth that there was nothing wrong with her, how come you didn't say anything?!

Ironhide: (Sighs) It wasn't my place to say anything...

Sideswipe: (Turns to Ironhide) Like hell it was!

Ironhide: (Turns to Sideswipe) Oh, don't you dare judge me! If you only had just been honest, we'd be over this conversation!

Sideswipe: And that gives you an excuse to cover your Girlfriend's tracks? Honestly, if you had just told us about her, then we'd know about the Fallen, long before he even surfaced!

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) At least Chromia ain't no backstabbing traitor, but your Sister? Oh, do I have a thought about her!

Sideswipe: (Sighs) You know what? (Suddenly made a hard hook at Ironhide) FRAG YOU!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics along with everyone else) Sides!

Crosshairs: (Widened his expression) Whoa!

Ironhide: (Rubbed his face, before glaring at Sideswipe) RAGH! (Tackled Sideswipe to the ground) SLAGGER!

Rodimus: (Runs to Ironhide, trying to pull him off of Sideswipe) Hide, that's enough!

Ironhide: (Shook Rodimus' hand off of him) Back off!

Optimus: (Helps Rodimus pull Ironhide off of Sideswipe) Ironhide, that is enough!

Sideswipe: (Gets up, glaring at Ironhide) Son of a Glitch! (Charges at Ironhide)

Bumblebee: (Pulls Sideswipe away from Ironhide with Cliffjumper and Crosshair's help) Sideswipe, stop!

Crosshairs: Yeah, calm the F down man!

Alpha Trion: Enough! (Turns everyone's attention to him) Autobots Ironhide and Sideswipe, clearly you both are angry, which is understandable, but your anger will be a risk on future missions against the Decepticons! (Folded his Servos) So until then, you two are to remain here on Cybertron, as well as on suspended leave until further notice.

Ironhide: (Turns to Alpha Trion) You can't do that! I need to get Chromia away from those Cons! It's the only thing I can think of!

Alpha Trion: And that is something that I'm worried about. (Turns around) You're all dismissed.

With that, everyone was leaving the room, as they gathered in the hallways.

Rodimus: (Turns to Ironhide) Hey, we're gonna get her back man! I swear-!

Ironhide: (Turns to leave) I appreciate it, but I gotta go...

Sideswipe: (Turns to Ironhide) Hey, listen-!

Ironhide: (Turns to Sideswipe) Don't say another word! Don't you dare! (Turns to leave)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sideswipe) Seriously Sideswipe? How come you didn't say anything?

Sideswipe: (Turns to Bumblebee) I'm sorry, I was just trying to get my Sister back.

Optimus: And will. (Turns to Sideswipe) But for the time being, you and Ironhide will just have to leave things with us for now on.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) I guess so... (Turns to leave, as he turned to land a fist against the wall) Ugh!

Rodimus: (Sighs as he turned to Bumblebee and Optimus) That went well.

Bumblebee: This can't be good, we need those two against the Fallen.

Optimus: I know, but for now, we just have to get by without them until then... (Turns to the sky) And hopefully, we get back what they both lost...

* * *

Back in New Kaon, Chromia was seen in her room, sitting in her Berth, staring up at the ceiling while the Fallen and Nightbird had observed from another window.

Nightbird: (Folded her Servos) So, she's finally back, hmm?

Fallen: Indeed.

Nightbird: That's good. (Turns to the Fallen) Does this mean we get to kill her Daddy?

Fallen: (Turns to Nightbird) I understand the relationship with you and your sister, but having her Offline is not my intent, and if you dare lay a Servo on her, there will be consequences... (Leaned against Nightbird) Understood?

Nightbird: (Slowly nodded) Yes, Father.

Fallen: Good. (Turns to Tarn) Your assistant was quite useful on the field today, Tarn.

Tarn: Well, I have trained her to my best of my ability.

Fallen: And how is she?

Tarn: Doing so far, so good! And having her with her Fellow Autobots today, it proved to us that she has no memory of who she was!

Fallen: And if so, let us keep it that way. (Turns to leave) Now, let us discuss the next part of-!

As they left the halls, Sunstreaker was seen in her Quarters, looking out the window, as she started to have memories, of herself, along with Sideswipe, as they were seen racing around the hills playfully, full of joy and happiness.

Sunstreaker: (Starts to look at a holographic image of Sideswipe, turning to a monitor) ...Computer... Give me a data log on an Autobot called Sideswipe...

* * *

 **Hey, I meant to post this last weekend, but that's alright, you guys are reading it, right? Again, so sorry I'm late!**

 **Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, I'm doing a new Spider-Man series, so go into my profile and check it out if you guys are interested!**

 **Make sure to review down on the bottom screen and let me know your thoughts about this Episode! I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Dead Space

Episode 21: Dead Space

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

On Cybertron, Optimus was seen on his Berth with Elita, as they both laid together, he was dreaming of past events that occurred before.

 _Various Flashbacks._

 _Bumblebee: DAD!_

 _Optimus: (Is seen thrown into space) AHHH!_

 _Trypiticon then exploded, as Optimus was seen flying backward, until later he was seen floating next to debris on the verge of going into Stasis Lock, until a light-flooded over him, as he was suddenly lifted upwards towards a ship of unknown design, as a voice suddenly was heard in his audios._

 _?: (Is seen nowhere in sight) Glad to finally meet your acquaintance, Optimus Prime..._

Flashbacks end.

Optimus: (Wakes up as he opened his Optics) Ngh! (Gets up, looking around as he was in Elita's quarters) Ugh...

Elita One: (Wakes up, seeing Optimus up) Another dream?

Optimus: (Groans as he facepalmed himself) You could say something like that.

Elita One: (Gets up to crawl to Optimus) Did you start remembering something?

Optimus: No... (Blinked) Just barely.

Elita One: (Turns his attention to her as she pulled his head to her direction) What did you see?

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) I saw the same dream... Trypiticon exploding, and me being flung into Space and left to die among debris until the ship that picked me up took me, and that was it... (Turns to the window) Except... (Got up off the Berth to look outside) Something changed...

Elita One: (Stands up and walks next to Optimus) What? What changed?

Optimus: I... I heard a voice, speaking to me... (Turns to Elita) It was soft, feminine, but I could not see her.

Elita One: What did she say?

Optimus: She only greeted me, said my name, and that was it.

Elita One: (Raises a brow) Nothing else?

Optimus: (Looks at Elita, staring at her while smiling) She also said that you are one of the beautiful Femmes I ever met... (Placed a hand on the back of her head) Does that suffice?

Elita One: (Smiled) Alright, that will do for now...

Later, the two began to walk around Iacon, looking around the streets as they explored the plaza.

Elita One: (Walks with Optimus) Soooo, where do you want to go next?

Optimus: (Walks with Elita) I don't know...

Elita One: Well, we could go over to for a cup of Oil at Maccadam's, if that's what you feel like.

Optimus: I don't think I'm in a mood for that.

Elita One: (Raises a brow) Are you having a Sensory Malfunction?

Optimus: No, I just... (Looks at Orion Pax Memorial) I'm just having a hard time thinking lately.

Elita One: If it's about you dying, and seeing your face on a memorial, then we can talk about it if you're having trouble with adjusting.

Optimus: Oh no, I'm pretty well adjusted with everything that's happened. (Noticed a holographic sign reading "OPTIMUS PRIME: OFFLINE ONCE, FUNCTIONING NOW") Okay, maybe a little bit.

Elita One: Well, what is it then?

Optimus: I just... (Sighs) I just don't know why I can't remember where I was all this time after Trypiticon. (Folded his Servos) And to be honest, it really bothers me that I can't do so.

Elita One: Well, I'm sure everyone is doing the best they can to help.

Optimus: I know, but I can't help but wonder, you know? (Turns to look at the stars) I mean, all that lost time, and I can't even remember what was I even doing.

Elita One: Yeah, it bothers me too, Optimus.

Optimus: But one thing's for sure... (Turns to Elita) Once we get a location on the spot where Sentinel's group found me in, I'm personally heading there to find out who or what took me, and where I have been over the last several months before the Fallen arrived.

Elita One: (Raises a brow) Are you sure you want to do that?

Optimus: Why, of course, I want to, Elita! Why would I not want to?

Elita One: It's just... (Placed a hand on Optimus' Chestplate) The Galaxy has spent 5 Lunar Cycles believing that you were gone... I spent it believing in it too, and so has our Son... (Placed another on Optimus' chin) And you spent two months fighting to get back... Don't you think that you deserve a break after all the drama, all the sacrifices that we went through? That maybe we should take the time to just rest?

Optimus: (Stares at Elita) ...Elita... I-!

Before Optimus could answer, Jazz arrived in his Alt Mode as he drove to the two, Transforming into his Robot Mode to greet them.

Jazz: (Transforms into Robot Mode) Yo, O.P! Elita! Percy says that we might have gotten a breakthrough on where that ship is at the Cluster!

Elita One: (Sighs as she turned to Optimus) Saved by the bell.

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) Elita-!

Elita One: (Raises her hand up) We'll talk about it later. (Transforms into her Alt Mode and drives off)

Jazz: (Raises a brow as he turned to Prime) I didn't interrupt anything, did I?

Optimus: (Turns to Jazz) It's alright Jazz. (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Let's just see what Perceptor has to offer.

* * *

Later, Optimus arrived at Fortress Maximus, along with Elita and Jazz as they walked inside of Perceptor's lab, with Cade being inside of a glass room as he was seen drawing more and more Cybertronian Symbols on the walls and floor as they walked inside.

Perceptor: (Noticed the others coming in) Optimus Prime, it is good you have arrived.

Optimus: It's no problem at all. (Noticed Cade writing) Hey, how long has Cade been writing?

Jazz: (Noticed a lot of writing) Yeah, that's enough to cover almost all the space in there.

Cade: (Stops writing briefly as he turned to the others) Yeah, I know this makes me look like a crazy person, but believe it or not, it actually helps to keep me focused.

Elita One: (Folded her Servos as she looked at the writing) Let's hope it isn't making you a little too focused.

Optimus: (Turns to Perceptor) How is Cade doing right now?

Perceptor: Well, Mr. Yeager's connection to the Allspark has proved remarkably fascinating, as he not only wields half its power, sees memories of others through a single touch, but he has grown to have a steady memory of the galactic map.

Cade: (Turns to the Bots) By the way, did you guys know that there's a Planet called Wednesday on the upper east side of the Solar System? Do you guys find that weird? Or is it just me?

Perceptor: (Tilted his glasses a little) And as you can already see, he has increased his muscle memory on the names of the planets in the Galaxy.

Optimus: (Folded his Servos) So I'm starting to believe you're making progress on finding those coordinates?

Perceptor: Ah yes! About that, I'm afraid Wheeljack has had too much of a difficulty due to the number of Spacebridge uses, the memory storage had to make it's scheduled storage filtering.

Elita One: (Turns to Perceptor) I'm guessing there's a "But" to it, considering how you have that excited look on your Faceplate.

Perceptor: (Smiled) Because the good news is that we might have an exact location on where Sentinel Minor's Spacebridge Repair Crew have been transported at the KVI Cluster, thanks for Yeager's assistance. (Pulls up the galactic map, pointing at the KVI Cluster) According to his writing, they have been transported right at the center of the Cluster, the same area, as well as they, have found you.

Jazz: (Looks at the map) Slag man! Can't believe you were way up that far!

Optimus: (Looks at the map) Neither can I. (Turns to Perceptor) Is there any way to get into contact with Ultra Magnus?

Perceptor: I'm afraid not, Alpha Trion has announced that Ultra Magnus is Off-World issue at the moment. (Turns to a monitor) But I can assemble a team for your use to help you on your journey.

Optimus: That would be very much appreciated, thank you.

Perceptor: If I may, I would like to accompany you on this trip... I've heard from Nightbeat that the shipwreck at the Cluster is of unknown origin, and I would like to keep a document on it for study.

Jazz: Yeah, you mind if I also tag along too?

Optimus: Sure thing, I'll be happy with your assistance. (Turns to Elita) Elita, would you also like to-?

Elita One: (Shook her Helm) I would, but I should make sure to keep everything tidy while Perceptor's gone. (Turns to walk away) I learned the hard way on leaving Wheeljack in charge of keeping lab equipment stable.

Optimus: (Nodded) Right... (Turns to the two) When can we start?

As the Autobots began to discuss, the Decepticons, back in New Kaon, we're making way for some kind of invasion force, as the Fallen was seen at the Throne looking at the live footage presented to him by Cyclonus.

Cyclonus: (Shows the Fallen the work production) As you can see, Master, the work product has been in great progress, thanks to the Combaticons' return, and with the help of the Autobots from the Reverse Universe, your invasion force is on track ahead of its schedule.

Fallen: (Noticed two Decepticons knocking some tools on the floor due to their clumsiness) Those two... Who are they?

Cyclonus: (Sees the two clumsy Decepticons) Oh, those would happen to be Runamuck and Runabout, those two have an embarrassingly long history of messing up some projects due to their antics. (Folded his Servos) Some may say they're partly the reason our Faction lost the Great War against the Autobots.

Fallen: I have a feeling those two are going to be a problem. (Turns to Cyclonus) Have them taken off and brought to Tarn's servant to teach them, "Discipline".

Cyclonus: (Nodded as he bowed) Of course, my Lord. (Turns to leave the Throne Room)

Soundwave: (Walks inside of the Throne Room) My Liege.

Fallen: (Sees Soundwave) Soundwave, it's been a while. (Placed a hand on his chin) What brings you here?

Soundwave: I have come to report my observations.

Fallen: Well?

Soundwave: The Decepticon Galvatron is continuing to follow orders like he's supposed to, however, condescends with his personal attachment to Decepticon Slipstream, who appears to have a mental struggle with Galvatron, as-!

Fallen: (Raises his hand up) You can skip that detail, their personal relationship is of no concern to me whatsoever.

Soundwave: Then perhaps you would like to know about the accident that recently occurred just Cycles ago...

Fallen: (Groans) What happened?

Soundwave: A minor malfunction had occurred in the weapons facility, resulting three warriors Offline, and others injured.

Fallen: Great, just what I needed! (Sighs) Place the injured in Tarn's care after he's accomplished his task, and then have the bodies be brought to Misary for Resurrection.

Soundwave: That has already been arranged, my Lord. (Displays a live image of Sari being with Mindwipe and Nightbird in the morgue)

Sari: (Turns to the Fallen) Father! I'm about to bring some of our people back.

Nightbird: Just like one of those Human Horror films, but no lightning strikes.

Fallen: Just make sure the job is done... I need as many soldiers as I can for this, and I cannot afford to lose anyone.

Mindwipe: (Nodded) Of course, Master. (Turns to Sari) You know what to do, child.

Sari: (Nodded) Of course. (Turns to touch one of the Offline Mechs, and began to bring them to life, until she started grunting) Ugh.

Nightbird: (Raises a brow) Something wrong?

Sari: No, I got this! I- (Her Eyes suddenly turned Blue as she widened them, screaming as she felt a burning pain) AGHHHH!

As soon as Sari began screaming, Cade's eyes turned Blue as well, at the same time he began feeling an insane amount of burning pain inside of his body, as he began to scream, taking the Autobots' attention.

Cade: (Widened his eyes as they turned Blue, screaming in pain) Ah! (Stumbled around as he felt pain all over his body) AGHHHH!

Optimus: (Turns around, seeing Cade screaming) Cade?!

Jazz: (Sees Cade screaming as well) Whoa, what's up Cade?!

Cade: (Continues screaming) IT HURTS! (Opens his Blue eyes for the Autobots to see) EVERYTHING HURTS! AGHH!

Sari: (Continues to scream from the pain) AGHHHH!

Fallen: (Sees Sari screaming) What's going on?!

Mindwipe: (Shook his head, confused) We don't know! She started to scream!

Soundwave: Caution, I am detecting Misary's Heat Signature rising above the standard health line.

Fallen: (Turns to a monitor, seeing Sari's vitals dropping rapidly, making him widen his Optics) I want every medical officer to the morgue! (Gets off of his throne) NOW!

Optimus: (Turns to Perceptor) What's going on with him?!

Perceptor: (Turns to a monitor, seeing Cade's vitals turning red) Something's wrong! His body is heating up from the inside!

Jazz: That ain't good, is it?

Optimus: (Turns to Jazz) Jazz, find any medical personnel! Ratchet, Red Alert, anyone! (Turns to Cade) Cade, hang on!

Perceptor: Wait! It's too dangerous at the moment, he could implode right now at this very second!

Optimus: Well, I can't just stand by and do nothing, Perceptor! What else can I do?!

Sari: (Lets go of the Offline Mech as she screams in agony) IT HURTS! EVERYTHING HURTS! AHHHHHH!

Fallen: (Runs inside with Oil Slick, Tarn Shockwave, Soundwave, and Blitzwing as Sari is heard screaming) What's her status?!

Nightbird: She hasn't stopped screaming, Master! We honestly don't know what's happening to her!

Sari: (Closes her eyes with her hands, until they start glowing, making her move her hands just in time to shoot lasers out of them) AGGHHHHHH! (Moved her head around, shooting Lasers everywhere)

Shockwave: (Barely dodged Sari's eye Lasers as he was cut by the heat) Gah! (Gripped his shoulder)

Cade: (His eyes glow brighter until he started shooting Lasers out of his eyes) AGHHHHH!

Perceptor: (The glass broke as he was nearly shot by the Lasers had Optimus not pulled him away) Ah!

Ratchet: (Was about to step inside when the Lasers nearly reached him) Gah! (Quickly activated his Magnets to deflect the Lasers) What in the Scrap Metal?!

Optimus: (Ducked down with Perceptor) Ratchet, we need help immediately!

Fallen: (Sees Sari shooting Lasers everywhere) She's going to tear the whole base apart! Someone, hold her down, now!

Oil Slick: (Nearly gets hit by the Lasers) I don't think anyone can!

Soundwave: Allow me. (Shot out a helmet visor at Sari)

Sari: (The visor attached itself to her head, blocking out the Lasers while being pulled into complete agony) AHHHH! HELP ME!

Cade: HELP! (Is seen lying on the floor as Ratchet held him there with his Magnets) SOMEONE, MAKE IT STOP!

Ratchet: (Grunts as he held Cade to the floor) Anytime now!

Red Alert:(Gets out an EMP) Almost there...

Elita One: (Walks inside with Bumblebee and Bulkhead) What's going on here?!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as he sees Cade screaming in pain while shooting Lasers out of his eyes) Cade?!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Cade! (Ran to Cade)

Optimus: (Quickly prevented Bumblebee from going any further) Bumblebee, stop! It's not safe to come near him!

Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, what's happening?!

Optimus: We don't know!

Red Alert: (Gets the EMP up and running) Got it! (Turns to Cade) Everyone, step back! I'm using an EMP!

Cade: (Continues to scream as Red Alert moved on him) OH MY GOD, IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MU-! (Felt the EMP fired on him, making stop firing Lasers out of his as he gasped) Ah!

Sari: (Finally stopped screaming whilst stopped shooting Lasers out of her Eyes as she gasped) Ah!

Cade: (Felt tired suddenly and blacked out) Ugh...

Sari: (Gets tired as well and also blacks out) Ugh... (Fell onto the floor)

Fallen: (Sees Sari falling to the floor) Misary! (Placed her on the palm of his hand)

Optimus: (Runs to Cade, putting him on the palm of his hand) Cade!

Bulkhead: (Looks at Cade) Is he okay?

Ratchet: (Scans Cade) He'll be okay, but he's gonna wake up sweatin' like a dog.

Bumblebee: How did this happen?

Jazz: We're not sure... One moment, he was fine, but the next, he was screaming in pain.

Perceptor: (Straightened his glasses a little) I believe it is a logical time to call in Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion about this incident.

Optimus: Good idea, but in the meantime, let's put Cade in the Medbay., in quarantine just to prevent more damage should he shoot more Lasers out of his eyes.

Fallen: (Looks at Sari after he removed the visor) What's happened? How are her vitals?

Tarn: (Scanned Sari, showing off her vital signs) Her body's Spark is still functional, but it appears that it went into a pulse, like an EMP generator.

Nightbird: How? Nobody even used one!

Fallen: (Looks at Sari, before putting her in Shockwave's care) Bring her to the Medbay, and contact me if anything else like this happens again.

Shockwave: (Hesitantly took Sari I'm his hand) O-Of course, my liege. (Turns to leave)

Fallen: (Turns to the others) Everyone else, report back to your stations! Time is at an essence, get back to work!

Nightbird: (Nodded as she bowed) Yes, Father.

Soon, both sides of this incident have begun to walk many different directions as Sari and Cade remained unconscious after everything they went through...

* * *

Later, the Autobots on Cybertron were seen in the lab, observing Cade when Ultra Magnus arrived.

Ultra Magnus: (Arrived in the area) What happened to Cade Yeager?

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus, there was an incident.

Ultra Magnus: What kind of incident?

Ratchet: Apparent, Cade suffered some sort of side effect from the Allspark bond, which resulted in him giving off a flare of energy.

Red Alert: Not to mention that he nearly tore the lab apart, which is going under extensive repair as you can see.

Bulkhead: (Turns to the doctors) Is he gonna wake?

Wheeljack: Well, of course, he will! In fact, he should be awakening from his Stasis Lock any Nano Click now.

Cade: (Groans) Ugh, oh man...

Wheeljack: (Points at Cade) See? Told you!

Optimus: (Folded his Servos) How are you feeling?

Cade: Like my head is about to split into pieces, that's what.

Wheeljack: (Gets out a hammer) Well, we can fix that!

Ratchet: (Turns to Wheeljack) Wheeljack, no!

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he raised his hands up) Whoa, I was being sarcastic! That was pure sarcasm, man!

Wheeljack: Oh! (Puts the hammer down) Sorry.

Cade: (Rubbed his head) Does anyone have any idea what happened?

Optimus: We were hoping you could tell us, considering you lost control of your powers.

Cade: No, I didn't lose control, I just... Felt pain.

Bumblebee: Pain? What do you mean?

Cade: Okay, I was writing out the location where Optimus was found until I just felt pain... Burning, pain, like I was set on fire on the inside.

Perceptor: That sounds disturbing indeed.

Cade: But that's not all of it... When it happened, I could feel something else... Someone else, in particular, someone who was feeling the pain that I was going through, and it felt like I was trying to heal someone.

Arcee: But that's not possible, you were standing in the room helping Perceptor with coordinates.

Cade: I know, but as I said, I felt someone else's pain, not just mine!

Elita One: Who else could it be that you were feeling?

Cade: It's gonna sound weird, but it felt like... Sari somehow.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) You could feel Sari feeling pain?

Cade: Yeah, and in a way, it felted like she could feel mine too... (Rubbed his head) I mean, it shouldn't be possible, should it?

Perceptor: (Placed a hand on his chin) Elita, keep scanning Cade for any more changes in his molecular cells. (Turns to Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Rodimus, and Bumblebee) Would you four come with Wheeljack and I in private?

Rodimus: (Nodded) Sure... (Followed Perceptor and Wheeljack with Optimus and Bumblebee as they walked into a corner) Any clue what's wrong?

Perceptor: (Tilted his glasses) Well, for starters, Cade Yeager's internal cells have suffered from what appeared to be a burning blaze in his body, which was caused by a sudden use of the Allspark energy.

Optimus: But that shouldn't be possible, Cade wasn't even using it.

Perceptor: Perhaps, but he did mention that he has felt Sari Sumdac's pain, hasn't he?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You think Sari was using it?

Perceptor: Not to intentionally harm Cade.

Wheeljack: (Folded his arms) But I have been making a theory that his bond with her could go beyond limits that even we ourselves should be concerned of.

Rodimus: What do you mean?

Perceptor: We're implying that perhaps it is best that Yeager should not use his Allspark abilities to avoid severe internal agony or possibility of death.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Death?! Is it that bad?!

Rodimus: It wasn't like this before, wasn't it?

Wheeljack: I'm afraid this has gotten into an extreme level that we ourselves have to adapt to...

Ultra Magnus: (Touched his chin) So, would it be dangerous if he or Sari Sumdac were to ever use their Allspark abilities at all?

Perceptor: No, but my theory suggests that the more Cade Yeager's and Sari Sumdac's shared Allspark bond grows, the more lethal it becomes for both of them to use it.

Optimus: So if Cade used his power, then he and Sari die?

Wheeljack: Well, not instantaneously! It just that if either of them were to keep using it for an extended time, then it is possible that they both die at the same time.

Bumblebee: But how could Cade feel what Sari's feeling exactly? It doesn't make sense!

Perceptor: Well, considering that his bond with Sari Sumdac is a rare, unique form, it is possible that the bond is in sync together. (Folded his Servos) And yes, it should be fine for them to use it, but not too much, because the excess energies may burn the two of them out.

Ultra Magnus: Hmm... That is disturbing.

Rodimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) What do you suggest we do, sir?

Ultra Magnus: Well, for one thing, we should limit Cade's use of the Allspark so he does not harm himself or Sari Sumdac.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) That's a good idea.

Ultra Magnus: And for another, perhaps we shouldn't give this kind of knowledge to Cade Yeager.

Bumblebee: Okay, now that's just random.

Optimus: Sir, shouldn't Cade have the right to know about this?

Ultra Magnus: He does, but on the other hand, we don't need to have him panic at this time. (Folded his Servos) Nor have him undergo a state of panic that could lead him into using the Allspark too much.

Bumblebee: Well, with all due respect, we can't just straight up lie to Cade!

Ultra Magnus: I know, but for his safety, we should caution our intel before passing it on! At least until the Allspark has been safely removed out of his system.

Rodimus: But still, maybe it's best that we bench Cade for a while.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) At least until we get Sari back and have them put both Allspark halves back inside of the cube.

Optimus: Yes, maybe it's best we keep Cade off from using the Allspark for a while.

Wheeljack: Yes, I'll stay behind while you go find your memories.

Optimus: (Folded his Servos) Oh, that can wait.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Dad, are you serious?

Rodimus: Don't you want to remember where you have been all this time?

Optimus: I do! But Cade could lose control again, and-!

Ultra Magnus: (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) And Cade Yeager is absolutely safe here on Cybertron, as long as he does not leave the planet... And I'll have one of the best Autobots checking up on him on a daily basis, in case he'll have another one of his, "Flares", as Ratchet pointed out. (Turns to Optimus) Besides, your memory is just as important as the Allspark, and I'm sure it would be personally nice if you have found some clue as to where you have been all those Lunar Cycles.

Optimus: (Nodded slowly) I suppose so.

Ultra Magnus: Right then. (Turns to leave) Well, if you don't mind, I'll be in my quarters.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus) He has a point, Dad... We really need to find out where you have been since Trypiticon.

Optimus: Yes, that is true... (Turns to Bumblebee) But you should remain here, keep an Optic on Cade while we go out into space.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) You got it. (Turns to leave)

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Huh... He took an order without question...

Rodimus: (Nodded) Yeah, he's matured a lot while you were away. (Lightly elbowed Optimus) You'll get used to it.

* * *

Later at New Kaon, Sari was seen being scanned by Oil Slick, Tarn, and Soundwave, as Shockwave was seen looking over everything on from the observation center until the Fallen had contacted him via Holoprojector.

Fallen: (Is seen in a Holoprojector) Shockwave, what is the status on Misary?

Shockwave: (Turns to the Fallen) My Liege, she has suffered through some kind of flare due to her connection to the Allspark, but overall, her health is slowly regaining balance.

Fallen: Good, but make sure she does not use any more of her Allspark gifts.

Shockwave: Why so?

Fallen: I have received word that the Allspark bond between the boy and Misary have become lethal, and not whatever the reason it is, she is not to ever use her gifts over a long extent of time, am I clear?

Shockwave: (Nodded) Yes, my lord.

Fallen: And I also learned that the Autobots are about to make their move, so prepare a strike team and head for these coordinates! I'll rendezvous with you there. (Ends call)

Starscream: (Raises a brow as he walked in) Rendezvous? Why can't he just come with us over there?

Shockwave: For that reason, I am uncertain. (Turns to the window) And if I were you, Starscream, I wouldn't press the question too much, if you would like to keep your head on your Protoform.

Starscream: (Groans as he shivered at the thought of being beheaded) Oh, by the Allspark, never again!

* * *

Later, an Autobot team consisted of Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, and Perceptor were seen standing in front of Omega Supreme in his Alt Mode as he sat there, unloaded his Landing Ramp for everyone to step aboard.

Optimus: (Looks at Omega Supreme) Alright, everyone, this trip may be dangerous. (Turns to the team) So if anyone is having any second thoughts, I'll understand if you don't want to go.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What, are you kidding, Prime? I haven't had any time to hang out with you ever since you came back!

Jazz: If you need help, then you're getting it!

Ratchet: I've known ya since the Solar Cycle we met right here with Omega Supreme. (Folded his Servos) Can't think of anywhere else I'm needed to be.

Rodimus: Whatever comes our way, we'll be standing with you.

Optimus: (Nodded) Thanks, I really appreciate the help

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the group) Well, then you'll also appreciate mine.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Ultra Magnus? What are you doing here?

Ultra Magnus: Why I'm here to accompany you as well! Considering that Perceptor has decided to go, I find myself equally curious as everyone else to who took you after the Destruction of Trypiticon.

Bulkhead: Well, hey! The more the merrier, right, Boss Bot?

Optimus: Right. (Extended his hand to Ultra Magnus) I'm honored to have you with us, sir.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded while extended his hand to Optimus) Please, the honor is mine.

Elita One: (Walks over to the group) Hey guys! Just let me check the Transwarping specs before you Bots head off into Space.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) Of course. (Turns to walk inside of the ship)

Rodimus: (Walks inside) You coming, Optimus?

Optimus: (Sees Elita scanning Omega Supreme) You guys go ahead. (Turns to the others) I'll catch up. (Turns to Elita)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What's his deal?

Jazz: (Looks at Optimus and Elita) Something tells me it's about some relationship issues...

Optimus: (Walks over to Elita) Elita? How is everything?

Elita One: (Scans Omega Supreme's Transwarp specs) Just about to finish up with the inspection, and then you'll be ready to fly away.

Optimus: (Placed a hand on her shoulder) Be serious with me... How are you doing?

Elita One: (Looks at her datapad before turning to Optimus) I'm fine.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) You sure?

Elita One: Yeah. (Turns to walk around) Of course, I'll just stay here on Cybertron while you're out into the Universe, fighting Decepticons and all.

Optimus: Elita, it's not about the Decepticons-!

Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) I know it isn't about the Decepticons, Optimus! It's called being sarcastic!

Optimus: Elita, you have to understand!

Elita One: That's the thing, Optimus! I do understand! I understand that you have no memory of where you have been for the last 5 Lunar Cycles, and you have a clue to where you have been, and I can imagine what it's like to gain some closure from this. (Placed a hand on Optimus' cheeks) But the one thing I can't stand is thinking if I'll ever see you again because I'm not there with you...

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Is this what it's about? You not being in the same missions as I am?

Elita One: Listen, I like working with Perceptor and Wheeljack, those two are well-experienced geniuses, but the one thing I hate the most is standing around and waiting for some Decepticon attack to happen!

Optimus: Well, if you wanted to come with us, Elita, you could have just said so!

Elita One: It's not just about the adventure, Optimus! I can't keep doing this, every time you're off of Cybertron, whether or not that you're going to come back home to me! To Bumblebee! (Turns around, folding her Servos) Besides, I already lost you once, there's just no reason why I need to do it again!

Optimus: (Looks at Elita) Elita... Look at me... (Placed his Servos around her, turning her over to his direction) Look at me... I am coming back... I came back before, and I always have.

Elita One: Yes, but you took such a long time coming back!

Optimus: Well... Maybe I'll try not to be so late this time...

Elita One: (Sighs as she began to hug him) Just... Just be careful, alright? I know you're usually careful, but be a lot more careful about this, okay?

Optimus: (Nodded as he hugged her back) I will...

Elita One: (Her datapad starts beeping as she turned to it, seeing Green lights all over it) Green lights... (Turns to Optimus) You're all ready to go... Prime.

Optimus: (Nodded as he walked backward) Thank you...

With that, he turned back into Omega Supreme, joining everyone on the bridge as he sat down on his seat with everyone ready for the trip.

Rodimus: (Turns to Optimus) Ready?

Optimus: (Nodded) I got nothing else to do right now.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded as he looked at the windshield) Omega Supreme! Plot a course for the KVI Cluster!

Omega Supreme: Understood.

Soon, Omega Supreme began to launch himself off the hanger, as he flew out into space, activating his Transwarp Drive to teleport himself and everyone inside out of Cybertron...

* * *

Later, Omega Supreme arrived at the KVI Cluster through the Transwarp portal, as he flew in front of what appeared to be an old spacecraft, destroyed, damaged beyond repair as debris floated around, Omega flying next to it while the Autobots observed.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the debris) Oh man... (Turns to Optimus) You were here when Sentinel found ya?

Optimus: (Looks at the debris) Guess so...

Arcee: (Looks at the ship) That ship... I have never seen anything like it!

Perceptor: (Scans the ship) Neither have I... This ship, as pointed out by Nightbeat, is of unknown origins.

Rodimus: Well, if you guys want to look around, now's a good time as any.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the ship) Omega Supreme, is there anywhere on the ship that we can land on?

Omega Supreme: (Scans the ship) There is a hanger on the east side of the ship, seems safe for us to land.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) Take us there.

Soon, Omega began flying towards the ship, unaware of Decepticons that were seen hiding among the debris, as Cyclonus, Starscream, Shockwave, Nightbird, and Astrotrain watched as Omega Supreme began to make his landing onboard the ship.

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) What are we doing waiting around like this? We should be shooting them where they are, now!

Astrotrain: (Nodded) Hate to agree, but Screamer's got a point! Why are we lagging around like a pair of Primitives?

Cyclonus: (Looks at the Autobots going inside the ship) We're only here to observe until we receive our Master's word, and then we move to strike.

Nightbird: (Turns to Astrotrain) Also, what the hell is Lagging supposed to mean? ]

Astrontrain: (Looks around at everyone staring at him) Well, it's a definition for something that's really slow. (Sees everyone turning their brows up) It's Earth-based term! Don't judge me! I looked it up on their so-called, "Google".

Shockwave: (Placed his claws on his chin) Hmm, sounds like this, "Google", has too many answers from too many variations of Organics that it is sometimes hard to tell which one is the correct answer.

Cyclonus: (Turns to the ship) Either way, if the Fallen wants us to attack, we shall, but for now... We wait on his order...

As the Decepticons waited, the Autobots docked onboard the ship and left Omega Supreme through his Landing Ramp as they looked around at the empty dark hanger of the abandoned vessel.

Jazz: (Looks around the hanger, seeing some form of damage) Man, there must have been a party up in here!

Arcee: (Looks around) Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry.

Rodimus: (Looks around) So, any sense of deja vu yet, Optimus?

Optimus: (Looks around) It all looks familiar, sure, but I can't remember what happened.

Ratchet: (Noticed Blaster Marks on the walls) Ya sure about that?

Optimus: I'm sure... (Turns to his left and noticed a gaping hole to Space in the wall, everything floating in the air as he stared at it) But my gut is telling me that whatever happened here wasn't good in any shape or form.

Ultra Magnus: (Walks to Optimus) Don't worry, Optimus Prime. We'll be bound to find answers here eventually.

Perceptor: (Walks around the area) Perhaps we should give ourselves a tour of the ship... Maybe it would help Optimus Prime if he could get a look around this vessel.

Ultra Magnus: That is an excellent idea, Perceptor. (Turns to the group) Everyone, let us split into two pairs! Each of us shall take a look at different parts of this vessel while looking for answers, but also use caution! We do not know what is or what was on board, and anything left here could be a potential danger to all of us here, so be on the lookout. (Turns to Perceptor) Perceptor, you're with me. (Turns to everyone else) Optimus Prime, you shall go with Bulkhead. Rodimus Prime, you're with Jazz and Ratchet with Arcee. (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, this operation is on you... Where do you think we should go?

Optimus: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Right... (Turns to the others) Well, do we have a map anywhere on this ship?

Perceptor: (Displayed a holographic projection of the interior of the ship) This should suffice.

Optimus: Thank you, Perceptor. (Turns to the map) Alright, so it appears we're right in the middle, so Bulkhead and I will head onto the north wing, try to find the records... Rodimus and Jazz, head to the east wing to see if there's anything important to know about our mystery "Rescuer", and Ratchet and Arcee will go south to find flight logs. (Turns to Ultra Magnus and Perceptor) Ultra Magnus, you and Perceptor should head to the west wing, figure out how old this ship is.

Perceptor: That was one thing I was wondering about...

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) We should probably meet back at the bridge, see what we all gathered, and head back to the hanger and leave.

Ratchet: The sooner we get this over with, the better! (Looks around) I'm starting to not like this place so much.

Ultra Magnus: Agreed. (Looks around) Something about this place doesn't feel right, and I think we can all say that we shouldn't be here for too long...

Optimus: Yeah, oddly, I'm starting to feel the same... (Shook his head) Alright, let's get moving!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to leave with Perceptor) I wish you all good luck.

Soon, everyone started splitting up into pairs, as Rodimus and Jazz took the east wing, walking together in a dark and damaged hallway.

Rodimus: (Activated his Crossbow, looking around for trouble) I swear if I see a Necromorph around here-!

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Bro, what's a Necromorph?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Sorry, did I just say that out loud?

Jazz: Yeah, it should be pretty obvious.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Yeah, you know back on Earth, I'd send you guys on patrol while I'm left with Cade and Glen?

Jazz: Yeah? What about it?

Rodimus: Well... We sometimes do it so we could... Play video games together.

Jazz: (Gives an amused brow) Seriously? Why keep that a secret?

Rodimus: Well, since I was in charge at the time, I wanted to look professional!

Jazz: Dude, from the stories Ironhide, told us, we don't need to know how professional you are! Skillfully I mean!

Rodimus: I guess so...

Jazz: Speaking of which, OP said that we're not supposed to tell Cade about the bond updates?

Rodimus: Yeah, Bumblebee didn't like the idea... (Turns to a corner) And neither do I, for that matter.

Jazz: I can understand, considering that Cade helped us out a few times, I can imagine he wouldn't feel so useful when he did the best he could.

Rodimus: (Nodded in understanding) Yeah, he and I can relate just fine... (Walks to a door, seeing a tendril in front of him) Gah! (Steps back, aiming the Crossbow at the tendril, but sees it unmoving) Huh... (Slowly moves towards the tendril, and pushed it slightly for any reaction, but received none) What is this thing supposed to be?

Jazz: (Turns to look at the tendril, seeing it lead up to lab container containing a deceased lab specimen) Looks like some kind of lab experiment... (Looks around, noticing Offline Cybertronains in the containers) And I'm guessing it wasn't the only one.

Rodimus: (Looks at the containers) Slag, these were Autobots!

Jazz: (Noticed wings on some of the Cybertronians) And Decepticons too... (Turns to see a body, widening his Visor) Aw, Slag... Rapier!

Rodimus: (Sees the body) You know him?

Jazz: Yeah, I knew that Minibot from Tagan Heights! He was reported to have gone Offline from the Cosmic Rust infection from the Great War back on Fabricon. (Turns to look at Rapier, seeing his Offline Shell) Looks like he did go Offline, but not from Cosmic Rust nor on Fabricon...

Rodimus: (Looks around) Scrap... Where has Optimus been all this time?!

Jazz: (Gets out his Nun Chucks) We should really be more careful in here...

Rodimus: (Gets his Crossbow ready) You don't say?

Rodimus and Jazz continue to be on their guard, heading to the bridge while Ratchet and Arcee were seen walking down the south, walking into a room of monitors as they looked around.

Arcee: (Sees the monitors) Monitors... (Walks over to one) This must be where we can find the Flight Logs.

Ratchet: (Looks around) If we can manage to get them working again.

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, is it possible to set your EMP on the generator? See if it could turn on?

Ratchet: (Nodded) Great idea, Arcee. (Turns on his EMP) Hopefully, this should take a few Klicks before we're done.

Arcee: (Sees Ratchet shooting his EMP Blaster at the generator while looking at him) Ratchet... Is it an appropriate time to talk?

Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) About what?

Arcee: About us... About where it could go when we're through with the Fallen.

Ratchet: W-Well, if you're thinking about getting a place together, I could talk with Kup, see if he knows a place somewhere in Polyhex-!

Arcee: Well, not just that...

Ratchet: What is it?

Arcee: (Looks around) You know I was a teacher, right?

Ratchet: Of course! You're normally really good with Younglings, especially tolerant.

Arcee: Well, I've been thinking... Once we're through, would it be alright if we could... Well... Would you like to have kids?

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Kids?! Arcee, you're surely not thinking of-?!

Arcee: No, no! Of course not! We're both too old to be conceiving ones by ourselves. (Smiled) But I'm considering about adopting one, and we can be something like Grandparents if you will.

Ratchet: (Sighs as he rubbed his Helm) Arcee, I'm fond that you're exceptionally great with kids, but I'm not sure I want to have kids! I'm not even great with them, let alone, having to stand Bumblebee!

Arcee: Not only him, but you also had paid a tolerance of Bulkhead, the Jet Twins, and Sari Sumdac, and just the other Cycle, you even paid a heavy tolerance to Wheelie whenever Blurr was, well... Talking.

Ratchet: Okay, but I'm a Medibot! I have to focus my time and Energon on fixing Bots from time to time! I'm not sure how I can manage to be a Docbot while being a Grandparent on the other.

Arcee: Well, perhaps I can help you learn. After all, I am a teacher.

Ratchet: A history teacher.

Arcee: Well, I can teach more than just history, you know?

Ratchet: (Sighs) A-Arcee, I-! (The generator is turned on, as the monitors start to turn on as well) The generator is working.

Arcee: (Turns to look at the activated monitors) Right... (Turns to Ratchet) We'll talk about this some other time.

Ratchet: (Nodded) Right... (Turns to the monitors) Well, uh, can we access the flight logs?

Arcee: (Types onto the monitor) Working on it, although it's a little hard with this kind of language.

Ratchet: (Looks at the symbols, noticing unfamiliar alphabets) Yes, these symbols are not of Cybertronain origin at all.

Arcee: Maybe, but luckily, I can switch this from its original language into the universally based language! (Sees everything turn to English) There we go! (Turns to the Flight Logs) And here are the Flight Logs we were searching for...

Ratchet: Great... (Looks at the dates) Wait, the dates and times on these logs... (Widened his Optics) It can't be!

Arcee: (Looks at the times) It shouldn't be... These times date back to even before Autobots and Decepticons Factions were even made!

Ratchet: We should head to the bridge, now!

Arcee: Wait, wait! Let just check out something... (Checks the date) Okay, so it appears Optimus was placed on this ship hours after Trypiticon was destroyed.

Ratchet: (Checks the date) And it seems like Prime was on here the whole time until a Solar Cycle before Sentinel's crew found him!

Arcee: Which meant he was floating outside the day before the Flight Logs could mark that next Cycle! (Turns to Ratchet) He was floating in Space for a whole Solar Cycle!

Ratchet: (Looks at Arcee) Alright, let's head to the bridge! The others will outta hear about this!

And so, Ratchet and Arcee began to head for the bridge while Bulkhead and Optimus Prime were seen in the north wing, walking around the area as they searched the halls for records.

Bulkhead: (Walks next to Prime) Hey, it's good to be hanging out with ya, Prime! I feel like it's been a while since we done a mission together.

Optimus: (Walks next to Bulkhead) As do I, Bulkhead... I suppose I spent so much time fighting with other Bots that we barely fought together.

Bulkhead: (Looks around) Yeah, I kinda miss the good ole' days when it was just the five of us! Ya know, with me, you, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and... (Rubbed his Servo) And Prowl, of course...

Optimus: (Nodded solemnly) I miss Prowl too, Bulkhead, as much as you do.

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Yeah... (Looks around) Yeah, do you see any records yet? 'Cause I don't see any.

Optimus: (Looks around) Neither do I, which doesn't help us with-! (Widened his Optics, stopping stand still)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Help us with what? (Turns to Optimus, seeing him standing still) Bossbot? (Waves his hand in front of him) Are you okay?

Optimus continued to stand still, as he looked at the room that he and Bulkhead were in, with a giant-sized hull that was seen opened, with some tools hanging in zero gravity, as Bulkhead took notice of the hull, causing much interest in the big Green Mech.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow as he looked at the hull) Prime? (Sees Optimus slowly started to walk over to the hull) Prime, do you know this place?

Optimus: (Slowly sat down on one knee, looking at the hull while having a flashback of himself being pulled up onto the freighter) ...Yes, I do... (Turns to Bulkhead) This... This was where I was brought in...

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Whoa, really? (Turns to the hull) So this was where you were tractor beamed in, huh? Doesn't look like a comfy place to come in to.

Optimus: (Turns to look around at the room) No, not really...

Bulkhead: (Turns to Optimus) Do you remember anything else, Bossbot?

?: (The feminine voice from before is heard again as he is heard in Optimus' memory) _Optimus..._

Optimus: (Blinked as he stared at the hull) No... That's it... (Gets up) We uh... (Turns to Bulkhead) We should head to the bridge, see how everyone else did with the search.

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Yeah... (Looks around) This place is getting too spooky as it is...

So, they both started to quietly walk out of the hull, as Ultra Magnus and Perceptor were seen together, walking around in the halls of the west wing as the Scientist was scanning around the halls.

Perceptor: (Scans the halls thoroughly) This ship has a unique structure that is ancient!

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around the halls) Ancient can mean many terms if you're specific.

Perceptor: What I mean is that this ship has structures that dated back before Autobot and Decepticon factions were even formed! None of the less, before the very first Cybertronain War that had started!

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow) It's that old, huh?

Perceptor: Indeed. (Turns to look around) In fact, this ship shouldn't even exist! Not anymore, given the advancements that were made over the Millenials that passed on.

Ultra Magnus: Yet, this ship was the one that took one of my sons here for 5 Lunar Cycles.

Perceptor: I know, so who could have operated this vessel?

Ultra Magnus: Well, hopefully, the others have found out. (Turns around) Let's regroup with our fellow Autobots on the bridge, they may have found something.

Perceptor: (Walks after Ultra Magnus) I hope so... (Walks past the door, unaware of its circuit break) Perhaps they can give us-!

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics as the door was about to close on Perceptor) Doctor, move! (Pushed Perceptor out of the way)

Perceptor: (Gets pushed from behind) Gah!

Ultra Magnus: (Nearly got crushed by the blast door as he backed up) Ngh!

Perceptor: (Turns to get up, seeing the blast door being shut) Ultra Magnus? (Bangs on the door) Ultra Magnus, are you alright?

Ultra Magnus: (Stares at the shut door) I'm fine, Perceptor! Just head to the bridge and find the others! I'll still be here when you come back!

Perceptor: (Looks at the door) Alright... (Turns to slowly step away) Just wait here! I'll be back with the rest of our team! (Turns to leave)

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) I know you will... (Stares at the door while slowly stepping back when he a noise from behind) What? (Turns around, only to get shocked by an Electric Prod) AGH! (Fell on his knees, dropping his Hammer) Ah!

Shockwave: (Stands before Ultra Magnus) Well, well, well, if it isn't Ultra Magnus! It's been a while since I saw you last...

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as he looked up at Shockwave) Shockwave... What are you doing here?!

Shockwave: I'm here on a mission, just like you... (Looks at the Hammer) Ah... (Picks it up) This brings back memories from our last encounter... (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Perhaps it is fitting that I should be the one to finish where I last left off!

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at Shockwave) Do your worst, you Decepticon traitorous-! (Suddenly gets knocked out from behind) Guh! (Fell to the floor in Stasis Lock)

Nightbird: (Knocked Ultra Magnus out as she turned to Shockwave) The Fallen wants this one Online.

Shockwave: (Raises a brow) I rarely ask why we should let an Autobot like this one continue to Function, so may I ask what is the sole purpose of this occasion?

Cyclonus: (Comes inside as he started to drag the Magnus by his Pedes) Whatever the reason is none of your concern.

Nightbird: (Turns to follow Cyclonus) Just be a good Mech and do what you're told... Now get ready, our Master will be making his move soon.

The Decepticons began to drag Ultra Magnus while the Autobots regrouped on the bridge, as they stood together while waiting for Perceptor and Ultra Magnus.

Optimus: (Looks at Arcee) So, you mean that I was floating right outside this Freighter the day before I was found?

Arcee: And given how old the records were, it was unbelievable to think that it would be possible.

Ratchet: Considering that you have to go sort out the storage on the drive to keep up with the new data, while this one hasn't had one deleted file...

Jazz: (Folded his Servos) Slag, now this ship's computer is doper than ours or the Decepticons' combined! (Turns to Optimus) But what about you? Did you remember something here?

Optimus: Just the hull really...

Ratchet: Hull?

Bulkhead: The same one that Optimus was let in from outside, and that room was creepy, even for me!

Rodimus: Well, if we're going to talk about creepy, then I might as well tell you about the lab experiments Jazz and I found.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Experiments?

Jazz: Yeah, we found some kind of dead primitive inside a lab, while finding dozens of Offline Bots.

Rodimus: And get this, some of them were Autobots were others were Decepticons.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Decepticon as lab rats? Ya sure you didn't see some bots that were as big as me?

Jazz: The Purple Insignia that reads Decepticon said it all, man.

Ratchet: (Turns to Optimus) Prime, you didn't happen to have any memories on being experimented, do you?

Optimus: No... (Rubbed his Helm) But now that you think about it, Sentinel did tell me that I attacked him and his crew right after they found me, which lead that trip to Terminus and back to Cybertron.

Rodimus: (Groans) Why is it that I'm suddenly getting a really bad feeling about the Bots that saved you?

Arcee: I'm not even sure they even mean to save him! (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, whoever took you obviously wasn't intended to help you at all.

Optimus: You can say that say again Arcee... (Sighs) Okay, once Ultra Magnus gets here, we should take this ship back with us, see if we could-!

Perceptor: (Walks to the bridge) Why, I'm thankful you're all here!

Rodimus: (Turns to Perceptor) Hey! (Noticed Ultra Magnus was missing) Where's Ultra Magnus?

Perceptor: Well, I'm glad you asked, because Ultra Magnus-!

Fallen: (Appeared to be sitting down on a chair in the dark) Is none of your concern, right now... (Stands up, getting everyone's attention as he walked in the light, revealing himself) Well, isn't this a surprise... (Looks at Optimus) You must be Optimus Prime... Word is that you were Offline.

Optimus: (Carefully looked at the Fallen) Funny... Ultra Magnus said the same thing about you.

Fallen: (Stares at Optimus) Well, that makes two of us.

Rodimus: (Gets out his Crossbow and aims at the Fallen while everyone else except Optimus does the same) What are you doing here?!

Evil Arcee: (Appeared from the shadows and activated one of her Lightsabers to put it right on Rodimus' necks) Don't even think about it!

Good Arcee: (Turns to her Evil self, widening her Optics) You?!

Evil Arcee: (Noticed her Good self) What's up, Pinky?

Ratchet: (Activated his Magnets while he and everyone else drew out their weapons and aimed at Evil Arcee) Put it down!

Evil Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Aw, would you really hurt the love of your life?

Ratchet: With you, in particular, I think I can make an exception!

Rodimus: (Stood his ground while having a Lightsaber on his neck) Hey, it's really good that you're here because the Alternate Universe called! Your Megatron wants you back!

Evil Arcee: Well, too bad! Because I like it here.

Optimus: (Gets out the Star Saber and drew it on Evil Arcee) Like Ratchet said, put it down!

Fallen: (Sees Evil Arcee) Now, now, Shadow Striker, they get the message that I did not come here alone.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Shadow Striker?

Shadow Striker: (Grinned) Like it? I admit, I have grown weary of the name, Arcee, and considering this world has already taken it, I figured Shadow Striker would suit me well. (Shrugs) Probably for the best that we don't keep calling ourselves Evil this, or Good that.

Fallen: Shadow Striker, I gave you an order.

Shadow Striker: (Withdrew her weapon from Rodimus' neck) As you wish, Master. (Steps back into the shadows)

Fallen: (Watched her retreat as he turned to the Autobots) I apologize for that, I wanted our meeting to be professional.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Since when was this a meeting?

Bulkhead: (Glares at the Fallen) And why don't you go fight Ultra Magnus instead?

Fallen: Well, I'd love to have a rematch, but I'm afraid he's... (Activates a holographic image of Ultra Magnus being dragged by Cyclonus) Preoccupied at the moment. (Sees the Autobots tensing up) Don't worry, I'm not going to play the leverage game, I have plans of my own just in store for him.

Rodimus: Why? Still upset that he stabbed you right in the Spark?

Fallen: (Gets an amused brow) Oh, so he finally told you all about our friendship? (Scoffs) Tell me, did he tell you because he actually wanted to tell you? Or was he compelled by someone who managed to connect the dots very well?

Optimus: (Glares at the Fallen) What do you want?

Fallen: (Turns to Optimus) Well, considering our Factions have both fought each other to a standstill, I figured why not just call it a timeout and have a formal discussion... (Shrugged) Like adults.

Optimus: Alright, well, we're all here, so what do you want to talk about?

Fallen: Well, for the 1st part, I want to talk about that... (Points out the Star Saber) God, that weapon looks just as the same as your own Mother wielded it... And from what I heard, she was really good with it.

Optimus: And why do you care?

Fallen: Because I want a fair, honest answer from you, and ask how you could have gotten such a weapon that was lost for Centuries? Because your Mother went on a journey that she never came back from, and from what I heard, she took that weapon with her.

Optimus: Why don't you ask Swindle that question? Considering he was the one that had it?

Fallen: Because I want to know how he could have gotten such an item that never truly belonged to him... (Looks at their faces) Which means that it is time we get on with our next important topic

Optimus: And that is?

Fallen: The boy... (Leaned against a table) All of you know that he has the missing piece of the Allspark.

Arcee: Then you should know that we'd never give him up over to you!

Fallen: (Noticed Arcee) Ah, the Autobot, the Teacher, and the Intel Femme... Must be hard to adjust to being Online after having your Processor wiped out.

Ratchet: (Glared at the Fallen) You don't say a thing to her, you Decepticreep!

Fallen: (Turns to Ratchet) Now now, Ratchet, I'm not the one who shot a full powered EMP blast at her Processor, now was I?

Optimus: Enough! Whatever your plans are with Cade, it's not going to happen!

Fallen: Oh, far be it for Optimus Prime to listen to an opinion that is not his own!

Optimus: As a matter of fact, I do listen to opinions that are not my own! I just don't listen to those opinions when it involves nothing, but Galactic Domination.

Fallen: And this must be the part where you give yourself a self-righteous speech about equality of all things, and peace in the Galaxy.

Optimus: And you forgot the part where I sometimes skip ahead of all that and get started with the battle. (Swings around his Saber)

Fallen: (Raises his hands up) Wait! Wait, wait, wait! (Sighs) Optimus, listen, I apologize again, I promised myself I would... Discipline myself when we would meet.

Bulkhead: Just what do you want with Cade? You already have Sari, and she also has half the Allspark inside of her!

Fallen: Well, that is true, and she had in no doubt, made her skills quite useful, unlike you Autobots who kept on denying her true potential. (Folded his Servos) But then again, I'm not really looking for power.

Rodimus: Then what would you need Cade for?

Fallen: Secrets, Optimus Prime... Secrets that so desperately need to be unlocked... (Slowly started to walk over to the Autobots) You see, the Allspark doesn't just give you life, or give you power, it also unlocks secrets... (The Autobots start noticing Decepticons like Starscream, Shockwave, and Astrotrain starting to appear) Secrets that we never knew before, answers that we never got to really get right in a question, locations that we have never seen in our lives...

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What kind of secrets?

Fallen: Oh, that's the beauty in that, Optimus Prime, because it answers any secret that you want! Like where has your Mother, the late Solus Prime, have been since the day she left you and your Brother for all of your lives? (Turns to the rest of the Autobots) Or how someone like Sari Sumdac was made? Or better yet, who exactly made the Allspark itself? Because not everything is just simple... Everything was made by hand, and the Allspark is no exception to that... (Cyclonus and Nightbird appear as he turned to Optimus once more) And more importantly, who were the people that have taken you? Where were you all the time that everyone believed you to be Offline? Haven't you always wondered how you were even kept Online during that time without being given the proper care? (Starts getting closer) You see, all that can be answered if you could just give us the boy... That's all you have to do... (Extended his hand out) Give me the boy, and I promise you that you shall know how this very Universe even began by the very start...

Optimus: (Looks down onto the floor, thinking) ...Ever since I woke up, I have waited a long time, wondering what happened to me on this ship for 5 months...

Fallen: (Nodded) I know you have...

Optimus: (Looks up at the Fallen with the Saber in his hand) Guess I can wait a little longer! (Swung his Saber at the Fallen) Autobots, attack!

Shadow Striker: (Gets blasted by Perceptor's Cannon) GAH! (Fell to the floor)

Fallen: (Nearly got hit by the Star Saber) Ngh! Decepticons!

Starscream: (Flies into the room, smirking) Finally! (Shoots at Jazz and Bulkhead)

Bulkhead: (Nearly got blasted by Starscream) Whoa!

Jazz: (Gets a graze of blaster fire on his left torso) Ngh! (Rolled down to the ground, clutching his wound)

Arcee: (Jumps in the air and takes on Cyclonus, having a Lightsaber duel with him) Rah!

Cyclonus: (Clashes his Purple Lightsabers with Arcee's Blue) Vermin!

Rodimus: (Shoots his Arrows at Shockwave and Nightbird, making explosive rounds as he turned to Optimus) I don't suppose you have a plan, do you?!

Optimus: (Turns to Rodimus) We fight our way out, Rodimus! (Gets punched in the face by the Fallen) Ah! (Fell to the floor)

Fallen: (Glares at Optimus) You fool! (Activated his Flaming Blade) I would have given you knowledge beyond what you know!

Optimus: (Gets up) Even if you did, I'm sure you would have just stabbed me right in the back! Besides, Cade is good where he is!

Fallen: (Clashed his Blade with Optimus') You think you can keep me away from the boy? I've been to Cybertron recently, and I can come back with much more bigger firepower than what your forces can conjure!

Optimus: (Continued to clash with the Fallen) If so, then we'll be ready for you anytime!

Fallen: (Gets out some sort of detonator) Not this time, Prime! (Pulls the trigger)

Suddenly, the entire ship started to fall apart, as explosions suddenly rang out from all over the place as Decepticons and Autobots stumbled over, surprised by the initial explosion.

Fallen: (Steps back from Optimus) Until we meet again, Optimus. (Turns to throw himself out the window, Transforming into his Alt Mode as he flew away)

Starscream: (Nearly got hit by the explosion) AH! (Flies out of the window) Slag this! Let the bombs take care of the Autobots!

Shadow Striker: (Jumps out of the window, grabbing the tip of Cyclonus' wings as she gotten out of there with Shockwave and Nightbird) Ngh!

Bulkhead: (Sees everyone falling apart) Uh, guys? We should really go now!

Optimus: (Moves out of the bridge) Everyone, get to the hanger, now!

Rodimus: (Turns to Optimus) But what about Ultra Magnus?!

Optimus: Decepticons most likely took him off before this! We'll figure out a way to get him back, but for now, we need to move!

Soon, everyone began to run back into the hanger, as it was already ripped apart from the explosion until Omega Supreme was seen flying outside, circling the ship.

Omega Supreme: (Is heard on everyone's Comms) What is going on? I'm seeing explosions going off!

Optimus: (Runs to Omega) Omega, start opening the Ramp!

Omega Supreme: (Stopped in front of the hanger) But I haven't landed yet!

Optimus: You don't need to! Just do it! (Sees Omega Supreme setting up his Landing Ramp)

Perceptor: (Looks at Omega Supreme) Optimus Prime, I don't see how we could make it if the ship is not on land!

Optimus: As I said, he doesn't need to land! (Starts running out of the hanger bay) He just needs to stay where he is at so we can jump!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Jump? (Sees Optimus jumping out of the hanger) Whoa, Prime!

Optimus: (Jumped towards the Landing Ramp) Ngh! (Turns to the others) Everyone, start coming back one at a time!

Ratchet: (Nodded) Good thinking, Prime!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as he shook his head) Whoa, now wait for just a second! I'm too big for that kind of jump!

Rodimus: (Placed a rocket on Bulkhead's back) Don't worry about it!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Don't worry about it?! Why shouldn't I-! (Suddenly, the rocket on his back is activated as he suddenly went flying towards the Ramp) AHHHHHH! (Crashed face forward onto the ramp) Ugh!

Optimus: (Gets the rocket off his back while helping Bulkhead up) You alright?

Bulkhead: (Groans as he started walking inside) Yeah, I'm fine...

Rodimus: (Turns to Perceptor) Doc, it's your turn!

Perceptor: (Nodded) I'm sure the power of Zero Gravity is on my side! (Makes the jump onboard the Ramp) Ugh!

Rodimus: (Turns to Jazz) Jazz, you're next!

Jazz: (Nodded) Got it! (Makes the jump, and lands safely on the Ramp) Nailed it!

Rodimus: (Turns to Arcee) Arcee, you're up!

Arcee: (Nodded) Okay! (Makes the jump) Ah! (Landed on the Ramp, as she turned back to Ratchet) Ratchet, it's your turn!

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Me? (Turns to Rodimus) Why can't you go!

Rodimus: My job here is to make sure everyone gets on board! My safety is the last thing we should be worried about!

Ratchet: (Turns to the Ramp) I ain't too sure about this!

Jazz: (Turns to Ratchet) Just use the Magnets, Ratchet!

Bulkhead: (Turn to Ratchet) You got this, Docbot!

Optimus: We don't have a lot of time!

Ratchet: (Sighs as he shook his head) I can't believe I'm doing this! (Moves to make the jump) RAH!

Ratchet then made the jump into the ship, as he made halfway there, the Fallen appeared in his Robot Mode and caught the Medic right before he could even land.

Ratchet: (Gets caught by the Fallen) GAH!

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Docbot!

Fallen: (Turns to Ratchet) Doctor, I am in need of your assistance.

Ratchet: (Struggled in the Decepticon's grip as he was flown away from the others) Get off me!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) NO!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as Ratchet was taken away before an explosion took them by surprise) Ugh! (Covered his Optics, before turning to Rodimus) Rodimus, get out of there!

Rodimus: (Looks around as the hanger began to fall apart) Scrap! (Turns to make his jump) AHHHH! (Makes the landing) Ugh! (Gets up) Omega shut the Landing Ramp now!

Omega Supreme: (Shuts the Landing Ramp while everyone inside of him got settled) Is everyone inside? Where is Ratchet?

Optimus: (Turns to the bridge as he sat on his seat) Omega, get us out of here, now!

Omega Supreme: But where's Ratchet?

Arcee: (Sat next to Rodimus and Bulkhead) The Decepticons took him! Omega Supreme, follow them now!

Optimus: Negative on that! Omega, Transwarp us back to Cybertron!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) But Bossbot, it's Ratchet!

Optimus: I know, and they also have Ultra Magnus!

Perceptor: We won't have time for a rescue anyway! I'm detecting the blast radius building up! Once it reaches critical levels, it will be as powerful as a Forstonite Explosion!

Jazz: Well, I ain't too sure we should just leave them!

Optimus: We'll find a way to get them back, but for now, we need to regroup and plan out our strategy! Now Omega Supreme, get us back to Cybertron!

Omega Supreme: (Slowly looks around, before reluctantly obeying) Yes, Optimus Prime.

With that said, Omega Supreme Transwarped out of the area, just in time for the ship to explode like a nuclear explosion as the blast made a ring of fire across the area...

* * *

Later, Ratchet was seen being thrown into a lab on board a Decepticon Warship, being placed in Stasis Cuffs as he looked up at the Decepticons, which consisted of the Fallen, Nightbird, Cyclonus, and Shockwave.

Ratchet: (Glares at the Decepticons) Whatever you're gonna do to me, you ain't getting Slag!

Fallen: (Stares at Ratchet) You're not here to be questioned.

Ratchet: Then why am I here?!

Fallen: (Folded his Servos) I heard you are a very talented Medical Officer.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Yeah? What about it?

Fallen: I need your help.

Ratchet: If you think I'll be willing to repair any of you sack of Bolts, I'll let you know that you're sorely mistaken!

Nightbird: (Glares at Ratchet) Who are you calling a sack of Bolts?! (Gets out one of her Sais)

Fallen: (Gets his Servo in front of Nightbird) Now now, Daughter, I believe the good old Doctor has been mistaken... (Walks to Ratchet) You see, I think you'll find this one patient to be very important... (Turns to open up the shades of the window, revealing Sari on the Berth)

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Sari!

Fallen: (Stood next to Ratchet) Yes, I am aware that you are awfully familiar with her, considering how close you were to her.

Ratchet: (Turns to the Fallen) What have you done to her?!

Fallen: We never did anything... (Turns to Sari) But we had an incident that I'm sure you had with the boy as well, the one that involves the Allspark connection between them.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) How could you know about-?

Fallen: How I gained the knowledge is not important. (Turns to Ratchet) What is more important that you have been working up with her Techno-Organic abilities before, so the one thing I ask of you is that you help her the way that you did before... That is all I ask.

Ratchet: (Turns to look at Sari, before turning back to the Fallen) Fine... I'll help, but not because you want me to!

Fallen: (Nodded as he deactivated the Stasis Cuffs on Ratchet) I'm glad we could see an understanding. (Stares at Ratchet) But let me firmly clear, that if you try anything... (Turns on a screen monitor, revealing a Holographic image of Ultra Magnus lying on his knees as he was held in chains) The dear Magnus will have to be the one we'll be forcing our frustrations out... Understand?

Ratchet: (Glared at the Fallen) I understand just fine...

Fallen: That's good... (Turns off the screen) When you're needed, you will be informed, but for now, we'll allow you to get comfortable with your quarters... (Turns to leave)

Nightbird: (Walks with the Fallen) Father, I don't understand why we need that Autobot.

Fallen: (Walks next to Nightbird and Cyclonus) That Autobot has more experience with Misary than anyone of us did, so I thought it would be fitting that he'd come to assist us with it.

Cyclonus: And he also appeared to know what to do, should Misary have another incident like that again.

Fallen: That is very valid, Cyclonus. (Turns to open the hanger bay, as he walked to look around at his army) But for now, I believe it is time that begin our Invasion Force on Cybertron!

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been a long time since I wrote some Transformers, huh? Yeah, for those that haven't read my Spider-Man series, I have dropped my Laptop onto the floor, and I had to get a new Hard drive to make it operational again, and I'm just glad it was just the Hard drive and nothing else!**

 **Anywho, next episode will see some characters start to die! Not a lot, but just a few! So don't worry, it won't go down the way Infinity War did, because otherwise I'd be making a rip off out of it if I made it that way.**

 **As always, feel free to add in a Review to let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE!**


	22. Without Sacrifice

Episode 22: Without Sacrifice

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

 **BTW, few characters are bound to die at this Episode and the next, so stay ahead of the kill count folks!**

* * *

 _Dream Sequence_

 _The Decepticon opened his Optics, getting up from his Berth to look around in his clean, luxurious quarters, as he stared at himself in the mirror, looking Gray and Red known as Megatron, as he rubbed the side of his head, a pair of soft hands caressed his back, making him turn around and see Slipstream on the Berth as she smiled at him._

 _Slipstream: (Smiled at Megatron) What are you doing up so early?_

 _Megatron: (Looks at Slipstream) Because I feel like it. (Slowly gets back on the Berth) And I have things to accomplish._

 _Slipstream: (Looks at Megatron) But we can get just a few hours of Recharge, can't we?_

 _Megatron: (Laid next to Slipstream as he looked at her, giving off a smile) It sounds... Pleasant. (Rubs the side of her Helm) But I have a universe to rule, and an Empire to run..._

 _Slipstream: (Rubbed his hand) There's just one problem._

 _Megatron: (Raises a brow) What's that?_

 _Slipstream: (Gets up a little) It isn't your Empire anymore._

 _Suddenly, Megatron heard an explosion, as he turned around, only to find himself back on Trypiticon, as everything was in flames, he got himself off the floor to look around to see various characters from his life appear around him._

 _Optimus: (Stands behind Megatron) You call yourself a Leader? (Gets Megatron's attention) You're nothing, but a fraud._

 _Starscream: (Appears as he walked next to Megatron) More like a genocidal fraud! (Gets Megatron's attention) Weak minded fool tried to blow up his own army just to get a victory out of it!_

 _Megatron: (Turns to both Starscream and Optimus angrily) Don't you dare mock me!_

 _Optimus: How could it be a mockery if you really did try to annihilate your own Empire to ash?_

 _Megatron: I wasn't thinking straight! It was the Synthetic Energon! It messed with my Processor._

 _Slipstream: (Walks over to Megatron) And that gives you an excuse? (Gets Megatron's attention) To offer me a place by your side? Offer to share, only push me to the floor like a ragged doll, and claim it was all yours anyway?_

 _Megatron: (Looks at Slipstream) Slipstream... What I told you before... It wasn't a lie!_

 _Starscream: Oh? Just like when you said you would finally conquer the Universe by a tenfold? Well, it looks like you're very good at keeping promises!_

 _Fallen: (Finally appears in front of Megatron) And you're also pretty good at being a complete failure, having been defeated by mere Autobots again and again._

 _Megatron: (Turns to the Fallen) Those failures were nothing more, but setbacks!_

 _Fallen: Setbacks that caused you to lose your Empire. (Activates his Cannon and shoots at Megatron)_

 _Megatron: (Gets shot in the Chestplate) GAH! (Fell to the ground, groaning as he turned to the Fallen)_

 _Fallen: (Walks over to Megatron) Once upon a time, you were one of the most feared, ruthless beings in the Galaxy... (Loads up his weapon) Now... (Aims for Megatron's head) You're nothing more, but a shadow of a dead Mech. (Shoots Megatron in the head)_

End of Dream Sequence

The Decepticon gasped for air, opening his Optics once more, as Madness by Ruelle was played in the background, he got off his Berth to look around at the dirty, impoverished quarters until he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his Purple and Gray Colored Armor known as Galvatron, as he stared at himself for a second until two Decepticons dropped by, knocking at his doorway abruptly as they smirked at the former Warlord.

Runabout: (Smirks at Galvatron) Sup, Glitch?

Runamuck: (Smiles with his friend) Another beautiful day!

Runamuck threw an Oil Can at Galvatron before turning to walk away with Runabout, as Galvatron started to leave his room, but instead of going after the two, he turned around the other direction, walking down the halls and minding his business.

Soon, he was seen in the Washracks, cleaning up his Armor from dirt as he went to get himself a towel, he was, "Accidentally", bumped into by Heatwave, the Autobot Duplicate of Hot Shot turned Decepticon, who turned to the Mech in anger.

Heatwave: (Glared at Galvatron) Watch it, Dipstick. (Turns to leave while Galvatron paid no attention to him)

Later, Galvatron was seen walking in the armory with everyone in work production, sitting down on a chair as he observed Runabout and Runamuck getting taken away by Sunstreaker.

Runabout: (Gets dragged by the Audio Receptor by Sunstreaker) Hey, what's the big deal?!

Runamuck: (Gets dragged by Sunstreaker too) Yeah, what did we do, lady?!

Sunstreaker: (Drags both Runabout and Runamuck) Shut up and move.

Galvatron watched the whole scene happen as they left, as he moved to grab his Energon Cube, only to have it stabbed by a knife, whose wielder was none other than Vortex, the alternate duplicate of Blurr turned Decepticon, as he moved to grab the Cube into his hand.

Vortex: (Looks at Galvatron coldly) You gonna eat that? (Sees Galvatron look at him, before turning away, making him scoff) Slag, you really are just a shell of your old self, aren't you?

Vortex turned to walk away, as Galvatron continued to survey the area around him, right until he spotted Slipstream, who was leaning against the wall with her Servos folded as she looked around until she too caught Galvatron in her gaze as she was in hers.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, which felt like it was minutes, maybe hours before Slipstream blinked, shook her head and walked away in a seemingly fit of silent anger, slowly disappearing from Galvatron's sight.

Finally, we reach the end of the day as Galvatron was back in his room, staring at the window and into the stars, watching one shooting star pass by until it disappeared, making him go onto his Berth and shut his Optics for a Recharge.

24 hours later...

Galvatron woke up from Stasis and got up from his Berth, looking into the mirror, mimicking his previous activity as Shockwave was seen walking into the quarters, looking at Galvatron.

Shockwave: (Sees Galvatron staring at himself in the mirror) Lor-! (Galvatron has his attention that quick, as he paused to rethink his words) Megatron... I see you have become adjusted with your new quarters.

Galvatron: (Looks at himself in the mirror) Go away.

Shockwave: (Raises a brow) Oh, go away then? That's new Megatron, coming from you.

Galvatron: (Turns to Shockwave) Don't call me that... That isn't my Designation... (Turns back to the mirror) Not anymore...

Shockwave: (Folded his Servos around his datapad) Well, to make this visit understandable, I'd like to inform you that we recently just taken the Autobot Supreme Commander, Ultra Magnus, and Chief Medical Officer Ratchet prisoner, as well as having him be the main medical personnel to Sari Sumdac's, or shall I say, Misary's condition. Lugnut has been stationed as a bartender, Blitzwing is a part of the Seekers, Soundwave is one of the Fallen's top scientist, the Constructicons and Combaticons have returned, as well as gaining new Decepticon recruits, as you may have already met them, and General Strika continues to lead Team Chaar with one of the new recruits as a part of her team, considering Cyclonus being a part of the Fallen's most trusted companion.

Galvatron: (Continues to stare at himself) Why tell me all this?

Shockwave: Well, I'd thought you might be curious to know this particular information to keep up with the latest of what's going on.

Galvatron: (Turns to Shockwave) Do I look like I give a damn about what's going on?

Shockwave: (Looks at Galvatron's glare) No, apparently not.

Galvatron: (Turns to look back at the mirror) Then go back to the Fallen and report to him... I don't want to be bothered.

Shockwave: (Nodded) Alright then... (Turns to leave, before turning to Galvatron one last time) But one more thing before I make my leave, I'd like to inform you that we are about to begin an all-out assault on Cybertron, and the Fallen requested that you are needed soon... (Turns to leave) I'm sure you would be quite interested in that...

Galvatron: (Looks at the mirror one more time, before making a brow and exiting his quarters to turn to Shockwave) Shockwave! (Gets his attention) ...Where do we start?

* * *

Elsewhere, Omega Supreme was Transwarped into Cybertron, landing inside of Fortress Maximus as Bumblebee, Minerva, Elita One, and Wheeljack were seen inside of the hanger, watching as Omega Supreme made his landing, while Optimus, Rodimus, Jazz, Arcee, Perceptor, and Bulkhead walked out of the Landing Ramp and towards their friends.

Bumblebee: (Sees his friends and Dad) Hey guys, Dad! (Looks around, noticing, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were missing) Hey, where's Ultra Magnus and Ratchet?

Optimus: (Walks out of Omega Supreme) They've been taken.

Elita One: (Raises a brow) Taken? What do you mean by that?

Arcee: The Decepticons! They took Ratchet!

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) What?! The Decepticons have Ratchet?!

Rodimus: Not only that, but they've also captured Ultra Magnus!

Wheeljack: (Rubbed his Helm) Oooh, that's not good, not good at all!

Perceptor: Indeed! Without a Supreme Commander, we are at risk of attack! I'll have to contact the High Council immediately!

Jazz: No offense, but I ain't too sure that there's time for that!

Optimus: He's right! Without Ultra Magnus, we're prone for an attack, and the Decepticons could do it at any moment now! We need to prepare our defenses for anything that comes our way, and gather as many Autobots as we can!

Bulkhead: Okay, but what about the ones who can't fight?

Rodimus: Then let's place them into the emergency shelters! We had them set up after the Decepticon Attacks on the Energon Farms, haven't we?

Elita One: That's right! Wheeljack, Minerva and I will go ahead and head over to the Metroplex and set out an emergency broadcast!

Bumblebee: (Nodded) You guys be careful!

Minerva: We will! (Transforms into her Alt Mode)

Wheeljack: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) And if not, well, you'll see us in the Well of Allsparks then! (Drives away with Elita and Minerva) Later!

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, is Cade secured at Fortress Maximus?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yeah! He's still here!

Optimus: Good, because I want you and Bulkhead to keep guard over him in case things turn for the worse! (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus, you and Jazz will go find every Autobot and get them ready! Arcee, Perceptor and I will see about the defenses!

Rodimus: (Nodded) Good thinking! (Turns to Jazz) Let's go, Jazz!

Jazz: (Transforms into his Alt Mode with Rodimus) Any idea who to start with?

Rodimus: (Drives with Jazz) We'll give word out to those we can reach, and then have it spread around!

Jazz: I meant the ones we personally know of!

Rodimus: You leave my personal friends to me, and I'll leave your personal friends to you, deal?

Jazz: Deal!

Optimus: (Is with Arcee and Perceptor) Alright, let's see if we can get our defenses running! Do we have anything that is useful?

Perceptor: We have advanced turrets that can counter any Decepticon air assaults, along with something that can help stall off the 83.6% possible Decepticon Invasion.

Optimus: Okay, what is it?

Perceptor: I cannot say, for it is classified.

Arcee: (Raises a brow) Don't you think that's the last thing in our Processors right now?

Perceptor: I would be inclined to tell you if Soundwave isn't possibly hacking into our communications frequencies to learn our objectives and tools of importance. (Placed a hand in the air) But you will have my word that we will be prepared for when the time comes.

Optimus: (Nodded) Okay, then I'll trust your word on it, Perceptor.

Arcee: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, are you even sure we'll be ready for all of this?

Optimus: I don't know, but Ultra Magnus isn't around, and without a Supreme Commander around, we're all left defenseless! So someone needs to fill in the gap in his absence!

Perceptor: But gathering our forces won't be enough time for us to be prepared.

Optimus: Then, in that case, we'll just have to get used to what we got! Now, let's move!

* * *

Elsewhere on the Cybertronian Island of Hydrax Plateau, a group of Decepticons was seen firing at something, as they were running away from someone.

Decepticon Muscle: (Shoots at someone) Who is this Autobot?!

Decepticon Sports: (Shoots at the Autobots before turning around) I don't know! (Transforms into a Sports Car) Let's get out of here!

?: (Activates his Cannons) Oh, no ya don't! (Sends out an Energetic Blast)

Decepticon Sports/Muscle: (Gets hit by the blast) AHHH!

Both Cons flipped over, and then Transformed back into their Robot Modes, as the shadowy figure came out, revealing himself none other than Ironhide, who both looked at the Cons with intent.

Ironhide: (Glares at the Decepticons) I ain't done with you two quite yet!

Decepticon Muscle: (Gets up on his Pedes glaring at the Orange Mech) Alright, you want some? (Charges towards Ironhide) Come get some, you Autobot scum! (Moved to throw a punch, but only to have Ironhide grab it and then flip him over to the ground) Ngh!

Ironhide: (Punched the Con in the face) RAH!

Decepticon Muscle: (Gets punched in the face real hard, getting knocked out) Ugh!

Decepticon Sports: (Gets up on his Pedes, seeing Ironhide turn his attention over to him) Ah! (Turns around to run)

Ironhide: (Transforms into his Alt Mode and runs him over) Ngh!

Decepticon Sports: (Gets run over by Ironhide) AH! (Fell onto the ground) Ugh! (Ironhide Transforms back into Robot Mode as he turned to the Bot) Are you crazy?! You could have broke my Neck Cables!

Ironhide: (Walks over to the Con) You're fine. (Stomps on him)

Decepticon Sports: (Gets stepped on by Ironhide) Gah!

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons) Now tell me... (Turns to aim at the Con) What are you doing here?

Decepticon Sports: (Widened his Optics as he raised his hands up) Whoa, take it easy! We were just squatting around, that's all!

Ironhide: (Growls) Liar! (Picked him up and slammed him against the wall)

Decepticon Sports: (Grunted as he was slammed) Yow! No, it's true! I'm not even lying!

Ironhide: Fine! If you won't tell me why you're here, then tell me where Chromia is!

Decepticon Sports: (Raises a brow) Who? (Gets thrown to the ground) Ugh!

Ironhide: (Turns to the Con) Tell me where she is, and how I can get to her, now!

Decepticon Sports: (Turns to Ironhide) Hey, I even know who you're talking about-! (Gets shot in the Pede by the Autobot) AGHHH! (Clutched his leg) The Frag?!

Ironhide: (Growls as he glared at him) Tell me what the Fallen's plan is! NOW!

Decepticon Sports: (Moans in pain as he looked at Ironhide) I can't tell you! The Fallen, he placed some kind of chip inside all of us! He'll know if I talk, and then he'll kill me! (Gets picked up by the Orange Mech) Ah!

Ironhide: (Picked him up as he glared at him) It's either him, or it's me, Decepticon scum! (Gives him a hook) YAH!

Decepticon Sports: (Gets hit in the face) Ugh! (Fell to the ground)

Ironhide: (Knelt on the ground just to keep hitting him) TELL ME! NOW! RAHHHHH! (Moves to strike another fist, right up until he had it caught in mid-air) Huh?! (Turns around to counter)

Hot Shot: (Raises his hands up as he looked at Ironhide about to shoot) Whoa! Hey, it's me!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow as he lowered his Cannon) Hot Stuff? (Turns around) What are you doing here?

Rodimus: (Walks with Brawn) We could ask you the same.

Ironhide: (Turns to Brawn and Rodimus) Brawn! Roddy! (Points at them) Good to see ya!

Brawn: Same here... (Turns to look at the beat up Con) We see that you did a workout.

Ironhide: (Turns to the Con) Yeah, I was just getting answers from this creep right here...

Decepticon Sports: (Groans as he crawled his way to Hot Shot) G-Get me the hell away from him! That Mech is a lunatic!

Rodimus: (Turns to Hot Shot and Brawn) Hot Shot, you and Brawn take these Cons and put them in Stasis Cuffs.

Hot Shot: (Nodded) Right away!

Ironhide: Wait for a Nano Click, I ain't done with 'em yet!

Rodimus: (Placed a hand on Ironhide's Chestplate) You are now! Okay, just relax.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Says the Bot whose name is Hot Rod!

Rodimus: Yeah, because I'm supposed to be the Hot Rod, and you're supposed to be the level-headed soldier who doesn't violently beat up Cons that are already down!

Ironhide: (Pushed Rodimus away) They had it coming! Besides, if I wanted to Slag them, they'd be Slagged! Besides, I'm still the same Bot you remember.

Rodimus: I'm pretty sure the Ironhide I remember would never use brutality as a last resort.

Ironhide: (Shrugs) Yeah, well, when it comes to the ones you care about, sometimes you gotta up the ante a little.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Would that be how Chromia thought if she saw you like this?

Ironhide: Oh, don't play that card with me, Prime! I know what I'm doing when I deal with punks like these! (Folded his Servos) Now, what are you doing here?

Rodimus: (Sighs) I'm here because we need your help...

Ironhide: (Shook his head) I'm glad you guys miss me that much, but I got better things to do. (Turns around)

Rodimus: (Looks at Ironhide) Ultra Magnus has been captured by the Decepticons. (Gets Ironhide to stop, making him turn back to his attention) And right now, Optimus Prime is prepping defenses while Jazz is also gathering Bots, but we're not too sure if it'll be enough if the Fallen starts reigning an Invasion on this very Planet!

Ironhide: (Looks at Rodimus) ...So it's that bad, huh?

Rodimus: (Walks over to Ironhide) I know you and Chromia are close, and she's the only thing you can think about... (Placed his hands on Ironhide's shoulders) But I am asking you as a friend to put aside your personal worries, and focus on the fight that we might be facing soon...

Ironhide: (Looks at the ground, before turning to Rodimus) Alright, Roddy... Where do we go?

* * *

Meanwhile, at Maccadam's Oil House, Sideswipe was seen on a bar, taking a drink of Oil as Lickety-Split was seen checking on him.

Lickety-Split: (Checks on Sideswipe) Hey, how are you doing so far?

Sideswipe: (Turns to Lickety) Oh, well it's funny that you asked, because quite recently I just learned that my Sister, who was believed to have been killed for over thirty thousand years is still Functioning, and just completely betrayed me and my friends, and then I got cut out of a very important case involving the Fallen, so I'm feeling just dandy! (Drinks his refreshment)

Lickety-Split: (Raises a brow) You sound like you had it rough.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Tell me about it.

Alchemist: (Turns to Lickety) Lickety, don't bother the Mech! He clearly ain't a mood for chit-chat.

Lickety-Split: (Nodded as she turned away) Yes, boss. (Turns away as Sideswipe was left alone)

Crosshairs: (Was seen walking inside as he turned to Sideswipe) Hey there, Swipes.

Sideswipe: (Turns to Crosshairs, raising a brow) Crosshairs? What are you doing here?

Crosshairs: (Sits next to Sideswipe) Just visiting a friend of mine, who doesn't seem to be in a good place right now. (Looks at his friend) Care to tell me what's wrong?

Sideswipe: (Takes his drink) You know that answer. (Sips it)

Crosshairs: Care to remind me?

Sideswipe: (Puts his drink down to look at Crosshairs) Look, I'm not going to play games with you! Alright? If you're here to tell me that you're gonna find my Sister, then by all means! Go right ahead! But it certainly won't make me stop feeling angry anymore.

Crosshairs: I'm not saying you should stop being angry! Actually, I'm here doing the opposite of what you just assumed.

Sideswipe: And what's that?

Crosshairs: There's an emergency! Big time, level Omega.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) All hands on deck?

Crosshairs: (Nodded) Yeah, and you just happen to be one of those hands that are needed.

Sideswipe: Yeah, well my hands are suspended, remember?

Crosshairs: Does it matter? Dude, there's an entire Planet that's at stake here! And all you're doing is having a drink as if nothing that's happened seems to matter to you!

Sideswipe: Oh, they matter! I just don't wanna think about it. (Turns to look away) Besides, I showed her a footage of me and her together... (Sips his drink) And despite that, she just went ahead and gone all Decepticon on us.

Crosshairs: Because that was her choice! Look, dude, she's your Sister! I understand why you chose to keep it a secret that she's still living, but part of that was the reason you got suspended! (Gets up) And if you want to make up for it, then get off your Aft, and quit moping like a dog waiting for dinner to be served. (Turns to leave)

Sideswipe: (Looks at Crosshairs, before turning to his drink one last time) ...Oh, what the hell? (Turns to leave with Crosshairs) Wait up! Where are we going?

Crosshairs: (Walks with Sideswipe) Bumblebee said to head for Fortress Maximus, because that's where we're all supposed to meet.

Sideswipe: Okay, that's not too far.

Crosshairs: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Ready to head back into the game?

Sideswipe: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) I could use the exercise. (Starts driving towards Fortress Maximus with Crosshairs)

* * *

Later, Sentinel was seen walking on a sidewalk on Polyhex with Greenlight, as the two walked together in a calm manner.

Sentinel: (Walks with Greenlight) So, I'm thinking that we could get a place together, a place that's off-world.

Greenlight: (Raises a brow) You want to go to live in a colony?

Sentinel: Well, just someplace where it's nothing, but peace and quiet with just the two of us.

Greenlight: So, not a Planet where it's all but sport, like Velocitron, or partying like Dromadon?

Sentinel: Well, Dromadon is filled with Shrikebats, so that would be the worst place to live in. (Smiled) And hey, maybe we could see if I could bring my pet, Lucy from Earth, and have her live with us too!

Greenlight: You have an Organic based pet?

Sentinel: Don't worry, it's not a Human pet! She's actually a cat! I think you'll like her! She was being taken care of by one of the Organics the last time I checked... (Rubbed his Helm) I think her name was, Maggie if I recall.

Greenlight: (Smiled) Heh...

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) What is it?

Greenlight: (Shook her head) Nothing, it's just... (Turns to Sentinel) From what I remembered about you from a few Stellar Cycles back, you were an obvious attention seeker, driven by arrogance, who boasted how much the Decepticons sucked and how you "Beat" them, and how Organics are contagious diseases, and... (Shrugs) Here you are, talking like a calm, decent Bot... (Folded her Servos) Any idea what happened to that Bot?

Sentinel: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, I believe that Bot was just an angered Mech, who was mad about losing a friend a while back until he reached his senses, and he thought not all Organics are completely terrible. (Shrugged) That, and there was no way he was capable of being Magnus... That was a disaster waiting to happen anyway.

Greenlight: So, this what you want now?

Sentinel: Right now, I'm just looking for a sense of peace and quiet, and to put my old life of fighting straight to bed... (Placed his hands on Greenlight's, putting them up to their chests) And I'm hoping that you would join me...

Greenlight: (Smiled as she looked at Sentinel) Wherever you go, I go babe. (Moves to deliver a passionate kiss)

Sentinel: (Moans into the kiss with Greenlight, before stopping briefly with a smile) Glad to hear that...

They moved to kiss once more, only for the Jet Twins to arrive in the air, startling the couple and everyone else that were around.

Greenlight: (Covered her Optics) Whoa!

Sentinel: (Looks at the Twins) What the?! Jetstorm?! Jetfire?!

Jetfire: (Sees Sentinel) Sentinel Prime! (Transforms into his Robot Mode, landing on the ground to greet the Blue Mech) Good to see you!

Jetstorm: (Transforms into his Robot Mode, landing next to his Brother) Brother, he isn't Prime anymore! He's Minor!

Jetfire: (Rubbed his Helm) Sorry! It's been a while since we last spoke!

Sentinel: (Turns to the two) Guys, it's nice to see you, but what's with you both flying mid-air like that?

Jazz: (Drove next to the others) I think they were just excited to see you, SP! (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Or was it SM now that you're a Minor instead of a Prime?

Sentinel: (Turns to Jazz) Hey there, Jazz! (Looks around) Well, this is quite the reunion! All we need is my Father, who I doubt would be the happiest to see me, and we'll call this the full Elite Guard reunion!

Jazz: Yeah, about that Sentinel, your Dad's been captured.

Sentinel: (Stares at Jazz for a moment) ...HAHAHAHA! (Stops laughing for a second as he saw everyone raise a brow, making him widened his Optics) Oh wait, you're serious?

Jazz: (Nodded) No joke man.

Sentinel: (Rubbed his face) Ugh, curse me for laughing! (Turns to Jazz) Okay, well, where's Optimus? He isn't taken too, I hope!

Jazz: No, but he's with Perceptor and Arcee prepping up for defenses!

Jetstorm: And he also requests that everyone would gather at Fortress Maximus!

Jetfire: So that way, we'll be ready for a fight if there's an invasion about to happen!

Greenlight: That sounds like trouble.

Jazz: (Notices Greenlight) Hey there, Greenlight! (Looks at the both of them) Hey, we weren't interrupting anything, were we?

Sentinel: (Facepalmed himself) Just the middle of our date.

Greenlight: (Shrugged) It's all good. (Rubs her hands) I could use some Decepticon punching bags.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Wait, you want to come with us?

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) Oh sweetie, I got more training than yours compared of! I'm definitely tagging along for the ride! You?

Sentinel: (Looks at Greenlight before giving off a small smile) Wherever you go, I go babe.

Jet Twins: (Gets interested) Oooh...

Jazz: (Smirked as he placed hands on the Twins) Knock it off!

Sentinel: (Turns to Jazz) So, when do we leave

* * *

Meanwhile, Cade was seen sitting on a chair throwing a tennis ball at a wall and making a repeat of his action over and over again, due to his boredom as Alpha Trion was seen passing by.

Alpha Trion: (Walks into Cade) So, how are your accommodations so far?

Cade: (Continues throwing a ball at the wall) Just fine, other than the fact that I have to possibly spend the rest of my life in this place.

Alpha Trion: (Raises a brow) You sounded... Sarcastic.

Cade: (Sighs) Sorry. (Turns to Alpha Trion) Look, ever since I had this allergic reaction, I've been put into this room, and I have no idea what happened because no one would tell me!

Alpha Trion: (Folded his Servos) Well, I'm sure everyone has their reasons.

Cade: Sure they do. (Looks around) Speaking of which, where is everybody? I haven't seen them since they asked me about what happened.

Alpha Trion: Last time I have heard of them, they went into Space to investigate Optimus' disappearance.

Cade: Space? (Sighs as he went to his bed) Yeah, that sounds really cool if I wasn't stuck here every single day. (Lies on his bed)

Alpha Trion: (Raises a brow) Do you not like it here?

Cade: (Turns to Trion) Oh, don't get me wrong, Cybertron is great! But being in the same place over and over, it's just... (Sighs) I don't know, I guess I forgot that I'm not really on an intergalactic vacation.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at Cade) You miss your home, don't you?

Cade: Well, yeah! Everything I know and love is on Earth! And I know I can't go back with everything that's happening, but sometimes I wonder if I'll spend most of my life here, knowing I'll never see my home again...

Alpha Trion: (Knelt before Cade) During your time here, have you ever came across a phrase that says, " _Without Sacrifice, There Can Be No Victory_ "?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Not really, but it sounds poetic... (Folded his arms) Why? What about it?

Alpha Trion: Well, sometimes there are certain sacrifices that are needed, sacrifices that most wouldn't consider, but are for the greater good for the long run.

Cade: Not to sound critical, but I didn't exactly come here on my free will, I was actually brought here.

Alpha Trion: But you don't seem to mind it here, do you?

Cade: (Shook his head) Not really, but I've seen first hand on what the Allspark can do... (Looks at his hands) And knowing I have just half of it inside of me... (Turns to Trion) I just don't want to be the guy that everybody has to die for.

Alpha Trion: Ah, and here you have led to my main point already.

Cade: Meaning?

Alpha Trion: Meaning that sometimes there are certain things that are just worth dying for... (Turns to look out the window) I have lived long enough to see many heroes in my spare time, and I have seen many take sacrifices that were critical in the end. (Turns to Cade) And those sacrifices were made because there are things that are especially important in the universe.

Cade: Yeah, like the Allspark, you mean?

Alpha Trion: Not just that, but the ones that many would care about... (Knelt down before Cade) You see, you weren't brought here because of your connection to the Allspark, but because of the fact that you are a friend that needed help... (Stood up) And that's what's special about this ordeal.

Cade: (Rubbed his head) Huh... I never really thought of it that way up until now.

Alpha Trion: Well, I'm glad to have given you a new perspective. (Gets up) Now, do you have any questions that need to be answered?

Cade: (Looks at Alpha Trion) You know, there's just one thing I've wondered about... (Points at the Moustache) How long have you had that giant mustache? And the beard? Or are they even any of those?

Alpha Trion: (Rubbed his Moustache) Oh, that! Well, it is indeed a mustache, and I've had it for about-!

Bumblebee: (Runs inside) Cade!

Bulkhead: (Runs inside) You in here?

Cade: (Turns around and sees Bumblebee and Bulkhead) Guys?

Bulkhead: (Turns to Cade) Hey, we gotta put you somewhere sa-! (Noticed Alpha Trion, widening his Optics) Heeeey! Alpha Trion! You're here!

Alpha Trion: (Raises a brow) I am... (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you don't happen to have seen your Father and Grandfather, have you? I just got an alert saying that Cybertron's Defenses are getting readied.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Alpha Trion) About that, sir! We have a really big situation-!

Fallen: (His voice suddenly is heard booming throughout the Planet) **Autobots of Cybertron.** (Gets everyone's immediate attention) **I ask that each and every one of you pay very close attention to what I am about to say...**

Cade: (Turns to the others) That situation doesn't happen to be this one, right?

Alpha Trion: (Turns to a speaker) It's the Fallen! (Turns to the others) He's broadcasting on a higher frequency that's transmitted across the Planet!

Bulkhead: Soundwave?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Who else besides him?

Fallen: (Continues to speak as everyone on Cybertron began to listen) **And know this will not be repeated, so I'd advise you do not forget a word I am about to tell you...**

Ironhide: (Is seen arriving at Fortress Maximus with Rodimus, Hot Shot, and Brawn as he heard the Fallen's voice) Decepticon Invasion?

Rodimus: (Listened to the Fallen's voice) It's him! (Turns to his allies) Let's move!

Fallen: (Is seen on a warship with other Decepticons as he spoke to Soundwave while the Blue Con broadcasted) This war has been an old game of ours for a long time, and we all know that it all involves the Allspark... (Is heard worldwide as Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Cosmos were seen on Moonbase One) **We both have fought long and hard for an item so rare and unique that it cost lots of bloodshed.** (Drift and the Headmaster Jrs. were seen with Sideswipe and Crosshairs near the Metroplex) **And for those of you that know fully well of what I am talking about, then you know that I only ask one simple request.** (Nodded at Soundwave, who displayed a Holographic Image of Cade Yeager for all of Cybertron to see as Optimus, Arcee, and Perceptor were seen looking at it) **This Human contains half the Power of the Allspark, and he has been on Cybertron for a long period of time now.** (Sentinel, Greenlight, Jazz, and the Jet Twins were seen leaving Polyhex as they looked at the hologram) **And some of you will be thinking of protecting this boy as if it were the Allspark, but that would be a wasted choice resulting in Sparks being wasted...** (Blurr, Wheelie, and Dug Base are seen in a plaza) **But I am giving each of you a chance; bring us the boy known as Cade Yeager.** (Wingblade is seen in a cell, hearing what the Fallen is saying) **Do this, and none shall be harmed.** (Warpath and Flareup were seen with Minerva, Wheeljack, and Elita One at a broadcasting station) **Do this, and Cybertron shall be spared, along with your precious colonies, and you shall all live to see another sunrise...** (We're back with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Alpha Trion, and Cade) **You have precisely one hour... Bring me the boy... Or die.** (Ends broadcast)

Cade: (Looks around at the Autobots) Now what?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Cade) Now we get you to somewhere safe! (Turns to Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion?

Alpha Trion: (Looks at Cade) The Underground Tunnels, there's an old safehouse from the Great War that has yet to be used! It should bring shelter from the Decepticons.

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Thanks!

Bumblebee: (Transforms into his Alt Mode, opening his Driver's door for Cade) Hop in!

Cade: (Raises a brow) Whoa, wait a minute! I can't just hide in some safehouse when there's a Decepticon Invasion!

Alpha Trion: An Invasion that could escalate into a Battlefront!

Cade: Okay, well why can't I join up? I have half the Allspark in me, remember?

Bulkhead: Yeah, but that's what the Cons want from you!

Bumblebee: And if you get caught, then it's game over!

Cade: (Shook his head) I can't ask you to do this-!

Bumblebee: Yeah, well it isn't up for a debate!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Cade) There are Hundreds of Thousands of Autobots here, we'll be prepared to fight! You just get to safety.

Cade: (Groans) Fine! (Gets inside of Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Feels Cade buckling his seatbelt) Okay, let's go!

Bumblebee and Bulkhead then left the area as Alpha Trion was left on his own, moving to a panel to make contact with other Autobots as he began to type in a code.

Alpha Trion: (Activates a code) This is Alpha Trion, broadcasting on an emergency signal! Can anyone read me?

Optimus: (Responded to the call) This is Optimus Prime, reading you loud and clear.

Rodimus: (Responds to the call as well while running inside of Fortress Maximus) Rodimus Prime, reporting for duty!

Cliffjumper: (Responded to the call) Cliffjumper responding from Moonbase One.

Dai Atlas: (Is seen walking with Springer inside of the Studio) Dai Atlas at your service!

Red Alert: (Is seen at Cybertron Infirmary with First Aid) Red Alert, ready to serve!

Alpha Trion: (Hears everyone responding) Autobots, this is an Omega Level threat! I hoped this day would never come, but I fear that we may be seeing another battle being settled on Cybertron once more.

Rodimus: (Rides on the elevator with his group) We're here to help out any way we can!

Dai Atlas: And as much as I enjoy Rodimus' enthusiasm for battle, what of the civilians?

Red Alert: He's right! There's a lot of unarmed Bots on this Planet! We can't possibly risk putting them at harm!

Perceptor: (Is seen typing up defenses) That is why I'm here to prepare our defenses should this ever occur!

Optimus: And while we're here, we should set up some gunships, build up some defense on the sky!

Mirage: (Sees something above Cybertron) I don't think that would be necessary.

Optimus: Why's that?

Cliffjumper: (Sees the Decepticon Warship hovering above Cybertron) Because the Decepticons are already here!

Rodimus: Well so much for the defensive.

Alpha Trion: Where's Ultra Magnus in all this? Shouldn't he be here?

Optimus: Ultra Magnus has been captured by the Decepticons, along with Ratchet!

Red Alert: Well, this makes sense as to why the Decepticons would bother attacking right now!

Dai Atlas: If Ultra Magnus is gone, then who will lead us?

Alpha Trion: Perhaps it is best that Optimus Prime should be the acting Magnus of today.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Alpha Trion, you can't ask me to-!

Alpha Trion: You have shown exemplary leadership over the years, as well as making legendary achievements! You are well suited for this kind of situation none of the less!

Arcee: (Turns to Optimus) He does have a valid point, considering we don't have a Magnus to deal with.

Optimus: (Looks around, before folding his Servos) Okay... Dai Atlas, you take the Cyber-Ninja Corps on the counter defensive, in case the Decepticons start bringing in some of their best fighters! Perceptor, continue with the defenses! Cliffjumper, Mirage, Cosmos, stay where you are and keep looking out at the Decepticon Warship, and make sure none of them spot you! Everyone else, evacuate the ones that aren't equipped to fight! Take them to emergency shelters! This may be bad, but Cybertron is still our home! And we're going to defend it with every last breath we take!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decepticon ship hovered above Cybertron as the Fallen was seen looking down at the Planet, Galvatron and Starscream were seen looking at their leader in charge.

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) I don't know why we're bothering to wait! We should strike right now when we have the chance!

Galvatron: (Turns to Starscream) You tried that once, and yet you failed like you always have.

Starscream: (Glares at Galvatron) At least I acted on the initiative! (Turns to look at the Fallen) While this Hunk of Junk is obviously making the same mistake as you did last Stellar Cycle!

Fallen: (Looks down at Cybertron) You realize just because I am facing the opposite direction doesn't mean that I am not deaf to what you are speaking out loud. (Turns to Starscream) And if you have any doubts about my leadership, then please... (Gets out his Blade) Do care to make any interesting ideas you'd like to share with us.

Starscream: (Starts to sweat when he sees the Fallen getting out his weapon) Uh, on second thought, I like how we're moving on with this!

Fallen: (Grins) Thank you. (Puts his weapon away) Now run along before I change my mind and snap your neck.

Starscream: (Nodded) No need to tell me twice! (Turns to leave in a hurry)

Galvatron: (Watched Starscream leave before turning to the Fallen) He does have a point. (Walks next to him) Why are we bothering to wait for them to give the boy to us?

Fallen: Because I want to see how much they waste their time preparing their defenses while giving them a chance of forfeit. (Checks the time) In which they have 15 minutes left.

Galvatron: They don't have their precious Ultra Magnus anymore, so it would be hard to imagine how they would be able to organize a countermeasure.

Fallen: True, but it is best to never underestimate your enemy. (Turns to Galvatron) That is the mistake you have taken so many times during your reign.

Galvatron: (Turns to the Fallen) I have taken success over the years-!

Fallen: And soon, those successes became ultimate failures in the end. (Turns to Galvatron) All because of your paranoia.

Galvatron: I wasn't paranoid about death.

Fallen: But you were paranoid about the failure to the one that beat you so many times. (Circled around Galvatron) It led you to ignore everything else, about your objective, about the Universe, and most importantly, your follower's loyalty to you. (Stood in front of him) It led you to be dosed with an Energon that never worked, drove you to the brink of insanity, and finally right into your downfall... That is a mistake I won't make.

Galvatron: (Looks at the Fallen) And if you're so certain, why bring me?

Fallen: Because you're skilled, vicious, and invulnerable to any Autobots that come your way. (Turns to the Planet) Which is something we'll need in the fight.

Galvatron: Well, there are 15 minutes to spare.

Fallen: About that, I think I've had just about enough. (Turns on his Comms) Soundwave, get ready to fire a round at Iacon, show them we are not kidding around.

Soundwave: (Nodded) Understood, Master.

Soon, the weapons on the Warship started to activate, taking Cliffjumper's group's attention as they watched them activate from Moonbase One.

Mirage: (Sees the Warship being activated) That does not look good.

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Cosmos) Cosmos, contact Cybertron, tell them they're about to shoot down the Planet!

Cosmos: (Nodded) Right away!

Back on Cybertron, Optimus was seen with Arcee and Perceptor at the Metroplex as they prepared for Cybertron's defenses.

Optimus: (Folded his Servos) Okay, how are we looking?

Arcee: (Is sitting in front of a monitor) Jetstorm and Jetfire are up in the air in case of any Decepticons flying down here, and turrets are activated as a countermeasure to assist the Jet Twins.

Perceptor: (Turns to Optimus) And we're close to perfecting the Shield Generator.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Shield Generator?

Perceptor: It's classified, but you'll learn soon enough.

Cosmos: (Is heard on Comms) Can anyone read me? The Decepticons are about to attack! I repeat, Decepticons are about to level Cybertron with their Warship!

Optimus: (Turns to Perceptor) How close?

Perceptor: (Turns to a device) I only need 7.2 Nano Clicks!

Soundwave: (Is seen firing up the weapons) Powering cannons now...

Cosmos: It's about to fire!

Arcee: (Looks up at the sky) Perceptor?

Soundwave: (Sees the weapons powered up) Cannons fully operational.

Optimus: (Turns to Perceptor) We're running out of time!

Perceptor: (Gets it operational) Activating Shields now!

Soundwave: Fire when ready. '

Soon, in a matter of one second, the Warship began to unleash a barrage of blaster fire all over Cybertron, just in time to have an Interplanetary Deflector Shield to be activated, absorbing all of powerful blasts of the cannons as everyone on both the surface and vessel looked and saw the blasters absorbed into the sky.

Bulkhead: (Stops to look up at the sky as he, Bumblebee and Cade saw the shield protecting them from harm) Whoa! That's new!

Cade: (Looks up at the sky) God, I love this Planet even more.

Bumblebee: (Moves to open the sewer hatch) It's open! (Turns to Cade and Bulkhead) Come on!

Bulkhead: (Picked Cade up) Right!

Galvatron: (Looks at the shield) They installed Interplanetary Shields!

Fallen: (Looks down at the Planet) Amusing.

Galvatron: They never had it before...

Fallen: (Turns to Galvatron) And that is the reason why you never underestimate your enemies. (Turns to leave) Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make a call...

Optimus: (Looks up at the shield) This was your classified project?

Perceptor: (Smiled a little) After Starscream's previous assault, Wheeljack and I thought it would be best to put up safety precautions, should anything like this occurs.

Arcee: (Turns to Perceptor) Nice work!

Fallen: (Suddenly appeared in a private hologram for Optimus) I see you Autobots have put up a dome for yourselves. (Gets the trio's attention) Impressive, but it won't stop the inevitable.

Optimus: (Turns to the Fallen) You're not broadcasting globally, are you?

Fallen: No, it is just us speaking at the moment.

Arcee: (Turns to the Fallen) What have you done with Ratchet?

Fallen: (Looks at Arcee) He's helping with a particular patient of ours... (Turns back to Optimus) And you can all put up defensive barriers all you want, but we will get the 2nd half of the Allspark either way.

Optimus: (Glares at the Fallen) That's never gonna happen.

Fallen: (Scoffed lightly) We'll see about that. (Ends the call)

Optimus: (Turns to Perceptor) Will it hold?

Perceptor: The shields are powered by pure Forstonite Crystals, it should keep the Decepticon Army from breaching the Planet.

Optimus: Alright, at least that should give us some time to get the pedestrians to safety before we start the fight.

Arcee: What about Ratchet and Ultra Magnus? They're still captured, and we barely had time to talk about that!

Optimus: (Turns to Arcee) Ratchet and Ultra Magnus have both served in the Great War; they had experiences like this before, so they'll be fine before we start making a rescue mission. (Turns to the sky) But for now, we start getting back to Fortress Maximus and regroup with the others.

* * *

Later, everyone met up at Fortress Maximus as they met up with one another, reuniting with some friends and such.

Dai Atlas: (Meets up with Jazz, Springer, and Drift) Hello, students... It's been a while.

Drift: (Sees Dai) Sensi Dai! (Bowed) It's good to see you again!

Springer: I'd say it is good to see fellow Cyber Ninjas together again.

Jazz: Yeah, but I kinda hoped it would have been better circumstances.

Dai Atlas: We cannot control the reality that sets in motion, but embrace what is there.

Drift: You're still very good with words, even in your old age.

Dai Atlas: (Turns to Drift) I could say that you are looking well, despite the fact that you have yet to retain the balance inside of you.

Drift: (Rubbed his Helm) I'm working on it.

Jazz: Well, Prowl once went through the same thing, so I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Hot Shot: (Looks at the sky) Man, this is really bad, is it?

Brawn: (Folded his Servos) Yeah, but we can handle it like we always did before!

Ironhide: (Is seen walking around the crowd as he spotted Sideswipe) You again?

Sideswipe: (Turns around and sees Ironhide, groaning) Ugh, here we go...

Ironhide: (Walks to Sideswipe) Do I even wanna know why you're here?

Sideswipe: Simple; Primus is being such a Slagger that he chooses today of all Cycles to have us meet again.

Ironhide: That's a little too much of an understatement.

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Look, I'm sorry about your Girlfriend being captured, and my Sister's act of betrayal, but right now, we have bigger issues to focus on, so when there's a right time for it, we'll talk.

Ironhide: (Nodded) That's one thing we can at least agree on.

Rodimus: (Walks around until he spotted Red Alert) Red!

Red Alert: (Turns to see Rodimus) Rodimus!

Rodimus: (Walks to her) Hey, how are you?

Red Alert: I'm doing fine, other than a little terrified about when the shields start to power down.

Rodimus: Perceptor said that it should keep us safe, but it's good to stay on guard.

Red Alert: I guess so...

Rodimus: (Looks at Red) Hey, all this time we've spent on fighting, we never really got the chance to-!

Red Alert: (Placed a hand up) It's fine! Besides, there are other important things to do, and when it comes around, we'll eventually start to find something we can do that isn't filled up with our schedule.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You sure? You're not really upset?

Red Alert: Honestly, we're both Autobots! Besides, everyone gets a break eventually.

Kup: (Walks to the two) I know I did!

Rodimus: (Turns to Kup) Kup! Hey, you're okay!

Kup: Of course I am! I'm old, but I ain't obsolete!

Red Alert: Anyone has a clue on what we're doing?

Rodimus: Not sure, but it'll have to do with our fight against the invasion force.

Kup: Well, I hope you two are ready because somethin' tells me not all of us are gonna be coming out of this...

Jetstorm: (Looks up at the sky being fired upon while standing next to his Twin) You okay, Brother?

Jetfire: (Nodded while looking up nervously at the sky) Yeah... I'm good.

Jetstorm: (Makes a small smile as he tugged an elbow at Jetfire) Me too.

Minerva: (Sees Optimus) Optimus?

Optimus: (Sees Minerva) Hey Minerva, what is it?

Minerva: Have you seen Bumblebee around?

Optimus: He's with Bulkhead to get Cade to a safe house somewhere, so don't worry, he's fine.

Minerva: (Nodded) That's great because I don't think things will be the same after this fight.

Optimus: It'll be fine... Just help Red Alert and First Aid with medical emergencies, and do the best you can.

Minerva: (Nodded) You got it. (Turns around and leaves)

Greenlight: (Looks at the sky) I've been to war zones before, and this tops one of the worst.

Sentinel: (Turns to Greenlight) But there isn't a war zone out there.

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) Not yet, maybe.

Sentinel: (Sighs) Good point. (Noticed Optimus) Hey, excuse me for a sec. (Walks around the crowd when Optimus is close) Optimus!

Optimus: (Turns to see Sentinel) Sentinel? (Walks over to Sentinel) What are you doing here?

Sentinel: (Walks to Optimus) Well, Decepticons are attempting to attack my home, so I gotta help out with defending it, right? (Folded his Servos) So, I heard about Dad... Is it true?

Optimus: (Nodded) Yes... He's been captured by the Decepticons.

Sentinel: Well, are you working on a rescue op?

Optimus: I will, but right after we defend Cybertron, and Alpha Trion will have to give off some things we should do once this is over.

Sentinel: Yeah, I also heard that you're the acting Magnus now.

Optimus: I am... (Raises a brow) I hope that doesn't-!

Sentinel: Yeah, diplomacy was never my thing. (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) The only reason I wanted to be Magnus was for the glory, but I figure it was more suited for you.

Elita One: (Walks over to the two) Glad to see you guys being back together.

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) Elita! (Hugs her)

Elita One: (Hugs him back) Hello, acting Magnus. (Breaks the hug) Where's Bumblebee?

Optimus: At a safe house with Cade and Bulkhead, but Alpha Trion didn't tell me where just in case Soundwave is listening in to our every conversation.

Sentinel: (Scoffs) Good to know we're all being eavesdropped during the end of the world.

Elita One: Yeah... (Sighs as she looked up at the sky) So, this is bad.

Sentinel: No kidding! It almost feels like it's the end of times, doesn't it? Cybertron never had a battle this big since the Great War!

Optimus: I don't know... (Looks up at the sky) For all we know, this could be the end of Cybertron as we know it.

Elita One: (Looks at Optimus) Well, if we're all going down... (Gets Optimus and Sentinel's attention) The least we can do is make it memorable for everyone to last.

Sentinel: Yeah, make it something... Legendary?

Optimus: (Nodded while making a small smile) Legendary, huh? I like the sound of that.

Alpha Trion: (Walks with Perceptor and Botanica to a podium) Everyone, please gather around. (Everyone starts to gather as he got everyone's attention) Today is one of the greatest challenges that we have come to face off with; a Decepticon assault on Cybertron while having Ultra Magnus captured on the same Solar Cycle. It is rather unfortunate that we did not have time to properly discuss this formerly if it weren't for the Fallen's attack now. (Points to Optimus) But rest assured that Optimus Prime will be leading us for the fight that will be ahead, for he will lead the defensive against the assault on all of us. (Puts his hands on the podium) Now, let me let in a word before I end this debate for Optimus to handle; the upcoming battle may be dire indeed, but do not forget that we are also fighting in our home, and despite their only goal being the Human, I suggest that each and every one of you should fight for it as if it were your last. (Turns to leave) Til All Are One.

Autobots: (All shout in unison) TIL ALL ARE ONE!

Optimus: (Gets on the podium) Alright, now that I am acting Magnus, I am charged with defending Cybertron as well as organizing the Autobot military, so if everyone is ready, then pay close attention for what I am about to tell you, because it may lead to life or death. (Looks at everyone) Now, I know that some of you have never fought a Decepticon before, neither seen one up close, and some of you that were in Trypiticon last Stellar Cycle probably aren't up to fighting a huge battle once more, but like Alpha Trion said, this is our home! So if we want to defend it, then we have to put whatever personal things we have aside and fight for what's ahead.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cade were seen inside the Underground Tunnels as they stumbled upon what appears to be a secret door, making the Autobots Transform into their Robot Modes to investigate.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the door) This must be the Safehouse Alpha Trion spoke of!

Cade: (Looks at the door) Can we even open it?

Bulkhead: I hope so, or otherwise we'd be in a really awkward situation right now.

Bumblebee: (Walks to it) Well, Alpha Trion couldn't just send us here for nothing! There has to be some way to open it!

Cade: (Groans as he rubbed his head) Ugh...

Bulkhead: (Noticed Cade's groaning) Cade? Are you alright?

Cade: Guys... (Opens his eyes, both of them glowing Blue)

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as he saw Cade's eyes glowing Blue) Whoa, Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Turns around, seeing Cade's eyes glowing) Cade...

Cade: (Slowly walks to the door) Give me a second... (Moved his hand on the door, making it glow as several lines began to form on the door before it suddenly opened up)

Bulkhead: (Sees the door opening) Hey, it's open!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) How did you do that?

Cade: (His eyes stopped glowing as he turned to the two) I don't know, I just... Spoke to it somehow.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) That sounds familiar.

Bumblebee: (Picked Cade up) Come on, let's get inside!

The three went inside the Safehouse, causing the electricity to be activated upon their arrival, revealing an empty, dusty room full of equipment and monitors as they looked around the dirty environment.

Cade: (Looks around the room) Man, this place is so dusty!

Bumblebee: (Walks over to one of the monitors) This was used to be a Safehouse for the Great War, so it's no surprise this place hasn't been used a lot.

Bulkhead: (Looks around the room, seeing an Energon Storage Unit) Hey, there's Energon here that could last us for Lunar Cycles!

Cade: (Walks around) Yeah, good for you guys, but what about everyone else above?

Bumblebee: (Works on the monitors) I'm working on it... (Activates the monitors) Got it!

Bulkhead: (Walks over to the screens, seeing different viewpoints of the city) Hey, this is Iacon!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the screens) For a place that's so old, I can't believe it's still connected to current Cybertronian feeds.

Cade: (Looks around at the feeds and sees Cybertron being protected by shields) Looks like the Decepticons are still pounding on the shields!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Cade) We'll be fine here! Besides, nobody knows we're down here, so we're safe!

Cade: Yeah, we're safe down here while everyone else has to go on a brawl up there.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) I know you want to help, but you have to stay here! It's for your protection.

Cade: (Turns to the Autobots) And you're not worried about _your_ protection?

Bulkhead: (Rubbed his Helm) W-Well, we're here for back up, in case the Cons do find us! (Turns to Bumblebee) Right, Bee?

Bumblebee: (Slowly nodded) Yeah. (Turns to walk away) Even if it hurts...

* * *

Back with the Decepticons, Galvatron was seen staring at the window, looking out at Cybertron before turning to walk around the halls, noticing Slipstream doing the same thing as he was doing.

Galvatron: (Sees Slipstream) Slipstream.

Slipstream: (Slowly turned around to see Galvatron standing before her) Ugh... (Turns to Galvatron) What do you want?

Galvatron: Well, it's been a while... I thought I might check on you.

Slipstream: Well, thanks for caring, but I'm good, thank very much. (Turns to leave)

Galvatron: Wait! (Stands in front of her) I need more than that.

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) What else would you want me to say? That I'm happy that you're alive? That I'm sorry you got kicked out of your throne like a dog? That I'm sorry that you got blown to bits by your own actions?!

Galvatron: Slipstream-!

Slipstream: Don't Slipstream me! Alright, you used Synthetic Energon without even knowing what it could do, and it had lead you to stop being a leader, but instead become some animal obsessed with victory!

Galvatron: I know, and there is nothing that I can excuse for that! It was my own fault that I didn't look some foresight into that, and it lead me to lose control of the Decepticons, but I do know that what I feel for you isn't lost! I'm sure of it!

Slipstream: (Folded her Servos) That's what's been bothering me...

Galvatron: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Slipstream: (Turns to Galvatron) Your feelings for me? Is it even real? (Turns to slowly walk towards Galvatron) Or was it just the Synthetic Energon giving you mixed messages? Because for as long as I function, I can never really trust that you actually even care unless you start proving it to me.

With that said, she turned to walk away, leaving Galvatron all alone in the hallway as the Fallen had witnessed the whole ordeal went down with his very Optics.

Fallen: (Folded his Servos) That was dramatic.

Galvatron: (Turns to see the Fallen) Master. (Bows before him) What is thy bidding?

Fallen: (Raises a brow) Well, someone's learned his place already. (Grins) I'm almost impressed! (Turns around) But never mind that for now, I have a task for you.

Galvatron: (Turns to the Fallen) What would you have me do?

Fallen: (Turns to Galvatron) The boy... My forces will be too busy fighting the Autobots down on the surface, especially myself, to handle it, so I need you to find him, and bring him to me.

Galvatron: (Nodded) Of course... (Put his head down to hide his gritting Dentals) My Liege.

Fallen: Good. (Turns around) Now wait in the hanger until the shields are down, and then get to the task at hand.

Galvatron saw the Fallen leave, making him turn around with a hint of anger in his voice, while Sari was seen looking out the window into Cybertron, seeing the ship's cannons firing upon the Planet while she was observed by Ratchet, who could only stare at his amnesiac friend while the Fallen set foot into the room.

Fallen: (Turns to Ratchet) I didn't bring you here just to look at my Daughter, doctor.

Ratchet: (Turns around to the Fallen, glaring at him) Oh, so is that what you told her?

Fallen: (Gives off a hint of glare) She is now, so the latter is none of your concern.

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) But you obviously still need me to go check up on her, correct?

Fallen: Yes, which leads to the point at hand. (Turns to look at Sari) How is her condition?

Ratchet: (Turns to Sari) She's fine, unlike you really care about her. (Turned to the Fallen) And if I were you, I wouldn't let her use too much of her Allspark connection unless you want to get rid of the only thing you have to an Allspark.

Fallen: I'm fully aware of the limitations. (Turns to Ratchet, seeing Tarn walk behind the Autobot) You may return to your quarters with Tarn escorting you back.

Ratchet: Now wait a minute! I ain't goin' anywhere without askin' what you're gonna do with her!

Fallen: And I will tell you again as I have told you before; the latter is none of your concern! And I do not have the patience for this! So do I have to rip out your Voicebox? Or perhaps torture Ultra Magnus and yourself? (Sees Ratchet silent) Didn't think so. (Nodded at Tarn)

Tarn: (Dragged Ratchet by the arm) Come on, Autobot scum!

Fallen: (Sees Ratchet leave, before turning to join Sari in the room) Nice view, isn't it?

Sari: (Nodded slowly as she watched Cybertron's shield holding against the cannons) It won't be like that forever though, will it?

Fallen: (Turns to stand next to Sari) Once the shields are deactivated, we will begin our assault on the Planet, and afterward, we shall retrieve the boy, and then we shall make our leave.

Sari: (Slowly turned to the Fallen) What if we don't have to attack the Autobots, Father?

Fallen: (Raises a brow as he turned to Sari) What made you ask that?

Sari: It's just... (Turns to Cybertron) I've been there once... I've seen all those lights... The structures, heard the music, the culture...

Fallen: Ah, so you're nervous about this, are you?

Sari: I'm sorry... (Rubbed her arm) I can't help, but feel like there has to be some other way to all this...

Fallen: Oh, believe me, Daughter, I have tried things a nonviolent way, but they chose to do things the hard way. (Looks at the Planet) Besides, our primary focus is on Iacon, nothing else.

Sari: I just don't know if I can go through with this.

Fallen: That is because you never had enough experience. (Placed a comforting hand on her back) But it's just a city, my child... (Gets Sari's attention) You'll get used to watching them fall soon enough. (Gets a call) Pardon me for a moment. (Turns away to answer the call) What is it?

Cyclonus: Master, Shadow Striker has reported excellent news! The weapon that she and the Combaticons brought in, it's ready!

Fallen: (Widened his Optics) Really?

Cyclonus: Yes, it is ready for deployment!

Fallen: (Nodded) OKay, just hold off deploying it for now! I just have to do a couple of things first, and then we'll get started.

Cyclonus: Yes, my lord. (Ends call)

Fallen: (Turns to Sari) Daughter, I have something that I need you to do.

Sari: (Turns to the Fallen) What is it that you need me to do?

Fallen: Let us wait for them to arrive. (Sees the door opening, seeing the Combaticons and Constructicons arriving) Ah, here they are.

Scavenger: (Walks in the room) So, what are we doin' in here again, boss?

Dirtboss: We're here because the new Bot's got something to say!

Onslaught: (Sees Swindle walking with them) Just because the Fallen has brought you back on our team, doesn't mean you have earned our trust, Swindle.

Swindle: Oh, don't be so impulsive! I can be useful once more! (Points at Vortex) Besides, you didn't seem to mind bringing in the new Bot to the team!

Vortex: (Folded his Servos) I go wherever I find interesting.

Sari: (Turns to the groups) Father, what is going on?

Fallen: (Turns to the two groups) I'm so glad you asked because they both are in need of assistance, and you're going to help them... (Turns to Sari) _Combine_...

* * *

Back on Cybertron, the Shields continue to deflect itself against the powerful cannons that threaten to shoot down the very core of the Planet, as Optimus was seen standing in Fortress Maximus with Perceptor and Alpha Trion while they looked up at the sky.

Optimus: (Looks up at the sky) Perceptor, what's the status so far?

Perceptor: (Turns to Optimus) The Jet Twins are in the sky as air defense while the Cyberninja Corps are all together at Polyhex, the ground turrets are fully operational, Rodimus Prime's team consisting of what remained of the EarthBound Autobots, and Bumblebee's teams, are gathered in the Metroplex, and the rest of our forces are stationed throughout Iacon, all waiting on standby.

Alpha Trion: And according to Wheeljack, the shields are still holding up, we could at least last for a whole Lunar Cycle if we wanted to!

Optimus: Okay, that's good, but we have to be careful! There's no telling what the Decepticons will do next!

Ironhide: (Drove next to Sideswipe, Transforming into his Robot Mode to greet them) Prime!

Optimus: (Turns to see Ironhide and Sideswipe) Ironhide, Sideswipe! It's been a while!

Alpha Trion: (Turns to the two) I don't suppose you two are on full terms right now, considering the last time you both interacted.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) You could say we're both on even terms until the crisis is resolved.

Optimus: Well, either way, it's good to see you both! I know it's a lot to ask for, but considering the Decepticons are shooting at us from space, I can-!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Hey, speakin' of which, it stopped!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What? (Turns to the sky) Huh?

Rodimus: (Is seen with Hot Shot, Crosshairs, Brawn, and Arcee as the cannons stopped firing at the shields) They stopped!

Brawn: That's just random!

Hot Shot: Who knows? Maybe they've given up, and turned away at the last second!

Crosshairs: That's a little too much to expect.

Arcee: And highly doubtful.

Jazz: (Is seen with Drift, Springer, and Dai Atlas as the shields quit taking fire) Hey, is anyone else seeing this?

Sentinel: (Is seen with Greenlight, Warpath, Flareup, and Kup as the firing stopped) Yeah, is it just us? Or have the Decepticons actually stopped shooting at us?

Optimus: (Looks at the sky) Everyone keep vigil! We don't know if they're leaving or not...

Fallen: (Is seen through an activated Hologram) Alright, your shield is formidable, but it will not be enough for us to go through.

Ironhide: (Noticed the Fallen on the Hologram) YOU! (Turns to the Fallen) Where's Chromia, you son of a Glitch?!

Optimus: (Placed a hand on Ironhide) Easy, Ironhide!

Fallen: (Noticed Ironhide's presence) No, please! Besides, I love seeing the fear in one Autobot's Optics being played out.

Sideswipe: (Glared at the Fallen) Yeah? Well, what about what you did to my Sister?

Optimus: (Turns to the Fallen) Or Sari? Ratchet? And Ultra Magnus? What have you done with them?

Fallen: Well, if you all wish to know so much, I'd be glad to inform you that all of them, except for Ultra Magnus, are fine!

Optimus: If anything happens to him, you will pay!

Fallen: Good to know you care, but what is happening to your Father is already in effect, and I will have the boy either way.

Ironhide: If so, then why stop shooting at us?

Fallen: (Grins) To make room for our new, welcoming special guest. (Ends the call)

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Special guest? (Turns to look around) Does anyone have any idea what that's supposed to mean?

Fallen: (Is seen with the rest of the Decepticons as he turned to Shadow Striker) Unleash the Juggernaut.

Shadow Striker: (Smirked as she turned to activate her Comlink) Hello there, big baby... It's playtime!

Soon, a lone ship started to fly out to Cybertron, a Purple and Blue one of a kind, as it stopped in front of the shield, it suddenly began to Transform into Robot Mode, revealing none other than Omega Supreme's Evil Counterpart from the Alternate Universe, as his Purple Optics stared down at the Planet, the rest of the Autobots on the surface looked up and saw the massive Goliath, all of them surprised by the new appearance.

Drift: (Widened his Optics as he saw Evil Omega Supreme in the sky) Oh, Shit!

Jetfire: (Widened his Optics in seeing Evil Omega) Uh oh!

Jet Twins: (Turn to each other) NOT GOOD!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Omega Supreme?!

Arcee: No, it can't be! Omega is still stationed in Fortress Maximus!

Sideswipe: Which means that's the Evil Autobots' Omega!

Ironhide: (Groans) Oh no, of course, they have an Omega Supreme! Why would they not have one in their arsenal?!

Shadow Striker: (Looks at Evil Omega) Alright, Juggernaut Supreme, be a dear, and burn the shield out for us, will ya?

Juggernaut Supreme: (Nodded) Yes, General. (Turns to the planetary shields and began to fire his Blasters upon it)

Greenlight: (Sees Juggernaut tearing the shields apart) I don't think that's gonna hold much longer!

Kup: We should move, now!

Sentinel: Yeah, let's get inside!

Rodimus: (Looks at the sky, seeing Juggernaut breaking the shields) Arcee, get our Omega Supreme to combat theirs, now!

Arcee: (Nodded) Right away! (Turns to leave)

Optimus: (Continues to look at the sky) Perceptor, how long-?

Perceptor: He's depleting the energy at a rapid rate!

Optimus: (Nodded as he got out the Star Saber) Autobots, get ready!

Hot Shot: (Gets out his Flame Throwers) Oh man, this is it!

Rodimus: (Gets out his Crossbow) Here goes!

Juggernaut Supreme: (Stops firing to slam his fists down on the shield) RAAGH!

Juggernaut made the final hit, and the shield completely collapsed, leaving Cybertron vulnerable as the Decepticons began to shout in unison, cheering for their dominant might as the Fallen looked at the opportunity they were given.

Fallen: (Sees the planet unshielded) DECEPTICONS! (Gets out his Blade and points forward at Cybertron) ATTACK!

The Decepticons began to Transform into their Alt Modes and fly down onto the Planet like hordes, moving onto Iacon as ground turrets began to fire upon the invaders, causing the offenders to shot down at the turrets to make way onto the surface.

Jetstorm and Jetfire quickly combined themselves into Safeguard and then began to battle against the hordes of Seekers in the air, moving upward to shoot fire and wind at the Cons that come their way while the rest began to fire upon city structures, one of them was Orion Pax Memorial, disabling the hologram of Optimus Prime in the process.

The Autobots on the surface began to fight the Decepticons, who landed on the ground to fight against their enemy, as Rodimus began to shoot his Crossbow Arrows at the Cons, Blitzwing fired his Ice Cannon on several Autobots, freezing them in place as Iacon went from being a peaceful city into an all-out brawl between the two Factions.

Brawn: (Moves to fight a Decepticon) RAGH!

Ramjet: (Shoots at several Autobots) Autobot Scum!

Ironhide: (Shoots at the Decepticons that are in the sky) RAAAGH!

Barricade: (Fell from the sky to shoot at a few Autobots) YAH!

Optimus: (Moves to swing his Saber around at a few Decepticons, taking them down) Ngh! (Turns to Perceptor and Alpha Trion) Councilmen, get to safety! We'll handle things from out here! (Turns to activate his Comms channel with Arcee) Arcee, how far are you from Omega Supreme?

Arcee: (Transformed back into Robot Mode as she ran inside of Omega) I just got here! I'm going to have him start right now!

Optimus: You may want to pick up the pace! (Looks at Juggernaut Supreme) Their Omega is tearing our troops apart!

Juggernaut: (Shoots at Safeguard) Insect.

Safeguard: (Gets shot by Juggernaut) **AGHH!** (Was pushed back into a building)

Arcee: (Turns to sit on a seat) Omega Supreme! I need you right now!

Omega Supreme: (Turns Online) Arcee? What is happening?

Arcee: Listen, there is a Decepticon Invasion going on outside, and they have your alternate self from the 2nd Dimension, so you need to fight him off!

Omega Supreme: Understood. (Feels Arcee getting settled) Arcee?

Arcee: Yes?

Omega Supreme: We will get Ratchet back... Won't we?

Arcee: (Looks at the floor for a moment) ...I hope so. (Shook her head) Alright, let's move!

Soon, Omega Supreme flew out of the hanger into the battlefield, as they flown towards the Evil version of himself, he Transformed back into Robot Mode and began to fight against the Purple and Blue, a fight between titans starting off in the middle of a war zone.

Omega Supreme: (Moves to hit Juggernaut) Yah!

Juggernaut Supreme: (Gets hit by Omega) Guh! (Stumbled backward)

Starscream: (Nearly crashed into Juggernaut while in his Alt Mode) AH! (Swung around the two) Oh no, not Omega Supreme!

Shadow Striker: (Stood next to Nightbird as she saw Omega Supreme) Great! They unleashed their pet on mine! (Sees her fellow Cons raise a brow) I mean ours! You know what I meant!

Juggernaut Supreme: (Turns to Omega Supreme) Who are you supposed to be?

Omega Supreme: I am Omega Supreme! And I am programmed to protect those from harm! (Gets hit in the face) Gah!

Juggernaut Supreme: (Hit Omega) I am Juggernaut Supreme! And I am programmed to annihilate anyone that stands in my way! (Moves to charge forward) Rah!

Omega Supreme: (Caught Juggernaut from the tackle) Ngh! (Moves to flip Juggernaut over) RGH!

Juggernaut Supreme: (Gets flipped upside down, but then activates one of his Cannons to shoot at Omega) Yah!

Omega Supreme: (Gets shot in the shoulder) Ugh! (Starts to fall down)

Arcee: (Holds onto her seat as she felt everything falling down around her) AHHH!

Depth Charge: (Widened his Optics as he started to duck out of the way) Whoa!

Cheetor: (Runs away from the two) AHH!

Slipstream: (Is seen flying through the air as she noticed the two Supremes falling onto her) Huh?!

Galvatron: (Moves to grab Slipstream away from the two) Ngh!

Slipstream: (Gets grabbed by Galvatron as they both avoided being crushed to death) Gah!

Omega/Juggernaut Supreme: (Both fell onto the ground, making a huge impact on Iacon) AHH!

Slipstream: (Groans as she got up, seeing Galvatron that saved her) Galvatron?

Galvatron: (Looks at Slipstream before moving on) You should watch out for that next time. (Turns to leave)

Ironhide: (Sees Omega fighting against Juggernaut) Uh, Optimus? I'm glad we have Omega Supreme on our side, but wouldn't this tear the whole city apart?

Kup: (Looks at the two goliaths) Those two will destroy Iacon before the Cons do!

Optimus: (Looks at Omega and Juggernaut fighting) I know! (Calls Arcee) Arcee, you need to get the fight up into the sky! Omega will tear apart the area!

Arcee: (Groans as she rubbed her head) I know... (Turns to Omega) Omega, let's take the fight somewhere that's far away from this area!

Omega Supreme: (Nodded) Yes, ma'am! (Grabs a hold of Juggernaut)

Juggernaut Supreme: (Moves to hit Omega's hand) Get off me!

Soundwave: (Scans Omega Supreme) It appears that Omega Supreme is attempting to relocate Juggernaut Supreme to another location.

Cyclonus: Well, we can't have that, can we?

Fallen: (Calls Shockwave) Shockwave.

Shockwave: (Answers the call) Yes, my Lord?

Fallen: Send in the rest.

Suddenly, two more giants arrived at the fight, revealing themselves to be the combined Cybertronians, consisting of Devastator, and a Combiner that looks like the Combaticons as they both landed on the ground to fight Omega Supreme, taking both Autobots and Decepticons attention to their sudden arrival.

Flareup: (Sees Devastator and the Combaticon Combiner) What the Slag are they?!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Oh no...

Devastator: (Moves to hit Omega) **Take this, you red-faced tourist!**

Omega Supreme: (Gets hit by Devastator) Ugh! (Lets go of Juggernaut)

Arcee: (Holds on to her chair) Ah! (Turns to the window, seeing Devastator and the Combaticon Combiner) What?!

Juggernaut Supreme: (Sees the two arrivals) Who are you?

Devastator: **I'm Devastator! And my friend and I are here to help you out! Me and uh...** (Turns to the Combaticon) **What's yer name again?**

Bruticus: (Turns to Devastator) **It's Bruticus, you fool!** (Moves to kick Omega in the face)

Omega Supreme: (Gets kicked in the face) UGH!

Arcee: (Felt everything moves around her) AH!

Drift: (Sees Omega getting beat up by the three) Hey, Omega Supreme was said to have fought off three of his Clones, right?

Jazz: (Sees the battle moving towards them) Yeah, but I don't think he could handle the Constructicons and the Combaticons with their smarts and skills!

Springer: (Sees them coming towards them) They're closer to our position!

Dai Atlas: (Points at the Dojo) Everyone to the Dojo! now!

Soon, any Autobots nearby the area quickly ran to the dojo, as the shields began to activate, Dai Atlas tripped over, causing Drift to turn to his master.

Drift: Master! (Turns to Dai Altas, who was stuck on a hole in the ground) You're stuck!

Springer: (Turns to the two) Come on! We don't have enough time!

Dai Atlas: (Turns to Drift) You need to leave, do not worry about me!

Drift: Oh, I am not leaving without you! You'll get through this!

Dai Atlas: No... (Moves to get out a repulsor gun) You will! (Shoots Drift with it)

Drift: (Gets flown into the Dojo) UGH! (Gets inside right on time for the shields to activate, as he got up and ran to door) Dai!

Jazz: (Turns to Drift) What happened? Where's Dai?

Drift: He's still out there! (Bangs on the shield) Someone take this shield down!

Springer: (Shook his head) I can't! It would take another Cycle before it would power back on!

Drift: Dammit! (Bangs on the shield) Dai!

Dai Atlas: (Looks at Drift) Find the balance inside you, my student. (Closes his Optics) And then find yourself...

Those were the last words he spoke of, as he was crushed to death by Omega Supreme, who was pushed back by the three towering Decepticons, including his Evil Self, landing on his back as Dai Atlas was crushed from the rubble and weight, with the rest watching helplessly in horror.

Drift: (Widened his Optics) DAI!

As the battle with the four continued, Decepticon Forces raged on, attacking Fortress Maximus as Optimus saw Omega getting defeated by the three titans.

Elita One: (Is with Red Alert, Wheeljack, Minerva, and First Aid at Cybertron Infirmary) Optimus, we're getting a lot of Bots in here! What's happening?

Optimus: (Sees more Decepticons raging through) The first defensive countermeasure failed! That's what happened!

Wheeljack: (Sees injured Autobots coming in) Well, what do you need us to do?

Optimus: Just help those that you can! (Grunts as he kicked a Decepticon in the face) We'll hold out as long as we can!

Elita One: And if we don't?!

Optimus: (Looks at Ironhide and Sideswipe, as he looked up at the sky) Well, at least we tried...

As the battle raged on, Alpha Trion and Perceptor were seen at the Metroplex, looking out at the battlefield as smoke started to fill in the air.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at the battle) Perceptor, how bad-?

Perceptor: According to my calculations, there is about 20% list of fatalities, including Autobots Dai Atlas, Dug Base, and many more that were crushed from Omega Supreme's fall, and the list keeps going on rapidly, I'm afraid.

Alpha Trion: Primus... I haven't seen this since the Great War.

Fallen: (Crashes right into the window) Rah!

Perceptor and Alpha Trion: (Fell back onto the floor) AUGH!

Fallen: (Stood before the two as Soundwave stood next to him) You don't say?

Perceptor: (Gets up, grunting) Ngh! (Activates his Shoulder, Cannon)

Soundwave: (Sees Perceptor arming his weapon) Lazerbeak, disarm.

Lazerbeak: (Moves out of Soundwave's Chestplate) CAW! (Moves to attack Perceptor)

Perceptor: (Gets attacked by Lazerbeak) UGH! (Gets his Shoulder Cannon deactivated as he was suddenly caught in the Fallen's death grip) Guk! (Held onto the Fallen's wrists as he was held by the throat)

Alpha Trion: (Sees Perceptor being caught by the Fallen) Perceptor! (Turns to a monitor)

Fallen: (Looks at Perceptor) Go ahead, call for help. (Gets the Councilman's attention as he turned to Alpha Trion) I'll make sure this Autobot goes Offline screaming.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at the Fallen) What do you want?

Fallen: (Glares at the Councilman) You know damn well about what I want.

Alpha Trion: (Shook his head) You cannot have him) I rather give my Spark than to tell you!

Fallen: (Nodded) I believe you. (Snapped his fingers)

Alpha Trion: (Felt Soundwave grabbing his Helm) What are you-!? (Suddenly went numb) Ugh...

Soundwave: (Moves his hand on Alpha Trion's Helm) Memory extraction starting... Loading... Loading...

Alpha Trion: (Is seen in a hologram as he was seen with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cade) **The Underground Tunnels, there's an old safehouse from the Great War that has yet to be used! It should bring shelter from the Decepticons.**

Fallen: (Activates his Comms) Galvatron, the child is located inside of a safe house in the Underground Tunnels! Find him, and bring him to me.

Galvatron: (Nodded as he was seen walking down the tunnels) Understood, my Master...

Soundwave: (Lets go of Alpha Trion) What about the Autobots?

Alpha Trion: (Fell to the floor) Ugh!

Fallen: (Looks at Alpha Trion) Let the doctor be... (Aims his Cannon at the Red and Purple Bot) So he may tell others of this one's demise. (Pulled the trigger)

* * *

Back in the safehouse, the three were seen looking at the fighting going on from cameras as they saw Autobots and Decepticons alike fighting to the brink, all while destruction was wrought all over Iacon.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the battle) Oh man, this is bad!

Cade: (Shook his head in disbelief) And everyone up there is doing that all because of me...

Bumblebee: (Looks at Cade) This isn't your fault Cade!

Cade: Might as well be! I just brought a warzone onto your Planet! That feels like a dick thing to do!

Bumblebee: Wouldn't have it any other way! Besides, we're protecting you no matter what. (Turns to the cameras) That's our job as an Autobot and as a friend.

Cade: (Scoffs) God, you're starting to sound like your Dad.

Bumblebee: (Shrugs) Well, being an Elite Guard has its moments.

Bulkhead: You don't say...

As Cade looked at the monitors, he started to feel a familiar sensation that he himself would only know, aside from a certain someone, as he turned around, hearing whispers around the room as the Autobots noticed him turning around.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Cade) Are you alright?

Cade: (Turns to Bulkhead) Yeah... (Nodded) I'm fine. (Points at something) Is there a room where I can be left alone?

Bulkhead: (Points at a room) There is a spare Quarters where you can do that.

Cade: (Nodded) Thanks. (Turns to the quarters)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) Cade? Are you alright?

Cade: (Turns to Bee) Yeah... Just need to do something real quick. (Turns to the quarters) Won't be long. (Shuts the door)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Bumblebee: I don't know. (Turns to the camera) Frankly, there isn't much that we can do...

As they both stood out there, Cade looked around, looking at the room in front of him, only blink his eyes, finding himself outside on a rooftop, seeing Sari standing on the roof, watching the battle play out with her own eyes as he watched her.

Cade: (Sees Sari) Sari! (She hears him, but doesn't respond) Sari, I know you can hear me! We need to talk!

Sari: (Looks down at the fight) There's nothing to talk about...

Cade: Like hell there is! (Points at the fight) Look around! This is crazy! You're not telling me that this isn't crazy to you? None of this look crazy to you?!

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Do I look like I have a choice?

Cade: Of course you have a choice! You have a choice to end all of this! You have a choice to help us end this right now, before anyone else gets hurt, or worse!

Sari: And why would I do that? I'm a Decepticon.

Cade: No, no! That's not you! You aren't a Decepticon! You're not who they made you to be, you're Sari Sumdac, and you sure do not let people tell you what and what's not your destiny! You can be your own being without the Decepticons! Without the Fallen!

Sari: The Decepticons are my home.

Cade: (Points at the Decepticons firing) Look at them! All they do is bring nothing, but pain and misery wherever they go! Does that sound like home to you?

Sari: (Is seen staring at the battle, seemingly ignoring Cade) ...

Cade: (Looks at Sari) Sari? Sari, talk to me! Are you gonna say anything? Sari!

Cade looked at Sari, until he noticed everything differently, as he turned around, and saw everything frozen; fires paused their burning inferno, Decepticons hanging in the air, and Autobots standing still as their expressions saw battle, as if time itself just froze around Cade as he looked at the environment he was presented with.

Cade: (Sees everything frozen) Whoa... Are you seeing this? (Turns to Sari, who was still staring at the ground) Sari? (Waves his hand in front of her face) Sari? (Snaps his fingers in front of her face, getting no reaction from her as he backed up) Oh, this has got to be a joke!

?: (Is heard in the background) _**Is it?**_

Suddenly, Cade moved to turn himself around, only to find himself back in the white void of a neverending landscape, with no one to be seen, but himself as he looked around the area.

Cade: (Looks around) Oh, not again!

?: (Is heard throughout the horizon) **_You must save her, Cade... She is the key to this fight and the others that are bound to come._**

Cade: And let me guess, you're here to help me with more cryptic messaging? Yeah, that was really helpful, by the way! You could have just told me it was her all along instead of keeping me in a loophole! And by the way, how am I supposed to help my friend if she won't listen to me?

?: **_Go closer._**

Cade: (Raises a brow) What?

?: **_You must go closer to her, for you can give the answers she seeks._**

Cade: Oh, come on! I'm not playing this game again! Just tell me what to do already! Give me a reason to trust some ancient relic that is like a million, billion, trillion, whatever years old you are!

?: **_Ah, but you mistake me for the Allspark._**

Cade: (Raises a brow) What do you mean? I thought the Allspark has a conscious?

?: **_It does..._** (Moves to show himself to Cade) **_But that does not mean that I, myself, share a connection to it as well._**

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Whoa... (Nodded his head at the figure) Okay... Tell me what to do...

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were waiting by for Cade to come out as they stood by the door.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bee) Should we go in?

Bumblebee: No, let him come out on his own... (Turns away) We shouldn't bother him anyhow.

Bulkhead: Alright... (Turns to walk to the cameras) So... This is bad.

Bumblebee: (Scoffs) You think?

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) But we've been in tougher situations like these!

Bumblebee: (Shook his head) Not like this one... This one we might not be able to get out of...

Bulkhead: (Turns to sit next to Bumblebee) Well, if this might be the end, then at least it's been fun while it lasted, right?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead, making a little smile) Yeah, I guess it has, wasn't it? (Moves to pick up a ball) Taking on Human wackos, criminals, terrorists, and fighting off Decepticons, our evil selves...

Bulkhead: Don't forget the time we were turned into Humans once!

Bumblebee: Oh, please! Don't get us started on that!

Bulkhead: (Smiled as he pulled out a camera) So... Remember that time Sari would take these pictures, with us?

Bumblebee: (Turns to the camera) Yeah, she'd sometimes use it to record a video of us.

Bulkhead: Yeah, I kinda miss those days, where it was just all Six of us... You, me, Sari, Optimus, Ratchet...

Bumblebee: (Looks at the floor) And Prowl...

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Yeah... Feels kinda weird how everything changes, don't it?

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he looked at the camera) Yeah, it sure is...

Cade: (Comes out of the room, with a Blaster in his hand) Is there a way back up?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) Cade? (Raises a brow as he noticed him holding a weapon) Why do you have your gun out?

Cade: (Turns to the two) Guys seriously, is there a way back up?

Bulkhead: Yeah, there's an elevator that should take us back to the surface should the Decepticons find us.

Cade: Good to know! (Noticed the camera they have) Is that a camera? (Walks to it)

Bulkhead: (Hands the camera over to Cade) It was Sari's camera... She sometimes used it to send messages over to her Dad.

Cade: Really? (Looks at the camera) Is it possible to send a particular message right now?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yes, but why do you-!

Before he could ask, Galvatron suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with the blast door that led them inside was blasted open, making the Purple Ex-Warlord to make his way inside as he saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead in the room, as well Cade, who was knocked off his feet, both making direct eye contact with each other.

Galvatron: (Glares at Cade) You! (Stomps towards Cade) You're coming with me!

Bumblebee: (Glares at Galvatron) Like Slag, he is! (Activates his Stingers)

Bulkhead: (Glares at Galvatron while Activating his Wrecking Ball) You'll have to get past us if you want to get to him!

Galvatron: (Activates his Cannon) If you both insist! (Marched towards the two)

Cade: (Gets up while looking at Galvatron) Enough! (Pushed Galvatron back with the Allspark powers)

Galvatron: (Gets pushed back by the energy) Ugh!

Cade: (Moved to lift up a pair of Stasis Cuffs to throw at Galvatron) Ngh!

Galvatron: (Felt the Stasis Cuffs being placed on his wrists as he felt frozen in place) Gah!

Cade: (Panted as he looked at Galvatron) Psycho!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Whoa! (Turns to Cade) How did you do that?

Cade: (Sighs) I'm learning more stuff about the Allspark then it led on... (Turns to Bumblebee and Bulkhead) Which is why I'm very sorry.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) For what?

Cade: This. (Touched both Bumblebee and Bulkhead and made them freeze in place)

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics as he felt frozen) Ugh!

Bulkhead: (Shared his expression with Bee as he couldn't move a Servo in his body) Agh!

Cade: (Sighs as he moved to pick up his gun and the camera) I'm sorry. (Turns to pop open the elevator) But I can't let you stop me!

Bumblebee: (Grunted as his Optics diverted to Cade) Cade! What are you doing?!

Cade: (Walks inside the elevator) I'm finishing the fight! (Pressed the level he wanted as he looked at his friends) No Victory Without Sacrifice, right?

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Bumblebee: (Saw Cade's silent expression) Yeah, what do you mean by that? (Gets no response) Cade, what do you mean by that?! (Saw the elevator doors slowly closing) CADE!

And the doors closed, leaving Cade being lifted back up to the surface as he sighed, rubbing his face while leaning against the wall, as he turned to the camera, moving to turn it on for a recording session.

Cade: (Sighs as he turned the camera on) Is this thing on? (Saw the red light) Okay, well if it isn't, I might as well give it a shot anyways... (Sighs as he leaned back) Hey guys... If you're hearing this, then by the time you get this, I'll be long gone from here... Far away from the beautiful lights, and architecture of this Planet. (Looks up at the ceiling) And some of you will probably be wondering why I did what I did... (Turns to the camera) Which leads to my next part, because I need you to listen to me very, very carefully because I have a plan... (Scoffed) And it is most likely going to suck for you guys, and myself included, because for this one... It is going to involve Sari.

* * *

On the surface, the battle escalated for the worse for the Autobots, as Decepticons raged on the battlefield, Maccadam's Oil House was blown to smithereens, causing fire and ash to descend into the air while Optimus was seen fighting alongside Ironhide and Sideswipe, meeting up with Sentinel, Greenlight, Flareup, Kup, and Warpath on the scene.

Optimus: (Runs to Sentinel) Sentinel!

Sentinel: Optimus: (Moves to hit a Con with his Shield) YAH! (Turns to Optimus) We were just about to search for you!

Kup: Anyone has an idea to where everyone is so far?

Sideswipe: Well, Omega Supreme was beaten in Combat, so Arcee was forced to activate a self-defense protocol, causing him to leave the fight.

Ironhide: And I heard from Jazz that the Cyberninja Corps were stuck in a shield due to the amount of Decepticons in their area.

Optimus: And Team Chaar was reported to have raided Fortress Maximus and freed the Stunticons, as well as Lockdown and Tarantulas! And as for the Jet Twins, we don't know where they are!

Rodimus: (Is seen with his group) We might have an idea!

Brawn: (Carried both the Twins as he went over to Optimus and Sentinel's groups) Easy, fellas!

Jet Twins: (Groans in pain) Ugh...

Greenlight: (Ran over to the two) What happened?

Crosshairs: When Evil Omega, or Juggernaut Supreme, whatever he's called, arrived, he swatted Safeguard like he was a bug!

Hot Shot: And that caused the Twins to revert back to themselves!

Optimus: (Looks at the Twins) What's their condition?

Rodimus: We were hoping you would tell us!

Greenlight: Well, lucky for you, you have someone trained for this! (Turns to the Twins) And so far, they received a lot of damage from what Juggernaut Supreme did to them.

Sentinel: Will they be alright?

Greenlight: (Turns to Sentinel) They will, as long as we can get them to the Infirmary on time!

Kup: No, that won't do! The place is already packed with a lot of Bots injured from the fight!

Warpath: Yeah, my Daughter just messaged me, telling me that there's no way we could fit more in there!

Brawn: Well, there has to be something we can do!

Hot Shot: Yeah, or otherwise, they'll shut down!

Rodimus: Optimus? Anything on what to do?

Optimus: (Everyone starts staring at him) I... (Sighs) Hold on. (Turns to call Elita) Elita.

Elita One: (Answers the call) I know what you're about to ask, and there's just no way we can fit more injured! (Turns to see Minerva and Red Alert working on an injured Tracks) We wouldn't be able to put more into the Infirmary, just to fix them.

Optimus: I know that, but I just need to know if there's a place near our position where we can get them the medical help that they need?

Elita One: (Rubs her Helm) Okay, where are you?

Optimus: At the Metroplex, near a TransTech station.

Elita One: Okay, you should head over to the TransTech station, there should be emergency equipment that should help the Jet Twins.

Optimus: Okay, thank you!

Elita One: And Optimus, be careful! I heard it's getting bad out there, really bad.

Optimus: I'll be careful as long as you'll be careful. (Ends the call as he turned to the group) Alright, there's a TransTech Station nearby that has emergency supplies that can help Jetstorm and Jetfire! We just have to find it!

Sideswipe: (Nodded) I'll lead the way! I used to be a Copper Bot, I know where to go.

Optimus: Okay, Sideswipe, you, Sentinel, Brawn, and Flareup will go with Greenlight to get the Jet Twins to the TransTech station while the rest of us continue the fight against the Decepticons.

Flareup: (Nodded) Got it! (Turns to Warpath) Careful not to get shot!

Warpath: (Turns to Flareup) Same goes for you, darlin'.

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Hey, you sure you don't want me staying around? Because there's a lot of Decepticons around Cybertron as it is!

Optimus: I've got plenty of Bots with me Sentinel! Besides, Jetstorm and Jetfire are the ones that could use some protection as of right now.

Sentinel: (Nodded) Whatever you say. (Turns to leave with Flareup, Greenlight, Sideswipe, and Brawn as they moved to escort the wounded Twins to their destination)

Kup: (Gets a message) Oh, Scrap...

Rodimus: (Turns to Kup) What is it, Kup?

Kup: It's Alpha Trion... He's Offline.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) What?

Hot Shot: (Widened his Optics) Are you sure about that?

Crosshairs: You sure he hadn't just gone into Stasis Lock or something?

Kup: (Shook his head) Nah, Perceptor saw the Fallen blast a hole into that Mech's frigging Spark Chamber... (Turns to the others) He's gone.

Warpath: (Sighs) Slag...

Ironhide: (Turns to see the Fallen in the air) Guys, head's up!

Soon, the Fallen arrived in his Alt Mode, and then Transforming into his Robot Mode to land on the ground, meeting with the Autobots as he turned to his enemies.

Ironhide: (Turns to Optimus) So, what now, Boss Bot?

Optimus: (Turns to his group) Everyone, don't make a move until I give the word. (Turns to the Fallen)

Fallen: (Turns to Optimus) I assume you've heard about the Councilman.

Optimus: (Glares at the Fallen) You'll pay dearly for that!

Fallen: You say that as if this was my fault.

Optimus: You attack our home, attack us, and then murder a High Councilman in cold blood!

Fallen: And that all could have been avoided if you had heeded my words. (Stops where he is) I gave you all a chance to hand over the child to me, and you choose to ignore my warning to build up a petty defense for this city! (Looks around the city) And now Iacon will smolder in ruins because of your actions. (Turns to Optimus) So if you were to stand in my position, I'd say you, along with the rest of you Autobots, have brought this on yourselves. (Gets out his Burning Blade) And now all of you will perish.

Optimus: (Gets out his Star Saber) Not if we have anything to say about it!

Warpath: (He and everyone else started to get out their weapons) You messed with the wrong Planet, Decepticon Scum.

Fallen: (Sighs) Still fighting in the end, I see.

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at the Decepticon) Maybe you shouldn't have come here alone!

Fallen: Oh, Autobot! Since when during this whole event have I ever come by own my own?

Suddenly, Decepticons began to appear out of nowhere, coming from the air behind the Autobots as Cyclonus, Blitzwing, and Starscream reigned hellfire, Lockdown, Shadow Striker, and Tarantulas appeared from the ground, taking them by surprise as the ambush went on with a success.

Warpath: (Sees the Decepticons attacking) AMBUSH! (Gets attacked by Lockdown) UGH!

Lockdown: (Sees the Cannon on Warpath's Chestplate) Say, I really like that Cannon on your Chestplate! It would really make a great Trophy! (Gets blasted by Warpath) NGH!

Warpath: (Gets up after shooting Lockdown with his Chest Cannon) Over my Offline Shell!

Starscream: (Flies to shoot at the Autobots) Autobot fools!

Hot Shot: (Sees Starscream, Blitzwing, and Cyclonus attack) Look out!

Ironhide: (Gets frozen in place by Blitzwing) UGH!

Optimus: (Gets his weapon ready) Everyone, take up defensive-! (Moves to defend himself from the Fallen's attacks) Ugh!

Sentinel: (Is seen with the group until he heard blaster fire from the distance) Hey, isn't that where Optimus is?

Greenlight: (Turns to the blaster fire) If they're in a fight, then they got it handled.

Sideswipe: Besides, we're almost there!

Brawn: (Carried the Twins) Yeah, these two could get all the help they can get!

Flareup: (Moves to the station) Found it!

Sideswipe; Give me a Nano Click to open it. (Opens the door) We're in!

Greenlight: Great! (Turns to Sentinel) Well, are you coming?

Sentinel: (Looks at the blaster fire) You guys go ahead... (Turns to Greenlight) I'll catch up!

Greenlight: (Stares at Sentinel) Sentinel-!

Sentinel: It won't be for a Nano Click! I'll be back before you guys even know it!

Brawn: (Comes inside) Hey, we're sorta exposed out here, don't you think?

Greenlight: (Groans) Fine! Just be careful, will you?

Sentinel: (Smirked) Love you too! (Turns to the fighting)

Crosshairs: (Is seen making a flip) Huh! (Moves to shoot at Cyclonus)

Cyclonus: (Deflects the Blaster Fire) Pathetic!

Blitzwing: (Turns to freeze Crosshairs) Zou need a time out!

Crosshairs: (Gets trapped in the ice) UGH!

Rodimus: (Shoots at Tarantulas) What are you? Some kind of Clone?!

Tarantulas: (Jumps to dodge the Arrows) More like another step for Evolution! (Webs up Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Gets trapped in Webbing) UGH! (Fell to the ground)

Warpath: (Charged towards Lockdown) RAAAGH!

Lockdown: (Moves to grab a pair of Stasis Cuffs) Bad move! (Slides himself forward to place the Cuffs right on the Autobot's Pedes)

Warpath: (Felt the Stasis Cuffs placed on his Pedes) Guh! (Fell to the ground) Ugh!

Hot Shot: (Shoots Fire with his Flame Throwers) Come on! We take you all on!

Kup: (Is behind Hot Shot as he looked at the Cons) Don't get too cocky, kid!

Shadow Striker: (Moves to jump kick Kup) YAH!

Kup: (Gets jump kicked by Shadow Striker) Ngh!

Hot Shot: (Sees Kup getting attacked) Kup!

Cyclonus: (Moves to kick Hot Shot in the Chest) Kah!

Hot Shot: (Gets kicked in the Chest) Ugh!

Tarantulas: Hiss! (Shoots both webbing at both Kup and Hot Shot)

Hot Shot/Kup: (Gets caught in webs) UGH!

Optimus: (Moves to fight the Fallen) YAH!

Fallen: (Deflected his blade against Optimus') You have failed! Can't you see that?

Optimus: The day's not over yet!

Fallen: It will be soon enough! (Kicks Optimus to the ground)

Optimus: (Gets kicked to the ground) UGH!

Fallen: (Raises his Blade up high) Starting with your death! (Suddenly got a Shield up on his face) Gah! (Stumbled backward)

Sentinel: (Moves to hit the Fallen) Back off, Decepticreep!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Sentinel?! (Stands up) What are you doing here?!

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Well, I heard a lot of Blaster Fire, so I came over to check up on you guys! (Isn't aware of the Fallen coming up behind him) After all, you're lucky I came by at the right time-!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Sentinel, behind you!

Sentinel turned around to heed his warning, but right after he did so, he widened his Optics, looking blankly into nothingness until he started to slowly look down at his Chestplate, revealing the Fallen's Blade had pierced right into his Spark, which was a killing blow for the Decepticon to take as he slowly moved his attention towards the Fallen.

Fallen: (Glared at Sentinel) Here is your last mistake, you useless failure!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) SENTINEL! (Moved to grab a Blaster and shot the Fallen) Ngh!

Fallen: (Gets shot by the shoulder, causing him to move his blade out of Sentinel) Ugh!

Sentinel: (Felt the Blade getting out as he fell on his knees) Agh!

Optimus: (Moved to Sentinel) Sentinel! (Placed his hands on his neck) Stay with me! Hang in there!

Starscream: (Grinned as he aimed his Blasters) Now!

Cyclonus: (Placed Starscream's arms down) Not until the Fallen commands it.

Starscream: (Groans) Well, you're no fun!

Sentinel: (Coughs up Energon as he looked at his wound) What do you know? (Coughs) Slagger got me... (Coughs) Pretty damn good!

Optimus: (Held onto Sentinel's neck and hand) Just stay with me, Sentinel...

Sentinel: (Coughs) Guess I have never... Apologized for all the missed up things... That I did to you and Elita! (Coughs)

Optimus: What do you mean?

Sentinel: (Coughs) You know what I mean! (Coughs) The Lies... The Excuses... The Mistakes... That was all me...

Optimus: (Shook his head) Not all of it... You did well in some of it.

Sentinel: (Coughs) I do... Know one thing...

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What?

Sentinel: (Smiled one last time) I had... A pretty... Great... Ride.

And then finally, Sentinel's color began to turn Gray, signaling his death as Optimus held him in his Servos, feeling him go Offline right in front of him as the Fallen moved to get back up on his feet.

Fallen: (Looks at Optimus) You know how it felt? When your Father jammed that Saber right through my Spark Chamber? The Betrayal I had felt inside of me? (Gets Optimus' attention as he got up) It felt like that!

Optimus: (Glared at the Fallen in anger) RAGH! (Grabs the Star Saber and swung it at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Grinned as he dodged the attack) That's it! (Starts to fight back) Let that rage out!

Optimus: (Swung his Blade against the Fallen's) Murderer! (Grunts as he felt the Blade pushing towards him, into he knocked the Fallen on his back) RAH!

Fallen: (Fell onto his back) Ngh!

Optimus: (Raises his Blade upward) Rgh! (Gets shot by several blasts) Agh!

Sari: (Flew in, shooting at Optimus) Back off!

Optimus: (Sees Sari) Sari! (Gets hit in the face) Ugh! (Sees the Fallen standing up, as he moved his arm up, only to have it caught mid-air) UGH!

Fallen: (Caught the Prime's Servo to stab him by the waist) RAGH!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) NGH! (Groans as he looked down at his wound)

Fallen: (Pushed Optimus onto his back as he looked at him) You have taken all your time and efforts to try and defend yourselves, and for that, you have my pity. (Grabs a hold of his chin) And once we're finished, Cybertron will be under our rule once more. (Stands back as he Activated his Cannon) And for those who survive, I hope they remember how you tried, and how you failed in the end... (Aims his weapon at Optimus)

Cade: (Comes out) ENOUGH! (Shoots at the Fallen with his Blaster, getting everyone's attention) Enough is enough! You made your point already!

Optimus: (Turns to see Cade) Cade? (Groans) Get out of here!

Cade: Hell no! I'm done running! Alright, it's time that we start negotiating right here!

Fallen: (Raises a brow) I'm sure we're long past negotiations at this point.

Cade: No, that's where you're wrong! Because you negotiated with them! (Points at the Autobots) But you guys... (Points at the Decepticons) You have never bothered to negotiate with me! So considering that we're all here, I'd like to negotiate my terms of surrender!

Starscream: (Scoffs) Oh, please! Like we would ever negotiate with feeble Organics like-! (Suddenly gets clocked in the face by the Fallen) OW! (Fell to the ground) Really?!

Fallen: (Ignored Starscream's whining as he turned to Cade) Alright, we're listening.

Cade: I, Cade Yeager, am willing to turn myself over to the Decepticon Empire! (Sees the Cons slowly moving on him) But only, wait! Wait! (Sees everyone stopping) Only if you agree to my terms!

Fallen: And your terms are?

Cade: Call off your forces! Call off the invasion, leave Cybertron and the Autobots alone, and never come back here ever again!

Fallen: And why would we ever want to do that?

Cade: (Gets his weapon ready) Because if you don't... (Slowly began to point the gun at the side of his head) I'm going to kill myself! (Everyone started to get really tense expressions) Call it off, and send everyone to where they came from, NOW!

Lockdown: He's bluffing! (Points at Cade) He has to be bluffing!

Cade: No I'm not! I'm really serious right here!

Fallen: (Slowly walked to Cade) Even if you have, we already have someone else that has half the power of the Allspark, so-!

Suddenly, without warning, Cade moved the gun to shoot himself in the leg, causing not only himself to scream in pain, but Sari as well, who had the same time screamed in complete agony as her leg started to feel intense burning from blaster fire.

Cade: (Shot himself in the leg) AHHHH!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Cade!

Sari: (Her eyes start to glow Blue as she felt intense pain) AHHHH!

Fallen: (Turns to see Sari in pain) Misary?!

Sari: (Fell off the steep cliff) GAHHHH!

Cade: (His eyes glow Blue too as he grunted in pain) GOD!

Cyclonus: Grab the boy! (Moves towards Cade)

Cade: (Gets the gun pointed at his head again) NO! Stay back! Nobody move a goddamn muscle, Servo, whatever!

Fallen: Everyone stand down! Don't make any move! (Looks at Sari, who was moaning in pain at her leg, as he turns to Cade) What have you done to Misary?

Cade: It's not me! It's the Allspark! It's our bond that's doing this!

Fallen: What do you mean?

Cade: Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean! Because you know how the Allspark has a Conscious? Well, guess what? It spoke to me, well, an old friend actually, told me about a little secret about our bond, and the secret that's very lethal! Not just using too much of it, but lethal to the point that if I were to die, then she dies! And she dies, then I die, and then nobody, Autobot or Decepticon, will ever get the Allspark back because if we die, then it's gone! Whoosh! Just like that!

Shadow Striker: You little brat! We don't need the Allspark to tear this Planet apart!

Cade: No, but that's not what his goal is! (Points at the Fallen) Is it? I mean sure, you can go ahead a destroy every remnant of Cybertron there is, but you'd still lose, you know why? Because you would have no Allspark for whatever crazy, bad guy plan you have in store, and you would have done all this for nothing! So unless you want my brains to splatter all over, then go ahead and ignore what I'm saying! Go ahead, tear the Universe apart, knowing that you have failed at trying to obtain the one thing you came here for!

Fallen: (Gripped his hands before closing his Optics, calling Shockwave) Shockwave... Transwarp our forces back to New Kaon, I'm calling the invasion off.

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) WHAT?! But we have gotten the Autobots on their knees! You can't just-!

Fallen: (Turns to Starscream) Starscream, if you consider whining even further, I'm going to drag your idiotic Protoform and throw it right inside of a Star! Do you understand me?!

Starscream: (Widened his Optics as he made a nervous smile) Of course I do, my Liege! Please don't do throw me into a star.

Shockwave: (Answered the call) I apologize, Master, but did I hear you correctly?

Fallen: Yes, Transwarp everyone off Cybertron and back to New Kaon! And when I give the order, Transwarp me back there as well.

Shockwave: (Nodded) Yes, my Liege!

With that said, every Decepticon on Planet began to vanish one by one, as they Decepticons began Transwarping out of Cybertron, including the Warship in space, as the Fallen was left the only one remaining as he turned to Cade.

Fallen: (Turns to Cade) I have made good on your terms, now will you make good on yours?

Cade: (Sighs as he dropped the gun) Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?

Sari: (Groans) Father!

Fallen: (Moves to pick Sari) I got you.

Rodimus: (Groans as he looked at Cade) Cade... Don't go!

Cade: (Looks at Rodimus) I got this... (Hands the recorder over to the Prime's hand) Trust me...

With that, Cade began to limp his way over to the Fallen, limping on the hand as he was lifted in the air into the Fallen's palm.

Cade: (Groans) Alright, big and ugly! Are we doing this, or what?

Fallen: (Calls Shockwave) I'm ready, Shockwave.

And finally, the Fallen was Transwarped out of Cybertron, along with Cade and Sari, leaving the Autobots in defeat, as Iacon remained a ruin as Autobots from throughout the city began to walk out, seeing the absence of Decepticons.

Cliffjumper: (Is seen at Moon Base One) Hey, what's going on? We're seeing the Decepticons leaving Cybertron Space.

Bumblebee: (Drove over to Optimus' group) Where's Cade?! (Transform into his Robot Mode) What happened?!

Rodimus: (Broke free of the ice) Ugh! (Turns to Bumblebee) Cade gave himself over to the Decepticons, but not before threatening to commit suicide to make them leave!

Bulkhead: (Transformed into Robot Mode right next to Bumblebee) So, that's it? They're gone?

Ironhide: (Broke free of the ice) Ngh! Seems so...

Greenlight: (Runs to the group) Hey, we just saw the Cons leaving, are we-? (Sees Sentinel's Offline Shell, dropping everything she's doing as she stared at it) Sentinel?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Greenlight's direction and saw Sentinel, widening his Optics) Sentinel?

Optimus: (Got up, clutching his wound as he saw Bumblebee and Greenlight's fixation on Sentinel) Bumblebee, Greenlight, I'm... (Closes his Optics) I'm sorry... Sentinel tried to intervene, but the Fallen...

Greenlight: (Panted as she fell on her knees, kneeling before Sentinel as she clutched him in her Servos) Oh Primus... Sentinel!

Greenlight began to lower her head, burying it on Sentinel's chest, silently sobbing as Flareup and Warpath moved to comfort her, other Autobots like Elita One, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe began to arrive, as they saw the death of one of their own, Elita turned to Optimus and Bumblebee, both whom share the same guilt, began to hug them both, who hugged her back as Cybertron was left in a period of mourning and shock...

* * *

Later, at New Kaon, Cade was seen waking up on a Berth, tied and restrained as well as having his wound bandaged as he was looking around, seeing the Fallen standing in front of him.

Fallen: (Looks at Cade) Comfortable?

Cade: (Groans as he looked at the Fallen) You know, I'd almost expect to at least have some sort of fancy treatment, considering my surrender.

Fallen: Well, considering your suicidal tendencies, we thought it might be best to keep your hands from touching anything or going anywhere you wish.

Cade: Okay, point taken!

Fallen: (Sits down on a chair) And now that we're here discussing this, I'd like to say that we hope that you're willing to comply with any and all our operations once we find that you're ready to behave yourself.

Cade: Oh, right! Like that's gonna happen! Look, just because I turned myself in, doesn't mean I didn't agree to do a damn thing for you, so you can kiss my-!

Fallen: 4605 W Dawson Avenue.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, what?

Fallen: That's the home address of your family, isn't it? The one in Detroit? I can imagine how much your family misses you. (Looks at his sharp hands) And I also can't fathom at the possibility of an, "Accident", happening while you're here in our base.

Cade: (Looks at the Fallen) Are you threatening me?

Fallen: You can call it whatever you like, as long as you start behaving, my forces and I won't have to make a visit anytime soon. (Turns to the door) But for now, I'll let the good doctor work on your wounds for us.

Cade: Doctor?

Fallen: I'm sure you two know each other well enough to consider each other friends. (Opens the door, revealing Ratchet)

Cade: (Sees Ratchet) Ratchet?

Ratchet: (Looks at Cade) Cade...

Fallen: Now, he has been working on fixing your wounds for us, as well as understanding the Allspark connection between you and Misary, so I think you both will do just fine. (Turns to leave) As long as you don't do anything reckless... (Shuts the door)

Ratchet: (Turns to Cade) What were you thinking?!

Cade: (Looks at Ratchet) What am I thinking?! What are you thinking coming here?!

Ratchet: I didn't come here, I was forced into coming here! I got captured while trying to get off an exploding frigate! (Folded his Servos) Now, what were you thinking about doing such a dumb thing like that? "Go back home, or else I'll shoot myself in the head!"? What was wrong with you?

Cade: I was thinking of coming here for Sari!

Ratchet: What?! Why would you do that?

Cade: Because right now, she is our only way out of this, and now that you're here, I could really use your help with that!

Ratchet: Did you caught a malfunction, or have ya lost your mind? Because I'm sure the Fallen made it really clear on what he'll do if we were caught, "Misbehaving".

Cade: Yeah, well he'll do a lot worse if we start conforming to what he wants us to do! Now I know I'm asking a lot, but I need you to trust me on this! Please!

Ratchet: (Sighs as he rubbed his Helm) I am definitely getting too old for this Scrap... (Turns to Cade) Alright, what do ya need me to do?

* * *

 **And that concludes this Episode! Hey, I'm so sorry for being so late, I have caught up on some things in my life recently, and I have a lot to make up for Transformers and Spider-Man!**

 **Which leads to my next thing, and for those who don't read this, I'll be sure to put it up on my Profile to get the message spread out, because this is really important for those that are reading Spider-Man!**

 **Now, I know some of you have read my Spider-Man Fanfic, and I can tell you guys like it considering a large number of reviews and favs from just three of my Episodes, but I am going to put it on hold! As much as I love writing Spider-Man, I am late on posting Transformers Season 5, and I really need to finish this up!**

 **So, I've decided to focus mainly on Transformers Animated for the time being, right until I finish Season 5, and then I'll be working on Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! I haven't lost my conviction for both of them, I just have a hard time focusing and writing on both series at the same time.**

 **So with that said, I thank you all for your patience, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

 **Leave a Review down the screen if you like, and I hope you guys have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	23. I'm Sari

Episode 23: I'm Sari

 **Alright, boys and girls! This one should be the last episode where the kill count ends! Not the season, I'm just talking about the streak of characters that will die, this season has a 28 Episode run.**

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

The Episode picked off right after the last, as Sari was seen in New Kaon, lying on a Berth, resting while taking a nice sleep...

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Sari, who looked more like her younger self, with twin ponytails of having it longer, was seen in the Plant, which hasn't been blown to ashes as Bumblebee and Bulkhead were seen walking over to their young, human companion._

 _Bumblebee: (Walks over to Sari, smiling) Rise and shine, Sari!_

 _Bulkhead: (Walks over to Sari) Shh! She might still be taking a Recharge!_

 _Bumblebee: Nah, she's been awake for a while now, weren't you?_

 _Sari: (Slowly opened her eyes as she smiled) Good morning, you guys!_

 _Bulkhead: (Smiled) Hey, Sari! Are you up for a trip to the Burger Bot?_

 _Sari: (Gets up from her bed) Yeah, it'd be nice to have some ice cream. (Turns to look around, finding a familiarly shaped key) Hey guys? What's that?_

 _Bumblebee: (Turns to grab the key) Oh, that's your key, Sari!_

 _Sari: (Raises a brow) My key?_

 _Bulkhead: Yeah, you know? The one you'd use to fix us up, get to places, and help us out if there was any dire situation involved!_

 _Sari: (Raises a brow) Like what?_

 _Bumblebee: Like the Decepticons!_

 _Suddenly, Sari was reverted into her older self, as everyone in the room vanished instantly in a blink of an eye, only to be replaced as the Decepticons, as the Fallen and Nightbird suddenly appeared, both of them moving to attack her._

 _Nightbird: (Moved to use her Sai on Sari) YAH!_

 _Sari: (Widened her eyes as she jumped away) Ngh!_

 _Fallen: (Looks at Sari) Misary, what are you doing?_

 _Sari: (Turns to the Fallen) What are you talking about?  
_

 _Fallen: I'm talking about why you're dodging the attacks when we're here to teach you how to make defensive countermeasures._

 _Sari: (Raises a brow) Countermeasures? Against what?_

 _Nightbird: (Raises a brow) Have you gotten a Processor Malfunction? We're teaching you to defend yourself against Autobots!_

 _Right after she said that, she and the Fallen vanished as well, while Sari was placed into an entirely different area as she looked around, looking at her hands, seeing her own skin as she wore a White dress, but was also barefoot, as she looked around, seeing the room transform into a complete endless horizon, seeing two symbols glowing._

 _One of the symbols was an Autobot, which had glowed Red, holding a mirror which showed her wearing Orange and Peach clothing while the other was a Decepticon, that symbol glowed Purple, holding a mirror that showed her wearing her Black Armor as she walked to the two symbols, looking at them with wonder._

 _?: (Is right behind Sari) Choose. (Sari looked behind her, revealing another duplicate copy of herself) Now, before it's too late._

 _Sari: (Raises a brow) What is this?_

 _Duplicate: (Stares at Sari) Choose._

 _Sari: Why? What will I do with them?_

 _Duplicate: (Shrugs) Choose._

 _Sari: (Looks at her Duplicate) Just tell me!_

 _Suddenly, a shrieking voice was heard, as she turned around to see the two symbols and mirrors gone, looking around to see a wave of wind coming towards her as the voices intensify._

 _Wind: (The voices scream as it rushed towards Sari) **RAAAAAAGH!**_

 _Sari: (Widened her eyes as she covered herself) Ngh!_

Dream Ends.

Sari woke up with a gasp, looking around to see she is inside of her quarters, with the Fallen standing in front of her as she noticed his presence.

Fallen: (Looks at Sari) Sleep well?

Sari: (Sighs as she sees the Fallen) Father! (Gets off her Berth) What brings you to my Quarters?

Fallen: I was checking up on you after our assault on Cybertron, see how you're holding up. (Folded his Servos) Have trouble sleeping?

Sari: (Turns to walk around) It was just a dream, Father, nothing to-! (Widened her eyes) Ugh! (Fell on her knees, clutching her foot)

Fallen: (Looks at Sari) I see your body is still reeling from the Allspark effect. (Lightly carried her back to the Berth) Perhaps you should continue to rest until you no longer feel your bonded's pain.

Sari: (Groans as she was laid on her back) Yes, Father.

Fallen: (Turns to the door) And before I may leave... (Turns to Sari) What was it that you were dreaming of?

Sari: (Stares at the ceiling) ...It was nothing.

Fallen: Are you certain?

Sari: I'm certain.

Fallen: (Nodded) Alright. (Turns to leave) Then I'll leave you to rest, knowing who you are.

Sari: Yes... (Turns to lay on her side) Who I am...

* * *

Back on Cybertron, the Autobots were left in the aftermath of the Decepticons' latest attack, which ultimately left Iacon in a mess as workers were seen making repairs, others were mourning the loss of some of their own as Optimus looked down from Fortress Maximus, reeling from the failures that had transpired recently as Bulkhead walked inside.

Bulkhead: (Walks in towards Optimus) Hey, Boss Bot...

Optimus: (Looks at the window) Bulkhead...

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) So, Bumblebee and Rodimus wanted me to let ya know that we're fixing up Iacon pretty okay than we'd expected to, but we're still finding some Autobots that... (Gets Optimus' attention) Were lost from the battle...

Optimus: (Sighs as he turned to turn on the monitors, showing several Autobots mourning their losses) I see...

Bulkhead: (Looks at Optimus) Hey, so we all know what happened with your Brother-! (Optimus turns to look at him) -And, we thought we might want to know how you're doing, because-!

Optimus: (Turns to the monitor) Tell everyone that they shouldn't worry too much about me... Tell them to focus their efforts on the damages, and we'll go from there.

Bulkhead: (Slowly nodded) Okay then. (Turns to leave, before turning Optimus one more time) For what it's worth... Everybody's really sorry for what happened...

Bulkhead then left the room to Optimus alone, while he stared at a live camera footage of Sentinel, whose body was placed on a Berth along with several fallen Autobots, as Greenlight was seen with Sentinel, holding his deceased hand onto hers, he keeps having the same flashback of his Brother being stabbed through the chest by the Fallen, the same moment played over and over as if it was meant to taunt him, as he closed his hands into a fist, hinting at his anger and pain.

 _Flashback, yesterday._

 _Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he saw Sentinel getting stabbed) SENTINEL!_

 _Sentinel: (Was in Optimus' arms as he coughed up Energon) I had... A pretty... Great... Ride... (Goes Offline)_

Flashback ends...

Optimus: (Gritted his teeth while clutching his fists) Rggg...!

Suddenly, sounds of items crashing onto the floor, drawing the attention of everyone nearby the quarters, who heard Optimus' fit of rage inside as they looked at the door.

Crosshairs: (Raises a brow) What's going on?

Bumblebee: (Looks at the door) I think that's the sound of my Dad being really pissed right now.

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) Yeah, I kinda got the message when I spoke with him.

Brawn: Well, who can blame him? (Moves to put up some equipment back up) Last Solar Cycle, we got our Afts handed to by the Decepticons!

Hot Shot: (Helps with cleaning up the halls) Yeah, but that's happened before, didn't it?

Brawn: Not like yesterday! (Turns to the group) I mean last on Earth, we lost one of our bases, and it wasn't really a big deal or anything, but yesterday? We just lost one of the biggest fights here on Cybertron! (Throws a pile of garbage at the disposal) Rgh! Cybertron! Don't you Bots feel humiliated as I am right now?

Bumblebee: Humility is the least of our concerns right now, Brawn. (Turns to look out the window) And besides, yesterday wasn't just defeat...

Bulkhead: Yeah, I mean, we lost a lot of people yesterday; Dug Base, Dai Atlas, there were plenty of Bots that went Offline that day.

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Servos) Including my Uncle... (Turns to the others) And that's the reason why my Father is acting the way he is right now...

Crosshairs: (Turns to Bumblebee) Speaking of which, how are you doing with... You know?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I'm honestly not okay with what happened to Sentinel. (Turns to the others) And I would really appreciate it if we don't keep on talking about it, okay?

Bulkhead: Alright, well what about Cade then? The Decepticons have taken him!

Bumblebee: Yeah, I was really hoping my Dad would have something to say about that, but obviously, he's feeling as bad as the rest of us are!

Hot Shot: Well, if anyone's got an idea how to get him back, it's your Dad, right?

Bumblebee: I don't know Hot Shot, but with the way everything is going right now, I have a feeling nobody has an idea what else is there to do...

As Bumblebee's group was in the hall, Ironhide and Sideswipe were seen together walking in the cell corridor of a ruined Fortress Maximus as they looked around the halls and towards the cell.

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Look at this place... This is a mess.

Ironhide: (Looks at the many empty cells) And look how many of the Cons busted out their friends... (Walks to a particular cell) I'm surprised they actually left one behind.

Sideswipe: (Looks at the prisoner) You sure she'll be up to answering questions?

Ironhide: (Turns to Sideswipe) Honestly, with everything that's happened, we only have to hope that she'll give us something.

They then opened the cell door, revealing Windblade sitting on a table as the two Autobots walked into her cell.

Windblade: (Looks down at the table) Shouldn't you Autobots be busy repairing Cybertron or whatever?

Sideswipe: (Walks to Windblade) We would. (Sits on a chair) But my friend and I are actually more interested in you and what you know about how to get to New Kaon.

Windblade: And here I thought you boys were here to flirt. (Leans forward) Which I should warn you that you can try if you want, but I can tell once and only that you aren't my type.

Sideswipe: Right, because you prefer Decepticon Mechs. (Folded his Servos) What a surprise.

Windblade: (Chuckles) Okay, I believe we've gotten into a loss in translation.

Sideswipe: Meaning?

Windblade: Meaning that actually, I prefer any Cybertronian period, the kind that is more, feminine, so to speak.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Wait, what?

Ironhide: (Clears his throat) We apologize, I'm afraid we got into a loss of translation back there.

Windblade: I can see that with my own two Optics.

Ironhide: Look, we read your file, Windblade, and I'm sure you remember from our last encounter that you are pretty good in a fight.

Windblade: I am... (Rubs her shoulder) But, apparently not as good as my sister.

Ironhide: You knew Chromia, did you?

Windblade: For a very long time... (Turns to Sideswipe) But I barely know much about your sister.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Windblade: I think you know what I mean. (Puts her Pedes on the table) I see you two with your Optics, and from where I'm sitting, you aren't just here for how to get to New Kaon, but how to get to the ones that you care for, right?

Sideswipe: (Stares at Windblade) You're very observative.

Windblade: I knew the feeling pretty well.

Ironhide: Oh come on, you're a Decepticon!

Windblade: (Turns to Ironhide) So was your girlfriend from what I remember.

Ironhide: She's different! She never asked to be one! (Briefly looked at Sideswipe) ...And, neither did my friend's sister either.

Windblade: (Scoffs) And you think I did?

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) You were taken by the Fallen too?

Windblade: For as long as I remember... (Twirled her fingers) In fact, I have spent my whole life with him as far as I can tell, but he isn't really my Father... My real Father, to be exact.

Sideswipe: So you weren't really close.

Windblade: To him, I was nothing, but a warrior... That's how he sees all of his children, and the ones that he manipulates are actually the true weapons for his battle.

Ironhide: And from what Chromia said about you, you weren't really on the Fallen's good side.

Windblade: (Gets her brow lowered in a slight glint of anger) I... Was a constant disappointment to him.

Sideswipe: But even if that is so, then how are we supposed to believe what you say about yourself?

Windblade: (Turns to Sideswipe) Why do you think I was left behind?

Ironhide and Sideswipe then turned to each other, both digesting her statement in their Processors while Rodimus was seen down at the Infirmary, looking around as injured Autobots were being strolled down the hall, helped by medics, or were just getting released onto their way as he sat on a chair, looking around the place while Kup was seen walking by.

Rodimus: (Looks around until he spots Kup) Kup!

Kup: (Sees Rodimus) Hey kid.

Rodimus: (Walks to the old Mech) Hey, are you okay?

Kup: Hmph! As fine as I will be! (Turns to see Alpha Trion being strolled away) Can't say the same for some Bots at least...

Rodimus: (Looks at Alpha Trion's body) I still believe he's gone now...

Kup: And I still can't believe the Cons left the Planet without even causing further ruin!

Rodimus: (Turns to Kup) But Iacon is still a mess.

Kup: Yeah maybe, but to me, that's just a bruise they left behind... Iacon has suffered worse from the Great War, so I'm sure it'll be patched up in no time.

Rodimus: (Turns to the window, seeing repair ships being flown around) You mean like a few hundred Stellar Cycles? Right.

Kup: Well, with Autobot Processors like Perceptor and Wheeljack around, there's no doubt they'll clean up the mess faster before that time.

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) That is, if Wheeljack doesn't make any, "Upgrades" in fixing it.

Kup: Oh, we'll just have to hope it won't come to that. (Turns to look around) But still... Seeing some of the Bots I've known going away... Kinda breaks my Spark.

Rodimus: Just like what happened to Sentinel? (Turns to Kup) I know you trained him, along with Optimus Prime and Elita One.

Kup: (Nodded his head) That I did... (Turns to Rodimus) And just because Sentinel was a trainwreck to deal with, didn't change the fact that he was one of my kids. (Sighs) If you don't mind, I'm uh... (Turns to leave) I'm gonna go to Maccadam's and think about... Stuff.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You realize Maccadam's was burned down, right?

Kup: (Stops where he is and turns to Rodimus) Seriously? (Sees the Prime nodding) Scrap. (Sighs) Alright, I guess I'll just head to my apartment and think about stuff then. (Turns to leave)

Rodimus: (Nodded as he looked at Kup) You go do that, old man... (Turns to look around until he spots Red Alert) Red!

Red Alert: (Turns around, seeing Rodimus) Rodimus! Hey...

Rodimus: (Gets up) Hey! (Hugs her) I was worried about you!

Red Alert: (Hugs him back) Same... (Broke the hug to look at him) Are you okay?

Rodimus: (Sighs) I'm okay as I can be. (Turns to look around) Right now, Ironhide is with Sideswipe talking to the prisoner at Fortress Maximus.

Red Alert: I thought all the prisoners escaped during the assault?

Rodimus: All except one. (Moves his wrist up to activate a Hologram, revealing Windblade) A Decepticon Femme by the Designation of Windblade, apparently she was left behind in her cell while every one of the Decepticons was Transwarped off Planet. (Turns to Red Alert) And Galvatron was also Transwarped off planet even after having Stasis Cuffs on him, so that's a surprise.

Red Alert: I can't imagine getting my feelings hurt about that.

Rodimus: Actually, according to Sideswipe, she doesn't seem to care much about that as we thought. (Folded his Servos) Any word of Arcee or Omega Supreme?

Red Alert: Actually, I'm glad you asked, because Arcee had Omega Supreme Transwarp into the Infirmary's hanger while being in his Alt Mode, and the damages were... Extensive.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Do I even want to know what you mean by that?

Red Alert: (Sighs) All I can say is that Omega is getting the help he needs, and while Arcee is in a clean bill of health, Omega will most likely make a recovery as well.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Good, because we lost too many people as it is.

Red Alert: Tell me about it... (Looks Blurr sitting on a chair while hugging a sleeping Wheelie on his lap) I just had to tell Blurr and Wheelie that Dug Base was taken Offline in the line of duty, and while Blurr took it pretty easy, Wheelie... (Sighs as she looked at Rodimus) Let's say it was really hard for me enduring telling a Youngling one of his friends are gone.

Rodimus: (Looks at Wheelie) Yeah, you don't need to tell anymore on that.

Red Alert: Just like you don't need to tell me about what happened with Cade. (Sees Rodimus raising a brow) I already heard from Flareup about what happened, and what he did... I'm really sorry.

Rodimus: (Sighs as he sat back down) He gave himself up just to save Cybertron... There's nothing to apologize for...

Red Alert: (Sits next to Rodimus) But?

Rodimus: (Folded his Optics shut) But I can't help, but feel like we could have done more!

Red Alert: Rodimus... (Placed a hand on his shoulder) The Decepticons came prepared more than we were! There was hardly anything left to do, but try the best we could.

Rodimus: (Rubs his head) Yeah... (Gets the recorder out) And the only thing left now is the aftermath, and me wondering what this has to do with trust...

Red Alert: (Raises a brow as she saw the recorder) Where did you get that?

Rodimus: Cade gave to me right before he left... (Red took it out of his hands) And right after he gave it to me, he specifically told me to trust him... (Scoffs) Trust him how? What does trust has to do with all this?

Red Alert: (Looks at the recorder) Rodimus... (Turns to Rodimus) Do you even have a clue to what this is?!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What are you talking about?

Red Alert: (Grabbed a hold of one of Rodimus' hands and started dragging him) Come on!

Rodimus: (Gets dragged by Red Alert) Whoa, hey! (Gets dragged inside of an office as he was let go) Hey, Red! What's the big deal?

Red Alert: (Turns to a monitor) Rodimus, what Cade gave you was an Earth-based camera recorder that was originally owned by Sari Sumdac! It was used to make footage and send out a message to her Father!

Rodimus: (Walks to the monitor) Wait, that was cam-recorder?! Why would Cade give me a cam-recorder?!

Red Alert: Well, two things! One, he could have sent it to you to give to his family, or-!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Or sent it to me to pass along a message! Primus, Cade's a genius! (Turns to Red Alert) Can you-?

Red Alert: (Put the Camera's hard drive into the monitor) Already working on it! Just need to find the file... (Clicks on the file) And...!

Cade: (Is seen in a recording as he set it up) **Is this thing on**?

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Cade!

Cade: **Okay, well if it isn't, I might as well give it a shot anyways...**

Red Alert: (Looks at the footage) There must be a reason that Cade made this before he turned himself into the Decepticons, but what?

Cade: **If you're hearing this, then by the time you get this, I'll be long gone from here...**

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos, watching the footage) Well, let's keep watching the video to find out...

* * *

Back on New Kaon, Cade was seen being on the Berth from before, being with Ratchet the whole time as they shared the same room from the last Episode.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow at Cade) So, that's your idea?

Cade: (Looks at Ratchet) It's worth a shot, Ratchet!

Ratchet: And what if it doesn't work? What are we gonna do then?

Cade: I don't know, but it's better than being stuck in here, waiting to die, now is it? Now, can you do the things I asked you to do, or not?

Ratchet: (Sighs) I can try my best, see what I can do.

Cade: (Nodded) That is all I ask...

Fallen: (Walks inside) So, I take it the boy is behaving well?

Cade: Oh, you mean if I don't do what you say, then you'll come to Earth, and kill my friends and family? Yeah, I'm just swell! (Sees the Fallen staring at him) Okay, does sarcasm exist in the Decepticon coding? Because I was only using sarcasm back there.

Ratchet: What he means is, that he'll be... (Clears his throat) Alright with whatever we're doing.

Fallen: Good, because I have waited for centuries, and I will not wait any further.

Cade: Oh, you mean, you'll have me and Sari use the combined power of the Allspark? Because I can tell that's gonna be so much fun.

Fallen: (Grins) Oh, child! You misunderstand, I don't need your powers, or Misary's even.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Then what exactly do you need from us?

Fallen: What I need from you... (Lightly pressed his finger on Cade's head) Is what in your head.

Cade: Meaning?

Fallen: (Gets out a hologram of symbols) The symbols... I know you have a way of translating them. (Walks back and forth) And once your chains are released, I want you to translate these symbols for me with no trouble at all, very simple.

Cade: (Raises a brow) What would these symbols say?

Fallen: Nothing of your concern.

Ratchet: Hey, we're both gonna die here, are we? I mean, I don't really want to, and neither does my friend, but if you get what you want in the end, and we both end up getting Slagged, you might as well tell us what we're doing this for...

Fallen: (Sighs) Alright, fair enough... (Folded his Servos) What you're doing this for is to find a certain set of coordinates.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Coordinates? For what?

Fallen: A ship of ancient design really, something that no one has seen in Centuries, something that you would be familiar to be known as the _Ark._

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) The _Ark?_ That ship's Billions of years old, and it hasn't been seen since!

Cade: Wait, how come?

Fallen: Because according to the archives, the _Ark_ was Transwarpped somewhere into the far reaches of space due to its weapon capabilities. (Leaned against the wall) In fact, the _Ark_ was not only designed to carry the entire population of Cybertron for any kind of major emergencies, but it was also said to be such an exquisite instrument of death, that whole armies would crumble in fright of its power.

Ratchet: But it was said to have enough power to obliterate entire Planets! Level whole cities and governments!

Fallen: Or make governments submit if they're smart about it.

Cade: Okay, I'm pretty sure this would definitely go against everything about what I said in our agreement!

Fallen: Well, technically, what you requested upon your surrender was that my forces and I would leave Cybertron and the Autobots in peace, and never again bother their lives, and rest assured, I will continue to honor our deal.

Ratchet: But you can't say the same about the rest of the Universe, can you?

Fallen: (Turns to Ratchet) I will say that if a balance is to be restored, then there are actions that are needed to be made...

Ratchet: Even if those actions risk innocents?

Fallen: And I believe your time here is finished, doctor! I'll trust that you'll be heading off into your quarters, and won't be doing anything, "Unsettling".

Ratchet: Oh please, why would I do anything stupid? (Looks at Cade, who made a slight nod before turning to leave)

Fallen: (Turns to Cade) Now, if I unlock your cuffs, will you cooperate without any problem at all?

Cade: Consider my suicidal tendencies diminished.

Fallen: (Unlocked the chains and hands Cade a pen) This should last for a while. (Turns to leave) Better not end with disappointment.

Cade: (Scoffs as he looked at the symbols) Took the words right off my mouth...

As Cade had begun translating the symbols, Sari was seen getting up off of her Berth, slowly walking to adjust herself as she started to walk out of her room when Sunstreaker walked by.

Sunstreaker: (Sees Sari getting out of her room) What are you doing?

Sari: (Turns to Sunstreaker) Oh, I'm just taking a walk!

Sunstreaker: (Folded her Servos) I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Sari: It will be just 5 Cycles! Please.

Sunstreaker: (Looks at Sari) Alright, fine. (Walks away) But if you get caught, that's your problem, not mine!

Sari: (Nodded) Got it.

Sunstreaker: (Stops where she is, turning to Sari one more time) Misary? (Gets Sari's attention) You don't have any intel about an Autobot known as Sideswipe... Do you?

Sari: (Shrugs) I don't know who that is... Why ask?

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the floor) Just... A personal curiosity. (Turns around) Forget about it.

Sari: (Looks at Sunstreaker) Alright... (Turns around)

Voices: (Is heard whispering inside Sari's mind) _Sari._

Sari: (Immediately stops where she is) Huh?! (Turns around) Who's there? (Sees no one in the area) Who said that?! (Gets no response as the hallway remained empty) Ugh, it's just in my head. (Hears a glowing noise) Hmm? (Turns around, seeing a giant rock standing in front of her) Huh... Now how did a rock get in here? (Sees something glowing) Hey, there's something in there...

She moved to pull the rock apart with her bare hands, cracking it open to reveal a familiar Orange Cube with it's glowing Blue hue as stood before the artifact.

Voices: (Is heard in Sari's head) _What is it?_

Sari: (Sees the cube) The Allspark Chamber?

Voices: _I don't know..._

Sari: (Walks to it) What is this doing here?

Voices: _This thing isn't meant to be found._

Sari: (Stands in front of it) I wonder...

She moved to touch the Allspark, only to find herself being placed inside of the Plant, the original Autobot base of operations on Earth as she looked around, seeing the place being clean as before it's demise as she looked around the area.

Voices: (Continues to speak) _This is why I hate Machines._

Sari: (Looks around the Plant) I know this place! Why am I-?! (Hears an explosion) Huh?

Voices: _Take cover!_

Sari: (Turns to a hallway, seeing a ball of fire rushing towards her) Oh, Slag!

Sari moved to run away, only to have everything fall apart around her, as she fell against the wall, which suddenly turned into the ground, finding herself in a land of grass as she got up, seeing a familiar figure in a Green Lab uniform, standing before a gravestone which read Sari Sumdac, the man putting his hand on the stone while lowering his head in grief.

Voices: _My daughter is still in there!_

Sari: (Walks to the man) Excuse, sir?

Voices: _Sari! Sari!_

Sari: (Stops behind him) Are you okay?

Before she could touch him, however, screams of pain were heard in the background, as she turned to see herself inside of a transport ship, she saw an Autobot Trooper getting his hand cut right off, jump scaring her as she saw the Fallen holding out his Flaming Blade in his hand while he stared at the Trooper.

Autobot Trooper: (Gets his hand cut off) AHHH!

Sari: (Sees the Fallen standing before the Autobot) Father?! What are you doing?!

Fallen: (Glares at the Autobot as he raised his Blade in the air) Ngh!

Sari: (Widened her eyes) Father, no!

Autobot Trooper: (Gets stabbed right in the chest) Ugh! (Fell on his knees and goes Offline) Ugh...

Voices: _Transform and Rise Up!_

Sari: (Looks at the body) Oh, god! (Turns to the Fallen) Father, what did you do?!

Fallen: (Looks at the body) Today, this Transport, tomorrow, all of Cybertron will burn...

Sari: (Raises a brow) Father, what do you mean by that?

Megatron: (His ghost is suddenly seen flying towards her as he yelled at her) RAAAAAGHHHH!

Sari: (Turns to see Megatron's ghost) AHH!

Sari then fell to the floor, blinking her eyes to find herself back into the hallways of New Kaon, panting as she looked around to see no rock, no cemetery, no Plant, all as if nothing has ever happened as she got up from the floor.

Sari: (Sighs as she got on her feet) Maybe I should just go back into my Quarters. (Turns around, only to see a pair of Pedes standing in front of her) Hmm? (Looks up to see Ratchet) You?!

Ratchet: (Knelt down) Listen-!

Sari: (Gets her hand out, glowing) Stay back!

Ratchet: (Stands up, raising his hands up) Easy! I ain't gonna harm ya!

Sari: (Looks at Ratchet) What are you doing out here?! Aren't you supposed to be heading to your Quarters?

Ratchet: I was, but then I saw you, and-!

Sari: And what? Kidnap me?

Ratchet: No! Dammit, I just said I ain't gonna harm ya!

Sari: Then why come to me? Father told me not to come close to you!

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) The Fallen told ya that? Well, that explains a lot.

Sari: (Starts to get out one of her Blades) Answer my question!

Ratchet: Alright! I came to you because of Cade! (Sees Sari lowering her arms) He said he wanted to talk to you about something.

Sari: (Looks at Ratchet) Is it about the apology he owes me for doing what he did to both of us?

Ratchet: Well, that and among other things, regarding your amnesia.

Sari: (Disables her Blades) I forgive Cade for doing what he did, considering what Cybertron would have become if the Invasion continued... (Turns around) But I am the Daughter of the Fallen, and I am not to betray him or my faction.

Ratchet: Ya sure the Decepticons are your right faction?

Sari: (Turns to Ratchet) Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Because from what I remember, you were no Decepticon from where I stood, nor were you ever made into it.

Sari: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) You seriously can't remember?

Sari: Remember what? I don't know you! And if I did, I would have recognized you!

Ratchet: Really? Well, do you recognize me from anywhere?

Sari: (Looks at Ratchet) Well, of course, I remember you from that highway on Earth!

Ratchet: Huh-uh uh, what else?

Sari: I... (Gets a brief flashback of her and Ratchet together) I recognize you from... (Gets the flashback again, this time with her and Ratchet standing in front of Omega Supreme's Spark Chamber) From inside of someone's Spark Chamber... (Raises a brow) Why would I be inside of someone's Protoform?!

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Slag, you're rememberin'!

Sari: Remembering what?! (Her eyes start to glow as she used the Allspark ability to pull Ratchet to her) Ngh!

Ratchet: (Gets forced to kneel in front of Sari) Gah!

Sari: (Walks in front of Ratchet) What the hell is happening to me?! Ever since you arrived, I've been starting to have dreams! (Gets a brief Flashback of Meltdown) Dreams of a Human made of Acid! (Gets a flashback of her and Megatron) Dreams of Megatron! (Gets a flashback of Omega Supreme) Omega Supreme standing in the streets of an Earth city! (Gets a flashback of Ratchet) And then in between them all, I see you... (Gets an image of Bumblebee) The Minibot... (Gets an image of Bulkhead) The Space Bridge Technician... (Gets an image of Prowl) Some Cyberninja... (Gets an image of Optimus Prime) And Optimus Prime himself! Why would I be dreaming all that?! Why would I be dreaming of the ones that are supposed to be my enemies?!

Ratchet: (Grunted as he looked at Sari) What if I told you the reason behind it because we aren't really supposed to be your enemy? What if I said that we are friends?!

Sari: (Raises a brow) Friends? (Shook her head) No, that's not possible! Did Cade put you up to this?!

Ratchet: No, it's true! We're friends, Sari!

Sari: No, that's not my name! My name is Misary, that's always been my name!

Ratchet: No it hasn't, it never was!

Sari: Yes it is, it's what my Father told me!

Ratchet: Your Father who happened to be the Fallen? The same Bot that told ya that in the first place? (Looks at Sari) Tell me this; if you're really what the Decepticons say you are, then how come ya can't have a single good memory of them, huh? (Sari gets an image of her being attacked by Soundwave) No memories of fun? (Sees Blitzwing's Random Mode attacking Detroit while laughing) Not even a single one where everything is all sunshine and rainbows with the Cons?

Sari: You don't know what you're talking about!

Ratchet: I think you do, Sari! In fact, I think the reason why you're having these dreams is that you're remembering who you used to be!

Sari: (Placed her hands on her forehead) Stop!

Ratchet: Think about it! The Decepticons are known to make up stories, lie to everyone and to everything they come across right in their faces, take advantage through deception!

Sari: Stop it!

Ratchet: Why do you think they're called the Decepticons? They took you from us, Sari! They took you, took advantage of your amnesia by lying about you are just so they could turn you into a weapon for themselves!

Sari: (Her eyes start glowing brighter) I SAID ENOUGH!

Suddenly, Sari unleashed a wave of Energy around the halls, pushing Ratchet away from her as he was pushed against the wall and fell into the floor, taking all of the Decepticons' complete attention as a few ran down to the area, seeing Sari and Ratchet on the way.

Fallen: (Walks to Sari) Misary! (Turns to Ratchet) Doctor, what is the meaning of this?!

Ratchet: (Slowly gets up) Ugh... (Gets grabbed by Nightbird) Gah!

Nightbird: (Glares at Ratchet while holding a Sai against his neck) The Master answered you a question, Autobot!

Ratchet: (Grunted) I was just walking by, that's all!

Fallen: (Turns to Ratchet) You should know by now that you are not to come into contact with my daughter under any circumstance! An agreement I thought we had shared!

Ratchet: Well, how am I supposed to know that if you couldn't just say that to my face!

Fallen: (Growled) Grr... (Grabs Ratchet by the throat)

Ratchet: (Gets choked by the Fallen) GUK!

Sari: (Widened her eyes) Father!

Fallen: (Feels Ratchet clutching at his wrists while choking him) I gave you purpose, and then you took advantage like a child's game! If I had known any better, I would have gotten rid of you-!

Nightbird: Father! (Gets the Fallen's attention as she pointed at Sari) My Sister is watching.

Fallen: (Looks at Sari) Right... (Let's go of Ratchet)

Ratchet: (Fell to the floor, coughing while holding his throat) Guh!

Fallen: (Looks at Ratchet) Nightbird, take the doctor to the lab... I'll be meeting with you shortly.

Nightbird: (Nodded) Yes, Father. (Gets Ratchet's Servo picked up and started dragging him) Come on, you!

Ratchet: (Weakly looked at Sari while being dragged) Sari...

Fallen: (Turns to Sari) I apologize that you had to see that, Misary, I am usually more self-disciplined with myself-!

Sari: (Looks at the Fallen) What did you mean when you said you would have gotten rid of that Autobot if you knew any better? What were you going to do with him?!

Fallen: Nothing harmful to him, I promise you.

Sari: Really? Because it looked like you were going to murder him!

Fallen: I would never commit such... A horrendous act on another being that is unarmed.

Sari: You sure?

Fallen: Of course, you have my word... (Sighs) Now, I have to tend to the doctor's wound, and see if he is alright... (Turns to leave) You should go back to your Quarters, where you should rest now...

Sari: (Looks at the Fallen) Father...

Fallen: (Turns to Sari) Yes, Misary?

Sari: (Stares at him) ...You wouldn't lie to me... Would you?

Fallen: (Widened his Optics) Why, of course not! Why would you think like that?

Sari: (Looks at him) ...No reason, Father... (Rubs her head) It's just the pain talking...

Fallen: (Looks at Sari) I see... Well, I suppose you should head back and rest now, child... You've gotten plenty of exercise today.

Sari: (Nodded) Yes, Father.

And she did so without question, but with an inescapable curiosity in her mind, while the Fallen looked at her leaving, before turning to the Med Bay as he saw Ratchet strapped to the table with Oil Slick, Nightbird and Tarn standing by.

Fallen: (Walks to Ratchet) I must say I am very disappointed in you, Doctor... I thought we had an agreement.

Ratchet: (Glares at the Fallen) To stand by and watch while you manipulate my friend into fighting you? That I didn't agree on when I was forced here!

Nightbird: Hmm, this Autobot is annoying. (Gets out a Sai and placed it on Ratchet's neck) May I end his pathetic Programming now, Father?

Fallen: No, no he still has not outlived his usefulness.

Ratchet: Oh no! There's no way I'm helping you any more than I shouldn't have! I agreed to help you heal Sari and Cade, and that's it!

Fallen: True, you already have played your part in that, but now I am ready to conduct the experimentation. (Turns to Tarn) Tarn?

Tarn: (Nodded) Yes, Master. (Turns to leave)

Tarn left the room for only a moment, only to get out a chamber of green glowing liquid, as Ratchet caught it immediately, recognizing the same substance he encountered only a year ago.

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Synthetic Energon?! (Turns to the Fallen) What are you doing with this?!

Fallen: Oh, well I'm glad you asked because I am curious to how far the limits of this type of Energon can go into a Bot.

Ratchet: Are you insane?! This is the same substance that Megatron used last Stellar Cycle! You can't be tellin' me you're gonna be using it on yourselves again!

Fallen: Oh, we already learned from Megatron's previous mistakes.

Ratchet: But you're gonna be doing it to a Cybertronian, aren't you?

Fallen: Yes... (Turns to Ratchet with a grin) But I never said we were going to be the ones using it.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) What do you-? (Looks at the Decepticons staring at him, until he widened his Optics with a terrified realization) Oh Scrap no! (Struggles in his bonds) Get your greasy Servos off of me!

Fallen:(Turns to Oil Slick) Oil Slick.

Oil Slick: (Turns to the ceiling) Frenzy, Scapel, contain the subject.

Scalpel: (Drops from the ceiling) Yah!

Ratchet: (Looks up at the ceiling) What?! (Gets Frenzy dropping on his face) Gah!

Frenzy: (Lands on Ratchet's Faceplate) Hey hold still, or else we'll Frag you up badly!

Scalpel: (Crawled towards one hand) Holding zhe patient's hand!

Frenzy: (Repeats the same action as Scapel) Right, thanks for reminding me!

Fallen: (Turns to Oil Slick) Tell me, how long did this take effect into Galvatron last year?

Oil Slick: Not long, but considering this is an Autobot we're experimenting with, we'll have to give out small doses until the Autobot is completely welcoming to the drug.

Fallen: (Turns to leave) Let me know how the results turn out.

Tarn: (Nodded) Yes, Master. (Turns to Ratchet) You all know what to do... Hold his Servos!

Nightbird: (Holds Ratchet's Servos down with Oil Slick) Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this!

Ratchet: (Struggles in the Decepticons' hold) Get off of me! You all don't know what you're doing, all of you!

Tarn: (Walks to Ratchet with a syringe filled with Synthetic Energon) Oh, don't worry Autobot... I'm a doctor. (Moves to inject with Ratchet) And you should have nothing to worry about.

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics as the syringe moved towards him) No, NO! (Gets injected by Tarn, as he is filled with Synthetic Energon, his Optics start glowing Green) NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Optimus was seen being in Fortress Maximus, having wrecked the room he was in out of anger and guilt as he stood by the window, looking over Iacon with clenched fists while Elita One was seen walking to him.

Elita One: (Walks over to Optimus) Hey...

Optimus: (Looks down at the city) What's the status right now?

Elita One: Iacon is currently getting repairs down, while everyone else is still finding bodies. (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) How are you holding up?

Optimus: (Doesn't look at her) My feelings aren't a concern right now.

Elita One: Optimus! Just because you're acting Magnus now, doesn't mean you should ignore your personal life!

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) Well, I can't really focus on my personal life if Cybertron is in ruin!

Elita One: Not all of Cybertron! It's just Iacon that needs repairs.

Optimus: (Turns to the window) That doesn't change the fact that I was charged with protecting this Planet, this city, all the Autobots, and I failed miserably at it!

Elita One: You did the best you could!

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) But I didn't do enough! I wasn't prepared that the Decepticons had an Omega Supreme from another dimension on their side, nor was I prepared to counteract with the Constructicons combining again, as well as the Combaticons doing the same thing, and because of that, Alpha Trion is Offline! And so is countless others, so is-!

Elita One: (Stares at Optimus) So is Sentinel.

Optimus: (Stares at Elita before sighing) Yes... (Sat on the floor) My first try as a Magnus, and I failed everyone on the same day...

Elita One: (Sits next to Optimus) Look, not all Magnuses were perfect... I mean, there was Power Convoy, he tried to make Cybertron peaceful, but that didn't go well... Ultra Magnus tried, and he did the best he could.

Optimus: But none of them failed the way I did...

Elita One: But that didn't mean that you tried your best... Everyone knows that.

Optimus: And they should also know that the Decepticons have managed to capture Cade, and now they have the whole piece of the Allspark on their side...

Elita One: But they should also know that we did drive them out of Cybertron again.

Optimus: (Gets up) Because Cade risked his life and Sari's by threatening to commit murder-suicide.

Elita One: My point is, just because you failed doesn't mean it's the end of your life! And besides, you remember Archa 7 well, don't you? You remember how we went there to find Energon.

Optimus: (Scoffs) Yeah and Sentinel became more strict with the rules, I got kicked out of the Autobot Academy, and you turned into Blackarachnia. (Turns to the window) You know, a Thousand Stellar Cycles ago when I was expelled, Ultra Magnus had stated that I wasn't Programmed to be a hero... Maybe he was right... Maybe this is the Universe telling me that I was better off as a Spacebridge Repair Bot instead.

Elita One: (Looks at Optimus) Maybe that was what he thought of before, but a Thousand Stellar Cycles later, you proved him wrong! (Stood next to him) You're right about the people all three of us had become after Archa 7, but look how we all turned out, right? We all learned from our mistakes at some point.

Optimus: (Looks at the floor) Yeah... Yeah, I guess we do...

Elita One: Yeah... (Leaned her head against Optimus' shoulder) And I am... Really sad that your brother's gone as much as you are.

Optimus: (Placed a hand on her shoulder) I know...

The two sat together as Bumblebee watched them from an open door, before turning away to Bulkhead, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Arcee, who stood to wait in the hallway as he joined his friends.

Jazz: (Looks at Bee) So, how is he?

Bumblebee: He sounds like he's starting to feel a little better with Mom's help, so I think that's an improvement.

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) For a second there, I thought he would be too busy mourning to think what to do next.

Arcee: But it's understandable, considering we been struck by a heavy blow...

Bumblebee: (Turns to Arcee) Hey, speaking of which, how's Omega Supreme doing?

Arcee: He's doing fine! I'm just glad he wasn't hit too bad, or worse.

Ironhide: Maybe there's a chance that we could learn what to do next.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) If there is anything left to do afterward.

Rodimus: (Drives up to the others) Hey, guys! (Transforms into Robot Mode) Does anyone know where to find Optimus?

Bumblebee: He's inside the Magnus office, why?

Rodimus: I have something that I think everyone is going to wanna see!

Optimus: (Gets out of the room with Elita) Anyone call my name?

Rodimus: (Sees Optimus) Oh, right on time!

Optimus: (Sees Rodimus) Rodimus? What is it that you need?

Rodimus: I have something that I think everyone is going to wanna see! It's really important!

Elita One: Already back to the action, huh?

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) I'll catch up when I get the chance.

Elita One: I'm sure you will. (Turns to leave)

Optimus: (Turns to Rodimus) Alright, what is it that you want to show us?

Rodimus: (Gestured his hand over to the others) Follow me!

Later, the rest of the Autobots, consisting of Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ironhide, Arcee, and Sideswipe went to follow Rodimus into Red Alert's Quarters, as they all gathered there.

Jazz: (Looks at Rodimus) Alright, Hot Rod, what's up?

Rodimus: (Turns to Red Alert) You have it?

Red Alert: (Nodded) Yes. (Turns to a monitor)

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Have what? What do you and Red Alert have?

Rodimus: A message.

Arcee: (Raises a brow) From who?

Rodimus: Who do you think?

Cade: (Is seen in a recording) **Is this thing on?**

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Cade?!

Cade: (Sighs as everyone immediately turned to the recording) **Okay, well if it isn't, I might as well give it a shot anyways.** (Sighs while leaning against a wall) **Hey guys... If you're hearing this, then by the time** -!

Rodimus: (Looks at the others) It's not really Cade, it's actually a recording of him.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Oh yeah, Cade took the camera right after he left!

Bumblebee: Wait, what did he have to say in the message?!

Rodimus: Just keep watching, you're gonna want to hear this!

Cade: (Continues to talk) **And some of you will be probably be wondering why I did what I did, which leads to my next part, which I need you to listen to me very, carefully because I have a plan...**

Bulkhead: (Tilts his head) Is it a good plan?

Cade: (Scoffed) **And it is most likely going to suck for you guys, and myself included, because for this one...**

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Why would it suck?

Cade: **It is going to involve Sari.**

Sideswipe: (Rolls his Optics) Oh, right!

Cade: **Look, I get that Sari has obviously turned into a Decepticon no thanks to the Fallen, but I have a way of getting her back the way we remember her! But I'm going to need some help with that, so for this to work, I need you to bring in someone that has known her the most, the person that has been a part of her entire life even before she even met you guys, and that person... Is Isaac Sumdac.**

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Issac Sumdac, that's Sari's Father!

Bumblebee: (Groaned as he facepalmed himself) Why didn't we think of that?!

Ironhide: Cool, but how are we supposed to get all the way into a place filled with Decepticons?

Cade: **And I bet one of you is going to ask how the hell are you supposed to get him all the way into a place filled with Decepticons like New Kaon, right?**

Ironhide: (Lowered his brow) Oh, you bet that right.

Cade: **Well, everyone would believe New Kaon would be an impenetrable fortress, but to be honest, it's actually not that impenetrable as it seems! And don't ask me how I know this, but there is actually a shortcut that leads from there to Cybertron!** (Gets out a device, displaying a hologram of the New Kaon base of operations and the Spacebridge Nexus as he pointed out the location) **Now, if you were to take one of the Spacebridges, it would Transwarp you directly into the base, right in one of the old testing grounds! Now, my plan is that you get Isaac Sumdac, then bring yourselves over here to come to rescue me, Sari, and whoever else that needs dire need of saving! And now I am asking a lot, but it's certainly better than nothing, right?** (Hears blaster fire and explos **ions) Okay, I'm guessing that's my stop.** (Gets up with a Blaster in his hand) **Right, well now that you guys know what to do, I'm am going to head off and face the Fallen to commit attempted Murder-Suicide, and hope that he takes the bait to take me over to their place so I'll wait for you guys to come to rescue us! (Knelt down to turn the camera off) Don't keep us waiting.** (Ends recording)

Rodimus: (Turns to the others) That was why Cade had given himself over to the Decepticons! He did that not to surrender, but so he could save us so we could save him in return!

Sideswipe: That sounds too risky though.

Bulkhead: Hey, we took bigger risks than this! Anybody remember Trypiticon?

Jazz: Yeah, we ended up getting caught later.

Bulkhead: But we made it out!

Bumblebee: And like Cade said, it's certainly better than nothing! So I say we go!

Optimus: (Shook his head) No.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What?

Optimus: No one is going off to New Kaon.

Ironhide: Prime! (Widened his Optics) Or uh, Magnus, sir! This is Cade we're talking about here!

Arcee: And Sari!

Rodimus: Yeah, and there are others that we need to bail out too! We can't just stand around and leave them to dust! They're depending on us!

Optimus: I know... (Turns to walk away) Which is why I'm going ahead alone.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Wait, can you repeat that again?

Optimus: (Turns to the others) Cade had a right idea about Professor Sumdac, so I recommend that after I save everyone, you bring him over from Earth-!

Jazz: Wait, hold up O.P! Are you seriously saying that you're gonna play the same tune as you did last year?

Bulkhead: Yeah, I thought we were already past with the self-sacrificing stuff!

Optimus: I'm not making any sacrifices!

Arcee: Then what do you think you're doing?

Optimus: What I am doing is conducting a solo rescue mission, which is to retrieve Ultra Magnus, Chromia, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Cade, and Sari out of New Kaon on my own.

Sideswipe: Look, I don't normally question you on anything, but this is suicidal! You are risking your own Spark if you go at this alone!

Optimus: But no one else has to get harmed from this.

Bumblebee: Dad, with all due respect, have you forgotten that the Fallen is still out there?!

Optimus: After our last battle, how could I?

Rodimus: Look Optimus, listen to yourself! You're making a mistake!

Optimus: (Turns to Rodimus) No, I already made a mistake! I made the mistake of having others follow me into a fight, only to have everyone taken down and my own Brother stabbed right in front of me! I have seen that happen to me embedded into my Processor like it was 5 Cycles ago, and I will not allow anyone else to suffer the same fate as Sentinel! So as Acting Magnus, I order each and every one of you to do as I tell you to do and keep this confidential for the time being! (Turns to leave the room) I'll contact you once I return.

Red Alert: (Looks at Optimus as he left) Looks like he's still mourning.

Rodimus: And angry, even if he doesn't admit it!

Jazz: If O.P. does this thing on his own, he could actually go Offline from this!

Bulkhead: (Rubs his head) Yeah, but he did go onboard the Steelhaven and rescued you, Sentinel, and the Jet Twins when it was under Decepticon control!

Bumblebee: That was when he had a clear head! But when Decepticons were rising increasingly back when Megatron was still headless, my Father had freaked out by having Ratchet snatching the Key from Sari, and it still got taken by the Cons, and Megatron still came back!

Arcee: So this isn't the first time Optimus was like this?

Bulkhead: (Shook his head) Afraid not.

Sideswipe: But even so, this time is different! Because this time he's mourning while angry at the same time! And from my experience, that wasn't a good combo for combat.

Ironhide: But he's Acting Magnus, and trained in the Autobot Academy!

Sideswipe: Even so, if he encounters the Fallen during his mission, then there would be so many things that could wrong!

Jazz: And then if they fight, then our friends at New Kaon could get caught in the crossfire!

Rodimus: And then the mission would be for nothing! And the Decepticons would find out about the shortcut, and then there would be no second chance from this!

Red Alert: Well, in that case, we'll all have to do something about it.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What is that supposed mean?

Rodimus: It means... (Close his Optics while folding his Servos) We'll just have to take matters into our own hands.

Bumblebee: (Looks at everyone carefully) You guys realize what you're saying is highly treasonous, right?

Jazz: (Turns to Bumblebee) Look BB, we know your Dad's capable in a fight, but he ain't exactly invincible.

Rodimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) And it's not really treason if it's about helping our friends escape from Decepticon territory and stopping your Father from doing something completely reckless!

Bumblebee: Guys, this is my Father that we're talking about here!

Arcee: And our friends!

Ironhide: And our loved ones!

Jazz: And Ultra Magnus.!

Bumblebee: Guys, there has to be a better way than performing a mutiny here! Alright, we all want the same thing, we just have to convince my Dad that what he is doing is not the right way to help the others!

Rodimus: And we understand why you want to do that, but your Father is obviously not in the right mind to listen to reason!

Sideswipe: Plus, I'm sure you would have understood that when you went to try and stop Galvatron from being brought back from the Pit.

Bumblebee: Well, that's different because I understood what I did was the wrong path to take!

Arcee: And so will your Father until it's too late!

Rodimus: And by that time, he'll either be captured, or taken Offline by the Decepticons, and then Cybertron will be left without a Magnus to be in charge, and it will be left completely defenseless! (Placed a hand on Bee's shoulder) I know you want to find another way, but trust me when I say this; being angry and having a clear leveled head while grieving is not the same thing, and therefore do not balance with each other at all.

Bumblebee: (Looks around at staring at him, before turning to Bulkhead) Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) I don't know, Bumblebee... I think everyone might be right about what Optimus is doing isn't a good way to go.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Fine... (Turns the others) But at least give me a chance to talk to him first before we do this, give him a chance to rethink his objective.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Alright.

Later, Optimus was seen getting ready for his mission, as he prepared the Star Saber, Bumblebee was seen entering his Quarters as he walked inside.

Bumblebee: (Turns to his Father) We need to talk.

Optimus: (Is seen about to put the Star Saber in his inventory) Not now, Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Yes, right now Dad! (Sees his Father ignoring him) Look, you can't do this! You don't have to do this on your own!

Optimus: (Puts it on his back) I don't have a choice.

Bumblebee: Of course you do, Dad! We all have a choice, and you have a choice to not do this all alone! Let me come with you! Or at least have a strike team accompany you!

Optimus: I thought I was pretty clear when I said I would be handling this mission alone.

Bumblebee: Look, there has to be another way to do this! We can do this all together like we always do!

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) And do what, Bumblebee? Just walk up to New Kaon, wait around for the Fallen to show up and kill somebody else? Ratchet? Bulkhead? You? (Shook his head) No, no way I am going to let the Fallen have that kind of advantage again!

Bumblebee: And you're just going to let him gain the advantage of Slagging you all by yourself?! Why do that when we have the advantage right here? The advantage of taking the Decepticons by surprise, and rescuing our friends and family in the process!

Optimus: But it won't be that easy, not with the Fallen still lurking. (Folded his Servos) And you're not wrong about the advantage, which why I will go find the Fallen first.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) And why would you want to do that if you're going there to rescue our friends?

Optimus: When the time comes, I will get them back, but with the Fallen being there, he will only get in my way until I finish him.

Bumblebee: Finish him? What are you-? (Widened his Optics) Wait... (Looks at his Father) You're not just going to New Kaon just for a Rescue mission, is it? You're going there to kill the Fallen, aren't you?

Optimus: (Sighs as he closes his Optics) I dreaded the idea... (Opened his Optics) But your Grandfather had once done the same exact thing thousands of years ago, so I have to finish what he started a long time ago.

Bumblebee: Slag, Dad! I knew you were angry, but I didn't know you would come down to this!

Optimus: Bumblebee, you knew last year at Trypiticon, I was supposed to do the same thing with Megatron! And I have!

Bumblebee: By taking him down with you with a bang!

Optimus: This time will be different... This time, I have to be willing to do whatever it takes in order for all of us to ever be safe again! To make sure that what happened to Sentinel, to Alpha Trion, and anyone else that he has taken would never happen again!

Bumblebee: (His Optics slowly started to water up) Even if it means you're willing to go Offline again?

Optimus: If I have to.

Bumblebee: (Shook his head) No, you can't do that!

Optimus: And why not?! Why shouldn't I?!

Bumblebee: BECAUSE I JUST GOT YOU BACK! (Moves to hug Optimus, Leaking) We all just got you back, Dad... (Closes his Optics as Coolant leaked out of them) And I don't want to see you die all over again...

Optimus: (Widened his Optics, looking at his son hugging him tightly as he lowered his Optics, hugging him back) Bumblebee. (Sighs as he closed his Optics, kneeling down to Bumblebee's height) Bumblebee... I would never want you to go over what you had to go through again.

Bumblebee: (Continued hugging his Dad) I know... (Opens his Optics, nodding at Rodimus, who was armed with a Crossbow aimed for Optimus) Which is why we're sorry.

Optimus: (Suddenly got shot in the back, widening his Optics) Ngh! (Touched his back, grabbing an Arrow as he looked back at Rodimus looking at him) Rodimus?!

Rodimus: (Optimus' vision is fading) I'm sorry, but you've gone way out of your league this time, Optimus.

Optimus slowly looked around, before falling onto Bumblebee's Servos, going into Stasis Lock.

* * *

Later, Optimus woke up to find himself in a cell, placed in a Stasis Chamber with Stasis Cuffs holding him up in the air as he looked around, seeing Bumblebee, Rodimus, Jazz, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Arcee, and Red Alert standing right outside his cell.

Jazz: (Looks at Optimus) Easy, O.P.

Optimus: (Groans as he tugged the Cuffs, feeling them getting tighter) What? (Turns to the others) What are you doing?!

Rodimus: (Looks at Optimus) Saving you from yourself... (Placed his hands on his hips) You're too angry right now, you can't go out on the field like that. (Folded his Servos) And when you're like that, you don't really have time to form a plan because you're focused on getting revenge and without a plan... You'll lose.

Optimus: (Groans as he felt the Cuffs getting tighter the more he struggles) What kind of cell am I in?! These Cuffs are getting tight!

Sideswipe: That's because you're inside of a cell that was made to contain Decepticons like Lugnut, so the more you keep struggling, the less you feel comfortable.

Arcee: We would have sought out a more comfortable cell, but knowing you, you would have found a way out.

Optimus: Okay, enough is enough! Get me out of here!

Jazz: I'm afraid we can't do that.

Optimus: Of course you can! You have to, I'm ordering all of you to release me!

Ironhide: If it were any other day, I would have done that without hesitation, but now... (Shook his head) I think it's best that some orders are left best to be ignored.

Rodimus: Look Optimus, we are going to fulfill the plan that Cade has put into while you wait in here. (Points at Red Alert) Red Alert will keep an eye on you, make sure to readjust the pressure of the Stasis Cuffs, and will let you out once we complete the mission.

Optimus: (Shook his Helm) You're all going to get killed if you go out there.

Arcee: And you think you won't get our friends killed either? Optimus, I respect you, not only with your knowledge of history but because of how you fight strategy! Going to New Kaon in anger isn't a strategy, it's practically not even remotely safe! Not for you or anyone that we're trying to help.

Optimus: (Sighs) Goddammit, I am one of the only few Autobots that are capable of handling the Fallen!

Jazz: No disrespect, but the Fallen struck his Blade right onto your waist! I mean, you held your own, but ain't nobody's capable of handling him!

Optimus: (Groans as he tugged against the chains again) Dammit, this isn't your decision to make, it's mine!

Rodimus: (Nodded) It is this time.

Optimus: (Turns to Rodimus) Why, because you're a Prime?!

Rodimus: No, it's not because I'm a Prime, it's because everyone in this room made the vote together.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What? You all did? (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee? (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: (Twirled his fingers) Well, I kinda went back and forth, I wasn't really sure about this-!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Yeah... (Rubbed his Helm) Yeah, we made the decision.

Optimus: Oh, come on... (Lowered his head)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus) Dad... (Walks to the cell) Dad, look at me. (Gets his Father's attention while putting his hand on the cell door glass) Dad, for as long as I can remember, you have put yourself onto the field and risked Spark and Servo not only protecting Earth and Cybertron, but you also saved a lot of us over the last 5 years so many times than we could count... (Lets his hand go of the cell glass) But now, it's our turn to return the favor, and save you. (Steps back) So, you're just gonna have to trust us when we say it's for your own good.

Optimus: (Looks at everyone) Please don't do this.

Rodimus: (Turns to Red Alert) Close it.

Optimus: (Tugged against the chains) Please, I am asking you as a friend, do not do this!

Red Alert: (Sighs as she closed a blast door) Blast door is closing.

Optimus: (Struggles even further) You have to let me do this! You have to! (Sees the blast door closing) YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT OF-! (His cries were muffled as the blast door was closed)

Bulkhead: (Sighs as he turned to the others) Man, I feel like a Slagger doing this.

Rodimus: (Breaths in an Intake before turning to the group) Alright, we all heard the message, so we all know what to do... Anyone that needs to get someone they can trust, or some gear, make it quick because we're leaving in about half an hour.

Ironhide: (Nodded) Gotcha! (Turns to leave with the others one by one)

Rodimus: (Turns to Red Alert) You sure you have it from here?

Red Alert: (Nodded) I got this! You just go save the day.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Got it. (Turns to leave with Bumblebee) Hey. (Placed a hand on his shoulder) I know this was a tough call, but I wanted you to know we all made the right decision.

Bumblebee: (Looks down at the floor before turning to Rodimus) You really think so?

Rodimus: Of course I do. (Turns to look ahead) Let's just hope your Dad feels the same way later.

* * *

Back at New Kaon, Sari was seen lying on her Berth seemingly taking a nap when whispers were heard throughout the room, causing her to get up from her Berth and listen to the voices, which lead directly to her door.

She moved slowly towards her door, moving her hand to open it, only to find herself inside of blinding light, as the light enveloped her and her room into the same endless horizon that she was in from her dream as she walked around the vast land of the unknown.

Sari: (Is seen in the area from her dream as she is heard narrating) I should have been scared or confused, but for some reason, I wasn't... (Moved to kneel down, touching the surface, feeling the soft ground against her hand) In fact, I knew I've been in that place before, not from a dream I had, but from somewhere else. (Hears a lot going on as she turned around, seeing the light) And there was a light. (Sees the light stretched in her point of view) And the journey there itself felt like forever, but I knew it didn't last, and it was leading me somewhere. (She is then seen standing in front of a mirror) A mirror... (Hears the whispers emitting from it) It had voices, some I could barely tell whether they were talking to me, or it was something else, but I could tell something was trying to talk to me.

Voices: (Is heard from the door) _With time and patience, you'll improve._

Sari: (Continues to narrate) I knew it was trying to say something... (Leaned a hand against the mirror) So, instead of waiting, I requested the one thing that has been bothering me a lot. (Stops narrating as she spoke to the mirror) Tell me who I am.

Suddenly, a figure was seen walking towards her from inside the mirror, as the figure got smaller and smaller, it rubbed against the glass opposite of Sari, and revealed to her as an eight-year-old version of herself, only without any Decepticon armor in her, and she had a key attached to her as a necklace, as she looked at herself in awe, she blinked and suddenly found herself back into her room, making her get up and look at her hands as she sat on the Berth in awe.

Sari: (Is seen sitting on her Berth) And that's all it showed me... A little girl who looked a lot like me, but different... More peaceful, happier, and less of a warrior, less...

Cade: (Is seen sitting on his Berth while looking at Sari) Less Decepticon?

Sari: (Nodded while scoffing) Yeah... Less Decepticon. (Turns to Cade) You know, when you told me that the Fallen isn't really my Father, I didn't want to believe you, but then I keep having these dreams, sometimes flashes. (Stares down at the floor) And above all of them, I see happier memories with the Autobots... But none with the Decepticons. (Rubbed her hair) And the Fallen... He said I had a life on Earth, that the Autobots turned me into a weapon, but every time I think about that... I feel like as if I don't believe him... (Turns to Cade again) Like there was a part of what he told me about my previous life that he left out on.

Cade: In your case, I can imagine he left out a ton of info. (Folded his arms) But, what does this mean for you now?

Sari: I guess that means he lied to me, but I have so many flashes, so many outcomes... It's hard to tell which is real, and which is just a dream.

Cade: Well, I think I can help out on that.

Sari: (Raises a brow) How?

Cade: (Sighs) Okay, you told me that there was something in the mirror that was trying to talk to you, right? I think I know who it is that was talking to you.

Sari: What makes you say that?

Cade: (Chuckles lightly) Well, that's the thing because I actually met him! In fact, he's the reason why I'm here.

Sari: Wait, the being that was trying to talk to me sent you here? Why?

Cade: So I could not only help you remember but help you get through to him... I can actually help you meet him in person.

Sari: You can do that?

Cade: (Nodded) I can... (Shrugs) At least, that's what he told me.

Sari: How?

Cade: Simple... (Extended his hand) All you have to do, is hold my hand...

Sari: (Raises a brow) Seriously?

Cade: Okay, maybe not hold my hand, but just have both our hands touch together.

Sari: Can we even touch each other through our bond?

Cade: I am not even remotely sure, but it's worth a shot, right?

Sari: And you're doing this for someone I haven't even met?

Cade: Actually, you already have met him, Sari. (Sees Sari staring at him) And if you really want to know who you are, you just have to trust me.

Sari: (Stares at Cade) ...No Murder-Suicide involved?

Cade: (Shook his head) No Murder-Suicide involved, I promise.

Sari: (Looks at Cade, before nodding) Okay...

She then turned one of her hands back into Human form, and then slowly moved to extend her hand to Cade's as the two began to go closer, the hands made skin contact, causing both Sari and Cade's eyes to suddenly glow Blue, but they didn't feel pain, they actually felt comfortable, as if a blanket was wrapped around their skin as light began to envelop the two, they got placed back into the land that they both been to before as they found themselves standing next to each other.

Sari: (Sees Cade standing next to her) Cade!

Cade: (Sees Sari standing next to him) Sari!

Sari: (Looks around, seeing the land around her) I remember this place! This is the one I had in my dreams!

Voice 1: (Is heard in the background) _Do you think they'll remember us?_

Cade: (Looks around, hearing the voices) Me too, as well as the voices.

Voice 2: _You will-be Malfunctions are going Offline!_

Sari: (Hears the voices) I remember them too! But they weren't heard out in the open like this. (Turns to Cade) Why are we here?

Cade: To find our Bot that wants to talk to you. (Turns to look around) Now, look for something that's moving! He said to follow an object that will lead us to him!

Sari: (Raises a brow) And he told you that?

Cade: Well, seeing is believing. (Sees a Key flying in the air) Oh, speak of the devil.

Voice 1: (The Key is seeing floating next to Sari) _Which means this Key is the most powerful Cybertronian artifact in existence._

Sari: (Stares at the Key) This Key... I've seen this before in one of my flashes.

Cade: (Turns to Sari) Do you remember it from somewhere?

Sari: I think so...

Voice 1: (The Key starts to fly away) _If the Allspark chose you, it must have had a good reason._

Sari: (Sees the Key floating away) It's flying away!

Cade: (Sees the Key floating away) Which means that's our cue to follow. (Turns to Sari) Ready?

Sari: (Sighs) I got all the time in the world.

They proceeded to follow the Key while back in reality, Chromia was seen inside of her quarters, throwing a ball at a wall over and over as the Fallen has gone inside of her room.

Fallen: (Walks inside) Daughter.

Chromia: (Ignores him) Father.

Fallen: (Walks to her, handing out a cup of Energon) I have something for you... Figured you might need it.

Chromia: (Scoffs while looking at the Energon) You say that as if you really mean it.

Fallen: I am your Father, aren't I?

Chromia: (Turns to Fallen) No, you're not! A real father would never turn his own kin into a weapon, take on torturous, endless journeys to pass tests that are completely fatal, and more importantly, torture others for failing a test even if it was the first time they have done it!

Fallen: I never killed, have I?

Chromia: Considering the ones that didn't pass your tests, I'd say you have!

Fallen: Well, I am sorry that you feel that way, Chromia.

Chromia: Don't call me that! Only the ones closest to me get to say that, not my enemies!

Fallen: Ah, you mean the ones that are the Autobots? If I remember correctly, one of those Autobots happen to be your Boyfriend, a Soldier if I'm not mistaken. (Starts circling around Chromia) I wonder if he knows what kind of bad deeds you've committed... The atrocities that have been made, the number of Bots that you have Offlined with your own bare hands, ah, I do wonder how he would think of you if he were to find out what kind of things that you've done that would most likely disturb most of his kind.

Chromia: (Glares at the Fallen) What do you want?

Fallen: (Turns to Chromia) Vorns ago, I sent you on a mission to find a key piece of the map that lead straight to the Ark... (Walks to her) And from what I remember, you told me you lost it.

Chromia: (Stares at him) Well, I'm sorry that I disappointed you.

Fallen: Oh, I'm not disappointed at all... In fact, while you were gone, I had one of your sisters to dig into your Quarters, and learn that you did... (Place a hand on her chin) And you lied about it.

Chromia: I don't know what you're talking about.

Fallen: You may deny it all you want, but if there is one thing I do know about you, it's that you're a very terrible liar. (Folded his Servos) But, I did remember teaching you how to not break.

Chromia: A mistake that you made.

Fallen: Perhaps, but can be rectified. (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave?

Soundwave: (Comes in with Lazerbeak) Soundwave, reporting.

Fallen: (Turns to Chromia) You may remember Soundwave from your encounters on Earth last Stellar Cycle, and things have changed with him the last time you've met. (Turns to walk next to Soundwave) In fact, while he was in my Army, I believe he had Upgraded himself on the interrogation mode so well, that he could actually read one's own Processor! Through thought, memory, and people that you knew from your lifetime.

Chromia: (Turns to the Fallen) You're going to have him look through my head?!

Fallen: I am only doing what is best for you, Daughter...

Chromia: Even if I don't want it?!

Fallen: If that's the case... (Soundwave starts getting Lazerbeak to move on Chromia's head) Either way, you will give us the piece of the map in due time...

Soundwave: (Turns to Chromia as the Fallen left) Begining Data Extraction now.

There were suddenly screams coming out of Chromia's room as the Fallen moved to leave without even looking back at all...

* * *

On Earth, Professor Isaac Sumdac was seen in his office, looking over the news broadcast of his company's stock price going down as he sat in his chair drinking a small cup of tea.

News: (Displays an image of Sumdac Systems logo) -Sumdac Systems stock has increasingly plummetted after a shocking revelation from former Senator Galloway that Isaac Sumdac's fortune was made from the parts and metal of a Transformer. (Shows an image of police confiscating Sumdac Drones) Every Sumdac Drone in the World is currently being placed into government hands, due to the unknown substances that each drone contain. (Shows an image of people protesting Sumdac Tower) And while that's going on, a protest has been sparked just outside Sumdac Tower, with some demanding justice for their jobs, their families, and the homes that were destroyed in the process. (Shows an image of Professor Sumdac) Professor Sumdac has not commented in recent events, nor has there been an apology, as he has been out of the spotlight since his last appearance in the United Nations.

Spike: (Walks in) Uh, Professor Sumdac? The documents is here.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Spike) Good. (Gets the paper and signs it) Let's get this over with. (Gives it back to Spike) Hand this down over to the board, and make sure to tell them that it is official.

Spike: (Gets the forum back from Sumdac) Sir, are you sure about this? You did help a lot of people.

Prof. Sumdac: But I also shamefully hurt some people in the process... (Sighs) Besides, this is probably for the best... Maybe by stepping down, Sumdac Systems won't be entirely seen as a bad influence for the world. (Turns to Spike) And considering the good work you have done, I'm sure you will make this company far better than I ever had...

Spike: (Sighs as he looked at Sumdac) I promise that I will try my hardest to make this Company a place everyone can look forward to again.

Prof. Sumdac: And I trust that you will...

Spike then left the office, making Sumdac do the same thing as he shut the lights off of his office, he turned to his personal lab, looking around as the place was finally repaired from the damage that Megatron had left when he first came back from a headless Shell into a full body, as he looked around, seeing all kinds of memories that has been made here.

Prof. Sumdac: (Sighs as he looked at the lab) So many things that happened, and now I'm about to say goodbye to all of it... (Hears something glowing) Huh? (Sees a Transwarp portal appear right in front of him) AHH! (Fell on his back)

Rodimus: (Walks through the portal with Jazz and Arcee, seeing Professor Sumdac) Professor Sumdac? We could use your assistance.

Prof. Sumdac: (Groans) Oh, no! I thought I told Optimus Prime that I don't want to keep doing this anymore!

Arcee: Look, Professor, we understand that you wish to be alone, but this one is something you really gotta-!

Prof. Sumdac: (Shook his head) No! I've had enough! Whatever problem you have, solve it on your own! I can't just-!

Rodimus: (Groans) Okay, we don't have time for this! (Shoots out a Tranquilizer Dart at Sumdac)

Prof. Sumdac: (Gets shot by the dart) Ah! (Fell to the floor unconscious)

Jazz: (Sees Sumdac falling to the floor unconscious) Whoa, Hot Rod! (Turns to Rodimus) What did you do that for?!

Rodimus: (Moves to pick up Sumdac) We're running on a short schedule, Jazz! We don't have time to wait! (Puts him inside of his Chestplate) He'll be fine though! He should wake up once we get to New Kaon. (Turns back to the Portal) Now, let's head back to the others

Soon, the three of them returned back to Cybertron, as the rest of the group were seen at the Spacebridge Nexus, ready to head into New Kaon as Brawn, Hot Shot, Mirage, and Cliffjumper stood by.

Hot Shot: (Looks at the Space Bridge) So, you guys are actually going to New Kaon at a time like this?!

Rodimus: (Charges up his Crossbow) It's only for a short while! Besides, this is a covert rescue mission, and once we get everybody out, we're blasting the Cons' way back here.

Mirage: You make that sound very easy.

Brawn: (Folded his Servos) And any idea why we're not letting Optimus on the job?

Jazz: Optimus had to... (Turns to the others) Well, let's just say that we had to sit him out on this one.

Mirage: (Raises a brow) If I am mistaken, I thought I had sensed that he didn't agree with your words.

Arcee: (Turns to the four) Look, all you need to know that Optimus Prime isn't in the right mind right now, so we need you here just in case he comes here.

Rodimus: We know we're asking a lot, but-!

Cliffjumper: (Shook his head) Hey, don't go further! From what we heard from Hot Shot earlier, Optimus really is not himself right now, and the last thing he needs is to go rushing out into combat.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Thank you. (Turns around to the others) Alright, is everyone ready?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) I'm ready as I can be.

Rodimus: (Turns to Ironhide and Sideswipe) Ironhide, Sideswipe?

Ironhide: (Turns to Sideswipe) We are... (Turns to the group) But first, we just needed to let you guys in, since we're doing this.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Let us in on what?

Windblade: (Walks in) On me...

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Uh, what is she doing here?

Rodimus: Ironhide, I thought she was supposed to be in a cell!

Ironhide: We know, but listen! She ain't like most Decepticons, she may be alright!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Windblade) But why should we let her come with us? She could turn us over the second we get there!

Sideswipe: But that's why she'll be wearing Stasis Cuffs for the duration of the mission, and we're heading into a heavily guarded territory, so she can be our guide to where we can go to find the others.

Jazz: (Turns to Arcee and Rodimus) What do you think?

Arcee: (Folded her Servos) Well, Sideswipe has a good point... We are going into uncharted territory, and we ourselves don't even know where to look, so maybe it's a good idea to have a guide. (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Alright... (Turns to Ironhide and Sideswipe) But she stays in Stasis Cuffs! She doesn't get out of those until she's placed back into where she was before.

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Got it.

Ironhide: Roger. (Turns to Windblade) Hey, sorry we can't get you off the cuffs, but-!

Windblade: (Shrugged) Worry more about the task, and less about me.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) Okay Bulkhead, are you ready?

Bulkhead: (Stood by the control panel) About that... (Turns to the others) I think I'll stay behind and operate on the Spacebridge... Someone's gotta be the one that's bringing you back once it's over.

Rodimus: (Turns to Bulkhead) You sure about this?

Bulkhead: Hey, I make too much noise to be suited for a stealth mission anyways! I'm sure you can handle it without me, just make sure to get everyone back... (Rubs his Servo) Including Sari...

Bumblebee: (Nodded) That's a promise...

Rodimus: (Turns to everyone) Alright everybody, I know what we did today was a very tough call, but I want to make this clear that we all made it together! So if anything goes wrong, we all stick to our decision... Understood? (Sees everyone nodding) Alright... (Turns to the Spacebridge) Bulkhead, you're up.

Bulkhead: (Turns to the panel) Just finding the right coordinates... (Sees the number layout) Hey, someone's already put this up for us hours ago! (Makes a Transwarp Portal) And they're waitin' for ya!

Rodimus: Autobots, let's Roll Out!

With that said, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Windblade moved into the Transwarp Portal while back in Fortress Maximus, Optimus continued to lay in the Stasis Chamber in chains while Red Alert watched over him.

Red Alert: (Gets the message from Rodimus) Okay, they're in... (Turns to Optimus) Now I just have to make sure Optimus is staying put in his cell, and-! (Sees Optimus start to shake as his vitals began to spike) What? (Widened her Optics) Oh, no! Don't you dare do this! (Sees Optimus stop shaking, and leaned his head towards the ground as his vitals flatlined) No! (Runs out into Optimus' cell, and opens it, running inside) No, no, no! (Unlocked Optimus' Chains, barely catching him as she laid him on the floor) Stay with me! Do not do this right now! You can't go Offline just yet!

Optimus: (Laid on the floor with his Optics closed, right until he opened them) Not by a long shot!

Red Alert: (Widened her Optics, gasping) Ah! (Turns to the cell door, only to be swept kicked to the floor) Guh! (Gets up as Optimus got out, and moved only to stand in front of the cell door as Optimus locked her out) No! (Bangs on the door)

Optimus: (Looks at Red Alert) You're a good medic, Red Alert, but please do not stand in my way! (Turns to leave)

Red Alert: (Groans as she started to call the others) Guys, you've got incoming! Better get ready!

Optimus moved to grab his Saber and headed outside to Transform into his Alt Mode and head straight for the Spacebridge Nexus.

* * *

The Autobots arrived at New Kaon, appearing inside of some kind of training center that appears to be abandoned as they surveyed the area.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) This is the training area that Cade mentioned! He was right!

Arcee: (Looks around) Yeah, well getting in is the easy part! How are we supposed to find out where our friends are without attracting attention?

Ironhide: We leave that to her! (Turns to Windblade) Alright, where do we go to find prisoners?

Windblade: (Turns to Ironhide) That's the thing; I'm not sure.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) What do you mean, "You're not sure?"

Windblade: I mean that whenever the Fallen were to keep an Autobot prisoner, he keeps one prisoner for a good reason... You see, he isn't much about taking prisoners, but rather taking the enemy out where they stand, but there's rarely a time he ever kept anyone Autobot prisoner, and if he did-!

Rodimus: He would have done it with a very good reason.

Windblade: Exactly, and he doesn't keep his prisoners sitting on their Afts, he gets them to do work for him.

Sideswipe: And if anyone of them refuses?

Windblade: Let's say they don't meet his demands, and they either get tortured through Armor Smelting, or Lab Experimentation if they have something useful to work on, and they just happen to run out of lab rats.

Bumblebee: So basically, everyone could be all over the place.

Sideswipe: And we don't really have the luxury of looking over an entire Base filled with Decepticons!

Rodimus: Everybody, just take it easy! Alright, I figured this may come to a point where we have to split up, since we're here to free Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Chromia, Cade, and Sari out, and that's about five individuals alone, and there's seven of us including Windblade.

Jazz: And that would mean all of us would have to go solo searching...

Arcee: That would be a very bad idea.

Rodimus: I know, but listen! (Gets out a pair of devices) Wheeljack invented these for stealth missions! These are cloaking signals to jam the Decepticons' field of frequency so they would not detect Autobots. (Gives them all to his teammates) Don't worry, they're already active, so the Cons won't come crawling all over the place for us.

Bumblebee: Hey, that sounds like the same thing that the Decepticons did to us a while back! (Smiled a little) Been waiting for Five Stellar Cycles for this!

Windblade: Wait, so let me get this straight; your plan was to come to a heavily fortified Decepticon Planet, and sneak around to find your friends, and hope no one gets caught! (Fakes a smile) That sounds brilliant!

Rodimus: (Smiles) Yeah! (Raises a brow) Wait, was that sarcasm?

Windblade: Oh no, no... (Bangs on Rodimus on the head) Yes, it is, you idiot! You're practically taken us all into a suicide mission!

Jazz: (Rubbed his head) Not to like the Deceptigal here, but I'm kinda agreeing with what she's sayin'.

Rodimus: (Sighs) I understand there's a lot of doubt going on, but we should all know by now that we're taking a risk coming here! But as long as we all do what we need to do, then we can all hope that we can come out of here without a scratch!

Sideswipe: (Scoffs) Right.

Rodimus: Alright, so if what Windblade says is true, then we'll need to split up! (Turns to Arcee) So Arcee, you go find the Medlab, see if anyone's getting experimented on! (Turns to Bumblebee and Windblade) Bumblebee, you take Windblade with you and go find Ultra Magnus! The Fallen has taken him prisoner for personal reasons, so perhaps she can tell you where he would be! (Turns to Ironhide) Ironhide, you go find Chromia! (Turns to Sideswipe) And Sideswipe, you'll go to the hangers and press these charges on their ships and weapons supply. (Hands out charges to Sideswipe) And make sure to take the Decepticons' Omega Supreme into a permanent Stasis Lock, just in case the Cons ever try to invade Cybertron again.

Sideswipe: (Takes the charges) This one should save us from worrying about another Decepticon attack.

Rodimus: And while everyone does that, Jazz and I will go find Cade and Sari, and once we all get those things done, we'll all meet back here and Transwarp back to Cybertron, and into the Spacebridge Nexus!

Jazz: (Turns to Bumblebee) What do you think, Bee?

Bumblebee: (Shrugs) We're completely out of options, so this will have to do.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Alright! Everyone knows their jobs, so let's get to it!

Everyone in the group began to disperse while back with Cade and Sari, they followed the Key right into a doorway as the two stopped, standing in front of the door as they looked at it with closer observation.

Cade: (Stands in front of the door) This must be our stop.

Sari: (Looks at the door) I don't understand... Why is there a door here while everything else around us is completely devoid of any solid objects?

Cade: Well, being connected to the Allspark has its virtues. (Turns to Sari) Are you ready to take a look inside?

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Of course. (Points at him) But know that if I came here just to die, I'm gonna haunt you!

Cade: (Nodded) Noted.

They both began to take a step inside the door, walking through to see themselves standing on a beach, walking around as they looked at the alien environment that they see, noticing two or three moons orbiting the sky as they looked above.

Sari: (Looks around) Where are we?

Cade: (Sees a few moons orbiting the Planet) Well, this isn't Hawaii or the Bahamas, that's for sure.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Have you been here before?

Cade: (Turns to Sari) No, but from what your friend said, he mentioned that this was the last place you ever had an actual conversation with before you lost your memory.

Sari: (Raises a brow) My friend?

?: (Is heard from behind) **_Sari._**

Sari stopped where she is for just one moment, listening to that voice resonating in her ears as she turned around, seeing a familiar looking Autobot with a White and Red Paint Job, walking to her as he went and greeted the two.

Prowl: (Knelt down, smiling at Sari) _**It's been a while since we talked.**_

While the two had talked to Prowl, the Fallen had stood in front of the window, looking into space as Soundwave walked in on him.

Fallen: (Looks at the window while feeling Soundwave's presence) Report.

Soundwave: (Turns to the Fallen) Master, I have downloaded the piece of the map that you have been looking for from the Autobot.

Fallen: (Turns to Soundwave) May you-? (Gets a message on the Monitor, as he turned to see the last piece of the coordinates) Ah, there we are! (Turns to Soundwave) You have been very useful! No wonder Megatron had seen such potential from you.

Soundwave: I also would like to have a discussion about Decepticon Misary.

Fallen: (Raises a brow) What about her?

Soundwave: (Shows an image of Sari blasting a hole into a relic) Do you see how she damaged one of your prized possessions?

Fallen: (Sees the image) Yes, what about it?

Soundwave: (Shows an image of Sari standing in the hall talking to nobody) Now see her standing in the hallway.

Fallen: (Sees Sari speaking to no one) I see her speaking to nobody. (Turns to Soundwave) But what does this have to do with anything important?

Soundwave: Because I believe I found something that may pique your interest. (Shows an image of Cade standing in his quarters on Cybertron) I downloaded this from Cybertron, and I noticed this image that may be interesting...

Fallen: Like what?

Sari: (Is seen talking to Prowl as she walked to him) I've seen you before... (Rubbed his cheek) Do I know you?

Prowl: (Smiled) **_I think you already know that by now._**

Sari: (Raises a brow) Why would you say that?

Prowl: **_Well, why would you be crying for?_**

Sari: (Blinked her eyes) Crying? (Rubbed her cheek, noticing that some tears had fallen down) Why would I be crying?

Prowl: (Moved to gently touch Sari's Spark) _**Let your Spark answer for you.**_

Sari: (Widened her eyes as they glowed, including her Spark) **Uhhh!**

 _Flashback sequence._

 _Prowl: (Is seen in various flashbacks) Processor over Matter._

 _Sari: (Smiled as she was seen with Bumblebee and Prowl in a campfire) We are going camping! We are going camping!_

 _Prowl: (Is seen in fighting against Meltdown) A wise Organic once said that we should be thankful for the ones we have._

 _Sari: (Is seen fixing Prowl with the key) Like family?_

 _Optimus: (Jazz is seen carrying Prowl's body) Like family._

Flashbacks end.

Sari: (Gasps) Ah! (Her eyes stopped glowing as she fell down)

Cade: (Moved to catch her from falling) Whoa, easy!

Sari: (Panted as she looked at Prowl) You... You died! (Stands up) But how are you still here?! And don't say it's because of Processor over Matter!

Prowl: (Looks at Sari) **_A long time ago, when I used my Spark to power the Allspark Fragments, I did not only go into the Well, but I also became highly connected to the Allspark. (Stood up) But I believe I have already told you that part._**

Sari: (Rubbed her head) But I don't understand! I only remember everything about you, but not everything else!

Cade: (Raises a brow) Yeah, can't you restore all of her memories right now?

Prowl: **_I can't; only she can do that herself._**

Sari: (Turns to Prowl) But how?! Why can't you help me remember?!

Prowl: **_I am helping you remember Sari, the best I can! The Allspark keeps me from using its power, so I only shared the memories that I had with you by using Processor over Matter._**

Sari: So no one won't help remember?

Prowl: **_Like I said, I am helping you the best way I can, but first, I need you to see the path you are taking is not the right one!_**

Sari: What? Do you mean the Decepticons?

Prowl: **_Yes. The Fallen had taken you after you had used the Allspark's power, taking advantage of your Memory wipe, and therefore turning you into a weapon of interest!_**

Sari: (Shook her head) No, the Fallen said that he was my Father! He told me that the Autobots betrayed me!

Prowl: **_False backstory to_ deceive _you, redirect you into their path._**

Sari: The Fallen wouldn't lie to me though!

Cade: You realize Decepticon is very related to the term, deception, right?

Sari: (Shook her head) The Fallen has treated me with so much kindness!

Prowl: **_So he could hide his true form to play._** (Shows an image of the Fallen inside of Alpha Trion's office as he stood before a limp Councilman)

Cade: (Sees Alpha Trion) Is that, Alpha Trion?

Sari: (Looks at the image) What is this?

Starscream: (Is seen with Shockwave, Cyclonus, Soundwave, and the Fallen as they looked at the image of Cade talking to himself) So what if Organic talks to himself? Why should we care?

Shockwave: Perhaps the boy is having a small side effect from the bond with Sari Sumdac and the Allspark.

Fallen: Her name is Misary, Shockwave, and as to the bond, I only studied that this only occurs if the bond were to-! (Widened his Optics) Connect them in sync...

Cyclonus: (Sees the Fallen's sharp expression) My Lord? What is wrong?

Fallen: (Turns to leave) Everyone to Misary's Quarters, now!

Prowl: (Is seen with Cade and Sari as he showed the image of the Fallen and Alpha Trion) Watch closely, Sari... **_Watch what the true Fallen really is..._**

Fallen: (Is seen in a flashback with Alpha Trion) _Let the doctor be..._ (Aims his Cannon at the Councilman) _So he may tell others of this one's demise._ (Pulls the trigger)

Alpha Trion: (Gets shot in the Spark Chamber) _AGH!_ (Fell to the floor, moaning weakly)

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Oh no! He can't be!

Fallen: (Turns to leave) _Have fun in the Well, false worshipper._ (Disappears from the image)

Sari: (Widened her eyes in disbelief) It can't be... He couldn't have!

Fallen: (Is seen running down the corridor) Misary?! (Sees Sari's room glowing from the hall) No, no! (Runs to her room)

Prowl: (Turns to Sari) The Fallen went to Alpha Trion, attacked him, and murdered him without mercy.

Sari: He had to have some reason for doing that! Maybe he attacked him!

Prowl: Sari, the Councilman was a Mech of peace! He did not even have time to defend himself even if he had wanted to.

Cade: (Turns to Sari) Sari, when I first started adapting to the Allspark, it showed me the Fallen slaughter a whole group of Autobots without remorse! He didn't even give them a chance to surrender, he just flat out killed them!

Fallen: (Turns to Misary's door) Misary!

Prowl: (Looks at Sari) Now do you see what the Fallen's purpose is?

Sari: (Stared down at the floor for a second) He told me that he would never commit such a horrendous act... (Turns to Cade and Prowl) But you brought me here to tell me that he lied to me?

Fallen: (Busted down the door, seeing Sari glowing like a lightbulb as he looked at her) Misary!

Cade: (Raises a brow as he hears the Fallen's voice) Is it me? Or is it getting louder out here?

Prowl: (Listens to the voice) **_You both have been compromised._**

Starscream: (Sees Sari glowing) What the?!

Fallen: (Gets out his Blade) STOP!

The Fallen suddenly slammed his Blade onto the floor, stabbing the circuit board and cutting all power to Sari's Quarter's out, making Sari and Cade break the connection as she then turned to the Fallen while Cade gasped, looking around as if he looked for her.

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he looked around) Sari!

Fallen: (Looks at Sari) Misary...

Sari: (Gets off from the Berth, looking at the Fallen) Is it true?! Did you kill Alpha Trion in cold blood?!

Starscream: (Whispers to Cyclonus) Uh-oh, she's starting suspect something's up!

Cyclonus: We're not idiots, Starscream, we can hear.

Fallen: (Slowly walked to Sari) Misary, please let me explain-!

Sari: (Walked to the Fallen) And the Autobots on board that Transport! Did you kill them without mercy?! Is it true! (Sees no reaction to him) Father, please don't just stand there, answer me!

Fallen: (Looks at Sari before closing his Optics, sighing) I was hoping it would never come to this...

Sari: (Gasps as she stood back) Oh god... You did... (Starts to tear up a little) So you lied to me... (Starts glaring at him) Did you lie to who I am too?!

Soundwave: Warning! Hostile level increasing!

Fallen: (Raises his hand up) Don't engage!

Sari: (Gets out her Blades) All those times spent training, and all of that time spent was turning me into your personal weapon, wasn't it?!

Shockwave: Uh, my Liege! May I advise some immediate action needed-!

Fallen: Wait!

Sari: (Her eyes start glowing as well as her hands) All this time, I was just a tool for you to fight your own battles, was I? (Starts walking to the Fallen) Well, was I?!

Fallen: Okay, go!

Evil Sari: (Drops from the ceiling) Finally! (Placed a collar on Good Sari)

Good Sari: (Has a collar placed on her neck, which suddenly dampens her Allspark ability) Ah!

Cade: (Widened his eyes as his connection to Sari suddenly faded) Huh? Sari?

Good Sari: (Moves to shoot at her bad self, but no powers come out) Huh?! Why-? (Gets kicked in the stomach) Gah!

Bad Sari: (Kicked Good Sari) It's called a dampening collar, Dumbass. (Kicked her to the floor)

Good Sari: (Fell to the floor after getting kicked in the back) Ah!

Bad Sari: (Aims her hand at her Good self while turning to the Decepticons) Now may I shut miss Goody-Too-Shoes up already?

Fallen: (Shook his head) No, I still need her!

Bad Sari: Why? You already have Cade what's his face.

Shockwave: Because their bond is lethal! Either one of the dies, the other dies too, and the Allspark is gone for good! We can't risk losing either of them because of your personal vendetta!

Bad Sari: (Rolls her eyes) Fine! (Points at Good Sari) But you're still gonna have to deal with her.

Cyclonus: (Walks to Good Sari) We have that covered. (Picks her up)

Good Sari: (Gets trapped in Cyclonus' hand) Gah! (Struggles to get loose) Let go of me!

Cyclonus: (Turns to the Fallen) What shall we do with her?

Fallen: Put her in the Medlab, and keep her there until I have the boy brought in! I believe the time table has been moved up.

Good Sari: (Struggles while glaring at the Fallen) You bastard! You lied to me! And now you're just going to lock me up until we do whatever the hell you want?!

Fallen: You will do what I will ask in the end! (Turns to Sari) But just know that despite the circumstance, I actually have seen you as one of my own... (Turns to leave) Take her away.

Good Sari: (Grunted as she was taken away by Cyclonus) You Son of a Glitch! You won't get away with this!

Fallen: (Closed his Optics, before turning to Shockwave and Starscream) You two, go to Cade Yeager, and make sure to keep an Optic on him until he finished the coordinates! I do not want any further incidents than I want to happen!

Shockwave: (Nodded) Yes, my Liege!

Starscream: (Turns to leave) Anything to keep you from dismantling my Helm. (Turns to leave with Shockwave)

Fallen: (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave, check on Chromia and see if she is ready.

Soundwave: (Nodded) Yes, Master. (Turns to leave)

Bad Sari: (Folded her arms) So, since good girl turned spoiled, does this mean I take her place?

Fallen: (Turns to Bad Sari) If you wish to remain by my side, then you shall do whatever I ask of you to do.

Bad Sari: (Nodded) Fine, but is it okay if I get to be called Misary? The name just feels right to me.

Fallen: Well, then you'll fit right in.

Everyone began to leave as Rodimus and Jazz were seen inside of a vent, looking down at Sari getting taken away as they hid from the Decepticons.

Jazz: (Sees Sari getting taken away) Looks like Sari's starting to see what the real Decepticons are.

Rodimus: And it looks like they're taking her to the Medlab, which is where Arcee is heading so I'm going to have to join her! (Turns to Jazz) You follow Starscream and Shockwave, and find out where Cade is and bail him out before they get to him!

Jazz: (Nodded) Alright, you be careful!

Rodimus: (Nodded) I will!

They both turned to their separate ways while back on Cybertron, Optimus just arrived on the Spacebridge Nexus, Transforming back into Robot Mode as he started to walk over to a Spacebridge, only for a shot to be blasted right where he was about to take another step, as Cliffjumper, Mirage, Bulkhead, Hot Shot, and Brawn appeared in front of him.

Cliffjumper: (Uses his Stingers to aim at Optimus) That's as far as you're going to get, Prime!

Optimus: (Turns to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, as Acting Magnus, I order all of you to get out of my way!

Hot Shot: And normally we would obey if Rodimus hadn't told us that you're as angry as Brawn right now!

Brawn: (Turns to Hot Shot with a fit) HEY!

Hot Shot: (Turns to Brawn) What, it's true!

Mirage: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, we all have an understanding when it comes to losing the ones closest to us, but we can't let our anger drive our actions into what we think is the right thing to do, but rather the opposite of what our Sparks want!

Optimus: (Sighs impatiently) Alright, you know what? (Activates the Star Saber) If none of you are going to get out of my way, then I'll just have to go past you!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Optimus) Whoa, Boss Bot! Just wait a Nano Click and listen to what we have to say! Okay, what happened before was terrible, but this isn't the best way to do it! I mean, you remember what happened to Prowl, right? We all grieved for him! We all were also mad at ourselves about not doing much to save him!

Optimus: (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead, this isn't about Prowl, or being mad at myself! It's about taking immediate action, and swift justice against the Bot responsible for all this!

Bulkhead: But think about what Prowl would say! Think about what he would think if you're like this! He wouldn't want you to be angry! He wouldn't want all of us to be angry, or to take vengeance! Don't you think he would want us to look at another solution before doing something we'd all regret?!

Optimus: (Lowers his Optics) Last chance Bulkhead; you and everyone else stand down, or we do this the hard way...

Bulkhead: (Closed his Optics, sighing) Fine. (Activates his Wrecking Ball) But just know that I really do not like doing this!

Optimus: (Looks at Bulkhead) I could say the same.

Hot Shot: (Turns to Cliffjumper) So, how likely are we to get our Afts kicked?

Cliffjumper: Considering how skilled Optimus Prime is, I'd say most likely.

Mirage: How about very likely? Because that's the term I'd put for it.

Hot Shot: (Sighs) Oh, man! (Activates his Flame Throwers) This is gonna suck!

The team began charging at Optimus, who did the same as they did while back on New Kaon, Bumblebee and Windblade were seen walking around corridors, sneaking past some patrol guards before moving on as they walked together.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Windblade) So, you really don't know where everyone is?

Windblade: (Walks with Bumblebee) I've been your prisoner ever since Ironhide and Sideswipe captured me on Lithone, do you really think they would send me messages while I'm in prison?

Bumblebee: (Nodded in agreement) Okay, that's fair, but you know that Ultra Magnus and the Fallen have a history together, right? I mean, he would have to had put him somewhere, wouldn't he?

Windblade: (Stops for a second) ...His Personal Quarters. (Turns to Bumblebee) Everything that the Fallen wants to keep private, he keeps it in his Quarters.

Bumblebee: And I'm gonna guess that he has a torture chamber set up in there, right?

Windblade: Well, your Grandfather stabbed the Fallen in the Spark, so it would make sense. (Sees Bumblebee tilting his head) What? You didn't think that as a Father, he wouldn't tell his little girls about how he first died?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) The Fallen actually told you how he died?

Windblade: (Shrugged) From his point of view.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Okay, so how far do we go to his room?

Windblade: It's not that far, but we'll need to do this quickly! The Fallen issues a grave consequence to those disturbing his chambers!

They moved on into the Fallen's Quarters while Ironhide was seen sneaking around the halls when he spotted Soundwave, making him follow the Blue Decepticon as he walked into a room, seeing Chromia lying on a Berth as he widened his Optics in shock.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Chromia! (Moves to Activate his Cannons and point them at Soundwave) Get your stinking hands off her!

Soundwave: (Sees Ironhide) Warning! Hostile detected!

Ironhide: Alright, fine! (Shoots at Soundwave)

Soundwave: (Gets shot by Ironhide) Gah! (Fell to the floor)

Ironhide: Have it your way! (Turns to Chromia) Chromia! (Tries shaking her to open her Optics) Come on, Chromie! Wake up!

Soundwave: (Gets up, turning to Ratbat) Ratbat, activate the Defensive Mechanism!

Chromia: (Opened her Optics, and suddenly grabbed Ironhide by the throat) Rgh!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics as he was grabbed by the throat) Gh! (Gets thrown against the wall) Ngh! (Gets up, seeing Chromia activate her Lightsaber) Chromia!

Chromia: (Activates her Lightsaber and swings it downward at Ironhide) RAHH!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Whoa! (Rolled over to avoid getting cut open, as he got up and activated his Colossal Form to deflect his Girlfriend's attacks) Chromia, what are you doing, it's me!

Chromia: (Attacks Ironhide) It's not me! I'm not in control of my body! (Moves to cut open one of Ironhide's Optics) Yah!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics as he used his hand to stop the blade) Whoa! (Thrown Chromia onto the floor) Try not to cut my Optics out, will ya?!

Chromia: Don't blame me, blame Soundwave! (Turns to Soundwave) By the way, what the hell did you do to me?!

Soundwave: I initiated a program that controls the movements of Autobots with another source of will! Your body now bends to the will of Soundwave!

Ironhide: Buddy, if I knew Chromia any better, she's her own Bot! (Aims at Soundwave) So how about you let her go, or I go ballistic on ya!

Chromia: Babe, I really appreciate you're here! (Kicks Ironhide in the face)

Ironhide: (Gets kicked in the face) Ah! (Stumbled backward)

Chromia: (Moves to Ironhide) But you really need to try not to die here!

Ironhide: (Dodged a hit) Doing my bust, Hon'!

The Orange and Blue Couple fought each other while Sideswipe was in the hangers, charging bombs on the ships and weaponry after he had placed Juggernaut Supreme into Stasis Lock, and he was just on his way out until he stopped, feeling a familiar presence lurking by.

Sideswipe: (Stands where he is) For once, I really like my missions to be easy!

Sunstreaker: (Moves towards Sideswipe) Nothing's ever that easy! (Attacks him) YAH!

Sideswipe: (Moves to dodge an attack) I don't want to fight!

Sunstreaker: Easier the job is for me then! (Gets out a pair of Escrima) RAHH!

The Twins began fighting while back as Cade was seen in his quarters, rubbing his head while trying to feel Sari's presence when he felt Starscream and Shockwave drop by.

Starscream: (Is heard walking down the hall) So, what are we gonna do with the brat once we get him?

Shockwave: We have to carefully use one of these dampening Collars to isolate his bond with the Allspark until we place him with the girl! Afterward-!

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Oh, no way I'm getting experimented on! (Hears a vent popping out) Huh? (Glows his hands to point them up)

Jazz: (Raises his hands up as he saw Cade aiming at him) Whoa, whoa! Cade, it's me, Dawg!

Cade (Sees Jazz) Jazz?! (Sighs in relief) Oh my god! What are you doing up there?

Jazz: Trying to get you away from them! (Extended his hand) Now hurry!

Cade: (Moves to get onto Jazz's palm) So, you guys got the message?

Jazz: Yeah, we did! (Lifts his hand back to his side, looking at Cade) Also, what were you thinking about when you shot yourself?

Cade: Uh... The long run?

Jazz: (Shrugs) Okay, that'll do! (Turns to leave) Come on, let's find the others and get out of here!

Starscream: (Opens the door) Alright, we got this! What's a small Organic gonna do anyway? (Looks around, seeing Cade nowhere to be found) Hey... Where did he go?!

Shockwave: (Widened his Optic as he saw an air vent being open) Sound the alarm! The Boy has escaped!

Starscream: (Groans) I hate it when everyone does something like this! (Turns to sound the alarm) Why can't things just be so simple?!

Starscream moved to sound the alarm while Arcee was seen moving on towards the Medlab, she sneaked into a corner when Cyclonus was walking by, seeing him carry Sari in his hand while walking into the Medlab.

Sari: (Struggles in Cyclonus' hold) Get off of me!

Arcee: (Sees Sari in Cyclonus' grip) Sari?

Rodimus: (Lands on the floor, seeing Arcee) I was hoping to find you here!

Arcee: (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus, it's Cyclonus! He's got Sari!

Rodimus: (Stands up) I know, that's why I trailed him.

Prof. Sumdac: (Wakes up in Rodimus' Chestplate) What? Where am I?! How did I get here?!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Oh, right! (Gets out Professor Sumdac) Professor, are you okay?

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Rodimus and Arcee) Where am I?! (Turns to look around) Oh dear, don't tell me this isn't one of your adventures that you dragged me into!

Arcee: Professor, please listen! This is about your Daughter!

Prof. Sumdac: What about my Daughter? My Daughter-!

Rodimus: Is still alive!

Prof. Sumdac: (Widened his eyes) What?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Look, it's a very long story, but to make it short-!

Ratchet: (Is heard in the Medlab screaming) **ARRRAGHHHHH!**

Arcee: (Turns to the lab, hearing Ratchet) Ratchet? (Sees the door getting busted open from the inside) Ahh!

Rodimus: (Pulled Sumdac back from the door) Whoa!

Oil Slick: (Blaster fire is heard from the lab as he shouted) Watch your fire, the subject is still at its infancy!

Astrotrain: Oh, sorry for trying not to-GAH!

Ratchet: (Is heard from the lab) **Get your stinking hands OFF ME!**

Astrotrain: (Gets thrown out of the lab, sliding in front of the Autobots) Ugh! (Fell into Stasis Lock)

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Ratchet?!

Cyclonus: Oil Slick, contain it!

Oil Slick: I can't! I-AHHH!

Cyclonus: Nightbird, where are you? I need assistance now! AH!

Suddenly, Cyclonus was tackled from the wall, breaking it open as Ratchet tackled the Decepticon down, his Optics flared in Green Synthetic Energon as he panted like a wild animal, filled with so much rage as Rodimus and Arcee saw their friend in a hazed state.

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet?!

Cyclonus: (Groaned as he laid on the floor) Ugh... (Gets picked up by Ratchet) Gah!

Ratchet: (Glared at Cyclonus in a Synthetic Energon haze) **You Decepticreeps have taken up the last straw!** (Raises his fist in the air)

Rodimus: (Pulls Ratchet's Servo) Whoa, Ratchet! That's enough!

Ratchet: (Angrily threw Rodimus off him) **RAH!**

Rodimus: (Gets thrown against the wall) Gah! (Fell to the floor)

Arcee: Ratchet stop! (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet!

Ratchet: (Sees Arcee, blinking his Optics as he stared at her) **Ar-Arcee?**

Arcee: Ratchet, it's me! Rodimus and I are here to help you!

Rodimus: (Groans as he got up) What happened?!

Ratchet: **I...** (Looks at his hands, before turning to a mirror, seeing his Optics being Green instead of Blue as he widened them) **Synthetic Energon!** (Turns to Rodimus and Arcee) **Those Slaggers injected me with Synthetic Energon! I have to get it out! I have to GAK!** (Pressed his hand on his chest) **Ah!**

Arcee: (Raises a brow) Ratchet?

Ratchet: (Started to fall onto the floor) **Gah!**

Rodimus: Ratchet! (Moved to help him as Ratchet started to shake)

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Ratchet) What's wrong with him?!

Rodimus: It's Ratchet! (Started to lift him up) He's having a Spark attack!

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) The Synthetic Energon! It must be affecting his Spark! At his age, he can't take it!

Rodimus: Alright, let's get in the Medbay, now!

They moved to carry Ratchet inside while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fought each other, hearing the alarms being sounded off as the Fallen heard them going off.

Fallen: (Hears the alarms being set) What is this?

Nightbird: (Turns to the Fallen) Master, something is wrong-!

Fallen: I know something is wrong, but I want to know what is wrong!

Sunstreaker: (Hears the alarm) The alarms been triggered! There's no other option, but to surrender!

Sideswipe: Actually, there's an option! (Gets out a detonator) This! (Presses the trigger and grabbed Sunstreaker)

Sunstreaker: (Gets grabbed by Sideswipe) AH!

Suddenly Sideswipe began to pull Sunstreaker with him as the hanger began to explode by every section, blowing up ships, weapons, Energon, all the resources that the Decepticons could have used as the Fallen turned and saw the hanger being destroyed within a blink of an eye.

Fallen: (Looks at the hanger being exploded into bits) Where's Juggernaut Supreme?

Shadow Striker: Let me get that! (Moves to activate him, but she could not) What? Oh hell no! Someone put him into Stasis Lock!

Fallen: (Gripped his fists) Autobots... (Turns to the two) Get down to the hanger and snuff them out, NOW!

Nightbird: But Master! Your personal Chambers have been breached!

Fallen: (Widened his Optics) What?

Nightbird: That's what I came here to tell you! Someone broke into your Quarters!

Fallen: (Stared at a wall) ... (Turns to leave without a word)

Shadow Striker: (Sees the Fallen turning to leave) Well, hey! Where do we go now?!

Nightbird: (Tursn to Shadow Striker) Now we go and find ourselves some Autobots to slaughter!

The two went to go to the hanger while back on Cybertron, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Hot Shot, Brawn, and Bulkhead fought against Optimus Prime, but to no avail, as he proved to be an excellent fighter in combat, taking them all out with his Grappler as they laid on the ground defeated.

Hot Shot: (Groans as he laid on the ground next to Bulkhead) Well, at least we tried, right?

Optimus: (Looks down at the defeated) Now that's done. (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead, give me the coordinates to-! (Suddenly sees all the Spacebridges power down as he looked around) What?! (Turns to the group) Who did that?!

Elita One: (Moved behind Optimus) I did. (Gets Optimus' attention as she Activated her own Stingers) Don't move.

Optimus: (Sees Elita standing in front of him) Elita!

Elita One: They told me what happened... What you were going to do!

Optimus: (Sighs) I'm trying to not repeat the same mistake!

Elita One: Not like this! What you're doing will not go well.

Optimus: It's not your choice to decide that!

Elita One: Neither is yours! Even if you beat me, and I'm sure you could... The Spacebridge Nexus has been shut down... There's no way for you to getting into New Kaon.

Optimus: And there's no way for the team to get back from there! Elita, if you keep this shutdown, they won't come back! All of this will be for nothing if you shut them out!

Elita One: (Stares at Optimus) ...There's no way you're going to stop, are you?

Optimus: (Stares at Elita) You know I can't!

Elita One: (Sighs) I'm going to regret this... (Activates her Comms) Hubcap, activate the Nexus.

Hubcap: I'm sorry, ma'am? Activate the Nexus now?

Elita One: Yes, now!

Hubcap: Okay! (Activates all the Spacebridges) Done!

Optimus: (Sighs as he turned to Elita) Coordinates?

Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) Should be the last one Rodimus' group took. (Optimus turns to leave) Optimus! (Gets his attention) When you get there... Don't lose yourself.

Optimus: (Nodded) I won't.

Optimus then turned on the Spacebridge and hopped inside of the portal, arriving at New Kaon while Ironhide was fighting against Chromia.

Ironhide: (Fights against Chromia) Chromia, there's gotta be a way to get you free!

Chromia: I don't know! Even if you get to Soundwave, he won't let me stand idle!

Soundwave: Soundwave superior! Soundwave victorious!

Ironhide: Oh, shut up! (Tries to shoot at Soundwave)

Chromia: (Moves to deflect Ironhide's shot) Yah! (Deflects the shot into ricochet it to Soundwave)

Soundwave: (Gets shot to where the side of his head used to control Autobots) AHH! (Stumbled backward)

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) You shot him! How-?

Chromia: I improvised!

Soundwave: (Turns to try controlling Chromia) You will obey Soundwave! Obey! Obey-!

Chromia: Oh my god, shut up already! (Sliced Soundwave in half)

Soundwave: (Gets sliced in half as he fell to the floor) Obey...

Ironhide: (Sees Soundwave getting cut in half) Whoa... (Turns to Chromia) That was a bit overkill, don't you think?

Chromia: He'll live. (Turns to hug Ironhide) God, what are you doing here?!

Ironhide: (Hugs Chromia) I'm here to save you! (Turns to her) You don't think I was just gonna leave ya here?

Chromia: (Smiled a little) Where do we go now?

Ironhide: (Turns to leave) Follow me and find out!

They both left to find the others while Bumblebee and Windblade were seen in the Quarters of the Fallen as they looked around, seeing all kinds of personal artifacts as they looked for Ultra Magnus.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Okay, so there's a torture chamber, but no Magnus! Where is he?!

Windblade: (Looks around) I don't know... (Turns to Bumblebee) He could have been placed somewhere else that even his own army wouldn't know! The Fallen tends to isolate his personal business from everyone else.

Bumblebee: Good to know he has a great social life! (Sighs) Great! I guess we have no choice, but to find the others!

Windblade: You really want to do that?

Bumblebee: I don't! But we have no idea where Ultra Magnus is! (Turns to leave) Besides, maybe they have a better clue to where he is!

Windblade: (Turns to see a hammer) Wait! Isn't that the Magnus Hammer?

Bumblebee: (Sees the Hammer, picking it up) Yeah... (Turns to look around) So he was here... But not anymore!

Windblade: (Looks around) We should get moving! The Fallen will kill us on sight if we're tampering with his belongings!

Bumblebee: Yeah, well I doubt the Magnus Hammer is part of his belongings! (Turns to leave) Come on, let's go!

They both turned to leave for the others, while the Fallen quietly followed in pursuit while Sideswipe was seen carrying Sunstreaker down the hall.

Sunstreaker: (Groans as she looked at Sideswipe) You... You saved me?

Sideswipe: (Runs down the hall carrying Sunstreaker) I did!

Sunstreaker: Why? I did nothing, but betray you in our time together! Why help me?

Sideswipe: Because... (Turns to Sunstreaker) You're my Sister, and I already lost you once... I'm not losing you again!

Soon, everyone began meeting back at the Medlab as Ratchet was seen groaning in pain as Rodimus and Arcee helped him onto a Berth.

Ratchet: (Groans) **Hurts so much!**

Rodimus: Easy, Ratchet!

Jazz: (Runs inside with the others) Whoa, what's up with Doc-Bot?

Arcee: He's having a Spark attack!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Ratchet! (Runs to the Doc-Bot) Easy!

Windblade: (Turns to see Chromia) Sister.

Chromia: (Turns to see Windblade, widening her Optics) Windblade! You're here...

Ironhide: Thanks to me!

Chromia: (Noticed her wearing Stasis Cuffs) In Stasis Cuffs...

Windblade: What can I say? Some people have trust issues.

Sideswipe: (Walks in while carrying Sunstreaker) What are we all doing here? I thought we were meeting at the training center!

Rodimus: (Turns to Sideswipe) There's been a slight setback! (Noticed Sunstreaker) Also, what is she doing here?!

Sideswipe: Another Bot we needed to rescue.

Ratchet: (Feels the Synthetic Energon being drained away from him) Ahh!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ratchet) You're going to be fine Ratchet! Stay with us!

Prof. Sumdac: (Sees everyone in a commotion when he sees Sari sitting on a floor, hugging her knees) Sari?

Sari: (Is seen hugging her knees when she sees her Dad) Do I know you?

Cade: (Walks over to Sari) Sari, this is Professor Isaac Sumdac... He's your Father, your real Father.

Sari: (Raises a brow until she turned to him) You're... You're my Dad?

Prof. Sumdac: (Looks at Sari in shock) Yes, Sari! It's me! (Hugs her) It's your Father!

Sari stood there in the hug, feeling the moment happen as she began having memories of her and her Dad together, and then all of the sudden, everything came back to her in a flash; from her life with Autobots started, to when she sacrificed herself in Trypiticon, and the happiness that she felt with the Autobots, her friends, her family...

Sari: (Tears start pouring out as she started hugging her Father) Dad!

Prof. Sumdac: (Starts to cry a little) Sari, thank goodness you're alright! I thought you were gone!

Sari: So did I!

Jazz: (Turns to the humans) So, you remember now?

Sari: (Turns to Jazz) ...Jazz... (Moved to hug him by the leg)

Jazz: (Smiled) Yeah, you remember.

Arcee: (See's Ratchet's vitals spiking) Something's wrong!

Rodimus: Ratchet, stay with us!

Ratchet: (Blinked his Optics) Ugh! Oh... (His Spark flatlines)

Arcee: (Hears the flatline go off) Ratchet!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) NO! (Moved to grab the EMP Generator, shooting at Ratchet, but to no avail) Ratchet, come on! Wake up!

Ironhide: (Sees Ratchet flatlining) Oh no...

Cade: (Turns to Ratchet) We gotta do something!

Rodimus: Cade, no! Your powers will hurt you if you try to bring someone back!

Cade: I have to try! This is Ratchet we're talking about here!

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Why don't we try together? Maybe that's why it keeps hurting us because we're not doing it together!

Jazz: (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus?

Rodimus: (Nodded) Okay, it's worth a shot! Do it!

Cade: Okay... (Glows his hands) Ready?

Sari: (Glows her hands) Ready.

Prof. Sumdac: I don't understand, what are they doing?

Jazz: You may wanna just sit back and watch.

Soon, Cade and Sari placed their hands on Ratchet's Spark, their bodies began to glow as they started to light up Ratchet's Spark, brightening up the room until they stopped, with Ratchet's Spark glowing as they both stood there unharmed.

Cade: (Sighs as he looked around) Did it work?

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet? (Hears a Spark beat)

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) AHH! (Gets up, gasping) Ahh!

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet! (Hugged him) You're okay!

Ironhide: (Sighs in relief) That was a close one!

Bumblebee: (Smiled) Good to have you back, Doc-Bot!

Ratchet: (Groans as he stood up) What's happened? (Turns to look around) And why is everyone parading around me like someone just died?

Rodimus: (Shook his head) Don't worry about it, and enjoy the moment. (Turns to Sari) Sari, it's really good to have you back.

Sari: (Smiled) Thank you... (Turns to Cade) But I couldn't have done it without some help.

Cade: (Shrugs) Your welcome.

Windblade: I'm glad everyone's having a touching moment, but in case you all forgot, we're trying to get the hell out of here!

Sideswipe: She has a point.

Rodimus: Right! Everyone, let's move!

Fallen: (Started to appear) Not so fast! (Makes everyone halt) None of you are going anywhere!

Cade: Oh come on! Give us a break, will you? We're just having a happy moment here!

Fallen: Like I could care! (Turns to Sari) Misary, come to me! (Sees Sari just standing there) Misary, come on, don't just stand there!

Sari: (Looks at the Fallen) ...I'm Sari.

Fallen: (Nodded) I know you are.

Sari: No... (Her hands start glowing) I mean, I am Sari Sumdac! And you can go screw yourself! (Shoots at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Nearly dodged a blast) Argh! (Turns to Sari) Misary-! (Suddenly got stabbed from the back) UGH!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) WHOA!

Cade: Holy crap!

Fallen: (Was stabbed from the back and into his shoulder) Ugh... (Gets the Blade released from him) Gah! (Fell to the floor as Optimus Prime stood behind him)

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Dad?!

Optimus: (Looks down at the Fallen) If I had it my way, I would have aimed for the Spark! But fortunately for me, I'm not you! (Punched the Fallen in the face)

Fallen: (Gets hit really hard in the face) UGH! (Fell to the floor)

Optimus: (Turns to the group) Everyone alright?

Rodimus: (Walks to Optimus) Yeah, everyone's just fine! You?

Optimus: (Looks at the Fallen) I was considering ending it. (Turns to the team) But when everyone starts to stop you, and you're the only one that's having the thought, I guess maybe it's best to listen to your teammates rather than your thoughts.

Ironhide: So, good to know you're not vengeful anymore!

Cade: Uh, yeah... What's going on?

Optimus: Never mind that! Let's just get out of here! Is everyone accounted for?

Bumblebee: No! Ultra Magnus hasn't been found yet!

Rodimus: There's no time left! Decepticons will be swarming the place soon, and I doubt it will be a welcoming gesture!

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright, let's move! (Sees everyone leaving, until he stopped Sari) Sari... (Gets her attention) It's good to have you back!

Sari: (Nodded while smiling) It sure is!

Soon, everyone began heading back to the Training Center, arriving at their destination as they began typing out coordinates, and the Transwarp Portal appeared.

Arcee: (Sees the Portal) There it is!

Optimus: Let's go! (Suddenly hears a door opening) Wait! (Turns to the door, readying the Star Saber)

Ultra Magnus: (Groaned as he was seen with a stab wound) Wait!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Ultra Magnus!

Ultra Magnus: (Groaned as he fell to the floor) Ugh!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Sir! (Moved alongside Optimus and Bumblebee to his side) Are you okay?! What happened to you?!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the wound) Wait, he's been hurt!

Ratchet; (Groans as he looked at Magnus) Let me see! (Sees the wound) It's a stab wound, on the shoulder.

Rodimus: Looks like the Fallen got angry, and wanted to take his anger out!

Ultra Magnus: (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) More... Coming!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) We need to go... NOW!

Rodimus: (Moved to carry one of the Magnus' arms) Help me carry him!

Bumblebee: (Gets the other arm) Come on!

Jazz: (Picks Cade up) Cade, let's go!

Arcee: (Sees the Decepticons barging in) They're here!

Shadow Striker: (Sees Sari standing with the Autobots) Why, that little Organic slug! (Moved to get out a knife, aiming at Sari)

Optimus: Now!

Soon, everything came in slow motion, as Shadow Striker aimed a knife at Sari, her Father took notice as he moved to his Daughter, right after the Decepticon threw the knife at the Sumdacs, the Transwarp portal made the entire group vanish, as well as the knife had also disappeared as she stood there, with a seemingly satisfied look on her face.

* * *

On Cybertron, the group arrived at the Spacebridge Nexus, meeting up with Bulkhead's as they fell to the floor.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Guys! (Moved to the group) Is everyone alright?

Sideswipe: We're okay as we can be!

Cliffjumper: (Moved to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus, you're back!

Ultra Magnus: (Groaned) What happened? Has the Decepticons-?

Cliffjumper: We'll explain everything once we get you back to Iacon!

Elita One; (Turns to Optimus and Bumblebee) Are you both alright?

Optimus: (Nodded) Yeah.

Bumblebee: Just another day at work.

Bulkhead: (Sees Sari) Sari! (Stomps over to her) You're back!

Sari: (Sighs as she smiled at Bulkhead) Good to see you too, Bulkhead!

Cade: (Looks around) Okay, that wasn't so bad! I mean, there were some setbacks, but everyone made it out just-! (Widened his eyes as he sees Professor Sumdac) Fine.

Sari: (Raises a brow) Cade, what's wrong?

Prof. Sumdac: (Groans) Sari? (Gets his daughter's attention, as he was seen having a knife stabbing his chest) Sari...

Sari: (Sees her Father stabbed in the chest) Dad... (Moved to catch him from falling) Dad! (Gets the knife out of her Father) Dad, stay with me! (Panted as she turned to the others) Guys, we have to do something! Ratchet!

Ratchet: (Looks at Sari) Sari, I'm... I'm not equipped to repair Organics! None of us are.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Cade?!

Cade: (Looks at Sari) I... I don't think the Allspark can heal human beings, Sari.

Sari: Come on, we have to try! (Tears up) Please, I just got my Father back! (Turns to her Dad) Dad, please! Stay with me!

Prof. Sumdac: (Rubbed Sari's cheek) Don't cry little one... Daddy's always going to be there for you... Always... (Closed his eyes, giving out his last breath)

Sari: (Feels her Father's body going cold) Dad? (Shakes him) Dad, wake up... (Keeps shaking him) Dad, please, wake up!

Bumblebee: (Walks over to Sari) Sari... I'm so sorry.

Sari: (Cries as Bumblebee placed a hand on her back in comfort) Daddy, please wake up! Dad!

Sari continued to cry as everyone stood by, looking over their new fatality as they continued to listen to their friends sobs and mourning.

* * *

 **Dear god, what the hell is wrong with me, posting a month later?! Sorry for posting this so late! I know I said it so many times, but I am still very sorry!**

 **Anyways, this is not the end of Season 5 just yet, as we have a 28 Episode run, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the chapters I'm about to write next!**

 **Feel free to leave a review down the screen, and have a wonderful day in 2019!**

 **PEACE!**


	24. Grieve

Episode 24: Grieve

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

Fade Away by the Black Heart Procession was played out in the background as Cybertron was seen having a mass funeral happening at the area where Orion Pax Memorial once stood was filled with hundreds of Autobots, each one was carrying a torch reminiscent to candlelights as the fallen Autobots that died in battle were seen floating in pods.

The first one to go off into a chamber was Alpha Trion's, who was seen lying peacefully in his pod, was sent into the chamber before the light was set, and little yellow sparkling lights flew into the sky and vanishing.

And then afterward, all the pods began to go in, as Greenlight was seen making a tearful kiss goodbye to Sentinel, Optimus, Elita, and Bumblebee stood by to watch him fly by them as they silently said their goodbyes without even uttering a word.

Drift and Warpath were seen on a rooftop along with several Autobot Troopers as they watched the body of Dai Atlas move down alongside the pods, the Large Red Autobot nodded at the troopers, who went ahead and fired flares into the air, creating an Autobot crested symbol in the sky that was caused by the fireworks as they lit up the night.

Ultra Magnus was seen standing next to Perceptor and Botanica as he watched the Autobots that passed away go into the chamber and turn into sparkling lights, including Sentinel as he closed his Optics as a sign of guilt and regret.

Sari was seen with Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Rodimus and Jazz as Professor Sumdac was seen in a morgue, quietly placing a hand over the window before quietly turning to Bulkhead's Claw, holding it in comfort as they watched the tombstone being carved out for the Professor's name.

No one had uttered a word, not even the Jet Twins, who were both flying together in their Alt Modes spreading out the fireworks in the sky as everyone took a moment of silence for the first time in Cybertronian History ever since the Great War...

* * *

About a few days later, Sari, Cade, and Rodimus were seen together in the grave where the fallen friends and allies' names were carved in gravestones, including one with Sari's Father's name on it as she held out flowers.

Cade; (Turns to Rodimus) So, how is everyone?

Rodimus: (Sighs as he folded his Servos0 Everyone else is tending over the losses, especially Optimus.

Cade: Yeah... (Rubbed his arm) I guess that's partly my fault.

Rodimus: It isn't. (Turns to Cade) Although, making a dangerous act like that is something that you should never, ever do again.

Cade: I'm sorry... (Rubbed his arm again) I thought we would get everyone out...

Rodimus: And thanks to you, we have... (Looks at Professor Sumdac's Gravestone) Well, mostly...

Cade: (Folded his arms) Well, at least we know what to do when we get the Fallen. (Turns to Sari) You ready to do what needs to be done, right?

Sari: (Quietly moved to plant flowers down onto her Father's gravestone, sniffing as she turned to Cade and Rodimus) Let's find this Son of a Bitch!

Rodimus: Wait for a second! We're all just starting to adjust with the repairs! Not to mention we don't even know what our next move is yet!

Sari: (Turns to Rodimus) Oh, I know what our next move is! We go find the Fallen, make him pay for everything that he's done, and end him!

Rodimus: Okay Sari, you're angry right now, so you're clearly not in the right mindset-!

Cade: Actually, we're pretty serious.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?!

Cade: I mean, yeah I'm glad Optimus didn't try killing him earlier. but look at what the Fallen has done! He went to great lengths to invade Cybertron just to get to me! He killed some of our friends, and murdered Alpha Trion! Not to mention that he threatened my own friends and family back on Earth!

Rodimus: And we made a trip back there to make sure that they're secure! Besides, we had Lennox place them in protective custody so that way no one would know where they are, not even you or me!

Cade: That doesn't change the fact that my family is a target!

Sari: (Turns to Rodimus) And the fact that my Father, my Real Father, is dead because of him! Because of the Decepticons, because of all of them!

Rodimus: Guys, I-! (Sighs, closing his Optics) Even if we could, we don't know how. (Opens his Optics) The Fallen was killed before, and yet he miraculously returned from the grave!

Cade: (Sighs, groaning in realization) And if he died again, he could have another fail-safe that could bring him back again! (Turns to Sari) Unless do you know-?

Sari: (Shook her head) I'm sorry... The Fallen told me the story of how he went Offline, but he never said how he came back.

Rodimus: Either way, he will pay for what he has done! Alpha Trion, Sentinel Minor, Dai Atlas, your Father, everyone that passed away, the Fallen will get justice for all this.

Sari: And I'm sure he would if we didn't ditch him back at the Medlab!

Rodimus: Sari-!

Sari: Forget it! (Turns to leave) I'm just going to clear my head for a while. (Limps her way out)

Cade: (Turns to Rodimus) Seriously though, do you really think that Optimus had the right idea?

Rodimus: (Turns to look at Cybertron as repairs were continually being made) Right now we should give everyone a chance to grieve, and we'll see about what Ultra Magnus has to suggest what our next step is.

* * *

In Fortress Maximus, Sideswipe was seen in his Quarters, looking over Sunstreaker who was lying on his Berth as she drank some Energon.

Sideswipe: (Looks at Sunstreaker) How are you doing so far, Sunny?

Sunstreaker: (Groans as she put the Cube on a table) Sore. (Turns to Sideswipe) Why am I not in a cell right now?

Sideswipe: Because you're my sister, which makes me your overseer until otherwise.

Sunstreaker; Because no one here seems to trust me?

Sideswipe: Because some of us who lived longer remember who you used to be, and we hope that someday you would remember that. (Placed a hand on hers) And if not, then at least one day, you'll start to regain the type of Bot that you were before we went to Velocitron together... Before I lost you to the Cons.

Sunstreaker: (Looks at Sideswipe) Are you seriously putting all that faith into me? Even after everything I've done?

Sideswipe: Well, Chromia, Drift, Windblade, and Sari came to become good people, so I believe that not everyone is too damaged to be redeemed.

Sunstreaker: ...Are you going to leave me?

Sideswipe: No... (Lightly clutched his Sister's hand) Never again.

The Twins stayed in the room together while Optimus, Elita, Bumblebee, Minerva, Kup, Greenlight, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, the Jet Twins, and the Headmaster Jrs. were seen in Sentinel's old Quarters as they had a small meet up to reconcile with each other for Sentinel's death.

Siren: (Looks at a picture of Sentinel Prime on the Steelhaven) Man, I still can't believe he's gone! (Turns to his friends) And we were just with him before it all happened!

Nightbeat: (Turns to Siren) You were there at the Summit, Siren... His body was in one of the pods.

Siren: I know, and I can't stop having that picture in my Processor! It's just really shocking to see him go...

Hosehead: (Nodded) Sad too.

Jazz: (Walks over to the Jet Twins) Yo, you two doing okay?

Jetstorm: (Shook his head) No.

Jetfire: (Shook his head) Not really.

Jazz: Hey, I understand. (Turns to the picture of Sentinel) Sentinel may not have been that bright before, but he got a lot better in the end.

Jetfire: We know.

Jetstorm: We just wish he didn't have to go out this way.

Elita One: (Turns to Greenlight, who was sitting on a chair with some Oil in her hand) Hey there, Green.

Greenlight: (Sits on a chair with a cup of Oil, seeing Elita) Hey...

Elita One: (Sits next to her) Look, I know we haven't really known each that long, but I know that you and Sentinel were close... So if you need someone to talk to, I'm just around the corner.

Greenlight: (Nodded) Okay.

Elita One: (Looks at Greenlight) I'm... I'm really sorry about what happened to him...

Greenlight: I should say the same... (Sips her drink, turning to Elita) From what I heard, you, Optimus, and Sentinel were close too.

Elita One: Yeah... (Closed her Optics) We were.

Greenlight: May I have some advice, Elita? (Turns to a slight glance at Optimus) Be sure to cherish the ones you care deeply. (Turns back to Elita, with Coolant coming out) Because you never really know how long it will be until someone takes them away from you. (Turns to leave)

Kup: (Walks over to Elita as she turned to stand in front of a window) Hey there, kid.

Elita One: (Turns to see Kup) Hey Kup... What brings you here?

Kup: Just wanted to pay my respects to Sentinel... (Folded his Servos) And I wanted to check on you and Optimus, see how you're doing.

Elita One: (Nodded) I'm doing fine.

Kup: (Raises a brow) Are you?

Elita One: (Turns to Kup, shaking her head) Not really.

Kup: (Sighs) I know the feeling. (Turns to the window) Sentinel may have been too wild, but he was getting somewhere good along the road...

Elita One: He was... (Rubbed her Servo) You know back when I was Blackarachnia, Sentinel was on Dinobot Island when he learned that I turned into a Techno-Organic, and things didn't really go out brightly at first, but then comes Christmas time, and he turned out differently.

Kup: How so?

Elita One; Like he was a completely different Mech... Like he had wanted to change. (Folded her Servos) And come to think of it, I think he was the one key ingredient to reminding myself of who I was before Archa 7.

Kup: Yeah, he did change after that one Earth Holiday... (Turns to the window) Just makes you wish that the rest of us should have appreciated having his company around more often after that.

Ultra Magnus: (Walks over to Optimus, who was looking at Bumblebee and Minerva talking to each other as he sat next to him) Optimus.

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus, I-!

Ultra Magnus: You can drop the formalities, son. (Turns to Sentinel's picture) Just for this occasion.

Optimus: (Nodded) Father... How are you right now with the wound?

Ultra Magnus: (Rubbed his shoulder) I have been through worst circumstances, I think it would take more than a stab wound to kill me. (Shook his head) But this isn't about me, this is about Sentinel. (Turns to Optimus) How have you been?

Optimus: (Sighs) I'm doing just fine, Father.

Ultra Magnus: Optimus, you are a capable fighter, as well as a strong leader. (Placed a hand on his Son's shoulder) But if there is anything else anyone could point out, it's that you are a terrible liar.

Optimus: Are can you be certain?

Ultra Magnus: Because that Solar Cycle in the Council Chamber after Archa 7 when you stated that the trip was your idea, I knew it then that it wasn't you... I just couldn't do anything to help you because it was my duty as Magnus to follow through standard procedure with the ones who claim guilty.

Optimus: (Peered his Optics down onto the floor) ...I could have done more... What happened, I could have done so much more! (Turns back to Sentinel's picture) To helping Sentinel when he needed it, and protecting Cybertron from harm like I was supposed to do!

Ultra Magnus: You have done the best that anyone could have done in your position! Even if I was there, even if I weren't captured that same day, there was no doubt the outcome would have remained the same, considering the arsenal that the Decepticons had carried in their disposal.

Optimus: (Closed his Optics) I'm sorry that I couldn't save everyone... Including Sentinel.

Ultra Magnus: As I said before, Optimus! You did the best you could... (Turns to Sentinel's picture) One of my few regrets in this event was that I had not given your Brother the appreciation that he deserved... (Closed his Optics in regret) Nor thanked him for bringing you back here to us, for that instance...

Optimus: (Nodded) Sentinel did well in the end...

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) Indeed... (Turns to Optimus) Now, what am I hearing from Bumblebee and Elita about your "Solo Mission" to New Kaon prior to our rescue?

Optimus: (Widened his Optics, rubbing his head) Well, about that, I-!

Cliffjumper: (Walks in and knocks on the wall a couple of times, getting everyone's attention) May I come in?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, what do you need?

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime) I hate to interrupt, but there's a protest going on outside and I think you should go and handle it.

Bumblebee: (Listens to the conversation) I'll go!

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) No, Bumblebee you go and stay here-!

Ultra Magnus: (Stands up) Actually, I believe you're best suited in mourning with everyone else. (Turns to Optimus) Bumblebee and I will handle it.

Optimus: (Blinked his Optics before nodding) Yes, sir.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Jazz) Jazz, we could use a hand!

Jazz: (Nodded as he turned away from the Jet Twins) Right back at you!

The three followed Cliffjumper out into the hallway and headed down into the main corridor as hundreds and hundreds of Autobot civilians were seen in a protest, demanding answers while several Autobot Troopers led by Warpath held them back.

Jackpot: (Is seen in the protest group along with several others) Where was the Magnus this whole time?!

Tracks: We demand some answers!

Glyph: How could we allow something like this to happen?!

Warpath: (Looks at the protest before seeing the five arriving) Ultra Magnus sir! I'm glad you're healing up okay!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Warpath) I've handled worse...

Jazz: (Turns to the crowd) Yo, what's with all those Bots over there?

Warpath: Take a closer look and listen to what they're saying!

Cliffjumper: Some of the pedestrians are angry with how we failed to defend Iacon against the Decepticon onslaught against the city over a few days ago.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Shouldn't they be blaming the Cons for that?

Cliffjumper: Apparently, they're looking for creative ways to blame someone other than the Cons.

Warpath: And it's getting bad! I had to draw a line so none of them could breach through!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the crowd) Let them through, Warpath.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Sir?

Ultra Magnus: It's alright! A statement from the Autobot Elite Guard is long overdue, so these people deserve the right to speak to us.

Warpath: (Nodded) Alright then. (Turns to the troops) Let them through!

Grandus: (Slowly walked down the hall with everyone else to speak to Ultra Magnus) Where the Slag were you when we were attacked?! Some of us had our homes were destroyed and don't have a place to go into Stasis Mode!

Crumplezone: And some of us had lost our friends in that battle! And the ones who didn't get Slagged are put into the Infirmary waiting to get Repaired!

Huffer: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Yeah! Just like my own Brother, who had to be put into the Infirmary stacked up with other hurt Bots because a Decepticon blasted him with a big red shiny button on his Servos!

Lickety-Split: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) How are we supposed to feel safe here when the Decepticons can come into Cybertron the way they see fit?!

Ultra Magnus: (Raises his hands up as the crowd intensifies) I know! I know... Each one of you has lost someone you care for, but as an official member of the Autobot Elite Guard, I want to let you know that we all share your grief... We share your anger! And most importantly, I am sorry that I could not be there to help when they have come to attack us at the very heart of our home! (Looks around at the protesters) But we cannot let what happened here shake the very foundations that we have built! Not unless we let them! Now I promise you from this day on, we shall not stop until the ones who have come to our home and attacked will be brought to justice!

Jackpot: And that's cool and all, but how the Frag are you Mechs gonna stop the Decepticons from attacking Cybertron AGAIN?!

Glyph: (The crowd grows louder as she too spoke out) We cannot live like this!

Crumplezone: How are we supposed to know when the Decepticons will attack again?!

Ultra Magnus: (Listens to everyone screaming their frustrations out as he turned to Warpath) Keep guard of this area, do not harm these people.

Warzone: (Nodded) Yes sir.

Jazz: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) That was a nice try.

Bumblebee: (Turns to look at the crowd) Can't say I like the fact we're being partly to blame for the Siege of Iacon though.

Ultra Magnus: I don't blame them... Those people are angry, and they have every right to feel that way, just like the rest of us.

Bumblebee: But they're not just angry, they're scared! I mean, look at them! They don't even feel safe around Cybertron anymore!

Cliffjumper: Not with the Fallen still out on the loose.

Ultra Magnus: We will deal with it once we get to that point, but in the meantime, perhaps we should look into the Ark!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry sir, what about the Ark?

Jazz: Ratchet and Cade mentioned that the Fallen is looking for it! He says that was one of the main reasons why he was out looking for the Allspark!

Cliffjumper: Well I don't know if anyone's noticed, but the Ark has been lost for Centuries! No one knows where to find it!

Ultra Magnus: Then I suggest we should start getting a move on! Because every Nano Click that we waste is another step for the Decepticons to find the Ark before we do!

* * *

In New Kaon, the Decepticons were tending to their repairs from the damage left from the assault as ships were seen lifted up and sent down into the Smelting machine, Shockwave, General Strika, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Starscream, Barricade, and Slipstream were seen looking around as their fellow Cons were fixing the area.

Starscream: (Looks around the area) Well, this is a mess!

Barricade: (Moved to carry boxes of broken supplies into the Smelting machine) No thanks to those petty Autobots!

Lugnut: (Growls) This is highly unacceptable! We should be launching another assault against those menacing Autobots right now!

Shockwave: And we would if they haven't blown up our ships and weapons! (Turns to the group) And besides, this is on the Fallen's orders; clean up the base and wait for further orders.

Lugnut: Bah! That is outrageous!

Strika: (Turns to Lugnut) Calm yourself, Bondmate! The Fallen is our leader after all, and it is best if we followed orders if we do not want consequences!

Barricade: (Turns to the group) Well, I'm not one to complain, but Lugnut does have a point. (Throws a broken can into the machine) If Megatron was in charge, he would have taken action instead of squawking at the mess that the Autobots made.

Starscream: (Turns to Lugnut and Barricade) Are you both idiots?! Did you forget Megatron almost had us Slagged?!

Barricade: (Turns to Starscream) At least he did a lot more than you did!

Lugnut: (Turns to Starscream) And you stay silent, Starscream! You have no say in any of this!

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) Really? Why is that?!

Slipstream: (Folded her Servos while leaning against a wall) Because you complain too much, stab everyone in the back with every chance you can have, and more importantly, whether it's a Deception or an Autobot, everybody hates your Circuits.

Starscream: (Turns to Slipstream) Yeah, well maybe the rest of us should say the same about you! Considering the fact that you're not only one of my Clones, but your Galvatron's Lover!

Lugnut: Don't you dare disrespect the Bride of Megatron!

Starscream: Or what? You'll Slag me?

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) Need I remind you that nobody even likes Galvatron anymore! And he isn't called Megatron either!

Lugnut: (Turns to Blitzwing) Just because the Master has lost the trust of his followers, does not mean we cannot give up on Megatron either! (Stomps towards Blitzwing) And unlike you, Blitzwing, I have not lost my loyalty to Lord Megatron as much as you have!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy, placing his hands up) Now, now, Lugnut! Let us just talk this out like Mechs! Perhaps-! (Turns Random) A little dance wouldn't hurt to try out! (Makes some dances) Da, da!

Lugnut: (Growls in annoyance) Blitzwing, you insolent fool!

Starscream: Speak for yourself!

Barricade: As if you give a damn, you lazy coward!

Slipstream: (Folded her Servos, hearing them argue) Ugh, men! Always so full of themselves!

Strika: (Stood next to Slipstream) Tell me about it.

Shockwave: (Raises a brow) You realize I am a Mech myself and have an excellent, tolerable attitude despite extreme circumstances, correct?

Slipstream: (Raises a brow at Shockwave) Who asked for your opinion, smart-ass?

Runamuck: (Is seen lifting some cargo) Okay, where do I put this?

Runabout: (Is seen helping Runamuck) Into the Smelter, dumbo! Where do you think-?! (Suddenly tripped on a piece of torn metal) Ah!

Runamuck: (Struggles with the cargo) Whoa! (They both drop the cargo, causing a mess they made as everyone saw the ordeal) Oh, come on! Really?!

Slipstream: (Noticed the commotion going on) Oh, you have got to be kidding.

Mixmaster: (Turns to the two) Hey, watch where you're walking!

Runamuck: (Turns around and sees Mixmaster) Stay out of our business!

Mixmaster: Are you serious?! Your business became our business the day you signed up here!

Shockwave: (Turns to the situation) What is going on here?!

Runabout: (Turns to Shockwave) Sorry about my Idiot Brother, he gets a little clumsy sometimes!

Runamuck: (Turns to Runabout) Hey, shut up! You try lifting this stuff full of garbage yourself!

Lugnut: (Turns to the two) You two better get it together, or else-!

Runamuck: (Turns to Lugnut) Or else, what? You'll tell Galvatron on us?

Runabout: Yeah, haven't you heard? Glitch-Head ain't in charge anymore!

Mixmaster: (Turns to Lugnut) Yeah, your old boss may have given away good Oil, but that doesn't change the fact that he tried to blow us all up!

Cyclonus: (Turns to the group) Why have we stopped working?

Mixmaster: (Widened his Optics) Oh, Cyclonus!

Runamuck: (Turns to Cyclonus) Cyclonus, hey buddy! How are you?

Cyclonus: Do not change the subject through useless gestures, I want to know what is going on.

Runabout: Oh, well you see... (Points at the mess) There was an accident! And-!

Cyclonus: If there was an accident, then clean up your mess and get back to work! The Fallen does not tolerate laziness in this Faction!

Runabout: (Nodded) Got it!

Runamuck: Right back at ya!

Mixmaster: (Turns around) Yeah, we'll get back to work!

Cyclonus: (Sees everyone getting back to work) Hmph. (Turns to leave)

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy as he saw Cyclonus) Hmm, interesting! He got everyone to listen without a struggle.

Shockwave: Yes, I believe that only happened because everyone knows that he is one of the Fallen's faithful, loyal servants.

Strika: And that just grants them power as much as it has with the Fallen.

Starscream: So why can't we get everyone else to do what we say?!

Slipstream: Seriously? You're going to ask that question?

Blitzwing: (Turns Hothead as he turned to Slipstream) What makes that seem unquestioned?!

Slipstream: Look around you and what do you see? Everyone won't admit it, but they all hate us! Mostly because we followed Megatron before, and mostly because we keep Starscream around.

Starscream: Hey, that's not fair!

Barricade: Shut up, Starscream.

Strika: If that is indeed the case, then what do you propose, Slipstream?

Slipstream: I propose that we remind them what Galvatron is capable of! He brought fear into his army the same way the Fallen is now! We just have to make them remember!

Shockwave: Perhaps, but that wouldn't be sufficient anymore.

Lugnut: (Turns to Shockwave) What does that mean?! Megatron never ignores this kind of disrespect being shown out!

Shockwave: Perhaps Megatron wouldn't, but Galvatron would. (Folded his Servos) You see, I visited him to test his behavior, and from what I gathered is that he shows no interest in reclaiming what reputation he had left.

Lugnut: Lies! Megatron would never do that!

Blitzwing: Well why hasn't he done anything about it yet?!

Starscream: Because he's gone too weak! The Fallen has beaten him in combat, and therefore he is humiliated with himself to even bother trying!

Slipstream: So there's nothing we can do about it?

Shockwave: (Turns to Slipstream) Well, perhaps there is a way...

Slipstream: What? (Sees everyone staring at her) What is everyone looking at me for?

Barricade: Slipstream, you are known to be the lover of Mega-!

Slipstream: (Groans) Oh, don't say that!

Barricade: It's true, isn't it?

Slipstream: (Turns around, looking away) Our relationship is... Complicated. (Turns to the group) And do you people honestly expect him to love me back? To really love me?

Starscream: Well yeah! He's always soft on you.

Slipstream: Right, because he was having a complete Synthetic Energon rampage that he saw some pretty Femme for him to like, not love!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) You don't really know that, can you?

Slipstream: That's my point! I don't know if his love and commitment for me were real, or it was just the Synthetic Energon talking things into his Processor, and neither do you! So you're going to leave me out of the idealist because I am off the table on this!

Shockwave: (Nodded) Alright, have it your way. (Turns to the group) I suppose we'll just have to convince him ourselves.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) And you guys expect me to just go with you?

Barricade: (Turns to Starscream) Don't see why we need to take you with us anyway.

Strika: Yes, perhaps we'll just let the rest take care of him for us.

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) Oh yes! Let everyone else turn him into Scrap for us!

Starscream: Oh please! Do you really think I am that defenseless? I can take care of myself just fine without any of you-! (Suddenly gets pulled down onto the floor) AH!

Misary: (Grins as she looks at Starscream, pulling one of his wings down) So, you must be Starscream, right?

Starscream: (Turns to Misary, wincing) That's who I am!

Misary: Hm. (Walks a little closer) You know, I had one in my own dimension, and every time we have fought, I swore that I would tear off his wings inch by inch! Now, I never really got the chance with him, but you? (Gets out one of her Chainsaws) I think you'll make quite the exception, considering how nobody would mind at all, given your shady reputation!

Motor Master: (Sees Misary) Misary, come!

Misary: (Turns to Motor Master) Coming, big stuff! (Turns back to Starscream with a menacing smile) See you around, cutie! (Pokes at his nose) Poke! (Turns around, giggling in madness) Hehehehe...

Starscream: (Sees Misary leaving) Okay... (Turns back to the group) Okay, I apologize for being rude! Can I please stay with you guys?

Barricade/Lugnut/Hotheaded Blitzwing: No!

Shockwave: Of course.

Barricade/Lugnut/Hotheaded Blitzwing: (Turns to Shockwave and gives him a WTF look) What?!

Starscream: (Smiles) Great! (Turns to leave) I'll be following your lead.

Barricade: (Sees Starscream leave as he turned to Shockwave) Do we seriously need him?

Lugnut: I agree with Barricade! Starscream is nothing, but a constant thorn!

Shockwave: True, but he still has his uses. (Turns to leave with Strika)

Barricade/Lugnut/Hotheaded Blitzwing: WHAT FOR?

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) Ooh, I know! Perhaps to sing songs for us! Hehehehe!

Barricade: (Turns to Blitzwing with a glare) Really?

Lugnut: (Growls in annoyance) Come on, we already wasted enough time!

* * *

Elsewhere in Cybertron, Ratchet was seen lying on a Berth in the Cybertronian Infirmary as Red Alert and First Aid had overlooked him as a patient with Arcee at his side.

Ratchet: (Lies on the Berth feeling annoyed) Is this really necessary?

Red Alert: (Turns to Ratchet) We're just making a diagnostic scan on you after being induced with Synthetic Energon.

Ratchet: And I told you like everyone else before, I am fine! I am a fully licensed Medical Officer, and I am perfectly capable of running diagnostics on myself, thank you very much!

First Aid: Hey, nobody's doubting your capabilities, Ratch! Besides, we're just making sure that there are no remnants of the Synthetic Energon left in your system!

Arcee: (Places her hands on Ratchet's) Plus, you had a Spark attack back when we were trying to escape New Kaon! I want to make sure there isn't something that's affecting your Spark.

Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) Arcee, I know that you're worried, but I told you-!

Arcee: I know, I know! You told me like everyone else that you already checked, but there isn't anything wrong with double-checking!

Ratchet: (Sighs) Alright, fine! I'll give this a go.

First Aid: Don't worry, we'll make sure you will be walking or driving back out into the streets in no time! (Gets out a poster of Ratchet) Also, can you sign this?

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) What is this? Is this another Infirmary signature?

First Aid: Oh, no! This isn't health related, this is actually an Autograph! You see, there are members on the Medical board that are really huge fans of yours, including myself! And I just couldn't help, but wonder if you could-!

Red Alert: (Rolls her Optics as the diagnostics are complete) Okay, and we're done! (Turns to Ratchet) All scans show that your Functions are working properly, and all traces of the Synthetic compounds are completely erased! You're good to go.

Ratchet: (Groans while being annoyed) I told you so! (Gets up off the Berth)

Red Alert: (Placed a hand on Ratchet's Frame) But, I'd recommend you take some time off from the field for a little while.

Arcee: Why, what's wrong with him?

Red Alert: Nothing wrong at all, but his Spark needs to rest considering the high amounts of Synthetic Energon was placed into his system. (Folded her Servos around her Datapad) I'm sure he'll be compatible to work, but combat-wise?

Ratchet: (Sighs) Alright, we get it! If I ever want another Spark attack, I'll just go on fighting along with everyone else.

First Aid: And remember not to raise your Energon Pressure too! That will cause issues with-!

Ratchet: With my Circuit Board, I know! (Turns to Arcee) Alright, let's get outta here.

Arcee: (Turns to Red Alert and First Aid) Thank you both for helping, we appreciate this!

Red Alert: It was a pleasure.

First Aid: (Waves his hand goodbye) Have a nice Solar Cycle! (Sees Ratchet and Arcee leave) Wait... He didn't sign my-!

Red Alert: Just don't.

First Aid: (Lowers his brow) Aww.

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet as they both walked down the hallway) So, that went pretty okay.

Ratchet: (Rubbed his Servos) Yeah, I guess so.

Arcee: So, what do you want to do now? Because I was thinking that we could join some of the others in-!

Ratchet: (Shook his Helm) No, no! I have already been to everybody's funerals, and the last thing I need is to talk about how some of our allies gone down fighting against the Decepticons.

Arcee: Okay, so what do you want to do?

Ratchet: (Sighs) What I want to do is to just rest... I said enough goodbyes as it is, and I would like to just to my personal Lab at Fortress Maximus.

Bumblebee: (Walks over to Ratchet and Arcee with Jazz) In that case, I guess we could have just waited for you there!

Arcee: (Turns to see Bumblebee and Jazz) Bumblebee, Jazz! It's good to see you!

Jazz: Nice seeing you too, 'Cee! (Turns to Ratchet) How are you holding up, Ratch?

Ratchet: (Rubbed his Helm) Oh, still getting adjusted without the experimental fake Energon that I got dosed with! Slaggers gave me too much!

Bumblebee: Well, take it from me, Ratchet! It's going take some time, but it'll fade away like a Memory Wipe.

Ratchet: Good to know.

Jazz: So, you up for work?

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Do I look like I'm up for work?

Bumblebee: It's only one thing! Just some questions, that's all.

Ratchet: Alright, what is it that you need to know?

Bumblebee: The Ark.

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Oh, right...

Jazz: Look, we know that the Fallen is after it somehow, and Ultra Magnus said that we need to find it before the Decepticons do, so do you have any idea where it could be?

Ratchet: (Shook his head) No, but maybe Cade would know. After all, he had been the one writing Cybertronain languages while Sari could not.

Bumblebee: That's great! Thanks, Ratchet!

Ratchet; Need any other help?

Jazz: Nah, you just rest up. doc! We'll take it from here.

Bumblebee: Again, thanks for the info! (Turns to leave with Jazz)

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) You're going to want to help them, aren't you?

Ratchet: (Nodded) I haven't been here during the Siege, so I gotta make up for some lost time.

Arcee: That doesn't mean you have to keep fighting.

Ratchet: I know, but as Red Alert said, I am compatible to work, so I guess that makes me available.

Arcee: You're not going to stop even if I tried to, are you?

Ratchet: Well, I think I may have gotten that kind of stubbornness from you.

Arcee: (Sighs) Alright, let's go then.

As they began to leave, Ironhide and Chromia were seen at their damaged apartment complex while they looked over the mess that were left behind the previous Decepticon attack.

Ironhide: (Looks around the apartment) Okay, well I don't suppose we got any Decepticon attacks covered on our apartment lease, do we?

Chromia: (Looks around) It could be worse. (Sits down while making a sigh)

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) How are you doing?

Chromia: Doing okay as I can be. (Turns to look out the window) Can't say the same for everyone else.

Ironhide: Well, at least we both got out right? We did it together with the help of our friends!

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide) And Windblade.

Ironhide: And Windblade too! She also helped.

Chromia: And we thanked her by locking her up in a cell again.

Ironhide: (Rubbed his Helm) Okay, that wasn't my call.

Chromia: Ironhide, Windblade helped us! You know she shouldn't be placed in a cell!

Ironhide: I know, but Windblade is a Decepticon!

Chromia: Well, obviously not anymore!

Ironhide: Look, everyone is still getting things back to the way they were! And Ultra Magnus has her placed there until further notice.

Chromia: They didn't do the same when Drift rejected the Decepticon faction!

Ironhide: Right now, we're just being cautious!

Chromia: Well, if you're done being cautious, I'm going out to rescue my sister!

Windblade: Don't bother. (Gets both of their attention as she was seen walking down the hall drinking an Energon Cube) I was out long before you two had this conversation.

Chromia: (Sees Windblade) Windblade!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Hey, aren't you supposed to be back in your cell?

Windblade: Well, I was after you Bots put me back inside of my cage, but then I got bored after a few Solar Cycles and decided to branch out. (Looks around) By the way, nice place you have here.

Chromia: (Walks over to Windblade) Hey, it's good to see you!

Windblade: (Raises a brow) Are you saying that because I saved your life? Or is that the only thing you have to say after you left me behind in a few of Stellar Cycles of living in the Pit?

Ironhide: Okay, you guys still have some issues.

Chromia: (Sighs) Windblade, what happened-!

Windblade: You know what? Forget it. It's done now, so there's no going back.

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) Look, I ain't gonna tattle on you, but what's the visit for?

Windblade: For one, I was thirsty for Energon. (Placed the Cube onto the table, turning back to the two) And for another, I'm just here to check to see if Chromia didn't give in the last piece of the Ark coordinates to the enemy.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Did you really come for that?

Windblade: (Tilts her head) Did she?

Chromia: (Rubbed her Servo) I tried... But then Soundwave came, and used something to read my Processor!

Windblade: So you did tell them?

Chromia: It's not like I wanted to!

Windblade: (Sighs) Oh great! Now he has the last piece of coordinates to the Ark!

Ironhide: Hey, settle down! Alright, Cade didn't exactly give them any more coordinates to follow, so we should be fine!

Windblade: Until they find the Ark before us, and then everyone's in trouble!

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide) Which means we have to find the others.

Ironhide: (Sighs) Can never catch a break, can we?

Chromia: I know, I'm so sorry!

Ironhide: Alright. (Turns to leave) Let's go.

* * *

Somewhere else on Cybertron, Sari was seen looking over pictures of her Father as she sat on a pile of rubber while several others were cleaning up or looking through holovids and pictures just as Sari was doing when Rodimus and Cade walked over to her.

Cade: (Walks over to Sari) Hey Sari, how are you doing?

Sari: (Looks at a picture with her and her father together) Not so good.

Rodimus: (Knelt before Sari) Look, we know that what happened here and on Kaon was terrible, so if you need to talk to us-!

Sari: (Gets up, putting her picture away) What I need is to take action rather than sitting around and do nothing!

Cade: And to make the Fallen pay, we all want that! But Prime's got a point! We need to wait for everyone to get together so we can have some sort of a plan!

Sari: (Turns to the two) You guys need a plan? Here's a plan; we march right back to New Kaon and we take the Fallen down once and for all by cutting his Helm clean off!

Rodimus: Okay, and how do we get past all of the Decepticons there?

Sari: Then we'll just have to get through them all!

Rodimus: Sari, that's not possible, and you know that!

Sari: Whatever! (Turns around and leaves) I just need to be alone.

Cade: (Looks at Sari leaving) She's still mad.

Rodimus: Yeah, well who can blame her? She just lost her Father a few days ago, so there's nothing that can hold her back. (Sees Drift sitting down across the street) Huh...

Cade: (Raises a brow) What's up?

Rodimus: (Turns to Cade) Cade, why don't go follow Sari while I catch up with a friend?

Cade: (Nodded) Got it. (Turns to leave)

Rodimus: (Walks over to Drift) Drift?

Drift: (Looks at the area Dai Atlas died in before turning to Rodimus) Hey, you're that one Bot that I met a couple times now... What was it? Hot Rod? Hothead? Hot Wheels?

Rodimus: (Rolls his Optics) It's just Rodimus.

Drift: Rodimus, right! Right, what do you want?

Rodimus: Nothing, just looking around the street when I saw you. (Folded his Servos) What are you doing here?

Drift: Me? (Turns to point at the spot) Oh, just thinking about the big fight we just had... And my Master... Who went down from the fight.

Rodimus: I'm really sorry for what happened to Dai Atlas... I heard he was one of the good ones.

Drift: He was... (Turns to Rodimus) I mean, we haven't always seen eye to eye much, but I know that he was really kind and caring to others. (Turns to the spot) And if it weren't for the Cons... He'd still be here.

Rodimus: (Placed his hand on one of his hips) Do you need to talk?

Drift: No... No, I don't need to talk. (Turns to Rodimus) What I need is to get justice for what they have done! So if you need anything, just know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. (Turns to leave)

Rodimus: (Sees Drift leaving) Good to know.

Cade: (Follows Sari) Sari, wait!

Sari: (Walks away) I said I need to be alone, Cade.

Cade: (Turns to block Sari's path) Look, just listen! Okay, I know what happened to your Father was terrible, but some of us know the experience well! I mean look at me, my own Father had a building collapse on him-!

Sari: And he came back to life, who got a second chance through some messed up fortune?

Cade: Sari, that's not what I mean-!

Sari: Then what do you mean, Cade? That you know how it feels like to lose someone you care about? To watch your Father die right in front of you while you couldn't do a single thing about it?!

Cade: Yeah, because I know how it feels like!

Sari: Well, I know that you're trying to help me, but the difference between you and I is that your Dad didn't actually die... He was an experiment for S.T.E.A.M, while my Dad did die! And he doesn't get the 2nd chance as yours did! So if you don't mind, I'm going to go somewhere secluded so I can meditate on this. (Turns to leave)

Cade: (Sighs as he watched Sari leave) Oh, man.

Bumblebee: (Arrives with Jazz as he Transformed back into Robot Mode) Hey Cade! How are you?

Cade: (Turns to Bumblebee and Jazz) Hey guys, I'm doing fine... What do you need?

Jazz: Yo, we need some info about how to get the coordinates to the Ark, so we wondered if you could help us out.

Cade: The Ark? Isn't that like a deadly superweapon?

Bumblebee: It is, but Ultra Magnus wants to find it before the Decepticons do.

Jazz: And personally, this is a bad idea, but as long as we get to where the Decepticons want to go, then no stress at all!

Cade: Okay.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Hey, where's Sari? Maybe she can help out-!

Cade: No, no! She's busy mourning her Dad, so let's just give her some space.

Bumblebee: Right... (Folded his Servos) We understand.

As the three started to leave, Sari was seen walking around the street, looking around as Depth Charge and Bulkhead cleared some fallen rubble out of the street for others to get by while noticing Wheelie sitting alone in a corner playing with some rocks.

Wheelie: (Is seen sitting all by himself when he saw Sari walk by) Hey, Sari... Right?

Sari: (Turns around, seeing Wheelie) Wheelie? (Turns to him) Hey, how are you?

Wheelie: (Sniffs as he rubbed his Optics) I'm doing okay... (Folded his Servos in self-comfort) It's just hard thinking about how Dug is gone now, you know?

Sari: (Nodded as she looked at him) I know... I heard he passed away, I'm really sorry.

Wheelie: (Turns to Sari) What about you? Did you lose somebody too?

Sari: (Nodded) My Dad... He just recently passed away.

Wheelie: (Sits back down) This sucks, you know? It's not fair that all of this happened! If it didn't, then nobody would have lost anybody, and we'd be okay again!

Sari: I wish the same thing happened...

Wheelie: (Started to hug himself) I just wish I don't have to keep loosing everyone I care about...

Sari: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Wheelie: On Zeotopia... I lost my own family on that Planet! I've been on my own until Blurr and Dug Base came, and I didn't think I would have to lose any friends!

Sari: (Sits next to Wheelie) Did the Decepticons take them from you?

Wheelie: (Shook his head) No, it was... Something else...

Sari: (Raises a brow) What was it?

Wheelie: I don't know... Whatever it was, I don't think it was Autobot or Decepticon...

Blurr: (Turns to Wheelie after he just appeared in a gust of wind) Wheelie! Let'sgo! There'sotherplacesthatneedrepairing!

Wheelie: Okay! (Turns to Sari) It was nice catching up with you.

Sari: (Nodded) It sure was... (Sees Blurr leave with Wheelie)

Bulkhead: (Turns to Sari) Hey there, Sari... How are ya?

Sari: (Folded her arms) What do you think, Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: (Knelt down) I know... I'm really sorry about what happened.

Sari: (Looks down at the ground) I just can't stop seeing it playing in my mind over and over.

Bulkhead: Hey, what happened was not your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done to prevent that.

Sari: But I could have remembered who I was earlier! If I did remember and realize that the Fallen was using me, then nobody would have gotten hurt, and my Dad would still be alive! (Tears start pouring out) I'm the one who caused all this...

Bulkhead: No you aren't! All of this, it was the Decepticons! Not you! You were forced to do those things, so that's their fault! You have none of the blame as far as I'm concerned.

Sari: (Looks at the floor) I just... (Turns to Bulkhead, crying) I just want my Father back! I want my Dad back!

Bulkhead: I know... (Pulled Sari into a hug) Come here...

Sari: (Hugged Bulkhead's Claw as she sobbed) I miss him so much...

* * *

Later at New Kaon, Galvatron was seen sitting on a table looking at his own Energon rations alone as his followers began to meet him.

Galvatron: (Looks down at his Energon Cube while aware of the group's presence) What do you want?

Shockwave: (Turns to Galvatron) Galvatron, there is something that we'd like you to look into that concerns the work production.

Strika: Apparently, some of the Decepticons aren't working or are getting a little too clumsy during the cleanup process.

Galvatron: (Moves to sip his Energon Cube) And that concerns me, why?

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Because you give out terror to those that walk in your path! (Turns Hothead) And you Slag the rest that tries to Frag with you!

Lugnut: And you are fearless! You let no one stand in your way!

Galvatron: That was Megatron... And I'm not him anymore.

Slipstream: (Turns to Galvatron) And who are you supposed to be? Hmm?

Galvatron: (Turns to see Slipstream) Slipstream!

Slipstream: (Walks over to Galvatron) Whatever happened to the Mech that doesn't take orders from anyone? The Mech who ruled over the Decepticon Empire without anyone questioning his rule? The Mech that once the Autobots on their knees? (Placed a hand on his chest) Whatever happened to that Mech? The one who had so much vision for an army this scale?

Runabout: (Goes out laughing) HAHAHA! Come on, is that the best you got for this hunk of Junk?

Runamuck: (Stood next to his Twin) Yeah, this Bot doesn't even care if we drenched Oil on his Plating!

Lugnut: (Turns to the Twins) Don't you dare mock the memory of Megatron!

Runamuck: Uh, baldy, his Designation is Galvatron now! Haven't you gotten the message by now?

Runabout: Maybe he did, and he's just too dumb to care!

Barricade: (Gets out the Blade) Not all of us are as thick headed as Lugnut, you piece of trash!

Lugnut: (Turns to Barricade) What do you mean by, "Thickheaded"?!

Runamuck: Oh, what are you Bots gonna do? Shoot us? Stab us? Fetch this waste of a Warlord on us?

Runabout: Yeah, I mean look at him! (Turns to Galvatron, getting a little too close) He's gotten too dumb, too careless, and too lazy to even fight! The only things that happen is because of his Pet Master, the Falle-! (Suddenly gets choked by Galvatron, getting everyone's immediate attention) UGK!

Runamuck: (Widened his Optics as Galvatron held his Brother in a death grip) Oh Slag!

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) Well, what do you know? It worked.

Galvatron: (Glares at Runabout while choking) Listen to me, you insignificant little ingrate! I may not be who I was before, nor do I have the power that I held before, but if there is just a couple of things that didn't change about me is that I hate getting annoyed! And the other, are people getting lazy! (Threw Runabout against the wall)

Runabout: (Gets thrown against the wall) GAH!

Runamuck: Brother! (Turns to Runabout)

Galvatron: (Turns to everyone listening) And let me make something very clear and simple; anyone who doesn't get in line will be personally dealt with! And I promise that it will not be pleasant, so please do your yourselves a favor, and get back to what you were doing!

Mixmaster: (Widened his Optics) Alright, we hear ya!

Vortex: Don't need to tell us twice!

Shockwave: (Sees everyone getting back to work) It's working! Everyone is back to maintaining work production!

Slipstream: (Turns to Galvatron, who turned back to her) Thank you.

Galvatron: (Nodded) Just make sure everyone doesn't keep bothering me... (Turns to walk away)

Lugnut: (Is seen cheering) Ah-ha! I knew it! Lord Megatron would never let anything get into his way ever!

Barricade: Maybe he'll be slowly getting back to the way he was before.

Shockwave: Indeed, but for now I suggest we just do things simply the way they are until we seek the chance to rid of the Fallen once and for all...

* * *

Later at Fortress Maximus, everyone regrouped together at Perceptor's Lab as they had everything set up while having the coordinates placed on the board.

Jazz: (Sees Ratchet and Arcee) Hey guys! Aren't you supposed to be resting right now?

Ratchet: Trust me, nothing would be better than taking a long Stasis Nap, but I wasn't here to help fight against the Decepticons so I feel like I need to be here.

Arcee: Trust me, there is nothing getting past Ratchet. when it comes to making up his Processor.

Ironhide: (Walks over with Chromia and Windblade) You sure this is the right idea?

Chromia: It needs to happen eventually.

Windblade: And one way or the other, the others will have to get used to me eventually.

Optimus: (Turns to Cade) Hey, how are you doing?

Cade: (Looks around) So far, so good.

Bumblebee: Just got back from the streets.

Optimus: I see. (Looks around) Say, where is Sari at?

Sari: (Walks in with Rodimus and Bulkhead) Right here!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sari) Sari, you came!

Sari: Well, I knew I can't really get things done around here if we're busy moping around, so I guess it's a good time to get back into the fight.

Cade: (Smiled) It's good to see you.

Sari: I know.

Bulkhead: (Walks next to Rodimus) Hey, guys!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead! It's good seeing you and Rodimus!

Rodimus: Well, the Decepticons hit us pretty hard, so I figured we tried out some payback.

Ultra Magnus: (Walks over to Elita and Optimus) Optimus, Elita... How are you both doing?

Elita One: Fine. (Looks around) (Turns to Optimus) Optimus?

Optimus: I'm doing okay...

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the Red and Blue Prime) Optimus, may I have a word with you alone?

Optimus: Of course. (Gets some space from everyone as he met with the Magnus) Do you need anything?

Ultra Magnus: I believe we didn't get to finish our conversation before I got called on.

Optimus: (Sighs) Of course.

Ultra Magnus: Listen, I know what happened was terrible, and very tragic. Don't mistake me when I don't seem saddened by your Brother's loss when I am... I just hide it because I am a Magnus, and it is my duty to show calm and stable Programming to those that fear the fight, and you know this. (Placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder) But I need you to know that deep down that I also understand your frustrations against the Fallen, I understand it very well... But I need you to also understand that you should not be taking a risk of being a One Bot Army... You're not alone in this, Orion...

Optimus: (Looks at his Father, nodding) Thank you... Father.

Ultra Magnus: ((Nodded while making a smile) It was a pleasure. (Turns to the group) Alright, let us gather! (Looks around at everyone together) I'm glad everyone came! I know I am asking a lot, but what happened here cannot be repeated! So, therefore, it is our duty to find the Ark before the Decepticons do! So first, let's see about these Coordinates.

Elita One: (Turns to the coordinates) Well, they seem to be incomplete as they're just torn into small fragments.

Ratchet: True, but we could try to decipher them all so they may be able to be readable.

Rodimus: Well, it can't wait because there are Decepticons looking for this ship.

Optimus: Which means we really need to pick up the pace on this.

Elita One: Alright, I don't think we have the resources to go any faster!

Sari: (Looks at the coordinates) What if we don't have to? (Gets everyone's attention) I mean, what if we decided to use the Allspark to tell us where it is?

Bulkhead: Whoa, you can do that?

Cade: I don't really know. (Turns to Sari) But, since both halves of the Allspark are brought together, we should give this a shot.

Arcee: I'm not sure this is a great idea-!

Ultra Magnus: But it will have to do! Besides, we are running out of time, and the Decepticons could find the Ark right now. (Folded his Servos) So, Mrs. Sumdac, Mr. Yeager, if you're ready.

Cade: Right. (Turns to Sari) Ready?

Sari: (Nodded) Ready. (Moved to touch Cade's hands, with both of them glowing) Ah...

Jazz: (Looks at the two) How are you feeling right now?

Sari: We're doing okay!

Cade: Yeah, I think we're getting somewhere...

Sari: Wait! Wait, I see something!

Cade: Yeah, me too!

Ultra Magnus: What do you see?

Sari: (Her body and Cade's start to glow) I see... A pier.

Bumblebee: (Sees the two glowing faster) Whoa, that's not supposed to happen, right?

Cade: There's something else, I see... A giant monster? (A Yellow ball started forming inside of him and Sari)

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Oh, Slag!

Bulkhead: Cade, Sari!

Optimus: (Runs to the Portal) I got them!

Bumblebee: (Follows his Dad) I'm with you, Dad!

Rodimus: Count me in! (Gets in the portal with the three Autobots)

Ultra Magnus: (Sees the three go inside of the portal) Wait!

Suddenly, the portal disappeared, leaving no trace of those that were inside of the portal as everyone looked the blank space of emptiness in shock.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Oh Scrap...

Elita One: (Looks around) Where did they go?!

* * *

Somewhere on Earth, the Yellow portal teleported Optimus, Bumblebee, Rodimus, Cade, and Sari on the docks of Detroit, as they looked around at a normal sunny day.

Rodimus: (Looks around) Where are we?

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Looks like we're in Detroit!

Optimus: Yeah, so we can rest easy.

Sari: (Looks around) That's good.

Cade: (Sighs in relief) Man, I thought we were getting transported somewhere remote! And it's good to be back on Earth! (Looks around, noticing the water) With warm skies... (Sees no sign of snow) And apparently not even a single snowdrop... (Turns to the group) Hey, is it supposed to be snowing right now?

Optimus: The last time we visited, it was.

Sari: Is it supposed to be snowing?

Cade: Well yeah! It's still January!

Rodimus: (Noticed a small tissue of slime) Ugh, what is that?

Sari: (Turns to the slime) Huh? (Walks over to the slime) This looks familiar.

Bumblebee: It sure does...

Optimus: (Looks at the slime) That's strange, I haven't seen anything like that since we first arrived on-!

Girl: (Is heard from the distance) AHH!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What was that? (Turns to the scene, widening his Optics) Whoa, what is that Fragging thing?!

Optimus: What-? (Turns to the scene, widening his Optics) Oh... Primus!

Bumblebee: (Shares the same expression as everyone else) Is this for real?!

Cade: (Turns to the scene, widening his eyes) It can't be!

Sari: (Turns to the scene, becoming completely wide-eyed as everyone else) Whoa.

All five individuals turned to face a fight between four Autobots and a giant beast; one of them consisted of Bulkhead, a familiar Autobot with a Black and Golden Paint Job, and two that are very identical to that of Optimus and Bumblebee, except their Paint Jobs looked a lot different than before as they looked at the fight that just apparently started.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Whoa, that's-!

Optimus: (WIdened his Optics) Us!

Optimus 2: (Is seen with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl as they fought against the monster while Activating his Axe) Autobots, ATTACK!

Rodimus: (Looks at the scenario being played out) What the hell's happening right now?

Sari: (Looks at the Autobots fighting) This might be overstating things. (Turns to her group of Autobots) But I think we might have accidentally traveled in time.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I must thank you, readers, for being with me! I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode because I'm sure the next one will be just wonderful!**

 **Because the next Episode marks 100 on the Transformers Animated series, and I am really excited to be working on this Episode!**

 **Thank you guys for reading, please leave a review if you like, and everyone have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	25. Legacy

Episode 25: Legacy

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

 **Everyone but Blackbird... Brief spoilers, he's mentioned but doesn't really make an appearance. I just wanted to throw that in just in case I get sued if I didn't.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Episode picks up where the last one started off as the Autobots saw the blank space to where Optimus, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Cade, and Sari had disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Oh Scrap...

Elita One: (Looks around) Where did they go?!

Bulkhead: Oh no, they're not... Offline, are they?!

Ultra Magnus: Someone give me their vital stats, now!

Ratchet: (Turns to the monitor, seeing all five vitals having good health) Everybody seems okay, sir! Their vitals hasn't gone down.

Jazz: Do you know where they are?

Ratchet: No, their coordinates aren't showing! In fact, they're not being shown anywhere on Cybertron!

Ultra Magnus: Alright, try searching the Galatic Map, see if they have been placed somewhere off-Planet!

Ironhide: But what about the Ark?

Ultra Magnus: It will have to wait! Besides, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cade Yeager, and Sari Sumdac's location is our top priority!

Arcee: But will we get to them in time before the Decepticons find the Ark?

Ultra Magnus: I don't know, but even if we did find it before the Decepticons, I doubt that we have a chance at winning the fight without Optimus Prime or the Allspark in this fight!

Jazz: Alright, but that just gets to the question to where exactly are they at?

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Sari, and Cade were seen hiding from themselves from the past as they were fighting against a giant monster that just happened five years prior to the Fallen.

Bulkhead: (Is seen swinging his Wrecking Ball at the Nanobot creature) Pick on somebody your own size!

Young Sari: (The Nanobot Creature holding her lets her go, making her fall into the ground) AHHH! (Gets caught in Bumblebee's hands)

Sari: (Sees herself getting caught Bumblebee's hands and taken to the garage) I swear, this feels like I'm having a dream but in 3D!

Rodimus: Not to mention that we accidentally invented Time Travel!

Cade: Hold on, is this even time travel?! Because I feel like this is all in our heads somehow!

Optimus: True, this could be some kind of holographic projection and the rest of us are in Stasis Mode right now.

Bumblebee: Then if that's the case, then shouldn't we be Organics right now like Cade and Sari are?

Rodimus: (Cringes) Ugh, why would we ever want that?

Sari: From what I heard, it's happened before.

Cade: Well, whatever the hell this is, how do we get back to Cybertron in our time? I mean, can't we just do the same thing that Sari and I did?

Optimus: No, that would be a terrible idea!

Rodimus: Because if this happens again, we could be sent back farther, or forward into someplace that we have no idea about.

Bumblebee: And then we'd be back to square one!

Sari: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry since when did you Bots became experts on Time Travel?

Optimus: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, we didn't necessarily say we were.

Cade: (Nodded as he pointed at the ceiling) Okay, I'm starting to like the holoprojection idea better! In fact, I'd say we make a suicide pact together, walk onto a rooftop of a very tall building and fall down to the streets where we can wake up to where we were, and forget this whole thing has ever happened!

Bumblebee: I don't that's a good idea!

Cade: Well, do you guys have any other ideas?!

Rodimus: Okay, look! Let's say we actually did travel back in time! And if we did, then maybe it is probably best that we do not try to alter anything that may change our timeline! Or better yet, we should probably avoid... (Sighs as he facepalmed himself) Primus this is already getting weird. (Turns back to the group) Without meeting ourselves in the process of trying to get back to our time, because that would really great if we ended up talking to ourselves!

Sari: (Points at Rodimus) Sarcasm noted.

Rodimus: (Turns to Optimus and Bumblebee) Optimus, Bumblebee, you both clearly have lived through this day, so do you have any idea what would be the best time to investigate without drawing the attention of yourselves?

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his chin) Good question. (Turns to Optimus) Dad?

Optimus: Right, so let me see. (Turns back to the fight, seeing Optimus and Bulkhead getting consumed by the Nanobot Creature) Alright, so this fight should be ending any second now.

Bumblebee: Yeah, ending it with turning that thing to ash! Man, that was so cool!

Cade: Yeah, it sure was!

Optimus: Focus! (Sees the monster turning into ash and everyone regrouping) Alright, now that's done, they should be heading back to Teletraan 1.

Sari: Which means you wouldn't be out until later tonight!

Bumblebee: Yeah! (Turns to the group) Okay, so tonight, the whole city will be looking for Sari!

Optimus: Which at that point, I should be leading my team out from Lake Erie into the city, and turning ourselves in while giving Sari back to Professor Sumdac!

Rodimus: (Nodded) Okay, so what should happen next?

Cade: Oh, I don't know, maybe Starscream attacking Detroit?

Optimus: Well, that too, but while they're busy, we could sneak onboard Omega Supreme and then that's where we'll try to see about figuring out this mess without involving anyone in this time stream!

Sari: (Sees the past Autobots driving down into the lake) But what do we do in the meantime?

Rodimus: For now, I suggest we lay low in our Alt Modes, stay clear of anyone seeing us in our Robot Modes until we're ready to move.

Sari: But what about Cade and I? We can't just sit around all day like you guys!

Optimus: Well, do you have any suggestions on where to go?

Cade: ...I may have an idea.

* * *

Later, the Autobots took Sari and Cade to the BurgerBot as Cade was seen chomping on a hamburger as if it was it was the first time he had tried one.

Cade: (Eats his hamburger like crazy) Oh, god I missed this! Mmm, it feels like a million years since I've had one!

Bumblebee: (Is seen with Cade and Sari in his Alt Mode) I thought you were already receiving plenty of food?

Cade: But not as good as the Burger Bot! And not as fresh like this, my god!

Sari: (Shrugs) Meh, it's no difference to me. (Eats a whole burger)

Rodimus: (Is seen sitting next to Optimus in their Alt Modes while Bumblebee was with Cade and Sari) Do you have any idea how this is possible?

Optimus: I don't know... The Allspark has proven to be full of surprises every time we try to use it.

Rodimus: Alright, but why bring us here? Why bring us back to the moment where you guys started everything here on Earth?

Optimus: I'm not sure... Maybe it was an accident?

Rodimus: Well, considering that we now know the Allspark has a conscious, I doubt this was an accident.

Optimus: Well, we can talk all about it once we get back to our own time.

Rodimus: If we ever get back.

Bumblebee: (Gets a beep, checking on the timer) Hey guys! We're like five minutes away before we start pulling ourselves out of the lake!

Optimus: Okay, then let's Roll Out!

The Autobots then started to drive back to the pier as the night gloomed over the group, they arrived at their destination by parking next to the spot where no one could see them while drones flew over the lake trying to spot the Autobots that went down underwater.

Cade: (Looks at the Lake) Okay, so now what?

Sari: Well, I remember that Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl are going to take me back up to the surface.

Bumblebee: Yeah, which should happen any time now.

Suddenly, the five Autobots were seen driving up into the pier towards the police while the present group watched.

Fanzone: (Is seen holding the microphone and talking to the Autobots) Put your hands where I can see em'!

Optimus: (Sees themselves Transforming into Robot Modes while greeting the authorities) Alright, now we move! Is everyone ready?

Cade: Yeah, just one thing first; is there a toilet inside of Omega Supreme? Because I could use one sometime later.

Sari: Oh, relax you crybaby! You can hold it!

Rodimus: Alright, let's move!

The group then drove down underwater and towards Omega Supreme, who is currently in Stasis Lock as they stopped in front of the ship, Optimus moved to Transform back into Robot Mode so he could open the ship for the group.

Optimus: (In his Robot Mode) Teletraan 1, this is Optimus Prime! Requesting access aboard!

Teletraan 1: (Scans Optimus) Access granted! (Unlocks the landing ramp) Welcome back.

Optimus: (Transforms back into his Alt Mode) Alright, let's get inside.

The group moved inside of the ship, and after draining out the water, they moved on to the bridge that was left empty as they looked around.

Cade: (Looks around) Okay, so remind me again why we can't just talk to Omega Supreme right now?

Bumblebee: Because Omega is currently in Stasis Lock! He won't wake up until a year from now!

Sari: So we can't worry about him waking up and finding us walking around in surprise, so it's okay!

Cade: Yeah, but what the records? Won't he be able to check out all the records find us in here?

Optimus: That's a good point. (Turns to the panel) Teletraan 1, this is Optimus Prime! I need you to record no reports of us being here at all until we leave the ship! Anything we say or do is completely off record, understood?

Teletraan 1: Standby... (Beeps) Done.

Optimus: Thank you!

Rodimus: (Looks around) Alright, now that we're here, we need to figure out how we got here and how to get back! So, Cade, Sari, can you tell us what happened when we got here?

Sari: Well, when Cade and I touched hands, I remember seeing the pier that we were just arrived at!

Cade: Yeah, then I also saw that Nanobot Creature right before we got engulfed in that portal.

Bumblebee: Alright, so the Allspark showed you a memory from our past, and then that's when the portal occurred, making us be brought back to this moment.

Sari: But why? Why would it do that?

Optimus: I'm no expert, but perhaps the Allspark didn't necessarily mean to give you those memories. Perhaps the memories you saw were of Sari's very own.

Sari: (Raises a brow) What, my memories?

Optimus: I'm guessing because of the bond you and Cade share, you must have somehow begun to share your memories with each other when your hands physically touched.

Cade: Wait, that shouldn't be possible because if this showed Sari's memories, then how come it didn't show mine?

Sari: Yeah, I didn't see your memories either, Cade. Just the image of the pier.

Rodimus: Well, it brought us all there somehow, so Cade, where were you when the Autobots went public on Earth?

Cade: Oh, man! I was uh... I was at my house with my family watching TV when we saw the news, and then it showed us the Autobots facing the police at-! (Widened his eyes) At the pier! (Rubbed his head) God, that makes so much sense now!

Bumblebee: Alright, good! But now we just gotta figure out a way to get back in time without going backward!

Rodimus: And since this only works by sharing memories, we have to be very careful about what memories we're going to show because we could possibly end up somewhere that could possibly get us Slagged!

Optimus: Right, so since you both lived on Earth and in Detroit, you have to pick which memories are completely related to each other.

Sari: You realize this is not going to be easy, right?

Bumblebee: We're not expecting it to be easy! But if we are to get back to our time so we can find the Ark before the Decepticons could!

Cade: Alright, but since this is the first time we're dealing with this, why don't we try small steps, you know? Since five years was a very long time!

Rodimus: That's fine... (Turns to Optimus and Bumblebee) Since you guys had a lot more experience, maybe you two have some memories that you can point out?

Optimus: Well, there were good memories and bad memories.

Bumblebee: Yeah, like the time Meltdown shot me with acid, that sucked!

Sari: And the time Space Barnacles turned Bumblebee and Prowl into Space Barnacle Zombies.

Optimus: And the time Lockdown was hunting us down because of a Bounty placed on me.

Cade: Okay, I was not there for any of that at all!

Rodimus: Okay, well there has to be some memory that you were closely connected to Sari's memory.

Cade: (Sighs) Alright, let me think... (Snaps his fingers) Okay, I got one! (Turns to the group) What about the time Bulkhead became headless and had his body being controlled by that creepy Masterson guy?

Bumblebee: Where were you when that happened?

Cade: Dude, I was on the street eating ice cream when I saw Bulkhead! He was completely headless, it was almost funny!

Sari: Okay, and I remember being with Bumblebee when we went to pick up Bulkhead, so that can work!

Cade: Okay, so do you guys wanna do it?

Optimus: If we want to go back, we have to try!

Sari: Okay, then let's do it! (Extended her hand to Cade's) Ready?

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, let's do this! (Extended his hand to Sari's and began the connection)

Rodimus: (Sees the two touch hands and glow) Okay, you two doing alright?

Sari: We're okay!

Cade: Never better!

Bumblebee: Alright, you guys seeing anything?

Sari: I'm seeing... (She and Cade start glowing faster) I'm seeing a street!

Optimus: Okay, good! Cade, what do you see?

Cade: I see... I see... Grimlock?! (The Portal envelopes the two again)

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Grimlock?!

Rodimus: I thought he was supposed to think about Bulkhead?!

Optimus: (Sees the portal) Come on, we can talk about this later! The portal could close out on us!

The three Autobots moved onto the portal right on time as it just disappeared in a similar fashion on Cybertron five years from now...

* * *

Somewhere in the quiet streets of Detroit, the portal reappeared, teleporting the group there as they began to look around at the environment they have been placed at.

Sari: (Looks around) Great! Now, where are we?!

Optimus: (Looks around, seeing the Detroit skyscrapers) Looks like we're still in Detroit.

Rodimus: Yeah, but when?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade and Sari) Guys, what just happened?!

Cade: I don't know! (Starts to walk into a street) I mean, I was thinking about Bulkhead being headless, but then something just showed me an image of Grimlock!

Sari: How could you think about Grimlock instead of Bulkhead?!

Cade: I wasn't! It just popped into my vision!

Sari: How could it have just popped into your vision?!

Cade: I don't know! Alright, I'm sorry, I'm not used to this!

Optimus: Okay, okay, let's just figure where we are at this point of time before we talk about what went wrong!

Bumblebee: (Hears Sirens ringing out from the distance) Well, Sari said a street, and Cade said Grimlock, so maybe we're somewhere where the Dinobots are involved!

Rodimus: (Hears the sirens getting louder) Hey, what's with the sirens?

Sari: Yeah, they're getting really loud.

Cade: Yeah, they are... (Feels headlights being poured on him as well as hearing the sounds of loud engines) Huh? (Turns around, widened his eyes) Uh, guys!

Optimus: (Turns to Cade's direction, widening his Optics) Oh!

The group turned to the source of the sirens, seeing the Autobots getting chased after by the Dinobots, all of them going right where Cade is in the middle of their path.

Grimlock: (Is seen chasing after the Autobots with the Dinobots) Dinobots destroy Car Robots!

Bulkhead: (Is seen in the lead as he sees Cade standing in the way) Hey, move out of the way!

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he was about to get run over) Oh crap!

Optimus: Cade! (Activated his Grappler and used it on Cade)

Cade: (Gets caught in the Grappling Hook and is pulled away from the street) Ahh!

Ratchet: (Sees Cade moving out of the way) When will humans learn to look both ways before crossing the street?!

Optimus: (Is seen driving alongside his fellow Autobots) Come on, we have to keep steering them away from the civilians!

Sari: (Sees the Autobots getting chased by the Dinobots) Okay, at least we now know what day it is.

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Servos) Yeah, just fun times!

Rodimus: (Looks around, seeing a news helicopter following the Autobots) Alright, there are too many eyes around! We gotta move!

Optimus: Right! We can't let anyone see us!

Cade: Okay, well what about the Plant? You guys are apparently too busy with the Dinobots, so that would be a great place to figure things out!

Bumblebee: Good suggestion, but from what I remembered, that fight with Dinobots didn't last for too long thanks to Bulkhead!

Optimus: And we can't just continue to go back to Omega Supreme every time this happens, so if we teleport back in time here in Detroit, then we need to go somewhere that no one hasn't gone to yet! Someplace where none of us hasn't been to.

Rodimus: Okay... (Nodded) Okay, I think I know just the place for that!

* * *

Meanwhile in the Present timeline, the Autobots are seen to be trying to locate where their missing friends and allies are, but to no success apparently, as everyone is seen grouped at the Spacebridge Nexus.

Ultra Magnus: (Stands in front of a Spacebridge) Any luck finding them?

Ratchet: (Is seen typing on a monitor) Not yet! It's like they completely vanished out of all the major systems!

Bulkhead: Well, they can't be gone forever, can they?

Jazz: Nah, I doubt it! Their Spark sigs are still functional!

Ultra Magnus: (Sees Ironhide coming) Ironhide, have the Autobots on Earth found anything?

Ironhide: (Shook his Helm) No sir! Springer, Crosshairs, Jet Twins, Headmaster Jrs, and Cliff called, and they haven't seen the others pop on their radar!

Ultra Magnus: Tell them to keep at it! They have to be around somewhere!

Elita One: (Folded her Servos) They've been gone for a Cycle now...

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Elita) Have faith, we cannot give up at this time of duress.

Windblade: (Folded her Servos while everyone worked) We're wasting time here.

Chromia: (Turns to Windblade) We're trying to find our friends.

Windblade: (Turns to Chromia) And every Nano Click you spend doing it, the higher they have the chance at finding the Ark!

Arcee: And we'll find it before the Decepticons do, but for now, we have to find the others if we want to do that!

Windblade: Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you when the Decepticons return with an ancient weapon of destruction! (Turns to walk away)

Arcee: (Sees Windblade leave) Well, she's a handful.

Chromia: (Sighs) Please, don't mind my sister! She's just a little on edge.

Arcee: (Turns to Chromia) Aren't we all on the edge?

Bulkhead: (Turns to Jazz) Hey, do you think we should find the Ark right now instead?

Jazz: (Turns to Bulkhead) What? Why would you say that?

Bulkhead: Well, I wanna find our friends as much as everyone, but wouldn't they want us to not focus on them and focus on the mission? That's what Optimus or Rodimus would say.

Jazz: Well, maybe they would want us to move forward, but I say we gotta keep looking until there's no where else left to look. They gotta be here somewhere, we just have to keep finding them.

Sideswipe: (Is seen walking next to Drift) Sounds like someone needs help.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to see Sideswipe and Drift) Sideswipe, Drift! Good to have you with us.

Drift: Well, Rodimus must have told me to include me in, so I'm just glad to be here.

Sideswipe: So, I'm guessing you're missing 5 others?

Arcee: Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cade, and Sari.

Drift: Three very skilled Autobots, and the two missing halves of the Allspark. Just the people we need to look for.

Ultra Magnus: We have kept on track with their Spark beats, which shows that they are still intact.

Jazz: But we don't know where they are! We looked over Earth and several places in the Universe, and we got nothing.

Sideswipe: What about other dimensions? The one that Misary, Shadow Striker, and Juggernaut Supreme come from?

Ultra Magnus: That is an interesting idea... But we have no answer as to how many there are in the Multiverse.

Ratchet: And we don't know that they would be placed on the same dimension where those ragged Autobots come from! For all we know, they could be placed in a Dimension where all Cybertronians are turned into Beasts.

Elita One: They could also have been teleported to a Dimension where Cybertron is nothing, but a complete wasteland.

Bulkhead: Or maybe one where Optimus is just as old as Ultra Magnus! (Sees the Magnus raise a brow) Uh, no pun intended!

Ultra Magnus: Well, perhaps we should consider all possibilities! Can we try contacting their World's Megatron?

Ratchet: Well, they seem to know how to get to our Dimension, but we don't know how to get to theirs.

Bulkhead: Yeah, even if I tried to, it would take a very long time to make it happen.

Ultra Magnus: Alright, then let us continue searching Planet by Planet in the meantime. They have to be placed somewhere, we just have to find them!

* * *

On Earth, Springer, Crosshairs, Jet Twins, Headmaster Jrs, and Cliffjumper were seen at the Junkyard waiting to see if their missing friends are still around the area.

Cliffjumper: (Turns to the group) Anything?

Siren: (Shook his Helm) Nope.

Nightbeat: Not even a single Spark Signature on our radar.

Springer: (Folded his Servos) Hmm, this is starting to get worrying.

Crosshairs: Well, Magnus said that they were teleported, right? Well, they should appear somewhere if not here.

Jetstorm: Yeah.

Jetfire: But why here?

Hosehead: It's just in case they got put here on this Planet.

Cliffjumper: Exactly, so we'll need to be on the lookout.

Crosshairs: Fine, but maybe we should start looking instead of just waiting around because this is starting to make my Circuits all fuzzy.

Springer: True, they could have already been on this Planet already.

Cliffjumper: Alright, that's fair...

Nightbeat: But where do we go to look?

Cliffjumper: Well, perhaps we should start looking to see if they're on Dinobot Island. They may have been put there.

Crosshairs: Well, let's get a move on then!

The Autobots in the Present made their move, Transforming into their Alt Modes to leave the Junkyard at broad daylight, which at this point we cut back to Five Years into the past where Optimus, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Cade, and Sari were seen arriving at the Junkyard at night.

Cade: (Walks into the Junkyard) Here we are.

Sari: (Walks around the area) Hey, I know this place! This was abandoned for years.

Rodimus: And it was the perfect place to use as a base after the events that took place in Trypiticon Prison.

Bumblebee: And seeing how none of us has ever bothered to come to visit this place at all during these Five Years, this is the best place to go to when we go forward in time.

Optimus: (Looks around) Well since we're here, we should probably rest up until we're ready to make another trip down to Memory Lane. (Turns to Cade and Sari) Cade, Sari, you both must be tired right now, so why don't get some rest. We'll continue this tomorrow morning.

Sari: (Yawns) Yeah, I think we would need it. (Looks around) But where are we even going to sleep?

Cade: There should be two separate couches in there, so that will do just nicely.

Rodimus: Let us know if you need anything.

Sari: Will do! (Turns to walk inside the building with Cade)

Rodimus: (Turns to Bumblebee and Optimus) Okay, so while they're resting, we need to re-evaluate what went wrong with the trip.

Bumblebee: How? We're not as smart as Perceptor and Wheeljack are!

Optimus: No, but since we're on our own, we have to think for ourselves!

Bumblebee: Well, nobody's an expert on the Allspark because no one really knows what else it is capable of!

Rodimus: No one, but Alpha Trion. He used to know a lot of things about everything that was ancient, maybe about the Ark's location.

Optimus: And he can't help us either because he's Offline now.

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Yeah... (Widened his Optics) But not yet though.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Bumblebee: Okay, so Alpha Trion is Offline in our time, but today he should still be Online! So that would mean-!

Optimus: (Shook his Helm) Bumblebee, no! That is too risky

Bumblebee: But it's worth a shot, right?

Optimus: Bumblebee, you're suggesting that while we go find Alpha Trion while he's currently Online while we go find a way back home!

Bumblebee: So he can help us get back home without any trouble! And he could tell us the location of the Ark as well, so when we get back, we can just type in the coordinates and get there faster before the Decepticons do!

Optimus: Even if that's the case, I don't think he'd ever tell anyone the location! In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd rather give his Spark than tell anyone the Ark's location!

Rodimus: Guys, I'd like to keep talking about this conversation, but you realize you haven't gotten to the part where we figure how this form of Time Travel works, right?

As the Autobots continued to talk, Cade and Sari were inside of the building clearing some of the dust off the couches.

Sari: (Clears off the dust) Is it always this dusty?

Cade: Five years from now, it won't. (Turns to Sari) Once we get back to the Present, this place will look good as new!

Sari: But for now, I guess we'll just after to settle with the dusty building with no power.

Cade: Actually, I think there should be a switch somewhere around here that should power the lights on. (Looks around for the switch) Just got to find it...

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Did you see anything?

Cade: (Raises a brow) See what?

Sari: I don't know, something! You know, when the Allspark starts showing us something?

Cade: (Shook his head) No, I haven't gotten anything. You?

Sari: (Shook her head) Nothing.

Cade: Okay, then I guess we're on our own on this.

Sari: But isn't it weird that we were sent back to where everything began? Like where all the adventures with the Autobots started?

Cade: I know, but we'll just have to talk about that another time. (Finds the switch and turns it, flipping the power on) Aha, yes! Now we're talking!

TV: (Was turned on while showing the news, displaying an image of Prowl leaving while Professor Sumdac and Sari waved goodbye) -With the Dinobots defeated, it is confirmed that the Dinobots will be dismantled into Spare Parts due to their violent and destructive nature that-!

Sari: (Looks at the TV) Gosh, that memory feels like such a lifetime ago.

Cade: (Turns to take a glance at the screen) Yeah, I imagine those were the good times.

Sari: Yeah, the times where I didn't find out I was half Organic, half Cybertronian! The times where Blackarrachnia was still around! (Started looking at Prowl on the screen) The times where Prowl was still Online... (Sees her Dad's picture being displayed) And where my Father was still alive... (Sees Sumdac Tower on display) And where Megatron was just a headless item stuck in a lab... With not one of his followers being there to guard him...

Cade: Yeah, it is so weird how time travel works! Like, we're here in a time before Trypiticon Prison didn't get blown to smithereens! Before Omega Supreme had three Lugnut Supreme Clones to fight against, and before that weird incident that happened at the old coal mining cave! (Turns to Sari) By the way, did you have a clue on what happened-?

Sari: It was Megatron's fault... Everything bad that's happened, it was all Megatron's fault.

Cade: Yeah, all of it until the Fallen came by! (Turns to the couch) I mean, those times were pretty insane if you asked me! And I know I wasn't there for part of the action, but man, I tell ya! I can tell with you guys it was-! (Turns around, seeing Sari no longer inside the area) Sari? (Looks around) Where did you go?

Sari had gone outside to climb on top of the roof, looking directly at Sumdac Tower while getting the Autobots' attention.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sari) Hey Sari, how are you and Cade doing so far?

Sari: A lot better when I take care of this! (Activates her Jet Pack)

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Where are you going?

Optimus: Wait, what did you mean by that?

Sari: I'll be back! (Flies off into the Tower)

Optimus: (Sees Sari flying off) Sari!

Cade: (Ran outside, hearing the commotion) Hey, what's going on?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade) She just stood on the roof, activated her Jet Pack and flew right off!

Rodimus: And it seems like she's going to Sumdac Tower.

Cade: What for? (Looks at Sumdac Tower before widening his eyes) Oh, god I screwed up badly!

Optimus: (Turns to Cade) What do you mean? What's going on?

Cade: Okay, don't hate me for this, but I may have given Sari a very, very bad idea!

* * *

At Sumdac Tower, Professor Isaac Sumdac was seen in his personal lab while watching the news with Megatron, who at this point still remains to be headless.

Prof. Sumdac: (Looks at the news) I still don't understand how this could have happened! I did everything you told me to do.

Megatron: It is alright, Professor. (Turns to look at the news) We all have our mistakes.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Megatron) Are you certain that we should keep you hidden away from the Autobots? I'm sure they can help you!

Megatron: No, no! I rather not let them see me in such... A terrible state of emergency. (Turns to Sumdac) Besides, I trust you, Professor! I am certain that you will restore me to what I was before.

Prof. Sumdac: Well, it may take a while, but progress does take some time. (Gets some equipment in his arm) And I promise I will help you get back on your feet when I have enough parts to full repair you!

Megatron: Oh, I am counting on it. (Hears an alarm go off) What is that noise?

Prof. Sumdac: (Hears the alarms getting triggered) That is odd, the security system has been set off! But it isn't detecting any intruders!

Megatron: Is that a problem that we should worry about?

Prof. Sumdac: Oh, no need! I just need to repair what's making this happen and fix it! It's probably just a maintenance glitch.

With that said, the Professor began to leave the lab and walk down the halls, unaware that he passed by his own Daughter who had aged five years from his time as she hid in a corner, looking behind him see that he vanished so she could make her way into the lab, only stop right in front of a much younger and brighter Sari Sumdac with her very trusted Key.

Young Sari: (Sees Sari) Whoa! Sorry about that!

Sari: (Widened her eyes) Oh! It's alright! (Looks at herself) It is perfectly alright!

Young Sari: (Raises a brow) Say, have I seen you before?

Sari: (Shook her head) Uh, no! No, of course not! I am a complete stranger with no importance at all!

Young Sari: Are you sure?

Sari: (Nods) Yes, I'm sure!

Young Sari: (Folded her arms) Okay... Well, what are you doing here?

Sari: I am... Working on a night shift!

Young Sari: (Looks at her clothes) You don't look like you work here.

Sari: I'm interning! Part-time.

Young Sari: And speaking of which, where did you get those clothes? It's like you're almost dressed up as me somehow!

Sari: (Nervously laughs) Uh, I highly doubt it! I mean we have the same colors as our clothes, but who else has this kind of clothing, am I right?

Young Sari: And the hair too! Your hair is the same color as mine is! It's so weird!

Sari: Really? (Touched her hair) Oh, look at that! My hair specialist was supposed to have it dyed darker! Gosh, she and I should really have a talk because this conversation's getting really awkward!

Young Sari: (Raises a brow) You think?

Sari: (Shook her head) But never mind all that, what are you doing here?

Young Sari: Uh, hello? I live here! My dad is the owner of Sumdac Systems!

Sari: Really? Well, that must sound... Really cool!

Young Sari: I know, right? And I'm friends with the Autobots, and we kick some big bad Skidplates!

Sari: That sounds nice! But aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?

Young Sari: I am, but I'm just up getting myself a night time snack.

Sari: Snacks! Right, of course, you are. (Blinks) But aren't you supposed to be hiding in your room? I mean, there's an alarm going off right now!

Young Sari: Eh, probably just some glitch in the system, it happens.

Young Sari: (Raises a brow) Are you sure I haven't seen you anywhere? Because you look really familiar.

Sari: Why would I? I never even met you until now!

Young Sari: Just call it a hunch... (Shook her head) But you know, it could be nothing, you know? (Turns to leave) Anyway, I'm going to get myself a snack and then pop myself into bed, so have a good night.

Sari: (Turns to herself) Wait! (Gets her attention) Can I offer some advice?

Young Sari: Um, sure... What is it?

Sari: (Looks at herself) ... The time you spend with the Autobots... Enjoy everything you have with them. In fact, you should probably cherish every moment you have with them, because you have no idea when something happens that will change everything, you know?

Young Sari: (Raises a brow) Okay, but why are you telling me all this?

Sari: ...Just call it a hunch.

Young Sari: (Nodded) Okay, cool! (Turns around) Um, I'm gonna go now, so good night!

Sari: Night! (Watches herself leave) And enjoy childhood while it lasts, Sari Sumdac. (Takes a deep breath as she turned around) While I take care of some business.

Sari began to walk over to the lab door, turning to the panel to use her Techno-Organic abilities to bypass the lock, therefore opening the door without any trouble as she walked inside to see Megatron's head standing there right on the podium.

Megatron: (Hears the door open) Professor? I'm surprised you're back so-! (Sees Sari Sumdac inside) Oh, my apologies! Please, don't be afraid, I am an Autobot-!

Sari: (Glares at Megatron) Cut the crap, Megatron! We both know you're no Autobot!

Megatron: Really? (Uses one of Sumdac's utilities to get the drop on her) And what makes you think I am not an Autobot?

Sari: I don't have to think about it because I already know what you are! (Lifts her hand up to catch a crane, crushing it with her bare hands) And if you try doing that again... (Her eyes start glowing as well as her hands) Then you won't like the next part!

Megatron: (Sees her glowing) Interesting... You seem to possess... A rare trait that most of you Humans don't normally have.

Sari: Well, I'm not what you think I am.

Megatron: Yes, well I'm no Autobot, that's for certain! So, you apparently know who I am, found out where I am... So why are you here? To turn me into Autobot custody?

Sari: Hmm, you know? I would, but believe it or not, that's happened before. (Turns to raises her hand up, pointing her glowing palm at the Decepticon) It just didn't work out as everyone wanted it to.

Megatron: (Sees Sari pointing her weaponized hand at him) Now, now child! You may want to think about your actions before doing something you will most certainly regret!

Sari: Oh, but I have! In fact, I have been thinking a lot of things ever since I got here! (Walks towards Megatron) You see, my Dad just died very recently. A friend of mine had his Spark energy taken away, and my friends and I have been through a lot of things that nearly cost us our lives, and behind all of it, it was you! The Decepticons are bad, but you? You are just the worst! You lie, manipulate, and destroy everything you touch just so you could have Intergalactic domination! Everything that went wrong with my life and my friends' lives was all because of you, and I am here to correct everything that you will do next if I don't stop you here and now!

Megatron: (Stares at Sari in interest) Have we met before, child?

Sari: Actually, believe it or not, this would be the first time that we've met! (Her hand starts glowing brighter) And the last that I'd ever see your face Functioning again!

Optimus: (Arrives at the lab with the Autobots as he saw Sari moving to shoot Megatron) Sari, no! (Uses his Grappling Hook on her)

Sari: (Gets caught in Optimus' Grappling Hook) Ah! (Fires the shot, missing Megatron by merely an inch as she was dragged away) Get off me!

Rodimus: (Sees Megatron's head in the lab, widening his Optics) Oh Slag... Megatron!

Megatron: (Sees the Autobots in the lab) Autobots!

Cade: (Sees Megatron's Optics starting to flare) Okay guys, we should probably bail right now!

Bumblebee: Yeah, let's go! (Turns to leave, only to have the door shut right in front of him) Whoa!

Megatron: (Starts activating every piece of machinery in the Lab and use it against the Autobots) I don't know how you Autobots found me here, but I shall not be captured in this headless, bodyless state! Not when I so much plans in store!

Rodimus: (Sees the drones start crawling towards him and his group) Great, just what we needed right now!

Optimus: (Activated his Battle Mask as well as the Star Saber) Cade, Sari! Get us out of here, now!

Cade: (Turns to Cade) Okay, let's go!

Sari: What are you doing here?!

Cade: Trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake, that's what!

Bumblebee: (Shoots at the small drones trying to swarm him) You two may wanna pick up the pace!

Sari: No, we have to make Megatron pay!

Cade: Not like this! (Grabs Sari's hand) Come on Sari, we gotta go-! (He and her start glowing all of the sudden) Oh!

Sari: (Gasps as she saw a vision of herself being with the Autobots) Ah!

Megatron: (Sees Cade and Sari get swallowed up by the portal) Hmm?

Rodimus: (Shoots an arrow at a mechanism when he sees a portal being made) Optimus, Bumblebee!

Optimus: (Turns to the portal) Let's move!

The Autobots jumped right inside of the portal just when it started to vanish, leaving Megatron behind in the lab.

Megatron: (Saw everything that unfolded in front of him) That... Was interesting.

* * *

The group teleported on a rooftop in Detroit as everyone looked around, seeing the broad daylight stretched out in the city.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Where are we now?

Cade: (Looks around) Looks like we're still in Detroit.

Rodimus: That's good because we could have been teleported somewhere else in time, maybe in one of Megatron's heavily guarded bases.

Optimus: Yes, speaking of Megatron... (Turns to Sari) What were you thinking?!

Sari: (Turns to Optimus) What did you think? Taking yoga exercises?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sari) Come on, Sari! You were going to get Megatron Slagged!

Sari: Oh, since when did we all suddenly start caring about that bastard?!

Rodimus: None of us do! But you were going to change the timeline that could ultimately affect all of us-!

Sari: No, I would have changed everything bad that happened to all of us!

Optimus: And what's that supposed to mean?

Sari: (Stares at Optimus in the face) How many times do you think about Sentinel?

Optimus: (Blinked) I'm sorry?

Sari: You heard me... How many times do you think about Sentinel? How many times did you think about the many different ways that you could have saved him from the Fallen?

Optimus: (Scoffed) I think about it a lot! More times than I can count, but there's nothing we can do about it!

Sari: Yes, yes there is! There is a way to save him and everyone we ever cared about from all the harm that's been done! And I think all of you know just exactly how!

Cade: (Stares at Sari) Time Travel.

Rodimus: Sari, you do realize what you're saying, don't you?

Sari: I do, and I mean it! Seriously, hasn't this thought ever occurred to any of you?! What happened to Prowl, to Sentinel, to Alpha Trion, my Father, everything bad that's ever happened, and we actually have something to change that!

Bumblebee: Sari, I know you mean well, but I don't think this is something that should be even tried before!

Sari: Is it?! What about Blackbird? Huh? Would you do anything to save him from Barricade? (Turns to Cade) And your Father from getting buried in rubble and get turned into a cyborg later on? (Turns to Rodimus) Or maybe even save yourself from getting infected with Cosmic Rust? Maybe I don't know, give you and your team a head start? (Turns to Optimus) Or maybe even stopping yourselves from ever going to a Planet filled with Spiders?! Have anyone of you ever thought during this whole mess, that we could change anything we wanted at any time?

Optimus: Sari, Time Travel is a whole level for us that even I am still having trouble understanding, including the rest of us! And your idea about changing the course of our own personal history could be a disaster recipe!

Sari: Or it could be that we have all been given a second chance! A chance to make things right as they should be!

Optimus: Sari, just because you and Cade have the power of the Allspark doesn't make you Primus! Everything that's happened in our lives happened because they define who we are!

Bumblebee: Yeah... I mean, when I first got into the team, I didn't always believe in myself because of my height, but with everyone's help and some personal experience, I got over that.

Rodimus: And I know I didn't exactly have the best moments back then, but there is a reason things happen, and most of them are because they are the reason why we are who we are today whether we like it or not.

Cade: And I have my fair share of regrets, but I'm no god... Nobody is, so I'm certain we can't just go around in time and do whatever we want because there could be some kind of butterfly effect that could make everything else that we know change! We can't possibly risk it because there are things in our past that we don't like!

Sari: So, all of you are telling me that you are willing to set aside everything possible to save our friends and family off from the table? Just like that? Even if it hurts so much to ignore the possibility of having them back?

Optimus: (Looks at Sari before turning to the others, looking at them in the eyes before turning back to her) If it preserves the timeline, then that is what we're willing to do.

Sari: (Scoffs in disbelief) Wow... Good to know that you're just as hyped to want them back as much as I am.

Cade: (Takes a heavy breath) So, um... Can we try to figure out where we are at this point in time?

Rodimus: Right. (Looks around) Looks like we're standing on top of a rooftop next to the freeway.

Bumblebee: (Sees the freeway right across from them) Yeah, now that you mentioned it, this all looks very familiar somehow.

Optimus: (Looks at the building they are standing in, noticing a tree being grown from the inside) Huh... I haven't seen a tree stick from a building since-! (Widened his Optics) Oh, Primus, we're standing in the Plant!

Cade: How are you certain?

Sari: (Rubs her eyes, seeing the tree, basketball court) The basketball court, the tree... We're standing on the plant pre Invasion of Detroit!

Bumblebee: Uh, does this mean that we have to go right now?

Rodimus: (Looks around) Doesn't seem like anyone's home.

Optimus: Alright, let me check the news.

Cade: Can you do that?

Optimus: I can, I just have to recalibrate the connection.

News: (Is heard on Optimus' wrist) So far, there have been no details explaining the mysterious disappearance of Professor Isaac Sumdac, Founder and CEO of Sumdac Systems-!

Optimus: (Listens into the broadcast) I'm going to take a wild guess and say that we're somewhere after Megatron got his body back.

Rodimus: But when?

News: -In other news, the large spacecraft that landed in Detroit is revealed to be an Autobot spacecraft! According to sources, it is called the Steel Haven, which is said to be one of the Autobots' highest-!

Bumblebee: Oh, the Steel Haven in Detroit huh? We must be really early in our 2nd year!

Rodimus: So this must be when the Elite Guard first found Earth's location.

Optimus: And that means we must be over there right now, so this gives us a good chance to go inside of the Plant without meeting ourselves in the process.

Sari: (Sighs) Yeah, meeting myself once is enough for me.

Cade: (Raises a brow) What does that mean?

Sari: I don't wanna talk about it.

Soon, the group started to come inside of the Plant, walking around the place as they saw the building as it was years before its inevitable destruction by the hands of the Decepticons.

Cade: (Looks around in the Plant) Man, this place looks really nice before I started hanging out with you guys.

Optimus: It did.

Bumblebee: Yeah, it was a shame that we couldn't come back and make repairs over here after the Invasion.

Rodimus: There wasn't anything much left to repair. After the attack, the damage was too severe to the point it was irreparable.

Sari: Then I guess this may be the last time we're ever going to visit this place again.

Rodimus: Well, let's savor every moment! (Turns to the Med Bay) I'll look inside of the Med Bay and see-! (Sees Ratchet standing in front of him) AHH!

Ratchet: (Sees Rodimus) What the Slag?! (Gets everyone's attention) Who are you supposed to be?!

Bumblebee: Uh oh, we're not alone!

Rodimus: (Looks at Ratchet) I am Rodimus Prime, and I am a part of the Steelhaven crew.

Ratchet: Steel Haven? (Looks at Rodimus' Autobot Insignia) You don't look Elite Guard to me!

Rodimus: Well, not all Primes are exactly Elite Guard, you know what I mean?

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Hmm... You have a valid point. But what are ya doin' here?

Optimus: I'll talk to him.

Bumblebee: Dad, no!

Optimus: It's alright, it's Ratchet! (Turns to walk inside) Don't worry Ratchet! He's just here to make a routine inspection of our base here on Earth.

Ratchet: Routine inspection? (Scoffs) Must be Sentinel's handiwork. (Sees Optimus' Paintjob) Say, what's with the Paintjob?

Optimus: Paintjob? What are you-? (Widened his Optics as he looked at himself) Oh, right! The Paintjob. (Turns to Ratchet) Bumblebee had found some test Paint for him to use, and I thought I may try myself out, make some personal experiments.

Ratchet: Is that so? (Looks at the Paintjob) Hmm, well the flame decals on your Autobot Insignia looks well done, so I must say the Paintjob suits you.

Optimus: (Nodded) Thank you.

Ratchet: (Turns to Rodimus) And as for mister Inspection Bot.

Rodimus: Rodimus Prime.

Ratchet: I take it you have questions about our base?

Rodimus: Yes! (Raises a brow) About what exactly?

Ratchet: About how we keep our Energon reserves? How our defenses are functioning, and more importantly how we defend ourselves against any Decepticon threat out there?

Rodimus: (Nodded) Right! I am sorry, I am just not used to making... Inspections.

Ratchet: Eh, you must one of those Bots who never asked for this assignment, huh?

Rodimus: (Looks at Optimus) You could say that.

Ratchet: Well, then let's make this short; I got other things to do-!

Cade: (Looks at the two Primes talking to Ratchet) Okay, now what?

Sari: Well, we can't just let anyone else see us!

Bumblebee: Yeah, why don't we go outside-!

Bulkhead: (Walks down the hall to see Bumblebee) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics, turning to see Bulkhead) B-Bulkhead!

Sari: Uh oh.

Bulkhead: (Walks to the Minibot) Hey, what's with your Paintjob? Why does look like you're in the Elite Guard?

Bumblebee: (Looks at his Paintjob) Oh, well I've been trying out some new paint, just to experiment!

Bulkhead: Okay, but why the Elite Guard?

Bumblebee: Well, since they're here on Earth, I thought I might try to get another tryout, see if I could get into the Elite Guard!

Bulkhead: You know that wouldn't be possible, considering that time you told Sentinel that you were the one responsible for having a building fall on top of him!

Bumblebee: Well, you'd be surprised!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow as he sees Cade and Sari) Hey, who are these two?

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Oh, uh these two? They're uh...

Cade: Uh, college students!

Sari: Yeah, for journalism!

Cade: Yeah! Journalism!

Bulkhead: Okay, what are your names?

Cade: My name is-! (Widened his eyes) Mark... My name is Mark! (Turns to Sari) And this is my girlfriend!

Sari: (Nervously laughs) Hehe, Tara! You call me Tara!

Bulkhead: (Stares at Sari) Huh, you look a lot like a certain friend of mine who's currently outside right now.

Sari: Really? That's just flattering!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey uh, what are they writing about?

Bumblebee: Just some details about what happened with that fight with Megatron.

Bulkhead: Oh, that was the worst.

Sari: Yes it was... (Widened her eyes) From what I saw on the news!

Cade: Yes, the news!

Sari: It was so graphic!

Cade: And I think it's our time to go! (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, Bumblebee! Can you escort us outside?

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Yeah, I'll walk you out!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Leaving so soon?

Bumblebee: I gave them enough details that they needed to know, so they're good!

Sari: (Stands where she is, before turning Bulkhead) Uh, actually Bulkhead, I have just one more question before we leave, can you care to answer them?

Bulkhead: (Nodded) Sure, what is it?

Sari: Okay, so let's say someone invented a time machine. If you had it your way, would you perhaps stop this Megatron from doing all sorts of bad things?

Bulkhead: Uh... Sure I would, I guess, but why are you-?

Bumblebee: (Nervously laughs) Oh, don't worry about it! She's just writing about a fun idea for kids!

Cade: Yeah, it's nothing really important! (Turns to Sari) Okay, darling, let's get on out of here, don't you say?

Sari: (Turns to Cade with obvious sarcasm) Sure thing, "Darling".

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) Are these two having some kind of meltdown inside of their Processors or something?

Bumblebee: These two have said to have some personal issues, look I'll go ahead and-!

Past Optimus: (Walks to the two) Bumblebee, Bulkhead!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics when he sees the past Optimus) Da-! (Sees Optimus widening his Optics) Uh, Prime! How are you?

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Were you just about call Optimus your Dad?

Bumblebee: No! Did I? (Gives off a nervous) Hehe, what do you know? My Voicebox needs some speech recalibration from Ratchet, don't you say?!

Past Optimus: (Nodded in a hint of confusion) Right. (Turns to see Cade and Sari) Who are these two?

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, this is Mark and Tara from a college! (Turns to the two) Hey, what's a college by the way?

Cade: (Looks around at the Autobots) Yeah, you know we should probably be going right now!

Sari: (Nodded) Yeah, let's-!

Ratchet: (Walks out of the Medbay with Rodimus and Optimus) Alright, and now I'm gonna show you where we have our daily Protoform checkups down in the basement area of our-! (Sees the Past Optimus with Bulkhead and Bumblebee) What the... Optimus?!

Past Optimus: Ratchet, what is it-! (Sees himself standing next to Rodimus Prime and Ratchet, literally as he widened his Optics) What in the Allspark?!

Optimus: (Sees himself with Bulkhead and Bumblebee) Oh boy.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as he saw two Optimus Primes) Whoa! Two Boss Bots?!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Uh, yeah! What's going on?

Ratchet: (Looks at two Optimus Primes) What is this?! Is this some kind of messed up joke?!

Past Optimus: (Walks to himself) Who are you?! Why do you look so much like me?! (Notices the Paintjob) Except with some upgrades to my Paintjob.

Optimus: (Sighs) Look, this is going to be confusing, but-!

Rodimus: You know what? Why don't I skip the inspections and take whoever this is to Ultra Magnus! Maybe he can figure things out!

Bumblebee: Yeah! (Walks over to Rodimus and Optimus) In fact, why don't I go with you to the Steel Haven and-!

Past Optimus: (Looks at Rodimus) Wait a Nano Click, Rodimus Prime?! What are you doing here?!

Ratchet: (Turns to Past Optimus) You know this Bot?

Past Optimus: I heard of him! Last time I heard from Ultra Magnus, he was said to be with Team Athenia on guarding one of the Spacebridges! (Turns to Rodimus) And that was merely just a Solar Cycle ago!

Bulkhead: Yesterday, are you serious?!

Rodimus: (Nervously laughs) Haha! Well, when it comes to having a Spacebridge-!

Past Bumblebee: (Walks into the hall) Hey, what's with all the commotion? Can't you see I'm trying to play Ninja Gladiator over-! (Sees himself standing next to Optimus and Rodimus, widening his Optics) Whoa! Who the Frag is that?!

Bumblebee: (Everyone from the past starts to look at him now) Uh... (Waves his hand at himself) Hi?

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Ah! Two Primes! Two Bumblebees! What the heck is happening?!

Optimus: (Raises his hands up) Okay, everyone just remain calm!

Ratchet: (Activates his Magnets) Oh why should we listen to you?!

Optimus: Because I'm Optimus Prime!

Past Optimus: No, I'm Optimus Prime!

Optimus: And so am I!

Past Optimus: How?! How is that possible?!

Optimus: It's a long story, look! Just listen to us, we're telling the truth! I am Optimus Prime, the real Optimus Prime!

Bumblebee: And so am I!

Past Bumblebee: How?! There's only one Bumblebee! And that's me!

Bumblebee: Well, that is until you start meeting yourself in the 2nd Dimension.

Past Bumblebee: 2nd Dimension? Wait, there's another me out there?!

Ratchet: Dear Primus, this is the day I finally start having a Spark attack, isn't it?

Past Bumblebee: (Continues to look at himself) Oh, man, look at me! It's like staring at myself in 3D! And I'm not even wearing glasses!

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Wow, I'm surprised that I first thing I said in a sentence wasn't about my Paintjob.

Past Bumblebee: (Puts his hands on his Helm) Oh Scrap, what's happening right now?!

Bulkhead: (Points at Cade and Sari) Wait, what about those two! Who are they supposed to be? And does that girl look a lot like Sari, but older?!

Cade: Oh god, I hope I don't have to go through this with myself in the near future!

Sari: And to think my first interaction with myself was crazy.

Past Optimus: Okay, okay! You know what? I'm going to call in Ultra Magnus and bring them here!

Optimus: No, no! Let's not do that, we shouldn't bring them into this mess!

Past Optimus: Why? They can help us solve this mess!

Optimus: It's complicated!

Ratchet: Complicated? More like you Bots could be Decepticon Drones this whole time!

Bumblebee: Oh please! If we were drones, you all would be Slagged right now!

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) A Bumblebee that actually thinks?!

Bumblebee: Of course I can think! I have a Processor you know!

Past Optimus: Look, this just became a serious matter, so I'm calling in the Elite Guard whether you like it or not!

Bumblebee: Dad, no! You can't!

Past Bumblebee: (Raises a brow while Optimus widened his Optics) Dad?! What are you calling him Dad for?! He's not my freaking Dad!

Sari: (Rubbed her face) Okay, spoilers! Too many spoilers people!

Rodimus: Yeah, I'm putting an end to this! (Gets out his Crossbow and shoots at the Past Autobots)

Ratchet: (Gets shot by an arrow) Ugh!

Past Optimus: (Gets shot by an arrow) Gah!

Past Bumblebee: (Gets shot by an arrow) Ow!

Bulkhead: (Gets shot by an arrow) Youch! (Turns to Rodimus) What did you do that for?!

Rodimus: (Gets out a button) Sorry, not sorry! (Presses the button)

Past Autobots: (Suddenly got electrocuted) AHHHHH! (Fell to the ground in Stasis Lock)

Rodimus: (Sighs in relief) That's the end of that.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics before turning to Rodimus) You shot us?!

Rodimus: With non-lethal arrows!

Bumblebee: (Points at their past selves) You Fragging shot us?!

Rodimus: Oh come on, don't be a crybaby! This was like... Four years ago.

Bumblebee: Not today it isn't!

Optimus: (Sighs) Okay, well it's already been done so let's not keep dwelling on it! Right now, we need to focus on getting back to our time!

Cade: Yeah, but what about them? I mean, you? I mean... (Groans in annoyance) God! What are we supposed to deal with the Autobots of this time now that they saw all of us?!

Rodimus: Easy; we Memory Wipe all of them so none of us can remember any of this happen!

Optimus: Good idea, but we'll have to bring them back to their quarters so it would be as if they just started their day!

Sari: Wait, what if they have to go somewhere?! Like what today's the day we need to hunt down Starscream or the day that we deal with Swindle and his band of evil supervillains?!

Optimus: It's okay! I checked the date, and this is when Ultra Magnus and the Elite Guard start telling us to leave Earth while I convince them that the Decepticons are here on this Planet! And from what I checked, it should be two hours before we get called in, so we shouldn't worry about any changes to the time stream!

Cade: Okay, but after this, maybe we should start going to a time where we don't have to play the boyfriend/girlfriend game.

Sari: Yeah, speaking of which. (Slaps at Cade's head)

Cade: (Gets hit by Sari on the back of his head) Ow!

Sari: (Glares at Cade) Darling?! Seriously?!

Cade: What?! What about it?!

Sari: Do I look a housewife to you?!

Bumblebee: Okay can we focus, please! Come on, we gotta drag myself, my Dad, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl to get-! (Widened his Optics) Oh, Scrap.

Rodimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) What? What is it?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus and Rodimus) Has anyone seen Prowl?!

Optimus: (Looks around at the Plant before seeing a Golden Shuriken being thrown right at his Faceplate, widening his Optics) Ah!

Optimus ducked down to avoid getting hit by Shuriken as it ricocheted back to a shadowy figure, who then landed on the ground, which is none other than Prowl shining in his Golden and Black Plating as he turned to the Autobots of the future.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he saw Prowl standing in front of him) Prowl...

Prowl: (Looks at the Future Autobots) I'm going to suppose this is the part where one of you say that this isn't what it looks like.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Prowl in shock) Prowl... Hey, we can explain this-!

Prowl: Let me guess, you all time traveled, and you're all looking for a way back to your time, is that it?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You're very perceptive.

Prowl: Well, I had been listening to you by the time you walked in, and I did hear one of you say something about it. (Turns to Optimus and Bumblebee) And from the looks of it, you're somewhere very far away from this time.

Optimus: (Stands up, looking at him) You could say something like that.

Prowl: Hmm. (Turns to Sari) And I'm going to suppose you must be Sari Sumdac, correct?

Sari: (Looks at Prowl in shock as she walked to him) Yes... (Smiled at him) It's me.

Prowl: (Makes a small smile at her) Good to see you have aged well.

Sari: (Makes a soft laugh) Heh, you would say the same exact same!

Prowl: Indeed... But tell me, how could you have mastered the ability to time travel?

Cade: Oh. (Turns to Sari) Is it okay if we-?

Sari: (Nodded) We can trust him.

Cade: Okay. (Shows Prowl one of his Glowing hands)

Prowl: (Sees Cade's hand glow) Fascinating.

Sari: He's not the only one. (Shows her hand, making it glow) We both have it.

Prowl: Have what?

Optimus: The Allspark... (Gets Prowl's attention) I can't explain, but Cade and Sari somehow have both halves of the Allspark infused in a bond, and they somehow have the ability to travel through time.

Prowl: (Turns to Optimus) Well, it appears the Allspark possess some secrets that even we don't know about.

Rodimus: (Turns to Prowl) Look, we really could use some help! We've done this a few times, and we're having trouble getting back!

Prowl: I see... Well, I shall help you however I can but first, we need to start Memory Wiping yourselves from your Processors so this does not get repeated in the future.

Bumblebee: But what about you? Don't you need-!

Prowl: I shall preserve the secret of this event to myself only. No one in my time shall ever know.

Sari: Seriously? You would keep a secret like this? Just like that?

Prowl: Well, at least until you get back your own time, or until the day I go Offline, of course. (Turns to leave with everyone shaken by that statement) Now, shall we start lifting Bulkhead back to his Quarters?

Optimus: (Blinks at that statement before turning to Bulkhead) Right, let's... Let's Roll Out.

* * *

Later, the Past Autobots sans Prowl were all placed in their rooms with tubes being plugged into their Processors as every one of the Present Autobots watched themselves getting Memory Wiped.

Prowl: (Looks at the monitors) Now that they're getting Memory Wiped, we should probably begin with learning how to get back to your Present. (Folded his Servos) Now, just tell me how many times you have traveled in time?

Sari: (Sighs) Well, so far this is like our 3rd attempt. The first time we did it, we've traveled back to the day you guys fought against that Nanobot Creature.

Bumblebee: The second time was when we traveled back to the night where Bulkhead had completely owned the Dinobots.

Optimus: And today is our third attempt, and so far we've only been able to travel in time and not backward.

Rodimus: But if we start making a fourth attempt, we could be placed back in time to somewhere in the Great War!

Cade: Or maybe the Stone Age! Or worse!

Prowl: I see, well I am no expert on Time Travel or the full knowledge of the Allspark, but perhaps with some Cyber Ninja techniques, I could help you focus more on where you need to go rather than teleport at random.

Optimus: That's what we're trying to aim for.

Prowl: Well, then perhaps we should begin, but first, Sari and Cade Yeager must have a five-minute break. After all, they should get the chance to conserve their energy.

Cade: Yeah, we'll just hang back here when you're ready. (Turns to Sari) Let's go.

Sari: (Looks at Prowl as she left with Cade to Prowl's room) See you... (Leaves)

Prowl: (Watches the two leave before turning to the Autobots) So, I'm getting the sense something happened.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Prowl: Ever since I revealed myself, each of you has been looking at me as if they have seen a holographic projection of myself... And each of you hold a little bit of sadness that is unknown to me.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Oh, is it that obvious?

Optimus: Look Prowl, I don't think we can-!

Prowl: (Placed a hand up) You don't have to tell me... I don't need to know about my future, and the Autobots of my time certainly don't need to know about theirs. (Turns to fold his Servos) But if something is to happen to me in the near future, then I believe I deserve to know at least a couple of spare details that I didn't originally know about until now.

Bumblebee: Like what?

Prowl: (Turns to Bumblebee) When I spied on you, I overheard you calling Optimus your Father. (Turns to Optimus) Is there something that the two of you have already known, or is it the opposite?

Optimus: (Sighs) Prowl, the Bumblebee today doesn't currently know that I'm his Father, and it's important that you don't tell him this information once he wakes up from the Memory Wipe because he didn't know this detail in the past!

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Not for another two years in this case.

Rodimus: The last thing we need is some radical change to the timeline, and we can't let that happen!

Prowl: (Nodded) I will.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You'd actually do that? Even though keeping a secret like that to me is wrong?

Prowl: For one thing, it appears that you and your Father have already got over this instance, and for another. (Turns to Optimus) I believe it is not my place to say a thing.

Optimus: (Nodded) That's fair.

Rodimus: Alright, what else do you need to know?

Prowl: Nothing else. (Turns around) I'm just surprised to know that you all actually cared... This is a surprise for me.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Why would it be?

Prowl: No disrespect, but aren't I just the one Bot who got picked up by some maintenance crew by some sheer luck? I never really was a part of your group in the first place! After all, I was just the Ninja Bot who never wanted anything to do with you in the first place, and it looked like you didn't want anything to do with me either.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Prowl) Prowl, I know it doesn't seem like it like it now, but everyone on the team cares about you. We all do. (Gets Prowl's attention) And one day, you'll start to see how much we all value each other, and that kind of value gives you the strength to push forward where most couldn't. You matter to us just as the same as they matter to you, not just as a teammate or some Maintenance Bot, but as a friend.

Prowl: (Starts making a small smile at Bumblebee) Good to know you start to mature some point in your future.

Bumblebee: Well, some of it I learned from you in one form or another.

Optimus: (Takes a heavy Intake) Right, well we should start getting a move on.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Bee and I will go get Sari and Cade. (Turns to leave)

Prowl: (Turns to Optimus) So, if something were to happen to me at some point, I'm presuming this may be the last time you ever see me Online.

Optimus: (Nodded) Well, whatever's worth... (Salutes Prowl) It was an honor serving with you as friend and ally.

Prowl: (Nodded as he started to salute Prime) I can happily say the same thing.

Later, the group met up with Cade and Sari as they both sat down on the floor, with Prowl sitting in the middle.

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) Okay Prowl, when they touch hands, you got to move out of the way! Otherwise, you'll get sucked into some part of a time that we don't know about.

Prowl: I shall consider your warming, Rodimus, but please allow me to help them both master their abilities the best way I know how.

Optimus: He's right, it's better that we don't bother them when they start.

Rodimus: (Turns to Bumblebee and Optimus) Look, I understand Prowl was your friend, but are you sure you want to put your faith into him?

Bumblebee: Well, he's mastered... (Shrugs) Will master the art of Processor over Matter sometime really soon.

Optimus: And he's helped us in many ways we couldn't imagine, so if anyone can help us, it's Prowl.

Prowl: (Looks at Cade and Sari) Now from what I understand, you both tried to get back to your time by thinking about the memory that is identical relevant to each other, but perhaps you both need a different approach.

Sari: How? We don't know how to get back home in the right way.

Prowl: Well, from what I know that the Allspark tends to be mysterious and since you both have a bond, I believe that this is in some form of a test.

Cade: (Raises a brow) A test? A test for what?

Prowl: I am not sure, but whatever the test is, it must mean that there is something that you need to do. And my theory as to why you haven't gotten to it quite yet is because there is something that each of you desperately wants to go to. Something or someone that you both want to go see in the very back of your conscious.

Sari: (Raises a brow) You really think so?

Prowl: It's a working theory, but if you all want to get back home, then perhaps you should start with that.

Cade: (Nodded) Okay, well I should probably go first... My memory with the Autobots wasn't as long as Sari's, so I should give it a go, just in case.

Prowl: That's fine. (Stands up) I wish you all luck on your journey back home.

Sari: (Looks at Prowl) Prowl? (Gets his attention, making a soft smile) It's so good to see you again.

Prowl: (Smiles as well) And it is good to see you all grown up.

Sari: (Nodded as she turned to Cade) Ready?

Cade: (Nodded) Ready. (Started to touch hands with Sari)

Sari: (He and Cade began to glow as she sees a memory of the Lugnut Supremes) Cade? Are those-?

Cade: (Sees himself and his family) (Sees his Father getting buried in rubble) Just trust me...

Rodimus: (Sees the portal being opened) It's open!

Bumblebee: Okay, let's get inside!

Optimus: (Turns to Prowl) Thank you for this!

Prowl: (Nodded) It was always a pleasure working with you, Optimus.

The three Autobots began to run inside of the portal, as Prowl watched it disappear from his room out of thin air, leaving himself alone in his personal room.

Prowl: (Makes a small smile) Good luck... Old friend.

Sentinel: (Calls Prowl) Hey, are any one of you Scrub heads listening?! Respond already?!

Prowl: (Turns to answer Sentinel's call) Apologies, Sentinel Prime. My Crew is currently just getting out of Stasis.

Sentinel: Well, tell them to hurry it up! There are Decepticon attacks going on around Autobot Space, and Ultra Magnus want you Bucketheads back to the Steel Haven ASAP! (Ends call)

Prowl: (Sighs as he rubbed his Faceplate) And this is what they meant when they said they wanted us to leave Planet. (Turns to walk out of his room) How wonderful.

* * *

Later, the group teleported into the suburbs of Detroit as they looked around the street, seeing it empty as the morning dawned.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Where are we now?

Rodimus: (Looks around) This looks a lot like Cade's street.

Sari: But why are we here?

Cade: (Turns to the Autobots) Hey, you guys may wanna Transform into Alt Modes right now, because I think this is the part where my family starts getting out.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What?

Ron: (Walks out of the house) Come on, we'll be late!

Cade: (Sees his family walk out) Okay, now! Go!

Optimus: (Sees the Yeagers) Right! (He and the other two Autobots Transform into their Alt Modes)

Sari: (Raises a brow) Cade, what's going on?

Cade: (Placed a hand in the air) Please, I need to listen.

Past Cade: (Walks out of the house) Come on, Dad! Do we really seriously need to do this?

Ron: (Turns to Cade) Yes you do, Cade! You need to learn how to do some work, and this is how you learn by working in the same place as your old man!

Tessa: (Walks out of the house with Judy) But why do I have to go with you two? I thought Cade was the one in trouble.

Judy: Oh, come on! After what you and Cade pulled out last night in the kitchen, you're both getting equal punishment.

Past Cade: Oh, you mean the same punishment as getting bored to death working with Dad all day?

Tessa: (Turns to Cade) Oh you wish! Besides, you're one to talk, you like getting your hands dirty with cars!

Past Cade: Hey, Automobiles are like an art form! Exquisite masterpieces, you just have to-!

Sari: (Folded her arms while standing next to Cade) What is this? Why are we seeing you and your family on some random day?

Cade: (Stares at his family) Because this is the moment where my family actually got some happy moments before Lugnut Supremes start showing up. (Gets everyone with him his attention) This moment... This moment before my Mom went off to write a piece on the time Soundwave controlled an entire city before I went with my Dad and Sister to his workplace as a lesson for making a mess in the kitchen with her! (Makes a small smile) Just hours right before everything in our life changes... This one small moment where we were all happy.

Sari: (Looks at Cade) ...You know, you could just walk to them, tell them all just to stay at home for today... That way you don't have to endure losing your Father to S.T.E.A.M.

Cade: (Nodded) I could if I wanted to... (Turns to Sari) But then if I did, I might have not met you guys... I might have never gotten an Allspark Fragment fallen right inside of my backpack. (Turns to Bumblebee) I might have never gotten inside of that Yellow Compact car to use as a getaway. vehicle... Nor would I have ever met the Autobots that would help me get my friends back, and I would never have helped them fight against a lot of crazy stuff over the past year. (Turns to Sari) To be honest, if I told my family to not go to work today, I would not only have missed out on a really big adventure... I would miss out on having one of the few best friends that anyone could ever ask for.

Judy: (Turns to her car) Alright, I gotta go to work now, so I'll meet you guys back at home!

Tessa: Bye Mom!

Past Cade: Later Mom!

Ron: See your sexy ass back here!

Past Cade: (Groans) Oh god, Dad!

Tessa: Gross!

Ron: What? What are you two complaining? She's your Mother, I'm your Father! We're both adults-!

Cade: (Looks at the Yeager family going their separate ways) Seeing this moment played out is probably one of the last remaining things that I remember about having a normal life. (Turns to the group) But then again, I guess everyone has a version of normal because whenever I'm with you guys... I feel normal like nothing has ever happened... And seeing them having that kind of lifestyle, I guess this is my way of saying goodbye to the old me... I just didn't realize it until now.

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) That was... That was a good talk, Cade.

Cade: Thanks... (Turns to Sari) Okay Sari, you have an idea where you want to go?

Sari: (Tears start rolling down) I... (Turns to the group) I don't know where I want to go.

Optimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode, turning to Sari) I think you do... (Gets her attention) But I also think that you're also pretty scared about saying goodbye to the one person that's been there for your entire life...

Sari: (Wipes her eyes again) I just... I just don't want to get left alone again!

Bumblebee: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) It's okay... You won't be alone, you have us! We're here for you!

Sari: (Nodded at the Autobots, making a smile before turning Cade, taking a deep breath) I... I wanna see my Dad one more time.

* * *

At Sumdac Tower, Professor Issac Sumdac is seen on the roof having a phone call with a work employee while Trypiticon Prison floated in the air above Detroit, as his Daughter is out in the Plant with her friends at this very moment.

Prof. Sumdac: (Contacts the employee) Of course Mister Witwicky! Once the current crisis is resolved, I'll have you fully employed into Sumdac Systems! Now be safe! (Ends the call as he turned to the Spacebridge) Hmm... It's been a while since I worked on the Spacebridge, I wonder how it is operating right now?

Sari: (Is seen popping around the corner) No need! I already checked it, it won't need another fixer upper for another month.

Prof. Sumdac: (Sees Sari) Sari! Aren't you supposed to be in the Plant with your friends right now?

Sari: (Smiles lightly) I thought I might fly over here, just to check up on you.

Prof. Sumdac: (Smiled) Well, I'm doing perfectly alright! So far, I was checking on a new employee! He's very talented, you would like him! I think you also met one of his kids once during one of your birthdays, I think it was Dan-! (Sees Sari making a slight tear) Sari? Sari, what's wrong? You look upset.

Sari: (Sniffs as she wiped her face) It's nothing! Nothing at all, it's just... You have been there for my whole life... Even though I wasn't fully Human, you took me in because I had no other place to go... (Tears start pouring down) Even though there were times when I hated you for working with Megatron, for keeping my Cybertronian self a secret, you still loved me as a kind Father... Which is why I am glad to be your Daughter because you have tolerated me for a long time!

Prof. Sumdac: (Looks at his Daughter) Hey... (Starts to hug her) Hey, it's alright! There's no need to cry, I'm not going anywhere! I'll still be here with you in your heart, just as you'll be with me in my heart!

Sari: (Smiles as she looked at her Father) I know... (Sighs as she rubbed her eyes) So, why don't you just take a break? Take a nap, rest... You earned it.

Prof. Sumdac: Sure! But when will you be home?

Sari: I'll call you... (Smiles) You'll most likely get it real sooner than you think!

Prof. Sumdac: Alright, well, have a nice day!

Sari: (Nodded) You too, Dad! You too... (Turns around and leaves, walking towards the Autobots who were hiding in the broken fractured lab)

Optimus: (Walks out of his hiding spot, seeing Sari) Sari...

Sari: (Turns to the group) I did it... (Tears start pouring down) I managed to say goodbye to my Father...

Bumblebee: (Looks at Sari) Okay, come here. (Hugs Sari with the Autobots, pulling her close as she sobbed) Now, let's say we all start finding a way back home, shall we? I think we both had one big sob fest today.

Sari: (Laughs a little) Hehe... Yeah, we sure did. (Sighs as she turned to Cade) Ready?

Cade: (Nodded) Let's get this over with!

Soon, they touched hands, making another portal for the Autobots to jump into as they all landed inside of some kind of passageway as they looked around in the area.

Rodimus: (Looks around) What is this place?

Cade: (Sniffs, smelling a bad odor) Ugh, has anyone changed the oil in this place?! My god it stinks!

Sari: (Covers her nose) Oh, yeah! This is just great! Can we please get out of here?

Bumblebee: Well if this is what the test is supposed to be about, then yeah.

Optimus: (Looks around) Wait a minute... This place looks familiar.

Voice: AHHH!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Who is-?! (Turns to see Optimus caught inside of a net) Prime?!

Optimus: (Sees himself caught in a net) Oh... Right.

Past Optimus: (Gets caught in one of Chumley's Nets) AHHHHHH!

Chumley: (Is heard through the intercom) Face it, Mr. Prime! You have lost!

Bumblebee: (Sees Optimus caught in an electric net) Do I even want to know what's happening here?!

Optimus: (Sighs) Long story short; some manic with an obsession towards me wanted to capture me as one of his prized trophies.

Cade: Okay, how did you get out?

Optimus: Someone or something shot some kind of energy blast to set me free! And to this day, I have no clue who it is that-! (Widened his Optics) Wait... (Turns to the group) Oh... This makes sense!

Rodimus: What does? (Widened his Optics) Oh, Slag!

Sari: What? What is it?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade and Sari) You don't think it's possible that you and Cade would help my Dad out?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Whatever happened to not changing time?

Optimus: Well it's different because I remember this event clearly from the back of my Processor! Someone freed me from that net, and whatever it used wasn't any ordinary blaster!

Sari: But we could hit you! Or miss!

Rodimus: Well, that's why you two are together!

Bumblebee: You guys could free my Dad without any worries!

Cade: Well, why can't you guys do it?! You have weapons after all!

Optimus: Cade, Sari, if what Prowl said is true, that this may be some kind of a test, then it's all up to the both of you!

Sari: (Nodded) Okay! Um... (Sees Optimus getting electrified) Cade, why don't we touch hands?

Cade: Are you serious? We could travel in time again, and screw up everything!

Sari: No, I have an idea! Just trust me, we're going to shoot at the net together with one hand touching the other! That way, we don't have to keep traveling in time!

Cade: (Sighs) I hope this is right!

Soon, they both touched hands together, making them both glow as their hair began to flow like wind blowing in their faces as their eyes both became Blue, as well as their hands as they raised their limbs up to shoot at the net, releasing Optimus from his entrapment.

Past Optimus: (Gets freed from his trap) Ugh!

Chumley: WHAT?!

Sari: (Let's go of Cade's hand) Oh my god, we did it!

Cade: (Widened his eyes) We did it... (Turns to Sari) Oh crap, we did it!

Optimus: Hey, keep your voices down!

Sari: (Widened her eyes) Right!

Cade: Sorry!

Past Optimus: (Turns to his group after freeing them from Chumley's clutches) Is everyone alright?

Ratchet: I think it's fair to say that I'm too old to be driving for the longest period of time.

Cade: (Looks at the Autobots) That was way too easy!

Sari: Yeah, and to think we actually saved Prime back there!

Optimus: Yeah speaking of which, thanks for the save!

Rodimus: (Looks at the Autobots being freed) Okay, why would we be placed back in time at this moment?

Bumblebee: I don't know, but we can talk about that later! Now we just need to figure out what to do next!

Optimus: I don't know, there isn't anything in this moment I can't remember that's too important to know.

Bulkhead: (Is heard on the Comms) Hey guys! We caught that Chumley guy and his butler! He's good to go!

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) Bout time we caught up to him!

Past Optimus: (Smiles) Amazing... A booby trap that actually catches boobies is actually one of our own Bots.

Everyone: (Raises a brow) ... HAHAHAHAHA!

Past Optimus: (Raises a brow) What? What's so funny?

Jazz: (Stops laughing) Dude, seriously?! Why would you say that out loud?!

Ironhide: Yeah, where the Frag did that come from?!

Past Optimus: Well, I thought I might add in a pun for what Chumley put us through!

Ratchet: (Holds his breath) Hehehe, that did not end well for ya Prime!

Grimlock: Hehehe, Prime Bot funny!

Past Optimus: (Groans as he facepalmed himself) This can't get any worse.

Bumblebee/Cade/Sari/Rodimus: (Heard the Boobies joke out loud) ...Hehehe!

Optimus: (Lowers his brow) That's not funny.

Sari: Yes it is!

Optimus: Come on, can you guys stop laughing?

Bumblebee: Oh come on, Dad! It's a pretty good laugh-! (Suddenly sees a portal being made) Whoa!

Rodimus: (Turns to the portal) Okay, who made the portal?

Cade: Certainly wasn't Sari and me!

Optimus: Then I guess this is our next destination.

Sari: Is it even safe to jump through?

Bumblebee: Only one way to find out! (Transforms into his Alt Mode along with his fellow Autobots) Come on!

Once Cade and Sari hopped inside of Bumblebee, they all drove right inside of the portal and disappeared right from the spot and into Cybertron, inside of Fortress Maximus during the beginning of the Siege as Decepticon Warships flew above the Planet.

Optimus: (Looks around) This is when the Decepticons attacked Cybertron!

Rodimus: What we doing back here?!

Sari: (Raises a brow) Wait, can anyone hear that?

Alpha Trion: (Is heard across the hall) Where's Ultra Magnus in all this? Shouldn't he be here?

Rodimus: (Hears the conversation playing out) Hey, I remember this! This is when Optimus got promoted into Acting Magnus!

Cade: Why are we back at this moment of time?

Optimus: (Listens to Alpha Trion's voice) Wait... The Fallen came after Cade because of the location of the Ark... (Turns to the others) Maybe Alpha Trion knows!

Cade: The Ark? Why would he know the Ark's location?

Optimus: Because Alpha Trion is one of the wisest, oldest being to ever exist!

Bumblebee: And he lived long enough to know some secrets that most don't!

Rodimus: And believe it or not, we actually talked about traveling to a point in time where we could ask him where it is, and this seems like a good place as any!

Sari: But what if that's not the case...

Bumblebee: What do you mean?

Sari: Alright, when we first tried to look for the Ark's location, that's when we got sent back in time! So what if whatever it wanted us to do was a way of a reward? What if we had to save Optimus in order to get the answer to the Ark's location!

Cade: That's kind of a crazy theory, but I feel kinda bad that we're asking questions from people who are going to die really soon!

Optimus: I hate the thought too, but it's now or never! Otherwise, we go back home, and we have to keep looking for the Ark until the Decepticons find it first!

Rodimus: (Closed his Optics) Alright, well let's do this!

Alpha Trion: (Listens to Optimus giving off commands to the Autobots when he heard someone walking up behind him) Hmm? (Turns around, seeing Optimus, Bumblebee, Rodimus, and Cade) Optimus? How are you-?

Optimus: (Looks at Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion, please we don't have much time!

Alpha Trion: (Sees Cade) Cade Yeager? Bumblebee, you're supposed to bring him to-! (Sari comes out, widening his Optics) Mrs. Sumdac.

Sari: (Looks at Alpha Trion) Hey...

Bumblebee: Look sir, I know this is going to sound a little mad, but to be honest, we-!

Alpha Trion: Traveled in Time.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) You know?

Alpha Trion: I had studied the Allspark research logs for centuries, long enough to know about the theory that it has the ability to move through time and space... And if you're all here, then that must mean something is to befall upon me during this event.

Optimus: Sir, we're sorry-!

Alpha Trion: It's fine... You all came to me looking for an answer you desperately need, so what is it that you want?

Sari: The Ark! (Gets Alpha Trion's attention) The location of the Ark... The Decepticons are looking for it, so we're trying to find it before they do!

Alpha Trion: (Looks at each of them) I know you all mean well... (Turns around to the window) But I'm afraid you're mistaken to think I would tell where one of the most dangerous artifacts made!

Rodimus: Sir please understand! The Ark is the Fallen's endgame! If he gets a hold of it, then everyone is at risk!

Bumblebee: So far, he has some coordinates, but every second in our time that passes, the more chance they have at finding it!

Alpha Trion: I'm sorry! But I swore myself a long time ago that no one shall know the Ark's location, and I plan on keeping the promise until the day I go Offline! You cannot just come here and ask me to sacrifice the promise that I made!

Cade: (Looks at Alpha Trion) Whatever happened to Without Sacrifice, There Can Be No Victory?

Alpha Trion: (Widened his Optics, turning to Cade) What?

Cade: Earlier today in this room, you told me that Without Sacrifice, There Can Be No Victory! You told me that not only just to cheer me up, but to also know that when it comes to doing everything you can to save everything you know and love, then sacrifices are to be made! Sometimes even the littlest of things like keeping a promise is enough to make the sacrifice so victory can be won in the long run! And if you don't make that sacrifice now, then if the Decepticons don't win today, then they'll certainly win sometime in the future!

Optimus: (Walks to Alpha Trion) Alpha Trion, please... We're running out of time, we need those coordinates now.

Alpha Trion: (Looks at everyone in the room) ...Follow me.

Soon, the Councilman lead the group to his personal Quarters as he moved to pull out a rug off of the Monitor in his room as everyone looked around.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to type on the monitor) This monitor contains every piece of information in store over the last 10 Millienia. It holds every remaining piece of Cybertronian history that was left in threads, including the location of the Ark, and with the Decepticons looming over us, I have reason to believe that they will most likely blow up this room just to wreak havoc. (Gets out a data chip, turning to the group) This chip contains the location of the Ark... (Turns to Optimus, handing it to him) Use it very, very wisely.

Optimus: (Takes the data chip from Alpha Trion) Thank you, sir...

Warpath: (Contacts Alpha Trion) Sir, the Decepticons will attack any minute now! We have to get to safety!

Alpha Trion: On my way, Warpath. (Ends the call as he turned to the group) I have to go now, so I hope you all have the best on your journey. (Turns to leave) Good luck to you all.

Rodimus: (Turns to the chip) So, this is it...

Optimus: (Looks at the chip) Seems so...

Bumblebee: Okay, then we can go back home now!

Sari: Yeah, I had a long day!

Optimus: (Looks at the chip) Not yet.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What?

Optimus: (Puts the chip into his Subspace before turning to the group) There's more one thing I have to do before we leave.

Rodimus: Well, what on Earth could that be?

* * *

On Earth, the Steel Haven is seen parked in the city of Detroit as Sentinel Prime is being grumpy as usual.

Sentinel: (Groans) Do I really need to go do this thing with Optimus?

Jazz: (Folded his Servos) Well yeah, you're talking to the local Earth inhabitants on the Planet.

Sentinel: You mean the ones that are completely Organic?! I don't even understand how anyone Bot could even stand those things!

Jazz: Well, maybe you just have to grow a tolerance for it then. (Turns to leave) In the meantime, I should probably check on the ship's engines.

Sentinel: Yeah, you do that while I go prepare myself to get slimed... (Sighs)

Optimus: (Sees Jazz leaving as he turned to Sentinel) Sentinel?

Sentinel: (Turns to see Optimus) Optimus? What are you doing here?

Optimus: I'm just here making sure you're ready for the meeting with the Town's mayor.

Sentinel: Ah, well I'm just so freaking ready right now... (Stretches his Servos) Anything else you wanna add in before we get this over with?

Optimus: Well, it won't certainly be for an hour.

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Are you really going to correct me-? (Sees Optimus' Paintjob) Hey, what's with the Paintjob?

Optimus: It's... A brief testing run that I'm working on.

Sentinel: Well, make up your mind on which Paint you want! Otherwise, everyone's gonna get confused on who's who!

Optimus: Right... (Sees Sentinel turn around) ...Sentinel?

Sentinel: (Groans as he turned to Optimus) What?!

Optimus: ...I know we have our differences... I know what happened on Archa 7 was terrible, and right now you're thinking that it's all my fault... And you know what? It is my fault... Maybe if I hadn't pulled you away, we could have saved Elita from that fate... We could have done so much more, and I was only listening to the Programming that told me to run, and for that, I'm sorry that we're both who we are right now...

Sentinel: (Stares at Optimus) Okay, apology accepted, but why are you telling me all this?

Optimus: Because you and I were friends, actual friends in the past... And I know right now, we're not seeing eye to eye, but I do know that there was a time where we cared for each other as Brothers, and I know deep down that despite your behavior, you have a good Spark inside of you... So I know that one day, you will grow to be more open with others, and learn how to forgive... Like I have.

Sentinel: (Takes a deep Intake) Well that was... Well made... (Tilts his head) Are you high on some drink from Maccadam's Tavern?

Optimus: (Smiles) If I was, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Sentinel: Right... (Shook his head) Well, I guess we should probably move out soon... Can't have people think that we're beginning to like at each other!

Optimus: Heh, whatever you say. (Turns to leave)

Sentinel: Oh, and Optimus? (Gets his attention) The Paintjob you have on... It suits you.

Optimus: (Nodded) Goodbye... Brother.

With that said, he made his leave as he turned to the others, who were all waiting for him outside.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) How did it go?

Optimus: (Sighs) Better than I expected.

Rodimus: (Looks around, seeing the news report showing Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl) You know, I heard the stories about you, but from what I saw... (Turns to the group) You Bots have had a lot more than you let on.

Cade: Tell me about it! I mean I know I wasn't with you guys on the most part, but you guys... You were badasses long before you knew it.

Sari: (Smiles) Thanks Cade.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I'm sure we kicked some Aft there and then.

Optimus: And despite our faults and dramatic setbacks, we all pull forward eventually.

Rodimus: Yes, you certainly have...

Cade: (Claps his hands) Okay, now seriously, let's go home! I think we stayed up for longer than we could expect, and I could use a 12-hour nap right now!

Sari: Yeah, me too. (Turns to grab Cade's hand to make a portal)

Bumblebee: (Sees the portal opening with swallowing Cade and Sari) Whoa, how did you do that?

Sari: We're starting to learn more than we let on.

Optimus: Wait. (Gets everyone's attention) Before we leave, I just want to say that everything that's happened... It is not told to anyone, including Ultra Magnus.

Cade: Why? Wouldn't everyone want to know about it?

Optimus: Well for one, I doubt they would believe that we created Time Travel, and for another; I think it's safe to say that the Decepticons shouldn't know anything about Time Travel.

Rodimus: He's right... If anyone finds out that this is possible, then someone, anyone could use it for their own intents and purposes.

Bumblebee: So everything that's happened in this trip, we're just not going to tell anyone about it?

Sari: (Shrugs) It'll be our group secret.

Rodimus: (Nodded) Right.

Cade: (Nodded) Okay, let's get going!

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Get in, Cade! (Cade gets inside of him)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus and Sari) You know, for what it's worth... I'm actually glad we did this.

Sari: Me too... I never got to actually say goodbye to my Dad, and seeing how Prowl would have done everything to save us, I guess some things define who we are.

Optimus: I believe that would Prowl's lesson for all of us.

Bumblebee: (Nodded) Right... (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Rodimus: (Runs his Engines) Come on, are you Bots going to be this slow, or what?!

Bumblebee: Is that a challenge? (Has Sari get inside of him) Because I'll race you if it's a challenge!

Rodimus: Oh, you wish you could beat me! (Drives into the Portal)

Optimus: (Smiles) Come on, let's just go home right now!

Bumblebee: Alright, we'll see you around, Old Man! (Drives into the Portal)

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Old Man? (Scoffs) Alright...

Optimus moved to Transform into his Alt Mode and drive into the Portal, making it disappear as Sentinel walked out of the ship, looking around at the city of Detroit.

Sentinel: (Takes an Intake) Alright, time for a brave new day.

* * *

At Cybertron, everyone was still at the Spacebridge Nexus waiting to find any trace of their missing friends.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around) Anything yet?

Perceptor: (Is with Wheeljack) No signs of Optimus Prime or any one of the group yet.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) Well, perhaps we should consider the possibility that we may never again see our friends and allies again...

Bulkhead: (Is at a monitor when he sees readings starting to spike) Whoa... Oh man! Is anyone reading this?!

Jazz: (Sees the energy readings) Whoa, everything's spiking like crazy!

Elita One: (Looks around) Could it be them?

Ultra Magnus: I don't know, everyone prepare yourselves!

Suddenly the portal appeared, with Optimus, Bumblebee, and Rodimus coming right out as the portal disappeared, making everyone widen their expressions as Cade and Sari got out of Bumblebee and Rodimus.

Elita One: (Widened her Optics) Optimus!

Bulkhead: Bumblebee!

Ratchet: Sari!

Ironhide: Hot Rod!

Jazz: (Smiles) Hey, nice to see you guys are alright!

Sari: (Smiles) Hey guys!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) It's good to be home.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the group) Optimus.

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus! (Gets out the data chip and hands it to him) We have the location... Everything that we need to know, it's on that chip.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the chip) Thank you. (Turns back to the group) As much as I am glad to see you all back, may I ask where have you been during this time? It's been nearly six Earth hours.

Cade: Six hours?!

Rodimus: Crap, that's a long time.

Optimus: (Rubbed his head) Well, it's... Complicated.

Ultra Magnus: Explain.

Bumblebee: Well, let's just say that it was another day at work.

Ultra Magnus: Hmm... (Looks at the chip) Well, it doesn't answer my question, but as long as you're back, we can rest aside the thought. (Turns to Perceptor) For now, we should decrypt the coordinates to find the Ark now that you're back.

Windblade: (Turns to the group) Just tell us that wherever you went, it won't bring trouble in the near future.

Rodimus: I doubt it! Besides, from where we've been to, I doubt there would be any kind of trouble waiting for us!

* * *

Meanwhile at New Kaon, Galvatron and his followers began to meet up discussing how to take the Fallen down.

Shockwave: Well, as everyone already knows, the Fallen has become a dangerous hazard to those around us.

Astrotrain: But how are we supposed to take him down when there are his subordinates that we have to deal with?

Skywarp: (Shakes) Oh, I don't wanna get Slagged!

Lugnut: Silence!

Skywarp: AHH!

Lugnut: We don't need your petty cowardice! We need to unite so the Decepticons shall reign supreme for Lord Megatron!

Sunstorm: (Nodded) Oh yes, the fight for Megatron will be glorious indeed, oh wise warrior!

Blackout: (Raises a brow) Wait, I thought he's called Galvatron now?

Blitzwing: (Turns Hothead) Zhe point iz that ve are tired of getting abused by his egomaniacs! (Turns Icy) And therefore ve need to rethink our choice in leadership.

Slipstream: (Looks around at everyone arguing) God, everyone's always going to argue... (Turns to Galvatron) At least we don't have to.

Galvatron: (Looks at everyone speaking) I could care less about anyone's personal opinions.

Slipstream: Well, neither do I. (Folded her Servos) Either way, I kinda liked it better when you were in charge... Maybe that way, you can rule as you did in the past.

Galvatron: The past... (Rubbed his Helm as he started getting a headache) Uh...

 _Flashback, five years ago on Earth._

 _Megatron: (Sees Sari trying to kill him) Have we met before, child?_

 _Optimus: (Is seen grabbing Sari through his Grapplers) Sari, no!_

 _Cade: We should probably bail right now!_

 _Sari: Not until he pays!_

 _Optimus: (Is seen getting inside of the portal with Bumblebee and Rodimus) Let's move!_

 _Megatron: Interesting._

Flashback ends.

Slipstream: (Sees Galvatron having a headache) Hey... Are you alright?

Galvatron: (Rubbed his Helm) It's nothing, just... Thinking...

As the Decepticons spoke, Mindwipe was seen hiding in the shadows watching their moves like a bat.

Mindwipe: (Looks at the Decepticons) The warriors are preparing to make an uprising.

Cyclonus: It won't matter... I've just received communication from our Master, and he says that the final stage is about to commence soon...

Nightbird: (Is seen sharpening her Sais) Does this mean we get to kill more Autobots?

Cyclonus: Which means we should prepare for the Master's ultimate Revenge before moving onto the final act.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you really enjoyed this Episode! This Episode marks 100 on the spot, and I am glad to have written this because I think this may be one of my favorite Episodes yet!**

 **Anyways, we're close to the end of this Season, and I want to say that I'm glad you all are being so patient with me despite being late all those times.**

 **Please write your reviews down on the bottom to let me know your thoughts about this Episode, and I will see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	26. Revenge of the Fallen

Episode 26: Revenge of the Fallen

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Ultra Magnus opened his Optics to find himself in his room, looking around to see it have a red glow to it as he got out and walked around the halls, seeing red glow stem from the outside windows as he appeared to be alone until he heard sounds of screaming_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Hears someone scream) Hello?_

 _Autobot Trooper 1: (Blaster fire is now heard from across the hall) Help! He's killing us down here!_

 _Autobot Trooper 2: Call for reinforcements!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Turns to run down the hall) Hang on!_

 _Ultra Magnus turned to help out his troops, only to find out that everyone was already Offline by the time he had arrived as he looked around at the slaughtered Autobots down the halls._

 _Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) No... (Looks around, seeing the bodies) No, this can't be... How could I have been late?!_

 _Fallen: Because you're too weak! (Hits the Magnus by the back of his head)_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Gets hit from behind) GAH! (Rolled down off the cliff as he fell to the ground) Ugh! (Turns to look up, seeing the Fallen) Megatronus!_

 _Fallen: (Steps down from the cliff) Now now, Prime... That's not my name anymore._

 _Ultra Magnus: (Turns to get up) How? How are you Online, I killed you!_

 _Fallen: Yeah, well... (Gets out his Blade) You should have checked twice before you assume that you did! (Swung it at him)_

Flashback ends.

Ultra Magnus: (Gets up from his Berth) Ah! (Panted as he looked around in his room, seeing the lights functioning normally) Primus...

Bumblebee: (Knocks on the door before walking in) Hey, are you okay?

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as he rubbed his Optics) I'm fine... Just had a bad dream.

Bumblebee: We all get that eventually. (Folded his Servos) Hey, we're about to make our leave for the Ark soon, so just wanted to see how you're holding up?

Ultra Magnus: I'm holding up pretty well, Bumblebee, thank you for checking.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Hey, are you sure you want to come with us? You did just get kidnapped by the Decepticons after all.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) I'm sure! Besides, once I've seen that the Ark is secure in Autobot possession, then I will feel a lot more comfortable to get rest. (Turns to Bumblebee) That, and I have been through a lot worse with the Decepticons than my own fair share.

Bumblebee: Okay, well I'll be in the hanger waiting with the others. (Turns to leave)

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) Yes, I shall meet you there... (Rubbed his Helm) Mmm...

* * *

Later, the Autobots were seen on Omega Supreme as they flew through the edges of space after arriving at their destination through a Spacebridge Portal.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the endless void of Space) How long until we arrive?

Perceptor: (Is seen typing on the monitor) Not too long.

Drift: (Is seen with Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, Rodimus, Arcee, Windblade, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus onboard Omega Supreme) So we're on our way looking for some old used up Hardware?

Ratchet: That used up hardware that you pointed out is the Ark! It's one of the most dangerous creations made known to Cybertronian history!

Drift: I get it, but does it even still work after all these years?

Jazz: Just because something's old doesn't make it obsolete.

Arcee: Well said and done.

Sideswipe: Let's just hurry up and end this trip. I have to get back to Cybertron.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sideswipe) Relax, we'll get back to get ready for the Decepticons when this is over.

Sideswipe: (Looks at a hologram of Sunstreaker in bed) It's not only just the Cons that's getting me going.

Sari: (Looks around) It's pretty good to be back with you guys.

Optimus: (Turns to Sari) I'm glad that I can say the same about you.

Cade: (Looks out the window, looking at Space) Man... Look at that.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Cade) Did ya spot the Ark?

Cade: Oh no! No, it's not the Ark, it's just... (Looks at Space with the Green aura around the pockets) I knew Space would look something like this, but to see it in person... It's really beautiful.

Sari: (Smiles) Well, it grows on you.

Rodimus: (Sits on a chair) Hey, I'm seeing something!

Ironhide: Me too!

Omega then flew by to a giant Yellow Flagship that was twice the size as the Steel Haven as the Autobots looked at it in awe.

Windblade: (Looks at the Ark) This is it...

Ironhide: Yeah, and it looks like we got here long before the Cons did!

Ultra Magnus: Then let us get inside and prepare the defenses before the Decepticons come to occupy it! I can't fathom what the consequences will be if we lost control of it!

Ratchet: Omega, get us inside.

Omega Supreme: Copy.

They started to board the ancient vessel through one of its dark hangers as Omega landed on the floor, seeing every object float in zero gravity.

Optimus: (Looks around) Looks like the power's disabled.

Jazz: And the entire ship has its gravity disabled, so everything's Zero-G in here.

Sari: (Looks around the dark hanger) Yeah, this should be fun.

Sideswipe: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) So, what do we do now?

Ultra Magnus: Well, now we'll see if we can reactivate the ship's power. (Turns to Wheeljack and Perceptor) Any idea when that will happen?

Perceptor: 98.9% time duration would be 10 Earth hours at best.

Wheeljack: But with my expertise, I can Upgrade into a lot faster and better than that!

Arcee: Either way, it sounds like we'll be here for a while.

Cade: (Walks out) Well, I guess I'll just go ahead and have fun with some zero gravity!

Wheeljack: (Turns to Cade) Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!

Cade: (Blinked) What?

Wheeljack: You can't come out of Omega Supreme.

Cade: Why?

Perceptor: Because there is a high probability that there is 0.06% of Oxygen inside of the Ark.

Wheeljack: Which means that until the power is turned on, then there's no way you would breathe in there!

Cade: Oh, so Sari and I are supposed to stay in Omega Supreme all day long?!

Sari: Not me. (Activates her Battle Mask) I'm pretty okay to walk outside.

Cade: Come on! You guys mean to tell me that I came all the way out into Space just so I can sit around and watch?!

Wheeljack: Well, we never said you would have to stay in here all day, now did we?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, but you said that the ship has 0.06 of Oxygen...

Bulkhead: And that there's no way Cade would breathe in there without it.

Wheeljack: I know, which is why... (Turns to open a crate, revealing a space suit) We made you a suit!

Sari: (Sees the suit) Ooh.

Cade: (Looks at the suit) Whoa! You guys made me a suit?!

Wheeljack: Oh, yes we sure did! And you shouldn't have any problems at all, aside from the suit's weapons calibrations, trajectory, and jetpack functionalities-!

Ratchet: What Wheeljack's trying to say is, it's yours, kid!

Cade: Oh hell yeah!

Optimus: We'll wait for you to come out while we survey the area.

Ironhide: (Looks around) Well, if only Chromia's here to see this! But she's out getting reinforcements for us with 'Jumper so she'll have to miss out.

Jazz: If you say so! I just hope this doesn't cause any more problems like it did in the past.

Ironhide: Hey, take it easy, Jazz! I mean, we got the Ark now! This was really easy if ya ask me!

Windblade: (Folded her Servos, looking out into the hanger) Yes... Perhaps a little too easy...

As the Autobots began to depart Omega, there was a small Transwarp portal that appeared just a few feet away from the Ark, as a Decepticon ship came out the portal that was heading straight for the Ark.

Cyclonus: (Is seen on the ship as he looked at the Ark) The Master's first phase worked!

Tarn: The Autobot working for us has placed the beacon for us to follow!

Mindwipe: And now we have found the Ark as the Fallen has said we would...

Nightbird: Nice, really nice, now can we start slice and dicing them? I would love to see two of my Sisters in there to have a little chat.

Cyclonus: Not yet... Not until he is ready...

* * *

In the Ark, the Autobots walked around in the hanger, seeing all the lights dimmed out as Cade walked out of Omega Supreme with his own Space Suit being donned.

Bulkhead: (Turns to see Cade) Hey, well will you look at that!

Arcee: (Turns to Cade) How are you feeling?

Cade: (Breaths in and out of his suit) Man, it's like a warm blanket in here!

Sari: (Folded her arms) Well good for you, because I feel freaking cold in here!

Ultra Magnus: Then perhaps we should get right onto powering this ship back up. (Turns to Ratchet and Bulkhead) Ratchet, Bulkhead, you two will go find the power relays and turn them back on while Perceptor and Wheeljack shall-!

Rodimus: (Folded his Servos) This feels really odd.

Optimus: (Turns to Rodimus) What do you mean?

Rodimus: I mean this... Finding the Ark before the Decepticons and having no trouble at all? This doesn't feel right to me somehow.

Bumblebee: You think we're in some kind of trap?

Rodimus: No, I'm just saying that this feels-!

Windblade: (Walks to the three) All too easy? (Gets their attention) You're not the only one who's thinking the same thing.

Sideswipe: (Walks next to Windblade) Even my Circuits are telling me something's off about this mission.

Optimus: (Folded his Servos) You know, I'm starting to feel the same way now that you've thought about it... Perhaps we should tell Ultra Magnus about it? See what he thinks?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the group) Think about what?

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Well sir, we've been talking and we think that this might be just a little too easy... I mean, we got the Ark in our hands with no problems at all, and the Decepticons aren't even here yet.

Ultra Magnus: Hmm... That is disturbing... Perhaps we should make a search around the ship for any threats that may lurk in here. (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus, you take Drift and Ironhide to one of these corridors to make a sweep. (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, you take Sideswipe and Windblade to find the bridge. (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee and I shall make a... (Blinked as he suddenly felt tired) Bumblebee and I will... (Starts to fall onto his knees) Ngh!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Ultra Magnus!

Bumblebee: Sir! (Moved to kneel down to help the Magnus up) Are you okay?

Ultra Magnus: (Groans) I'm fine! I just... (Stands up) I just lost my standing for a second there...

Sideswipe: Do you need to-!

Ultra Magnus: No, no! I'm alright! As I said, I just lost my footing, so there's nothing to worry.

Rodimus: Okay, you're the boss.

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) As I was saying; Bumblebee and I shall make a trip down into one of the security systems, check if it has been tampered with just in case we have any surprises left in store.

Optimus: Okay, then we meet back on the bridge and see if everything's clean.

Rodimus: I'll get the team ready. (Turns to Ironhide and Drift) Ironhide, Drift! You're with me!

Ironhide: (Turns to Rodimus) Where are we going?

Rodimus: To explore the ship, see if there's anything we should be worried about.

Drift: (Gets out his Blades) Well, anything to set my Processor onto.

Sari: (Sees Rodimus getting Ironhide and Drift together) Hey, you guys are going somewhere?

Optimus: We're just going to check the ship for some safety inspections.

Cade: Cool! We'll just chill right in here while you're gone.

Jazz: That is if Cade and Sari decide to go off on Spacewalkwalk with Arcee and me, considering we need to help the Docs repower the ship from the outside.

Cade: Wait, you guys are going on a Spacewalk?

Sari: Count us both in!

Arcee: Sure thing!

As everyone began to go off their separate ways, Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus drove inside of their Alt Modes to a security room as they Transformed back into their Robot Modes to look around.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Looks like this is where all the security would be set up.

Ultra Magnus: Then let's try to-! (Groans) Oh...

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Hey, is everything okay? You're acting weird.

Ultra Magnus: (Rubbed his Helm) I don't know what's wrong with me... I suddenly feel so tired all of the sudden.

Bumblebee: Hey, maybe you should get back to Ratchet and the docs, have them check up on you.

Ultra Magnus: No, I don't need to-!

Bumblebee: It's okay! There are no Decepticons onboard the ship so far, and you're a lot more important than I am anyhow! I got this, you go and get checked out.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs as he nodded) Alright. (Turns to leave) Just be careful Bumblebee, we don't know what else is in here.

Bumblebee: I'll try.

The Magnus then left Bumblebee alone while Jazz and Arcee were out taking a Space Walk with Cade and Sari while they moved to fix up the outer circuits of the Ark.

Cade: (Walks on the ship in his Space Suit) Oh man, this is so cool!

Sari: I know, right?

Jazz: (Opens up a panel, revealing some fried circuits) Perceptor, Wheeljack! We've found the circuits, but they're fried.

Perceptor: (Is seen with Wheeljack as they are seen in the power generator) It is fine! There should be some spare wires to replace the old ones.

Wheeljack: Can you rewire it from there?

Arcee: I can! (Moves to replace the circuits and rewire them) It's done!

Perceptor: Excellent! Ratchet, Bulkhead, have you both found the Power Relays yet?

Ratchet: (Moves to fix up one of the relays) We have, and we're already on fixing them!

Bulkhead: Should have the power back up any second now!

Rodimus: (Is seen with Ironhide and Drift) We'd appreciate it if the power is back up and running right now, because it's like walking inside of a ghost ship in here!

Drift: I'm pretty sure we're standing in one right now.

Windblade: (Is with Optimus and Sideswipe in the Bridge) I didn't take one of you Autobots to be afraid of the dark.

Rodimus: Not my point!

Optimus: Well, my group is at the Bridge and we can't get any access to the piloting system without power, so we're ready when you are.

Bulkhead: Okay... (Powers the whole ship) Done!

Sari: (Sees the Ark lights turn on) And let there be light!

Ironhide: (Sees the lights turn on in the corridor he, Rodimus, and Drift are in) Guess we don't need the flashlights anymore. (Turns off his Headlights)

Wheeljack: (Sees the generator running) Generator functions are stable, so we're good to go!

Bumblebee: (Smiles as he sees the light power the security room) About time! (Turns to a window, seeing Optimus, Windblade, and Sideswipe out on the bridge) Hey, I think I'm right next to the bridge because I'm seeing Dad, Windblade, and Sideswipe over from my position!

Sideswipe: (Sees the black tinted window on the wall) Well, will you look at that.

Optimus: Bumblebee, do you see anything that may be useful to us?

Bumblebee: (Sits on a chair to look around at the monitors) Well, everything's all good, and the security cameras are still working and-! (Sees a Decepticon ship) Huh?

Windblade: Huh what? What's going on?

Bumblebee: (Sees the ship boarding one of the hangers) Uh, guys! We may have a problem-! (Suddenly got lifted by the throat) GUK!

Optimus: (Hears Bumblebee going silent) Bumblebee? Bumblebee, what's going on? Respond!

Optimus continued to ask for Bumblebee while he was getting choked by none other as the Fallen, who was seen looking at the Minibot that he held in his grip.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the Fallen while struggling in his hold) You!

Fallen: (Looks at Bumblebee) Now now, someone's been a naughty guest at the party.

Bumblebee: How did you-?!

Fallen: Oh, I'd love to answer all your questions, but I have a tight schedule running right now, and I can't have you run around telling your friends about my presence nor can I kill you just yet, so... (Gets out a blade) You'll just have to remain quiet at all times.

Without warning, the Fallen thrust the blade right into Bumblebee's neck, stabbing it right into his Voicebox as Bumblebee tried to shout, but only made garbled pained static as he couldn't make shout or scream for help.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics as his voice was being broken) GKK! PKK! AKK!

Fallen: (Watches Bumblebee struggle to regain his voice) Sorry. (Pulls the knife out of his neck and starts to lift up him) But sometimes you gotta make sacrifices to make revenge swift!

The Fallen then threw the Minibot right out of the window, taking Optimus, Sideswipe, and Windblade by surprise as he fell right onto the floor.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Bumblebee!

Windblade: What the hell?!

Optimus: (Runs to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, what happened?! Talk to us! (Pulls him over, seeing a wound on his neck cables) Bumblebee?!

Bumblebee: (Remains in shock as his voice makes garbled static) UKK! PKK!

Sideswipe: (Looks at Bumblebee) His Voicebox... Someone broke his Voicebox!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics in horror as he looked at his Son trying to speak) Bumblebee...

Jazz: Hey, what's going on?! I'm hearing all kinds of commotion going on in my Comms!

Optimus: (Picks up Bumblebee into his Servos) Ratchet, get over to Omega Supreme! Bumblebee needs medical attention NOW!

Soon, everyone regrouped just in time to see Optimus run into the hanger while he carried Bumblebee into his Servos as Ultra Magnus was one of those that joined in.

Ratchet: (Looks at Optimus) Prime, what's-?!

Optimus: (Runs over to Ratchet, bringing him to Bumblebee) Don't talk, just help him! NOW!

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics as Bumblebee's throat was popped open) Bumblebee?!

Bumblebee: (His Neck Cable wires is exposed as he widened his Optics in shock) UKK!

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics as he saw his Grandson being hurt) No...

Cade: (Looks at Bee) Oh Bee... What happened to you?!

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics as he saw Bumblebee trying to speak) B-Bring him onto Omega Supreme! I'll patch him there!

Sari: (Sees Optimus run inside of Omega Supreme) What happened to Bumblebee?!

Sideswipe: We don't know! One Nano Click, he was okay, and then the next thing we knew, he was thrown out of the window!

Rodimus: But what about his Voicebox?

Sideswipe: We don't know, we just know something broke into his Voicebox somehow.

Cade: So what does this mean?!

Sari: It means he can't talk anymore! I've learned that Cybertronains highly depend on their Voiceboxes to communicate, and if anything happens to it-!

Perceptor: Let us just see how the wound is badly damaged before we make assumptions! Wheeljack and I shall help Ratchet in fixing Bumblebee, but in the meantime, you should stay here for the time being! (Turns to run inside of Omega Supreme with Wheeljack)

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) We should be in there with him!

Rodimus: No, we have to wait! The doctors need their space, so we'll just remain here for the time being.

Arcee: But what if we start getting attacked again?

Jazz: What happened to him wasn't an accident! Someone did this to him!

Drift: Most likely a Decepticon!

Rodimus: Well, then we should go ahead and find out where he is! Let's start with the security room, maybe-!

Ultra Magnus: No, I'll go there on my own.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Ultra Magnus, you can't be serious!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the group) When Bumblebee and I were in the security room, he told me to go into Omega Supreme due to... An Oil Leak. If I haven't left, Bumblebee wouldn't have lost his Voicebox, so I need to investigate this on my own! That is a direct order for all of you. (Turns to leave)

Windblade: (Scoffs) Now what?

Bulkhead: Now I guess we just hope that things start getting better soon...

As the Autobots waited for their friend to heal, we turn to the hanger that the Decepticons had landed on, where Galvatron, Shockwave, Starscream, Cyclonus, Nightbird, Mindwipe, Tarn, Shadow Striker, and Misary were seen walking out of their vessel to look around the Ark.

Starscream: (Looks around) So this is the Legendary Ark that I have heard so much about...

Misary: (Looks around) Cute place, real homey.

Cyclonus: Remember, we don't engage the Autobots until the Master says so.

Galvatron: Really? (Turns to Cyclonus) And where is the Fallen right now?

Fallen: (Walks to the Decepticons) Right here. (Gets their attention) What are you doing in here?

Tarn: (Turns to the Fallen) Forgive us, our Lord. The Energon supply on our ship began to drop suddenly, so we needed to land inside.

Fallen: Hmm, must have been Runabout and Runamuck... Those two were always making failures.

Shadow Striker: So does this mean we have to go back outside now?

Fallen: Actually for you, Galvatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and Misary, you get to stretch your Servos. I had a little run-in with the Autobots, and I had to cripple one of their Voiceboxes, so they'll be investigating soon.

Shockwave: Well, I believe we are grateful for the opportunity.

Galvatron: What is it that you need us to do?

Fallen: When the Autobots start to walk down the halls, that will be your moment to attack.

Galvatron: Just like that?

Fallen: Well, consider this my reward for you being one of my faithful servants... After all, you have gained my trust, and I trust that you will exact revenge on the one that took away your dignity.

Galvatron: Optimus Prime.

Fallen: Yes... That was what you have always wanted, right?

Starscream: Yes indeed! We can get going.

Shadow Striker: (Turns to the Fallen) And what about the Magnus? Can we deal with his old Skidplate?

Fallen: No... No, you leave the Magnus to me. (Turns to leave) He and I are overdue for a very late talk...

* * *

Onboard Omega Supreme, Optimus was seen waiting by the medical room when Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor arrived out, making him jump up from his seat as he turned to them.

Optimus: (Turns to the three) Well?

Ratchet: (Rubbed his hands clean) Well the good news is that he'll make it through another day...

Optimus: ...And the bad?

Ratchet: I ain't too sure you're ready-!

Optimus: Ratchet, please! I need to know!

Ratchet: (Sighs) Whatever happened to his Voicebox was damaged to a point that no Bot could ever fix without harming his Energon Fluids.

Perceptor: His Speech Synthesis was disabled when the Voicebox got breached. He can cough, make Intakes like everyone else, but he can never utter a single sound.

Optimus: Well, he can't be mute forever, can he?

Perceptor: Well, it is possible that his voice should one day return to him somehow, but I've estimated that it would be at least 16.7% percent chance of that happening anytime soon...

Wheeljack: But there is a way that he can communicate through beeps! I have this invention just for this occasion, so it'll be put into good use once we get back to Cybertron!

Ratchet: (Gets out a Datapad) But for now, he'll have just have to write whatever he wants to say on a Datapad...

Optimus: (Sighs as he took the Datapad from Ratchet) Primus...

Ratchet: There's something else you should know about... (Gets Optimus' attention) Whatever happened to his voice... It wasn't an accident... When we checked his wound, we learned that someone or something stabbed right into his Voicebox intentionally...

Optimus: (Stares at Ratchet) ...Where is Bumblebee now?

Ratchet: He's in there waiting for ya...

Optimus: Okay, then have him wait there while I make whoever did this pay!

Ratchet: Kid, he needs ya! Right now more than ever! The mission can wait, so you can comfort him.

Perceptor: I believe Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus can lead the charge while you're with the wounded.

Optimus: (Takes in a deep Intake) Fine... (Nodded) Okay, I'll let them both take command...

Wheeljack: (Turns to leave with Ratchet and Perceptor) We'll be outside waiting...

As they turned to leave, Optimus turned to walk inside of the Medbay, seeing his Son huddled himself on the Berth as the two Autobots were alone.

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee) Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Turns to look at his Father silently) ...

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee's silent tone) ...It's okay if you don't respond... Ratchet already filled me... (Sits next to him) And from what I can tell, you received the same news that I have...

Bumblebee: ... (Nodded)

Optimus: (Sighs) Listen... What happened was not your fault, you did the best you could...

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he made small tear leak) ...

Optimus: Listen... (Gets out a datapad) There are ways we can talk... It's not perfect, but at least we can speak to each other until Wheeljack can do something that can help it a little bit, but for now you can talk to me... Ask whatever you want, and it'll happen.

Bumblebee: (Looks at his Father) ... (Starts to grab the datapad and write something)

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee writing something) Bumblebee? Bumblebee, what are you-?

Bumblebee: (Turns to show Optimus what he wrote) _I want my voice back._

Optimus: (Looks at the note, sighing) I know... (Moves to place a hand on his Son's shoulder in comfort) Whatever happens next, we're here for you... We're all here for you, so don't ever forget that.

Bumblebee: (Looks at his Father) ... (Drops the Datapad and starts to silently Leak as he hugged his Father)

Optimus: (Sees Bumblebee hugging him as he started to hug him back) Hey, it's okay... It's okay, I'm here... I'm here...

The two began to hold each other in an embrace while the Autobots waiting outside saw Ratchet, Perceptor, and Wheeljack walk to them as they got their attention.

Sari: (Turns to Ratchet, Perceptor, and Wheeljack) How-?

Ratchet: Kid's still Functioning, but he won't be speaking anytime soon...

Cade: (Takes off his helmet) Well, can't Sari and I heal him the way we did you?

Perceptor: Even if you both tried, it wouldn't make a difference... Bumblebee's Voicebox was damaged beyond repair, and we fear the Allspark may have consequences for that.

Sari: Well, we've done it before, and nothing's bad happened!

Wheeljack: Well, healing a wound like Bumblebee's takes a certain amount of concentration, which involves time, and could end with premature death considering Cade is not a Techno-Organic like you are.

Jazz: So that's it? BB ain't gonna speak anymore?

Ratchet: Well, Perceptor said that it may be possible that his voice may return to him one day, but that's a long way ahead.

Ironhide: (Sighs) Slag...

Wheeljack: Well, Perceptor and I spoke, and after the mission is over, we highly suggest Bumblebee should be placed in rehabilitation.

Rodimus: We'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to get our Processors together and focus; something onboard the Ark attacked Bumblebee, and will likely strike again, so we need to be ready when another attack happens.

Sideswipe: Perhaps we should ask Windblade. If this is the Decepticons' handiwork, she may help us with what to-! (Looks around) Hey, where did she go?

Bulkhead: (Looks around) Oh great! Now she's disappeared!

Cade: Well now what? What are we supposed to do with no Bot having experience working with the Cons?

Drift: Ahem! (Gets everyone's attention) You realize I used to be a Decepticon known as Deadlock, right?

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Oh, of course, we did! I was just getting to it.

Drift: Were you? (Sees everyone's blank expression) Even Jazz knew.

Jazz: (Everyone starts looking at him) Don't look at me! I was just waiting to see if you guys are going to point Drift out.

Drift: (Sighs) Right, well thanks a lot for thinking about me, guys! Really, it means a lot coming from you.

Perceptor: (Looks around) Where is Ultra Magnus?

Arcee: He left a little while ago to investigate what happened to Bumblebee.

Rodimus: And hopefully he's having a better time than we are.

As the Autobots talked, Ultra Magnus was seen looking around at the room where Bumblebee was attacked as he stared at the broken window.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the window) How could have this happen?

Windblade: (Walks around the corner) How do you think?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to see Windblade) You? I thought I ordered you to let me investigate on my own?

Windblade: Well, here's the thing; those Bots may follow you, but I'm certainly no Autobot! So don't expect me to follow orders that I find stupid every time you make one.

Ultra Magnus: My orders weren't stupid!

Windblade: Might as well be, considering you took it upon yourself to look into this on your own! (Folded her Servos) And besides, I think you and I both know the obvious answer to that question.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Windblade) ...There's no evidence that the Decepticons are onboard the Ark.

Windblade: Seriously? Look around you! In fact, look at your Grandson! There's no way any of this was an accident, and you know it!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the window) They haven't shown their appearance.

Windblade: That's because knowing my Old Man, he's telling them to hide in the shadows like he usually does!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Windblade) And what's your answer?

Windblade: My answer is that we get rid of the Fallen for good! Rumor has it that you have done it before...

Ultra Magnus: (Shook his head) What you're asking me to do-!

Windblade: Is what needs to be done!

Ultra Magnus: But it wouldn't be justice! Even if I did do what you are suggesting me to do, it still wouldn't be the same as taking him accountable for his actions.

Windblade: Yeah, well it would be enough to those that have lost everything because of him. You wanna talk about justice? (Shows him her hand, revealing the scars that were inflicted upon) Look at me! Look at what he's done! He brings in broken Cybertronains to weld them into his personal pawns! And just like my Sister Chromia, I am done being a pawn in his twisted game! So if you really want to give your Autobots some justice, then maybe consider finishing off what you started! (Turns to leave)

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs as he turned around) Dear Primus, what she's saying isn't the right way...

Fallen: (Hides in the shadows) But she has a valid point. (Ultra Magnus widened his Optics as he turned to look around) After all, a lot of Cybertronains were harmed because of our debacle... (Reveals himself as he looked at Ultra Magnus) And all because you have not finished one little in this petty life you lead...

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at the Fallen) Megatronus!

Fallen: (Scoffs) I quit using that name a long time ago.

Ultra Magnus: (Carefully looks at him) How did you get here?

Fallen: Oh, I have ways of getting into places before everyone else does... Most of the time really.

Ultra Magnus: ...The window... Was that-?

Fallen: (Smirks) Me throwing your little Grandson and Protege out the window before crushing his Voicebox? Oh, I am guilty as charged.

Ultra Magnus: So you admit it? What you've done to my Grandson was you?!

Fallen: What's the matter? Angry about it?

Ultra Magnus: I am livid at what you did! Not just to those like Alpha Trion, but to one of my boys... To Sentinel-!

Fallen: No offense, but Sentinel was weak... (Folded his Servos) And to be fair, you deserve some of the credit! After all, I did tell you before that there would be Energon to be spilled, and all of it would be on your hands.

Ultra Magnus: No... (Activates his Hammer) No, that's on your hands! Because you're the one that's responsible for all of it!

Fallen: (Tilted his Helm) Am I?

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker, in which at the last time it did, the Fallen suddenly disappeared from the Magnus' sights as he looked around in the room.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around) What the...?

Rodimus: (Is heard on Comms) Ultra Magnus! Someone's attacking the Power Generators!

Ultra Magnus: (Answers the call) Rodimus, bring a team with you, and stop the Decepticons! They're on board the Ark, repeat, they're on board the Ark!

Rodimus: Copy! (Turns to the group) The Decepticons are here! And they're attacking the Power Generator!

Sideswipe: Slag, I knew this was all too Fragging easy!

Bulkhead: (Activates his Wreaking Ball) Mind if we tag along and make them pay for what they did to Bumblebee?

Rodimus: Permission granted! (Activates his Crossbow) Ironhide, Drift, Arcee, you're with us!

The group moved ahead while Cade, Sari, Perceptor, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Jazz stayed behind.

Cade: (Looks around) Well, this is great...

Sari: Tell me about it! Bumblebee's hurt, and we're left behind with nothing to do!

Jazz: Hey, what we can do is help Bumblebee the best we can! It's what we should do right now.

Ratchet: And I think he would appreciate it if we came to help.

Cade: I guess so, considering-! (Widened his eyes as he felt a dart hitting his neck) Whoa...

Sari: (Blinks as a dart also hits her neck) Ooh... Is it me? Or am I getting tired all of the sudden?

Cade: Yeah, I'm feeling kinda weird... (Both he and Sari fell to the floor)

Jazz: (Sees Cade and Sari fall to the ground) Cade, Sari?!

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Omega Supreme, scan the area! (Gets no response) Omega Supreme?!

Nightbird: (Appears right behind Ratchet) He can't hear you if he's in Stasis! (Kicks Ratchet from behind)

Ratchet: (Gets kicked from behind) UGH!

Mindwipe: (Flies in the air) RAHH!

Jazz: (Sees Mindwipe about to cut him) Whoa! (Ducks down)

Wheeljack: (Sees Cyclonus throwing a knife at him) Ahh! (Ducks down as he barely avoided getting stabbed)

Tarn: (Moves towards the Autobots) Autobot Scum!

Perceptor: (Activates his Shoulder Cannon and fires at Tarn) Ngh!

Tarn: (Gets shot by Perceptor) Ahh! (Fell to the ground)

Cyclonus: (Grabs Cade and Sari) Let's move!

Ratchet: (Sees the lights flickering as the Decepticons gathered with Cade and Sari) No! (Sees the light flicker one last time to see the Decepticons disappear) Damn!

Ultra Magnus: (Ran outside) What happened?

Wheeljack: (Gets up) The Decepticons showed up and attacked us!

Jazz: And they took Cade and Sari!

Ultra Magnus: Scrap! Where is everyone?!

At the Power Generators, Galvatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Misary, and Shadow Striker were seen trying to disable power to the entire ship as Rodimus' group arrived.

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) When will this get done?

Galvatron: You're in no position to question the time table of this task.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, since when were you back in charge?!

Misary: (Groans) Oh lord! (Turns to Shockwave) Hey, Shocky! Will you hurry up and get done already? I can't stand hearing them argue!

Shadow Striker: Yeah, it's starting to get on my nerves.

Shockwave: (Is seen working out the circuits) If you all just give me one moment, I can get through to disable the Autobots' access to the Ark and reprogram it into Decepticon coding!

Rodimus: (Sees the Decepticons continue to argue) There they are...

Arcee: (Turns to Drift) Any idea when to strike?

Drift: (Watches them argue) Well, they're too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice us, so it'll be a good ambush.

Windblade: (Walks to the Autobots) But what about Galvatron? How are you going to deal with him?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) How did you find us?

Windblade: I thought everyone knew we had the same Comm Channels... (Folded her Servos) Now tell me how you're planning to deal with Galvatron when you deal with his goons?

Sideswipe: (Turns to the group) She has a point...

Rodimus: (Turns to the room) Well, I suppose Ironhide could shoot out the lights to take them by surprise, and then that's when we take down all of them without any trouble.

Bulkhead: That sounds like a neat idea.

Windblade: It would if Swindle hasn't given Shockwave an Upgrade to use Night Vision whenever he's in the dark. And the fact that they have a Sari Sumdac that is more sociopathic than Starscream makes it all the less to succeed.

Drift: (Folded his Servos) You're no fun.

Rodimus: Well, we can't just let them shut down the power!

Windblade: Then why bother when you can shoot them all?

Rodimus: Hmm... Good point. (Gets out his Crossbow and starts shooting his EMP Arrows at them)

Shockwave: (Gets shot by an EMP Arrow) What the-?! (Gets electrified by the EMP) AHHHH!

Galvatron: (Gets shocked by the EMP) UGH!

Shadow Striker: (Gets shocked by the EMP) AHH!

Starscream: (Gets shocked by the EMP) OW, THAT HURTS!

Misary: (Is the last one to be affected) GAHHHH! (Fell down to the floor) Ugh...

Bulkhead; (Sees the Decepticons go down) That was easy!

Galvatron: (Stands up and gets the Arrow off him) RGH!

Windblade: (Tilted a brow) You were saying?

Sideswipe: (Sees Galvatron moving towards them) Guess we're fighting!

Galvatron: (Turns to the Autobots) You waste of Scrap-! (Suddenly got shot by an unknown figure) AHHH! (Fell to the ground) Ugh...

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Whoa! Nice shot Ironhide!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) What? That wasn't me!

Drift: And I'm pretty sure it wasn't any one of us either...

Windblade: (Sees everyone staring at her) Don't look at me... I'm just as confused as you are.

Ultra Magnus: (Arrives on the scene) What happened?!

Rodimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus sir! We were about to apprehend the Decepticons trying to disable the Power Generators.

Ultra Magnus: Is everyone alright? Where is the Fallen?!

Windblade: The Fallen is onboard?!

Arcee: We're fine, but the Fallen isn't here...

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Decepticons) Then place them in the holding cells! I want answers from them!

* * *

Later, the Decepticons were placed in cells as the Autobots looked over the Prisoners that were held in captivity.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the Decepticons) So they caught Sari and Cade?!

Ratchet: Yeah, and so far this is one of the few reasons why the Fallen decided to get off his Aft.

Jazz: Well, these Decepticons are only the first batch of the Ark, so there should be another half running around here.

Ultra Magnus: Which is why we need to set our priority to find them before they reign supreme on this ship! We did not come this far to have it taken from us!

Rodimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Sir, are you alright?

Ultra Magnus: I'm fine! I just want them found before any more harm is done! (Turns to leave)

Ironhide: (Folded his Servos) Wow, I never seen him act this way before.

Arcee: Well, considering that the Fallen was his worst enemy, you can't really blame him for this behavior.

Sideswipe: Just like how Optimus and Megatron's rivalry works; they both want to win badly.

Rodimus: Well, let's just hope that this doesn't get too far... (Touched his chin) And speaking of Optimus... (Turns to Perceptor and Wheeljack) Perceptor, Wheeljack, why don't you look after the prisoners while we go check up on Optimus and Bumblebee.

Wheeljack: Oh, right in a room filled with Decepticons! Yes, we'll happily do so! (Sees everyone staring at him) Was that not sarcasm? I can make better sarcasm-!

Perceptor: They get the message.

Windblade: (Starts to walk with the Autobots) I knew something was off.

Rodimus: Well, you weren't wrong...

Drift: But we still have Decepticons to deal with!

Windblade: And once we find the Fallen, I'll happily cut his head clean off with my own Sabers.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) You really hate this Bot, do ya?

Windblade: Are you surprised? He tortured me for years, of course, I do.

Rodimus: Come on, let's focus! We need to be prepared for any surprises that await us.

As they left, Perceptor and Wheeljack were left behind to guard the prisoners as they looked around at the Decepticons.

Wheeljack: (Cringes) Ugh, feels like Deja Vu again.

Perceptor: (Works on a panel) This isn't Trypiticon Prison.

Wheeljack: I know, but being around a Con in a prison cell still gives you a sense of creepiness, doesn't it?

Perceptor: Well, I like to peer my Processor away from that just to avoid gaining a sense of havoc.

Wheeljack: Good for you then. (Sees the light getting turned off) Huh... Shockwave must have done something because this is still flickering.

Perceptor: (Looks around at the darkened room) Perhaps this is due to the ship's age... It could use a new-! (Suddenly sees a Purple Lightsaber right in front of him) AH!

Wheeljack: (Sees Cyclonus take Perceptor hostage) Oh, not again!

Cyclonus: (Grabbed Perceptor from behind) Call the Autobots, and this one goes Offline!

Wheeljack: (Raises his hands up) Now now! Let's try not to do anything drastic! (Sees Nightbird pulling a Sai at him) Ngh!

Nightbird: (Tarn and Mindwipe bring Cade and Sari in as she pointed a Sai at Wheeljack) Then you don't mind if we let ourselves in, shall we?

Galvatron: (Grunts as he got up) What is going on? (Sees the Decepticons) Release us at once!

Cyclonus: Not yet.

Galvatron: Not yet? Why-?!

Cyclonus: You shall see. (Turns to put Perceptor and Wheeljack in Stasis Cuffs) Each of you shall see the truth like we all do. (Turns to leave)

Galvatron: Truth? What truth?!

Wheeljack: Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this...

Meanwhile with Ultra Magnus, he walked down the Bridge alone as he looked around the empty hall, seemingly alone.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around) Where are you, Megatronus?!

Fallen: (Is seen in a glass mirror) Right here.

Ultra Magnus: (Uses his Magnus Hammer to break the glass) RAH!

Fallen: (Sees the glass shatter) Well that was uncalled for.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to look at the Fallen standing behind him) Enough of this! Why are you doing this?!

Fallen: Oh, I think you should know that answer by now, old friend! You tried to kill me, so I am here to make your life a living hell.

Ultra Magnus: Well, you've got what you wanted! You took away my Grandson's voice, isn't that enough for you?!

Fallen: Not really. (Folded his Servos) But still, I'm surprised that you haven't asked the Million Credit question before this time.

Ultra Magnus: What question?

Fallen: You know the question... The question of how I'm here! Of how I managed to pull myself from whatever Afterlife I succumbed to after you plunged your Girlfriend's blade right into my Spark? And how could a mere ghost as myself could be standing here talking to you on this very ship made by our ancestors? My, I must have done such an excellent job at making you so angry that you forgot about all those questions in your Processor...

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at the Fallen) Fine! How-?

Fallen: Ah! Not yet... There's something you need to do before you get your questions answered.

Ultra Magnus: If you think after all you have done, that I would do-!

Fallen: Cade Yeager and Sari Sumdac are located in the prison cells that you have left Wheeljack and Perceptor in. Currently, you have a five-minute window before my Warriors start getting bored with themselves and begin to do all kinds of things to them.

Ultra Magnus: No! (Gets his Hammer ready) I'm done playing games! You're going to tell me right now!

Fallen: (Lights start flickering as he smiled) But the fun's just getting started!

Ultra Magnus: (Uses thunder to hit the Fallen) RAH! (The lights flickered one last time before he disappeared after the lightning struck) Damn! (Turns to leave the Bridge) Megatronus, what are you doing?!

As he left for the Prison cells, the Autobots met back with Optimus and Bumblebee, as they walked inside of Omega Supreme to greet their friends.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Bumblebee... How are ya holding up?

Bumblebee: ... (Sees Bulkhead, smiling to give him a thumbs up)

Ironhide: (Smiled) Good to know you're still having some spirit left!

Optimus: (Turns to the group) Thank you all for coming... We appreciate it.

Sideswipe: Anytime...

Arcee: Good to see you're both doing okay.

Optimus: Well, we're doing okay as we can be.

Drift: Yeah, it can get rough going without a Voice to speak with.

Optimus: So... How is everything so far?

Rodimus: Well, we captured some Decepticons, including Galvatron.

Ratchet: But some of them are still running loose on this ship.

Bulkhead: And we still have control of the Ark! That's easier said than done, right?

Optimus: Right... (Stands up) Sorry, when did you get the Decepticons?

Rodimus: Like 30 Cycles ago. (Widened his Optics) And we apprehended them in just a mere minute...

Sideswipe: Yeah, this is starting to become too easy.

Windblade: Everything's become too easy! Look around, the Decepticons were here at the same time we were!

Arcee: And yet we managed to take them out as easily as we wanted it to.

Jazz: Yeah, everything's starting to sound way too easy.

Ironhide: Yeah, it's like the Fallen's lost his edge since Prime stabbed him back at New Kaon!

Rodimus: New Kaon... (Widened his Optics) Oh my god...

Optimus: What?

Rodimus: At New Kaon... The Fallen was there with us at the Med Bay! He could have Slagged us all without question, but he didn't!

Windblade: (Widened her Optics) That's true... That isn't something he would do unless...

Optimus: It was some form of trap!

Ratchet: How? Why let us go?

Sideswipe: Good question... Why would he let us go and safe everyone we cared about?

Optimus: He wanted us to find the Ark! He was looking for coordinates, but what if that was just a ruse so we would find it for him?!

Arcee: But this doesn't make sense! Why would he allow us to help our friends?

Drift: Maybe someone put some kind of tracker to trace us here.

Optimus: True, but there's no here that was rescued from New Kaon aside from-! (Widened his Optics) Wait... Where's Ultra Magnus?!

* * *

Cade and Sari were seen inside the dark room, with cells seen lighting up the dark while the Fallen was standing against the wall trying to hardwire something.

Cade: (Groans as he opened his eyes slowly, looking at the figure in the shadows using a blow torch) Shit. (Turns his head to Sari, who was lying behind him on the Berth opposite) Sari, wake up!

Sari: (Groans) Cade?

Fallen: (Uses a blow torch on the panel) You two don't bother whispering, I know you're awake.

Cade: (Turns to the Fallen) What are you doing?!

Fallen: I'm getting my troops out of these cells of course. (Turns his head to them) I still have a use for them.

Starscream: (Rolled his Optics) Well hurry it up! (Glared at Galvatron) I'm getting sick and tired of standing next to this washout!

Galvatron: (Turns to Starscream) Be lucky I haven't cut your Glossa out Starscream!

Shockwave: Fallen, Master, you may be wise to cut the wires very soon.

Shadow Striker: Yeah, maybe you can try doing it to kill my boredom.

Fallen: Be patient, I know what I'm doing.

Sari: And how can you be so sure of that?

Fallen: I have my ways.

Sari: Like killing my Father?!

Misary: Ugh, such a crybaby!

Fallen: (Stops cutting for a second) I must admit, I wasn't really planning on having you witness that, let alone see it first hand.

Sari: But that excuses you from lying to me? Telling me I was your daughter when I'm not? And more importantly, putting me out to hurt my friends?! (The Fallen goes back to cutting wires) You call yourself a saint, but you're not! You're just a monster!

Fallen: (His expression goes grim) That's what Solus said to me too...

Wheeljack: (Is seen placed in Stasis Cuffs with Perceptor Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work! Our friends will find us soon, and they'll free us!

Fallen: I wouldn't count on that.

Cade: Oh yeah? Why not?

Fallen: Because I have something that no one, not even most my fellow Decepticons that knows what kind of secret I have.

Galvatron: (Raises a brow) Secret? (Turns to look at the figure in the shadows) What secret?

Suddenly, the lights inside the room were turned back on, revealing Ultra Magnus as he stood at the doorway, looking at the Fallen while everyone else turned to look at him in surprise.

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at the Fallen) Megatronus, put the blowtorch away, and stand down!

Sari: (Gasps) Ultra Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to look at Wheeljack, Perceptor, Cade, and Sari) What have you done to them?

Fallen: You can calm down. (Drops the blowtorch) It's not my intention to harm them.

Perceptor: (Turns to look at Ultra Magnus) Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to his allies) It will be alright, just keep calm.

Fallen: (Scoffs) How kind of you to say that.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Fallen) Don't pretend to be the hero Megatronus! You've brought harm to every Autobot stationed here, and I know of your intentions to Sari Sumdac and Cade Yeager!

Fallen: Then you already know what needs to be done, no matter the consequence.

Ultra Magnus: No, you stay away from the children!

Fallen: Or what? Are you going to kill me again? Because from where I'm standing, you were very terrible the first time.

Ultra Magnus: That's because I failed to make sure you were Offline... (Glares at the Fallen) And this time, I won't hesitate to-?! (Gets out his Magnus Hammer, only to find it missing) What? (Gets inside of his Subspace Pockets) How-?

Fallen: (Tilts his head) I'm sorry... (Gets out the Magnus Hammer) Are you looking for something?

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) How did you get that?!

Sari: (Breaths heavily) Cade, what's going on?

Galvatron: (Widened his Optics) What is this?

Fallen: (Looks at the Hammer) Tell me, you remember those two Autobots, Rosanna, right? And the Speedster, Blurr?

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow) What do they-?

Fallen: (Walks to Ultra Magnus) Tell me something, why is it that every time I'm somewhere where everyone else is, but yet, you apparently are the only one that always seems to miss out on the fun of fighting dear old me?

Ultra Magnus: I couldn't help! I couldn't because-!

Fallen: Oh you couldn't, because, because, because! (Lowers his brow) Because of what? Because you're busy? With meetings? Or visiting a Planet off Cybertron?

Shockwave: (Widened his Optic) What in the Allspark?

Wheeljack: Uh, is this some kind of prank right now?

Fallen: You remember how those two Autobots of yours had Decepticon Programming inside their Neural Processors, do you not?

Ultra Magnus: Why does it matter?!

Fallen: (Chuckles) Oh, why does it matter? Look at you... (Walks closer to Ultra Magnus) You've grown weak! And ignorant, and foolish in your age that you can't even see the truth right in front of you!

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Is anyone going to ask what in the Allspark is going on?

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as he grabbed his head) What are you talking about?!

Fallen: Come on, Tyger. (Stops in front of Magnus and leans his head towards him) Did you really think all those images of those Autobots, suffering, and dying are just plain nightmares that just came in your Processor? That you really believed yourself when you said in your Processor, "It's all in your head"?

Galvatron: (Widened his Optics in realization) It can't be!

Starscream: (Raises a brow and turns to Galvatron) What? What is it?

Fallen: And all those questions that everyone always asked about how I managed to evade death? Well the truth is... (Smiles) You are the only answer to that question.

Ultra Magnus: (Groans as increased headaches began to follow) What is that supposed to mean?!

Cade: Hey! (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Who the hell are you talking to?!

Optimus: (Runs to the room with Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Rodimus, Arcee, Sideswipe, Drift, Windblade, and Jazz) Ultra Magnus!

The rest of the Autobots arrived in the holding cells, to find Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Cade, and Sari inside, as well as Shockwave, Shadow Striker, Misary, Galvatron, and Starscream inside their cells, but with some very slight differences; Ultra Magnus is still carrying his Hammer, and the Fallen is seen nowhere inside the room as everyone started to go in.

Ironhide: (Gets his Cannons ready as he looks around) Ultra Magnus, where is he?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Autobots, tilting his head) What?

Drift: The Fallen! Where is he?

Ultra Magnus: What? But... (Turns to a wall, with nobody standing next to it) He's right there!

Ratchet: (Raises a confused brow) Sir, with all due respect, can you care to repeat that?

Ultra Magnus: The Fallen! (Continues to point at the wall) He's right there!

Optimus: (Looks at the wall, but no one is seen on the spot) Sir, there's nobody over there.

Misary: (Stands up being intrigued) Ooh, this outta be interesting.

Ultra Magnus: What do you mean? Are all of your Optic Sensors-?! (Moves his hands around, noticing he has his Hammer) What? (Looks at it closely) What? (Turns to the wall) No, that's not possible, I... (Rubs his Helm) No, he had the Hammer, how could I...?

Jazz: (Turns to Rodimus and Optimus) Yo, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think the Magnus is having some sort of Processor Malfunction.

Rodimus: (Looks at the Magnus while he talked to himself) Yeah, something's up.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Autobots) What's going on?

Optimus: (Looks at Ultra Magnus with the same worried expression) Ultra Magnus, you need to listen to us! There is a tracker being placed on you! It's how the Decepticons found us!

Bulkhead: (Notices how the Magnus grips his Hammer tightly) Hey guys, I don't think I like how he's holding his Hammer...

Sideswipe: (Eyes Ultra Magnus) Yeah, something fishy is going on...

Ultra Magnus: (Rubs his Optics) He was... (Turns to the spot the Fallen seemed to stand before) I was standing right there... (Optimus carefully approaches him) How? How could I have-?

Optimus: (Walks carefully to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus sir? I think you should put the Hammer down.

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow) Optimus Prime, what could you mean by-? (Widened his Optics in realization) No...

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus was placed back in time as one moment, he was in the bridge seemingly trying to talk to the Fallen, although no one was there, and then the next, where he was standing over the window while staring at Bumblebee being confronted by the Autobots, as the Fallen now appeared again to his vision, as no one else seems to notice.

Fallen: (Chuckles darkly) Hehehe... (Circles around Ultra Magnus) Now you see... (Stands behind Ultra Magnus) You are my answer to my survival.

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) No... (Drops his Hammer) No, I can't be! It can't be, it's impossible!

Fallen: Tell that to the Singer and the Speedster, they'll tell you all about it!

Ultra Magnus: Oh Primus... (Drops onto his knees) I... I hurt people... Oh dear, I hurt innocent Bots! How... How could I let this happen?

Arcee: What do you mean by that?

Drift: (Raises a brow) Okay, does anyone think Ratchet should go give him a Diagnostic Scan or something? Because he looks like he did something wrong.

Optimus: Ultra Magnus... (Sees him panting as he knelt down) ...Father. (Makes Ultra Magnus turn his attention to him) Whatever's going on, we'll send you help, bring Perceptor and Wheeljack out of their cells to check you out. (Places a hand on his shoulder) Whatever's wrong, we can fix it!

Fallen: (Smirks) Oh, you have quite the dutiful son, now don't you? (Sighs) Well, as much as it's flattering to watch, I can't let this happen.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to the Fallen) What are you-?! (Suddenly, he lost control of his limbs) What?!

Optimus: (Raises his brow) Sir?

Ultra Magnus: My Servos, I can't feel my Servos!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) What do you-?! (Suddenly gets held by the neck of his own Father) Ugh! (Is lifted up into the air) Ah!

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics along with Bumblebee) Prime!

Jazz: Whoa! (Walks carefully to the Magnus) Ultra Magnus, calm down!

Optimus: (Grunts as he held his hands against Ultra Magnus) Father! What are you doing?!

Ultra Magnus: (Cannot feel his body entirely as he held Optimus in his grip) It's not me! (Throws Optimus at the Autobots) I can't control my body!

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus grabbed his Hammer and used it to hit the ceiling, sending out nanites delivering electronic stinging energy to the Autobots around him, as they fell to the ground, stunned, and unable to move.

Optimus: (Grunts) Ugh! (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Sir, why... Why are you doing this?!

Ultra Magnus: I told you I can't control my body!

Fallen: (Circles around Ultra Magnus) That's because you never really did, to begin with.

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics as he looked at the Fallen) What have you done to me?!

Drift: What do you mean?! You're the one attacking us!

Fallen: (Stands in front of the Fallen) You see, you didn't know this until now, but I had been inside your body for a very long time now... (Walks towards Ultra Magnus) And I think it's about time I had full control of it.

Ultra Magnus: (Pants as he sees the Fallen walking towards him) Megatronus, what are you doing?!

Cade: What the hell's going on?!

Fallen: (Walks towards Ultra Magnus) Goodbye, old friend. (Walks straight through to Ultra Magnus, disappearing into his body)

Ultra Magnus: (Felt the Fallen going through him) Ah! (Looks around) Where did he-?

Fallen: (In Ultra Magnus' Processor) _Don't panic, this will only take just a moment..._

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around the room) A moment? What are you-?! (Felt something changing) Ugh, I don't feel well... Why-? (Turns to a mirror, revealing his Optics now Red while he widened them in panic) NO! (Grabs his head) No, get out! (Moves around the room, making a mess out of it)

Bulkhead: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Does anyone have any idea what's happening?

Sideswipe: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) What the Frag is going on?

Starscream: (Raises a brow) What's happening right now?

Ultra Magnus: (Grunts in pain) Get out... (Suddenly, his Paint Job is starting to change into Decepticon Colors) GET OUT!

Soon, as Ultra Magnus threw the table sideways on the floor, his Colors were shifting from Blue and White to Black, Brown, and Purple, and then suddenly his entire body began to change form, with Spikes suddenly coming off his shoulders and wrists, and fire was set around the Magnus, who turned to everyone in the room to reveal his own Faceplate starting to change shape, taking everyone stunned by the event while he shouted in unspeakable pain.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics while staring at Ultra Magnus) What the Hell?

Optimus: (Widened his Optics at Ultra Magnus, starting to see the picture in full circle) Oh no...

After just one minute of the strange transformation, Ultra Magnus stopped screaming, his appearance changed to become something else much too familiar, and more terrifying as the figure turned to the group, the Mech that had once been Ultra Magnus is now the Fallen, who gave Intakes as he took his form once more.

Fallen: (Intakes as he looks at his hands) Finally... (Cracks his head knuckles) I'm free!

Galvatron: (Widened his Optics in shock) Master?

Fallen: (Gives another long Intake) Now... (Turns to the Autobots as he puffed, grabbing the Magnus Hammer) Where were we?

* * *

 **So, you guys didn't see that one coming, huh? Well, I am not sure about you, but I sure as hell loved writing this piece! This has been in my head for a long time now, and I am glad to have taken it out by writing this Episode!**

 **Now, we are finally heading to the two-part Episode finale of TFA Season 5, and I am glad to be finishing up this Season as much as you guys must be!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **BTW, let me just give a small shoutout to spacemagpie on AO3 for being the only one to figure something was up! You are a pretty good reader, and you sure as Slag made my day on that one Chapter that I wrote, and for that; I thank you for it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review down below to let me know your thoughts on this Episode, and how you would like to see it all go down in this Season finale!**

 **PEACE!**


	27. Legends Never Die Part 1

Episode 27: Legends Never Die Part 1

 **Alright, boys and girls! This is the big event for all of us as we finally end the fifth Season of Transformers Animated! Just wanted to say thank you for being so patient with me, and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have!**

 **As usual, all characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network, so no need to file a lawsuit!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

We begin this episode from the last as the Fallen was seen rubbing his Optics while everyone, both Autobot and Decepticon alike stared at him in complete shock.

Fallen: (Rubbed his Optics) Thank god I'm done with that... (Turns to everyone) I know some of you may already be confused by this... Sudden change, but believe me, this is very easy to explain if you would only let me.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Holy Scrap! You're... You're Optimus Prime's freaking Dad?!

Fallen: (Expression drops) Heh! Oh, that's funny! (Sighs) No, of course not! (Tilts his head) Or then again, perhaps being in Magnus' body sort of makes me one of your precious team leaders' Father, don't you think?

Galvatron: You had us captured and I shot so you can pull off this act?

Fallen: Yes, I did! I did it so I could bring all of you here so I can finally tell you the truth about myself!

Arcee: So what now? Are you going to have us all Scrapped?!

Fallen: Oh come on, Arcee! If I wanted you dead, I would have done it by now!

Optimus: (Stares at the Fallen) ...What have you done to my Father?!

Fallen: Ah, finally! A more relevant question to this! (Turns to Optimus) This is one of the reasons as to why I'm fond of you, Optimus Prime. You're just so direct rather than wasting time! Unlike your Brother, he wasn't as determined as you are.

Optimus: Don't ignore the subject, answer me!

Fallen: Alright! (Raises his hands after he dropped the Hammer) Alright, I can see you're sensitive to the subject, so I shall move on and get this over with. (Gets out a scanner and shows a hologram of his own Processor) See that little object lodged inside of your Father? (Points at a chip) That would a be a chip installed that would enable a Decepticon Programming from within. (Stops showing off the chip) The same kind of chip that would be used on Autobots such as Rosanna to make infiltration a lot more easier for the job.

Rodimus: But that's impossible! The story with you and Ultra Magnus-!

Fallen: Was in all true! All of it except he had forgotten just a slight detail on that fateful night on Talos IV.

 _Flashback, Eons ago._

 _The Fallen was seen standing over Solus and Ultra Prime as he saw them being knocked unconscious by his own hand._

 _Fallen: (Is seen pulling the two into the basement while narrating) You see, back in that very night, I had been shown the truth about Cybertronains, and I wanted to prepare us all for a new age for defense. (Ties up Ultra Prime and Solus Prime) But I knew that without an army of my own, my goal would be futile and would have been a complete waste, so I had to go into extreme measures. (Later is seen looking over a blueprint of the chip) After I had scavenged Gigitron's ship, I have found a blueprint regarding the very chip that I speak about! And when I learned that it could not only put in a Decepticon Programming on the inside, I learned that it could also house Decepticons that have died in battle by putting a neural Processor inside of the chip and lodging it right inside of an Autobot's Processor. (Is seen opening up Ultra's Processor to install the chip, and then later having tubes attached to the both of them) And after a while, I managed to download all my memories and Protoform data right into your Magnus and made sure that if I were to die... (He took off the tube off his neck as he turned to Ultra) then my future would be secure._

 _Ultra Prime: (Groans as he saw Megatronus) What are you doing?_

 _Fallen: Relax. (Pulls the tube off Prime's neck as he turned away from the table) Just came by to make a checkup._

Flashback ends.

Fallen: And now, here we are... The climax to this tale of ours. (Walks around) And ever since I have became bonded inside of this body, I have begun to watch and learn each and every single one of you! All your favorite hobbies, your friends, family, everything you know and love has been known to Ultra Magnus while I silently listen to information that he has given me. (Turns to Sari) And even he gave me some perfect opportunities such as taking Sari Sumdac under my wing after the events that took place in Trypiticon prison.

Bulkhead: So that's how you got Sari right after Trypiticon...

Jazz: That ain't possible! We would've found something out by now, especially Perceptor and Wheeljack!

Fallen: Well considering the incident with Rosanna and her Decepticon copy, Flipsides, I have no doubt they would have discovered any potential victim of a terrible Programming! But then again, how often is it that one would suspect that the Autobot Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobot Military and an outspoken figure on Cybertron would be one of those victims?

Rodimus: So you were inside of the Magnus' head the whole time?

Fallen: Indeed! Of course, during the earlier days, I never got the chance to come out, but when there were times that Ultra had to make decisions such as making vote to whether or not to create Omega Sentinels... (Lightly chuckles) Well, let's just say a little voice in his head helped fill in the idea, and that is why Omega Supreme is even Functioning to this day.

Ratchet: Even so, it would have taken up at least Millions of Stellar Cycles to have this happen!

Perceptor: Indeed! I have studied the chips that I found on the Autobots affected, and there's no way you would have it activated on free will!

Fallen: (Points at Perceptor) That is a very valid point Perceptor! Of course, I have only managed to take control for only brief amounts of time every century single century to prepare an army of my own! Some created out into the unknown parts of Space, and others made right from the inside of Megatron's very own Empire! But all that changed thanks to Shockwave!

Shockwave: (Raises a brow) Me?

Fallen: (Turns to point at him) Yes, you! I have you to thank after all for dealing a blow to the Magnus two Stellar Cycles ago in the Council Chambers!

 _Flashback, two years ago._

 _Ultra Magnus was seen in the Council Chambers as Longarm Prime was hiding around the corner, looking at the Magnus as he laid down his Hammer, making him give up the Longarm disguise to become Shockwave._

 _Fallen: (Shockwave is seen picking up the Hammer) You see, that day when you struck the Magnus with his own Hammer..._

 _Ultra Magnus: (Turns around, seeing Shockwave about to attack him) Huh?!_

 _Shockwave: (Hits the Magnus with the Hammer) YAH!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Gets critically injured by Shockwave) Gah!_

 _Fallen: (Continues to narrate as everything moved in slow motion) You not only struck him into Stasis Lock... (The chip inside the Magnus began to beep immediately) You jumpstarted the chip that gave it a complete boost to make me wake up!_

Flashback ends.

Fallen: (Looks at Shockwave) You not only damaged his body, but you also have damaged his own willpower to make me gain control earlier than expected! And for that, I am eternally grateful.

Starscream: (Rolls his Optics) Shockwave being the successful servant as usual! What a surprise.

Shockwave: (Turns to Starscream) It's not like I knew about it at the time! This is as much a shock to me as it is for all of you!

Sideswipe: So all those times you took on trips... It can't to be that perfect, you'd still have to-!

Fallen: (Gets out a mic and uses Ultra Magnus' voice) Make contact? (Smiled as he stopped using the voice) Impressive right? (Drops the mic) I have also learned that by mere accident, which was essential to keeping my secret in check up to this point.

Rodimus: But if you were inside of Ultra Magnus' body the whole time, then that meant everything that happened was your fault... Sari getting turned into a Decepticon, Lithone getting destroyed, Lockdown and Tarantulas being on Cybertron, even Rosanna being a victim, it was all you from the start!

Fallen: Well, not all of it! Of course, those Autobots from that... Shattered Glass Universe, they certainly took me by surprise! (Turns to Shadow Striker) Nice work on that by the way.

Wheeljack: But that also meant that you had all the power in your grasp! You could have easily ordered someone to disable defenses, and Cybertron could have been taken over without warning!

Fallen: That's very true! I could have done that and wiped you all out in a matter of minutes, but the truth is that wouldn't even be enough to stop what is coming.

Optimus: What's coming?

Fallen: A Chaos Bringer... You see, the night at Talos IV, I saw not only the truth of our very creation but the future of what is to come! And in that, I have seen Cybertron fall into flames by an evil so terrible that Galvatron and I would be considered child's play in this scenario. And then from the ashes of what remains of a burnt world, a creature capable of devouring worlds would rise to destroy everything that we have come to know!

Drift: So what? This makes you a prophet now?

Fallen: I only mean to prepare.

Rodimus: Look, even if there's this Chaos Bringer comes, what makes you think any of us would ever side with you?!

Fallen: Because while we stand here, my warriors are taking control of the Ark's Bridge and sending our current location to the Decepticon Empire as we speak. (Turns to the group) And once we're gathered, I shall come to Cybertron to burn it down so I can unleash the Chaos Bringer meaning to bring harm to the rest of the universe.

Cade: Wait, so back when I shot myself in the leg, you mean to tell me that you were never going to honor that agreement?!

Fallen: I couldn't have you and Mrs. Sumdac die without the help that I needed, and I thank you both for your assistance.

Sideswipe: What the Frag is burning Cybertron going to bring if you're looking for some monster that we have no idea about?! You'll only destroy millions of Cybertronains on the Planet!

Fallen: Sometimes, you need to make sacrifices in for the greater good. After all, Alpha Trion was the one who made up the, "Without Sacrifice, There Can Be No Victory." motto.

Arcee: But what if this monster isn't on Cybertron?! What if you destroy the Planet and there is no Chaos Bringer?!

Fallen: Then I suppose I'll just have to search Planet by Planet until the beast finally reveals itself. Either way, I'm going to be the one that saves this Universe from the creature.

Optimus: Yeah, well we're still not giving up! You killed my Brother and took away my Son's Voice! I can't just let you get away with that!

Starscream: (Rolls his Optics) Someone's being melodramatic.

Misary: (Scoffs) Tell me about it.

Fallen: Oh come now, Son... (Shows off his hands) You do know that these hands aren't really my own, so I'm not the only guilty party in this.

Optimus: (Glares at him) Don't call me that!

Fallen: Why not? I am in my old friend's body after all, so it would be fitting to consider you as my own.

Optimus: I am not your son! (Stands up) And we will stop you either way!

Fallen: Really? Well, perhaps there is one way you can stop me.

Ratchet: Yeah? And what's that supposed to be?

Fallen: (Picks up the Magnus Hammer and threw it right onto the floor in front of Optimus' feet) You'll just have to kill me.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he turned to the Fallen) You're not serious, are you?

Fallen: I am. In fact, I shall consider this as a test of strength.

Optimus: No, there is no test of strength! It's not necessary!

Fallen: But it is, because in my vision, I have seen that only the strongest shall survive. (Folded his hands behind his back) And from the years living inside of your Father's head, you are one of the few that is strong enough for the Giant that will someday come for us all. Unlike your Brother, Sentinel Minor that is.

Optimus: Don't you dare-!

Fallen: Yes, Orion! Sorry, but your Brother was weak! Even if he survived the attack that I have made, he would have never lived long enough to face what is yet to come!

Optimus: You don't know that!

Fallen: Really? What about Archa 7? His time in the Autobot Elite Guard? And even during his time as being a Magnus? He had every single chance to prove himself, and he wasted his value being nothing more than a clown dressed up as a leader! Never the less doing anything, but be a self obnoxious, arrogant piece of Scrap to everyone he ever spoke to! And like it or not, that is what he will always be remembered for! A useless nobody with no honor!

Optimus: (Started to grab his own fists) Grrr! (Grabs the Magnus Hammer)

Jazz: (Sees Optimus picking up the Hammer) Yo, O.P!

Fallen: (Sees Optimus grabbing the Hammer) There it is! That's what I'm looking for!

Optimus: (Glares at the Fallen) You will pay for what you have done!

Fallen: Indeed I will... (Raises a hand up) But, just know that if you exact your justice on me, then perhaps it is best to know that if I die now, then your Father dies too! It'll be like two birds in one stone, except one bird is considered to be a highly contagious threat to society, and the other is an innocent figure that seeks to make peace among worlds. (Sees Optimus fuming in anger) Tell me Optimus Prime... Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice? Because there are only two ways this can end; one is that I continue to live on to prepare the Ark to burn Cybertron into Cinder, and the 2nd option is that you strike me down, claim your victory and call it a day while in the meantime mourning your leader and beloved Father. (Sees Optimus struggling with himself) Kill me, and you prove to me that you are stronger than you realize. (Shrugs) Or don't, and then you'll just prove to me that you're just as weak as the many Cogs that are made in this Universe.

Windblade: (Is seen standing behind the Fallen) Perhaps he isn't strong enough to kill you... (Gets out her Purple Lightsaber) But I am! (Moves to strike) YAHH!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Windblade, no!

Fallen: (Gets out his Blade and counters Windblade's) Of course you'd be one of the first to even try it! (Smacks her)

Windblade: (Gets smacked by the Fallen) Ngh! (Fell against one of the cell doors)

Drift: (Gets out his Swords and jumps right into the Fallen) RAHH!

Perceptor: (Sees Drift attacking the Fallen) Drift, wait!

Drift: (Runs towards the Fallen) This is for Dai, you bastard!

Fallen: (Combats Drift with his Blade) Ngh!

Windblade: (Gets back up and fights with Drift) RAH!

Bulkhead: (Gets up) What do we do now?!

Rodimus: (Gets out his Crossbow) Optimus, it's your call! What do we do? (Turns to Optimus when he doesn't respond) Optimus! What now?!

Optimus: (Looks at the Fallen fighting against Windblade and Drift) ...

Bumblebee: (Turns to lightly tap his Dad) ...

Optimus: (Blinked) Huh? (Turns to Bumblebee, who points at everyone looking at him) Right... We need to get out of here, now! (Turns to Bumblebee and Arcee) Bumblebee, Arcee! Get Cade and Sari off of the Berths! Jazz, Sideswipe, get Perceptor and Wheeljack out of the Stasis Cuffs! Ironhide, Rodimus and I will stop Drift and Windblade from doing any harm while you follow Ratchet for Omega Supreme and plot a course back to Cybertron!

Ratchet: Got it!

Jazz: (Gets Perceptor and Wheeljack released from their Stasis Cuffs with Sideswipe's help) Alright, let's get these off you!

Arcee: (Helps Bumblebee get Cade and Sari off of the Berths) Come on, let's go! (Turns to follow Ratchet with everyone else)

Bulkhead: But what about Ultra Magnus? We can't just leave him here!

Ironhide: (Points at the Fallen) Don't look like he's going anywhere else anytime soon!

Rodimus: Well, we have to at least try to wake him up!

Optimus: And that's what we'll do! (Uses his Grapplers to pull Windblade away)

Windblade: (Gets pulled away as she was about to be struck down by the Fallen) NGH!

Drift: (Gets pushed back by the Fallen) Ugh!

Fallen: (Moves to stab Drift) Grrr!

Ironhide: (Activates his Unbreakable Armor to charge at the Fallen) Come on! (Tackles the Fallen)

Fallen: (Fell to the floor being tackled by Ironhide) Ugh!

Ironhide: (Moves to punch the Fallen) Come on, Magnus, wake up! You can fight this!

Fallen: (Grabbed Ironhide's fist) He's not waking up anytime soon, Ironhide! (Facebutted him)

Ironhide: (Gets face-butted by the Fallen) Ugh! (Gets pulled off of the Fallen and thrown across the hall) Whoa!

Bulkhead: (Activates his Wrecking Ball) For what it's worth, I hope that Magnus forgives me for this one! (Throws it at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Sees Bulkhead throwing a Wrecking Ball at him) Hmm... (Ducks down to avoid the ball, and then catch it by the wiring)

Bulkhead: (Noticed the Fallen catch the Wrecking Ball wires) Uh oh!

Fallen: (Yanks it over) Get over here!

Bulkhead: (Fell over) WAHHH!

Drift: (Sees Bulkhead and Ironhide go down) We're getting killed in here!

Optimus: Which is why we need to take him down!

Windblade: What we need to do is kill him!

Optimus: Ultra Magnus isn't going to get killed on my watch!

Drift: Yeah, well he's going to kill us if we don't kill him first!

Fallen: (Walks over to Bulkhead) Seems like this is the end of the road for you, Bulkhead! (Raises his Blade up high)

Optimus: (Sees the Fallen about to strike down Bulkhead) NO! (Gets the Magnus Hammer and swings right at the Fallen)

Fallen: (Gets hit by the head) UGH!

Optimus: (Glares at the Fallen) You're not going to hurt anyone else again! (Makes another swing) RGH!

Fallen: (Gets hit by the head again) GAH!

Just when Optimus gave the second blow, a series of flashbacks appeared, giving off brief memories of Ultra Magnus, who was seen with countless Autobots as he stumbled backward, his Optics began to change into a Blue Hue, making the Cybertronian turn to an angered Optimus Prime with a slight hint of confusion.

Fallen: (His Optics are turned Blue as the voice suddenly changed) Orion?

Optimus: (Makes another swing) RAH!

Fallen: (Gets knocked back) GAH! (Fell to the floor)

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he looked at the Fallen) Father? (Drops the Hammer and leaned down on the floor) Father, can you hear me?

Ironhide: (Gets up, looking at the Fallen) His Optics just changed Blue... Is that what I think it means?

Optimus: (Moves to shake him) Father!

Fallen: (Had his Optics closed until he opened them wide up, revealing his Red Hue) Think again.

Optimus: (Suddenly gets placed in a chokehold) GUK! (Is lifted up into the air)

Fallen: (Chokes Optimus) That was good try swinging the Hammer at my head, but you wasted your chance by the 3rd strike. (Gets out a Blade) Now it's time to put an end this almighty journey of yours.

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Alt Mode and runs over the Fallen) RGH!

Fallen: (Gets run over by Drift) GAH! (Fell to the floor after releasing Optimus)

Optimus: (Fell onto his back) Guh!

Ratchet: (Calls the team) Prime! We got Omega Supreme back Online! It's time to go!

Rodimus: (Transforms back into his Alt Mode) We need to go now!

Windblade: Not until he's dead by our hand!

Fallen: (Slowly gets up, but then moved to use his Blade to slice open a panel) Ygh!

Shadow Striker: (Sees her cell and the rest being opened) Finally, we get some fun!

Galvatron: (Gets out, looking at Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime...

Optimus: (Sees the rest of the Decepticons getting out of their cells) Everyone fall back! Fall back!

The Autobots began to leave the detention center while the Decepticons watched them leave.

Galvatron: (Sees them leave) Rrrr! (Turns to follow them)

Fallen: (Stopped Galvatron from going further) Stop.

Galvatron: (Raises a brow) Stop?!

Starscream: But they're getting away!

Fallen: Let them... They're only delaying the inevitable.

The Autobots moved to the Hanger to find Omega Supreme primed and ready to leave as Jazz and Arcee were seen at the landing ramp waiting for them.

Arcee: (Sees the group coming) Come on, hurry!

Jazz: Yo, we gotta go now!

Optimus: Is everyone inside?

Arcee: Everyone's waiting!

Optimus: Alright, let's go!

Ratchet: (Is sitting at the cockpit) Omega Supreme, we need to leave, now!

Omega Supreme: Of course, but where is Ultra Magnus?

Ratchet: It's uh... It's complicated!

Rodimus: Listen, there will be Decepticons swarming us any Nano Click, we need to go now!

Omega Supreme: Understood!

With that, Omega then launched out of the Ark and into Space just in time for the Decepticon reinforcements to arrive, making him Transwarp out of the area as the Decepticons moved in.

Lugnut: (Is seen on a warship) Aha! We found the Ark!

Soundwave: (Contacts the Fallen) Master, we have arrived at your location.

Fallen: (Is at the bridge with the others) Wait for my command. I shall tend to the Ark's capabilities. (Turns to the group as he ended the call) Well?

Tarn: The Ark is fully operational.

Nightbird: Although it could use a lot of fuel. A lot of was lost over the years.

Fallen: Then charge up the whole ship. How long will that take?

Mindwipe: Presumably for 8 Cycles.

Cyclonus: Cybertron shall be burnt to a crisp tomorrow.

Fallen: That shall not suffice, not anymore. The Autobots now have knowledge of the Chip, and they will do everything to undo all of Ultra Magnus' control over the Planet, I need this ship ready by tonight!

Mindwipe: Well, what would you want us to do?

Fallen: Nothing, but prepare the forces while I contact Soundwave. Perhaps he can provide a much quicker way to fuel this vessel.

Starscream: (Turns to the Fallen) Ooh, so you can burn Cybertron? Now that feels like I've just heard that sentiment just last year!

Fallen: (Turns to Galvatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Misary, and Shadow Striker before turning to his loyal servants) Go... I need time alone with them. (They left while he turned to the group) I understand some of you feel odd about this revelation.

Misary: More like disappointed! I was kinda hoping to gouge the Magnus' Optics out before learning about this side of you,

Shadow Striker: But that doesn't mean that we don't like this side of you! It actually suits you.

Fallen: Then I suppose there is no problem with the current Decepticon leadership, is there?

Shockwave: (Shook his head) N-No! No, of course not, my Liege!

Starscream: We shall continue to serve, whether you're in an Autobot's body or not!

Fallen: (Turns to Galvatron) Galvatron? Do we have any problems?

Galvatron: (Slowly turns to the Fallen) No.

Fallen: Good, then I suggest you prepare yourselves because tonight shall be something our legacy will be known for.

* * *

Later, the Autobots arrived back on Cybertron as they landed at Fortress Maximus, everyone got out of Omega Supreme while Elita One, the Jet Twins, Cliffjumper, Hot Shot and Bumblebee's Team saw them coming

Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus! Hey, we weren't expecting-!

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) Elita, is everyone alright?

Elita One: (Nodded) Of course! Why are you asking?

Rodimus: (Turns to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, tell us how long it takes for us to refute Ultra Magnus' authority?!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) Come again?

Jazz: Come on, Cliff! We don't got all day!

Minerva: (Turnsn to Bumblebee) Hey, you! How was the trip?

Bumblebee: (Tries to respond to Minerva, but widened his Optics when he realized he couldn't anymore) ...

Minerva: (Raises a brow) Bee? Are you okay?

Crosshairs: Hey, what's with the silent treatment?

Brawn: Yeah! Are ya tryin' something new?

Sideswipe: (Sighs as he came over to Bee's side) Yeah, we need to talk...

Elita One: (Noticed Bumblebee not speaking) Optimus, what's wrong with Bumblebee?

Optimus: It's complicated, I'll tell you-!

Ironhide: Look, we gotta get going now! The Decepticons will come any time now!

Cliffjumper: But where's the Ark? I thought you were going to get it?

Arcee: The Decepticons took over! It was a trap!

Ratchet: So let's get a move on already!

Perceptor: I highly recommend we move on with accurate speed!

Jetstorm: There's just one thing missing.

Jetfire: Where's Ultra Magnus?

Springer: Yes, I believe he was with you during the trip.

Rodimus: It's a long story.

Cliffjumper: Long story? Why do you want to revoke Ultra Magnus' complete authority? And how will that help us against the Fallen?

Optimus: THE FALLEN IS ULTRA MAGNUS!

Cosmos: (Everyone including him turns to Optimus' immediate attention) Say what?

Optimus: (Sighs heavily) The Fallen... Placed a chip inside Ultra Magnus' Processor, the same kind of chip that was used on Rosanna and Blurr.

Warpath: You're not really serious, are you? There's no way that, that Slagger could have been Ultra Magnus!

Bulkhead: Well, we'd faced weirder stuff before.

Optimus: (Turnsn to Cliffjumper) Listen, the Fallen has taken complete control over Ultra Magnus' body! And he could use his voice to disable security all over Cybertron!

Rodimus: So how long would it take to revoke his authority for the time being?

Cliffjumper: (Blinked in complete disbelief) I-It won't be too long! (Turns to leave) I'll get right on it!

Crosshairs: Oh man, is this seriously for real?!

Sideswipe: If it wasn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Windblade: Actually, we all wouldn't be worrying about it if we just dealt with the problem right then and there!

Optimus: (Turns to look at Windblade and Drift before turning to the others) Rodimus, take charge for me while I go talk to these two.

Drift: (Sighs in annoyance) And here goes...

Optimus pulls Windblade and Drift away from the others as he turned to a corner, leaving the three of them by themselves.

Optimus: (Turns to Drift and Windblade) What were you both thinking?

Windblade: How could you ask such a question when you know the answer to that?

Optimus: That's not how we deal with this!

Drift: Really? Because last year, you were the one who came up with an idea to turn Megatron into Scrap Metal!

Optimus: This is different because this is Ultra Magnus that we're talking about here! We can't just move on and assassinate the Fallen without endangering Ultra Magnus' life in the process!

Windblade: And I feel your Father as much as anyone! But your Father is gone now! The Fallen took over his body, and there is no coming back!

Drift: And I'm pretty sure what he would want us to do right is to do what's necessary!

Optimus: By taking out an Autobot Magnus?!

Drift: Come on, you have to see that what we're talking about is a mercy killing at this point!

Optimus: Well, I'm pretty sure that wasn't in Dai Atlas' handbook in the Cyberninja Corps!

Drift: Okay, really?! Are you seriously going to pull that on me?!

Windblade: I don't know if you noticed, but the Fallen is a plaque that will continue to spread! You heard what he told us, he is going to use the Ark to decimate everything in his path to release some creature that no one hasn't heard of before!

Optimus: That doesn't mean we have to take him out! Look, when I hit him by the head with the Hammer, I heard Ultra Magnus' voice!

Drift: He did it to taunt you!

Optimus: I don't think so! His Optics turned Blue after I hit him, I don't think that's normal for him to do that!

Windblade: Just like it isn't normal for him to take your own Son's voice away?

Ratchet: Alright, we can have this discussion later! Right now, we need to get back to prepping our defenses pronto!

Rodimus: Right! (Turns to Perceptor) Perceptor, you're a member of the High Council! Can you help Cliffjumper override any power Ultra Magnus used to have?

Perceptor: For this case, there will be some high measures to be taken for the current Magnus' condition.

Optimus: Okay, well do whatever needs to be done! The Fallen cannot access anything that would put all of us in danger!

Jetstorm: And what about the Autobots out in Space? What are we supposed to tell them about Ultra Magnus?

Optimus: I don't know.

Jetfire: And the Autobots that look up to him! How are we supposed to-?

Optimus: I don't know! I don't know, so let's just keep this all to ourselves until the crisis is averted!

Crosshairs: And when will that happen?

Optimus: When we have taken out the Fallen!

Hot Shot: And what about Ultra Magnus?

Optimus: (Looks at everyone staring at him) ...Let's worry about that when the time is right

* * *

Back inside of the Ark, the Decepticons were gathered at the bridge as they took complete control of it.

Fallen: (Looks out of the window) Are all systems operational?

Tarn: (Nodded) Indeed, master! Once we have the Ark refueled, it shall be ready for your use!

Fallen: Good... How long will it take?

Nightbird: Merely 8 Earth hours, tomorrow at dawn.

Fallen: No, that will not be sufficient! The Autobots will use that time against us, so have Soundwave handle the maintenance... He is exceptionally good with providing upgrades to our timetable.

Cyclonus: Understood, master.

Everyone began to leave while Galvatron is seen walking over to the Fallen, who is aware of his presence, yet he does not turn to his attention.

Galvatron: (Walks over to the Fallen) Master, may we speak?

Fallen: (Stares at the window) Of what?

Galvatron: ...All this time I've fought the Autobots... All this time I've assembled plans against them, and all this time, you were the wild card that already set them all to their doom.

Fallen: Well, if you have only carefully played the long game just as I have, perhaps you would have already struck victory long before this very Solar Cycle.

Galvatron: But why wait then? Why wait until now to show yourself? Why wait while we Decepticons suffered at the hands of defeat for so many Eons?

Fallen: Hmm, I know what you're doing... (Turns to Galvatron) You're trying to make me show any kind weakness so you could go back to being who you once were, aren't you? Not that I don't admire it, all Decepticons tend to get a little jealous and one day start to plot the leader's own demise. It's kind of a historic trend really, so it doesn't bother me one bit.

Galvatron: That doesn't answer you not being there when Trypiticon was destroyed!

Fallen: Actually, I was! Or rather... (Points at himself) This body of mine... (Turns to Galvatron) You know, despite not having control, you do get a front row seat when your old friend is watching an old relic get blown to smithereens! (Glares at Galvatron) All thanks to your sloppiness, no doubt.

Galvatron: And yet, you hid like a coward!

Fallen: Says the Mech who used Synthetic Energon on himself. (Starts to circle the Ex-Warlord) Who then went mad, and began on a chaotic spree that nearly wiped out not just the Earth, but the very army you yourself possessed! Now, I'm not denying what I am plotting isn't genocide, there will be plenty of blood to be evaporated soon enough! But coming here to my face, telling me that what I am proposing is a manic's philosophy, is very ironic! Considering that you pushed everyone loyal to you away just so you could seek revenge... (Stops in front of Galvatron) Including the very being that you swore your own love to, just so you could idiotically sacrifice your empire for a dead Planet... Now, that's what I call mad.

Galvatron: (Glares at the Fallen) I am not a fool to ignore my mistakes...

Fallen: Well, that's funny... (Turns around to go back to staring at the windows) That's something your former 2nd in Command would say, right before you took his place... And now, everyone aside from whatever followers you have left, hate you more than Starscream. (Folds his Servos) Not that I don't care of the ironic predicament that you've been put into, it's just that I frankly don't care.

Galvatron: (His hands start to shake violently, giving off a low growl) Rrr... (Turns around and leaves)

Fallen: (Noticed that Galvatron's presence is gone) Hmph. (Stares at the windows until he felt a small headache) Ugh... What the-?

Suddenly the Fallen blinked, causing him to find himself back on Talos IV on the night of his own death as Ultra Magnus was seen standing right next to the fire caused during the incident.

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at the Fallen) Megatronus!

Fallen: (Sees the Magnus) Tyger! My old pal! (Turns to him) How are you?

Ultra Magnus: Stuck being inside of my own Processor, no thanks to you!

Fallen: Well, I'm beginning to think that this should be "Our" Processor now, considering we both share the same body!

Ultra Magnus: Enough! This ends right here! You're going to give me back my body, or else-!

Fallen: Or else what? You're trapped in here, your body belongs to me now!

Ultra Magnus: You can't be in control forever! All these years, you've been trapped inside my Processor, you've been able to break out through a small gap! So I'll be back in control at any moment now!

Fallen: Oh, not this time! You see, the small gaps that I had, that was just the chip making a work in progress! Now, I'm complete! No more long term sleep gaps, no more sitting idly by while watching you waste all your power acting so political, I am done with all that now! Now, I reign supreme while you get to sit down and experience an eternity of emptiness!

Ultra Magnus: You won't win! The Autobot Commonwealth will find a way to stop you and the Decepticons!

Fallen: But I've already won... (Circles around the Magnus) That night that you killed off my body, you lit the fire that set my victory into motion. It was slow, but... (Grins) Well, here we are now; the Ark is in my possession, and your Autobots fleeing away like ants as they now know of our dirty little secret.

Ultra Magnus: That's your secret, not mine!

Fallen: Well, it certainly doesn't matter because they think that you are responsible for the Siege, the deaths, the assaults, all of it.

Ultra Magnus: You're lying!

Fallen: No, I'm making a prediction. (Shrugs) Which most likely is going to happen.

Ultra Magnus: And that is?

Fallen: That even if the Autobots rally together and find a way to fight back, there will be no chance of rescue for you.

Ultra Magnus: My safety is not my concern!

Fallen: No, but perhaps you should be concerned with how your legend will end... (Starts circling the Magnus) Imagine the Autobots that came with you going back to Cybertron, and then having everyone learn how dirty your hands have gotten.

Ultra Magnus: I never killed those people!

Fallen: No, but then again I am living in your body, so in a way, you had a small helping hand on it. (Stops in front of him) At least, that's how everyone will feel when they learn about how a Decepticon infiltrated an entire Autobot military for years...

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at him) That doesn't change the fact that you are responsible for everyone getting hurt in your conquest to commit genocide!

Fallen: (Smirks) You wanna talk responsibility... Fine. (Turns to put a firm hand on Ultra's head) Tell that to the dead!

Ultra Magnus: (Is gripped by the Fallen) Ngh!

Suddenly, when the Fallen touched his forehead, all of the Decepticon's memories while being in control came to surface as every one Bot and Con that the Fallen has inflicted harm upon has come into the Autobot's vision, memories of pain and suffering coming all at once as faces of the dead started to hit the Magnus hard.

Sentinel: (Is seen in the Fallen's memories while getting stabbed) _UGK!_

Autobot Trooper: (Is seen getting slashed by the Fallen's Blade) _AHHH!_

Alpha Trion: (Is seen getting shot in the Chestplate) _AGH!_

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics as he saw so much death being inflicted upon) What did you do?!

Fallen: I just gave you all the memories of every Bot that your body had murdered in Cold Energon... (Turns to leave) Along with another thing to remember by...

Suddenly, the ground around Ultra Magnus shook as a giant figure rose from the bottom, revealing a giant Cybertronian with Green Optics, who was about a size of a Planet itself as it stared right upon the Magnus while moving to grab him...

Ultra Magnus: (Sees the monster looking at him) ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With that, the Fallen blinked his Optics, finding himself back into reality as he took control. Smirking, he turned to sat down on his chair while Galvatron turned to face the window, with Slipstream, Starscream, Shockwave, Blitzwing, and Lugnut coming over.

Slipstream: (Turns to Galvatron) Well, what do we do now?

Galvatron: We do nothing.

Slipstream: Are you serious?!

Starscream: Has the Fallen taken away what's left your sanity already?!

Galvatron: The Fallen has a body in the form of Ultra Magnus and has already taken control of the Ark. He has an entire army at his disposal, and I do not have sufficient manpower to take back control.

Lugnut: Rah! I'll gladly crush anyone who stands in our way, Lord Megatron!

Blitzwing: (Folded his Servos with Icy taking control) At least until your head getz dizmantled by ze Fallen.

Lugnut: (Turns to Blitzwing) Blitzwing, I know exactly what the risks are, you fool!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hothead, gets angry with Lugnut) Don't you get angry with me, you Fragging imbecile!

Shockwave: Galvatron, may I ask that we at least do something about this? After all, we can't rule a Universe if it's already dead!

Galvatron: I know, I just don't know what to do about it! I can't just walk up and kill him, he'll be expecting me! And with him controlling an Autobot Magnus as his host, coexisting the Autobot's skillset with his own, he'll be unpredictable.

Slipstream: Then you need to take him out carefully! Do it when he could not at least expect it!

Starscream: Yeah, it's not like you've had every advantage at your doorstep to get what you want.

Galvatron: Except there is nothing for me to take advantage of! Don't you understand? There is no Autobot for me to trade, no Allspark for me to use, not even a Human such as-!

Sari: (Is seen in a flashback) _Cut the crap, Megatron!_

Galvatron: (Blinked his Optics, widening them in awe) Sumdac...

Megatron: (Is seen in his memory) _Have we met before, child?_

Optimus: (Is seen pulling Sari away with his Grappling Hook) _Sari, no!_

Galvatron: (Groaned in pain as he fell on his knees) Ugh...

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Oh, don't tell us your Processor's having a Malfunction.

Slipstream: (Comes to Galvatron with Lugnut and Shockwave) Hey, what's wrong?

Galvatron: (Stands up, rubbing his Helm) I'm... I'm remembering something, something that was... Strange.

Shockwave: What do you mean? What do you remember exactly?

Galvatron: Sari Sumdac...

Sari: (Is seen a flashback, being pulled away by Optimus as she missed shooting Megatron's head) _Get off me!_

Galvatron: (Blinked at that memory) She tried to kill me...

Starscream: (Rolls his Optics) Well, that's not old news, now is it?

Galvatron: Starscream, pay attention for once, you fool! I remember her trying to shoot me when I was only a head stuck inside of her Father's laboratory!

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) Professor Sumdac's lab? That's odd, that was-!

Starscream: Five Stellar Cycles ago! We remember! So what if she did?!

Shockwave: Wait, Five Stellar Cycles ago, Galvatron? That's not possible, Sari Sumdac hasn't been Upgraded yet, nor had she discovered her Cybertronian heritage.

Slipstream: So, how come you're having memories of her trying to turn your head into Scrap Metal?

Galvatron: I don't know... (Turns to Shockwave and Lugnut) Shockwave, Lugnut! Find Soundwave and bring him to me! I want answers about my past, and I want them now!

* * *

Back with the Autobots, everyone was in a meeting as they gathered at the Council Halls, seeing that Ultra Magnus was absent from the meeting as everyone was frantic about the Ark's capture by the Decepticons.

Warpath: (Is seen among those gathered) How could this have happened?!

Blaster: We found the Ark first, didn't we?

Mainframe: We have! So there was no way the Decepticons could have-!

Optimus: (Listens to everyone arguing) Everyone, please remain quiet! (Gets everyone's attention) As I was saying, the Decepticons laid out a trap... They knew we would find the Ark first, so they followed us by tracking Omega Supreme's Transwarp signatures.

Hubcap: And what about the Fallen? Was he there?

Optimus: Unfortunately, he was.

Warpath: And what about Ultra Magnus then? What happened to him?

Cheetor: Yeah, where is he?

Crumplezone: He's not Offline, is he?

Optimus: No, of course not! He's still Online.

Sights: Then where is he? We need him!

Optimus: (Looks around at everyone asking where Ultra Magnus) I... Well... He's-!

Perceptor: (Steps in) The Decepticons made a well-played strategic approach that resulted in Ultra Magnus' captivity. (Gets Optimus' attention) While we cannot say how he got captured at the moment due to the lack of details, but rest assured, there will be a rescue to made for him immediately.

Optimus: (Nodded) Right. (Turns to everyone else) And as of right now, we are going to put up high measures to defend Cybertron at all costs!

Jackpot: I'm sorry, but didn't they hit us hard the last time they sacked the place?

Optimus: They did, which is why I'm proposing that we hit them back! (Takes everyone's attention) The last time all of us fought against them, we tried defending Cybertron. This time, it'll be the opposite! The Decepticons will be trying so hard defending the Ark that they'll be overwhelmed! And I know there are a few that feels a heavy level of doubt in their Processors, so if anyone of you feels like this isn't your fight, now's the time to walk out. After all the losses we've been dealt with, no one's going to judge.

Greenlight: (Stands up high) When do we start the fight?

Optimus: (Sees Greenlight standing in the middle of the crowd) ...As of now, I want ships getting fueled for Energon for our trip to the Ark! So that means everyone should get ready! Dismissed!

With that said, everyone began to disperse while Optimus began to be reunited with Jazz and Perceptor as the Prime set his sights on Greenlight.

Perceptor: (Walks next to Optimus) As inspiring that speech went, I'm afraid you don't understand our supply of ships at this moment.

Jazz: Yeah, not to mention that we ain't telling anybody about how the Fallen is using Ultra Magnus' body as his own, so that complicates things.

Optimus: I understand, but we have no time to wait! (Sees Greenlight about to leave) Hold on, I'll be back! (Turns to Greenlight) Greenlight, wait!

Greenlight: (Turns to see Optimus walking to her) Sir.

Optimus: Greenlight, I understand that you and Sentinel were really close... And I was serious about the option to walk out, so if you have any second thoughts-!

Greenlight: No offense, Prime, but the Fallen not only murdered your Brother, but he murdered the Mech I loved... And as much as I'd love to make the bastard pay, I'll settle for the rest of the Cons, considering it's your job to slide your Saber right into that murderous mammoth!

Optimus: (Nodded slowly) Yes, it would appear so.

Greenlight: So do me a favor... Kick in one for me when you start the final showdown. (Turns to leave)

Jazz: (Walks to Optimus) So, she don't know?

Optimus: (Watches Greenlight leave) No, she doesn't.

Perceptor: Perhaps, given the circumstances that we keep it that way until the crisis is over.

Jazz: Yeah, but I'm starting to rethink this whole thing. (Gets both of their attention) I know I agreed to this, but don't you guys think that we should be honest with them?

Optimus: We are being honest to them; Ultra Magnus was captured by the Decepticons, that is the truth.

Jazz: Half-truth...

Perceptor: And as for Ultra Magnus, I don't see how we can rescue him without causing all Autobots to disable the Fallen and Ultra Magnus in the process.

Optimus: I know, I'm getting to that. (Turns to Perceptor) But first, how's Wheeljack coming along? Did he find anything?

Perceptor: No, the Fallen had no Decepticon records stashed inside Ultra Magnus' computer.

Jazz: Not even the times he made communicated to New Kaon?

Perceptor: Well he did find those, but it was only a rare few... It seemed the Fallen made contact during what was supposed to be Ultra Magnus' timetable during his Stasis.

Optimus: So whenever he wanted to make a call, he took over my Father's body while he slept...

Jazz: Hey, what about Bumblebee? Where's he at?

Optimus: Bumblebee is getting taken care of at the moment.

Jazz: Shouldn't you be there?

Optimus: Believe me, I want to! But right now, our priority is to work out a plan that doesn't involve Ultra Magnus getting killed in the crossfire! So we need to gather those that we trust to gather discreetly.

Perceptor: I am afraid Rodimus Prime has beaten you to that long before.

Optimus: Oh, so there's a group gathered?

Jazz: Located at the Dojo. That's where they're waiting.

Optimus: For who? (Sees the two of them stare at him, nodding in understanding) Right... Well, let's get a move on.

As the three moved out, Bumblebee was seen at the Med Bay having his neck scanned by Red Alert as Ratchet, Minerva, Crosshairs, Brawn, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Chromia, First Aid, Sari, Cade, and Elita One were there to witness.

Red Alert: (Scans the Minibot's neck, turning to the group) Ratchet was right about the wound... The Decepticons damaged his Voice Box so badly that he can't speak anymore.

Elita One: (Looks at Bumblebee) So what you're saying is that my Son is going to remain silent for the rest of his life?

Ratchet: Not forever; he should regain the ability to speak sometime soon. (Folded his Servos) It's just gonna take a while, I'm afraid...

First Aid: But there are ways that he could communicate despite being mute!

Minerva: Well yes, the Holopad helps.

First Aid: True, but there's been this theory that a Cybertronain who lost a voice could actually "Speak" by using radio frequencies!

Sari: So, he could actually do that?

Elita One: (Nodded) Yeah, but his voice wouldn't be used heard again.

Ratchet: As I said, it'll take a while to return...

Elita One: How long?

Red Alert: It's too hard to tell. It could be Deca-Cycles, Lunar-Cycles, Vorns maybe...

Elita One: (Sighs) Okay, that's enough info I need to hear right now.

Brawn: (Turns to Bumblebee) Boss? Anything we can do for ya? Because we'll do it!

Bumblebee: (Sees everyone looking at him, turning to write on his Holopad before showing it off) _A warm cup of Oil would be great._

Brawn: Oil? Okay, we can do that! Come on, let's get him some Oil!

Sideswipe: (Sees Bee writing) Wait, he's not done.

Bumblebee: (Writes on the pad, and then shows what he wrote) _And a nice vacation off to a lake full of Energon._

Brawn: (Widened his Optics) Oh, that. (Rubbed his Helm) Ain't too sure about that.

Cade: (Chuckled) Good to know you still have some humor, man!

Ironhide: (Is seen at the back of the room seeing everyone laughing) ... (Turns to leave)

Chromia: (Sees Ironhide leaving, as she turned to the others) We should get going.

Ratchet: She's right, Bumblebee needs to rest now.

Everyone, but Elita began to leave the room as she and Bumblebee were finally left alone together as they looked to each other.

Elita One: (Looks at Bumblebee) God, this is a nightmare...

Bumblebee: (Starts writing on his pad, showing it to his mom) _At least I'm still here, right?_

Elita One: Yes, but you can't speak anymore! I-! (Sighs) Primus, what was I thinking about letting you go on board on the trip?

Bumblebee: (Writes some more) _You didn't push me to go, Mom... This was my choice._

Elita One: I know, I just... I just can't help, but feel like this is my fault...

Bumblebee: (Writes something else on the Holopad before resting his hand on his Mother's) _It'll be okay, Mom._

Elita One: (Sees what Bee has written, nodding) I know... (Starts to hug her Son) I know that.

The two shared in an embrace while Ironhide stood down the hall, looking at a hologram of Ultra Magnus as he began to think...

 _Flashback, about a hundred years ago..._

 _Ironhide was seen in a training exercise that was performing his ability to turn his entire Armor into Steel Plating as he was seen getting shot by turrets, resulting in him charging at it to disable it._

 _Ironhide: (Growled as he ripped the turret out) RGHHH! (Threw it across the room) Yah!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Is seen standing right next to the spot where the Turret was thrown to as he looked at Ironhide) Well, you certainly have a good throw._

 _Ironhide: (Widened his Optics when he saw Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus! (Walks to him) Sir, I am sorry! I didn't see ya back there, and-!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Smiled) It is fine, trooper, I have been through worse spots so there is no need to apologize._

 _Ironhide: (Nodded as he sighed) Yes sir!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Ironhide) You're one of the Autobots that Sentinel Prime had trained, correct?_

 _Ironhide: Sir yes sir!_

 _Ultra Magnus: Well, then I must say I am impressed! He spoke very highly of you, and from where I am standing, this is one of these moments where he is not wrong._

 _Ironhide: (Nodded) Thank you, sir!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Folded his Servos) Ironhide, correct?_

 _Ironhide: Yes sir!_

 _Ultra Magnus: Why do you want to join the Autobot ranks?_

 _Ironhide: To serve Cybertron and all of the Commonwealth, sir!_

 _Ultra Magnus: Is that so?_

 _Ironhide: Sir yes sir!_

 _Ultra Magnus: Well, then congratulations; you have been promoted into ranking security officer! I_

 _Ironhide: (Smiled) Sir? When do I begin my assignment?_

 _Ultra Magnus: Right now; there's a team waiting for you, Athenia. (Turns to leave) You'll rendezvous with them at the coordinates where you will help safeguard one of the many Spacebridges in Autobot Space._

 _Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) A-A Spacebridge, sir?_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Turns around) Is there a problem?_

 _Ironhide: (Shook his head) No sir! No problem at all!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) Alright then. (Turns to leave) I'll leave it to you to make the journey on your own._

 _Ironhide watched as the Magnus left while he mentally contemplated on the fact that he's been assigned to babysitting duty._

Flashback ends.

Ironhide remained standing where he was as Chromia was seen walking down the hall to see him

Chromia: (Follows Ironhide) Hey... Ironhide, why did you leave?

Ironhide: (Stood where he was) Does that question really need answerin'?

Chromia: (Stared at Ironhide) ...What happened to Bumblebee wasn't your fault... There was nothing you could have done-!

Ironhide: I don't think it's just Bumbler...

Chromia: (Raises a brow) Then what is it?

Ironhide: (Stood silent briefly, before turning to Chromia) Right before you got captured, you told me that you did things that were terrible, right?

Chromia: (Nodded) I have done a lot of things that I completely regret.

Ironhide: Because you were ordered to, right? Just like a good soldier, not asking any kind of question, whether the mission is pointless or not, is that right?

Chromia: (Raises a brow) Where are you getting-?

Ironhide: Because about nearly a Vorn ago, I was a good soldier... I followed orders like a soldier, I didn't ask questions like a soldier, and I did my duty as a soldier! And that's what I was trained to do, to follow orders! And when Ultra Magnus gave me a position to join Team Athenia, I was like, "Wow, seriously? A Spacebridge duty? Are ya kiddin' me?" And I know I certainly did not regret joining Rodimus' team! I have no regrets at all! But before then, I was screaming on the inside! Part of me was telling me that I could do so much better, but then I told myself that we weren't at war at the time, so there were other ways that I could serve as an Autobot! But then today when I learned that the Bot that I was serving had a Decepticon chip right inside of his head, I barely couldn't process the information because I couldn't believe myself! I mean, who would have known that I have been serving under a Decepticon the whole time!

Chromia: (Starting to see his point) Ironhide.

Ironhide: All this time that I served, I was meant to fight against the Cons! I was never meant to serve one, and yet I did!

Chromia: Ironhide! (Placed her hands on his shoulders) Ironhide, you couldn't have known... I couldn't have known, no one couldn't have known! The Fallen played us all.

Ironhide: That's not my point...

Chromia: Then what is your point?

Ironhide: (Sighed as he sits down on a chair) When you have served the Fallen, you knew it from the start... Me? I was clueless from the very beginning... And from there when Ultra Magnus saw me perform, that was when the Fallen knew who and what I was from the start! And when you just found out that the Bot that you wanted to fight alongside with had a Decepticon living inside of his Processor, you start to think, "How many orders did this bastard give me?" Like, how many were just Ultra Magnus' orders, and how many were the Fallen's? How many others have I hurt simply because I was following orders? (Folded his hands together as they started to shake) I never wanted to hurt anybody that was innocent... But knowing this revelation now, I... I don't know whether or not I followed orders because I wanted to, or because I didn't wanna think-!

Chromia: Hey... (Placed her hands on Ironhide's) Take it from someone who had to live with following orders her whole life... You are defined by what you did, but only if you allow it so... And I sure as hell don't, because the person that I was... That wasn't me... So what you did before was not on you, understand?

Ironhide: (Nodded as he sighed) Yeah... I understand. (Rubbed his Faceplate) I just hate getting used like a darn puppet! (Scoffed) Slagger must've been laughin' the whole time whenever I was around Ultra Magnus.

Chromia: Yeah well if he was, then you have my permission to punch his Dentals in.

Ironhide: (Rubbed his Helm as he made a small chuckle) Oh, that would have sounded sweet if your Dad weren't hiding inside of Ultra Magnus' body right now.

Chromia: Oh, well then I guess you don't have my permission after all!

Ironhide: (Made a small smile while he looked at the floor) Man, how are we gonna solve this problem?

Chromia: I don't know... (Turns to Ironhide) Considering that this is Ultra Magnus that we're talking about, I think the best thing we can do is hope there's something to figure out...

Ironhide: Yeah, well that's what scares me... What if there ain't anything to figure out?

Chromia: Well-! (Suddenly felt a gust of wind running past her) Huh?

Ironhide: (Sees a Blue blurred figure running by) What the?

Blurr: (Ran back and forth down the hall before finally stopping in front of Ironhide and Chromia) HI!

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics when he saw Blurr stopping) Whoa!

Chromia: Hi there yourself!

Blurr: (Looks at the two) IronhideandChromia, you'rebothneededbyOptimusPrimeuponaverydiscreet-!

Ironhide: Oh, Blurr.

Blurr: Andinnocircumstancecanyoutellanyoneaboutthistopsecretmeeting-!

Chromia: Blurr.

Blurr: Andifyoudotellanyone, thenyouareherebystrippedofanysecuritypriveilagesregardinganyandall-!

Ironhide/Chromia: BLURR!

Blurr: (Immediately stops talking) What?

Ironhide: We know! Alright, we're meeting at the Cyber-Ninja Dojo!

Chromia: And we're not supposed to tell anyone unless Optimus Prime says otherwise, so you don't have to worry about it!

Blurr: (Blinked) Oh... (Points at the two) You... Know?

Ironhide/Chromia: YES!

Blurr: Huh... I, thought-! (Checks the holopad, widening his Optics) Oh, nevermind! IwassupposedtogivethistoAutobotRedAlert! (Waves his hand) BYE! (Runs right off)

Chromia: (Watched as Blurr's trail left with a gust of wind) That Bot is so weird.

Ironhide: And way too fast.

Chromia: Physically or verbally?

Ironhide: Both.

* * *

Soon, everyone who was at the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, which consisted of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Springer, Rodimus Prime, Crosshairs, the Jet Twins, Headmaster Jrs, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Red Alert, Elita One, Minerva, Cosmos, Cliffjumper, Kup, Blurr, First Aid, Hot Shot, Brawn, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Drift, Windblade, Mirage, Ironhide, and Chromia as they all waited inside the main halls while waiting for Optimus Prime himself.

Kup: (Is seen standing right next to Rodimus, Ratchet, and Arcee) So, you Bots mean to tell me that Ultra Magnus had a Decepticon chip placed inside his head that allowed the Fallen to get in control of his body?

Rodimus: (Nodded) We know, it's a lot to process.

Arcee: Even I'm having a hard time believing it.

Ratchet: And for me, I thought I was having some kind of prolonged aftershock after my hangover from drinking at Knockout's Club.

Kup: Oh, well considerin' what happened at Rosanna's last concert, I'd believe the Chip part, but Ultra Magnus? (Blows an Intake) And here I thought I'd seen and heard it all.

Rodimus: Well, at least Ultra Magnus isn't a traitor, in this case, so we don't have to worry about it.

Kup: Unlike what others would think if everybody heard about what I've been hearing right now! And let me say you Bots made the right call when you wanted this meeting discreet.

Mirage: (Stands in front of Cliffjumper and Hot Shot) I knew there were high risks of a Decepticon sleeper agent inside the Autobot ranks, but having one that filled the Magnus seat...

Cliffjumper: We know, it's bad.

Hot Shot: Well yeah! And do you know what the scary part about it? It's is that he had all the power in his hands! The ships, the security, the Fortress Maximus Cannon, all of it!

Cliffjumper: And yet not once, he never took control and used all that against us.

Mirage: Yes, I'm not sure we should be feeling thankful, or just lucky about this fact...

Siren: (Twirled his fingers while standing alongside his group and the Jet Twins) Oh man, this is so Fragging messed up!

Nightbeat: Siren, please calm down!

Siren: No, I can't calm down! Our Magnus had a freaking Con Chip placed inside his head! And now the Decepticons have a Fragging Ark of death now!

Hosehead: Yeah! What are we supposed to do now?!

Jetstorm: Hey, calm down you two!

Jetfire: Nothing's going to be solved by panicking!

Nightbeat: Exactly! (Turns to the Twins) Thank you for putting that out for me! I'm glad to see some of us still have it together at this point!

Jetfire: Well, we're kinda used to stress.

Jetstorm: I mean look at me! I got shot by Megatron, and I'm not complaining!

Bulkhead: (Looks around at the Dojo as it was all crowded inside) Well, this place is packed.

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) I've been through tighter places, and this is pretty normal for me.

Sunstreaker: (Walks to the two of them) I could say the same.

Sideswipe: (Turns to see Sunstreaker) Sunny! Aren't you-?

Sunstreaker: I figured I needed to stretch my Servos, considering that our Magnus apparently has a lunatic Decepticon trapping his Processor inside of his own Protoform, so I figured that you guys could use all the help you can get.

As everyone talked, Cade and Sari were seen standing in the room across from the Autobots as they listened to their conversations while having room to spare.

Cade: (Looks at everyone talking) You know, the last time we've had everyone talking aloud like this, it was back at the Plant on Earth.

Sari: (Nodded) And it was still the end of the world the last time I remember.

Cade: Only except this time is the end of everything we know it.

Sari: Yeah, and this time we have Optimus' dad and the Fallen to worry about too...

Cade: (Turns to Sari) Hey, are you alright?

Sari: (Nodded) I'm fine, it's just... (Turns to Cade) You and I share a bond because of the Allspark... And back on the Ark, we could have handled ourselves just fine, but instead, we got our asses handed completely!

Cade: Wait, you're not saying it's my fault we lost that fight, are you?

Sari: No, I'm not blaming you! I just... (Sighs) I just hate feeling so vulnerable when we both have this power inside of us.

Cade: Hey, nothing is ever perfect! Okay, just because we have something most people don't have doesn't make us invincible!

Sari: I just wish we could have been more prepared. (Turns to look at Bumblebee being with Elita One, Minerva, and Drift) Otherwise, Bumblebee may have still had his Voice left intact.

Cade: (Turns to look at Bee) Yeah, I think I know what you mean.

Optimus: (Walks to the balcony, seeing Sari and Cade) Sari, Cade! How are you both doing?

Sari: (Turns to Prime) So far, so good... What about you? Are you okay?

Optimus: It's a lot to adjust, but I'm more focused on the mission right now more than focusing on being worried.

Cade: Wait, seriously? You're not going to work out a plan to get Ultra Magnus back?

Optimus: I am! But as I said, I'm focusing on solving the problem at hand rather than my own feelings! It's what Ultra Magnus would have wanted.

Jazz: (Turns to Optimus) Yo, O.P! Everybody's waiting inside!

Optimus: (Nodded) On my way. (Turns to Sari and Cade) I have to go, but I'll have an escort brought you back to Fortress Maximus. You both need to put the Allspark back into the Cube so you aren't in danger any more than you should. (Turns to leave)

Sari: (Looks at Optimus) Optimus, wait! (Turns to him, making him stop) Look, take it from someone who just lost a Dad very recently; if there's a chance to bring him back, no matter what percentage of survival there is... I'd take it without question.

Optimus: (Nodded) Thank you.

With that said, Optimus followed Jazz and Perceptor down the stairs and into the crowd as they all looked up to him for his attention.

Optimus: (Turns to the group) Thank you all for coming. As you may know, the Fallen has been a part of Ultra Magnus for many Vorns now, and he has taken over his body! Some of you have known Ultra Magnus for a long time while some of you have known betrayal, and trust me, this is not a betrayal. If anything, this is more of kidnapping rather than betrayal, and that's why I have Agent Blurr here with us because of his knowledge about Decepticon Sleeper Agents. If anyone can help us get him back, it's him.

Wheeljack: (Raises his hand up) Sir, as much as we want Ultra Magnus back, are we really sure we can trust Blurr help us out? I mean... (Points at Blurr) It's Blurr you're talking about here.

Blurr: (Raises a brow) Whatisthatsupposedtoimply?!

Wheeljack: See what I mean? (Turns to you, the reader) Jeez, at this rate, it'll take a long time to save Ultra Magnus as it was long as this lazy, piece of shit Author, who couldn't get off his ass to finish one season finale!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Who is he talking to?

Drift: Himself. He does that sometimes.

Optimus: I know that Blurr has an issue with, well... (Looks at Blurr) Speaking properly.

Blurr: HEY!

Optimus: But Bumblebee's team had known Blurr for some time, most notably for stopping Rossana's Decepticon Sleeper Cell from blowing up the Concert, so that's why I'm having them go up to Blurr for finding a tactical way of getting Ultra Magnus' chip out! Rodimus Prime will have Kup, Ironhide, Red Alert, and the Jet Twins to lead a strike team to the Ark. Their mission, to bring Ultra Magnus back no matter what! Once we get him back, I'll have our forces to attack the Decepticons without a leader to guide them.

Windblade: With what ships?

Optimus: I'm currently working with Perceptor towards a solution on that. (Folded his Servos) We all have a job to do! And what we do may define ourselves in what we are! Remember, we're fighting not just for Cybertron, but for the leader we believe is still in there! Now get to it!

Everyone then started to scatter on Optimus' request as Elita began to walk over to him while Bumblebee stayed behind with Ironhide, Chromia, and Windblade.

Perceptor: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus Prime, I'm not sure how we're going to have ships available for us, not to mention how much time to reproducing them.

Optimus: It's okay, Perceptor. We know someone that may help us in the upcoming fight.

Jazz: You mean the Dinobots and Predacons?

Optimus: Well, they can help! But no, I wasn't referring to them.

Perceptor: Then who do you mean, exactly?

Elita One: (Walks over to Optimus) Optimus! We need to talk, right now!

Optimus: (Turns to the two) I'll see you two later, give me a moment alone.

Jazz: Roger that, boss! (Turns to leave)

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) How's Bumblebee?

Elita One: He seems to be handling it a lot better than we are!

Optimus: On the outside, maybe. How are you doing?

Elita One: How do you think?

Optimus: (Closed his Optics) What happened to Bumblebee-!

Elita One: Was not your fault! I understand that, but what's going on with Ultra Magnus, with the Fallen-!

Optimus: Elita-!

Elita One: It's suicide! What if your plan to rescue him fails? What then?

Optimus: I don't know!

Elita One: Do you even have a plan B?

Optimus: (Sighs) If things go wrong, I'll have a team put up charges on the Ark's engines just in case. That way, we'll slow the Decepticons down, and they won't be able to make their way to Cybertron.

Elita One: And that's when we'll bring the fight to them... But Ultra Magnus?

Optimus: I don't know... I honestly have no idea what will happen if we don't succeed in getting him back.

Cliffjumper: Optimus! (Runs to Optimus) Prime, we have a situation!

Optimus: (Turns to Cliffjumper) What is it?

Cliffjumper: One of our forces that were flying near the Ark's path is heading straight for it!

Optimus: Well, tell them to withdraw!

Cliffjumper: I can't, they won't listen!

Optimus: Okay, I wanna speak to him right now!

Optimus is lead to a control panel where Perceptor, Windblade, Drift, and Jazz are around as he made contact with the forces seeking to engage.

Optimus: (Contacts the fleet) Autobots, this is Optimus Prime speaking directly from Cybertron! I want to speak to who's in charge immediately!

Nightscream: (Is seen onboard the flagship while facing the Ark) This is Autobot Nightscream, reporting for duty Optimus! What do you need, sir?

Optimus: I want to know exactly why are you having your fleet making a direct assault on the Ark?! No one has authorized this attack!

Nightscream: I'm sorry, but I've been given orders to attack.

Optimus: On whose authority?

Nightscream: Ultra Magnus's, sir!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he looked around at everyone, before turning back to the panel) Nightscream, listen very carefully! You're falling for a trap! The Bot you spoke to was not Ultra Magnus! It's not him!

Nightscream: I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll have to call you back! I'm about to make a solid defense.

Optimus: Nightscream, listen to me! It's a trap! It's a trap!

Nightscream continued to ignore his fellow Autobot's pleas as the Ark was seen in full view, with the occupants being on the bridge looking at their prey.

Fallen: (Looks at the Autobot fleet) Are our weapons systems operational?

Tarn: It is at 100% capacity! (Turns to the Fallen) But if we destroy the fleet, that would drain our firepower.

Fallen: But only if we used just a small amount... After all, we have just acquired this artistic masterpiece, and we do want to see if it is capable as the legends told us so! So, let us put this to the test!

Nightbird: Powering cannons right now!

As the Decepticons began to fuel their firepower, the Autobot fleet tried their best to get past the Ark's shields, only for the ship's defenses to fire back, destroying the fleet by mere seconds.

Autobot Trooper: (Is seen on board when he got blasted off the balcony) AHHHH!

Nightscream: (Grunted as he sat on the chair, feeling the ship getting devastated as he made contact with Cybertron) Mayday! Mayday! The Decepticons have breached our defenses! Repeat, the Decepticons are pushing past us!

Optimus: (Listens to the response) Nightscream, you need to withdraw! You need to get out of there!

Nightscream: It's too late! (Suddenly, a big explosion spread right inside of the bridge as he was consumed by the flames) AHHHHH!

The fleet was entirely destroyed as the Decepticons watched it happen in seconds while the Fallen looked pleased.

Fallen: (Looks at the destruction) Now that is beautiful...

Mindwipe: Firepower is at 90% capacity.

Fallen: Amazing... 10%, and already, we've pushed the enemy out of our way. (Turns to leave) So incredible...

Perceptor: (Hears nothing, but static as he turned to the Autobots) They're... I'm afraid they're Offline.

Optimus: (Has everyone staring at him as he became silent) ... (Turns to Perceptor) Update the mission; disable the engines and the weapons system! And make sure to send the message to everyone in Autobot Space about Ultra Magnus! There's no need to have more Autobots to die anymore. (Turns to leave)

Elita One: (Looks at Optimus, following him) Optimus! (Sees him continuing to walk) Optimus, hey! (Stands in front of him) Listen... We've already lost too much from the Fallen... We'll get Ultra Magnus back one way or the other.

Optimus: (Nodded) I just hope you're right.

Bulkhead: (Walks over to Prime) Prime? I just got a call from Cheetor, he says the Xantium is in pretty good condition.

Optimus: (Turns to Bulkhead) That's good. Have a team ready, we're going to initiate Ultra Magnus' rescue right now!

Bulkhead: Got it! (Turns to leave)

Elita One: Is that your plan?

Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) You're not sending Bumblebee there, are you?

Optimus: No, of course not! But I need you to go with Chromia and bring the Dinobots and Predacons here to Cybertron. They will need someone to lead, and your experience with leading the Dinobots and Predacons will be helpful.

Elita One: I'm not so sure they'd follow me, considering they don't trust me.

Optimus: They will. (Placed his hands on her shoulders) I believe in you.

Elita One: (Nodded as she placed her hands on his) Okay... (Took them off to make her leave) Just... Just trust that you know exactly what you're doing. (Turns to leave)

Optimus: (Nodded as she left) I hope so too...

* * *

Later, the team responsible for operating the mission consists of most of Bumblebee's team, Red Alert, Rodimus Prime, Ironhide, the Jet Twins, Headmaster Jrs, Hot Shot, Blurr, Kup, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker as they were seen on board the Xantium.

Wheeljack: (Is seen in control along with Jazz, Perceptor, and Optimus) Alright, are you all set up?

Rodimus: (Is seen on the pilot's seat) Yeah, we're all set!

Siren: Engines are completely operational, primed and ready! Just the way we like it!

Brawn: We're ready to launch whenever you Bots are!

Optimus: (Turns to Perceptor and Wheeljack) Alright, is everything on the Xantium ready?

Perceptor: Indeed. It's ready to fly whenever you wish to proceed.

Optimus: (Nodded as he turned to the Xantium) Listen, this is not going to be an easy mission! This is going to be highly challenging, and very dangerous! But just remember that you are not just going behind enemy lines to fight against a Decepticon. Never forget that despite all the crimes the Fallen has committed, that it's still Ultra Magnus you're fighting against. And more importantly, you all be very careful with each other.

Hot Shot: Don't worry, Optimus! We'll bring him back here before we start attacking the Cons!

Ironhide: After this mission, the Fallen's gonna wish he stayed Offline!

Optimus: (Nodded as he turned to Perceptor and Wheeljack) We're good to launch.

Wheeljack: (Turns to work on a control panel) Opening hanger doors in 3, 2, 1!

The Xantium suddenly started to lift itself up into the air while the hanger doors were opened, until the ship flew out of Fortress Maximus and into space as they left Cybertron for their journey, becoming cloaked in the meantime.

Siren: (Felt the ship moving at a fast speed) Okay, this ship clearly got some upgrades!

Wheeljack: Oh yes! I had given the Xantium's Engine power a boost after you came back, as well as a mod that should give make you cloaked from Decepticon contacts! Hope you enjoy the ride!

The ship moved faster and faster into a speed of light, right before reaching their destination. The Ark had a lot more Decepticons than it did before as the Autobots inside of the Xantium looked at the Ark's surroundings.

Rodimus: (Looks at the Ark surrounded by Cons) Yeah, just another day at work.

Kup: Somethin' tells me we can't just attack head-on.

Hot Shot: (Turns to Prime) So, what's our plan, boss?

Rodimus: Right. (Turns too to the group, walking to a table) Kup's right, we can't just simply walk inside without getting all of us killed in the process. And the Autobot fleet can't attack the Ark without getting wiped out from the spot, so we'll need to disable the engines and its firepower so the fleet can have a fighting chance.

Hosehead: I thought we were gonna save Ultra Magnus?

Rodimus: We are, but we're tasked with two primary objectives, which is why we're put into a big group!

Kup: Someone to knock Magnus back into his body, and someone else to disable the weapons and the engines.

Crosshairs: Or in other words, we're half bomb squad and half suicide squad! We're talking about fighting the Fallen here!

Red Alert: Not to mention he is occupying Ultra Magnus's body. We'll need to restrain him so we get the chip out of his Processor.

Rodimus: Well, he certainly hasn't fought against us yet.

Jetstorm: Actually, we did.

Jetfire: And we got our Afts smacked in our front lawn.

Rodimus: Well, he hasn't fought us twice!

Sideswipe: He even caught us by surprise at the Ark with the whole, "Hey bitches, I'm your Magnus! Bow before me!" and that crap with the Magnus Hammer.

Rodimus: First off, that was considered cheating because he used the Magnus Hammer! And that was a completely unfair advantage, so therefore that didn't really count!

Nightbeat: Since when was using the Magnus Hammer considered cheating?

Brawn: Didn't Optimus Prime used that to fight against Megatron one time?

Sunstreaker: Even Megatron didn't whine like a bitch and called it cheating.

Rodimus: My point is that we're all ready for this! The Fallen gotten the upper hand the numerous times we've fought, but everything in life is full of experience! And what we learn from experience is something we can reflect on while performing a strategy!

Kup: (Folded his Servos) Eh, he's got a point on that.

Rodimus: So, let's not panic over what's happened in the past! We can win this as long as we do this right. And besides, we didn't have help from the likes of the Headmaster Jrs, so we're bound to have plenty of help fighting him.

Kup: I'm pretty sure you forgot the part about how to sneak past an entire army of Decepticons in and out of the Ark.

Rodimus: (Blinked as everybody stares at him) Well, I'm sure we could improvise.

Hosehead: (Looks around at everyone closest to him) We're all gonna die, aren't we?

Sunstreaker: (Shrugs) Pretty much.

Kup: Alright, listen here! No one here's getting Slagged unless we act on the plan accordingly! And I knew Bots back in the Great War that had Scrappy endings when the mission isn't acted accordingly, and there were sometimes consequences that ran deep to this very Cycle!

Rodimus: A word from the wise... (Folded his Servos) Even though some can be grouchy.

Kup: Hey.

Rodimus: Relax, just messing with you.

Soon, the Xantium began to land inside of the Ark, with no Decepticon taking notice due to the ship being cloaked. Once they landed, everyone gathered one more time for the plan.

Hot Shot: (Turns to the group) Alright, everyone's Heat Sigs are cloaked.

Rodimus: Good. (Turns to the group one more time) Alright, Sideswipe, you and Sunstreaker take the generators. That's what powers everything onboard the Ark.

Sideswipe: Not the reactor core though, right?

Rodimus: No, it'll just shut the ship down, not destroy it.

Siren: Why aren't we doing that?

Rodimus: I dunno, do you want to get blown up instantaneously?

Siren: (Raises his hands up) Enough said.

Rodimus: (Looked around at his group) Everyone ready for this?

Hot Shot: Frag no!

Rodimus: (Nodded) Alright, let's go!

Everyone had put their cloaks on to avoid Decepticon attention to move on their separate ways while somewhere inside of the Ark, Galvatron was seen lying on the table being operated by Soundwave as Barricade, General Strika, Swindle, and Lockdown joined the group on the operation.

Lockdown: (Folded his Servos) So Lord Megatron has started to remember something that happened years ago?

Strika: All we know is that it involves Sari Sumdac. It may lead us to something.

Barricade: Something to help us win?

Swindle: Oh no, just something give Galvatron an excuse to rip someone's head off in case he gets bored! You guys know how it is!

Lockdown: Whatever. I'm here only because of the number of Credits I've been doubled to stay with you.

Swindle: Ooh, same here!

Strika: (Groans in disgust) You both are exhausting. (She turned to leave with Barricade)

Swindle: (Sees Strika and Barricade walking away) Well, I guess some Bots just can't handle some freelancers when they're here. (Turns to look at Slipstream) Say, what do you think about the female Clone? I know it's a Starscream Clone, but you have to admit, she has a lovely body! Right?

Lockdown: (Shrugs) Eh, I would have preferred Prowl's Aft when he was still Functional.

Swindle: (Raises a brow) Wait, who now?

Shockwave: (Turns to the group) Everyone, we're about to begin the sequence, so clear away for the projections to appear!

Everyone backed away to give off some space as Soundwave had opened up Galvatron's Processor, standing before him along with Slipstream.

Soundwave: I am ready when you are, Galvatron.

Galvatron: (Stares at the wall) Begin the process.

Soundwave: (Types on the monitor) Begining memory extraction.

Galvatron's Processor began to whirl as holograms of memories appeared in the room. Some good like the time he smacked Starscream's head off the counter, and bad like the time he, Lugnut, and Blitzwing were nearly blown up by the two Starscream decoys. After some searching, the Decepticons finally found the memory they were looking for, seeing Isaac Sumdac standing before Megatron's point of view.

Prof. Sumdac: (Is seen in the memory) _I still don't understand how this could have happened!_

Starscream: (Folded his Servos) Now what's this supposed to be?

Galvatron: That was the time I revealed myself to Professor Sumdac, tricking him into believing I was an Autobot myself. He just helped me create the Dinobots, only to have them fail to destroy the Autobots that night.

Starscream: But how? You were only headless!

Shockwave: It is amazing how you continue to be ignorant of how Megatron can take care of his own to this day, Starscream.

Barricade: (Watched the hologram play out) What else do you remember?

Galvatron: We were speaking about how Sumdac would help me restore my body when... The alarm rang.

Megatron: (Hears an alarm go off) _What is that noise?_

Prof. Sumdac: _That is odd, the security system has been triggered!_

Galvatron: But it isn't detecting any intruders.

Prof. Sumdac: _But it isn't detecting any intruders!_

Galvatron: (Listens to the two conversate) That was the moment he left to see what's wrong.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to leave the lab) _It's probably just a maintenance glitch. I'll go check it out._

Galvatron: (Sees Sumdac leave) And there I was, alone to myself again until... She came.

Suddenly, Sari was seen in the memory, having been Upgraded a lot earlier than she should be as everyone looked at her.

Swindle: (Sees Sari there) She's Upgraded early.

Shockwave: But she shouldn't! She didn't Upgrade until right after the Spacebridge incident at the Forest!

Sari: _Cut the crap, Megatron! We both know you're no Autobot!_

Slipstream: (Looks at her very carefully) Yeah, her head didn't look as big as she did when she was tinier.

Strika: Nor did she sounded more determined at the time.

Barricade: So who the Scrap is this?

Galvatron: (Looks at the footage) Fast forward it a little.

Megatron: (Is heard in the background as Sari is about murder him) _Now, now child! You may want to think about your actions before doing something you will most certainly regret!_

Sari: (Aims her hand at Megatron) _Oh, but I have! In fact, I've been thinking about-!_

Shockwave: (Watches the footage) This is what you spoke about, Lord Megatron! Sumdac tried to kill you!

Galvatron: She did, but someone stopped her. Fast forward one more time!

Megatron: _Have we met before, child?_

Sari: _Actually, believe it or not, this would be the first time we've met!_ (Her hand starts glowing brighter) _And the last that I'd ever see your face functioning again!_

Optimus: (Arrives with Bumblebee, Rodimus Prime, and Cade in the hologram) _Sari, no!_ (Shoots his Grappling Hook at her)

Sari: (Gets caught in the Grappling Hook while missing the shot) _Ah! Get off me!_

Galvatron: STOP! (The footage freezes) There...

Starscream: (Sees the Autobots inside the frozen memory frame) Well, looks like you were terrible at hiding yourself from the Autobots while headless!

Lockdown: Wait, hold up. (Walks over to Optimus Prime) Look at this Autobot. He's added a flame decal to his Paintjob.

Shockwave: (Observes Bumblebee's presence) And Bumblebee has an Elite Guard Insignia all over.

Strika: (Observes Rodimus) And this Autobot is supposed to be where Team Chaar and I encountered him when Oil Slick turned it into Cosmic Rust.

Barricade: (Sees Cade in the scene) Not to mention one particular Human that humiliated me at the Scrapyard during the beginning Winter Cycle.

Starscream: So what does this mean?

Slipstream: It means they're not supposed to be there, stupid!

Starscream: Yeah, but they are!

Swindle: So the question we need to ask is, why?

Shockwave: (Turns to Galvatron) What else do you remember?

Galvatron: I'm not sure... Soundwave, play the rest of it.

Bumblebee: (Is seen fighting in the footage) _You two may wanna pick up the pace!_

Sari: _No, we have to make Megatron pay!_

Cade: _Not like this!_ (Grabs Sari's hand) _Come on Sari, we gotta go-! (Widened his eyes as they glowed Blue) Oh!_

Swindle: (Sees the two humans' eyes glowing) Oh?

Sari: (She and Cade get swallowed up by a portal) _Ah!_

Rodimus: (Sees the portal, turning to his fellow Autobots) _Optimus, Bumblebee!_

Optimus: _Let's move!_

Starscream: (Sees the group escape) What was that?

Megatron: (Is heard in the footage) _That..._

Megatron/Galvatron: (In unison) _Was interesting._

Lockdown: (Sees Galvatron finally remembering) Someone had their bells ringin'.

Strika: That doesn't answer what just happened.

Soundwave: It appears that the Autobots have managed to move through time by taking advantage of the bond that the human children have made from the Allspark separation.

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) The Allspark being capable to move through time? This is indeed incredible.

Slipstream: And yet... (Turns to Galvatron) You've kept this quiet for Five Stellar Cycles... Why?

Galvatron: (Has his Processor closed as he put his Helm back on, turning off the footage) After that night, I have thought about learning how to do what the Autobots have pulled off. But then Optimus Prime broke the Allspark inside of my Spark Chamber, causing everything in my Systems to overload, including just a fracture of my Mainframe.

Starscream: Oh, so you forgot? Isn't that new?

Slipstream: But this was something that was extremely important! You've had to have remembered at some point-!

Galvatron: Except I didn't because I didn't care! After the Battle in the Mountains, I only had one goal; control Cybertron and destroy the Autobots! But then as the years go by, I had every plan thwarted by Optimus Prime at every step of the way! I've grown to hate him! I've hated him so much that... That I have forgotten the night he saved my own Spark... Which meant now I've been in his debt for Five Stellar Cycles...

Swindle: Okay, that... Is awkward at best! Galvatron, may I recommend a minor Diagnostic memory wipe just to make that feeling go away? Because I would if I were in your Pedes!

Galvatron: ... (Gets up and leaves)

Lugnut: (Sees Galvatron leave) Sire? Where are you going?

Galvatron: To think!

Starscream: We'll come with you then.

Galvatron: Alone! (Slams the door behind him)

Starscream: (Roll his Optics) Or not... (Sighs) And this is what I get for being nice.

Galvatron walked alone in the halls, reflecting on what happened in the past... As he did so, he took notice of Ironhide walking alone to where the current leader of the Decepticons as he took an interest.

Galvatron: (Sees Ironhide in the Ark) Where are you going, I wonder?

As Galvatron quietly followed pursuit, Ironhide grabbed the attention of the Fallen, who was sitting on his chair until he saw the Autobot from 15 meters away while the rest of the team hid in their positions.

Fallen: (Sees Ironhide in the Shell) Hm... (Gets up with his weapon in hand)

Ironhide: (Sees the Fallen getting off his chair) Alright, Roddy, he's got Optics on me.

Rodimus: (Hid next to Kup and Red Alert) Just keep him talking once we're ready!

Ironhide: (Sighs) Here goes... (Walks over to the Fallen) Hey, Scrapheap! We need to talk!

Fallen: (Walks over to the Orange Autobot) Oh, the Boyfriend... Came here to finish the job my Daughter, Windblade has attempted, unlike all others?

Ironhide: Oh, I'd love to turn you into a piece of Scrap right now if I wanted to!

Fallen: But you can't, can you?

Ironhide: Not until I ask somethin', and then we get settle this between us!

Fallen: Hmm... Alright. (Drops the Blade onto the floor) What would you like to know?

Ironhide: (Glares at the Fallen) ...All those times I have been with Ultra Magnus... All those times you could'da gotten control, and Slagged me right on the spot... Why not do it?

Fallen: (Chuckled lowly) Now, that is a good question, Ironhide. (Looks at his hands) But then again, the question should have been asked to why I could not have easily taken out all my enemies with my bare hands.

Ironhide: I'm not in the mood for games.

Fallen: Alright, well if you insist. (Sighs) The reason I didn't kill you was because of my Daughter.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) What about Chromia? Too scared she wouldn't notice your handiwork?

Fallen: Scared enough to have her lose the one being she cares mostly. To strip away one's happiness is like stripping away a part of someone's soul, and once stripped away, it could never be put back together again, no matter how hard one tries to fix it. She has been my favorite daughter for as long as I can remember, so if anyone deserves some form of happiness, it's her.

Ironhide: ...And everyone else?

Fallen: And as for everyone else, well... It would be too damn easy. Kill one Autobot, and then what? Suspicion. Someone starts looking into the death, someone deems it murder, and then they look for someone to arrest. Now, if I had done that, I would have found a lackey suitable enough for taking the credit, and then problem solved. But then there's always a certain someone that finds the case odd, someone such as Sideswipe or Perceptor. One of them could have identified something fishy about the victim being framed, and then when they start looking at the right answers, everything would have come into a full circle, and then you'd already know about the Chip much sooner than I'd wanted you to.

Ironhide: So, you kidnapping the Magnus... Putting a Chip into his Processor and waitin' Millions of years for this moment... All this some kind of Chess game to you?

Fallen: I believe in the long run, and that what makes me a survivor.

Ironhide: Yeah? (Activates his Cannons) Well, let's see you try survivin' our run!

Fallen: (Raises a brow) Our? (Suddenly hears an engine roaring loudly as he turned around and gets run over) UGH!

Rodimus: (Runs over the Fallen in his Alt Mode) RAGH! (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Alright, everyone move!

Brawn: (Moves to attack the Fallen) YAGH!

Fallen: (Gets punched in the face) Ngh!

Brawn: (Continues hitting the Decepticon) Come on, let's see you hit back! Come on, hit me back-! (Gets choked) GUK!

Fallen: (Holds Brawn in a death hold) Consider your request granted! (Punches Brawn)

Brawn: (Gets punched) UGH! (Fell to the floor)

Crosshairs: (Appears and shoots at the Fallen) Eat this, Decepticreep!

Fallen: (Turns to attack Crosshairs, only to be attacked by fire) Ngh!

Hot Shot: (Shoots out his Flame Throwers at the Fallen) What's wrong? You seem a little warm over here!

Jetfire: (Joins Hot Shot in shooting fire at the Fallen) Don't like a little heat?

Rodimus: Hey, Jetfire, Hot Shot be careful! Remember, we're still dealing with Ultra Magnus here! You don't wanna burn the Processor too much!

Jetfire: Don't worry, Prime! We got this!

Hot Shot: Yeah, Hot Rod! Jetfire and I are pretty much a pair of professionals when playing with fir-! (Widened his Optics) What the?!

Fallen: (Uses his Flaming Blade to absorb the fire, charging at the two Pyrobots) RAAAAGH!

Jetfire: (Widened his Optics) Watch out!

Hot Shot: (Barely dodged getting cut open like a sausage) AH!

Fallen: (Is now set on Fire as he attempts to kill the two Pyros, only to have the flames lit up by Jetstorm) Rgh!

Jetstorm: (Shoots Wind at the Fallen) Don't worry, I got your backs!

Kup: (Turns to Rodimus) This was part of your plan?

Rodimus: Well, my plan was to go easy on him. (Turns to the Fallen) But then again, we can always switch it up!

Ironhide: (Activates his Comms) Headmasters, you're up!

Fallen: (Siren's Scream was heard, and then was suddenly hit by the blast as he was sent flying across the room) GAH!

Siren: (Stops Screaming as he stood next to Nightbeat and Hosehead) Man, it feels good to be back on the field!

Nightbeat: Jeez, are you trying to kill him?

Siren: Well, I'm trying break the Chip from the inside if Scream long enough, so technically, I'm trying to kill the Fallen! Know what I'm saying?

Nightbeat: (Rolls her Optics as she turned to Hosehead) Hoses! Do you have that Upgrade installed?

Hosehead: Sure do!

Nightbeat: Great! Then wait for Rodimus' signal! (Turns to fight the Fallen in hand to hand combat) YAH!

Kup: (Gets out a pair of Escrima Sticks and attacks the Fallen) RAH!

Fallen: (Is attacked by both Kup and Nightbeat) Rgh!

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at the Fallen) Okay, you guys need to have him stretch his Servos!

Kup: That can be arranged! (Starts to lock his Escrimas with the Fallen's Blade)

Fallen: (Locks his weapon with Kup's) Aren't you supposed to be retired?

Kup: If you really all of Ultra Magnus' memories, then you should know by now I branch out on special occasions! (Kicks the Fallen by the Pede) YAH!

Fallen: (Fell on one knee) Ugh!

Nightbeat: (Grabs one of the Fallen's Servos) Got one!

Rodimus: Taking the shot! (Shoots an electric magnetic pad on the ground, making the Fallen's Servo attached to it)

Fallen: (Grunts as his Servo was stuck) Grrr!

Ironhide: (Moves to hit the Fallen) RAH!

Fallen: (Gets hit in the face) Gah!

Ironhide: (Grabs the Fallen's other Servo) You talked to me as if you were giving me and Chromia mercy! Well, we don't need your damn mercy! (Turns on his Armor as he pulled the Servo down) Hosehead, now!

Hosehead: GOT IT! (Shoots out an ice grenade that stuck the Fallen's Servo to place)

Fallen: (Growled as his Servos got stuck) GRRRR!

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow) Guys, I ain't too sure that's gonna hold him!

Rodimus: No, but she can! Jetfire, now!

Rodimus: Jetfire, now!

Minerva: (Jetfire carried her to the Fallen, dropping her off to on his shoulders) Rgh!

Fallen: (Feels Minerva landing on his back) Ugh!

Minerva: This one is for Bumblebee, asshole! (Plants her hands on his Helm, using her Empath abilities) RAAAAAGH!

Fallen: (Widened his Optics as he felt Minerva inside of his head) AHHHHHHHH!

Rodimus: (Sees the Fallen struggling) It's working! Minerva, it's working! Keep it up!

Minerva: (Grunts) Primus, his Processor... It's one, but it feels like I'm dealing with two Sparks at once!

Brawn: Come on, don't give it up now!

Kup: We almost got him, just hold on a little longer!

Minerva: (Closes her Optics) RAGHHH!

Fallen: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls under as his Optics suddenly went Yellow) Ugh...

Ironhide: (Noticed the Con's Optic color change) His Optics... Is that a good sign?

Rodimus: Yeah, it means he's down!

Minerva: Hurry! I can't keep him like this for too long!

Rodimus: Red, First Aid, you're up! Open his Helm!

Red Alert: (Moves towards the Fallen with a tool kit) Give us a Cycle! We'll have the Chip out in no time!

Ironhide: Sure you got this, Red?

Red Alert: I overlooked the operation procedure Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Elita did for Rosanna, I got this!

Rodimus: (Contacts Cybertron) Optimus, are you reading me?

Optimus: (Is seen on Cybertron with Jazz and Perceptor) Loud and clear, Rodimus! Do you have the package?

Rodimus: Just got him down! We're just getting the Chip out of Ultra Magnus' head!

Optimus: Good! Once you have him back, you and your team get out of there!

Rodimus: (Makes a call to the second team) Sideswipe, what's your status?

Sideswipe: (Is seen with his Sister arriving at their destination) Just found where all the circuitry is connected... Planting charges now.

Rodimus: Alright, meet us back at the Xantium when you're done!

Sideswipe: Roger! (Ends the call as he turned to his sister) Hey... You ready for this?

Sunstreaker: (Nodded) Always.

As the Twins worked on planting charges, the others continued their hardest on getting Ultra Magnus free from the Fallen's Programming.

First Aid: (Gets the Helm off) Helm's off!

Kup: Alright, now find the Chip!

Red Alert: We're working on it!

Crosshairs: Hurry up! We can't sit around until-! (Suddenly gets choked) GUK!

Suddenly, Crosshairs was lifted from the neck by Galvatron, who appeared in front of the Autobots by a surprise ambush.

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics) Galvatron!

Galvatron: (Turns to shoot at the Headmaster Jrs) Rrr!

Siren: (Gets blasted by Galvatron) AHHH!

Nightbeat: RGH!

Hosehead: (Jumps out of the blast) OW, MY ROBO-BUTT!

Galvatron: (Growled while throwing Crosshairs at Minerva) RAAGH!

Minerva: (Gets hit by Crosshairs, falling off of the Fallen) AHH!

Brawn: Crosshairs, Minerva!

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics when Minerva fell off of the Fallen) Red Alert!

Red Alert: (Finds the chip) I got it! I almost-!

Fallen: (His Optics turned Red once more, making a shout) RRRRAAAGH! (Kicks Red Alert) Get off me!

Red Alert/First Aid: (Gets kicked off of the Fallen) AHHH!

Kup: (Fallen grabs him by the Pede) Ah! (Gets thrown in the air) AHHH!

Jet Twins: (Gets hit by Kup) RGH!

Ironhide: (Sides with Brawn to attack the Fallen) Hang on, we got this!

Galvatron: (Turns to shoot at Ironhide and Brawn) YAH!

Ironhide: (Gets shot by Galvatron) AGH!

Brawn: (Also gets shot by Galvatron) UGH!

Rodimus: No! (Tries to help, only to get caught in Galvatron's hold) Guk! (Gets slammed to the ground) Agh!

Galvatron: (Glares at Rodimus) Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?

Rodimus: (Looks around and sees the situation completely out of control, prompting him to call the Lambo Twins) Sideswipe, whatever you've got finished, set them off right now!

Sideswipe: (Just planted another bomb) What? But we've barely-!

Rodimus: The mission's been backfired! You need to set off the bombs right now!

Galvatron: Bombs? (Lifted Rodimus off the ground) What bombs?!

Rodimus: (Grunted while trying to get Galvatron off his neck) It's now or never!

Sunstreaker: (Turns to her Brother) Sides?

Sideswipe: (Looks around, seeing enough bombs to disable the right mechanisms) We've done enough! Come on, let's Roll Out!

As soon as they Transformed into their Alt Modes, they drove out of the room to detonate the bombs, causing an explosion powerful enough to make the entire Ark vibrate as Galvatron dropped Rodimus to the ground. Alarms ringing while everything shook.

Ark's A.I. (Is heard over the intercom) **Warning! Ark's defense and engines systems disabled! Warning-!**

Fallen: (Growled as he put his Helm back on) Each of you just signed your Death Warrants for what you've done!

Rodimus: (Sees his Crossbow, grabs it and shoots a Net to cover the Fallen and Galvatron together) Not dying yet!

Fallen/Galvatron: (Gets caught in a net) ARGH!

Cyclonus: (Is heard in the background) Master?! What is wrong?!

Rodimus: (Gets up) Alright, we're getting out! Everybody, back to the ship!

Minerva: (Gets up) But what about-?

Rodimus: It's too late! Our time's up!

Kup: Let's go!

As the group retreated, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also seen en route to the Xantium when they came across a horde of Decepticons moving across the hall separate from the one they're currently residing in.

Sunstreaker: (Sees the Decepticons) Get down!

Tarn: (Is seen walking among the Decepticons down the hall) Come! The Fallen reported Autobots infiltrating our ship! Soundwave claims the ship is located this way!

Sunstreaker: (Sees the horde going to their direction) Slag, they found our ship!

Sideswipe: They'll tear apart the team if we don't something! Got any ideas?

Sunstreaker: (Stares at Tarn, before turning to her Brother) You trust me... Don't you?

Sideswipe: (Nodded) Yes, I'm Brother! I'll always trust in you!

Sunstreaker stared at her Brother, hearing the words comforting her Spark as she turned to give him a warm hug.

Sideswipe: (Sees her hugging him) Hey, Sunny... (Hugs her back) Hey, what's the occasion for?

Sunstreaker: (Sighs as she held her Brother) Then, please... (Gets out an Electric Prod) Don't take this the wrong way.

Sideswipe: (Raises a brow) Wait, wha-?!

Suddenly, Sideswipe got filled with electricity harming his Protoform as Sunstreaker stabbed the prod into his back, making him fall to the floor as Decepticons got attracted to their attention.

Sideswipe: (Gets shocked by the Prod) AHHHHHH! (Fell to the floor) Ugh!

Sunstreaker: (Turns to the Decepticons) I found one! I've got the Autobot scum right here!

Tarn: (Turns to Sunstreaker) Sunstreaker, how amusing to see you again. (Folded his Servos) I assume you were undercover when they caught you?

Sunstreaker: Morons thought I reverted to their side just as Windblade did!

Tarn: Well, in that case, care to immobilize the Autobot runt for us?

Sunstreaker: (Turns to Sideswipe, who was looking at her in disbelief) With pleasure!

The last thing before Sideswipe went into Stasis Lock was seeing his own Twin slamming her Pede right in his face while the others went ahead for the Xantium, arriving just in time to avoid Decepticons from preventing their escape.

Hot Shot: (Drove towards the Xantium) Where's Sideswipe?!

Brawn: Stinkin' Cons must've got em'!

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Alright, we don't got much time! Everyone get on board right now!

Kup: (Reverts back into Robot Mode) Move it!

Optimus: (Calls the team again) Rodimus, what's going?

Rodimus: Mission became a failure! Galvatron interfered and helped the Fallen keep his Fragging Chip!

Optimus: Alright, did you at least get the weapons disabled?

Ironhide: Ark isn't going anywhere near Cybertron anytime soon, Bossbot!

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright, then get out of there! I'm having Perceptor and Wheeljack Transwarp you back to Cybertron ASAP!

Crosshairs: (Sits on a seat) Alright, are we-?

First Aid: (Sees the ship's Transwarp Coordinates being set) Alright, we're off in 20 Nano Clicks!

Red Alert: Rodimus, Kup! Get in here!

Kup: Alright, let's go kid! (Runs inside, only to get grabbed by a bunch of tendrils) Ugh!

Spittor: (Arrives with the rest of the Decepticons as he shot his Tongues at Kup's legs) Got one!

Kup: (Gets pulled towards the Cons) AGH!

Rodimus: KUP!

Kup: (Grunted as he continued to be pulled) Get on the ship, kid! There's not enough time!

Rodimus: Over my Skidplate, it isn't! (Runs over to Kup, grabbing one of his Arrows to stab the Tongues) YAH!

Spittor: (Gets his Tongues) OW! (Lets go of Kup)

Kup: (Groans as he was helped up) You-!

Rodimus: I know, I know! I shouldn't have! Now let's go!

Crosshairs: Come on, we got till five seconds!

Kup: (Runs on the landing ramp) Alright, we're onboard!

Rodimus: Shut the landing ra-! (Suddenly has a knife stabbing through his shoulder) ARGH!

Kup: (Widened his Optics) Rodimus!

Scorponok: (Is seen using his Tail to stab Rodimus through) GET OVER HERE!

Rodimus: (Gets pulled off from the ship) RAHHHHH!

Red Alert: (Widened her Optics) Rodimus!

Kup: NO!

Suddenly as Rodimus was pulled off from the ship, a large Blue ball absorbed the Xantium entirely, thus making it disappear while Rodimus was the one of the few that didn't make as he knelt before the Decepticon army.

Rodimus: (Groans as he clutched his Shoulderplate, looking around at the Decepticons glaring at him) So... Anyone here wants an autograph?

Nightbird: (Sees the Fallen arriving) Father. What shall do with this Autobot?

Fallen: (Glares at Rodimus) ...Bring him to the detention block, chain him there. I want to know what exactly they have planned.

Barricade: (Drags Rodimus up) Get up!

Rodimus: (Spits in Barricade's face) Frag off!

Spittor: I got this! (Uses his Tongues to tie Rodimus up)

Rodimus: (Gets caught by Spittor's Tongues as his entire body got tied completely) Oh, gross!

Fallen: (Watches the Autobot get taken away) How's the damage?

Mindwipe: We're barely just got-!

Fallen: Set aside how many got injured and check out the ship's diagnostics! I want this done now!

Mindwipe: (Nodded) Of course. (Turns to leave)

Fallen: (Turns to Galvatron) Galvatron... You helped save me from coming to the Pit... For that, I offer you my thanks as well as my trust in you.

Galvatron: (Nodded) It was a pleasure, My Lord...

The Fallen then turned away as Galvatron stayed behind and watched as the Autobot known as Rodimus Prime was captured.

Meanwhile, with the Autobots on the other hand, they came right back from the mission as they were Transwarpped back onto Cybertron. Optimus and the others went to greet the team while they got off the Xantium.

Optimus: (Runs to the group) What happened? Where's Rodimus?

Hot Shot: (Walked out of the Xantium) Decepticreeps caught him just as he was getting on board!

Brawn: (He and Ironhide helped each other while they were both wounded) Not to mention Galvatron shooting us like dogs!

Bulkhead: (Looks around) What about Sideswipe and his Sister?

Crosshairs: Fragging Cons got them too!

Cliffjumper: So, Ultra Magnus is still in Stasis Lock while Rodimus Prime, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are captured?

Kup: Yeah. (Folded his Servos while lowering his head) It would seem so...

Mirage: Well, at least the Ark is currently disabled.

Jetstorm: But what about Ultra Magnus?

Jetfire: What do we do now?

Optimus: (Sees everyone turning to him once more) ... (Makes a sigh as he turned around) Everyone wait here and don't do anything until I get back.

Kup: (Turns to Optimus) What are you gonna do?

Optimus: To get help.

* * *

On the Ark, the Fallen is seen looking at a Planet that they have approached as Tarn approached him.

Fallen: (Looks at the planet in front of him) Report.

Tarn: (Bows before him) My Lord, the engines have made critical damage from a bomb attack, as well as our weapons systems. None of them are working functioning, and Soundwave reports that it'll take at least 2 Earth months to repair.

Fallen: The Autobots have found some way to make borrowed time... Clever, but the sands are only one drop away from reaching its destination. (Turns to Tarn) What Planet are at right now?

Tarn: Right now, we are heavily close to the Planet P-0908; a Planet that's only inhabited by its' wildlife, but does not contain any Autobot resistance on the surface.

Fallen: Have the Ark land on the surface. We shall make our repairs there.

Tarn: Right away, Master. (Turns to leave)

Fallen: And Tarn? I've heard your... Assistant has returned with another prisoner.

Tarn: (Nodded) Yes, indeed. She handed the Autobot over to us right when we were-!

Fallen: Reaching the Autobots that were trying to escape, yes?

Tarn: (Nodded carefully) Y-Yes, Master.

Fallen: Keep a close Optic on her, just in case... As an Earth resident once said, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Tarn: Yes, Master.

Tarn then turned to leave while Rodimus was seen in his cell, chained eagle spread while hovering over a Stasis unit.

Nightbird: (Is seen at Rodimus's cell) Comfortable?

Rodimus: (Is seen hanging in the air while in chains) Oh yeah! Feeling pretty comfortable right-! (Suddenly gets the chain collar on his neck tighter while they shock his Protoform) RAHHHHH! Goddammit, that hurts!

Mindwipe: (Is working at the control panel) So does your humor if you keep that up.

Rodimus: (Groans in pain) Primus, it's no wonder most of you guys are a bunch of dicks! You've probably never had one shred of laughter in your Programmi-! (Gets shocked once more) AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nightbird: (Grins behind her Mask as she watches the Autobot's suffering) Now, that's funny.

Galvatron: (Listens to Rodimus's screams as he entered the cell) That's enough...

Nightbird: (Turns away from the torture to see Galvatron) Well, well, if it isn't the OG Decepticon Tyrant.

Mindwipe: (Turns to Galvatron) What do you want?

Galvatron: I'd like to see the prisoner.

Mindwipe: On whose command?

Galvatron: The Fallen's, unless you both doubt his trust in me, that is...

Nightbird: (Watches Galvatron carefully) ...Sure... (Turns to leave) He's all yours.

Soon, Galvatron is left alone with the prisoner as he turned to look at the panting Autobot that just endured thousands of volts running on his Protoform.

Rodimus: (Groans as he hears Galvatron's presence while lowering his head to the ground) What are you doing here? Here to gloat?

Galvatron: (Stares at Rodimus) ...Optimus Prime has been a thorn on my side for as long as I remember.

Rodimus: (Scoffs) Yeah... You two have been known to have quite the history!

Galvatron: Funny you should mention that, considering mine has been... Puzzling.

Rodimus: How so?

Galvatron: (How so it happens that I just remembered Sari Sumdac trying to assassinate me at Sumdac Tower Five Stellar Cycles ago... (The Autobot's Optics widened while his head is lowered) And you just happened to show up alongside Optimus Prime, his own Creation, and the Human Brat to save my own head.

Rodimus: (Groans as he closed his Optics) I don't know what you're talking about.

Galvatron: Oh, I think you do. (Moves to grab Rodimus by the chin) So unless you want everyone to learn the key to Time Travel, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to hear if you and your Autobot compatriots wish to see another Solar Cycle...

As the two remained in the cell together for an interrogation, Optimus was seen on Cybertron, sitting a chair as he spoke to someone...

Optimus: (Looks at the unknown figure) I'm sorry we didn't meet here under better circumstances, but you have to understand; our Autobot leader has a Decepticon chip inside his Processor, and that Decepticon used his body to take siege upon Cybertron and take out nearly all our ships! And now, he has acquired the Ark, and will come back to finish off Cybertron for good! And I wasn't sure who else to turn to because right now, everyone is looking to me on what to do! And I'm sure you have other things to do, but you have come to us for help in the past, so I'm here to ask for your help after all the things you have done for us! So... Will you please help us?

?: (Is seen sitting in the shadows) Sure...

The figure comes out of the shadows, revealing himself as Megatron of the alternate universe consisting of Good Decepticons and Bad Autobots as he stood on his Pedes looking at the Red and Blue Autobot.

Megatron: (Smiles as he looked at Optimus) What are friends for?

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me finally! Let me just apologize for making you all wait for such a long time! As some of you may already know, I've been working on a What If? fanfic for Avengers Endgame as well as writing out some various projects to personally draft myself in, and a lot of things have gone on in my life, such as family matters and college stuff! But that's in the past now! Right now, I want to make myself and everyone else happy by doing the work that I do best! And that is giving you something to read and enjoy!**

 **Now I'm still working on Part 2, which is going to the final episode of Season 5 of TFA, so I'm going to post this right now because I'm such a cool guy, yet a terrible person for making you readers wait for a long time!**

 **Please leave a review down below to let me know your thoughts and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	28. Legends Never Die Part 2

Episode 28: Legends Never Die Part 2

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

 **Also, for those who have read this on , please turn over to Archive Of Our Own for an update because I have something I really need to say. It'll be uploaded shortly, but please do enjoy this Episode first, I want you guys to at least to have fun reading it first.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The episode begins where it left off as Optimus was seen on Cybertron, but not his Cybertron as he knows it, as he is in the alternate dimension consisting of Good Decepticons and Bad Autobots while he spoke to Megatron of this world.

Megatron: (Is seen looking over his Cybertron while the Decepticon structure of Kaon stood proud and majestic) So the Fallen has left you in quite the predicament that you're all in.

Optimus: (Nodded as he drank some Energon) He has... Having a chip inside Ultra Magnus's Processor left us all hectic, even without having our Magnus on our side to help.

Megatron: Because the Fallen is using his body.

Optimus: (Nodded) Yeah...

Megatron: (Turns back to Optimus) And now, you're wondering how to save your leader from possible termination while at the same time, saving your Universe in the process?

Optimus: (Nodded) ...My Autobots managed to disable the Ark long enough for an attack, but knowing the Fallen, he's likely to be much more prepared for an attack! And more likely rather go down fighting than surrender. (Turns to Megatron) It would help if you would offer assistance on how to save him.

Megatron: (Sighs internally as he dropped his drink on the table) I'm able to send an army big enough to support yours, but I cannot help you with this... What you're dealing with is at a crossroad, too many silver linings to count. If you try to save one life while saving dozens, then that only leads to more turmoil for yourself and everyone around you.

Optimus: Well, what am I supposed to do? I know I'm fighting the Fallen, but I can't just plunge the Star Saber onto him and let Ultra Magnus go Offline! I don't know who else to go to!

Megatron: Except those of your friends and allies that you've personally kept to yourself while holding the secret from everyone else in the Universe.

Optimus: Yeah. It's a nightmare I can't get out of.

Megatron: Well, you have it good. I had to keep the entire information to myself.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What are you-? (Stares at Megatron, before widening his Optics) Wait... You've been through this before, have you?

Megatron: (Sighs with regret as he closed his Optics) ...My Fallen wasn't the one you know. Mine was named Ultra Magnus, who was more cynical than the one you face and attempted to destroy everything we held dearly on Earth. And the only reason he had managed to get out of our sights was by hiding in the one individual we never would have suspected until it was too late.

Optimus: ...You've had a Megatronus too...

Megatron: (Nodded) Megatronus was like a mentor to me... He taught me everything he knew; how to fight, how to fly, and how to lead... But the Fallen, unfortunately, knew that too, so he used his knowledge of my training against me. It almost killed me, until I... (Closed his Optics) I did what I had to do...

Optimus: (Stares at Megatron in shock) You killed him?

Megatron: ...What I've done wasn't the proudest moment in my career. It nearly tore my Spark apart, not to mention how I acted towards my fellow Decepticons... But what was worse was that I too lied about Megatronus and the Fallen being one and the same, and it nearly broke their trust in me. I almost never recovered if it weren't for my Bondmate, Slipstream to help keep the calm in my people.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Wait... Slipstream is your Bondmate?

Megatron: Yes, why? Is that a problem?

Optimus: No, of course not. It just sounds surprising to me, because you and she are sort of a thing together in my dimension.

Megatron: (Nodded) Well, the multiverse does tend to vary differently than what you know in your Universe. But that doesn't mean some things can't be similar to another.

Optimus: I can already tell. (Clears his throat) But on a more serious note, do you think I should be honest with everyone? Tell them that Ultra Magnus and the Fallen are one and the same? They won't lose their trust in me after?

Megatron: Well, I can't promise you that some won't follow you into battle after the revelation, and I certainly can't tell you what to do. But if I can offer some advice, then it'll be to trust in the ones that are closer to you.

Optimus: (Nodded in agreement) Yes, I suppose that is true... (Turns to Megatron) So, when can we expect your Decepticons to arrive?

Megatron: It may take some time, but not too late to assist you in battle.

Optimus: (Nodded) Then we'll be waiting.

Megatron: Is there anything else that you would like to know before leaving?

Optimus: (Looks around, before thinking about it more clearly) Well, now that you mentioned it... Do you still have any data on your fight against your Fallen? We could use some tactical advantage to learn how you did it while we wait for you.

Megatron: Well, I'd explain things myself, but I take it you don't have much time to be here.

Optimus: You assume right.

Megatron: Well, since it'll be a while for me to gather my Decepticons... (Gives a datapad to Optimus) You should probably make good use of this in the meantime.

Optimus: (Takes the datapad) Thanks.

And so, they ended the conversation by simply giving each other a handshake as a sign of their multiversal friendship while back on the Cybertron we know, the Autobots continued to wait for Optimus's return.

Windblade: (Folded her Servos) So, Optimus went over to a dimension where the Decepticons are actually peaceful, and Autobots are a bunch of Slaggers that follows our Decepticons' motivation. And he's going to see their Megatron for help?

Wheeljack: (Nodded) Yeah, that sounds a little Fragged up when you say it more than once.

Perceptor: But be rest assured, the Megatron we speak about is on our side.

Windblade: If he can get them to help us fight, that is...

Wheeljack: (Hears the portal opening) Hey, speak of the devil!

Optimus: (Walks back into his home reality) Perceptor, take this datapad and analyze it. It has tactical combat information from their fight against the Falen.

Perceptor: (Takes the datapad) They had a similar problem with the Fallen as well?

Windblade: How did you find that out?

Optimus: It's a long story, I can't explain. What's our sitrep?

Wheeljack: Well, Ratchet and Arcee went out to find Wreck Gar on Earth, found him in a trash heap and brought him back to Cybertron fully washed! And then he filled himself with more garbage afterward.

Optimus: Alright, that's good to have Wreck Gar back. Now, what about Elita One? Has she gathered the Dinobots and Predacons?

Perceptor: (Turns to Optimus) We received word that she just arrived on Dinobot Island. She mentioned that she's making progress, but Grimlock is said to have trouble spitting out an "Annoying Pink Unicorn".

Optimus: So it'll be a while then?

Wheeljack: Until they arrive, yes. How was the trip so far?

Optimus: Same on my end; Megatron told me that once he prepped his army, they will arrive when the time comes to fight.

Windblade: And did he guarantee that it won't be too late before the Fallen has already repaired the Ark already?

Optimus: Don't worry, the bomb Rodimus Prime's team detonated has left severe damage. It'll take them a while until the Decepticons fully repair the ship.

Windblade: (Folded her Servos) And how exactly can you guarantee that your friends aren't already Scrapped by the Fallen thanks to your botched rescue mission?

Wheeljack: (Whispers to Perceptor) Ugh, she's a handful.

Perceptor: Brutally direct, it would appear.

Optimus: (Placed his hands on his hips) Okay, uh...

Windblade: The name's Windblade.

Optimus: Windblade, let's not give up hope yet. Just because a few of our allies gotten themselves caught doesn't mean that the Decepticons would instantly take them Offline. They'll most likely have them interrogated, which gives us enough time to strike a full out assault against them.

Windblade: (Nods at the plan) Alright... But that doesn't solve that father/son drama involved in our fight, does it?

Optimus: ...You leave that one to me when the time comes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Ark, the Decepticons have landed on the Planet known as P-0908. The Planet itself was lush with large tropical islands, some them considered to be a continent as the ancient ship was parked in a large area of sand. The skies were filled with Decepticons flying in the air while tanks were deployed on the ground, with Juggernaut Supreme standing in his Robot mode looking over the Planet as the Fallen stood in the Ark, looking at his army out in the field while Cyclonus walked over to him.

Cyclonus: (Walks to his master) The repairs are going underway, sire.

Fallen: Has Soundwave arrived to make an upgrade to advance the time stamp of its' due date?

Cyclonus: Not yet. He's still making a checkup onto the weapons systems.

Fallen: Fine, but tell him to move on. The Autobots will come to find us here.

Cyclonus: Are you certain?

Fallen: My body is in the form of their Magnus. I know what Optimus Prime is capable of, so I know he'll be coming.

Cyclonus: Of course. (Walks away)

Fallen: (Turns to Cyclonus) I noticed you have been holding back from asking a question, Cyclonus. Please, speak your Processor.

Cyclonus: (Slowly turned to the Fallen, curious) Master... You have been known to have foreseen the future...

Fallen: (Nods) I am aware.

Cyclonus: Is it possible to transfer one's knowledge, one's vision of that future to another?

Fallen: Ah, I see. (Walks to him) You want to see the future as well as I do.

Cyclonus: I cannot just stand idle and not realize the potential of it all. The potential to foresee incoming threats, to foresee who may be the next fool to betray us!

Fallen: All things that are considered intriguing... But not worth the trouble going after.

Cyclonus: Master? What do you mean?

Fallen: Cyclonus, I have foreseen the future as you have said before. But seeing it nearly drove me mad. (Turns around) So perhaps it is best that you put that idea to rest and not persist it any longer. (Sits on his throne) After all, we have the Ark now. And soon enough, this will be our future for now on...

Cyclonus: (Nodded reluctantly) Yes, Master.

As Cyclonus turned to walk away, at last, Rodimus was seen being interrogated by Galvatron due to his knowledge of the previous adventure from five years in the past as the Decepticon had swiftly jammed a shock prod into the Autobot's Chestplate.

Rodimus: (Has a shock prod hitting his chest) ARRRRRRAGH!

Galvatron: (Glares at the Autobot he's torturing) Tell me the truth, Autobot! What were you doing there?!

Rodimus: (Gasps as he felt the Decepticon releasing the prod off his chest) Oh, you want to know, huh? Well, we were there trying to find your girlfriend a Creation Day gift, considering you're known to have-! (Gets tortured again) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Galvatron: (Continues to shock the Autobot) I am not here to play games, Autobot! You and Optimus Prime were there in the beginning when I was this Headless Shell without a Body! And you could have taken me out right there and then when you had the chance! (Threw the prod away and then held Rodimus by the throat) So why did he save my Spark?!

Rodimus: (Coughed as he was getting choked) I-Is that... All you... Need to-?! (His captor's grip is tightened) Ack!

Galvatron: (Gets impatient as he held Rodimus in a death grip) TELL ME!

He continued his course, unaware of his actions as Slipstream slipped inside of the room to put an end to this.

Slipstream: Galvatron, that's enough!

Galvatron: No, it's not! This Autobot-!

Slipstream: Is no use to us if he's Scrapped! Please...

He listened to her words as he felt the rage powered for this particular Autobot. Knowing that he was a thorn by his side, but yet, also knowing that the anger he has for it is just the impulse talking, he let his throat go in honor of granting her wish.

Rodimus: (Coughs as he lowered his Helm) Ugh... Oh man. (Turns to look at Galvatron) You have a really strong grip, pal.

Galvatron: (Vented his Intake) I... Am remembering my limits, Autobots... Especially if it is to gain information.

Rodimus: Well... (Clears his throat) You've gotta find someone else for the job, because there's no way I'm giving anything to you, you monster!

Galvatron: Oh, you will... (Walks over to him) Because from what I remember, you're not the only one we're keeping prisoner aboard this vessel.

As they continued their "Chat", Sideswipe was seen restrained, lying on a table as Oil Slick and Tarn looked him over, the Autobot was screaming muffledly due to a gag that they attached to him, his cries becoming incoherent while they thought about what to do with him.

Sideswipe: (Glares while straining against his bonds) MMMMMMMMM!

Oil Slick: (Looks over at Sideswipe) Well, what a unique test subject we have here...

Tarn: Yes, indeed, considering we'll be decimating every known Autobot with the Ark, this may be the only one we can we get.

Oil Slick: Let's not forget about the others. Autobot Space is known to have a large territory.

Tarn: It does not matter. The others will share the same fate as Cybertron once we have finished with repairs.

Oil Slick: Well, then let us enjoy what we have now... Scalpel?

Scalpel: (Lands on Sideswipe's Chestplate) Oh yes! (Activates an Automatic Saw) Yes, let the dismantling begin!

?: Wait.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to Sunstreaker as she walked over to the group.

Sunstreaker: Perhaps it is best that we savor this one until Cybertron falls.

Tarn: (Turns over to her) And why should we do that?

Sunstreaker: Because why torture it to death when you could personally enjoy its' suffering while he watches the entire planet burn into smithereens.

Oil Slick: She has a point, Tarn.

Tarn: Alright... (Turns to leave) Then she shall remain here to guard the Autobot. (Turns to Sunstreaker) Will you, my dear?

Sunstreaker: Of course.

Oil Slick: Then problem solved.

They both left the lab to the Twins as she moved to take the gag off of him.

Sideswipe: (Gasps as Sunny took the gag off) Ah! Thanks, that's a lot better now.

Sunstreaker: (Looks at Sideswipe) You have the key I gave you?

Sideswipe: Oh? (Takes out the key) You mean this key?

Sunstreaker: (Turns around) Hurry up, we don't have much time.

Sideswipe groaned at his attempt at humor, unlocking his chains to break out of the bed as he stood next to his sister.

Sideswipe: (Walks over to her) You know, that performance stunt back there was a little too good, don't you agree?

Sunstreaker: (Looks around the halls) I've been studying their patterns during our time here. (Turns to Sideswipe) If we could get to at least one of this ship's Transwarp drives, we could teleport ourselves out of here.

Sideswipe: To any part of the galaxy, not to an exact location! We could be stuck floating in space, or end up right at the heart of a sun!

Sunstreaker: A risk's a risk!

Sideswipe: Well, we can't really leave here, not yet anyway!

Sunstreaker: Are you serious right now?

Sideswipe: Yes!

Sunstreaker: No, you can't be! This place is filled with Cons that'd kill us if we stay!

Sideswipe: Yeah, and the Cons will kill us anyway if we try to run! Don't you get it? They have the Ark! And the Fallen is going to use it to slaughter trillions of life because of some big nightmare he had!

Sunstreaker: And what do you expect us to do? Just fight everyone here just to win?

Sideswipe: If it comes to it, yes! He's never gonna stop even if we ran! Running away from our problems will only exacerbate it!

Sunstreaker: So, what you're asking me right here is to choose between trying to escape, and fighting alongside you?

Sideswipe: (Folded his Servos) Maybe they're not so different if you think about it.

Sunstreaker: (Sighs, looking at her Brother) Have fun with the good fight.

She then turned to leave her own Brother behind while he watched. Despite being saddened by this current course of action, he turned around to begin sneaking around the Decepticon occupation of the Ark. It was her choice, he can't control that.

He lurked over to a monitor that had means of communications and began to work on it. Knowing he had no time to talk, he simply activated a beacon and then left to hide for the time being.

* * *

On Cybertron, Jazz was seen keeping an eye on things that go on while everyone prepares for battle. His Optics caught Drift sharpening his Blades with intent as he walked over to the fellow Cyber Ninja.

Jazz: (Walks over to Drift) Yo, what up, Drift?

Drift: (Continues to sharpen his Swords) Hey, Jazz.

Jazz: (Raises a brow, tilting his Visor) So, that's no more J-Dawg then?

Drift: (Sighs) Sorry. I'm just not in a happy mood.

Jazz: (Sits on a chair, looking at his friend) So... It still feels kinda crazy about Ultra Magnus, don't it? I mean, I served alongside the Bot for a long time, and I just... Man, I never thought that this would ever happen.

Drift: Yeah, well... Pretty sure it must be easy to forget that the Fallen's about to burn every planet in the Universe to a cinder.

Jazz: (Turns to Drift) Okay, I'm getting a vibe that you aren't exactly happy about it for a different reason. Care to talk about it?

Drift: (Turns to Jazz) The Fallen had killed Bots without mercy... He assaulted Cybertron twice in a row without getting away with it, and he had unleashed an alternate version of Omega Supreme onto Iacon and had a building fall right on top of Dai Atlas. And now, everyone's talking about how to save the Fragging Bastard who still plans on killing the rest of us. How do you think I feel?

Jazz: Dude, I miss Dai as much as you do. But you have to understand, it wasn't entirely Ultra Magnus's fault.

Drift: No, it was the Fallen's. And right now, we need to take action rather than just standing around and do nothing but try to save a genocidal Decepticon on the loose!

Jazz: Yeah, but we can't do that if Ultra Magnus is being used as a host.

Drift: That's exactly my point! Everyone here is too busy worrying about saving Magnus when they don't realize what's at stake here!

Windblade: (Folded her Servos while watching) He's got a point. (Gets the two to her attention) Just look at the last group that tried to get that Chip out of his Processor. Three ended up captured while the rest came back with dents and bruises.

Jazz: Come on, we can't think like that! Everyone tried their best!

Windblade: Yeah, they did. And we still have a problem on our Servos.

Drift: The point is, if all things fail, perhaps we should consider a second option.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) You ain't saying what I think you're saying.

Drift: Only if all things fail! You know how dangerous the Fallen is, you've seen him first hand.

Jazz: And so did you! Doesn't mean we can't just flat out turn the Bot to Scrap, not when Ultra Magnus is inside!

Windblade: Think about what happens if this fight is lost. If anything goes wrong with what we're about to do, then the Fallen will come back even worse than what we had to face!

Drift: Autobots will get Offlined if we don't do what needs to be done. I don't like saying this, but if it means that Ultra Magnus also has to go-!

Jazz: Well, he ain't! Listen, I understand what's at stake, we all do! But that doesn't mean we should even consider that route, not when Prime's inviting the Decepticons from a parallel dimension to help us out! With their help, we've got a fighting chance at winning this!

Windblade: Then maybe you should highly consider what happens when we encounter the Fallen. Chromia and I have spent our entire lives living with that monster, torturing us to the core, and molding us into an assassin of his choosing. If anything goes wrong at all, he will be able to roam the Universe without any restraint and he will come back much worse than he already is now.

Drift: She's got a point, Jazz... Everyone knows how dangerous the Fallen is... Maybe we should consider that option when it comes to it.

Jazz just stood there, contemplating the two Bots words while Sari and Cade were seen at Fortress Maximus while they watched the Autobots try to prepare their upcoming battle.

Sari: (Looks down at the Autobots preparing for battle) This really sucks right now.

Cade: Tell me about it. The fact that we could possibly lose and the Universe end up getting burnt to a crisp.

Sari: And the fact that everyone else gets to go fighting while we wait right here in this place.

Cade: Well, if it helps in any way, I've been here for a while waiting for the AllSpark to get out of my system, and I know what it's like to be feeling impatient to wait around to do things.

Ratchet: (Walks inside, turning to the kids) You two doing okay so far?

Cade: (Turns to the Autobot) Hey Ratchet, you're one to talk! How's your Spark?

Ratchet: (Rubbed his Chestplate) I'm doing fine. I'm feeling kind of aggravated that we're being left out in the fight, but I guess I'm just used to it.

Sari: Speaking of which, how come we're not allowed to come with? We have the AllSpark in our systems, we can be helpful out there!

Ratchet: For us or the Decepticons if they nabbed you. Which is why you're remaining right where you are until the time being.

Cade: Yeah, because why wouldn't we enjoy sitting in the sidelines 24/7?

Ratchet: Well, you're not the only one stayin' on Cybertron. Bumblebee's gonna be joining us for the time being, and it would be better if you two gave him some company. He'd really like it.

Cade: (Nodded) Yeah, we get what you mean.

Sari: I guess it wouldn't hurt to have him around. When is he coming?

Ratchet: He should be coming any Nano Click and-! (Sees Bee walking inside) Oh, speak of the devil!

Sari: Hey, Bumblebee!

Bumblebee just nodded, waving his hand while he sat on a chair while looking through a datapad as everyone watched.

Cade: (Looks at Bee) So uh... How's the voicebox doing so far?

Ratchet: We're doing everything we can to help him. Bumblebee may have lost his voice, but it's only temporary.

Sari: Or forever... (Turns to Ratchet) Hey, can't we just-?

Ratchet: No, we can't let you use the AllSpark to heal his wounds, not like the last time.

Cade: Why not? Didn't Sari do it before?

Sari: Yeah, with my Key which is long gone by now.

Ratchet: And knowing that you two are back, we may as well try to remove the bond that you have and return the energy into Cube.

Sari: (Raises a brow) Wait... Is that the only reason why we have to stay?

Ratchet: Well, that's not the only reason.

Cade: It kind of feels like it.

Sari: Ratchet, you can't do that! Besides, if something goes wrong, the Decepticons could come back and snatch the AllSpark away from us!

Ratchet: And that is why Prime mentioned that the AllSpark should be sent through to the Decepticons of the 2nd Dimension. And I never thought that I'd be willing to say it, but I'm sure they'll take a lot better care of it then any Autobot have here.

Sari: This sucks! (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you have to agree with us on this, right?

Bumblebee: (Writes on the pad, then shows the three what he wrote) _Sorry, but not sorry, guys._

Cade: Dude.

Ratchet: Alright, well I should get back to the lab and start making preparations. You two just stay put. (Turns to leave)

Sari: (Sighs) Great, now we're gonna miss out on all the fun.

Cade: Not exactly. I mean, you never really needed the Allspark to kick Decepticon ass before.

Sari: I know, but I feel like I'm being left out! And I hate being left out when we both have one of the coolest qualities that no one else has.

Bumblebee: (Writes on his pad, shows off his writing) _Just look on the bright side! At least we'll be avenging your Dad!_

Sari: (Nodded, thinking about the mention of him) Yeah... (Turns around, folding her arms) My Dad...

Bumblebee widened his eyes at Sari being sad. He pointed at her, turning to Cade with a questionable look on his expression.

Cade: (Shook his head) It's not your fault, man, don't sweat it. (Turns to Sari) Hey, are you alright?

Sari: (Nodded) I'm fine... It's just that... It still feels fresh.

Cade: Yeah, we hear you... (Looks out from the balcony, seeing Iacon getting repaired) So, what are you going to do?

Sari: (Raises a brow) What's there to do? There's nothing to do, but wait for our powers to be taken away.

Cade: No, I meant what are you going to do after? I mean, your Dad's gone now, and you're pretty much the sole inheritor of Sumdac Systems, so that makes you a very rich person on Earth.

Sari: (Scoffs) Tell that to everyone else who thinks that I'm 6 feet under.

Cade: Oh... (Turns to Bumblebee, who had a grimaced expression) Right... (Turns to Sari) Okay, well, we'll figure that out. I mean, Optimus came back to Earth with everyone over there thinking that he was gone, so who knows? Maybe things will work out.

Sari: I don't know Cade... (Turns to Cade) In fact, I don't even know if I want to come back to my Father's company after all this time.

Cade: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Bumblebee: (Wrote on his datapad, showing Sari) _Normally, you would be wanting to be in charge of your Father's company like crazy._

Sari: (Nodded) I know, but things are different now. (Walks away) All this time with the Decepticons, I've been feeling more Cybertronian than I ever was Human. I remember what it's like to be Human and all, but... I just don't feel like that excited, hyperactive little girl that I used to be.

Cade: (Walks next to her) Alright, well... What do you feel like?

Sari: I don't know... I just feel like... Me.

Cade: (Raises a brow) And?

Sari: I don't know, I just... I feel like I'm more than my Father's Daughter! I feel like I'm not someone that was born and raised to be a company gal. I feel like I want more than that.

Cade: Okay... So what is it that you want to do?

Before she could answer, Bumblebee's getting beeps off his Datapad, loud enough for the teens to hear as they turned to the Minibot.

Sari: (Raises a brow) What's that?

Bumblebee: (Turns to show the two a signal) ...

Cade: (Stares at the beeping red light, tilting his head) Okay, so there's a beeping red light! And?

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he started to write on his Datapad, then shows what he says) _It's a signal from Sideswipe! He's located on P-0908._

Cade: P-0908? What's that supposed to be?

Sari: A Planet. It's a designation numbered designation, I recognize it when I was studying the Intergalactic Map.

Cade: What? So no one ever thought of giving that world a name? They just gave it a number? That's so messed up!

Sari: I know, I think it's ridiculous too!

Cade: (Looks at the Planet) So what? Does that mean the Ark is there too?

Sari: And maybe the Decepticons. This signal is no coincidence, it was obviously sent from an Autobot!

Cade: How are we even sure that's Sideswipe? It could be bait!

Sari: Knowing the Fallen for a while, this is something he'd never let slide on his watch. (Raises a brow) Not unless he wasn't fully focused.

Cade: You don't think it's possible that Ultra Magnus is fighting back somehow, do you?

Sari: (Sighs) I don't know, Cade! With so much that's going on, I-! (Widened her eyes as they glowed Blue) Ah!

Cade: (Sees Sari screaming in pain) Sari?! (His eyes glowed as well, feeling the pain too) Oh god, not again!

The two screamed in agony as Bumblebee watched silently helplessly as Ratchet ran inside, seeing the two yelling out.

Ratchet: (Sees Cade and Sari scream) What's going on?! What's happening?!

Bumblebee: (Quickly writes on his Datapad) _I don't know!_

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the two disappeared out of thin air, much to the two Autobots terror as their friends were now missing.

Ratchet: No!

Arcee: (Runs inside, seeing only Bumblebee and Ratchet) What happened?

Ratchet: Cade and Sari, they disappeared.

Arcee: How?

Ratchet: The Allspark, they managed to teleport right out of here!

Arcee: Well, then where are they now?!

Elsewhere in the Universe, Cade and Sari teleported out of Cybertron into a forest as they landed on their backs. Groaning, they both got up onto their feet to find themselves on a hilltop. When they looked around, they saw the Ark right in front of them as Decepticons were all over the jungle.

Sari: (Sees the Ark and Decepticons on P-0908) Oh, we're in serious trouble.

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Optimus is seen readying the Autobot forces for battle when he was told the news of Sari and Cade.

Optimus: Where are they? How could they even do that?

Bulkhead: We don't know, Bossbot! This is a shock to us as it is for you!

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright, we need to find them.

Arcee: What about the Decepticons? They're still residing on P-0908, we can't wait for them to make their move!

Elita One: If the Decepticons leave P-0908 before we can get to them, then we'll have no chance at an element of surprise. We have to fight them now while we have the chance, Optimus!

Optimus: Not without knowing the whereabouts of Cade and Sari. They still have the AllSpark Bond, we have to find them so we can sever the connection between them!

Elita One: Yes, and we all understand why! But right now, the Fallen is more important than finding the AllSpark!

Ratchet: If we don't find the AllSpark, and the Decepticons end up getting their nasty Servos on the two Organics possessing them, then we'll have more to worry about than the Fallen!

Wheeljack: (Walks to the group arguing) Hey, if I'm not interrupting any debates, I just got a ping on where the two are at.

Optimus: (Turns to Wheeljack) You found them?

Jazz: Where are they?

Wheeljack: Same place as Bumblebee got that beacon from Sideswipe.

Optimus: P-0908.

Bulkhead: Okay, now we do have a major problem on our hands.

Chromia: Okay, let's not succumb to panic over here. Sari has trained with the Decepticons for a while, so she may have learned how to mask her own Heat Signature from them.

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) How can ya be so sure?

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide) How do you think I keep sneaking up on you in the Berth?

Windblade: Okay, we certainly did not need to hear that particular banter. (Folded her Servos) But she's got a point. Daddy always made it his top priority to make sure how to teach his kids to mask their Heat Sigs.

Ratchet: And with she and Cade having a connected bond with the AllSpark, she'll most likely have his back.

Bulkhead: Okay, so that's good, right? That means that they can hide until we're ready to arrive on the Planet.

Optimus: Which is now.

Bulkhead: Right! (Raises a brow) Wait, what?

Optimus: Elita's right. We can't keep waiting to make a move before the Decepticons do, not when they have the Ark at their complete disposal. They get their hands on Cade and Sari again, it's all over. (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead, you can connect the Spacebridges to create one singular portal for everyone to walk through, can you?

Bulkhead: Uh, yeah. But I'll need some upgrades for the Spacebridges if that's gonna happen quickly.

Wheeljack: Oh, well you just leave that to me and Perceptor, Bulky Boy!

Optimus: Alright, everyone else prepare for Spacebridge travel! We're going to P-0908 ASAP.

Jazz: Yo, OP! What about Cade and Sari? They'll be caught in the crossfire!

Optimus: I know, which is why I'm sending you, Ratchet, and Bumblebee to pick them up when the battle begins. But due to Bumblebee and Ratchet's condition, I need you to avoid conflict if possible, is that understood?

Jazz: (Nodded) We'll try our best, Prime.

Optimus: Good, now everyone get ready for a fight! We're Rolling out in 3 Cycles!

Everyone fanned out while Optimus got his Saber ready. Just when he turned around, he noticed Greenlight getting ready with her Gauntlets. He sighed, knowing that she of all Autobots would want a piece of the Fallen after what happened to Sentinel.

Optimus: (Walks over to Greenlight) Greenlight.

Greenlight: (Turns to Optimus) What is it?

Optimus: This upcoming fight we're going to have... I need to know that you'll be careful out there.

Greenlight: (Sighs) I already told you, the Fallen was all yours! Do I seriously have to give an acting Magnus permission now?

Optimus: That's not the point, the point is... (Takes in a deep, heavy sigh) We lost enough Autobots, including Sentinel... I don't want to have to lose the one Bot that Sentinel had grown attached to in his final days.

Greenlight: (Nodded in understanding) I know... That's why Elita came to me earlier to place me on her team.

Optimus: She's got good rep and experience. She'll be glad to have you.

Greenlight: Thanks... But honestly, I shouldn't be the one to worry about, considering that Rodimus is captured, and you're the only one with the bold wits to handle leadership.

Optimus: (Nodded) Then I'll try my best to be careful in all the same.

* * *

On P-0908, Galvatron was seen being silent while standing outside the Ark, reflecting on Empire he sees as Decepticons roam the ground and air throughout the jungle. As he stared out into the horizon, he was being approached by Slipstream.

She stood next to him, staring out into the world they exist on without saying a word... Neither of them looking eye to eye as the two just kept each other company... Finally, Slipstream sighed, speaking to the former Tyrant without looking at him.

Slipstream: Everyone's been talking about what the Fallen's planning to do... What he's willing to do... And we decided that he's just too crazy to lead the Decepticons.

Galvatron didn't say a word... He just kept on staring while Slipstream talked.

Slipstream: (Sighs while rolling her Optics) Look, everyone's wondering who exactly is going to take charge when we take care of him... And let me tell you, there's a lot of options that I know that certainly numbs my own Programming... (Folded her Servos) Like having Lugnut be placed in charge. The Bot has muscle, but all he does is boast about the Glory of the Decepticon Empire. Strika's too brutal, and just as arrogant as her Bondmate. Blitzwing's out of the question because he's just too angsty. Shockwave's smart, but he lacks the will to dare the odds. And Starscream? Everyone can agree that it'll only lead to another Decepticon Civil War, and we all agreed that it is the last thing we want... (Rubs her Servo) Well, maybe except Lockdown and Swindle, since they thrive on war profiteering.

She turned to Galvatron, who is still silent about the whole debate, much to her inner dismay.

Slipstream: (Looks at Galvatron) That's why I believe that there is only one Cybertronian that is worthy of carrying that mantle... There's only one Con I know that is able to take back control and makes everyone go back to normal. And maybe it won't be the kind of normal we're accustomed to because nothing's ever the same anymore. But it's what we got left... So that's why I believe you need to take back control... I think what this Empire needs in order to survive is to have Megatron back as leader of the Decepticons... (Gets no response from him overall, making her pissed) Well? What do you think? Aren't you gonna say anything?

Galvatron: (Looks out into the horizon without looking at Slipstream) ...All my years of being a Decepticon... All these Stellar Cycles I've sworn to myself that the Autobots are our one and true enemy... And yet... (Looks at his Servo, seeing his paint reflect his own head) I never thought that I'd ever owed a debt to one of them... More importantly, _Optimus Prime_ on the matter.

Slipstream: (Sighs in disbelief, hearing what Galvatron said) Seriously? That's all you can think about right now? Why does it even matter if that Autobot save your own Aft?

Galvatron: I can't lead an entire Empire if everyone believes I'm not eligible to lead the Decepticons if everyone believes that I've gotten soft. (Turns to Slipstream) It is a Decepticon custom to acknowledge a debt on any Cybertronain... I cannot ignore this forever.

Fallen: (Walks over to Galvatron and Slipstream) Ignore what exactly? (Gets their attention) Am I interrupting something?

Slipstream: (Looks at the Fallen, shaking her head) No, my Liege. (Turns to Galvatron) There's nothing to interrupt at all... (Turns to leave)

Galvatron: (Turns to the Fallen, bowing) What is thy bidding?

Fallen: I just came into contact with Soundwave. He detected a Transwarp signal coming from the Jungle, I need you and Cyclonus to check it out.

Galvatron: (Nodded) Yes, Master.

He began to head out while Rodimus was hanging from the Stasis Chamber, still wounded from his torture sessions with Galvatron as one of the Starscream Clones, Dirge, came right inside to take his time mocking the Autobot.

Dirge: (Folded his Servos) So, you're one of the legendary Autobots that help defeat Megatron back in the Ark? Seems to me that you're nothing more but a worthless, insignificant piece of Scrap.

Rodimus: (Groans as he hung in Stasis) You know... For a Nano Click, I almost thought you were Starscream... (Lifted his Helm up, looking at the Clone) If you Clones didn't sound like such whiny Slaggers.

Dirge: (Raises an accusing brow, looking at the Prime) You dare to mock me? The one and only greatest Decepticon who had ever lived?

Rodimus: (Scoffed) You know that Earth concept, "Hold my beer?" Because I'm pretty sure the Fallen would have said that if he ever heard that.

Dirge: You dare call me a JOKE?! You senile Autobot, I'll crush your Spark for that!

Rodimus: Well then... (Spits out some Energon) What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna give me some discipline or what?

Dirge: Oh, so you like it when I torture you, don't you? Well, that is ridiculously odd of you to insist that. (Walks over to get Rodimus out of Stasis, letting him drop to the floor with a loud clank) I don't get it, really! I mean... (Picks him up by the Servo, looking at him) Why would you even consider allowing myself to even pay attention to you?

Rodimus: (Groans as he was held in the air) You wanna know why? (Moves his other Servo, planting a device on Dirge's Chestplate) So I can do this!

Once Rodimus planted the device, he kicked himself off of the Starscream Clone right on time for Dirge to be attacked by a surge of electricity, making him shout out in pain as the energy hits his own Protoform, Then he fell down on his face as Rodimus held onto his own Servo.

Rodimus: (Rubbed his Servo) Amateur.

He turned to leave the chamber, walking around the halls to sneak past Decepticons on board the Ark. As he hid behind a corner to see a group of Decepticons walk past him, a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to turn around to get out his Crossbow, only to find Sideswipe with his hands raises up.

Sideswipe: (Raises his hands up) Easy there, Chosen One.

Rodimus: (Puts his Crossbow down) What are you doing here?

Sideswipe: Same as you; got myself captured, and now I'm running around the Ark trying to avoid Cons.

Rodimus: (Looks around) Where are we right now?

Sideswipe: I overheard one of the Cons saying that we're on P-0908. They came here after Sunstreaker and I disabled the ship.

Rodimus: Speaking of which, is your sister here too?

Sideswipe: We can talk about that later. Right now, we gotta hide until tthe Autobot forces arrived.

Rodimus: How can you be sure?

Sideswipe: I sent a distress beacon. They should be coming sometime very soon.

Rodimus: Okay, well let's stay put and-! (Gets a beep on his wrists, seeing AllSpark signatures on the map) Okay, did you happen to sneak in some AllSpark Fragments on the way here?

Sideswipe: What are you talking about?

Rodimus: I'm reading some AllSpark energy signatures out in the forest. If the Decepticons get their hands on it, who knows what they could do during the fight!

The two moved out while Cade and Sari were in the jungle, trying to hide from the Decepticons as they crouched down, walking down the path they choose to explore.

Cade: (Walks the path while crouching behind Sari) First there was time travel, now there's teleportation? God damn, why hasn't anyone ever wrote a book called _Using AllSpark Powers for Dummies_?

Sari: We need to keep quiet! I'm not sure our Heat Signatures will be hidden for long, so we have to keep moving.

Cade: Our heat signatures? What are you going on about?

Sari: When I was with the Decepticons before remembering everything about my life, I was taught well to hide my own Heat Signatures due to my Cybertronain heritage. It's actually another benefit of being a Techno Organic that I actually grew to enjoy.

Cade: Okay, but what did you mean you're not sure about keeping it hidden for long?

Sari: Well, considering that we have the AllSpark in our bodies, and I'm the one hiding our Signatures, we probably have a limited amount of time until a Decepticon shows up. So like I said, we have to keep moving.

Cade: Okay, well you sure we can't just fight our way out of here?

Sari: And risk blowing ourselves up in the process?

Cade: (Nodded) Right... (Continues to follow her) So... Were you really serious?

Sari: About what?

Cade: About your Dad's Company... Are you really sure you don't want to go back? I mean, it's literally your Dad's founding legacy he's built for himself.

Sari: That's exactly why I'm not coming back.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, I'm confused.

Sari: (Sighs) 50 years, he had built a name for himself! He revolutionized the entire World under his inventions! And all that, he helped the world by saying, "Yeah... I accomplished my goal for myself."

Cade: So in other words... You want to make a name for yourself.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) That's exactly my point... I don't want to be known as just my Father's little girl, or being the best friend of the Autobots! I want to carve out my own legacy, my own path... And the truth is, the person I used to be had disappeared the moment I became half Human, half Cybertronian... That part of me has grown up now... And I'm not entirely sure what exactly I want to do just yet, but whatever it is... I'm certain that I'd want my Legacy to mean something.

Cade: (Looks at Sari) So... I'm guessing that means that you're likely not coming back to school then.

Sari: Yeah, and I guess I should be sad about it.

Cade: But since we're talking about it, we should both know better by now that you are way too smart for school anyways.

Sari: (Smiles) Damn right.

A Decepticon Seeker flew right next to them while they're crouched down, surprising them as they saw the Decepticons starting to get out.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Okay, what's going on now?

* * *

On Cybertron, the Autobots were at the Spacebridge Nexus, ready to fight as they awaited for the inevitable battle.

Optimus: (Has his Star Sable in hand while standing next to the Autobot army) Are all coordinates in?

Bulkhead: (Is with Wheeljack and Perceptor as they getting finished setting their destination) Just wrapping up finishing touches, Boss Bot!

Optimus: Alright, all units! Report in!

Elita One: (Is with the Dinobots, Predacons, Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia) Team Orthia standing by.

Brawn: (Is with Kup, Warpath, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Crosshairs) Team Wreckers standing by.

Windblade: (Is flying alongside the Jet Twins and Omega Supreme) Team Ariel standing by.

Drift: (Is with Drift, Springer, along with every Autobot Trooper on-field) Team Atlas standing by.

Optimus: Alright then. (Activates his Battle Mask as the Spacebridge Portals appeared) Autobots, let's ROLL OUT!

Everyone began to move inside of the portals, leading them to P-0908 as blaster fire was shot onto the Ark, shooting some of the Decepticons that were in their general direction.

The Autobots on the ground were running or driving, depending on the individual being in Robot Mode or Alt Mode, charging over the rear front of the Ark while being shot at by the Decepticons from the air. They, however, were being attacked by Windblade's group as she and the Jet Twins were shooting at them, Omega Supreme followed by launching missiles at the Decepticons shooting turrets at the Autobots in the air as more air forces arrived in battle.

Inside the Ark, the Fallen walked over to the window as he witnessed the Autobot forces attacking them on the planet, seeing how much they come prepared.

Fallen: (Looks at the Autobots fighting in battle) They are committed, I'll give you that, Magnus.

Tarn: (Walks with Nightbird and Mindwipe) Master?

Fallen: Deploy Juggernaut Supreme to even the odds with Omega Supreme, and have the Combaticons and the Constructicons Combine. They worked the last time, so we'll add that to our advantage.

Tarn: Yes, my Lord.

Fallen: Oh, and one more thing. (Gets their attention) Contact Soundwave, tell him I may be due for an _Upgrade_.

Speaking of the Combaticons, Vortex was seen running around the battlefield taking down any Autobot he ran into at high-velocity speed. That was until his counterpart Blurr came into the mix and shoved the Evil Autobot away from his Good Autobots.

Vortex: (Groans as he got up, seeing Blurr) Back for Round 2?

Blurr: WenevergottoRound2!

Vortex: (Scoffed) Well, let's get started, shall we?

The two fought each other intensively while everything slowed down. As they threw punches, they avoided blaster fire to rockets flying in the air, and other bots swinging their weapons at each other when they were swung at the two speedsters due to being moved at a fast motion.

Once they kept using the battlefield as their personal race track, Blurr finally got the upper hand and shoved Vortex to a corner, slamming him right onto a tree as everything went back to normal once they stopped running.

Blurr: (Looks at Vortex) Thatthebestyougot,Slowpoke?

Vortex: (Gets up on his Pedes, shaking his head) I'm just getting starting!

The two began to fight once again while the sky had explosions popping like popcorn, with Windblade leading the fight with the Jet Twins as she used her Purple Saber to deflect some blaster fire, defending the two while were disabling the cannons.

Jetfire: (Looks at Windblade taking out a Decepticon) She's cool!

Jetstorm: I know, right?

Windblade: (Growled while deflecting blaster fire when she saw Juggernaut Supreme getting into Robot Mode) Slag! (Uses her Comms) Hey, we have incoming!

Optimus: (Sees Juggernaut Supreme coming up) I see it! (Turns to Omega) Omega, we're gonna need some support!

Omega Supreme: (Nodded) I have you covered!

The giant turned to fight his doppelganger while the Dinobots wreaked havoc onto the Decepticon Forces, taking on whatever opposed them while Wreck Gar humorously banged on each Decepticon's Helm with a Stop Sign before putting up piles of garbage on the fallen.

Wreck Gar: (Dumps garbage onto defeated Decepticons) Free Garbage! Here's your free garbage! (Turns to Bludgeon, who was lying on the ground moaning) Hi there! Want some free garbage?

Bludgeon: (Moans) Not really.

Wreck Gar: Oh, but you don't look so happy! Here, have some free garbage to cheer you up!

He proceeded to dump garbage onto the Pirate, much to Bludgeon's dismay while Team Charr leads the offensive, taking out any Autobot standing in their way.

Strika: (Shoots missiles at incoming Autobot Troopers) Do not let any Autobot get inside the Ark!

Soon after Charr came out, other Decepticons such as Lockdown, Swindle, and Tarantulas joined the fray as they fought alongside each other against the Autobots.

Swindle: (Shoots all kinds of weapons due to his "Products") Look at that! A Bounty Hunter and an Opportunist fighting together with our own weapons! We're like a pair of walking Armories if you ask me!

Lockdown: (Shoots another Servo at an Autobot, which exploded on impact while getting his Hook back on) Don't get used to it. I'm only here because of the number of Credits the Fallen put into my account.

Swindle: Same here! You ever considered you and I being partners for our own economy?

Lockdown: You serious right now?

Swindle: Come on, you love Credits, I love Credits, we both know how to survive out in various Galaxies out there!

Lockdown: Yeah, and I prefer to work alone! It's better that way!

Just as Lockdown turns around, Snarl just came in his Alt Mode and pounced onto the Bounty Hunter, gnawing at him through his Dentas as he tried to bite through his Armor. That all stopped when Swindle knocked him off by tasing him.

Swindle: (Raises a brow) You were saying?

Onslaught: (Flew down next to Swindle, Transforming out of his Alt Mode) Swindle! Come with me, it is time to Combine!

Swindle: Really? I thought we did that already.

Onslaught: Well, we're repeating the process, so let's regroup!

Swindle: Well, you only had to ask!

The two Combaticons began to move out while the Dinobots were standing out in the battle, with Grimlock grabbing a bite of a Breakdown's Wing and started to shake his head back and forth, ignoring the Con's suffering as he used his wing as a chew toy.

Breakdown: (Gets his wing chewed on by Grimlock) Hey! Get off of me, you Primitive Scrap Heap! Somebody, get this thing off of me!

Grimlock: Grimlock Destroy! (Shook his head around like a puppy, letting go of Breakdown as a result)

Breakdown: (Wails as he fell to the ground, touching his back) Why me?

Optimus: (Swung his Star Saber to deflect blaster fire, running over to Cliffjumper) Cliff! I need to get into the Ark, is there any way we can get through?

Cliffjumper: Everything inside has been sealed except for the main hanger! But we'll have to push through the Decepticons to make that happen! And we're barely making past the Constructicons!

Optimus: We have to keep going! The Fallen is in there, and we can't let him escape! Not this time around!

The Autobots slowly pushed onward into battle until Scorponok started to bounce them back by drilling himself underneath the ground. Then he pounced right up from the ground, about to stab Warpath in the Optics when a Blast took him by the chest, knocking him to the ground. Then Optimus turned around, seeing the Decepticons from the other dimension arriving via Transwarp as they joined the Autobots into the fray.

Megatron: (Walks over to Optimus) I hope we didn't miss anything.

Optimus: (Turns to Megatron) You're right on time! (Points at the Ark) Right now, our current objective is heading right into the Ark!

Megatron: Well, let us not waste precious time, let us march forward!

The forces of good started to advance on the Ark while Cade and Sari watched from afar, unaware of Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ratchet approaching them.

Jazz: (Walks over to the two) Hey!

Sari: (Turns around, activating her Cannons) AHH!

Ratchet: Hold yer fire!

Cade: Hey, it's you!

Sari: (Deactivates her Cannon) Aren't you guys supposed to be fighting?

Jazz: We came here to bail you two outta here!

Cade: Where? The whole place has gone freaking Saigon out here!

Ratchet: First we get out of sight, then we move onto a secure location where we can Transwarp ourselves back to Cybertron! (Transforms himself along with Bumblebee and Jazz into Alt Mode) Now get in!

Sari: Wait just a minute! I'm not leaving, I'm staying here to fight!

Jazz: I'm afraid that ain't much of a debate, Sari!

Sari: Oh yeah? Well, let's see you try to get me from the sky!

Ratchet: Sari, wait!

Sari started to fly off using her Jetpack as she left the others behind. When she did, several Decepticons, including that of Galvatron and Cyclonus, took immediate notice as she began to join the fight.

Galvatron: (Sees the one being his attempted killer) Sumdac.

Cyclonus: It appears the Autobots have foolishly brought the Human Allsparks with them. (Turns to venture into the jungle) Quickly, let us find the boy before we lose this opportunity.

Galvatron: And what of the girl?

Cyclonus: She's being taken care of.

As Sari did a small flyby, shooting at as many Cons as she could, Misary flew by and tackled her to the sand. Both of them got up on their feet as the two doppelgangers from different dimensions faced each other down.

Misary: (Looks at her doppelganger, smirking) You know, we really need to stop meeting like this, Mary Poppins. I was thinking of forming our own personal get-together club to hang out, maybe grab a couple of drinks.

Sari: (Stares at her Evil doppelganger sternly) Maybe if you were less sociopathic and less bloodthirsty, I'd consider the offer.

Misary: Why? Because your Daddy died? I mean, don't get me wrong! I pity you, after all, considering that I left mine without giving a damn. But you? Oh, all I'm feeling nothing but pity right here, even though Daddy did die like a pathetic worm.

Sari: (Starts glaring at her, Activating her Blades) Don't you talk about my Dad like that, you C-!

The fight ensued between them as Sari had her Blades, and Misary had her Chainsaws as they clashed their weapons together. Fighting right at the heart of the battlefield, the two avoided blaster fire and a near chase between a Decepticon and an Autobot in their Alt Modes as they fought it out in confrontation.

As they did so, Bumblebee was driving in the battlefront, seeing so many Bots and Cons fighting each other as they did during the Siege of Cybertron.

Ratchet: (Is heard on Comms) Bumblebee, we'll get Cade out of here! You just take Sari and we'll meet ya at the rendezvous site!

If Bumblebee still had his Vocals, he would have responded with a simple yes. However, that was no longer the case due to the Fallen taking it up to his hands by ripping it out by force. Something he dreads since it signifies as a part of who he is.

Before he could think about it more, he was delivered a side-impact collision from Barricade, who was more than happy to face the Minibot himself as the young Elite Guard swirled, reverting back to Robot Mode so he could roll onto his back. Barricade did the same as he held a Blade of his own.

Barricade: (Walks over to Bumblebee) The Fallen was said to have ripped off your Voicebox. Shame. (Planted a Pede right onto Bee's still sore neck) I would have enjoyed the sounds of your scream as I ripped your Spark open.

As he raised the sharp weapon up, Waspinator flew by and shot at the Decepticon, who was dealt with a lot more stings than he anticipated.

Waspinator: (Flies towards Barricade) Deceptibot no hurt Bumblebot!

Barricade: The Fragging hell? OW!

Inferno: (Is with Antigony when he helps Wasp out) Predacons attack!

The Predacons swarmed right onto Barricade, who was left with dealing with Techno Organics as Ironhide drove right by to Bumblebee, picking him up as the two watched their friend attack the Decepticon.

Ironhide: (Looks at Waspinator fighting alongside the Predacons) And to think that Wasp would've tried Slagging ya before feels kinda weird, don't it?

Bumblebee only responded with a whirl, which was surprising to him as he never did that before.

Ironhide: (Heard the sound as he turned to Bee) Hey, looks like Wheeljack's designs are kicking in. (Pats on Bumblebee's shoulder) Lookin' good so far!

Bumblebee nodded as he started to run with Ironhide. He wouldn't call it good, but it does feel like he could at least get adjusted to it.

As they searched for Sari, Bulkhead and the rest of the Autobot forces handling the heavy hitters were suddenly feeling like a large earthquake was being leveled. However, that earthquake was actually the sounds of footsteps as Devastator rose from the Ark, joining with the rest of the Decepticons as he started to fire lots and lots of cement, encasing any poor Autobot in the liquified substance.

Bulkhead: (Turns around, warning resonating in his voice) Incoming!

Optimus: (Sees Devastator forming, causing him to halt his position) Scrap! Everyone, take cover!

The Autobots took a minor defensive retreat to avoid Devastator's wrath. While cement was being fired upon, the Combaticons all got together due to the Constructicon's interruption, Combining themselves into Bruticus once more.

Kup: (Is stuck in a trench with several of his allies as he lay low with Brawn and Springer) We can't get through to the Ark if those Slagging Combiners are in the way!

Optimus: (Turns to Megatron) Megatron, do you have anything that can help us?

Megatron: I'm afraid not! The only way we can beat this is if wait for them to deplete their Energon!

Optimus: We don't have time for that! The longer we wait, the longer it'll be until the Ark leaves again!

As they were held back by Devastator, Omega Supreme was holding his own against Juggernaut Supreme and Bruticus, but barely as Galvatron and Cyclonus proceeded to run after Ratchet and Jazz when they were hit by explosive arrows. When they turned around, they saw Rodimus Prime and Sideswipe attacking them as Rodimus continued to fire more Arrows.

Sideswipe: You think that's gonna get their attention?

Rodimus: It's worth a shot!

Cyclonus: (Sees Rodimus and Sideswipe) Tarn, your prisoner has escaped and is aiding another. Deal with it.

Tarn: With pleasure. (Turns to Oil Slick) Oil Slick, Spittor, to me! (Flies off towards the two Autobots)

Sideswipe: (Sees Tarn with Oil Slick and Spittor as they're coming after them) We gotta go!

Rodimus: Not yet!

Sideswipe: Yes, now! Come on!

They both turned away from the fight to get chased by Tarn, Oil Slick, and Spittor so Galvatron and Cyclonus could reach Ratchet and Jazz, landing right in front of them as the two Autobots immediately Transformed into Robot Mode.

Cyclonus: (Raises his Sword and pointed it at the enemy) Hand over the child, and we'll deliver you each a swift and painless death.

Jazz: Like that's gonna happen!

Ratchet: (Uses his Magnets as a weapon) If you want the kid, you'll have to go through us!

Cyclonus: So be it.

The two began to attack the Autobots as Cade immediately got out of Jazz and began to take cover. As he hid, he saw Starscream attacking Tantrum as he is heard criticizing the Predacon.

Starscream: Pathetic Primitive! Do you honestly think you could defeat mAHHHH!

Starscream suddenly got grabbed by Tantrum, who held him by his Wings and began to brutally bash his Helm onto a rock as he screamed out in complete rage.

Tantrum: (Continues to beat up Starscream) DON'T CALL TANTRUM STUUUUUPIIIIIIIID!

Starscream: (Gets his head banging against the rock) Ow, ow, ow, OW!

Elita One: (Runs by to Tantrum) Tantrum, put Starscream down!

Tantrum growled as he let go of the beat-up Seeker, running off to join the fray as Elita watched him fight.

Elita One: (Sees that he obeyed her command) Good boy.

Starscream: (Groans) No he isn't.

Elita One: (Rolled her Optics as she knelt down and Downloaded Starscream's Mods) Yeah, well no one asked for your opinion.

Starscream: So?

Elita One: So... (Stands up having Blasters on her Wrists) Shut up.

She began to fire upon the Decepticons as Cade continued to hide when Cyclonus saw him hiding next to a rock, leaving him to his divine opportunity for capture.

Cyclonus: (Turns to Galvatron) Kill the Autobot worms while I apprehend the Allspark. (Turns to Cade) Come here, Cade Yeager!

Cade: (Sees Cyclonus attempting to grab him) Get lost!

He attempted to run when he tripped onto a branch and fell to the ground. As he was about to be grabbed by the large hand, his powers kicked in as evidenced by the sudden reappearance of his Blue eyes as one-touch was all that was needed to make Cyclonus have a nervous breakdown.

Cyclonus: (Widened his Optics as he stepped back) Ahh! (Covered them) AGH!

The entire environment around the lone Decepticon began to shift at every turn he made as the ground suddenly transitioned from dirt to metal. Then as he opened his Optics once more, he found Cybertron in complete ruin. The entirety of Iacon was in flames. Something most Decepticons in his position would be quite flattered if he hadn't spotted one little thing in the background.

On the ground, there were thousands of Autobots... And Decepticons. Both sides of the war defeated as weapons had littered the once crowded streets of Iacon. Something that had given Cyclonus quite the horror as he thought of what kind of absurd machination could have done this.

Then from the air, he turned to look up to see warships of ancient design. Something he had previously boarded with the Fallen to capture Ratchet prior to its immediate implosion. Then the warships began to implode as planets appeared in the sky. Planets consumed by another planet, as if that world was _eating_ them, making it disappear into the gaping out exposing its core and it soon moved on as if the planet it devoured was never even there.

Then, the skies turned crimson red as the Planet suddenly Transformed into Robot Mode, its _Green Optics_ staring at Cybertron with no mercy as Cyclonus stared back in horror. Then he began to scream as the building structures began to be torn apart due to being sucked right up into the air and straight towards the monster, as he too began to join Cybertron in its inevitable _Fall_.

That, was all in his head fortunately as Cyclonus was seen lying on the ground, staring out at the sky as he was fixated on his hallucination.

Cyclonus: (Stares into the skies) The end... The end, it's coming... The end is near! The end...

Cade: (Stared at Cyclonus as he began muttering words quietly) Okay, that's new.

As Cade watched Cyclonus writhe in apparent suffering, Galvatron knocked both Ratchet and Jazz to the ground to grab Cade himself when he spotted Sari being chased by Misary, clashing Blades with one another as the two Doppelgangers fought it out in the open air when the Good Techno-Organic accidentally touched Swoop as her connection to the Allspark kicked right in at that moment.

And at that very moment, the Dinobots all began to float while covered in a Blue glowing aura as everyone was confused by this sudden act.

Swoop: (Starts to float while being covered in a Blue hue) Swoop flying... Without Swoop flying Swoop's self?!

Grimlock: (Struggles to get out of the energy-containing him as he floated in the air) Who's touching Grimlock?! Grimlock no lick being carried!

Wreck Gar: (Sees the Dinobots up in the sky) Ooh... Shiny.

Sari: (Sees the Dinobots suddenly floating in the air) No way, that wasn't... I wasn't even concentrated!

Greenlight: What? What did you do?

Misary: (Sees the Dinobots starting to form up) Oh, you cheating bitch! You've _Combined_ them!

As she said that, the Dinobots were gathered together as they glowed brighter and brighter... As they did, they suddenly grew taller and taller until a giant figure stood right in Devastator's path, much to his dismay.

Devastator: (Covered his Optics as he saw the figure) **The Frag?**

As the smoke cleared, both sides of the battle turned to look up and saw that the Dinobots merged to become a Combiner. As everyone stared up in awe, The Dinobot Combiner form opened up its Red Visor, facing Devastator as his Golden, Gray, and Red Paint stood out in the open.

Volcanicus: (Lifted his Sword and pointed it at Devastator) **Volcanicus destroy!** (Roars as he sprinted toward the Constructicon Combiner)

Devastator: (Looks at Volanicus in complete disbelief) **Oh, come on!**

Just when he said that, he barely countered the assault as the Dinobot lifted his Blazing Sword and swung downwards, making the Constructicon Combiner catch the Blade with his hands as that resulted in the wind blowing in completely separate directions, causing some of the combatants to be blown away by the power of the air.

As he looked at the Dinobot, he attempted to make a snark comment when Volcanicus opened his jaw and unleashed the most powerful fire breath combined as flames shot right into the Constructicon's face, turning his Faceplate's paint into a burn black crisp as the Autobot forces began to advance forward toward the Ark. Having born witness, Galvatron saw his opportunity to leave the area, making Ratchet and Jazz straight-up surprised by this act as Cade ran back to the two.

Cade: (Ran back to the Autobots) You guys saw that? Those Dinobots have a really hot Intake! (Looks around) Where's Galvatron?

Ratchet: (Looks around) We don't know... He just left.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Uh... _Why?!_

Jazz: Well, we don't have a clue.

Ratchet: All the more reason we shouldn't wait around here. Let's head to the exit point!

Cade: Wait. Sari just combined the Dinobots without even thinking about it! Don't you think that's a problem?

Jazz: How do you know she didn't think it?

Cade: I don't, I just... Felt it.

Ratchet: That must be your connection with Sari. If you're feeling what she's feeling, then perhaps the Allspark must be getting stronger at every turn.

Jazz: Worse, you guys could disappear again! Teleport yourselves into space with any Atmo to keep your oxygen running!

Cade: Okay, that's bad. We should find her right away!

Jazz: No way, you're getting out of here! Bumblebee's got Sari.

Ratchet: And there's no negotiatin' about it, we're leaving!

Cade: (Looks at the two) Oh... Okay. (Planted both hands on each Autobot) Then, I guess I'm very sorry about this.

Suddenly, the two froze from the spot as the Autobots felt like they were in Stasis without having to wear Stasis Cuffs.

Jazz: (Grunted as he was frozen) Cade, what did you do?

Cade: (Backed away from the two) Sorry, I told Bumblebee and Bulkhead I wouldn't do this again, but then circumstances happened, so, um yeah... (Looks back, seeing a Predacon on the ground) Don't worry, it'll last like a minute or two, which I'll be long gone by then, so...

Ratchet: Cade, don't you even dare!

Cade: (Waves his hand at the Autobots) See ya!

He jumped off the hill as they called out for him, landing on top of Razorclaw as he was still in his Alt Mode.

Razorclaw: (Feels Cade landing on his back) Rah! Who's on Razorclaw's back?!

Cade: (Placed his hands on his back) Trust me, this may feel weird, but you're gonna get over it when I'm through!

As Cade's hands glowed, Razorclaw suddenly felt like he had lost control of his own body as Cade was seen heading over to where Sari is going, which is directly into the Ark as Rodimus and Sideswipe were getting attacked by Tarn, Oil Slick, and Spittor.

Sideswipe: (Is driving alongside Rodimus when both of them got knocked off the ground by a heavy explosion) ARGH! (Both of them Transform back into Robot Mode) Alright, you want some of this? I'll-!

He turned around to face a very lethal sword pointing right at his face as Sideswipe froze in position, Rodimus got up and saw the Decepticons surrounding them at their mercy.

Tarn: (Holds the blade right in front of Sideswipe) No more games. You die now.

?: Wait!

Everyone turned around to see Sunstreaker walking down the forest as her Optics gazed onto her Twin Brother's, much to his surprise.

Sunstreaker: (Walks next to Tarn) I want to do it.

Tarn: (Turns to Sunstreaker, handing her his weapon) As you wish.

As he handed her his weapon, Sunstreaker looked at it with great interest, seeing how sharp it looks.

Oil Slick: (Stares at Sunstreaker) You're gonna use that thing, or what?

Sunstreaker: (Looks at the Blade in her hands) I am... (She narrowed her Optics) Just at not who you're expecting.

With no warning, the Yellow Femme turned around and swung her weapon... Right at Oil Slick's head as she cut half his Processor in half as his Offline body fell down to the grass, she swung the weapon at Tarn's Pedes, cutting them both in half before one of her hands released the hilt to lift up her arm, letting Spittor's tongue twirl itself around it so she could fling him over to the other side of the forest, knocking him down as Sunstreaker emerged victoriously. As she wiped her Servo off of any traces of saliva left behind by Spittor, she turned to face her Brother and Rodimus as they made their approach.

Sunstreaker: (Looks at her Brother) You're still Online.

Sideswipe: So are you from what it looks like. (Stops in front of her twin) I thought you were leaving?

Sunstreaker: (Turns to her Servo, waving it in the air to remove all of the nasty liquids off of it) I was.

Sideswipe: What possibly could have changed your mind into coming back?

Sunstreaker: (Turns to her Brother) You did.

With no warning, she began to hug Sideswipe in embrace as the Mech widened his Optics in surprise. But he got over it as he started wrapping his Servos around his Sister, feeling internally happy that she's here with him still.

Rodimus: (Rubbed his Helm) Hey, I'd hate to break up the family reunion, but we still have a battle to win.

Sideswipe: (Nodded as he broke the hug) Still up for it?

Sunstreaker: Well, if the Ark leaves the Planet and starts turning every single planet into a smoldering crisp, then what the hell? (She activates her Bow Staff as he looks determined to fight) Let's go save the Universe.

* * *

In the Ark, Decepticons that haven't gone outside were trying to get everything ready for launch when Autobots began to storm into the hanger, taking the rest unprepared for their arrival as blaster fire rang out throughout the entire ship.

As during the combative transition, Sari and Misary continued to their personal doppelganger duel until Sari got knocked off her feet by Shadow Striker, Arcee's Evil doppelganger, who stomped her feet as she jumped off the balcony, turning her attention to the Techno Organic.

Shadow Striker: (Stares at Sari) Well, well, it appears the blade struck someone else the last time we met.

Sari: (Gets up, staring at the Evil Arcee) You! You killed my Father!

Shadow Striker: Hmm... And the reason I care about that is why?

Sari growled as she attempted to attack the one responsible for her Father's death when Bumblebee came in and took Sari in his hands as he Transformed into his Alt Mode and drove out of the area, leaving Shadow Striker in the dust.

Shadow Striker: (Sees Bumblebee running off with Sari) Wow. Leaving so soon?

Arcee: I could ask you the same! (She gets her doppelganger's attention as she held out her Weapons) You should have taken what's left of your Autobots and left this Dimension, Arcee!

Shadow Striker: (Turns around, facing her double) And you should have stayed in whatever hole you and your Autobots are trying to patch up on Cybertron.

Arcee: The hole you made while aiding the Decepticons?

Shadow Striker: At least your Decepticons have the stomachs to actually do something for a change. (Activates her Lightsabers) But you know what? I'm so happy you came, because the last time we met, you had your friends do all the fighting for you.

Arcee: Since when did you care so much about a fair fight?

Shadow Striker: (Scoffed) I don't. I just want this kept between us girls.

Arcee: (Narrowed her Optics with her Double's) In that case... (She activates her Battlemask as she got into a combative stance) You asked for it.

The two began the fight the moment the two of them had collided with their blades. As they fought, Bumblebee was driving around in the hanger looking for a way out of the battle while Sari was inside of him with a seatbelt strapped tight around her.

Sari: (Tries to take the seatbelt off despite it not coming off) Bee, I know you recently just lost your voice so I'm really sorry for what happened to you, but if you don't let me out of this seatbelt right now, I'm gonna have to rip this thing off and kick your door right off-!

She was then interrupted by the sounds of Razorclaw running inside of the hanger with Cade hanging off his back as Bumblebee stopped right on his tracks, taking notice of the human being inside the brawl.

Sari: (Sees Cade in the fight) Cade? What's he doing hanging off of Razorclaw's back?

Bumblebee's only response was pushing the throttle as he began to chase after Razorclaw as Cade continued to ride his back when the Dinobot Combiner and Omega Supreme waltzed right into the Ark, fighting against Omega's double along with Bruticus and Devastator, having the biggest advantage in numbers as the stomping increased tenfold. Their presence disturbing Optimus from getting to the Fallen as both sides of the conflict struggled to even fight each other. As he watched, Cade's powers kicked in and caused Razorclaw to have the same aura that the Dinobots did with each other as Cade suddenly slid off of Razorclaw.

Razorclaw: (Floats in the air) What's wrong with Razorclaw?! Why is Razorclaw flying?!

Cade: (Gets up, seeing the Predacons coming together as Bumblebee arrived) Oh god, what did I do?

Sari: (Gets out of Bumblebee as she ran next to him) Cade!

Cade: (Turns to Sari and Bee) Hey! You guys seeing this?!

Before they could respond, the Predacons have also combined together as they too become one, turning to help Omega Supreme and Volcanicus fight against Juggernaut Supreme, Bruticus, and Devastator.

Predaking: (Faces Bruticus) **Predaking hunt Predaking's enemies as Predaking's enemies are prey now!**

He began to fly upwards in the air, grabbing Bruticus by the shoulders and flying him outside using his Wings as everyone continued the battle.

Optimus: (Drives over to Bumblebee, Cade, and Sari) What just happened? (Transforms back into Robot Mode) Why are the Dinobots and Predacons a pair of Combiners now?

Sari: We don't know! I just touched Grimlock while fighting myself, and then he and the rest of the Dinobots just merged!

Cade: The same happened to me when I was using Razorclaw as a horse ride!

Optimus: Well, that's more of a reason enough for you and Sari to leave! Bumblebee, take them out of here now!

Sari: No! You can't just force us to leave, not when... Not when...

Suddenly, both Cade and Sari felt extremely drowsy as their visions became clouded with a sense of blurriness.

Cade: (Blinked several times while stumbling on his feet) Whoa... What's going on...?

Sari: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's Pede) Okay... I'm feeling extra tired now...

With no warning, both of them fell to the floor fainting as Optimus held his hand out, making them land on his palm as Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Jazz moved in.

Bulkhead: (Runs over to the group) What's wrong with them?

Optimus:: (Looks at the two kids) Ratchet.

Ratchet: (Scans them) Their body heat slowly depleting. So far they only fainted because of the amount of energy they used to combine the Predacons and the Dinobots.

Jazz: All the more reason we need to get them out of here.

Windblade: (Flies next to the group) We need to hurry! If the Fallen decides to make his move early, everything is doomed.

Optimus: We'll get there.

Windblade: And may I ask just how exactly you plan to take care of him.

Optimus: (Turns to Windblade) I'll handle it. Just help everyone in the battlefield.

She nodded as she turned around, flying off into the fight while leaving everyone behind.

Bulkhead: She looks like she's getting a little restless.

Optimus: She thinks there's no saving Ultra Magnus from the Fallen at this point.

Ratchet: But the least you could do is try. It's what counts, kid.

As they stood together, the Lambo Twins and Rodimus Prime arrived on the scene as the two went off to help Siren, Rodimus drove by and joined up with the group.

Rodimus: Hey!

Jazz: (Turns to see Rodimus) Hey, look who's still Functioning!

Rodimus: I was looking through the security system while Sideswipe and I were looking for a way off this ship, and we learned that the Fallen is still on the bridge!

Bulkhead: What's he still doing up there?

Rodimus: I don't know, but if we want to get to him, now's our shot!

Optimus: Okay. (Turns to Ratchet and Jazz) You two get Sari and Cade out of here. Bumblebee, you make sure they stay safe! Rodimus, Bulkhead, you're with me! (Opens up an active Comms Channel) Everyone else, keep the Decepticons off our backs!

Everyone did what they were told while Galvatron watched from above, his Optics staring at Prime as he led Rodimus and Bulkhead to the bridge. Before making his cue to follow, a Mech flew right behind him, as he sensed a familiarity with the figure.

Galvatron: (Looks up, feeling his presence) So... This is what my doppelganger looks like.

He turned around to face the Megatron of the alternate dimension as his Blue Optics gazed upon Galvatron's Crimson Red's.

Megatron: (Looks at Galvatron) And this is what I look like if I have chosen the path you walk now.

Galvatron: Did you come here to fight, or did you come here to gloat?

Megatron: I'm not gloating. I pity you.

Galvatron: For what? For being who I am?

Megatron: For letting yourself become a pawn to the Fallen. That's what I pity.

Galvatron: (His Optics started to narrow themselves downward) I am no one's pawn!

He unleashed his Blade and began to swing it upon his Duplicate, who did the same as he parried the assault, taking a few steps back as the two Decepticons from different worlds and ideologies continued the exchange.

Megatron: (He and his Duplicate continue to circle each other) You say you're not... Yet, you allow yourself to remain chained to the one who took control of your Decepticons, allow yourself to be degraded as the Fallen's personal weapon whenever he wants a deed done by his will.

Galvatron: Shut up, and fight me!

He swung his Blade down once more as Megatron dodged the downward swing that Galvatron made, causing him to cut open a box of Energon as little Pink Cubes fell to the floor dripping.

Megatron: On my world, the Autobots aren't as merciful as yours are. In fact, mine are so devious that I had spent 5000 Stellar Cycles in the Gladiatorial Arena in Kaon.

Galvatron: Oh, so you know how it's like to oppressed by the Autobots? To have your Freedom stripped away like peeling a piece of your Plating off of your own Protoform?

Megatron: Yes... Except mine has a lack of wisdom when it comes to history... Yours on the other hand, they're becoming more and more mindful of their actions... But all you needed was an excuse to start so much chaos, so much hate... And that led you to where you are now.

Galvatron growled at his duplicate as he began to thrust his Sword forward, aiming for the chest when he got knocked by the chin, Megatron making him fall to the ground as he took one step to the side, his Servo stretched out so Galvatron could make the error of knocking himself down. Before Galvatron could make up for it, Megatron had swung his weapon downward, his Blade aimed for the face as the Good Decepticon had stood up high against the Fallen Bad Decepticon.

Megatron: (Looks down at himself) If you were like me on this World, despite all the things you have caused in the past... Then you would have known by now that you have only brought yourself back to where you started all those years ago... (Turns around) A _slave_.

Megatron flew off, leaving Galvatron all alone to contemplate on his words as the bad Decepticon turned around, staring at himself in the reflection on the metal wall as he thought about everything his duplicate said to him... All it took was a moment before he decided on his next move.

Elsewhere, Optimus, Rodimus, and Bulkhead arrived on the Bridge where the Fallen stood waiting, his hands clasped together like he was enjoying the scenery of blood and violence being fought on an open landscape.

Fallen: (Looks out the window, hearing the battle from the bridge) So... The battle that could possibly define the fate of the entire Universe, and yet here you stand, on a mission based on sentimental delusions as whoever holds the Ark decides what happens next.

Optimus: (Looks at the Fallen) It's over... Surrender Ultra Magnus's body to where it belongs, while you still have the chance.

Fallen: (Turns around) You're painfully mistaken if you honestly believe that's how Chips work.

Rodimus: Fine. Then we'll have to try it the same way we negotiated the last time around.

Fallen: Ah, I remember that cheap trick you Autobots cooked up. Not bad, not so successful. Which reminds me. (Gets out a Knife) I made some arrangements for any repeats.

With no warning, the Fallen suddenly sent the knife right into his Helm, much to the Autobots horror as the blade landed on impact... Without even making a scratch, as the knife was bent to a point that was deemed useless as the Decepticon discarded the broken weapon.

Fallen: I had Soundwave give me an improvement on my armor just before you've arrived. (Gets out his Sword) Believe me, no one's going into my head anytime soon.

As the Fallen began to attack, Jazz and Ratchet were escorted by Bumblebee as the two carried Sari and Cade inside their Alt Modes.

Jazz: We need to get to the rendezvous point!

Ratchet: We need to hurry! We don't know how long they have left!

As they drove, the two humans slept in the cars... Their eyes closed as the sounds of explosions and blaster fire and engines started to cancel out. Then their eyes opened, and the two slowly got up to find themselves back into the dimension that white as Jazz's Paint Job as the two turned to each other.

Cade: (Turns to Sari) Hey...

Sari: (Looks at Cade) Hey. (Turns to look around) We're back.

Cade: Yeah... (Looks around the endless void) That usually means the AllSpark wants us to do something.

Sari: Or the AllSpark shows us what to do next depending on our situation.

Cade: Which is what exactly?

As they stood together, the Key began to take form once more as it floated up in the air above the two. Then it began to hover itself down towards a door, which was pretty much what a household door would look like with a knob.

Cade: (Looks at the door) So now what?

Sari: I guess we open the door now.

Cade: You sure this isn't some elaborate trick for the AllSpark to have us go Akira mode? Because the last time that happened, everybody thought you were dead, and I ended up having half the AllSpark inside of me.

Sari: Well, it's better than nothing! I mean, if it helps the Autobots win, then we have to do something!

Cade: Okay, I guess you're right. (Sighs) Okay, let's do this.

The two walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob. When they did, a bright flash of light burst right onto them, similar to what happened to Cade during the events that took place on Trypticon, but only this time was much more lasting than the one time as their eyes suddenly lost their pupils, replacing the white with bright Blue hue.

Back in reality, Optimus had defended Bulkhead from getting his Helm getting cut open by the Fallen as he used the Star Saber to hold the Decepticon's blade back, Rodimus ran from behind and started to shoot off explosive Arrows on his back, causing small pops to implode on impact as the Fallen growled at being shot at.

Bulkhead then swung his Wrecking Ball at the Decepticon controlling an Autobot's body, making the ball hit right onto his Chestplate as the Fallen got knocked back by a couple of feet. His Armor undented due to the Upgrades that were given to him by Soundwave as he kicked the Red and Orange Autobot back, dealing melee blows against Optimus Prime.

Fallen: You're all holding back. That's going to cost you.

Optimus: Surrender! This battle's lost for you!

Fallen: The battle is never over as long as the Chaos Bringer lives!

Optimus: And what happens when you're finished? If the Chaos Bringer has already been killed, how can you already tell?

Fallen: That's because I can't. I don't know where it is, which is why I have to make sure wherever it's inhabiting in, the monster stays dead in it!

Windblade: (Flies in through the glass, kicking the Fallen by the head) You're damn right!

Rodimus: (Sees Windblade's arrival) Windblade?

Optimus: What are you doing here? I thought I told you to keep the air covered.

Windblade: Well, here's the problem, Prime. (Turns to the Fallen) I don't work for you!

She began to swing her Purple Lightsaber at the Decepticon as rage that had been building up over the ages had finally reached their tipping point. As she lashed out, she made a swift thrust towards the side of the Fallen's waist, penetrating right through his armor as Windblade wasted no time in attempting to kill the one giving her so much anger as she pulled back, prepared to cut his head clean off.

Rodimus: NO! (Shots an Arrow at Windblade)

Windblade: (Gets hit by the Arrow, being encased in a net as she fell onto the floor) Ahh!

Optimus: Rodimus, get her out of here!

Rodimus: Roger that!

He deactivated his Crossbow to pick Windblade up, taking her away from the fight as Optimus and Bulkhead remained behind to defend themselves against the Fallen as the Decepticon got back on his Pedes, ready to for round 2 when Galvatron arrived, standing right next to him as Optimus and he exchanged a look.

Fallen: (Sees that Galvatron arrived) Ah, Galvatron... I see that you're here to finish what you started...

Galvatron: (Looks at Optimus Prime a long, cold stare) ...I'm not here for him.

Before the Fallen could ask, Galvatron grabbed his Sword and made an assault on a downward angle, causing the Fallen to quickly defend himself as both blades collided into each other, the two looking at each other as the Fallen's crimsons Optics was filled with betrayal.

Galvatron: (Glares at the one he betrayed) I'm here for _you._

With that said, the two began a brawl as their blades kept clashing together. When they collided once more, Galvatron activated his Cannon, and fired a repulse blast, sending the Fallen flying back as he went crashing against a monitor.

As Galvatron stood, Optimus and Bulkhead approached him carefully, seeing how his actions have suddenly come into question.

Optimus: I'm guessing you finally want your place in the throne back.

Galvatron: (He gave a heavy sigh) That's one reason for it...

Optimus: Really? What's the other one?

Galvatron: (Turns to Optimus) To repay an old debt... One that I have not paid since you saved my life from the Techno Organic Five Years ago on Sumdac Tower.

Optimus stared at him, wondering what he was talking about until Galvatron mentioned Sumdac Tower. The last time he was there was when he had to stop Sari from killing a defenseless Megatron in cold blood... Megatron, who had seen Optimus, Bumblebee, and Rodimus the night after the Autobots fought with the Dinobots... Megatron, who hasn't had his memory wiped after traveling back in time as he had widened his Optics, now knowing exactly what the ex-warlord was talking about while Bulkhead was just left clueless.

Bulkhead: (Scratched his head) Uh, Bossbot? What's Megatron about?

Optimus: (Looks at Galvatron, realizing what he had meant about repaying a debt) It... It doesn't matter. (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead, you go help the others. I'll handle the Fallen from here.

Bulkhead: (Gives a WTF look) With _Megatron_?!

Optimus: I got this... Now go!

Bulkhead looked at Optimus, having his trust in him as he turned around and Transformed into his Alt Mode, driving away as Optimus was left behind with Galvatron.

Optimus: (Turns to Galvatron) ...How do I know you won't stab me in the back again?

Galvatron: It's Decepticon custom to honor a life debt. Even if it means honoring the life debt of the one who is your sworn enemy, then I shall do so to the best of my ability.

Optimus: (Looks at him, seeing that he is fighting against the Fallen, he has no choice in the matter as he pointed at him) You honor my life debt by helping me bring Ultra Magnus back into his body, therefore you're not allowed to kill him. Got it?

Galvatron: As long as the Fallen feels every pain we inflict, I wouldn't care less.

The Fallen groaned as he got back on his Pedes slowly, Optimus and Galvatron turned to face him, their weapons primed and ready as they stood together in battle.

Galvatron: (Looks at the Fallen) Just so you know... Once the life debt has been paid, I am no longer tied to you.

Optimus: (Looks at the Fallen as his Star Saber was raised) You know, can't you just save it until _after_ we're through fighting?

Galvatron: That's a fair request easily granted.

Fallen: (Growls lowly as he got back up, looking at the Autobot and Decepticon banding together) Well... This is a surprise.

Optimus: You're done. Give up now.

Galvatron: And we may consider offering mercy on you.

Fallen: The only mercy you can offer me and Ultra Magnus is death. Otherwise... (Gets out his Weapons) I'll gladly offer it to you both!

With enough words said, the three began a duel as the Fallen made his advance onto Optimus and Galvatron, who blocked his attacks with ease. The three moved from the first floor to the stairs as they reached a balcony, cutting down any hanging wires that may be set loose during the battle.

As the three fought, Bulkhead had followed Rodimus out as the Autobots and Decepticons continued to battle on P-0908, Elita One had approached them after Transforming out of her Alt Mode.

Elita One: Bulkhead, Rodimus! Where's Optimus?

Rodimus: He stayed up on the bridge where Bulkhead was supposed to help him out!

Bulkhead: I was until he kicked me out after Megatron, or Galvatron, whatever his name is now, came out of nowhere and started helpin' him!

Rodimus: Why would Megatron help Optimus Prime all of the sudden?

Elita One: Who knows? Starscream betrayed Megatron so many times, I don't think it's a surprise that he betrayed the Fallen this time around.

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, because he was tired of bein' the new Starscream.

Speaking of which, Starscream just showed up to wreak some havoc as he sent in a barrage of missiles at some Autobot troops, some of those missiles hit Flareup as she fell to the ground along with Mirage and Crosshairs.

Starscream: (Continue shooting out rockets) Die, you miserable Autobots!

Bulkhead: (Sees Starscream in the air) Okay, I may have spoken too soon.

Windblade: (Gets out of the net holding her as her Lightsaber hummed) I got him.

Rodimus: (Sees Windblade free from her confinement) What the-?! How-?!

She flew right after Starscream without even saying a word as Rodimus was left speechless.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Rodimus) How did she break out of there?

Rodimus: I have no idea.

Starscream: (Starts shooting lasers until he saw Windblade) Hey, you again! It's been a while.

Windblade: Save it, moron. I'm here to fight you.

Starscream: Ha, funny! Okay, now which Autobot you wanna shoot first? I'm thinking of-!

Windblade: I'm not joking. (Swings her weapon her him)

Starscream: (Sees Windblade swinging her Lightsaber at him) Whoa! (Barely dodges it as he and she flew in the air) Okay, where did this come from?!

Before he could question her some more, she cut through one of his wings, causing Starscream to uncontrollably fly down to the ground as he tried to get back control of his flight.

Starscream: (Sees himself about to crash) Oh no, no, no, no, NO!

He inevitably crash-landed onto the grass right next to Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz as the three made their escape, a bright light suddenly began to swallow the group whole as they took notice of this strange anomaly.

Ratchet: (Sees the light enveloping him) What the-?!

As the group disappeared, Rodimus and Bulkhead were also swallowed up by the light as Elita One took notice. However, both of them disappeared before anyone could do anything about it as Optimus and Galvatron continued their fight against the Fallen, now located at the consoles as they continued their duel. When Optimus was kicked to the ground, the Fallen attempted to swing at a downward angle until Galvatron intervened, cutting him off from his attacks as he started to move the Fallen away from Prime, allowing the Autobot to get back onto his feet as they continued fighting.

Then after a series of blows, both Autobot and Decepticon swung their weapons at the Fallen, who had made a heavy block as three blades began to collide, all of them continued to stand their ground as the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly was put at a standstill. That standstill was interrupted when the same light that made several Autobots disappear began to crawl towards the three, making their attention noticed as their Optics peered away from the fight to the incoming anomaly.

Galvatron: (Sees the light moving towards them) What is this?

Optimus watched as strands of the light began to reach out like tendrils as two of them touched the sides of his Helm, and once that happened, he suddenly fainted as he fell to the ground, and apparently so did Galvatron once the tendrils reached his head.

Once both of his combatants were down on the ground, the Fallen saw more and more tendrils reaching out to him as he was backed to a corner. Then he waited as the inevitably touched his Helm, which at that point, everything was completely turned into a flash of light.

As the light continued to get bright, the Autobots and Megatron found themselves in the same void that Cade and Sari had been transferred to as the group got up, looking around to see Prowl sitting down meditating. His Paintjob looked the same as it was before his untimely demise as his closest friends looked at him in shock.

?: Prowl?

Everyone turned around, looking at Bumblebee as his voice gave out. He touched his neck in surprise, shocked that he was speaking once again.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Bumblebee, stunned by this sudden event) Bumblebee... You're speaking!

Bumblebee: (His Optics widened as he touched his neck) I can... Holy Slag, I can speak again!

Prowl: Only in this dimension... (Everyone turns to him as he continued meditating) I apologize, Bumblebee. But unfortunately, the AllSpark can only allow your Sparks to speak while in reality, you remain silent.

Jazz: (Turns to Prowl) Prowl... Wow, dude... What are you doing here?

Rodimus: (Turns to Galvatron) I could ask the same of him. How did you get here?!

Prowl: He only joined because Cade and Sari permitted it.

Ratchet: What? Prowl, I have to apologize, but that's preposterous! They were sleepin' inside of our Alt Modes!

Sari: We were.

A door was opened, as the group turned around to face Sari and Cade as they walked out of the door with their eyes glowing.

Sari: Because the AllSpark wanted to speak to us.

Cade: And the reason why Galvatron came along for the ride is that we wanted to make sure he didn't do any unnecessary actions while we speak.

Optimus: (Turns to Cade and Sari) The AllSpark... Don't tell me that it sent you to P-0908 on purpose.

Prowl: The AllSpark had sent Cade and Sari there to help you gain the advantage with the Decepticon Combiners after bearing witness to the Siege of Cybertron. It did not wish to see the same fight lost the second time, so it needed them to Combine both the Dinobots and the Predacons to give Omega Supreme aid in this fight.

Sari: All we ever needed to do was just make one simplest of touches on one of them... That was all it takes to do unlock that feature.

Cade: And for that, we have served our purpose.

Galvatron: If so, then why bring us here? What is this place?

Prowl: See for yourself.

As they all stood, the light started to fade into a darken pitch as a fire had been seen in a forest... One particular memory set that was seen in both Ultra Magnus's and the Fallen's past as they all stood together on a planet.

Optimus: (Looks around the forest) This is Talos IV.

Cade: It's not just Talos IV. It's the place where both the Fallen and Ultra Magnus had fought together in their final confrontation.

Fallen: The place where I died. (Shows up out of the vines as everyone turned around to see him) That was a not good idea to bring me back here.

Rodimus: (Stands up glaring at the Fallen) It's over! You're finished!

Fallen: (Looks around at the burning jungle of Talos IV) You think bringing me back inside my head is going to help you? You can't defeat me!

Prowl: Whoever told you that we brought you here to fight you ourselves?

Fallen: (Raises a brow) What are you-?! (Gets hit by the head) GAH!

Without warning, the Fallen suddenly got smacked across the jungle, as Ultra Magnus was seen standing by as he was free from the terrible entrapment that the Fallen made him go through as his opponent got up onto his feet.

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at the Fallen) Do you realize what you've done? (Gets a left hook made)

Fallen: (Gets hit by the Magnus) UGH!

Ultra Magnus: What you made me go through?! (Grabs and gives the Fallen a swift jab) RAH!

Fallen: (Gets punched in the face) Guh! (Fell to the ground)

Ultra Magnus: (Glares at him) All those eons, I felt sorry for you, for what I did to you! I had pitied you during that time, but now... After what you've done to my friends... To my family... What you've done to me! (Gets out his Hammer, which suddenly took shape as he held it in hand) I'm am done pitying you!

Fallen: (Sees the Magnus swinging the Hammer at him) Ultra, no!

Ultra Magnus: (Swings the Hammer at the Fallen) RAHHHHH!

As the Magnus Hammer swung right unto the Fallen, a sharp light suddenly beamed all over jungle as the Autobots looked around and see Talos IV start to shed little cracks of light shining all over as the two Autobot and Decepticon stared at each other with the Fallen slowly getting up, his hand slowly getting dismantled on its own.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Is that supposed to happen?

Ratchet: If anyone has a dead Cybertronain possessing their own body for Eons, and one has the guts to shut them out completely, then that's what happens if you screw with the living.

Fallen: (Sees his hand getting torn apart) ...What have you done to me?

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at his old friend getting dismantled) What was meant to happen a long time ago; it's time for you to rest now, Megatronus.

Fallen: (Turns to Ultra) Do you honestly believe where I'm going is a place to rest?

Ultra Magnus: (Shook his head) To be honest... I don't know. (Placed the hammer on the ground) But I do know that wherever you go is up for you to decide.

Fallen: (Watches parts of his body getting dismantled as his arm faded away) This feels weird... Dying all over again.

Ultra Magnus: Does it not feel familiar?

Fallen: It does, I just... (Looks around as the Jungle started getting dismantled as well) All this time I've done to prepare for the end... And all this time, I never considered I'd actually feel frightened of going Offline. (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Living as a Cybertronian... Living for Millions and Millions of years must make you wish you could live forever, doesn't it?

Ultra Magnus: (Stares at the Fallen) No one wishes to die, Megatronus... But that is how the natural way of life has always worked; we are born, and then we die... It's just the way it is.

Fallen: (Makes a soft chuckle) Well then... (Parts of his lower and upper body disappeared as his head remained) I suppose I'll see you in wherever we go next.

With that said, the Fallen's head started to dismantle into parts of scrap as it fell to the ground, everything in Talos IV began to glow brightly as chunks of the surface and the sky began to fall apart, leaving everyone surprised by this.

Bulkhead: (Looks around at the Jungle getting turned into a light) Guys, what's happening?

Optimus: (Looks around, turning to Prowl) What now, Prowl?

Prowl: Now... (Turns back to his friends) It's time for you to go home.

Sari: (Looks at Prowl) Goodbye, Prowl... (Has a small tear shedding out of her eye) We'll miss you.

Prowl: (Smiles at Sari) I'll miss you too.

Suddenly, as everything turned brighter and brighter, everyone opened up their eyes and Optics to find themselves back on the Ark with the others waiting inside for them as they all woke up to see the Fallen laying on the floor still as Windblade had arrived.

Windblade: (Sees Rodimus and co on the bridge) What happened? How did you guys end up here?

Rodimus: It's, complicated. (Turns to point at the Fallen) Why is he still here?

Ratchet: (Sees the Fallen lying on the ground) That's odd... Ultra Magnus should be back by now.

Windblade: Well, this answers it. (Activates her Lightsaber) Time to get it over with!

Optimus : (Sees something different) Wait, wait! Look!

Suddenly, without warning, pieces of the Fallen's armor started to tear itself off of the user and fall to the ground, the body's Color Scheme turning back from its' Decepticon colors into its' original Autobot Blue and White scheme as Ultra Magnus slowly came back to life while he slowly opened up his Optics.

Ultra Magnus: (Groaned weakly) Ugh...

Rodimus: (Sees the Magnus being back) Ultra Magnus? Are you with us, sir?

Ultra Magnus: (Groaned as he got up, turning back to the Autobots that looked up to him) ...Where am I? Is it over?

Optimus: (Sighs as he smiled) It's over sir... (Gives his Father a hand) Good to have you back.

As he, Bumblebee, and Rodimus helped the Magnus get back on his Pedes, Sari smiled at the older Mech being back with them... That smiled faded when she turned around, seeing Galvatron still standing in the room.

Sari: What about him?

Ratchet: (Sees Galvatron, growing in distaste) Right, of course there's the elephant in the room.

Bulkhead: Now what?

Rodimus: We fight. (Activates his Crossbow while Bumblebee activated his Sabers) Autobots-!

Optimus: Wait! (Holds his hand up) Wait! (Turns to Galvatron, taking a slow approach) Your debt has been paid... The Fallen is no more.

Galvatron: And your Magnus still lives, as you requested.

Optimus: Right... So your debt to me has been paid. There's no need for us to prolong this fight any longer than it has to be.

Galvatron: That's the point, Optimus... There was never any need for this... (Turns to the window) All this violence... All this... Fighting... It was based on a dead Mech's cries on claims of armageddon. That's his legend... (Turns his Optics to the Autobots as he pressed onto the communications console) I won't let it become mine.

As soon as he pressed a button, every comlink on the Decepticon's radio was active as Galvatron's voice filled their audio receptors.

Galvatron: This is Galvatron. The Fallen is Offline, therefore I hereby take control of his position and order all Decepticons to retreat. The battle is lost, I say again, the battle is lost, retreat immediately.

After hearing those commands issued, every Decepticon still standing began to Transform and fly right out of the planet. Those not having granted the ability to fly have other means through starships as Swindle and Lockdown began to leave aboard the Death's Head, and Starscream being picked up by his own Clones as the Autobots and Good Decepticons have left the Planet as Galvatron watched.

Galvatron: (Turns around, facing the Autobots) It is done. The Decepticons are no longer occupying this Planet, therefore the Ark is free to do with as you please.

Bulkhead: Wow... That is mighty fine generous of you.

Optimus: Perhaps a little too generous.

Galvatron: (Turns to face Optimus) Don't be getting any ideas, Optimus Prime. I issued this retreat only out of my strategic senses, and my regained sanity to see that this was all a pointless waste of time. We are still considered enemies, after all. Therefore I make this promise that you have not seen the last of me.

Rodimus: (Turns to Galvatron) And what's to stop us from putting you in a cell right now?

Galvatron: You're right... I am still at your mercy, after all, so I believe it is the current Autobot in charge to do with whatever he chooses. (Turns to Optimus) Isn't that right, Optimus Prime?

Optimus: (Looks at Galvatron, giving him a deep long stare) ...He's free to walk.

Jazz: Say again?

Optimus: Only for five minutes. He helped us fight against the Fallen, after all, so the least we could do for him is to give him what humans call a five-minute headstart.

Rodimus: Well, hang on! What about Ultra Magnus? What's his say in this?

Ratchet: Kid's got a point, Prime.

Optimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: (Groans weakly as his head was lowered while being carried by Jazz) If you think... That the decision you're making is the right call... Then you should do whatever you feel is right.

Galvatron: (Folded his Servos) Then I presume that I am still free to walk for the next five minutes?

Optimus: (Turns to Galvatron) In counting. Clock's ticking.

Galvatron: How gracious of you. (Turns to walk away) Oh, and Optimus, just so you know. (Turns to the Autobots one last time) What I did for you and your Autobots... You may consider that as _your_ debt to _me_.

With enough words said, Galvatron began to walk away, transforming himself in his Alt Mode to fly away from the Ark, flying right out of P-0908 as Optimus watched as the Decepticon made his exit.

Rodimus: (Walks next to Optimus) You sure you made the right call about this?

Optimus: If you're asking me as if I'm going to regret it later on... Perhaps I would... (Turns to Rodimus) But all I know is that the real problem we faced has already been taken care of as of now...

* * *

Later, everyone was still located on P-0908 as Autobots and Decepticons from the 2nd dimension celebrated their victory over the Decepticons of this current dimension once more as the Ark was seen being put on guard duty by Predaking and Volcanicus, Omega Supreme was seen helping some of the Good Decepticons bring his Evil Counterpart, Juggernaut Supreme back into his home dimension as Optimus and Megatron had walked down the sands, seeing the giant Autobot putting away another giant Autobot.

Optimus: Thank you so much for your assistance. We are absolutely grateful to have you with us.

Megatron: As am I, Optimus Prime. Your world has never ceased to amaze me every time I come to visit.

Optimus: (Turns to Megatron) So, if you fought the Fallen before, have you fought him and your Autobots on a scale like this?

Megatron: Well, indeed I have, but not on P-0908. It was actually fought on my Earth, in a place called Egypt. And let me tell you, fighting him alone took much longer than I wanted it to.

Optimus: But thanks to you, we managed to defeat The Fallen here and then.

Megatron: I'm just glad you managed to have found a way to bring your Ultra Magnus back to his body before you had to make a decision as terrible as mine was.

Optimus: That, I am glad to have done sooner.

Megatron: Yet, you sound like you still dread the next Solar Cycle. (Stops right on his tracks as he turned to Optimus) I'm presuming with all the excitement of your troops that they have not learned the truth yet?

Optimus: (Sighs as he too stopped) ...I just don't know how to tell them... And it's generally not my secret to keep, it's my Father's. I don't know how exactly we're going to approach this.

Megatron: Speaking of which, how is he?

Optimus: Fine... Perceptor and Wheeljack are currently working on his Processor to take the microchip the Fallen installed in him, make sure there isn't anything we have to deal with before we move forward.

Megatron: Yes, it is probably for the best that we don't have another repeat of this happening again.

Optimus: (Nodded before looking around at the people celebrating) ...Be honest with me, how bad of a mark is this going to leave me?

Megatron: (Sighs) I'd say it's enough to leave a scar on you... And everyone who's ever been close to you... (Turns to Optimus) But that does not mean it'll hurt forever... Wounds heal as slow as time. Spend enough of it, and just maybe you'll be able to face another sunshine knowing that no one will have to ever go through this tragedy ever again.

Optimus: (Looks around at Hot Shot and Jetfire shooting fire up in the air so Siren could make his scream, making an art piece of an Autobot insignia marked in flames as everyone clapped hands) I'm presuming you won't be staying for long.

Megatron: Unfortunately, I will not, old friend. I have my duties in my dimension as you do yours. (Placed a hand on his shoulder) But, I will be leaving some of my troops here until enough reparations have been made, and you no longer require our services. It is the least I can do after how much you've suffered.

Optimus: (Nodded) Thanks... I

while Ultra Magnus was seen getting operated on by Perceptor, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Elita One, and Red Alert as he laid face forward on the table while they examined his head.

Elita One: (Finished up putting his Helm's plating back together) Okay, we're finished.

Ratchet: You can get up now.

Ultra Magnus: (Gets up, turning to the doctors) Well... Is it done?

Wheeljack: Yes sir. (Shows the Decepticon Chip to Ultra Magnus) No more Decepticreeps getting inside your head!

Ultra Magnus: (Takes hold of the chip, looking at it) So this was the very thing that held the Fallen's subconscious inside my Processor?

Perceptor: I'm afraid so.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs as he gave the chip back to the scientists) All these Vorns ago when he told me I didn't see the last of him, I was a fool to not heed his warning. (Closed his Optics) And now, good Autobots are gone because I did not look into this further than I should have been.

Rodimus: (Walks over to Ultra Magnus) It's okay now. The Fallen is gone, we won.

Ultra Magnus: At what cost? (Looks at his hands) All this happened because I didn't think twice about the Microchips that were implanted in any potential Decepticon Sleeper Agent. (Stands up, looking out the window) And because of my ignorance, one of my sons is Offline, my Grandson cannot speak anymore, and nearly everything in Cybertron has been crippled because I let the Fallen knock out me out all those years ago and put a chip into my head...

Optimus: What's happened is in the past now... We can't condemn you for actions that were never yours to begin with.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs as he rubbed his Faceplate) I just... I'm not sure I can ever face anyone without knowing what happened. How am I supposed to say that I failed Cybertron and it's people?

Windblade: (Looks over at Ultra Magnus) ...You don't. (Everyone has her attention) Everyone knows that the Fallen is gone, for good. That's all they need to know.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You're proposing that we lie?

Windblade: I'm proposing that we need to forget what happened in the then, and focus on the now. Cybertron has been dealt with one of the worst attacks that it's ever endured. Iacon may take Stellar Cycles to repair, and everyone is in need of a leader. If information gets out that a Chip was responsible for all this, there's going to be a crisis. And the last thing we all need is a crisis.

Jazz: She's got a point... Everyone needs to heal from what's happened, not revel from it.

Ultra Magnus: You realize I cannot just have knowledge such as this hidden from the Autobots.

Perceptor: And that is why we advise you only keep it hidden until we find the appropriate Cycle to do so.

Optimus: And when exactly will that be?

Wheeljack: Not sure exactly. But just because you keep a secret, doesn't mean that you can choose to keep it forever.

Rodimus: Okay, well to the Pit with waiting! Everyone does deserve the truth after everything we all went through! We owe them that!

Ratchet: But what happens then? Everyone needs a voice to follow, and how is everyone supposed to do that if that voice was controlled by a Decepticon?

Rodimus: But it feels wrong to keep this hidden!

Windblade: There's probably going to be a time when everyone deserves the truth. But right now, it just feels too early to say anything.

Perceptor: If we release a public statement saying Ultra Magnus had in fact been a victim of a Decepticon Processor Chip, there is a 100% certainty that everyone will lose complete trust in the system. More importantly, their trust in those who have been known to be close to Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus: Well, we shouldn't rely on fear or percentages to dictate our next course of action!

Elita One: There has got to be a better way of approaching this because right now, it feels like the wrong way.

Ultra Magnus; (Turns to Optimus) Optimus... You've had to lead the Autobots during this whole ordeal... Do you have any suggestions on what we should do next?

Optimus: (Sighs) ...Everyone deserves the truth, no matter if it's good or bad... But we have literally been torn apart by this crisis. After what we've been through, what we had lost, and how much suffering we've all endured... I think we should wait until one Stellar Cycle to tell people the truth. Not two, not three, definitely not four. Everyone has a right to know eventually but now's just not a good time.

Perceptor: Very well, then... It's been decided.

Elita One: (Sighs as she heard the verdict) Alright then. (She turned to leave as Rodimus followed her out)

Optimus: (Turns to see Elita leaving) Elita...

Ratchet: Not now, kid... Just give her some time.

Optimus: (Nodded as he turned to Ratchet and the others) Would you give me and Ultra Magnus a moment alone, please?

They nodded without question as they began to leave the area, with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus the only occupants in the vicinity of the lab.

Optimus: (Folded his Servos) How are you feeling?

Ultra Magnus: (Rubbed his Helm) Hazy... It's a strange feeling I've had since I had my body back.

Optimus: (Sighs) ...Should I even bother about your state of mentality?

Ultra Magnus: (Looks down on the floor) When I... When I heard Agent Blurr's reports about Decepticon minds inhabiting Autobots, I felt like that was a preposterous report. Of course, Bumblebee proved me wrong when Rosanna had nearly bombed the arena with thousands of occupants attending, but I didn't take it seriously enough.

Optimus: You only acted on what you thought was more important.

Ultra Magnus: (Scoffs) That's my problem... My thoughts.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Sir?

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) Every decision I ever made... Every choice I have ever chosen... Every act I have ever done... I can't help but wonder if most of them were my will alone... Or the will of a Mech who I had believed to be my friend once? (Looks at his hands) And now... Every time I look at my hands... All I can think about are the lives that were taken... The lives of every Autobot...

A drop of water had echoed in the room as Optimus heard the faintest of sounds... Then as he looked back at Ultra Magnus, he noticed just a few watery tears coming down from the Autobot's left Optic as the Autobot leader looked down on his hands.

Ultra Magnus: Alpha Trion... Dai Atlas... (His Optics started to get tearier as his expression was full of grief) Sentinel...

Optimus: (Walks over to Ultra Magnus, looking at him solemnly) Dad...

Ultra Magnus: (Started to hyperventilate as Optimus approached) I... I killed my own son!

Optimus made one final step as he gave his Father a hug... Ultra Magnus wasn't acting much of a leader right now... Rather, he was acting like a broken Cybertronian who had been scarred by the gruesome series of events that unfolded as raw emotions were let out in the open air, just between Father and Son.

As Windblade stood by, watching the being that once used to be a vessel for her Father's uses break down in uncontrollable emotion, saw nothing left of the bastard that had made her suffer over the years... Seeing enough evidence to prove so, she began to make her way to the nearest exit when Chromia and Ironhide intervened.

Ironhide: (Walks over to Windblade) You leaving so soon?

Windblade: (Stops and turns around, looking at Ironhide) I have to... The Fallen is gone for good this time, and everyone seems like they don't really need me around, so... It's probably for the best.

Ironhide: Not so sure about that.

Windblade: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Ironhide: Well, everyone saw how you led the Jet Twins out there, and they were impressed. Even Perceptor.

Windblade: Yeah, and?

Ironhide: And, he was thinking of an idea to assemble a team of Autobots and reformat 'em from Grounders to Flyers. An Arielbot Program, he and Wheeljack liked to call it. And since you have steel, wit, and a ton of sass that even Kup would be proud of, I think we can all agree that you're the right Bot to lead.

Windblade: (Raises a brow, curious as she folded her Servos) You Autobots want me to lead a team of other Autobots that have absolutely no experience with flight whatsoever?

Chromia: (Walks next to Ironhide) You'll have some help. Jetfire and Jetstorm already agreed with their consent, and they also agreed that they like having you around.

Windblade: (Looks at the two of them) And you're all okay with this? Even though I tried to kill you?

Chromia: Everyone deserves a second chance. I know how and what it's like trying to look for one and based on your stance, it looks like you're searching for one too.

Ironhide: And from what we just read, the Arielbots is a pretty good fit for you. If you're interested, that is.

Chromia: So... What's your say in the matter?

Windblade: (Sighs in disbelief, before making a little smile) Alright... When can I start?

As the three began to talk business, Optimus had left Ultra Magnus to find Elita One, who had been looking up at the sky as he walked next to her.

Optimus: (Looks up at the sky with her) I'm sorry you don't feel like what we made back there wasn't the option you wanted...

Elita One: (Sighs as she looked at the stars) It doesn't matter... Besides, maybe you're right; we all need to heal after what we've been through, and telling everyone what really happened isn't going to make anything better as it is.

Optimus: Yeah... Which reminds me. (Starts to place his hands on Elita's) Elita... I know our history hasn't been the kindest for us, nor was it ever pleasant.

Elita One: (Looks at Optimus) Well, being a Techno Organic and Predacon wasn't a walk in the park, but... Things did eventually work out between us.

Optimus: But what happened here on the Ark... What happens now, I... I'm not sure what kind of surprises going to come next, so... Perhaps you and I should... Also, move forward in our relationship.

Elita One: (Raises a brow) Which means?

Optimus: Well... Okay, so... There's this Earth-based custom when two people are in love... And when they love each other so much, two tend to, well... Grow closer, and...

Elita One: (Rolls her Optics while smiling) Oh, for Primus sakes, Optimus! Just get to the point!

Optimus: Okay, I'm sorry... (Takes a deep Intake) Elita... No matter what we do, there's always going to be something that will threaten us, and you and I seem to stand together just fine when we face these threats, and, well... (Gets out something from his Subspace) I just thought we'd like to take a step forward.

Elita One: (Sees the ring on Optimus's hands) With a ring? Why would I want to wear a ring?

Optimus: (Sees the ring in his hand) Oh... Well, as I said, it's this thing that couples do on Earth to show-!

Elita One: I'm confused, why would they need a ring to-?

Optimus: Oh my god, what the hell? Will you be my Bondmate?

Elita One: (Blinked at that question, hearing Optimus propose) E-Excuse me?

Optimus: (Kneels down before Elita) I love you... Nothing will ever change that, and... I don't think I ever want anything else to change what we have... And after what we been through... Perhaps now's a good time to move forward, don't you think?

Elita One: (Looks down at Optimus, with her hand covering her mouth) You... Do you mean this?

Optimus: (Smiles) With all of my Spark.

Elita One: (Takes a deep breath) Whoa... Okay, well... Frag.

She took Optimus in embrace as she wrapped her Servos around his neck, pulling her lips close to his as Optimus and Elita closed their Optics in romance.

As the two began to share the tenderest of kisses, Drive by Incubus was being played in the background as Arcee, Jazz and Bulkhead had brought the AllSpark Cube to bring the energies back inside as Cade and Sari had finished resiphoning their connection, bringing the power back to its rightful home.

Jazz: (Sees the energies back inside of the Cube) Cube's 100% capacity now.

Bulkhead: Cade, how do you feel?

Cade: Uh, fine... (Looks around) Um... You don't mind if I punched one of you guys, right?

Jazz: (Shrugs) If it makes you feel better.

Cade: Great. (Lands a jab on Jazz's Pede, only to receive a very painful comeback) OW! Ow, god! Okay, I'm back to being a regular human now, damn that hurts!

Sari: (Smiles at his silliness) So, that about covers it.

Arcee: Time to bring you back to Earth now.

Cade; I guess, ouch! (Sighs) So, uh... How long have I been gone for?

Jazz: Oh, that's easy; 50 Stellar Cycles.

Cade: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, 50 Stellar Cycles? As in-?!

Bulkhead: 50 Human years, precisely.

Cade: (Widened his eyes) WHAT?! WHAT?! How?! How is this remotely possible?! Oh my god, my parents must be dead by now, my friends grew into old people, oh shit!

Arcee: (Rolls her Optics) Oh, you two are absurd with your jokes! Cade, it's been two months.

Cade: Wait, what you do mean? I heard Jazz and Bulkhead-!

Bulkhead: (Smiles as he made a cackle) We're were only messin' with ya!

Jazz: Yeah, it's been two Lunar Cycles, dude!

Cade: Oh, thank god! I mean, it sucks that it's been two months, but Jesus! It feels like two years! And that joke was not funny, it wasn't even remotely funny-!

As Cade began to talk with the Autobot's hilarious joke, Sari began to walk over to Bumblebee, who was sitting at the beach looking out into the sunset.

Sari: (Stands next to Bee) Hey, big guy... How are you?

Bumblebee just smiled at Sari as he gave her a thumbs-up, signaling her an answer.

Sari: (Nodded) That's good... (Sighs) Ugh, what a day we've had, right?

Bumblebee nodded as he agreed with Sari's question.

Sari: Yeah... (Turns to Bee) Just for the record, I'm... We're all terribly sorry about what happened to your Voice... I mean, if there was anything you wanted, what would you want right now?

Bumblebee gave a silent intake through his nose as he looked around... There was Waspinator with Ironhide and Chromia as they conversed together in harmony... Bulkhead being with Arcee, Ratchet, and Jazz as they joked around with Cade... And his parents both had the tenderest of embraces as their lips locked together in passion.

And finally, there was Sari sitting right next to him... All his friends were on the beach... One that he had a dream about a long time ago as he began to grab his notepad.

Bumblebee; (Writes on his book with a smile on his face) _I have everything I need right here._

Sari smiled at that sentiment as she leaned her head against the Yellow Minobot's leg, both of them looking out into the stars bathed in Purple nightlight while unaware of the spirit of Prowl sitting on top of a rock, meditating with both hands clasped together with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back at New Kaon, the Decepticons had been reorganized as Slipstream walked over to the chambers of the Lord of the Decepticons as Lugnut, Soundwave, Blitzwing, and Shockwave waited.

Slipstream: Is he ready?

Soundwave: The time has come for customization to end.

As Soundwave pulled the curtain off, there lied a figure staring at himself in the mirror... His Paintjob switched from Purple to its original Gray and Red as Black hands touched the side of his face. His Helmet outfitted with ancient Cybertronain design as it was before his arrival to Earth as Megatron had been brought back from the dead.

Megatron: (Looks at his loyal followers) How do I look?

Shockwave: As you were before your search for the AllSpark.

Lugnut: (Roars in celebration) Ah, at last! The Mighty Megatron has returned!

Blitzwing: (As Icy) Much better than Galvatron. His taste was bad.

Megatron: (Sighs) Yes... I must admit, it is... Good to be back.

Slipstream: (Walks over to Megatron) You always looked good in Gray.

Megatron: (Turns to see Slipstream) Slipstream... I'm, glad that you're here.

Slipstream: I am... On one condition.

Megatron: I'm listening.

Slipstream: (Raises her finger) No more repeats of Synthetic Energon?

Megatron: (Nods in agreement) No more repeats.

Slipstream: Then that's all I ever ask for...

The two held hands together as their Crimson Optics shared an exchange... While down below, Starscream was tied in Stasis Cuffs in a cell, due to his lack of trust from the rest of the Decepticons as he struggled in his bonds.

Starscream: (Groans) Seriously? You're not even gonna let me out of these Cuffs?

Barricade: (Looks at Starscream) You get what you get, Starscream. Nothing else.

Onslaught: Just be glad Megatron hasn't taken your head again. That's as merciful as he can get.

Starscream: (Whines) Alright, well can you at least relocate me to a different cell? I don't want to keep hearing my neighbor anymore!

Barricade: Oh, look at that, Onslaught! Sounds like Screamer's getting along just fine with his fellow prisoner.

Onslaught: (Nodded) Yeah, maybe it's best that we leave these two alone while we enjoy ourselves some fine Oil.

Barricade: Well, I like the sound of that! See you later, Starscream!

Starscream: (Sees the two leave) Wait! I'm actually being serious! The Bot I'm next to, he's clearly deranged! Come on, don't leave me here with him!

As Starscream continued to struggle in his bonds, the occupant inside the next cell kept drawing pictures of apocalyptic events as Cyclonus, clearly having gone mad from his time on P-0908, kept whispering to himself as he folded his Servos around his Pedes while rocking back and forth on the floor.

Cyclonus: (Whispers himself the same mantra) Cybertron Falls, He Rises... Cybertron Falls, He Rises... Cybertron Falls... _He Rises!_

* * *

Somewhere on the edge of Space, Lockdown and Swindle were seen on the Death's Head as they drifted along the ocean of stars, staring at a White and Blue Nebula at the window.

Swindle: (Sighs as he settled on his chair) So... When's your next bounty?

Lockdown: (Sips on an Energon Cube, turning to Swindle) Why are you asking?

Swindle: Well, I'm just asking due to that bounty hunting/parts selling a business we talked about.

Lockdown: (Puts his drink down) I'm listenin'.

Swindle: Alright, so you know how you turn in your bounties? Well, imagine us setting shop, selling some of my merchandise, and some of your unwanted Trophies if you're interested.

Lockdown: Hmm-mm.

Swindle: And while you get your target, I sell off our goodies. Then when the time comes to turn the bounty in, we go back to the ship, we discuss the number of credits we both had from our jobs, and then perhaps we could split it off fifty-fifty.

Lockdown: (Raises a brow) You wanna split half our profits?

Swindle: Well, yeah. I mean, it's not a bad idea, sharing is caring after all. And since I'm gonna be living with you for a while, I thought we could mutually benefit from each other.

Lockdown: And does this business partnership include any fuel costs by any chance?

Swindle: (Blinked at the question, twirling his Digits) Well... We can also discuss that while we talk about our cuts, can't we?

Lockdown: (Sighs) This cannot get any better.

Suddenly, all power to the Death's Head was turned off, taking both of them by surprise as the two looked around at the sudden disturbance.

Lockdown: (Turns to Swindle) Was that you?

Swindle: (Turns to Lockdown) Wait, I thought that was you!

Suddenly, a large shadow swallowed the Decepticon ship, taking both of their attention as a bright light was seen off-panel, much to Lockdown's surprise and annoyance.

Lockdown: (Looks at the ominous figure) Ah Slag, the bitch is back.

Swindle: (Turns to Lockdown) I don't suppose you know her by any chance, do you?

Lockdown: Just follow my lead and don't say anything if you wanna keep Functioning.

?: (The figure glowed Purple as it floated in Space, guiding itself over to the window of the Death's Head) I've known many disappointments... Not once have I ever had one with you, Lockdown.

Lockdown: (Watched as the figure glowed brighter) What can I say? Both sides were getting ugly, too many Bots were there, and the Girl still ended up with one or the other.

?: (Hums as she set foot on the ship's metal) Once again, my Creations have run afoul of my direction and disrupted the current course I had intended.

Lockdown: Well, if you wanna get what you want, you'll have to get past an entire Civilization to do that.

?: (Her hands formed a fist) Civilization or not, the creation of all Cybertronains bend to _my_ will... And you should know better than what I taught you. (Knelt down, her Purple Optics glowing as Lockdown stared back) What all Civilization is made to do is to rise... Only to _Fall_.

* * *

 **I DID IT! FINALLY, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, I FINALLY WRAPPED UP THIS SEASON OF TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED, THANK CHRIST ALMIGHTY!**

 ***Ahem* Sorry, just had to let all the excitement out in the air. Anyway, I hope that everyone who have stayed and waited since the beginning has enjoyed this season as much as I have, and for those who are new to the series, I look forward to sharing the experience as we turn over to the next chapter of Transformers Animated!**

 **And for those who are familiar, I have been working on some other projects beyond the fandom like Spider-Man and Avengers, but do not fear! I am not giving up on Transformers, not at all! I may be late, but I never give up on a story!**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this Season, let me know on the Reviews/Comments on what your favorite moments are on this Season, and what you think that I could have done better to give you a better experience. Your thoughts help me improve my writing, and I appreciate all the suggestions that are put forth from everyone's words.**

 **Now, as always, have a nice year, and I will see you next time for my next installment of Transformers Animated, which will be Season 6: Fall of Cybertron! And no, Unicron isn't gonna appear quite yet. Sorry.**

 **Everyone enjoy your day, and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
